Antinéa Pritchard !
by justejuju
Summary: Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire parfois triste, parfois marrante, parfois heureuse d'Antinéa, fillette française de douze ans qui quitte sa fabuleuse école pour Poudlard. Elle est loin de se douter des aventures qui vont lui arriver.
1. Ch01: Annonce et décision

Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome , Benvenuto ,Bienvenido !

sur ma fiction,

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

Je répondrai à toutes les reviews, qu'elles soient privées ou non.

N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews pour donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit.

Gros Bisous !

**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter (les lieux, les personnages, les noms) appartient à J.K Rowling

Ne sont à moi, que les personnages, lieux, et histoire que j'ai inventé et bien évidemment je ne touche aucune somme de mes écrits.

**Note :**

Il s'agit d'un canon et l'histoire est vue selon le point de vue de mon personnage.

à présent, je vous laisse la découvrir vous-mêmes,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Annonce et décision<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonjour (ou encore bonsoir), je me prénomme Néa et je suis une sorcière, puissante certes mais on en reparlera. Vous l'avez probablement deviné mon prénom n'est pas tout à fait Néa. Mes parents ont eu l'idée tordue de me nommer Antinéa Galatée Violine. Je suis française et j'aurais de loin préféré m'appeler Violine.<p>

Je suis de moyenne et très maigre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi puisque ma maman est mince mais elle possède de belles formes. Moi je suis trop mince, presque squelettique – je dis bien presque ! J'ai les cheveux longs, lisses et noirs d'une telle intensité qu'on les confondrait avec le néant. Encore une chose étrange, maman est blonde comme jamais et papa a les cheveux bruns – du moins, je crois. J'ai la particularité d'avoir des yeux turquoise. Je me trouve très belle Candice et Victoire me le disent souvent donc je ne peux que les croire. Ce sont mes meilleures amies, je les aime comme si elles étaient mes sœurs. Je passe souvent mes vacances chez elles, car mes parents travaillent souvent. Je les accompagnais souvent étant petite mais je préfère désormais rester chez Candice et chez Victoire. Nous sommes les trois plus jeunes de notre classe, puisque nous avons un an de moins que les autres, ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'être les meilleures. Les gens – surtout les professeurs – m'aiment bien, ils font toujours ce que je veux. Je suis très gentille et je n'ai pas un mauvais caractère – bien au contraire, je suis très facile à vivre.

J'étudie dans la plus merveilleuse école de la magie, et de loin la meilleure de toutes : la prestigieuse Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Nous ne sommes que des filles à y étudier, les garçons sorciers français étudient soit dans cette école de Magie du Nord de la France soit dans les écoles plus petite. Notre système d'éducation n'est pareil à aucun autre. Notre scolarité commence à six ans – je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans les autres écoles et je dois dire que m'en fiche complètement. L'Académie est située dans le sud de la France, non loin des Alpes maritimes. Nous avons toujours un temps magnifique – même si je soupçonne Madame Maxime d'y être pour quelque chose. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est me rendre près des murailles en glaces éternelles délimitant le domaine et m'y prélasser en regardant la Méditerranée bordée par les montagnes majestueuses aux sommets blancs, pendant que le soleil pénètre ma peau bronzée.

Le domaine est immense le château se trouve au milieu de parcs et de forêts enchantées. Dans l'un des parcs, on peut côtoyer de petites fées, je jouais souvent là avec mes amies quand j'étais petite. Un autre est composé d'arbres et de parterres de fleurs aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Il y un lac d'eau claire, où vivent des cygnes et des nymphes. Celles-ci viennent souvent chanter pendant nos repas. On se rend souvent dans la forêt enchantée pour cueillir les ingrédients du cours de potions.

Le château est doté d'un style féerique, d'ailleurs dans le hall d'entrée gigantesque il y a une statue de fée en glace éternelle. Le château se divise en trois ailes. L'aile centrale est occupée par l'administration, des salons, la salle à manger, des cuisines, et le bureau de Madame Maxime –

notre directrice. L'aile gauche est composée de nos chambres – que l'on peut partager ou pas moi, je partage ma chambre avec Candice et Victoire depuis six ans. Enfin, on retrouve nos salles de classe et nos gymnases dans l'aile droite. Nous pratiquons la danse classique et la gymnastique rythmique, pour obtenir la grâce et l'élégance requises à toute dame. Nous avons aussi une gigantesque piscine – la natation fait vraiment du bien lorsqu'il fait chaud.

Maintenant que je me suis présentée, laissez-moi vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a deux semaines. J'étais allongée au soleil dans l'un des champs de fleurs – alors que j'aurais dû me trouver en cours de botanique – quand l'horrible voix grinçante de Madame Chudleigh arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa ! Antinéa !_ criait-elle.

Je me relevai en lui faisant un signe. Elle arriva d'un pas mécontent. Madame Chudleigh est notre surveillante et elle nous donne les cours de bienséance.

-_Vous me tuerez, un jour, Antinéa_, dit-elle dans un souffle. _Ne devriez-vous pas être chez Mlle Marguerite ?_

-_Vous n'êtes pas encore morte_, répondis-je en rigolant_. Non, je n'en ai pas besoin._

_-Je préviendrai vos parents !_ S'exclama-elle.

Moi, je m'étais contentée de ricaner. Elle pouvait essayer de les joindre, elle n'y arriverait pas. Ma mère devait être en train de bronzer à St-Barth, et mon père travaillait au japon. J'en étais sûre pour lui, puisque j'avais reçu une carte postale la semaine avant.

_-Mais faites,_ répondis-je avec moquerie.

_-Nous réglerons ceci plus tard_, dit-elle. _Madame Maxime veut vous voir immédiatement. Dépêchons !_

Je croisai les bras et la suivis de mauvaise grâce. En chemin, je me demandai ce que j'avais encore pu faire… je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir provoqué des duels, des explosions, ni fait de ballades au clair de lune. Très vite, je m'inquiétai pour mes parents. On arriva devant l'imposante porte du bureau de la directrice. Madame Chudleigh frappa quelques coups à la porte et entra partiellement.

-_Madame la directrice, je l'ai retrouvée, dit_-elle. _Antinéa, entrez donc_.

J'entrai donc en enlevant mon chapeau et m'avançai pour faire une révérence à Madame Maxime.

_-Bonjour Madame Maxime_, dis-je.

_-Mademoiselle Antinéa, je vous présente l'un de mes amis, _dit la directrice en me montrant un vieil homme barbu, _le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur du collège Poudlar_d.

Je m'avançai vers lui en faisant une révérence.

_-J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur vous !_

_-Antinéa,_ me réprimanda la directrice.

Je rougis légèrement.

_-Pardon, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, monsieur_, dis-je. _Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. _

Le vieux professeur rigola doucement.

_-Je vous en prie, Miss_, dit-il.

-_Antinéa, le professeur Dumbledore veut s'entretenir avec vous_, reprit Madame Maxime. _Je ne serai pas loin, Albus._

Je fronçai les sourcils ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, et me contentai de regarder sa barbe. Elle était si longue, si blanche, on aurait dit une fausse.

_-Asseyez-vous donc, Antinéa,_ dit-il gentiment. _Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?_

_-Non, merci,_ répondis-je en le regardant.

_-Le but de ma visite n'est pas anodin, comme vous devez vous en douter_, dit-il. _J'aimerais vous proposer une place pour venir étudier dans mon école._

Je restai muette un instant.

_-Comme un échange scolaire ?_ demandai-je.

-Oui, on peut dire cela, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-_Mais, je ne veux pas tout quitter,_ dis-je en réfléchissant. _J'aime mon école, mes amies, le temps. Où se situe Poudlard exactement ?_

_-En écosse,_ répondit-il.

_-L'écosse?_ M'exclamai-je, effarée. _Il pleut tout le temps et il n'y a jamais de soleil, je ne pourrai pas y survivre. _

_-Nous avons de temps en temps de belles température, et je puis vous assurer que le domaine est aussi beau qu'ici_, dit-il.

_-Non, ça c'est impossible,_ répliquai-je. _Et puis, vos élèves auront-ils un niveau équivalent au mien ? _

-_Poudlard est l'une des trois meilleures écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde. Je peux vous promettre que nos élèves ont un bon niveau de magie._

_-Beauxbâtons est La meilleure école,_ dis-je. _Poudlard se place derrière elle._

_-Vous ne pourrez juger de cela qu'après avoir vu, Miss_, dit-il.

Je crus l'avoir froissé.

-_Mais pourquoi moi ?_ demandai-je.

_-Vous avez un très bon niveau scolaire, et de magie,_ répondit-il, ce qui eut le don de me faire plaisir. _De plus, vous êtes bilingue._

-_Comment le savez-vous?_ Demandai-je, curieuse.

Je prenais des cours avec un professeur pendant l'été depuis mon plus jeune âge, et je partais en voyage avec mes parents étant petite. De plus, je m'étais toujours sentie à l'aise avec l'anglais. Il se contenta de me sourire

-_J'aime le changement_, dis-je_. Je veux bien accepter votre proposition._

_-Vous m'en voyez ravi, Miss Pritchard_, répondit le vieux directeur enjoué. _Vous recevrez une lettre par hibou, sous peu, et notre sous-directrice viendra vous donner plus de détails et vous aider pour l'acquisition de vos fournitures scolaires._

_-Merci, monsieur,_ dis-je en me relevant.

_-Nous nous reverrons le 1__er__ Septembre_, dit-il. _Vous pouvez y aller, je vais attendre Madame Maxime ici._

-_Bonne fin d'après-midi, professeur_, lui dis-je en sortant doucement.

Drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis rentrée à la maison depuis ce temps-là. J'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir ma lettre et j'attends toujours la visite du professeur McGonagall qui semble être la sous-directrice.

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tôt à Poudlard :<strong>

* * *

><p>Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son imposant bureau en repensant à la discussion avec Madame Maxime.<p>

_« -Vous voulez me voler mon élève la plus prometteuse, voilà ce que j'en dis ! s'était-elle exclamée _

_-Pas du tout, je veux juste offrir à Miss Pritchard une nouvelle aventure, lui répondait-il. Pareil ici, avait-il répondu Cela pourrait améliorer la collaboration entre nos écoles._

_-Vous ne la garderez pas longtemps, avait dit la directrice. En six ans, Mademoiselle Antinéa a fait partir une dizaine de professeurs. Elle est insolente, capricieuse, n'obéit jamais et cela depuis son plus jeune âge._

_-Je suis certain que vous extrapolez, ma chère, avait dit le vieux directeur._

_-Vous verrez bien, avait dit Madame Maxime._

_-Cela veut-il dire que vous acceptez ? avait demandé Dumbledore. »_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte de son bureau qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un Severus Rogue aussi froid qu'à son habitude.

-_Mr le directeur, vous m'avez demandé ?_ demanda-t-il de sa voix lente et froide.

-_En effet, mon cher Severus_, répondit Dumbledore. _Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. _

Il sortit une boite de bonbons au citron.

-_Je désire vous faire part des nouvelles recueillies pendant mon séjour_, annonça Dumbledore. _Voulez-vous un bonbon ? Ils sont délicieux._

Severus renifla avec mépris en fixant froidement le directeur qui ouvrit la boite pour prendre un bonbon.

-_Durant vos vacances ?_ Persifla Severus. _Et peut-on savoir où vous étiez ?_

_-Oui, oui, mais c'était un séjour tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel_, répondit-il. _Je me trouvais chez Madame Maxime, en France, la directrice de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. La connaissez-vous ?_

_-Bien sûr, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?..._

Severus devint pâle, son visage se décomposa.

_-Qu'êtes-vous allés faire là-bas ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé…_

_-J'ai rencontré Miss Pritchard,_ dit simplement Dumbledore. _Elle viendra étudier ici, l'année prochaine._

Le visage de Severus changea de couleur, il se releva pour dominer le directeur de toute sa hauteur.

-_Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit !_ S'exclama-t-il.

_-Je sais que vous êtes en colère, Severus,_ dit le directeur.

_-Non, il n'y a pas de Severus_, continua-t-il en colère_. Vous me l'avez enlevée, je n'étais pas d'accord mais vous avez insisté. Elle devait grandir à l'écart, ne jamais rien savoir ! C'était notre marché !_

_-Allons, Severus, calmez-vous_, demanda Albus. Il en va de sa sécurité, je crains que notre monde ne soit plus en sécurité longtemps. Au moins, au château, elle ne risquera rien.

-Ah vraiment ? dit Severus avec amertume. _Elle ira à Serpentard, fera connaissance avec les enfants des anciens Mangemorts, et vous savez comme moi que ces choses-là sont rapides._

_-Peut-être qu'elle n'ira pas à Serpentard_, dit Albus. _D'après ce que Madame Maxime m'a dit, elle aurait plus un caractère digne de Gryffondor._

-_Je vous demande pardon ?_ dit-il en s'énervant de nouveau. _Vous connaissez sa généalogie aussi bien que moi. Elle ira à Serpentard, et elle souffrira. Imaginez-vous un peu, être à Serpentard en venant d'une famille de moldus._

_-Je suis persuadé du contraire,_ dit Albus.

_-Et si elle venait à l'apprendre ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Je peux vous assurer que personne ne saura qu'elle est votre fille_, dit Albus.

-_Et vous n'avez pas pensé à moi_, dit Severus. _Je vais devoir lui donner des cours comme à une parfaite inconnue, alors qu'elle est une petite fille que j'ai vue grandir pendant quatre ans !_

_-C'est pour son bien, Severus,_ dit-il.

_-Très bien,_ dit Severus sèchement. _Mais je vous préviens, vous en assumerez les conséquences_.

Dumbledore le regarda partir en hâte, en claquant la porte de rage. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-_Minerva ? J'aimerais discuter avec vous d'une chose importante._

Le professeur McGonagall arriva une minute plus tard, légèrement contrariée d'avoir été dérangée pendant les vacances et aussi tard.

_-Albus ? Avez-vous un souci ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face du directeur.

-_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas_, la rassura le directeur. _Je voulais juste vous annoncer la nouvelle. Nous allons accueillir une demoiselle de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons qui entrera en troisième année._

Minerva le regarda incrédule.

-_L'école pour les jeunes filles de l'Aristocratie sorcière ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Et elle a accepté de venir ? Vous lui avez dit que Poudlard se trouvait en Ecosse ?_

_-En effet, oui oui ! Miss Pritchard est âgée de douze ans_, dit Albus

_-Elle ne devrait pas être en deuxième année plutôt ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Il semblerait qu'elle ait sauté une classe étant fillette, n'oubliez pas que l'éducation sorcière française commence à six ans, Minerva_, dit-il.

_-Oui, mais elle va manquer de maturité_, dit Minerva.

-_Je ne peux pas la placer en deuxième année, elle a déjà un niveau de magie supérieur à celui des troisièmes années. Vous connaissez Olympe, une fervente défenseuse de l'excellence._

-_Oh oui, je le sais,_ répliqua Minerva qui n'aimait guère la directrice française qui avait tendance à vanter ses mérites plus que celui des autres.

_-Je peux compter sur vous pour aller lui parler du collège, et pour ses fournitures ?_ demanda Albus.

-_Oui, je m'y rendrai dans deux semaines_, dit-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Je vous préviens qu'il s'agit d'une **fiction** donc, dans **ma** fiction Beauxbâtons est vue du point de vue exposé plus haut.

Aussi, l'histoire est vue au** point de vue d'Antinéa** ( qui vous l'aurai deviné, est egocentrique et orgueilleuse). Ne soyez pas étonné d'entendre qu'elle est belle, etc...c'est **son point de vue** à elle.

Nous sommes chronologiquement durant l'été précédant la troisième année d'Harry et mon histoire reprends les mêmes dates ( 1993...).

Bonne semaine !


	2. Ch02: Rencontre étrange

**Chapitre 2 – Rencontre étrange et découverte de lieux insolites**

* * *

><p>Lors des périodes de vacances, Antinéa rentrait chez elle. Elle vivait dans une villa, d'un quartier résidentiel de Monaco. Exceptionnellement, sa mère était présente pour quelques semaines cet été. Les parents de Néa étaient très riches. M. Pritchard possédait de nombreuses entreprises mondiales et de nombreuses maisons de vacances. Néa était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une enfant gâtée. M. et Mme Pritchard ne refusaient jamais rien à leur précieuse fille, bien qu'ils ne fussent que très rarement présents pour elle. Néa avait toujours eu plus de contact avec sa bonne Maria, qu'avec eux.<p>

Le professeur Mcgonagall transplana directement. Elle regretta vite de porter une robe de sorcier aussi épaisse. Elle fit le tour du quartier des yeux sans voir de maisons. Celles-ci étaient simplement cachées par des arbres au bout de longues allées. Elle se rendit vers un portail où trônait une plaque portant l'inscription « Résidence Pritchard, domaine privé ». Elle était au bon endroit. Elle s'avança vers la petite cabane de pierre du gardien et l'informa qu'elle avait rendez-vous. Elle entra dans le domaine et s'avança d'un pas rapide et raide vers la maison qu'elle aperçut après cinq bonnes minutes de marche. La villa était très grande, toute blanche, avec de grandes baies vitrées. Elle appuya curieusement sur la sonnette et une dame âgée portant un tablier blanc vint ouvrir.

_-Bonjour, madame_, dit-elle en français

Le professeur grimaça, les langues n'étant pas son fort, elle fit un effort :

_-Bon-jour, vous êtes madame Pritchard ?_ demanda le professeur McGonagall avec l'accent britannique très prononcé.

_-Oh non_, dit la dame. _Madame se trouve dans le salon, suivez-moi._

Minerva se rendit compte que la dame devait être une sorte de domestique. Elle la suivit dans le long couloir, où se trouvaient beaucoup de portraits, immobiles. La servante s'arrêta.

-_Veuillez attendre ici, madame_, dit-elle. _Je vais vous annoncer._

Elle revint une minute plus tard.

-_Madame va vous recevoir_, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte au professeur.

Le salon était très élégant, il se trouvait juste devant les baies donnant un accès à la plage. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux turquoise s'avança en souriant.

_-Bonjour,_ dit-elle dans un anglais parfait. _Vous devez être la sous-directrice de la nouvelle école de ma fille ? _

_-En effet,_ répondit Minerva. _Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall._

_-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie,_ dit-elle. _Maria !_

La vieille bonne arriva doucement.

-_Oui madame ?_

_-Demandez à Paula de préparer des biscuits et des rafraichissements, et allez chercher Néa,_ ordonna-t-elle en français.

_-Vous avez une agréable maison_, dit le professeur.

_-Je vous remercie_, dit Mme Pritchard agréablement. _J'ai été surprise qu'Antinéa accepte de changer d'école, surtout pour l'Ecosse, elle ne supporte pas la pluie._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une demoiselle de taille moyenne entra dans le salon. Elle portait une robe blanche et une paire de gants en dentelle. Elle se tourna curieusement vers le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait un visage angélique, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Sous ses rondeurs d'enfance se dessinait un visage fin aux traits souples. Elle avait une bouche si fine que les moindres sourires paraissaient arrogants. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu turquoise si pur qu'un joaillier en aurait fait une attaque. Son teint bronzé faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Etrangement, la fillette lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, son visage, sa façon de se tenir, mais elle n'arrivait plus à mettre un nom sur la personne.

-_Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée_ _? _demanda la fillette avec une voix encore enfantine.

-_Ma chérie, je te présente le professeur McGonagall_, répondit sa mère. _Elle est envoyée par le directeur de ta nouvelle école._

Antinéa s'approcha du professeur et fit une révérence.

-_Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, professeur_, dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

_-Moi, également, Miss_, répondit le professeur. _Mme Pritchard ? Nous devrons nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses manuels scolaires._

_- Bien sûr, aucun problème_, répondit celle-ci. _Nous nous sommes déjà occupés de la banque, n'est-ce pas ma princesse ?_

_-Oui, maman,_ répondit la fillette.

_-Par contre, je ne serais peut-être pas là quand tu rentreras mais n'hésite pas à demander tout ce que tu désires à Maria, d'accord ?_

Néa hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère. Mme Pritchard adressa un sourire au professeur en lui serrant la main et s'éclipsa. Le professeur Mcgonagall jaugea la fillette du regard. Elle semblait rêveuse. Le professeur prit place dans l'un des fauteuils du grand salon.

-_Vous avez déjà rencontré le directeur, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Minerva.

Néa prit place en face d'elle.

_-Oui, tout à fait,_ répondit-elle.

-_Bien,_ dit Minerva. _Poudlard est un collège mixte. L'école est divisée en quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Vous serez envoyée dans l'une de ces quatre maisons lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Tout va bien pour l'instant ?_

_-Oui, professeur,_ répondit-elle.

_-Continuons_, dit Minerva. _Notre école possède un système très différent de celui de l'éducation française. Nos élèves ne rentrent à l'école qu'à onze ans. Cette année vous aurez des cours de potions, de sortilège, de métamorphose, de botanique, de défense contre les forces de mal, d'astronomie, d'histoire de la magie. Et vous devez choisir des cours parmi les suivants : Divination, Etude des Runes, Etude des moldus, Arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques_

_-Oh, vous n'enseignez pas les langues ?_ demanda Néa. _Ni les bonnes manières ?_

_-Non, Miss,_ répondit le professeur. _Vous ferez part de vos choix à votre directeur de maison au début de l'année scolaire. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?_

_-Qu'enseignez-vous ?_ demanda Néa curieusement.

_-La métamorphose, et je suis la directrice de la maison Gryffondor_, répondit le professeur.

_-Très bien, merci._

_-Bien, nous allons nous rendre à Londres, sur le chemin de Traverse, une allée marchande sorcière,_ dit Minerva.

_-Je vais aller me changer, si cela ne vous dérange pas professeur,_ dit Néa en se levant. _Je n'en ai que pour un instant._

-_Bien, je vous attends,_ dit le professeur.

La fillette redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement changée. Elle portait une robe bleu marine avec des ballerines assorties, et sa cape, en soie bleu, d'école avec l'écusson de Beauxbâtons. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Le professeur la regarda étrangement avant de lui annoncer :

-_Bien, je vous prierai de ne pas vous faire remarquer lorsque nous serons sur le chemin de traverse, Miss._

Néa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-Vous pensez que je ne sais pas me tenir en public ?_ dit-elle froidement.

_-Je n'ai rien dit de tel_, répondit le professeur. _Nous y allons, tenez fermement mon bras._

Néa attrapa le bras du professeur et se sentit tournoyer et bousculer. En touchant le sol, elle sentit son cœur vaciller et ne put se retenir. Le professeur eu juste le temps de métamorphoser une bassine en un coup de baguette. Puis elle alla chercher un verre d'eau.

-_Tenez, ça vous fera du bien_, dit le professeur. _Vous n'aviez jamais voyagé en transplanant ?_

Le professeur savait très bien à quel point le premier transplanage était éprouvant.

_-Non_, répliqua Néa en reprenant ses esprits doucement.

Elle mit un instant avant de se rendre compte de l'abominable endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce devait être une sorte de taverne, sombre, lugubre et miteuse. De drôles de personnes étaient attablées au comptoir, d'autres au coin de la cheminée.

-_Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

Minerva se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda en roulant des yeux. Elle aurait dû se douter que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter des lieux comme le Chaudron Baveur. Elle supposa que l'éducation de l'enfant lui faisait déprécier tout ce qui n'était pas d'or ou d'argent.

-_Au Chaudron Baveur, miss,_ dit-elle sèchement. C_'est un pub et également un hôtel._

_-Sérieusement ? demanda _Néa, les yeux ronds, n'y croyant pas. _Il y a des gens qui paient pour dormir ici ?_

Minerva n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet décida de clore la discussion.

_-Oui, miss_, dit-elle, _maintenant suivez-moi, nous y allons_.

Elles se_ dirigèrent_ vers la sortie, Néa en évitant de regarder les gens qui selon elle rodait là, quand une voix les interrompit :

-_Professeur McGonagall, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?_

Une femme rousse de petite taille et rondelette venait vers eux en courant presque. Néa la regarda avec une moue. Ses vêtements semblaient faits à la main, et en plus d'être démodés, ils étaient moches, pensa Néa. Ils étaient en parfait accord avec l'ambiance du pub.

- _Bonjour Molly, je vais bien, je vous remercie_, répondit le professeur McGonagall. _J'aide cette demoiselle pour ses achats._

_- Ah, je vois. Elle rentre en première année et elle vient d'une famille de moldue, c'est ça ?_

Néa rougit de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas la taille d'une fillette de onze ans.

_- Pas exactement, Molly. Je vous présente Antinéa Pritchard. Elle rentre en troisième année. Elle est française et nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbâtons._

_- Oh excusez-moi. Beauxbâtons ? Une bonne école. Enchantée, jeune fille._

_- Bonjour, madame, _fit Néa avec une révérence.

_-Antinéa, voici Mme Weasley_, dit le professeur. _Son fils Ronald est en troisième année également. Bien, Molly, nous devons y aller. Au revoir._

- _Oui à bientôt. Au revoir, jeune fille !_

_- Au revoir, madame,_ répondit Néa du bout des lèvres

Néa suivit son professeur jusqu'à un mur dans une petite cour isolée. Il se métamorphosa en arche donnant accès à une allée remplie de monde. Il y avait des magasins partout et des tas de gens se rassemblaient près des commerces. C'était une rue très bruyante.

Minerva amena la jeune fille chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, et n'en revint pas quand elle vit les monts de galions s'élevant partout dans le coffre, se situant du côté des nouveaux coffres de la banque. Le gobelin leur affirma que l'or était entré ce matin.

Généralement, les sorciers se rendaient surtout chez Madame Guipure, mais Minerva préféra l'emmener chez Gaichiffon qui avait ouvert une boutique cet été au Chemin de Traverse. Gaichiffon se trouvant être une gamme au-dessus de chez Madame Guipure; et puis il s'agissait d'un magasin français. Néa acheta sept uniformes complets composés de jupes, chemisier, gilet, pull en V. Elle s'acheta également des robes de sorcière et des capes assorties. Ensuite, Minerva l'emmena chez l'apothicaire afin d'avoir un stock complet pour le cours de potions. Néa insista pour prendre le stock le plus complet; elle aimait beaucoup les potions. Elles se rendirent également chez le marchand de chaudrons, mais Néa ne reçut pas l'autorisation d'en avoir un en or avec touillage automatique.

Arrivées chez Fleury et Bott, le vendeur se précipita sur elles :

_-Professeur McGonagall ! Je suis content de vous voir. C'est pour les nouveaux livres ?_

_-En effet, Mr Bott_, dit-elle. _Miss, à propos de vos options, savez-vous lesquelles désirez-vous prendre ?_

_-Oui, Etude des Runes et Arithmancie_, répondit-elle.

_-Bien, donc il nous faut « Histoire de la Magie », un Dictionnaire de Runes, « Sortilège et Enchantements niveau trois », le « Guide Moyen des Potions » et « Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques », « Potions Magiques », « Hiéroglyphes et Logogrammes Magiques », « Manuel du Cours Moyen de Métamorphose », « Numérologie et Grammaire », le Syllabaire Lunerousse, « Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques », « Traité Supérieur de Traduction des Runes » et enfin,_ finit le professeur en soupirant, _« le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres »._

Néa regarda le vendeur, qui semblait avoir changé de couleur. Celui-ci se dépêcha d'enfiler une paire de gants épais, se munit d'une canne, puis se dirigea vers la cage. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, suivi d'un grognement. Néa poussa un cri et se recula, les mains sur la bouche :

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ demanda-t-elle au professeur.

_-Arrêtez !_ dit le libraire en donnant des coups de canne. _J'en ai assez ! On ne m'aura plus. C'est pire encore que le problème qu'on a eu avec le livre invisible de l'invisibilité !_ S'exclama-t-il en attrapant un livre qui voulut le mordre et qu'il s'empressa d'entourer de papier collant. Il faut en parler au Professeur Dumbledore !

_-Je sais bien_, répondit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

_-Jeune fille, évitez d'ouvrir votre livre avant le cours; je dis ça pour votre bien_, recommanda le libraire.

_-Je ne comptais même pas y toucher_, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Néa acheta également des parchemins, des plumes de toutes les couleurs et des encriers. Son regard fut attiré vers des plumes qui s'agitaient seules :

-_Professeur ? Puis-je en acheter une, s'il vous plait?_

_-Miss, je suis désolée mais il n'est pas recommandé d'avoir des plumes à papote à l'école._

_-Mais, si, je la veux ! C'est mon argent après tout !_ s'indigna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-_J'ai dit non. Maintenant dépêchez-vous,_ s'impatienta le professeur McGonagall en maudissant le directeur. _Auriez-vous une chouette ? demanda-t-elle en passant devant le Royaume du Hibou._

_-Oui, elle s'appelle Gaïa_, répondit sèchement Néa.

Elles repartirent du Chemin de Traverse après avoir réduit les achats de la jeune fille. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la villa des Pritchard.

_- Je viendrai vous chercher dimanche à 10h30_, dit le professeur.

_-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai à l'heure. Au revoir, Professeur McGonagall_, répondit-elle.

_-Au revoir, Miss Pritchard_, répondit Minerva avant de transplaner.

Néa rentra chez elle et laissa ses paquets dans le hall.

_- Maria ?_ Appela Néa, contente de reparler français.

- _Oui, mademoiselle ?_ dit la servante.

- _Veuillez déballer mes paquets et rangez toutes mes affaires d'école dans mes malles._

_- Oui, mademoiselle_.

« A nous deux, Poudlard. J'arrive et les choses ne seront plus comme avant. On va bien rigoler cette année. , pensa Néa.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus tard à Poudlard :<strong>

* * *

><p>Le professeur revint à Poudlard, fatiguée. La journée venait d'être éprouvante pour elle. Elle remonta dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, croisant au passage Rusard en train de converser avec son chat.<p>

-_Ah, Minerva, vous voilà !_ dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. _Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Comment trouvez-vous la jeune Antinéa ?_

_- Eh bien, Albus, c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part_, répondit-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil. _Ce sont surtout ses traits de visage et son allure qui me font penser à quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir qui. Et franchement, êtes-vous sûr qu'elle se plaira ici ? Je reste sur mes positions et j'affirme qu'elle ne sera pas assez mature pour être avec les troisièmes années._

_-Allons, Minerva, pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_ demanda le directeur, un air insouciant sur le visage.

-_Enfin c'est évident ! Albus, voyons, déjà, elle a des manières que personne ne possède ici. Nos élèves pourraient paraître rustres à côté d'elle et je ne rigole pas. Ensuite, c'est une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Vous auriez dû voir le mépris et l'air hautain qu'elle avait lorsque nous sommes arrivées au Chaudron Baveur. Et elle m'a fait tout un cirque car je ne voulais pas lui donner l'autorisation d'acheter une plume à papote._

_-Voyons, Minerva, ce sont des réactions propres à son âge et à son éducation. La plupart des jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons se comportent comme cela, vous le savez comme moi. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'inscrire en deuxième année._

Ils furent interrompus par de petits coups secs frappés à la lourde porte en bois du bureau.

_-Entrez, Severus!_ répondit le directeur, soudainement ravi.

Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers ses collègues, l'air froid et impassible comme à son habitude.

_- Monsieur le directeur, Minerva_, dit-il en saluant ses collègues. _Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?_

_- Je vous attendais pour parler d'Antinéa au Professeur Mcgonagall, _dit simplement le directeur.

_- Que… Quoi ?_ fit Severus en s'étranglant et perdant tout air impassible. _Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- Pas du tout Severus_, lui répondit le directeur. _Minerva peut le savoir_

_-Que me cachez-vous tous les deux ? Dites-le !_ dit sèchement Minerva.

-_Premièrement, vous ne devrez en parler à personne, _demanda le directeur sérieusement.

_- Très bien mais venez-en aux faits; je déteste attendre! _S'impatienta le professeur McGonagall.

_-Cette jeune fille est la fille de Severus. Elle est née lorsque Severus était espion chez les mangemorts et j'ai donc décidé qu'il valait mieux que cette enfant mène une vie innocente et nous l'avons fait adopter par les Pritchard. Mais avec les événements de l'an dernier, j'ai jugé nécessaire, pour sa sécurité, qu'elle revienne ici._

Il y eut un moment de silence où le professeur regarda frénétiquement le directeur et Severus ne semblant pas y croire.

_- Mais la mère de cette fillette n'aurait-elle pas pu s'occuper de l'enfant _? demanda Minerva encore sous le choc.

-_Non,_ fit la voix froide de Rogue. _Certainement pas ! Monsieur le directeur, auriez-vous une copie de son acte de naissance ?_

-_Oui, je dois avoir cela_, répondit Albus en sortant sa baguette.

Il l'agita et un parchemin sortit d'un des nombreux tiroirs. Albus tendit un vieux parchemin, à l'encre calligraphiée au professeur McGonagall qui s'empressa de le lire.

_« En ce lundi dix-huit mai mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-un est née une fille, Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, de sang pur, au manoir du Wiltshire, fille de Severus Rogue et de… »_

- _Oh Merlin !_ s'exclama Minerva, horrifiée. _Ce n'est pas possible. Je me disais bien qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un…_

_- Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit,_ dit Rogue dangereusement. S'ils le découvrent, ils réagiront tous comme cela et je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle.

- _Calmez-vous… La réunion va commencer, allons-y. Et Severus, soyez tranquille. Personne ne sera au courant._

* * *

><p><em>-Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà encore une nouvelle et chaleureuse année qui va commencer. Mais avant toutes choses, quelqu'un veut-il un bonbon au citron ?<em> demanda le directeur, guilleret. _Personne, vraiment ? Bon…Tout d'abord, nous accueillons parmi nous le professeur Remus Lupin qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal._

Tout le monde parut surpris mais content, mis à part le professeur Rogue, et il y eut quelques applaudissements de la part les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra.

-_Ensuite, Hagrid remplacera le professeur Brûlopot, qui a pris sa retraite comme vous le savez_.

De nouveau, quelques applaudissements se firent entendre.

-_Exceptionnellement, une jeune fille qui va intégrer notre collège au milieu de sa scolarité. Elle entrera en troisième année et elle nous vient de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle est âgée de douze ans. Miss Pritchard est une bonne élève et elle parle couramment l'anglais._

_-Beauxbâtons, c'est cette école pour jeunes filles ?_ demanda le professeur Sinistra.

_-Oui, et les enfants y entrent à six ans, non ?_ fit le professeur Flitwick.

_-Même qu'ils n'ont pas de cours de vol, ni de Quidditch_, ajouta le professeur Bibine en roulant les yeux.

-_En effet. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider au besoin. Vous voilà au courant des changements majeurs de l'année. Voici les emplois du temps_.

Et ce fut sous les discussions des professeurs sur cette étrange jeune fille que la réunion se termina. Le professeur Rogue remarqua qu'une fois encore, pour son plus grand déplaisir, ses cours de Potions seraient groupés Serpentard-Gryffondor. A croire qu'Albus le faisait exprès chaque année…


	3. Ch03: Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 3 – Le départ et le Poudlard Express

Le Dimanche 1er septembre, Néa attendait dans le salon avec anxiété. Aujourd'hui, elle allait changer de vie littéralement. Une vie dans une autre langue, avec de nouvelles personnes, un nouvel environnement. Elle était allongée dans son fauteuil, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'était habillée d'une robe noire, avec la cape, les gants et les bottes assorties, signe du deuil de son ancienne vie. Les adieux avec Candice et Victoire avaient été déchirant, Néa arrivait encore à en pleurer quand elle y repensait. Elle avait vécue avec ces deux amies près de six ans. Elle se releva et revérifia ses malles une dernière fois. Elle avait pris avec elle certaines photos, sa poupée, son ancien uniforme, d'autres souvenirs. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et la bonne alla ouvrir. En quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant elle.

-_Bonjour, Miss Pritchard !_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Néa se releva, et fit une révérence avec un sourire triste.

_-Bonjour, professeur,_ répondit-elle.

_-Où se trouve votre mère ?_ demanda le professeur.

_-Oh, elle est en voyage,_ dit Néa. _Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude_.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers les malles de la fillette qu'elle réduisit aussi vite. Néa, pendant ce temps-là, se dirigea vers sa nurse. Elle soupira avant d'entamer sa dernière phrase dans sa langue maternelle.

-_Au revoir, Maria,_ dit-elle tristement. _Tu vas me manquer_.

La vieille bonne porta un mouchoir à ses yeux.

-_Oh mon cœur est toujours triste quand vous repartez mademoiselle_, dit-elle. _Je me souviens, je vous ai amenée à votre première rentrée des classes._

Néa se retint de justesse de pleurer, pas devant son professeur se dit-elle.

_-Miss Pritchard_, dit le professeur. _Je m'occupe de vos bagages, avez-vous un sac de voyage ?_

Néa montra son petit sac noir, un chanel et cadeau de Victoire.

-_Bien évidemment,_ répliqua-t-elle. _J'ai déjà voyagé._

-_Oui, avez-vous pris de l'argent avec vous ?_ demanda le professeur McGonagall un peu crispée.

-_Je ne voyagerai jamais sans un sous,_ dit-elle hautainement.

-_Très bien, nous allons transplaner,_ dit Minerva. _Lors de votre arrivée, à la gare de Prés-au-Lard, vous suivrez les autres élèves vers les diligences, et je vous attendrai devant le château._

_-Très bien, _dit Néa en attrapant le bras du professeur.

Elle tournoya un instant avant de poser pied sur un quai de gare, bruyant. Néa observa l'immense locomotive rouge se dessinant devant ses yeux.

_-Vous pouvez monter à bord, Miss_, dit le professeur. _Nous nous reverrons ce soir, je vous souhaite un bon voyage._

Néa se retourna avec un petit sourire.

-_Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, professeur_, dit-elle poliment avant de se diriger vers ce grand train.

Sur le quai, elle observa les familles avec un pincement au cœur, le même qu'elle ressentait à chaque rentrée, puisque ces parents n'étaient jamais là.

-_Voyons Néa, reprends-toi,_ se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. _Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problème avant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

Elle monta à bord et traversa un wagon pour trouver un compartiment vide. Le train démarra et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait un peu seule. Parfois des élèves ouvrait le compartiment mais n'y rentrait jamais. Néa se trouva un court instant pitoyable :

-_Regarde-toi, sans ami et seule, tu es tombée bien bas_, se dit-elle encore une fois.

Il était inconcevable qu'elle, Antinéa Pritchard, reste seule. Après tout, elle était belle et intelligente, qui ne voudrait pas être _ami_ avec elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un rouquin de petite taille et essoufflé, Néa se dit qu'il aurait au moins _pû_ avoir la politesse de frapper avant d'entrer si brusquement :

-_Celui-ci est libre ! Harry ! Hermione ! Oh bonjour_, fit Ron en se retournant. _Je m'excuse mais on peut s'asseoir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de compartiments libres._

Néa sourit légèrement.

- _Je t'en prie, je commençais à m'ennuyer à être seule_, fit Néa posément.

Une fille aux cheveux marron et épais arriva à son tour, un air mécontent sur le visage.

-_Ron ! Tu pourrais éviter de crier, voyons. Je parie qu'on t'a entendu jusqu'au wagon des préfets,_ s'exclama Hermione. _Oh bonjour ! _fit-elle en rougissant.

Néa allait répondre quand un garçon de taille plus petite que les deux autres, aux cheveux décoiffés et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude _arriva._

- _Bonjour et, oh, tu dois être Harry, non ?_ dit Néa en souriant.

Il s'avança et lui tendit une main que Néa regarda étrangement. Harry baissa sa main et sourit.

-_Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter_, dit-il. _Et voilà Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger._

_-Enchantée de vous connaître,_ répondit Néa. _Je m'appelle Néa Pritchard_.

Hermione étudiait discrètement cette fille. Elle semblait plus jeune qu'eux mais trop âgée pour n'être qu'en première _année_. En plus elle avait une façon de se comporter qui semblait assez inhabituelle. Hermione se rappela soudain les petites filles modèles des livres qu'elle lisait étant plus jeune.

- _Mais tu as un accent spécial. D'où viens-tu ? Et tu es en quelle année ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Eh bien,_ répondit Néa_, je suis française et je viens de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Je rentre en troisième année, je crois que c'est ce qu'a dit le directeur._

_-Comme nous !_ s'écrièrent les trois en même temps.

-_J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Beauxbâtons, c'est une école pour filles, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Hermione.

-_Euh non, Hermione, tu l'as lu, pas entendu_, dit Ron avant d'éclater de rire avec Harry.

Néa ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi le fait qu'elle l'_ait_ lu soit sujet à plaisanter mais elle sourit malgré tout.

-_En effet,_ répondit Néa à Hermione qui s'était renfrognée. _C'est la meilleure Académie de Magie._

_-Ah, je crois que je connais aussi. Charlie m'a dit que sa petite amie était dans cette l'école, _s'exclama Ron. _Même qu'il paraît que vous n'avez pas de cours de vol mais des cours de bonnes manières. C'est vrai ?_

-_Oui, c'est exact_, répondit Néa. _C'est la moindre des choses._

_-Nous n'avons pas ce genre de cours à Poudlard_, fit remarquer Hermione.

_-Je le sais_, soupira Néa. _C'est bien dommage._

_-Mais Néa n'est pas un nom que j'ai déjà entendu,_ dit Harry. _Cela dit, c'est très beau._

_-Merci et euh… mon nom n'est pas vraiment Néa,_ dit-elle _en_ rougissant légèrement. _C'est mon surnom. Et tout le monde m'appelle comme ça._

_-Et c'est quoi ton nom alors ?_ demanda Ron sans le moindre tact.

-_Antinéa Galatée Violine._

_-Ah ouais ça en fait des noms bizarres,_ dis-donc. _Je comprends pourquoi le surnom, dit Ron._

_-Ron !_ Firent Harry et Hermione.

_-Ce n'est rien,_ dit Néa en souriant faussement.

Pendant une partie du voyage, Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent à Néa leurs deux premières années. Néa était à la fois ravie, fascinée et effrayée par ce qu'ils racontaient. Ces histoires de serpents géants, de monstres tueurs de licornes, d'araignées géantes et de fantôme_s_ ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Soudain, un sifflement retentit dans le wagon; un bruit strident et aigu. Aussitôt, tout le monde plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?_ demanda Ron.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Néa repéra d'où venait le son :

_-Ça vient de là !_ dit Néa en montrant une malle.

Harry se leva. Un instant plus tard, il sortait un scrutoscope de poche de la valise qui était la sienne. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant l'horrible bruit.

-_C'est vraiment un scrutoscope ?_ demanda Hermione.

Néa regarda l'objet, sifflant, en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui,_ dit Harry en souriant.

-_Celui-là est plutôt bon marché_, dit Ron. _Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol, mon hibou._

_-Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ?_ demanda Hermione.

-_Non ! Enfin…normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol… Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?_

_-Tu ne pourrais pas le remettre en place ?_ demanda Néa avec agacement.

_-Si, bien sûr_, dit Harry en remettant l'objet dans une chaussette.

-_On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard,_ suggéra Ron. _Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-Lard ?_ demanda Hermione avec avidité. _J'ai lu que c'est le seul village sorcier d'Angleterre…_

Néa ayant vécu en France, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était Pré-au-Lard.

_-Oui, je crois que c'est ça_, dit Ron d'un ton dégagé, _mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !_

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ demanda Hermione.

_-Une confiserie,_ répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. _Il paraît qu'il y a de tout… Des gnomes au poivre qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise, et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en faisant semblant de réfléchir en classe…_

Néa le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boutiques sorcières près de sa maison et elle ne connaissait donc pas tous ces petits objets qui semblaient si familiers à Ron. En plus, à Beauxbâtons on ne mangeait pas souvent des bonbons.

-_Mais Pré-au-Lard est un endroit passionnant, non ?_ insista-t-elle. _Dans les sites historiques de la sorcellerie, on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane Hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays._

_-Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, un peu comme les Fizwizbiz, _poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry.

-_Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter._

_-Sûrement_, répondit-il sur _un_ air triste. _Vous me raconterez quand vous reviendrez._

_-Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Ron.

-_Personne n'a signé mon autorisation. Même Fudge n'a pas voulu_.

Ron semblait horrifié.

-_C'est impossible… McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien l'autorisation…_

Harry sembla ne pas y croire.

Ron lui proposa de demander à ses frères de l'aider à sortir mais Hermione s'en indigna et ils abandonnèrent la partie. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois garçons. Celui du milieu était mince avec un visage pointu et des cheveux blonds presque blancs mais il ne prêta pas attention à Néa. Il était entouré de deux gros garçons. On aurait dit ses gardes du corps. Ils étaient massifs et musculeux. L'un était plus grand que l'autre. Néa les regarda avec mépris. Ils étaient vraiment affreux et ressemblaient à des singes.

-_Tiens, regardez qui voilà,_ lança le garçon blond d'une voix trainante. _Potter et son poteau_.

Les deux gros garçons s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll. Néa comprit dès lors que les deux groupes ne devaient pas s'aimer beaucoup.

-_Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait réussi à se procurer un peu d'or cet été_, continua le blond. _J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc_.

Néa étouffa un léger rire. Le blond avait de la répartie, méchante certes, mais bien placée. Ron se leva si brusquement que le garçon recula vers le couloir.

-_Dégage, Malefoy, sinon j'appelle un préfet ou bien le professeur qui se trouve dans le compartiment d'à côté, _menaça Hermione.

Elle ne dut pas le répéter. Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de s'en aller. Néa pensa qu'ils étaient très bon_s_ dans la manière de provoquer les gens mais beaucoup moins quand il fallait agir.

-_Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce-pas ? _demanda Néa.

-_Ce sont des Serpentard_, dit Ron avec dégout.

-_Ce n'est qu'une maison_, répondit Néa ne comprenant pas en quoi le fait que les garçons soient à Serpentard fasse d'eux des abominables personnages.

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre_, dit Ron.

-_Peut-être parce que je viens d'arriver, pauvre nouille_, répliqua Néa piquée au vif. _Et que si personne ne me l'explique, je ne le saurai jamais !_

_-Néa a raison Ron_, dit Hermione. _Excuse-le, il ne voulait pas te vexer._

Harry se tourna vers Néa.

-_Malefoy et moi, ne nous entendons pas_, dit-il. _Il n'a jamais été très aimable avec nous. Les sorciers envoyés à Serpentards ont la réputation d'avoir, pour la plupart, mal tournés. _

_-Oh je vois, _dit Néa.

-_Le père de Malefoy est un abominable bonhomme_, dit Harry avec mépris. _Il prône la pureté du sang, et répugne les sorciers nés-moldus._

_-Oh vraiment ? _dit Néa. _Ce n'est pas très gentil, ni très correct._

_-Il y avait des filles nées-moldues dans ton école ?_ demanda Hermione.

Néa haussa les sourcils.

_-Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit-elle franchement. _Ce genre de choses n'était pas dans nos priorités_.

La pluie, commencée depuis déjà une heure, s'intensifia, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que les lanternes s'allumaient un peu partout. Le vent sifflait et le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille. Peu à peu, celui-ci commença à ralentir.

-_Ah, je crois qu'on arrive,_ fit Ron, _et tant mieux, j'ai faim et j'ai hâte que le festin commence._

_-Non, c'est impossible, il n'est pas l'heure_, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

-_Dites, il ne commence pas à faire vraiment froid?_ demanda Néa.

Harry se leva pour voir. Dans le couloir beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Les portes des wagons se refermèrent d'un coup et une vague de froid polaire envahit le train. Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent subitement et le convoi fut plongé dans le noir total.

-_Ecoutez,_ dit Ron tout bas. _On dirait que quelqu'un monte dans le train_.

Un grincement se fit entendre et personne n'osa plus parler. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement. Debout dans l'encadrement se tenait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape noire. La chose s'avança vers Harry et une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes sortit de sous la cape. Plus personne ne parlait, et Néa avait envie de pleurer.

-_Hermione, c'est quoi ça ?_ demanda Ron, apeuré.

-_Je ne sais pas,_ répliqua Hermione. _Harry ? Harry, ça-va ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Harry semblait être absorbé par la chose qui ressemblait à un fantôme noir et au bout d'un moment, il tomba dans les pommes.

- _C'est un détraqueur !_ cria Néa en reprenant ses esprits. _Il va aspirer son âme ! Harry !_

La panique envahit le wagon, et Néa leva sa baguette :

_-Spero patronum !_

Une forme argentée surgit de la baguette de Néa et attaqua le détraqueur. Celui-ci fut projeté à l'extérieur du compartiment. Néa souffla et se laissa tomber sur la banquette, le cœur battant. Un instant plus tard, le train commença à se remettre en route et les lumières se rallumèrent petit à petit.

_- Harry, réveille-toi mon pote !_ dit Ron, anxieux, en tapotant la joue d'Harry, allongé par terre.

-_Néa ? Comment as-tu fait pour le faire partir ?_ demanda Hermione.

_-Il se réveille,_ dit Ron. _Harry, comment tu te sens ?_

_-Ça va,_ répondit-il en se relevant à moitié. _Qui a crié ?_

_-Euh… personne n'a crié, Harry…_ dit doucement Hermione, inquiète.

Harry allait dire quelque chose quand une voix lui coupa la parole :

- _Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ fit une voix grave. _Tout va bien ?_

Néa regarda l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans le compartiment. Il portait une robe de sorcier miteuse et rapiécée à plusieurs endroits. Néa grimaça. Il semblait épuisé et malade, et ses cheveux châtains commençaient à blanchir alors qu'il paraissait jeune. Il regarda Harry et soupira de soulagement. Soudain la colère de Néa reprit le dessus :

- _Ce qu'il se passe ? VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE NOUS ? DANS QUELLE GENRE D'ECOLE ON LAISSE DES DETRAQUEURS S'INTRODUIRE DANS UN TRAIN SCOLAIRE ?,_ s'indigna Néa.

-_Ne criez pas, jeune fille,_ dit la voix un peu plus douce du professeur, _je suis le professeur Lupin. Harry, mangez-cela, vous vous sentirez mieux. Je peux savoir qui a repoussé le détraqueur ?_

_- C'est moi,_ répondit Néa en rougissant.

Elle se sentait fatiguée et avait la tête qui tournait. Elle avait mis beaucoup de sa force magique dans le sort. Le professeur se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

_-En quelle année êtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_En troisième, monsieur,_ dit-elle avec une petite voix en bâillant légèrement.

-_Vous avez donc treize ans. C'est très impressionnant_, dit le professeur Lupin en souriant.

-_Non, monsieur, j'ai douze ans,_ répondit Néa. _Et je ne suis pas très bien._

Ron, Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

_-Ah oui, je vois, c'est donc vous notre jeune élève française. C'est normal, vous êtes très jeune et cette magie requiert beaucoup de forces,_ lui dit doucement Lupin.

-_Vous n'en parlerez pas, professeur ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas appris ce sort en cours ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Pas vraiment,_ souffla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_-Eh bien, on verra_, dit-il en souriant. _Quant à vous_, dit-il en se retournant sur le trio, _surveillez-la jusqu'au château, qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas._

-_Oui, professeur_, répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

Le professeur se demanda quand même si elle était vraiment originaire de France. Elle ressemblait pourtant fortement à… non, ce n'était pas possible, sinon tout le monde l'aurait su. Il chassa ses idées de sa tête et repartit voir le machiniste.

Néa posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et s'endormît doucement. Harry en profita pour raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il avait appris au Chemin de Traverse au sujet de Sirius Black.

_-Néa ?_ murmura Hermione en réveillant doucement la jeune fille.

_-Quoi ?_ s'exclama Néa avec sa petite voix aigüe.

-_Tu devrais te lever afin d'enfiler ton uniforme_, lui expliqua Hermione. _Les garçons sont partis se changer et acheter des bonbons._

Néa se releva et constata qu'elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle n'y pensa plus. Elle enfila son uniforme et Harry arriva à ce moment. Il fut rejoint par Ron peu de temps après avec les bonbons. Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent tout sur l'école, enfin principalement sur les professeurs. Quand le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le quai de gare minuscule. Néa regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose car il faisait déjà sombre. Les élèves se ruaient, se bousculaient, les animaux hululaient, miaulaient, coassaient. Elle frissonna tellement le froid était intense et inhabituel pour elle. L'ambiance ici était lugubre.

-_Voilà,_ dit Hermione, _nous sommes à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les première année partent avec Hagrid vers le lac et le traversent en barque._

Néa pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance car aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement froid et venteux.

-_Viens, on va prendre la diligence_, dit Hermione.

En effet, au bout du quai, les diligences se succédaient. Celles-ci semblaient se déplacer toutes seules. Ils prirent l'une des dernières. Elles étaient plutôt jolies, bien qu'assez lugubres, malgré l'odeur de paille et de moisi. Elles étaient de couleur noire et étaient fermées. Sur les portières on pouvait observer le blason de l'école. Ils étaient assez secoués, mais Néa était trop occupée à observer l'extérieur. Bientôt, elle put apercevoir un château à allure médiévale qui surplombait un lac sombre. Hermione lui avait expliqué que l'école se trouvait entre un lac et une immense forêt, et qu'au-delà du domaine on pouvait voir de majestueuses montagnes.


	4. Ch04: La répartition

**Chapitre 4 – La répartition**

* * *

><p>-Voilà, on passe le portail, dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué. Bienvenu à Poudlard, Néa.<p>

Néa soupira intérieurement tout en gardant un sourire figé sur le visage.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

Les diligences, exceptionnellement, s'arrêtèrent non loin du pont en bois, après avoir monté une pente douce. Néa espéra qu'on lui tende la main pour descendre, mais les garçons descendirent en vitesse et en premier.

-Tu viens, Néa ? demanda Harry.

Elle eut un sourire forcé en descendant.

-J'arrive, dit-elle.

Ils s'apprêtaient à marcher en direction du château quand ils furent interrompus.

-Alors, il parait que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? demanda une voix trainante et narquoise. C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Néa se recula en regardant la scène discrètement, qui était donc ce Londubat ?

Le garçon blond du train, Malefoy, poussa Hermione et barra la route à Harry.

-Dégage, Malefoy, dit Ron les dents serrées

-Tu t'es évanoui aussi, Weasley ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur ce vieux détraqueur.

-Il ferait peur à n'importe qui, dit Néa d'un air supérieur. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance et la politesse de nous laisser passer ?

Le blond la regarda d'un air étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix douce.

Tout le monde se retourna : le professeur Lupin venait de descendre. Le blond, le regarda de haut-en-bas avec insolence.

-Oh…rien…heu…professeur, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique avant d'adresser un sourire a ses deux copains et de partir d'un pas précipité.

-Il est assez agaçant, commenta Néa alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

Le petit groupe remonta le long pont de bois. Néa regarda par-dessus, en ne voyant que le néant et frissonna. Elle arriva dans une cour en pierre de taille moyenne. Le style, médiéval du château aurait pût plaire à Néa, si cette dernière n'était pas autant attachée à son école d'origine. Au milieu de la cour, trônait une fontaine de pierre qui ne fonctionnait pas. Néa passa la porte derrière ses nouveaux amis, le grand hall lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Potter ! Granger ! s'exclama une voix. Je voudrais vous voir tous les deux et Miss Pritchard, vous aussi.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'élève et se dirigèrent vers le professeur au chignon serré et impeccable.

-Bonsoir professeur, dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione en chœur.

-Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais juste vous parler dans mon bureau, Potter, soupira le professeur. Miss Pritchard, veuillez attendre le professeur Flitwick ici, en compagnie de Mr Rusard. Weasley, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Néa regarda ses deux amis partir sous le regard à la fois envieux et vexé de Ron. Celui-ci tourna les talons, et entra dans la grande salle.

-Miss Pritchard ? demanda une vieille voix grinçante

Néa se retourna et fit un bond en arrière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-Le concierge, Mr Rusard, dit-il en souriant laissant des dents jaunâtre apparaître.

Néa se recula un peu plus de l'homme. Ses vêtements étaient passé, il dégageait une odeur suspecte et semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur.

-Ah vous devez être Miss Antinéa Pritchard ! s'exclama une voix couinante.

Néa se retourna et vit un tout petit vieux professeur. Elle sourit, il ressemblait à un lutin, et paraissait sympathique.

-Êtes-vous le professeur Flitwick ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui ! dit-il. Ah les premières années !

Il se retourna vers Néa.

-Veuillez encore attendre un moment, je reviendrai vous chercher dans un instant, dit-il en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

Néa soupira mais hocha la tête. Elle regarda le professeur passer la porte suivit de petits sorciers qui s'extasiaient de la moindre chose. Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minute.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, la répartition venait de prendre fin. Le directeur de leva imposant le silence de lui-même.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je dois vous adresser quelques mots en premier lieu. Dans le cadre de la coopération magique entre les écoles de magie, nous allons accueillir une jeune demoiselle de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Elle entrera en troisième année. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement, et de l'aider au maximum. Il n'est pas évident de changer d'école, encore moins lorsque l'école en question ne dispense pas des cours dans sa langue maternelle. Professeur Flitwick ?

Le petit professeur traversa la grande salle de petits pas vifs, et revint accompagnée d'une jeune fille. La demoiselle avait un teint bronzé, de longs cheveux noirs formant de belles boucles dans son dos, et un regard azur étincelant. Son visage à l'allure noble et fin, possédait encore quelques petites rondeurs enfantines son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines. Ses sourcils discrets, étaient recourbés légèrement. Elle marchait avec une allure élégante et hautaine. Elle se tenait droite, ses mains croisées légèrement devant elle. Tout le monde fut surpris. Les commentaires se propageaient de maisons en maisons. Très vite on trouva la jeune fille prétentieuse, vaniteuse, ayant une attitude exagérée et précieuse.

Le professeur Rogue avait manqué de recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait en l'apercevant. Elle avait réellement grandie, cependant il ne reconnaissait pas la fillette de 4 ans qu'il avait vu grandir pendant une courte période. Il eut brièvement mal au cœur. Quand Minerva lui avait parlé de l'enfant, çà avait été en terme peu élogieux. Capricieuse, enfant gâtée, orgueilleuse fut le résumé que Minerva en fit. Et cela, Severus ne put que le confirmer en l'apercevant. Cette fillette avait dû être le centre d'attention de tous, et cela se voyait.

Antinéa marchait le long de l'allée menant à l'estrade. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux autres élèves, mais savait qu'eux parlaient d'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle observa la table des professeurs. Elle croisa le regard sévère et froid d'un homme habillé de noir, et soutint son regard. Ce devait « l'abominable » professeur Rogue, celui dont Harry et Ron avait dit qu'il était partial, abjecte et méchant, qu'il arrivait à faire taire une salle de classe rien qu'en la regardant. Elle reconnut l'homme géant de tout à l'heure, et le professeur Lupin. En regardant le reste de la table elle vit une femme rondelette habillée de vert, une autre dame étrange avec d'horrible lunettes rondes, une autre encore souriante au teint foncé et habillé d'une robe et d'un chapeau pourpre. Arrivée devant l'estrade, elle avisa le chapeau avec une drôle de tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir sur la tête une sorte de chapeau vieux, rapiécé, et affreux. Néanmoins, elle prit place sur le tabouret, et releva la tête d'un air fier et hautain. On pouvait voir à la commissure de ses lèvres un semblant de sourire fier. Le professeur Flitwick dû faire léviter le choixpeau jusqu'au sommet de la tête de la jeune fille. Le choixpeau ne mit qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'exclamer haut et fort :

-Serpentard !

Les applaudissements retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle. Harry était déçu, tout comme Hermione à la table de Gryffondor, Severus Rogue lança un regard noir au directeur à la table des professeurs, et Drago Malefoy observa la nouvelle venue en lui faisant un signe à la table de Serpentard. Néa prit place face au jeune garçon blond, qui la salua d'un signe de tête. Le directeur se releva :

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vais vous faire part de trois autres nouvelles dont l'une, je le crains, est moins joyeuse donc autant en finir de suite. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir dans le train cet après-midi, l'école a dû accueillir des détraqueurs d'Azkaban envoyés par le ministère de la magie. Ils seront postés à chaque sortie du domaine donc je dois vous informer que toute sortie sans le consentement de vos tuteurs est interdite. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être compatissant, je vous prie donc de faire bien attention.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour permettre à ses élèves de digérer la nouvelle. Le jeune garçon blond bonda légèrement le torse.

-Enchanté, je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Néa sourit et haussa les sourcils.

-Antinéa Pritchard, généralement on me nomme Néa, répondit-elle.

Elle fit le tour de sa table, pendant que Drago faisait les présentations.

-Je te présente Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davis et Milicent Bullstrobe, les filles de notre année.

La fille, Daphné était blonde, avec les traits d'une poupée. Tracey avait de cheveux chatains clair coupé en dégradé, et de jolis yeux noisette. Les deux jeunes filles, étaient selon Néa, assez jolies. Il n'en était pas de même pour Pansy Parkinson, qui avait des cheveux coupé au carré noirs, un visage fort anguleux, et un nez un peu retroussé. Enfin la dernière, ressemblait à un garçon avec une carrure imposante.

-Passons aux garçons, reprit Drago. Voici Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, et là c'est Crabbe et Goyle.

Néa qui avait déjà aperçut les deux dernier garçons dans le train les avisa d'un air méprisant, mais adressa un sourire ravissant à Blaise et à Théodore.

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs parmi notre équipe pédagogique, poursuivit le directeur. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin, qui se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut des applaudissements polis dans la salle et Malefoy expliqua à Néa qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le même professeur de défense en deux ans car c'était un poste maudit. Néa haussa les sourcils, après les détraqueurs dans le train, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal maudit, l'année commençait bien.

-Vous voyez ça ? On appelle ça un professeur alors qu'il s'habille comme notre elfe de maison, fit Pansy Parkinson, d'une voix légèrement perçante. Hein oui j'ai raison, Drago…

-Oui, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de postulants, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

-Regardez le professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton calme. Il le regarde étrangement.

En effet, le professeur Rogue observait Lupin avec un réel dégout. De plus, le professeur Lupin était assis juste à côté de lui, ce qui ne devait en rien arrangeait les autres. Néa n'en revenait pas. Même si le professeur Lupin avait un style vestimentaire plus que douteux, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mauvais professeur.

-Quant à la deuxième nomination, reprit Dumbledore, il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite. Et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette matière sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde-chasse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements fusa de toute la salle excepté de la part des Serpentards, sauf Néa qui applaudit poliment.

-Vraiment cette école est tombée bien bas ! répliqua Malefoy semblant en colère. Je n'en reviens pas. Nommer un garde-chasse professeur, on aura tout vu ! Lorsque père saura ça, il ne sera pas content.

-Le père de Drago travaille au ministère, expliqua Pansy à Néa. Il a une place très influente là-bas et au Conseil de l'école.

Les applaudissements finirent et le directeur termina son discours :

-Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année. Que le banquet commence !

Toutes les assiettes et les tables se remplirent de mets délicieux et Néa fut étonnée de la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur les tables. La nourriture à l'Académie était bien plus légère et raffinée.

-Que font tes parents, comme métier ? demanda Drago.

-A part voyager et vivre de leur argent, en se débarrassant de moi dix mois par an ? répondit Néa sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Les autres rigolèrent, et Drago fut un peu contrarié de ne pas en savoir plus mais visiblement elle ne dirait rien d'autre.

-Et que peux-tu nous dire de toi ? demanda-t-il encore.

Néa sourit doucement.

-On se connait depuis vingt minutes, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter des choses sur moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Drago.

A la table des professeurs, le jeune Antinéa faisait lieu de toutes les discussions. Les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra, parlait de ses bonnes manières, et de sa répartition à Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall interrogeait le directeur sur les évènements de l'après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Albus. Comment ont-ils eut l'idée de fouiller le train ?

-Il semble que Cornélius ait ordonné les fouilles, sous prétextes de retrouver Sirius Black, répondit-il.

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils attaqué Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il. Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh à propos de son état de santé ?

-Elle trouve anormal qu'il ait été le seul à réagir de cette façon, mais elle n'était pas inquiète.

-Bien, bien, dit le directeur.

Le professeur Lupin intervint dans la discussion :

-C'est la jeune nouvelle qui devrait se rendre à l'infirmerie, dit-il doucement. Il n'est pas normal qu'elle sache lancer un patronus, corporel de surcroit.

-Corporel ? demanda le directeur avec attention. Et quelle forme a-t-il pris ?

-Hum, un renard je crois, répondit Lupin.

-C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas qu'Olympe ait prévu l'apprentissage du patronus dans les classes secondaires, dit le directeur.

-A mon avis, elle l'a appris seule, dit Lupin. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas dire qu'elle savait le faire.

-Et bien, Severus ? demanda le directeur.

Severus qui écoutait la conversation distraitement depuis tout à l'heure, se retourna.

-Oui, monsieur le directeur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Vous devriez emmener, Miss Pritchard à l'infirmerie juste avant de l'accompagner dans sa salle commune.

-Bien, monsieur le directeur, dit-il aussi froidement.

Il regarda devant lui, et observa la fillette. Elle semblait parler vivement, avec sourire, aux autres élèves de sa nouvelle maison. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, et Malefoy…Tous enfants de mangemorts. Severus soupira, ces craintes étaient fondées.

Néa, à la fin du repas, se leva accompagnée de ses nouveaux camarades de maisons pour regagner sa salle commune.

-Pas si vite, Miss, dit une voix froide.

Néa se retourna, tout comme le reste des élèves présent. Néa regarda l'homme dans les yeux, ses yeux…Elle semblait connaître ce regard, s'en était étrange. Même sentiment pour Severus à qui ce regard azur transperçait le cœur.

-Bonsoir, professeur, dit-elle en faisant une brève révérence sous le regard éberlué des autres.

-Je pense n'avoir interpellé que Miss Pritchard et non le reste de sa maison, dit-il froidement à Drago et compagnie, dans votre commune, tout de suite.

Ils s'en allèrent aussitôt d'un pas précipité. Néa resta seule en compagnie du maitre des potions, alors que la salle finissait de se vider.

-Suivez-moi, poursuivit-il. Nous allons à l'infirmerie.

Néa recula d'un pas, inquiète.

-L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ?

Le professeur prit un air froid, n'aimant pas être contredit.

-Parce qu'il semble que vous lanciez des sorts que votre petit corps ne peut supporter, répondit-il.

-Ah, parce qu'il aurait était préférable de laisser le détraqueur nous attaquer ? dit-elle une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

Il eut un air dangereux.

-Vous allez changer de ton, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Il ne sert à rien de discuter, vous me suivez, ou je m'en occupe moi-même.

Néa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers, sans un mot. On entendait le bruit des petits pas de Néa, et le claquement de la cape du professeur. Le professeur s'arrêta devant une porte, au bout du couloir et fit entrer la jeune fille.

-Madame Pomfresh, appela-t-il.

Une porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, sur une vieille dame à l'air un peu trop compatissant pour Néa.

-Ah Severus, justement je voulais vous voir, dit-elle d'un ton décidé. Oh, mais qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Miss Pritchard, répondit-il, est la nouvelle élève que compte ma maison. Il semble qu'elle ait eu un petit problème cet après-midi dans le train.

-Encore ? s'exclama l'infirmière outrée. Un malaise à cause des détraqueurs ?

-Non ! s'indigna Néa. Je suis en parfaite santé !

-Allons, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, dit l'infirmière.

Néa croisa les bras, et s'exclama de rage.

-Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas tombée dans les pommes ! C'est moi qui l'ai repoussé !

-Votre ton ! dit le professeur sèchement avant de s'adresser à l'infirmière. Il semble, d'après le professeur Lupin, qu'elle se soit sentie mal après avoir lancé le sort.

-C'est tout à fait normal ! dit l'infirmière. Je ne savais pas qu'on apprenait le patronus dans les écoles.

Les joues de Néa s'empourprèrent quand les deux regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je ne pense pas que Miss Pritchard ait appris ce sort à l'école, mais je me trompe peut-être, dit le professeur Rogue.

-J'ai trouvé le sort dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque avec des amies, dit-elle. Et nous sommes entrainées, mais je ne le réussis pas toujours. De la chance, c'est tout.

L'infirmière se pencha sur Néa pour l'examiner malgré les râlements de celle-ci.

-Je vois, constata l'infirmière. Sa force magique est faible, elle devrait rester ici cette nuit…

Néa se releva d'un coup sec.

-Certainement pas ! Je refuse, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je suis en pleine forme !

-Très bien, répondit sèchement le professeur. Montrez-nous donc un sortilège de lévitation.

Elle se releva avec un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, elle sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer :

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Le vase qui aurait dû s'élever resta bien ancré sur la table de nuit. Néa en rougit de frustration. Le professeur frappa lentement dans ses mains :

-Bravo, dit-il avec ironie, voilà une démonstration digne de ce nom.

Néa fronça les sourcils, et s'assit sur le lit en râlant.

-Madame Pomfresh, dit le professeur. Une potion Wiggenweld suffira.

-Très bien, très bien, marmonna l'infirmière. Mais elle ne doit pas pratiquer de magie demain.

Néa ricana, ils ne pourraient pas la surveiller toute la journée.

-J'y veillerais personnellement, dit le professeur.

L'infirmière revint avec une potion vert pomme qui dégageait une odeur écœurante. Néa fut obligée de l'avaler, sous le regard des deux adultes. Elle grimaça.

-Nous y allons maintenant, dit le professeur.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte lorsque Néa fit volteface en s'adressant à l'infirmière.

-Vous devriez songer à refaire la décoration ici, on dirait que l'on se trouve dans un cimetière, fit-elle avec un air hautain.

Elle tourna les talons et passa devant son professeur avec un air supérieur. Celui-ci s'avança et continua son chemin vers les cachots. Il marchait d'un pas raide et rapide et Néa peinait à le suivre. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans les souterrains du château et passèrent devant quelques portes de bois avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles, noire Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa passer Néa devant lui. Elle n'en revenait pas. L'endroit était lugubre et sombre et il y avait des pots et récipients transparents recouverts de poussières partout.

Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers la cheminée et y alluma un feu avant de s'asseoir.

-Asseyez-vous, miss, dit-il.

Néa s'exécuta sans opposer de résistance. Elle commençait à être fatiguée et se sentait bien dans ce fauteuil en velours et près du feu.

-Demain, je ne veux pas vous voir sortir votre baguette pour quelque prétexte que ce soit, dit-il. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui, monsieur, dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bien, je souhaiterai vous énoncer quelques règles propres à ma maison, continua Rogue. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que mes élèves soient présentables à toutes occasions et se conduisent de façon irréprochable. Le couvre-feu est fixé à vingt-deux heures et il est formellement interdit de se promener dans le château après cette heure. Cela est-il clair pour l'instant ?

-Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

-Passons au niveau des cours. Cette année, vous avez bien choisi la divination, l'arithmancie et l'étude de runes comme cours optionnels? Demanda-t-il.

-Certainement pas la divination ! s'indigna-t-elle. Vous proposez réellement ces cours ? Moi, je trouve que c'est une science bien trop nébuleuse, et faussée. Des charlatans et rien d'autre.

Severus sourit intérieurement. Lui aussi considérait que la divination n'avait rien à faire ici et le fait que ce cours soit donné par cette folle de Trelawney n'arrangeait rien.

-Très bien, passons maintenant à l'exigence scolaire, continua Rogue.

Néa se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et écoutait à moitié ce qu'il racontait.

-… et que je n'admettrai pas de cancre dans cette maison et que…, s'interrompit-il brusquement.

Devant lui, la jeune fille était endormie et il s'apprêtait à la réveiller comme il se doit, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle était déjà fatiguée tout à l'heure et qu'il l'avait obligée à le suivre dans son bureau. Rogue se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et lança « Salle commune de Serpentard! ». Ensuite, il s'exclama avec une voix froide « Flint ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Marcus flint était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard mais également le préfet. Il arriva en courant, la peur au ventre. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un « entrez » glacial. Il entra dans le bureau et fut étonné de trouver la petite nouvelle endormie dans le fauteuil.

-Monsieur Flint, pourriez-vous ramener cette jeune fille sans la réveiller jusqu'à son lit? Vous demanderez à Miss Wellstrobe de lui mettre son pyjama. Miss Pritchard a utilisé beaucoup de sa force magique aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que, demain, vous veilliez à ce qu'elle n'utilise pas sa baguette. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, professeur Rogue, répondit Flint et, en prenant la jeune fille dans ces bras, il se dirigea vers la porte. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Egalement. Vingt points pour vous et Miss Wellstrobe, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Cette année encore, il pourrait largement avantager sa maison. Il ne laisserait pas la coupe à ces écervelés de Gryffondor.

Marcus Flint sourit. Il venait de faire gagner quarante points à Serpentard. Il s'enfonça dans les sombres couloirs du château, et ramena la jeune fille endormie jusqu'à leur salle commune.


	5. Ch05: Premiers jours et premiers ennuis

**Chapitre 5 – Premiers jours et premiers ennuis**

* * *

><p>Néa ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni même l'heure. Elle ressassa les souvenirs d'hier soir, qui revinrent petit à petit. Elle se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin, des rideaux argenté et vert tirés, et les lieux étaient calmes. Lorsqu'elle tira les rideaux, elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle était. C'était une grande salle un peu sombre avec quatre autres lits, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un aquarium. Elle devina que cette pièce se trouvait certainement sous le lac de Poudlard. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une énorme cheminée où brûlait un feu. A droite de son lit se trouvait une table de nuit où étaient posés sa baguette et les quelques bijoux qu'elle portait hier et à sa gauche, il y avait une grande garde-robe. Elle se leva et en ouvrit les portes doucement, sans faire de bruit. Tous ses uniformes et habits était soigneusement pliés. Elle comprit finalement qu'elle devait être dans son dortoir. Elle prit un uniforme complet et son nécessaire de toilette puis se dirigea vers une petite porte de bois à côté d'un des lits. Elle fut étonnée de trouver une aussi belle salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse et tout en pierre. Au fond, il y avait quatre portes, les toilettes et au milieu des lavabos. A sa gauche elle découvrit trois portes et en ouvrit une. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce où il y avait une baignoire et une douche. Elle se lava et, en sortant, elle fut séchée magiquement. Elle s'habilla mais ne fut pas satisfaite de son uniforme. La jupe était trop vieillotte et elle décida de la faire raccourcir. « <em>Abreviare !<em> » et la jupe raccourcit à la longueur demandée. En s'approchant d'un miroir, elle découvrit que son reflet lui faisait signe.

-_Hey !_ fit son reflet.

-_Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Néa. _Vous êtes vivants ?_

-_Mais non, nous sommes des miroirs magiques_, expliqua le reflet, _seulement nous n'avons pas de formes distinctes donc on se sert du reflet des personnes qui s'approchent de nous. Tu peux nous demander de te coiffer, de te maquiller ou d'autres choses comme cela. Seulement le maquillage n'est pas autorisé la semaine._

_-Oh vraiment ? C'est pas mal du tout comme invention,_ répondit Néa. _Hum, j'aimerais mes cheveux avec de belles boucles à la fin._

Et ses cheveux se mirent à bouger, à devenir sec pour finalement en arriver à la coiffure désirée.

-_Génial ! Merci._

Néa retourna dans sa chambre et vit que les rideaux des deux autres lits étaient encore fermés. Elle regarda l'horloge fixée au mur. Il était 6h45. Elle avait encore le temps. Elle décida de descendre pour explorer ce nouvel endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En sortant de la chambre elle se trouva sur un palier où un escalier en colimaçon montait et descendait. Elle descendit et arriva dans la salle commune, une pièce immense avec une décoration froide, sombre mais raffinée et très luxueuse. Elle passa la porte qui menait à la sortie et quelqu'un l'interpella.

-_Jeune miss, vous ne devriez pas vous lever si tôt ! Severus serait en colère s'il savait que l'une de ses élèves se promène en dehors des heures autorisées._

Néa se retourna mais ne vit personne à part le tableau qui gardait leur salle commune. Le couloir continuait et était sombre. Elle crut que quelqu'un se cachait dans l'obscurité.

-_Qui est là ? Qui a parlé ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en sortant sa baguette.

-_Moi, évidemment,_ fit le tableau, _Salazar Serpentard !_

Le tableau lui avait parlé ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Dans son ancienne école, les photos et peintures bougeaient mais elle ne les avait jamais entendues parler, il était même rare qu'il y ait des portraits. Madame Maxime préférait de loin les sculptures en glaces éternelles

-_Oh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'aime beaucoup votre serpent,_ répondit Néa. _Bonjour, toi. Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_-Bonjour, ssss, je ssuiss Sarpatar_

_-Oh, tu es ravissant, _dit Néa en fourchelangue.

_-C'est rare de rencontrer une héritière digne de ce nom !_

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? _demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils

_-Il est peu courant qu'une jeune sorcière parle le fourchelangue et soit à Serpentard_, répondit le tableau._ Enfin, il est rare de parler fourchelangue, tout court._

_-Je ne le parle que peu, _répondit Néa_. Mais je comprends. Bon, je vais faire un tour et, hum, pourriez-vous me donner le mot de passe ? Personne ne le saura puisque personne ne comprend le fourchelangue._

_-Le mot de passe est sang-pur ! __Bonne journée, miss ..?_

_-Pritchard, et merci._

Néa reprit sa route. Elle arriva à côté d'un immense escalier dans le grand hall. Elle jeta un œil dans la grande salle, qui était vide. Elle partit faire un tour dans le parc. Sa balade fut agréable et elle croisa Hagrid en train d'aller vers la forêt.

-_Monsieur Hagrid !_

Hagrid se retourna et vit la petite nouvelle qui courait derrière lui. Elle l'avait appelé « monsieur Hagrid » et il n'était pas très habitué à autant de politesse. Surtout venant d'une jeune fille de Serpentard. Hagrid n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que cette maison le détestait.

-_Miss Pritchard ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci? Vous devriez être seulement en train d'vous réveiller._

_-Eh bien trop de sommeil est mauvais pour ma santé et donc j'ai décidé de visiter un peu le parc,_ expliqua Néa. _Je ne connais pas encore l'école contrairement aux autres. Et je n'aime pas être ignorante._

_-Ah oui, mais vous vous y ferrez,_ la rassura Hagrid.

-_Et vous, que faites-vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Euh j'vais nourrir des hippogriffes. C'est pour mon prochain cours avec votre classe._

_-Oh, je n'ai jamais vu d'hippogriffes. Puis-je venir avec vous ?_

_-Euh oui, pourquoi pas._

Il partit vers l'enclos qui se trouvait aux abords de la forêt et Néa le suivit. L'enclos était situé dans une clairière illuminée par le soleil léger du matin. Ils y entrèrent et une dizaine d'hippogriffes s'approchèrent. Néa se recula vivement et resta derrière Hagrid. Vers, sept heures trente l'immense horloge du château sonna. Et Néa dût faire ses adieux, trop tôt pour elle. Elle préférait les balades dans la nature, plutôt que d'être enfermée dans une salle de classe.

-_Au revoir, monsieur Hagrid. _

_-Au revoir, Miss Pritchard, _dit le demi-géant.

Hagrid était encore étonné. Cette jeune fille était très étrange, il ne s'attendait pas à cela de sa part.

Néa retourna vers le château et, en rentrant dans le hall, elle croisa la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train. Hermione Granger. Hermione leva la tête de son livre et vit Néa rentrer dans le hall. Elle se demanda comment Néa allait réagir.

_-Bonjour, Hermione. Tu es déjà levée ?_ dit Néa avec un sourire.

_-Bonjour, Néa, _répondit-elle._ Oui, j'étais pressée de commencer mon livre._

_- Ah oui, c'est le livre de Numérologie, _constata Néa.

_- Tu as pris Arithmancie aussi ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Néa en hochant la tête.

- _Moi, j'ai pris Etude des runes et des moldus et Divination et soins aux créatures magiques en plus, _dit Hermione.

_-Tu es courageuse, _dit Néa_. Moi, je suis juste Etude des runes et soins aux créatures magiques en plus. _

_-Il y a un truc étrange, _commença Hermione un peu gênée.

_-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? _demanda Néa

_-Le fait que tu me parles,_ dit Hermione. _Après ta répartition à Serpentard, on a cru, avec Harry et Ron, que tu ne nous parlerais plus._

Néa haussa les sourcils de surprises.

_-Je sais me forger une opinion des gens et …_

_- NÉA !_ Cria une voix perçante.

Néa se retourna et vit Pansy parkinson, Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass arriver vers elle avec un sourire.

-_Sérieux, tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous étions inquiètes ! On se lève et on trouve ton lit vide,_ fit Pansy avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione. _Tiens, Granger, tu t'es perdue ?_ fit-elle avec mépris.

-_On se verra plus tard, Néa. L'air devient irrespirable ici,_ dit Hermione avant de partir vers les étages supérieurs.

_- Oui, à tout à l'heure._

- _Néa, tu dois surveiller tes fréquentations_, fit Pansy en soupirant. _C'est une sang de bourbe et une miss-je-sais-tout. Hein oui, Tracey ?_

Celle-ci acquiesça et Néa dut se retenir de ne pas lui répondre. Il ne valait mieux pas provoquer une dispute le premier jour. Elle se contenta de dire :

-_Ok, on va manger ? Je vous expliquerai ce que j'ai fait ce matin._

_-Ok,_ répondirent les filles avec un sourire.

Elles se dirigèrent dans la grande salle mais Néa s'arrêta juste devant la porte et demanda d'un air inquiet :

-_Au fait, que s'est-il passé hier soir? Je me rappelle que j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue et le lendemain, je me réveille dans mon lit._

-_Ben on en sait pas beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, _dit Daphné._ Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens dans la salle commune. Bon, à ce qu'il parait, des septièmes années étaient dans la salle commune quand ils ont entendu le professeur Rogue demander à Flint de venir. Et quinze minutes plus tard, il est revenu en te portant et c'est notre préfète qui t'a montée dans notre chambre et qui t'a mis ton pyjama. Elle nous a dit que comme tu étais épuisée magiquement il ne fallait pas te réveiller sous ordre de Rogue._

_-Oh non,_ fit Néa en soupirant et rougissant.

-_Ce n'est pas si grave,_ la rassura Tracey.

Et elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Lorsque les filles passèrent derrière la table de leur maison, un garçon de septième année se retourna et dit :

-_Tiens, tiens, tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin décidée à se réveiller_. _Que fais-tu ici ? On ne te sert pas le petit-déjeuner au lit ?_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Néa, qui était d'une impulsivité étonnante et qui détestait que l'on se moque d'elle, pour dégainer sa baguette et la pointa sous le nez du garçon.

-_Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lancer un doloris en pleine tête,_ fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le garçon, qui s'appelait Gaultier Andersson, ricana à cette remarque.

-_Tu crois réellement m'impressionner ? Tu serais incapable de lancer un doloris_, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-_Ah ouais? Je te fais une démo ?_ répondit Néa en levant sa baguette.

- _Ca suffit,_ fit une voix tranchante. _Miss Pritchard, encore vous. Je croyais avoir été clair, non ?_

Néa ne regarda même pas derrière elle.

-_Pardon ?_ fit Néa se fichant totalement de l'avis de Rogue.

-_Je n'aime pas ce ton. Ne vous avais-je prévenu de ce qu'il arriverait si vous utilisiez votre baguette aujourd'hui? Donnez-la-moi, _dit Rogue sur un ton froid.

-_Co… Comment ? Non, je refuse, et puis c'est ce crétin qui a commencé_, s'indigna-t-elle.

- _Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit_, répondit-il en la fixant d'un regard noir. _Accio !_

La baguette de Néa s'envola jusqu'à Rogue sous le regard horrifié et dangereusement en colère de celle-ci.

-_Monsieur, vais-je être punie ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée par la rage.

- _Il y a de fortes chances en effet,_ ricana Rogue. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Eh bien si je dois être punie, autant avoir une bonne raison_, répondit Néa avec un air suspect qui ne plut pas à Rogue.

Soudainement, elle se retourna en regardant Gaultier et lui donna un coup de poing d'une force exceptionnelle pour une si petite personne. Elle redressa le menton, digne, et s'en alla rejoindre ses nouveaux amis qui riaient sous cape, en secouant la main discrètement. Le professeur Rogue se retourna sur le garçon en lui disant :

-_Retenue, ce soir, Anderson, _siffla-t-il froidement.

Le professeur continua sur sa lancée et, en passant devant Néa, il lui dit sans même la regarder :

-_Dans mon bureau après le petit-déjeuner._

Quand il fut assez loin, les autres troisièmes années de Serpentard félicitèrent Néa.

-_C'était géant !_ fit Blaise.

-_Vraiment drôle et bien exécuté_, fit Théodore.

-_Tu lui aurais vraiment lancé un doloris ?_ demanda Malefoy plus sérieux.

-_Bien sûr que non. Je ne sais pas le faire et même si je pouvais, je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est interdit,_ répondit gravement Néa. _Ah, tiens, elle donne nos horaires,_ dit Néa en regardant la préfète s'approcher._ Merci, _fit-elle en le prenant.

Elle remarqua que seul, Tracey, Daphnée et Théodore avait choisis les mêmes options qu'elle.

-_Nous sommes les seuls à avoir pris ces options ?_

- _Oui. Pansy et Drago ont pris Divination pour ne pas être surchargés, _répondit Théodore._ Et Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise les ont suivis._

-_Ah ok. Vous avez vu, on a beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, _dit Néa.

_-Ouais, quelle poisse !_ fit Pansy sur un air dégouté.

-_Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas,_ dit Néa.

-_C'est normal. Tout cela remonte à des siècles. Déjà au temps des créateurs, Salazar Serpentard ne s'est jamais entendu avec Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Et c'est logique, il était très ambitieux et ne voulait accepter ici que des sangs purs et des sangs mêlés, mais surtout pas de sang de bourbe. Et comme les autres n'acceptaient pas ses idées, ils l'ont chassé. Et puis, on ne s'entend pas avec les Gryffondors parce qu'ils sont notre exact opposé_, expliqua Blaise.

-_Ah, je vois_, répondit Néa persuadée qu'il s'agissait de bêtises.

-_En plus Potter est agaçant avec sa manie d'attirer l'attention,_ répliqua Drago. _Et son Weasley, il est tellement pauvre qu'il espère que Potter perde une mornille pour la ramasser._

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Drago semblait avoir une réelle antipathie pour Harry Potter. Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie ?

-_ Vous pensez que Rogue va me donner quelle punition? _demanda Néa.

-_Il n'est jamais bien sévère avec nous_, expliqua Théodore._ Peut-être quelques lignes à copier._

-_Ouais mais ce n'est pas ça le pire_, dit Pansy. _Le pire, c'est qu'il te fixe avec son regard._

-_Bon on verra_, dit Néa. _On se voit en Sortilèges ? Je dois y aller._

Le professeur Rogue n'était déjà plus là. Il était dans son bureau en train de préparer ses cours du jour. Néa descendit jusqu'aux cachots, la peur au ventre. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais le maître des Potions lui faisait peur. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle attendit que son courage se manifeste. La porte s'ouvrit seule :

-_Vous comptiez peut-être rester dehors ?_ Susurra une voix froide. _Entrez donc !_

Néa observa le bureau qui était sombre, crasseux et plein de bocaux dégoutants. Elle remarqua aussi sa baguette posée sur le présentoir à baguette du professeur. Elle s'avança devant lui et il se mit debout brusquement.

-_Je vois que vous prenez plaisir à désobéir, miss,_ dit Rogue d'une voix calme mais froide. _Après seulement, une demi-journée dans votre nouvelle école. _

-_Non, mais pas du tout,_ s'indigna Néa.

-_Taisez-vous !_ dit Rogue glacialement. _Hier, nous vous avons interdit tout usage de magie pour votre bien mais cela semble vous être passé au-dessus de la tête_

_-Je n'ai pas utilisé le sort que je voulais lui lancer, ni aucun autre, _se défendit Néa.

_-Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il. _Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Si vous n'avez pas lancé de sort, comment se fait-il que votre baguette ait lancé un sortilège de raccourcissement ? Peut-être l'a-t-elle faite seule ?_

_-Que… Quoi ? Mais comment ?_ demanda Néa.

-_La très puissante sorcière que vous êtes_, dit-il sarcastiquement, _ne sait même pas utiliser un sortilège de traçage ? Pour votre information, il s'agit d'un simple sortilège qui permet de voir le tout dernier sort lancé par une baguette._

_-Je suis désolée_, dit Néa. _Mais le sort a fonctionné correctement donc cela signifie que j'ai retrouvé ma force magique et il n'y a plus de soucis._

_-Ça ne change rien du tout,_ dit Rogue. _Le problème est que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Ensuite, parlons du spectacle que vous avez donné au petit-déjeuner : ici, on ne menace pas les autres élèves, compris ?_

-_Je ne l'aurais pas fait monsieur,_ se défendit Néa_. Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour éviter qu'il recommence à m'ennuyer. Il s'est moqué de moi !_

Le professeur eu un reniflement méprisant.

-_Vous viendrez trois soirs en retenue,_ reprit Rogue comme si elle n'avait rien dit,

-_Quoi ? Mais c'est inju…_ Elle se tut au dernier moment, voyant le regard furieux que lui lançait Rogue.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

-_Vos retenues commenceront demain_, fit Rogue. _Vous pouvez y aller. Je crois me souvenir que vous avez Sortilèges. Vous récupérerez votre baguette ce soir après le dîner._

_-Oui, monsieur,_ répondit Néa en serrant les dents.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le cours de Sortilèges. Le problème, c'est que son orgueil l'empêchait de demander où avait lieu le cours.

-_Miss ,_dit le professeur sans la regarder tout en étant assis à son bureau. _Vous avez cours au troisième étage._

-_Merci, professeur, _répondit Néa, soulagée ne pas avoir eu à demander.

Elle sortit des cachots et commença à monter les escaliers. Arrivée au troisième, elle vit que ses nouvelles amies l'attendaient.

-_On t'attendait car on ne voulait pas que tu arrives seule,_ dit Daphnée

-_Surtout un premier jour_, continua Tracey. _Au fait, tu as eu quoi ?_

Néa leur expliqua toute la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue et le résultat en arrivant près de la classe de Flitwick. Les autres élèves attendaient encore dehors.

-_ Il n'y est pas allé doucement,_ dit Pansy. _Habituellement il n'est pas aussi sévère avec nous._

-_C'est peut-être le fait que je sois nouvelle ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Moui,_ dit Tracey,_ peut-être._

Soudain Pansy se retourna en criant _« Drago ! »_ et elle alla se coller à lui. Néa demanda des explications à Tracey. Celle-ci lui expliqua que Pansy était raide dingue amoureuse de Drago depuis l'enfance. Elle lui dit aussi que Drago n'aimait pas trop les manières de Pansy et qu'elle l'énervait de temps à autre. Le cours de Sortilèges se déroula sans travaux pratiques, au soulagement de Néa. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient cours de Métamorphose et Néa sentait sa puissance magique être au maximum, ce qui la mit encore plus en colère contre le professeur de potion. Elle suivit le petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec Pansy, Tracey, Daphnée, Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Théodore pour se diriger vers le cours de Métamorphose se déroulant au premier étage. Les Serpentards avaient dit à Néa que le professeur McGonagall était la directrice de Gryffondor et qu'elle n'avantageait pas sa propre maison. Malgré l'avis de ses amis, elle se dit que le professeur McGonagall devait être une personne juste. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait que quelques Gryffondors dans la classe, dont Hermione Granger. Tracey et Pansy se mirent ensemble en demandant à Néa si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Néa leur répondit que non et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe où se trouvait Hermione. Elle vit les regards que ses amis lui lançaient mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

-_Euh, re-bonjour, Hermione,_ dit Néa avec un sourire timide. _Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ?_

-_Oh, Néa? _fit Hermione surprise. _Oui, bien évidemment._

Elle n'en revenait pas. Après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, elle aurait cru que la nouvelle Serpentard aurait pris les mêmes habitudes que les autres. Néa, malgré son apparence, devait être une fille bien qui apprenait à connaitre les gens avant de les juger. Le reste des élèves arriva. Harry et Ron furent surpris de voir Néa à côté d'Hermione. Harry avait un léger faible pour la jeune fille et Ron, lui, ne voyait en elle qu'une Serpentard qui prépare un mauvais coup. Le professeur McGonagall rentra en classe imposant le silence de par sa présence.

-_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les sortilèges de croissance. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un sortilège de croissance et ses multiples utilisations ?_

Hermione leva la main.

-_Ce sont des sorts qui nous permettent d'augmenter la taille des objets mais il est aussi utilisé par les jardiniers sorciers pour augmenter la taille de leurs légumes. Le sort contraire est reducto._

_-Très bien. Dix points pour Gryffondor,_ dit le professeur. _Maintenant, sortez tous vos baguettes et répétez ce que je vais vous montrer._

Elle s'approcha d'une bille et dit « amplificatum ! » en faisant un rond avec sa baguette. La sphère commença à enfler et devint aussi grosse qu'une balle de baseball. Tout le monde se mit au travail à la suite de cette démonstration. Tous, excepté Néa qui n'avait plus de baguette magique et donc regardait Hermione l'air nonchalant et boudeur. Le professeur s'en aperçut et vint vers elle.

-_Miss Pritchard, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

_-Très bien et en pleine forme,_ fit Néa hautaine.

-_Bien, alors je suggère que vous vous mettiez au travail_, répondit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

-_C'est impossible,_ fit Néa avec un sourire narquois.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, se demandant si la fillette ne se moquait pas d'elle.

_-Et pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?_

_-Car ce … Rogue m'a pris ma baguette pour la journée._

-_Eh bien si le professeur Rogue a jugé bon de vous la prendre, il a ses raisons_, répondit Minerva. _Vous n'aurez qu'à m'écrire un rouleau de parchemin sur le sort._

_-Quoi ? Mais non, _dit Néa. _Ce n'est pas juste ! Je peux vous le montrer quand même._

Et avant que le professeur McGonagall ne puisse répliquer, Néa fixa sa bille et dit « _amplificatum ! » _en tendant la main. La bille grossit instantanément sous le regard éberlué des élèves et vaguement surpris du professeur.

-_Elle a réussi du premier coup_ ! dit Parvati Patil.

-_T'as vu ?_ dit Pansy à Tracey. _De la magie sans baguette !*_

-_C'est trop classe,_ fit Drago avec envie.

-_Silence !_ dit Minerva et en se tournant vers Néa. _Je vous félicite, miss. C'était très bien donc j'accorde vingt points pour Serpentard._

Les Serpentards furent ravis de ce gain de points. La cloche sonna et tous se dirigèrent vers les cachots où ils avaient cours de Potions. Néa était restée avec sa nouvelle amie Hermione mais ses autres amis n'en étaient pas enchantés.

-_Drago, regarde ça, _fit Pansy. _Elle est amie avec la sang de bourbe._

-_Cela ne m'enchante guère plus que toi mais elle changera d'avis, fais-moi confiance_, répondit Drago_. Et puis on verra si le professeur Rogue la laissera à côté de Granger._

_-Oui, tu as raison,_ fit Tracey, _et en plus il ne vaut mieux pas la brusquer et c'est aussi notre amie je vous rappelle._

Pendant ce temps, Hermione ne tarissait pas d'éloge auprès de Ron au sujet de Néa, qui discutait avec Harry. Néa venait d'expliquer à Harry qu'elle n'avait aucun mérite quant à la réussite de la métamorphose.

-_Et donc, il n'y avait pas de cours de vol ?_ demanda Harry.

_-Non,_ répondit Néa en rigolant. _Nous faisions de la gymnastique ou de la danse classique. Je pourrais te montrer un jou_r, fit-elle en rougissant. _Enfin, si tu veux._

_-Oui, euh oui, ça serait chouette,_ répondit Harry. _Au fait tu veux te mettre avec moi en Potions ?_

-_Oui, pourquoi pas_, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-_Cool, tu as vraiment géré en métamorphose,_ dit Harry.

Néa rigola doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux l'air gênée.

-_Je n'ai aucun mérite_, dit-elle. _J'étudie la magie sans baguette depuis mes six ans, c'est l'une des matières fondamentales à Beauxbâtons_

A la salle des professeurs, Minerva racontait aux professeurs Lupin et Flitwick la métamorphose sans baguette de la nouvelle jeune fille. Lorsque Severus entra, il surprit un début de phrase :

_-… miss Pritchard._

Il s'avança et demanda aux trois concernés :

-_Puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous parlez de mes élèves ?_ dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

Et le professeur McGonagall lui raconta l'anecdote, ravie d'avoir une élève comme ça en métamorphose. Plus elle en racontait, plus la colère du professeur Rogue augmentait. Il partit vers les cachots d'un pas rageur où l'attendaient les Serpentards et Gryffondors de troisième année.

Néa, Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient derrière le rang, comme à leur habitude pour les trois derniers. Ron n'était pas très heureux de faire équipe avec Hermione car il s'amusait bien plus avec Harry. Le professeur Rogue arriva et ouvrit la porte par magie avec un « _entrez ! » _glacial et brusque. Néa et Harry s'assirent dans le fond de la classe (c'était la place habituelle de celui-ci) et Ron et Hermione à la table de devant. Lorsque les élèves furent installés, le professeur Rogue fit un tour de la classe des yeux. A sa grande surprise, il vit qu'Antinéa était assise à côté de Potter. Il commença son discours de début d'année.

-_Inutile de préciser que, comme les autres années, je serai intransigeant,_ dit-il glacialement. _J'exige un travail soigné et précis lors de la confection de potions. _

Il glissa son regard vers Neville Londubat qui trembla instantanément.

-_Bien. Avant de commencer, je crois qu'il va y avoir du changement. Je vois que vous prenez déjà de mauvaises habitudes, Miss Pritchard._

Néa lui envoya un regard noir, s'apprêtant à lui répondre quand Harry lui donna un léger coup de pied.

-_Venez donc vous mettre ici, seule_, continua Rogue en désignant la place la plus proche de son bureau. _Ne faites donc pas cette tête. Vous reverrez votre ami plus tard et il s'agit aussi de vous éviter de récolter un zéro puisque c'est la seule note que Potter a pour le moment._

Néa se leva sans un mot en jetant un regard d'excuse à Harry et alla s'asseoir à la place qui était désormais la sienne. Le cours se déroula mieux par la suite mais Néa sentait toujours le regard de son professeur qui pesait sur elle. Ils apprirent à confectionner un antidote de base. Néa était particulièrement ennuyée, elle devait toujours demander de l'aide pour chauffer le chaudron. L'antidote de Néa était assez réussi.

-_Il vous reste cinq minutes pour mettre vos potions dans des fioles et me les apporter,_ dit Rogue.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et quittèrent peu à peu la classe. Néa déposa son flacon à son tour et le professeur Rogue lui dit d'une voix ferme :

-_ Allez donc vous asseoir à votre place. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec vous._

Il était 18 heures et la jeune fille n'avait plus cours. Quand tout le monde fut parti, il s'avança vers elle avec un air menaçant.

-_Bien, il y a une charmante rumeur qui court à votre sujet,_ dit-il_. Savez-vous à quoi je fais allusion?_

Perplexe et ne sachant vraiment pas de quoi son professeur parlait, Néa dit :

-_Non, monsieur, je ne sais pas mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire, non ?_

_-Vous supposez bien,_ dit-il avec agacement_. Le professeur McGonagall dit à qui veut l'entendre que vous auriez eu l'audace de faire de la magie sans baguette alors que vous n'étiez pas autorisée à en faire du tout._

_-Ah…Euh…oui, _dit-elle d'une petite voix. _C'est possible…_

-_Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu,_ dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

-_Oui, j'ai fait de la magie mais…_

-_Parfait. Vous venez de gagner une retenue de plus, _lança-t-il froidement.

_-Vous m'avez dit de ne pas utiliser ma baguette, _répondit Néa en colère._ Or, j'ai utilisé mes mains._

_-Vous vous fichez de moi ? _dit le professeur avec un regard assassin. _Vous finirez par comprendre que vous ne ferez pas la loi ici. Vous viendrez chercher votre baguette demain matin._

Néa était furieuse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Le professeur Rogue le remarqua et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

-_Cela marche peut-être avec vos parents mais je ne suis pas du genre à exécuter tous les caprices d'une enfant gâtée. Vous pouvez râler, cela m'importe peu. Mais si vous continuez à vous comporter comme une fillette, je vous traiterai comme telle. Maintenant, dehors !_

Néa se retint de justesse de ne pas lui répondre et décida de partir en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Au dîner, Drago chercha Néa des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Cette fille l'intriguait, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille rien révéler sur elle, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais il restait confiant, un Malefoy ne se voit jamais rien refuser. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle traine avec Potter et sa bande mais il valait mieux ne pas contrarier la jeune fille. Il demanda aux filles si elles l'avaient vue mais leurs réponses furent négatives.

Néa se promenait dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée quand elle aperçut trois Gryffondors plus vieux qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, l'un d'eux s'exclama :

-_Attention, un serpent qui rôde,_ dit un rouquin.

-_Méfions-nous,_ dit un deuxième.

-_Bonsoir, _dit Néa naturellement. _Je m'appelle Néa et vous ?_

_-Néa ?_ demanda le rouquin. _Celle qui a menacé Andersson d'un doloris ?_

_-Elle-même, _dit Néa avec un sourire narquois. _Alors vos noms ?_

_-Eh bien nous avons pour devise de ne pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi_, dit le deuxième rouquin malicieusement, _mais tu sembles différente._ _Je suis Fred Weasley et voilà mon frère, George. Et là, c'est Lee Jordan._

_-Enchantée,_ fit-elle. _Weasley comme Ron ?_

-_Tu connais notre frère ? Mais il est bien moins amusant que nous_ ! dit George.

-_En effet, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au diner_ ? demanda Néa.

-_On te retourne la question_, dit Fred suspicieusement.

-_J'ai eu quelques ennuis aujourd'hui avec Rogue et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me rendre dans la grande salle._

-_Waouh. C'est bizarre. Généralement, ses élèves ne sont jamais punis,_ dit Fred.

-_On me l'a déjà dit_, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. _Et maintenant, j'ai faim._

_-Ah mais nous pouvons t'aider, _dit George. _Vois-tu ce tableau avec la coupe de fruit ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Chatouille la poire et tu auras accès aux cuisines de l'école. Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux elfes de te faire quelque chose._

_- Merci, c'est très gentil,_ dit Néa, _mais pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ?_

_- Tu ne diras rien ?_ dit Lee.

_- Non, promis._

_- Bien. On cherchait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur_, expliqua Fred_. Il doit nous aider pour une farce que l'on prépare aux Poufsouffles._

- _Ah ok. Bon, je vais vous laisser. À bientôt._

_-Oui. Ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance_, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils repartirent chacun de leurs côtés. Dans les cuisines, Néa fut accueillie chaleureusement et les elfes furent ravis de lui faire à manger. Néa regagna son dortoir et décida de prendre une douche et de se changer. Elle alla sur son lit et commença ses devoirs. Vers 20h30, les autres filles apparurent dans le dortoir, visiblement soulagées de voir que Néa était là. Ce soir-là, Néa fit plus ample connaissance avec ses nouvelles amies. Lorsque celles-ci furent endormies, Néa décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses meilleures amies :

_Mes chères Candice et Victoire,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Ici, c'est horrible ! Le château est plus petit et il fait vraiment très froid. On se croirait dans un château hanté. Les gens sont tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres. Vous me manquez vraiment beaucoup vous devriez voir leurs manières ! Et je pense souvent à vous, à la chaleur du château, à monsieur Henri._

_J'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir ensemble pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Dites bonjour à Louise et Soline._

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience._

_Avec ma plus profonde amitié,_

_Bisous_

_Néa._

Elle ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre et appela Gaïa sa chouette.

_-Tiens, ma belle. Apporte-la à Candice Desriac._

La chouette hulula avec joie et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire.

Le deuxième jour de Néa, elle avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal à dix heure trente. Ils avaient cours avec le nouveau professeur de défense. Au petit-déjeuner, Drago et Pansy avaient critiqués les vêtements miteux et l'allure du professeur. Néa avait aussi son opinion, a première vue il était misérable et semblait fatigué mais il fallait voir ce qu'il valait en cours. Le professeur Rogue arriva dans la grande salle et Néa remarqua qu'il tenait sa baguette_. « Il a dit vous l'aurez demain matin… Non !...Il veut que je lui demande devant tout le monde ? »_

Lorsqu'il fut assis Severus regarda la fillette. Néa prit le peu de courage qui lui restait et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs sous les yeux des élèves et de certains professeurs présents. Bien qu'elle fût déconcertée elle n'en laissa pas moins paraître, elle redressa la tête et afficha un air digne :

_-Bonjour professeur_, dit-elle hésitante, _je viens récupérer ma baguette_.

-_Miss,_ la salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. _Auriez-vous oublié vos manières ? Je vous la rendrai lorsque vous me la demanderez poliment._

Néa était en colère, il se moquait d'elle et devant tout le monde mais elle ne dit rien.

-_Veuillez accepter mes excuses, monsieur, pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette s'il-vous-plait ?_

_-Bien évidemment,_ dit-il en lui rendant sa baguette, _et la prochaine fois j'espère que vous obéirez._

Néa marmonna un oui vite dit mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-_Pardon ?_

_-Oui professeur Rogue,_ dit-elle les joues rougissantes un peu.

Elle retourna dignement s'asseoir et regarda le professeur Lupin froidement. C'était sa faute. Si il s'était tut elle n'aurait pas dû aller à l'infirmerie et Rogue ne l'aurait pas privé de baguette et elle ne se serait pas rendu ridicule devant les trois quarts de l'école. Son avis sur le professeur Lupin changea immédiatement et rejoignit volontairement ses camarades dans les moqueries à son sujet. Vers 10h25, Néa et les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le cinquième étage. Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigles étaient déjà là et les Poufsouffle arrivaient seulement.

Le cours se déroula dans la salle des professeurs. Ce fut Neville Londubat qui s'exécuta le premier non sans crainte puisque le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les épouvantards. L'épouvantard prit la forme du professeur Rogue qui se retrouva habillé avec les habits de la grand-mère de Neville. Après cette démonstration assez drôle ce fut au tour des autres. Bientôt, il y avait des spectres, serpents, araignées, squelettes qui défilaient. Puis le professeur interrompit le cours avant le passage d'Harry et dit :

-Bien, bravo à tous, alors j'accorde 5 points à chaque élèves ayant réussi l'exercice et aussi 5 point à Harry et Hermione pour avoir bien répondu. Le cours est terminé, félicitation à tous et à demain !

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans soucis. Après le cours de botanique vint le cours d'arithmancie que Néa trouvait passionnant. Le professeur Vector était très gentil et il aidait volontairement tous ses élèves. Vers 18h45, elle se rendit près du bureau de Rogue et vit avec surprise qu'Harry était là :

-Eh bien, Harry Potter dans les cachots le soir ? Tu es vraiment courageux, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

-Tiens Antinéa Pritchard, répondit-il au tac-au-tac, tu viens demander des cours particulier en potions ?

-Non pas vraiment, dit-il avec une grimace, et ne m'appelle pas Antinéa s'il-te-plait.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? demanda Harry, moi je le trouve très beau ton prénom.

-C'est vrai ? Moi non, dit-elle. Et puis, tout le monde m'a toujours appelée Néa.

- Il me semble que vous avez une retenue tous les deux, dit une voix doucereuse.

Le professeur venait de sortir de son bureau.

-Sans blague, répondirent Harry et Néa en même temps avant de se regarder et de pouffer.

-Ça suffit ! Entrez donc, continua Rogue, Miss Pritchard vous allez vous asseoir à la table collée à mon bureau, vous y trouverez des parchemins et une plume, vous copierez 250 fois « Je serais obéissante et je ne serais plus insolente », dépêchez-vous. Quand à vous Potter, les chaudrons sont à leur place habituelle vous savez quoi faire avec l'habitude.

Le professeur alla s'asseoir pour commencer à corriger ses copies et potions d'aujourd'hui. Il regarda à sa droite ou se trouvait le pupitre collé à son bureau et ou Néa copiait ses lignes silencieusement. Severus préférait qu'elle soit là où il pouvait la surveiller. Au bout d'une heure le professeur Rogue s'adressa à Harry :

-Potter, combien de chaudron avez- vous récuré ?

-Euh…15 monsieur, dit Harry hésitant

-Bien vous pouvez partir, dit-il sur un ton sec

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et qu'il observait Néa le professeur Rogue lui dit :

-Miss Pritchard restera là tant qu'elle n'aura pas finis ses lignes. Déguerpissez maintenant Potter.

Néa s'exécuta et continua ses lignes. Vers 22h00, elle avait fini ses lignes :

-Professeur ? J'ai terminé, dit-elle d'une petite voix engourdi par le sommeil.

-Voyons voir cela… c'est satisfaisant, dit-il, je vais vous raccompagner.

-Très bien monsieur.

Sur ce, elle suivit le maître des potions et arriver au tableau. Salazar s'exprima :

-Bonjour professeur Rogue et ah la jeune héritière est là. Comment allez-vous ma jeune amie ?

-Bonsoir monsieur, je vais bien « et toi sarpatar ? »

« -Bien sss merssi »...

Le professeur faillit s'étrangler quand il l'entendit parler fourchelangue, il n'en revenait pas. Et c'était donc elle la fameuse héritière dont ce tableau stupide lui avait parlé hier soir.

-Bien miss, à demain, dit-il d'une voix blanche

-Oui à demain monsieur, répondit Néa

Néa rentra dans sa salle commune et alla dans son dortoir. Elle commençait à s'inquiété pour Gaïa qui n'était pas encore revenu.

Le professeur Rogue retourna vers ses appartements, l'air pensif. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle soit fourchelangue. La dernière fois que le portrait de Salazar avait appelé un élève héritier, cet élève portait le nom de Tom Jedusor. Mais, Antinéa, n'avait pas vécu ici, elle ne savait rien des lutte des sang-purs. Le sang était la dernière préoccupation des français. Il avait eu un certain malaise, tout au long de la journée. Il revoyait encore la toute petite fille, souriante, rayonnante de trois ans qu'elle était. Et non, la fillette gâtée, et prétentieuse qu'il avait découvert hier.

« Si je l'avais élevée, elle ne serait pas devenue comme ça, on aurait eu une vie heureuse » pensa-t-il.


	6. Ch06: Journée normale et mise au point

**Chapitre 6- mise au point**

* * *

><p>Allongée dans un champ de fleurs, en compagnie de Candice et Victoire. Néa souriait, en voyant ses parents installés non loin de là. Toute sa famille était là, même ses grands-parents. Une tête apparu dans son champ de vision, une tête qui s'évertuait à crier « Néa !...Néa ! »<p>

-_Néa ?_ demanda Pansy, _Néa ? Debout on est en retard !_

_-Et alors ?_ grogna Néa mécontente d'avoir été sortie de son rêve.

-_Eh bien, Antinéa, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu éviter d'avoir Rogue sur le dos et il va arriver pour l'inspection des dortoirs._

Néa qui avait déjà commencé à réagir à l'évocation de son prénom complet, sauta du lit et se prépara en vitesse. Elle courut à la salle de bain. Tracey entra à ce moment :

-_Pansy, comment as-tu fais_ ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-_Je lui ai dit que Rogue inspectait les dortoirs aujourd'hui,_ dit Pansy avec un sourire.

_-Joli coup ! _dit Daphné en souriant

Après quelques minutes Néa ressortie de la salle de bain essoufflée :

-_Ouf… Quoi ?,_ demanda-t-elle en voyant que ses amies la regardait avec un sourire, _pourquoi souriez-vous ? Oh non…,_ dit-elle un air contrit, _vous avez intérêt à courir les filles, _releva-t-elle la tête avec un sourire malicieux

Tracey, Daphné et Pansy se laissèrent entrainer par le jeu et commencèrent à courir vers les couloirs. Néa commença à les pourchasser en riant. Dans les paliers du haut et sur leur palier, des têtes sortirent de partout pour voir ce qui causait la bonne humeur générale. Les filles arrivèrent dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les couloirs des cachots. Mais en passant dans la salle commune, Marcus Flint les vit et leur cria :

-_Arrêtez donc ! Vous vous comportez comme des enfants !_

_-Et alors ?_ dit Néa, _de temps en temps ça fait du bien et puis tu n'as qu'à nous attraper si tu n'es pas content,_ continua Néa en lui montrant la langue.

Voilà ce qui alarma le professeur Rogue ce jour-là, ses cachots toujours calmes le matin, étaient bruyants, ce qui n'était pas normal. Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il aperçut Miss Davis, Miss Parkinson et Miss Greengrass courir vers les escaliers, suivies de Miss Pritchard qui riait aux éclats et de Flint qui avait l'air furieux et essoufflé. Il décida d'intervenir et après avoir appliqué un sonorus sur sa gorge :

-_Mesdemoiselles Pritchard, Davis, Greengrass et Parkinson revenez tout de suite_, dit-il avec une voix glaciale.

Les jeunes filles en question arrivèrent en baissant la tête et pas très fière d'elles.

-_Suivez-moi dans mon bureau,_ continua-t-il, _tout de suite !_

Arrivées dans le bureau elles allèrent devant le bureau toujours en regardant le sol un peu honteuse d'elles.

-_Je pensais avoir tout vu mais je me trompais. Expliquez-moi pourquoi des jeunes filles de 13 ans couraient comme des petites filles dans les cachots en riant et faisant du bruit ?_

Néa releva la tête et fit un pas en avant.

_-C'est ma faute monsieur,_ dit Néa en rougissant, _j'… j'ai commencé à courir après elles, je suis désolée monsieur_

_-J'aurais dû me douter que cette idée ne pouvait venir que d'une fillette de 12 ans. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes à Serpentard, et on ne se rend pas ridicule en jouant à des jeux puérils. Je vous donne juste un avertissement aujourd'hui mais je ne serais peut-être pas aussi clément la prochaine fois._ _Mesdemoiselles Davis et Parkinson je vous suggère de ne plus vous laissez entrainer dans ce genre de jeux. Vous pouvez y aller, calmement, Miss Pritchard ? Nous nous voyons ce soir en retenue n'est-ce-pas ?_

Il leur lança un regard froid.

_-Oui monsieur, _répondirent-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, en discutant

-_Ouf, on a eu chaud n'est-ce-pas ?,_ demanda Tracey.

-_Oui et euh je suis désolée les filles…,_ s'excusa Néa.

-_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser_, dit Pansy, _on s'est bien amusée même si mère et père me tuerai s'ils le savaient._

-_Pareil pour moi_, dit Tracey, _je les vois de loin « Teresa voyons, qu'est-ce que ce comportement ? »,_ fit-elle en imitant une voix pompeuse, _mais on ne t'en veut pas._

_-Hum, Teresa ?_ demanda Néa avec un sourire en coin.

-_Oui, je préfère Tracey,_ répondit cette dernière, _mes parents trouvent cela vulgaire._

_-Alors les filles, de quoi parlez-vous ?_ demanda une voix trainante.

Néa se retourna et aperçut Drago

-_Rien de spécial, comment vas-tu Drago ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Bien et toi ?_

-_Bien merci, désire-tu te joindre à nous ?,_ demanda Néa en regardant Pansy avec un sourire

_-Oui et à vrai dire je voulais te parler_, dit Drago en prenant place à côté d'elle.

_-Ah bon,_ fit Néa Suspicieuse, _eh bien je t'écoute._

_-Cela concerne tes relations… Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester avec la sang de bourbe et sa bande. Potter est un sang-mêlé et Weasley un traitre_.

_-Un traitre ?_ demanda Néa perplexe.

-_Tu verrais leur famille est pitoyable, ils ont toute une ribambelle d'enfant et ils ne savent pas tous les nourrir ou leur payer de beaux vêtements ou même des livres neufs. En plus, père m'a dit que leur père était une honte au ministère, il adule les objets moldus,_ continua Drago en mimant une expression très comiques de quelqu'un qui voit une fourchette la première fois.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Néa.

-_Mon cher Drago, je dois bien avouer que tu m'as fait rire, _dit-elle en riant avant de revenir sérieuse._ Mais je fréquente qui je veux, et personne n'a rien à dire. Et je te prie de ne pas employer d'insultes en ma présence._

Le garçon se renfrogna et entama une discussion avec Blaise.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magique fut un désastre car Drago provoquât Buck et celui-ci l'agressa. Harry avait fait une superbe prestation et Drago par jalousie, Néa en était sure, avait provoqué l'hippogriffe ne le respectant pas et s'attirant ses foudres.

Déjà tous les ragots dans l'école allaient bon train. _« Drago est en train de mourir » ou « Hagrid a lancé l'hippogriffe contre Malefoy »_ et bien d'autre. Il était 16h30, et ils avaient encore un cours de potion. Néa entra dans la classe et alla à sa nouvelle place. Aujourd'hui ils devaient apprendre la potion de ratatinage, malheureusement le cours ne se passa pas bien pour les Gryffondors. Pour commencer, Drago profitât du fait que son bras était en écharpe pour ennuyer Harry et Ron, ceux-ci étaient furieux. Puis ce fut au tour de Neville d'avoir des problèmes, il n'arrivait pas à faire sa potion. Le professeur Rogue :

-_Londubat ! Votre potion est orange alors qu'elle aurait dû être verte !_ lança-t-il, _Sera-t-il jamais possible de vous enseigner quelque chose ? Vous n'écoutiez pas quand j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait qu'un seul foie de rat ! Non le bon Gryffondor que vous êtes a d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter mon cours ?_

Neville tremblait, il avait une peur bleue du professeur Rogue et il était au bord des larmes

-_Professeur ?_ dit Hermione, _je peux peut-être aider Neville ?_

_-Et voilà miss-je-sais-tout qui veut se montrer intéressante comme d'habitude, considéreriez-vous donc Londubat comme un incapable ?_ répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial

Hermione rougit de colère.

-_Monsieur Londubat_, continua Rogue, _à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler votre potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qu'il se passera. Peut-être que par miracle, vous réussirez la potion._

Le cours se poursuivit, Néa continua sa propre potion. La fin du cours se rapprochait et le professeur Rogue dit à la classe :

-_Approchez, nous allons voir ce qu'il va se passer_, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Il prit quelques gouttes de la potion et la mit dans la gueule du crapaud qui se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à la forme de têtard. Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de joie en applaudissant. Le professeur Rogue était contrarié et après avoir administré l'antidote au crapaud il dit :

-_J'enlève 5 points a Gryffondor_, en effaçant d'un coup les sourires des gryffons, _je croyais avoir clair Miss Granger, je vous avais interdit de l'aider. Le cours est terminé_.

Néa remballa ses affaires et alla dans son dortoir où une lettre attendait sur son lit :

_**C**__hère Néa,_

_Nous sommes ravies d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu es partie et il y a un très grand vide. Tu nous manque terriblement. On espère que tu survivras…_

_Malheureusement, nous partons avec l'école à la Toussaint._

_Nous t'aimons très fort_

_Gros bisous _

_Candice D. et Victoire D.G_

Néa en fut très peinée mais fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle se rendit a sa retenue ou elle prit place au même endroit que la précédente. Le professeur lui fit copier _« je ne jouerai plus à des jeux puérils dans les couloirs »_.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite et vendredi soir Severus se rendit dans le bureau du directeur où il avait rendez-vous avec lui et la sous-directrice.

-_Ah Severus, vous voilà !_ dit le directeur d'une voix enjouée, _comment allez-vous ?_

_-Bien. Pouvons-nous en finir ? Je suis pressé._

Le directeur avait l'habitude, son ancien élève n'était pas de nature extravertie.

-_Comme vous le savez, j'aimerais que nous parlions de notre nouvelle recrue._

_-Miss Pritchard_, dit Severus_, a fait une entrée remarquée mais vous le savez, non ?_

_-Oui, oui j'aime beaucoup le caractère de cette enfant_, rit le directeur, _elle ne s'est pas laisser faire et il me semble qu'elle manie le sarcasme aussi bien que vous Severus._

_-Vous trouvez cela drôle ?_ répondit-il, _Elle est capricieuse et désobéissante et entraîne ses camarades avec elles. Elle a un ego surdimensionné !_

_-Ah oui, la partie de chat… Qui a gagné ? Serait-ce Miss Pritchard, Miss Davis, Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass ou Monsieur Flint ? _demanda le directeur amusé du regard de Minerva qui ne comprenait pas.

-_Suffit Albus_, siffla Rogue, _ce n'est pas drôle. Minerva que pensez-vous d'elle ?_

-_Elle est douée, c'est certain, dit le professeur. Elle a reçu une bonne éducation et un enseignement de qualité. Mais, elle très sûre d'elle. Elle a toujours l'air de tout savoir mieux que les autres._

_-Je vois, il faudrait lui trouver des activités complémentaires, _dit le professeur Dumbledore.

_-On peut éliminer le quidditch puisqu'elle n'est jamais monté sur un balai_, fit Minerva, _pourquoi pas la chorale ?_

_-Vous voulez rire ? _s'exclama Severus, _un Serpentard faisant partie de la chorale ? Vous avez déjà vu cela ?_

-_La chorale..._ dit Albus rêveur_, c'est une excellente idée. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de spécial ?_

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête.

-_Bien, je retourne dans mon bureau_, dit-elle en se levant. _Messieurs._

Le directeur attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour se retourner vers Severus.

-_Vraiment rien de suspect ?_ Insista le directeur.

_-_ _Elle est Fourchelangue, _dit-il de but-en-blanc.

Le directeur se redressa un peu.

-_Je l'ai raccompagné après sa retenue et quand elle a salué le portrait de Salazar, elle l'a dit en fourchelangue. Salazar lui-même a dit qu'il était ravi d'avoir enfin une héritière. Mais je ne comprends pas comment peut-elle parler le fourchelangue personne ne l'a parlé dans nos familles._

_-La magie aussi à ses mystères, répondit le directeur. Il semble que le fourchelangue soit un don. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a une âme obscure. Il faudra surveiller cela Severus. Et au sujet de vos inquiétudes de début d'année ?_

-_Elle est amie avec les élèves de son année, et vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'à part Zabini et Greengrass, ce sont tous des enfants d'anciens mangemort. Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? J'ai déjà entendu le fils Malefoy lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas être amie avec Miss Granger, Potter et Weasley._

_-Je pense que cette jeune demoiselle sait se faire une opinion des gens par elle-même_, dit Dumbledore, _cependant elle peut être influencée de par le fait de son jeune âge. Je vous conseille de la surveiller, on est jamais à l'abri de rien._

Severus se releva en hochant la tête.

_-Bien, à demain Albus, _dit Severus froidement.

Il partit en direction des cachots, tout en ruminant la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le directeur. Il ne la laisserait pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Elle était sa fille…Il soupira, non ce n'était plus sa fille. Cette enfant avait des parents aimants, une belle famille. Il était heureux dans un sens.

* * *

><p>bonne semaine !<p>

bisous

juju ;)


	7. Ch07: Toussaint et chagrins

**Chapitre 7 : La Toussaint apporte du chagrin**

* * *

><p>La Toussaint arriva vite avec ses magnifiques couleurs automnales. Le parc de Poudlard était simplement sublime avec toutes ces combinaisons de jaunes et d'oranges. Néa s'habituait doucement à la vie du collège, malheureusement ses amies et son ancienne école lui manquait toujours beaucoup. Elle ressentait constamment un petit vide dans sa poitrine. Des liens d'amitiés s'étaient tissés entre Néa et les filles de Serpentard, Tracey, Pansy et Daphné. Depuis quelques temps, le professeur Rogue semblait la laisser tranquille, et elle n'avait plus reçu de retenue. Elle avait également rejoint la chorale, à la demande du professeur Rogue :<p>

_Néa se trouvait près de la salle commune quand le professeur Rogue arriva et lui annonça qui devait lui parler._

_-Le directeur et moi-même avons décidé que vous devriez avoir une activité extrascolaire, disait Rogue_

_-Mais je… commençai Néa_

_- Ne m'interrompez pas !répliquai-t-il sèchement, à partir de demain vous participerez à la chorale de l'école._

_-Quoi ? Non il est hors de question que je me rende ridicule là-dedans. Vous rigolez ? Et ma réputation vous en faites quoi ?_

_-Epargnez-moi vos états d'âmes, il n'y a pas de discussion possible._

_Il s'en alla faisant voleter sa cape._

Au final, la chorale ne lui déplaisait pas. Quand elle passa l'audition, le professeur Flitwick était ravi. Le chant était aussi une discipline dans son académie. Néa, grâce à son jeune âge, arrivait à monter haut dans les aigues. Elle fut donc nommée soliste pour la plupart des morceaux. La prochaine représentation de la chorale avait lieu après les vacances de Noël et Néa s'exerçait beaucoup. Elle se rendait presque tous les jours dans la salle de musique pour y pratiquer son piano, instrument qu'elle adorait, et sa voix.

Néa était assise sur l'un des bancs du parc avec les autres filles.

-_Non !_ s'exclama Pansy en rougissant.

-_Bien sûr que si,_ répliqua Néa en rigolant. _Tu es plus qu'amoureuse de lui mais lui ne te regarde pas…Par contre Théo._

-_Oh non, Néa ne dit pas ça_, soupira Pansy.

-_Néa qu'as-tu encore fait_, s'exclama Tracey soudainement en fixant le château.

Néa tourna la tête et vit le professeur McGonagall se dirigeant vers elles. Elle avait un air contrit sur le visage, presqu'indéchiffrable.

-_Rien du tout,_ murmura-t-elle_. Et pourquoi ce serait moi tout de suite ?_

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel, et rigolèrent doucement.

-_Miss Pritchard, pouvez-vous me suivre, je vous prie_, dit le Professeur.

-_Madame, si c'est au sujet de mon devoir, je vous assure que c'est cet hippogriffe qui l'a mangé,_ dit Néa précipitamment.

-_Il ne s'agit pas de cela_, répondit-elle. _Suivez-moi._

_-Très bien, _soupira Néa en se levant.

Elles traversèrent le parc Néa se posait des questions. Elle n'avait rien fait. La dernière fois que ce genre de chose était arrivé, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait à Poudlard. Elle en conclu donc que peut-être le directeur penserait à la renvoyer à Beauxbâtons. Elle sourit à cette pensée, le domaine, ses amies, le temps excellent. Le Professeur McGonagall lui jeta un bref regard et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur pour l'enfant.

-_Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?_ demanda Minerva confuse

_-Et bien, peut-être vais-je enfin partir de ce château froid et maussade pour rentrer en France,_ répondit Néa le sourire éclatant.

-_Oh…_ fit le professeur.

Arrivées à la gargouille le professeur dit _« bulles baveuses »_ et elles commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Néa vit la mine grave du directeur et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle s'aperçut que le professeur Rogue était là aussi et il arborait un air que Néa ne lui connaissait pas. Il était pâle et semblait d'humeur sombre, voir même nerveux. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

-_Bonjour Antinéa, Professeur pouvez-vous aller chercher Miss Parkinson, Davis et Greengrass_, demanda-t-il à Minerva, _et leur exposer la situation._

_-Oui bien sûr monsieur le directeur_

Elle s'en alla et le professeur Rogue commença à regarder Néa qui commençait à être nerveuse à son tour.

-_Avant de commencer, Miss, j'aimerais que vous buviez cette potion_, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un flacon violet, _ne vous inquiétez pas elle a été faites par le professeur Rogue lui-même._

-_Et vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ?_ dit-elle moqueuse, _ce n'est pas du veritaserum, au moins ?_

-_Non, je vous donne ma parole,_ dit Rogue d'une voix neutre ce qui était inhabituel vu que Néa venait de se moquer de lui.

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et commença à s'inquiéter. Elle but la potion d'une traite en se pinçant le nez avec une moue dégoutée à la fin.

-_Infect !_ dit-elle

Et elle se sentit plus légère tout à coup.

-_Antinéa, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela_, reprit le directeur, _mais il s'agit de vos parents. Il y a quelques jours leur maison a pris feu durant la nuit et malheureusement vos parents se trouvaient chez vous, ils n'ont pas survécut. Je vous exprime toutes mes condoléances au nom du collège Poudlard._

Néa ne comprit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'elle comprit elle commença à suffoquer. Elle voulait pleurer mais n'y arriver pas et cela était insoutenable. Elle respira, se concentra _« Tu pleureras tout à l'heure, reste digne »_

_-Antinéa ?_ demanda le directeur

_-Oui continuez,_ dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-_Il y a déjà eu une cérémonie, je suis désolé, mais le temps que l'on reçoive le courrier moldu. Je dois vous annoncer que vous possédez désormais toute la fortune de vos parents qui a déjà été changée en galions à Gringotts. Et les gains des entreprises de votre défunt père vous reviennent de droit._

_-Très bien,_ dit-elle essayant de contenir ses larmes, _je suppose que vous m'avez donné une potion calmante donc si vous devez m'annoncer quelque chose, allez-y c'est le moment,_ essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

En réalité, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une autre nouvelle.

-_Eh bien il semble que vos parents vous ai adopté._

Néa éclata de rire, un rire froid mais un rire. Le professeur Rogue fusilla la fillette du regard.

-_Allons petite sotte pourquoi riez-vous?_

_-Eh bien…haha…Vous m'annoncez que mes parents sont morts mais que ce n'était pas mes parents…haha ha, elle continua de rire jusqu'au moment où ce rire se transforma en pleurs._

Le professeur Rogue envoya un regard à Dumbledore qui signifiait _« ne lui dites pas maintenant »_. La jeune fille ne s'arrêtait plus et Severus n'osa pas imaginer ce que çà aurait donné sans potions. Heureusement le professeur Mcgonagall arriva avec les amies de la jeune fille. Elles se dirigèrent, vers Néa en courant et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Les genoux de la fillette cédèrent sous le coup de l'émotion, elle n'arrivait plus à marcher. Mme Pomfresh arriva l'instant d'après et se précipita sur fillette en foudroyant les professeurs du regard. Néa était tellement légère que l'infirmière put la porter sans problème. Néa semblait être dans un état second. Elles passèrent la porte suivit des autres demoiselles.

_-Severus…_

_-Non, c'est impossible !_ grogna-t-il, _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous lui disiez tout cela en même temps ?_

_-Elle était sous potion, il fallait donc en profiter, si je puis dire_, répondit le vieux directeur. _Je sais que ça ne semble pas être le moment opportun mais il nous faut régler quelques modalités._

_-Je sais_, répondit Rogue en se massant les tempes

_-Je me rendrai au ministère pour officialiser les choses, et dès ce soir elle se prénommera Antinéa Rogue, _dit le directeur

-_Très bien._

_-Vous avez le choix de fixer sa majorité si vous le souhaitez,_ annonça le directeur.

_-Pour elle, 20 ans_, dit Rogue. _Si elle possède un héritage aussi conséquent, elle sera trop jeune à 17 ans pour le recevoir._

_-Je suis d'accord avec vous,_ dit le directeur, _Vous la prendrez avec vous au manoir pour les vacances ?_

-_Oui, _dit Severus._ Merlin, pourquoi ? Je ne m'y suis pas préparé. Pas maintenant !_

-_Cessez de vous inquiéter Severus_, dit Minerva.

_-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle_, fit Dumbledore_, je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un psychomage._

-_Oui et laissons-lui le temps de s'en remettre. Je vais aller lui donner une autre potion, car l'autre ne va plus faire effet longtemps. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si la potion ne ferait plus effet._

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque et Mme Pomfresh arriva affolée :

-_Monsieur le directeur ! Elle a disparue, je suis allée chercher ma baguette et quand je suis revenu elle n'était plus là._

_-Minerva, veuillez prévenir les autres professeurs et informez-les !_ dit le directeur_, Severus nous allons commencer les recherches._

Tous les professeurs et fantômes de Poudlard étaient à la recherche de Néa depuis une heure déjà :

-_Aucune trace ?_ demanda Dumbledore anxieux_, il faut la trouver absolument, la potion calmante ne fait plus effet, elle doit être dans un état épouvantable. Monsieur Rusard, veuillez surveiller les escaliers et le hall puis dites aux fantômes de parcourir les couloirs. Severus retournez dans les cachots, Sybille la tour Sud, Aurora la tour d'astronomie, Minerva les 1__er__ et 2__e__ étages, Remus le 3__e__ étage, Filius le 5__e__ étage, Pomona le 6__e__ étage, Hagrid le parc et les serres, et Poppy surveillera le 4__e__ étage._

Tous les professeurs partirent en courant et ce fut le professeur Sinistra qui trouva Néa. En remontant vers le haut de la tour, Aurora entendit des sanglots perçants. Lors de la première ronde, personne n'avait pensé aller voir à la plus haute tour. L'erreur. Le professeur Sinistra s'approcha doucement et vit la jeune fille assise derrière la balustrade, les jambes tombant dans le vide.

Néa ne ressentait plus rien à part de la tristesse comme un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait a rien à part au noir complet. Néa voulait rejoindre ses parents, partir de cet endroits où elle ne se plaisait pas. Elle n'avait désormais plus de famille. Ses grands-parents étaient morts, ses parents aussi. Ils étaient enfants uniques. Aurora essaya de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle combina deux de ses sorts, un petrificus et un mobilicorpus. Le corps de Néa se raidit et s'éleva dans les airs, lorsqu'elle fut à côté du professeur d'astronomie, celle-ci annula le sort et c'est là que tout dérapa. Néa commença à s'agiter et à être secouée de sanglots :

-_Non… NON ! Maman, maman ne me laisse pas et papa s'il-vous-plait, je vous aime tant, je veux les rejoindre, s'il-vous plait, je veux partir d'ici !_criait-elle en français

-_C'est tout mon enfant, voyons Antinéa ça-va aller,_ essaya le professeur en vain

Néa se dégagea du professeur et courut vers les escaliers. Malheureusement dans la précipitation, elle tombât et dégringola les escaliers de la tour avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le professeur Sinistra arriva trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà inconsciente. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie, l'allongea dans un lit et envoya un patronus au directeur pour le prévenir. Le professeur Rogue entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie suivit du professeur Dumbledore et Mcgonagall :

-_Où était-elle ?_ demanda Rogue froidement.

-_Tour d'astronomie et elle avait passé la balustrade_, répondit le professeur Sinistra qui raconta le reste de la situation.

-_Je vois_, dit le professeur Dumbledore, _Et bien merci à vous Aurora_

_-Je vous en prie monsieur le directeur,_ répondit-elle et elle repartit vers ses appartements.

Néa était toujours inconsciente, Severus s'approcha d'elle et murmura _« incarcenem »_. Tout à coup, des liens magiques vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles :

-_Mais enfin, Severus que faites-vous_ ? S'affola le professeur Mcgonagall.

_-Je prends des précautions,_ dit-il tout simplement, _une fillette capable de vouloir se jeter du haut d'une tour est capable de bien d'autres choses, ce que j'aimerai éviter._

_-C'est incroyable quand même…_

_-Dans quel état seriez-vous si on vous annonçait la mort de vos parent et juste après que vous avez été adoptée ?_ fit Rogue la voix remplie de sarcasmes.

Néa se réveilla une semaine plus tard. Madame Pomfresh l'avait soigné dès qu'elle était arrivée mais avait préféré la laisser dormir, en lui donnant des potions de sommeil, pour reprendre des forces. Ses compagnes de dortoirs avaient apporté la poupée de la jeune fille. Lorsque Néa se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Elle se sentait somnolente et engourdie. Elle se remémora ce qui c'était passé : l'annonce, la tour d'astronomie et la chute. « Je dois vraiment avoir l'air idiote, maintenant ! ».

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. La tristesse commençait à se faire moins forte et un peu plus supportable. La grande porte s'ouvrit et Néa vit Harry arriver doucement. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il fut soulagé. Il était venu la voir toute la semaine mais elle dormait toujours. Il s'approcha du lit et vit qu'elle lui souriait faiblement :

-_Bonjour Néa,_ dit-il, _je suis désolé pour tes parents est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?_

_-Harry ! Merci, oui ça commence à aller_, répondit Néa fatiguée, _sais-tu pourquoi je suis attachée ?_

_-Euh pas vraiment_, répondit-il.

Elle était attachée à son lit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé ni pourquoi elle était attachée.

-_Pourrais-tu essayer de lancer un finite_ ? demanda-t-elle, _moi je ne peux pas le faire puisque je n'ai pas ma baguette._

_-Je peux essayer, voilà, _dit-il en sortant sa baguette, _finite incantatem !_

Mais rien ne se passa, Harry réessaya mais le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

-_Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

_-En fait j'aide Néa_, dit-il l'air perplexe, _elle est attachée_

-_Je suis parfaitement au courant puisque c'est moi qui lancé le sort, idiot_ !, répondit Rogue, _mais le célèbre Harry Potter doit encore jouer au héros sans se soucier des conséquences. Il ne vous ais pas venu à l'esprit que Miss Antinéa était attaché pour son propre bien ?_

-_Euh non monsieur,_ répondit Harry.

_-Disparaissez ! Tout de suite._

Harry ne se fit pas prier et lança un au revoir à Néa en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le professeur Rogue attendit que Potter soit sorti de l'infirmerie pour se retourner vers Néa qui lui dit d'une voix un peu faible :

-_Pourquoi suis-je attachée ? J'exige que vous me détachiez tout de suite !_

_-Premièrement, vous n'avez rien à exiger,_ répondit-il d'une voix sèche, _et deuxièmement je vous détacherais lorsque vous aurez parlé à un psychomage de Ste-Mangouste._

_-Un psychomage ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas folle !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

-_Peut-être que le fait d'avoir essayé de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie est un signe que l'on ne va pas bien._

_-…_

_-Bien au moins savoir la vérité, vous fait taire. Le psychomage viendra tout à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ce que vous lui direz sera confidentiel._

_-…_

_-Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, en attendant reposez-vous._

Néa n'en revenait pas et en y repensant elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment voulu se jeter du haut de la tour, oui elle y avait songé. Le professeur Rogue repartit vers les cachots en prévenant Poppy que Néa était réveillée. Madame Pomfresh donna quelques potions à Néa. Après-midi, le psychomage arriva au château dans le bureau de l'infirmerie :

-_Bonjour Poppy !_

_-Ah Elise tu es là,_ dit Poppy en embrassant sa collègue, _Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue vont arriver, assieds-toi._

_-Très bien_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue et le directeur arrivèrent.

-_Severus, Professeur Dumbledore_, salua Elise

_-Bonjour Miss Stinterton,_ dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire.

_-Bonjour Elisabeth,_ répondit Rogue

-_Bien venons-en à ma venue_.

-_Oui_, dit le professeur Dumbledore, _la semaine dernière nous avons appris le décès des parents d'Antinéa et que ceux-ci l'avait adopté à la naissance. Après le lui avoir appris, la jeune fille a voulu sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie_, continua le professeur Dumbledore avec un air grave, _elle s'est réveillée ce matin._

_-Ok_, dit Elise_, je vais aller lui parler et je reviens dans environs une heure pour vous informer de la suite._

_-Très bien,_ fit Dumbledore.

Elise se dirigea vers l'infirmerie ou se trouvait Néa. Néa était dans son lit à moitié relevée mais toujours attachée. Soudain la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit laissant place à une jeune femme. Elle était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux châtain noué en queue de cheval haute et des yeux Gris. Elle était souriante et portait une robe de sorcière rose fuchsia avec un ourson blanc cousu comme écusson. Elle était très grande et mince.

-_Bonjour je m'appelle Elise Stinterton et je suis psychomage_, dit Elise souriante, _je peux te faire la bise ?_

Néa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Elise lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec elle. La dame dégageait une aura bienfaisante, apaisante.

-_Dis-moi je ne t'entends pas beaucoup, comment t'appelle-tu ?_

_-Néa,_ fit-elle d'une voix timide qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

-_C'est très jolie ça, c'est ton vrai nom ou est-ce un surnom ?_

_-Un surnom_, dit Néa d'un air triste_, je m'appelle Antinéa Galatée Violine._

Ce prénom disait quelque chose à Elise.

-_Eh bien moi j'adore_, dit Elise avec un grand sourire_, c'est très beau et très doux. En plus savais-tu que Galatée c'est le nom d'une étoile ? Et que c'est ma préférée ?_

_-Non c'est vrai ? _demanda Néa,

_-Bien sûr, mais tu préfères quand même que je te nomme Néa, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui s'il-vous-plait._

_-Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Elise. Alors si j'en crois la belle couleur de ta chemise de nuit, tu es à Serpentard ? _

_-Oui et toi tu as été à Poudlard ?_

_-En effet j'étais à Serdaigle _

_-Je vois c'est cool._

Néa et Elise discutèrent pendant ¾ d'heure de la vie de Néa. Elles parlèrent de ses parents et de la tristesse qu'engendrait ce drame.

-_Bon s'en est fini pour aujourd'hui_, dit Elise avec un sourire, _tout va bien ?_

_-Eh bien oui, mieux_, répondit Néa, _Pourrais-tu demander si on peut me détacher ?_

_-Je vais arranger cela, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans deux jours ok ?_

_-Oui à dans deux jours alors,_ répondit Néa.

_-A plus,_ fit Elise en lui faisant la bise.

Elise se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmerie et en pensant qu'elle avait réussi son job aujourd'hui. En effet, Néa avait souri.

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Severus attendait le premier bilan d'Elise. Elise, il ne l'avait toujours pas oubliée depuis Poudlard et à quelques mois d'intervalles Néa aurait pu être sa fille et tout aurait été différent.

Elise entra dans le bureau et vit Severus, elle n'était pas dupe. Ayant été à Poudlard en même temps que Severus, elle avait directement reconnu la petite Néa. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère au même âge mais elle ressemblait aussi à Severus, elle était sure de ce qu'elle avançait, après tout combien de temps avait-elle passé à observer Severus lors de leurs jeunes années.

-_Ah miss Stinterton, vous voilà,_ dit le professeur Dumbledore. _Alors comment s'est passé votre entretien ?_

_-Bien mais j'aurais aimé que vous me disiez directement qu'elle était ta fille Sev.,_ répondit Elise en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Comment l'as-tu su ?_ demanda Severus

_-C'est plus qu'évident_, dit-elle en roulant les yeux_, elle est le portrait de sa mère, on pourrait mettre les deux photos côte à côte qu'on ne verrait pas la différence. Enfin je te rassure, elle a de toi._

-_Oui bon maintenant tu le sais_, dit Rogue un soupçon agacé, _donc fais-nous ton rapport_

_-Eh bien elle va mieux et je n'ai pas relevé de signe montrant une autre tentative possible. Sa peine commence à s'en aller doucement, elle sera toujours là mais sera un peu plus viable. Vous pouvez aussi la détacher, ce n'est pas très valorisant. Par contre jetez toujours un sort d'entrave sur son lit la nuit, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je crois qu'une petite balade en compagnie de ses amis tous les jours lui ferait du bien et il faut qu'elle recommence ses cours, tout en restant à l'infirmerie car elle n'est pas encore prête pour retourner en classe._

-_Très bien,_ répondit Dumbledore, _Severus vous pourrez aller de ce pas annuler votre sort. Elise ? Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons lui annoncer que Severus est son véritable père ?_

_-Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment encore, Professeur, je vous le dirai au moment venu. _

_-Bien, bien quand souhaitez-vous revenir ?_

_-Je crois que 2 séances par semaine sont suffisantes, bon je vais vous laisser, au revoir professeur et au revoir Sev._

_-Au revoir,_ répondirent-ils d'une même voix, _l'une plus froide que l'autre._

Elise disparue dans la cheminée et Severus partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, il trouva Néa qui chantait une chanson. C'était une belle berceuse douce et jolie, chantée avec sa petite voix:

_**« Fleur aux pétales d'or**_

_**Répands ta magie.**_

_**Inverse le temps,**_

_**Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris.**_

_**Guéris les blessures,**_

_**Éloigne la pluie.**_

_**Ce destin impur,**_

_**Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,**_

_**Ce qu'il m'a pris... »**_

-_Aimes-tu ma chanson, Pénélope ?_ demanda Néa, _moi je l'adore maman me la chantait souvent quand j'étais petite._

Le professeur regarda près de la fillette mais ne vit personne. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit… ? Après toute ces années ? Il s'éclaircit la voix et se dirigea vers le lit :

-_Bonjour Miss, je ne vous dérange pas ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix froide

-_Oh c'est vous… bonjour monsieur, non pas du tout_

_-Je suis peut-être …indiscret mais à qui parliez-vous ?_

_-Oh euh à personne voyons vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne ici…,_ répondit-elle en rougissant

-_Ne mentez pas_, dit Rogue commençant à être exaspéré.

-_Non je ne peux pas vous le dire_, dit-elle en gigotant.

-_Oh si vous pouvez_, répondit Rogue, _accio !_ dit-il en remarquant que Néa cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

Soudain, la poupée de Néa s'échappa de ses mains pour terminer dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Néa commença à rougir et le professeur eu un sourire moqueur :

-_ Une poupée ? Vous n'auriez pas passé l'âge ?_

Il avait donc eut raison, cette poupée n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Il se souvint qu'elle l'avait reçue le jour de ses trois ans.

-…, Néa fixa le professeur d'un regard noir quand soudain

-_Eh bien, Miss Néa vous semblez être en forme_, salua le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

_-Bonjour professeur_, dit-elle rougissant de plus belle.

-_Et… Ah je n'avais pas vu cette demoiselle,_ dit le professeur avec un sourire malicieux, _enchanté Miss Pénélope,_ fit-il en inclinant la tête.

Néa ne put se retenir de rire, elle éclata d'un rire fluet et le professeur Dumbledore rigola un peu également. Le professeur Rogue eu un air méprisant et roula des yeux :

-_Cessez donc vos enfantillages, Albus ! Miss je venais, avant ce petit intermède comique_, dit-il sans une once de rigolade, _enlever le maléfice d'entrave._

_-Réellement ? Oh merci monsieur,_ dit Néa avec un soupir de soulagement.

Soudain les liens magiques disparurent, Néa s'empressa de se frotter les poignets puis se recoiffa.

-_Miss, nous vous faisons confiance alors ne nous décevez pas_, dit- Rogue d'une voix neutre.

-_Oui professeur Rogue_

_-Bien nous allons vous laisser miss Néa, au revoir_, dit le directeur

_-Au revoir Professeurs…_

Néa serra sa poupée en pensant à son avenir. Elle était orpheline…enfin pas vraiment. Ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, elle en avait d'autres quelque part en France.


	8. Ch08: Découverte!

**Chapitre 8 – Une découverte incroyable !**

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines passèrent, et Néa n'était toujours pas retournée en cours. Elle faisait ses devoirs, que ses amies lui apportaient le matin et elle se promenait dans le parc de l'infirmerie l'après-midi. Elle s'ennuyait lorsqu'elle était seule et Mme Pomfresh était insupportable avec ses innombrables recommandations. Elise venait deux fois par semaine et cela aidait beaucoup Néa. Pansy, Daphné et Tracey venaient tous les jours et elles faisaient leurs devoirs avec Néa. Parfois Drago venait lui dire bonjour mais la visite la plus appréciée de Néa était celle d'Harry. Le jeune homme avait le don de la faire rire. Il lui racontait toujours de drôle de choses, comme ses réactions au quidditch, comme les histoires de Basilic et de pierre philosophale. Le jeune racontait toujours ces histoires avec une pointe d'humour.<p>

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Néa recommençait à être triste a l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions. Ou allait-elle passer les vacances ? Elle serait seule, qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Elle se dit qu'elle poserait ses questions à Elise la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra. Néa avait revêtue son uniforme afin de faire sa ballade quotidienne.

-_Antinéa ! Venez ici,_ dit Mme Pomfresh.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? »_

_-Oui madame ?_

_-Vous ne sortez pas aujourd'hui…_

_-Comment mais pourquoi ? C'est incroyable tout de même !_ s'écria Néa

-_Miss je vous en prie écoute…._

_-Non, j'en ai plus qu'assez !_ Continua Néa en s'énervant, _vous croyez que je me plais coincée dans cet endroit sordide à longueur de journée ? Je ne sors pratiquement jamais, je vois les mêmes personnes, les mêmes murs tout le temps et j'en ai marre ! En plus…_

Plus aucun sons sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle se retourna et vit le professeur Mcgonagall qui la regardait avec un air sévère, Minerva avait lancé un sort de mutisme sur la jeune fille. Néa lui lança un regard noir, Minerva pensa _« Personne ne pourrait nier qu'elle est la fille de Severus »._

-_Eh bien en voilà des manières ! Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ? On ne crie pas aussi fort dans une infirmerie, vous ne pensez donc jamais aux autres ?_

-…, Néa était incapable de parler mais lançait des regards noirs au professeur Mcgonagall.

-_Je vous rends la parole mais je vous préviens qu'au moindre cri je relance le sort._

Néa hocha la tête sèchement et Minerva annula le sort.

-_Si Miss Antinéa n'était pas aussi impulsive_, dit Mme Pomfresh avec un regard froid, _elle m'aurait écoutée et aurait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de promenade, pour le moment, puisque le directeur désirait s'entretenir avec elle. _

Néa devint aussi rouge que la salle commune de Gryffondor et regarda le sol.

-_Eh bien Miss,_ répliqua le professeur Mcgonagall, _vous n'auriez rien à dire à Mme Pomfresh ?_

-_Non pas vraim… Euh si, veuillez accepter mes excuses Mme Pomfresh_

_-Hum ce n'est rien, Minerva si vous me cherchez ,je serai dans mon bureau. Antinéa avez-vous bien pris toutes vos potions aujourd'hui ?_

-_Oui_, dit Néa en soufflant l'air exaspéré, _On y va professeur ?_

_-Oui Miss allons-y._

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers les couloirs, pour Néa cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus vu les couloirs de l'école. Rien n'avait changé _« Toujours aussi moche et froid ce château ! »_. Arrivée devant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Mcgonagall s'assura que la jeune fille soit entrée avant de partir. Néa rentra dans le bureau qui était vide, elle en profita pour observer plus profondément celui-ci. Il y avait des inventions étranges un peu partout et il faisait lumineux, on se serait cru dans une autre dimension. Dans une des armoires, il y avait des centaines de potions, et dans une autre, elle reconnut le chapeau rapiécé parlant.

-_Bonjour Miss Néa ! _dit Dumbledore en sortant de nulle-part, _comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

-_Professeur Dumbledore,_ dit Néa avec révérence, _bien, je vous retourne la question._

_-Bien, je vous remercie,_ répondit le professeur Dumbledore, _mais asseyez-vous._

Néa s'exécuta et regarda le professeur étrangement :

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas miss, je vais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle._

_-Ah oui ?_ fit Néa perplexe.

_-Eh bien oui mais c'est un peu compliqué à dire, il s'agit de votre futur._

_-Oh,_ fit-elle soudainement triste

-_Nous avons trouvé votre véritable acte de naissance._

_-Ah bon ? Et donc vous savez qui sont mes véritables parents ?_

_-En effet, seulement votre mère biologique ne peut pas vous prendre en charge mais votre père a déjà accepté._

-_Quoi ? Mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis…_s'indigna Néa

-_Malheureusement, tu n'as que 12 ans et selon la justice magique, ce qui est regrettable, un enfant n'a pas son mot à dire._

-_Ce n'est pas juste_ ! répondit Néa encore sous le choc que le directeur l'ai tutoyé.

-_Je le sais mon enfant,_ dit tristement le directeur.

_-Vais-je le rencontrer bientôt ?_

_-Oui ne t'angoisse pas, plus tôt que tu ne le pense, et tu iras passer les vacances de Noël chez lui._

-_Puis-je savoir son nom ?_ demanda Néa les larmes aux bords des yeux.

_-Oui mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne t'énerveras pas et que tu écouteras les explications en me laissant parler._

_-Très bien_, fit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

_- Il s'agit du Professeur Rogue, _dit simplement le directeur.

Néa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin, le fou rire dura 10 minutes :

-_Bon je vous écoute, dites-moi qui est mon père ?_

_-Antinéa, ce n'était pas une blague, _dit le directeur avec gravité.

-_Non c'est impossible… impossible…..je ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! _dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en perdant son sourire_. Moi je ne suis pas moche avec un teint cireux et des cheveux gras !_

-_Miss, s'il-vous-plait, je n'admets pas que l'on parle de ses parents de la sorte et encore moins s'il s'agit de l'un de mes enseignant._

_-Mais…_

_-Miss, cela suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de parler._

Il avait parlé plus sèchement que d'habitude et la jeune fille le toisait avec un regard noir rempli de mépris, ce qu'il décida d'ignorer.

-…

-_Bien, Vous devez savoir que lorsque vous êtes née nous étions en période de guerre. Votre père et moi-même avons décidé de vous placer dans une famille moldue et française pour votre sécurité. J'ai décidé de vous faire venir ici, cette année, pour votre sécurité. Severus était contre, il voulait vous laisser vivre en paix, je suis désolé._

_-Oh mon dieu ! C'était vrai ? Par Morgane ! Merlin ! C'est un cauchemar ! _

Elle commençât à se pincer un peu partout sur les bras, sans effet. Elle attirait le malheur, pourquoi elle ? D'abord le changement d'école, puis la mort de ses parents, ensuite on lui apprend que c'était ses parents adoptifs et que son père s'avère être son directeur de maison, qui est toujours contre elle. Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda d'un air amusé, sous les différentes expressions de la jeune fille.

-_Non, je ne vivrais pas avec lui,_ dit-elle soudainement en croisant les bras

-_Il est votre père et vous devrez lui obéir, miss,_ en retrouvant son sérieux.

-_Et pour les vacances de Noël ?_ demanda Néa

-_Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Rogue a décidé mais vous devrez vous arranger avec lui. En attendant vous continuerez à rester à l'infirmerie et vous reprendrez les cours après les vacances._

_-Monsieur ? _demanda-t-elle en levant la main.

-_Oui, Miss ?_

_-Pourrais-je avoir la permission de me balader dans le parc de l'école ?_

_-Il faudra demander à votre père._

_-Ce n'est pas mon père,_ répliqua Néa avec mépris, _même si c'est écrit !_

_-Miss…_

Mais Néa s'en allait déjà, laissant le vieux sorcier seul dans son bureau. « Severus n'aura pas une vie calme avec cette demoiselle », se dit-il.

Néa couru jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais le tableau de la grosse dame posa problème :

-_Vous n'êtes pas de Gryffondor ?_ fit le tableau

-_Je pense que c'est évident_, dit-elle avec dédain, _allez donc appeler Harry Potter_ !

-_Sale gamine !_ _Je reviens tout de suite_, répondit froidement le tableau.

Peu de temps après, le portrait s'ouvrit et Harry apparut :

-_Hey, c'est donc toi la fille de Serpentard arrogante_, dit-il avec un sourire

-_En personne,_ répondit-elle avec un petit sourire fier_, il faut que je te parle de toute urgence suis-moi._

Elle l'emmena au sixième étage et murmura près d'une statue de serpent en bronze :

-_En tant qu'héritière je te somme de m'ouvrir_

Une petite porte se matérialisa et Néa entra suivit de Harry. La pièce était petite et possédait un style chic et froid. Néa alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil individuel :

-_Aller vient t'asseoir, Harry !_

_-Waouh, mais on est où ? _demanda Harry

-_Je ne connais pas le nom de cette salle mais c'est le portrait de Salazar qui m'en a parlé au début de l'année._

_-Et tu es Fourchelangue ? Tu sais que moi aussi ?_

_-Oui je le sais, mais je ne parle pas couramment, je comprends juste. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit avant d'entrer ? Tu n'auras qu'à dire la même chose si tu veux t'isoler, c'est un mot de passe. Mais je te préviens que tu es mort si tu en parle à quelqu'un._

_-Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Au fait que voulais-tu me dire ?_

_- Je pourrais recommencer les cours après les vacances._

_-C'est génial, j'en suis ravi. Tu sais que tu … tu es…. vraiment jolie ?_

Harry rougit violement, Merlin pourquoi avait-il dit ça. « _Elle va me prendre pour un idiot »_

-_Maintenant oui_, répondit-elle un peu gênée,

Il s'approcha doucement de Néa et elle se blottit dans ses bras, elle avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. A un moment, elle releva la tête et vit qu'Harry la regardait. Elle se releva et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur celles d'Harry. Il s'embrassèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce que Néa dise _« oh non je dois y aller, désolé Harry »._ Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle était déjà partie.

Néa courait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie, lorsque soudain une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna en sursautant et vit le professeur Rogue :

-_Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici ?_ demanda-t-il avec une voix glaciale.

_-Non,_ dit-elle avec arrogance.

_-Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi_, _Miss Rogue_, _je vous raccompagne à l'infirmerie._

Néa avait grimacé à l'énonciation de son…nouveau nom.

-_Je peux très bien y aller seule_, répliqua-t-elle, _je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de la vôtre !_

-_Nous réglerons cela quand nous rentrerons au manoir pour les vacances d'hiver_, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, _et je vous promets que vous apprendrez à ne plus tenir tête à vos professeurs. _

_-Je n'irais pas chez vous !_ s'exclama Néa

-_Oh si et vous n'aurez pas le choix maintenant avancez et taisez-vous !_

Néa eu un regard froid et releva le menton en avançant. Néa repensa à Harry et son cœur se serra, Harry détestait Rogue et Rogue était son père, autrement dit elle était dans une impasse. Quand elle rentra dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière commença à la sermonner mais Néa n'écouta même pas le quart de ce qu'elle raconta.

Severus marchait d'un pas vif et rageur dans les couloirs. Il commençait sérieusement à être agacé des attitudes de la fillette. Alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention, il heurta quelqu'un. Il se releva en fulminant :

-_Vous ne pouvez donc pas faire attention ?_ S'exclama-t-il, _30 points en moins pour…_ _Minerva ?_

-_Je crains Severus que vous ne puissiez pas m'enlever de points, et je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans,_ dit-elle en se relevant

-_Excusez-moi mais je suis pressé !_ dit-il exaspéré.

-_Auriez-vous un quelconque problème ?_ demanda Minerva_, je peux peut-être vous aider._

_-Le seul problème que j'ai c'est ma fille et je dois parler à Albus._

_-Il n'est pas là ce soir mais vient dans mon bureau on pourra discuter tranquillement._

Il se résigna et suivit Minerva jusqu'à son bureau. En entrant dans le bureau il laissa s'échapper un soupir dégouté. Le bureau aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il détestait ces couleurs, il detestait ce bureau. Il prit place dans le sofa alors que Minerva prenait place en face de lui :

_-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?_ demanda Minerva

-_Oui, un thé vert s'il-vous-plait_, répondit-il sur un ton sec

-_Bien, quel est le problème avec Miss Antinéa ?_

_-C'est une gamine insupportable et insolente !_ répondit-il, _je ne vais pas la supporter deux semaines !_

-_Bien sûr que vous y arriverai, de plus on sait tous comment se comporte Miss Antinéa depuis le début de l'année. Lorsque j'ai été la chercher, je l'ai su directement mais elle a été tout à fait charmante avec moi. En plus je suis sûre que vous arriverez à la canaliser._

_-Si vous le dites,_ soupira-t-il.

-_Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous rappeler de ne pas oublier la potion de Remus_.

-_Oui, elle devrait être finie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne faudrait pas laisser le loup souffrir,_ répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique. _A plus tard Minerva_.

Il redescendit dans son laboratoire et mis la potion dans une fiole. Il remonta au 5éme étage où se trouvait le bureau de Lupin. Il frappa quelques coups secs à la porte

_« Oui ?_ » dit une voix douce et posée.

Remus Lupin était assis à son bureau en train de faire des corrections.

-_Je viens de finir ceci pour toi Lupin, si tu en veux encore j'en ai tout un chaudron._

_-Ah merci beaucoup Severus_, répondit-il, _Au fait est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte chez les profs ? Que Miss Pritchard serait en réalité Miss Rogue ?_

_-En effet, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Lupin_

_-Je ne t'attaquais nullement, Severus. Merci pour la potion._

Severus s'en alla vers ses appartements, arrivé là-bas il appela ses elfes de maison. Tout à coup trois elfes de maison apparurent devant Severus en s'inclinant. Ces elfes, qui étaient de la même famille, appartenaient à la maison des Prince, renommée Rogue, depuis bien des années. Blake était l'elfe personnel de Severus. Quant à Squiz et Syra, ils s'occupaient des autres tâches ménagères et de la cuisine. Ils n'étaient pas libres, mais Severus les traitaient avec beaucoup de respect.

-_Maitre Severus, en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? _demanda Blake.

-_Ma fille, Miss Antinéa vivra désormais avec nous. Syra peux-tu aller lui préparer des appartements au manoir ? Utilise la partie Est. _

-_Bien évidemment, maître,_ dit-elle en s'inclinant, _Quels sont les couleurs préférée de la jeune maitresse ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, le rose plait généralement aux filles_, répondit-il, _Tu iras également acheter des livres et quelques jouets, elle a douze ans._

_-Bien maître._

Elle disparut dans un pop, Severus se retourna vers Squiz.

-_Squiz, prépare une chambre ici dans mes appartements. Même directive que pour Syra._

_-Oui maître Severus._

Et l'elfe repartit dans un pop plus grave que celui d'avant

-_Blake, tu as l'habitude de côtoyer tes semblables. Antinéa va avoir besoin d'une elfe, connaitrais-tu une jeune elfe qui serait disponible ?_

-_Oui maître, je crois qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait vous convenir, Puis-je aller la chercher ?_

_-Oui, vas-y,_ répondit Severus en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Blaze disparue dans un pop claironnant et revint après quelques minutes avec une petite elfe de maison. Elle avait des oreilles pendantes comme celles des lapins nains, ses yeux n'étaient pas trop grands et ils étaient d'un rose fuchsia très joli.

-_Maitre, voici Laly_

-_Tu peux nous laisser Blake, merci,_ répondit Rogue, _Laly si je t'ai fait venir c'est que ma fille va avoir besoin d'un elfe et Blake m'a dit que tu cherchais une famille._

_-Oui, en effet monsieur, j'en serai ravie, _dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

_-Bien, __Vos estis in __servitio __Antinéa__filia__aevum.__Severus__me__ego praecipio vobis*, __Dryadales!**, Blake? __Ramène là au manoir et apprends-lui ce qu'elle doit savoir. Nous arriverons par cheminette dans 3 jours._

_-A bientôt maître,_ dirent Blake et Laly en chœur.

Après avoir réglé tout cela, Severus était enfin tranquille. Il put retourner à ses précieuses potions en pensant aux prochaines vacances, il espérait que tout se passe bien.

* * *

><p><em>*Moi Severus t'ordonne d'entrer au service de ma fille Antinéa<em>

**sort inventé, utile seulement sur les elfes de maison pour les asservir.


	9. Ch09: Le manoir Rogue

**Chapitre 10 – Le manoir Rogue**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Néa se réveilla ce matin-là, l'infirmière lui annonça joyeusement que c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Mme Pomfresh ne comprit pourquoi la jeune fille s'était renfrognée à cette annonce, généralement les élèves étaient ravis à l'approche des vacances. Néa déjeuna tranquillement et enfila son uniforme. Elle était occupé de lire « le Quidditch à travers les âges », conseillé par Harry, quand Gaïa, sa chouette, lui apporta un message :<p>

_Miss,_

_Nous partirons vers 14h, soyez prête. Vos affaires sont déjà au manoir. Rendez-vous 13h45 dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le mot de passe est « Les chocogrenouille sont meilleures que les fizwizbiz »_

_Pr. Rogue_

_« Il a vraiment l'art de paraître froid même en écrivant un message de deux lignes »_

Néa laissa échapper un soupir, il était déjà 13h25. Elle entreprit d'envoyer une lettre à Harry :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris afin de t'informer que je ne serai pas au château pendant les vacances, je pars chez mes amies françaises dont je t'ai déjà parlé et on va probablement aller faire du ski._

_J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël._

_Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié notre baiser, j'ai hâte de te revoir à la rentrée._

_Bisous,_

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Néa…_

Néa regarda Gaïa s'envoler dans le ciel grisonnant et puis finît de s'apprêter. Vers 13h40, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivée à la majestueuse statue en forme d'aigle, elle murmura le mot de passe _« Les chocogrenouille sont meilleures que les fizwizbiz ! »_. Elle commença à monter les escaliers et arriva devant la porte en bois dorée du bureau. Elle poussa un soupir et frappa de petits coups.

« Entrez Antinéa » fit une voix douce et joyeuse. Néa s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau, a son grand soulagement le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur et fit une révérence en murmurant :

-_Bonjour monsieur le directeur._

-_Bonjour Miss_, répondit-il,_ je suis heureux de voir que vous conservez vos manières excellentes._

-_Merci monsieur, il faut bien,_ marmonna-t-elle

-_Votre père ne devrait plus tarder_, dit-il en observant la grimace qu'elle avait faite en entendant le mot père, _nous devons discuter de petites modalités._

-_Je vous écoute,_ dit-elle.

-_Bien, vous devez savoir qu'à la rentrée vous serez inscrite sous le nom de Rogue et que les professeurs sont déjà au courant de vos liens de parenté avec le professeur Rogue._

-_Oh Merlin !_ dit Néa qui avait pâlit d'un coup, _je suis finie_. _Je vais devoir le dire aux autres ?_

_-Il vaudrait mieux, je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue acceptera que vous receviez quelques amis chez vous. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que vous finirez par vous plaire avec votre père…_

_-Il ne remplacera jamais mon vrai père, celui qui ne m'a pas abandonnée…_

_-Antinéa, je vous ai expliqué les raisons. Nous n'en reparlerons plus désormais._

-_Et bien je…_

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

-_Entrez_, dit Dumbledore d'air joyeux_, Ah Severus pile à l'heure comme d'habitude._

-_Albus,_ salua-t-il avec un signe de tête_, Bien nous pouvons y aller, Antinéa tu es prête ?_

Néa sentit son cœur se serrer, là elle avait vraiment très peur et en plus elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il la tutoie.

-_Je…Euh…oui, _dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-_Très bien, allons-y alors_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-_Attendez ! non… _dit Néa

-_Non quoi ?_ demanda Rogue suspicieux

-_Je ne voyage pas par cheminette,_ dit-elle avec une voix impérieuse.

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et froide, _et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?_

-_Car c'est sale et en plus je n'aime pas cela._

-_Ah je comprends mieux maintenant, et tu penses certainement que puisque tu n'aimes pas ça on va y aller autrement_ ? dit-il sur un ton sarcastique

-_Et bien…je… euh_

_-ça suffit !_répliqua-t-il froidement, _bonnes vacances Albus !_

Il attrapa Néa par le bras avec une poigne assez forte et la traîna de force jusqu'à la cheminée où il dit « manoir Rogue ». Néa vit le bureau disparaitre et tout à coup le professeur la lâcha et elle atterrit face contre terre dans un salon. Severus lui sortit avec élégance de la cheminée et ne put que remarquer sa fille :

-_Eh bien, quelle élégance pour une jeune fille de Beauxbâtons !_ dit-il sarcastiquement avant de reprendre son sérieux, _Allez viens._

Néa était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, elle n'avait jamais réussi à atterrir correctement en voyageant par cheminette. Péniblement, elle se releva et suivit le professeur Rogue jusqu'à une pièce à côté du salon. Le bureau en question était assez spacieux. Les meubles étaient en chêne et les fauteuils de couleurs vertes. Toute une partie du bureau était entourée de livres divers, et l'autre partie comportait des commodes avec des documents bien rangés. Le bureau était assez lumineux. Néa qui s'attendait à vivre dans un cachot géant n'en revenait pas :

_-Bien tu es ici dans le bureau ou je reçois pour les entrevues privées, assieds-toi. Comme tu dois t'en douter, il y a des règles que tu vas devoir respecter mais avant je dois te parler d'un fait plus important. Tu auras ta majorité à vingt ans._

_-Quoi ? Vous êtes fou ? _s'indigna Néa._ 20 ans ?_

_-Baisse d'un ton, tu seras punie pour ton insolence, _dit Severus froidement en la regardant sévèrement. _Pour en revenir à notre sujet, tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux cela ne changera rien. Tu toucheras ton héritage à ta majorité, personnes ne peut y toucher avant cette date.._

_-Mais c'est mon argent…_

_-Oui, mais tu n'es pas capable de gérer une telle fortune, je m'occuperais de tous tes frais. Tu recevras 70 galions d'argent de poche par mois._

-_Seulement 70 ?_ s'indigna-t-elle

-_Comment ça seulement ?_ dit-il sur un ton coléreux, _Tu n'as le moindre sens des réalités, septante galions est largement suffisant. Continuons, tu le sais je n'admets ni l'insolence, ni l'arrogance. Lorsque je te donne un ordre tu obéis sans contester. Je te demande de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « père »_

_-Haha haha, rigola Néa. On est plus dans les années 50…_

-_Tu viens de doubler ta punition,_ dit-il d'une voix froide, _maintenant excuse-toi !_

-_Je suis désolé,_ dit-elle sans être le moins du monde désolé.

_-A qui t'adresses-tu ?_

Le ton était si froid, si sévère qu'elle ne put que s'exécuter.

_-Je suis désolée, …pè…père,_ répondit-elle gênée.

-_Tu me dois le respect, donc tu me nommeras à chaque fin de phrases et tu feras de même pour tous les adultes respectables. Est-ce clair ?_

-_Non père,_ dit-elle sur un ton de défit.

-_Je te demande pardon_ ? demanda Rogue froidement, _que ne comprends-tu pas ?_

_-Eh bien, père,_ dit-elle sarcastiquement, _comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai que 12_ _ans._ _Comment puis-je savoir quel adulte est respectable ou non._

-_Ne joue pas sur les mots, Antinéa, je te dirais qui l'est ou pas._ Répondit-il froidement. _Comprends-tu, maintenant ?_

-_Oui père,_ répondit-elle en rougissant.

-_Bien,_ dit-il satisfait de lui-même_, les repas se prennent à 8h00, 12h00, et 19h30, je ne tolère aucun retard. Le couvre-feu est à 21h00. Je veux que tu travaille au moins deux heures par jour pour l'école, et une heure de potion dans mon laboratoire. Tu me demande la permission pour aller quelque part ou pour sortir de table mais aussi pour faire des achats ou envoyer des lettres. Maintenant, je vais te présenter les elfes. Squiz, Blake, Syra, Laly ! _

Soudain 4 pops se firent entendre et Néa vit 4 elfes sur le tapis qui était inclinés. Le professeur Rogue reprit :

-_Je vous présente Antinéa, ma fille_, dit-il et poursuivit en se retournant vers Néa, _Squiz et Syra s'occupent généralement de la maison et de la cuisine, Blake est mon elfe personnel et Laly t'appartient. Blaze, peux-tu défaire mes affaires ? Et Laly occupe-toi de celle d'Antinéa. Vous pouvez partir_.

Ils disparurent tous dans le même pop qu'à leurs arrivée. Néa était contente, en France les elfes n'était pas de coutume, et elle possédait désormais son propre elfe de maison.

-_Antinéa suis-moi, je vais te parler du manoir._

-_oui père, _répondit-elle

- _Alors ici nous sommes dans le salon, si tu passes la double porte à ta gauche tu trouveras le hall, si tu continues tu auras la salle à manger et la cuisine. Au 2__e__ étage il y a les chambres d'amis et certaines pièces fermées magiquement où tu n'as pas le droit d'entrée. A la cave, il y a mes laboratoires et mes réserves. Enfin au premier il y a mes appartements et les tiens. Tu peux accéder à la bibliothèque mais les livres situé après la 4eme étagère te sont interdits. Tu as compris ?_

_-Oui_, dit Néa d'un ton las

-_Je te demande pardon_ ?demanda Rogue avec une voix froide

_-oui père,_ répondit Néa.

-_C'est mieux, parlons des sanctions maintenant. Je pourrais te faire trier mes ingrédients, copier des lignes nettoyer des chaudrons mais dans les cas extrêmes_ _je pourrais te donner une correction. _

-_Quoi ? Vous… vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit !_ s'écria presque Néa

-_Baisse d'un ton,_ siffla Rogue, _j'en ai tout à fait le droit, j'éduque mon enfant comme je le veux. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu ne désobéi pas tu ne seras pas punie. Tu fais désormais partie d'une famille de sorcier noble. Ta tante viendra une heure par jour pour t'apprendre les usages. La semaine prochaine, je dois aller à Poudlard et tu resteras avec les Malefoy._

_-Très bien père,_ répondit-elle sur un ton triste.

-_Bien, nous devons parler de ta punition_, dit-il, _comme c'est la première fois je serais conciliant. Demain, tu passeras ta journée à copier des textes, tirés de ton livre d'histoire_.

Néa soupira intérieurement, l'histoire de la magie était la matière qu'elle détestait le plus et elle allait passer une journée à en recopier des textes. _« Ça va être de longue vacances… »_

-_Oui père._

-_Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre_

Néa suivit le professeur dans le labyrinthe de couloir, elle se dit qu'elle arriverait certainement à se perdre. Après avoir monté les escaliers de marbre, ils partirent vers la gauche et arrivèrent dans un couloir qui était clair contrairement au reste du manoir, composé de boiseries plus foncées.

-_Nous sommes prés de tes appartements,_ dit Rogue, _derrière cette porte il y a une salle de musique et là tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer,_ expliqua-t-il en montrant une deuxième porte_, Au fond du couloir tu découvriras tes appartements. Mes appartements sont à l'opposé. Nous mangeons à 19h30, ne soit pas en retard, si tu as besoin de moi appelle Blake._

-_Oui père, merci,_ répondit Néa

Le professeur Rogue était satisfait, ses menaces faisaient effet. Peut-être que les vacances seraient reposante. Il se dirigea vers son labo en faisant voleter sa cape.

Néa se dirigea seule vers le fond du couloir, à un moment elle arriva devant une porte blanche avec des reliures dorées et où il était noté en rose et en lettre calligraphiée « _Antinéa Galatée Violine_ ». Surprise, elle entra dans une petite pièce où il y avait deux portes, un buffet et un porte manteau. Elle ouvrit la porte de gauche et découvrit une pièce magnifique. Ce devait être sa chambre, au fond et au milieu de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à avec un ciel de lit rose pale. La pièce était toute rose, ce qui était génial puisque c'était la couleur préférée de Néa, sauf le plafond qui était blanc avec des moulures. Dans sa chambre il y avait une coiffeuse avec un énorme miroir et plein de produit de beauté et de maquillage. Il y avait aussi une chaise à bascule près de la cheminée, elle découvrit aussi un petit lit à droite de son lit et près de la cheminée une table ronde avec trois chaise normale et une pour bébé. Néa se rendit compte que le lit et la chaise était pour Pénélope. Elle trouva cette dernière sur le lit de Néa juste devant une boite cadeau. Néa déballa son cadeau, la boite était remplie de tenue pour sa poupée et elle vit qu'il y avait une petite armoire près du petit lit. Elle était ravie. Elle regarda la décoration, il y avait un drapeau de son ancienne école et aussi un de Serpentard. Il y avait aussi de grandes fenêtres ce qui laissait entrer beaucoup de lumière. Néa retourna dans le petit hall et entra dans l'autre pièce. Elle était immense, c'était un salon. Il y avait une cheminée et des fauteuils en velours rose ou en cuir blanc, il y avait des étagères avec des romans moldus et sorciers. La pièce était décorée de la même façon que la chambre. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une cage énorme et Gaïa était dedans. Néa remarqua que la chouette se plaisait beaucoup dans cette mini-volière et elle découvrit une lettre posée sur la table basse. Néa s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, très confortable, et ouvrit la lettre :

_Ma chère Néa,_

_Le château est bien vide sans toi, tu me manques malgré cela tout va bien._

_Hermione te remet le bonjour et te demande si tu as déjà fait le devoir de runes. Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié notre baiser j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir à la rentrée. Je te souhaite un joyeux noël._

_Bisous_

_Harry P._

C'était vraiment une belle journée finalement, si on exclue la punition. Néa avait l'impression que son cœur voletait. Néa continua son inspection et trouva deux nouvelles portes. Elle ouvrit celle du fond et entra dans une salle de bain. La pièce était grande, il y avait une baignoire au milieu où on aurait pu se baigner à cinq. Sur les côtés il y avait les toilettes, une énorme douche et une garde-robe qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Elle regarda la garde-robe et l'ouvrit, elle ne contenait que ses vêtements d'école et 2-3 jeans, t-shirt et gilet. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme et décida de se changer. Elle mit un jeans avec un top rose fuchsia et un boléro blanc et se rafraichit. Après, elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit l'autre porte, elle arriva dans une pièce plus petite. Il y avait un bureau au milieu et des étagères partout avec ses livres d'écoles et d'autres. Elle retourna dans le salon franchement elle avait une très belle chambre et s'y sentait à l'aise. Elle remarqua que l'horloge indiquait 19h20, et pour éviter d'être en retard elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle retrouva facilement les escaliers mais après elle ne souvint plus si il fallait aller à gauche ou à droite. Elle alla à gauche et par chance trouva la salle à manger.

Severus était assis à table et lisait la gazette du sorcier, il était déjà 19h25 quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Néa se décida à parler :

-_Euh bonsoir père,_ fit-elle hésitante

-_Bonsoir, Antinéa_, répondit-il en se retournant, _Mais ! Qu'est-ce que cette tenue ? Je n'autorise personne à déambuler dans le manoir en jeans, surtout une fille ! _

-_Excusez-moi père,_ dit Néa suppliante et prête à pleurer, _je n'ai rien d'autre à part mes uniformes._

-_Comment ?_ demanda Rogue sur un ton froid.

- _Eh bien je n'avais pris que quelques habits moldus avec moi à l'école mais tout le reste est resté à la maison, qui a brulée,_ dit-elle tristement.

-_Ah je comprends, bien je ferais venir un tailleur de chez Gaichiffon demain matin, et tu n'auras à copier qu'un texte sur la révolution des gobelins en 1754. Maintenant assied-toi_, dit Severus

Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté trop vite, sa fille devait déjà être assez malheureuse sans en rajouter.

Néa s'exécuta, son père la regarda et entama la discussion :

-_Ta chambre te convient-elle ?_ S'enquit Severus

-_Oui, elle est superbe je l'adore_, répondit-elle avant de voir le froncement de sourcil de son père, _père excusez-moi._

-_Ce n'est rien, Syra ? Peux-tu servir le repas, s'il te plait,_ demanda Rogue

-_Oui maître Severus, que désire boire Miss Antinéa en mangeant ?_

-_Du jus de citrouille,_ répondit Néa en souriant.

-_Antinéa, tu n'aurais rien oublié ?_ demanda Rogue avec froideur

-_Pardon, s'il te plait Syra,_ dit-elle à l'elfe en rougissant.

Le repas commença, Néa mangea très peu et Severus s'en rendit compte :

-_N'aimes-tu pas le gratin de citrouille Néa ?_demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-_Oh si c'est délicieux mais je n'ai pas très faim père,_ répondit-elle

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit épaisse comme un fil, se dit Severus

-_Quoi qu'il en soit tu mangeras toute ton assiette…._

-_Mais Père,_ dit-elle

-_Ne discute pas! Tu obéis_. Dit-il d'un ton ferme

_-Oui père,_ répondit-elle

Et elle se força à finir son assiette. Et continua la discussion :

-_Père ? Je tenais à vous remercier pour la chambre et aussi pour les vêtements et les affaires de Pénélope._

_-Je t'en prie, demain soir les Malefoys viennent au manoir, tu pourras jouer avec Drago. Bien si tu as finis tu peux y aller et n'oublie pas le couvre-feu._

-_Oui père, merci et bonne nuit père._

_-Bonne nuit Antinéa_

Néa se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Severus seul. Il alla dans son bureau et commença à rédiger une lettre :

_Mme Gaichiffon,_

_Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'envoyer un tailleur demain matin à 9h30 ? Ma fille a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe complète._

_Bien à vous_

_Professeur Rogue_

Il envoya son hibou grand-duc, qui était rapide, avant de commencer les corrections des examens de théorie en potions. Il commença par les 3eannée, notamment par la feuille d'Antinéa.

* * *

><p><span>Collège Poudlard- Examen d'hiver- Théorie Potion<span>

Nom : Pritchard

Prénom : Antinéa Galatée Violine

Note : E+

Question 1 :

Décrivez la confection d'une potion de ratatinage. Citez les ingrédients, le procédé et l'effet obtenu.

Ingrédients : racines de marguerites coupées, figues pelées, chenilles en tranche, un foie de rat, sangsues

Procédé : Ajoutez les racines de marguerites lorsque l'eau bout et tourner 4 fois dans le sens anti-horloger. Puis quand l'eau devient verte, ajoutez les chenilles tranche par tranche en espaçant d'un tour dans le sens des aiguilles. Ajoutez les sangsues et quand l'eau devient bleue ajoutez le foie de rat. La potion doit être de couleur grise.

Effet : fait rapetisser

Manque de précisions dans le procédé ! Si quelqu'un boit cette potion il ne rapetissera pas, il sera empoisonné !

Question 2 :

Citez les différentes sortes d'antidotes et leur utilité.

L'antidote pour la potion d'Enflure est la Gorgée de Désenflage

Le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore est l'antidote à la pétrification

Un bézoard est un antidote à la plupart des poisons

Il en manque deux…

Questions 3 :

La potion de vieillissement est-elle une potion réellement efficace ? Pourquoi ?

Non, Cette potions vous fait vieillir en apparence. Malheureusement, votre âge réel ne change pas. V

Question4 :

Que se passe-t-il, lors de la confection d'une potion pour soigner les furoncles, si les épines de porc-épic sont ajoutées avant que le chaudron ne soit enlevé du feu ?

La mixture produit un nuage de fumée verte et un sifflement sonore, fait fondre le chaudron et troue les chaussures. Si la potion vous éclabousse vous vous retrouverez avec des furoncles. V

Questions 5 :

Décrivez la potion de babillage.

Voici la liste des ingrédients nécessaires :  
>- 4 feuilles de mandragore fraîches<br>- 2 racines de mandragore sèches  
>- 1 plume de corbeau bleu finement hachée<br>- 2 L d'eau des bois  
><span>Première étape<span> :  
>1) Faites infuser les feuilles de mandragore entières avec 0,5 l d'eau des bois, pendant 16 mn.<br>2) Ajoutez la moitié de la plume hachée à l'infusion, interrompez le feu à cet instant.  
>3) Laissez refroidir votre mélange qui doit être bleu<br>et passez à la seconde étape.  
><span>Deuxième étape<span> :  
>1) Mettez 1,5L d'eau des bois à bouillir sur un feu vif<br>2) Quand l'eau frémit, ajoutez les racines de mandragore. Une fine fumée violette doit se dégager à présent de vos chaudrons.  
>3) Quand la fumée disparaît, arrêtez le feu.<br>Troisième étape :  
>1) Reprenez votre premier mélange : ajoutez-le au contenu du chaudron encore chaud, et tournez 8 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.<br>2) Allumez à nouveau le feu, ajoutez enfin le reste de la plume de corbeau bleu.  
>3) Laissez encore chauffer pendant 2 minutes, la potion doit changer : la couleur doit disparaître, pour obtenir son état final.<p>

Bien ! Clair et précis !

* * *

><p>E+… elle aurait pu faire mieux quand même. Il continua la correction des copies des autres Serpentards, et entama ensuite celles des Gryffondors. Sans surprises, Potter, Weasley et Londubat obtinrent un P. Il allait commencer la feuille de Granger quand son hibou revint :<p>

_Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_C'est avec plaisir que nous nous présenterons chez vous demain matin._

_Avec nos salutations_

_Mme Irma Gaichiffon_

Satisfait, il continua à corriger ses copies, Granger eu un O à son plus grand regret, et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 21h05. Il décida d'aller voir si elle dormait

* * *

><p>Antinéa se dirigeait vers ses appartements, elle alla se laver dans son immense salle de bain et enfila une robe de nuit en soie noire et sa robe chambre rose quand elle vit quelque chose dans son salon. C'était un elfe de maison :<p>

-_Euh bonjour_, dit Néa hésitante, _qui êtes-vous ?_

-_Oh maitresse, je suis Laly votre elfe, je venais m'assurer que la maitresse avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin._

-_Ah, oui merci Laly. Dit Laly pourquoi tu portes une taie d'oreiller ?_demanda Néa curieusement en voyant l'horrible drap.

-_C'est le signe de l'esclavage, maitresse, mais Laly en est contente_, répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête

-_Oui et bien à moi cela ne me plait pas, et si je te donnais un uniforme ?_

-_Oh mais Laly ne veut pas être libre, si la maitresse donne un vêtement a Laly, elle sera libre,_ s'affola l'elfe.

- _Non, on considère l'uniforme comme un habit de travail donc tu ne seras pas libre,_ répondit Néa avec un sourire. _Va me chercher du tissu bleu marine, s'il te plait._

-_Oui maitresse._

Elle disparut dans un pop, et revint peu après avec le tissu. Néa utilisa un sortilège de couture et fit une robe à son elfe. Laly alla enfiler la robe et revint en s'inclinant devant sa maitresse :

-_Bien,_ dit Néa en souriant,_ je préfère cela, tu peux disposer bonne nuit._

-_Bonne nuit maitresse,_ répondit l'Elfe.

Il était 20h55 mais Néa n'avait pas sommeil, de toute façon son père ne le saurait pas. « Il doit dormir depuis un bout de temps » se dit-elle. Elle alla dans le couloir et monta au deuxième étage. Il était peu éclairé et il y avait des portes partout. Elle vit une porte noire qui n'était pas comme les autres et l'ouvrit. C'était une sorte de petit salon avec des bibliothèques. Néa parcouru les étagères, les ouvrages se nommait « art de la magie noire au XVII siècle », « Grandeur et décadence », « Les forces du mal, nos amies ». Néa ne connaissait pas la magie noire mais depuis toujours elle voulait savoir ce que cela était. Elle ouvrit « Aimez la magie noire » et commença à le lire.

* * *

><p>Severus se dirigeait vers les appartements de sa fille, il n'entendait pas de bruit mais il y avait de la lumière <em>« Elle ose me désobéir ».<em> Pourtant il avait été clair sur ce qui l'attendait si elle désobéissait. Il entra dans le salon mais n'y vit personne. Rien non plus dans le bureau ou dans la chambre, il lança un « homnia revelio » qui lui montra ou était sa fille. Il se dirigea rapidement au deuxième étage, et vit qu'elle était entrée dans le salon noir. Il entra et vit Antinéa plongée dans un livre sur la magie noire. Néa ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, ce fut la voix froide de son père qui l'a fit réagir :

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi je te trouve en train de lire un livre que tu n'as pas le droit de lire alors que tu devrais dormir ?_

-_Professeur ?_ fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-_Excuse-moi?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche et froide.

-_Je suis désolée, père,_ dit-elle précipitamment

-_Pensais-tu que mes menaces ne valaient rien ? Va dans ta chambre, tout de suite, je te rejoins._

Néa ne savait plus quoi dire et partit en courant se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Severus devait se calmer. Il attendit encore quelques minutes le temps qu'elle médite sûr qu'il allait lui arriver. Il descendit vers la chambre de sa fille. Il trouva Néa assise sur son lit les yeux écarquillé de peur. Severus fit apparaitre une chaise et prit place :

-_Bien, pourquoi ne dormais-__tu__ pas ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix froide

-_Je…euh…n'arrivais pas à…à…dormir père,_ bégaya Néa

-_Vraiment donc tu t'es dit « tiens et si j'allais faire un tour au second étage ? Je pourrais lire tranquillement ? »_ Dit-il sarcastiquement

Néa rougit :

_-Non j'étais curieuse je voulais savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas y aller._

_-La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Savais-tu que le livre que tu lisais était un livre de magie noire ?_

-_Non,_ répondit Néa trop vite.

-_Je te demande pardon ? Et ne mens pas !_ dit-il en élevant la voix

-_Je… oui père, je le savais mais je voulais savoir ce que c'était, j'ai commencé à lire et je n'ai plus su arrêter._

-_Voilà pourquoi je ne t'avais pas autorisé à aller au second, il y a des objets dangereux pour toi,_ dit-il sèchement. _Donc ce soir, tu m'as désobéi délibérément et tu as menti. Debout ! Et tend tes mains devant toi._

-_Qu… Quoi ? Non, je vous en prie, pas ça, non !_ s'écria Néa affolé en se relevant et reculant vers le fond de sa chambre, _vous n'y pensez pas ?_

-_Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?_ Gronda Severus, _plus tu discuteras, plus tu aggraveras la punition._

Néa accepta son sort la tête baissée, et se releva sans un mot. Son père fit apparaitre une petite canne souple. Mais Néa, préféra fermer les yeux, et elle tendit ses mains tremblantes en avant :

-_J'avais prévu de te donner cinq coups, mais puisque tu en as fait toute une histoire, ce sera dix _dit Sévèrement Severus.

L'enfant déglutit, et Severus débuta sans attendre le châtiment. Néa sursauta violement au premier coup et ne put s'empêcher de crier pour les autres. Au bout de neuf, elle commença à pleurer :

-A_rrêtez ! je vous en prie,_ dit-elle des larmes plein les yeux

Severus dut l'ignorer et continua, et dix… il n'aimait pas ça mais il devait être ferme avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à obéir. Qui peut dire ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle avait continué la lecture du livre, Severus eu un frisson. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes. Severus se baissa et la porta dans son lit. Il resta un instant à côté d'elle, en la réconfortant. Néa commençait à se calmer quand Severus quitta la chambre :

-_Bonne nuit Antinéa._

Néa s'endormit très vite après tout cela. Severus, retourna dans sa propre chambre :

-_Laly ?_

Un petit pop et l'elfe était là, Severus cligna des yeux, il devait rêver l'elfe portait une robe.

-_Le maître a appelé Laly_ ? demanda le petit elfe.

-_Hum oui, j'aimerais que tu surveilles Antinéa cette nuit comme il s'agit de sa première nuit au manoir. Et où as-tu eu une robe_ ? demanda-t-il méfiant

-_C'est la jeune maitresse qui l'a faite pour Laly._

-_Ah très bien, tu peux disposer_.

Elle disparut dans un petit pop et Severus regarda l'heure il était 21h45, il retourna dans son bureau pour corriger ses autres examens. Il termina ses corrections. Dans l'ensemble ce n'était pas mauvais chez les Serpentards et les Serdaigles comme d'habitude. Cela passait pour certains Gryffondors mais en Poufsouffle c'était l'hécatombe. Il se coucha avec un mal de crâne, peut-être avait-il été trop dur ?


	10. Ch10: Première journée au manoir

**Chapitre 11 : Première journée au manoir**

* * *

><p>Néa était en plein rêve quand deux petites mains la secouèrent doucement. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et vit Laly qui la regardait avec peur, elle lui fit un sourire :<p>

-_Ah c'est toi Laly, tu m'as fait peur_, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-_Le maître m'a demandé de vous réveiller, il est déjà 7h45 et le petit déjeuner est à 8h00. Il m'a demandé de vous rappeler que vous ne pouvez descendre en tenue de chambre._

_-Merci Laly,_ dit-elle en sortant de son énorme lit.

Néa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle décida de choisir ses vêtements. Elle se rappela la réaction de son père hier à cause du jeans. Elle décida d'enfiler une jupe noire qui lui restait et un t-shirt et un gilet noir. Elle releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'un serre-tête. Elle enfila ses ballerines noires d'école et sortit de sa chambre. Elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait dehors. Arrivée à la salle à manger, elle ouvrit la porte et vit son père déjà attablé en train de lire le journal. Soudain, elle repensa à la soirée d'hier, elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Elle s'avança et dit :

-_Bonjour père, comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

-_Bonjour Antinéa, _répondit-il d'un ton presque chaleureux_. Très bien, je te remercie. Assieds-toi._

Néa s'exécuta mais en posant les mains sur la table, elle sursauta, celles-ci lui faisaient encore mal. Severus le remarqua et ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Rien … rien père,_ dit-elle

-_Bien, aujourd'hui nous recevons les Malefoy._

_-Comme Drago ?_ demanda Néa en haussant les sourcils.

_-En effet, il est ton cousin, _dit Severus

Néa toussota, avant de regarder son père en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Pardon ?_

_-Il est ton cousin, ses parents sont ta tante et ton oncle,_ répondit-il agacé. _Le tailleur sera bientôt là, tu ferais mieux de manger._

Néa s'exécuta en pensant à Drago. Lui ? Son cousin à elle ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Le petit-déjeuner se passa mieux qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Son père lisait son journal distraitement et elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Vers neuf heure trente, Syra entra au salon.

-Maître, Monsieur le tailleur vient d'arriver, dit-elle.

Severus se releva d'un geste sec.

-Bien, Antinéa, attend ici, dit-il.

Néa le regarda partir en se rasseyant. Elle entendit son père depuis le hall :

-_Alonzo,_ dit-il d'un ton froid.

-_Monsieur Rogue ! Quelle joie de vous voir_… répondit une voix pas très rassurée.

-_Suivez-moi au salon ma fille s'y trouve déjà_.

Néa se releva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Le tailleur était probablement un italien. Il était habillé d'un costume et avait un air professionnel. Cependant, quand il regardait le professeur Rogue, il tressaillait et avait un clignement d'œil frénétique.

-_Alonzo voici Antinéa,_ dit le professeur au tailleur

-_Ah jeune miss c'est de vous dont je dois m'occuper, et bien je vais prendre toutes vos mesures. Mettez-vous debout s'il-vous plait._

Le tailleur fit apparaître un tabouret sur lequel monta Antinéa. Il agita sa baguette et un mètre de couture vint s'enrouler autour d'elle, de ses bras, prendre la longueur de ses jambes alors qu'une plume notait toute les mesures sur un parchemin.

-_Et voilà,_ dit le tailleur_. Que faut-il à mademoiselle ?_ demanda-t-il au professeur.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-_Déjà neuf uniformes complets de Serpentard avec ses initiales brodées près de l'écusson, mais également des capes dont trois d'hiver. Il faut tout ce dont elle a besoin comme sous-vêtements._

-_Très bien,_ dit le tailleur en notant tout au fur et à mesure.

_-Il lui faut des vêtements de loisirs, qu'avez-vous a conseiller ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Hum,_ réfléchit le tailleur. _Pour son âge, je peux vous conseiller des robes à smocks, des chemisiers avec des jupes…_

_-Bien, alors quinze robes de couleurs différentes, pas de couleurs criardes, dit Severus. Je crois que tu aimes le rose, non ?_ demanda-t-il à Néa qui hocha la tête. _Des chemisiers blancs, verts, noirs et bleu marine, avec les jupes assorties. Il faudra aussi des manteaux, des chapeaux, des gants. Sans oublier les chaussures, bottes et ballerines. Il faut aussi les derniers modèles de robes de soirées que vous avez._

-_Très bien,_ _votre commande sera prête demain_, dit le tailleur.

-_Oh non je la veux avant 19h ce soir, _dit Rogue d'une voix menaçante_, je paierais ne vous inquiétez pas._

-_Très bien monsieur, c'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec vous_, dit le tailleur en reculant.

-_ Syra va vous raccompagner_, conclut Severus.

Le tailleur suivit l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre. Severus regarda Antinéa en lui demandant :

-_Tu n'espère tout de même pas passez la journée au salon _? _Monte dans la salle d'étude et commence à recopier le déroulement complet de la révolution des gobelins._

-_Hum… oui père,_ avec une voix contrite.

Néa s'exécuta en soupirant et alla dans la salle d'étude du manoir. Elle commença à copier les causes de la révolution, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Néa vit son père entrer avec des copies sous le bras. Il prit place à son bureau et commença à les corriger. Vers midi moins le quart, Néa écrivit la dernière ligne du texte et se leva pour l'apporter à son père :

-_J'ai terminé père,_ dit-elle hésitante

-_Voyons voir ça… ça va_, dit-il en déchirant les feuilles devant l'air outré de sa fille, _tu peux aller au salon te divertir avant le déjeuner_

_-Merci père,_ répondit-elle.

Elle partit en laissant son père, en entrant dans le salon elle entama un roman.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'étude :

-_Laly, Syra !_ appela Severus

Les elfes apparurent en un craquement vif.

-_Oui maître _?dirent-elles en chœur

- _Allez dans la chambre d'Antinéa et videz sa garde-robe, elle va recevoir ses nouveaux vêtements aujourd'hui. Jetez les anciens, tous, et cirez ses chaussures._

_-Bien maître._

Severus rangea ses copies d'un coup de baguette et se rendit au salon pour prévenir Antinéa que le déjeuner serait servi sous peu. Elle le suivit et prit place à table. Néa avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin.

_-Père puis-je vous poser une question_, demanda-t-elle

-_Je t'écoute, _répondit Rogue suspicieux

-_Pourrais-je savoir si j'ai réussi mon examen de potion ?_

_-Non, tu auras tes notes comme tout le monde la semaine prochaine._

_-Mais s'il vous plait,_ insista-t-elle

-_Antinéa, j'ai dit non_, répondit Rogue froidement. _Aucun favoritisme._

-_Enfin_, s'exclama-t-elle, _personne ne le saura !_

-_Bien, tu sors de table et tu vas dans ta chambre tout de suite, je t'interdis d'en sortir tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé._

Néa se leva d'un bond en jetant un regard noir à son père et partit en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de déjeuner tranquillement. Puis il alla dans son laboratoire pour brasser de nouvelles potions inventées par lui.

Néa s'ennuyait profondément dans sa chambre, elle avait fini son livre et décida de commencer ses devoirs de vacances. Elle décida de commencer par son devoir de runes. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione :

_Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je viens de terminer mon devoir de runes, j'ai mis une heure à le déchiffrer et toi ? Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose. Je ne peux en parler qu'à toi car j'ai peur du jugement d'Harry. En fait, je ne suis pas chez mes amies de France, le professeur Dumbledore a retrouvé mon père biologique et je suis chez lui. Par contre, tu ne devineras jamais qui est-ce… J'ai appris que c'était le professeur Rogue, je te donnerais plus de détails à la rentrée mais tu dois t'en douter, il est comme en classe…_

_S'il te plait n'en parle à personne et j'espère que tu m'estimeras pas moins à cause de cela._

_Avec mon amitié_

_Néa_

Elle appela Gaïa et laissa partir sa chouette, elle aurait dû demander la permission mais son père n'en saurait rien. Soudain Laly se matérialisa devant Néa qui fit un bond de peur :

-_Pardonnez Laly d'avoir fait peur à la jeune maitresse, mais le maître, monsieur votre père, m'envoie pour vous aider à vous préparer pour la soirée. Vos nouveaux vêtements ont été livrés et Syra les a déjà rangés._

_-Ah, ce n'est rien Laly, je te suis,_ répondit Néa

Quand Néa entra dans sa salle de bain, elle remarqua que sa garde-robe avait été agrandie. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle n'en revint pas. Le côté droit contenait toutes des robes, dont certaines dans des housses et le côté gauche contenait le reste. La troisième partie contenait toutes les chaussures.

Laly se dirigea vers le coté des robes et en sortit une robe de couleur pourpre mi- longue ainsi que les chaussures assorties. Elle aida Néa à s'habiller. Puis Néa du s'asseoir et Laly lui fit un chignon serré entouré d'un ruban de la couleur de la robe. Néa se maquilla légèrement et retourna dans son salon :

-_Oh la jeune maitresse est très jolie_, dit Laly, _je vais informer votre père que vous êtes prête. _

Pendant ce temps de préparation, on avait sonné à la porte du manoir, Severus était au salon en train de lire un livre de potions. Il se leva et alla accueillir ses invités au salon d'hiver. Lucius, Drago et Narcissa Malefoy était déjà assis quand il arriva :

-_Bonjour parrain !_ s'exclama Drago en regardant derrière Severus, _mais où est Néa ?_

-_Drago ! Ça suffit, assis_, dit Lucius sur un ton froid, _ah Severus, mon vieil ami comment vas-tu ?_

_-Lucius, _dit Rogue en lui serrant la main, _Narcissa toujours ravissante,_ dit-il en lui faisant la bise_. Bonjour à toi Drago, je vais la faire chercher ne t'en fais donc pas._

_-Alors Severus, comment se porte ma nièce ?_ S'enquit Narcissa

-_Ta nièce est restée dans sa chambre cette après-midi car elle ne sait pas se tenir,_ répondit Rogue

_-Severus_, continua Narcissa, _tu ne dois pas être trop dur avec elle, tout cela est nouveau pour elle._

_-Sottises !_, dit Lucius, _elle doit apprendre à se tenir, c'est fondamental pour une jeune demoiselle de son rang !_

-_Je suis d'accord avec Lucius_, répondit Rogue, _je n'ai pas été trop dur, j'ai même été souple avec elle mais elle m'a poussé à bout. Laly !_ s'écria-t-il

-_Oui maître ?_ fit l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre

-_Va chercher Antinéa_, répondit Rogue sur un ton sec, _et dit à Syra d'apporter les rafraichissements._

-_Oui maître,_ fit humblement l'elfe

Néa attendait toujours dans son salon quand Laly revint et lui annonça qu'elle pouvait descendre dans le salon d'hiver. A ce moment son cœur fit un bond, elle était stressée à l'idée de rencontrer son oncle et sa tante et elle ne voulait pas que Drago sache qu'elle devait vouvoyer son père, il le raconterait à tout le monde et on se moquerait d'elle. Elle descendit donc vers le salon d'hiver, situé dans la véranda Est du manoir. Doucement elle ouvrit la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge. Drago l'a vit et se leva, il l'a rejoignit et s'inclina en lui faisant un baisemain, comme on lui avait appris.

-_Et bien je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de ma cousine_, dit-il galant avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille_, n'oublie pas la révérence devant mes parents_.

Puis il la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tendit le bras. Néa l'attrapa et se dirigea vers les parents de celui-ci. Sa tante paraissait très froide, elle était très belle et vêtue d'une robe vert sombre et d'un chignon serré. Son oncle lui paraissait tout aussi accueillant que son père, il était blond mais pas particulièrement beau et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire et vert sombre. Elle s'avança vers eux, sa tante lui fit un sourire :

-_Bonsoir ma tante_, dit-elle avec une révérence avant de se tourner son oncle avec une autre révérence, _bonsoir mon oncle._

-_Bonsoir Antinéa,_ dit Lucius

-_Bonsoir ma chérie,_ dit Narcissa avec un sourire doux, _comment vas-tu ?_

-_Bien je vous remercie_, répondit Néa souriante à son tour

-_Antinéa, je dois m'entretenir avec ton oncle et ta tante, va au salon avec Drago_, dit Rogue

Néa rougit, elle devait répondre sinon elle serait encore punie.

-_Oui…pé…père,_ dit-elle en bégayant.

-_Parrain, pouvons-nous faire une partie d'échec ? demanda Drago_

_-Bien évidemment Drago_, répondit Severus.

Lorsque les enfants furent partis, Lucius demanda pourquoi Severus voulait un entretien privé :

-_Premièrement Drago sait-il qui est la mère d'Antinéa ?_ demanda Rogue

-_Non,_ répondit Lucius, _on ne lui a pas encore dit, pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne son existence tout de suite_, répondit simplement Rogue, _Antinéa a vécu trop de choses ces temps-ci pour rajouter cela._

-_Très bien_, fit Narcissa, _mais cette enfant ne doit pas oublier qu'elle est la descendante d'une des plus nobles familles sorcières d'Angleterre. Nous organisons un rallye vendredi, il n'y aura que la bonne société et donc tu dois venir avec elle. Elle ne sera pas seule, Drago m'a dit qu'elle était amie avec la fille Parkinson et la fille Davis._

Avant que Severus ait pu répondre, Lucius enchaina :

-_Et avec une sang-de-bourbe, un traitre et Potter, comment peux-tu tolérer cela ?_ _C'est inconcevable._

-_Je suis en train de m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas Lucius_, répondit Rogue sèchement, _sinon c'est d'accord pour le brunch Narcissa. Ça lui fera du bien de revoir des amis et il vaut mieux qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle à l'extérieur._

Au même moment Néa et Drago discutait dans le salon :

-_En tous cas je suis content que tu sois ma cousine je savais que tu n'étais pas à Serpentard pour rien,_ s'exclama Drago.

-_Oui et sais-tu que je vais passer quelques jours chez toi la semaine prochaine ?_demanda Néa.

_-Oui Père et Mère me l'ont annoncé ce matin, _dit-il, _je t'apprendrai à voler._

-_Attend… tu vouvoie tes parents aussi ?_ demanda Néa

-_Bien évidemment,_ répondit Drago se demandant si sa cousine était folle, _pourquoi ?_

-_Je croyais que tu te moquerais de moi,_ dit Néa rougissante.

-_Eh bien, il n'y a aucune honte a vouvoyer ses parents Néa, c'est normal et c'est un signe de respect, les autres vouvoies leurs parents, _dit Drago avec un sourire,_ pour nous c'est normal. Tu préférerais peut-être papa comme cette belette de Weasley ou la sang-de-Bourbe ? Au fait, Sev a dit que tu avais été punie cette après-midi, pourquoi ?_

_-Rien de bien méchant, c'est lui qui a réagis au quart de tour !_ dit Néa_, je lui ai juste demandé quelles notes j'avais eu à l'examen et il m'a dit que je devais attendre comme les autres._

_-Ah, je demanderai à père de demander les tiennes en même temps que les miennes._

_-Il voudra bien ?_ demanda Néa

-_Je ne sais pas on verra bien,_ dit simplement Drago, _Néa_, reprit-il sur un ton plus grave, _il faut que je te le dise, tu ne dois plus côtoyer Granger Potter ou Weasley et même n'importe quel Gryffondor_.

-_Je parle à qui je veux Drago, que tu sois mon cousin n'y changera rien_ ! dit-elle froidement, _si tu aimes vivre avec des préjugés, tant mieux pour toi mais moi j'ai appris à connaitre Hermione, Harry et Ron et ils n'ont pas été méchants avec moi._

_-Tu ne comprends donc pas !_ s'exclama Drago qui commençait à s'énerver, _on s'en fiche qu'ils soient gentils ou pas, ce sont des traitres et des sang-de-Bourbe tu n'as pas à les côtoyer ! Notre rang nous l'interdit, c'est comme ça et tu n'y changeras rien ! Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, sinon tu auras mon père et le tien sur le dos._

_-Je m'en fiche complétement,_ répondit Néa en lui lançant un regard noir, _je ferais ce qu'il me plaît._

-_Ah tu es vraiment agaçante !,_ s'écria Drago

-_Moi agaçante ? Tu n'as rien à me dire et puis je tiens à te rappeler que tu es chez moi !, _cria Néa encore plus fort avant de commencer à sangloter.

-_Pourrais-t-on savoir ce qu'il vous prend d'hurler comme ça ?_ fit une voix froide

* * *

><p><em>-Au fait Severus, pourrais-je connaître les notes de l'examen de mon fils ?<em> demanda Lucius

-_Si tu veux mais tu sais que je n'aime pas ça_, répondit Rogue_, il a eu E._

_-E ? seulement, _dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils, _et la sang-de-bourbe ?_

_-O,_ répondit Rogue simplement, _mais ne te méprend pas Lucius, Miss Granger passe sa vie dans les livres, Drago lui va plus loin, il est meilleur qu'elle en pratique_.

Severus voulait éviter de contrarier Lucius, il était très dur avec Drago. Savoir qu'Hermione Granger avait encore battu Drago ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation. Lucius ne supportait pas que son fils soit battu par une sang-de-bourbe. Malheureusement, Severus ne fit que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-_Meilleur en pratique ?_ Siffla Lucius, _il est donc fainéant…_

-_Allons Lucius, je suis certaine qu'il a fait de son mieux_, essaya Narcissa

-_Tais-toi ! Faire de son mieux ne suffit pas, il doit être le meilleur !_ s'exclama Lucius

-_Bon, je vous propose de passer à table, venez,_ dit Severus

Il essayait de calmer le jeu avant que ça tourne au drame. Ils traversèrent le hall et arrivé au salon, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'entendre des cris. Quand Severus ouvrit la porte il vit Néa et Drago assis l'un en face de l'autre et Néa qui pleurait :

-_Pourrais-t-on savoir ce qu'il vous prend d'hurler comme ça ?_ fit-il d'une voix froide

-_Drago !_ cria Lucius d'une voix froide, _je peux savoir pourquoi ta cousine pleure-t-elle ?_

_-Père je n'ai rien fait !,_ se défendit Drago, _c'est elle qui n'écoute jamais !_

-_Non c'est faux !_ s'écria Néa toujours en pleurs, _tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_

Narcissa s'approcha de Néa et la serra dans ses bras, elle commençât à se calmer. Severus demanda calmement à Drago :

-_Drago, que lui as-tu dit ?_

-_Rien ! Mis à part qu'elle ne devait plus fréquenter la sang-de-bourbe, Potter ou Weasley, _dit-il avec mépris

-_Ah je vois, tu sais ton père m'en a déjà parlé et je comptais en parler avec elle ce soir_, répondit Severus

-_Mais vraiment de quoi t'es-tu encore mêlé ?_ demanda Lucius d'une voix froide, _et nous parlerons de tes beaux résultats ce soir._

Drago devint tout pâle, il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver. Si son père réagissait ainsi c'est que Granger avait eu de plus beaux résultats que lui. Horrible sang-de-bourbe, il lui ferait payer.

-_Bon,_ dit Narcissa, _passons à table, viens ma chérie_, dit-elle à Néa qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

Tous entrèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à la longue table. La table de la salle à manger du manoir était tellement grande qu'elle pouvait accueillir douze personnes sans problème. Les trois adultes prirent place à un bout et les deux enfants à l'autre bout. Pendant que les adultes discutaient calmement au bout de la table. Drago et Néa se regardait en se lançant des regards avadakavérique. Le dîner était copieux, comme entrée il y avait un soufflet a la citrouille et comme plat de la dinde. Severus proposa de prendre le désert dans le salon principal. Dans le salon, Narcissa appela Néa :

-_Viens ma chérie_, dit-elle_, ton oncle, ton cousin et moi-même avons un petit cadeau pour toi, c'est pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre famille._

_-Vraiment ?_ demanda Néa, _vous n'auriez pas du ma tante…_

_-Lucius ? _dit Narcissa

Il fit apparaitre un gros paquet de couleur rose.

-_Je peux l'ouvrir ?_ demanda Néa à son père.

-_Bien évidemment_, fit Rogue suspicieux

Néa commença à déballer son cadeau, lorsqu'il fut ouvert Néa n'en revint pas. C'était un nimbus2001, comme celui de Drago sauf que celui-là avait une particularité, il était de couleur rose pâle et ses initiales étaient gravées en doré en dessous du nom du balai.

-_Alors, il te plait ?_ demanda Narcissa

-_Oh oui, merci ma tante, mon oncle et merci Drago_, dit-elle en les embrassant, _je l'adore !_

_-Nous l'avons commandé au Danemark, là où est implantée la firme et ils ont accepté d'en faire un rose,_ dit Lucius

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû,_ dit Severus

-_Bien sûr que_ si, répondit Narcissa avant de lui dire tout bas_, on a huit ans à rattraper._

_-Bien Severus,_ dit Lucius, _la soirée était charmante comme d'habitude mais nous devons y aller. Nous avons certaines choses à régler_, continua-t-il sur un ton plus dur en se tournant vers son fils. _A bientôt Severus_, dit-il en serrant la main, _à bientôt jeune fille_

_-A bientôt mon oncle, _dit-elle avec une révérence. _Au revoir ma tante,_ dit-elle embrassant sa tante.

-_A bientôt ma chérie_, répondit Narcissa, _Drago dit au revoir_.

- _Au revoir Parrain,_ dit Drago.

_-Drago_, dit Narcissa qui commencait à être exaspéré par son fils, _dit au revoir à Antinéa._

Drago envoya un regard noir à sa mère mais croisa celui de son père. Il se dirigea vers sa cousine et s'inclina brièvement :

-_Au revoir Néa,_ marmonna-t-il

-_Au revoir_, répondit-elle avec dédain et un sourire mauvais.

Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole :

-_Antinéa va te préparer pour aller dormir, je monterai te voir plus tard_, lui dit-il puis se retourna vers ses invités_, je vous raccompagne_.

Lorsqu'ils furent aux grilles du domaine, Lucius dit à Severus :

-_Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire, ta fille est bien élevée. A bientôt_

_-Merci, à bientôt, _répondit Rogue.

Severus était content de sa soirée. Antinéa s'était montrée particulièrement polie et gentille. Cependant, il devait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Drago.

Lorsque Néa monta dans sa chambre, elle entendit un hululement provenant du salon. Elle alla voir et vit Gaïa dans sa volière ainsi que la lettre posée sur sa table basse. Elle posa son balai sur le sofa et décida de d'ouvrir sa lettre tout de suite :

_Néa,_

_Sérieusement, quelle sorte d'amie serais-je si je te jugeais par rapport à cela. Je ne le dirais à personne mais n'oublie pas que tout se sait un jour. J'espère que tout se passera mieux par la suite. Même si le professeur Rogue ne te semble pas l'idéal paternel sache que tu as quelqu'un sur qui compter et si ça tombe d'ici quelques mois tu te plairas avec lui. C'est malheureux ce qui est arrivé à tes parents mais au moins tu ne te retrouves pas seule. Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps pour faire le devoir de runes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ton amie et je le resterai, quoi qu'il arrive je te soutien._

_Bisous_

_Hermione Granger_

Néa sentit son cœur devenir léger à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Peu importe ce que disait Drago, Hermione n'était pas superficielle, elle, et elle ne la jugeait pas. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain, se changea en chemise de nuit et noua ses cheveux en deux nattes. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son salon, son père l'y attendait :

-_Ah Antinéa, viens ici,_ dit-il de son habituelle voix

-_Que se passe-t-il père ?_ demanda cette dernière

-_Je tenais à te féliciter pour ton comportement de ce soir_, dit simplement Rogue

-_Merci père_, répondit Néa

-_Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago_, demanda Rogue

-_Il a cru qu'il avait le droit de m'ordonner de ne plus voir mes amis et cela ne m'a pas plu._

_-Ah c'est donc cela_, dit Severus, _Antinéa tu dois savoir que ton oncle n'aime pas les moldus et encore moins les sorciers naissant dans des familles moldue. Il a inculqué ces valeurs à Drago depuis qu'il est petit. Je ne dirais rien si tu es amie avec miss Granger, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais changer de comportement vis-à-vis des gryffondors. Par contre essaye d'être discrète quand Drago ou Lucius sont là, est-ce clair ?_

_-Oui père, merci,_ répondit Néa touchée par le geste de son père, _pourrais-je écrire à Harry demain ?_

_-Certainement pas ! Je suis d'accord pour Miss Granger mais il est hors de question que je te vois trainer avec Potter ou Weasley, tu m'as comprise ? Maintenant au lit !_

_-Mais… Oui père, excusez-moi,_ fit-elle, _bonne nuit père_

_-Bonne nuit Antinéa_

La soirée se termina ainsi, tous deux allèrent se coucher. Après tout la semaine ne faisait que commencer, et c'était une semaine chargée qui attendait Néa…


	11. Ch11: cours de bienséance

**Chapitre 12 – Entretien avec Elise et cours de bienséance**

* * *

><p><strong><em>bonsoir ou bonjour =D<em>**

**_Vous vouliez en savoir plus sur l'éducation des jeunes sorciers de la noblesse sorciére?_**

**_Alors ce chapitre est pour vous !_**

**_Enjoy X)_**

* * *

><p>Lundi commença avec la venue d'Elise Stinterton, la psychomage, elle se dirigeait vers le manoir qui était majestueux mais qui était assez lugubre *<em>du Severus tout craché !<em>*. Elle eut à peine le temps de sonner que Néa arriva à bout de souffle pour lui ouvrir la porte :

-_Bonjour Elise !_ fit la fillette visiblement ravie

_-Bonjour Miss Néa_, dit Elise en lui faisant une bise, _comment vas-…._

-_ANTINEA ! Je t'ai dit ce matin que tu ne pouvais pas courir dans le manoir !_ s'exclama Severus,_ ah bonjour Elise_, fit-il d'une voix plus froide

-_Sev._ , fit Elise en le saluant,_ tu sais à cet âge on aime courir pour se défouler, c'est normal_.

_-Pour les autres peut-être mais pas pour ma fille, je serai dans mon Labo,_ dit-il à sa fille,_ envoie Blake quand vous avez fini, compris ?_

_-Oui père_, répondit Néa, _viens Elise je vais te montrer ma chambre._

_-Je te suis ma chérie_, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux quant à la réaction de Severus.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Néa, Elise n'en revint pas. Il était vrai que le manoir était grand mais elle ne se doutait pas que Severus fournirait une chambre si grande à Néa. Même, s'il semblait dur avec Néa, il s'en préoccupait beaucoup.

-_Tu as une très jolie chambre, tu l'aimes bien ?_

_-Oui je l'adore même_, répondit Néa, _père a même refait ma garde-robe._

-_Et bien tu es plutôt chanceuse,_ dit Elise, _à ce propos comment ça-va avec ton père ?_

_-Et bien, il est strict et il ne veut pas que je sois amie avec Harry,_ dit Néa

_-Tu m'a l'air d'apprécier Harry, je me trompe_ ? demanda Elise

Néa devint écarlate et s'empressa de répondre :

_-Euh oui… oui c'est un très bon ami…_

_-Ah je vois, y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler avec moi ?_

_-Oui je ne comprends pas les réactions de mon cousin et de mon oncle, et même des autres sorciers, il n'y avait pas ce genre de problème en France…_

Elise et Néa parlèrent pendant une heure des préjugés sur les moldus en Angleterre et Néa en appris beaucoup. Elles parlèrent aussi de l'éducation que lui donnait Severus, Néa ne parla pas de la correction qu'elle avait eu avant-hier car elle trouvait cela gênant.

Vers 11h00, Elise dit au revoir à Néa en lui rappelant qu'elle repasserait mercredi et qu'entre-temps Néa pouvait l'appeler ou lui envoyer un hibou si elle avait un problème. Elise se dirigea vers le bureau de Severus en suivant Blake qui avait averti son maître. Elle entra et trouva Severus assis à son bureau, un air impassible sur le visage comme à son habitude :

-_Ah vous avez déjà fini_ ? demanda Rogue, _comment cela s'est-il passé ?_

-_Très bien_, répondit Elise,_ j'aime beaucoup ton manoir Severus mais je n'en dirais pas moins de tes principes d'éducation,_ fit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

_-Laisse mes principes d'éducations tranquilles, Elise,_ fit-il d'une voix froide, _alors comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle va beaucoup mieux_, répondit Elise,_ je pense que ça lui fait du bien d'avoir un endroit stable mais tu devrais être plus souple Sev._

_-Je ne suis pas un monstre !_ s'exclama Severus,_ si elle obéissait, il n'y aurait aucun problème…_

_-Mais justement_, répondit Elise aussi fort, _c'est une enfant et les enfants désobéissent souvent._

_-Et on les punit jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent plus le refaire !_ Continua Rogue

_-Sev. Tu es vraiment borné !_ dit Elise, _s'il te plait ne la fais pas souffrir davantage_

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention,_ répondit Rogue vexé, _c'est ma fille pourquoi lui voudrais-je du mal ?_

_-Excuse-moi Sev. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte_, s'excusa Elise,_ bon je dois retourner à Ste-Mangouste._

_-ce n'est rien,_ répondit Rogue, _à mercredi alors._

-_Oui à mercredi_, fit Elise en quittant le bureau.

Elle suivit l'elfe Squiz jusqu'aux grilles du domaine, et transplana.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, Narcissa Malefoy arriva au manoir. Elle devait donner son premier cours à sa nièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon Néa était en train de lire un livre et son père lisait le journal, il leva la tête de son journal :<p>

_-Ah, bonjour Narcissa,_ dit-il.

_-Severus,_ répondit-elle.

_-Bonjour tante Narcissa_ ! dit Néa en faisant une révérence.

_-Bonjour ma chérie, es-tu prête ? Où va-t-on Severus ?_

_-La salle de bal,_ répondit-il, _Syra est à ta disposition, elle attend là-bas._

_-Très bien, viens Antinéa_

La salle de bal se trouvait de l'autre côté du manoir, Néa n'avait jamais été dans cette partie du manoir. La salle de Bal était magnifique. Elle était décorée de boiserie verte mais restait éclairée grâce aux quatre baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc. Il y avait quelques fauteuils très louis XIV, de couleur verte et un énorme piano à queue noir, sur une petite estrade. Néa était vêtue pour l'occasion de l'une de ses robes vaporeuse et courte en soie blanche et de gants de dentelles blanches, obligation vestimentaire de sa tante. Elle avait dû faire un chignon serré, contrairement à sa tante qui avait les cheveux détachés. Elle avait déjà mal aux pieds à cause de ses chaussures à petit talon de couleur blanche. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait à un mariage. Narcissa alla s'asseoir en demandant à sa nièce de ne pas bouger :

_-Voilà,_ dit Narcissa, _maintenant viens en marchant droite et digne, N'aie pas peur de lever le menton_.

Néa s'exécuta, et vint avec grâce jusqu'à sa tante, le regard hautain et le menton relevé :

-_C'est réellement très bien, ma chérie,_ fut ravie Narcissa, _bien je vois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur le maintien, demain nous parlerons du protocole mais pour l'instant que dirais-tu de travailler ta voix, tu fais bien parti de la chorale ?_

_-Oh oui tante Narcissa_, répondit Néa ravie, _avec plaisir_

Narcissa alla s'asseoir au piano et Néa se plaça devant elle. Elle entama les gammes au piano et Néa suivait :

_-do-ré-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do-do-si-la-sol-fa-mi-ré-do-si-do,_ chanta Néa

-_Très bien maintenant on monte d'une octave, en es-tu capable_ ?

Néa acquiesça, et le piano repris

_-do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do-si-la-sol-fa-mi-re-do-si-la-sol-fa-mi-re-do_

Elles continuèrent les vocalises pendant 15 min, afin d'échauffer la voix de Néa, puis Narcissa fit apparaitre un livre et le posa sur le piano.

-_Bien, on va faire du répertoire. Commençons ah oui celle-là me parait bien, normalement elle va dans les aigus donc il n'y a pas de problème._

Lorsque Néa chanta les notes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle chantait le canon de Pachelbel en version adaptée pour le chant. Severus passait derrière la porte quand il entendit ce magnifique chant qui résonnait dans l'aile ouest du manoir. La voix douce et cristalline de l'enfant était vraiment très jolie, et Severus se surprit à sourire. Il continua sa route vers la cave ou se trouver le plus grand de ses laboratoires. Néa enchaina avec d'autres grands classiques.

-_Très bien, maintenant je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'important et que tu dois être capable de faire. La valse, dans notre société il est indispensable de savoir valser._

Narcissa fit apparaitre un pantin de la taille Néa et l'ensorcela

-_Alors la première chose à faire, c'est une révérence après le salut du cavalier. Ensuite tu laisses le mannequin faire et tu y arriveras, tu n'as qu'à le suivre. Compris ?_

-_Oui, ma tante,_ répondit Néa

Narcissa entama le Danube bleu au piano, et le pantin se mit en action. Il s'avança vers Néa et s'inclina en lui tenant la main. Celle-ci lui répondit avec une révérence et un sourire amusé. Puis le pantin s'avança vers elle et mit l'une de ses mains autour de la hanche de Néa et l'autre dans la main. Il commença à valser, Néa avait du mal à suivre au début et après quelques minutes, elle saisit le pas et elle valsa à son tour. Tout cela l'amusait tellement qu'elle en rit mais dû s'arrêter bientôt, sous le regard mécontent de sa tante, et retrouva son sérieux. La valse dura ainsi au moins 20 minutes, quand sa tante diminua le rythme de la musique , le pantin s'arrêta et s'inclina de nouveau, Néa fit une révérence à son tour puis elle se tourna vers sa tante , sa main toujours dans celle du mannequin et ils firent une révérence à Narcissa qui sourit et arrêta de jouer.

-_C'était très bien, Antinéa,_ dit Narcissa,_ il y aura une danse de ce genre vendredi, réservée à nos enfants et j'espère que tu danseras avec ton cousin…_

_-Oui mais seulement s'il m'invite,_ répliqua Néa, _n'est-ce pas ma tante ?_

-_Oui ne t'en fait pas_, dit doucement Narcissa, _bon il est l'heure, tu es libre, Syra ?_

_-Oui Mme Malefoy ?_ demanda l'elfe

_-Va chercher ton maître_, dit celle-ci sur un ton sec_, Antinéa va t'asseoir sagement là-bas_, dit-elle en désignant un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus rentra dans la pièce avec son air froid habituel :

-_Narcissa, que se passet-il ? A-t-elle encore fait une bêtise ?_ demanda-t-il-froidement.

Néa roula des yeux, comme si elle ne faisait que çà, et ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'elle était là

-_Pas le moins du monde Severus,_ dit Narcissa sur un ton de reproche,_ nous avons terminé._

_-Ah bien, Antinéa tu as encore du travail pour l'école si je ne me trompe pas donc tu peux aller le faire._

_-Mais père, je viens de travailler avec tante Narcissa pendant deux heures_, s'exclama-t-elle, _je ne peux pas aller jouer ?_

-_Non,_ répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui ne laisse pas de discussion possible,_ jouer ? On aura tout entendu, ce n'est pas en t'amusant que tu auras de bonnes notes ! Maintenant dehors._

_-Mais père s'il vous… Clac !_

D'un coup de baguette elle se retrouva dans le couloir, la porte de la salle de bal étant fermée, elle décida d'aller faire ses devoirs à contre cœur.

Dans la salle en question, Narcissa dévisageait le maitre des potions:

_-Severus…, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Lucius,_ fit-elle

_-Je t'en prie Narcissa,_ souffla-t-il exaspéré.

-_Bien, je m'en vais et je reviendrai demain. Au fait j'ai commandé la tenue de ta fille pour vendredi._

_-Je suis capable d'acheter des vêtements à ma fille,_ s'indigna-t-il

-_Je ne doute pas que tu as les moyens mais tu n'as aucun gout pour choisir la robe adaptée._

Narcissa partit sans un regard pour Severus et dignement. Lui aussi maudissant Narcissa et ses remarques, retourna dans son labo.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite. Néa avait fini tous ses devoirs de vacances malheureusement Severus ne le voyait pas de cet œil et lui donnait encore plus de travail. Sa tante était également intransigeante, Néa devait répéter les règles protocolaires d'usage dans la haute-société sorcière en marchant avec un livre sur la tête. Puis s'entrainer à faire la révérence, à valser, a parler avec éloquence. Ce qui aidait c'est qu'elle avait déjà une bonne tenue en société. Sa tante lui avait également rapporté sa robe de soirée que Néa trouvait ravissante, elle était vaporeuse et de couleur rose pale. Néanmoins, elle se fit réprimander quelques fois par son père. Elle était toujours aussi impulsive et capricieuse au grand regret de Severus. Aussi elle s'était faite grondé quand elle avait essayé de voler sans demander la permission, et avait fini coincée sur le toit. Ou quand elle avait couru après Gaïa dans les couloirs du manoir, et même ce matin quand elle a ajouté une griffe de dragon de trop dans sa potions, car elle rêvassait à propos du brunch de demain, et que sa potion avait tout simplement explosé en ruinant la moitié du laboratoire de son père. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait encore, à 19h30, à récurer des chaudrons, en plus elle avait été privée de repas. Quand son père, revint vers 21h00 pour l'autoriser à aller se coucher, elle se dépêcha d'y aller en marmonnant des excuses à son père. Quand elle arriva dans son salon, elle vit son repas posé sur la table basse. Elle mangea et se lava, puis se dépêcha d'aller se coucher. Elle s'endormi en rêvant paisiblement de la soirée de demain.


	12. Ch12: Rallye en folie !

**Chapitre 13- Rallye en folie !**

* * *

><p>Nous étions vendredi, la fête était ce soir à 17h00, Néa devait aller chez sa tante pour le déjeuner et elle y resterait jusqu'au lendemain matin. Néa fut la première à se lever tellement elle était impatiente, elle mit une robe émeraude et se fit une natte qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle noua cela avec un ruban de la couleur de la robe. Elle alla dans la bibliothèque et trouva un livre s'intitulant « les contes de Beedle le barde ». Elle commença sa lecture, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses contes et pourtant ils étaient passionnant. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait raté le petit déjeuner. Quand Severus se leva, il fit comme tous les matins c.-à-d. lire son journal dans la salle à manger en attendant sa fille. Huit heure sonna et sa fille ne se montrait pas, tant pis se dit-il. Vers 8h45, il appela Laly pour lui demander où se trouvait Néa celle-ci l'informa que sa fille était en réalité dans la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit et la vit plongé dans les contes pour enfants qu'il lisait quand il était petit :<p>

_-Ma fille a-t-elle décidé de ne plus s'alimenter le matin ?_ demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-_Père ? Bonjour père_, répondit-elle, _pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Tu ferais bien de regarder l'heure,_ dit-il

_-Je...Oh mince !... je suis désolée père,_ s'excusa-t-elle.

-_Ce n'est rien, par contre il est trop tard pour déjeuner,_ répondit-il,_ profites-en, aujourd'hui tu as temps libre jusqu'à ce que nous partions chez ta tante et ton oncle._

_-Merci père._

La matinée passa très vite et bientôt Néa fut prête pour aller chez sa tante. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, toutes ses affaires avaient déjà été apportées au manoir Malefoy, elle descendit dans le salon rejoindre son père. Ils entrèrent à deux dans la cheminée d'où Severus dit d'une voix grave « Manoir Malefoy ! ». Néa se sentit tournoyer et bousculer pour finalement atterrir sur les fesses comme à son habitude. Severus eu un petit sourire en lui disant :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas tu t'y feras._

Néa détailla les lieux, c'était gigantesque et on était dans le salon. Par contre contrairement au manoir Rogue, celui-ci était plus froid et plus sombre.

-_Ah vous êtes arrivé !_, s'exclama Narcissa suivit de Drago

-_Bonjour Narcissa, bonjour Drago_, dit simplement Rogue

_-Severus, bonjour ma chérie,_ répondit Narcissa

-_Bonjour ma tante, et puisque mon cousin ne fait preuve d'aucunes politesses me concernant je le fait moi-même,_ dit-elle avec dédain,_ bonjour Drago !_ fit-elle avec une voix faussement enjouée.

_-Antinéa_ ! Intervint Rogue, _ce ne sont pas des manières_, continua-t-il de sa voix plus que glaciale.

-_Ce n'es rien parrain,_ dit Drago avec un air supérieur, _ne vous en formalisez pas je préfère m'en aller, voyez-vous la compagnie de ma cousine m'est quelque peu désagréable_.

Il s'en alla avec un air théâtral pendant que Severus et Narcissa soupiraient :

-_Ne t'en fais pas Severus tout ira bien_, rassura Narcissa

-_Bien, bonne chance alors_, répliqua Rogue,_ Je te préviens,_ dit-il à sa fille,_ tu as intérêt à te tenir correctement que ce soit cet après-midi ou ce soir, est-ce-clair ?_

_-Oui père,_ répondit Néa.

Elle vit son père disparaître dans un volètement de cape dans la cheminée.

_-Viens Antinéa, je vais te montrer la chambre ou tu logeras quand tu viendras à la maison_, dit Narcissa.

Néa suivit sa tante en observant le manoir, ou plutôt le château, oui c'était un château. Il était sombre et la principale couleur était le vert sombre et le noir, néanmoins ça avait du charme. Elles montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une chambre immense, plus petite que les appartements de Néa mais assez grande pour loger 10 personnes.

-_Un elfe viendra te prévenir pour le repas, je te laisse t'installer_.

Néa mit ses affaires en place puis pris sa poupée dans ses bras c'est alors qu'une voix pleine de sarcasme se fit entendre :

-_Regardez-moi ça vraiment quel bébé vous faites chère cousine._

_-Sors d'ici Drago,_ répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide

-_Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chez moi ?_ dit Malefoy, _et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, petite_…

Néa sauta du lit et arriva devant son cousin l'air menaçante, il avait osé se moquer de son âge.

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai vexée ?_ demanda Drago en faisant une petite voix, _tu vas me menacer d'un doloris ? Ah non j'oubliais_, dit-il en riant, _tu ne sais pas le faire._

_-Non mais j'apprends très vite,_ répondit-elle d'un ton féroce

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Chez elle, elle savait qu'il y avait les protections adéquates mais ici elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas. Elle décida d'avancer très vite sur son cousin et le gifla. Drago se jeta sur elle coléreux mais Néa ne se laissa pas faire. Au bout d'un moment ils furent séparés par magie, et Néa vit Drago pâlir d'un coup. Elle se retourna et observa son oncle tenant sa baguette qui paraissait plus que mécontent.

_-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça_, fit Lucius encore plus froidement que Rogue, _je rentre chez moi et en allant dans mes appartements j'entends des cris et je vois mon fils et ma nièce qui se battent comme des chiffonniers !_ dit-il sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte. _Vous me décevez beaucoup, nous réglerons cela plus tard Drago et j'avertirais ton père Antinéa. Maintenant chacun dans sa chambre et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit jusqu'à ce soir, suis-je assez clair ?_ fit-il plus menaçant que jamais.

-_Oui père_, répondit doucement Drago avant de partir sous le regard courroucé de son père

_-Oui, mon oncle,_ répondit Néa en regardant le sol.

Finalement l'après-midi se passa calmement, vers 16h00 un elfe entra dans la chambre de Néa :

-_Excusez-moi jeune maitresse mais la maitresse m'a demandé de vous apprêter._

_-Ah oui bien sûr,_ dit Néa vaguement dans ses pensées

Ce soir certains élèves de Poudlard sauront qu'elle est la fille du professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard en plus elle devrait danser avec Drago, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. L'elfe revint avec une robe encore emballée et des boîtes blanches. Intriguée Néa se laissa faire, la robe était magnifique. L'elfe ouvrit les boites et présenta à Néa une paire de gant en dentelle rose pâle ainsi que des chaussures avec un petit talon assortie et une aumônière. Puis l'elfe lui présenta deux coffrets :

-_Voici des cadeaux pour votre premier bal, jeune maitresse_, fit l'elfe, _celui-ci vient de votre père_

C'était un collier avec une double rangée de perles nacrées, au centre, il y avait un pendentif représentant une rose entourée d'un serpent argenté. Il était magnifique et Néa se surprit à être émue.

-_Celui-là, de votre oncle et votre tante_, fit l'elfe en ouvrant le deuxième coffret

Le coffret s'ouvrit sur deux bracelets perlés avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

L'elfe aida Néa à tout enfiler puis la maquilla. Comme coiffure, Néa avait les cheveux qui pendaient avec de belles boucles et un simple serre-tête en soie rose.

-_Vous êtes resplendissante jeune maitresse, venez la fête va commencer._

Néa suivit l'elfe jusqu'à une pièce située à côté des escaliers et d'où provenait un bruit monstre, de derrière la porte Néa entendit une voix perçante qu'elle connaissait bien :

-_Mon nom_ ? Siffla une voix, _vous osez me le demander. Dragou ? Tu devrais dire à ta mère d'employer un personnel plus performant. Et bien mon nom est…_

_-Parkinson_, finit Néa en entrant dans la pièce

Pansy se retourna pour voir son amie plus magnifique que jamais. Néa vit que dans cette pièce se trouvait des fauteuils où était assis la plupart des élèves de sa maison et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle reconnut au loin Crabbe, Goyle, blaise, Théo et Drago qui discutait puis pas loin de là se trouvait Tracey, Daphnée Greengrass et Millicent Bullstrode. Et enfin face à elle se trouvait Pansy, elle portait une robe avec des volants en tissus rouge et était coiffée d'un chignon retenue par un ruban et une rose rouge.

-_Néa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ demanda,-t-elle trop brusquement et sans le moindre tact,_ tu ne viens pas d'une famille de moldu ?_

_-D'où je viens et peu importe ce que je fais_, répliqua froidement Néa, _ne te regarde en aucun cas. Antinéa_, dit-elle à l'organisatrice,_ je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de moi ?_

_-Oui bien évidemment Miss Antinéa,_ répondit-elle avec un large sourire,_ donc Miss votre nom je vous prie ?_ demanda-t-elle à Pansy

Néa eu un sourire en coin alors que son amie était rouge de colère. Elle rejoignit Daphnée et Tracey :

_-Salut les filles_ ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie,_ comment allez-vous ?_

-_Super, et toi tu passes de bonnes vacances ?_

-_Hum oui on peut dire cela_, fit Néa, _alors avec qui y allez-vous?_

_-Moi j'y vais avec Blaise_, répondit Tracey avec un sourire

-_Et moi avec Théodore_, dit Daphnée,_ et toi avec qui tu y vas ?_

_-Avec Drago…,_ fit Néa l'air ennuyé.

-_Pansy va être verte de jalousie,_ dit Tracey avec un sourire moqueur.

_-Avec qui elle y va ?_

_-Un écossais…euh… Deaglàn Mc Andrews, il doit être là quelque part,_ répondit Daphnée complétement ennuyée.

-_Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, préparez-vous nous allons y aller et mettez-vous dans l'ordre._

Néa regarda autour d'elle et vit Drago, il portait un costume en queue de pie noir et une chemise verte émeraude ainsi que des gants blancs. Il se rapprocha de Néa et lui tendit le bras en lui chuchotant :

-_Nous sommes quatrième, ne tombe pas dans l'escalier…_

_-Fais attention que ce ne soit pas toi qui tombe._

Ils allèrent se placer dans la file et on ouvrit les portes. Néa entendit en bas la musique qui commençait et sa tante qui parlait, avec un sonorus :

_-Bien que la présentation commence,_ fit Narcissa posément.

Severus se tenait près de Lucius qui venait de lui raconter l'épisode de l'après-midi. Ils regardèrent l'organisatrice prendre la place de Narcissa qui vint les rejoindre.

Néa essaya de garder son calme, sa tante l'avait pourtant informé sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle entendit le discours de l'organisatrice:

-_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à notre rassemblement annuel, le grand bal de la noblesse sorcière d'Angleterre._

Il y eu des applaudissements et elle continua :

-_Miss Térésa Camélia Davis, escortée par Mr Blaise Arcas Zabini. Miss Daphnée Asteria Greengrass, escortée par Mr Théodore Aristide Nott. Miss Pansy Bromélie Parkinson, escortée par Mr Deaglàn Eamon Mc Andrews._

C'était à son tour, son cœur battait. Néa et Drago s'avancèrent sur le haut de l'escalier :

_-Miss Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, escortée par Mr Drago Aliaumus Lucius Malefoy._

Ils descendirent dignement et fièrement, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils avaient la même expression sur le visage. Il y avait des applaudissements dans la salle, Néa jeta un regard sur ses amies et vit qu'elles lui souriaient, puis croisa le regard de son père et elle crut y lire de la fierté. En effet, Severus avait ressenti de la fierté en voyant sa fille et heureusement personne n'avait paru surpris ou dégouté quand on avait prononcé son nom.

Néa et Drago continuèrent de descendre les marches puis rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse. Les filles se séparaient de leurs escortes au bas des marches. Néa se retourna et fit un sourire à sa tante qui le lui rendit les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque tout le monde fut annoncé, le beau Danube bleu retentit grâce à l'orchestre magique philharmonique. Dès les premières notes, les garçons se rapprochèrent de leurs cavalières et s'inclinèrent en faisant un baisemain puis les jeunes filles répondaient avec une révérence et un sourire. Ensuite ils se dirigeaient vers le milieu de la piste, et tous ensembles commencèrent à valser. Les petits couples tournoyaient de partout sur la piste gracieusement et dignement. La jeune noblesse sorcière suivait déjà parfaitement les traces de leurs parents. Les sorciers présents étaient fiers de leurs descendances. D'un coup d'œil, Néa vit sa tante les larmes aux yeux, son père qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle aperçut même Elise qui lui souriait. Drago eu un sourire en coin et Néa regarda ce qui le faisait rire, c'était Crabbe qui essayait de danser avec la pauvre Millicent Bullstrode mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher dessus si bien qu'une organisatrice vint les mettre sur le côté. La valse se termina calmement et à la fin les enfants se saluèrent respectueusement. Puis, les différents petits couples allèrent saluer les maitres de la maison. La musique continua et les discussions fusèrent un peu partout. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens, Néa reconnut certains élèves plus âgés qu'elle avait vu à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas que des Serpentards. Elle reconnut pas mal de Serdaigles, un ou deux Poufsouffle mais peu de gryffondors. Elle rejoignit ses amies dans le petit salon réservé aux enfants. Elle arriva prés de Tracey, Daphnée et de Pansy.

-_Eh bien Teresa_, fit Néa moqueuse,_ tu m'avais caché tes talents de danseuses._

_-Sache Antinéa Rogue_, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse également, _que je pourrais te retourner la question._

_-Oui,_ dit Pansy, _on aimerait que tu nous expliques et que tu nous dises si tu sors avec Drago._

_-Non Pansy,_ fit-elle l'air faussement exaspéré,_ Drago est mon cousin…_

_-C'est vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-_Mais oui je te le laisse_, répondit Néa avant d'ajouter malicieusement,_ je pense même qu'il a un faible pour toi…_

Pansy ne répondit même pas, elle était trop occupée à courir dans la salle après Drago, qui paraissait plus qu'ennuyé d'avoir Pansy à ses trousses.

_-Donc le professeur Rogue s'avère être ton père_ ? demanda Tracey plus sérieusement.

-_En effet Miss Davis_, fit une voix froide,_ j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma fille, ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ?_

_-Non… non professeur Rogue_, reprit-elle, _je dois moi-même aller voir père au sujet de mon cavalier, excusez-moi…_

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses parents suivit de Daphnée. Néa se leva et suivit son père dans l'un des bureaux annexes de son oncle. Elle prit place en face de son père, qui s'était installé dans un sofa confortable :

_-D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre tout à l'heure_, fit-il d'une voix froide,_ tu n'es pas capable de rester deux heures avec ton cousin sans qu'il y ait des disputes, ou des bagarres._

_-C'est lui qui a commencé !_ répliqua Néa en haussant la voix en en fixant son père d'un regard noir

_-Baisse d'une octave,_ siffla-t-il,_ je m'en moque qu'il ait commencé, une fille ne se bat pas._

_-J'en ai assez entendu !_ s'exclama Néa,_ si vous voulez bien m'excusez père je dois aller voir mes amies._

_-Je n'ai pas fini et je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation,_ dit-il glacialement

_-Je m'en moque totalement,_ répondit Néa

Elle savait qu'elle serait punie et pire que la dernière fois mais elle s'en fichait, aujourd'hui elle allait s'amuser quoi qu'en pense son père. Elle sortit du bureau sans regarder derrière elle, elle ne vit donc pas les yeux noir et coléreux que son père avait.

Elle retourna dans la salle où elle vit Elise, elle se dirigea vers elle et entama la discussion :

_-Elise ? Je suis contente que tu sois là_

_-Ah ma petite Néa, tu étais resplendissante tout à l'heure,_ répondit Elise

-_Merci,_ fit-elle avec un sourire,_ mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce milieu._

_-Oh si tu savais_, répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique,_ ma famille aussi est de noblesse, mais moins que la tienne ou celle des Malefoy. Je fréquente ces rallyes depuis toujours. Tu as vu ton père ?_

-_Euh oui mais on s'est disputé et c'était assez mouvementé, je suis partie sans son autorisation alors probablement que je serais punie sévèrement demain puisque qu'il ne fera pas d'esclandre aujourd'hui._

-_Au seigneur…,_ fit-elle avec un air dépité, _veux-tu que je lui parle ?_

_-Oh non,_ fit Néa,_ surtout pas… Ah Pansy m'appelle, à bientôt Elise !_

Néa rejoignit ses amies en prenant le soin d'ignorer son père, son oncle ou Drago. Elle dut se présenter aux parents de ses amies et elle eut l'impression de répéter la même scène des centaines de fois « Antinéa Rogue, monsieur enchanté de faire votre connaissance avec plaisir ».

Elle décida de se retirer avec des amies dans le salon d'hiver de l'aile est du manoir. Elles s'amusèrent à parler bijoux, maquillage, coiffures, garçon (ou plutôt un monologue de Pansy sur Drago). Malheureusement, leur tranquillité fut vite brisée :

-_Tiens donc,_ fit une voix narquoise,_ Miss Rogue se trouve trop bien pour rester avec le peuple comme tout le monde ? Elle doit absolument se retirer à l'écart avec sa petite cour personnelle…_

- _Sachez Mr Malefoy que le « monde » de me déplait pas_, répliqua-t-elle au tac au tac, _je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de votre compagnie qui me hante au plus haut point…_

Aussi bien les filles que les garçons, qui avait accompagné Drago, rirent à cette remarque.

-_Je suis étonné qu'une sorcière ayant été élevé par des moldus sache se tenir,_ répliqua Drago qui commençait à être agacé.

_-Moi je trouve étonnant que la sorcière ayant été élevé par des moldus ai autant d'éducation que le petit sorcier prétentieux, alors qu'elle côtoie ce milieu depuis une semaine,_ répliqua Néa.

_-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire_, ordonna Drago.

-_Tu as osé me donner un ordre ?_ demanda rageusement Néa, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

-_Que dirais ton père s'il savait que sa fille n'est pas aussi sage et gentille qu'il ne le croit,_ demanda moqueusement Drago.

-_Je me fiche totalement de ce que dit mon père et même de ce tu dis,_ répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif, _tu as oublié la raclée que je t'ai collé tout à l'heure ?_ dit-elle en faisant mine de repartir.

Pour Drago ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il se retourna et vit ses amis qui rigolaient. Il sortit sa baguette rapidement et envoya Néa valsé à l'autre bout.

_-Espèce de lâche, tu attaques une fille ? Et dans le dos en plus, ton papa ne ta pas appris les valeurs ?_

Elle renvoya un sortilège qui brisa une vitre, loupant au passage Drago. Néa, qui était une bonne duelliste, arriva à esquiver le sortilège de lévitation lancé par Drago et répliqua avec _« Furunculus ! »_. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisirent Severus et Lucius pour arriver. La chose qu'ils virent c'est le salon dévasté, Néa debout pointant sa baguette sur Drago qui se retrouvait avec des furoncles partout. Severus ne se soucia pas de qui était dans le salon, il empoigna sa fille et marmonna un vague « je t'envoie un hibou ce soir ». Il l'a traina de force hors du manoir et transplana directement dans le salon du manoir Rogue.


	13. Ch13: Punition

**Chapitre 12 - Punition**

Severus fulminait, et encore c'était un bel euphémisme :

-Tu n'es qu'une enfant insupportable et sans aucune éducation ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteux !

-Père, pardonnez-moi, je suis désolée, supplia Néa.

-Tu peux me croire, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu sauras ce que signifie le mot obéissance !

Il l'emmena dans son bureau et ne prit même pas la peine de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Il la poussa contre son bureau et la corrigea, et ce malgré ses supplications. Il lui attrapa le bras et descendit vers la cave, enfin c'est ce que croyait Néa. Arrivés à la cave il ouvrit une porte qui exposait des escaliers descendant encore plus bas. C'était un cachot, Néa ne pouvait le croire, elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un avait encore des cachots chez soi. Il la jeta là sans aucuns scrupules et remonta en verrouillant magiquement les portes. Severus mis du temps à se calmer, il remonta d'abord dans son bureau ou il prit la baguette d'Antinéa et l'enferma dans un tiroir. Les cachots, Lucius l'avait déjà fait avec Drago. En parlant de Lucius, Severus se reprit et alla au manoir Malefoy où il présenta ses plus plates excuses à Narcissa et à Lucius.

Narcissa était inquiète pour sa nièce, Drago avait commencé à l'ennuyer, elle avait entendu la fille Parkinson le dire. Il était aussi coupable que Néa, cependant elle ne dit rien, Lucius était capable de tout.

Severus se décida à rentrer, mais arrivé chez lui il fut confronté à un dilemme. Devait-il laisser Néa dans le cachot pour la nuit ? Après quelques instants de réflexions, il décida que oui, au moins elle comprendrait la leçon. Il demanda aux elfes de lui apporter un matelas et une chemise de nuit, sans toutefois lui parler. Néa se sentait horriblement seule, elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur le matelas que les elfes lui avaient apporté et essaya de dormir. Elle n'y arriva pas et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au matin, Severus, toujours sous le coup de la colère, ne prit pas la peine d'aller la chercher et alla déjeuner seul. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Elise avait décidé de rendre visite à Néa. Lorsqu'Elise entra dans la salle à manger, elle ne vit pas Néa en train de déjeuner avec son père. Elle avait eu vent de la dispute qu'avaient eu Néa et Drago. Directement, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda calmement à Severus :

-_Où est-elle ?_

_-Bonjour à toi, aussi Elise,_ répondit-il froidement, elle est punie.

_-Punie comment Severus ?_ demanda presque férocement Elise, _je connais les méthodes d'éducation que tu emploies puisque j'ai également été élevé avec. Il faut évoluer !_

_-J'éduque ma fille comme je l'entends,_ répliqua-t-il un air mauvais sur le visage.

_-Dis-moi où elle est Sev., _demanda Elise et après avoir attendu quelques minnutes_, bien je vais la chercher moi-même, homnium revelio !... Oh Severus tu n'as pas fait ça tout de même… !_

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots du manoir, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Néa allongée. Elle s'approcha doucement et la porta jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Severus. Même si sa fille avait mérité la punition, il eut un poids sur le cœur. Elle n'avait probablement pas dormi, elle avait des cernes et avait les yeux rougis. Il dit sèchement à Elise :

_- Pose-la tout de suite !_

Le ton employé fut tellement sec qu'Elise s'exécuta à contrecœur. Severus regarda sa fille avec des yeux noirs à faire fuir le lord noir lui-même :

_-Monte dans ta chambre, tout de suite, je ne veux ni te voir, ni t'entendre ! File ! _Siffla-t-il

Néa commença à sangloter et partit comme elle le put, assez difficilement. Elle regagna sa chambre et prit une douche avant de retourner dans son lit. Peu à peu, et soulagée d'être dans son lit, s'endormit doucement.

Severus et Elise se disputait, pendant ce temps.

-_Je me contre fiche de ton avis Elise,_ répliqua Severus à une remarque de la jeune femme.

-_Tu es buté Sev, je n'y crois pas tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait subir ? Bon sang ! C'est ta petite fille, elle a 12 ans, et toi tu l'enferme dans un cachot toute une nuit sans même une couverture ? Elle a perdu ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses parents, elle débarque dans un monde qui lui est inconnu et tu lui donne une punition digne d'un mangemort ou même de la mère biologique de Néa, je crois qu'elle faisait la même chose aux nés-moldus…_

_-Ne joue pas sur les mots Elisabeth, je t'interdis de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas, et encore moins d'elle._

_-Ah j'ai réussi à froisser Monsieur, en jouant sur la vérité, sache que j'ai toujours été blessée mais tu ne t'en aies jamais rendu compte. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de lui plaire à lui et tu n'as rien à m'interdire. Tu crois vraiment que je crois aux valeurs de notre ascendance à propos de la position de la femme en société ?_

_-Oh non, _susurra-t-il, _par contre je sais très bien que contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le droit de garder ma place dans notre cercle…_

_-Et contrairement à toi, je suis devenue une personne bien qui n'avait pas à servir je ne sais quel idiot ,qui se croit tout puissant, pour avoir une existence !_ répondit Elise coléreuse

-_Tu ne connais pas l'histoire_, se dit Severus à lui-même, _Sors de chez moi, de suite_

_-Oh je m'en vais ne t'en fais pas, mais ne te met pas dans la tête que tu as le droit de me donner des ordres !_

Elise partit encore en colère, sans se retourner. Elle eut néanmoins une pensée pour Néa qui n'avait pas finie d'en voir, tant que la colère de Severus ne serait pas redescendue.

Néa dormait paisiblement quand Laly vint la réveiller le plus doucement possible, ce qui rata puisque Néa se réveilla dans un sursaut de panique. Laly attendit que sa jeune maitresse se calme avant de lui expliquer :

-_Miss Antinéa, monsieur votre père désire s'entretenir avec vous et vous attends dans son bureau personnel._

Néa sursauta de plus belle, elle n'était jamais allé dans les appartements de son père. Ce qui l'angoissa encore plus, là, elle avait réellement peur de lui. Elle répondit trop sèchement, à son goût, à Laly car elle était encore sous le coup de la nouvelle :

-_Tu peux disposer…_

_-Bien jeune maitresse,_ répondit l'elfe quelque peu déconcerté par le ton employé par sa maîtresse.

Néa essaya de faire bonne figure, elle se coiffa du mieux qu'elle put et mit une nouvelle robe. Elle prit le peu de courage qui lui resté et se dirigea lentement vers l'ouest du manoir. L'ouest du manoir était bien plus sombre que le reste. Il y avait les photos de ses ancêtres un peu partout et ils ne semblaient pas très amicaux. Elle arriva devant une énorme double porte noire et rentra dans un hall plutôt grand. Elle continua droit devant elle et arriva face à une cheminée gigantesque. Au-dessus de cette cheminée, il y avait un portrait, le portrait d'une femme. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et était très belle, une beauté froide certes, mais vraiment une très belle femme qui affichait non pas un air supérieur comme les autres portraits mais un sourire splendide et maternel. Le portrait aperçut Néa et lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire encourageant. Néa se surprit même à faire une révérence et un sourire au portrait ce qui lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur. Au moins, quelqu'un était gentil avec elle dans ce manoir. Son cœur se glaça vite quand elle aperçut l'inscription « bureau » sur une porte. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de détailler les appartements de son père, tout était vert et argent mais aussi très sombre. Il y avait plus de meubles que dans son propre salon, beaucoup d'étagères remplie de fioles et de bouquins sur les potions ou les arts noirs. Une atmosphère malsaine et étouffante. Elle alla près de la porte du bureau et hésita à frapper. Elle se décida à frapper et entendit un « entre » glacial. Elle se raidit et entra sans oser regarder son père, tout en fixant le sol. Elle demanda d'une petite voix et bégayante :

_- Pè…Père… vous… euh… vous … m'…avait demandé ?_

_- Pardon ? Je crois qu'un peu d'éloquence serait de mise,_ répliqua-t-il froidement.

- _Excusez-moi, père_

_- Assied-toi,_ dit-il glacialement. _Comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis extrêmement déçu de ton comportement. Tu iras présenter tes excuses à ton oncle, ta tante et à Drago qui n'est toujours pas remis du maléfice que tu lui as lancé._

_« bien sûr, lui ne me présentera pas d'excuse pour m'avoir blessée »,_ quand Drago avait attaqué Néa, elle avait atterrit sur son poignet et celui-ci semblait cassé. Avec tous les évènements de la soirée Néa n'y pensait plus mais le fait d'y repenser à l'instant raviva la douleur.

-_Antinéa, regarde-moi quand je te parle_, exigea Rogue.

Elle s'exécuta et vit le regard que son père lui lançait, un regard noir rempli de colère froide.

_-J'ai été trop souple_, continua-t-il, _désormais les règles vont changer. Tu devais aller chez ta tante, durant la semaine mais aux vues de tes réactions avec ton cousin, j'ai préféré annulé. Tu viendras donc avec moi à Poudlard. Crois-moi cette semaine tu seras tellement occupée que tu ne t'ennuieras pas. _

_A ce propos, je vois que tu vas mieux ses derniers temps donc je ne vois pas l'utilité qu'Elise revienne._

_-Quoi ? Oh non je ne…_

_-Silence ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la parole. Tu feras ce que je te dis._

Néa fronça les sourcils, signe désapprobation mais préféra se taire, elle ne voulait plus retourner dans ce cachot.

-_Bien, nous descendons_, dit-il, _tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?_

_-Oui père, _répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Severus passa premier et Néa le suivit. En passant devant le portrait, elle s'arrêta et fit un signe et un sourire au portrait. Le portrait lui rendit et Severus s'interrogea, cela faisait des années que le portrait de sa mère n'avait plus sourit. Ils sortirent et descendirent à la salle à manger. Néa, par peur, attendait devant sa chaise et Severus lui donna la permission de s'asseoir. Squiz, servit le repas et Néa qui n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir était affamée. Son poignet était douloureux, elle du attraper sa fourchette à l'envers (main droite), ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus. Il fit semblant de rien et continua à la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle avait du mal à manger avec ses couverts, il lança un sortilège informulé de diagnostic, il avait raison. Il découvrit une blessure au poignet de la jeune fille. Sa colère retomba un peu, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

-_Eh bien, Antinéa aurais tu oublier comment on tient ses couverts ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Euh non père_, répondit-elle en sentant l'angoisse montée.

-_Alors je te prie de les prendre convenablement_, répliqua Severus.

Néa attrapa sa fourchette avec l'autre main, qui lui fit tellement mal qu'elle lâcha la fourchette.

_-Je…je… suis désolée père,_ bégaya-t-elle

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Aurais-tu mal quelque part ?_ demanda Severus

Néa se demanda comment il le savait, et après tout elle s'en fichait.

_-Oui père,_ répondit-elle dignement, _mon poignet est très douloureux._

_-Suis-moi_, dit-il simplement.

Néa le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Severus alla vers une armoire et en sortit une fiole et un bandage.

-_Approche-toi,_ demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, _et explique-moi comment tu as fait pour te casser le poignet._

Néa s'approcha, elle ne voulait rien dire ça lui retomberait à coup sûr dessus. Severus commença à soigner la blessure, il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-_Euh je ne sais pas père, j'ai dû me faire mal en tombant ou dans mon sommeil, je bouge beaucoup. _

_-Tu me prends pour un cracmol ? Je suis directeur de Serpentard et je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui ment, et toi tu as encore du travail si tu veux y arriver correctement_, dit-il sarcastiquement

_-Bien, je ne sais pas comment je me suis blessée_…, répondit Néa en soufflant

_-Toujours pas crédible_, répondit-il froidement, _puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, regarde-moi dans les yeux._

Ne sachant pas ce qui allait arriver s'exécuta et entra en contact le regard noir pénétrant de Severus. Soudain toute la scène de la bagarre avec Drago repassa dans sa tête. Severus était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir, ainsi son filleul était aussi coupable, si pas même plus, que Néa, il en toucherait deux mots à Lucius :

-_Bien, je crois que Drago te doit également des excuses_, dit Rogue simplement, _nous nous rendrons au manoir demain. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_

_-Oui père, merci_

_-Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir soigné, c'est normal. Retournes manger_.

Néa s'exécuta et retourna dans la salle à manger accompagnée de son père. Après le repas, Severus voyait qu'elle était fatiguée :

-_Antinéa monte dans ta chambre te reposer, tu commenceras ta punition demain_.

Néa monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit presque apaisée.

Le lendemain, fut une journée effroyable pour elle. Severus ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et elle avait énormément de travail. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle avait dû écrire un essai ayant comme sujet « Comment se tenir en société », après le déjeuner elle avait dû trier des ingrédients plus horribles les uns que les autres. Cette punition dura jusqu'au jeudi, quand Severus allait à Poudlard, elle l'accompagnait et restait dans son bureau, à copier des lignes, sous la surveillance de Rusard. Le reste du temps était toujours tri des ingrédients, lignes, essais. Severus ne lui avait toujours pas rendue sa baguette, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amies. Elle se rappela du mardi, quand elle s'était rendue au manoir Malefoy avec son père. Sa tante avait été heureuse de la voir et Néa lui présenta ses excuses et fit de même avec son oncle et avec Drago. Son père s'était entretenu avec son oncle pendant une demi-heure, et quand ils étaient sortis du bureau, Lucius regardait son fils avec mépris et colère. Néa ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa mais une heure plus tard, Drago sortait du bureau de son père les yeux plus que rougis et s'excusa auprès de Néa. Nous étions jeudi soir, Severus venait de s'entretenir avec sa fille au sujet de sa punition pour s'assurer qu'elle avait compris la leçon. Il lui avait aussi donné son bulletin de note, Néa avait eu optimal partout sauf en potions, effort exceptionnel et en histoire de la magie, acceptable, et la félicita. Néa se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui on était le jeudi 24 décembre et qu'il neigeait.


	14. Ch14: Jour de Noël et retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 15- Jour de Noël et retour à Poudlard**

* * *

><p>Néa se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là en se levant, elle découvrit une robe en satin rouge mi- longue et à volants sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle alla dans sa salle de bains et se débarbouilla, puis enfila sa robe et noua ses cheveux avec un ruban rouge. Elle choisit une paire de ballerines rouges et sortit de sa chambre en se demandant si son père était déjà levé. Elle courut jusqu'au salon et entra en trombe pour tomber nez à nez avec son père qui haussa un sourcil :<p>

_-Bonjour Antinéa,_ dit-il,_ puis-je savoir ce qui te rend d'humeur aussi joyeuse ?_

_-Ah bonjour père,_ fit-elle avec un sourire, _mais enfin, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, vous avez oublié ?_

_-Bien sûr que non,_ dit Severus en souriant légèrement, ce qui fut déstabilisant pour Néa qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir sourire beaucoup depuis son arrivée,_ Joyeux Noël à toi, Antinéa._

_-Joyeux Noël, père._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le salon était magnifique. Il était vraiment bien décoré, il y avait des guirlandes rouges et vertes. Non loin de la cheminée, il y avait un sapin gigantesque et magnifiquement décoré, et dessous, il y avait beaucoup de paquets. Sur les meubles se trouvaient des maisons en pain d'épice, des petites reconstitutions de villages de Noël.

_-Allons déjeuner, nous ouvrirons tout cela après,_ lui annonça-t-il.

_-Oui, père_, répondit-elle avec un sourire enthousiaste.

Néa n'arrêta pas de parler, tout le long du déjeuner. Severus était désormais un fin connaisseur de lutins du Père Noël et connaissait parfaitement l'emplacement secret, avait-elle dit, de l'atelier de celui-ci, au pôle Nord entre trois sapins géant et décorés toute l'année.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Néa reçut des friandises, une balançoire magique que les elfes avaient installée dans le parc, de nouvelles robes pour elle et sa poupée. Les Malefoy passèrent au manoir et Néa reçut un livre de contes animés de sa tante et un élastique magique. Le début d'après-midi était assez calme, Severus était installé dans le salon en train de lire son hebdo de potions. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Néa apparut en courant, trop vite malheureusement, puisqu'elle trébucha et atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol. Severus se releva vivement mais, quand il aperçut sa fille s'étrangler de rire, il se rassit tout aussi vivement, un air impassible sur le visage :

_-Père ! Je viens d'avoir une idée super géniale !_ s'exclama Néa, ravie

_-Vraiment ? Et qu'elle est-elle_ ? demanda Severus, suspicieux quant aux idées parfois excentriques de sa fille.

-_Eh, bien, nous avons bien un lac ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, effectivement._

_-Chouette ! Il doit être gelé alors_, dit-elle

_-Pourquoi, tu voulais aller te baigner ?_ demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

_-Ben non_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux, _j'aimerais faire du patin à glace !_

-_Serait-ce moldu_ ? demanda Rogue avec une moue dégoutée.

-_Oui, mais à l'académie on avait un lac en glace éternelle, et on faisait du patin, j'aime beaucoup cela_, dit–elle avant de faire une grimace triste, _j'aimerais tellement recommencer…_

« Merlin ! pensa Severus, elle sait y faire. »

-_Eh bien, avec les derniers événements, tu n'as pas beaucoup profité de tes vacances, donc je peux t'accorder ce privilège._

-_Ah, merci beaucoup, père_, s'exclama Néa, plus que ravie, _je vous adore_, ajouta-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur la joue.

Severus en fut choqué, jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un lui avait montré autant d'affection. Ce fut mal à l'aise qu'il se débarrassa de sa fille et ordonna aux elfes d'acheter des patins à sa fille et de sécuriser le lac. Le lendemain, tout était prêt et Néa passa toute la journée dehors sur le lac. Severus l'observait de loin, virevoltant par-ci, tournoyant par-là. Il est vrai qu'elle était gracieuse et ses mouvements étaient souples. Le problème fut qu'elle ne prétendit plus rentrer au manoir, il dut aller la chercher lui-même. Le même soir, elle s'endormit bien vite.

Samedi matin, Néa devait se rendre dans le bureau de son père après avoir fini ses malles. Ce qu'elle fit puis se rendit dans les appartements de son père. Il n'était pas encore là, et Néa décida de se rapprocher du gentil portrait :

_-Bonjour madame, est-ce que vous parlez ?_ demanda-t-elle poliment.

_-Antinéa, bien évidemment_, répondit la jeune dame dans le portrait.

-_Vous connaissez mon nom_ ? demanda Néa incrédule.

_-Oui,_ répondit le tableau, l'air amusé,_ mon Severus parle souvent de toi._

_-Mais qui êtes-vous exactement ?_

_-Ma chérie, je suis ta grand-mère, je me nomme Eileen Prince,_ répondit le tableau.

Elles passèrent quelques minutes à se parler. Puis Severus entra l'air intrigué, il le fut encore plus quand sa fille dit au portrait de sa mère :

-_Au revoir grand-mère, vous étiez tellement belle et j'aurais réellement aimé vous connaitre,_ dit la petite en faisant sa plus belle révérence.

_-Suis-moi Antinéa,_ dit-il à sa fille puis se tourna vers le tableau,_ mère,_ dit-il en la saluant.

Néa attendait debout devant le bureau :

_-Assieds-toi,_ dit Rogue en attendant que sa fille s'exécute,_ bien, si je t'ai appelée, c'est parce qu'il va falloir parler de Poudlard._

_-Je vous écoute, père_, répondit Néa.

-_Je veux que tu aies un comportement exemplaire et des notes avoisinant au moins E+ , donc tu as intérêt à travailler pour histoire de la magie. Tu ne prends pas Laly avec toi et si j'apprends que tu l'as utilisée à l'école, ça ira mal. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une punition ou d'une correction si tu désobéis ou si tu ne respectes pas le règlement de l'école, je serai au courant quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce compris ?_

Néa, qui avait pâlit à l'énonciation de la correction, s'empressa de répondre :

-_Oui…_

_-Je te demande pardon_ ? fit-il menaçant.

_-Pardon père, oui père_, répondit-elle vite.

_-Ce qui nous amène au point suivant_, continua Rogue. _J'exige toujours autant de respect mais tu peux me nommer professeur, ce que je crois que tu feras._

Néa hocha la tête

_-Demain, dans le train, tu iras avec Drago. Je ne veux pas te voir avec Potter ou Weasley…_

-_Mais ce sont mes amis ! Je préfère rester avec eux plutôt qu'avec Drago._

_-Baisse d'un ton, fais attention, ne me coupe plus la parole ou je mettrai mes menaces à exécution plus vite que tu ne le crois. Tu vas m'obéir, tu resteras avec Drago, point final. Et tu as intérêt à être sage et à ne pas te battre avec lui, sinon je te corrigerai devant toute la grande salle._

Néa pâlit instantanément.

-_Oui, père,_ répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le lendemain, Néa transplana avec son père à Kings cross directement sur le quai où se trouvaient déjà les Malefoy. Néa avait déjà enfilé son uniforme, il était plus beau que l'ancien, la matière plus légère et d'un noir encore plus profond. Il y avait ses initiales gravées en fil d'argent en dessous du blason Serpentard. Elle s'était coiffée pour l'occasion d'un simple serre-tête en soie verte.

Elle monta dans le train et alla avec Drago, elle espérait voir Harry ou Hermione, avant de se rappeler qu'Harry passait ses vacances au château. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par leurs amis de Serpentard. Le trajet se passa vite, Néa discutait avec Pansy, Daphné et Tracey et heureusement Drago l'ignora. Le train continua son chemin dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent et prirent les diligences qui les ramenaient à l'école. Néa demanda à ses amis d'y aller et ajouta qu'elle allait arriver. Elle attendait près de l'entrée de la grande salle quand elle le vit. Harry se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle avec Ron et Hermione. Il vit Néa et eut un sourire, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras et fit de même avec Hermione. Quand à Ron, elle lui serra la main avec un sourire non réciproque :

-_Harry, Hermione, vous m'avez manqué,_ dit Néa au bord des larmes,_ alors vos vacances ?_

-_Oh, je suis restée chez moi_, répondit simplement Hermione, _j'ai travaillé pour l'école._

_-Au château, tout s'est bien passé, mais tu m'as manqué..._ dit-il rougissant

Soudain une voix méprisante que Néa connaissait trop bien les interrompit :

-_Tiens, tiens, tiens Potter. Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler à Antinéa ?_ demanda innocemment Drago

-_Drago…,_ murmura Néa froidement, _va-t'en._

_-J'aimerais mieux que de côtoyer ces minables mais je dois m'assurer que tu arrêtes de les fréquenter. Et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner._

-_Et pourquoi devrait-elle t'écouter_ ? s'exclama Harry dont les yeux viraient au noir, _elle n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu ferais mieux de dégager Malefoy_.

-_Ah, je vois,_ ria Drago, _Néa, tu as menti à ton ami ? Moi qui pensais que ma cousine avait l'esprit ouvert sur la sincérité._

-_Néa, que veut-il dire ?_ demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

_-Harry, je…_, essaya de dire Néa mais elle fut interrompue par Drago qui jeta de l'huile sur le feu.

-_Voyons Potter, elle ne t'as pas dit que, pendant les vacances, elle avait gagné quelques rangs dans notre société ? Eh, bien, Antinéa, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ses amis._

-_Mentir ? Je ne comprends plus rien, explique-toi Malefoy,_ ordonna Harry.

_-Non Drago,_ dit Néa suppliante avec les larmes aux yeux, _s'il te plait…_

-_Sache que tu as devant les yeux, ma cousine de sang, Antinéa Rogue,_ répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-_Quoi ? Néa, c'est vrai_ ? demanda Harry, presque horrifié, _tu…toi…. La fille… de … Rogue ?_

-_Je… Je suis désolée, Harry, pardonne-moi_, supplia Néa en sanglotant avant de partir en courant vers les cachots.

Hermione laissa les garçons se débrouiller et rattrapa Néa :

_-Néa, arrête de pleurer_, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Harry, encore sous le choc et sous le coup de la colère, se retourna vers Malefoy :<p>

-_Tu l'as faite pleurer, sale petit crétin snobinard,_ dit-il rageusement.

-_Surveille tes manières Potter_, répliqua Drago froidement, _que crois-tu ? Elle n'est plus de ton rang, bientôt elle sera fiancé à un sang pur. Fais-toi à l'idée, et puis je ne te laisserai pas sortir avec ma cousine et, à mon avis, son père non plus._

_-Franchement, comment peux-tu lui faire du mal ? Comme tu l'as dit, elle est de ta famille_, dit Harry.

-_Eh, bien, nous n'avons pas le même sens du mot famille,_ répondit Drago,_ quoi que toi tu ne dois même pas l'avoir,_ avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amis.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur Malefoy, ainsi pendant 10 minutes ils se battirent. Les coups volaient et les autres ne voulaient pas s'en mêler. Malchance pour eux, Severus passait par là et il n'était pas content du tout. Il revit la scéne qu'il venait de vivre, quelques instants auparavant:

_Hermione tenait toujours Néa en pleurs dans le hall des cachots quand Severus sortit de son bureau._

_-Je peux savoir ce qui… Antinéa ? Que se passe-t-il ? Granger !_

_-C'est à cause de vous ! s'exclama Néa, ici, tout le monde vous déteste donc on va me détester ! Personne ne devait le savoir mais cet imbécile à tout fait échouer ! Je vous déteste ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant._

_-Granger… dit-il glacialement, montrez-moi tout de suite ce qui a mis ma fille dans cet état._

_-Bien, Professeur, répondit Hermione, résignée._

_Severus suivait Hermione qui montait les escaliers. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Harry et Drago étaient l'un sur l'autre, se donnant des coups. Oh, oui, Severus était de mauvaise humeur !_

Severus s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et les empoigna d'un coup, puis les entraina jusqu'à son bureau et les jeta contre un fauteuil.

-_Alors ? J'écoute,_ cria-t-il avec des yeux noirs,_ lequel de vous l'a faite pleurer ?_

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner méchamment vers Drago, Severus le remarqua :

-_Bien 20 point de moins pour Gryffondor, et vous viendrez cette semaine en retenue, Potter. Maintenant dehors,_ dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Harry s'exécuta et retourna dans le hall où il vit Hermione et Néa :

-_Néa,_ demanda-t-il doucement,_ viens, je veux te parler._

Néa hocha la tête et le suivit dehors, ils allèrent à côté du lac. Il restait du temps avant le banquet :

-_Néa… je me fiche de ce qu'a dit Malefoy_ ! dit-il comme un chevalier,_ tu le sais, je t'aime beaucoup._

_-C'est vrai ? Mais… mais… pour mon père ?_

-_Néa, tu sais très bien qu'il me déteste mais ça ne change rien, je t'aime comme tu es. Et puis, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir._

_-Il le saura, mais je veux bien prendre le risque, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je t'aime aussi,_ Harry.

-_On essayera d'être discret, mais ne me demande pas d'être ami avec Malefoy._

-_Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec mon cousin._

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, avant qu'ils ne rougissent tous les deux. Ils retournèrent à deux vers le château.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans les cachots :<p>

_-Je veux savoir, qu'as-tu dit ?_

_-J'ai dit à Potter qu'il n'avait pas à parler à Néa, ce qui est vrai !_ S'exclama-t-il.

_-Une octave plus basse ! Et c'est pour cela qu'Antinéa pleurait ? Ou tu as rajouté quelque chose ?_

_-J'ai dit à Potter son vrai nom de famille_, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-_Tu me déçois, Drago, tu viendras en retenue samedi et dimanche,_ dit Rogue d'une voix ferme. _Si je ne t'enlève pas de point, Drago, c'est parce que je ne veux pas pénaliser Serpentard pour ta bêtise mais je vais écrire à ton père._

_-Non,_ murmura Drago, _pâle comme un mort, parrain s'il te plait._

_-Drago,_ dit-il en se passant les mains sur le visage,_ je n'ai pas le choix, maintenant retourne au banquet._

_-Oui, professeur,_ répondit-il froidement avant de quitter le bureau.


	15. Ch15: Banquet,chorale et problèmes

**Chapitre 16 - Banquet, chorale et problèmes !**

* * *

><p>Quand Drago revint dans la grande salle, sa cousine était déjà là. Néa se leva et alla rejoindre la chorale qui allait chanter le chant officiel de l'école et d'autres avant le repas. Severus s'installa, il était curieux de voir sa fille chanter. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle lui lança un regard noir digne d'une Rogue. Les élèves de la chorale se placèrent sur l'estrade devant tous les autres élèves. Néa était un peu stressée, bien qu'elle ne le laissât pas paraitre. Le professeur Flitwick se mit devant les élèves et ils entamèrent le spectacle :<p>

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald,**

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling,**

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bare and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

**[Refrain]**

**Double, double, peine et trouble**

**Flamme qui brulent les chaudrons pleind'bulles**

**Double, double, peine et trouble**

**Le mal court, il n'est pas loin.**

**Œil de triton , orteil de grenouille  
>Fourrure de souris et langue de chien<br>Crocs de vipère ,venin de vers  
>Patte de lézard , aile de chouette <strong>

**[Refrain]**

**Tout le monde dans le chaudron**

**Couleuvres, écailles de dragons**

**Momie de sorciére grenouille**

**Dent de loup, mouche qui gargouille**

**Double, double, peine et trouble**

**Flamme qui brulent les chaudrons pleind'bulles**

**Double, double, toil and trouble**

**Flamme qui brulent les chaudrons pleind'bulles**

**Double, double, toil and trouble**

**Flamme qui brulent les chaudrons pleind'bulles**

**Le mal court, il n'est pas loin**

Des applaudissements se firent de partout, les enfants se placèrent différemment, Néa était au centre d'un groupe de filles et Hannah Abbott, une fille de Poufsouffle, était à côté d'elle. Néa était soliste et elle n'avait pas intérêt à se planter. Elle aimait chanter dans les aigus mais la chanson suivante, moldue, était plus grave. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle et Néa s'avança quand le piano fit la mélodie :

**I will follow him  
>Follow him wherever he may go<br>And near him I always will be  
>For nothing can keep me away<br>He is my destiny  
>I will follow him<br>Ever since he touched my heart I knew  
>There isn't an ocean too deep<br>A mountain so high it can keep  
>Keep me away<br>Away from his love**

Soudain le piano accéléra la cadence et la chanson devint plus rythmée, les enfants se regardèrent discrètement en souriant. Ce changement de cadence n'était pas prévu vu la tête du professeur Flitwick, les élèves retinrent leurs souffles. Severus soupira. « _Qu'a-t-elle encore inventé ? »_, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les élèves de la chorale commencèrent à bouger en frappant des mains, et les élèves de la salle s'adaptèrent au rythme. Généralement, la chorale était ennuyante mais là, c'était un plaisir à écouter :

**I love him, I love him, I love him  
>And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow<strong>

Le professeur Flitwick, lui, était près du directeur en disant avec sa voix couinante _" je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant",_ et le directeur lui répondit _" ne vous en faites pas Filius, j'adore"_ en frappant des mains. La voix de Néa résonnait dans la salle, elle adorait cela, se donner en spectacle:

**I will follow him  
>Follow him wherever he may go<br>There isn't an ocean too deep  
>A mountain so high it can keep<br>Keep me away**

**I will follow him  
>Follow him whereever he may go<br>There isn't an ocean too deep  
>A mountain so high it can keep<br>Keep us away  
>Away from his love<br>(I love him) Oh yes I love him (Hannah A.)  
>(I'll follow) I'm gonna follow<br>True love, he'll always be my true love  
>(Forever) now until forever<br>I love him, I love him, I love him  
>And where he goes I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow<br>He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love**

**Forever, forever, forever  
>there isn't an ocean too deep<br>a mountain so high it can keep  
>Keep us away<br>Away from his love**

Les applaudissements se firent encore plus forts et même Severus applaudit.

Les membres de la chorale retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Néa vit que son cousin avait rejoint leur table, mais elle s'assit et fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Le directeur se leva :

-_Félicitations mesdemoiselles et messieurs, c'était un divertissement des plus beaux, bon appétit !_

Après le repas, Néa suivit ses amies pour une petite fête entre filles, organisée dans tout le dortoir des filles de Serpentard.

Ce soir-là, le dortoir des filles fut tellement bruyant que Severus dut se déplacer jusque-là pour faire cesser tout cela. Il était très en colère d'avoir été réveillé, et lorsqu'il arriva, quelle surprise ce fut de voir sa fille danser sur un des bureaux de la chambrée avec deux autres filles. Il arrêta la musique d'un coup de baguette, et parla de sa voix la plus menaçante :

-_Tout le monde dans son dortoir, tout de suite_.

Les filles s'en allèrent en se bousculant pour ne pas être la dernière à sortir de la chambre. Néa, n'ayant toujours pas digérer l'événement de l'après-midi, fixa son père avec un regard noir :

-_Un problème peut-être, Miss Rogue ?_ demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-_Oui,_ répondit-elle sur un ton de défit.

-_Bien, nous le réglerons demain, au lit ! _dit-il glacialement.

Néa regagna son lit, mais elle prit son temps.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient dans la salle commune quand Severus arriva :

-_Messieurs, veuillez-vous rendre calmement dans la grande salle, Miss Wellstrobe, ramenez toutes les jeunes filles, tout de suite._

Quelques instants plus tard, des filles apeurées affluaient de partout. Néa descendit avec ses amies la peur au ventre. Quand elle vit son père, elle remarqua qu'il était réellement d'humeur exécrable :

-_Bien, taisez-vous,_ dit-il froidement et aussitôt le calme se fit, _je crois inutile de rappeler ce qui s'est passé hier soir. En plus de m'avoir réveillé, vous avez empêché vos camarades de dormir. C'est un comportement digne de Gryffondor écervelés. Cette semaine aura lieu une sortie à pré-au-Lard, et je vous informe qu'à la place d'y aller, vous resterez ici en retenue._

Un brouhaha de protestations s'éleva d'un peu partout, mais le regard mauvais et glacé de Severus les fit taire :

-_Silence ! Maintenant, allez déjeuner !_

Néa sortit en vitesse, suivie de ses amies. Elle était déçue, elle avait prévu d'inviter Harry. Elle courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais en arrivant dans les escaliers menant au 7e étage, elle entendit deux personnes se disputer qu'elle reconnut aussitôt :

-_Non, Ron !_ s'exclama Harry.

-_Mais enfin Harry !_ s'exclama l'autre, _tu ne te rends pas compte ? Elle est à Serpentard et c'est la fille de Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots. Moi, je te le dis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne comme lui ou comme Malefoy. Renonce, mec, elle ne va t'attirer que des ennuis, t'imagines quand Rogue va l'apprendre ? Il va te tuer et pas qu'au sens littéraire._

-_Ron, s'il te plait, ne te mêle pas de ça…_

-_Non, je ne te soutiens pas sur ce sujet-là,_ dit Ron méchamment. _Juste sous prétexte qu'elle est jolie ou qu'elle chante bien, tu veux sortir avec elle ?_

-_Oh, mais on ne te demande pas ton avis,_ s'exclama Néa avec mépris en sortant de l'ombre des escaliers. _C'est horrible de parler des gens comme ça dans leur dos, surtout quand on n'est pas mieux._

-_Tu vois ce que je disais,_ _Harry,_ dit-Ron, _elle est comme lui. Tu es méprisante et horrible, il ne te manque plus que des cheveux gras._

_-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sur ma cousine, misérable traitre,_ fit une voix doucereuse.

Néa, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, se retourna et vit Drago accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Théo. Drago la défendait et Théo vint se poster juste devant Néa, mais Ron n'en avait pas fini :

-_Que viens-tu faire ici Malefoy ? Dégage et prends-la avec toi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !_

_-Ron, arrête maintenant_, dit Harry avec un regard noir.

-_Oui, écoute Saint-Potter pour une fois, weasmoche_. _Peut-être que tu gagneras de quoi t'acheter un nouveau pantalon, celui-là, j'ai offert le même à notre elfe de maison pour qu'il se fasse une toge_, dit Drago sarcastiquement.

Ce fut le mot de trop, Ron dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort que Drago évita de justesse. Harry vint au secours de son ami, il renvoya des sorts sur Crabbe et Goyle. Le combat faisait rage, Ron lança un maléfice de crache-limace mais le sort ne toucha pas la bonne personne. Il toucha Néa de plein fouet, qui se mit à vomir des limaces :

-_Ron !_ s'écria Harry, _comment… elle n'avait rien fait ! Bon sang ! Par Merlin… Rogue !_

-…, Ron en avait perdu la parole et était pâle comme un mort.

Drago triomphait, cette fois-ci, Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte et Néa saurait que dorénavant il valait mieux ne pas le côtoyer :

-_Théo, amène-la chez le professeur Rogue tout de suite, j'arrive_.

Théodore s'exécuta, il prit la direction d'un passage qu'il avait pris pour venir, tenant Néa dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne s'arrêtait plus. Drago le rejoignit avec Crabbe et Goyle et ensemble ils frappèrent à la porte des appartements du maître des potions. Severus était installé tranquillement dans son salon avant le début des cours quand il entendit des coups frappés sur le portrait. Quand il ouvrit la porte, les garçons virent le professeur affichant un air plus que dangereux :

-_Monsieur Malefoy, que se passe-t-il encore ?_ demanda Rogue, exaspéré.

-_C'est Néa, monsieur_, s'empressa de répondre Drago.

-_Que…_

Pour réponse, un vomissement de plus se fit entendre et Severus s'approcha de sa fille qui était dans les bras de Théodore, blanche comme jamais et avait les dessous des yeux un peu mauve, signe que certains vaisseaux avaient éclaté. Severus s'empressa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras :

-_Drago, tu restes avec moi, les autres allez en cours_, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Il rentra vite, suivi de Drago, et posa Néa sur le sofa, elle était fiévreuse :

-_Qu'a-t-elle reçu comme sortilège ?_ demanda sèchement Rogue

-_Crache-limace et c'était puissant puisqu'elle a vacillé,_ répondit Drago, _C'est Weasley qui a lancé le sortilège. Quand j'ai vu que Néa se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondor, je l'ai suivi. Elle attendait dans l'escalier car Potter et Weasley se disputaient. Weasley à commencer à vous insulter ainsi que Néa. Donc, elle lui a dit d'arrêter et à essayer de le raisonner, puis il l'a insultée. Et donc j'ai pris sa défense, ce qui ne lui a pas plu et Weasley a lancé le sortilège sur Néa pour se venger, raconta Drago avec un air éprouvé._

_-Merci Drago, je vais m'occuper d'elle, 30 points pour Serpentard,_ dit Rogue.

Quand Drago fut parti, Severus s'occupa de sa fille. Il la coucha à moitié et métamorphosa une bassine. Il fallait attendre que ça passe. Les vomissements durèrent environ deux heures trente et à la fin Néa sombra dans le sommeil. Pendant qu'elle dormait, il reçut la visite du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Mcgonagall qui lui promirent de régler tout ça. Le professeur Rogue décida d'annuler ses cours de la journée pour s'occuper de sa fille, ce qui enchanta les étudiants qui avaient potion aujourd'hui. Les étudiants en question déchantèrent vite en rentrant dans leurs salles communes ou une missive était affichée sur le tableau de communication d'affichage :

_Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Ayant été dans la l'incapacité de donner mon cours, chaque élève me rendra 30 cm de parchemin sur le chapitre vu la semaine dernière._

_Pour les élèves en ASPIC, lisez attentivement le chapitre 5 et faites un résumé._

_Professeur Rogue_

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley eut peur toute la journée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de viser Néa, bien qu'il ne la portât pas dans son cœur. Il reçut un savon du professeur Mcgonagall :<p>

-_Comment avez-vous pu, Mr Weasley ?_ s'écria Minerva rageusement. _Seriez-vous tombé sur la tête ? Il fallait que vous trouviez le moyen de lancer un sort sur une élève, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une élève de Serpentard qui est la fille du professeur Rogue. Etes-vous inconscient ? Vous ne pensez pas que le professeur Rogue ne s'en prend pas déjà assez à la maison Gryffondor ?_

_-Mais prof…_

_-Taisez-vous !_ dit le professeur toujours en colère, _je vais envoyer un hibou à vos parents et vous réglerez vos comptes avec le professeur Rogue._

Ron pâlit instantanément. En effet, les colères de Mme Weasley étaient horribles et celles de Rogues encore plus.

-_S'il vous plait,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

-_20 points de moins pour Gryffondor,_ fit-elle avec un regard noir_, vous présenterez vos excuses à Miss Rogue demain matin, suis-je assez claire ?_

_-Oui, professeur,_ répondit-il

_-Bien, sortez et faites-vous oublier pour la journée._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois heures que Néa dormait mais elle commença à s'agiter violemment. Severus arriva directement, il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, elle était brulante. Elle commença à hurler et à se débattre :<p>

-_Papa… ! Papa… aide-moi, j'ai mal !_

Severus eut de la peine, elle repensait encore aux Pritchard. Il se dirigeait vers la porte afin d'aller chercher une potion Wiggenweld quand il entendit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible :

- _Aide-moi… père…papa… s'il te plait…_

Son cœur se serra et il revint vite auprès de sa fille, il lui administra la potion. Malgré les sanglots et les supplications incessantes de Néa, il resta avec elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle sembla se calmer et avant de se rendormir, elle murmura :

-_Merci papa, je t'aime._

Severus, sous le choc, répondit doucement :

-_Moi aussi, ma chérie. Laly ?_

L'elfe de la jeune fille se matérialisa aussitôt appelé.

-_Antinéa est malade, elle semble s'être calmée, je dois m'absenter. Peux-tu la surveiller ?_

_-Oh, oui maître, Laly vous préviendra au moindre changement de la jeune maitresse._

_-Bien._

Severus se dirigea vers la grande salle où avait lieu le repas. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, le silence se fit et Severus observa le plus jeune garçon Weasley qui était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'y fit pas attention et alla s'asseoir tranquillement :

-_Alors Severus, comment se porte Miss Néa ?_ demanda Dumbledore sérieusement

-_Eh, bien, elle a eu une grave montée de fièvre, au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'elle racontait, elle a mal réagi au maléfice. Maintenant elle dort, je compte la garder dans mes appartements cette nuit, cela ne vous dérange pas, Albus ?_

-_Non, pas du tout._

_-Bien, Minerva ? Je souhaite avoir une discussion avec Mr Weasley, quant à Potter je vous le laisse._

_-Monsieur Potter ?_ demanda Minerva. _Qu'a-t-il à voir dans cette histoire ?_

-_Il était présent et s'est battu contre les élèves de ma maison qui essayaient de protéger ma fille d'éventuels maléfices, ce qui, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, n'a pas vraiment marché. _

_-Hum,_ fut la seule chose que Minerva répondit.

Le repas se finit dans le calme et Severus alla dans son bureau où Ron Weasley l'attendait devant la porte :

-_Entrez, Weasley, _dit-il d'une voix sèche, _asseyez-vous !_

Severus alla derrière son bureau mais resta debout :

-_Bien, sachez que ma fille est rancunière et d'une impulsivité étonnante. Aussi est-elle très appréciée chez les Serpentard. Je tiens seulement à vous prévenir,_ continua-t-il sur un ton dangereux, _que si elle ou ses camarade tentent une action afin de vous faire regretter votre geste, je ne m'en occuperai pas. Vous viendrez cette semaine en retenue. Sortez !_

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, Severus rentra dans ses appartements. Il allait avoir du boulot cette semaine, Potter et Weasley en retenue toute la semaine. Drago et les filles de Serpentard, samedi. Il soupira en rentrant dans ses appartements. Dans sa chambre, il trouva sa fille toujours inconsciente. Il demanda à l'elfe de la laver puisqu'elle n'était pas en état de le faire elle-même. Quand l'elfe eut fini, il la porta et la remit dans son lit. Il se prépara à passer sa nuit à côté d'elle. Pendant la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut mais il la prit dans ses bras et elle se rendormit paisiblement. Severus passa sa nuit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! j'espère que vous aimez toujours, alors REVIEWS ! Le chapitre 17 s'intitule " Réglements de compte"<em>

_* La chanson est I will Follow, c'est généralement un chant de gospel que l'on chante à l'église ^^ mais ici la chanson n'a rien de religieux, par contre allez voir le lien ça vaut le coup et n'hésitez pas les reviews sont gratuites et elles prenent moins d'une minute =D _

_Mon blog : antineagalateavioline . skyrock . com_

_Je souhaite de bonne vacances à VIVI et à Little-Devil ( qui est devenue Beta-reader de ma fiction^^ et à qui j'adresse un grand merci) et à tous et toutes._

_Malicia M. Dalriada : merci pour tes reviews =D bisous_

_Saratea: merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiétes pas tu en sauras plus vers le chapitre 22-23 sur le passé de Severus. Bisous_

_GwenSnape: Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et oui tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux! =D bisous_

_Vivi: merci pour tes reviews_

_Little-Devil: Merci pour tes reviews et surtout pour ton bon boulot =D j'aprécie beaucoup, bisous_


	16. Ch16:Règlement de compte

**Chapitre 17 – règlement de comptes**

* * *

><p>« Où suis-je ?», pensa Néa quand elle se réveilla. Cela faisait maintenant deux fois qu'elle se réveillait ailleurs que dans son lit. Mais cette fois, elle ne se rappelait de rien, elle devait voir Harry et puis… trou noir. En parlant de lit, elle était allongée dans une chambre sombre et enroulée dans une couverture toute douce. Elle se frotta les yeux et se releva à moitié. Quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer la lumière, elle eut un sursaut, incapable de parler.<p>

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es dans ma chambre,_ fit une voix grave.

-_Père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Qui d'autre ?_ répondit Severus en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, _tu nous as fait une belle peur._

_- Je ne me souviens plus, comment ai-je atterri dans votre chambre ?_

Severus lui expliqua pendant un quart d'heure ce qui s'était passé. Severus insista bien sur les détails concernant la responsabilité de Ron. Plus il racontait, plus Néa rougissait de colère. Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Néa avait une requête depuis déjà quelque temps, et elle décida de lui en faire part, profitant de son état, son père ne pourrait pas la lui refuser :

-_Père, votre chambre est magnifique, j'adore le choix de la couleur, mais aïe !_

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Rogue, visiblement inquiet.

-_Une petite douleur_, dit-elle avec une fausse moue de malade, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus, _mais j'aimerais vous demander, père…_

Faisant semblant de la croire, Severus dit d'une voix douce :

-_Quoi, Antinéa ?_

-_Eh bien, j'aimerais bien avoir un chat_, finit-elle.

-_Pardon ? Un chat ? Pour quoi faire ?_ demanda Rogue soudain froidement.

-_Ben comme ça, je m'en occuperais, promis !_

_-On verra à la fin de l'année, si tes résultats sont bons_, dit Rogue pour en finir plus vite.

Encore une lubie de sa fille qu'elle aurait probablement oublié à la fin de la semaine.

-_Oh, merci beaucoup, père !_ S'exclama-t-elle, ravie, _quelle heure est-il ?_

_-Il est 7h45, j'ai fait venir tes affaires, la salle de bains est dans la pièce d'à côté, on se verra dans la grande salle._

_-Hum, oui, père._

Quand celui-ci fut sorti, elle se rendit dans la salle de bains. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était pas sombre. C'était une belle salle de bains, plus petite que celle du manoir mais assez grande. Elle était en marbre beige, et il y avait certaines variations plus foncées à certains endroits. Elle se dépêcha et se rendit dans la grande salle. Quand elle entra, de nombreux visages la fixèrent, elle fut déstabilisée un moment mais se reprit et se fit un air impassible sur le visage. Mais lorsqu'elle passa non loin de la table de Gryffondor, elle fixa Ron avec un long regard noir. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient bizarrement, ils devaient être au courant pour Rogue. Elle soupira silencieusement. Au moins, elle ne devrait pas faire de déclarations publiques. A sa table, de nombreux Serpentard lui demandèrent si elle allait mieux. Elle discutait avec Tracey et Daphné de la future parution de Sorcière-Hebdo quand le courrier arriva. Soudain une voix s'écria, à la table des Serdaigle:

-_Regardez, Weasley a reçu une beuglante !_

Néa se releva à moitié, un sourire mauvais sur le visage pour mieux observer la pâleur de Ron qui semblait trembler.

**RONALD WEASLEY !**

**COMMENT AS-TU PU AGRESSER UNE JEUNE FILLE ? DE PLUS UNE JEUNE FILLE QUI NE T'AVAIT RIEN FAIT, TU NOUS DEÇOIS BEAUCOUP TON PÈRE ET MOI ! TU VAS FAIRE DES EXCUSES A CETTE JEUNE FILLE ! ET SOIS CONVAINCANT ! TU AS INTERET A TE TENIR A CARREAUX JUSQU'À LA FIN DE L'ANNEE ! PAR MERLIN, MÊME FRED ET GEORGE N'ONT JAMAIS FAIT CELA.**

**GARE A TOI QUAND TU RENTRERAS POUR LES VACANCES DE PRINTEMPS !**

La lettre se déchira d'elle-même, laissant un Ron écarlate de honte. Néa s'amusait beaucoup, elle retourna à ses occupations, elle avait reçu le Sorcière-Hebdo du mois.

-_Regardez les filles !_ S'exclama-t-elle, _« cette semaine, pour vous chères lectrices, une __**interview exclusive **__de __**Donaghan Tremlett**__ à propos du __**dernier**__ tube '__**danse avec un hippogriffe**__' des __**Bizarr' Sisters**__ et des places de concert à gagner !_ »

Soudain des cris semblables à des piaillements sortirent d'un peu partout aux alentours de Néa.

-_Ah, je l'adore !_ dit Tracey.

-_Il est super sexy,_ s'écria Daphné.

-_Moi je veux leur dernier tube, oh il y a un bon de commande et un questionnaire pour les places ! Oh, c'est facile!_ dit Néa, _alors Antinéa Rogue, Serpentard, Poudlard. Voilà, tiens Gaïa merci, porte ceci à Sorcière-Hebdo. _

-_Sinon vous avez fait votre devoir d'histoire de la magie ?_ demanda Tracey, _moi j'ai fait sur Notoria Nutcombe, et toi, Néa ?_

-_Artemisia Lufkin_, _la première femme ministre de la magie_, répondit Néa fièrement.

Néa tendit l'oreille et entendit la conversion que Drago avait avec Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore.

-_Ce gros balourd ne restera plus longtemps,_ dit Drago, _et son saleté de poulet ne vivra plus longtemps._

_-Que veux-tu dire Drago ?_ demanda Blaise

-_Père m'a dit qu'une audience aura lieu le 20 avril mais que l'affaire est déjà réglée, ce n'est qu'une formalité,_ répondit-il en rigolant avant de se relever et de commencer à partir.

Les autres garçons le suivirent et rigolèrent autant que lui. Néa était peinée, le pauvre Buck, il n'avait que réagit à la façon dont Drago l'avait traité. Puis elle vit Hermione entrer seule dans la grande salle. A la grande surprise de Néa, elle alla s'asseoir près de ces deux pipelettes de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown et non pas à côté d'Harry. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-_Néa, tu viendras avec nous dimanche ? Il y a un match de Quidditch, Serdaigle contre Gryffondor ? _demanda Daphnée.

- _Mais oui qu'elle vient_, s'exclama Tracey, _on pourra regarder jouer Eddie Carmichael, le poursuiveur sexy des Serdaigles._

-_Hum,_ dit Néa en faisant semblant de réfléchir, _ok,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la grande salle, elle se dirigea vers le premier étage avec ses amies pour le premier cours de métamorphose de la nouvelle année. Arrivée devant la classe, elle vit que Ron, Harry et Seamus Finnigan était déjà là. Ron se retourna vers Néa et rougit violemment, Néa regarda ses amies en souriant moqueusement.

-_Euh Néa ?_ fit Ron d'une petite voix en s'approchant.

Néa se retourna et le fixa d'un air dédaigneux et moqueur :

-_Antinéa, pour toi_, siffla-t-elle. _Que veux-tu ?_

-_Je…je..,_ essaya de dire Ron

-_Articule, voyons !_ s'exclama Néa, faisant rire ses copines

-_Je suis désolé que mon maléfice t'ait touché, hier,_ fit Ron, rouge de colère et d'embarras.

-_C'est bien,_ dit Pansy avec mépris, _le petit Ron à écouter sa maman._

Ron se retourna et partit vers Harry et Seamus. Néa se tourna vers Harry qui lui lança un regard noir et haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Quand ils entrèrent en classe, Néa alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Pendant que le professeur Mcgonagall ramassait les devoirs de vacances, Néa en profita pour demander à Hermione ce qui n'allait pas.

-_Le rat de Ron, Croutard, a disparu. Et Ron a retrouvé du sang sur ses draps et des poils oranges et il dit que c'est Pattenrond qui l'a mangé,_ expliqua Hermione, _et du coup, Harry le croit aussi et ils m'en veulent tous les deux._

-_Ah, ils ont tort, c'est normal pour un chat, enfin je crois, de chasser les rats ou les souris, non ?_

_-Euh, oui c'est probable… Et toi, ça va mieux ? Je me suis inquiétée mais je n'osais pas venir dans les cachots._

-_Ah oui, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends,_ répondit Néa avec un sourire. _Nom d'un chaudron !_

_-Quoi ? _demanda Hermione

-_J'ai oublié mon devoir de métamorphose dans ma chambre,_ fit Néa, les sourcils froncés.

Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva à leur table, Hermione rendit son devoir :

-_Votre devoir, Miss Rogue,_ demanda le professeur Mcgonagall.

-_Euh, eh bien… c'est-à-dire que je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre_, dit-elle en rougissant, _je peux peut-être vous le rapporter ce soir ? _

_-Je ne crois pas_, fit le professeur, _il fallait y penser avant, vous aurez un zéro._

-_Comment ? Non, s'il vous plait_, dit Néa, rougissante de colère, cette fois.

-_Miss, je suis désolée mais c'est non,_ répliqua Minerva, _vous devez apprendre à gérer vos affaires._

_-C'est injuste !_ s'exclama Néa.

-_Moins fort Miss, 5 points de moins pour Serpentard._

_-Pff_, ricana Néa,_ vous pouvez les enlever, on a potions après._

-_Miss, ne m'obligez pas à vous donner une retenue !_ dit Minerva en haussant la voix.

Soudain Néa rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette, et s'en alla en claquant la porte sans se retourner. Elle était furieuse. Arrivée à son dortoir, elle prit sa feuille et, un peu calmée, retourna vers le premier étage. Elle entra naturellement dans la classe, un air froid sur le visage, et vit le regard sévère du professeur Mcgonagall. Elle déposa sa feuille sur le bureau et le professeur ébahie se reprit et dit froidement.

-_Vous aurez une retenue ! Et j'en parlerai à votre père, soyez-en sûre._

_-Je m'en fiche_, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, _tant que vous corrigez mon devoir, je ne veux pas avoir travaillé trois heures dessus pour rien._

-_Bien, maintenant allez-vous asseoir et cessez de perturber le cours_, soupira le professeur Mcgonagall.

Le cours se déroula presque normalement, si on exclut les regards sévères du professeur. Enfin l'horloge sonna, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Néa, Daphné et Tracey se rangèrent devant les cachots, tout en discutant discrètement de Pansy et Drago. Daphné pensait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, Tracey que Pansy était trop collante et Néa s'en fichait tout bonnement. Même si Drago l'avait défendu, elle se souvenait qu'à cause de lui elle avait été punie et que c'était sa faute encore si Harry était en colère contre elle. Le professeur Rogue arriva, avec son habituel « entrez » glacial. Pansy insista pour être à côté de Drago, donc Tracey se retrouva toute seule, de ce fait Néa alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-_Posez vos devoirs sur vos bancs_, exigea Rogue froidement.

En un coup de baguette, les parchemins s'envolèrent et se retrouvèrent empilés sur le bureau.

-_Aujourd'hui, pour que Londubat évite de tout faire exploser_, dit-il sarcastiquement, _nous allons étudier les aspects théoriques de la potion d'oculus. Elle est assez compliquée à préparer, voilà pourquoi nous allons d'abord voir les différents stades de préparation et les ingrédients. Cette potion, si elle est mal préparée, peut rendre aveugle ou faire perdre l'usage de la vue pour quelques heures. Je vous préviens donc_, continua-t-il en fixant Neville de ses yeux noirs, _si au prochain cours l'un ou l'une de vous n'a pas relu le cours d'aujourd'hui et qu'il commet une erreur, il n'aura pas le temps de dire chaudron qu'il sera déjà en retenue pour le mois, suis-je assez clair ?_

Personne n'osa parler, mais beaucoup hochèrent la tête

-_Bien, bien, ouvrez vos livres p 123, chapitre 14,_ dit Rogue, _la potion oculus, du nom latin oculus signifiant œil. Elle améliore la vision de celui qui le boit. Cette potion permet également de neutraliser les effets du sortilège de Conjonctivite… Potter !_

Harry sursauta et releva la tête en cachant son magazine sous le banc.

-_Oui monsieur ?_demanda-t-il innocemment

-_Etiez-vous absent lorsque j'ai expliqué pourquoi il était important de bien écouter aujourd'hui ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous sourd ?_

-_Non, monsieur,_ répondit Harry.

-_Bien,_ _accio magazine!_

Le magazine d'Harry s'envola, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci, vers le professeur Rogue et lui atterrit dans les mains. Lorsque le professeur regarda la couverture plus près, il ne put réprimer un sourire mauvais :

-_Eh bien, monsieur Potter, je comprends mieux vos pitoyables résultats en potions mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus intéressant de regarder les photos de Sorcière-Charme Hebdo, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor_.

Les Serpentards rirent à cette remarque et Harry vira au rouge. Néa le regarda avec des yeux noirs, il allait devoir s'expliquer. Après cet intermède, le cours reprit. Le pauvre Ron faillit ne pas s'en sortir vivant, tout commença quand Goyle lança une épine de porc-épic dans son chaudron. Les épines de porc-épic étant connues pour leurs caractères explosifs, la réaction ne se fit donc pas attendre :

-_Weasley !_ s'exclama Rogue après avoir lancé un sortilège de protection sur la classe et les élèves, _je ne croyais pas que je trouverais un idiot encore plus incapable de préparer une potion que Londubat ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor._

-_Mais monsieur, tenta Hermione, c'est Goyle qui…_

-_Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, _dit Rogue froidement, _miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. Et 5 points en moins pour votre impertinence._

Néa regardait la scène avec désolation, décidément son père ne changerait jamais. Severus reprit sa place et continua son cours en finissant avec les différentes façons de préparer les ingrédients.

-_Le cours est terminé, relisez le cours d'aujourd'hui avant le prochain cours,_ dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Néa regarda son nouvel emploi du temps, elle avait étude de runes. Le professeur Babbling était très gentille et Néa l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était toujours assise à côté de Tracey dans ce cours comme ça elle pouvait discuter en faisant leurs traductions. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait encore mettre au point sa vengeance contre Ron. Puis elle se rappela que Ron avait déjà des retenues cette semaine, qu'il avait reçu une beuglante devant tout le monde ce matin, elle l'avait humilié devant ses amis et il y avait eu l'épisode du cours de potions et malgré elle, elle ne pouvait pas être méchante avec les autres.

Elle était tranquillement installée à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs quand quelqu'un de visiblement mécontent rentra brusquement dans la chambre. Néa se retourna et se retrouva face à son père :

-_Suis-moi, de suite, je suis pressé_, dit-il sèchement.

Néa le suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de classe où il rentra. Quand elle y entra à son tour, elle vit Harry en train de frotter des chaudrons dans le fond de la classe et Ron en train de nettoyer le sol, noir de poussière. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix froide :

-_Approche…_

Néa s'avança lentement.

-_Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas l'appeler « père » devant Harry et Ron.

-_Je te demande pardon ?,_ demanda-t-il froidement en se relevant.

-_Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici,_ répondit-elle sur un ton hautain.

-_Ne prends pas d'air supérieur avec moi, tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle qui commande ?_

Néa, sachant immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler et ne voulant pas en subir les conséquences, s'empressa de dire.

-_Je suis désolée, père, veuillez accepter mes excuses_, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-Bien, tu sais pourquoi tu es là, non ?_

_-Non, père, je ne vois vraiment pas,_ dit-elle sincèrement.

-_Vraiment_, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, peut-être à cause du fait que tu ruines le travail du professeur Flitwick en modifiant son travail, que je te prenne en train de participer à une fête illégale dans les dortoirs, que tu te retrouves au centre d'un combat ou encore le fait que le professeur Mcgonagall vienne me dire que tu es capricieuse, insolente, que tu as quitté sa classe sans en demander l'autorisation ? Mais à part ça, tu ne sais pas ?

-_Humpf,_ fit-elle en haussant les épaules, _au moins le spectacle n'était pas ennuyeux pour une fois, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, tout cela grâce à moi. Après,_ continua-t-elle sur un ton de défit, _je n'ai pas fait que participer à la fête puisque je, moi toute seule, l'ai organisée. Et puis, c'est de la faute_ _de cette vieille chouette ! Elle voulait me mettre un zéro alors que mon devoir était dans mon dortoir._

_Clac !_

La main de Rogue fendit l'air pour se poser sur la joue de sa fille qui vacilla sous la force et commença à sangloter. Harry et Ron regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds, le professeur sembla ne pas se soucier de qui écoutait ou regardait la scène.

-_Potter, Weasley, dehors !_

Harry ne bougea pas, ayant peur pour Néa. Celle-ci lui fit un air désolé avant de lui faire signe de partir. Une main lui empoigna le col de sa robe et commença à la trainer. Néa se rendit compte qu'ils allaient dans les appartements du professeur. Severus était furieux, il la jeta sur le fauteuil le plus proche :

-_Enfant insupportable !_ S'exclama-t-il avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, _tu n'as donc pas compris la leçon après le brunch ? Regarde-moi !_ s'écria-t-il en frappant la table basse avec le poing.

Néa sursauta et leva les yeux, larmoyants.

-_Je suis désolée père, je ne voulais pas…_

-_Oh…tu vas l'être, crois-moi_, dit-il dangereusement.

Il lui prit le poignet et l'amena brusquement sur ses genoux. Il débuta la correction. Puis il l'emmena, dans sa chambre dans les appartements à l'étage. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et, avant qu'elle ait pu essayer de sortir, lança un sortilège de verrouillage.

Néa poussa des cris de rage et de colère en sanglotant. Elle n'avait même pas mal aux fesses, elle avait une horrible douleur dans le ventre. Elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être les coups, mais ça lui faisait vraiment très mal. Sans prendre la peine de se changer ou d'observer sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur le lit.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Little-Devil ( FF: moi Meredith Prevost), Vivi , Ignie(FF: une vie comme une autre), Athina( merci beaucoup ^^) , Saratea , Lenaa-chan, Malicia M. Dalriada.<em>

_GwenSnape: merci pour ta gentille review et j'adore ton enthousiasme =D contente que tu aie écouté la chanson ^^_

_Helenemalvezin (FF:Harry Potter et la porteuse de Lumiére) : Je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir, des indices de plus sur la maman de Néa? chapitre 22 ^^_

_bisous à tous et toutes et Merci de me lire =D profitez du soleil , si il y en a chez vous._


	17. Ch17: Que m'arrivetil

**Chapitre 18 – Que m'arrive-t-il ?**

* * *

><p><em>« Aïe ! ».<em> C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin et pourtant j'ai dormi sur le ventre. Tant bien que mal, je me remets sur le dos et ouvre les yeux. Génial, ça fait trois fois maintenant que je me réveille ailleurs que dans mon dortoir. Où est ma baguette ? Ah, la voilà, elle a dû tomber du lit pendant que je dormais. Bon « _lumos _» ! Oh, comme c'est beau, on dirait la réplique de ma chambre au manoir, enfin plus petite. Ah, mon ventre, que j'ai mal ! Pourtant il ne m'a pas battue. Je me lève quand, soudain, quelque chose dont j'ai horreur est visible sur mes draps. Du sang !

-_AAAAAAAHHHHHH,_ m'écrié-je, paniquée.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

-_Père !_ M'époumoné-je, _VENEZ M'AIDER !_

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, mon père a un air mécontent sur le visage :

-_Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu hurl… Oh, par Merlin ! Non…,_ dit-il livide.

Je le regarde sortir de ma chambre en courant, sans rien comprendre.

* * *

><p>Qu'a-t-elle encore à crier comme une écervelée de bon matin, bon sang ! En ouvrant sa chambre, je l'aperçois, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de se changer. Insupportable gamine, je lui demande ce qu'elle a quand mon regard glisse vers une tache de sang sur les draps qui ne devrait pas être là. Par Merlin ! Oh, non, je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça, ayez pitié ! Ah, je sais, Narcissa ! Je descends les marches 4 à 4, et je me jette presque dans la cheminée :<p>

-_Narcissa ! Viens vite !_

_-Severus ?_ fait-elle, interloquée, _que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Viens, je t'expliquerai._

* * *

><p>Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je vais mourir ? C'est pour ça qu'il est parti…Mon cœur se serre et je commence à verser des larmes, seule à genoux dans ma chambre comme une idiote et je n'ai même pas Pénélope. Soudain, je sens des mains douces se poser sur mon visage. Je relève la tête pour observer ma tante qui me regarde avec pitié, je le savais que j'allais mourir.<p>

-_Je vous laisse,_ dit mon père avec gravité.

Puis ma tante sourit et, contre toute attente, m'assène une gifle. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-_Félicitations ma petite chérie !_

Je recommence à sangloter de plus belle.

-_Mais enfin, Néa, que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?_ demande ma tante.

-_Eh bien, je vais mourir, non_ _?_ Demandé-je sans grande conviction, _et puis, vous m'avez giflée sans aucune raison._

-_Quoi ? Mais non, enfin, tu as tes period* et c'est une coutume de donner une gifle à une fille qui devient une jeune femme._

Tiens, voilà un mot que je ne connais pas, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. « Period », qu'est-ce encore que cela ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que « jeune femme » vient faire là-dedans ?

-_Je n'ai pas compris, qu'est-ce que period ?_

-_Eh bien, tu dois savoir comment on fait les bébés, oui ? Bien, les period, cela signifie que tu peux désormais tomber enceinte, ce qu'une petite fille ne peut pas faire. C'est embêtant, je te l'accorde, chaque mois tu vas perdre du sang mais pas beaucoup, rassure-toi._

Ah, je viens de comprendre, elle parle des règles, j'ai déjà entendu Candice en parler. Donc, maintenant, je vais perdre du sang tous les mois…J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai juste le temps de me lever pour arriver aux toilettes. Ma tante arrive et me tient le front en me chuchotant que tout va bien se passer. Puis elle m'aide, je me lave et elle m'explique comment mettre une serviette. Finalement, elle m'embrasse en me laissant me reposer car, selon elle, j'en ai besoin. J'entends un bruit, mon père se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, il le voit et, pour éviter d'être embarrassé, me dit :

-_Je t'ai fait une dispense jusqu'à ce weekend, repose-toi._

-_Merci, père,_ fais-je aux anges.

Tant mieux, on est déjà jeudi et je déteste cette journée ! Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal d'être indisposée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*mot laissé volontairement en anglais dans le texte, pour bien rappeler que Néa est française et qu'elle n'a pas eu accès a un vocabulaire complet XD<strong>_

_Ta dam! , devinez qui va à **l'avant-première d'Harry Potter le 12 juillet** ? oui c'eest moi =D_

* * *

><p><em>Merci à :<em>

_Ignie ( FF: Une vie comme une autre): Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir =D Tu m'a faite trop rire, bisous bisous_

_Dragsou(FF:Amours et Conneries à Serpentard): Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ^^ bisous bisous_

_GwenSnape: Merci pour tes reviews, toute explication non-rationnelle à une solution ^^, son caractère ne s'arrange pas avec le temps puisque mademoiselle Rogue va grandir ^^... bisous bisous_

_Vivi: Le brésil, c'est super ! amuse-toi bien et merci pour ta review bisous bisous_

_Little-Devil (FF: moi Meredith Prevost): merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews et tes commentaires =D bisous bisous_

_Helenemalvezin (Harry Potter et la Porteuse de Lumière): Merci pour ta review, comme tu dis il est attachant, on aurait presque pitié de lui ^^ bisous bisous_

_Merci aussi à Athina, Saratea, Malicia M. Dalriada, Lenaa-chan_

* * *

><p><em>A Samedi les amies, sur ce bonne soirée ou journée ^^<em>

_bisous bisous_

_Juju =D_


	18. Ch18: Le match Serdaigle  Gryffondor

**Chapitre 19 - Le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor**

* * *

><p>Le weekend arriva vite. Néa était restée dans les appartements de son père jeudi et vendredi, et commençait à s'habituer à son problème menstruel. Heureusement, Severus lui avait préparé des potions antidouleur et elle n'avait presque rien senti. Son père avait informé les autres élèves qu'elle avait attrapé les oreillongoules, maladie courante, et Néa avait donc reçu des petits mots et des cartes de ses amis. Harry lui avait envoyé une petite carte en forme de cœur, que Néa avait caché sous son oreiller, et une boite de baguettes réglisse En deux jours, sa réserve de bonbons avait triplé, elle avait reçu des bulles baveuses, des patacitrouilles, des ballongommes, des chocogrenouille, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochues et les préférés de Néa : des fizwizbizs. Aussi s'était-elle amusée à en manger pendant une heure et quand Severus était revenu la voir à midi, elle était coincée au plafond à force d'en avoir mangé.<p>

Nous étions donc samedi matin et aujourd'hui avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement, Néa se dirigeait vers la salle de potions pour y faire sa retenue avec les autres filles de sa maison. Quand elle arriva près de la salle, elle vit ses amies qui coururent vers elle, des sourires sur le visage :

-_Ah, Néa ! Tu tombes à pic,_ dit Daphné, _on a une grande nouvelle pour toi !_

-_Voyons, Daphné,_ la réprimanda Tracey avec un froncement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire, _tout d'abord, tu vas mieux, Néa ?_

-_Oui, bien mieux,_ répondit Néa rayonnante_, alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle ?_

-_T'es sûre que tu veux le savoir ?_ demanda Daphné avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Oui,_ répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _et maintenant ! Allez, s'il te plait._

-_Eh bien, tu as reçu ça par hibou postal_, répondit Tracey en montrant une grosse enveloppe.

Néa lui prit l'enveloppe des mains et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir. Mais quelle surprise ce fut quand elle vit le contenu.

-_ON A GAGN__É__ ! Oh Merlin ! Les filles ! On va au concert des Bizarr's Sisters !_ s'écria-t-elle en brandissant les tickets.

-_Attends, t'es sérieuse ?_ S'exclama Tracey, visiblement ravie

-_Oh, Morgane !_ s'écria à son tour Daphné.

-_C'est fabuleux !_ s'exclama Pansy.

-_Oui, il y a quatre billets, on va donc y aller toutes les quatre,_ dit Néa avec un sourire.

Elles se prirent dans les bras et sautillèrent de joie sur place en rigolant.

-_Silence !_ dit une voix froide, _et entrez calmement en classe__**.**_

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Rogue, le visage froid comme à son habitude.

Toutes les filles entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent. La salle était remplie et elles se trouvaient dans le plus grand des cachots. Severus attendit que la dernière se soit installée pour entamer son discours :

-_Il est inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes là. Je dois néanmoins dire que je suis déçu, surtout venant de la part des plus vieilles,_ continua-t-il froidement. _Prenez un parchemin et commencez à copier « je n'aurai plus une attitude puérile » pour les cinq premières années. Pour les autres, je veux 60 cm de parchemin sur la dernière potion que nous avons vu. J'exige le silence et le calme._

Il se dirigea vers la porte et la laissa entrouverte. Ce que les filles ne savaient pas, c'était que se trouvait Drago dans la réserve en train de classer des ingrédients des plus répugnants.

Après avoir vérifié son travail, Severus retourna dans la salle de classe où régnait un silence de mort, mis à part le grattement des plumes sur le papier. On reconnaît bien la rigueur des Serpentard et l'obéissance dont ils font preuve.

La retenue se termina vers 13h30 et les filles sortirent de la classe sans un mot. Severus était sûr qu'après ça, elles ne recommenceraient pas. Les filles regagnèrent la salle commune avec des visages crispés pour les unes, livides pour les autres. Excepté quatre visages qui étaient rayonnants depuis le matin. En entrant dans leur chambre, les filles se jetèrent sur le lit de Néa.

-_Eh !_ fit celle-ci, _attention, n'écrasez pas Pénélope._

-_Mais oui, voyons, on sait, on ne lui fera rien à ta Pénélope,_ répondit Tracey avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Bon, trêve de bavardage,_ les filles, fit Daphné, _c'est quand le concert ?_

-_C'est dans deux semaines et c'est jeudi 15 avril,_ répondit Néa d'une voix blanche.

-_Oh, non,_ fit Pansy, _comment ? On ne pourra pas y aller…_

-_Bien sûr que si, le concert a lieu à 15 km de Pré-au-Lard. On aura qu'à y aller en volant,_ répondit Néa avec malice.

-_Mais on ne peut pas sortir du château comme ça…,_ fit Tracey sceptique, _en plus, on n'a pas le droit._

_-Il suffit de passer le portail, je peux m'arranger pour que Rusard et Hagrid soient occupés,_ répliqua Néa, _moi, j'ai un balai._

-_Euh, tu sais voler ?_ demanda Pansy.

-_Ben non_, répondit Néa, je demanderai à Harry de m'apprendre. Puis, vous, vous savez et on aura besoin d'un autre balai, comme ça on monte à deux par balais, dit-elle, satisfaite d'elle-même.

-_Harry?_ demanda Pansy avec mépris

-_Euh... oui,_ fit Néa se rendant compte de son erreur, _je vais faire semblant d'être amie avec lui et il m'apprendra à voler_

-_Ah ok_, dit Pansy, _j'ai cru que tu étais réellement amie avec ce..._

-_Mais non, voyons,_ dit Néa en souriant faussement, _quelle idée..._

-_Ton plan se tient_, dit Daphnée avec un sourire carnassier, _à nous le concert le plus attendu de l'année !_

Elles se tapèrent dans les mains avec des sourires remplis de malice.

* * *

><p>-<em>Antinéa<em>! cria une voix aiguë et perçante, _on va être en retard ! __Le match va commencer._

-_Oh, non,_ répondit Néa, encore engourdie par le sommeil, _je n'y vais pas, je veux dormir !_

La voix perçante se rapprocha et Néa reçut un jet d'eau glacé sur la figure. Elle sursauta d'un bond en hurlant.

-_Ah, mais vous êtes folles ?_ dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, _laquelle a fait ça ?_

-_Peu importe,_ dit Tracey, _va te préparer !_

_-Oui, bon ça va, _grommela Néa, _j'y vais._

-_Et arrête de râler !_ firent Tracey et Daphné en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Quand Néa revint, elle n'eut même pas le temps de déjeuner et elle suivit ses amies jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Elles étaient assises tranquillement quand Pansy les rejoignit et commença à monologuer sur Drago. Néa appela discrètement Laly pour qu'elle lui apporte quelque chose à manger, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'utiliser mais là, elle avait vraiment faim. Soudain les élèves de l'équipe de Serdaigle arrivèrent sous les applaudissements. Tracey s'écria :

-_Regardez ! C'est Eddie ! Qu'il est beau !_

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour des élèves de Gryffondor de faire leur entrée, Néa applaudit de toutes ses forces avant de se rendre compte que la plupart des Serpentard s'était tournée vers elle, un air mécontent sur le visage. Mme Bibine parla à l'aide d'un _sonorus_ :

-_Dubois et Davies, serrez-vous la main. A mon coup de sifflet, trois…deux…un… Sssssssss_

Néa vit Harry décoller et faire le tour du terrain, cette Cho Chang à ses trousses. Lee Jordan faisait des commentaires sur le nouveau balai d'Harry.

_-Ça y est, c'est parti ! Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'éclair de feu, monté par Harry Potter de Gryffondor. Ce balai tout bonnement fabuleux a été choisi selon Balais Magazine par les équipes participant au championnat du monde…_

-_Jordan !_ s'exclama le professeur Mcgonagall, _commentez donc le match._

Néa vit Harry plonger avant de remonter sans la balle d'or. C'est Tracey qui lui avait dit ça, l'attrapeur doit attraper le vif d'or, la petite balle d'or.

-_Gryffondor mène par 80 à 0 et regardez les magnifiques performances de l'éclair de feu. Le comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids, loin de là !_

_-JORDAN ! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU ? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH ! _s'écria le professeur Mcgonagall.

L'équipe de Serdaigle rattrapait son retard. Néa ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, aussi avait-elle failli défaillir quand il avait piqué d'un coup vers le bas avant de remonter. Soudain Cho Chang lui montra quelque chose du doigt, des Détraqueurs ! Mais Harry, au grand soulagement de Néa, attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaitre un Patronus. Ce n'était pas un corporel mais il fit tomber les détraqueurs avant de s'emparer du vif d'or sous les acclamations de la foule. Néa fit un retour sur image, un Détraqueur, ça ne peut pas tomber… Elle descendit en courant avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller avec les autres car elle était à Serpentard. Elle fut attirée par des cris de fureur, elle alla voir et se retrouva devant le professeur Mcgonagall, rouge de fureur, et Drago, Crabbe, Goyle enroulés les uns sur les autres.

-_Un stratagème lamentable !_ hurla le professeur. _Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard ! Soyez sûrs que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore._

Ainsi, son imbécile de cousin avait voulu faire tomber Harry ? Néa s'avança et passa devant le professeur Mcgonagall avant de coller une gifle à Drago, Crabbe et Goyle :

-_Bande d'idiots ! Vous auriez pu le blesser ! Imaginez s'il était tombé, vous ne réfléchissez jamais ! Tu es un imbécile Drago, tout ça parce que tu es jaloux ! En plus, tu nous as fait perdre des points ! Le professeur Mcgonagall a raison, tu es un lâche !_

-_Miss Rogue, je crois que le…_

-_Non, je vais finir !_ répliqua Néa, _tu ferais mieux de perdre ton orgueil à deux balles et ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer sinon tu le regretteras._

Néa se retourna, enfin calmée, et fut surprise. Le professeur Mcgonagall la regardait avec un air satisfait. Harry était plié en quatre, le professeur Lupin avait un petit sourire et le professeur Dumbledore regardait la scène avec amusement.

-_Je crois que nous devrions poursuivre cette discussion dans mon bureau_, dit le professeur Dumbledore, _bien que Miss Rogue ait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Allons-y, professeur Mcgonagall._

Néa regarda son cousin s'avancer, presqu'en tremblant, en suivant les professeurs.

-_Viens, Harry,_ s'écria Fred, _il y a une fête dans la salle commune, ramène Néa si tu veux !_

Néa se retourna vers Harry qui lui fit signe d'approcher :

-_Félicitations, Harry, tu as été formidable,_ dit Néa en rougissant.

-_Merci, tu veux venir ?_

-_Hum, oui, en plus, regarde ma robe, je n'osais pas la mettre devant les autres_, dit-elle avec malice.

Néa défit son uniforme et laissa entrevoir une robe rouge aves des motifs dorés.

-_Tu es magnifique,_ dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Néa avait un peu peur en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais elle fut accueillie à merveille, elle adorait l'ambiance de cette salle, chaleureuse, gaie.

La fête battait son plein quand les jumeaux Weasley revinrent avec des bonbons de chez Honeydukes et des caisses de bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille. Néa discutait avec Lavande Brown près d'Hermione, quand Harry arriva vers Hermione.

_-Tu es venue voir le match ?_

_-Bien sûr que oui,_ répondit Hermione d'une voix étranglée, _je suis très heureuse que nous ayons gagnés et je trouve que tu as très bien joué mais je dois lire ça pour lundi._

_-Allez, viens manger ou boire quelque chose,_ insista Harry en regardant Ron.

-_Non, je ne peux vraiment pas, et en plus il ne voudra pas…_

Ron décida de parler fort à ce moment.

-_Si Croutard n'avait pas été dévoré, lui aussi aurait bien aimé manger quelques bonbons._

Hermione éclata en sanglots et courra dans le dortoir des filles. Néa fixa Ron d'un regard noir et Harry également avant de dire à Ron.

-_Tu ne peux pas la laisser un peu tranquille ?_

_-Non,_ répliqua Ron. _Si au moins elle avait l'air de regretter ce qui s'est passé... Mais elle refuse d'admettre la vérité._

_-Pff Ron… Allez, viens, Néa, je te raccompagne. _

_-Attends, je dois parler à Fred et George, j'arrive._

Néa courut vers Fred et George et leur exposa leur problème pour le concert. Ils acceptèrent de l'aider de suite si Néa arrivait à faire participer Peeves. C'était parfait, Fred, George et Peeves s'occuperaient de la diversion.

Harry attendait Néa près du portrait, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. Il raccompagna Néa jusque dans les cachots et ils s'embrassèrent en vitesse, un peu mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre. Quand Néa rentra dans son dortoir, ses compagnes de chambres dormaient déjà.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 1 heure que Néa dormait quand la préfète vint dans les chambres réveiller les filles. Elle ajouta même à l'intention de Néa que le professeur Rogue attendait en bas. Ce qui la fit accélérer, et au bout de 20 minutes, tous les Serpentard étaient dans la salle commune. On leur annonça que le château était à nouveau fouillé pour l'affaire Sirius Black. Finalement, tout le monde repartit se coucher et, le lendemain, les mesures de sécurités du château avaient été renforcées.<p>

* * *

><p>* Les fizwizbizs ont la faculté de vous faire élever dans les airs quand vous en mangez!<p>

Voila et voila ! desormais, votre mission si vous l'accepter c'est de m'écrire une REVIEW ! =D

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule le concert, autrement dit, une petite sortie entre copine qui se suit d'une petite visite guidée du bureau des aurors, et en prime quelques bonus , deux-trois souvenir de Néa ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Passons aux habituels remerciements:<span>**

**Merci à :**

**Ignie ( FF: Une vie comme une autre)****: **Merci pour ta review, tu m'a fait rire comme d'hab^^ bisous bisous

**Dragsou(FF:Amours et Conneries à Serpentard)****:** Merci pour ta review, j'avoue que j'ai hésité à le publier ce chapitre ^^ mais il faut savoir oser, tant mieux si ta fait rire, bisous bisous

**GwenSnape:**Merci pour ta review. ^^. Je t'en prie, pour le postage de chapitre, c'est tout naturel. bisous bisous

****Helenemalvezin (Harry Potter et la Porteuse de Lumière):**** Merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que tu aies rigoler, puisque c'était le but de ce chapitre^^, ne t'inquiéte pas, certainement que le 13 au soir ce sera trouvable sur la toile XD

**Little-Devil (FF: moi Meredith Prevost):** Merci pour les reviews et pour la patience dont tu dois faire preuve =D bisous bisous

**Merci aussi à Athina, Saratea, Malicia M. Dalriada, Lenaa-chan, Vivi**

* * *

><p>A Samedi les amies, sur ce bonne journée ^^<p>

bisous bisous

Juju =D


	19. Ch19: Le concert

**Chapitre 20 ****–**** Le concert**

**Je remercie en particulier Lady Morgane Slytherin, qui m'a corrigé deux-trois chapitres, car Little-Devil est en vacances =D**

**Le reste des remerciements est en bas de page, ne vous inquietez pas, je n'oublie personne.**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais celui de la semaine prochaine s'intitulant, "la Finale de Quidditch". Ce chapitre ( le 21) j'ai adoré l'écrire! Et c'est un événement car on fétera les 13 ans de Néa...**

**Et nous aurons de grandes révélations dans le chapitre 22 =p**

**Mes chers et chéres, lecteurs et lectrices, on se rejoint plus bas ^^ bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les cours continuèrent tranquillement. Nous étions le 17 avril et les filles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée d'aller au concert du soir. Néa avait appris à voler avec Harry, elle y arrivait plutôt bien et elle faisait attention à ne plus se faire remarquer, voir même à se faire oublier. Severus était satisfait, sa fille semblait être rentrée dans le rang, elle était assidue, ponctuelle et plus du tout insolente. Néa avait décidé qu'elles partiraient vers 19h30, le concert commençant à 22h00. La journée passa lentement pour les jeunes filles et, vers 18h00, elles montèrent au dortoir se changer. Néa avait prévenu Laly elle devait l'attendre avec son balai et celui de Pansy près du portail. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Peeves d'aider Fred et Georges, il en était même euphorique et arpentait les couloirs en chantant « un jour les blagues tomberont, lalalala ». Les filles avaient mis longtemps à trouver la tenue adéquate. Néa portait une mini-jupe pourpre avec un chemisier assorti et un gilet barman, elle avait fait des couettes et s'était fait des mèches pourpre dans ses cheveux. Chacune avait choisi une couleur et, quand on les voyait, on avait une belle palette de couleurs sombres. Mais après tout, elles étaient des sorcières…<p>

A 19h00, tout le monde était au repas et les filles en profitèrent pour sortir de leur chambre et aller se poster près des portes. Severus était quelque peu suspicieux, sa fille et ses trois pipelettes d'amies n'étaient pas présentes dans la grande salle. Soit, il mettrait ça au clair plus tard. Soudain, des bombabouses explosèrent de partout, et une horde de lutin de Cornouailles envahirent la salle, martyrisant les élèves. C'était le signal, les filles se dépêchèrent d'aller près du portail. Heureusement, Néa avait la clé. Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait prétexté vouloir faire une blague à Drago et demandé sa cape à Harry. Elle était entrée chez Hagrid, puisqu'il nourrissait les hippogriffes à ce moment-là, et s'était emparée des clés. Néa ouvrit le portail et les filles sortirent rapidement. Par contre, elles n'avaient pas prévu les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient sur elles. Néa lança un patronus, qui fit diversion, et quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient sur les balais et volaient en direction de Great Hangleton.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent émerveillées. C'était un stade gigantesque flottant dans les airs, des lumières et des néons sortaient de partout. Les billets qu'elles avaient gagné étaient des VIP, elles se rendirent dans les loges et virent qu'elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le concert. On leur servit des rafraichissements et des amuse-gueules, leurs sièges étaient également très confortables.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais les professeurs se demandaient quand même qui était l'auteur de ce méfait. Severus pensa directement à sa fille : voilà pourquoi elle se tenait tranquille ses derniers temps, se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serpentard, monta dans le dortoir des filles sous les regards apeurés de ses élèves et frappa à la porte de sa fille. Pas de réponse. Il débloqua la porte d'un coup de baguette : il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. _*Bon sang ! À quoi joue-t-elle ?*_. Là, il était furieux : comment avait-elle osé lui désobéir ? De toute façon, il la verrait demain pendant le cours de potions. Il retourna, toujours en colère, vers ses appartements.

2h30, le concert venait juste de finir. Les filles étaient encore sous le charme, c'était le plus beau concert de leurs vies. De plus, elles avaient pu rencontrer le groupe et avoir des autographes. C'est ravies qu'elles quittèrent le stade. Ce soir-là, Nymphadora Tonks était de service et, à son plus grand malheur, elle devait surveiller la sortie du concert. Bizarrement, elle aperçut quatre petites filles se diriger vers le parking à balais. Ce n'était pas normal, des fillettes de cet âge étaient censées être à l'école. Elle alla vers elles, accompagnée de Kingsley et de Piers.

-_Bonjour les filles_, dit Tonks, décontractée_, est-ce que l'on peut avoir vos papiers, nous sommes du ministère._

Les filles se retournèrent, elles n'avaient pas prévu cela. Et en plus, elles n'avaient qu'un peu d'argent sur elles, rien de plus.

-_Eh bien, en fait, on les a oubliés au manoir_, dit Pansy hautainement.

-_Ah_, dit Tonks, _et on peut savoir vos âges ?_

-_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde_, dit Daphnée dédaigneusement.

-_Parfait, et bien vous allez nous suivre tout de suite_, dit Kingsley

-_Non je ne crois pas,_ dit Néa. _Premièrement, qui nous dit que vous êtes bien du ministère ? Ensuite, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, fit-elle, sourcils froncés._

_-Bien voici_, dit Piers en montrant un papier. _Maintenant, on y va_, fit-il sèchement.

Mais les filles ne se laissèrent pas faire, elles essayèrent de s'enfuir. Néa tenta un lumos pour les éblouir mais les aurors contrèrent le sort et lancèrent un sortilège de désarmement et un accio pour prendre les baguettes des filles. Tonks attrapa Néa par le bras et transplana dans son bureau au ministère. Elles furent rejointes par Kingsley tenant Daphnée et Tracey, et par Piers tenant Pansy. Elles étaient assises les unes à côté des autres face au bureau de Tonks.

-_Maintenant,_ dit Tonks gravement, _déclinez de suite vos identités !_

-_On ne vous dira rien du tout,_ s'exclama Néa.

Tonks se tourna vers la jeune fille et fut choquée. Par Merlin, la jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un. Sa façon de regarder les gens, avec dédain et d'un air hautain... et son visage, elle avait déjà vu ses traits quelque part.

-_On ne vous parlera pas_, dit Pansy. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parlerait à de petits fonctionnaires. Et puis, père me fera vite sortir d'ici._

Néa se retourna vivement sur Pansy avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur.

-_Réfléchis, penses-tu vraiment que ton père sera heureux de te trouver ici ? Et puis, si tu tiens à ce qu'il vienne, tu devras lui donner ton nom. Moi, je suis finie, père me tuera quand il saura…_ fit-elle, dépitée.

Tonks réfléchit : elles n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, donc elles devraient être à l'école. Certainement Poudlard, bien que la fillette avec les cheveux noirs avait un accent français légèrement prononcé. Le fait qu'elles appellent leur parents « père » était bizarre, plus personne n'utilisait ce mode d'éducation. Personne, excepté les familles de sangs-purs.

-_Piers, envoie un hibou à Poudlard pour qu'ils vérifient s'il ne manque pas des élèves_, dit Tonks. Kingsley, peux-tu emmener ces trois jeunes filles dans ton bureau et les interroger ?

Tonks attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, avant de regarder la jeune fille. C'était elle, la chef de leur petite bande, elle en était sûre. Cette dernière la regardait avec mépris. Décidément, elle lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un, mais qui ?

-_Bon, on est plus que toutes les deux,_ dit Tonks doucement. _Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?_

-_Douze ans_, dit-elle simplement. _Vos cheveux n'étaient pas rouges, tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-_Si, ils changent souvent de couleurs. Maintenant, ton nom, s'il te plait_, demanda Tonks, choquée par l'âge de la fillette.

-_Non. Je refuse,_ dit Néa, catégorique

-_On finira par le savoir_, dit Tonks en soupirant. _Et si vous ne coopérez pas, vous aurez un casier à la justice magique._

_-Je m'en fiche_, répondit-elle avec un regard noir.

-_Bien, _dit Tonks se dirigeant vers la porte. _Piers ? Emmène-la en cellule et les autres aussi._

Le dénommé Piers essaya d'attraper Néa, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, comme les autres. Elle se débattit, Pansy mordit Kingsley, Daphnée marcha sur le pied de l'autre employé, et Tracey essaya de s'enfuir. Voilà pourquoi elles se retrouvaient les poignets liés par un sortilège, dans une cellule presque transparente. Tonks arriva avec un air mécontent sur le visage :

-_Bien, maintenant, on ne rigole plus_.

-_Ah mais bien sûr !_ s'exclama Pansy le regard mauvais. _Vous êtes la fille d'Andromeda Black ?_

-_Black ?_ demanda Daphnée.

-_Mais oui,_ continua Pansy. _Elle s'est fait bannir de sa famille car elle a épousé un sang-de-bourbe. Comment père disait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, une branche pourrie…_

Néa se retourna vers elle avec effroi.

-_Non Pansy, ça ne se dit pas ! C'est le genre d'insulte qu'on utilise plus, tu devrais t'excuser._

-_M'excuser auprès d'une sang-mêlé ? Plutôt mourir._

-_Bien_, dit Tonks. _Nous avons reçu un hibou de Poudlard, ils vont venir vous chercher._

Tonks savait parfaitement de quelle maison elles devaient venir : Serpentard, à coup sûr, et de sang-pur.

-_Quoi ? Oh non_, dit Néa en palissant comme une morte. Il va me tuer.

Les filles n'arboraient plus le sourire qu'elles avaient il y a quelques minutes. Tonks se demanda de qui la jeune fille parlait. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée : Lucius Malefoy venait d'arriver avec son air snob et hautain habituel.

-_Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma nièce se retrouve en cage les poignets liés ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Votre nièce, Lucius ?_ dit Tonks sans se laisser faire. _Je ne savais pas._

-_Vous n'arrivez donc pas à tenir quatre fillettes de treize ans ? Bravo, je devrais en parler à Fudge._

_-Eh bien, je suppose qu'elles vont se tenir correctement, désormais,_ répondit Tonks en annulant le sort.

Néa courut se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Cette femme aller payer pour les avoir emmenées.

-_Oh mon oncle, j'ai eu si peur !_ dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _Ils nous ont attrapées violemment et jetées là comme de vulgaires hors-la-loi, je n'ai jamais été aussi choquée et maltraitée !_

Lucius se retourna furieux vers les trois aurors.

-_J'exige un rapport demain matin sur mon bureau_, dit-il avant de continuer plus bas. _Rien ne sera relayé dans un quelconque dossier pour ses jeunes filles, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-_Non, bien sûr,_ fit Piers en tremblant.

-_Bien, Antinéa, je dois y aller, mais ne t'en fais pas, je crois que l'on va arriver pour vous ramener à Poudlard. Evite ce genre de bêtise, désormais._

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Néa se retourna vers les aurors un air satisfait.

-_Nous aimerions récupérer nos baguettes, tout de suite_, dit-elle avec un air snob.

-_Hum, _répondit Tonks qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas remettre cette gamine prétentieuse à sa place. _Non, on va attendre que l'on vienne vous chercher._

_-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?_ répliqua Néa. _Vous feriez mieux de me donner ma baguette, sinon…_

_-Sinon quoi ?_ fit une vois glaciale et rempli de colère.

Néa se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Habillé de son habituelle robe noire, les yeux emplis de fureur et les poings serrés en un croisement de bras.

-_Père ?_ S'étrangla la petite.

Tonks ne réagit pas tout de suite, c'était le professeur Rogue. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard et il n'avait changé du tout. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, la petite fille l'avait appelé père.

-_Nous réglerons cela au château,_ dit-il fermement. _Je vais récupérer les baguettes de ces jeunes filles, miss Black._

-_C'est Tonks, professeur,_ répliqua Tonks.

-_Ah,_ dit Pansy avec dégout. _Et elle en est fière._

-_Miss Parkinson, vous allez présenter des excuses tout de suite à cette dame, et je peux vous promettre que votre père en entendra parler_, dit Rogue en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de marmonner des excuses. _Miss Tonks, au nom du collège, je suis désolé que ces jeunes filles vous aient importuné, je peux vous assurer qu'elles ne recommenceront pas de sitôt._

_-Merci professeur_, répondit Tonks. _Cette affaire restera entre nous._

_-Bien, allons-y, le professeur McGonagall attend sur la zone de transplanage._

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie des bureaux de la justice magique, sous l'œil courroucé du maître des potions. Quand elles arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage, elles virent le professeur McGonagall qui arborait un air encore plus furieux que celui du professeur Rogue. Sans un mot, elle attrapa les poignets de Daphnée et de Pansy et transplana. Severus fit de même avec Tracey et Néa. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ne prirent même pas la peine de lâcher les filles, ils montèrent directement dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur était assis à son bureau, aussi frais qu'un gardon, les yeux exprimant un air assez étrange. Il semblait amusé par la situation, bien qu'elle soit on ne peut plus dangereuse. Le directeur fit apparaitre quatre fauteuils, et le professeur Rogue dit fermement et froidement :

-_Assises !_

_-Bien, mesdemoiselles, vous devez savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors_ ? dit simplement le directeur d'un ton neutre. _Il y a un criminel en fuite et vous, vous sortez du château sans protection. Je dois avouer que je suis déçu, j'aimerais savoir qui a entrainé les autres là-dedans…_

Severus pria tous ses ancêtres et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. Visiblement, c'était raté.

-_C'est moi,_ dit Néa en se levant.

-_C'est très courageux de votre part, miss Rogue. Maintenant, dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes sorties du château et comment vous vous y êtes prises._

-_On voulait juste aller se promener_, répondit-elle sur un air moqueur.

-_Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des sarcasmes_, répliqua Rogue froidement sa voix claquante comme un fouet.

-_Parce que vous choisissez toujours le moment adéquat ?_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

-_Ça suffit, miss_, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall_. Répondez donc au directeur._

_-Nous étions à un concert, _dit-elle simplement, _mais je ne vous dirai rien d'autre._

_-On aura tout entendu !_ s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. _Vous êtes sorties de l'école pour aller à un concert ? Des jeunes demoiselles de votre âge, à un concert ? Êtes-vous totalement inconscientes ou complètement sottes ?_

-_Je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever cinquante points à Serpentard, mais je laisse le choix de votre punition au professeur Rogue_, dit doucement le directeur.

Les quatre filles pâlirent d'un coup, le sourire de Néa s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-_Plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, vous passerez tout votre temps libre avec moi pour faire vos devoirs et retenue le soir jusqu'au couvre-feu. Votre punition s'arrêtera à la fin du mois de mai._

_-Mais on est le 18 avril !_ s'indigna Néa.

-_Silence! J'enverrai un hibou à vos parents pour leur notifier vos punitions et le motif et croyez-moi, je ne vais pas oublier les détails. Maintenant, le professeur McGonagall va vous ramener à la salle commune,_ dit-il, impassible comme à son habitude_. Toi, tu restes et je crois que tu vas passer la nuit dans mes appartements._

Néa devint encore plus blanche, et commença à s'agiter. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Quand les autres furent parties, elle se tourna vers le directeur, les larmes aux yeux :

-_Monsieur le directeur_, dit-elle en reniflant_. Je suis désolée. Mais je ne me sens pas bien, ces temps-ci. Ça allait, mais depuis qu'Elise ne vient plus, je sens que tout redevient comme avant…_

_-Comment ça, Elise ne vient plus ?_ demanda le directeur.

Severus n'en revenait pas, comment cette gamine avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage?

-_Eh bien, elle allait mieux, donc, j'ai congédié Elise…_

_-Visiblement, c'était une erreur,_ dit le directeur.

-_Monsieur le directeur,_ dit Rogue, frustré_, je veux qu'elle dorme dans mes appartements jusqu'à qu'elle soit calmée. Au moins, ça lui évitera les sorties nocturnes._

-_Si vous voulez, Severus, mais il faut qu'elle revoit Elise._

-_Bien, alors nous partons. Dépêches-toi !_ dit-il en foudroyant sa fille du regard.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire pour qu'elle comprenne. En tous cas, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa place chez les Serpentards, elle était réellement rusée. Il sortit le premier du bureau et elle le suivit en tremblant. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et elle savait que c'était mérité, elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans rien dire à personne. Arrivés dans le salon de son père, il prit place dans le seul fauteuil. Néa attendait debout en regardant le sol.

-_J'aimerais savoir ce que tu cherches à faire. Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue en ne te trouvant pas dans ta chambre ? Encore plus quand le ministère a envoyé une lettre pour nous informer qu'ils avaient trouvés quatre jeunes filles. C'est peut-être une nouvelle façon de te rendre intéressante, d'amuser la galerie ?_ dit-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-_Père, je suis désolée,_ répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-_Tu peux l'être. Tu nous as réveillés, moi, le directeur et le professeur McGonagall. Tu mériterais une correction des plus douloureuses, file dans ta chambre_, dit-il froidement, _je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain matin._

Néa s'écroula, cette annonce lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, comme si son cœur venait d'exploser. Elle fut secouée de sanglots, tout en marmonnant des excuses. Severus se releva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra : il avait vraiment eu peur ce soir, encore plus que quand il risquait sa vie pour le vieux fou. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Il profita de l'occasion pour entrer dans sa tête, il devait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout comment elle était sortie.

Quand il fut entré, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder quelques souvenirs passant par-là :

_Une petite fille, habillée d'une robe bleue ciel, avec des nattes dans des cheveux de couleur noire, assise à côté d'autres petites filles dans une classe._

_-Allez ! On reprend :_

_« Une sorcière avait une licorne qui s'appelait Polly, P-O-L-L-Y, P-O-L-L-Y, P-O-L-L-Y, elle s'appelait Polly ! »_

_Les petites sorcières chantaient en chœur avec des sourires, Néa devait avoir six ans._

* * *

><p><em>-Antinéa ! Arrêtez cela immédiatement.<em>

_-Quoi donc? demanda la fillette innocemment. De dire la vérité ? C'est contraire à vos principes, chère madame, et puis, j'ai le droit de dire que votre ensemble ne vous va pas._

_-J'en parlerai à vos parents, menaça la dame._

_-Je m'en moque. Premièrement, ce ne sont que des moldus et deuxièmement, je vous offre un cadeau si vous arrivez à les joindre, dit la fillette pompeusement avant d'éclater de rire avec ses amies._

_Néa devait avoir dix ans._

* * *

><p><em>Néa était en pleurs dans sa chambre, ses deux amies vinrent à côté d'elle.<em>

_-Que se passe-t-il Néa ? demanda la blonde._

_-A votre avis, dit la fillette en sanglotant._

_-Ils ne sont pas là pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda la brune, les sourcils haussés._

-_Non, ils partent en vacances.__Enfin, c'est ce qu'il était écrit : «__Ma chérie, nous partons aux Seychelles.__Passe de bonnes fêtes, achètes-toi ce que tu veux.__Au revoir, maman »._

_-Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda la blonde._

_-Non merci, Victoire, je préfère être seule._

* * *

><p><em>Nouveau souvenir, une Néa de huit ans dans sa chambre, les sourcils froncés.<em>

_-Mademoiselle, votre maman vous demande !_

_-Va-t'en, Maria ! Je vous déteste tous ! s'écria la fillette._

_-Mais mademoiselle…_

_-Laissez-moi faire, Maria, je vais essayer, s'exclama une voix hautaine mais douce. Antinéa ! Ma chérie, voyons, ouvre-ta porte._

_-Non ! Je veux ma poupée, et je ne sortirai que quand je l'aurai !_

_-Mais enfin, les magasins sont fermés, il est trop tard._

_-Je m'en contrefiche ! Tu n'as qu'à les payer pour qu'ils ouvrent !_

_-Bon, très bien. Prépare-toi, on va y aller, soupira la dame._

_Néa courut vers la porte, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres._

_-Merci maman ! dit-elle en embrassant sa mère._

* * *

><p>Il finit par tomber sur le souvenir dont il avait besoin. Il la vit s'introduire chez Hagrid, demander à Peeves de faire une blague, la voir s'éclipser en douce accompagnée de ses amies, dans des tenues plus que douteuses à son goût et qu'il n'avait pas remarquées avant. Lui qui croyait qu'étant la plus jeune, elle se laissait entrainer, il était loin de s'imaginer que c'était elle le chef de la petite bande. Il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il avait vu, cela pourrait discréditer sa fille auprès des autres, elle qui n'avait déjà pas bonne réputation au sein des professeurs. Il retourna doucement dans sa chambre. « Je me fais vieux, bon sang ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà! maintenant une petite review? s'il-vous-plait... *petits yeux de cocker*<p>

Donc petite annonce, j'ai mis à jour mon profil, allez le voir ^^ vous aurez une surprise dans la parti concernant mes fictions

deuxième petite annonce, J'adore trop Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort partie 2, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'adhére complétement. Super émouvant, vous ne devinerez jamais a quels moment j'ai failli pleurer. Du coup, le lendemain j'ai écrit la fin de ma fic ( rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore écrit le milieu). oui je me retrouve avec le début et la fin de la fiction, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre... je ne dirais rien de plus pour ma fin =p

**Passons aux habituels remerciements:**

**Merci à :**

**Annily: **Merci pour ta review =D et pour ton MP, bienvenue sur ma fiction ^^

**Athina: **merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir

**Ignie ( FF: Une vie comme une autre)****: **Merci, décidement c'est une habitude de me faire rire ^^ ( tant mieux)

**Dragsou(FF:Amours et Conneries à Serpentard)****:** Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil =D

**GwenSnape:**Merci pour ta review. contente que tu aie rigoler =D je répond a ta review plus haut ;)

****Helenemalvezin (Harry Potter et la Porteuse de Lumière):**** Merci pour ta review, oui oui j'ai compris ^^, c'est assez drôle

**Merci aussi à Saratea, Malicia M. Dalriada, Lenaa-chan, Vivi et à Little-Devil**

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs histoires favorites et en alertes !**

_**Désolé en avance, mais je devrais poster dimanche, je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster plutôt donc ne vous étonnez pas si il est en ligne un autre jour que le weekend,**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Passez de super vacances, pour ceux qui travaillent courage!( et oui, il ne faut pas les oublier ;)**_

_**J'attend des reviews par millier!**_

_**ps: si j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose( chose trés courante chez moi), je le posterai en review**_

_**Je vous adore! ( et je deviens pas folle, on me le dit souvent par contre ^^)**_


	20. Ch20: La Finale de Quidditch

**Chapitre 21- La finale de Quidditch !**

_Bonjour ou bonsoir =D_

_Pour commencer, merci à Lady Morganne Slytherin d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre =D_

_Je tiens à m'excuser des nombreux message FF que vous avez reçu, mais mes premiers chapitres sont en cours de correction donc quand un est corrigé, je le poste. (Sorry...sorry...) _

_Ce chapitre est pour le moment mon préféré, j'ai adoré l'écrire..._

_Bon, on se retrouve plus bas comme d'ahabitude pour le mot de la fin (XD)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Nous étions au mois de mai et un événement grandiose était attendu de tous : la finale de Quidditch qui devait opposer Gryffondor et Serpentard. Néa, Pansy, Tracey et Daphnée étaient quant à elles épuisées. Depuis l'épisode du concert, elles n'avaient plus de temps libre car elles devaient rester avec le professeur Rogue pour faire leurs devoirs. Du coup, Néa n'avait plus l'occasion de voir Harry. Elle le croisait pendant les cours, mais pas assez longtemps pour discuter.<p>

Elle avait également reçu des nouvelles, malheureusement mauvaises, d'Hagrid. Le pauvre avait perdu l'audience et il partait en appel, Néa en avait pleuré quand elle l'avait lu. Et son cousin ignoble, qui se moquait ouvertement du malheur d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas apprécié du tout, aussi, une fois en cours de défense, elle lui avait lancé un sortilège informulé de babillage. Drago reçut aussi un sortilège de chatouilles en cours de potion il riait tellement qu'il renversa tout le pot de poudre de salamandre, ce qui fit exploser une partie du laboratoire. Le responsable n'avait jamais été découvert, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le savait et c'était Harry, qui prenait plaisir à ce que Malefoy soit humilié, pour une fois. Ron et Hermione semblait s'être réconciliés, ce qui fit plaisir à Néa. En effet, son amie était inconsolable depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ron. La jeune fille rigola quand Harry lui raconta, pendant un intercours, qu'Hermione avait giflé Malefoy et Néa s'était faite une joie de le lui rappeler.

-_Alors Drago, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de son cousin dans la salle commune.

-_Je vais mieux que toi_, répliqua-t-il. _Moi, je n'ai pas raté mon devoir de sortilège._

_-« Moi, je n'ai pas raté mon devoir de sortilège »_, imita Néa, l'air moqueur. _Ah, mais je sais bien que vous ne ratez jamais rien, monsieur le fanfaron !_

-_Moi, je ne mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas, madame l'insupportable !_

-_Taisez-vous donc, mauviette_, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. _Mon cher monsieur, vous ne fanfaronniez pas lorsque Hermione vous a giflé_, finit-elle en courant vers son dortoir, laissant derrière elle un Drago rouge de rage.

Les vacances de Pâques ne furent pas particulièrement reposantes. Jamais les élèves de troisième année n'avaient eu autant de devoirs à faire. Néa avait même vu Neville Londubat sortir en pleurs de la grande salle. Elle avait décidé avec ses amies de rester ensemble à Poudlard et comme elle s'était tenue correctement, son père l'avait autorisée à quitter ses appartements pour son dortoir. Harry était très pris, entre ses devoirs, son entrainement de Quidditch et les longues discussions de stratégie avec Olivier Dubois. Néa ne l'aimait pas depuis qu'elle l'avait entendue dire à Harry « concentres-toi sur le Quidditch, pas sur tes relations ! ». Elle savait qu'elle devait soutenir Serpentard, mais pour Harry, elle soutiendrait Gryffondor. Le match avait lieu samedi et l'anniversaire de Néa tombait le lendemain. Exceptionnellement, elle, Pansy, Daphnée et Tracey pouvaient assister au match. Elle faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant son père, qui portait une robe vert Serpentard.

-_Père ! Dites-moi qui a osé tacher l'une de vos robes de la sorte, que j'aille lui réglé son compte !_

-_Hum_, répondit celui-ci en la fixant d'un regard noir et en se dirigeant vers le stade.

Néa se dépêcha d'aller se changer, à coup sûr, son père mourrait d'une crise cardiaque quand il la verrait. Elle portait une robe courte aux manches rouge flash et dorées. Elle se maquilla aux couleurs de cette équipe et avait un serre-tête rouge flash. Elle rejoignit le stade toute souriante, monta dans les tribunes des Gryffondors et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Hermione. Lorsqu'elle passait devant les élèves, ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds comme des ballongommes. En même temps, comprenez-les, la fille de Severus Rogue, dit la chauve-souris des cachots, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, habillée de rouge et or ? Néa s'amusait de la réaction des Gryffondors quand ils l'apercevaient. Quand elle rejoint Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite. Néa observa son père dans la tribune des professeurs aux premières loges, arborant un sourire féroce.

-_Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor !_ s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumée. _Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley et Weasley et Dubois. Reconnue comme la meilleure équipe que Poudlard ait jamais connue…_

Les supporters des Serpentard accueillirent cette déclaration avec des huées.

-_Voici, maintenant, l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par le capitaine Flint. Il a effectué quelques changements parmi ses joueurs et il semble qu'il ait privilégié la taille par rapport à l'intelligence…_

Nouvelles huées sur les gradins des Serpentard. Néa pensa que Lee n'avait pas tort. Drago était de très loin le joueur le moins grand de son équipe, tous les autres étaient des colosses.

-_Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main_, dit Madame Bibine.

Flint et Dubois s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et se serrèrent la main comme si chacun essayait de briser les phalanges de l'autre.

-_Enfourchez vos balais, dit Madame Bibine. Trois… Deux… Un…_

Son coup de sifflet fut noyé par les cris de la foule qui saluèrent l'envolée des quatorze joueurs. Harry sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à voler dissipa son trac. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, il vit Néa habillée de rouge dans les tribunes de Gryffondor et vit Malefoy qui le suivait de près. Il accéléra brutalement en quête du vif d'or.

-_Gryffondor à l'attaque,_ annonça Lee Jordan. _Alicia Spinnet, en possession du souafle, descend vers les buts de Serpentard. Bravo, Alicia ! Argh, non… Le souafle est intercepté par Warrington de l'équipe de Serpentard… Et VLAN ! George Weasley dévie un cognard sur Warrington qui lâche le souafle, récupéré par… Johnson. Gryffondor de nouveau à l'attaque. Vas-y Angelina… Attention, Angelina, un cognard ! ET ELLE MARQUE ! DIX À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !_

Angelina leva le poing en signe de victoire sous les cris enthousiastes des supporters de Gryffondor et de Néa.

-_AIE !_

Angelina faillit être jetée à bas de son balai par Marcus Flint qui venait de la heurter de plein fouet.

-_Désolée,_ dit Flint, tandis que des huées montaient de la foule. _Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue !_

Un instant plus tard, Fred Weasley donna un coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne de Flint, qui s'écrasa le nez contre le manche de son balai et se mit à saigner.

-_Ça suffit comme ça !_ s'écria Madame Bibine, qui vint se placer entre eux sur son balai. _Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor pour attaque injustifiée envers un de leurs poursuiveurs ! Et un penalty en faveur de Serpentard pour coup de batte délibéré à l'un de leurs poursuiveurs !_

-_Arrêtez, madame !_ s'exclama Fred

Mais Madame Bibine avait déjà donné son coup de sifflet et ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty.

-_Vas-y, Alicia!_ hurla Lee dans le silence qui s'était soudain abattu sur le stade.

-_BRAVO, ELLE A MARQUÉ ! VINGT À ZÉRO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !_

Puis ce fut au tour de Flint, qui saignait toujours, de tirer le penalty en faveur de Serpentard. Dubois, les mâchoires serrées, défendait ses buts.

-_Dubois est un excellent gardien_, commenta Lee Jordan tandis que Flint attendait le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine.

-_Vraiment un excellent gardien_, poursuivit Jordan. _Très difficile de marquer avec lui…Très difficile… OUI ! INCROYABLE ! Il A RÉUSSI À BLOQUER !_

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de partout.

-_Gryffondor à l'attaque, non, Serpentard à l'attaque… Non, Gryffondor, avec Katie Bell en possession du Souafle, elle file vers les buts… OH ! ILS L'ONT FAIT EXPRÈS !_

Montague, de Serpentard, avait coupé la trajectoire de Katie qui avait failli tomber de son balai. Une minute plus tard, elle marquait le penalty accordé contre Serpentard.

-_TRENTE À ZÉRO ! Bien fait pour vous, bande de sales tricheurs…_

-_Jordan, soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires !_

_-Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, professeur !_

Le match continua, sous les commentaires de Lee et du professeur McGonagall qui essayait de lui reprendre le porte-voix magique. Le score était désormais de quarante à dix en faveur de Gryffondor. Katie Bell marqua, mais Bole et Derrick de Serpentard en profitèrent pour lancer un cognard sur Dubois qui le reçut dans le ventre. Madame Bibine était furieuse :

-_On n'attaque pas le gardien tant que le souafle ne se trouve pas dans la zone de tir !_ hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des batteurs de Serpentard. _Un penalty en faveur de Gryffondor !_

Ce fut Angelina qui tira et marqua, puis Katie Bell marqua également, le score était de soixante-dix à dix pour Gryffondor. Les supporters de Gryffondors hurlaient à s'en casse la voix. Néa fixait Harry, il volait génialement bien et il était beau. Elle le vit plongé en piqué, quand Drago arriva et s'agrippa à son balai pour le faire ralentir. Néa et quelques Gryffondors hurlèrent de mécontentement.

-_Penalty ! Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle façon de jouer !_ hurla Madame Bibine.

-_ESPÈCE DE SALE TRICHEUR !_ cria Lee Jordan dans le mégaphone se tenant le plus loin possible du professeur McGonagall. _ESPÈCE D'ABOMINABLE PETIT…_

Mais le professeur ne s'offusqua même pas du terme qu'il venait d'employer. Elle était trop occupée à brandir le poing en direction de Malefoy. Son chapeau était tombé et elle aussi hurlait avec colère.

Ce fut Alicia qui tira le penalty mais elle le rata, tellement elle était furieuse. Soudain Néa vit Harry qui accélérait et aperçut le vif d'or, Drago se rapprochait aussi du brun. Elle le vit qui tendait le bras avant de remonter le poing en l'air. Elle hurla et applaudit de toute ses forces, elle vit l'équipe de Serpentard rentrer aux vestiaires, les visages blême de rage. Elle descendit en courant, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-_Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente pour toi, tu étais fabuleux !_ dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Ils relevèrent la tête en rougissant tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire. Heureusement que les Serpentards avaient déserté le stade et que son père ne l'avait pas vu. Néa regarda Harry et son équipe aller chercher la coupe Dubois en larmes, le professeur McGonagall émue. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et suivit les Gryffondors jusqu'à leur tour pour faire la fête. Ce fut une soirée mémorable, et Néa dormit dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Le matin fut difficile pour tout le monde. La jeune fille dormait encore quand quelqu'un cria à son oreille _« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »_. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se réveillant en sursaut, pour observer les filles de la chambre d'Hermione, souriantes.

-_Ah, salut les filles,_ dit Néa encore fatiguée_. C'était une belle soirée, hein ?_

-_Oui mais tu ferais mieux de te préparer si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard,_ dit Hermione. _J'ai demandé à un elfe d'apporter ton uniforme, il est dans la salle de bain._

Néa observa avec plus d'attention les détails du dortoir. Ici, il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin rouge et ils étaient disposés en cercle. Le dortoir était beau, bien qu'il fût plus petit. Elle se hâta de redescendre, après s'être apprêtée, et vit avec soulagement que Tracey et Daphné étaient déjà là. Elles levèrent la tête vers Néa et s'élancèrent dans ses bras en lui lançant des _« Joyeux anniversaire!»._

-_Merci les filles_, répondit-elle en les embrassant sur la joue.

Plusieurs fois, la scène se répéta et même Drago s'approcha.

-_Bon anniversaire ma chère cousine_, dit-il sur un ton pompeux.

Puis, Néa vit son père entrer dans la grande salle, mais il passa devant elle sans s'en soucier. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en eut le cœur brisé. Heureusement, il se réchauffa avec le courrier : ce devait être elle qui reçut le plus de cartes et de lettres, il y en avait partout. Elle décida d'ouvrir une grosse enveloppe colorée et quand elle le fit, des confettis et des serpentins en sortirent, puis la chanson d'anniversaire retentit. Néa rougit et sursauta, elle ouvrit une enveloppe bleu ciel. Soudain, celle-ci s'envola et laissa échapper des milliers de poussières dorées, laissant apparaitre un message calligraphié : _« Notre chère Néa, nous te souhaitons le plus agréable anniversaire que tu puisses passer, nous t'aimons toutes très forts ! Bisous de Candice, Victoire, Soline et Louise »_. Le mot se matérialisa en une superbe carte. Elle ouvrit ensuite une carte de son oncle et de sa tante : _« A notre petite Néa, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire pour tes 13 ans. Nous sommes fiers de toi, ton oncle Lucius et ta tante Cissy »_. Elle reçut d'autres cartes, dont une d'Elise et une d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais rien venant de son père. Sentant soudain qu'elle ne pourrait se contenir plus longtemps, elle sortit de la salle en courant. Dans le hall, elle fonça dans quelqu'un.

-_Excusez-moi_, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-_Eh bien, Miss Néa, qui donc a osé vous faire pleurer le jour de votre anniversaire ?_ demanda une vieille voix douce.

-_Professeur Dumbledore ? Rien_, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

-_Allons, quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr que cela s'arrangera_, dit-il. _Tenez, c'est pour vous_.

Néa leva la tête et vit le sourire rassurant du vieil homme, qui lui tendait une boite de dragée surprise et une enveloppe. Elle prit les présents et enlaça amicalement le vieil homme, qui en fut plus que surpris. Néa se dirigea vers le parc, il était encore calme pour un dimanche. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte dorée _« Antinéa, je vous souhaite un agréable anniversaire ! Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore »_. C'était quand même une belle matinée, il faisait bon et même le calmar géant semblait calme. Soudain, quelqu'un plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

-_Devine qui c'est !_ s'exclama une voix masculine.

-_Hum, je ne sais vraiment pas,_ dit Néa en souriant. _Théodore ? Max ? Harry !_

-_Félicitation madame !_ dit Harry, _Joyeux anniversaire Néa ! Tiens, c'est pour toi,_ dit-il en lui présentant un paquet.

Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir. C'était un bracelet en argent avec des breloques : deux baguettes croisées, un chaudron et un cœur.

-_Par Morgane, je l'adore, Harry ! Il est superbe_, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-_Hum hum_, fit une petite voix.

Néa se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Tracey et Daphné. Harry se releva vivement pour lui dire, avant de partir d'un pas vif :

-_Bon, ben, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure._

Néa regarda ses amies et constata avec soulagement qu'elles souriaient.

-_Eh bien, tu nous cache des choses, maintenant_ ? demanda Tracey.

-_Bien sûr que non_, répondit Néa, _vous êtes au courant maintenant. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

-_On a bien vu que tu étais triste et on voulait te tenir compagnie,_ dit simplement Tracey.

-_Merci, vous êtes de vraies amies_ ! dit la jeune fille en se relevant pour enlacer ses deux amies. _J'ai mon élastique avec moi, on fait une partie ?_

-_Ah ouais !_ s'exclama Daphné. _J'adore ce jeu, c'est la version magique ?_

-_Oui._

-_Moi je suis d'accord_, dit Tracey.

-_Ok,_ dit Néa.

Elle plaça son élastique par terre : aussitôt il s'élargit pour former un rectangle à trente centimètre du sol.

-_Bon, vous connaissez le bébé fantôme ?_

Voyant que ses deux amies acquiesçaient, elles se placèrent et commencèrent à chanter :

_**« Un bébé fantôme**_

_**Ça n'a peur de rien**_

_**C'est son papa fantôme**_

_**Qui le lui a dit ce matin**_

_**Tiens le plancher qui craque !**_

_**J'aperçois sous la trappe**_

_**Une araignée qui m'attaque ! »**_

Elles y jouèrent pendant une bonne heure avant de regagner le château, épuisées.

-_Tu sais que si ton père ou Drago l'apprend, pour Harry, vous êtes morts tous les deux ?_ dit Tracey.

-_Bien évidemment qu'on le sait. Ça vous dérange, vous ? _demanda Néa

-_Ben, ce n'est pas Potter que j'aurais choisi, mais tes choix ne concernent que toi,_ fit-elle.

-_J'approuve,_ dit simplement Daphné. _Par contre, il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler à Pansy_.

-_Oui, ça aussi, je le sais_, dit Néa.

Elles arrivaient près de la grande porte quand un hibou noir vint se poser devant Néa avec une lettre:

-_Tiens, je ne le connais pas ce hibou,_ dit-elle en prenant l'enveloppe et en l'ouvrant. _Oh, c'est un mot de mon père, il veut me voir dans ses appartements tout de suite._

-_Qu'as-tu encore fait ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Mais rien_, s'indigna la jeune fille. _Bon, j'y vais, sinon il va encore me reprocher de ne pas être à l'heure._

Elle se hâta vers les couloirs sombres des cachots menant aux appartements de son père. Arrivée devant le portrait du potioniste, elle frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, il pivota pour laissa place à Severus qui arborait un air neutre. Néa le fixa d'un regard noir. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas souhaité bon anniversaire et il était passé devant elle sans lui faire attention.

-_Entre_, dit-il simplement.

Néa passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Naturellement, elle ne dit rien. Severus s'assit en face d'elle et la fixa.

-_Alors, pourquoi ce regard noir ?_ Demanda-t-il.

-_Vous m'avez ignorée,_ marmonna-t-elle.

-_Je n'aime pas t'entendre marmonner, alors dit clairement ce que tu penses,_ dit-il durement.

-_Vous m'avez ignoré aujourd'hui,_ dit-elle en regardant le sol.

-_Généralement, ça ne te pose pas de problème,_ lui dit-il remarquer.

-_Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres_, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-_Vraiment_, dit-il, _et quel jour sommes-nous ?_

Néa releva la tête, rageuse, en fixant son père d'un regard noir débordant de larmes.

-_Nous sommes le 18 mai, c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai treize ans aujourd'hui !_ cria-t-elle

-_Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ceci était posé sur ma table ce matin. J'aurais peut-être dû te le donner à ce moment, _dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Néa regarda ladite table et y vit un paquet ovale de couleur rose pâle avec des étoiles argentées.

-_Eh bien, ouvre-le, _dit Severus.

La jeune fille, sans un mot, s'approcha du paquet et enleva le ruban de satin qui tenait le paquet fermé. Soudain, la boîte se mit à bouger. Elle sursauta avant d'aller ouvrir le couvercle... et quel cadeau ! Dans cette boîte se trouvait un magnifique chaton tigré, couleur sable avec des yeux bleus. Il était magnifique et poussait de petits miaulements. Néa l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras avant de le reposer dans sa boîte, non sans un bisou, et de se diriger vers son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-_Oh merci ! Donc, vous n'aviez pas oubliez ?_ demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-_Comment pourrais-je oublier ton anniversaire ?_ répondit-il doucement en souriant. _Joyeux anniversaire, Néa._

-_Ah, merci père, de tout cœur !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Il faut penser à lui donner un nom, à ton chat,_ dit Severus.

-_Oui… Euh… Asphodèle, oui c'est ça, Asphodèle_, _c'est parfait_, dit-elle en regardant son chat.

-_Tu veux vraiment l'appeler Asphodèle ?_ demanda son père, perplexe.

_-Oh oui_, répondit-elle, déterminée.

-_Bien, tu sais comment on s'en occupe ?_

-_Ben pas besoin, c'est un chat magique. Il sait s'occuper de lui tout seul, non ?_

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Néa en fut sous le choc. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait entendu son père rire.

-_Je crois que tu te trompes, tu devras t'occuper de ce chat. Il n'est pas magique, comme tu dis_, dit-il en riant.

-_Ah,_ dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas grave,_ continua la jeune fille en nouant le ruban de satin rose au cou de son chaton. _Te voilà toute belle, Asphodèle !_

Severus regardait la scène avec plaisir : enfin, sa fille était heureuse. Et lui aussi, malgré toutes les bêtises que pouvait faire la fillette.

-_Néa, viens ici, s'il te plait,_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui père ?_ dit Néa en se rapprochant avec Asphodèle dans les bras.

-_Je tiens ce coffret de ma mère. Il appartenait à nos ancêtres et maintenant que tu es assez grande, je te le confie, lui dit-il en lui présentant un coffret magnifique._

Le coffret était en chêne et il y avait deux baguettes dorées croisées dessus. Quand Néa ouvrit le coffret, elle en fut émerveillée. Une fée s'élevait et tournoyait sur une mélodie magnifique. La musique était si jolie qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-_Il est vraiment très beau, merci pour tout,_ dit-elle en enlaçant son père.

Severus n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, sa fille avait l'air de l'aimer. Néa était ravie, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que son père était capable d'autant de gentillesse. Même s'il était sévère avec elle, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

* * *

><p><em>* La musique du coffret est la berceuse du film Anastasia, loin du froid de décembre<em>

_Je vous passe l'adresse de mon blog, il n'y a qu'un chapitre de publié puisque je poste ici, mais je publie parfois des photos et images de robes ou lieu qui illustre mes histoires. Enfin je vous le ferai savoir dans le chapitre. Il y a déjà quelques vidéos =D_

http:/ antineagalateavioline . skyrock . com / enlevez les espaces =D

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!<em>

_N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, même si ce n'est pas le cas =)_

_Passons aux remerciements clap clap clap *w*_

_**Helenemalvezin** : Merci pour ta review et contente que tu es trouvé ce chapitre intéréssant. Je te souhaite de bonne vacances =D bisous_

_**GwenSnape**: J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop horrible (lol). Oui, il se radoucit, ça fait toujours plaisir! Moi aussi j'ai pleuré et j'ai eu un pincement au coeur à l'épilogue, rien qu'en pensant que c'était la fin =), sinon je vois tout à fait le passage dans l'abri à bateaux ='(. Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien pour mon histoire =D_

_**Ignie**: Merci pour tes reviews ( au fait t'es sur que ça existe reviewer ). C'est clair, des malades ces gens du ministére ! Merci pour ton soutien également. ( un escargot malade? j'avais jamais entendu mdr), contente qu'il avance le crossover =D_

_**Athina**: Merci pour ta review, ça faisait un bout de temp que tu avais donné un signe de vie XD, moi j'ai vu l'avant-première et après je l'ai téléchargé pour le voir autant de fois que je veux et j'en suis à sept XD._

**_Merci aussi à Saratea, Malicia M. Dalriada, Lenaa-chan, Dragsou, Vivi, Annily et à Little-Devil_**

**_Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs histoires favorites et en alertes et aux personnes anonymes._**

_Bisous bisous_

_Passez de super vacances, pour ceux qui travaillent courage!( et oui, il ne faut pas les oublier ;)_

_J'attend des reviews par millier!_

_Je vous adore! ( et je deviens pas folle, on me le dit souvent par contre ^^)_

_à Lundi prochain ! _

_Ps: J'ai rajouté et changé des choses dans mes premiers chapitres, donc si ça vous dit vous pouvez les relire_

_Ps2: Je m'excuse encore à l'avance des messages que vous allez recevoir de FF._


	21. Ch21:une fin d'année pas comme les autre

**Chapitre 22- Une fin d'ann****é****e scolaire pas comme les autres**

_**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs…Bonjour(ou bonsoir) XD**_

_**Je vous préviens….. Ce chapitre répond à la plupart de vos questions, nous sommes à la fin de la première intrigue mais attention… la fin d'une intrigue cache peut-être le début d'une autre ^^ en plus, il est plus long que les autres (j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire XD)**_

_**Rendez-vous plus bas comme d'hab.,**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là au déjeuner, Néa était en pleine discussion avec Tracey.<p>

- _Oh non,_ soupira Néa.

- _Quoi ?_ demanda Tracey en relevant la tête de son Sorcière-Magazine.

_- Regarde_, répondit Néa en montrant ses ongles qui arboraient une magnifique couleur rouge.

- _Oh tu n'avais plus de vernis ?_ demanda Tracey.

Bien évidemment, Drago qui n'était pas loin, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- _Comment ça plus de vernis ? Elle a les deux mains de la même couleur._

- _Pfft_, firent les deux filles en roulant des yeux.

_- Il y a une différence entre le rouge sang et le rouge Magyar_, répliqua Néa, _tu n'y comprends rien de toute façon, mêle toi de tes affaires pas des nôtres_

- _Ouais c'est ça,_ dit Drago avant de partir.

_- Alors Tracey, tu les passes où tes vacances ?_ demanda Néa sans prêter attention à Drago.

- _Mes parents m'envoient dans un camp d'été organisé par l'académie des sorcières de Salem._

- _Oh c'est nul_, soupira Néa.

- _Tu veux rire ?_ s'exclama Tracey. _J'y passe mes vacances depuis mes 8 ans, et c'est trop cool. En plus, je crois qu'il y a d'autres élèves de l'école qui y vont._

- _Ah bon et qui ?_ demanda Néa.

- _Pas beaucoup. Deux ou trois personnes de Serdaigle mais je suis la seule de Serpentard._

_- Maintenant que tu me l'as dit, je veux y aller aussi! Mais il ne voudra pas,_ dit Néa en marmonnant.

- _Demande toujours! Ce serait trop cool si tu venais_, dit Tracey avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Plus tard,Néa se promenait dans la cour de l'entrée, là où se trouvait la statue en forme d'aigle du bureau du directeur. Or, à cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû se trouver en histoire de la magie, matière aussi ennuyeuse que soporifique qu'elle déteste au plus haut point. Enfin, peut-être après le cousin exécrable qu'est Drago Malefoy. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas et elle se dépêcha de se cacher derrière une armure. Quand elle regarda discrètement et elle fut surprise en voyant Elise, qui arborait un air triste.<p>

Mais que venait-elle faire dans le bureau du directeur? Néa était curieuse. Heureusement, elle avait encore des pastilles d'invisibilité de chez Zonko, invisibilité garantie durant une minute. Elle suivit Elise dans l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur et attendit qu'Elise soit rentrée avant de se placer devant la porte d'où elle entendit la conversation.

Quand Elise rentra, le professeur Dumbledore était déjà là :

- _Bonjour professeur Dumbledore_, dit-elle un d'un air mélancolique.

- _Ah Miss Stinterton, vous m'avez l'air bien triste, il fait pourtant un temps bien beau_, dit le directeur, _voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?_

- _Hum, non merci monsieur_, répondit-elle_, je me suis encore disputée avec Severus_.

- _Ah pourquoi encore ?_ demanda Albus.

- _On s'est disputé durant les vacances de Noël car je n'aime pas les méthodes d'éducation qu'il emploie avec Néa et il a mal réagi,_ répondit calmement Elise. _Je suis allée le voir aujourd'hui et il m'a reçu froidement._

- _Est-ce vraiment et uniquement cela la cause ?_ demanda le directeur.

- _Non, mais je dois vous raconter l'histoire en entier pour que vous compreniez_, répondit Elise.

- _Eh bien je vous écoute,_ dit sérieusement le professeur Dumbledore.

- _Bien,_ répondit Elise_, tout commença quand Sev et moi étions ici. J'étais très amoureuse de lui, j'adorais sa façon d'être, ses sarcasmes, sa concentration quand il faisait des potions. Lui aimait Lily Evans plus que tout. Elle était mon amie également et mon binôme en sortilège. Elle était sa meilleure amie mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Moi je ne disais rien, j'étais heureuse que Severus soit enfin heureux, après ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa jeunesse et avec James et ses amis qui l'ennuyaient toujours. Puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Il a commencé à trainer avec Mulciber, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, enfin toute la petite bande de Lucius. Il s'isolait et n'était plus très aimable, il a même traité Lily de sang-de-bourbe! Je me souviens encore combien il a regretté de l'avoir dit. _

_Je connaissais bien toute cette petite troupe, puisqu'avec Severus on les côtoyait souvent lors de bals organisés par nos familles. À l'époque nous avions tous peur de Vous-Savez-Qui, et certains de cette petite troupe étaient soupçonnés par d'autres d'êtres ses partisans. Lily s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Severus, elle me l'a dit. Elle a essayé de le raisonner sans résultat. Je pense qu'il a été abattu quand il a appris qu'elle sortait avec James. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. J'ai essayé de le consoler une fois en montant dans sa chambre et sans le vouloir j'ai trouvé ses bouquins, ceux qu'ils l'ont rendu ainsi. _

_Mais il était trop tard! En rentrant chez moi pour les vacances, père et mère m'ont annoncé qu'à la fin de l'année je devrais rejoindre les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et que je n'avais rien à dire. Je suis partie chez une amie en France pour le reste des vacances et ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour me dire que ce n'était plus la peine que je revienne. Heureusement, ils avaient mis beaucoup d'argent sur mon compte donc je ne m'en faisais pas de ce côté-là. _

_Quand je suis revenue, Severus était étrange avec moi, ils savaient tous ce qu'il c'était passé. Et puis je l'ai vu embrasser la mère de Néa. J'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Elle ne sortait avec lui que par intérêt et déjà à cette époque, elle était complétement malade! Je me suis éloignée de Severus et je suis allée aux Etats-Unis pour passer ma thèse de psychomagie, après l'école. Quand j'ai eu fini ma thèse, j'ai appris que Lily et James venait d'avoir un garçon. Je suis allée chez Severus. Il vivait seul. Nous étions en septembre 1980 et j'allais commencer à travailler à St-Mangouste. Il m'a annoncé qu'Elle était enceinte, et le 18 mai 1981 j'ai reçu un hibou m'annonçant la naissance d'Antinéa Rogue avec une petite photo, elle était jolie cette petite et avait un sourire à faire pâlir Gilderoy Lockhart. Puis vous connaissez la suite, la mort de Lily et James, les arrestations et le placement de Néa chez ces moldus. _

_Cette pauvre petite! Vous imaginez si elle apprend qu'elle est la toute dernière descendante des Blacks! Qu'elle est la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange! Quel poids à porter pour une enfant de 13 ans! Je suis au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé ces deux dernières années, je sais que tout recommence, je le sens. _

_Oh Merlin, si elle parvenait à s'enfuir d'Azkaban… Je tiens tellement à cette enfant, elle est tellement gentille. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle rencontrait sa mère…_

Elise se tût et baissa la tête

- _Allons, allons_, dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore, rassurant, _Miss Néa est en sécurité ici. Et puis le quartier de haute sécurité à Azkaban a été renforcé, elle ne risque pas de s'en échapper. En plus, je ne crois pas que cette jeune fille tombera un jour sous le coté du mal, elle en est incapable, son âme est pure,_ dit-il solennellement.

Néa qui écoutait encore partit en courant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve qui était Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était elle sa vrai mère. Elle devait aussi chercher qui était la famille Black. Pourquoi était-elle leur descendante ? Néa se dépêcha de courir à la bibliothèque. Elle aperçut la bibliothécaire :

- _Madame Pince !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

- _Chut !_ Souffla la bibliothécaire mécontente, de sa voix grinçante.

- _Je voulais juste vous demander, il y a des annuaires des anciennes années ici ?_

- _Bien sûr! Quinzième rangée,_ répondit Mme Pince, _et taisez-vous !_

- _Oui, oui merci!_

Elle attrapa les bouquins datant de 1978. Elle y vit son père tenant le prix de potion et Elise qui était vraiment jolie avec le prix de métamorphose. Puis elle crut voir Harry. Mais ce n'était pas possible! Elle regarda de plus près et vit inscrit « James Potter ». C'était son père avec le prix de meilleur attrapeur. Elle regarda les photos de groupe, une photo avec Elise et une jeune fille rousse souriante devant le lac, James Potter avec deux garçons, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin,_*tiens le professeur Lupin connaissait le père de Harry ?*. _Elle revint soudainement sur le nom du troisième garçon : Sirius Black. C'était étrange, Elise avait parlé de ce nom de famille à Dumbledore. De plus, c'est lui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban? Elle continua à chercher dans les annuaires de cette année-là, mais personne du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Néa retourna près du bureau de Mme Pince :

- _Excusez-moi madame_, demanda-t-elle_, Y a-t-il un moyen de rechercher des informations sur une personne qui n'est pas dans les annuaires ?_

- _Bien sûr. Allez près du pupitre blanc et demandez-lui de vous trouver la personne que vous recherchez. Les informations sur la personne que vous voulez apparaitront,_ répondit Mme Pince.

Néa se dirigea vers le pupitre blanc :

- _Hum…euh… Bellatrix Lestrange…,_ dit Néa pas très convaincue.

- _le résultat de votre recherche apparaitra d'un moment à l'autre sur le bureau à votre gauche_, dit une voix venant du pupitre.

Quand Néa se retourna vers le bureau en question, elle vit un tas de vieux journaux. _« Hum, les journaux ?, peut-être est-elle célèbre ? »_ se demanda Néa. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'en effet, sa mère était célèbre mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il y avait une photo d'une femme magnifique au visage aristocratique. Néa reconnue les quelques traits physique qu'elles partageaient. Les paupières lourdes, les lèvres minces et parfaites, l'élégance et la grâce naturelle et le fait qu'elle soit mince, limite squelettique. Néa trouvait sa mère ravissante mais lui trouvait aussi un air insolent et arrogant. Elle commença sa lecture mais pâlît vite en lisant le contenu exact de l'article, elle n'avait pas lu le titre :

_10 mai 1985_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange, enfin arrêtée !**_

_« Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, a été interpellée il y a deux jours en compagnie de son mari lors d'une séance de torture sur un couple de vieux moldus. Elle sera jugée le seize mai et probablement envoyée à Azkaban, où se trouve actuellement son cousin l'infâme Sirius Black, coupable du meurtre de Lily et James Potter ainsi que de plusieurs moldus. Nous savons de source sûre qu'elle est la mangemort la plus fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa folie meurtrière n'est plus à démontrer... Avec l'aide de son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, de son beau-frère, Rastaban Lestrange, et de Barptémius Croupton junior, elle a torturé au moyen du sortilège de Doloris les aurors Londubat. Ceux-ci sont, en ce moment, à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. La folie meurtrière de cette femme est bien évidemment liée à sa famille. Tout le monde connait les lois qui régissent la famille Black, mais surtout celles sur la pureté du sang._

_D'autres informations à la suite du procès, votre fidèle reporter Rita Skeeter._

A la fin de sa lecture Néa était blême, et cela ne s'arrangea pas avec la suite des articles. Tortures, meurtres, il n'y avait que ça et s'en était horrible.

_« Voilà pourquoi Elise a dit que j'étais la dernière descendante de la famille Black, donc Sirius Black s'avère être mon oncle. J'appartiens à une famille puissante et noble. Mais devrais-je suivre leurs traces ? Suis-je destinée à être du côté du mal ? »_

Elle ne connaissait même pas le mot mangemort. Finalement, elle n'avait pas tort il y a quelques mois en disant qu'elle n'avait pas de chance. En deux heures, elle avait appris qu'elle avait un oncle meurtrier, une mère considérée comme folle, meurtrière aussi, et que la plupart de ses ancêtres ont mal tournés. Elle resta un bon moment perdue dans ses pensées, assise dans l'immense bibliothèque, elle avait un étrange poids sur le cœur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie, il lui restait encore une heure. Elle se releva doucement, sans un mot, toujours sous le choc et rangea ses affaires. Elle alla vers l'infirmerie et quand elle y rentra l'infirmière s'avança précipitamment, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- _Miss Rogue ? Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?_ demanda l'infirmière.

- _…_

- _Allons exprimez-vous ! Miss_, s'exclama l'infirmière en posant sa main sur le front de Néa puis agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

Néa ne réagissait pas et Mme Pomfresh dût l'asseoir sur le lit. Poppy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Néa avait un regard vide et ne semblait pas reprendre des couleurs. Elle décida d'envoyer un hibou au Professeur Rogue. Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver, par chance, il n'avait pas cours. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'avança vers sa fille afin de l'observer en détail.

- _Antinéa ?_ dit-il d'une voix dure, _ça suffit maintenant, ton cirque a assez duré_.

- _Mais enfin Professeur Rogue, que se passe-t-il ?_demanda l'infirmière intriguée par son comportement.

- _Ah vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle a ? _dit-il froidement_, elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie et ce n'est pas la matière qu'elle préfère. Antinéa !_

La fillette ne sursauta même pas et ne cligna pas d'un œil, elle était encore plus blanche. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie :

_- Laisse-moi essayer Severus_, dit une voix froide.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Elise,_ répliqua-t-il amèrement.

- _Je peux l'aider, alors éloigne-toi_, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. _Je te rappelle que c'est mon métier quand même._

Severus se recula sans un mot en fixant Elise d'un regard noir qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un. Elise s'approcha de Néa et lui toucha la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh et Severus.

- _Bon sang, que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle soit en état de choc ?_ demanda Elise les sourcils froncés.

- _Rien du tout, _dit Mme Pomfresh_, elle est arrivée comme ça, ici et j'ai appelé Severus_.

- _Hum… a-t-elle une musique qu'elle aime bien ?_ demanda Elise_. Parfois, on fait écouter une musique à un patient, et ça le sort de son état de choc. On peut toujours essayer_.

- _Eh bien, il y aurait bien sa boite à musique,_ répondit Severus. _Baker !_

Dans un pop, l'elfe de Severus se matérialisa devant eux avant de s'agenouiller :

- _Va chercher la boite à musique de Néa !_ ordonna-t-il à l'elfe qui disparût et revint aussitôt le coffret dans les mains.

- _Voilà maître_, dit l'elfe à la voix grinçante.

- _Merci. Tu peux disposer_, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Elise.

Elise prit le coffret et tapota délicatement dessus avec sa baguette. Le coffret s'ouvrit doucement laissant échapper la petite fée et la mélodie se fit entendre. Néa releva la tête, les yeux vagues, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_Flashback :_

Des souvenirs se dessinèrent devant les yeux de Néa. Une voix féminine très douce qui lui disait: "_Ma jolie petite sorcière, c'est toi la plus belle n'est-ce-pas ? "_. Un visage d'une beauté incroyable. Elle-même, âgée de deux ou trois ans, souriant à la jolie femme qui se mit à chanter: "_Far away, long ago…Glowing dim as an ember…Things my heart used to know…Once upon a December"_…

Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, Néa revint à elle en respirant un bon coup_. _Ayant toujours des larmes dans les yeux, elle regarda son père, où elle remarqua une lueur d'inquiétude. Elise lui souriait doucement et Mme Pomfresh semblait anxieuse.

- _Père ! J'ai reconnu la musique! Celle du coffret. Je savais que l'avait déjà entendu quelque part_, dit Néa la voix un peu tremblante.

- _Comment ?_ demanda Severus_, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, je ne parle pas beaucoup le français._

Néa se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé français, sans le savoir, elle reprit alors en anglais :

- _J'ai reconnu la musique du coffret. La première fois que je l'ai entendue j'avais l'impression de la connaitre mais maintenant je suis sûre que je l'avais déjà entendue_.

Pour démontrer cela, elle commença à chanter de sa voix cristalline :

_**«Far away, long ago…Glowing dim as an ember…Things my heart used to know…Once upon a December »**_

Quand la chanson finît, elle regarda son père qui s'était raidi et paraissait en colère, furieux il se retourna sur les deux dames :

- _Qui lui a parlé de sa mère ?_ demanda-t-il dangereusement.

- _Quoi ! Mais qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ? _demanda Elise avec mépris.

- _Parce que ce qu'elle vient de chanter est la berceuse qu'elle lui chantait quand elle était bébé,_ répliqua Severus acerbement, _Antinéa qui t'a parlé de ta mère ou de cette berceuse ?_

- _Je ne sais pas père, j'ai eu un souvenir quand la musique à retentie_.

- _Tu mens_, dit Severus_, je le sais car tu ne sais pas mentir, donc je répète qui t'a parlé de ta mère ?_

_- J'ai trouvé des vieux journaux qui parlaient d'elle,_ répondit Néa en soutenant le regard de son père.

- _Et puis-je savoir comment tu connaissais son nom puisque je ne l'ai jamais mentionné ?_ demanda Rogue.

- _Je l'ai entendue_, répondit-elle trop vite.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Et bien?_ demanda Rogue avec un air triomphant, _si tu as peur d'être punie je t'annonce qu'il est trop tard donc tu ferais mieux de parler._

- _J'ai entendue Elise le dire au Professeur Dumbledore_, dit Néa en baissant les yeux.

Severus se tourna alors vers Elise avec une colère froide, celle-ci rougit mais Néa enchaina :

_- J'étais dans le couloir quand j'ai vu Elise, et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore en prenant une pastille d'invisibilité de chez Zonko_, dit Néa toujours sans regarder son père.

- _Eh bien bravo Elise, même pas capable de lancer un sort de confidentialité ?_ s'exclama Rogue,_ Antinéa debout nous y allons,_ dit-il glacialement à sa fille.

Elise les regarda partir sans voix, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Après tout, personne n'est sensé pouvoir entendre les conversations dans le bureau du directeur.

Néa suivit calmement son père jusque dans son bureau. Quand ils furent rentrés, elle ne put cacher sa peine et éclata en sanglot. Severus la regardait incrédule et ne sachant que faire :

-_Oh Merlin, c'est…horrible…père, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a torturé les parents de Neville et bien d'autres,_ dit-elle en pleurant_, c'est une meurtrière ! Je vais finir comme elle, le sang qui coule dans mes veines est celui de cette famille. Vous croyez que je ne sais rien ? Au contraire_, s'énerva-t-elle_, je sais que Sirius Black est mon oncle et qu'il est un meurtrier, que ma mère a torturé et tué des gens pour simple loisir. Je sais aussi que la famille Black n'a pas bonne réputation, tous ont finis en prison et la plupart ont été des mangemorts. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ça, mangemort ?_

_- Voyons Antinéa, tu ne dois pas dire cela. Il n'y a rien de mal en toi et tu le sais au fond de toi-même, _répondit prudemment Severus_, je connais très bien la réputation de la famille Black et je peux comprendre que tu ais peur…_

- _Je n'ai pas peur !_ S'exclama-t-elle, _et je veux savoir ce qu'est un mangemort et tout de suite !_ dit-elle impétueusement.

- _Baisse d'un ton ! Je peux comprendre que tu sois bouleversée mais je t'interdis formellement d'hausser le ton !_

- _Je veux savoir ce qu'est un MANGEMORT_ ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings et en frappant du pied.

Slash, la main de Severus arriva si vite sur la joue de Néa qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- _Tu réagis vraiment comme une gamine capricieuse, _dit froidement Severus_, retourne dans ton dortoir tout de suite._

_- Pas avant que vous me disiez ce qu'est un mangemort ! _dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et se tenant la joue, _pourquoi me cachez-vous des choses ?_

_- Tu crois réellement que je vais céder à un caprice ?_ répliqua Severus_, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai de choses qui ne te concernent pas juste parce que tu veux le savoir. Maintenant Antinéa, tu sors et tu obéis sinon je te ramène moi-même dans ta chambre…_

Néa marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de partir en claquant la porte. Heureusement, Asphodèle, qui était dans son lit, vint prés de son cou en ronronnant et s'endormit près d'elle. Au moins Néa avait du réconfort.

* * *

><p>Nous étions au mois de juin, en pleine période d'examen, et chez les Serpentard personne ne savaient pourquoi les deux Rogue étaient en froid. Néa ne pouvait croiser son père sans lui adresser un regard made in Rogue qu'il lui retournait aussi vite et les cours de potions étaient une pluie de sarcasmes venant de Severus. La chorale commençait à répéter pour le dernier spectacle de l'année et Néa avait eu une super bonne idée, qui allait encore faire enrager son père. Bien évidemment après le succès de janvier le professeur Flitwick ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser et Néa avait oublié de lui dire que son père n'aimait pas beaucoup cette chanson. Le château de Poudlard connu un silence inhabituel durant la semaine d'examens. Quand on traversait les couloirs, on voyait des élèves avec des piles de parchemins en train de relire et même Fred et George Weasley travaillaient. Les septièmes années étaient d'ailleurs les pires de tous, ils étaient d'humeur exécrable.<p>

Lundi matin, les troisièmes années avaient leur examen de métamorphose. Quand ils entrèrent en classe ils virent que sur les rangées de tables, ils y avaient des théières :

-_Silence je vous prie_, fit la voix stricte du Professeur Mcgonagall. _Il y a quatre rangées de bancs vous allez vous installer comme suit, les Poufsouffles, rangée une; les Gryffondors, rangée deux; les Serpentards, rangée trois et les Serdaigles, rangée quatre._

Elle attendit que tous soit installés avant de commencer.

- _Je vais vous demander le plus grand silence durant l'examen. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des théières devant vous. Vous allez devoir les métamorphoser en tortues pour la partie pratique et pour la partie théorique, les questionnaires apparaitront quand je le dirais. Vous ferez votre questionnaire et quand ce sera votre tour vous passerez la partie pratique. Puis vous continuerez votre questionnaire. Je vous conseille de bien écrire vos noms sur les parchemins car lorsque je dirai stop, les questionnaires disparaitront. Bien, vous pouvez commencer._

A ce moment, les questionnaires apparurent et les élèves commencèrent leur travail. Le professeur passait dans les bancs, et beaucoup ne réussissait pas. La théière de Ron ressemblait toujours à une théière mais avec des écailles et une queue, celle d'Harry était une tortue mais elle ressemblait à une peluche. Lorsque ce fût son tour, Hermione fut la seule à avoir une tortue vivante, bien qu'elle trouvât qu'elle ressemblait plus à une tortue marine qu'à une tortue terrestre, ce qui exaspéra les élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi. La plupart des Serdaigles arrivèrent au même résultat qu'Hermione et chez les Serpentard Drago, Tracey et Daphnée y arrivèrent également.

_- Miss Rogue à votre tour_, dit le Professeur en arrivant devant elle.

Néa se leva et sorti sa baguette, tout en se tenant droite elle murmura « _tartaruca » _et donna un léger coup de baguette avec élégance à la théière, mais Néa était tellement concentrée et y mit tellement de volonté que la théière se métamorphosa en tortue de terre géante. Tout le monde regarda Néa. La tortue qui pesait à peu près 200 kg, craqua le banc avant de s'enfuir doucement par la porte, le bureau de Néa se trouvant près d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall la regarda interloquée.

- _Eh bien Miss Rogue c'est très bien. Monsieur Boot, allez chercher monsieur Rusard pour lui dire qu'il doit retrouver cette tortue. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin_, dit le professeur Mcgonagall sous les rires discrets des élèves.

Elle lança un reparo sur le banc et l'examen reprit normalement. A midi, les élèves mangèrent rapidement avant l'examen de sortilège où ils durent pratiquer des sortilèges d'Allégresse. Harry lança un sort tellement puissant sur Ron, qu'on dut le faire sortir en urgence car il n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Le mardi matin eut lieu l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques. Les troisièmes années durent s'occuper d'un veracrasse. Ces animaux se portant mieux quand on les laissait tranquille, ce fut un examen on ne peut plus facile. Il suffisait de ne rien faire.

L'après-midi, l'examen de potions se passa plutôt bien pour Néa qui réussit convenablement, d'après elle, son philtre de confusion. Malheureusement ce fut le massacre pour Harry et Ron et Néa vit son père gribouiller deux T, ce qui l'agaça. C'était vraiment ridicule de s'acharner comme ça sur Harry.

Plus tard, Néa se rendit à la répétition de la chorale avec Hannah Abbot. Arrivées dans la salle de musique, elles rejoignirent Ernie Macmillan qui était déjà là.

- _Salut Ern_, dit Néa en souriant, _ça a été potion ?_

- _Bof… je crois_, dit-il en haussant les épaules. _De toute façon on ne sait jamais avec ton père…_

_- Evite de gâcher ma soirée en parlant de lui s'il te plait,_ répliqua Néa glacialement.

Ernie allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par la voix couinante du professeur Flitwick.

- _Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Avant de commencer la répétition nous allons auditionner ce jeune homme qui souhaite rejoindre la chorale._

Néa se retourna pour observer le nouveau, elle l'avait déjà vu. Il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Il était assez grand et mince, plutôt musclé. Il avait les cheveux blonds, pas un blond-blanc, un joli blond et des yeux noisette. Son visage était lisse et son teint un peu bronzé, son nez était droit et il arborait un sourire étincelant. Néa tomba sous le charme et rougit. Le professeur Flitwick continua.

- _Monsieur Chambers, nous vous écoutons. Qu'allez-vous nous chanter ?_

- _Go the Distance, monsieur_, répondit-il avec assurance.

- _Très bien. Miss Rogue, le piano je vous prie. Mesdemoiselles, aux violons ! Allons!_

Il alla se placer au milieu de la salle, élégamment, pendant que Néa prenait place au piano. Vraiment la musique magique était la plus belle. Sa voix était déjà grave tout en restant jeune, elle était très belle :

**I have often dreamed**

**Of a far-off place**

**Where a great warm welcome**

**Will be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer**

**When they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying**

**This is where I'm meant to be**

**I will find my way**

**I can go the distance**

**I'll be there someday**

**If I can be strong**

**I know ev'ry mild**

**Will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere**

**to feel like I belong**

**I am on my way**

**I can go the distance**

**I don't care how far**

**Somehow I'll be strong**

**I know ev'ry mile**

**Will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere**

**to find where I belong**

Ils applaudirent tous, Néa était charmée. Mais, il y avait Harry et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Le sort s'acharna sur Néa car le professeur s'exclama.

- _C'était magnifique! Très bien Monsieur Chambers, vous ferez un magnifique duo avec Miss Rogue. Hum… vous allez travailler sur ceci_, continua-t-il en distribuant des parchemins_, ça va être magnifique !_

Néa rougit de plus belle en voyant le titre de la chanson.

- _Bien monsieur_, répondit Chambers pompeusement_, c'est avec plaisir que je ferais équipe avec Antinéa,_ en souriant à Néa.

- _Oui monsieur, moi aussi_, se reprit-elle.

Ils firent les vocalises habituelles avant de commencer la répétition, Néa avait l'impression qu'il la regardait sans arrêt. A la fin du cours, il attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour s'approcher de Néa :

- _Je suis réellement ravie de faire équipe avec toi_, dit-il.

- _Vous me tutoyez alors que je ne connais même pas votre nom_, dit Néa souriante à son tour.

_- Bien on recommence alors_, répondit-il, _Je m'appelle Cyprien Chambers, sang pur, et je suis enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle ?_

- _Antinéa Rogue, Néa_, répondit-elle_, sang pur et ravie également. Cyprien n'est pas un prénom Anglais…_

- _Mes parents aiment beaucoup le français_, répondit-il_, je pourrais te les présenter ?_

- _Hum, j'ai déjà quelqu'un,_ dit-elle sérieusement.

- _Quitte-le ! _S'exclama-t-il toujours souriant, _j'en vaux la peine…_

- _Ha haha_, ria Néa, _je te connais depuis une heure et tu voudrais que je quitte mon petit ami ?_

_- Oui, et puis je t'ai vu au match de quidditch_, dit-il malicieux.

_- J'y vais, on se voit demain à 16h30 ici_, dit Néa qui commençait à être agacée.

- _Tu vois tu me donnes déjà un rencard,_ répliqua Cyprien joyeusement.

- _Uniquement pour travailler_, s'exclama Néa

- _Ah donc tu avoues bien que c'est un rencard_, dit Cyprien avant de partir, _à demain princesse Néa_, avec un clin d'œil.

Néa soupira et alla dans sa salle commune étudier pour l'examen d'astronomie qui avait lieu à minuit. L'examen en question fut assez simple puisqu'ils durent tracer une carte des constellations. Le lendemain matin avait lieu l'examen d'histoire de la magie, que Néa détestait, et où les troisièmes années durent décrire les chasses aux sorcières au Moyen Age. Le mercredi après-midi, les épreuves de botanique se déroulèrent dans les serres où ils faisaient une chaleur étouffante. Puis Néa eut son examen d'arithmancie, qui se déroula plutôt bien. Elle croisa Harry en coup de vent et il lui sembla bizarre. Il ne l'embrassa pas et lui adressa à peine la parole. Perplexe, Néa rejoignit Cyprien pour la répétition. Quand elle passa la porte, il était déjà là :

_- Salut princesse_ ! S'exclama-t-il souriant comme d'habitude.

- _Cyprien, je ne suis pas ta princesse_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Oh ne t'énerve pas,_ répondit-il, _beaucoup de gens t'appelle ainsi. C'est à cause des Gryffondors. Ils appellent Malefoy, prince des Serpentards et tout le monde essayait de trouver la princesse des Serpentards. Maintenant ils t'ont toi._

- _Les gens sont vraiment idiots de penser ça_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux.

- _Mais tu pourrais profiter de ce statut_, dit Cyprien, _tu serais plus populaire que tu ne l'es déjà et tu pourrais faire et avoir tout ce que tu veux._

_- Allons, commençons à répéter, on est en retard_, dit-elle.

- _Oui chef !_ dit Cyprien.

- _Tu es agaçant_, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et répétèrent durant deux heures. Néa avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle décida d'aller se balader près du Lac alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Le lendemain matin, avait lieu l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était l'avant-dernier examen de Néa, après il ne lui restera plus qu'étude des runes. Le professeur Lupin leur avait préparé l'épreuve la plus originale qu'ils aient jamais eue à passer : une sorte de course d'obstacles en plein air au cours de laquelle ils durent traverser une mare profonde où se cachaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une malle où les attendaient un épouvantard. Néa s'en sortit très bien même si elle sursauta en voyant un Quintaped se matérialiser devant elle, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que celui-ci se transforme en pelote de laine.

- _Et bien, excellent Miss Rogue_, dit le professeur en sortant de la malle, _j'ignorais que les enfants de maintenant connaissaient encore ses créatures horribles que sont les Quintaped._

- _J'aurais préféré ne jamais en entendre parler,_ répondit-elle dans un frisson.

Harry réussit facilement toutes les épreuves et Hermione qui avait tout réussit sortit en paniquant de la malle, elle avait vu le professeur Mcgonagall lui annoncer qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens ce qui fit rire Ron et Harry. L'examen de runes, durant l'après-midi, se passa plutôt bien. Ils avaient dû traduire un texte sur la mythologie ancestrale. Néa regagna sa salle commune le cœur léger et bien contente que tout soit terminé. Seulement en entrant dans sa chambre elle vit Gaïa sur son lit, une lettre posée à côté d'elle. Son cœur se serra quand elle l'ouvrit :

_Néa,_

_Avons perdu en appel. Ils vont le mettre à mort au coucher du soleil. On ne peut plus rien faire. Ne vient en aucun cas, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça et ton père ne serait pas d'accord._

_Hagrid_

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Néa. Tout cela était la faute de son cousin! Cet ignoble personnage allait voir ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle descendit en trombe et alla dans le parc où se trouvait son cousin. Il était là, souriant avec ses copains du malheur de ce pauvre Hagrid. Néa n'en fut que plus enragée, elle s'avança rapidement vers lui en pointant sa baguette :

- _Es-tu réellement fier de toi, Drago ?_ S'écria-t-elle_, ce pauvre animal n'a rien fait du tout, ils vont tuer un innocent et pourquoi ? Parce que par jalousie, tu l'as provoqué et tu as préféré dire que c'était la faute de Buck plutôt que d'avouer ton erreur! Tu es lamentable!_

- _Et toi pitoyable,_ dit Drago de sa voix trainante_, tu prends pitié de gens qui ne sont pas de ton rang et qui n'en valent pas la peine. J'en parlerai à père et à ton père, de tes fréquentations et ils auront deux mois pour te faire changer d'opinion._

- _Tu adores ça, hein? Balancer les autres ?_

Néa était tellement en colère que des ondes d'énergie émanaient d'elle. Personne ne sut ce qu'elle avait prononcé comme formule mais plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, des furoncles apparurent sur Drago et il se retrouva dans les airs, plié de rire. Néa n'arrivait pas à se calmer, on aurait dit que son flux magique allait s'échapper d'elle-même. Elle repensait à tout ce que lui avait fait Drago et dans un excès de rage inconsidéré elle murmura :

-_Diffindo !_, c'est alors qu'une entaille vint se faire sur le bras et sur les jambes de Drago pendant que celui-ci hurlait entre deux rires.

Crabbe et Goyle partirent chercher le professeur Rogue. Pendant ce temps, Théo et blaise essayait de calmer Néa mais en vain. Severus arriva, en colère, et vit que personne ne pouvait calmer sa fille. Il murmura _« Dormientes ! »._ Soudain, Néa se sentit vidée de son énergie et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Pour la quatrième fois de l'année, elle se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle vit également son père qui la regardait d'un air mauvais comme à son habitude.

- _Tu es calmée j'espère_ ?siffla-t-il. _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as infligé à Drago? Et devant ses amis en plus !_

- _Je m'en fous totalement. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait et je te promets que si je le croise de nouveau se sera pire !_ dit-elle en haussant le ton.

_- Je t'interdis de hausser la voix_, dit-il en levant la main, _tu as compris ?_

- …

- _Antinéa, répond tout de suite_, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Néa allait ouvrir la bouche quand l'horloge sonna, son père se redressa et dit :

_- Je dois donner quelque chose au professeur Lupin, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère. Mais je veux une réponse quand je reviendrais_.

Quand son père fut parti, elle attendit une heure que Mme Pomfresh retourne dans son bureau pour partir. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie discrètement et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand elle entendit des voix :

_- Oui il est enfermé dans la tour d'astronomie… oui…détraqueur_.

De qui parlaient-ils? Peut-être de Sirius Black? La curiosité est un vilain défaut et malheureusement Néa en était doté. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant…ça. Elle avait absolument besoin de savoir si toute sa famille était maléfique, elle devait savoir pour se dire que sa cause n'était pas désespérée. Elle courra vers la tour d'astronomie et arrivée au sommet, elle vit une cellule aménagée dans une tourelle. Dans cette tourelle se trouvait un homme très maigre et sale. Elle le regarda et dit :

_- Etes-vous Sirius Black ?_

Il se retourna en sursautant et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il la vit. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa folle de cousine que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Et cette voix méprisante et hautaine.

- _Oui c'est bien moi, et toi qui es-tu ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

Néa regarda de plus près cet homme, il était très beau et paraissait gentil. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air d'un meurtrier.

- _Je vais vous le dire mais avant,_ dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, _Ostium bombarda !_

La porte explosa mais discrètement, on entendit à peine le cliquetis. Néa s'approcha de l'homme et tendit sa petite main fine :

- _Je m'appelle Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, la fille de votre cousine si je ne me trompe pas,_ dit-elle tristement.

Il lui serra la main. Alors son horrible cousine Bellatrix avait eu un enfant. Pauvre petite, Sirius voyait déjà le genre. Une Bellatrix miniature… Elle a bien dit Rogue ?

- _Rogue comme Severus ?_ demanda Sirius dédaigneusement.

- _Dans le mille,_ dit-elle sombrement, _je voulais savoir… J'ai appris il n'y a pas si longtemps qui était ma mère, j'aimerais savoir toute notre famille n'a pas mal tourné, hein ?_

Finalement Sirius s'était probablement trompé. Merlin! Découvrir que Bellatrix Lestrange est votre mère, en y réfléchissant à lui aussi, ça lui aurait fait un choc, et cette petite voulait savoir si quelqu'un de leur famille n'avait pas mal tourné.

- _Bien sûr, ma cousine Andromeda Tonks, la sœur de ta mère est une personne bien et généreuse, et moi, tu ne vas pas me croire mais je suis innocent, et tu ne finiras pas mal. Je sais ce que ça fait d'appartenir à cette ignoble famille, c'est malsain et je te comprends._

- _Vous êtes libre, je ne dirais à personne ce que j'ai vu ce soir, enfin quand père en aura fini avec moi je ne pourrais plus dire grand-chose_, dit-elle tristement.

- _Ah je vois. Severus t'élève avec les principes de l'éducation traditionnelle, hein ? Je sais ce que c'est, j'ose espérer que ça ira mieux pour toi. Dis-moi, si tu connais Harry Potter pourras-tu lui dire que je vais bien ?_

- _Vous connaissez Harry ?_ demanda Néa.

_- Je suis son parrain,_ dit Sirius fièrement, _Si tu as besoin, envoie-moi un hibou._

_- Merci beaucoup, oncle Sirius_, dit-elle en souriant_, par contre s'il-vous-plait ne dites pas à Harry qui est ma mère. Les gens ont été choqué de savoir que le Professeur Rogue était mon père, alors s'ils savent pour ma mère, je crois que je n'oserais plus jamais regarder Neville en face…_

- _Sirius ?_ demanda une voix masculine, _Néa ?_

Néa et Sirius se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry et Hermione.

- _Que faites-vous là ?_ demanda Néa.

- _Visiblement la même chose que toi_, dit Hermione, _nous avons sauvé Buck vous pouvez partir en paix, monsieur Black._

- _Vite ! Sirius tu dois partir_, dit Harry haletant_, ils vont arriver !_

- _Mais comment va l'autre garçon, Ron ?_

- _Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas,_ dit Hermione paniquée, _dépêchez-vous!_

- _Comment pourrais-je vous remerciez les enfants_, dit Sirius en montant sur Buck.

- _Allez-y,_ crièrent-ils tous les trois.

- _Nous nous reverrons un jour! Tu es le digne fils de ton père Harry, et toi petite Néa tu es une fierté pour la famille,_ dit-il solennellement.

Il serra les flancs de l'hippogriffe entre ses talons. Les ailes immenses se mirent en mouvement tandis qu'Harry, Hermione et Néa reculaient d'un pas. Buck s'éleva dans les airs, emportant avec lui son cavalier… Bientôt leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel, puis un nuage masqua la lune et ils disparurent dans la nuit. Soudain Hermione s'affola :

- _Harry il ne nous reste que 10 minutes pour rentrer à l'infirmerie._

_- Je vous accompagne, mon père s'attend à ce que j'y sois également…_ dit Néa sombrement.

Ils franchirent la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux et descendirent un escalier en colimaçon. Arrivé au bas des marches du quatrième étage, ils entendirent des voix. Ils se placèrent derrière un refond caché par une tapisserie et écoutèrent. Il s'agissait des voix de Rogue et de Fudge :

_- J'espère seulement que Dumbledore ne vas pas faire de difficultés,_ disait le père de Néa. _Le baiser va être donné tout de suite ?_

- _Dès que Macnair sera de retour avec les détraqueurs. L'affaire Black a été extrêmement embarrassante. Inutile de vous dire que j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir dire à la gazette du sorcier que nous l'avons enfin capturé… Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils souhaitent vous interviewer, mon cher Rogue… Et dès que le jeune Potter aura retrouvé ses esprits, je pense qu'il aura hâte de raconter à la gazette du sorcier comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie…_

Néa sentit Harry se raidir :

- _Je vais aller à leur rencontre, _murmura-t-elle, _comme ça vous aurez le champ libre._

- _Tu es folle, il va te tuer_, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'ai délibérément attaqué Drago cet après-midi, je suis déjà morte_, répliqua-t-elle, _bonne chance_, leur dit-elle avant de courir vers le cinquième étage où son père et le ministre venait de monter. Elle les aperçut et s'empressa de crier :

_- Père !_

Severus se retourna furieux et le ministre lui se retourna perplexe. Néa courut jusqu'à eux puis elle se reprit et fit face au ministre :

- _Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur le ministre_, dit-elle en faisant une révérence_, je suis Antinéa Rogue._

- _Ah ! Enchantée jeune fille_, répondit le ministre, _votre fille est bien éduquée mon cher Rogue_.

- _Oui et elle va être sacrément punie pour m'avoir désobéi, que fais-tu ici ?_ demanda Rogue glacialement.

- _Je vous cherchais, père_, répondit-elle doucement, _je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers mon cousin et j'irais lui faire des excuses demain matin, et je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéi,_ dit-elle en baissant la tête pour masquer son sourire.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Des excuses à Drago, il neigerait en enfer, quand elle le ferait.

- _Bien, je vais la raccompagner monsieur le ministre…_

- _Ah mais voilà Rusard, demandez-lui donc_, dit Fudge en voyant Rusard et miss Teigne passer par là.

- _Monsieur Rusard_, fit Rogue froidement_, veuillez raccompagner ma fille jusqu'à la salle commune._

- _Oui professeur, tout de suite,_ répondit Rusard l'air mauvais. Il allait attraper le poignet de Néa quand celle-ci le retira vivement avant de s'exclamer avec dégout.

- _Ne me touchez surtout pas, suivez-moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire_, dit-elle l'air hautain.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers suivit de Rusard qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Le ministre se retourna sur Severus et lui dit :

- _Un sacré phénomène votre fille, mais adorable !_

- _Hum, on le dit souvent_, répliqua froidement celui-ci.

Néa allait passer la porte des cachots quand elle entendit les hurlements de son père trois étages plus haut. Elle sourit intérieurement, ils venaient surement de découvrir que Sirius n'était plus là. Néa se coucha le cœur léger, Buck était vivant, Sirius libre, et Néa savait que toute sa famille n'était pas mauvaise.

Le lendemain matin, Néa se leva de bonne heure pour aller déjeuner. Elle allait rentrer dans la grande salle quand Harry l'appela, il avait l'air triste.

_- Néa ! Viens je dois te parler_, dit-il sérieusement…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note <strong>__**:**_

_***Un Quintaped : également connu sous le nom de MacBoon velu est une créature extrêmement dangereuse qui manifeste un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine.**_

_**(image et histoire visible sur mon blog =D)**_

_***Chanson Go the distance, tirée du dessin animé Hercule**_

_**(Vidéo visible sur mon blog également)**_

_***J'espère que l'arrestation de Bellatrix colle avec l'histoire et j'espère que la rencontre avec Sirius est encrée correctement avec l'histoire originale (je me suis inspirée d'un mélange livre-film). Et l'histoire avec Severus-Bellatrix (je ne dis pas grand-chose du côté de Sev, c'est normal, ça viendra plus tard XD)**_

_***Néa était âgée de 3 ans et demi quand sa mère a été arrêtée, elle allait avoir 4 ans le 18 mai.**_

_**S'il y a d'autres choses qui vous semble bizarre ou que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas, je suis dispos =D**_

_**http:/ antineagalateavioline . skyrock . com**_

_**Rendez-vous sur mon blog, si ça vous intéresse =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahah! <strong>__**Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? **_

_**En tout cas profitez bien de la Néa que l'on connait, car après les vacances, c'est une nouvelle Néa qui va arriver (d'ailleurs je m'éclate à écrire ses moments-là). J'ai même relu ce que j'avais écrit et parfois j'avais envie de l'étouffer ^^**_

_**Bon c'est officiel, j'ai écrit la toute fin de ma fiction =p (je dois encore écrire le milieu), je signale au passage que la septième année de Néa se déroulera à Poudlard, donc je pense déjà à comment est l'école sous la direction de Rogue, si vous avez des idées…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remerciements<strong>__** :**_

_**Un grand merci à JaneScrout pour la correction de ce chapitre et à Becca86 qui corrige mes premiers chapitres.**_

_**Je remercie encore les personnes à qui j'ai déjà répondu en privé =D gros bisous**_

_**xLonely - Heart :**__** Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir), ne t'inquiète pas pour le tutoiement. Bienvenue sur ma Fic. Nouvelle revieuweuse =D, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Le cœur brisé, oui comme nous toutes =s Merci, mais je ne mérite pas tant de compliments. Alors ta première réponse, tu viens de la lire =D et pour les relations père/fille, tu vas en rire comme en pleurer ^^ Merci, c'est grâce à des reviews comme celles que j'ai reçue pour l'instant qui m'inspire pour la suite =D**_

_**GwenSnape**__** : Contente que ça te plaise =D moi aussi j'ai adoré ces répliques ! Merci pour ta review, Gros bisous**_

_**Vivi**__** : Merci sincérement pour ta review, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne mérite pas tant de compliments =) ceci dit ça fait toujours plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas pour les accents, je comprends tout à fait^^. Je te préviens, tu n'as encore rien vu avec Néa… Si j'ai besoin je penserais à toi, merci. Gros bisous**_

_**Athina**__** : merci pour la review =D, oui bon faudrait pas non plus exagérer =) c'est une chose d'être sévère, s'en est une autre d'oublier l'anniversaire de sa fille… Gros bisous**_

_**Merci également aux personnes lisant ma fic, les anonymes…merci !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors j'ai encore une petite annonce à faire ( je suis un moulin à parole, je sais). D'ici peu, je commencerais à publier des OS bonus. Je les posterais les jeudis toute les deux semaines. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le dirais avant…<strong>_

_**Bon, encore un lundi de passer, nous sommes déjà au mois d'aout ^^**_

_**On se voit Lundi prochain avec le chapitre 23 qui s'intitule « un départ en vacances précipité ».**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Justine ^^**_


	22. Ch22: Départ en vacance précipité

_**Chapitre 23 - d****é****part en vacances pr****é****cipit****é**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour ou bonsoir,<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.. Ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre et je m'en excuse. Pour cela, Jeudi matin je publierais un OS dans "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"( nouvelle série de OS)_

_Bon on se voit en bas ! Bonne lecture =D_

* * *

><p><em>- Néa ! Viens je dois te parler, dit-il sérieusement…<em>

Néa suivit Harry jusqu'au lac. Celui-ci s'était éclairci avec les premiers jours de juin, il faisait une chaleur agréable et le soleil était déjà bien levé. L'endroit était calme, on y entendait le doux écoulement du lac, parfois l'une des tentacules du Calmar géant sortait des profondeurs du lac comme pour s'étirer avant de rentrer doucement dans les eaux noires. On entendait le gazouillis des oiseaux, et le battement d'aile des hiboux apportant le courrier. Harry s'assit sur un banc faisant face au lac et d'où on pouvait voir les montagnes majestueuses au fond du domaine. Le banc se trouvait sous un superbe saule pleureur et il y faisait assez frais. Néa eut un frisson et regarda Harry, qui paraissait d'humeur sombre.

- _Antinéa, c'est fini entre nous_, dit-il simplement.

- _Qu…Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre_, dit Néa en bégayant sous le choc de cette déclaration assez brutale.

_- Je ne t'aime plus assez pour qu'il y ait encore quelque chose entre nous_, dit-il tristement.

- _Mais qu'ai-je fais ?_ demanda Néa ébahie.

- _Rien, on ne se voit pas assez, on a plus le même contact qu'avant et puis je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre_, répondit Harry sans la regarder.

- _C'est horrible,_ dit Néa commençant à s'énerver des larmes plein les yeux, _je te déteste ! _

Néa partit précipitamment en direction du château en sanglotant. Arrivée, dans le hall, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle ne fit pas attention et continua sa route. Dans sa chambre, elle pleura longuement. Elle devait trouver quelque chose. Partir loin de tous ces gens pour les vacances. Elle ne supporterait pas son père et Drago pendant deux mois. Un petit pop retentit et Néa vit son petit elfe de maison, Laly.

- _Bonjours jeune maitresse. Pourquoi la jeune maitresse est-elle triste ?_

_- Ce n'est rien Laly_, dit Néa en ayant une idée. _Va chez Gringotts me chercher un chéquier sorcier et faire des courses pour moi. Il me faut des maillots de bain, des robes et capes d'été avec des chapeaux et les chaussures, je veux des couleurs vives. Il me faut aussi des produits solaires. Prépare mes bagages avec tout ça, on part en vacances. Il faut aussi des affaires à Asphodèle et une cage de transport confortable._

_- Mais le maître…_, dit le petit elfe tremblant.

- _Tu es mon elfe et c'est à moi que tu obéis! Dépêche-toi !_ s'exclama Néa.

Elle partirait pour un mois et demi au camp de vacances à Salem, celui dont Tracey lui avait parlé. Elle envoya Gaïa pour les prévenir de son arrivée.

Le soir avait lieu le dernier spectacle de la chorale de l'année. Néa avait un solo et un duo avec Cyprien. Les membres de la chorale étaient dans une salle annexe à la grande salle, se rassurant mutuellement. Le spectacle de fin d'année était le plus important de tous. Néa décida d'oublier Harry et ses soucis pour la soirée, faire abstraction et surtout éviter de le regarder. Le professeur Dumbledore entama son habituel discours de fin d'année avant d'annoncer la chorale. Le professeur Flitwick entra, suivi des choristes, sous quelques applaudissements, puis ce fut au tour de Hannah, Néa et Cyprien d'entrer. Hannah et Cyprien se placèrent derrière Néa. Le silence se fit doucement dans la salle et le professeur Flitwick donna un coup de baguette vers le piano qui entama une mélodie et Néa commença à chanter, sa voix magicalement amplifiée :

**Dancing bears**

**Painted wings**

**Things I almost remember,**

**And a song someone sings**

**once upon a december**

Néa se retourna vers son père qui s'était crispé d'un coup et jubila avant de reprendre en y mettant tout son cœur :

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**across my memory,**

…

**Someone holds me safe and warm,**

**horses prance through a silver storm,**

**Figures dancing gracefully,**

**across my memory,**

**Far away, long ago**

**things I yern to remember**

**and a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December »**

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Néa à la fin de la chanson, et de nombreux applaudissement retentirent dans la salle. Elle eut un sourire satisfait, et se concentra sur la chanson suivante. Cyprien prit place à côté d'elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille « c'était magnifique princesse ». Néa le regarda longuement avant de rouler des yeux et il lui fit un clin d'œil. La mélodie commença et Cyprien commença à chanter:

**(C) Just an ordinary day****  
><strong>**Started out the same old way****  
><strong>**Then I looked into your eyes and knew****  
><strong>**Today would be a first for me****  
><strong>**The day I fall in love**

**(A) On the day I fall in love****  
><strong>**Sky will be a perfect blue****  
><strong>**And I'll give my heart forever more****  
><strong>**To someone who is just like you****  
><strong>**The day I fall in love**

**People all say love is wonderful****  
><strong>**That the bells will ring****  
><strong>**The birds will sing****  
><strong>**The skies will open****  
><strong>**I wonder where's that great big symphony****  
><strong>**(A) Roll over Beethoven****  
><strong>**Won't you play with me**

**And I'll never promise to be true to anyone****  
><strong>**(C) Unless it's you****  
><strong>**(A) Unless it's you****  
><strong>**The day I fall in love**

**People all say love is wonderful****  
><strong>**(C) Love is wonderful****  
><strong>**That the bells will ring****  
><strong>**The birds will sing****  
><strong>**The skies will open****  
><strong>**I wonder where's that great big symphony****  
><strong>**(C) I'll be a Beethoven****  
><strong>**(A) Roll over Beethoven****  
><strong>**(C) Come play with me**

**Just an ordinary day****  
><strong>**Started out the same old way****  
><strong>**Then I looked into your eyes and knew****  
><strong>**Today would be****  
><strong>**(A) A first for me****  
><strong>**(C) A first for me****  
><strong>**The day I fall in love****  
><strong>**(C) I know you'll be there**

**Ooh...I know...****  
><strong>**The day I fall in love**

Le spectacle se termina par l'hymne de l'école, où la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour chanter. Enfin, tout le monde regagna son dortoir pour la dernière nuit au château.**  
><strong>Les jours passaient et Néa restait souvent dans sa chambre à pleurer. Sa rupture avec Harry lui faisait mal. Cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Son père avait cherché ce qu'il se passait sans résultats. Les professeurs s'interrogeaient de l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Elle partirait le 3 juillet avec son père pour le manoir. Il avait sa dernière réunion, celle des troisièmes années, juste avant et elle attendrait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Le jour J, très tôt au matin, Néa envoya Laly déposer toutes ces valises à Salem et y envoya Gaïa, elle déposa son chaton dans sa cage et alla dans le hall. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'été couleur chocolat et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon d'où certaines boucles tombaient.<p>

- _Ah Antinéa tu es là. Viens nous y allons_, dit son père qui sortait de la grande salle, _tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

Néa en voulait toujours à son père. Elle voulait toujours savoir ce qu'était un mangemort mais il avait encore refusé. Et lui, il lui en voulait d'avoir chanté la berceuse.

_- Mais oui, tout va bien pour la 10__e__ fois de la semaine_, dit-elle exaspérée, tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial.

- _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !_ dit sèchement son père.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il dit sans aucune joie _« vive les ballongommes ! »_, et montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Dans le petit hall, Néa vit que tous les professeurs étaient là. N'étant pas d'humeur, elle ne salua personne et entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore suivie de son père.

- _Ah bonjour Miss_, dit joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore.

- _Bonjour Professeur_, dit-elle en une révérence.

C'était quand même le directeur.

- _Bien allons-y Severus. Antinéa vous pouvez jouer avec les bibelots que vous trouverez intéressant._

Non mais ! Elle avait treize ans, ce n'était plus une fillette et elle n'allait certainement pas jouer. De toute façon, elle avait autre chose de prévue à faire. Elle attrapa son chat et se dirigea vers la cheminée en vitesse. Elle prit une énorme poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'exclama _« Institut des sorcière de Salem ! »._

* * *

><p>Dans la salle opposée au bureau, les discussions sur les notes des élèves allaient bon train :<p>

- _Bien, continuons. Antinéa Rogue, nous commençons avec vous Minerva._

- _Optimal, elle s'est laissée emportée par sa magie et a changé sa théière en tortue géante, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas été retrouvée,_ répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Bien, Filius ?_

_- Cette jeune fille est une perle pour notre chorale, elle a une voix magnifique. D'autre part, elle a obtenue O+ à son examen. Son comportement est tout à fait convenable dans ma classe, _expliqua-t-il.

- _Elle a obtenu un O chez moi_, dit le fantomatique professeur Binns de sa voix monocorde, _ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs puisque je me souviens ne l'avoir vu que trois fois cette année à mon cours…_

- _Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'en ai pas été informé ?_ répliqua Severus en maudissant sa fille.

- _Mais je vous ai envoyé des missives à chaque fois, vous ne les avez pas reçue je suppose._

- _Vous supposez bien_, répliqua Severus glacialement. _Je mettrai les choses au clair, croyez-moi,_ dit Severus_, elle n'osera plus jamais sécher un cours._

Voilà pourquoi elle venait si souvent le voir avant le couvre-feu !

La réunion continua à se dérouler normalement, ils terminèrent l'année avec Blaise Zabini. Severus, restant Severus, se dépêcha de regagner le bureau afin d'éviter un maximum de contact avec ses collègues.

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore sa fille n'était plus là. _« Cette gamine est vraiment insupportable ! »_. Très vite des elfes parcoururent le château mais aucune trace de Néa, elle était introuvable. Severus commençait réellement à être inquiet. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré que le portail était fermé et que donc, elle devait probablement être partie par cheminette, chose qui ne le rassurait pas.

-_Elle est peut-être allé faire un tour au chemin de traverse, chez Floriant Fortarôme, tous les enfants raffolent des glaces_, dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Severus allait lui répondre une remarque cinglante quand un hululement se fit entendre. C'était un petit hibou roux. Il déposa la lettre sur les genoux de Severus, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_Père,_

_J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances. Je reviendrais probablement une ou deux semaines avant la rentrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais parfaitement bien et j'ai surtout besoin de me changer les idées. Les hiboux peuvent me trouver mais ils resteront intracables._

_Passez de bonnes vacances, on se revoit en août._

_PS : j'ai retiré de l'argent chez Gringotts_

_Néa R._

- _Et bien vous voyez, elle va bien_, dit le professeur Dumbledore dans le vent car c'était un Severus rouge de colère et furieux qui partît en trombe par la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le plus long voyage par cheminette pour Néa. Elle arriva, malgré tout, au bout d'une demi-heure à destination. Comme à son habitude, elle rata totalement son entrée et atterrit à plat ventre. Elle se releva vite et dignement, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce vide en dehors de la cheminée. Elle passa la porte et se trouva dans une réception d'hôtel. Très spacieux, de multiples baies vitrées donnaient sur des jardins, des piscines et un lac magnifique. Le hall était très grand en hauteur et des escaliers en marbre blanc s'entrecroisaient partout. Un moldu se serait cru fou s'il avait vu ça. Il y avait beaucoup de fontaines et de plantes aux alentours.<p>

- _Ah oui !_ fit une délicieuse voix féminine, _Mademoiselle Antinéa_.

Néa se retourna pour faire face à un canon. Oui c'était le mot adéquat. La femme qui se tenait devant elle était grande, mince et portait une robe de sorcière violette, courte. Elle était blonde cendrée et avait des yeux violets. Néa ne savait pas quoi dire.

_- Bien sûr_, continua la blonde_, ce sera le groupe A, sang pur et très jolie, oui groupe A sans aucun doute ! Bonjour ma chérie ! Je m'appelle Amalia et je suis la chef du groupe A. Tu comprendras vite le système de classement du camp._

Néa se dit que c'était plus un hôtel de vacances qu'un camp mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle se voyait mal dormir dans une tente. Amalia continua son monologue.

_- Donc l'une des particularités du groupe A, c'est que vous êtes mélangé avec des garçons, enfin ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont tous des sangs purs. Pas de … contamination,_ dit-elle avant de rire toute seule. _Viens_, continua-t-elle en montant sur une plateforme ovale_, je vais te montrer la partie du groupe A._

Néa monta sur la plateforme et celle-ci commença à s'élever, pendant le trajet Amalia continua son récit :

- _Notre bâtiment est totalement invisible aux moldus, s'ils entrent dans le champ de protection ils sont repoussés et oublient ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Comme tu peux le voir notre camp est un complexe géant, tout est question d'étage. Le groupe A, qui est l'élite du camp, possède les trois derniers étages, le dernier étant une sphère totalement transparente, idéale pour se baigner et pour bronzer. Vous partagez les chambres par deux. Il y d'autres groupes. Les groupes C et D sont les plus bas, ils ont les deux premiers étages. Le groupe B, est constitué de ceux qui pouvaient rentrer dans le groupe A mais qui ont été battu. Tu me suis ?_

Néa hocha la tête, n'ayant rien compris du tout. Elle soupira discrètement, même en vacance elle tombait sur le groupe de tordus de services. Sur ce, la plateforme s'arrêta et Néa eu le souffle coupé. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt majestueuse, avec des bancs, des fontaines et même un petit ruisseau. Elle suivit Amalia qui traversa la forêt avant d'arriver dans un hall circulaire où il y avait une dizaine de portes.

_- Bon ici, c'est les chambres. Toi ma chérie tu es là, ta compagne de chambre y est déjà. On se voit tout à l'heure_, dit Amalia. _Bye Bye_ !

Néa hocha encore une fois la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, croisant les doigts pour ne pas être avec une folle. Bien évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas de simples chambres mais des suites gigantesques, presque des mini-appartements. Néa entra dans le salon.

- _Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?_ demanda-t-elle poliment.

- _Antinéa ?_ demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Soudain Tracey sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire heureux fixé sur les lèvres.

- _Ah ma belle tu as pu venir_, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant Néa dans ses bras, _je suis trop super contente !_

- _Oui ! Moi aussi, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment demandé la permission_, répondit Néa en souriant.

- _Mais il faut une permission des parents pour s'inscrire_, dit Tracey perplexe.

- _Je sais mais j'ai un oncle super gentil qui adore faire enrager mon père_, continua Néa.

Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à défaire leurs valises en s'échangeant les derniers potins concernant les Serpentards. Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de manger. Le diner se prenait à l'autre bout de la forêt. Tracey connaissait les lieux parfaitement. Elles arrivèrent dans une salle immense. Les murs transparents donnaient une agréable sensation de liberté. Les tables étaient assez étranges, elles étaient toutes en hauteur, comme si elles étaient suspendues et on y accédait par des escaliers blancs presque transparents. Néa suivit Tracey jusqu'à une table hexagonale où se trouvaient trois autres personnes, deux filles et un garçon. Néa n'en revint pas tout de suite.

- _Tiens ma princesse !_ fit une superbe voix.

- _Cyprien_, dit Néa en souriant, _je suis contente de te voir !_

- _Pas autant que moi,_ lui répondit-il, l'air charmeur. _Mes vacances vont désormais être plus qu'excellente !_

- _Néa,_ dit Tracey, _voici Perle Bowen et Sophia Carter, elles viennent de l'académie de Salem._

- _Salut_, dit Néa en souriant.

- _Bonjour Miss, enchantée de te connaitre_, dit Perle.

Perle était plus petite que Néa, elle avait un teint rayonnant et des traits fins. Elle arborait une chevelure châtain clair et avait les yeux vert pomme. Néa se demanda si les yeux colorés étaient courant aux Etats-Unis. Enfin, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à dire puisque les siens étaient bleus turquoise. Perle portait une jupe courte blanche et un polo vert pomme. La dénommée Sophia salua Néa aussi chaleureusement que Perle. Sophia était de la même taille que Néa et avait des cheveux de couleur orange. Pas roux, orange! Néa la regarda longuement et celle-ci leva les yeux. Ils étaient bruns. Elle portait une fine robe d'été blanche. Pendant le repas, Néa regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais le groupe A était réellement un groupe élitiste. Personne n'avait de traits disgracieux, et tout le monde avait un style et des coupes de cheveux magnifiques. De plus, Tracey lui assura que tout le monde avait le sang-pur.

Ce fut des vacances merveilleuses pour Néa, ses nouvelles amies étaient formidables et elle était de plus en plus complice avec Tracey. Il y avait un peu de rapprochement avec Cyprien, mais pas trop. Franchement le camp de vacances pour sorcière de Salem était tout sauf un camp de vacances, c'était largement mieux. Pas de couvre-feu, activités aux choix, baignades n'importe quand et séances de bronzage intensives au bord de la piscine géante se trouvant au dernier étage.

La seule obligation fut une animation proposée par Amalia. Néa trouva cela bizarre au début, elle fut vite prise au jeu. Les adolescents étaient tous assis dans la forêt magique, sans ordre précis, quand Amalia arriva. Néa se rendit vite compte qu'Amalia avait un avis très tranché sur les questions des moldus, "les infects" comme elle disait.

- _Bonjour à tous et à toutes, mes chéris_, s'exclama-t-elle_, nous allons discuter de vos points de vue concernant les moldus et les nés-moldus. Qui commence ? Perle, je t'en prie._

_- Des êtres misérables qui ne méritent pas la vie !_ dit-elle dédaigneusement.

- _Très bien, Sophia ?_

- _Rien que des sales voleurs de magie_, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- _Oui, bien, Tracey ma chérie ?_

- _On devrait tous les mettre dans une cage et les jeter à l'eau_, dit-elle sombrement avant d'ajouter en riant, _vous les imaginez ces idiots sans pouvoirs, glops glops.._

Ce qui déclencha un état d'euphorie générale. Néa trouvait ça drôle mais assez troublant, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela venant de la douce Tracey.

- _Tu rigoles ou quoi ?_ dit Sophia_, on devrait s'en servir comme esclaves, les elfes de maison leur serait supérieur._

- _Non, l'esclavage n'est pas suffisant_, dit un jeune sorcier de 10 ans que Néa ne connaissait que de vue_, la torture ça c'est cool, ils le méritent_.

_- Bien, Antinéa, dis-nous. Sais-tu pourquoi ils le méritent ? Un exemple? Ici à Salem par exemple._

Néa chercha en vitesse dans son cerveau quand l'info lui fit tilt.

- _Les crémations et la torture de sorcières, seulement parce qu'ils en avaient peur…_

- _Très bien ma chérie, ces idiots de moldus ont brulés des sorcières par peur, mais ils ne se sont jamais rendus compte qu'ils ne faisaient jamais que torturer des femmes moldues. Pourquoi, d'après-vous ?_

- _Tout simplement car les vraies sorcières n'avaient qu'à jeter un sortilège de gèle-flamme et faire semblant de se tordre de douleur alors qu'elle ne ressentait que des chatouilles. Gwendoline la Fantasque s'est faite arrêtée 47 fois sous différents déguisements car elle adorait se faire brûler_, répondit Néa_, et les moldus ne se sont rendu compte de rien !_

- _Super ma belle, très bien !_ dit Amalia les yeux brillants.

Néa se plaisait de plus en plus à Salem, on y faisait clairement ce qu'on voulait. Amalia leur enseignait même de nouveaux sorts, même un peu de magie noire. Heureusement que Néa avait lu beaucoup de livre là-dessus et connaissait des méthodes pour ne pas se laisser emporter par cette magie. Néa se sentait bien, entourée de jeunes sorciers comme elle. Elle aimait moins les séances où elle devait exprimer un point de vue sur les moldus.

Un jour Perle, qui était dans la chambre de Néa tomba sur Pénélope, ce devait être environs deux semaines après l'arrivée de Néa.

- _Par Merlin,_ dit-elle en ricanant_, c'est à toi cette poupée, Néa ?_

Néa rouge de honte s'empressa de répondre :

- _Non pas du tout, pour qui me prends-tu ? Ce doit être cet elfe qui l'a mise par erreur dans ma valise, tu as un problème avec cela peut-être ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

- _Non, non, pas du tout,_ dit-elle sans sourire, _désolée Néa._

- _Hum..._

Et quand son amie fut partie :

- _Laly !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

- _Oui jeune maitresse ?_ demanda l'elfe visiblement terrifiée.

Néa se comportait vraiment mal avec Laly depuis quelques temps. Elle lui criait souvent dessus et n'était jamais satisfaite.

- _Prend ma poupée et va la ranger dans ma chambre au manoir et s'il te plait, arranges-toi pour ne croiser personne._

- _Bien jeune maitresse…_

Durant ces vacances, les sorcières et sorciers du groupe A firent beaucoup de visites. Surtout les visites des boutiques de luxe de Manhattan ou de Los Angeles. Il y avait des bornes de transplanage, qui pouvaient les emmener n'importe où. Néa et Tracey s'amusaient beaucoup du côté de la Floride, à Luxury Wizards Road. Le quartier sorcier le plus branché et le plus cher des Etats-Unis.

Les vacances se passèrent très vite. Néa recevait souvent des hiboux avec toujours les mêmes messages de son père. _«Où es-tu ? » _ou_ «Tout va bien ? »._ Néa avait aussi reçu un hibou de son oncle l'informant qu'elle assisterait à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. _«Merci de me demander mon avis! »_ s'était-elle dit.

Au début, elle s'efforçait de faire semblant d'être d'accord avec les autres concernant les moldus mais à force de toujours répéter les mêmes choses, on finit par y croire soit même. La fin du séjour arriva bientôt. Néa était un peu plus mature et beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Mais aussi beaucoup plus orgueilleuse. Les adieux furent déchirants pour Néa, ses nouvelles amies allaient lui manquer. Elle devait partir par cheminette à 9h30 et ses bagages étaient déjà prêts. Elle chercha Asphodèle qui trainait souvent dans la forêt. Le petit chaton avait bien grandit et était à l'image de sa maitresse. Elle adorait se prélasser au soleil et jouer avec les chats des autres pensionnaires. Aussi, Néa eut du mal à la faire rentrer dans sa cage. Elle se plaisait tellement à Salem qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger. Quand Néa réussit enfin à mettre son chat en cage, il était l'heure de partir et elle se promit de revenir l'année prochaine.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, son père devait être plus que furieux et devait ruminer cela depuis début juillet alors qu'on était presque dans la deuxième quinzaine d'août. Au dernier moment elle changea d'avis, et rentra dans la cheminée en murmurant « Manoir Malefoy ». Elle arriva dans la cheminée de la salle à manger des Malefoy, où ceux-ci prenait actuellement leurs déjeuner, gracieusement et sur ces pieds. Elle avait appris à atterrir en sortant d'une cheminée avec Amalia.

-_Bonjour ! Je suis de retour !_ S'exclama-t-elle, amusée par l'expression stupéfaite des trois Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ? Une petite prédiction ? Des choses qui vous semblent étrange ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Petit message: Si vous suiviez la fiction " moi Meredith Prevost"<em>

_Little-D3vil a eu des soucis personels donc elle a tout supprimé et elle ne sait pas quand elle reviendra_

* * *

><p>*La première chanson est déjà sur mon blog, c'est celle d'Anastasia.<p>

*La deuxième est The Day I fall In love, vous comprenez pourquoi elle a rougit dans le chapitre 22?

(Vidéo sur mon blog)

Rendez-vous sur http:/ antineagalateavioline . skyrock . com

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Remerciements<span> :**_

_Tout d'abord Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Je remercie ensuite les personnes à qui j'ai répondu en privé et aussi toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire et qui l'ont rajouté dans les alertes ou les favoris =D_

_Un grand merci à **Becca86** et à **JaneScrout** pour leurs corrections_

_**Athina :**_

_Merci pour ta review. Caprice exaucé ! Bisous_

_**GwenSnape :**_

_Merci pour ta review et tu comprendras plus tard (Mystère !) Bisous =D_

_Ps : je l'ai déjà revu 7 fois !_

_**xLonely-Heart **_:

_Merci pour ta review. Contente que ça te plaise et franchement merci pour le compliment. Bisous_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gros bisous à toutes et tous, on se voit Jeudi !<em>**

**_Amicalement,_**

**_Justine ^^_**

* * *

><p>Ps : Pour laisser une review, cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous et écrivez juste un message ) (Non. Tout le monde ne sait pas le faire !)<p> 


	23. Ch23: Un retour dans les formes !

**Chapitre 24 ****–**** Un retour dans les formes**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes !<em>**

**_Dans ce chapitre, Severus utilise la pire des punitions qui puissent exister ( en tout cas pour Néa)._**

**_Le premier OS bonus est en ligne ( voir mon profil puis "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille") _**

**_On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! =D_**

* * *

><p><em>-Bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! S'exclama-t-elle amusée par l'expression des trois Malefoy.<em>

Un certain malaise s'était installé. Néa distinguait parfaitement les expressions des Malefoy. Sa tante fronçait légèrement les sourcils, Drago ne se souciait pas d'elle et son oncle la regardait, mécontent.

Soudain Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers Néa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- _Oh ma chérie_, dit-elle en sanglotant presque, _si tu savais comme on a eu peur. Mais comme tu as changée !_

En effet, Néa avait grandi mais sans prendre les kilos adéquats, ce qui la faisait paraître encore plus mince qu'elle ne l'était avant. Son visage avait perdu de ses traits enfantins, laissant se dessiner de très beaux traits fins et nobles. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient complètements bouclés. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de voir sa sœur en Néa. L'an dernier, elle lui ressemblait vaguement mais désormais c'était presque une réplique exacte de sa sœur au même âge.

- _Voyons ma tante, j'ai envoyé un hibou à père pour lui dire que tout allait bien,_ dit Néa nonchalamment.

- _Ce n'est pas une raison_, dit la voix froide de son oncle. _Drago ! Dans ta chambre tout de suite! Nous devons avoir une discussion avec ta cousine._

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Néa piquée par le ton employé par son oncle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_- Eh bien quel accueil ! Si j'avais su, je serais rentrée directement au manoir._

Lucius se rapprocha dangereusement et attrapa le menton de sa nièce.

- _Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton-là, ou même de hausser la voix, et je te conseille formellement de ne pas prendre ce que tu as fait à la légère. Je vais appeler Severus…_

Néa tressaillit au nom de son père et recula instinctivement vers sa tante, qui la regarda avec tendresse. Lucius se dirigea vers la cheminée où il prit contact avec Severus.

- _Lucius, que me vaut cet honneur ?_ demanda la voix glaciale très connue de son père.

- _Il se trouve que ta fille vient de débarquer au manoir,_ répondit-il sur le même ton.

- _Et alors ?_ demanda Severus. _Elle n'a qu'à rester chez vous jusqu'à la rentrée, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas… Moi j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire._

Néa était réellement blessée, elle avait senti son cœur se briser en deux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accueille avec des fleurs et des cadeaux, mais de là à ne plus vouloir d'elle.

- _Non pas du tout,_ répondit Lucius.

- _Bien alors c'est réglé. Au fait, je te donne tout pouvoir sur elle, comme si elle était ta fille… Passe le bonjour à ta femme et à Drago, et informe ma fille que ce qu'elle a fait ne sera pas sans conséquence._

Néa ne put en entendre plus et c'est en pleurant à chaude larmes qu'elle se dirigea en courant vers sa chambre au manoir Malefoy, en attrapant son chat au passage. Elle verrouilla sa porte et s'allongea dans son lit tout en pleurant.

Plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- _Néa, ma chérie, ouvre-moi s'il te plait_, dit la voix douce de sa tante.

- _Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

- _Antinéa !_ s'exclama une voix dure, _ouvre tout de suite cette porte car si c'est moi qui l'ouvre, je te promets que tu le sentiras passer !_

- _Non, partez ! Je veux être seule !_ s'écria-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle entendit vaguement sa tante et son oncle discuter derrière la porte.

- _Non, Lucius s'il-te-plait_, disait Narcissa.

Mais elle ne put en entendre d'avantage, sa porte se déverrouilla, laissant apparaitre un oncle très en colère. Il se dirigea vers sa nièce et la releva d'un coup, en lui tenant le menton.

- _Premièrement, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à sortir de la salle à manger, deuxièmement, je déteste les caprices et tu vas apprendre à ne plus en faire !_

- _Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !_ dit Néa en se débattant.

- _Très bien, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite_, dit Lucius méchamment en trainant Néa de force dans les couloirs, puis en direction de la cave. Il y faisait très sombre, comme dans un souterrain, Néa criait et se débattait. Lucius la fit taire d'un coup de baguette, puis il se dirigea vers une vieille porte en bois,

- _Le manoir Rogue possède un cachot. Moi j'ai la particularité d'avoir des oubliettes,_ dit-il, _et je peux t'assurer qu'après y avoir passé un ou deux jours, tu seras calmée._

La pièce était circulaire toute en pierre et tombait dans le vide, il y avait une sorte de plateforme ronde au milieu qui semblait flotter. Lucius fit apparaître un petit pont, et y traina Néa. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, au risque de tomber dans le vide. Mais, la connaissant, elle était capable de sauter et il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par Severus ou pire par sa belle-sœur, si elle s'échappait un jour de prison. Il lança donc un sortilège de ligotage et le poignet droit de Néa se trouva attaché à la plateforme. Lucius se retira, en faisant disparaitre le pont, sans un mot et laissa le sort de silence sur Néa. Avant de partir, il lui dit :

-_Ça te fera du bien de méditer au calme._

Néa pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, elle avait peur et il faisait froid et sombre dans cette oubliette. Néa fit des cauchemars cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas de couverture ni même de matelas, et en plus elle n'avait pas eu à manger. Elle resta trois jours et deux nuits dans cette pièce immonde. Un elfe lui apportait régulièrement de l'eau et ses différents repas. Son calvaire prit fin lorsque sa tante vint la voir le troisième jour dans l'après-midi :

- _Oh ma petite chérie, je suis si désolée. Viens on remonte, ton oncle ne rentre pas cette nuit et il a dit que tu pouvais sortir, Banks !_

Et un elfe se matérialisa, à genoux :

-_Oui maitresse ?_ demanda l'elfe.

- _Monte un diner complet dans la chambre d'Antinéa, mais fait d'abord couler un bain, et vite !_

- _Oui maitresse,_ répondit l'elfe prestement avant de disparaître.

- _Néa, viens ma chérie_, dit Narcissa en l'attrapant sous les épaules pour l'aider à marcher.

Néa se sentait si faible, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que sa tante l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Elle eut les idées plus claires en sortant de la douche et après avoir mangé quelque chose de consistant. Elle alla sur son lit rejoindre sa petite Asphodèle, qui s'était lové sur l'un des oreillers. Narcissa observait sa nièce, celle-ci releva les yeux :

- _Je vais te laisser. Soit là demain matin au petit déjeuner à 8h00. A demain ma chérie,_ dit-elle en embrassant sa nièce qui ne dît rien.

Néa était perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à ses vacances, ses amies et à Cyprien. Elle repensa à la façon dont Harry l'avait quittée, une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais ce qui surplombait les autres pensées, c'était la réaction de son père. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été correcte avec lui, il était sévère mais il faisait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit comme si il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'un oreiller lui atterrit sur le visage. Furieuse elle se retourna vivement pour observer son cousin appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte :

- _Puis-je entrer ?_ demanda-t-il simplement.

- _C'est ce que tu viens de faire,_ lui fit remarquer Néa sceptiquement, _Que veux-tu ? Te réjouir, te moquer de ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

- _Non, pas le moins du monde mais tu l'as mérité_… répliqua le blond

_- Comment ça je l'ai mérité ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton fou de père,_ répliqua amèrement Néa.

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant Drago pâlir d'un coup, celui-ci s'empressa de fermer de la porte et de s'en éloigner :

- _Tu es complètement folle ? Par Merlin, imagine s'il t'avait entendu_, murmura-t-il affolé.

- _Eh bien dis-moi qu'est ce qui est pire que se faire enfermer trois jours dans des oubliettes ?_

- _Ça,_ répondit Drago en se tournant et en relevant son T-shirt.

Néa était stupéfaite, le dos de son cousin était rempli de marques de coups encore rouges.

- _Mais…Que… par Merlin…Pourquoi ?_

- _Tout simplement parce que Hermione Granger_, dit-il en crachant le nom, _a obtenu de meilleurs résultats aux examens et qu'il était particulièrement furieux que je me sois fait battre par une sang-de-bourbe._

Néa sursauta quand elle entendit l'insulte, bien évidemment durant les vacances elle avait développé une légère réticence envers les moldus, mais Hermione était son amie.

- _Ne t'avise plus jamais de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, tu m'entends ?_

- _Hum,_ répondit-il complètement indifférent, _c'est quoi cette chose ?_ dit-il en montrant la petite boule de poils endormie sur le lit.

- _Mon chat, elle s'appelle Asphodèle, elle est belle n'est-ce-pas ?_

- _Pff,_ soupira-t-il, _d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je dis bien entendu, Potter t'aurait plaquée ?_

Néa releva vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

- _Qui te l'a dit ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- _Je le sais, c'est tout,_ répliqua-t-il. _Franchement, c'est honteux ! Pas qu'il t'ait plaqué, comprenons-nous bien…c'est le fait que tu sois sortie avec lui… De toute façon, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes regardés, avec Chambers, lors de ton spectacle._

Néa rougit et baissa les yeux :

- _Nous jouions la comédie, pour la chanson, c'est tout. Cyprien est juste un ami…_

- _Cyprien ?_ dit-il dédaigneusement. _Enfin vaut mieux lui que Potter, tu as vraiment pété un câble ces derniers temps…_

- …

- _Sérieux t'enfuir comme ça, il était plus qu'inquiet,_ continua Drago, _je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, et il était d'humeur exécrable…_

- _Ah mais tu n'étais pas là quand il a dit qu'il se fichait totalement de m'avoir chez lui pour le reste des vacances…_ répliqua Néa.

_- Tu es bien partie sans te soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ton égard… Bon je ne suis pas venu parlementer avec toi sur ces sujets plus que douteux. Je suis venu t'informer des règles, ici. On mange à 8h00, 12h00 et 19h00, ne sois surtout pas en retard, père déteste cela. Tu vas probablement suivre les cours que me donne le professeur Hamilton, du rattrapage et de l'avance pour cette année. Père n'a pas la patience de ton père, donc fait tout ce qu'il te dit. Demain je te conseille de t'excuser, il le prendra bien et ça ira un peu mieux… Bon j'y vais, bonne nuit cousine,_ dit-il sincèrement.

- _Bonne nuit et Drago ?_ dit-elle, _merci…_

Le lendemain matin, Néa eu du mal à se lever. Elle s'observa longtemps dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, pour y trouver de petites cernes. Elle soupira et se dépêcha de faire sa toilette avant de mettre une robe beige vaporeuse. Elle descendit calmement. Arrivée devant la salle à manger, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra doucement. Son oncle et sa tante était déjà là, chacun posté aux extrémités de la longue table. Néa s'approcha de sa tante, et lui dit en l'embrassant sur la joue :

- _Bonjour ma tante, comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

_- Bien ma chérie, merci, _répondit-elle doucement.

Ensuite Néa se dirigea vers son oncle et lui dit en baissant les yeux :

- _Bonjour mon oncle, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement odieux._

- _Bien, excuses acceptées_, dit-il sans émotion sur le visage, _approche…_

Néa s'exécuta et il l'embrassa sur la joue (Néa essaya de retenir une moue dégoutée).

-_ Assieds-toi, Banks va te servir ton déjeuner._

- _Merci, mon oncle,_ dit-elle soulagée en allant s'asseoir.

- _Au fait, vous verriez le bazar que nous fait cette coupe du monde, tout le monde est dépassé,_ dit Lucius en lisant son journal.

- _Oh vraiment ? _demanda Narcissa.

_- Oui, cet idiot de Verpey est complétement incompétent ! Nous devons tout faire à sa place… et Croupton angoisse déjà pour ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard…_

- _Oh mais que va-t-il se passer à Poudlard ?_ demanda avidement Néa.

- _L'école a été choisie pour accueillir le Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers,_ répondit Lucius.

- _Oh chouette!_ dit Néa contente.

Un hibou grand-duc arriva et se posa au côté de Lucius, une enveloppe dans le bec. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, pendant ce temps Drago arrivait saluant sa mère :

- _Bonjour père,_ dit-il sans obtenir de réponse.

- _Antinéa, je viens de recevoir une lettre du collège avec tes notes. Félicitations,_ dit Lucius avec un petit (très petit) sourire.

Il tendit le papier à Antinéa qui s'empressa de le lire :

* * *

><p><span>Coll<span>ège Poudlard : relevé de notes

_Miss Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue_

Botanique : **O**

Histoire de la magie : **O**

Etude de Runes : **O+**

Arithmancie : **O+**

Potions : **O**

Métamorphose : **O**

Sortilèges :** O+**

Soins aux créatures magiques : **O+**

Défense contre les forces du mal : **O+**

Astronomie : **O**

_Toutes nos félicitations, mademoiselle Rogue, vous et Miss Granger êtes les élèves ayant eu les meilleurs résultats de votre année._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

><p>- <em>Ah génial!<em> dit Néa ravie.

- _Tu ne peux pas suivre les cours de Mr Hamilton avec de pareils résultats, je vais demander à un autre précepteur pour qu'il te donne des cours_

- _Mais pourquoi ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Néa, _je n'ai pas besoin de cours particulier, j'ai eu des notes excellentes !_

Lucius se renfrogna et fixa sa nièce avec une lueur noire dans les yeux.

- _Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Au moins, tu auras de l'avance sur les autres, il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire honneur à notre famille, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde,_ dit-il sèchement en regardant son fils qui pâlit d'un coup.

- _Mais…_

- _Maintenant ça suffit, Antinéa, ne discute pas,_ la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu donner son avis. _Bien, nous avons les meilleures places à la coupe de quidditch, donc on pourra s'y rendre le jour même. Antinéa, aujourd'hui tu aideras ta tante, puisque je dois seulement trouver un précepteur correct et pas trop conciliant,_ dit-il.

- _Mon oncle ?_ demanda Néa.

- _Oui ? _répondit-il suspicieusement.

- _Si j'ai un comportement convenable, pourrais-je inviter des amies ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Ca dépend qui,_ répliqua Lucius.

- _Teresa Davis, Daphnée Greengrass, Pansy parkinson et Cyprien Chambers,_ récita-telle.

- _Hum…tous de sang purs. Oui, mais tu devras avoir un comportement excellent. Narcissa, tu inviteras également Severus à diner._

- _Oui Lucius,_ répondit-elle.

- _Merci mon oncle,_ dit Néa en souriant.

- _Nous devons discuter de ce qu'il c'est passé durant un mois et demi,_ dit Lucius. _Premièrement, où étais-tu ?_

- _Hum… j'étais à Salem, au camp de vacances pour sorciers, mon oncle_.

- _Salem, je vois,_ répéta-t-il, _et dans quel groupe étais-tu ?_

- _Le groupe A, mon oncle._

- _Eh bien, j'ai eu peur que tu aies passé un mois et demi avec des traitres ou des sangs-de-bourbes, mais je me suis trompé. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, ça n'a pu te faire que du bien de côtoyer des gens normaux._

- _Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre,_ dit Néa confuse.

- _Tu pensais peut-être que nous n'étions pas au courant de tes relations avec la sang-de-bourbe et Potter ?_

Néa préféra ne rien dire redoutant la colère de son oncle.

- _Et Severus acceptait le fait que son unique fille soit amie avec une sang-de-bourbe…_

_- Non, il ne le savait pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit,_ expliqua Néa.

- _Navrant_, dit Lucius dédaigneusement pendant que Néa baissait les yeux, _Je vais au ministère, à ce soir Narcissa…_

- _Oui, à ce soir Lucius,_ dit-elle en regardant son mari partir sans un mot.

Elle se releva.

- _Viens Néa, on va s'occuper du jardin_, dit-elle fermement.

- _Oui ma tante,_ soupira la concernée.

Le jardinage n'était pas vraiment, le passe-temps que Néa aurait choisi mais elle suivit sa tante en silence. Le jardin de sa tante était l'un des seuls endroits du manoir à peu près vivant et coloré. Le reste de l'extérieur du manoir était lugubre, pire que le manoir Rogue. Parfois en se promenant dans l'allée, on pouvait croiser des paons albinos. Elle arriva près du jardin de sa tante, un endroit superbe et fleuri.

- _Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit Narcissa pour briser le silence tout en arrachant une mauvaise herbe.

- _Oui, très. Au fait ma tante,_ demanda Néa, _j'aimerais avoir de nouvelles robes et de nouvelles affaires, celles que père m'a achetées l'an dernier sont trop… petites_

- _Trop petite ? Mais ma chérie tu n'as pas pris un gramme! Certes, tu as grandi mais de là à ne plus rien avoir à porter,_ répondit Narcissa.

- _Elles font trop… petite fille,_ dit Néa en soupirant, _c'est bien beau les robes à smocks et en dentelle quand on est petite mais j'aurais 14 ans cette année._

- _Bon, c'est d'accord. On se rendra sur le chemin de traverse demain après-midi…_

_- Je pensais plus à Luxury Wizards Road, _expliqua Néa.

- _En Floride ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça._

- _J'aime bien cette avenue. Oui, on ira là-bas, tu as raison,_ dit Narcissa avec un sourire.

Néa offrit son plus beau sourire à sa tante et l'enlaça.

- _Merci, tante Cissa, je t'adore,_ dit-il en battement de cils.

- _Eh bien, ce n'est plus ma tante ? Cissa…ta mère m'appelait comme cela_, dit Narcissa avec une certaine nostalgie, _tu lui ressembles de plus en plus…_

Le sang de Néa se glaça, et elle pâlit.

- _Dois-je en déduire que je vais finir en prison_ ? demanda Néa la voix blanche.

- _Bien sûr que non, ma chérie,_ répondit-elle mal-à-l'aise, _je ne sais pas quoi te dire._

Evidemment, Narcissa n'allait pas dire à sa nièce, que Bella était en prison pour une cause qui était noble aux yeux de sa sœur. Narcissa, soutenait son époux afin de préserver Drago mais elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ces idéologies. Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait que jamais Il ne reviendrait.

- _Tante Cissa, je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un mangemort…_

- _Je ne suis pas la personne la plus apte pour te répondre_, répondit Narcissa qui était devenue raide comme un piquet.

- _Ce n'est pas grave,_ répondit-elle résignée.

Elle savait très bien qui lui répondrait, son oncle. Par contre, elle devrait être discrète.

La journée se passa calmement. Néa ne vit pas Drago. Il faisait déjà nuit, quand Néa alluma faiblement sa bougie et commença sa lettre.

_Cher oncle Sirius,_

_J'espère que tout va bien et que tu es en bonne santé, je te joins un pull et un pantalon ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette, ils sont réduits. Ce n'est pas du luxe, mais c'est mieux que ta robe de prisonnier. Merci pour l'autorisation, elle m'a permis de passer un mois et demi de bonheur. Par contre, père est en colère. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus s'occuper de moi jusqu'à la rentrée et que je devais rester chez les Malefoy. C'est encore pire, j'ai mal répondu à oncle Lucius et il m'a enfermé dans les oubliettes du manoir trois jours. Ça fait du bien, de te parler. _

_Venons-en au motif principal de ma lettre. Personne ne veut me raconter l'histoire de Voldemort et je ne sais pas ce qu'est un mangemort. Ma mère en était-elle un ? Ça me rend malheureuse, surtout vis-à-vis de Neville Londubat, c'est à cause de ma mère qu'il n'a plus de parents, ou presque. Je dois dire que je ne comprends plus rien, j'adore mon amie Hermione, mais Drago dit que c'est une sang-de-bourbe et que donc je ne devais pas être amie avec elle. C'est dur de vivre avec des gens qui ont tous la même opinion, je me sens changée. Hermione reste mon amie, mais je ressens une légère aversion pour les moldus, malgré moi. Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. Les Pritchard ne m'ont jamais rien fait de mal même en sachant que j'étais une sorcière._

_Je dois te dire que je suis perdue, oncle Sirius. Personne n'a voulu m'apporter de réponse et donc j'espère que tu m'en donneras une._

_A bientôt, je t'embrasse_

_Antinéa_

Néa signa la lettre et jeta un sort d'impassibilité. Elle mit dans l'enveloppe les vêtements qu'elle avait réduits et scella l'enveloppe. Puis, elle passa à la phase la plus dangereuse de son plan, se rendre à la volière du manoir. Elle traversa l'immense manoir, plongé dans l'obscurité et elle arriva à la volière au bout de 20 minutes de marche silencieuse. Elle appela Gaïa, qui arriva vite, ravie d'être utile.

- _Trouve Sirius, ma belle._

Elle regarda sa chouette s'envoler dans la nuit noire et se dépêcha de faire marche arrière. Elle était presque arrivée à sa chambre, quand la porte des appartements de sa tante et de son oncle s'ouvrit allumant la moitié des torches du couloir.

- _Antinéa ?_ demanda sa tante sèchement, _que fais-tu là ?_

- _Pardon, ma tante,_ dit Néa, _j'ai fait un cauchemar et je me demandais si tu n'avais pas une potion contre cela ?_

- _Oh bien sur ma chérie, attend une seconde_, dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre… _voilà, tiens ma chérie, veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?_

- _Non merci, ma tante, c'est bien aimable_, dit Néa, _bonne nuit_, dit-elle en reprenant sa route

Elle l'avait échappé belle cette fois ci.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle se rendit à Luxury Wizards Road avec sa tante, où elle fit de très nombreux achats. En une journée, elle avait refait sa garde-robe de l'année. Des tenues pour toutes les saisons, des tenues à la mode sorcière. Il y avait beaucoup de robes et jupe courtes, et aussi des chaussures à talons et des bottes. Néa appréciait réellement sa tante, elle lui achetait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Chez Miss sorcière, le centre commercial sorcier de luxe, elle dépensa plus de 6000 galions en deux heures de temps. Néa trouva même de nouveaux accessoires pour l'école, chez UpperSchool. Des plumes de toutes couleurs, et des encriers en argent avec des améthystes incrustées. Elle passa une super bonne journée avec sa tante, les elfes du manoir en firent des allers retours ce jour-là!<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir même, son oncle lui annonça qu'il lui avait trouvé un précepteur. Quand elle eut son premier cours avec lui, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle rigolerait. C'était un vieux sorcier, rigide et sévère mais très intelligent.<p>

- _Bonjour mademoiselle Antinéa_, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Néa.

- _Bonjour Professeur Dawn_, répondit-elle.

- _Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le programme d'histoire de la magie,_ dit-il,_ et ne soupirez pas, demain nous ferons des potions._

- _D'accord,_ marmonna Néa, _mais vous ne pourriez pas m'appeler Néa ?_

_- Non, mademoiselle_, répondit-il. _Bien, commençons. Que pouvez me dire sur Artemisia Lufkin ?_

- _Elle a été la première femme à être élue ministre de la magie_, répondit aussi vite Néa, de _1798 à 1811_.

- _Bien, qui lui a succédé ? _Questionna le professeur.

- _Grogan Stump de 1811 à 1819, il fut le ministre le plus apprécié. C'est lui qui a établi une liste de classification des créatures magiques, je crois,_ répondit Néa.

- _C'est exact Miss_, dit le professeur, _en parlant des créatures magiques, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Elfrida Clagg ?_

- _Elle était chef du conseil des sorciers, _récita Néa, _elle a fait du vivet doré, une espèce protégée. Elle voulut redéfinir le terme « être » dans l'espoir d'établir des liens plus étroits avec d'autres créatures magiques. Elle décréta donc que les êtres étaient ceux qui maitrisaient le langage humain. _

- _C'est excellent miss_, dit-il, _bien… Alors…_

* * *

><p>Ayant eu un comportement acceptable, son oncle l'autorisa à inviter ses amis à la fin de la semaine et son père dinerait au manoir le lendemain. La journée avec ses amis se passa merveilleusement bien, il y eu même quelques baisers volés entre Néa et Cyprien. Ils se trouvaient près du jardin de Narcissa. Cyprien prit un air sérieux et se retourna vers Néa.<p>

-_Antinéa est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?_

-_Pardon_ ? demanda-t-elle. _Est-ce un jeu ou bien tu es sérieux ?_

-_Je suis très sérieux_, dit-il.

-_J'accepte alors,_ dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Plus tard, elle montra ses nouveaux vêtements à ses copines qui insistèrent pour les essayer. Elle s'amusa beaucoup, ce jour-là. Néa devenait aussi plus proche de Drago, il se montrait assez sympathique ces derniers temps. Et Néa lui confiait bien des choses, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord en ce qui concernait les relations de Néa.

Le matin du jour où avait lieu le diner avec son père, sa tante était venue lui annoncer une nouvelle.

_- Néa chérie ? Tu sais que cette année à lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il y aura un bal de Noël. Donc il te faut une robe magnifique, j'en commanderais plusieurs à Paris et on les essayera ici._

- _Oui tante Cissa, ça sera bien,_ dit-elle souriante.

- _Tu n'oublieras pas d'être parfaitement habillée ce soir, et surtout n'oublie pas de te tenir correctement devant ton père…_

- _Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ?_ Il se fiche totalement de moi.

- _Néa je t'en prie, surveille ton langage !_ dit sa tante sèchement.

- _Pardon, tante Cissa_, soupira-t-elle, _je vais aller lire un livre à la bibliothèque._

_- Parfait ma chérie, à tout à l'heure,_ répondit sa tante, _j'enverrais un elfe te prévenir._

_- Merci, tante Cissa._

Néa se rendit dans l'immense bibliothèque de son oncle et elle y trouva des bouquins intéressants. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lire les livres situés sur le côté gauche de la bibliothèque, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son désir de les lire. Elle trouva un livre s'intitulant « Les métamorphoses animales, par Melchior Newt »

_« Les métamorphoses animales sont les plus compliquée à réaliser. On appelle ce phénomène plus communément, l'animagie. Donc, l'animagie est la capacité d'un sorcier à se transformer en animal. La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal, perd toute conscience humaine qui laisse place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort. L'Animagus, lui, garde souvenirs, pensées et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus._

_Le Service des usages abusifs de la magie conserve un registre public de tous les Animagus connus. Le registre indique, pour chaque Animagi connu, en quel animal ils peuvent se transformer et leurs signes particuliers ainsi que tout ce qui permet de les reconnaître._

_La loi sanctionne les Animagus qui ne se sont pas enregistrés auprès du Service des usages abusifs de la magie._

_ Sachez que vous n'arriverez certainement pas à vous transformer tout de suite car il s'agit d'un procédé très long qui peut prendre quelques années. Cependant, n'oublions pas les dangers. Certains sorciers qui ont essayé, sont restés dans leur forme animale, d'autres sont devenus des sortes de mutants._

_ Nous allons passer, à la méthode de travail… »_

- _Miss Antinéa ?_ demanda une minuscule voix tremblotante.

- _Quoi ?_ répliqua Néa en levant le nez de son bouquin.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue était assis dans son salon, en train de lire son mensuel de soir même, il devait se rendre chez les Malefoy et son insupportable fille serait là. Il était toujours en colère et avait bien décidé de l'ignorer, chose qu'elle détestait. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il s'était inquiété lorsqu'elle avait disparu d'un coup. Il ne la comprenait plus. Après l'épisode du concert, tout allait mieux et les rapports qu'il avait avec elle, s'étaient améliorés. Puis, ce fut la descente aux enfers, elle avait appris qui était sa mère et tout avait basculé. Severus avait eu peur qu'elle ne découvre la vérité. Que lui aussi était un mangemort. Un espion certes, mais ça personne ne le saurait jamais. Il ne pourrait supporter un regard haineux de sa fille, à cause de cela. Après cela, elle avait été souvent en colère, elle avait même agressé Drago sans aucune raison. Elle recommençait à désobéir et à être insolente, puis un jour il l'avait surprise alors qu'elle rentrait en trombe dans le château en pleurant. Elle avait très bien travaillé à l'école, mais Severus avait aussi appris qu'elle avait séché les cours d'histoire de la magie. Décidément, il se savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Il avait alors décidé qu'elle recommencerait les séances avec Elise, deux fois par semaine pendant la période scolaire. En attendant, elle était chez les Malefoy et ça ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, niveau discipline. Il avait quand même peur que Lucius lui monte la tête avec toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang. Il n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait été blessé qu'elle parte sans rien dire et qu'elle préfère aller en vacances loin du manoir.<p>

* * *

><p>- <em>Quoi ?<em> répliqua Néa en levant le nez de son bouquin.

- _La maitresse a ordonné à Niki, de prévenir la jeune maitresse qu'il était l'heure pour elle de se préparer._

- _Oui j'y vais_, soupira Néa non-ravie, _merci._

- _Ne le remercie pas_, dit une voix trainante, _c'est son travail…_

- _Je suis bien élevée, moi_, répliqua Néa.

- _Pff,_ soupira Drago avant de relever la tête pour apercevoir l'elfe,_ tu n'as donc pas de travail ? Va-t'en et vite !_

- _Drago, c'était méchant ça,_ dit Néa.

- _Non, ce sont nos serviteurs, il faut les traiter comme tels,_ expliqua Drago calmement_, tu verras_, _traite-les comme les misérables qu'ils sont et père sera content._

- _Je m'en vais, je déteste quand tu te conduis comme ça,_ siffla Néa en partant sans se retourner.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'assit cinq minutes pour souffler. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de son père. Serait-il heureux de la retrouver ou bien en colère ? Elle décida d'enfiler une robe noir courte, assortie à son teint encore bronzé. Elle enfila ses petits escarpins noirs, sa tante lui avait appris à marcher avec. Au début, elle s'était tordue les chevilles puis avait finalement réussi. Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux et c'était bien comme cela. Elle se rendit au salon, son père était déjà là. Elle resta près de la porte, attendant la permission d'entrer, comme d'habitude.

- _Ah ma chérie tu es là,_ dit Narcissa, _viens._

Néa s'avança vers tante et vit que son père et son oncle la regardait avec froideur. Elle ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

- _Bonsoir mon oncle, votre journée a été bonne ? _demanda-t-elle froidement en embrassant son oncle sur la joue.

- _Antinéa_, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête, _très bien, je te remercie._

- _Bonsoir père, comment vous portez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle encore plus froidement avant d'embrasser son père rapidement.

- _Je me porte on ne peut mieux_, répondit simplement Severus en dévisageant sa fille.

Merlin qu'elle avait changé, se dit-il. Elle paraissait bien plus âgée qu'il y a deux mois et semblait différente dans sa manière de se comporter, plus froide et moins innocente.

- _Que désire la jeune maitresse comme boisson ? _demanda l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre.

Néa allait lui demander gentiment mais elle se rappela ce que Drago lui avait dit, peu de temps avant.

- _Un jus de citrouille,_ dit-elle sèchement, _et dépêche-toi !_ ordonna-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. _Ce petit elfe ne lui avait rien fait…_

Elle vit son oncle hocher la tête de satisfaction et son père la regarder étrangement. Severus restait perplexe, Antinéa avait toujours eu de bons rapports avec les elfes et il lui avait demandé de les traiter correctement. Lorsque l'elfe lui apporta à boire, elle ne le regarda même pas. Lucius commença à parler de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, puis il enchaina avec les dons plus que généreux qu'il avait fait à Ste-Mangouste. Néa s'ennuyait à mourir et s'obligeait à écouter son oncle. Drago arriva finalement, en retard, blanc comme un linge.

- _Bonsoir Père, Mère, bonsoir parrain_, dit-il. _Veuillez pardonner mon retard, père._

- _Nous en rediscuterons ce soir,_ dit-il Lucius avec une voix gorgée de mépris et de froideur.

Néa savait ce qu'il allait se passer, elle se souvint du dos de son cousin une semaine plus tôt, aussi elle s'empressa d'intervenir.

- _Drago, tu n'as pas à me couvrir,_ dit-elle en baissant les yeux, _mon oncle, c'est de ma faute s'il est en retard. J'ai laissé un bazar monstre à la bibliothèque avant de partir, il a voulu me couvrir en les rangeant…_

_- Est-ce vrai, Drago ?_ demanda froidement Lucius.

- _Oui père, c'est exact,_ s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Lucius se tourna vers sa nièce.

- _Bien, j'apprécie l'honnêteté Antinéa,_ dit-il simplement. _Tu devrais savoir Drago que les elfes ne sont pas là pour rien…Passons à table !_

Tout le monde se rendit dans la salle à manger. En passant, Drago adressa un bref signe de tête à sa cousine. Lucius prit place en bout de table, Narcissa sur sa gauche et Severus à sa droite. Drago et Néa se trouvait plus loin. Lucius entama la discussion avec Severus.

- _J'imagine que tu es content des résultats d'Antinéa, les meilleurs de son année._

_- En effet, je reconnais qu'elle a travaillé convenablement_, répondit-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Bien sûr qu'il était fier, il était même plus que cela, mais il ne le dirait pas tout haut.

- _J'ai quand même pris soin de lui attitrer, un précepteur, question de la faire travailler,_ continua Lucius, _elle fait des progrès incroyable, contrairement à certains_, dit-il en prenant soin d'appuyer sur cette dernière phrase.

Drago offrit un regard noir à Néa, il en avait assez, c'était toujours Néa par ici, Néa fait ci. S'en était trop ! Il en avait assez. De son coté, Néa était vexée, son père l'ignorait royalement depuis le début de la soirée et elle avait horreur de cela. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire réagir, ne se doutant pas que Drago n'attendait qu'une erreur pour donner le coup de grâce.

- _Au fait,_ s'exclama Néa croyant avoir une brillante idée, _j'ai une très bonne nouvelle, je sais ce que je compte faire plus tard._

- _Nous t'écoutons,_ fit Lucius.

Severus la regardait impassible, Narcissa haussait les sourcils suspicieusement, craignant la réponse de sa nièce, et Drago croisait les doigts pour qu'elle commette un impair.

- _Et bien, j'ai décidé de passer une audition, pour chanter en duo avec Celestina Moldubec !_

Ça y était, la bombe était lancée. Celestina Moldubec était célèbre, mais Néa savait qu'elle n'était pas trop appréciée chez les sangs-purs, ses chansons traitant souvent des moldus. Drago arborait un sourire plein d'envie, sa tante la regardait sévèrement, et son père ainsi que son oncle avaient tous deux un regard noir intense à son égard.

Narcissa eu un petit rire nerveux,

- _Je suppose qu'Antinéa plaisante. Enfin! Vous savez qu'elle a un drôle de sens de l'humour,_ tenta Narcissa mais en vain.

- _Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieuse, ma tante_, répliqua Néa_, le professeur Flitwick dit que ma voix est un don, et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Et puis, parmi les avantages que cela m'apporterait, j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de croiser ma mère, lors d'un concert de charité à Azkaban,_ s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- _Ça suffit !_ Gronda son père froidement.

Néa sursauta sur le ton employé par son père et se tut. Elle n'était pas suicidaire. En revanche, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas continuer sur sa lancée, car c'est le moment que Drago choisit pour intervenir.

- _Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première idée idiote de ma cousine_, dit-il de sa voix trainante. _Je l'avais prévenue que sortir avec Harry Potter était risqué, et j'avais raison, puisqu'il a rompu avec Néa le dernier jour de l'année. Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous auriez dû la voir, le jour de la finale de Quidditch. Elle accompagnait la sang-de-bourbe, dans les tribunes de Gryffondor habillée de rouge et or. Aussi, je ne sais pour quelle raison je l'ai vue descendre de la tour de Gryffondor le lendemain matin, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'y rendre, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle s'en fichait du moment que ça vous fasse enrager…_

Néa déglutit, elle avait blêmit. Sale petit cancrelat, elle n'avait jamais rien dit de tel ! Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'était confiée à lui et il l'avait trahi. Elle avait vu le visage de son père, se décomposer à chaque parole de Drago, pareil pour son oncle qui se retenait probablement de lui lancer un maléfice cuisant. Sa tante la regardait inquiète, ne sachant que faire.

- _Antinéa_, dit-elle sèchement_, Va dans ta chambre, tout de suite !_

Néa se leva en vitesse, sans oser regarder aux alentours, et aller se diriger vers la porte quand une voix retentie :

- _On se verra tout à l'heure_, dit la voix de son oncle, qui essayait de garder son calme pour ne pas tuer sa nièce.

Néa, prise de panique, s'élança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son oncle allait lui faire. Elle se coucha, en serrant Pénélope et en caressant doucement son chat.

* * *

><p>La tête de Severus était en ébullition. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Drago. Sa fille et Potter ? Non, jamais… Et cette histoire de tour, soudain la réponse vint à lui comme une évidence. L'équation était parfaitement claire dans sa tête, Potter et sa fille, plus la tour de Gryffondor ? Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour connaître la réponse. Il allait avoir une conversation avec sa fille à ce sujet à la rentrée. Oh, oui Potter allait souffrir pour avoir fait <em>Ça<em> avec sa fille, mais aussi pour l'avoir laisser tombée. Dans le fond, Néa était d'humeur infecte après qu'il l'ait plaquée et c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie…Tout était de la faute de Potter, décidément. Ce fut Lucius qui le tira de ses pensées. Et heureusement, une seconde de plus et il élaborait un poison fatal pour Potter.

- _Et bien, notre nièce est un sacré phénomène, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit-il amèrement en serrant les dents, _Moi qui me plaignais de Drago… Il ne m'aurait jamais fait l'affront de supporter ces voyous de Gryffondors_.

- _Parrain ?_ dit Drago essayant d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui regrette, _je suis désolé d'avoir dit cela, aujourd'hui, lors de vos retrouvaille…_

-_ Ce n'est rien Drago, tu n'as pas à t'excuser du caractère insupportable de ma fille, _répondit-il.

Severus n'était pas idiot, il connaissait Drago parfaitement. Dès que la situation avait tourné à son désavantage, il avait renchérit sur Néa pour l'accabler. Heureusement, que Lucius n'oserait rien faire à Néa, sinon il aurait pu s'inquiéter. Lucius n'avait jamais été tendre, ou tolérant avec son fils. Il se souvint, Drago avait 5 ans et c'était son anniversaire. Il avait eu le malheur de l'appeler papa devant tout le monde. Lucius l'avait empoigné et lui avait donné cinq coups de canne…

- _Il faut lui montrer qui commande, par n'importe quel moyen…_ dit Lucius.

- _Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà essayé ?_ répliqua Severus froidement. _Je vais la surveiller étroitement cette année, tu sais qu'elle a osé sécher les cours d'histoire de la magie ?_

- _Mais tu n'en a pas été informé ?_ demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Il semble qu'elle ait joué finement son jeu, en venant dans mon bureau sous divers prétextes pour subtiliser les missives de Binns._

- _Drago !_ s'exclama froidement Lucius, _tu n'as donc jamais vu que ta cousine n'était pas en cours ?_

Drago n'en revenait pas, il avait tout fait pour qu'on évite de s'acharner sur lui et ça lui retombait quand même dessus :

- _Si, père, _répondit-il tout bas.

- _Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée, de prévenir ton parrain ?_ Continua Lucius la voix froide, sonnant comme une menace.

- _Non, père,_ répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- _Espèce d'incapable ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta cousine,_ _file _!

Il se leva à son tour, et salua en vitesse ses parents et son parrain, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre priant Merlin que son père soit trop occupé avec sa cousine pour s'occuper de lui.

- _Lucius, _soupira Narcissa, _tu n'as pas été un peu trop dur avec lui ?_

- _Non, et la discussion est close, _dit fermement Lucius. _Alors, comment se prépare le Tournoi à Poudlard ?_ demanda-t-il à Severus.

- _Tout avance correctement_, répondit-il, _le directeur à réussit à convaincre Croupton d'imposer une limite d'âge._

- _Hum_, fit Lucius dédaigneusement, _tu vas revoir notre ami Igor Karkaroff._

_- Je ne me souviens guère avoir lié des liens d'amitiés avec lui_, répliqua-t-il.

- _Moi non plus_, dit Lucius avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, _c'est un traître…_

- _Lucius, je ne désire pas avoir ce genre de conversation, ici,_ dit froidement Rogue.

- _Au fait, Severus_, intervint Narcissa, _n'as-tu pas peur que Néa veuille retourner à Beauxbâtons si elle rencontre des jeunes filles avec qui elle était à l'école ?_

- _Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, ce serait hors de question, _répondit-il.

- _Elle t'a posé des questions sur Bella ?_ demanda Narcissa.

- _Pas eu besoin, les bouquins sur votre famille et les articles de journaux à la bibliothèque l'ont fait à ma place,_ répondit-il amèrement.

- _Qui lui a dit ?_ demanda simplement Lucius.

- _Elise Stinterton,_ répondit Severus froidement.

- _Je ne connais pas,_ dit Lucius.

- _Peut-être que Elisabeth Orchard te diras quelque chose_, dit Severus.

- _Ah oui…en effet,_ dit Lucius, _Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens surtout de la scène qu'elle a faite à ses parents quand elle a refusé de servir le seigneur des ténèbres._

- _Elle est devenue psychomage, dit_ Severus en ignorant le reniflement plein de mépris de Lucius, _c'est elle qui s'occupe d'Antinéa._

Plus tard, Severus prit congés de ses hôtes. Avant de partir, il s'adressa à Lucius :

- _Je m'occuperais d'elle à Poudlard, et crois-moi elle sera tellement occupée qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de faire d'autres bêtises…_

_- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais lui parler_, répondit Lucius, _et je crois qu'après tout ira mieux._

_- Bien, merci pour ce que vous faites,_ dit Severus.

- _Je t'en prie. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner lors de la coupe ?_

- _Non, j'ai une réunion ce jour-là…_

Lucius n'insista pas et raccompagna son ami jusqu'au portail de fer. Severus parti, Lucius se rendit en direction de la chambre de sa nièce. Elle allait l'entendre, comment pouvait-elle trahir sa famille de la sorte. Il passa dans le hall où Narcissa essaya de le retenir, lui demandant d'attendre le lendemain pour lui parler. Narcissa espérait que son époux, soit calmé pour discuter avec Néa. Elle suivit Lucius, mais il s'engouffra dans la chambre qu'il verrouilla et insonorisa. Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, marmonnant un « je t'interdis de la soigner » à sa femme. Narcissa entrouvrit la porte et vit sa nièce recroquevillée sur le sol, le dos ensanglanté.

* * *

><p>Néa sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre un oncle furieux. Il s'approcha d'elle :<p>

- _Debout! _S'exclama-t-il avec mépris.

Néa paniquait complétement, elle déglutit et s'avança tremblante devant son oncle au milieu de sa chambre.

- _Regardes-moi,_ ordonna Lucius froidement et il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux pour la gifler.

La gifle fut si forte que Néa s'écroula par terre, Lucius l'attrapa par le col et la remit debout :

- _Tu es la honte de notre famille _! dit-il avant de lui redonner une autre gifle mais en la laissant par terre cette fois, _je vais t'apprendre à obéir !_

Néa pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, priant Merlin que son père ou sa tante lui viennent en aide… L'attitude de son oncle était effrayante, il était dans une colère froide, mais n'hurlait pas, il restait même plutôt calme ce qui était encore pire.

- _Comment as-tu pu rester amie avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Et avec des Gryffondors ? Je vais t'apprendre, moi à trainer avec la racaille et à sécher les cours ou même à être insolente…_

Il sortit sa baguette et sans aucune once de compassion, il lança un maléfice cuisant à Néa. Elle hurla quand elle sentit des coupures se former dans son dos, puis un liquide chaud s'en échappa. Elle continuait à pleurer et supplier son oncle d'arrêter. Mais il n'était pas de cet avis :

- _Je t'interdis d'adresser la parole à ses gens, tu m'as compris _? Menaça-t-il.

- _Oui…Oui mon on…oncle_, dit-elle en pleurant.

- _Sécheras-tu encore un cours ? Oserais-tu répondre à ton père ?_

_- No…non mon oncle…_

_- Tu obéiras à Drago, il est plus vieux que toi, est-ce clair ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

- _O…Oui mon oncle, je vous le promets, je vous en supplie_, sanglotait-elle.

- _Bien, je vais m'en assurer_, dit-il la voix rempli de mépris.

Il prit sa canne et la fit claquer trois fois sur le dos sanglant de la jeune fille qui hurla, au contact de la canne avec les coupures.

- _Bien… J'espère que tu vas retenir la leçon, je ne souhaite pas te voir en bas pendant le reste de ton séjour ici, tu resteras consignée dans cette chambre_.

_- Oui mon oncle_, dit-elle en hochant précipitamment la tête de peur qu'il ne recommence.

Lucius, sans aucuns sentiments, s'en alla en laissant la jeune Néa allongée par terre au milieu de sa chambre.

Narcissa se précipita sur la jeune fille :

- _Oh non, Néa,_ soupira-t-elle.

- _J'ai mal,_ dit doucement Néa en pleurant, _j'ai vraiment très mal…_

- _ç__a va aller ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas_, murmura doucement Narcissa.

Narcissa passa outre l'ordre de Lucius. Elle porta Néa jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui épongea les blessures, malgré les cris de la jeune fille. Elle l'aida à se laver, en observant les traces du maléfice et en soupirant, Lucius n'y était pas aller de main morte. Puis, elle lui mit sa chemise de nuit et la borda, en lui caressant les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Narcissa avait vraiment de la peine pour cette petite, elle aurait dû être punie c'était une chose certaine mais d'une autre manière. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, en espérant que sa sœur ne l'apprenne jamais et ne sorte jamais de prison, sinon Lucius était mort. Quand on sait qu'elle a voulu tuer Severus, le jour où Néa avait eu une forme bégnine d'éclabouille, alors qu'elle était sous sa garde pendant deux jours. Heureusement que le Lord était d'humeur clémente ce jour-là, et qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Bella que Severus était un atout dans leur camp, et que l'enfant se devait d'avoir un père. Bella se pliant aux moindres exigences de celui-ci, n'osa plus jamais rien dire à Severus…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vos impressions? Alors une petite review ( siouplait d_d)<em>**

******_Pauvre Harry, encore une chose dont Severus va l'accuser XD_**

**_L'indifférence_****_ est pire qu'une correction et ça fait réflechir !_**

**_Morale de l'histoire?_**

**_Ne jamais accorder sa confiance à Drago Malefoy! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour info:<strong>_

-Je parlerai du passé d'Elise plus tard.

-Comme vous l'avez remarquer ( enfin je crois), je n'ai pas beaucoup développé la journé shopping avec Narcissa ou la journée de Néa avec ses amies. Je le ferais dans un Os Bonus et normalement ce sera comme çà à chaque fois.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comme toujours, je remercie mes bêta-readers (JaneScrout pour ce chapitre et Becca96 pour les premiers)_**

**_Egalement merci aux personne lisant cette histoire et à celles dont j'ai déjà répondu par MP._**

**Chantal**: _Bienvenue et Merci pour ta review ! bisous_

**GwenSnape:**_ Merci pour ta review et on verra ;D. Non je ne les aies pas gratuites mais c'est mieux que sur l'ordi ! bisous_

**Athina: **_Merci pour ta review. Non, je ne veux pas sa mort ! Disons que Severus sera tolérant durant quelques chapitres mais un jour il y a la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase XD ! bisous_

**Vivi:** Merci pour ta review et bisous !

_Merci à tous pour votre soutien_

_J'espére n'avoir oublier personne, si c'est le cas faites-le moi savoir Xp_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On se retrouve donc lundi prochain!<strong>_

_**Bon weekend et bonne semaine à tous et toutes !**_

_**Gos Bisous**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	24. Ch24: La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

**Chapitre 25 – La coupe du monde de Quidditch**

**Bonsoir ou bonjour !**

**Et bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Néa se réveilla avec précaution, n'osant pas bouger. Elle respira doucement et essaya de toucher son dos, geste qu'elle regretta vite. Les plaies devaient encore être ouvertes, la douleur était horrible. Elle avait dormi sur le ventre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son petit chat était venu se lover près de son oreille, ce qui la réconforta un peu. Elle resta un bon moment perdue au milieu de ses pensées. Elle se sentait horrible en repensant à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Pourquoi devrait-elle arrêter d'être amie avec Hermione ? Elle avait été tout de suite gentille avec Néa, sans aucun préjugé la concernant. Elle avait même aidé Néa pour un devoir de runes et elle n'avait pas mal réagit quand Néa lui avait annoncé l'identité de son père. Non, elle n'arrêterait pas d'être amie avec Hermione, même si elle devait encore recevoir une correction. Elle frissonna quand même, elle disait cela maintenant mais sur le coup, penserait-elle la même chose ? Puis, vint la question d'Harry. Même si elle sortait avec Cyprien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont Harry l'avait plaquée, c'était étrange. Lui qui était si gentil, toujours à choisir ses mots pour ne pas blesser, il avait rompu froidement, sans aucunes émotions, et il ne l'avait presque pas regardé. Quant à son cousin, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne lui accorderait plus sa confiance, ce lâche a toujours besoin de retourner la situation à son avantage. Elle n'aurait plus de rapports cordiaux avec lui, elle avait voulu faire un effort, lui donner une chance et il l'avait trahie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Néa entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle. Son cœur se contracta et elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Mais ce fut une main douce qui lui caressa les cheveux :<p>

-_Es-tu réveillée, ma chérie ?_ demanda la voix douce de sa tante.

-_oui,_ murmura Néa, _j'ai très mal, ma tante_

-_Je sais_, soupira Narcissa, _je vais t'aider à te relever mais je vais d'abord regarder les blessures pour que ça ne s'aggrave pas._

Néa sentit sa chemise de nuit se relever doucement. Narcissa était bouche-bée devant le dos de sa nièce, Lucius ne s'était pas retenu. Un peu partout sur son dos, s'étendaient de longues coupures nettes un peu bleues sur les bords. Heureusement ça avait commencé à cicatriser, Narcissa savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire quelque chose mais Lucius était au ministère toute la journée. Elle posa délicatement un onguent sur les plaies, malgré les petits cris de Néa qui s'était remise à pleurer. Elle aida la jeune fille à se relever doucement. Le regard de Narcissa croisa une paire d'yeux turquoise tristes et larmoyants. Néa regarda sa tante longuement, celle-ci lui fit boire une potion antidouleur qui calma un peu son dos. Elle alla se laver, et quand elle revint sa tante était là et un plateau était posé sur une table ronde en bois qui n'était pas là avant.

-_J'ai chargé ton elfe de s'occuper de toi, je repasserai ce soir avant d'aller au lit_, dit Narcissa, _je suis désolée ma chérie…_

-_Moi aussi,_ soupira Néa tristement en regardant sa tante partir elle se figea quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure.

Elle se sentait vraiment comme dans une prison, une prison de luxe certes, mais le sentiment de non-liberté était horrible. Néa se sentait mal dans sa peau, elle avait été désagréable avec beaucoup de monde, son père en premier mais aussi les elfes :

-_Laly ?_ Appela-t-elle doucement.

-_La jeune maitresse a appelé Laly ?_ demanda l'elfe en tremblant.

-_Oui, Je voulais te demander pardon…_

_-Pardon ?_ dit l'elfe en pleurant, non la maitresse n'a pas à demander quoi que ce soit…

-_Laisse-moi parler_, dit Néa, _et ne te punis pas, je t'interdis formellement de le faire. J'ai été odieuse et méchante avec toi, Laly, et je te demande pardon,_ dit-elle en baissant les yeux, prête à pleurer.

-_Oh non, la jeune maitresse ne doit pas pleurer, Laly très contente d'être au service de la jeune maitresse._

-_Merci Laly_, dit Néa en s'essuyant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

Néa appela également, l'autre elfe, Nikki, et celle-ci réagît encore plus que Laly. Néa dû l'empêcher d'aller se jeter par la fenêtre. Néa sentit comme un poids en moins dans sa poitrine, et passa l'après-midi à faire des dessins magiques. C'était très drôle, il fallait dessiner un personnage avec l'encre adéquate, puis donner un coup de baguette en pensant à ce qu'on voulait faire faire au personnage.

Les journées se passèrent toutes ainsi jusqu'au jour du match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Néa n'était nullement intéressée par le quidditch, elle préférait d'avantage les joueurs. Mais ce jour-là, Néa l'attendait avec impatience car elle commençait à en avoir assez de ne voir que le précepteur ou Narcissa. Toutes les journées semblaient se ressembler. Elle se levait à 9 heures, et à 10 heures le précepteur lui donnait cours jusque midi. Elle avait ses après-midi de libre, parfois elle lisait ou dessinait. D'autres, elle regardait, avec envie, son cousin faire du balai dehors dans les jardins, en désirant plus que tout pouvoir y faire un tour. Son père ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles, mais son oncle lui avait répondu. Heureusement que Lucius l'avait autorisé à recevoir du courrier. Elle en avait donc appris beaucoup :

_Ma chère Antinéa,_

_Je te serais reconnaissant pendant au moins un siècle de m'avoir envoyé autant de choses. Ça fait du bien, de se sentir un peu propre. Je t'en prie pour l'autorisation, c'est tout à fait normal et je suis content que tu aies passé de bonnes vacances. Mais si un jour je croise Lucius Malefoy, je l'enverrais valser à coup de doloris. Je n'apprécie pas ton père mais tu devrais lui en parler. Comment ça ils ne veulent rien te dire ? C'est incroyable tout de même…_

_Voldemort était un puissant, très puissant sorcier. Il voulait le pouvoir et surtout il luttait contre les sorciers nés-moldus et les moldus. Il les détestait. Voldemort était à Serpentard, il parlait le fourchelangue et était un descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard. La réputation de Salazar Serpentard n'est plus à faire, il voulait que Poudlard ne soit accessible qu'aux vrais sorciers, selon lui, les sangs-purs. Il se fit chasser du château. Quelques années plus tard, Voldemort s'est mis dans la tête de reprendre le flambeau, si je peux dire. Il a commencé à rassembler des partisans parmi les familles de sangs-purs. La famille Black était la plus vieille famille de sangs purs, et mes parents, mes oncles et tantes se sont mis à son service. J'ai toujours été élevé dans la haine des nés-moldus, et tes tantes Andromeda et Narcissa ainsi que ta mère également. Androméda était la plus vielle, elle est tombée amoureuse de Ted Tonks, un né-moldu. Elle s'est donc enfuie et a été renié par notre famille, moi j'ai eu le droit au même sort à seize ans. Cette famille était tellement abominable et infecte que je me suis enfui, j'ai été hébergé chez James Potter, le papa d'Harry. Bellatrix est l'une des plus fidèles partisante de Voldemort, je suis désolé. Par contre pour elle, tu devras demander à ton père car je ne connais pas l'histoire. Voldemort a appelé ses partisans, mangemorts. On les reconnaissait facilement, ils portaient de très longues robes noires et des masques en argent, gravés. Les mangemorts portent une marque sur l'avant-bras gauche. Néa, tu dois te méfier. Lucius peut-être bien pire dans ses punitions, il a été soupçonné d'être un mangemort, ton père est un inconscient…_

_Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, moi j'ai vécu seize ans avec ce sentiment. Frank Londubat était de sang pur, et cela n'a rien empêché. Tout comme une bonne partie des familles sorcières. La maman de Harry était née-moldue, et elle était très douée et d'une bonté sans égale, elle est morte en sauvant Harry. _

_Néa, les nés-moldus sont des sorciers comme les autres, souviens-toi de cela. En revanche, face à ton oncle je ne peux que te conseiller de lui obéir, joue la comédie, dénigre les moldus devant lui pour qu'il soit satisfait._

_Reste sur tes gardes, et reste qui tu es…_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ton oncle Sirius_

C'était la dixième fois qu'elle relisait la lettre de son oncle. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, obligé de vivre caché, toujours à cause de Voldemort. Néa n'avait pas vécu la peur qu'engendrait ce phénomène, on en parlait peu en France et puis les Pritchard étaient des moldus. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas peur de cet homme, elle le détestait. A cause de lui, Harry et Neville n'avait plus de parents, enfin Neville si mais dans un état épouvantable. Des familles, enfants compris, avaient étaient décimées par centaines sous prétexte de ne pas avoir un sang pur. Même si elle ne connaissait pas tous ces gens, elle avait de la peine pour eux.

-_Antinéa ?_ demanda la voix froide mais douce de sa tante.

-_Ah tante Cissa !_ Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, répondit Néa, _j'étais perdue dans mes pensées_, continua-t-elle en fourrant sa lettre sous son oreiller.

-_Nous partons dans une heure, ta tenue se trouve là,_ dit sa tante en montrant la chaise de son secrétaire où apparurent les vêtements.

Néa grimaça quand elle les vit. C'était une robe verte sombre, avec des manches mi- longues et qui descendait en dessous du genou. Une robe très habillée, bien que simple, mais trop habillée pour aller voir du quidditch. Il y avait également un chapeau de la même couleur que la robe et une paire de gants court en dentelles noires. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Certes, elle était très élégante mais la tenue aurait plus adéquate pour se rendre à l'enterrement de quelqu'un.

-_Tante Cissa, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je m'habille ainsi pour aller voir un match de Quidditch ? _demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-_Ma chérie_, répondit Narcissa fermement, _dans notre monde il n'y pas de familles royales. Par contre, il y a beaucoup de familles de sang pur qui constitue l'élite. Toi, comme moi, appartenons à la famille Black. Notre famille est la plus noble d'Angleterre, on ne peut pas se permettre de sortir habiller n'importe comment. Que dirais les gens, si nous sortions habillés avec des jeans ?_ Dit-elle avec mépris. _Viens je vais te coiffer et arranger ton chapeau._

Narcissa noua les cheveux de Néa en un chignon relâché. Elle posa doucement le chapeau, un peu sur le côté et lança un sort de fixation pour que le tout tienne. Puis, elle lui tendit une cape verte sombre et longue. Narcissa portait elle-même une longue robe noire, une cape, et des gants identiques à ceux de Néa :

-_N'oublie pas ma chérie, tu marches en te tenant droite_, conseilla Narcissa, _et prend un air sérieux._

Néa se retourna sur le miroir et releva le menton, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en pinçant les lèvres, comme sa tante. Elle s'observa et éclata de rire. Sa tante s'autorisa un sourire, la jeune fille ressemblait fortement à sa mère.

-_Allons-y, _soupira Narcissa.

Elle n'aimait pas le quidditch mais elle devait y aller, cela faisait partie de ses devoirs conjugaux. Néa soupira également, priant Merlin pour ne pas voir des camarades d'écoles. Elle prit sur elle et se composa un visage impassible, voir froid, et suivit sa tante dans le manoir. Dans le hall, elle vit son oncle et son cousin qui était déjà là. Drago portait un ensemble noir, et son oncle également, ayant pris soin de prendre sa fameuse canne. Néa s'avança près de son oncle et lui fit une révérence, ce à quoi il répondit :

-Eh bien, il me semble que rester enfermée t'as fait du bien… Tu es ma foi très élégante.

-Oui, mon oncle, merci, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle regarda Drago avec un regard si intense qu'il se recula suspicieux.

-_Allons-y_, déclara Lucius, _passez devant les enfants._

Néa se dit qu'à treize ans, elle n'était plus une enfant mais s'avança pour passer lorsque Drago s'avança avant elle. Seulement, il fut retenu par un coup de canne :

-_Drago, oublierais-tu tes bonnes manières ?_ Demanda Lucius froidement.

-_Non, père, je suis désolé,_ répondit-il précipitamment, _pardonne-moi Néa_, dit-il avant de s'effacer sur le côté en tenant la porte.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher doucement, et l'allée principale du manoir était peu éclairée. Narcissa s'avança et attrapa Néa par le bras, et Néa vit Lucius faire la même chose avec Drago. En moins d'un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit plus que bruyant. Néa se retourna, et regarda un immense stade qui se dressait devant eux, partout on voyait des lanternes rouges et vertes. On entendait partout, des rires, des cris, des chansons. Néa observait avec attention les murailles d'or entourant le stade. Ils se trouvaient sur la zone de transplanage réservée aux meilleures places. D'ailleurs, ils n'eurent même pas à passer par les guichets, puisque qu'un garde les escorta jusqu'aux escaliers. Néa suivit sa tante, qui lui avait demandé de rester près d'elle. Elle monta donc les escaliers drapés de tapis pourpres, puis arriva à une passerelle ou se séparaient les escaliers. Certains allait plus haut et d'autres continuait tout droit. Soudain, Néa aperçu quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu près d'une rampe :

-_Hermione !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione se retourna, et aperçu son amie qui était très bien habillée. Néa couru doucement jusqu'à elle et elles se firent la bise.

-_Je suis heureuse de te voir, Néa_, dit Hermione,_ tu as changée… en bien, ne t'en fait pas !_

-_N'exagère pas, _dit Néa avec modestie

-_Ah Hermione tu es là,_ fit un homme que Néa ne connaissait pas, _Où sont Harry et Ron ?_

-_Monsieur, je vous présente Néa_, dit Hermione_, je ne sais pas où ils sont…_

-_Bonjour, vous devez être le père de Ron,_ affirma Néa.

Elle tendit sa main et monsieur Weasley aller la serrer quand un coup de canne s'abattit sur la main de Néa, devant le regard haineux d'Hermione.

-_Aie ! _dit-elle en se retournant, _mon oncle ? _S'étrangla-t-elle, _veuillez m'excuser, _dit-elle en baissant doucement les yeux.

Celui-ci allait répliquer quand une voix les interrompit :

-_Papa, jusqu'où on va monter ?_ Néa reconnut facilement Ron Weasley.

-_Disons, pour te répondre que s'il pleut tu seras le premier à le savoir,_ répliqua Lucius sarcastiquement.

Ron et Harry, qui venait d'arriver lancèrent des regards noirs à Lucius. Harry ne reconnut pas Néa tout de suite, quand il la vit son cœur se serra. Néa le vit regarder Drago d'un drôle d'air. Narcissa attrapa Néa, et lui tint le poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille, et Drago s'avança.

-_Nous sommes dans la loge du ministre, sur invitation personnelle de monsieur Cornélius Fudge,_ se vanta-t-il.

Lucius se retourna et lui donna un léger coup de canne dans le ventre.

_-Ne te vante pas Drago, avec ces gens ce n'est pas la peine._

Tout le monde se trouvait sur la plateforme principale.

-_Ah Lucius !_ s'exclama une voix.

C'était le ministre de la magie, il salua les Weasley d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers son oncle.

-_Fudge,_ dit-il en lui tendant la main, _Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils Drago et notre nièce Antinéa Rogue ?_

-_Mes hommages madame,_ répondit-il en s'inclinant, puis en serrant la main à Drago.

Néa lui fit une révérence et il s'exclama :

-_Mais oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés l'année passée au collège_, dit-il, _une adorable enfant et très bien éduquée, _dit-il à Lucius.

-_Elle est de bonne famille, voilà tout,_ répliqua-t-il.

-_Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr OBlansk…Obalonks…Enfin bref, le ministre Bulgare de la magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce je dis, alors peu importe. Et, voyons…vous connaissez Arthur Weasley ? Ah Harry !_

Alors que le ministre saluait Harry, son oncle dit à voix basse :

-_Seigneur ! Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?_

Néa regarda le pauvre Monsieur Weasley, et entendit Drago ricaner. Le ministre revint à la charge :

-_Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité._

-_Ah bien…_ dit Monsieur Weasley avec un sourire forcé.

Lucius regarda Hermione avec tout le dégoût possible, et Néa n'osait rien dire. Elle suivit son oncle et sa tante vers leurs sièges. Néa était assise à côté de sa tante et Drago à côté de Néa. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les Weasley, monter vers le haut de la tribune, avec envie. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Elle regarda plus amplement le stade, c'était magnifique, partout on voyait des gens prendre place. Les six buts étaient en or massif et semblait scintiller de mille feux. En face de la tribune officielle, se trouvait un énorme tableau qui affichait des publicités.

_La bombe bleue : un balai pour toute la famille-sûr, stable, fiable, avec sirène antivol intégrée… faites votre ménage sans peine grâce au Nettoie-tout magique de la mère Grattesec : les taches parties, plus de soucis !... Habillez-vous chez Gaichiffon, le meilleur magasin de haute-couture-sorcier- Londres, Paris, Prés-au-Lard…_

Soudain, un homme entra en trombe dans la loge :

-_Tout le monde est prêt ?_ demanda-t-il, _Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?_

-_Quand vous voudrez, Ludo,_ dit Fudge, à son aise.

Le dénommé Ludo s'empressa de sortir sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge en s'exclamant :

-_Sonorus !... Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !_

Son message fut accueilli par des cris et des hurlements de joies. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitaient partout dans le stade. Les publicités disparurent, laissant place à l'affichage des scores.

-_Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare…_

La partie de droite, entièrement rouge explosa en acclamations. Des centaines de jeunes femmes étaient désormais au centre du stade et dansaient sur des musique très rythmées.

La musique cessa et les vélanes allèrent prés de leurs tribunes. Des cris de fureur s'élevaient dans le stade, la gente masculine du stade ne prétendait pas laisser partir les vélanes.

-_Et maintenant_, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo, _Veuillez lever vos baguettes… Pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !_

Une comète vert et or surgit dans le stade, elle fit le tour du stade et explosa en un arc-en-ciel. Néa était émerveillée, c'était un spectacle splendide. Soudain des centaines de farfadets dansaient partout en lançant des pièces. Drago se pencha sur Néa et lui dit :

-_C'est Weasley, qui doit être heureux, à mon avis il n'a jamais vu autant d'or, avant d'éclater de rire_

-_Evite de m'adresser la parole,_ siffla-t-elle férocement.

Ludo Verpey annonça ensuite les équipes, mais ce fut l'attrapeur Victor Krum qui reçut le plus d'applaudissements. Le match était éblouissant, bien que Néa s'ennuyait profondément. À côté d'elle sa tante observait le match les yeux vides, comme si elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Le match se termina aux alentours de minuit. Les grands gagnants furent l'équipe d'Irlande même si ce fut la Bulgarie qui attrapa le vif d'or. Bien évidemment, après le match avait lieu un toast, auquel Néa dut participer. Ils devaient rejoindre une autre aire de transplanage non loin du stade. Narcissa s'absenta un instant pour se rendre aux toilettes, pour se repoudrer le nez comme elle l'avait dit. Et Néa continua son chemin avec Drago et son oncle. Lucius s'arrêta :

-_Drago, toi et ta cousine allez là-bas dans la forêt et restez-y jusqu'à ce que ta mère vienne vous chercher. Antinéa tu obéis à ton cousin,_ dit-il avant de disparaître en courant.

Néa n'eut pas le temps de le voir car Drago lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina vers la forêt :

-_Lâche-moi, voyons !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Tais-toi et marche_, lui répondit-il, _surtout ne sois pas effrayée par ce qu'il va se passer._

-_Que va-t-il se passer ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Tu verras, mais n'en parle jamais à personne._

Ils étaient désormais à l'orée d'une vaste forêt, d'où on voyait le stade au loin, et des tentes partout. Soudain des cris de terreur s'élevèrent un peu partout, suivit de près par des milliers de pas précipité qui se faisaient entendre jusque dans la forêt. Quelques instants plus tard, des gens passaient en courant et en hurlant à côté d'eux. Au loin, on entendait des exclamations de joie, des explosions de rires. Néa se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, elle vit une troupe de sorciers serrée, avançant d'un même pas. Ils portaient de longues capes noires et des masques d'argent. Des mangemorts pensa-t-elle, comme Sirius lui avait dit. Ils réduisaient les tentes en cendres, incendiaient les arbres. On se serait cru en enfer.

-_J'ai peur Drago, qui est-ce ?_ demanda Néa qui commençait à paniquer

-_Tais-toi,_ répliqua-t-il

-_Mais regarde !_ dit-elle en montrant des silhouettes, _c'est horrible, ces pauvres gens…_

-_Des moldus_, cracha Malefoy, _ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent._

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un léger cri :

_-… Ron ? Ou es-tu ?_

-_J'ai trébuché sur une racine,_ répliqua Ron

-_Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement,_ dit Drago en prenant appui sur un arbre les bras croisé.

-_Va te faire **** Malefoy !_ dit Ron.

-_Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley_, dit Drago. _Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer._

Il fit un signe en direction d'Hermione. Une autre détonation retentit non loin en éclairant les arbres d'une lueur verdâtre.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ lança Hermione sur un ton de défit.

-_Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux moldus,_ répondit Drago. _Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça, reste donc ou tu es… ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferais tous bien rire._

-Drago ! S'indigna Néa, _arrête…_

-_Tais-toi, pour la deuxième fois, _dit-il en se retournant vers sa cousine, _j'en parlerai à père._

_-Hermione est une sorcière, _dit Harry avec colère.

-_Pense ce que tu voudras Potter_, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais. _Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une sang-de-bourbe, restez donc ici tous les trois._

Néa le regarda méchamment, et voulu se rendre prés de Hermione mais il l'arrêta :

-_Tu ne voudrais pas revivre l'épisode du repas avec ton père, n'est-ce-pas Néa ?_

-Sale-type ! s'exclama Ron, _fais attention à ce que tu dis !_

-_Laisse-tomber Ron,_ dit précipitamment Hermione en essayant de retenir Ron qui s'était avancé vers Drago.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. Néa elle-même sursauta brusquement.

-_Ils ont vite peur,_ dit Drago d'un ton nonchalant. _J'imagine que Weasley père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Que fabrique-t-il ? Il aide les moldus ?_

-_Et toi tes parents, où sont-ils ?_ Lança Harry qui s'était tut jusqu'à maintenant. _Là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?_

Drago sourit de plus belle, il s'avança vers Harry en poussant Néa contre un arbre au passage :

-_Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas Potter, tu t'en doutes ?_

-_Ne dis pas de telles choses, Drago_, dit Néa l'air effarée, _il veut juste faire le malin, c'est tout. Tante Narcissa va arriver d'une minute à l'autre_, dit-elle plus pour se rassurer elle-même.

-_Allons-y,_ dit Hermione en jetant un regard dégouté à Drago

-_Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée_, lança Drago d'un ton méprisant.

-_Allez les garçons, on y va_, dit Hermione en entrainant les garçons, _On se verra à Poudlard Néa_

-_Oui à bientôt, faites attention à vous !_

Drago se retourna vers Néa :

-_« Faites attention à vous », _imita-t-il avec une voix aigüe,_ tu fais réellement pitié._

-_Et toi tu n'es qu'un sale…_

_-Ah les enfants vous êtes là,_ s'exclama Narcissa qui arrivait en courant, _dépêchez-vous donnez-moi la main !_

Néa couru vers sa tante, en en vitesse, ils transplanèrent tous les trois au manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Narcissa se retourna vers eux :

-_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ S'enquit-elle

-_J'ai eu si peur, Tante Cissa,_ dit Néa en frissonnant.

-_Viens ma chérie je t'accompagne dans ta chambre._

_-Je vais dans mes appartements, mère,_ dit Drago en montant l'escalier en pierre.

-_Oui mon chéri, je te rejoins juste après._

Néa se dépêcha d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit, et s'assit auprès de sa tante qui l'attendait dans le sofa :

-_C'était des mangemorts, hein ?_ demanda-t-elle, _les gens avec les capes…_

-_Oui,_ soupira Narcissa.

-_Ça fait peur tout ça, tante Cissa_.

-_Ne t'en fait pas, ma chérie, il ne t'arrivera rien._

Néa fut intriguée par ces paroles, et son oncle qui n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait faire partie du cortège, elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle comprenait mieux ce que Sirius avait voulu lui dire, s'il était capable de faire tournoyer un enfant dans les airs, juste parce qu'il était moldu, il ne fallait pas se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire à Néa si elle ne lui obéissait pas. Les temps devenaient obscurs, et Néa ressentait un sentiment de peur infime grandissant en elle. Elle s'endormit en essayant de penser à autre chose

Le lendemain, Néa se leva plus tard que d'habitude. Les précepteurs venaient pour 14h, exceptionnellement. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied en dehors de son lit, un pop léger se fit entendre. Néa regarda et vit Laly, agenouillée devant le lit :

-_Laly,_ soupira-t-elle encore endormie, _je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de t'incliner_.

L'elfe se releva, en se retenant d'éclater en sanglot :

-_La jeune maitresse est trop bonne avec Laly, comment va la jeune maitresse aujourd'hui ?_

_-je ne sais pas encore,_ répondit Néa en souriant. _Bon je vais prendre une douche, tu voudras bien monter mon petit déjeuner et le journal ?_

-_Oui maitresse, bien sûr._

Et elle disparut dans un pop, Néa sourit, elle était adorable cette elfe. Asphodèle dormait encore dans son panier :

-_Debout petite fainéante, veux-tu à manger ?_ demanda doucement Néa en la caressant doucement.

Le chat était aussi gentil que sa maitresse, mais comme elle, elle était très délicate au réveil. Au mot « manger », le chat releva la tête avant de s'étirer et de bailler, puis elle vint se frotter contre les jambes de Néa.

-_Nikki ?_ Appela Néa.

-_Oui Miss Antinéa ?_ demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Néa ne pouvait rien dire car Nikki travaillait au manoir.

-_Est-ce que tu pourrais nourrir Asphodèle, puis la brosser ?_

_-Oui Miss Antinéa, mais mademoiselle ne dois pas être aussi polie avec Nikki._

_-Bien sûr que si Nikki, allez vas-y, moi je vais prendre une douche._

Néa se rendit dans la salle de bain, et soupira. Demain, elle serait en route pour l'école, enfin. Elle avait hâte de revoir Cyprien, et ses amies, mais aussi Hermione. Elle espérait qu'elle et Harry, et Ron, aillent bien et qu'ils n'aient pas eu de problème. En sortant de sa douche, elle n'avait pas envie de s'habiller. De toute façon, elle était consignée dans sa chambre et sa tante ne viendrait pas l'importuner maintenant. Elle enfila donc une longue robe de chambre qu'elle serra au maximum et se rendit dans sa chambre. Laly était déjà là, assise par terre, et le petit déjeuner était sur la table. Nikki s'occuper de brosser Asphodèle. Néa alla s'asseoir.

-_Laly, s'il te plait assieds-toi ailleurs que par terre, voyons_, soupira Néa.

-_Oh non, jeune maitresse il ne faut pas._

_-J'insiste Laly, assieds-toi en face de moi,_ ordonna Néa.

Le petit elfe s'avança en tremblant et s'assit, mal-à-l'aise, en face de Néa. Néa entama son petit déjeuner.

-_Prends un biscuit Laly, et toi aussi Nikki._

Les deux elfes la regardèrent, horrifiés.

-_Non, Nikki et Laly, pas le droit Miss Antinéa,_ dit Nikki.

-_Pour me faire plaisir,_ insista Néa.

Les elfes prirent l'un des biscuits que Néa leur tendait, et elle les vit sourire en vitesse en prenant le biscuit.

Nikki s'en alla pour terminer son travail dans les cuisines, et Laly qui est l'elfe personnel de Néa resta aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Néa lui avait demandé, cela, quelques jours auparavant car elle en avait assez d'être seule. Néa ouvrit le journal, et ne put réprimer un cri d'angoisse.

_**SCÈNE DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH**_

_C'est une véritable scène de terreur, qui s'est déroulé lors de la coupe du monde Quidditch, opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie. Vers la fin de soirée, un groupe de fidèles partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, se sont regroupé et ont semé la panique, en s'en prenant à un couple de moldus et à leurs enfants. L'un d'entre eux à fait apparaître, la marque des ténèbres, chose que l'on avait plus vue depuis plus de dix ans ! Bien évidemment les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés, et ce n'est pas étonnant. Le ministère de la magie a manqué à ses devoirs en ne fournissant pas une sécurité adéquate, il y a eu de nombreuses négligences dans la sécurité. C'est une honte pour le pays, que penserons désormais les nations étrangères de notre pays ? _

_ Si les sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du ministère de la magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner davantage d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard ? Il est permis d'en douter._

_ Nous vous tenons au courant, dès que nous en savons plus, votre fidèle reporter Rita Skeeter._

La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que Néa sursauta et que sa tasse lui échappa des mains.

-_Tout va bien ?_ demanda la voix inquiète de sa tante.

-_Je…oui, j'ai été surprise_, répondit Néa calmement, _hier, il y a eu des morts… c'est horrible…_

-_Ah tu as lu, l'article de Rita Skeeter ?_ Soupira Narcissa, _c'est faux, il n'y a eu personne de blessé et encore moins de morts, rassure-toi._

-_Merci, pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que… rien,_ dit Néa en souriant faussement à sa tante.

_-je te laisse_, dit Narcissa, _et s'il te plait, va t'habiller, voyons… On ne se promène pas en peignoir. Au fait les robes de bal, vont arriver aujourd'hui, on les essayera après ton cours._

_-Oui tante Cissa, merci,_ répondit Néa.

Le cours du professeur Dawn, fut l'un des plus intéressant, il avait ramené un canard et Néa devait le métamorphoser en un animal de son choix. Les métamorphoses d'un animal en un autre étaient, avec les métamorphoses humaines, les plus difficiles. Il lui fallut deux heures afin de parvenir a changé son canard en renard. Le professeur lui dit au revoir avec un sourire, une fois n'est pas coutume, et lui souhaita une bonne année scolaire. Néa ne fut pas attristé par le départ de son professeur, puisqu'elle le reverrait certainement l'année prochaine.

Vers 17h, sa tante entra dans sa chambre suivie de trois elfes portant des montagnes de robes. Elle fit des essayages, il y avait de tout, des robes courtes comme des longues, cintrée ou vaporeuse. Finalement, elle porta son choix sur une robe longue. Elle était bustier jusqu'à la taille, puis était vaporeuse. Elle était composées de dentelles et de tissus bleu pastel où s'entrecroisent des milliers de perles nacrées et des petits diamants pour donner un sentiment de scintillement. Assorti à cela, Néa avait bien évidemment des gants blancs, mi- long, ainsi qu'un petit boléro de la même couleur que la robe.

-_Je choisi celle-là, tante Cissa,_ dit-elle.

-_Oui, tu es ravissante_, affirma Narcissa en souriant_, et je veux te donner ceci_, dit-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Un coffret en bois blanc arriva dans les airs et se posa délicatement sur les genoux de Narcissa. Néa la regardait perplexe, Narcissa ouvrit la boite et Néa découvrit un magnifique bijou. Un diadème, il était fin et remonté au centre comme les couronnes de princesse. Il se composait de perles, diamants et de saphirs.

-_Mais ce sont mes pierres…_

-_Favorite_, la coupa Narcissa, _je le sais, ce diadème a été conçu pour toi par un gobelin. Tu es donc sûre que ce n'est pas un faux._

_-Oh merci ma tante, mais c'est trop pour moi_, répondit Néa avec un sourire.

-_Ma chérie, rien n'est trop beau pour toi,_ dit Narcissa, _sache-le, tu es l'une des descendante directe de la famille Black, la dernière pour l'instant. Tu peux tout t'offrir, tu peux avoir ce que tu veux. Le principal ma chérie c'est que tu sois heureuse_.

Néa se jeta dans les bras de sa tante et lui fit un câlin. Narcissa la serra dans ses bras, en lui caressant ses longs cheveux. Elle avait du temps à rattraper, cela faisait déjà neuf ans.

Narcissa se releva et fit repartir toute les robes, elle ferait parvenir la robe au moment du bal comme ça Néa éviterait de la froisser. Elle embrassa sa nièce avant de partir, et conseilla à Néa de faire ses malles. Néa allait s'exécuter quand quatre elfes débarquèrent et les firent à sa place. Il n'y a qu'une fois où, Laly s'approcha et ce fut pour lui présenter un dilemme.

-_Maitresse ? Que dois-je faire de votre mademoiselle Pénélope ?_

Néa rigola doucement, l'elfe n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de la poupée sans y mettre mademoiselle. Mais que devais faire Néa ? Elle adorait sa poupée, et ne voulait pas la quitter mais elle allait avoir quatorze ans, et ses amies moquerais surement d'elle.

-_Réduis-là, et mets-la dans mes malles_.

Au moins elle savait où elle serait. Il est vrai que le nombre de malles de la jeune fille s'était accru pendant les vacances. Lorsqu'elles furent remplies, Néa les regarda avec perplexité, il y avait en tout et pour tout cinq malles complètes. Sa tante allait certainement devoir soudoyer le contrôleur pour qu'il la laisse monter avec cinq malles dans le train. Elle sourit à cette image, le retour à Poudlard s'annonçait déjà bien…

* * *

><p>J'espére que ce chapitre vous plairas d'avantage que l'autre... <em><strong>Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait... (n_n)<strong>_

Le prochain chapitre? Retour à Poudlard et discussion explosives = Rigolade garantie ! ( Promis !)

Ce** Jeudi**, retrouvez-moi dans **"La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"** pour la petite enfance de Néa partie 1 ;D

* * *

><p>Infos:<p>

1- Photo de la robe de bal dispo sur mon blog (http:/ antineagalateavioline . skyrock . com)

2- * Ron ne défend pas Néa, il répond à l'insulte de Drago ;D

* * *

><p>Premièrement:<p>

Je ne l'ai jamais préciser car je pensais que c'était évident, mais les non-inscrits qui veulent que je leur réponde en privé, envoyez moi un MP avec vos adresses ;D

Merci beaucoup aux personnes m'ayant ajoutée dans les auteurs/histoires préférées et aux anonymes qui lisent =D

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà reçue jusqu'à maintenant.

= Merci ! Gracias ! thanks !

Si quelqu'un veux entreprendre une traduction, demandez-le moi et pas de problème

**Vivi:** Salut =D, pourrais-tu me donner ton adresse E-mail par MP car je dois te demander un petit service. Merci bisous.

**Athina**: Merci pour ta review sur "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille", je comprend tout à fait =D bisous

**GwenSnape:** Merci pour tes deux reviews, je suis contente de voir que tu aime toujours l'histoire. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Jeudi !<strong>_

_**Merci à tous et toutes !**_

_**Bisous, je vous adore !**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	25. Ch25: Retour à Poudlard et discussion

_**Chapitre 26 **__**–**__** Retour **__**à**__** Poudlard et discussion entre Rogue**_

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Antinéa !<em> s'exclama une voix douce mais ferme, debout, _on va être en retard !_

-_Quoi ? _demanda Néa en se réveillant soudainement.

Quand elle se rappela qu'elle était au manoir dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa tante arborant un air mécontent et passablement agacé.

-_Bonjour tante Cissa_, dit-elle en baillant.

-_Allons Néa dépêche-toi ou j'appelle ton oncle_, menaça-t-elle.

Néa sursauta et sauta de son lit.

-_J'y vais, j'y vais !_ S'exclama-t-elle en baillant.

Elle alla enfiler une robe noire avec des motifs violets, et décida de laisser ses cheveux pendre, accompagné d'un serre-tête fin, violet. Après avoir enfilé ses bottes, elle se maquilla légèrement. Elle ressorti de la salle de bain, trente minutes plus tard et sa tante était toujours là :

-_J'ai réduis un uniforme complet dans ton sac, et je t'ai mis quatre-vingt galions dans ta bourse_, dit-elle. _Normalement tu auras assez pour le train, j'ai envoyé Gaïa à Poudlard, ce matin, et les elfes ont préparé la cage de transport d'Asphodèle._

_-Oh merci, tante Cissa,_ répondit Néa, _Que ferais-je sans toi ? Mince…ou est-elle ?_

-_Quoi donc ?_ demanda Narcissa

-_Ma baguette, je crois que je l'ai perdue_… Avoua Néa

-_Elle est sur ta table de nuit, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, montre-la moi…_

-_Tiens, je l'ai acheté chez Madame Bâtons de Fées, elle mesure 32,6 cm et est en bois de rose et elle contient un crin de licorne et une aile de fée des bois._

Narcissa attrapa la baguette, elle était très jolie. On pouvait voir une sorte de ruban s'enrouler tout autour de la baguette, il était composé de petits dessins très jolis.

-_Elle est très jolie_, dit Narcissa, _est-elle puissante ?_

-_Hum je ne sais pas, la vendeuse avait dit cela mais je sens qu'elle est idéale pour les soins et les enchantements._

-_Très bien, attrape ta cape, on y va._

-_Oui,_ répondit Néa en souriant.

Néa fourra sa baguette dans son sac et, après avoir enfiler sa cape, attrapa la cage d'Asphodèle. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, pour retrouver sa tante, et son oncle qui fronçait les sourcils. Sans un mot, ils transplanèrent directement sur le quai de la voie. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, sur le quai. L'agitation y était joyeuse, partout on entendait des éclats de rire, certains de première année pleuraient. Soudain, un cri perçant que Néa connaissait trop bien se fit entendre :

-_Néa ! _s'exclama Pansy, suivit de Daphné.

-_Mon oncle puis-je aller saluer mes amies ?_

-_C'est inutile,_ dit Lucius en se redressant, _Ah Richard !_ dit-il en tendant la main à Mr Parkinson.

-_Lucius,_ répondit-il en serrant la main de Lucius, _madame Malefoy, mes hommages._

-_Votre épouse n'est pas présente _? demanda Lucius

-_Non,_ répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, _elle s'inquiète déjà de savoir qu'elle sera la décoration de sa future réception, où vous êtes conviés bien évidemment._

-_Bien, Vous connaissez déjà, mon fils, Drago, mais je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ma nièce, Antinéa._

-_Oh si, bonjour jeune fille,_ dit Mr Parkinson.

-_Bonjour, monsieur_, répondit-elle en faisant une révérence.

Elle s'éloigna des adultes avec ses amies, et les serra dans ses bras.

-_Vous m'avez trop manqué,_ dit-elle.

-_Toi aussi, on a plein de chose à te raconter,_ dit Pansy, _n'est-ce pas Daphné ?_

-_Oui, mais pitié ne nous parles plus de Drago,_ supplia cette dernière avant d'éclater de rire avec Néa.

Néa se retourna et vit une concentration de roux, non loin d'elles. Ils les regardaient avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Puis Néa vit Hermione, et elle lui adressa un petit signe en s'assurant que son oncle ne regardait pas.

-_Il ne manquerait pas quelqu'un ?_ fit remarquer une voix plus posée mais aussi enjouée.

Néa se retourna et vit Tracey, sa meilleure amie à Poudlard. Elles se firent la bise quatre fois avant d'éclater de rire. Pendant que Tracey saluait Pansy et Daphnée, Néa alla prendre congé chez sa tante et son oncle.

-_Au revoir ma chérie,_ dit Narcissa en la serrant et en lui faisant la bise.

-_À bientôt, ma tante,_ répondit-elle, _à bientôt mon oncle._

-_A bientôt Antinéa_, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, _et n'oublie pas d'être sage et convenable._

-_Oui, oui,_ répondit Néa_, les filles_ ! _Venez !_

Elles montèrent ensemble dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment de libre. Il y en avait un, mais il était occupé par un petit garçon un peu apeuré. Pansy entra dans le compartiment :

-_Tu es dans notre compartiment, dehors !_ dit-elle d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Le petit ne se fit pas prier pour décamper.

-_Tu n'as pas honte, Pansy ?_ La réprimanda faussement Néa, _il était en première année._

-_Et alors ? Au moins il nous respectera,_ dit-elle en se levant pour fermer la porte, _c'est certainement un futur Poufsouffle._

-_Oh non, ne ferme pas encore la porte_, demanda Tracey, _il fait étouffant…_

-_Bon très bien,_ bouda Pansy.

-_Pansy arrête de râler et apprends-nous ce que tu sais sur les derniers potins_, dit Néa gentiment.

-_Alors, le premier est de source officielle, tu sors avec Chambers !_

Néa ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-_Alors c'est vrai ?_ s'écria presque Pansy, _trop cool ! Au fait vous savez ce que m'a dit Drago ?_

-_Non,_ s'exclamèrent les trois autres filles, _et on ne veut pas le savoir._

_-Bon, ça va… Au fait il paraitrait que Millicent soit sortie avec Crabbe, puis avec Goyle,_ dit-elle en ayant l'air dégoutée.

-_Ah,_ s'exclama Tracey dégoutée, _c'est horrible…_

-_Quoi que_, dit Néa, _ils vont bien ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de cerveaux_.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire, alors que le train se mettait en marche :

-_Ah oui,_ dit Daphné, _vous vous souvenez au brunch de Noël ?_

-_Oui,_ répondit Néa entre deux rire_, ils dansaient tellement mal, qu'ils se sont fait jetés de la piste._

-_Oh les filles,_ dit Pansy en s'essuyant légèrement les yeux, _vous m'avez trop manquée. Au fait père a envoyé un mot au professeur Rogue, et nous allons être toutes les quatre dans la même chambre._

_-Trop cool,_ dirent les filles.

-_On va encore passer une année complétement folle, surtout avec vous savez-certainement-quoi ?_

-_Oh oui, toi et Chambers_, dit Tracey, _vous serez le plus beau couple. En plus je suis certaine que tu déjà trouvé ta robe, non ?_

-_Si,_ répondit Néa en souriant, _Ma tante en avait commandée au moins vingt chez Gaichiffon, Paris, et j'en ai trouvé une superbe. Elle a certainement du couté très très chère…_

-_Bah, nous en s'en fiche du prix_, dit Pansy, _nous avons toutes les moyens._

-_Exact,_ dit Daphnée, _on n'est pas des Weasley_.

Nouvelle crise de rire, Pansy reporta son attention sur Néa.

-_Et Néa_, dit-elle_, j'adore trop ton nouveau style, et tes cheveux, ils sont superbes._

_-Merci,_ répondit Néa souriante, _mais je n'ai rien fait, pour mes cheveux, ils ont bouclés seuls sans aucune raison, j'ai du mal à les coiffer. Quand à mon style, vous avez déjà vu les achats que j'ai fait à Luxury Wizards Road ?_

-_Ouais,_ dit Daphné, _au fait tu pourras me prêter ta mini-jupe noire avec les dessins verts ?_

-_Oui, bien sûr_, dit Néa, _J'ai en tout cinq malles !_

-_Moi trois,_ répondit Daphnée.

-_Et moi quatre_, répondit Tracey

-_Moi trois aussi_, dit Pansy, _bon les filles, je vais saluer Drago, et je reviens._

-_Oui, tant que tu ne le ramène pas, ici, _dit Néa amèrement.

Tracey se tut, et attendit que Pansy ait quitté le compartiment.

-_Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Quand mon père est venu dîner au manoir, il a tout déballé devant lui et mon oncle. Tu sais, avec Harry, le match…_

-_C'est vraiment moche d'avoir fait ça_, dit Daphné, _moi c'est mon père qui était sur les nerfs, pour on ne sait quelle raison, surtout après la coupe du monde._

-_C'est étrange, le mien aussi, et toi ton oncle était comment Néa ?_

-_Ben, il m'a enfermée dans ma chambre, donc je ne l'ai vu qu'à la coupe du monde, mais il était bizarre._

-_Vous croyez que ça à un rapport avec…,_ commença Daphné

-_Tais-toi, _dit précipitamment Tracey, _on ne doit pas discuter de ça, ici. On en reparlera ce soir._

-_Oui, t'a raison,_ dit Néa, _Tracey ? As-tu eu des nouvelles de Perle et de Sophia ?_

_-Euh oui un petit message, et toi ?_

-_Oui, en plus j'ai croisé Sophia chez Miss Sorcière._

-_Trop cool, et tu as eu des nouvelles de tes amies françaises ?_

-_Oui, elles vont demander à madame Maxime, l'autorisation d'accompagner la délégation de Beauxbâtons._

_-Les filles !_ s'écria Pansy en revenant brusquement.

_-Quoi ?_ répondirent-elles.

-_C'est Drago !_ S'exclama-t-elle ravie, _il m'a dit « tu veux bien t'en aller chérie », vous avez entendue ? Chérie !_

Les filles soupirèrent ensemble avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard perplexe de Pansy. Elles ne lui dirent rien, c'était peine perdue. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, pour laisser place à Blaise et Théodore :

-_Mesdemoiselles,_ dit Théodore, _bonjour !_

Blaise s'avança vers chaque fille et leur fit un baisemain :

-_Miss Antinéa, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir._

_-Monsieur Zabini, ceci est trop d'honneur pour moi,_ répondit Néa en se prêtant au jeu, _heureusement que vous avez de l'éducation, pas comme une certaine personne présente_, dit-elle en regardant Théo.

-_Hey, Néa chérie, tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

-_Si, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour convenablement_…, dit Néa en regardant à l'opposé.

Théo, s'avança et se mit théâtralement à genoux :

-_Oh jolie, Miss Rogue, veuillez accepter mes modeste excuses_, puis il continua en faisant un baisemain, _voulez-vous m'épousez ?_

-_Non ! Je suis déjà prise, il fallait arriver avant._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains.

-_Bon, on va rejoindre les autres, a tout à l'heure les filles ?_

_-Oui, à tout à l'heure, _répondirent-elles.

-_Ce sont vraiment des clowns_, dit Pansy en roulant des yeux

-_Regardez !_ dit Néa en sortant un appareil étrange.

Soudain une musique envahie le compartiment, « Do the hippogriffe », et les filles commencèrent à chanter. Qui avait dit que les Serpentards de savaient pas s'amuser ? Bien évidemment, le compartiment avait été fermé par sort, et Néa avait lancé un sorte silence et d'impassibilité. Ses quatre là s'étaient bien trouvées, aussi extravertie les unes que les autres bien qu'ayant chacune un caractère bien à elle.

Néa se leva en leur annonçant qu'elle allait faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Dans le couloir, elle surprit une conversation. Drago était encore en train d'ennuyer Harry, Hermione et Ron :

-_Weasley…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Néa était trop loin pour voir de quoi Drago parlait, celui-ci rentra dans le compartiment pour ressortir avec un truc violet dans les mains.

-_Non mais regardez-moi ça !_ s'exclama Drago d'un ton extasié. _Weasley, tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de mettre ça ? C'était à la mode en 1890, mais enfin…_

_-Va te faire cuire une bouse de Dragon,_ répliqua Ron.

Néa vit le bras de Ron attraper, ce qui s'avérait être une robe. Pendant que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle éclataient de rire.

-_Au fait tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille ? Il y a aussi de l'argent en jeu… Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables…_

Il allait trop loin, là c'était méchant.

-_De quoi tu parles ?_ demanda Ron

Visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant, pour le tournoi.

-_As-tu l'intention de t'inscrire ?_ répéta Drago, _J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin._

-_Soit tu nous explique de quoi tu parles, soit tu t'en vas, Malefoy_, dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Néa regarda le visage de son cousin s'illuminer comme s'il avait reçu un nouveau balai.

-_Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ?_ s'écria-t-il d'un air ravi. _Weasley, tu as un frère et un père qui travaille au ministère et tu ne sais même pas ? Merlin, mais mon père m'en a parlé il y a une éternité… C'est Cornélius Fudge qui le lui a dit. Evidemment, mon père a toujours affaire aux plus hauts représentants du ministère…Peut-être que ton père à toi n'est pas à un niveau suffisamment élevé pour être au courant de ces choses-là, Weasley…Oui ça doit être ça, ils n'abordent sûrement pas de sujets importants devant lui._

Drago se retira suivit de Crabbe et Goyle, et Néa entendit la vitre du compartiment de Ron se briser, suivit d'un reparo lancé par Hermione. Néa alla à l'encontre de son cousin, les sourcils froncé.

-_Tu n'as pas honte ?_ demanda-t-elle, _C'était méchant de le rabaisser devant ses amis. Quand vous êtes entre vous, pourquoi pas, mais là._

-_De quoi te mêles-tu ?_ répliqua-t-il en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle d'avancer, _Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Comme parler potins et chiffons avec les autres pies dans ton genre ?_

-_Espèce de…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Drago l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

-_Méfie-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que je parle de toi à mon père dans ma prochaine lettre ?_ Siffla-t-il rageusement.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa Drago par le col et le repoussa.

-_Tu as un problème, Malefoy ?_ demanda une magnifique voix grave que Néa connaissait bien.

-Je te retourne la question, Chambers, cracha Drago.

-_Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Malefoy_, répliqua Cyprien, _je suis préfet et là je te trouve en train d'ennuyer ma petite amie._

Drago, ne sachant plus quoi dire, s'en alla en leur jetant un regard haineux. Cyprien se retourna vers Néa et lui sourit :

-_Je t'ai cherchée_, dit-il, tu me manquais.

-_Toi aussi,_ dit Néa en se rapprochant de lui.

Il la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui donner un baiser qui dura quelques secondes.

-_Merci,_ souffla Néa.

- _Je t'en prie,_ dit-il, vient, on retourne dans ton compartiment.

- _Et que dirons tes amis ?_ S'enquit Néa

-_Ce qu'ils veulent,_ répondit Cyprien.

Ils retraversèrent le couloir pour arriver enfin dans le compartiment, où se trouvaient Pansy, Daphné et Tracey. Celles-ci les regardèrent avec de grands sourires. Les discussions reprirent leurs cours, normalement. Néa, elle, préféra s'asseoir sur les genoux de Cyprien, qui lui fit un câlin. Cyprien était en cinquième année, il était encore plus musclé que l'année dernière. Au début il avait charmé la jeune fille, c'était une sorte de jeu. Mais il avait développé des sentiments à son égard. Surtout que Néa était très belle, elle était un peu plus petite que lui, et il aimait beaucoup caresser ses longs cheveux bouclés.

Au bout d'une heure, Néa releva la tête :

-_Les filles on va mettre nos uniformes ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Tu m'attends ?_ demanda-t-elle à Cyprien qui acquiesça et lui fit un bisou.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes qui étaient spacieuses, de plus la fine taille des filles leur permettait de se changer toutes ensembles. Bien qu'elles regardaient, toutes à divers endroits.

-_Les filles ?_ _Vous avez raccourci vos jupes ?_ demanda Tracey en ajustant sa jupe

-_Oui,_ dit Néa, en boutonnant son chemisier

- _Moi aussi,_ répondit Pansy en enfilant ses chaussettes.

-_Et moi aussi,_ répondit Daphné en enfilant son gilet.

A Poudlard, on pouvait modifier son uniforme, tant qu'on gardait les vêtements du collège. Aussi, les filles pouvaient choisir entre jupe ou pantalon, et entre gilet ou pulls. Les filles avaient décidés de s'habiller pareil. Seuls leurs serre-tête, seraient différents. Celui de Néa était violet, celui de Pansy vert, celui de Tracey était argenté et celui de Daphnée était noir. Daphnée avait de splendide cheveux blond, long, qui lui arrivait à la taille et ceux de Tracey était châtains, un peu bouclés et mi- long. Néa et Pansy avaient de cheveux noirs, mais ceux de Pansy étaient plus courts, en carré. Elles regagnèrent en vitesse leur compartiment. Néa se jeta sur Cyprien et l'embrassa, il lui rendit son baiser.

-_Eh ! Néa, pense à respirer_, gloussa Tracey.

-_T'inquiète,_ répondit Néa, _on gère…_

Néa fit face à ses amies, toujours sur les genoux de Cyprien. Le train commença à ralentir, et l'intensité de la pluie se faisait plus forte. Néa soupira :

-_On va être toute mouillée, et je ne connais pas de sort d'imperméabilité._

-_T'as de la chance_, répondit Cyprien, _moi je le connais, on l'apprend en fin de quatrième année._

-_Dis donc, je t'aime de plus en plus,_ dit Néa en riant.

Quand les portes du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Les filles avaient fermé leurs capes jusqu'en haut, malgré le sortilège de Cyprien. Néa tenait la cage d'Asphodèle sous sa cape. Ils durent traverser une pluie battante, d'ailleurs c'était étonnant. On ressentait la froideur de la pluie, sans être mouillé. Ils furent quand même bien heureux d'arriver aux diligences. Le trajet durant un quart d'heure, ils eurent le temps de discuter. Depuis la diligence, on pouvait observer Poudlard et ses milliers de fenêtres éclairées mais brouillées par la pluie. Des éclairs fusaient de partout dans le ciel. Arrivés devant l'entrée, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. De partout s'élevait des cris de surprise, et des bombes à eau martelaient le sol. Les élèves se poussaient dans tous les sens, et Néa releva le menton, c'était Peeves. Cet ignoble esprit frappeur, embêtait encore son monde. Il aperçut la jeune fille, avant de sourire et de se diriger vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Néa et regarda autour de lui. Depuis que Néa lui avait demandé de faire une énorme blague, l'esprit frappeur évitait de l'ennuyer.

-_Si Mademoiselle, veut passer, je lui libère le chemin._

Néa regarda ses amies en souriant

-_Avec plaisir, Peeves, tu es charmant,_ répondit-elle distinctement.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle avait à peine fini de parler qu'une pluie de bombes à eau tomba sur les gens trop proches de la jeune fille. Néa, les filles et Cyprien se rendirent vers les toilettes du hall. A droite du grand escalier, il y avait un couloir qui menait à l'ancien club de duel, et on y trouvait des toilettes.

-_Eh bien, nous sommes décoiffées_, dit Néa piteusement.

-_Moi aussi,_ dit Cyprien en se regardant sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir.

Après quelques minutes de coiffage et maquillage intensif, ils sortirent des toilettes. Cyprien retint Néa par le bras, celle-ci comprit aussitôt :

-_Les filles je vous rejoins, dans cinq minutes._

-_Je voulais qu'on soit un peu seul_, dit Cyprien avant de l'embrasser.

-_Mais on va rater la répartition_, dit Néa d'un ton faussement désolé.

-_Oui, et la jolie chanson du choixpeau_, continua Cyprien, _mais on s'en moque._

_-Moi oui, mais tu es préfet, je te rappelle_, dit Néa

-_Justement si on se fait surprendre par un élève, je lui ordonnerais de dégager_.

Néa ria doucement, et enlaça Cyprien avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Les filles arrivèrent en riant dans la grande salle, et en parlant des futurs projets de leur amie :

-_Ils sont trop chou ensemble_, dit Tracey.

-_Et ils vont bien ensemble,_ renchérit Daphné

-_Leurs enfants seront beaux_, dit Pansy.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater d'un rire aigue, sans se rendre compte que la moitié de la salle les regardaient. Pansy se figea, ainsi que les deux autres. Tour à tour elles dévisagèrent les élèves qui osaient les regarder, ceux-ci eurent vite fait de se retourner. Elles se trouvèrent des places, non loin des garçons et plus loin que l'année passée.

Le professeur Rogue, s'était préparé à cette journée. Après le festin, il aurait une conversation avec sa fille. Pour l'instant, sa soirée se passait plutôt bien, il avait déjà fait pleurer une Poufsouffle de deuxième année rien qu'en la regardant. Certains élèves de sa maison était venu le saluer. Il s'était raidit quand Potter avait mis un pied dans la salle, et l'avait dévisagé d'un regard glacial. A un moment, il entendit des rires perçant entrer dans la grande salle. Bien évidemment, les filles de quatrième année, et pas n'importe lesquelles, les meilleures amies de sa fille. Tiens en parlant d'elle, il ne la vit pas dans la salle. Elle n'était même pas venue le saluer, comme elle aurait dû, sale gamine, pensa-t-il. Peut-être cherchait-elle un nouveau moyen d'attirer l'attention, en arrivant en retard au festin. Bien évidemment, pas de chorale aujourd'hui puisque c'est le début de l'année. Le directeur lui demanda :

-_Dites-moi Severus, où est Miss rogue ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir aperçue_.

-_Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus Albus_, répondit-il sans regarder le directeur, _je vais aller à sa rencontre._

-_Oh quel dommage_, dit le directeur, _vous allez rater la fabuleuse chanson du Choixpeau._

-_Oh oui, quel dommage,_ ricana-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

Il se leva discrètement, et personne ne lui prêta attention, il sortit par la petite porte de derrière, celle qui menait dans le couloir du club de duel. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans les couloirs, que son regard se posa sur sa fille dans les bras d'un garçon entrain de l'embrasser. Il se posta et décida de les observer, pour les faire réagir.

Néa embrassait toujours Cyprien, il embrassait comme un dieu, pensait-elle. Soudain, elle eut un frisson, comme si quelqu'un les observait. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant son père et son regard meurtrier. Elle se détacha aussi vite de Cyprien, qui quand il se retourna, devint livide :

-_Père ?_ S'étrangla Néa.

Severus s'avança calmement, trop calmement :

-_Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre_, dit-il avec une mielleuse_, tu viendras dans mon bureau après le repas, et Mr Chambers, 15 points de moins pour Serdaigle_, dit-il glacialement. _Un préfet, en plus. Maintenant, vous allez dans la grande salle, tout de suite_

Néa s'empressa de demander :

-_Père, peut-on passer par derrière ?_

-_Oui, vous voulez aussi venir manger à la table des professeurs_ ? dit-il ironiquement avant de changer de ton, il n'en n'est pas question. _Vous vouliez jouer ? Eh bien, vous allez rejoindre vos tables respectives et vous allez traverser l'allée centrale, sinon c'est une retenue._

Sans leur accorder plus d'attention, il retourna à sa place en fixant la porte d'un regard mauvais. La répartition était finie et le directeur allait entamer son discours. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant se retourner tous les élèves. Severus croyait qu'elle serait honteuse d'arriver en retard, devant tout le monde, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ego surdimensionné et insupportable de cette gamine. Néa, suivit de Cyprien s'avança un sourire rempli d'insolence et de défit. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardait, elle s'en fichait complétement et les ignorait. Cyprien rejoignit sa table et Néa alla rejoindre ses copines, qui se retenaient de rire, tranquillement. Elle regarda le directeur qui regardait dans sa direction, le visage amusé, elle lui fit un regard d'excuse. Par contre, elle rigola avec ses amies de la tête du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci avait l'air totalement outrée. Et enfin son père, la fixait avec un regard noir et glacial. Chez les Serpentards, comme à toutes les autres tables, un seul sujet de conversation était abordé. Qui était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Drago dit soudainement :

-_Regardez donc, Weasley !_ _C'est répugnant de voir quelqu'un s'empiffrer de la sorte._

Néa se leva légèrement et observa avec une moue dégouté. Le garçon mangeait le dos courbé, et il mangeait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il parlait en ayant la bouche pleine, ce qui lui faisait recracher souvent la nourriture engloutie.

-_Voilà pourquoi, je remercie Merlin de m'avoir donné une famille respectable_, souffla Tracey.

Néa ne put s'empêcher d'agréer. Son père était sévère et très à cheval sur les bonnes manières et la tenue, mais au moins elle ne se rendait pas ridicule en public. Les plats disparurent pour laisser places à des desserts de toute sorte. Néa n'était pas très gâteau, elle se servit donc une salade de fruit. Elle fut vite imitée par les autres filles de son petit groupe. Severus l'observait du coin de l'œil puis il reporta son attention sur Chambers. Malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait rien reprocher au jeune garçon. Il travaillait plutôt bien, était préfet, jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch et faisait partie de la chorale. En plus, il avait une bonne éducation et le sang pur, bien que Severus n'y prêta pas plus attention. Albus se leva de sa chaise, ce qui fit cesser les bavardages dans la salle, même chez sa fille :

-_Et voilà !_ dit-il en souriant, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, _je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yo hurleurs, les frisbee à dents de serpent et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressé._

Beaucoup d'élèves pouffèrent, bien évidemment personne n'oserait mettre les pieds dans le bureau de l'affreux concierge. Les coins de la bouche du directeur tressaillirent.

-_Je voudrais également vous rappeler,_ poursuivit-il, _que comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tout élève et le village de Prés-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'étude. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons, n'aura pas lieu cette année._

Des murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent partout dans la salle, exceptée à la table de Serpentard où la plupart des élèves était au courant de ce qui allait se passer.

-_Cela est dû_, continua le directeur, _à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard…_

Mais au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme fit son apparition, appuyé sur un bâton et portant une cape de voyage noire. Néa le regardait avec une moue dégoutée, ainsi que la plupart des élèves. Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs, et tendit la main à Dumbledore en lui murmurant des paroles. L'homme étrange contourna la table des professeurs et alla s'asseoir. Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

-_Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire qui troubla le silence inhabituel de la salle, _Le professeur Maugrey_.

Personne n'applaudit, seul Hagrid et le directeur. Les élèves étaient trop intrigués ou pétrifié par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey.

-_Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_ Chuchota Néa, _chaque année on en a un drôle !_

-_Surtout qu'il n'a pas bonne réputation,_ chuchota Pansy, _on dit qu'il est fou._

-_C'est sûr que après le loup-garou_, dit Daphné, _il fallait vraiment choisir un tordu pour le battre._

-_Et vous avez vu son visage ? Ses cicatrices ?_ murmura Tracey

Soudain, il attrapa une fiole dans sa cape et la bu d'une traite, sous les regards horrifié des élèves. Le directeur s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge.

-_Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire_, dit-il en souriant aux élèves, _nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir un événement que nous n'avons pas connu depuis près d'un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard !_

_-VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! _s'exclama Fred Weasley.

Toute la salle éclata de rire, même Dumbledore pouffa l'air amusé.

-_Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley,_ dit-il. _Mais vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cet été._

Néa n'en revenait pas, elle s'amusa de l'air outré et désespéré des professeurs. Tous les élèves écoutaient le directeur impatient d'entendre sa plaisanterie.

-_C'est un Troll, une Harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un pub._

Malheureusement pour eux, le professeur McGonagall, qui ne plaisantait pas se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-_Heu…C'est vrai…,_ dit Dumbledore, _le moment n'est peut-être pas venu…Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications_ (Drago murmura un vague « _Encore à cause de ces sangs-de-bourbes_ »). _Pendant ce temps-là, les autres sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe- Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de nationalités différentes, jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi._

Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient, enthousiastes.

-_Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi,_ poursuivit le directeur, _mais aucun n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des champions aura lieu le soir d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le trophée des trois sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille gallions._

Cette fois la plupart des élèves chuchoter avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder Dumbledore d'un air extatique. Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint sur la salle.

-_Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter le Trophée des trois sorciers à Poudlard, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus- seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là_- Il haussa la voix pour couvrir les exclamations scandalisées- _Il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuse en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion par notre juge impartial. Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme Je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront avec nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il – ou elle – aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !_

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Néa accompagnée de Pansy, Tracey et Daphnée, se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Néa avait croisé Cyprien, et il lui avait dit l'air de rien qu'il patrouillerait au deuxième étage entre vingt-deux heures et minuit. Elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans le hall des cahots. En face se trouvait la salle de potions de première et de deuxième année. Et à sa droite, se trouvait le bureau de son père, que Néa devait attendre. Elle s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes de marbre, et ses amies se placèrent autour d'elle.

-_On va rester avec toi,_ dit Tracey. _Je me demande qui sera le champion de Poudlard…_

-_Tant que ce n'est pas Marcus Flint_, ricana Néa.

-_Ah oui, parce que si c'est lui on est mal barré_, fit remarquer Pansy, _il est a placé dans la même catégorie que Crabbe et Goyle._

-_C'est-à-dire,_ demanda Daphnée.

-_Celle ou on ne différencie pas un chaudron d'une poêle_, s'exclama Néa avant d'éclater d'un rire fluté.

Néa avait grandi mais pas sa voix, elle était toujours aussi douce et légère. Les autres filles, elles, avaient leurs voix légèrement plus grave et posée. Les filles la rejoignirent dans son rire, leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans tout le hall.

-_Ne devriez-vous pas vous trouvez dans la salle commune ?_ demanda une voix grave et froide.

Les filles se retournèrent, au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon se trouvait le professeur Rogue, arborant, comme à son habitude, un air froid et impassible.

-_Si professeur_, dit Tracey, _nous y allons, on se retrouve là-bas Néa ?_

-_Oui, mais attendez-moi pour monter dans les chambres, je veux choisir mon lit !_ S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amies.

Severus ouvrit la porte et s'effaça, signalant à sa fille d'entrer. Néa rentra donc la première et alla attendre devant le bureau de son père, debout. Celui-ci prit son temps, pour enlever sa cape et pour refermer la porte. Il contourna son bureau et s'y assit en regardant sa fille.

-_Bien, explique-toi,_ dit-il froidement.

Néa qui était toujours debout, croisa les bras et soupira.

-_Vous expliquez quoi, père ?_ demanda-t-elle

-_Ton petit manège de tout à l'heure._

-_Quel manège ?_ S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _Cyprien est mon petit ami et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Et puis, c'est vous qui nous avez ordonné de passer devant tout le monde. Je me fiche éperdument de ces idiots…_

-_Baisse d'un ton !_ Siffla-t-il, _petit ami… tu veux rire ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as treize ans ?_

-_J'en aurais quatorze cette année_, répliqua-t-elle, _et je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux._

-_Vraiment_, demanda-t-il doucereusement, _je te rappelle que tu es sous ma tutelle jusqu'à vingt ans._

Néa se contenta de le fixer d'un regard aussi noir que possible.

-_Et je vous promets, qu'à vingt ans, je partirais et vous ne me verrais plus !_

-_Mais en attendant, tu te tais et tu écoutes,_ répliqua-t-il mauvaisement. _Je veux une explication, pour les cours d'histoire de la magie._

-_Je déteste cette branche !_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. _En plus Binns…_

-_Le professeur Binns,_ siffla-t-il.

-_Oui, si vous voulez_, dit-elle avec agacement_, donc le professeur Binns est ennuyant, il parle toujours de la même façon sans interruption. La plupart des élèves dorment pendant ses cours, moi je préfère étudier autre chose à la place._

-_Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as étudié quoique ce soit, quand tu séchais_, répliqua Rogue.

-_Croyez ce qui vous chante_, dit-elle, _moi je m'en…_

Severus sorti sa baguette et la prit de vitesse

-_Récurvite !_

Aussitôt, la bouche de Néa fut envahie de savon, un savon avec un goût infect et l'impression que sa bouche était une machine à laver. Elle toussotait, et n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

-_Je vais t'apprendre à me parler sur un autre ton !_ dit froidement Rogue.

Il mit fin au sort et elle le regarda froidement, en tachant de s'essuyer discrètement la bouche.

-_Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer, peu importe où nous sommes. Maintenant, qu'a voulu dire Drago, en parlant de Potter et toi dans la tour de Gryffondor ?_

-_C'est ma vie privé,_ répliqua Néa, _vous n'avez pas le droit !_

-_Oh que si, j'ai le droit, et je préviens que si tu me mens, je te fais ingurgiter de force du veritaserum, et je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin…_

-_Eh bien, oui je suis allée dans la tour de Gryffondor pour fêter la victoire de ceux-ci._ _Il était très tard, enfin tôt, donc j'ai dormi dans le dortoir d'Hermione. _

-_Ne ment pas !_ s'exclama froidement, _je vois tout à fait ce qu'a voulu dire Drago…Ce que tu as fait avec Potter._

-_Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle incrédule en venant de comprendre, _Vous pensez que…. Avec Harry ?_

Elle éclata d'un rire.

-_Tu te moque de moi ?_ Gronda Severus.

-_Mais…non…,_ dit-elle entre deux rire, _je ne suis pas prête_, _encore, pour ça…_

Severus soupira de soulagement intérieurement, et lui lança un regard noir voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Il allait continuer son discours quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-_Entrez, _dit-il sèchement et froidement.

-_Severus !_ dit la voix joyeuse du directeur, _ah Miss Rogue, vous êtes là. C'est parfait, je vous cherchais justement._

Le vieux directeur prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils se trouvant devant le bureau de Severus, un air amusé flottant sur son visage.

-_Asseyez-vous donc, Antinéa_, dit-il.

Néa s'exécuta, amusée par l'air outré et mauvais de son père.

-_Miss Rogue, j'aimerais vous demander un petit service_, dit-il sous le regard perplexe de cette dernière et de son père, se demandant ce que le vieux fou avait encore préparé.

-_Je vous écoute, monsieur,_ répondit Néa sérieusement.

-_Eh bien, j'aimerais vous demander de guider les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons à travers le château et en servant d'interprète et…_

-_J'accepte !_ S'exclama Néa les yeux brillants, _ça me ferait plus que plaisir !_

_-J'en suis ravi,_ dit le directeur, _Les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons partageront les dortoirs des filles de quatrième et cinquième année de Serpentard._

Severus ne disait rien, mais il avait pu observer à quel point la jeune fille avait changé quand le directeur avait mentionné son ancienne école. Néa était tellement contente qu'elle se retenait de faire une crise d'euphorie.

-_Seulement, si elle se tient convenablement_, dit Rogue soudainement.

-_Mais père…_

-_Ne discute pas,_ lui intima Rogue.

Elle se renfonça dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras. Après tout, c'était une juste requête et puis ce n'était l'affaire d'un mois.

-_Oui père._

-_Bien, Severus ?_ _Pourriez-vous passer me voir tout à l'heure ?_

-_Oui, monsieur le directeur, je vais d'abord dans la salle commune et j'arrive_.

-_Bien, bien, bonne soirée, Miss Rogue._

-_A vous aussi, monsieur, et…Merci beaucoup,_ dit-elle sincèrement.

Le directeur partit, Severus revint derrière son bureau mais resta debout.

-_Je tiens à te préciser que tu ne toucheras plus d'argent de poche pendant un mois, de plus interdiction d'aller à Prés-au-Lard._

-_Quoi ?_ S'indigna-t-elle, _mais c'est injuste ! Et pourquoi ?_

-_Pour avoir désobéi, sécher des cours, avoir été insolente et arrogante, pour t'être sauvée comme une voleuse sans en informer personne._

-_Je ne pense pas que ça vous ai dérangé plus que ça_, cracha-t-elle, _Qu'avez-vous dit déjà ? Qu'elle reste chez toi, moi je m'en moque… _

-_Ça suffit,_ siffla-t-il, _méfie-toi, j'emploie toujours les mêmes méthodes d'éducation que l'année passée…_

Néa sentit sa tension descendre d'un coup et eu un frisson.

-_Bien, je vois que ça calme d'un coup_, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais. _Je te conseille de faire attention, tu peux faire la maline devant tes copines mais fais attention quand tu me parles en public et dans ta façon de te comporter. Suis-je assez clair ou faut-il que j'explique mes propos ?_

-_Vous êtes on ne peut plus clair, père_, dit Néa d'une voix blanche.

-_Bien,_ dit Severus, _concernant tes notes, félicitation, tu as bien travaillé l'année passée, j'espère que ce sera de nouveau le cas cette année._

_-Oh oui, pour ça pas de soucis, j'ai déjà vu une partie programme avec le professeur Dawn_, dit Néa.

-_Ah, très bien . Sinon, as-tu besoin de quelque chose pour l'école?_

-_Non, tante Cissa m'a tout acheté, j'ai même ma tenue de bal_…, dit-elle avant de réaliser la boulette qu'elle venait de commettre.

-_Tu étais au courant pour le tournoi ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Euh…oui,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-_Je vois, bon allons-y_, dit Severus.

Néa se leva et suivit son père, la salle commune était à l'opposé des cachots. Il fallait traverser des couloirs lugubres et sombres avant d'aboutir dans un hall en marbre gris, ou il y avait une peinture de Salazar Serpentard entre deux serpents sculptés dans le marbre.

-_Professeur Rogue ! Antinéa ! comment allez-vous ma chère ?_ demanda l'illustre Salazar.

-_Bonjour Salazar ! Bien et vous-même ?_ demanda Néa ravie, _Vous n'êtes pas encore allé ennuyer le portrait de Godric, cet été ?_

-_Non, mademoiselle,_ répondit fièrement le tableau, _par contre Severus, votre potioniste est très mal élevé, il faudrait lui dire. _

-_Bien sûr_, dit Severus l'air agacé, _Peut-on rentrer, s'il vous plaît ?_

Le tableau de Salazar était très sympathique avec Severus, puisqu'il était le directeur de sa maison, et avec Néa, qui était fourchelangue et était à Serpentard. Ce n'était pas le cas avec tout le monde, la plupart du temps il était d'humeur exécrable et il fallait se montrer extrêmement poli avec lui. L'an dernier, Crabbe avait donné le mot de passe trop sèchement au goût du tableau et celui-ci l'avait empêché d'entrer. Severus avait dû intervenir et négocier pendant une demi-heure avec le tableau pour que Crabbe puisse entrer. Après une demi-heure de discussion, le tableau avait concédé à le laisser rentrer en échange d'excuse valable. Finalement, Crabbe s'était excusé et Severus lui avait donné une retenue, pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

-_Avec plaisir,_ répondit le tableau en souriant_, j'espère vous revoir demain matin Antinéa_

-_Oui, Salazar, avec plaisir_, répondit-elle.

-_On entre,_ reprit froidement Severus,_ passe devant._

Néa rentra dans la salle commune suivit de son père, et le silence se fit soudainement. Tous les élèves étaient éparpillés dans la salle commune. Drago et les garçons étaient dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. D'autres élèves étaient attablés aux longues tables de chêne noir en train de lire un livre ou de bavarder. Néa repérât les filles, assises sur des fauteuils noirs de style victorien, dans l'une des nombreuses alcôves de la salle. Elle alla les rejoindre très vite et prit place à coté de Tracey. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard et Néa leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Un peu d'attention_, dit Severus froidement bien qu'il n'en ai pas eu besoin puisque la salle s'était figée à son arrivée. _Je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années dans la noble maison de Serpentard._

Néa ricana intérieurement avec ses amies, son père disait ces mots avec un profond ennui et une froideur digne d'un Rogue.

-_Je tiens à vous rappeler quelques règles,_ continua-t-il en prenant soin de bien détaché ses mots, _le moindre écart de conduite sera sévèrement puni, son regard glissa vers Néa et ses amies qui n'écoutaient pas. A huit heures, tout le monde doit être dans la grande salle, habillé irréprochablement. Je vous conseille donc de vous réveiller à sept heures, afin d'éviter tout problème. J'exige un minimum de A+ dans toutes les matières, si ce n'est pas le cas vous viendrez faire vos devoirs sous ma supervision en retenue. _

-_Tiens, je vais faire l'essai d'avoir un A, pour voir ce qu'il va dire,_ chuchota Néa à ses amies avant de rire silencieusement.

-_Ensuite_, continua Rogue d'un ton doucereux, _Je ferais une inspection surprise de chaque dortoir toute les deux semaines, je ne veux voir en aucun cas des vêtements ou des objets divers trainer sur le sol. Vous le savez, les Serpentards sont connus pour être rusé, donc si l'envie vous prend de jouer des tours où que sais-je d'autre, soyez discret car si je devais être dans une situation où je dois enlever des points à ma propre maison, l'élève fautif serait très sévèrement puni._

Les élèves le regardaient avec crainte, certains n'osaient même plus parler.

-_Bien, maintenant, tout le monde monte dans son dortoir. Miss Rogue vous viendrez demain soir en retenue, puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir jugé bon de m'écouter. _

Néa se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à son père.

-_M'avez-vous comprise ?_ Ou dois-je répéter.

-_Oui, professeur,_ répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, suivit de près par les autres filles.

Cette année, elles avaient un étage de plus à franchir. Le palier des quatrièmes années était composé de trois portes. Les filles entrèrent dans leur chambre et furent surprise, il ne ressemblait pas à celui de l'année dernière. La pièce était rectangulaire et possédait six grands lits à Baldaquin. Autrement dit, la pièce était immense. Il y avait une cheminée géante au bout de la pièce et trois fauteuils de deux places devant elle. Au milieu du dortoir, il y avait une table ronde ainsi que six chaises confortables. Les filles choisirent leurs lits. Néa en choisit un près des fenêtres et près de la cheminée, et Tracey se mit dans le lit d'à côté. Daphné et Pansy, s'installèrent en face.

-_Il est mieux que l'an dernier,_ s'exclama Pansy en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-_Ah mais nous sommes en quatrième maintenant_, dit Tracey, _on est les reines ! Les premières vont nous obéir._

- _Dit Daph,_ dit Néa, _on ne voit pas beaucoup Astoria._

Astoria Greengrass était à l'opposé de sa sœur, elle était très bavarde et plus impulsive que Daphné. Contrairement à Daphné, Astoria avait les cheveux marron foncés et des yeux gris. Elle adorait afficher les richesses que possédait sa famille et avait la fâcheuse tendance d'être vantarde et trop sûre d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Néa, elle lui vouait un culte. Elle répétait souvent ce que Néa disait, ou ce qu'elle faisait. Néa s'en moquait et ça la faisait bien rire de voir la jeune Astoria s'attribuer le rôle de chef chez les deuxième et troisièmes années.

-_Oh, elle m'ennuie profondément ces temps-ci et je ne veux pas l'avoir dans les jambes, _répondit Daphné. _Au fait elles sont où nos armoires ?_

Les filles regardèrent partout autour d'elle mais pas d'armoires. Pansy ouvrit une porte, qui n'était rien d'autre que la salle de bain. Et Tracey ouvrit la deuxième, se trouvant à droite de son lit. C'était une pièce un peu plus petite ou trônait six garde-robes. Après avoir rangé leurs vêtements, les filles procédèrent à la décoration. Au-dessus des lits se trouvaient des photos de leurs amis, familles. Il y avait des affiches des Bizzar'Sisters et du groupe des Croque-mitaines. Néa avait rajouté une banderole de Serpentard mais également une de son ancienne école. Elles finirent par ranger les affaires d'écoles sur les bibliothèques et dans les tiroirs prévus à cet effet.

-_ Voilà,_ s'exclama Néa, _on est chez nous._

-_Oui, enfin,_ dit Tracey.

-_N'empêche,_ dit nonchalamment Pansy, _même à Poudlard, on a un dortoir de luxe._

Les filles rigolèrent doucement, elles étaient devant la cheminée ou était posé une horloge. Néa alluma un feu, d'un coup de baguette. Tracey était perplexe :

-_Je ne veux pas de cette couleur pour notre dortoir,_ bouda-t-elle.

-_On a qu'à la changée_, dit Daphnée, _j'ai vu mère le faire et ce n'est pas compliqué._

_-On choisit quelle couleur ?_

-_Violet sombre, comme les améthystes, pour les fonds et violet clair pour les côtés ?_ proposa Néa

-_Oui pas mal, vas-y Daph,_ dit Tracey.

Daphné se redressa en sortant sa baguette.

-_Alors… Colorantes !_

Le papier peint se mit à changer, quand soudain il se retrouva affublé de licornes sur un fond rose. Néa éclata de rire, Pansy pleurait de rire, et Tracey n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

-_Oui bon, je ne suis pas douée en sortilège, t'as qu'a essayé_, dit Daphnée à Pansy.

-_Très bien, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, Colorantes !_

Les murs prirent une couleur violette, mais seulement le haut était coloré. Le bas était composé de panneaux de bois sculptés. C'était très beau et ça éclaircissait la pièce.

-_Jolie coup Pansy,_ la félicita Néa.

-_Merci, merci._

-_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_ demanda une voix claire

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Hestia Bletchley, la nouvelle préfète. Néa se leva, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-_En quoi ça te regarde ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Vous devriez déjà dormir_, répliqua la préfète, _donc dépêchez-vous, au lit !_

Malheureusement, personne ne bougea et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-_Mais oui, bon on a d'autres choses à faire que de t'écouter, pas que ce n'est pas intéressant…Enfin si, ça ne l'est pas._

-_Tu veux que j'aille chercher le professeur Rogue ?_ répliqua calmement la préfète.

-_Tu me menace_ _?_ demanda Néa.

-_Très bien, je m'en vais, faites ce que vous voulez_, répondit la préfète, _j'en parlerais au professeur Rogue demain. Faut te faire à l'idée, Rogue, que tu n'es pas au-dessus des règlements._

-_Peut-être, toi par contre, tu as beau être préfète, n'espère pas avoir de l'autorité sur moi,_ répliqua Néa dédaigneusement.

La préfète repartit sans un mot, mais très en colère.

-_Moi je vais me coucher_, dit Daphné en baillant.

-_Moi aussi,_ dit Néa, _bonne nuit !_

-_Bonne nuit,_ se dirent les filles en chœur avant d'éteindre d'un lumos les chandelles.

Néa repensa à cette journée merveilleuse qu'elle avait passée. Elle adorait ses amies mais ces deux meilleures amies, qu'elle considère comme des sœurs, lui manque terriblement. Néa ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, il était 23 heures. Elle se glissa doucement hors de son lit, et s'éclipsa doucement de la salle commune. Elle traversa les cachots discrètement, et arrivée au deuxième étage, elle repéra Cyprien qui faisait sa ronde.

-_Néa !_ Chuchota-t-il, _tu es venue._

-_Bien sûr, que crois-tu ?_ dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-_Rien, je savais que tu viendrais,_ dit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

-_J'ai cette satanée Bletchley sur le dos, donc je ne dois pas trainer_, dit Néa.

-_Ok, je suis heureux de t'avoir revu, bonne nuit princesse._

_-A toi aussi._

Néa se dépêcha de retourner vers les cachots. Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur Miss Teigne qui miaula comme jamais. Néa prit ses jambes à son cou et couru le plus vite possible.

_-Revenez ici !_ cria le concierge.

S'en suivit une course poursuite effrénée dans les couloirs, sous les cris du concierge. Heureusement, elle arriva à le semer facilement. Néa rejoignit très vite sa salle commune puis sa chambre. Elle essaya de se calmer. Rusard savait qu'un élève s'était promené, en courant il croisa le professeur Rogue.

-_Mr. Rusard_, dit Severus.

-_Professeur, c'est un de vos élèves…_ dit le vieux concierge en reprenant son souffle, _il était en dehors du dortoir, il a écrasé Miss Teigne. J'ai essayé de le poursuivre mais il m'a semé dans les cachots._

_-Je m'en occupe, monsieur Rusard_, dit froidement Severus, _je vais aller faire un tour dans le dortoir…_

Severus se rendit discrètement dans la salle commune, elle était vide. Il monta vérifier les chambres des garçons, puis celles des filles. Heureusement, sa fille était en train de dormir. Il remarqua surtout la banderole de Beauxbâtons trônant au-dessus de son lit, ainsi que les couleurs de la chambre qui avaient été modifiées. Il referma la porte doucement et monta dans les autres chambres des filles. Tout le monde était là, autrement dit, il devrait demander au préfet de surveiller un peu plus les dortoirs.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review?<em>

_Je tiens à remercier VIVI pour ses corrections =D_

_Bienvenue à Princesse Klaylinn et à AntoineL_

_Merci aux anonymes qui me lisent, Je vous aimes tous !_

_Helene : Merci pour ta review, je t'en laisserai bientôt, promis ! Néa est assez énergique a ton gout? =D bisous_

_GwenSnape: Merci pour ta review, Drago ne va pas tarder à avoir ce qu'il mérite ! bisous_

_Ignie: merci pour ta review et je viens de répondre XD, Bisous_

* * *

><p><em>Globalement, Merci pour votre soutien !<em>

_Je vous adore !_

Gros bisous et à lundi !

Justine ^^


	26. Ch26: C'est la guerre ! partie 1

**Chapitre 27 ****–**** C****'est la guerre**** ! : partie 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir ou bonjour,<strong>

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 27,**

**Cette semaine en exclusivité !...**

**3...Je dit bien 3 publications !**

**Je vous dit plus en bas,**

**sur ce :**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quand Néa se leva, les autres filles dormaient encore. Elle se leva doucement en baillant et se frotta les yeux. Elle ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, et descendit de son lit en enfilant ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle remarqua qu'il était six heures et quart. Elle alla allumer le feu et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour lire un livre, en attendant que ses amies se lèvent. Le réveil sonna à sept heures précise, elle entendit Pansy se réveiller en sursaut. Tracey manqua de tomber de son lit, et Daphné se leva aussi vite que si elle avait un train à prendre.<p>

-_Salut les filles,_ s'exclama Néa.

-_Dites-moi, il neige dehors ?_ demanda Tracey

-_Non…c'est étrange ça_, dit Pansy,_ Néa qui est debout avant nous alors qu'on a cours._

-_Vous n'êtes pas drôle les filles,_ dit Néa en se levant pour aller faire la bise à ses amies.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes habillées, elles se regardèrent les unes les autres.

-_Nous sommes parfaites,_ s'exclama Pansy.

Les filles descendirent en riant vers la salle commune.

-_Au fait,_ chuchota Tracey à Néa,_ tu vas faire quoi avec la préfète ?_

_-Rien_, répondit Néa, _je me fiche ce qu'elle peut bien penser._

Dans la salle commune, Néa croisa le regard de la préfète. Elle se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, en ayant un sourire dédaigneux. Néa salua le tableau de Salazar chaleureusement, avant de continuer sa route. Arrivée dans le hall, elle aperçut Cyprien.

-_Eh Chambers_ ! cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-_Miss Rogue_, dit-il, _qu'est-ce qui me retient de t'enlever des points pour m'avoir manqué de respect en m'appelant par mon nom ?_

-_Peut-être le fait que tu vas encore avoir cours de potion avec mon père pendant trois ans,_ répliqua-t-elle, _et ce serais dommage de se le mettre à dos. Tu manges avec nous ?_

_-Pas aujourd'hui, je dois discuter de l'équipe de Quidditch, désolé._

-_C'est rien, pas besoin d'être désolé,_ dit Néa, _on ne va pas rester collé comme des sangsues. On se verra à la pause._

-_Oui,_ dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-_10 points de moins pour Serpentard et pour Serdaigle, pour indécence,_ dit une voix froide.

-_Quoi ?_ demanda Néa en se retournant sur son père.

-_Le piaillement incessant de vos amies aurait-il réussi à vous rendre sourde, Miss ?_

Néa soupira, il pouvait enlever des points, il les ferait rattraper au premier cours de potions de la journée. Elle le regarda froidement en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter.

-_C'est injuste_, dit Néa, _on n'est pas les seuls._

_-La vie est injuste,_ répliqua Rogue doucereusement,_ maintenant si je pouvais passer ?_

Néa entra indignée dans la grande salle. Severus ricanait intérieurement, il n'allait pas la laisser se faire bécoter devant tout le monde. Néa était encore en train de pester contre son père quand le courrier arriva. Tout d'abord, Gaïa lui apporta des lettres et la gazette du sorcier. Puis un hibou grand-duc fit son apparition, portant deux colis. Il en déposa un chez Drago et l'autre près de Néa puis resta sur la table en regardant cette dernière.

-_Bonjour duchesse,_ dit Néa en cassant un biscuit pour lui donner.

L'oiseau ravi s'en alla, Néa se retourna vers Drago qui l'observait.

-_Regarde Drago, même ton hibou sait que tu es égoïste,_ dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et la regarda avec un regard noir avant de continuer sa discussion avec Blaise et Théodore. Néa ouvrit son colis, il était rempli de friandises et d'une lettre lui souhaitant une bonne année scolaire.

-_Pfff,_ soupira Néa, _j'aimerais bien manger du fromage frais avec des fruits rouges._

-_Moi je préfère les toasts avec de la confiture_, dit Daphné.

-_Ça fait grossir,_ répliqua Tracey,

Daphné déposa lentement son toast dans son assiette, et soudain du fromage frais se matérialisa sur la table devant les filles. Néa se servit, et regarda Daphné qui s'en servait aussi avec un drôle d'air sur le visage. Tracey et Pansy les imitèrent.

_-Daph_, dit gentiment Néa, _si tu préfères les toasts, manges-en. Tu es très mince, donc ça ne changeras rien. Et puis, ça dépend des personnes, n'est-ce pas Tracey ?_ dit-elle avec un regard insistant. _Si tu te forces à manger ça, tu vas être malade. Moi j'ai pris l'habitude d'en manger le matin à l'académie, comme il faisait chaud et que c'est rafraichissant._

-_Oui… oui,_ dit Tracey, _enfin je suis désolée Daph._

_-C'est bon_, répondit Daphné avec un petit sourire.

Les directeurs de maison commencèrent à distribuer les emplois du temps à travers les tables, excepté Severus. D'un coup de baguette il envoya les parchemins qui se déposèrent devant chaque élève. Néa prit le siens et l'examina attentivement.

-_Ah !_ Soupira-t-elle,_ on a que des cours doubles, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui on a Sortilège et arithmancie._

-_Oui_, dit Tracey, _et soins aux créatures magiques_

-_Parlez pour vous_, dit Pansy,_ nous on a cours avec cette folle de Trelawney._

_-Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre divination et faire comme nous,_ répliqua Daphné.

-M_ais je voulais juste…_ commença Pansy.

-_Suivre Drago,_ chuchota Néa, _on le sait mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il te traite mal ?_

_-Mais je l'aime beaucoup,_ dit-elle.

-_On a remarqué_, dit Néa en souriant, _allez, on y va sinon on va être en retard._

_-Eh doucement_, dit Pansy,_ tu vas te transformer en Granger !_

_-Pff…n'importe quoi,_ répondit Néa, _de plus j'ai mes raisons._

Le professeur Flitwick, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce pendant les vacances. Afin d'éviter de reproduire l'accident qu'il avait eu l'année passée. Il montait désormais sur son bureau. En effet, l'année passée, lors de l'examen de sortilège des deuxièmes années. Un élève à envoyer un répulso, qui n'a pas atteint la bonne trajectoire. Le professeur montait toujours sur une énorme pile de livres, et quand le répulso toucha le dernier livre de la pile, elle s'écroula et le professeur au passage. A la fin du cours, il donna à Néa son emploi du temps pour la chorale. Le temps de reporter leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, il était l'heure du cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Elles se rendirent près de l'orée de la forêt. L'orage était passé, mais le temps restait gris et maussade et le temps était frais. Quand les Serpentards arrivèrent, Hagrid était en train de parler avec les Gryffondors.

-_Ils viennent d'éclore,_ dit fièrement Hagrid. _Vous allez pouvoir les élever vous-mêmes ! J'ai pensé que ça ferait un bon projet !_

_-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait envie de les élever_, dit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Faisant rire les Serpentards. Hagrid parut surpris.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces animaux-là ?_ demanda Drago. _À quoi servent-ils ?_

C'était certainement la question que tout le monde se posait. Néa jeta un œil de loin, on aurait dit des homards difformes dépourvus de carapace, d'une pâleur horrible, d'aspect gluant, avec de petites pattes et ne possédaient visiblement pas de tête. Il devait en avoir une centaine dans chaque caisse, ils rampaient les uns sur les autres, se cognant contre les parois et dégageaient une abominable odeur de pourri. Il y avait même des étincelles qui jaillissaient de certaines créatures. C'était des monstres, pensa Néa, pas des animaux. Ils étaient répugnants, les autres élèves les regardaient avec dégout n'osant pas les approcher. Apparemment, Hagrid ne savait pas quoi répondre, après un instant, il dit d'un ton brusque :

-_Ce sera pour le prochain cours, Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, il faut les nourrir, c'est tout. On va essayer différentes sortes de d'aliments. C'est la première fois que j'en ai, de ceux-là, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui peut leur plaire. J'ai apporté des œufs de fourmi et des foies de grenouille et puis un morceau de couleuvre. Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de leur donner un peu de chaque. Allez-y !_

Néa se dirigea vers une caisse prudemment accompagné de Tracey et Daphné.

-_Moi je ne touche pas à ses choses, regarde, ils ont des pics,_ dit-elle presque horrifiée.

-_Ah mais moi non plus,_ dit Tracey.

-_En plus, c'est visqueux_, dit Daphné en tenant un foie de grenouille du bout des doigts avec un air dégouté.

-_Bon, on a qu'à faire semblant de les nourrir,_ chuchota Néa, _comme ça on ne les touche pas._

-_Alors les filles ! Ça avance_, lança la voix bourrue de Hagrid qui venait d'arriver.

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers lui rougissantes.

-_Eh bien_, commença Néa, _ils ont l'air d'apprécié les œufs de fourmi._

-_Ah oui,_ dit Hagrid,_ chez les autres aussi. Aller, continuez, c'est bien 5 points pour Serpentard._

Elles se regardèrent en souriant.

-_Quel idiot,_ dit Tracey.

-_Il nous a accordé cinq points pour rien, il est gentil quand même,_ dit Néa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean Thomas venait de donner à manger à son scrout à pétard quand il explosa.

-_Aie ! Il m'a brulé en explosant !_ S'exclama-t-il en montrant à Hagrid une brulure

-_Ah oui ce sont des choses qui arrivent,_ répondit Hagrid avec un hochement de tête.

_-Beuârk !_ Fit Lavande Brown._ Mais enfin, Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose pointue là ?_

_-Il y en a qui ont des dards,_ répondit Hagrid avec enthousiasme. _Je pense que ce sont les mâles…Les femelles ont une espèce de ventouse pour sucer le sang_.

Néa se recula encore plus loin de ces horribles bestioles, Drago par contre ne put, comme à son habitude, s'empêcher de faire partager son avis aux autres.

-_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie,_ dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. _Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des animaux de compagnie qui brûlent, piquent et sucent le sang ?_

Tracey chuchota à Néa qu'il n'avait pas tort et elle hocha la tête.

-_Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas très beau qu'ils ne sont pas utiles_, intervint sèchement Hermione. _Le sang de Dragon à de puissante vertus magiques mais on n'a pas toujours envie d'avoir un dragon chez soi._

Lorsque, à la fin du cours, les filles remontaient pour aller déjeuner, elles discutaient encore du cours.

-_Au moins à Beauxbâtons_, _il n'y avait pas ce genre de cours avec des bêtes abominables_, dit Néa en frissonnant.

-_ça me fend le cœur de l'avouer,_ dit une voix trainante appartenant à Drago,_ mais je suis de ton avis. C'est incroyable que çà soit encore là pour donner des cours. Et vous avez-vu ? Il n'a pas répondu à une seule de mes questions._

_-En même temps, Drago, tu trouves toujours à redire_, répliqua Néa.

-_Je croyais qu'avec l'affaire de l'hippogriffe, l'année passée il se serait calmé sur ces bestioles, mais non ça continue. Je vais le dire à père dans ma prochaine lettre._

_-Arrête donc de tout rapporter à ton père,_ dit Néa exaspérée. _Il n'est pas ici, donc il n'a aucune raison d'être au courant du moindre ragot._

-_Dis ce que tu veux… Je ferais tout pour que ce gros balourd ne soit plus là l'année prochaine,_ répliqua-t-il en la dépassant sur le pont de bois avec Crabbe et Goyle.

-_Pouah, ce qu'il m'énerve_ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Relax Néa,_ dit doucement Daphné,_ on a plus cours avec lui aujourd'hui._

-_Nous on le connait depuis toujours, Drago, et il a toujours été comme ça,_ dit Tracey, _en plus, moi, ça me dérangerais pas du tout si ce n'était plus Hagrid qui donnait les cours, il n'a pas vraiment tort._

_-Ah très bien, j'ai compris_, s'énerva Néa en accélérant le pas, _et bien mangez donc avec Drago, puisque vous le soutenez et pas moi !_

-_Mais Néa attend,_ s'écria Tracey mais il était trop tard.

Néa était furieuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amies ne la soutenaient pas. Elle entra brusquement dans le hall, et entrepris de monter directement au troisième étage pour son cours d'arithmancie.

-_Miss Rogue !_ dit une voix glaciale.

Néa se retourna et fit face à son père qui était en bas des escaliers. Il haussa un sourcil.

-_Oui professeur_ ? demanda-t-elle toujours sur le coup de la colère.

-_Le déjeuner se prend dans la grande salle, pas ailleurs,_ lui fit-il remarquer

-_ça tombe bien, puisque je ne comptais pas y aller !_ dit-elle en serrant les dents.

_-Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il,_ mais personne n'est autorisé à être dans les couloirs lors des heures de repas…_

_-Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai !_ S'exclama-t-elle, _c'est encore pire qu'une prison ici, vous avez peur que j'aille voler une gargouille sur la tour Est ?_ Continua-t-elle en redescendant les escaliers pour se diriger vers le parc.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son mouvement, par une poigne ferme qui lui attrapa le bras.

-_Lâchez-moi !_ Siffla-t-elle.

-_Oh non, pas avant que tu ne sois calmée_, dit Severus en l'entrainant vers les cachots.

Il la poussa de force dans son bureau et verrouilla la porte, puis alla s'asseoir. Il la regarda, elle était maintenant en rage, elle sortit sa baguette et essaya d'ouvrir la porte par divers sorts. Severus la regardait avec amusement, surtout quand elle entreprit de donner des coups dans la porte en criant.

-_Pas la peine de hurler…J'ai lancé un sort de silence,_ dit-il.

-_Laissez-moi sortir !_ ordonna-t-elle haletante et les sourcils froncés.

-_Non,_ répondit simplement Severus._ Je te laisse le choix soit tu t'assois et tu m'explique ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, soit j'en reviens à mes bonnes vieilles méthodes._

Néa se contenta de le regarder froidement et s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau en croisant les bras.

-_Je n'ai rien_, dit-elle simplement.

-_J'aurais pourtant cru le contraire vu que tu viens de mettre dix minutes à t'acharner sur la porte de mon bureau._

_-Voilà je suis calmée,_ dit-elle avec agacement, _puis-je partir ?_

-_Non,_ répondit froidement Severus.

Elle soupira bruyamment et tourna le regard vers le coté de la pièce.

-_Je répète ma question,_ dit-il doucereusement_, Que s'est-il passé ?_

-_Rien._

-_Répond à ma question, où je te fais ingurgiter du veritaserum de force._

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit_, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder, _son utilisation est interdite ici._

_-Mais en plus d'être ton professeur, je suis ton père,_ dit-il._ J'en ai donc le droit._

_-Mes histoires ne vous regardent pas !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Ce qui te concerne, me concerne_, dit-il, _pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas manger ?_

-_Car je n'ai pas faim._

-_Continue ainsi et je tu passeras des examens avec Elise pour voir si tu es en bonne santé_.

-_ça ne va plus dans votre tête ? Sérieux, hier j'avais fait l'amour avec Harry, aujourd'hui j'ai des problèmes parce que je ne mange pas. Demain ce sera quoi ? Enceinte de Cyprien ?_

Slash ! Néa reçu comme un gifle mais son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle le regarda perplexe en se tenant la joue droite.

-_Un petit sort_, dit-il mauvaisement avant d'avoir l'air froid. _N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, et les sarcasmes tu ne les utilise pas avec moi. Tu vois grâce à ce petit sort, je pourrais régler mes petits problèmes avec toi de loin, ce sera une sorte d'avertissement de ce qui t'attendra si tu dépasses les limites._

Néa le regarda en ouvrant la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

-_Bien_, dit Severus de sa voix mielleuse, _j'attends._

-_Je ne voulais pas manger car j'étais en colère,_ répondit-elle sèchement.

-_Et pourquoi étais-tu en colère, si je peux me permettre,_ demanda Severus.

Néa était prête à lui dire que non il ne pouvait pas se permettre mais s'abstint.

-_Drago m'exaspère !_ Soupira-t-elle.

-_Ah, eh bien, il y a du progrès puisque je ne le retrouve pas à l'infirmerie,_ dit-il l'air moqueur._ Et c'est la seule raison ?_

-_Non, je n'étais pas d'accord sur son point de vue et Tracey a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait,_ dit Néa exaspérée.

-_La jalousie est un vilain défaut_, dit Severus.

-_Je ne suis pas jalouse de rien du tout !_ S'indigna-telle

-_La mauvaise foi, également_, continua-t-il.

-_Je peux y aller, maintenant ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Non, tu manges d'abord,_ dit Severus.

-_Je n'ai pas faim !_ dit-elle en râlant,_ et je vous jure que si vous m'obliger à manger, même si je n'ai aucun problèmes avec la nourriture, j'irais tout vomir._

-_Très bien,_ répliqua sèchement Severus, _n'oublie pas que tu as une retenue ce soir._

_-Je ne pourrais mal l'oublier_, marmonna-t-elle.

-_Pardon?_ fit Severus doucereusement.

-_J'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas oublié,_ répliqua Néa en soupirant et en sortant du bureau.

Alors là, c'était trop. Il devenait complétement soulant avec sa manie de toujours tout savoir. Néa se dirigea vers la classe d'arithmancie et se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté de la classe. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ces temps-ci, elle n'aimait pas cette école, elle préférait Beauxbâtons. Toujours la pensée de cette école dans la tête et impossible de s'en défaire. Pourquoi ?

-_Tu ne manges pas ?_ demanda une voix masculine.

Néa cligna des yeux et aperçut Harry.

-_Ah tiens, tu es là,_ dit-elle avec rancœur,_ comme tu vois… Sinon je serais dans la grande salle, et toi ?_

_-J'ai déjà mangé et Hermione est à la bibliothèque pour on ne sait qu'elle raison et Ron mange toujours._

_-Pourquoi, m-as-tu quitté, Harry ?_ demanda Néa en plongeant son regard turquoise dans les yeux émeraude du garçon qui rougit.

_-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué l'année passée…_

_-Non, c'était faux, ce n'était pas sincère,_ répliqua Néa, _regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as quitté…_

Harry la regarda et rougit, incapable de dire quelque chose, il essaya néanmoins :

_-J'aime une autre fille…_

-_Tu mens,_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils,_ je suis aussi douée que mon père pour repérer le mensonge. Je veux la vraie raison, Harry. Je me suis sentie mal toute les vacances et je n'arriverais pas à m'épanouir avec Cyprien si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as quitté._

_-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas,_ dit Harry troublé.

-_Comment ça tu ne voulais pas ? Quelqu'un ta forcé à me quitter ?_ demanda-t-elle en sentant l'adrénaline monter.

_-Il m'a dit qu'il ferait de ta vie un enfer, qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que tu sois blessée, si je ne te quittais pas…_

-_Qui ?_ Gronda Néa

-_Malefoy_, répondit-il avec le plus de mépris possible, _il a dit qu'il dirait n'importe quoi à son père et que lui te ferais vivre un enfer et qu'il te battrait._

Néa était en pleine méditation et se retenait de courir jusqu'à la grande salle pour sauter à la gorge de son cousin. Elle essaya de se calmer.

-_Harry, je ne veux pas que tu sois choqué mais viens voir,_ dit-elle en l'entrainant dans une salle de classe vide.

Dans la classe, elle enleva sa robe d'école puis remonta son chemisier pour le laisser voir son dos. Harry était bouche bée, son dos était rempli de coupures qui bien que cicatrisée étaient encore rouges.

-_Tu vois, çà, c'est parce que je suis amie avec Hermione,_ dit Néa difficilement, _parce que j'ai supporté Gryffondor et parce que je suis sortie avec toi. Comment a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah oui… une honte pour notre famille. Oui,_ soupira-t-elle,_ il est génial comme oncle Lucius. Je te prie de n'en parler à personne. Si je le dit à mon père, il trouvera le moyen de dire que c'est de ma faute._

Néa savait parfaitement au fond d'elle-même que la correction qu'elle avait reçue elle l'avait cherché. Jamais elle n'aurait dû provoquer son oncle ce jour-là

-_Je … Je…_

-_Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est passé,_ dit Néa avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

-_Non…Je vais le tuer,_ dit Harry furieux et hors de lui en se dirigeant vers la porte...

* * *

><p><strong> Alors vos impressions? <strong>

**Review : Petit commentaire laissé par les lecteurs, pour dire s'ils aiment ou pas, ainsi que leurs réactions. Chose qui fait très plaisir à l'auteur et qui l'encourage à continuer... XD**

**_Note:_**

_Je reprends donc..._

_comme ce chapitre est tout petit, je poste **la partie 2** ( chapitre 28): **Vendredi 9 septembre.**_

_On se retrouveras d'abord avec **"la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"** pour la partie 2 de la petite enfance : **Jeudi 8 septembre**_

**_Je compte sur votre présence =)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je remercie:<em>**

_-Toutes les personnes qui me lisent..._

_-Les personnes m'ayant rajoutée dans leurs histoires/auteurs préféré(es)_

_-Les super personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ce qui me donne du courage pour la suite. Merci de me suivre depuis le début !_

_ Athina: Merci pour la review, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Bisous_

_Gwensnape: Merci pour ta review, elle va continuer à être amie avec Hermione mais ce ne sera pas non plus meilleures amies. bisous_

* * *

><p><strong>Gros bisous a tous et toutes,<strong>

**Je vous adore,**

**On se retrouve fin de semaine et bonne rentrée des classes !**

**amicalement,**

**Justine ^^**


	27. Ch27: C'est la guerre ! partie 2

_**Chapitre 28 - C'est la guerre**__**! Partie 2**_

* * *

><p><em>Et bien voilà ma partie 2 nettement plus longue,<em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>-Non…Je vais le tuer ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte<em>

-_Harry attend,_ s'écria Néa en enfilant sa robe et en attrapant son sac.

Elle courut derrière lui. Ils croisèrent Drago au premier étage discutant avec les garçons et les amies de Néa. Harry couru et lui sauta dessus en lui donnant un coup de poing.

_-T'es malade Potter ?_ s'écria Drago en repoussant Harry tout en se tenant la joue.

_-Je vais te tuer, pour tout ce que tu as fait,_ répondit-il haletant en poussant à son tour Drago.

-_Néa !_ Cria Pansy,_ Fais quelque chose !_

Néa s'avança sur les deux garçons qui étaient debout à se regarder.

_-Oh oui, je vais m'en mêler,_ dit-elle en sentant toute sa colère remontée en elle.

Elle s'approcha de Drago qui la regardait avec mépris, et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Drago après avoir repris ses esprits de jeta sur Néa en lui tirant les cheveux, et Harry, lui, sauta sur Drago qui retomba en arrière. Les quatrièmes années autour d'eux regardaient la scène avec envie, la plupart soutenaient Néa, qui envoyait des coups de pied et des coups de poing à Drago.

-_Mais enfin ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ fit une vieille voix sévère. Miss Rogue !_ Potter ! Malefoy !_

Le professeur Mcgonagall arrivait en courant, en lançant des regards furieux autour d'elle.

-_Debout ! Tous les trois chez le directeur !_ S'exclama-t-elle

Drago et Harry se relevèrent et Néa essaya d'atteindre Drago, mais son mouvement fut retenu par le professeur Mcgonagall qui lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmenant de force chez le directeur.

_-Vous faites bien de me tenir, professeur_, ricana-t-elle mauvaisement, _parce que s'il se trouve en travers de mon chemin, je ne me retiendrais pas d'utiliser la panoplie de sorts cuisant que je connais._

-_Taisez-vous !_ Siffla le professeur McGonagall,_ Potter, Malefoy ! Dépêchez-vous. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Jamais !_

Arrivé à la statue d'aigle, elle s'avança pour monter les escaliers, toujours en tenant le poignet de Néa. La porte du bureau du directeur était ouverte, il se leva l'air anxieux de son fauteuil.

-_Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, bonjour jeunes gens_, dit-il avec bonne humeur et en faisant apparaitre quatre fauteuils.

_-Asseyez-vous !_ ordonna le professeur McGonagall, _oh non, Miss Rogue, vous, vous vous asseyez à côté de moi._

_-Eh bien je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ?_

-_Il faudrait envoyer un message au professeur Rogue,_ dit sèchement le professeur Mcgonagall.

_-C'est déjà fait_, répondit humblement le directeur.

-_Bien, je viens de trouver ces jeunes gens en train de se battre façon moldue, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison_.

-_Pourquoi avez-vous faits ça ? Et pourquoi façon moldue ?_ Demanda le directeur intrigué.

La jeune fille avait une bonne maitrise en duel sorcier d'après son dossier scolaire.

_-On ne risque pas de louper son coup,_ dit Néa en regardant son cousin d'air assassin.

-_Bien, bien Miss Rogue calmez-vous,_ dit le directeur en riant légèrement.

Le professeur McGonagall se mis debout, un air féroce sur le visage. Elle était tellement en colère que son chapeau était de travers et ses cheveux pendaient par certains côtés.

-_J'enlève 15 point à Gryffondor et 30 à Serpentards !_ dit-elle sèchement. _JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UNE TELLE CHOSE, SE BATTRE EN PUBLIC ! FAÇON MOLDUE ! VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE ? s'écria-t-elle. ET VOUS MISS, TROUVEZ-VOUS CELA NORMAL POUR UNE JEUNE FILLE AUSSI BIEN ÉDUQUÉE DE SE BATTRE ?_

_-Minerva…_ dit le professeur Dumbledore, _écoutons-les._

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre brusquement. Néa ne mit presque pas de temps pour se retourner qu'elle recevait une gifle magistrale.

-_Professeur Rogue !_ s'indigna le professeur Mcgonagall.

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_ Gronda Severus froidement.

_-C'est à cause de lui_ ! s'écria Néa en pleurant et en montrant Drago du doigt.

-_Qu'a fait Monsieur Malefoy pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?_ demanda le directeur

_-Il…Il a dit à Harry que s'il ne me quittait pas, l'année passée, il ferait en sorte à ce que ma vie soit un enfer et à ce que je reçoive des corrections. Alors pour me protéger, Harry a rompu avec moi,_ dit-elle luttant entre le sanglot et la colère qui revenait. _Bien sûr ça n'a servi à rien, puisqu'il s'est empressé de raconter toutes sortes de choses afin que je me fasse punir, ce qui n'a pas raté entre nous ! À cause de lui, j'ai été enfermée dans ma chambre pendant deux semaines, j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami. Et je m'en fiche du nombre de retenue que vous me donnerez, mais ce ne sera pas ma faute s'il tombe dans les escaliers par accident._

-_Bien,_ dit le directeur,_ merci de nous avoir éclairés avec autant d'exemple…intéressant. Monsieur Potter, confirmez-vous cette version des faits ?_

-_Oui monsieur,_ répliqua Harry

-_Et vous monsieur Malefoy ?_ demanda le directeur

-_Non…Bien sûr que non, enfin professeur Rogue vous les connaissez ?_

-_Espèce de sale…_ essaya de dire Néa, _mais elle fut bloquée par un sortilège de silence lancé par son père._

_-Je vais m'occuper moi-même de la punition de ma fille, et je propose une semaine de retenue chacun. Minerva ?_

-_Tout à fait d'accord,_ dit-elle l'air pincé, _maintenant Monsieur Potter, rejoignez votre prochain cours ! Et vous Monsieur Malefoy, allez à l'infirmerie soigner votre nez !_

Les deux garçons sortirent en vitesse du bureau, laissant Néa seule au milieu du professeur Dumbledore, du professeur McGonagall et de son père. Elle regardait fixement le sol, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

_-Minerva ?_ demanda le professeur Dumbledore, _pouvez-vous accompagner Miss Rogue à son cours d'arithmancie, et lui enlever ce sortilège mutisme ?_

_-Oui, monsieur le directeur,_ répondit-elle.

Quand elles furent sorties, le directeur lança un sortilège d'impassibilité sur sa porte.

-_Severus, il faut mettre cette histoire au clair_, dit sérieusement le directeur. _Enfin, tout le monde connait le tempérament de Lucius Malefoy et vous lui laissez votre fille ?_

-_J'étais en colère, Albus,_ répliqua-t-il froidement. _Que croyez-vous ? Elle part un mois et demi en laissant un « je pars en vacance, à bientôt « sans même se soucier de…_

-_Donc vous étiez vexé, Severus ?_ dit le vieux directeur.

-_Non pas du tout !_ S'exclama-t-il. _Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, en ce moment. Vous avez vu au festin ? Et aujourd'hui, elle se bat façon moldue ? Une Fille, ma fille, qui se bat ?_

-_ça s'appelle de la rancœur, Severus,_ dit-il, _peut-être qu'elle vous en veut de l'avoir laissé comme ça chez les Malefoy. Et puis, elle semble avoir un bon crochet du droit, comme dise les moldus_

_-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et on ne devrait pas lui en vouloir à elle ?_ dit Severus.

_-Vous comprendrez mieux son état d'esprit, quand vous verrais les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons, et puis elle n'a que treize ans. Je sais que nous avons tous parfois tendance à oublier qu'elle est un an plus jeune que les autres._

_-Et qu'y-a-t-il à comprendre_ ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

-_Eh bien l'état d'esprit de ces jeunes filles, n'est pas le même. Elles sont éduquées dans le respect de la hiérarchie et du règlement. On leur accorde beaucoup d'importance, parfois trop, et elles accordent beaucoup d'importance aux apparences et à la tenue. Ce qui peut développer un caractère orgueilleux et prétentieux._

-_Êtes-vous sûr qu'Antinéa a fait des études à Beauxbâtons ?_ demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, _car le respect du règlement, de la hiérarchie ?_

-_Peut-être ne voit-elle pas l'utilité de le faire ici, nous verrons comment elle se comportera en voyant Madame Maxime._

-_Je comprends mieux pourquoi, vous lui avez demandé de guider les élèves de Beauxbâtons, vous espérez qu'elle se calme._

-_En effet_, répondit le directeur avec un sourire. _Comment vous sentez-vous, Severus depuis le dernier épisode._

-_Eh bien, elle a recommencée à me bruler ce matin,_ dit Severus en ayant pâlît.

-Je suis désolé, Severus, mais vous comme moi savons ce qu'il va se passer, répondit le directeur. Je n'ose vous le demander encore mais…

-_Albus, il y a un an j'aurais accepté, mais vous pensez à Antinéa ?_ répliqua-t-il, _il voudra la rencontrer, et si elle refuse il…,_ dit Severus la voix cassante.

-_Je le sais,_ dit Dumbledore, _et vous savez comme moi, qu'elle ne pourra pas être au courant._

-_Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire sans l'autre partie de la vérité,_ dit Severus, _elle va me haïr._

-_Elle sera en colère, mais de là à vous haïr, je ne crois pas_, dit Dumbledore. _Enfin, nous ne parlons que de suppositions mais réfléchissez y._

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall, raccompagna Néa jusqu'à la classe d'arithmancie. Elle lui rendit la voix en lui conseillant de se tenir à carreaux. Néa rentra dans la classe et s'avança près du bureau du professeur Vector.<p>

-Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard, professeur, j'étais chez le professeur Dumbledore.

-_Ce n'est rien, miss Rogue,_ répondit le professeur avec un sourire,_ allez-vous asseoir près de Miss Greengrass, aujourd'hui, on fait de la traduction._

_-Oui, professeur_, répondit Néa.

Elle alla près de Daphné qui lui sourit timidement.

-_Tout va bien ?_chuchota-t-elle.

-_Oui, ça va mieux, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure_, murmura Néa.

- _oh ce n'est pas grave, tu nous expliqueras tout à l'heure_ ?

- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit Néa en souriant.

L'arithmancie était une branche que Néa appréciait encore bien, elle fut néanmoins heureuse quand la cloche sonna. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir suivit des autres filles et leur raconta toute l'histoire, puis elle s'excusa.

-_Ce n'est rien,_ dit Tracey en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, _mais quel crétin, Malefoy_.

-_C'est vrai que c'est sournois d'avoir fait ça,_ dit Daphné.

-_Par contre tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de ton père, ce soir ?_ demanda Pansy.

-_Disons, que j'appréhende un peu, par contre on n'a pas un seul devoir,_ dit Néa.

-_Moi si_, dit Pansy avec une moue ennuyée, divination.

Néa sortit son journal, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire et l'ouvrit a la page deux.

_-Par Merlin ! Les filles regardez !_ S'exclama-t-elle,_ on parle du père de Ron dans le journal._

Le journal passa à travers toutes les mains, les filles se le passaient en riant.

-_Quelle honte !_ dit Pansy,_ je me demande si Drago l'a vu, je vais lui montrer,_ dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-_Moi je mourrais, si mon père se faisait descendre comme çà dans la gazette du sorcier,_ dit Daphné.

_-C'est clair, la voiture volante, ce n'est pas celle que Potter a pris avec Weasley pour venir à l'école ?_

_-Si,_ s'exclama Daphné,_ ils ont même atterrit dans le saule cogneur !_

-_Et vous avez vu ? Ils disent que Maugrey est fou_, dit Néa.

-_Après le Pro..Prof..professeur Qui..Quir…Quirrell, Lockhart, le loup-garou, on nous met un fou,_ dit Tracey.

-_Oui, enfin, le professeur Lupin nous a appris des choses quand même,_ dit Néa.

-_Oui c'était un bon prof, dommage que ce soit un loup garou,_ dit Daphné en hochant la tête.

_-On y va ?_ demanda Tracey.

Elles croisèrent Pansy, qui était avec Drago dans la salle commune et les garçons passèrent devant elles pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Le hall était rempli d'élèves qui faisaient la file pour rentre dans la grande salle. Néa observa les escaliers et vit qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient.

-_Weasley ! Hé Weasley !,_ s'écria Drago qui semblait ravi.

Madame Pomfresh faisait des miracles, il n'avait plus rien au nez.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? demanda sèchement Ron, alors que tous les élèves se rassemblait pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-_Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley !_ dit Drago le plus fort possible pour être entendu de tout le monde.

Les quelques Serpentards se trouvant là commencèrent à rire. Les filles s'étaient assises sur l'escalier de marbre, pour voir. Néa ne voulait pas se trouver là si quelqu'un venait à débarquer. Elle savait très bien que Drago aller mettre Harry ou Ron en colère, et que la colère d'Harry n'étant pas redescendue aller mener à une bagarre.

-_Ecoute donc, çà,_ dit Drago en parlant bien fort.

Il ouvrit le journal à la page deux, et commença à lire :

NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

_Il semble que les ennuis du ministère de la magie soient loin d'être terminés_, écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter. _Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu._

-_Tu te rends compte, Weasley_, Dit Drago en riant, _ils ne connaissent même pas son nom exact, c'est comme si ton père n'avait aucune existence._

Beaucoup de monde s'étaient rassemblé, et tout le monde écoutait. Drago reprit sa lecture d'un geste théâtral :

_Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre ( Néa et d'autres rigolèrent à cette comparaison). Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformé en camp retranché de Mr Maugrey, Mr Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclencher une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, Mr Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le ministère de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort embarrassantes. _

-_Et il y a une photo Weasley !_ poursuivit Drago en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison, _enfin si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?_

Tout le monde regardait Ron, qui tremblait de fureur. Néa regarda Harry s'avancer et attraper Ron par le bras :

-_Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure Malefoy ? Allez viens Ron._

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Potter_, lança Drago d'un air dédaigneux. _Alors, dis-moi est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça._

Ron manqua de se jeter sur Drago mais il fut retenu par Harry et Hermione.

-_Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy,_ répliqua Harry, _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vu ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?_

Le teint de Drago avait légèrement rosit.

-_Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !_

-_Dans ce cas ferme-là,_ répliqua Harry en s'en allant.

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, mais un sort traversa le hall, provoquant la panique et métamorphosa Drago en fouine.

Un rugissement retentit dans le hall, précisément derrière Néa et ses amies, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-_Pas de ça, mon bonhomme !_

Le professeur Maugrey descendit l'escalier en claudiquant.

-V_ite, il faut prévenir quelqu'un_, chuchota Néa, _venez._

Elles montèrent discrètement et en vitesse jusqu'au premier étage où elles croisèrent le professeur McGonagall.

-_Professeur !_ s'écria Néa.

-_Que se passe-t-il encore, Miss Rogue ?_ demanda le professeur suspicieusement.

-_C'est le professeur Maugrey, il a transformé Drago en fouine parce qu'il se battait avec Harry !_ dit Néa d'une traite.

-_Et vous n'étiez pas du combat cette fois ?_ demanda le professeur en prenant la direction des escaliers.

-_Non, moi j'ai retenu la leçon et je suis venue vous chercher comme vous êtes la plus près et que vous êtes impartiale,_ répondit Néa en essayant de se faire bien voir.

-_bien 10 points pour Serpentard pour votre présence d'esprit, Miss,_ dit-elle avant de descendre en courant les escaliers, en tenant sa pile de livres.

Dans le hall, le professeur faisait rebondir la fouine de haut en bas.

-_Professeur Maugrey !_ s'exclama le professeur McGonagall d'un ton scandalisé.

-_Bonjour professeur,_ dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de bas en haut

-_Que…Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?_balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal des yeux.

-_J'enseigne,_ répondit-il

-_Vous en… Mais c'est un élève !_ s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en sortant sa baguette, et fit tomber ses livres par la même occasion.

-_Ouais et alors ?_ demanda Maugrey.

Elle lança un sort et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soigné tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rose brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace, Néa regardait la scène avec appréhension.

-Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit McGonagall d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a surement précisé ?

-_Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible,_ répondit Maugrey d'un air indifférent. _Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc_…

-_Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif_ !

-_D'accord, je vais le faire,_ répliqua-t-il en regardant Drago d'un air dégouté.

Drago, dont les yeux pâles étaient encore humide de douleur et d'humiliation lança un regard méprisant au professeur Maugrey.

_-J'en parlerais à mon père,_ marmonna-t-il

-_Ah ouais ?_ dit tranquillement Maugrey en s'avançant vers Drago. _Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme…Tu lui diras que Maugrey surveille son fils…Ton directeur de maison, c'est Rogue, non ?_

-_Oui_, répliqua Drago hargneux.

-_Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue._

-_Vieux ?_ dit Néa tout haut, _de quoi il parle lui, il a l'âge d'un ancêtre et…._

Néa ne put continuer car Tracey plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

-_De quoi ?_ demanda le professeur Maugrey tout haut ne sachant pas à qui s'adresser.

-_Personne n'a parlé, professeur,_ dit Pansy.

-_Bon… allez viens un peu par-là_, dit-il à Drago en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entrainant vers les sous-sols.

Tout autour, les élèves commentaient d'un air surexcité ce qui venait de se passer. Les filles allèrent s'asseoir au bout de la table de Serpentard.

_-Il est vraiment fou ce type !_ s'exclama Tracey.

-_Oui, je confirme_, dit Néa,_ tu as vu ce qu'il a dit de mon père ?_

-_Ouais,_ dit Daphné, _vieux ? Il a quoi ton père 35 ans ?_

-_Euh…non, 34 je crois_, dit Néa en se servant de riz et de poulet. _Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la retenue de ce soir._

-_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix,_ fit remarquer Tracey.

-_Je sais, mais, il va être en colère et la discussion avec l'autre n'aura rien arrangé,_ marmonna Néa.

Vers 20 heures, Néa se dirigea vers la salle de potion. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit en retenant son souffle

-_Entrez_ ! cria une voix froide remplie de colère.

Néa rentra, sentant des frissons parcoururent son corps.

_-Bonsoir ?_ dit Néa d'une toute petite voix.

-_Ah ! Le jeune prodige qui me sert de fille est là !_ dit-il sarcastiquement, _viens ici !_

Néa se rapprocha du bureau de son père et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient froids et durs.

-_Tu as des explications à me donner ? Se battre à la moldue ! Et quel courage, à deux contre un._

-_Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas tenir avec lui ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qu'il a encore fait dans le hall, tout à l'heure ?_

_-Je suis parfaitement au courant, et j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Lucius. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu n'as même pas l'air de regretter._

-_Je ne regrette pas_, s'emporta Néa, _et si j'avais eu l'occasion, je lui aurais cassé bien plus que le nez._

-_ça suffit !_ s'écria froidement Severus, _quand vas-tu comprendre qu'une fille ne se bat pas et encore moins avec aussi peu de classe_.

-_Vous êtes machiste !_s'indigna-t-elle, _Et puis, mon intention c'était de lui faire mal pas d'avoir élégante !_ dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Severus se leva brusquement.

-_Eh bien si je suis machiste,_ dit-il en agitant sa baguette, _à genoux ! Tu vas nettoyer le sol de cette classe._

Il fit apparaitre un seau d'eau savonnée et une petite brosse.

-_Vous voulez que je fasse le ménage ?_ dit-elle avec mépris,_ il y a des elfes de maison, ici, je vous rappelle !_

Slash, un autre mouvement de baguette et Néa ressentit comme un coup au niveau de son dos, elle cria de douleur en sentant l'une de ses coupures se rouvrir. Elle resta debout à regarder le seau, et Severus l'obligea à se mettre à genoux à l'aide de sa baguette.

-_Maintenant tu nettoies, et que je ne t'entende pas !_ dit-il en retournant à son bureau pour corriger des copies.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Néa se saisit de la petite brosse et commença frotter le sol. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose coulait dans son dos, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle frottait déjà depuis 1 heure et demie et on ne voyait pas la place. Elle essaya de se relever mais quelque chose la maintenait à genoux. Elle se redressa et enleva sa robe de sorcier et son gilet. Severus leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et vit une tâche sombre sous son chemisier. Il leva le sort et se leva précipitamment. Néa releva les yeux et regarda son père s'approcher, Severus observa les petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'approcha vivement mais Néa eu un mouvement de recul. _« Super, je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi maintenant, soupira-t-elle intérieurement »_. Severus n'y prêta pas attention et lui attrapa le poignet, il l'emmena vers les étages supérieur. Au quatrième étage, Néa comprit qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

-_Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller_ ! supplia-t-elle.

-_Trop tard,_ dit sèchement Severus.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie en le tenant par le bras fermement.

-Severus ? s'exclama l'infirmière, _que se passe-t-il ?_

-_Il faut que vous examiniez son dos, Poppy, je ne peux décemment pas le faire moi-même,_ dit Severus froidement en entrainant sa fille vers l'infirmière qui l'emmena sur l'un des lits.

Severus attendit en tournant le dos.

-_Allez Miss, enlevez votre chemisier_, dit gentiment l'infirmière.

-_Non, je refuse !_ s'écria Néa.

Severus, sans la regarder, agita sa baguette d'un mouvement vers le haut et le chemisier de Néa s'en alla tout seul. Elle essaya de reculer mais l'infirmière l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre.

-_Par Merlin, regardez professeur Rogue !_ Souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

Severus se retourna et regarda avec horreur (même si on ne le vit pas) le dos de sa fille. Il était rempli de coupures, dont l'une était en sang. Il regarda l'infirmière refermer les plaies et étaler de la pommade pour faire disparaître les cicatrices le visage livide. Comment avait-il put la laisser chez Lucius. Il se sentait plus que mal, il avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir fait du mal a sa fille.

-_Demain, ce sera tout, je vais vous laisser,_ dit Poppy pendant que Néa se rhabillait, _je vous ferais un rapport détaillé._

L'infirmière ne voulait pas trop en dire devant la fille. Quand elle fut rentrée dans son bureau, Severus se tourna vers Néa. Il croisa le regard azur de sa fille, qui paraissait gênée.

-_Je vois…Tu n'es pas simplement restée enfermée dans ta chambre cet été, je me trompe ?_

-_Non, père_, répondit-elle.

-_Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Il…Il m'a giflé et je suis tombée,_ répondit Néa, _et il m'a lancé un sortilège, je ne sais pas lequel mais j'ai senti toutes les coupures se faire. Avant de partir, il m'a donné trois coups de canne, et j'ai eu très mal. Tante Cissa est venue et m'a aidé à tout désinfecter, mais il ne faut pas le dire, vous ne le direz pas, n'est-ce pas père ?_

Severus se retenait de se précipiter au manoir Malefoy pour expliquer sa façon de penser à Lucius

-_Non, je n'en parlerais pas,_ la rassura Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit. _Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?_

-_Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas besoin que vous me disiez que je l'ai mérité car je le savais déjà moi-même._

-_Antinéa,_ soupira Severus. _Je ne te dirais pas que tu ne méritais pas une punition pour ta conduite. Mais jamais, je ne pourrais accepter que tu sois blessée physiquement de la sorte, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser. Tu ne dois pas non plus être gênée de me parler de tes problèmes._

Néa hocha la tête en rougissant

-_Je te raccompagne_, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-_J'ai fait gagner 10 points à Serpentard, tout à l'heure, père,_ dit Néa

-_Vraiment_ ? demanda Severus perplexe.

-_Oui, c'est moi qui ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall que le professeur Maugrey a transformé Drago en fouine,_ répondit Néa alors qu'ils marchaient vers les cachots. _Il est vraiment malade, ce prof, en plus vous avez vu ce qu'a dit la Gazette du sorcier ce matin ?_

-_Il ne faut pas se fier à la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter raconte nonante-cinq pourcent de mensonge,_ dit Severus.

-_Je me souviens, c'est elle qui a rédigé un article sur l'arrestation de… enfin de… Bellatrix, elle a peut-être inventée l'histoire de torture des parents de Neville._

-_Non, Antinéa,_ soupira Severus, _je suis désolé mais ça c'est vrai._

-_Vous me raconterez un jour ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Raconter quoi ?_ demanda Severus alors qu'il arrivait au bout de l'escalier en colimaçon des cachots.

-_Des histoires sur moi, sur ma mère_, dit-elle. _Sur mon passé…_

-_Parfois, le passé ne doit pas être remué,_ dit sèchement Severus, _et n'insiste pas !_

Ils arrivaient devant le tableau de Salazar, qui arbora un large sourire.

-_Mon cher Severus ! Ça me fait plaisir que vous passiez autant de temps avec votre fille !_

Néa manqua de s'étouffer en refoulant son rire.

-_Sans commentaire,_ dit Severus en serrant les dents. _Au fait, ce sera assez comme punition… mais je ne serais pas aussi tolérant la prochaine fois, bonne nuit Antinéa._

_-Bonne nuit, père,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre, ou ses amies l'attendaient anxieusement. Elle les rassura d'un geste et elles allèrent se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain en cours de potions, Neville eu encore des problèmes. Il rajouta un œil de triton de trop et son chaudron explosa. Il reçut une retenue et le professeur Rogue lui enleva 25 points, en plus de sa plus belle panoplie de sarcasme. Le pauvre Neville, on aurait pensé qu'il allait pleurer. Ce fut, l'un des cours far de la semaine, mais il ne rivalisa pas avec le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Maugrey fit une apparition remarquée, le silence était troublé par le claquement de sa jambe de bois. Néa et Tracey s'étaient placées le plus loin possible de son bureau.<p>

-_Alastor Maugrey, ex-Auror, chasseur de mage noir, je suis là à la demande du directeur point final !_

Néa le regardait certainement avec une moue dégoutée, son visage plein de cicatrices était affreux et son œil qui n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner.

-_Bien, vous êtes très en retard sur le programme. Donc je dois vous enseigner la défense contre les mauvais sorts. Qui peut me dire combien de sortilèges impardonnables y a-t-il ?_

Hermione leva la main, et elle fut la seule qui osa. Il la désigna d'un signe de tête.

-_Trois, monsieur._

-B_ien ! Et ils sont ainsi nommés_…dit-il en écrivant au tableau.

-_Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables_, finit Hermione

-_Exact ! L'utilisation de l'un d'eux vous fera gagner un aller simple, pour Azkaban ! Citez-en un ! Weasley !_

_-Oui… le sortilège de l'impérium, je crois._

-_Ah oui, il a donné du fil à retordre au ministère_.

Maugrey sortit un bocal, contenant trois araignées et en attrapa une.

-_Impero !_

Du bout de sa baguette, il contrôla l'araignée. Elle faisait des sauts, des acrobaties.

Certains élèves riaient, pas Maugrey.

-_Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Regardez… Que vais-je lui faire faire ? Se noyer ?_ (l'araignée se dirigea vers un seau d'eau), _sauter par la fenêtre ?_ (l'araignée se dirigea vers la fenêtre prête à sauter.

Plus personnes n'osait parler.

-_Il y a des années, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières ont déclaré avoir obéit à Vous-Savez-Qui. Un autre !... Oui Mr… ?_

_-Londubat,_ dit Neville, _il y a le sortilège do…doloris_.

Néa sentit son cœur fondre.

-_Exact,_ dit le professeur Maugrey en attrapant une autre araignée qu'il déposa sur le banc, et avant qu'elle ne s'échappe il dit sans aucun répit, _endoloris !_

L'araignée se tordit de douleur en se recroquevillant sur elle-même et en poussant des petits cris perçant. Le spectacle était horrible, Néa en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère avait fait subir ça à des êtres humains… c'était horrible.

-_Arrêtez !_ s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante

Le pauvre Neville, avait l'air terrifié. Le professeur Maugrey arrêta aussitôt.

-_un autre peut-être ?_

Néa leva la main, les yeux encore légèrement embué. Elle rougit quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-_Oui ?_ dit Maugrey en la dévisageant

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Néa n'était pas confiante, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-_Avada…Kedavra, monsieur_, dit-elle en regardant son banc

-_Ah oui_, dit-il en esquissant un sourire satisfait. _Le dernier et le pire, le sortilège de mort._

Il prit la dernière araignée et la posa sur son banc. Maugrey leva sa baguette avec un sourire mauvais.

-_Avada Kedavra !_ Rugit-il.

Il y eu un éclair vert et un bruit semblable à un coup de vent et l'araignée se retourna sur elle-même. Plusieurs filles, Néa comprise, étouffèrent un petit cri.

Ce fut l'un des pires cours que Néa eut, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce professeur Maugrey. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était mauvais, que quelque chose en lui était mal.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione vint voir Néa avec une drôle de requête.<p>

-_Si je comprends bien, Hermione, tu veux que j'entre dans ton organisation de protection des elfes de maisons ?_ demanda Néa amusée par la situation. _Mais tu es au courant que je possède un elfe, moi aussi ?_

-C_omment ?_ demanda Hermione horrifiée

-_Ben oui, Laly !_ Appela Néa.

L'elfe apparut en un quart de seconde sous le regard indigné d'Hermione.

-_Bonjour, jeune maitresse, qu'est-ce que Laly peut faire pour vous ?_ demanda l'elfe

-_Laly, Hermione, mon amie ici présente, veux créer un front de libération pour les elfes de maisons._

-_Maitresse Antinéa ne veut plus de Laly_, Demanda l'elfe d'une voix couinante.

-_Mais tu seras libre,_ dit Hermione,_ tu auras des congés payés et un salaire._

Néa se décida d'intervenir avant que l'elfe ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

-_Laly, je ne vais pas te libérer, retourne au manoir aider Squizz._

-_Squizz ?_demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

-_Oui, nous avons quatre elfes,_ dit Néa, _mon père a Baker, moi j'ai Laly, et enfin il y a Squizz et Syra qui s'occupent du manoir. Voyons ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est normal, sinon ce ne serait plus des elfes de maisons. Ils sont bien traités, et ne demande pas plus. Nous sommes toujours bien gentils et polis quand ils font quelque chose._

-_Mais c'est de l'esclavage !_ s'indigna Hermione en repartant.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera,_ lui glissa Harry avant de partir à sa recherche.

* * *

><p>Les mois de septembre et d'octobre se passèrent très vite. Durant les cours de défense, ils avaient dû combattre l'impérium et Néa avait eu beaucoup de difficulté pour y arriver. La quantité de travail à fournir avait triplé, et s'en était effrayant. Les professeurs parlaient déjà des BUSES. En métamorphose, ils devaient s'entrainer à transformer un hérisson en pelote à épingle. D'ailleurs c'était assez comique de voir la pelote de Dean Thomas avoir peur de la moindre aiguille. En histoire de la magie le professeur Binns leur faisait faire des dissertations sur la révolte des gobelins chaque semaine, sujet que Néa maitrisait parfaitement malgré elle. Le professeur Rogue leur faisait rechercher des antidotes divers. Il avait dit qu'il empoisonnerait quelqu'un avant Noël pour les tester. Ils devaient aussi lire trois livres de plus pour le professeur Flitwick, qui allait commencer l'étude des sortilèges d'attractions. Il avait aussi augmenté le répertoire de chanson de la chorale, pour le concert de Noël se déroulant le soir précédant le bal. Néa avait recommencé les séances avec Elise, elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Elise faisait ses rapports au professeur Dumbledore qui en faisait part au professeur Rogue, puisqu'elle ne voulait plus lui adressé la parole. Néa prenait quand même du temps, pour voir Cyprien et ses deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Une pancarte annonçant que les délégations arriveraient à la fin de la semaine, mirent le château en ébullition. Tous les élèves étaient joyeux et Néa encore plus impatiente que les autres. Beaucoup d'étudiants posaient des questions à Néa pour savoir comment étaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons, et tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui se porterait candidat au tournoi. Rusard était, quant à lui, de très mauvais poil, il incendiait quiconque marchait dans le grand hall avec de la boue sur les chaussures. Les tableaux et les armures avaient reçu un petit nettoyage de printemps. Le tableau de Salazar avait fait tout un cirque, car on n'avait pas repeint son serpent de la bonne couleur. A la place d'être vert sombre, il était vert émeraude…<p>

Un jour au soir, Néa était assise près du feu avec ses amies, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-_Sortez !_ dit Severus d'une voix froide.

Les filles s'en allèrent très vite et Néa déglutit. Severus s'approcha de Néa avec un air froid et sortit une boule de poile remuante de sa cape.

-_Je te ramène ton fauve,_ dit-il,_ si je le trouve encore une fois dans mes appartements je m'en sers pour une potion de vitamine._

Néa devint livide en le voyant partir, Severus se retourna.

-_Et pas d'argent de poche ce mois-ci pour payer la cape qu'il a déchiqueter dans ma garde-robe,_ dit-il glacialement.

Quand il eut fermé la porte, elle éclata de rire en disant à son chat, devenu grand.

-_C'est bien Asphodèle,_ dit-elle en le caressant, _bon chat !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci à tous !<em>**

**_Athina: Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps, j'espére qsue tu as consater que Néa était une enfant adorable et en la période sombre ( cf: premiére guerre sorcier), avoir un petit soleil comme ça adoucit les moeurs. Maintenant, Rogue a vieilli comme dans l'histoire originale, il est tel qu'on le connait. Et il ne supporte pas que Néa lui tienne tête. Il a l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse sans broncher puisqu'il "terrifie" ses élèves donc on peut comprendre qu'il soit contrarié que sa propre fille ne lui obéisse pas... il va y avoir deux-trois chapitres sans trop d'accros et aprés une grosse dispute mais suite à cela ça s'arrangera dans le positif ;)._**

**_J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta review, encore merci et à bientôt, Bisous_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu,<em>**

**_N'oubliez pas ma petite review, _**

**_Gros bisous et à lundi !_**

**_Justine^^_**


	28. Ch28: Les délégations et retrouvailles !

**Chapitre 29 ****–**** Les d****é****l****é****gations et les retrouvailles****!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour ! Hi ! buenos dias ! Guten Tag! Dag! et bonsoir !<em>**

**_La suite... *clap clap clap*,_**

**_Bonne lecture =D_**

**_Je remercie Vivi =D pour ses corrections ! bisous à toi =)_**

* * *

><p>Le matin du 30 octobre, quand les élèves arrivèrent dans le hall menant à la grande salle, tous remarquèrent que le château avait été nettoyé de fond en comble. Des banderoles de soies ornaient le château. Le soir précédent, le professeur Rogue était venu inspecter les dortoirs et la salle commune de Serpentard, puisque les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons logeraient chez les filles de Serpentard, dortoir offrant le plus d'espace. Dans les cachots, trônaient tous les dix mètres, une banderole de Serpentard, même chose du côté de la tour de Serdaigle ou de la tour de Gryffondor, et près des cuisines, pour les Poufsouffles. Enfin dans la grande salle, les murs de côté portaient les quatre banderoles des quatre maisons, et derrière la table des professeurs trônait une gigantesque banderole portant les Armoiries de Poudlard. On pouvait même y lire distinctement la devise de l'école « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ».<p>

Durant le déjeuner, Néa observait Hermione demandant à plusieurs personnes de lui acheter les badges pour la S.A.L.E. Néa n'avait pas voulu lui acheté, si Laly le voyait elle se mettrait dans tous ses états. La journée du 30 octobre fut l'une des plus longues que Néa passa à Poudlard, tellement elle avait hâte de revoir ses amies. Personne n'écouta grand-chose aux cours se déroulant, tous chuchotaient avec leurs voisins de l'arrivée des délégations le soir même.

Le cours de potions du jour se termina avec une demi-heure d'avance et les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes. Néa refusa catégoriquement de porter le chapeau pointu noir, elle laissa tomber ses cheveux et relia deux tresses derrière sa tête à l'aide d'une broche en forme de fleur bleu ciel.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le hall puis sortirent près de la cour pavée. La soirée était fraiche et lumineuse, et le jour tombait doucement. Les directeurs de maisons firent ranger leurs élèves en ligne devant le château. Néa se tenait à côté du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui fit un compliment sur sa broche, et donc se trouvait devant toutes les autres maisons. Les Professeurs se trouvaient juste derrière eux. Soudainement, le professeur Dumbledore plissa les yeux et s'exclama :

-_Ah, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! Qu'en dites-vous, Miss Rogue ?_

-_J'en dis que vous avez tout à fait raison professeur,_ répondit Néa avec une lueur d'impatience dans la voix.

-_Où _? demandèrent avidement plusieurs élèves.

-_Là-bas !_ s'écria un élève de sixième année.

La forme se rapprochait de plus en plus, et quand elle fut éclairée par les lumières du château, on put y distinguer un carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Les élèves des trois premiers rangs de chaque rangée reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre à toute vitesse. Les chevaux se posèrent sur le sol dans un grand fracas et dans un nuage de poussière. Quand le carrosse fut immobilisé, on put y remarquer le blason de l'académie sur les portières du carrosse. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à un homme magnifique habillé d'une queue de pie, et d'un haut de forme. Il avait le teint halé, typique du sud, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris et ses cheveux châtains clair. Néa entendit beaucoup de soupirs et de gloussement derrière elle. L'homme donna un coup de baguette et un tapis bleu se déroula jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore, puis d'un autre coup il déplia un marchepied d'or. Il s'effaça et Madame Maxime descendit du carrosse, sous les exclamations de surprise puis sous les applaudissements. Elle fit quelques pas pour se trouver face au professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un baisemain.

-_Ma chère madame Maxime_, dit-il, _je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard._

-_Mon cheur Dambleudore_, répondit-elle de sa voix grâve_, je suis ravie d'êtreu là_.

Son regard glissa vers Néa, qui s'empressa de faire sa plus belle révérence.

-_Je suis enchantée de vous revoir, madame Maxime_, dit-elle dans un français parfait que presque personne ne comprit.

-_Moi également, ma chère_, répondit-elle, _je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez à merveille. Dambleudore, laisseu moi vous présenteu monsieur Henri, il enseigneu la magie sans baguette!_

L'homme de tout à l'heure s'avança sous les nouveaux applaudissements. Il serra la main du directeur et s'exprima dans un anglais correct :

-_Enchanté de vous connaitre, Professeur Dumbledore_.

Il se tourna également vers Néa, l'air ravi, en souriant de ses dents étincelantes.

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa_, dit-il en français et en s'abaissant pour lui faire un baisemain, _je suis heureux de vous revoir et de voir que vous êtes resplendissante_.

Néa répondit en faisant une révérence qu'elle garda jusqu'à la fin de son discours.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Monsieur Henri,_ répondit-elle en français avant de se relever.

Elle remarqua que certains élèves la regardait perplexe, elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant. Madame Maxime dit au professeur Dumbledore :

-_Je vous presenteu meus euleuves,_ dit-elle en agitant la main d'un air désinvolte au-dessus de son épaule.

Néa regarda avidement, pour ça les élèves de Poudlard n'allaient pas être déçus. Des papillons bleus s'échappèrent du carrosse pour éclater en milliers de paillettes. Une petite fille sortie du carrosse en marchant gracieusement, Gabrielle Delacour se rappela Néa, elle fut suivit par deux jeunes demoiselle de l'âge de Néa. L'une était blonde, l'autre brune, Néa sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était Candice et Victoire. Puis une dizaines de filles sortirent à la suite. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient ébahis, les demoiselles avaient une grâce et une élégance hors du commun, à peu près comme Néa. A la fin de leurs démarches, elles firent toutes et d'un même mouvement une révérence gracieuse. Tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment, ce qui fit quelque peu grimacer les jeunes filles.

-_À queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu_ _?_ demanda madame Maxime

-_Il ne devrait pas tardeu…heu…tarder_, répondit Dumbledore. _Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous rentrer à l'intérieur vous réchauffer quelque peu ?_

-_Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, quelle bonne ideu, mon cher Dambleudore,_ approuva Madame Maxime.

-_Bien, J'ai chargé Miss Antinéa de vous guidez dans le château et de vous aider pour les problèmes de linguistique._

-_Oh parfeu !_ dit Madame Maxime en se retournant vers Néa pour lui sourire, _meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?_

-_Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection,_ assura galamment le directeur.

Néa rigola doucement, suivit de madame maxime

-_Dambleudore, queul plaisantin vous feute_s_ !_ S'exclama-t-elle en pouffant de rire. _Je vouleus parleu deus che-veux de mon carosse._

Néa fit un geste bref vers les chevaux.

-_Ah vos chevaux ! Oui bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller sur le bien-être_, déclara-t-il_. Miss ? Emmenez donc nos invités à l'intérieur._

-_oui monsieur,_ répondit Néa.

Néa se plaça à côté de son ancienne directrice et la pria de la suivre.

_-Venez-vous autres !_ dit Madame Maxime avec un geste impérieux.

Le rang se mit en route, fermé par monsieur Henri. Ils traversèrent la cour pavée et remontèrent les marches afin d'arriver dans le hall.

-_Madame Maxime ? Monsieur Henri ? Si vous voulez, vous pouvez accéder à la salle des professeurs, pendant que nous allons nous installer dans la grande salle._

-_Oui, c'est bien Antinéa merci,_ dit-elle.

Quand elle fut passée la porte, Candice et Victoire sautèrent dans les bras de Néa :

-_Oh mon dieu, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !_ s'exclama Néa.

-_Nous aussi,_ dit Candice en pleurant, _notre sœur de cœur nous a manqué._

-_oh ! Néa, il faut que tu rentres avec nous,_ dit Victoire encore émue.

-_on verra, venez ! on va s'installer avant que tous les autres arrivent._

Néa ne connaissait pas beaucoup les filles plus âgée, de vue oui, mais pas plus. A part Fleur Delacour, qui avait été la marraine de Néa pendant son enfance à Beauxbâtons. C'était une tradition là-bas, chaque année on attribuait une marraine aux nouvelles pour les guider dans l'école. Celle-ci, l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui fit deux fois la bise en souriant et en lui disant qu'elle était contente de la revoir.

Elles suivirent Néa jusque dans la grande salle, où beaucoup frissonnèrent. Néa les guida jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, où elle prendrait place exceptionnellement.

-_Tout va bien ?_ demanda Néa, _je sais ce que c'est d'arriver ici, enfin on s'y habitue. Je peux demander aux elfes de vous apporter des capes d'hiver, si vous voulez._

-_Oui, merci Néa chérie_, dit Fleur qui avait la tête enroulée dans son châle.

-_Laly ?_ Appela Néa

Lorsqu'elle apparut certaines filles poussèrent des cris.

-_Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Laly pourrais-tu demander aux elfes de ramener… treize capes chaudes ?_

-_Oui jeune maitresse_, répondit humblement l'elfe.

Et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, des capes apparurent devant les filles qui se dépêchèrent de les enfiler.

-_Tu as réussi à vivre ici un an ?_ demanda la voix posée d'une élève, Marie se rappela Néa.

-_Il faut bien…Vous devez savoir que les élèves d'ici n'ont pas les mêmes manières que nous,_ expliqua Néa.

-_Ce n'est pas étonnant, vous avez entendu le bruit qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure ?_ demanda Françoise, une fille rousse et aux yeux bleus. _Ils auraient pu applaudir en faisant moins de bruit._

-_Ou va-t-on dormir ?_ demanda Fleur anxieuse.

-_Dans mon dortoir, celui des Serpentards, c'est la maison avec le plus de classe de l'école, enfin disons que beaucoup de Serpentard descendent comme nous de bonnes familles. Et en plus c'est le plus grand dortoir. Par contre il est situé dans les cachots _(certaines eurent des cris horrifiés), _mais dans les chambres il y a de grandes cheminées. Je vous explique : le dortoir des filles est sur cinq niveau, les premières et deuxièmes ont un palier, les troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années ont un palier à eux. Et enfin les sixièmes et septièmes ont un palier commun. Candice, et Victoire seront dans ma chambre. Et vous les filles, vous vous partagerez deux dortoirs de six places, l'un à mon palier et l'autre au palier du dessus. J'ai fait changer la décoration, pour que vous y soyez à l'aise._

En effet plutôt dans la semaine, Néa avait fait savoir au directeur, que les filles ne se sentiraient pas à l'aise avec la décoration des dortoirs. Donc il avait autorisé Néa à refaire la décoration (avec l'aide des elfes de maisons) et le résultat était magnifique. Les murs était blanc nacré ainsi que tout le mobilier, les rideaux des lits étaient bleus ciels comme les parures de lit. Il y avait des moulures dorées au plafond et les fenêtres, magique, donnaient sur des parterres fleuris comme au printemps. Cette décoration rendait les lieux plus lumineux et agréables. Pansy, Tracey et Daphné trouvaient cela tellement beau qu'elles avaient voulu faire la même chose dans leur chambre. Néa avait pris soin d'accrocher des banderoles de Beauxbâtons, dans les chambres.

-_Tu es un amour_, _Néa chérie_, dit Fleur_, tu es contente de nous revoir, au moins ?_

-_Plus que ça !_ dit Néa souriante, _et puis ça fait du bien de parler français_.

- _Ma pauvre ça a dû être horrible de t'habituer à cet horrible château,_ dit Fleur.

-_Le pire c'est l'hiver, il fait un froid incroyable ! En visitant le château, vous allez voir qu'il est vraiment étrange. Les escaliers sont comme vivant, ils vous emmènent là où ils veulent. Et puis, les portes, il y en a partout. Certaines ne s'ouvrent que si on leur demande gentiment, et d'autres ne sont que des pans de murs cachés. Il faut faire attention à ce que vous dites, car les tableaux parlent et racontent tout à tout le monde. Puis, le tableau qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune est très susceptible._

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver et les filles les regardaient d'un air maussade et dédaigneux, se moquant de l'un ou de l'autre.

_-C'est un tableau qui garde l'entrée ?_demanda Victoire surprise

-_Oui, il s'appelle Salazar_, répondit Néa, _il faut lui dire un mot de passe pour rentrer. Le mot de passe change chaque semaine, pour le moment le mot de passe est « sureau »_

Les filles écoutaient toutes Néa avec attention. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, autour d'elle, aux autres tables, des élèves l'écoutait également. Peu d'élèves avaient déjà entendu la jeune fille parler français.

Néa en profita pour discuter avec ses deux meilleures amies. Enfin, elle les considérait surtout comme deux sœurs. Avec Candice et victoire, elles avaient partagé la même chambre pendant huit ans.

-_Tu sais quoi Néa_ ? dit Candice, _Madame Chudleigh nous a dit de te remettre le bonjour_.

-_Tu rigoles ?_ demanda Néa en souriant

-_Non je te jure_ ! répondit-elle, _tu l'aurais vu, « vous remettrez mes amitiés a mademoiselle Antinéa, n'est-ce pas ? »_, imita-t-elle. _N'est-ce pas Victoire ?_

-_Tout à fait exact, Candice_, répondit la jeune fille.

Et elles plaisantèrent encore quelques instants. Être en compagnie de filles de son ancienne école, faisait plus que plaisir à Néa, elle se sentait moins seule. Néa aperçut Cyprien qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-_Alors princesse Néa, tu t'es encore faite remarquée_ ? dit-il avant de l'embrasser sous les yeux mi- amusé mi- surpris de ses amies.

-_Bien sûr, Cyprien, je te présente mes deux sœurs_, dit-elle en anglais avec un clin d'œil, _Candice… et Victoire_.

Cyprien en galant jeune homme qu'il était leur fit un baisemain à toute les deux, qui gloussèrent.

-_Les filles_, reprit-elle en français, _voilà Cyprien mon petit ami_.

-_On avait remarqué_, dit Candice en pouffant. Il est charmant

-_Je te laisse on se voit tout à l'heure ou demain matin ?_ dit Cyprien

-_oui, je t'aime_, dit-elle en français sans le vouloir.

-_Moi aussi_, répondit-il.

Néa regarda les élèves de Durmstrang, il était tous battis comme Crabbe et Goyle, et portaient d'énormes capes de fourrures.

-_Ah !_ s'exclama Marie, _c'est quoi ça ?_ dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'estrade ou se trouvait Mr Rusard.

-_Il s'agit du concierge, Rusard, il faut se méfier de lui et de son chat_, dit Néa avec une moue.

Le concierge était en train d'installer quatre chaises de plus à la table des professeurs

-_Il est affreux_, dit-elle.

-_Ne t'en fais pas Marie, il ne te fera rien, c'est un cracmol_, la rassura Néa.

Plusieurs filles poussèrent un soupir dégouté. Néa se souvint qu'elle avait eu exactement la même réaction en voyant Rusard la première fois.

-_Je vais quand même m'abstenir de le croiser pendant la nuit,_ dit une autre fille déclenchant les rires des demoiselles.

-_Vous possédez un avantage sur eux_, dit Néa en désignant les élèves de Poudlard. _Vous comprenez l'anglais, mais peu d'entre eux comprennent le français. _

-_Ça ne m'étonne pas_, dit une autre fille avec un air hautain.

Les professeurs firent leur entrée. Beaucoup d'élèves regardaient monsieur Henri avec des sourires moqueur et chuchotaient sur son passage. Néa n'en revenait pas, comment osaient-ils se moquer de lui ? Monsieur Henri ne semblait pas gêné, ni troublé, il était en grande conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. Les professeurs s'installèrent autour de la grande table, monsieur Henri se trouvait assis à côté du professeur Rogue. Puis, les directeurs de chaque école firent leurs entrées. Les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons ainsi que Néa se levèrent, ce qui fit rire les élèves de Poudlard. Elles attendirent que madame Maxime soit assise avant de se rasseoir, sans prêter attention aux autres. Néa n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de se lever, elle en avait pris l'habitude étant petite. Le professeur Dumbledore resta debout, pendant que madame maxime prenait place à sa gauche et le professeur Karkaroff à sa droite.

-_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, _dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire rayonnant aux élèves étrangers._ J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable._

Fleur éclata d'un rire moqueur, imitée par d'autres filles. Severus n'en revenait pas, et d'autres élèves de Poudlard se disaient la même chose.

-_Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, _annonça Dumbledore. _Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !_

Il fut à peine assis que les plats dorés se remplirent de mets divers. A la table des professeurs, monsieur Henri engagea la discussion avec Severus.

-_C'est donc vous le père de mademoiselle Antinéa ?_

_-En effet,_ répondit Severus froidement.

-_J'aime beaucoup cette petite, toujours polie et d'une grande bonté. Je ne vous cache pas qu'elle a son propre caractère. Elle adorait surtout faire des blagues à notre surveillante, et à lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Mais elle était une très bonne élève, elle avait les meilleures notes à mes cours._

_-Et qu'enseignez-vous ?_s'enquit Severus.

-_La magie sans baguette,_ répondit monsieur Henri, _nous l'enseignons dès les premières classes. C'est la première sorte de magie qu'elles apprennent, ça revient à contrôler la magie instinctive. Aves les petites filles de 6 à 8 ans par exemple, je leur enseigne sous forme de jeu, avec des peluches ou des poupées. Puis quand elles sont plus grandes, on commence l'apprentissage approfondi. Certaines filles en classe supérieur arrivent à l'utiliser dans les duels._

_-Y-a-t-il d'autres cours que nous n'avons pas ici ?_demanda Severus.

-_ Oui, bien sûr, notre enseignement est totalement à l'opposé du votre, _répondit-il, _cela est surtout dû au fait que nos élèves soient toutes des filles. Nous avons des cours d'enchantement, ce doit être l'équivalent de vos cours de sortilège et de métamorphose je crois. Nous avons aussi des cours de duel où les filles apprennent à se battre avec élégance. Il y a également les cours de bienséance et les cours de danse classique, gymnastique et de natation. Nous étudions également les étoiles et les langues étrangères comme l'anglais, l'espagnol, la langue des fées et la langue elfique. Il y a aussi les cours de potions, comme ici je crois._

_-Oui,_ dit Severus,_ mais les fillettes de 6 à 8 ans suivent quels cours ? Et sont-elles en pension comme les autres ?_

_-Effectivement, toutes les filles restent au château, elles ne rentrent chez elles que pour les vacances d'été et de Noël. Quant aux cours, elles suivent les cours de magie sans baguette, les langues, la tenue et la danse classique. Toutes les autres matières ne sont enseignées qu'à partir des classes 7, donc des filles de 10-11 ans._

_-Donc des fillettes de 11 ans savent déjà se battre en duel ?_ S'étonna Severus.

-_Oui, _répondit Henri, _vous auriez dû voir Antinéa à 10 ans, elle se battait en duel avec acharnement, personne de son année n'a jamais réussi à la battre et elle était un an plus jeune que les autres filles. Elle était souple et rapide, et toujours très concentrée. Elle a toujours eu une grande puissance magique, nous nous étonnions d'ailleurs qu'elle ait une telle force magique alors que ces parents étaient des moldus. _

Severus savait très bien d'où venait sa force, Bellatrix est également une puissante sorcière très douée pour les duels. Et lui-même ne se défendait pas si mal.

_-Pourquoi a-t-elle sauté une classe, _demanda Severus.

-_C'est moi qui ai demandé cela,_ répondit Henri avec fierté, _nous faisons toujours passer des tests aux petites filles. Antinéa était très vive pour son âge et savait déjà beaucoup de chose, de plus elle maitrisait déjà sa magie. Cette année-là, il n'y a eu que trois jeunes filles qui ont sauté une classe, regardez,_ dit-il en désignant Antinéa et les deux filles qui étaient à côté d'elle. _Candice Desriac et Victoire De Goncourt, avec Antinéa c'était le trio féminin de l'école. Toujours ensemble, je ne me souviens même pas qu'elles se soient déjà disputées. Les deux jeunes filles ont été accablé du départ de leur amie, elles sont resté à deux en disant qu'Antinéa était irremplaçable. Elles ont partagé leur chambre pendant près de huit ans, des sentiments forts se sont forgés. Vous savez, moi, j'ai beaucoup d'heures de cours avec elles et je les connais toutes depuis qu'elles ont 6 ans. _

_-Et Antinéa n'a jamais été insolente, moqueuse ou orgueilleuse ?_ Demanda Severus perplexe.

-_Bien sûr que si,_ répondit Henri comme si c'était normal,_ enfin ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Elles le sont toutes, certaines moins que d'autre. Mais je dois dire qu'Antinéa a toujours eu un drôle de sens de l'humour et une allergie aux règlements. _(Severus hocha la tête)_.Elle adorait aller se balader au clair de lune, près des murailles ou même monter sur les toits pour observer les paysages et les étoiles. La pauvre madame Chudleigh, notre surveillante, elle la suivait sans arrêt et n'avait pas le temps de se poser une minute. Je me souviens deux jours après son arrivée, elle s'était mis dans la tête de jouer à un cache-cache géant dans le château avec les autres petites filles de son année. Résultat, nous avons passé la journée à chercher les quinze demoiselles qui étaient éparpillées dans le château. Mais notre château et le domaine sont immense, bien plus grand que ce domaine ci. Quand on a finalement attrapé mademoiselle Antinéa, elle nous a dit du haut de ses 6 ans. Vous avez vu comme je suis forte, j'ai battu tout le monde à cache-cache, on rejoue demain ?_ Dit Henri en riant à la pensée de ce souvenir.

_-Mais elles n'étaient pas sanctionnées ?_dit Severus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- _Non, nous ne pourrions pas nous le permettre, _répondit Henri,_ beaucoup de ces jeunes filles viennent de très bonnes familles et les parents ne seraient pas d'accord pour que l'on punisse leurs enfants. On discute doucement avec elles, ou on envoie un mot aux parents. Et puis si on leur donne ce qu'elles désirent, il n'y a pas de problème._

Lui qui s'étonnait que sa fille était capricieuse, il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

_-Oui, vu comme çà, _dit Severus qui n'en revenait pas. _Vous avez connu les Pritchard ?_

_-Non, _dit Henri avec un air sombre,_ C'était une nurse qui accompagnait mademoiselle Antinéa à chaque rentrée, même le jour de sa première rentrée. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas déranger la fillette, elle ne paraissait pas triste. On a compris plus tard, que c'était une habitude. Combien de fois mesdemoiselles Candice et Victoire l'ont réconforté car ses parents ne voulaient pas la prendre avec eux pour les vacances de Noël,_ continua-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix._ Ils lui laissaient de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter des jouets, mais elle ne recevait presque jamais de lettre ou de cartes de vœux. Vous savez, elle ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais connu, une jeune fille parler ainsi de ses parents. Elle se fichait complétement d'eux, et quand on lui a demandé pourquoi. Elle nous a répondu, pourquoi les aimerais-je alors qu'ils ne m'aiment pas d'un amour sincère. Et je peux vous dire que d'entendre ça d'une fillette de 10 ans, c'est étrange._

Severus comprenait mieux à présent le comportement de sa fille. Ainsi, elle avait été gâtée toute son enfance mais n'avait pas vraiment reçu d'amour. Il devrait demander à Elise d'en discuter avec elle car si elle ne les aimait pas, pourquoi avait-elle essayer de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie ?

Il observa sa fille, elle parlait et riait avec les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, il fut même surpris de son attitude envers madame Maxime et monsieur Henri. Jamais, ici, elle n'avait témoigné un tel respect à l'un des professeurs. Il avait été complétement ébahi quand elle s'était levée comme les autres, pour la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Albus avait raison, toutes ces jeunes filles se ressemblaient dans leurs manières. Néa avait eu les mêmes réactions à son arrivée.

Néa racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de l'école à Candice et à Victoire. Les deux filles avaient été horrifiées d'apprendre qui était le père de Néa et la sévérité dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

-_Enfin,_ dit Néa, _il est sévère et intransigeant mais il m'aime. Même s'il me punit, où qu'il m'agace profondément, je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avec les Pritchard. Vous savez même si je n'ai jamais eu d'affinité avec eux, ça me fait un peu mal de savoir qu'ils ne soient plus là._

-_C'est normal_, _Néa_, dit Candice. _Tu les as toujours connus comme tes parents._

Soudain, Fleur se leva et se rendit à la table de Gryffondor. Néa et ses amies observait la scène avec amusement, personne à Poudlard ne savait que la grand-mère de Fleur était une vélane. Tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage. La table de Gryffondor étant proche de celle des Serdaigles, les filles entendirent toute la conversation.

-_Excusez-moi_, dit Fleur, _Vous avez fini avec la Bouillabaisse ?_

Ron se retourna et devint écarlate. Il la regarda la bouche ouverte avant de balbutier.

-_La bouba…la boubaliaisse…La Bailloubaisse_…

-_Bouillabaisse,_ rectifia Fleur.

-_bouba… Boubia._

Néa et les filles étaient mortes de rire. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand Fleur lui dit impatiente :

-_Tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour les langues étrangères... Alors, vous avez fini, oui ou non, avec cette Bouillabaisse ?_

-_Oui_, dit Ron le souffle coupé, _c'était excellent_

Quand Fleur revint à table, elle rigola avec les filles en se servant de la bouillabaisse.

-_Au fait les filles_, dit Néa, _qu'allez-vous faire durant les journées ?_

Ce fut Fleur qui répondit

-_Madame Maxime a demandé au directeur pour avoir une salle pour que nous puissions étudier, voilà pourquoi monsieur Henri nous accompagne. Les autres professeurs vont envoyer nos devoirs avec les explications._

-_Ah très bien,_ répondit Néa, _au fait comment vont Soline et Louise ?_

Plus les filles racontaient des anecdotes sur l'académie et plus le cœur de Néa se serrait. Elle mourait d'envie de retourner faire ses études là-bas, avec ses meilleures amies. Même si elle aimait Pansy, Tracey et Daphné, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment chez elle à Poudlard, il restait comme un vide.

_-Elles vont bien, elles te remettent leurs amitiés, _répondit Victoire.

-_Vous rentrez chez vous pour Noël ? _S'enquit Néa,

_-Oui il est prévu que nous partions le lendemain matin du bal de Noël, _répondit Candice.

-_Je vois, c'est la même chose ici,_ dit Néa

-_Antinéa ?_ demanda Marie

-_Oui ?_ répondit Néa

-_Il y a toujours autant de nourriture pendant les repas ?_

-_Eh bien, non, seulement pour les banquets_, répondit Néa, _mais les repas restent copieux._

-_Ah…je vois_, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

À la fin du repas, les tables se vidèrent pour laisser place à des montagnes de desserts. Il y avait même des desserts français, des tartelettes, des religieuses, des macarons. Il y avait aussi des Yaourt, des riz-au-lait et du fromage frais ainsi que des fruits frais.

-_Oh, Par Morgane !_ dit Néa, _des macarons… ça fait super longtemps que j'en ai mangé._

-_Ils n'en mangent pas ici ?_ demanda Candice en croquant dans un macaron au chocolat.

-_Non, ici, le plus souvent c'est des bonbons, de la tarte à la mélasse ou du pudding_, dit Néa.

Dès que les assiettes disparurent, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Dans la salle, le silence régnait et il y avait une atmosphère d'attente.

-_Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore, Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais vous donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire. Permettez-moi, avant toute chose, de vous présenter Mr Bartémius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale… et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques…_

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle. Ludo Verpey semblait ravi et faisait des signes de la main à toute la salle. Néa pensa aux biscuits qu'elle mangeait quand elle était petite, des BN, il avait une tête de BN avec son sourire niais. Par contre, Barty Croupton, lui était rigide, froid et ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

-_Messieurs Croupton et Verpey, _reprit Dumbledore,_ ont travaillé sans relâche ces derniers mois pour préparer le tournoi. Ils feront partie avec madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff, et moi-même du jury. Le reliquaire, s'il vous plait, monsieur Rusard._

Rusard, s'étant tenu à l'écart, s'avança à travers la grande salle portant un grand coffre dans les mains. Ce coffre, qui semblait très ancien, déclencha des murmures enthousiastes.

-_Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir, continua_ Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait le coffre devant lui,_ ont été établies par Messieurs Croupton et Verpey. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions_. _Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace et leur pouvoir de déduction ainsi que leur aptitude à réagir face au danger._

À l'annonce du mot danger, le silence absolu se fit. Plus personne n'osait parler ou même respirer.

_-Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de l'année, poursuivit doucement le professeur Dumbledore. Un pour chaque école. Ceux-ci seront choisis par un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu !_

Au même instant, il tapota le coffre de sa baguette et le coffre s'ouvrit lentement, pour laisser place à une grande coupe en bois, d'où jaillissait des étincelles bleutées. Dumbledore posa la coupe sur un socle, bien en vue de tout le monde, et aussitôt les murmures reprirent.

-_Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature devra écrire, lisiblement, son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette coupe. Demain soir, jour d'Halloween, la coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes choisies. La coupe sera placée ce soir dans le hall et sera d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiterons se présenter. Je me chargerais moi-même de tracer une limite d'âge autour de la coupe. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de la franchir. Je tiens à vous avertir, que ce tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Une fois le champion choisi, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, vous êtes liés par un contrat magique. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom. Il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. À présent le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à toutes et tous !_

Les filles de Beauxbâtons virent madame Maxime et monsieur Henri s'avancer vers leur table.

-_Mesdemoiselles, je vous attends demain dans l'ancien club de duel, qui sera notre salle de cours. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a assuré que c'était une très grande salle et que tout serait adapté à nos besoins. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles._

-_Bonne nuit, madame Maxime,_ répondirent-elles en chœur, _bonne nuit monsieur Henri._

-_Mesdemoiselles,_ répondit-il en hochant la tête.

La directrice et le professeur s'en allèrent par la porte réservée aux professeurs. Néa se leva et fut imitée par les autres filles, qui se mirent en rang.

-_Suivez-moi_, dit Néa en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Elle traversa le hall, en s'assurant que les autres filles la suivaient. Elles descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent dans le hall des cachots.

-_Nous sommes dans le hall des cachots, vous voyez que ce ne sont pas d'horribles couloirs caverneux_, dit Néa toujours en français. _C'est ici, qu'il y a les cours de potions._

-_C'est sombre_, dit Fleur, _mais ça reste joli._

Les autres filles acquiescèrent.

-_Donc, nous allons continuer tout droit, pour arriver à la salle commune._

Néa reprit le chemin de la salle commune. Elle entendait les différent soupirs des autres filles, qu'ils soient admiratif, anxieux. Devant la toile de Salazar, les filles le regardèrent bizarrement.

-_Antinéa ! Dites-moi, qui sont vos charmantes amies ?_ demanda le tableau en faisant un clin d'œil à la dénommée Marie qui sursauta et se recula vivement.

-_Salazar, ce sont les filles de l'académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons,_ expliqua Néa en anglais cette fois. _Soyez aimable avec elles, d'accord ?_

-_Bien sûr, je suis toujours aimable !_ S'indigna le tableau.

-_Très bien, Sureau !_

Le tableau pivota en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux filles et elles débouchèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où se trouvait encore la plupart des élèves. Néa ne fit pas attention, elle se retourna.

-_Voici la salle commune, vous faites comme chez vous_, reprit-elle en français. _Notre dortoir se trouve par ici, et celui des garçons est de l'autre côté. Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, mais les filles peuvent dans le dortoir des garçons._

Néa reprit son chemin en adressant des sourires à ses amies, qui la suivirent avec les filles de Beauxbâtons qui n'accordèrent pas un regard aux autres. Arrivé au palier des quatrièmes années, Néa s'arrêta au milieu et montra la porte du fond.

-_La première chambre de six se trouve là, Candice et Victoire vous dormirais là_, dit-elle en montrant sa propre chambre.

Les deux filles entrèrent calmement dans la chambre, suivie de Pansy, Tracey et Daphné. Les filles avaient toutes 17 et 18 ans. Elles décidèrent que les filles, les plus âgées dormiraient en haut, et les autres dans le dortoir du fond. Fleur se dirigea avec sa sœur et quatre autres filles dans le dortoir que Néa leur avait montré. Celle-ci remonta l'escalier en colimaçon qui aboutissait dans le couloir des cinquièmes années. La préfète les attendait.

-_Ou se trouve la chambre des filles ?_ demanda Néa froidement.

-_Là,_ dit-elle en montrant une porte en chêne sur le côté.

Néa ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer les filles qui poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

-_oh c'est superbe !_ dit une fille.

-_Bravo, Antinéa, c'est du beau travail,_ dit une autre.

-_Vos bagages ne vont plus tarder à arriver, dès que vous serez installée, n'hésitez pas à vous déplacer et à descendre dans la salle commune. Poly ?_

Un elfe se matérialisa.

-_Oui ?_ demanda l'elfe.

-_C'est bien toi qui est chargée d'aider les filles ?_

_-Oui, Miss._

-_Voici Poly, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas à faire appel à elle, elle sera contente de vous aider_.

_-Merci Antinéa, bonne nuit._

Néa ressortit en fermant la porte.

-_Alors Rogue, t'est contente, t'a retrouvé tes copines ?_ dit mauvaisement la préfète.

-_En effet, je suis contente,_ répliqua Néa, _et moi au moins j'en ai des copines._

-_C'est ça, arrête donc de te pavaner parce que tu parles français_, dit Bletchley.

-_Idiote !_ s'exclama Néa, _c'est ma langue maternelle, le français. Et puis, pour ce qui est de se pavaner. C'est bien toi qui m'a menacé devant les autres d'aller te plaindre au professeur Rogue, et pourtant tu ne l'a pas fait,_ dit-elle l'air moqueur avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

-_Un jour tu tomberas de haut,_ menaça-t-elle.

Néa remonta d'un coup les marches, un air glacial sur le visage et la préfète recula d'un coup.

-_Tu me menaces ?_ demanda Néa froidement. _Fais attention, même s'il est sévère avec moi, il tient beaucoup à ma personne. Et il ne serait pas très content que quelqu'un menace sa fille, ce serais dommage en année de BUSES, tu ne trouves pas ?_

La préfète marmonna ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses et rentra aussi vite dans sa chambre. Néa se rendit dans la première chambre et répéta la même chose qu'aux autres filles. Puis elle rentra finalement dans sa chambre. Candice et Victoire était assise sur le lit et parlait à deux. Tracey se mettait du vernis, Pansy lisait un Sorcière-Hebdo et Daphné caressait Asphodèle près de la cheminée.

-_Salut les filles,_ dit Néa en anglais. _Candice, Victoire, venez !_

Les deux jeunes filles, ayant de bonnes bases en anglais arriverais à suivre les discussions.

-_Candice, Victoire, je vous présente Daphné Greengrass, Teresa Davis, appelez-la Tracey, et Pansy parkinson, ce sont mes amies et mes compagnes de chambre._

Les filles se firent la bise en échangeant quelques compliments.

-_Les filles, voici Candice Desriac et Victoire de Goncourt, mes sœurs de cœur,_ dit Néa. _Comment trouvez-vous la chambre ?_ demanda-t-elle, en français, aux deux filles.

-_Très belle_, dit Candice.

-_C'est vrai que c'est grand et bien agencé,_ répondit Victoire.

-_Vous avez repéré les lieux ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui, et tout est prêt,_ dit Victoire.

-_Bien c'est parfait,_ dit Néa, _ma vie est parfaite puisque vous êtes là, ce que vous m'avez manqué. Vous savez je me suis habituée ici, et les filles sont très gentilles, on rigole bien ensemble mais ça ne vaut pas ce qu'on faisait ensemble._

-_Et nous, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on a ressenti quand monsieur Henri nous a annoncé qu'on accompagnait la délégation,_ dit Candice.

-_Néa, ça ne te plairais pas de revenir à l'école ?_ demanda Victoire.

-_Si bien sûr, je pourrais essayer d'en parler avec mon père_, répondit Néa.

-_En tout cas, tu passes l'été chez moi cette année,_ dit-elle.

-_Oh oui ! Comme il y a quatre ans vous vous souvenez_ ? dit Néa en allant près de la cheminée avec Candice et Victoire. _Quand on était près du lac, avec Soline._

-_Oui ! Je m'en souviens très bien_, dit Candice, _on avait bien rit ce jour-là !_

-_Au fait, Néa demain, tu nous feras visiter l'école ?_ demanda Victoire.

-_Bien sûr_, répondit Néa en embrassant ses deux amies, bonne nuit.

-_Oui, bonne nuit_, répondirent-elle avant de s'installer dans leurs lits.

Néa alla dire bonne nuit aux trois autres filles. Même si elles ne le dirent pas à Néa, Tracey, Daphné et Pansy étaient inquiètes. Elles avaient peur que Néa ne reste plus avec elles et qu'elles ne soient plus amies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? impressions? bonnes ou mauvaises? - une petite review ... <strong>_

* * *

><p>Les ami(es) je ne finit pas de vous remercier pour votre soutien, votre lecture,<p>

Alors un grand grand merci !

Je vous adores !

**Mallaria** : Je te remercie beaucoup, oui je vais aller jusqu'au bout ! =D j'espére avoir une autre review de toi bientôt, bisous

**Ignie**: Merci, merci et merci pour ton soutien depuis déjà un bon bout de temp, Bisous

**Annily**: Contente de ta review, merci beaucoup !

**Helene**: Merci aussi piour ton soutien depuis presque le début =') Bisous

**GwenSnape:** Merci aussi pour ton soutien depuis le début, j'apprécie vraiment, bisous

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pas de bonus cette semaine, mais je vous promet une bonne dose de rire jeudi prochain! ce sera la dernière partie de la petite enfance, devinez ce qui viendra ensuite =s<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous adore !<strong>_

_**Gros bisous à tous et toutes !**_

_**Justine^^**_


	29. Ch29: Un Samedi pas comme les autres

_**Chapitre 30 **__**–**__** un samedi pas comme les autres**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une bonne lecture =D<strong>_

_**on se voit plus bas ;D**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les filles se levèrent en même temps, avec le doux son de l'horloge qui résonnait dans le dortoir. Nous étions samedi et le weekend, l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire durant la journée. Néa enfila une robe mauve sombre avec des motifs noirs et accorda le tout avec un serre-tête de même couleur. Candice et Victoire portaient leurs uniformes complets. Néa alla voir chez les autres filles, si tout allait bien et leur donna rendez-vous une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Tracey, Pansy et Daphné annoncèrent qu'elles resteraient encore un peu dans le dortoir. Néa, Candice et Victoire descendirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient les autres filles. Elles remontèrent jusqu'au hall et Néa décida de leur montrer où se trouvait leur salle de cours. Elles passèrent devant la coupe de feu et longèrent un couloir où se trouvaient des portes. Tout au bout du couloir se trouvait une double porte. Néa l'ouvrit et en fut abasourdie, la pièce était immense. Il y avait des tables rondes partout, des tableaux. Un coin était aménagé pour la pratique des duels, et un autre pour les potions et un pour la danse. Néa se serait cru revenir à Beauxbâtons.<p>

-_Mesdemoiselles ! bonjour !_ dit monsieur Henri qui se trouvait près de l'air de duel.

Les filles firent une révérence en saluant leur professeur.

-_Bien, on se retrouve après le petit déjeuner ?_ dit-il_, mademoiselle Antinéa venez ici je vous prie._

Néa se rapprocha vivement et monsieur s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

_-Vous savez que vous êtes la bienvenue avec nous quand vous voulez, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Mais monsieur, je ne souhaiterais pas vous déranger._

-_En aucun cas vous nous dérangez_, dit-il_. Je sais que vous avez congé le samedi, or nous avons cours. Vous pouvez venir les suivre ici avec nous , le samedi nous travaillons les duels, la magie sans baguette et la danse classique. Et vous pouvez venir quand vous avez du temps libre aussi._

-_Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur,_ dit Néa en souriant.

Les filles allèrent s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, sans faire attention aux regards posés sur elles, et entamèrent le déjeuner. Néa observa Hermione et eu une idée pour aider son amie. Elle demanda en vitesse si les filles avait changé leur argent et si elles seraient prête a dépensé deux mornilles pour lui faire plaisir.

-_Non, c'est une amie, vous lui achetez un badge_, dit Néa, _et après vous en fait ce que vous voulez. Elle s'est mise dans la tête de libérer les elfes de maisons_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux. _Moi je ne peux pas lui en acheter un puisque je possède un elfe_.

Elles acquiescèrent avec plaisir.

-_Hermione !_ s'exclama Néa.

La dénommée Hermione arriva avec sa boite de Badge.

-_Néa,_ dit-elle exaspérée_, tu aurais dû voir Fred et George, ils ont essayé de franchir la limite d'âge avec une potion de vieillissement. Et comme je leur avais dit, ça n'a pas marché, ils se sont retrouvé avec une barbe blanche à faire pleurer le professeur Dumbledore. Que voulais-tu ?_

-_Mes amies ici présente sont intéressées par ta campagne et veulent t'acheter un badge._

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

-_Oui par contre, elles ne pourront pas le porter sur leurs uniformes car c'est interdit mais le principal c'est qu'elles en achètent, non ?_ dit Néa

-_Euh oui bien sûr_, dit Hermione ravie en distribuant les badges et récoltant l'argent, _bon je vais aller voir Hagrid pour lui proposer._

Néa hocha la tête en souriant, et rigola quand elle vit les filles transformer les badges en broches quelconques.

-_Je me demande qui va être choisie,_ dit Néa à Candice et Victoire.

-_Moi je dirais, soit Fleur ou Marie, dit Victoire._

_-Oui, Fleur mais pas Marie, _dit Candice, _je verrais plus Françoise._

_-J'espère que ce sera Fleur, _dit Néa

Soudain, le courrier arriva. Les filles n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de phénomène poussèrent des petits cris, sous les rires de certains élèves.

-_C'est le courrier,_ dit Néa.

Les filles eurent une moue dégoutée.

-_C'est affreux !_ s'exclama Marie.

-_Et dégoutant_, dit Fleur.

-_Imaginez qu'ils aient des puces ou d'autres maladies_, dit Françoise.

-_oh Morgane !_ dit la petite Gabrielle, _regardez, il y en a un qui a plongé dans une assiette !_

-_Huuuah_, firent les filles.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les filles se rendirent, toujours en rang, dans la salle de cours réservée à l'Académie. Monsieur Henri était là, ainsi que Severus Rogue. Néa n'en revenait pas, celui-ci leva un sourcil quand il l'a vit mais ne dit rien.

-_Mesdemoiselles, Fleur, Alice, Marie, Françoise, Juliette, Hélène, Justine, Aurore, Eloïse et Dorine,_ appela Henri, _veuillez-vous rendre chez madame Maxime. Elle vous attend pour aller porter vos candidatures._

Elles se mirent en rang et sortirent élégamment de la salle.

_-Eh bien, nous ne sommes plus que cinq, _dit monsieur Henri joyeusement_, enfin six, si nous comptons le professeur Rogue. Il s'assure de la fiabilité de notre laboratoire de potions. Mademoiselle Gabrielle vous allez travailler les sortilèges de lévitation et d'attraction sans baguette._

Severus fut étonné, la fillette devait avoir onze ans. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table et commença à faire des gestes fluides avec ses mains et l'animal en peluche qui se trouvait sur la table commença à léviter.

-_Quand à vous…_ dit Henri en se retournant,_ j'aimerais voir si mademoiselle Antinéa n'a pas perdu ses bonnes bases au duel._

-_Mais monsieur,_ dit Néa doucement_, je n'ai pas fait de duel depuis un an et demi_.

-_Justement, nous verrons où vous en êtes,_ dit le professeur. _Alors … Hum … mademoiselle Candice !_

- _Néa je vais te battre à plate couture !_ s'exclama la jeune fille en riant.

-_Nous verrons_, répliqua Néa avec malice.

Les deux filles allèrent sur la zone de duel. Severus regarda la scène avec étonnement, il était curieux de voir sa fille se battre en duel. C'était incroyable, la façon dont elles étaient concentrées. La minute d'avant, elles rigolaient ensemble et là elles se dévisageaient avec concentration comme si leur amitié n'existait pas. Elles se saluèrent en silence, et très gracieusement, avec beaucoup de respect. Severus comprit finalement pourquoi la concentration était de rigueur. Il n'y eu pas un bruit pour le début du duel. Les deux filles se lançaient des informulés. Néa évitait les sorts en faisant des pirouettes, ou en s'abaissant gracieusement. C'était comme une danse, l'autre fille, au bout de dix minutes, commença à être essoufflée. Néa continuait à attaquer avec fougue, comme si elle avait sa pire ennemie en face d'elle. Les sorts fusaient de partout, un sortilège atteint Néa de plein fouet et Severus se redressa d'un coup, pour voir le sort ricocher et projeter l'autre jeune fille en dehors de l'aire. Néa éclata de rire et alla près de son amie pour l'aider à la relever. Puis elles se saluèrent mutuellement d'une révérence. Severus n'en revenait pas il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse se battre ainsi. La championne de Beauxbâtons serait certainement une redoutable adversaire.

-_Félicitation, mademoiselle Antinéa, c'était un très beau duel,_ dit monsieur Henri, _bravo aussi à vous mademoiselle Candice._

-_Merci monsieur Henri,_ répondirent-elles.

-_Eh bien mademoiselle Antinéa,_ dit Henri,_ la semaine prochaine nous nous battrons en duel._

-_Je me ferais un plaisir de vous battre, monsieur_, répondit Néa.

Severus la regarda froidement, comment osait-elle répondre de la sorte, il tomba des nues quand il entendit la réponse du professeur.

-_Mais je n'en doute pas_, répondit-il, _vous êtes une duelliste hors-pair._

Néa en rougit, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on lui avait fait un compliment sur ces capacités.

-_Bien, maintenant mademoiselle Victoire contre moi_, dit Henri_. Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que le duel n'est pas votre point fort, je vais y aller doucement. Vous_, dit-il en se retournant sur Candice et Antinéa, _travaillez donc votre magie sans baguette, mais doucement._

-_Oui monsieur_, dirent-elles.

Pendant que Victoire s'entrainait avec monsieur Henri, les filles se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout de la salle non loin du laboratoire.

-_Antinéa ?_ L'appela Severus.

Néa se dépêcha de se diriger vers son père.

_-Père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Eh bien, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui à ce que je sache_, répondit-elle, _et monsieur Henri m'a proposé de suivre les cours du samedi. Je préfère travailler, ici, que de trainer n'importe où. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?_

« Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille ? pensa Severus »

-_Si, au fait beau duel tout à l'heure,_ dit Severus, _Tu ne m'a jamais fait part d'un quelconque talent_

-_Vous ne l'avez jamais demandé_, répliqua Néa. _Excusez-moi mais Candice m'attend,_ dit-elle en repartant vers son amie.

Severus regarda les deux filles, elles faisaient des gestes souples avec les bras et les mains pour faire voler et se passer un ballon. Soudain, Candice s'éleva dans les airs en riant.

-_Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait, un peu de sérieux_, dit Henri.

Aussitôt les filles reprirent leur entrainement, Néa adorait la magie sans baguette depuis toujours et ça lui faisait du bien de la pratiquer un peu. Severus s'en alla en disant qu'il reviendrait tout à l'heure avec du matériel. Les autres filles arrivèrent, seules, peu de temps après. Elles s'assirent aux différentes tables et travaillèrent silencieusement. Victoire vint se joindre à Candice et à Néa, un peu essoufflée du combat qu'elle venait de mener et elles continuèrent tranquillement leurs exercices.

Pendant ce temps, hors de la salle de cours, trois jeunes filles cherchaient leur amie qui demeurait introuvable. Quand elles arrivèrent pour déjeuner, Daphné, Tracey et Pansy n'aperçurent pas Néa, ce qui les intrigua quelque peu. En sortant de la grande salle, elles virent les filles de Beauxbâtons en rang pour déposer leurs noms dans la coupe de feu mais toujours pas de trace de Néa. Elles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour près du lac, puis retournèrent à leur salle commune. Elles avaient du mal à accepter que la jeune fille les laisse tomber.

-_Mesdemoiselles !_ s'exclama monsieur Henri, _allez-vous changer, nous allons entamer le cours de danse. Votre professeur a désigné mademoiselle Eloïse comme professeur,_ dit-il avant de sortir de la salle

Les filles ainsi qu'Antinéa se rendirent dans une petite salle annexe pour revêtir l'uniforme de danse. Un justaucorps bleu pastel avec un écusson de l'école et une jupette, des bas blancs, des chaussons (des pointes) blancs. Bien évidemment, les cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, tenu par un bandeau bleu. Néa découvrit un sac contenant un uniforme pour elle, avec ravissement. Seule Eloïse portait une tenue identique de couleur noire. Le cours commença dans un coin de salle aménagée en salle de danse ouverte.

-_Les filles aux barres, s'il vous plait !_ ordonna Eloïse.

Aussitôt, les jeunes filles s'exécutèrent et se placèrent aux barres. L'échauffement débuta avec une musique du Lac des cygnes, Andante.

-_On y va, demi-pliés…pliés… on tient, le dos plus droit Gabrielle !_ dit Eloïse, _on redresse. On recommence… c'est bien… maintenant tenez-vous droite… battements… plus droite ta jambe Antinéa… Candice ton dos… Alice tend ta pointe…_

L'échauffement se poursuivit avec des dégagés, et des pirouettes, pour finir avec la souplesse.

-_Bien, nous passons au milieu !_

Les filles bougèrent les barres et se placèrent au milieu. La musique se fit plus rapide. Severus rentra discrètement suivit de monsieur Henri, ils apportaient le matériel. Severus plissa les yeux et vit que sa fille était au centre entrain de danser, enfin faire des drôles de mouvements serait plus approprié

-_C'est ça de la danse classique ?_ Chuchota-t-il froidement à monsieur Henri.

-_Oui, nous pouvons les observer quelques instant, Mesdemoiselles_ !

Les filles se retournèrent et Néa essaya de se cacher derrière deux autres filles quand elle vit son père.

-_Vous allez faire une démonstration au professeur Rogue,_ dit monsieur Henri.

_« Oh non !_ se dit Néa, _je suis maudite. »_

-_Mesdemoiselles Antinéa, Candice, Victoire_ dit monsieur Henri. _Eloïse donnez-leur les directives._

La jeune fille se mit à parler dans une langue totalement étrangère à Severus, tous les drôles de mot que cette jeune fille disait. Saut de chats, pointes, pas de bourré, les jeunes filles semblaient avoir parfaitement compris. Néa se souvenait parfaitement de ce ballet, elle l'avait déjà dansé avec ses amies lors d'un gala de fin d'année. C'était une pièce du ballet, Casse-noisette de Tchaïkovski, la danse de la fée Dragée. Severus ne connaissait pas vraiment ce type de musique, il savait juste que ça faisait très fille. Severus regardait ces jeunes filles avec surprise, décidément c'était le jour. Elles dansaient avec une grâce et une élégance qui semblait naturelle, Severus ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elles faisaient pour tenir sur les pointes de pieds à ce point… Il poserait la question à sa fille plus tard. Par Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Néa semblait heureuse et épanouie, et depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il fut saisit d'un trouble étrange, et si elle demandait pour repartir…Que répondrait-il ? Elle serait heureuse mais…non il ne penserait pas à ça aujourd'hui, après tout il avait encore huit mois pour y réfléchir. Elles terminèrent leur démonstration par une révérence. Les autres filles applaudirent, monsieur Henri et Severus également. Néa était toute rouge, elle n'avait plus dansé ainsi depuis un bon bout de temps et en plus devant son père.

-_Il va être l'heure les filles_ ! rappela monsieur Henri.

Sans se faire prier les filles allèrent chercher leurs sacs ou se trouvait leurs uniformes et enfilèrent des minishorts en laine et des cache-cœur de la même couleur que l'uniforme et ressortirent dans la salle avant de se mettre en rang. Severus se dit, qu'elles n'allaient tout de même pas traverser le hall et les cachots, accoutrées de la sorte, mais si. Les filles se rendirent, sous les regards ébahis de certains, envieux pour d'autres et des regards jaloux de certaines filles, à la salle commune de Serpentard où elles prirent une douche avant de se changer.

La journée était passée à une vitesse fulgurante, les filles avaient pris leur déjeuner dans la salle de classe. Elles se rendirent dans la grande salle, complétement décorée pour Halloween. Des citrouilles flottaient dans le ciel accompagnées de chauves-souris. Les fantômes s'amusait a passé à travers les élèves en riant. Installée à la table des Serdaigle comme d'habitude, Néa vit Cyprien arrivé. Il prit place à côté d'elle et l'embrassa discrètement, puis lui tint la main en dessous de la table. Cyprien savait un peu parlé français, donc il discutait avec les filles. Le festin d'Halloween parut interminable, Néa était impatiente de connaitre qui serait les trois champions. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva enfin, les deux autres directeurs semblaient tendus et Ludo Verpey lançait des clins d'œil à divers élèves. Néa remarqua que Mr Croupton semblait s'ennuyer, elle faisait la même tête durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-_Voilà,_ dit le directeur, _la Coupe de Feu ne va plus tarder à prendre sa décision. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus d'aller se regrouper dans la salle, juste là_- il indiqua une petite porte- _pour y recevoir les premières instructions._

Il éteignit d'un coup, toutes les chandelles de la salle. On ne voyait plus que la quantité énorme de lumière bleu dégagée par la coupe. Brusquement, les flammes changèrent de couleur et devinrent écarlate, et un morceau de parchemins s'envola pour atterrir délicatement dans les mains du professeur Dumbledore.

-_Le champion de l'école de Magie de Durmstrang… Monsieur Viktot Krum_ ! annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, les filles applaudissaient calmement. Viktor se dirigea vers la petite salle, sans un geste pour personne, on entendit la voix tonitruante du professeur Karkaroff.

-_BRAVO VIKTOR ! JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS EN ETIEZ CAPABLE !_

Le silence revint doucement et les flammes redevenues bleues, virèrent au rouge.

-_La Championne de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons sera… Fleur Delacour !_

Néa applaudit avec plaisir, suivit de ses deux amies, et de quelques autres filles. Marie et Françoise fondirent en larmes en se tenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Les applaudissements étaient encore plus nombreux. Madame Maxime et monsieur Henri applaudissaient également avec plaisir. Néa écoutait les autres filles, plus âgée que Fleur.

-_Cette coupe est-elle au courant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un concours de beauté ?_

_-Nous sommes perdue !_

_-Fleur le mérite autant que vous_, répliqua Néa froidement.

Elles n'osèrent plus rien dire. Le silence était encore plus troublant dans la salle, puisque le champion de Poudlard aller être annoncé. La coupe expulsa un morceau de parchemin à l'aide d'une langue de feu qui vint se posé rapidement sur les paumes du directeur.

-_Le Champion de Poudlard est… Monsieur Cédric Diggory_ !

Les acclamations étaient assourdissantes. La table des Poufsouffles, content d'être à l'honneur pour une fois, se leva en hurlant. Pendant ce temps, Cédric rejoignait la petite pièce. Les applaudissements se prolongèrent si longtemps que le professeur Dumbledore dut attendre avant de continuer son discours.

-_Excellent ! _s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. _Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible…_

Mais il s'arrêta et on put savoir ce qui l'avait interrompu.

La coupe de Feu, commençait à cracher des flammes rouges écarlates, des étincelles fusaient en tous sens et une longue flamme projeta un nouveau parchemin. D'un geste de la main, presque machinal, Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin avec ses longs doigts. Le silence se fit, plus personne n'osait parler. Dumbledore annonça :

-_Harry Potter._

Néa qui était de boire, manqua de s'étrangler et regarda en direction d'Harry, ce que tout le monde semblait faire.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle, la pauvre Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Le professeur McGonagall se leva d'un bond et murmura quelque chose au directeur qui fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

-_Harry Potter !_ répéta le professeur Dumbledore. _Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plait._

Néa regarda Hermione le pousser doucement. Il manqua de trébucher, il était visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré dans la salle, les professeurs et directeurs rejoignirent la salle à leur tour. Après ce fut l'explosion, les élèves de Poudlard pensaient qu'il avait voulu faire le malin, et les Poufsouffles rageaient. Les garçons de Durmstrang ne semblaient pas se soucier de l'histoire. Par contre les filles de Beauxbâtons étaient de vraies harpies quand elles s'y mettaient. Des exclamations indignées, des insultes fusaient à toutes les tables. Bien évidemment, personne ne comprenait vraiment de quoi les filles parlaient mais il se doutait bien que Potter avait avoir là-dedans.

-_Comment est-ce possible ?_ demanda Françoise indignée.

-_Et la limite d'âge ! Enfin, c'est un enfant de quatorze ans !_ dit Marie.

-_La limite d'âge ? C'est le directeur de cette école qui l'a tracé, _dit Eloïse. _Et comme par hasard, les deux garçons viennent d'ici._

-_Mais c'est incroyable_, s'en mêla Néa. _Bon, moi je soutien Fleur, je vous le dis. Mais aucun élève de quatrième année de cette école n'aurait pu tromper la coupe de feu. Vous savez, Harry n'a pas que des amis. Je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit un sale coup d'un élève d'une autre maison qui a glissé le papier._

_-Tu crois ?_ demanda Candice en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- _Je ne sais pas,_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _Venez, moi j'y vais._

-_On te suit_, dit Marie qui s'était levée

Quand Fleur revint dans le dortoir, toutes les filles l'applaudirent et l'embrassèrent. Néa s'apprêter à rejoindre Candice et Victoire quand une main l'en empêcha.

-_Néa, nous devons parler_, dit Tracey.

-_Bien, mais pas ici, on sort,_ dit Néa.

Elles se rendirent discrètement dans le parc, non loin du lac.

-_Eh bien, je vous écoute,_ dit Néa.

-_Aujourd'hui, on a eu l'impression que nous a laisser tomber. Du jour au lendemain que tes deux copines françaises débarquent, nous on se retrouve seules,_ dit Tracey. _Et tu sembles différente depuis le début de l'année…_

-_Comment ?_ s'indigna Néa. _Ecoutez-moi bien, vous êtes mes amies et je vous aime beaucoup. Mais Candice et Victoire ont été ma famille pendant huit ans, ce sont mes sœurs. Chacun a ses problèmes, je ne vous parlerais pas des miens ce soir car ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis un an et demi, j'estime normal que je leur consacre plus de temps qu'a vous non ?_

-_Néa…euh…on ne voulait pas dire ça,_ dit Daphné.

-_Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de changement_ ? Continua Néa_. Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai même un plan du tonnerre pour rire._

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Pansy avidement, _tu nous pardonnes ?_

-_Ben oui, sinon avec qui je vais le réaliser mon plan_, dit Néa en souriant.

-_Tu nous en dis plus ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Non, je dois encore mettre au point quelque chose,_ dit Néa mystérieuse.

Néa se demander à toute vitesse ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. La vérité est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire pour remonter dans l'estime de ses amies.

-_Au fait, t'a fait quoi aujourd'hui ? _demanda Daphné.

-_à Beauxbâtons, il y a cours le samedi, _répondit Néa, _j'ai suivi les cours d'aujourd'hui et c'est ce que je ferais tous les samedis. Et les soirs de la semaine, deux fois par semaine je vais suivre les cours de danse classique._

-_Eh ben,_ dit Tracey, _tu es vraiment folle…_

-_Il demeure un problème,_ dit Néa songeuse.

-_Quoi ?_ demanda Pansy.

-_Elise... père m'oblige à la voir trois fois par semaine, donc il faut que j'arrive à ne plus avoir de rendez-vous avec elle._

-_Tu vas en parler à ton père ?_ demanda Tracey

-_Bien évidemment, puis je lui dirais combien de fois on s'est tiré à Prés-au-Lard l'année passée sans autorisation,_ répliqua Néa sarcastique. _Non, je vais utiliser une autre méthode… Bon, on rentre ?_

Les filles hochèrent la tête et elles prirent la direction du château.

Elles rentrèrent dans le hall et passèrent doucement devant un placard à balai entrouvert ou se trouvait Rusard , en train de siffloter, et Miss Teigne. Néa se recula doucement et regarda ses amies en haussant un sourcil. Tracey hocha la tête et avec Néa, elles s'approchèrent avec malice et refermèrent la porte d'un coup en lançant un collaporta. Elles se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leurs dortoirs en rigolant comme jamais.

-_Franchement Néa, je retire ce que j'ai dit_, dit Tracey en entrant dans la chambre.

Candice et Victoire était encore levée, elles rigolèrent également quand Néa leur raconta l'histoire. Désormais, la petite bande de Néa se composait de six demoiselles redoutables.

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue ne savait toujours pas dormir, ça faisait des années que s'en était ainsi. Il arpentait donc les couloirs à la recherche d'une âme en peine qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de se promener la nuit. Parfois il s'autorisait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Il pensait au passé, ce qui lui faisait mal, eu futur, ce qui lui faisait peur, et au présent, sa souffrance allégée par la présence de sa fille. Il redescendait le grand escalier, aboutissant dans le hall, quand il entendit des cris mêler à des miaulements venant du placard à balai. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte.<p>

-_Je les tuerais !_ s'exclama le concierge écarlate.

-_Rusard,_ dit Severus. _Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça ?_

-_Non, mais je le trouverais !_ s'écria le concierge comme s'il voulait parler à quelqu'un d'invisible, _et je le tuerais_ ! (il s'en alla vers son bureau en rage suivit de son chat).

Severus soupira, stupides cornichons ! Jamais de bonnes idées pour s'occuper. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire avec Antinéa. Il ne se plaindrait pas qu'elle veuille passer ses samedis à étudier mais il avait peur qu'elle ne lui demande pour repartir. Son esprit tergiversa sur Potter, il soupira, dans qu'elle galère le gamin s'était-il encore fourré. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas avoir placé son nom dans cette coupe, il n'aurait pas pu briser un sort lancé par Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>La journée de dimanche se passa calmement, les filles passèrent leur matinée à la bibliothèque. Néa repensait à comment ne plus avoir de séances avec Elise. Néa ne voulait pas causer de tort à Elise, car elle l'aimait bien mais la psychomage était devenu ennuyante. Depuis quelques temps, elle cherchait toujours plus loin et posait des questions sans arrêt. Ça commençait à agacer Néa, devoir parler pendant une heure trois fois par semaine surtout qu'elle allait mieux. Elle reçut un mot de son père, lui demandant de le rejoindre à 13 heures. Elle laissa ses amies et traversa le château, en passant par la cours pavée. En traversant le viaduc, elle sentit un sort la frappé et trébucha en avant. Soudain elle sentit son uniforme se déchirer de lui-même et entendit des rires.<p>

_-Dégagez !_ s'exclama une voix douce.

Néa observa une main s'avancer vers elle. Elle leva la tête et observa le jeune garçon.

-_Je vais t'aider_, dit-il, _moi c'est Cédric._

Néa attrapa sa main et rougit en voyant l'état de son uniforme, déchirer à certains endroits.

_-Tu peux rigoler, tu sais,_ dit Néa amèrement, _ce doit être drôle de voir la fille de Rogue se ridiculiser de la sorte._

-_Je ne trouve pas cela marrant du tout,_ dit Cédric,_ c'est de très mauvais goût et lâche._

_-Qui m'a lancé le sort ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Il me semble avoir aperçu Bletchley accompagnée de deux-trois filles_, répondit Cédric.

_-Je vois,_ marmonna Néa, _elle me le paiera._

-_Bon j'ai cours_, dit Cédric, _si tu as besoin d'aide un jour avec elle, n'hésite pas, moi aussi je suis préfet._

Néa le regarda partir incrédule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Cédric Diggory lui viendrais en aide. C'est en pensant à toutes les tortures qu'elle ferait endurer à la préfète, qu'elle descendit dans les cachots. Elle soupira et frappa à la porte.

-_Entrez !,_ dit une voix glaciale.

-_Bonjour père_, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Severus leva les yeux de ses copies, et vit la robe déchirée de sa fille.

-_Ton chat s'est-il introduit dans ta garde-robe_ ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-_Non, c'est à la pointe de la mode les vêtements déchirés_, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-_Je vois… Au fait tu ne serais pas au courant d'un ragot comme quoi un élève aurait enfermé Mr Rusard dans le placard à balai cette nuit ?_

_-Non_, répondit-elle en évitant le regard de son père_, le pauvre Mr Rusard…_

_-Ne te moque pas,_ dit Severus.

Severus ricanait intérieurement se demandant comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-_Assieds-toi,_ dit-il toujours froidement.

Néa s'exécuta et regarda son père dans les yeux.

-_Dimanche prochain, tu te rendras au manoir Malefoy avec ta tante,_ dit Severus.

_-Quoi ? Oh non,_ soupira Néa.

_-Ne m'interrompt pas !_ dit sèchement Severus. _Ta tante veut avoir un portrait te représentant._

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_ s'exclama Néa effarée

_-Antinéa !_ Menaça Severus.

Néa n'ajouta rien le ton employé par son père était assez annonciateur.

_-Elle tient à avoir un portrait de toi, c'est un peintre sorcier qui va s'en occuper. As-tu des questions ?_

-_Je refuse,_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des questions pas ton avis_, répliqua Severus.

_-Je ne me rendrais pas ridicule à ce point,_ dit Néa glacialement. _Et puis je ne vais pas rester immobile pendant des heures, juste pour une peinture !_

-_Ça suffit ! Tu feras ce qu'on te dira_, dit Severus avant d'ajouter mauvaisement. _Sinon, je t'interdis tout contact avec les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons et de suivre les cours du samedi._

Néa releva les yeux d'un coup, indignée, mais ne dis rien, se contentant de fixer son père avec des yeux noirs.

-_C'est chantage !_ dit-elle en se levant d'un coup. _Non mais je rêve !_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle était déjà sortie. Néa avait besoin de se calmer, elle fonça vers le lac où elle entreprit de lancer des galets dans le lac. Comment osait-il ? Elle n'en revenait pas, lui faire un chantage pareil.

-_Eh bien, on est en colère ?_ demanda une voix sarcastique.

Néa se retourna et vit la préfète de Serpentard, Bletchley.

-_En effet, et tu ferais mieux de partir avant que ma colère ne s'amplifie,_ répliqua Néa en essayant de garder son calme.

-_Tu crois que j'ai peur d'une fillette capricieuse de douze ans ?_ Ricana-t-elle.

Néa sortit sa baguette d'un geste tellement subtil que la préfète ne le remarqua qu'une fois qu'elle fut sous le bout de son nez. Cette fille l'avait humiliée, elle venait de la traiter de fillette de douze ans, s'en était trop. Avant que la préfète ne puisse lancer un sort, Néa s'exclama :

-_Silencio !_

Le sort toucha la préfète de plein fouet. Elle ne savait donc plus lancer de sort.

-_Tu as voulu jouer ? Idiote comme tu es, tu ne connais pas de sort informulés, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit Néa furieuse.

On pouvait observer un éclat de fureur dans ses yeux. Soudain la jeune fille rangea sa baguette. La préfète recula d'un pas et chuta en arrière.

-_Je vais te faire une petite démonstration, vois-tu moi je n'ai pas besoin de baguette._

Elle fit un geste vif et la préfète se retrouva dans les airs. Elle se débattit et finit la tête en bas.

-_Maintenant, je te donne un conseil,_ dit Néa méchamment, _Si jamais tu oses encore m'humilier, me regarder, me parler ou te mêler ne serais-ce que d'une de mes affaires. Je ferais de ta vie un enfer, _cracha-t-elle. _Sache que quand on joue avec moi…Il faut savoir perdre ! _( elle sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre les vêtements de la préfète qui se retrouva en petite tenue)

Néa la laissa là et continua sa route vers le cromlech elle traversa le viaduc et arriva dans la cour de l'entrée ou elle trouva Harry assis sur un banc avec Hermione.

-_Tiens, tu n'es pas avec ton rouquin ?_ demanda Néa en rigolant.

-_Ça se voit, non ?_ Répondit Harry froidement.

_-Que veux-tu, la jalousie est un vilain défaut_, dit Néa alors qu'Harry relever la tête se demandant comment elle savait ça alors qu'Hermione venait de lui en parler. _Je voulais te dire je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as pas mis ton nom dans cette coupe. Je sais de source sûre,_ (elle dit ceci en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts), _que tu adore te pavaner et faire le malin, mais de là à risquer ta vie, pour un peu de gloire alors que tu es célèbre._

_-Pourquoi ne raisonne-t-il pas comme toi ou Hermione ?_ S'énerva Harry

-_Pour l'argent…il n'en a pas_, dit Néa le plus naturellement possible, _mille galions ça signifie beaucoup pour lui._

-_Néa ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça,_ dit Hermione.

-_Je dis la vérité, c'est tout, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules,_ naturellement je soutiens Fleur mais je vous soutiens également Cédric et toi._

Sur ce, elle reprit son chemin et arrivée au Cromlech elle regarda la volière et pensa à la belle vue qu'on pourrait avoir depuis le sommet.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva perdue dans ses pensées sur le toit de la volière pendant quelques heures. Néa ferma les yeux, elle se sentit revenir à Beauxbâtons, sur l'un des toits de la plus haute tour à observer les sommets enneigé, ou les jolies murailles en glaces éternelles.

-_Antinéa !_ Cria une voix en bas de la volière

Néa rouvrit les yeux avec peine, et observa Cyprien et ses amies qui se tenaient en bas de la tour. Gracieusement, elle descendit doucement du toit puis passa par une fenêtre et redescendit naturellement les escaliers.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-_Ma parole tu es folle ?_ demanda Cyprien. _Comment tu as eu l'idée saugrenue de monter là-haut ?_

-_C'est une habitude_, répondit victoire avec un sourire, _un truc de Néa_.

-_Tu sais ce qu'on a vu_ ? dit Pansy.

-_La préfète de Serpentard traverser l'école en sous-vêtements ?_ demanda Néa.

Elle rigola en voyant les têtes déconfites de ses amies.

-_Oui…mais comment le sais-tu ?_ demanda Daphné suspicieuse.

-…

-_C'est toi ? _demanda Tracey admirative. _La classe… pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?_

-_J'étais en colère_, répondit Néa, _et ce matin elle m'a fait trébucher alors que je m'y attendais pas et a déchiré ma robe_ (qu'elle avait recousu à l'aide d'un sort de couture) _devant tout le monde. J'étais en train de me calmer près du lac quand elle est arrivée et qu'elle a commencé à m'insulter. Je lui ai juste donné une petite leçon, maintenant elle se souviendra qu'il ne vaut mieux pas m'avoir à dos._

_-Bien dit, Candice imagine…si elle avait provoqué Néa en duel ?_ dit victoire en riant.

-_Elle aurait eu une sacrée surprise_ ! répliqua Candice.

Néa fit un câlin et un bisou à Cyprien et ils retournèrent tous vers le château.

-_Attendez-nous dans le hall, s'il vous plait, _demanda-t-il aux filles avant d'entrainer Néa vers un banc.

-_Antinéa, je voulais que tu saches…_

_-Attend, s'il te plait, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important,_ dit Néa.

Elle aimait Cyprien de tout son cœur mais elle devait être honnête avec lui, s'il l'apprenait autrement, il lui en voudrait.

-_Je dois te parler de ma mère biologique…J'ai découvert, il y a peu de temps qui elle était…Je ne veux pas te cacher cela… Ma mère…porte le nom de… Bellatrix Lestrange, _avoua-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait doucement…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà =D... Vos impressions?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Je remercie, tout d'abord <strong><em>Vivi<em>** pour les corrections.

Ensuite, merci aux fidéles lectrices que j'adore. Et merci aux personnes qui me rajoutent dans les alertes, etc...

J'ai regardée le trafic de ma fiction et je me dois de remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent =)

**_GwenSnape:_** Merci pour ta review mais tu te doute bien queje ne vais pas te le dire...^_^, bisous

**_Princess K:_** Merci pour ta review, bisous

_**Ignie:**_ oui le coup des BN... j' étais inspirée ce jour-là XD, bisous

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'oubliez pas que cette semaine, on se retrouve sur "La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, pour la dernière partie de la petite enfance de Néa...<em>**

**_à Jeudi,_**

**_Bisous bisous,_**

**_Je vous aiiiimees toutes et tous !_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	30. Ch30: Indiscipline ou manière d'exister

_**Chapitre 31 **__**–**__**Indiscipline ou mani**__**è**__**re d'exister**__**?**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir ou bonjour,<em>

_Bon j'espère juste que ce chapitre plaira mieux que l' autre vu le peu de review récolté._

_A plus tard _

* * *

><p><em>-Je dois te parler de ma mère biologique…J'ai découvert, il y a peu de temps qui elle était…Je ne veux pas te cacher cela… Ma mère…porte le nom de… Bellatrix Lestrange, avoua-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait doucement…<em>

Cyprien ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, il connaissait l'histoire de cette horrible femme. Soit, il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant Néa était la plus importante. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle n'osait plus le regarder, il attrapa son menton et croisa un regard azur rempli de tristesse.

-_Antinéa_, dit-il doucement. _Je t'aime… Je sais qui tu es et désormais je connais tes parents. J'apprécie l'honnêteté dont tu fais preuve, peu de gens l'aurait avoué et je n'aurais pas aimé l'apprendre sur le fait. Laisse-moi te dire que l'harmonie la plus douce pour moi c'est le son de ta voix. Elle est d'autant plus belle lorsque ta voix est joyeuse et lorsque tu ris. _

-_C'est pareil pour moi,_ répondit-elle_. Moi aussi je t'aime Cyprien, je sais que tu es la personne qu'il me fallait. Celle qui me comprend et qui ne me juge pas,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

-_Te voir sourire illumine ma journée,_ dit Cyprien. _On rentre_, dit-il en tendant une main que Néa attrapa et ne lâcha plus. Même en arrivant dans la grande salle accompagnée de ses amies. Les filles retournèrent à la table de Serpentard et Néa accompagna Candice, Vistoire et Cyprien à la table des Serdaigles.

-_Qu'avez-vous comme cours demain ?_ demanda Néa

-_Enchantement, magie sans baguette, et danse, _répondit Candice.

-_Tu viendras pour la danse ?_ demanda Victoire

-_J'aimerais bien mais je dois voir ma psychomage,_ dit Néa en perdant son sourire. _Il faudrait que je m'arrange mais là je suis à court d'idée._

-_Essaye d'en parler,_ lui dit Cyprien.

-_Déjà essayer, il ne m'écoute pas_, soupira Néa.

-_Ah mais Néa, _dit soudainement Candice, _te souviens-tu quand on était en classe 6 et qu'on devait aller au cours d'enchantement, mais qu'on n'avait pas envie d'y aller ?_

-_Laisse-moi réfléchir …Ah oui_, dit-elle son visage s'éclairant_, mais je ne sais pas le faire, c'est Victoire qui l'avait fait._

-_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ demanda Cyprien curieux.

-_Cette chère Victoire nous a toutes dédoublées_, dit Néa avec un sourire vers son amie.

-_J'ai trouvé la formule dans un des livres d'ancienne magie de la bibliothèque personnelle de madame Maxime,_ dit Victoire avec supériorité.

-_Et ça a marché ?_ demanda Cyprien.

Les filles se regardèrent en souriant.

-_Le sort oui, mais la prof n'a pas été dupe_, dit Candice.

-_En même temps, c'était la prof d'enchantement_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux. _Et puis on avait rendu nos doubles muets sans le vouloir. Victoire n'avait pas lu l'incantation jusqu'au bout._

-_Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Chudleigh quand elle nous a trouvé dans le parc aux fées, elle a failli avoir une attaque car elle venait de faire l'appel au cours d'enchantement,_ dit Victoire. _Donc…si tu veux on le fait demain, juste avant ton entrevue avec ta psy._

-_Ok,_ dit Néa, _en plus on travaille sur Casse-noisette et j'adore ce ballet._

-_Moui,_ dit Candice_, la seule chose de dommage c'est qu'on n'ait pas de beaux danseurs et que certaines filles jouent le rôle de porteurs._

Les filles se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur chambre, après un rapide au revoir à Cyprien.

Le lendemain, Néa retrouva Tracey, Daphnée et Pansy pour se rendre au cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Candice et Victoire étaient parties en cours, et désormais les filles se dirigeaient à peu près seules dans la partie inférieure du château n'osant pas aller plus loin. Elle arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid où Drago était en train de narguer Harry comme à son habitude, malheureusement elle n'entendit pas le début de la conversation.

-_… Combien de temps croyez-vous que Potter va tenir ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne dépassera pas les dix premières minutes._

Certains rigolèrent.

-_Très bien,_ dit Néa en s'avançant vers lui, _je te parie…voyons voir…150 galions qu'il réussira chaque tâches._

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la jeune fille se demandant si elle était folle. Néa s'en fichait de perdre les galions, elle en avait juste assez qu'on ne fiche pas la paix à Harry pour cette stupide histoire de tournoi. Il était certainement assez inquiet comme ça sans que tout Poudlard ne s'acharne sur lui. Hagrid sortit à ce moment avec des caisses dans les bras. Il annonça que les élèves allaient devoir promener les scrouts, Néa devint livide et se recula.

-_Hors de questions_, chuchota-t-elle à Tracey.

-_Faut qu'on y échappe, je ne veux pas les toucher,_ répliqua-t-elle.

-_Néa fait semblant de tomber dans les vapes_, chuchota Daphné_, et nous on t'emmène à l'infirmerie._

-_Ok, mais ne trouvez pas une excuse idiote,_ dit Néa.

Elle s'avança vers une caisse, une main posée sur son front. Puis s'écroula sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades.

-_Oh Hagrid_ ! cria Tracey, _Antinéa est tombée dans les pommes !_

Hagrid arriva en vitesse.

-_il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, _dit Daphné

-_Oui…euh,_ dit Hagrid.

-_On peut s'en charger_, dit Tracey en jetant un sortilège de lévitation sur Néa.

-_Très bien allez-y toutes les deux._

Les deux filles s'en allèrent doucement vers le château se retenant de rire.

-_Les filles faites-moi descendre !_ dit Néa en rigolant.

-_Chut !_ fit Daphné, _on t'amène à l'infirmerie pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect._

_-Imagine qu'on croise ton père !_ dit Tracey en riant.

Elles franchirent les étages sans rencontrer personne, arrivée à l'infirmerie elles déposèrent Néa dans un lit et allèrent chercher l'infirmière. Néa fit semblant de se réveiller doucement, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-_Ou suis-je ?_ dit-elle faiblement.

-_À l'infirmerie, pour ne pas changer Miss Rogue ! _dit fermement l'infirmière._ Vous devriez prendre un abonnement au train où vont les choses !_

-_Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut choisir le moment adéquat pour les sarcasmes_, répliqua Néa._ À l'évidence ce n'est pas le moment._

_-hum… qu'avez-vous mangé ce matin ? _demanda l'infirmière impatiente.

_-Eh bien j'ai mangé du fromage frais et des fruits,_ dit Néa en haussant les épaules.

-_Je me disais bien…Ce n'est pas assez…Vous n'êtes pas assez épaisse miss, vous devez manger plus_, dit Mme Pomfresh_, tenez une potion de nutrition… puis vous vous reposerez jusqu'à votre prochain cours, j'enverrais un hibou à votre père pour lui dire de surveiller ce que vous mangez._

-_Oh non, ne lui dites pas ! S'il vous plait…_ dit Néa mais l'infirmière était déjà dans son bureau.

Néa lança un rapide evanesco sur la potion et se tourna vers ses amies.

-_Franchement ! J'essaie d'éviter les séances avec Elise et elle va envoyer un hibou à mon père, pour lui dire que je ne mange pas assez. Il va savoir qu'on a menti, il le voit toujours et je ne sais pas comment il fait._

- _Au moins on ne doit pas promener des monstres,_ dit Daphné avec un sourire

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encoche, ils travaillèrent les sortilèges d'attraction avec le professeur Flitwick. Néa avait son rendez-vous avec Elise à 16h00. A la sortie de son dernier cours, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Candice et Victoire dans les toilettes du 1er étage. Le directeur avait installé une petite salle pour Elise, comme ça elle pourrait recevoir d'autres élèves si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Dans les toilettes Candice et Victoire l'attendait déjà habillées pour le cours.

-_Ah Néa,_ dit Candice, _Vite on va être en retard !_

-_Bon tien Vic, il te faut quoi encore à part des cheveux ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Une goutte de ton sang et il prendra ton apparence_, répondit-elle.

Néa grimaça mais s'entailla le doigt avec sa baguette et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans une fiole qu'elle tendit à victoire. Elle alla se changer dans les toilettes et quand elle en sortie, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son clone.

-_Alors ?_ dit Victoire fièrement. _Elle sait dire, bonjour et oui._

-_Génial !_ dit Néa en se reprochant du clone. _Tu vas te rendre dans le bureau d'Elise maintenant, et répondre à ses questions, compris ?_

-_Oui_.

Elles regardèrent le clone sortir et se diriger vers un couloir et elles en profitèrent pour rejoindre le cours de danse en vitesse.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ah bonjour Néa,<em> dit Elise qui était assise derrière son bureau.

-_Bonjour._

-_Tout va bien, aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Elise

-_Oui._

-_Tu es sure_ ? demanda-t-elle en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux paraissaient vides et elle était étrange aujourd'hui, habituellement elle était plus bavarde. Elise ne dit rien, si l'enfant ne veut pas parler on ne doit pas le forcer. Elles restèrent une demi-heure sans rien se dire et Elise regardait fixement la petite. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

-_Néa, veux-tu aller voir ton père ?_ demanda Elise.

-_Oui_.

Elise se leva et l'attrapa par le bras et descendit vers les cachots, jusqu'au bureau de Severus. Là, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, envie de voir son père, ce serait une première. Elle soupira avant d'entrer et au moment où elle allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit.

-_Qu'y-a-t-il ?_ demanda une voix doucereuse.

Elise rentra toujours en tenant Néa par le bras.

-_Ta fille ne me semble pas normale,_ dit Elise les sourcils froncés.

-_Vraiment ? A-t-elle été polie ou respectueuse ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Non, je ne rigole pas,_ dit Elise fermement.

-_Antinéa !_ S'exclama-t-il froidement.

Elle ne se retourna même pas et ne sursauta pas. Severus fixa Elise d'un regard glacial et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

-_Finite incantatem !_

Le clone tomba en miette sous les yeux horrifié d'Elise.

-_voilà pourquoi elle ne te semblait pas normale_, dit-il sarcastique.

-_Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle.

-_Une incantation de dédoublement_, dit Severus. _De l'ancienne magie…Elle a encore fouillé dans ma bibliothèque !_ dit-il en colère.

-_Je vais chercher après elle_, dit Elise en se levant.

-_Très bien, préviens-moi dès que tu la trouve,_ répondit-il en retournant s'asseoir pour entamer le massacre de ses derniers contrôles.

Elise remontait des cachots quand elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-_Oui ! C'était super, j'adore celle-là_, disait la voix de Néa.

-_Moi je préfère le pas de quatre,_ disait une autre

Elise remonta les marches mécontente et se retrouva nez à nez avec Néa, habillée d'une façon étrange. Le visage de Néa se décomposa quand elle vit Elise surgir des cachots.

-_Eh bien ?_ demanda Elise en croisant les bras.

-_Bonjour Elise_, dit Néa l'air de rien, _ça-va ?_

-_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Antinéa_, dit Elise. _Viens avec moi, nous allons décaler notre rendez-vous._

Néa s'était raidit à l'annonce de son prénom complet. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Elise le dire.

-_Comment ?_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Mais, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !_

-_Il fallait y penser avant, _répondit Elise fermement. _Allez, on monte !_

Néa marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elise la suivit en soupirant, ça allait être une longue heure. Néa entra dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils en croisant les bras. Elise resta debout appuyée contre son bureau et la regarda.

-_Comment te sens-tu ?_

-_Je vais très bien !_ dit Néa, _je vais mieux et donc nos rendez-vous ne sont plus utiles._

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Elise. _Pourquoi ?_

-_Oh tu m'ennuie Elise, j'en ai assez de toute cette mascarade_, s'exclama Néa. _Toujours parler et parler. Je perds mon temps ici alors que je pourrais faire autre chose !_

-_Je te prie de me parler autrement, Néa_, dit Elise en haussant le ton. _Je ne suis pas une de tes amies. _

-_Je te parle comme je veux,_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Je veux qu'on arrête les séances !_

_-Tu veux… on ne peut pas tout vouloir dans la vrai vie, Néa,_ dit Elise fermement.

-_Moi si, c'est ma tante qui me l'a dit_, répliqua-t-elle hautainement. _Je viens d'une noble famille, je peux tout avoir. L'important c'est que je sois heureuse._

-_Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça Néa,_ dit Elise.

-_Comment peux-tu savoir comment je suis ?_ dit Néa mauvaisement. _Tu m'as connu à une période difficile, mais ce n'était pas moi. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et ça n'est pas près de changer. C'est bon, tu vois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…_

-_Oh non_, répondit Elise. _Et tu viens de me prouver le contraire_.

Toc Toc Toc

-_Oui ?_ dit Elise…_Ah Severus._

Severus entra dans le bureau et se plaça devant sa fille.

-_Je peux savoir où tu étais ?_ demanda-t-il froidement

-_Là où vous n'étiez pas à l'évidence_, répliqua-t-elle.

Severus senti la colère remonter d'un coup et la gifla si fort que les doigts de sa main restèrent marqué.

-_Réponds !_ ordonna-t-il

-_Avec les filles_, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-_Dans cette tenue ?_ demanda-t-il. _Tu te moque de moi ?_

-_Non, les filles…Candice et Victoire !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_Sur un autre ton ! Tu as encore fouillé dans ma bibliothèque ?_

-_oui, je n'ai que ça à faire,_ dit-elle sarcastiquement. _Et puis je me demande quand j'aurais eu le temps d'aller au manoir…_

-_Toi ou ton elfe, _répliqua-t-il sèchement. _Alors ou as-tu trouvé le sort de dédoublement ?_

_-Je l'ai trouvé il y a deux ans dans la bibliothèque personnelle de madame Maxime, _répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que Victoire ait des problémes.

-_Tu en a encore d'autre comme ça ?_ s'exclama furieusement Severus, _parce que là, Antinéa, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire de malaise ? Mme Pomfresh m'a accusé de négligence parce que tu étais trop maigre_.

-_Mais je ne suis pas trop maigre_ ! s'indigna-t-elle. _J'ai toujours été comme cela…Le malaise c'était une invention pour ne pas devoir promener les Scrout à pétard._

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez

-_Te moques-tu de moi ?_ demanda Severus furieusement.

-_Non, pas le moins du monde, _répliqua-t-elle. _Je n'avais pas envie de le faire, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. _

-_On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie_, répliqua Severus.

-_Moi si,_ s'exclama Néa. _Si les gens savaient qui est ma mère, ils me respecteraient s'ils savaient que je descends des Black._

-_Crois-tu ?_ dit Severus froidement. _Ils ne te respecteraient pas, ils auraient peur que quelqu'un ne s'attaque à eux. Tu veux savoir comment les Blacks ont gagné le respect des gens ? Ils ont tués et torturé des sorciers comme des moldus, des femmes comme des enfants. Tu veux vraiment avoir le respect des gens basé la dessus ?_

-_Bien sûr que non,_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Mais j'ai toujours pu faire ce que je voulais, et ça n'est pas près de changer. Je me fiche complétement de ce que vous dites !_

Severus l'empoigna et se dirigea vers la porte.

-_Severus !_ dit Elise.

-_Elise, je vais m'occuper d'elle_, dit-il froidement. _Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau d'ici quarante minutes._

-_Severus, ne fais pas ça…_

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Severus était déjà parti. Il descendit les étages quatre à quatre et arriva brusquement dans son bureau. Il poussa sa fille contre son bureau.

-_Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas me manquer de respect ?_ Siffla Severus en se rapprochant d'elle.

-_Je m'excuse, père,_ dit-elle sans y croire.

-_On ne s'excuse pas soi-même,_ répliqua-t-il sèchement. _Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il est un peu tard pour les excuses ?_

-_Si…Je m'abstiens donc de vous en faire,_ dit-elle l'air narquois.

-_Tu vas être punie et je ne serais plus aussi tolérant que la dernière fois,_ dit-il doucereusement. _Mais je vais d'abord t'expliquer pourquoi tu vas être punie_.

Néa était devenue livide, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-_Tu m'as manqué de respect ouvertement, je t'avais pourtant déjà prévenue. Tu te comportes comme une enfant gâtée et capricieuse, tu es insolente malgré les punitions que tu as déjà reçue. Ça te plait donc de te faire remarquer continuellement ? _

_-Je…non…,_ bégaya-t-elle.

-_Je crois que tu vas venir suivre des cours d'éloquence avec moi le samedi,_ dit Severus

-_Oh non, pas çà père_, dit-elle en pleurant. _Tout sauf çà, ne me l'enlevez pas…Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais pas çà…_

-_Bien je veux que tu t'excuse et que tu me dises pourquoi tu dois être punie_, dit Severus froidement.

Néa fit tout son possible pour ravaler son orgueil. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement inacceptable_, dit-elle en rougissant._ J'ai été…insolente avec vous, je vous ai répondu et je me suis comportée comme une enfant, (_elle serra les dents), _gâtée et…capricieuse._

-_Bien,_ dit Severus en se relevant.

Il lança un sortilège de silence et un d'impassibilité puis regarda Néa froidement.

-_Pose tes mains sur le bureau,_ ordonna-t-il.

Néa recula encore plus blanche que tout à l'heure.

-_Non…Je vous en supplie !...,_ dit-elle en pleurant. _Je ne recommencerais pas._

-_Quand tu auras été punie, tu ne recommenceras pas,_ dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. _Ce sera encore pire si tu ne viens pas tout de suite._

Néa se recula d'un bond et alla vers la porte mais Severus fut plus rapide. Il se posta devant la porte et attrapa Néa pour la repousser vers le bureau. D'un coup de baguette, elle ne sut plus bouger et elle sentit sa baguette se retirer vivement de sa poche. Néa était complétement apeurée. Severus prit place derrière son bureau et sortit une canne en rotin de son tiroir. Il l'ensorcela. Le sifflement de la canne se fit entendre et la correction débuta. Severus qui avait une potion sur le feu sortit en verrouillant la porte de son bureau et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté sans un mot. Néa était complétement humiliée, la situation était plus qu'embarrassante. Et si quelqu'un venait à rentrer dans le bureau ? Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de compter les coups douloureux. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps priant Merlin que tout s'arrête. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Etant immobilisée, elle ne vit pas qui venait de rentrer. Soudain la canne s'arrêta. Elle s'écroula à genoux pour pleurer. Severus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et la regarda. Il avait ensorcelé la canne pour qu'elle ne la blesse pas.

-_Maintenant,_ dit-il, _je vais t'apprendre à ne plus te comporter comme une enfant. Et je te préviens, à chaque fois que tu auras un comportement que je juge enfantin, tu seras punie de cette façon. Tu vas te mettre à genoux, là-bas,_ dit-il en désignant un recoin de la pièce.

Néa releva la tête effarée et rougit.

-_Mais…Mais…père,_ dit-elle suppliante entre deux sanglots.

-_Recommences-tu à discuter ?_ Menaça-t-il.

-_Non, père, excusez-moi,_ dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-_Dépêche-toi, ou je t'y amène moi-même,_ dit-il sèchement.

La jeune fille se releva mais ne bougea pas. Elle en était incapable. Comment pouvait-il la punir de la sorte ? Severus se releva et la poussa lui-même dans le coin.

-_Tu te conduis comme une petite fille, je te puni comme une petite fille_, dit Severus en se rasseyant pour corriger des copies, _et que je ne t'entende pas._

Alors qu'il remplissait ses copies de jolies rayures rouges, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il regarda Néa qui avait sursautée et lança un « entrez » glacial.

Elise rentra dans le bureau et vit Severus qui était en train de corriger des copies. Alors qu'elle allait demander où se trouver Néa et l'a vit à genoux face au mur. Néa se retourna pour voir qui était entré, et observa Elise.

-_Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de regarder le mur ?_ dit Severus sèchement. _Assieds-toi, Elise, je t'en prie._

-_J'aurais aimé te parler en privé,_ dit-elle quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

Severus se releva et ouvrit la porte de sa réserve.

-_Antinéa, mets-toi là à genoux_, dit-il.

Néa se leva en vitesse sans regarder les deux adultes, complétement gênée. Elle rentra dans la réserve à ingrédient et se laissa tomber à genoux. Severus referma la porte et lança un sortilège de silence.

-_Je t'écoute_, dit-il.

-_Tu…tu ne devrais pas la punir de cette façon, Sev_, dit-elle. _C'est humiliant_.

-_Et alors ?_ répliqua Severus, _elle ne recommencera pas comme ça._

_-Je voulais te dire,_ dit-elle. _Elle m'a dit des choses inquiétantes_.

-_Des choses inquiétantes ?_ répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir et elle m'a répondu que si, car elle descendait d'une noble famille et que le principale était qu'elle soit heureuse._

_-Narcissa…_soupira Severus, _je refuse qu'elle raisonne de la sorte._

-_Elle m'a fait peur quand elle s'est énervée, en me disant cela,_ dit Elise. _Franchement, je me serais cru en face de Bellatrix._

-_Ne crois-tu pas que je le sais ?_ répliqua Severus. _Tu l'a déjà regardée, elle lui ressemble tellement que si quelqu'un voyait une photo de Bellatrix il ne mettrait pas deux minutes pour faire le lien._

-_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue au rendez-vous ?_ demanda Elise

-_Je crois qu'elle était avec les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons, déjà Samedi, elle a passé sa journée avec elles._

-_Je comprends mieux,_ dit Elise. _Tout cela lui manque et elle veut en profiter un maximum, en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y retourner. Je dois te dire que je ne l'ai pas reconnue toute à l'heure._

-_Elle t'a montré sa véritable personnalité,_ dit Severus. _Insupportable, capricieuse, insolente, moqueuse_

-_Je n'ai pas dit ça Sev,_ dit-elle_, elle n'a pas que des défauts et puis je suis sure qu'elle regrette._

-_Elle regrette après avoir obtenue une correction_, dit Severus. _Ce sont surtout des excuses forcées, sur le coup. D'ici demain matin, rien n'aura changé_.

-_Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça…_

-_Elise…Elle est partie taux Etats-Unis sans le dire, elle s'est fait remarquer au festin, elle a désobéis, elle s'est battu avec Drago,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Et à chaque fois j'ai essayé de parler, j'ai même pris sur moi et j'ai été tolérant. Mais là, elle a dépassé les bornes._

Elise soupira, dans un sens il n'avait pas tort. Il lui avait donné une seconde chance plusieurs fois et elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

-_Madame Pomfresh pense-t-elle vraiment qu'elle est trop maigre ?_

-_Oui_, grogna Severus.

-_Oui…bon, Bellatrix aussi était squelettique,_ dit Elise. _Et toi, tu n'es pas gros non plus, tu es même mince et musclé, dit-elle trop vite._

Elle rougit instantanément et détourna son regard. Severus se racla la gorge.

-_J'ai des raisons de penser que l'an dernier…quand elle a fait sa…enfin_, dit-il avec difficulté, _elle ne l'a pas fait pour ce que l'on a cru._

-_Tu crois que ce n'est pas à cause des Pritchard ?_ demanda Elise.

-_Disons que ce ne serait pas la seule raison,_ répondit Severus.

Il lui raconta tout ce que monsieur Henri lui avait dit.

-_Alors il nous manque un élément_, dit Elise les sourcils froncés. _Pourtant je n'ai rien remarqué, elle ne m'a pas paru étrange. _

-_Eh bien, on va voir cela tout de suite,_ dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve d'un coup de baguette et enleva le sort de silence. Néa n'en pouvait plus, ses fesses la faisaient souffrir, ses genoux étaient douloureux et le silence régnant dans la pièce était pesant. Severus observa avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas bougée.

-_Antinéa…vient ici,_ dit-il fermement.

La jeune fille se releva difficilement, et alla vers le bureau de son père, le rouge aux joues, sans oser regarder devant elle. Severus lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-_Je pense que la punition a été suffisante ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui père, je vous prie de m'excuser,_ s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. _Je ne recommencerais plus, je vous le promets._

-_Bien, ça va_, la rassura Severus. _Assieds-toi à côté d'Elise, nous devons te parler._

-_Je crois…que j'aimerais mieux rester debout,_ dit-elle mal-à-l'aise.

Elle s'exécuta en voyant le regard de son père et s'assit tant bien que mal. Ce fut Elise qui se décida à aborder le sujet.

-_Néa…Il faudrait que tu nous explique la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu attenter à tes jours l'année passée._

-_Comment ?_ répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. _Je pensais qu'on avait fini de parler de ça._

-_Oui, mais c'est important_, dit Elise. _Alors ?_

-_Je…je voulais rejoindre mes parents_, dit Néa mal-à-l'aise_. Je me sentais seule au monde, je pensais les rejoindre._

-_Antinéa_, dit Severus. _Ton professeur m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de bonnes relations avec les Pritchard._

-_Pour avoir de mauvaises relations avec quelqu'un, il faudrait qu'il y ait déjà des relations,_ répondit Néa qui fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. _Je ne les ai jamais aimés comme mes amies aimaient leurs parents. Jamais ils ne se sont intéressés à moi, ils se fichaient complétement de ce que je vivais, de ce que je faisais. Parfois, je passais mes vacances complètes chez Victoire ou chez Candice. Une fois, ils ne m'ont pas donné de nouvelle pendant un an et demi. Mais, ils restaient mes parents et ça m'a fait mal d'apprendre leur décès._

-_Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit de l'unique raison ?_ demanda Elise. _Néa, tu étais heureuse ici, à Poudlard ?_

-_Disons que je préférais Beauxbâtons,_ répondit Néa. _Là-bas, personne ne me regardait comme un animal de cirque parce que j'avais des manières. J'avais des amies comme moi, elles me manquaient terriblement_, expliqua-t-elle en commençant à sangloter doucement. _Ma vie peut paraître idéale aux yeux de beaucoup mais elle ne l'est pas._

-_Et pourquoi ?_ demanda Severus perplexe.

-_Vous croyez que c'est simple d'être votre fille ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je suis épiée au quotidien, au moindre truc vous êtes au courant. J'ai moins de liberté que les autres ! Mais le pire, je crois que ça a été d'annoncer à mon petit ami que Bellatrix Lestrange était ma mère._

-_Comment a-t-il réagis ?_ demanda Severus épaté du courage d'Antinéa.

-_Cyprien est très compréhensif_, répondit Néa. _Il ne m'a rien dit sur elle. Et nous n'en avons plus parlé. _

-_Es-tu malheureuse à Poudlard, Néa,_ demanda Elise.

-_Pas vraiment_, répondit-elle. _Je me sens oppressée et j'ai comme un vide, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Je crois que je préfèrerais retourner à Beauxbâtons._

_-J'en parlerais au professeur Dumbledore_, dit Severus. _Et s'il est d'accord, je ne m'y opposerais pas._

-_Est-ce vrai, père ?_ demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Severus hocha la tête. Néa se releva et alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

-_Merci beaucoup, père. Ça me touche beaucoup._

-_C'est normal, si tu te sens mieux comme cela,_ dit Severus.

-_Pourrait-on arrêter les séances ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_On peut les réduire à une séance par semaine, le dimanche,_ proposa Elise.

-_Oh merci Elise_, s'exclama Néa en serrant Elise dans ses bras.

-_Antinéa ?_ dit Severus. _Tu as compris la leçon, aujourd'hui ?_

-_Oui père,_ dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Elise._ Je suis désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect tout à l'heure, Elise._

-_Ce n'est rien, ma chérie,_ dit Elise. _Allez, retourne dans ton dortoir_.

-_Oui, bonne nuit père et bonne nuit Elise_, répondit-elle avant de partir en coup de vent.

-_Serait-elle lunatique ?_ demanda Severus.

-_A mon avis,_ répondit Elise en souriant. _On a passé un cap important avec elle aujourd'hui, c'est bien._

-_Elle va surtout repartir à la fin de l'année_, dit Severus avec un regard noir.

-_Eh bien, _dit Elise, _je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire cela._

-_Les temps changent, _dit-il en souriant presque. _Malgré son caractère insupportable, je m'y suis attaché. Comme lorsqu'elle était toute petite._

-_C'est normal,_ dit Elise, elle est ta fille avant tout_. Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour ce que j'ai pu te dire l'an dernier._

-_Moi aussi je t'en dois_, dit Severus.

oOo

La semaine qui suivit l'altercation se passa très bien pour Néa. Elle n'avait plus qu'une séance avec Elise par semaine, elle suivait ses cours et les cours de danse avec les demoiselles de Beauxbâtons. Ses rapports avec Cyprien et toutes ses amies étaient à leur apogée. Les répétitions de la chorale se passaient très bien. Drago et les Serpentards avaient confectionné des badges qui portaient un message d'encouragement pour Cédric et un autre « À bas Potter ». Tracey, Daphné et Pansy exhibaient le leur ainsi que les garçons. Néa en portait un sur son sac, mais sur le sien on pouvait lire « Vive Cédric Diggory et Vive Harry Potter les champions de Poudlard ». Sur sa robe de sorcier par contre, elle arborait un badge bleu ciel ou il était écrit en lettre dorées « Fleur pour Beauxbâtons ! ». Néa attendait avec les autres Serpentards, le début du cours de potions quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent. Voyant qu'Harry arrivait, Drago lança :

-_Ça te plait, Potter ? Et ce n'est pas tout ! Regarde !_

Il appuya sur son badge suivit par tous les Serpentards et le message « A bas Potter » scintilla dans tout le couloir, en lettre vertes.

-_Oh mais c'est très drôle ça, _dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique aux filles qui riaient encore plus fort que les autres. _Vraiment très spirituel._

Drago s'avança vers elle.

-_Tu en veux un, Granger ?_ demanda-t-il en lui tendant un badge. _Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'une sang-de-bourbe._

Néa sursauta et lança un regard noir à Drago. Harry, quand à lui, avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Drago. Drago fit de même et tous les élèves reculèrent. Hermione tentait de raisonner Harry, mais ce fut sans effet. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se lancer un sort en même temps. Le sort d'Harry toucha Goyle, qui commença à avoir des furoncles partout, et celui de Drago toucha Hermione. Les dents d'Hermione commencèrent à grandir à une vitesse alarmante, elle poussa un cri de panique. Néa voulu s'avancer vers elle mais Tracey la retint par le poignet.

-_Néa, ne te mêle pas de ça_, chuchota-t-elle. _Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait cette sang-de-bourbe._

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit_ ? dit alors une voix doucereuse que Néa connaissait déjà bien.

Les élèves présents se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Pour ne pas changer, il se tourna vers Drago en le pointant du doigt.

-_Expliquez-moi, monsieur Malefoy._

-_Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur…_

_-Nous nous sommes attaqués en même temps !_ s'écria Harry.

-_Et il a atteint Goyle…Regardez…_

Rogue examina le visage de Goyle, qui semblait tout droit tiré d'un film d'horreur.

-_À l'infirmerie, Goyle,_ dit-il d'un ton très calme.

-_Malefoy a frappé Hermione,_ dit Ron. _Regardez !_

Il força Hermione à montrer ses dents, qui atteignaient maintenant le col de sa robe. Pansy et les autres filles de Serpentard étaient secouées d'un fou rire.

-_Je ne vois pas grande différence_, dit-il en regardant Hermione glacialement.

Néa écarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement puis tourna les talons et courut à toutes jambes dans le couloir. Ce fut sans doute une chance qu'Harry et Ron se mettent à hurler en même temps des insultes à l'encontre de Rogue. Une chance que les parois répercutent leurs voix dans un tel vacarme qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient dit. Rogue en perçut l'essentiel.

-_Voyons,_ dit-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. _Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter et Weasley. Et maintenant rentrez en classe ou je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue._

Tout le monde s'exécuta dans un silence à faire peur. Harry s'assit seul dans le fond de la classe et Néa vit Drago se retourner et faire scintiller son badge. Très rapidement et discrètement, elle lança un sort au badge où le message se transforma en _« Vive Harry Potter, c'est le meilleur ! »._ Harry rigola et Drago arracha le badge en regardant autour de lui qui avait pu faire le coup.

- _Les antidotes !_ dit Rogue en dévisageant tout le monde de son regard noir et inquiétant. _Vous devriez tous avoir établi vos recettes, à présent. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin. Ensuite, nous choisirons quelqu'un pour en essayer une…_

De petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Néa regarda Colin Crivey traverser la classe jusqu'au bureau de Severus en arborant un sourire. Severus qui n'avait pas prêté attention au garçon baissa les yeux vers le pauvre Colin qui perdit son sourire.

-_Oui ?_ dit-il sèchement

-_Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut._

-_Potter a un cours de potions à suivre,_ répliqua-t-il froidement. _Il ira là-haut, après le cours._

-_Monsieur…euh…c'est Mr Verpey qui veut le voir_, répondit Colin mal-à-l'aise. _Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos._

Néa regarda Harry en rigolant, puis observa Ron qui avait l'air contrarié.

-_Très bien,_ répondit Rogue d'un ton sec. _Potter laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote._

-_Heu…Monsieur, s'il vous plait, il faut qu'il prenne ses affaires,_ couina Colin. _Tous les champions…_

-_Très bien_, coupa Rogue. _Potter, prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue !_

Harry mit son sac, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, Néa dit tout haut :

- _Au fait, Harry, garde-moi une photo dédicacée…_

-_Silence !_ Siffla Severus en regardant Harry sortir.

Son regard glissa sur sa fille, qui déglutit aussitôt.

-_Eh bien, puisque vous semblez être d'humeur à vous exprimer,_ dit-il de sa voix mielleuse. _Venez donc au tableau pour expliquer à la classe quel est votre antidote_.

Néa se leva, souriante, avec son chaudron et le posa sur le bureau puis elle fit face aux autres qui la regardaient anxieux.

-_J'ai préparé un antidote à base de sécrétion de Grinchebourdon,_ expliqua-t-elle très à l'aise. _Il guéri les crises d'hystéries. Notamment celle due à l'ingestion de feuilles d'Alihotsy._

-_15 points pour Serpentard,_ dit Severus. _Comment récolte-t-on les sécrétions d'un Grinchebourdon ?_

Severus était ravi, encore un moyen de faire gagner des points à Serpentard.

-_Il faut diluer la mélasse produite avec de l'eau,_ dit Néa. _Mais il faut faire attention car la mélasse peut vous rendre mélancolique._

-_Effectivement, 10 points pour Serpentard_, continua Severus. _Quelle potion pouvez-vous concocter avec des feuilles d'Alihotsy ?_

-_La goutte désopilante,_ répondit Néa avec un sourire en coin. _Potion interdite dans cette école._

-_10 points pour Serpentard_, dit Severus avec un sourire mauvais en regardant les Gryffondors. _Retournez-vous asseoir, Miss._

Néa retourna à sa place avec satisfaction. Elle avait certainement impressionné son père et le reste de la classe elle avait également fait gagner quarante points à sa maison.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche peu attendu par Néa arriva très vite. Sa tante vint la chercher à dix heures du matin pour qu'elles se rendent au Manoir Malefoy. Quand elles y furent, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon. Un homme était occupé à préparer le décor, un autre ajuster son appareil photo et le dernier, qui était derrière sa toile, mélangé les couleurs à l'aide de sa baguette.<p>

-_Messieurs !_ dit Narcissa assez fort et poursuivit quand ils furent retournés. _Voici Antinéa._

Le peintre s'avança vers Néa.

-_Très jolie…Enchanté mademoiselle,_ dit-il en inspectant Néa sous toute les coutures.

Néa lui serra la main et salua également les deux autres hommes.

-_Viens Néa, il faut te changer_, dit Narcissa en entrainant la jeune fille vers une pièce annexe au salon.

Il y avait une coiffeuse et sa robe de bal était posée sur un mannequin. Sur les tables basses, il y avait des coffrets de toutes sortes.

-_Voilà… je vais t'aider à enfiler ta robe de bal, puis je te coifferais_, dit Narcissa. _Le jour du bal, il y aura un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier qui sera là et je lui ai demandé de te prendre en photo avec ton cavalier. D'ailleurs, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?_

-_Avec Cyprien Chambers, ma tante,_ dit Néa en enfilant sa robe. _Il est de sang pur._

Narcissa qui fermait la robe lui répondit :

-_Oui, je connais bien madame Chambers. Une charmante dame et son fils est tout aussi charmant, n'est-ce pas lui qui est venu cet été ?_

-_Si ma tante_, répondit Néa en s'asseyant devant la coiffeuse.

Narcissa fit un chignon assez relâché à l'aide sa baguette, puis elle posa doucement le diadème offert à Néa. Elle lui posa également son collier de perles, et lui donna les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Quand le maquillage fut fini, Néa se dirigea vers le salon.

-_C'est parfait,_ s'exclama le peintre. _Venez prendre place devant le décor, mademoiselle._

Néa soupira et alla se mettre devant une longue toile vierge qui faisait office de décor.

-_Bien_, _relevez doucement le menton…Oui c'est ça…Il nous faudrait un bouquet !_ s'exclama le peintre.

Narcissa qui avait visiblement tout prévu, rapporta un bouquet de fleur de lys.

-_Bien !...Bien !...Ne bougez plus souriez posément…Parfait ne bougez plus._

Néa resta dans cette position ridicule pendant deux heures. Puis elle regarda le résultat avec sa tante. C'était incroyable et le tableau était de taille réelle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une princesse, et le décor derrière était lumineux. L'image de Néa se tenait au pied d'un escalier de marbre au milieu de murs rose et dorés. Soudain, le peintre donna un coup de baguette et l'image de Néa s'agita. Elle faisait des signes de la main en souriant, puis une révérence élégante avant de se recoiffer et de regarder dehors avec un air hautain bien prononcé.

-_Pourquoi me fixez-vous de la sorte ?_ demanda le tableau avec l'exacte voix de Néa. _Suis-je décoiffée ? Ou n'avez-vous jamais vu de demoiselle convenable._

Néa se retourna sur sa tante les sourcils fronça et le rouge aux joues.

-_C'est une parodie ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je ne suis tout de même pas comme ça ?_

-_Ce tableau est magnifique_, dit le peintre. _L'une de mes plus belles réussites, est-ce qu'il vous faut des copies ?_

-_Oui, il nous en faut cinq,_ répondit Narcissa en évitant la brusque toux de sa nièce. _Pouvez-vous déjà encadré celui-là ?_

-_Bien sûr madame_, répondit le peintre.

D'un coup de baguette, un cadre en bois doré vint encadrer le tableau. Narcissa demanda à un elfe de le placer à gauche de la cheminée. Au-dessus de la cheminée trônait un majestueux portrait des Malefoy et à droite on voyait une vieille femme que Néa ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda avec horreur son portrait s'accrocher au mur.

-_Néa,_ dit Narcissa. _Le monsieur, ici présent_, dit-elle en désignant un homme plus jeune, _va te prendre en photo._

Néa retourna donc devant la toile vierge, et le photographe prit le plus de photos possibles.

-_Et voilà !_ dit-il. _C'était très bien, mademoiselle._

-_Bien, Néa retourne te changer,_ ordonna Narcissa. _Je vais régler les modalités avec ces messieurs._

-_Oui ma tante,_ soupira Néa en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle se demandait quand même pourquoi sa tante avait commandé autant de tableaux. Nikki, l'elfe de maison, vint l'aider à déboutonner sa robe dans le dos. Ensuite, Néa remit le diadème et les bijoux à leurs places respectives puis remit son uniforme. Peu de temps après, sa tante la raccompagna à l'école.

* * *

><p>-<em>Néa! Debout<em> ! cria Pansy. _On va être en retard pour déjeuner._

-_Non…Laissez-moi dormir,_ répondit Néa.

-_Oh, bonjour Professeur Rogue,_ s'exclama soudainement Tracey.

Néa sursauta et se releva si vite de son lit qu'elle trébucha. Les filles commencèrent à rire et Néa releva la tête, il n'y avait personne.

-_Ce…n'est…pas…drôle,_ dit-elle avant de se saisir d'un oreiller et de le lancer sur Tracey.

Celle-ci riposta mais l'oreiller atteint Pansy qui le renvoya sur Candice. Et voilà, comment commença une épique bataille d'oreiller. Heureusement, Daphné, la voix de la raison, leur rappela qu'il y avait cours.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'elles rejoignirent la Grande salle la salle était presque remplie mais leurs places étaient libres. Candice et Victoire avait suivi Néa et mangeait désormais à la table des Serpentard. Les autres filles n'aimant pas le changement avaient décidées de rester à leurs places. Lorsque le courrier arriva, Néa manqua de s'étrangler de rire en voyant la première page de la Gazette du sorcier.

-_Regardez les filles !_ dit-elle en agitant le journal.

Pansy l'attrapa avec un rire perçant et commença à lire :

-_Je pense que ma force me vient de mes parents. Je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de moi s'ils pouvaient me voir maintenant…Oui, parfois la nuit, il m'arrive de pleurer en pensant à eux, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer…Je sais que je ne risque rien au cours de ce tournoi, car ils veillent sur moi…hahaha_, ria-t-elle.

Harry venait de rentrer dans la grande salle, qui était remplie. Pansy se leva et lui dit, très fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

-_Tu veux un mouchoir, Potter, au cas où tu aurais une petite crise de larmes ?_

Des rires fusèrent de partout. Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Néa puis continua sa route.

Pansy continua sa lecture, Néa et les filles écoutaient attentivement.

-_Harry a enfin trouvé l'amour à Poudlard. Colin Crivey, un de ses très proches amis, nous a confié qu'on voit rarement Harry sans Hermione Granger, une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine moldue, qui, tout comme Harry est une des meilleures élèves de l'école. D'une beauté éblouissante ? Elle ? _S'exclama-t-elle_. Par rapport à qui, a un castor ?_

Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de rire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors vos impressions? <strong>_

_**Le chapitre suivant de "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille est en ligne, généralement je poste le matin mais désormais le jeudi je ne pourrais poster qu'après 19h...**_

_**Ce chapitre ci est un chapitre clé, à partir d'ici les relations entre Néa et son père vont s'améliorer et je suis certaine que le prochain chapitre vous plairas encore plus.**_

* * *

><p>Je remercie Vivi pour ses corrections rapides et ses commentaires =)<p>

Merci aux personnes m'ayant rajoutée dans leurs fiction favorites, si vous voulez passer un coucou en vitesse, n'hésitez pas.

GwenSnape: Merci, pour ta review. As-tu lu le chapitre suivant de "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille" ? bisous bisous

**_Bon voila, pas de OS cette semaine donc on se voit Lundi,_**

**_J'espére avoir plus de review que ces deux derniéres semaines..._**

**_Bisous bisous =)_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	31. Ch31: La première tâche

_**Chapitre 32 **__**–**__** La premi**__**è**__**re t**__**â**__**che**_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite =D<em>

_A mon avis, vous allez bien l'aimer ce chapitre..._

_J'avais envie de publier aujourd'hui, donc voilà._

_On se voit plus bas, OK? bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Nous étions le samedi précèdent la première tâche du tournoi. Il y avait une sortie de prévue à Prés-au-Lard et Néa n'était toujours pas autorisée à y aller. Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois la permission à son père d'y aller mais il avait strictement refusé. Toutes ses amies et celles de Beauxbâtons y allaient. Voilà pourquoi, elle se trouvait devant le bureau de son père. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.<p>

« _Entrez ! _» dit la voix froide de son père.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte :

-_Bonjour père,_ dit-elle doucement.

-_Antinéa, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ?_

_-Euh…eh bien…Laissez-moi aller à Prés-au-Lard, s'il-vous plait_, dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

-_Non, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller ?_ dit-il froidement.

-_Oh, père ! s'il vous plait,_ demanda-t-elle. _Toutes mes amies y vont._

-_J'ai dit non,_ répondit-il sèchement. _Par contre, tu peux venir avec moi au manoir. J'aimerais te montrer une pièce que tu n'as pas encore vue._

Severus n'était pas idiot, s'il ne l'empêchait pas d'y aller en l'occupant autrement elle trouverait le moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

-_Ce serait mieux que de rester seule ici,_ marmonna-t-elle.

-_Et bien qui l'eut cru ? Ma fille qui passe du temps volontiers avec moi,_ dit Severus d'une voix mielleuse.

-_Je n'ai pas dit ça_, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle suivit son père jusqu'à ses appartements et ils retournèrent au manoir en cheminette. Pour une fois Néa atterrit élégamment, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus.

-_Eh bien, il y a du progrès,_ dit-il moqueur.

-_J'ai appris cet été,_ répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. _Alors vous me montrez ?_

-_Ne sois pas impatiente_, dit Severus en enlevant sa cape.

Néa fit de même. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait vu le salon et rien n'avait changé. Squizz apparu en pop plus grave que celui de Laly.

-_Bonjour maître et bonjour jeune maitresse,_ dit-il en s'inclinant. _Squizz peut prendre les capes des maitres ?_

-_Bonjour Squizz,_ dit Severus en donnant sa cape. _Merci_

-_Bonjour,_ dit Néa en faisant de même.

_-Tu n'as rien oublié ? _fit Severus glacialement.

Néa s'observa sous toutes les coutures et haussa un sourcil en direction de son père.

-_Non…Je ne vois pas_, _père,_ dit-elle lentement.

-_Tu te moque de moi ?_ dit-il sèchement.

-_Non,_ répondit-elle ne sachant vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

-_Il me semble que Squizz t'as débarrassé de ta cape, non ?_

-_Ah,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Squizz qui semblait sur le point de faire une attaque, _Je suis désolé, Squizz, merci beaucoup._

_-J'aime mieux ça,_ dit Severus._ Lundi, je veux sur mon bureau à 9h00, quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemins sur le respect mutuel que nous nous devons tous._

_-Pardon ?_s'indigna-t-elle._ Juste parce que j'ai oublié de dire merci ?_

-_Exactement, dire merci est une chose élémentaire de la politesse_, la sermonna Severus. _Et je tiens à ce que ma fille soit respectueuse et polie. Et ne discute plus sinon je rajoute des centimètres._

-_Ok, j'ai compris, _s'agaça Néa.

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le hall puis monta les escaliers. Il avait la toute petite impression que son éducation commençait à faire effet. Néa soupirait intérieurement, elle n'avait pas fait exprès d'oublier de dire merci et franchement la réaction de son père était excessive. Elle se rendit compte que son père se dirigeait vers…

-_Mais nous sommes prés de mes appartements ! _remarqua Néa.

-_En effet, puisque cette pièce t'appartient,_ répondit Severus.

Arrivé devant la petite porte, Severus prit sa baguette et soupira en murmurant le sortilège de déverrouillage.

-_Entrons,_ dit-il en laissant Néa passer devant lui.

Lorsque Néa entra dans la pièce, elle sentit tout d'abord l'odeur de renfermé et d'ancienneté. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce aux murs violets avec des licornes et des étoiles le plafond ressemblait à un ciel magique qui s'éclaira lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une salle de jeu, il y avait des étagères remplies de peluche et de jouets. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table ronde avec quatre chaises sur lesquelles se trouvaient des poupées. Son regard glissa vers un coffre à jouet où se trouvait de faux accessoires de potions et une baguette jouet. Au fond de la pièce, une licorne rose à bascule attendait probablement que quelqu'un la monte. Néa avait un sentiment de déjà vu mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler et ce sentiment lui serrait étrangement les entrailles. Le sentiment de frustration était presque qu'insoutenable.

-_C'était ta salle de jeu lorsque tu venais ici,_ dit Severus un peu mélancolique_. La dernière fois que tu es venue, tu avais presque quatre ans et c'était juste avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne t'emmène chez les Pritchard. Voilà dix ans que je ne suis plus venu dans cette pièce._

-_Vous voulez dire que j'ai vécu avec elle ?_ s'exclama Néa avec une moue de mépris.

-_Oui, tu es née au Manoir du Wiltshire et tu es resté avec ta mère et les Malefoy jusqu'à tes trois ans,_ répondit froidement Severus.

La tête de Néa commençait à lui tourner et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

-_Comment se fait-il que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir ?_ demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-_Le professeur Dumbledore t'a lancé un sortilège d'amnésie partielle, pour que tu oublies ce que tu as vécu pendant ses premières années_, expliqua Severus. _Et il a remplacé tes souvenirs avec des images des Pritchard, dès lors tu les a considérer comme tes parents._

-_C'est horrible !_ s'indigna-t-elle soudainement en colère. _Il s'agissait de mes souvenirs ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !_

-_Antinéa, s'il te plait,_ dit Severus.

-_Pourquoi aurais-je du tout oublier ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vivre avec vous ?_

Severus soudain mal-à-l'aise essaya de lui expliquer.

-_Le seigneur des ténèbres a été anéanti le 31 octobre 1981, expliqua Severus. Ta mère s'est réfugié chez ta tante Narcissa, toi tu vivais au manoir avec eux. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à ses vieilles pratiques et elle continuait de clamer haut et fort sa fidèle alliance au seigneur des ténèbres. Le 10 mai 1985, elle a torturé un couple de vieux moldus et elle s'est fait arrêter. Narcissa est venue ici avec toi et j'ai appelé le professeur Dumbledore. Peu de monde savait que tu existais, ta mère ayant accouché au Manoir du Wiltshire. J'étais encore un jeune professeur de potion et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec un enfant. Je venais te voir au manoir de temps à autres. Mais le directeur a décidé que tu devrais aller vivre à l'étranger. Il a trouvé les Pritchard et s'est arrangé pour que tu aille à Beauxbâtons. Il valait mieux que tu vives loin de la pagaille de l'époque. Je crois que le jour où il t'a lancé le sortilège d'amnésie fut l'un des pires jours de ma vie. D'une seconde à l'autre, je suis passé de ton père à un parfait inconnu._

Néa avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda la table où se trouvait un dessin inachevé avec des pinceaux tout autour. Le dessin représentait deux personnages le premier plus grand portait une robe noire, c'était son père et le deuxième s'était une petite fille habillée d'une robe rose. Ils se tenaient tout deux devant une grande demeure. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le parc ne souhaitant pas qu'on puisse la voir pleurer.

-_J'aimerais être seule,_ dit-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-_Bien, je serais dans mon bureau,_ dit Severus en sortant.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte se refermer doucement. Elle se laissa tomber assise et posa la tête sur les genoux pour pleurer librement. La tension commençait à s'évacuer et elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait oublié. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide, ce sentiment d'avoir un vide dans la tête était insupportable. Elle se calma peu à peu puis se dirigea vers les étagères où se trouvaient les livres et commença à les feuilleter. Elle prit avec elle une petite peluche en forme de licorne, vivante magiquement, et s'éclipsa discrètement vers la bibliothèque. Dans l'immense pièce, elle alla du côté des étagères qui lui étaient interdite. Elle attrapa quelques livres, dont celui sur les Animagus qu'elle avait déjà commencé à lire chez sa tante. Après les avoir réduits, elle alla dans les appartements de son père. Elle croisa les tableaux des ancêtres Prince qui la fixaient avec un air désagréable. Elle entra doucement et alla saluer sa grand-mère qui avait l'air d'être d'humeur maussade.

-_Bonjour grand-mère_, dit-elle en souriant au portrait.

-_Bonjour Antinéa,_ répondit-elle son visage s'illuminant. _Tout va bien ?_

-_A dire vrai, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur la pureté du sang. Il est vrai que je me sens bien en compagnie de mes amies mais dans un sens Hermione est aussi mon amie et pourtant elle est né-moldue. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les moldus ont pourchassé les sorcières et pourquoi ils ont voulu nous exterminé ? Si on doit vivre caché c'est encore à cause d'eux. Beaucoup de gens m'ont répété la même chose cet été, que sans les moldus nous vivrions en paix._

-_Qu'en penses-tu ?_ demanda le tableau

-_Là est le problème,_ répondit Néa. _Mes sentiments à cet égard sont tiraillés. Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire un choix. Il est certain que je marierais à quelqu'un de même sang que le mien, je crois que ce serait la volonté de Père et tante Cissa. Mais je ne me résoudrais jamais à faire du mal à quelqu'un dont le sang ou la classe sociale sont inférieure au mien. Je crois que je resterais neutre._

-_Je te félicite, ma chérie,_ dit le portrait. _Tu viens de faire le bon choix._

-_Antinéa ?_dit une voix froide

-_Père…je vous attendais pour descendre à la salle à manger_, dit-elle.

-_Allons-y, _dit Severus.

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs sombres menant aux appartements. En passant devant les tableaux, Severus entama la discussion.

-_Tu discutais avec le portrait de ma mère ?_ demanda Severus

-_Oui, j'aime beaucoup parler avec grand-mère_, répondit-elle.

-_Rappelle-toi toujours que c'est un tableau et je te conseille de ne pas t'y attacher beaucoup._

-_Oui, père,_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-_Vois-tu…ces tableaux, représente tes ancêtres._

-_ Ils ont l'air mauvais, _remarqua Néa. _La première fois que je suis venue ici, ils m'ont fait assez peur._

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

-_Ils ont une étrange façon de dévisager les gens,_ dit Néa. _Ils paraissent peu sympathiques._

Ils arrivaient déjà près des escaliers.

-_Ils ne l'étaient pas_, dit Severus. _Aucun d'entre eux._

-_Autrement dit tous mes ancêtres que ce soit de votre côté ou de celui de…Elle…sont mauvais_, soupira-t-elle.

Severus lui ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et Néa alla se poster à l'autre bout de la table. Squizz servit l'entrée.

-_Devrais-je l'appeler mère ou maman ?_ demanda soudainement Néa

Severus manqua de s'étrangler.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Bien, oui_, répondit-elle. _Elle est bien ma mère et normalement je ne la rencontrerais pas. Mais si cela arrivait, il faudrait bien que je l'appelle. Et il ne serait pas convenable de l'appeler Bellatrix. Je me trompe ?_

Severus se demanda d'où elle tirait toutes ces questions.

-_Je suppose, connaissant Bellatrix, que ce serait mère_, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de mépris dans le ton de sa voix.

-_Très bien,_ dit-elle en recommençant à manger.

Severus se racla discrètement la gorge.

-_Aimerais-tu la rencontrer ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-_En aucun cas, _dit-elle hautainement_. Je ne veux pas côtoyer une femme ayant fait autant de mal et de mauvaises choses. Viendrons-nous ici pour les vacances de Noël ?_

-_Normalement,_ répondit Severus. _Que vas-tu faire cette après-midi ?_

_-J'aimerais jouer un peu de piano dans la salle de bal,_ répondit-elle. _Voulez-vous m'écouter ?_

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas son passe-temps favori, mais il se ravisa sans savoir pourquoi.

-_Avec plaisir,_ répondit-il.

-_Parfait,_ déclara-t-elle.

C'est donc a deux qu'ils se rendirent dans la salle de bal du manoir. Néa rentra en vitesse dans la salle et enleva le drap de protection du majestueux piano d'un coup de baguette. Severus prit place sur l'un des fauteuils verts que proposait la salle.

-_Que voulez-vous entendre ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que je connais peu la musique classique,_ dit Severus mal-à-l'aise.

-_Ce n'est rien, je vais vous apprendre_, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose à son père_. Je vais vous jouer la sonate facile de Mozart._

_-Je t'écoute,_ répondit Severus en la regardant s'installer au piano.

Les premières notes de la mélodie se firent entendre et Severus était conquis. Il osait à peine respirer de peur de la déconcentré. Comment pouvait-elle dire que c'était facile ça ? Cette mélodie était très belle, et Néa la jouait très bien. Il regardait ses petites mains bouger à une vitesse incroyable et elle restait toujours droite. On aurait dit que ses doigts dansaient sur le clavier et la musique sonnait légère. On ne pouvait que se sentir bien en entendant cette mélodie. Il apprécia surtout les passages où la mélodie se faisait plus grave. Il applaudit doucement quand elle eut fini.

-_Ça vous a plu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_En effet, tu joues vraiment très bien,_ dit-il. _Peux-tu m'en jouer un autre ?_

_-Oh oui_, répondit-elle les yeux étincelants.

Jamais personne, appartenant à sa famille, ne lui avait fait un tel compliment sur sa façon de jouer et elle en était comblée.

-_Je peux vous jouer une sonatine de Beethoven, _dit-elle.

-_Parfait._

Severus remarqua qu'elle ne jouait que des mélodies joyeuses et on le voyait. Elle jouait en rigolant et cela se ressentait dans la mélodie. Parfois, elle levait la tête en jouant et voyait que son père l'observait. Elle rougissait alors et s'empressait de regarder son clavier. L'après-midi de Severus fut un concert de mélodie. Il entendit de tout, de Mozart à Beethoven en passant par Schumann. Quand Néa revint à son dortoir dans la soirée, ses amies l'interrogèrent mais elle ne leur dit jamais rien. Cette après-midi géniale resterais un secret qu'elle ne voulait pas partager.

* * *

><p>Ça y était ! La première tâche ne tarderait plus à débuter. Tout le château n'attendait que ça. La dernière semaine de cours fut la plus éprouvante pour les élèves encore plus impatients que lors de l'arrivée des délégations. Entre la danse, la chorale, les cours, les devoirs et ses moments de détente avec ses amies et avec Cyprien, Néa n'avait pas beaucoup vu Harry. Il restait souvent à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Elle se rendait souvent dans la salle de musique avec Cyprien pour travailler son piano, et lui son violon. Il s'agissait de moments particulièrement appréciés par les jeunes gens ils étaient seuls avec la musique loin de tout regard ou de toute interruption. Ils s'accordaient bien ensemble et jamais Cyprien ne manqua à son devoir de gentleman envers Néa. Il était quelque peu réticent quand Néa engager la conversation avec Hermione mais ne le laissait jamais paraître publiquement. Voilà ce que Néa appréciait : il avait une opinion mais il ne le faisait pas savoir au monde entier en se vantant, comme Drago, ou à renier publiquement les sorciers nés-moldus. En ce vingt-quatre novembre, la jeune fille et son petit ami étaient, comme les autres élèves, assis dans les tribunes du stade installés sur l'un des versants d'une petite montagne. Cyprien soutenait Cédric Diggory et Néa soutenait Fleur, elle avait quand même des badges pour soutenir les deux garçons de Poudlard. Des sorciers amenèrent un dragon dans l'arène, heureusement qu'il était attaché car il ne semblait pas tenir en place.<p>

-_Mesdemoiselles et messieurs_, dit soudainement la vois magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey. _Bienvenue pour cette première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nos quatre champions ont tiré au hasard, il y a quelques minutes, des reproductions miniatures de dragons avec leur numéro de passage. Leur tâche consistera à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or protégé par l'un de nos quatre dragons. Nous commençons avec…Mr Diggory !_

Un coup de canon retentit et Cédric apparut devant le dragon, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes tant que le dragon ne se soucier pas de lui. Soudain, une pierre devint un gros chient qui s'agitait devant le dragon. Celui-ci s'approcha vivement du chien et délaissa ses œufs quelques instant. Cédric se dépêcha d'attraper l'œuf d'or malheureusement le dragon, s'étant raviser au dernier moment, fut pris d'un élan de fureur et brula une partie de sa robe. Mais il avait attrapé l'œuf d'or.

-_Bravo, Mr Diggory_! S'exclama Ludo Verpey. _Vraiment très bien…Voyons maintenant les notes des juges._

Le professeur Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un neuf apparut au-dessus de lui, déclenchant les applaudissements. Madame maxime fit de même laissant paraître un huit le professeur Karkaroff donna un petit six. Ludo verpey donna un huit et monsieur Croupton un sept.

-_Très bien, plus que trois candidats…Maintenant…Miss Delacour !_

Fleur apparut devant un autre dragon. Elle réfléchit un instant et charma le Dragon. Celui-ci commença à s'endormir mais quand il fut plongé dans un sommeil profond il cracha des flammes qui mirent le feu à la robe de Fleur. Elle l'éteignit avec sa baguette et s'empara de l'œuf sous les acclamations du public. Néa était contente que Fleur ait réussi.

-_Félicitation à mademoiselle Delacour…Voyons voir les notes ! _s'exclama Ludo verpey pendant que Fleur remontait l'allée. Les juges attribuèrent leurs points en commençant par madame Maxime qui donna un neuf. Le professeur Dumbledore lui donna un huit et Karkaroff un six, sous les huées des demoiselles et des élèves. Mr Croupton et Ludo Verpey lui attribuèrent un sept.

-_Il nous reste deux candidats ! Mr Krum !_

Krum fit son entrée sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Il analysa très rapidement la situation et lança un sortilège en plein dans l'œil du Boufteu Chinois qui émit un cri terrifiant.

-_Très audacieux !_ s'exclama Verpey

Le dragon qui devait avoir très mal commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens et écrasa la plupart de ses œufs. Krum commença à courir vers l'œuf d'or.

-_On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux…et…oui ! Il a attrapé l'œuf d'or !_

Le stade éclata en acclamations.

-_Passons aux notes !_

Karkaroff lui attribua un dix et Néa pensa qu'il était très partial et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être juge. Madame Maxime et monsieur Croupton lui attribuèrent un sept et Verpey et le professeur Dumbledore un huit. Néa fit le compte dans sa tête : c'était Krum qui était premier. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et son cœur se serra quand elle vit le Magyar à pointe qui paraissait encore plus féroce que les autres. Le canon retentit et Harry apparut. Il semblait être totalement ailleurs. Il pointa sa baguette vers Merlin sait où et prononça un sort que Néa ne put entendre tant les acclamations étaient nombreuses. Le dragon n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et soudain il cracha une langue de feu qu'Harry esquiva. Il se tourna vers le château et Néa vit que son balai était en train d'arriver. Il sauta dessus et s'éleva dans les airs, sous les nombreux applaudissements.

-_Incroyable !_ s'écria verpey.

Il alla devant la dragonne et ondula comme un charmeur de serpents. La dragonne le regardait l'air méfiant mais ne semblait pas disposer à s'élever de son nid. Elle cracha un nouveau jet de flamme qu'Harry évita. En rage elle s'éleva doucement mais il était trop tard. Harry fonçait déjà vers l'œuf d'or et il s'en saisit !

-_Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça !_ Hurlait verpey sous les acclamations_. Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de l'œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter !_

Harry se dirigeait vers la tente de premiers soins et Néa vit les gardiens de dragons essayer de raisonner le Magyar à pointe.

-_Je vais le féliciter, tu viens ?_ demanda-t-elle à Cyprien.

-_Oui, je te suis_, répondit-il.

Ils descendirent les escaliers de bois qui grinçait sous les pas des spectateurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la tente, ils virent Harry en train de parler à Ron et à Hermione.

-_On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre,_ dit Harry d'un ton froid._ Il t'en aura fallu du temps…Bon ça-va. N'en parlons plus._

_-Non,_ dit Ron. _J'aurais dû…_

-_Oui tu aurais dû le croire,_ s'exclama froidement Néa en se rapprochant.

-_On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis_, répliqua Ron.

-_Tu lui parles autrement Weasley_, menaça Cyprien.

-_Tu ne te rends pas compte de la souffrance qu'il a éprouvé parce que tu ne le croyais pas_, continua Néa en fronçant les sourcils._ Tu es sensé être son meilleur ami, mais tu as préféré te laisser aveuglé par la jalousie et tu l'as laissé tomber. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Harry comme ami, car moi un coup comme cela et ça n'aurait même pas été la peine de revenir. Enfin, _dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui ne semblait pas en colère, _je voulais te dire que tu avais été super dans cette épreuve Harry. Donc Félicitation,_ dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Cyprien s'avança vers Harry et lui serra la main.

_-Félicitation, Potter, c'était un beau vol._

_-Merci Chambers,_ répondit Harry en souriant.

Harry n'était pas mécontent du tout, tout ce qu'il aurait aimé dire à Ron, Néa l'avait fait pour lui. Il se rendit également compte qu'il valait mieux compter la jeune fille dans ses amis et pas le contraire.

Néa retourna à l'entrée du stade pour y voir les notes d'Harry. La foule n'avait pas encore finit d'applaudir et le stade était extrêmement bruyant. Madame Maxime lui attribua un huit et Ludo Verpey un dix. Le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Croupton lui donnèrent un neuf et Karkaroff fit jaillir un quatre, sous les exclamations d'indignation du public. Néa s'en alla suivit de Cyprien, ils allèrent faire un tour près du lac. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher et Cyprien passa son bras autour des épaules de Néa.

-_Il neigera bientôt,_ dit-il doucement.

-_Vraiment, comment le sais-tu ?_ demanda Néa curieuse.

-_Je ne sais pas, je le sens,_ répondit-il. _Et toi…Comment te sens-tu avec ta mère ?_

-_Je me sens horrible quand je pense au mal qu'elle a fait,_ dit Néa sombrement tout à coup.

-_Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir mal,_ dit Cyprien. _C'est ta mère c'est un fait qu'on ne peut pas effacer. Il faut que tu vives avec…On ne pourra pas empêcher le mal qu'elle a fait. Et le principal…Tu n'es pas comme elle._

-_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les moldus mais tu serais capable d'en arriver à ce genre de choses ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Bien sûr que non_, répondit-il. _Et toi non plus, je te le promets Antinéa, jamais tu ne tomberas du côté du mal._

-_Ça me rassure_, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. _Tu es formidable, Cyprien, merci pour tout._

_-Allez, n'y pense plus,_ répondit-il. _Par contre, je me permet de te conseiller de parler d'elle à tes amies._

_-Non ! _S'exclama-t-elle._ Toi, tu as accepté parce que tu m'aimes vraiment. Elles ne m'aiment que parce que je suis la fille du directeur de Serpentard, parce que j'ai de l'argent, parce qu'on a le même sang et parce que j'ai une certaine popularité malgré-moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de vraiment sincère derrière cela._

_-Moi je crois le contraire, _lui répondit Cyprien.

-_Je vais y réfléchir,_ soupira-t-elle

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au coucher du soleil, puis ils remontèrent vers le château qui semblait avoir retrouvé le calme.

* * *

><p>Néa avait un cours d'histoire de la magie mais une idée lui trottait dans la tête. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait entendu son amie Daphné lui vanter les bienfaits de l'équitation en cours de botanique, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir un cheval bien à elle. Malheureusement, elle était privée d'argent de poche et donc il ne lui restait que quelques centaines de galions, à son grand désarroi. Elle décida donc de se rendre vers le bureau de son père. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit le « entrez » plus que glacial de son père.<p>

-_Père,_ salua-t-elle.

-_Antinéa, ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ?_ interrogea Severus.

-_Si, père, et j'y cours vite mais avant je voulais vous rappeler une chose_… dit Néa

-_Et quoi donc, jeune fille ? _demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-_Eh bien, nous sommes presque au mois de décembre et…_

-_Et ?_

-_Eh bien ce sera bientôt Noël_, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-_Crains-tu que j'oublie de t'offrir un présent ?_ demanda froidement Severus.

-_Non, père, non_, répondit-elle précipitamment. _Je ne doute pas de votre bonté, _dit-elle sarcastiquement_. Mais je me demandais si vous aviez déjà décidé de m'offrir un cadeau particulier, et…_

-_Et je suppose que tu as fait ce détour pour t'enquérir de la chose, et dans le cas échéant, me faire part de ton désirs, ais-je tort ? _demanda Severus le sourcil toujours levé.

-_C'est que…,_ essaya-t-elle. _Je pensais que peut-être vous n'auriez pas songé à m'offrir… un cheval._

_-Un cheval ? _Siffla Severus. _Rien que cela ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, cette envie soudaine te traverse l'esprit._

-_En fait, mon amie Daphné m'a raconté en botanique qu'elle avait un cheval et qu'elle adorait le faire se promener autour de sa maison avec lui. Moi je n'ai pas pu encore visiter le domaine et ce serait vraiment super génial d'avoir un cheval. Je serais libre de me promener ou bon me semblera,_ expliqua-t-elle.

-_Sais-tu monter à cheval ?_

_-J'ai pris des cours une fois quand j'étais petite durant les vacances,_ dit-elle. _Ce doit être comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas._

_-Je vais y réfléchir,_ dit Severus. _Maintenant retourne en cours et plus vite que ça._

-_Merci, père ! Vous êtes trop cool,_ s'exclama-t-elle ravie avant de sortir en courant afin d'éviter d'arriver en retard en cours.

Severus soupira, elle ne disait pas toujours cela. Peut-être que lui offrir son cheval l'assagirait. Mais dans un sens, c'était également céder à un caprice. La question était à méditer.

* * *

><p>Décembre arriva très vite avec sa fraicheur naturelle. Les cours se passaient très bien pour Néa. Elle était ennuyée du fait qu'elle ne puisse plus se rendre à Prés-au-Lard. Les liens avec ses amies s'étaient renforcés et elles étaient toutes encore plus liées qu'avant. L'approche du bal de Noël rendait les élèves d'une impatience hors du commun. Cyprien fit la demande à Néa devant la moitié de l'école. Elle rentrait dans la grande salle quand il arriva vers elle avec un bouquet de lys. Néa le regarda incrédule et vit que son père fronçait les sourcils. Cyprien se rapprocha et s'inclina légèrement en riant.<p>

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa Rogue, me feriez-vous l'honneur de venir au bal avec moi ?_

Les filles qui étaient derrière Néa gloussèrent et elle rougit légèrement.

-_Avec plaisir, cher ami._

Cyprien lui fit un élégant baisemain et lui offrit les fleurs avant de retourner à sa table. Néa, ravie, regagna la sienne avec ses amies.

-_Tu en a de la chance ! _dit Tracey.

-_Pansy ? Tu y va avec Drago ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui_, répondit-elle._ Et vous les filles ?_

-_Avec Théodore,_ répondit Tracey.

-_Avec Blaise,_ dit Daphnée.

-_Nous on s'est fait inviter par deux beaux jeunes hommes de Durmstrang_, dirent Candice et Victoire.

-_Timoteï,_ dit Victoire avec un sourire béant.

-_Andreï,_ dit Candice en rêvassant.

-_Eh bien…Il y en a deux qui ne font pas les choses à moitié, _dit Néa. _Avez-vous déjà vos robes ?_

-_Non, on va les acheter lors de la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard,_ répondit Tracey. _Aucune chance que tu puisses venir ?_

-_Pas une,_ soupira Néa. _Et il ne me lâchera pas ce jour-là. Je vais devoir commander mes cadeaux de Noël par catalogue !_

-_On t'aidera à choisir,_ répliqua Daphné avec malice.

-_Oh non, _dit Néa_. Je sais déjà ce que je vais vous acheter à toutes. C'est pour mon père que je ne trouve pas._

-_Un bouquin sur les potions,_ essaya Tracey.

-_Ça fait vieux jeu un bouquin,_ répliqua-telle.

-_Des ingrédients ou un chaudron_ _?_ dit Daphné

-_Sais-tu qu'il est professeurs de potions à Poudlard ?_ répliqua Néa_. Il a le laboratoire de potions le mieux équipé de Grande-Bretagne et des ingrédients des plus rares._

-_Ton chat n'a pas détruit l'une de ses capes ?_ demanda Pansy.

-_Bien joué Pansy ! Tu es géniale,_ s'exclama Néa ravie_. Je vais lui en acheter une nouvelle… Et comme ça, je ne serais plus privée d'argent de poche !_

_-Ingénieux, Néa, comme toujours,_ dit Candice.

-_Candice, il faut qu'on y aille, on a cours de potions,_ dit Victoire.

-_A plus tard les filles,_ dit Candice.

-_Nous on a soins aux créatures magiques,_ dit Pansy avec dégout.

Néa réprima un frisson, ils allaient encore devoir s'occuper de ces affreuses bestioles qui piquent et brûlent. Les filles se levèrent en même temps et se rendirent, le plus lentement possible, en direction du parc. Le vent était glacial et il apportait une neige fondante plus froide que jamais. Néa était enveloppée dans son écharpe et avait pris soin d'enfiler ses gants en peau de vert gallois. Non loin de la cabane de Hagrid se trouvait le carrosse de Madame Maxime et dans un enclos à part, les chevaux géants. Dans un coin de l'enclos, on voyait les vapeurs de Whisky se dégager avec ampleur des abreuvoirs. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur assez prononcée d'alcool. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là en train de discuter avec Hagrid. Ils parlaient de l'hibernation des Scrouts. Hagrid leurs annonça qu'ils allaient falloir les faire rentrer dans les boites géantes garnies d'oreillers et de couvertures se trouvant près de l'enclos aux Scrouts. Néa et ses amies firent semblant de rien et reculèrent derrière tous les autres élèves. Il fallait bien les comprendre, les Scrouts mesuraient désormais presqu'un mètre quatre-vingt et paraissait plus dangereux que jamais. Néa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder leurs énormes carapaces grises parsemée de pattes géantes et les dards qui n'inspiraient pas confiance. L'un d'entre eux s'échappa et libéra les autres d'un même mouvement. La plupart allèrent se réfugier vers la cabane de Hagrid en poussant des cris de panique. Néa observa la cabane de Hagrid avec un frisson. Il ne régnait pas une propreté irréprochable et une petite odeur nauséabonde y circulait les toiles d'araignée et la poussière était également au rendez-vous. Les meubles étaient d'une taille impressionnante et Néa paraissait ridiculement petite prés de ceux-ci. La scène se déroulant à l'extérieur était digne d'un film d'horreur. Les Scrouts s'attaquaient à quelques élèves de Gryffondors qui étaient resté. L'un des Scrouts s'avança dangereusement vers Harry et Ron mais il fut attrapé à temps par Hagrid qui lui sauta dessus. Un autre Scrout attaqua Lavande et brula Dean Thomas. Les filles regardaient la scène depuis la fenêtre poussiéreuse quand Pansy s'exclama :

-_Eh regardez ! C'est Rita Skeeter._

Néa regarda une dame avec des cheveux courts et blond bouclé. Elle portait une épaisse cape d'hiver rose avec un col en fourrure mauve. Elle rajusta ses lunettes papillon et sortit une plume verte et un calepin de son sac. Elle adressa la parole à Hagrid pendant dix bonnes minutes. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna au grand soulagement des élèves qui sortirent de la cabane et reprirent la direction du château. Les filles remontaient vers le Cromlech en frissonnant car la température semblait être encore descendue.

-_Mesdemoiselles !_ s'exclama une voix perçante.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir Rita Skeeter qui tentait de les rattraper. Elle arriva vite à leur hauteur et sourit à pleine dent.

-_Bonjour, je suis Rita Skeeter reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier._

Néa s'avança en lui serrant la main.

-_Nous savons qui vous êtes_, dit-elle en souriant à son tour. _Nous avons déjà lu beaucoup de vos articles._

Les trois autres filles hochèrent la tête et lui serrèrent la main également.

-_Parfait !_ s'exclama Rita visiblement ravie. _Dites-moi…Que pensez-vous du professeur Hagrid ?_

_-Il est affreux comme professeur, _dit Pansy. _Il n'explique rien du tout et il ramène toujours d'horribles monstres._

-_Comme ses fameux Scrouts ?_ demanda la journaliste.

-_Oui,_ continua Tracey. _Ce sont des monstres et ils sont déjà blessé plusieurs élèves avec leurs dards et leurs ventouses._

-_Et il nous oblige à les nourrir et à les promener_, intervint Daphné._ Aujourd'hui on était censé les mettre dans des boites remplies de couvertures pour voir s'ils hibernaient._

-_Vraiment ?_ répondit Rita de plus en plus intéressée avant de se tourner vers Néa. _Et vous qu'en pensez-vous, Miss… ?_

-_Pritchard_, dit Néa. _Hagrid aime bien ce qu'il fait et il aime les monstres, mais il ramène trop souvent des créatures dangereuses. Nous on aimerait bien voir des fées, des lutins des bois et d'autres créatures jolie et inoffensive_.

-_Je vous remercie les filles, à bientôt !_

Les filles la regardèrent repartir vers Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Elles continuèrent leurs chemins en traversant le long pont en bois qui semblait bouger sous les rafales de vents.

-_Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit ton vrai nom, Néa ?_ demanda Daphnée.

-_Je ne tiens pas à faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier_, répliqua Néa. _Vous imaginez « Le professeur Rogue a une fille ! Mais qui est la mère ? » _Dit-elle en regrettant instantanément sa faute.

-_C'est vrai ça…Qui est-ce ta mère ?_ demanda Tracey.

Elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise tout à coup et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

-_Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit-elle froidement. _Père ne me l'a pas dit et j'aimerais que nous ne parlions pas d'elle._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà ! Une petite review?<em>**

_Je vous rappelle que **cette semaine**, je publie un autre OS dans **" la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille",** il s'intitule **" La séparation"**_

_Je remercie toujours autant Vivi pour ses corrections_

_Mais aussi, tous les lecteurs anonymes et enregistré, _

_ps: Je ne mords pas, donc même en étant anonyme vous pouvez me laisser une review ^_^_

_**GwenSnape**: Merci pour ta review ! Je trouve aussi qu'elle commence à avoir un sale caractére et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger..;Oups, j'en ai trop dit ^^_

_Bisous à toi,_

**_Je vous adore,_**

**_à Jeudi !_**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	32. Ch32: Le Bal de Noël !

**Chapitre 33 ****–**** Le Bal de No****ë****l**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir ou bonjour =)<em>

_J'espère que vous êtes prét pour un nouvel épisode !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Le bal de Noël approchait à grand pas, ramenant avec lui une agitation hors du commun. Néa avait reçu une douzaine d'invitations qu'elle avait gentiment déclinées. Il y avait une autre sortie à Prés-au-Lard mais Néa était restée au château avec Cyprien, Candice et Victoire. Les filles firent une démonstration de danse classique à Cyprien qui fixa Néa comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Néa en fut plus que flattée.<p>

Les répétitions de la chorale étaient de plus en plus rigoureuses à l'approche du concert de Noël ayant lieu le vingt-quatre décembre. Le professeur Flitwick, d'humeur si guillerette habituellement, était intransigeant et Néa savait que les délégations étrangères y étaient pour quelque chose. Le concert de Noël promettait d'être plus qu'impressionnant.

De multiples rumeurs, certaines plus absurdes les unes que les autres, couraient dans le château. L'une d'entre elle était cependant fondée, Hermione avait, semblait-il, provoqué Rita Skeeter. L'idiote, pensa Néa sans aucune méchanceté. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais provoquer Rita Skeeter, Néa était sûre qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour descendre Hermione dans le journal.

Un jour en descendant dans l'énorme salle commune de Serpentard, les filles observèrent un mot posté sur le tableau d'affichage en pierre.

« _À l'attention des élèves à partir de la quatrième année,_

_Mesdemoiselles et messieurs,_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bal de Noël aura bientôt lieu._

_J'exige une tenue vestimentaire et un savoir-vivre plus qu'irréprochable._

_J'insiste également sur le fait que si vous ne savez pas valser, vous éviterez de le montrer._

_Donc je vous conseille, si vous voulez vraiment danser, d'apprendre au plus vite._

_Je ne tiens pas à paraître ridicule parce que les élèves de ma maison ne savent même pas valser ou se tenir convenablement._

_Professeur Rogue_

Néa soupira en roulant des yeux, il ne changerait jamais. Cependant, elle fut prise d'un doute. Cyprien devait savoir valser, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fut vite rassurée car Cyprien se révéla être un excellent danseur, il affirma même à Néa qu'il dansait même le quadrille.

En cours de métamorphose, ils entamèrent enfin les cours de métamorphose d'animal en animal. Au grand ravissement de celle-ci, Néa réussit du premier coup. Bien évidemment, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun mérite contrairement aux autres puisqu'elle avait déjà vu cette partie du programme avec le professeur Dawn. Le professeur McGonagall en fut assez étonnée et attribua vingt points à Néa.

Un autre jour, Néa discutait tranquillement dans la cour de l'entrée avec Candice et Victoire quand Fleur arriva en riant suivit de Marie et Françoise.

_-Qu'y-a-t-il de marrant ?_ S'enquit Néa.

-_Ah, vous ne devinerez jamais !_ s'exclama Fleur en rigolant de plus belle.

-_Il y a un garçon roux et bégayant qui a voulu inviter Fleur au bal_, dit Marie l'air moqueuse.

-_Ron Weasley ?_ demanda Néa en écarquillant les yeux.

-_Oh, je ne connais pas son nom et je m'en moque_, répondit Fleur. _De toute façon, il était, premièrement, trop jeune et sa façon de se tenir paraît plus que douteuse._

-_Tu l'aurait vu, Néa_, continua Françoise.

Elle se fit un visage un peu perdu et s'exclama en bégayant.

-_Tu…te…tu…euh…venir…au…_

-_Et Fleur ne lui a pas laissé le temps de finir_, dit Marie_. Elle a juste dit « oh mon dieu ! » avant que l'on ne reparte en riant._

_-Il devait être choqué,_ ricana Néa. _Je l'imagine déjà, rouge de honte…Quel idiot. Tu y vas avec qui ?_

-_Roger Davies,_ répondit Fleur.

Elles furent interrompues par le hululement strident d'une chouette noire tenant un parchemin roulé dans le bec. Elle déposa le rouleau dans les mains de Néa avant de repartir vers la volière. Néa s'empressa de dérouler le parchemin :

_Antinéa,_

_Je dois te parler. Viens dans mon bureau immédiatement et ne traîne pas !_

_S.R_

_-Désolée les filles, je dois me rendre dans le bureau de mon père_, dit-elle. _A plus tard !_

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre vers les cachots. En traversant le hall d'entrée, elle regarda encore une fois la décoration magique du château. Tout le château était irréprochable. Des stalactites en glace éternelle étaient fixées aux rampes du grand escalier de marbre. Des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs ornaient les murs. Même les armures n'y avaient pas échappées parfois quand on passait devant l'une d'entre elles, elles chantaient des cantiques. Néa sursauta en passant devant une armure qui entama _« Jingle Bells »_ d'une voix grave et enrouée. En arrivant devant la porte du bureau, elle soupira comme à son habitude et entra.

-_Personne ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?_ demanda une voix sèche.

Néa regarda son père, il semblait être en pleine correction. Il l'a fixait d'un regard noir.

-_Oups ! J'ai oublié,_ dit-elle faussement désolée.

Son regard glissa vers le mur de gauche du bureau et elle perdit de ses couleurs.

_-Qu'est-ce que… ?_ demanda-t-elle effarée.

Un portrait gigantesque la représentant était exposé. Son image la regarda de haut en roulant des yeux et se détourna.

-_Je voulais t'annoncer que j'ai reçu le portrait fait par ta tante_, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. _Il y en a déjà un au-dessus de la cheminée du salon au manoir_.

-_Je vous demande pardon ?_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser là ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? _demanda Severus.

-_Vous êtes au courant du nombre d'élèves qui passent dans votre bureau ?_ S'exclama-t-elle.

-_D'après ce que je sais, beaucoup d'élèves de la gente masculine seraient ravis de voir cela. Je crois que les retenues vont décupler,_ dit-il moqueur._ Tant mieux, j'ai une bonne vingtaine de chaudrons à faire nettoyer._

_-Je ne rigole pas !_ S'indigna Néa du ton moqueur de son père.

_-Moi non plus,_ ricana-t-il.

-_De toute façon_, dit Néa avec dédain. _Cette toile est insupportable !_

_-Vraiment ? Elle est ta copie parfaite alors,_ susurra-t-il.

-_Comment osez-vous ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Non mais je rêve !_

Elle sortit en rage du bureau en claquant la porte. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ainsi. Si quelqu'un venait à voir cette toile, elle serait vite la risée de l'école. Elle était finie !

oOo

Le spectacle de Noël de la chorale promettait d'être encore mieux que l'an dernier. En ce vingt-quatre décembre, Néa et les autres membres de la chorale attendaient derrière les portes de la grande salle. Les garçons portaient de simples tenues de soirée noire avec une boutonnière rouge. Les filles quant à elles portaient des robes rouges et des bracelets composer de clochettes dorées. Elles s'étaient maquillées ensemble et avaient exagérer avec les paillettes rouges et dorées. Néa avait laissé ses cheveux pendre et ils étaient ornés d'un serre-tête aussi rouge que sa robe. Ils se préparèrent devant la grande porte Cyprien prit Néa par le bras, ils étaient les premiers à devoir entrer dans la salle. Dans la grande salle, les chandelles s'éteignirent doucement et l'allée principale fut entourée d'un halo de lumière. Un tintement de clochettes retentit et une mélodie commença doucement. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Néa s'avança suivit des autres en chantant :

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Don we now our gay apparel,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_**  
><strong>Les élèves n'en revenaient pas, jamais un concert de Noël n'avait commencé comme cela. Les choristes faisaient beaucoup de mouvements en accompagnant la musique :**  
><strong>_**See the blazing Yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Follow me in merry measure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<strong>_

Elle regarda ses amies qui lui souriaient. Les autres élèves frappaient des mains doucement au rythme de la mélodie. Arrivés sur l'estrade, ils continuaient à chanter en se balançant de gauche à droite en cadence :**  
><strong>_**Fast away the old year passes,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Sing we joyous, all together, **_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
>Heedless of the wind and weather,<br>Fa la la la la, la la la la.**_

A l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, Néa fit tomber des paillettes par millier sur la salle. Cela déclencha les acclamations de tout le monde. Les filles commencèrent à frapper des mains pour faire tinter leurs clochettes en cadence.

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>in a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<strong>_

Beaucoup de monde connaissait ce chant. Tout le monde frappait dans ses mains. La joie et la bonne humeur étaient reines. Certains élèves chantaient, d'autres se balançaient et certains faisaient les deux. Les professeurs souriaient à pleines dents et paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser. Néa vit son père qui frappait une fois tous les deux temps dans ses mains d'un air complétement désintéressé.

_**Dashing through the snow  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tails ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>What fun it is to laugh and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight<br>**_Soudain, ils entamèrent la suite en français pour le plus grand bonheur des françaises._**  
><strong>__**Vive le vent, vive le vent, **_

_**vive le vent d'hiver  
>Qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts<br>Oh vive le temps, vive le temps, **_

_**vive le temps d'hiver  
>Boules de neige et jour de l'an et bonne année grand-mère<strong>_

Le concert continua dans la bonne humeur. Severus observait Néa, elle était rayonnante. Toujours à sourire, on voyait qu'elle adorait cela. Ils entamèrent ensuite un chant international :

_**Petit papa Noël**_**  
><strong>_**Quand tu descendras du ciel**_**  
><strong>_**Avec des jouets par milliers**_**  
><strong>_**N'oublie pas mon petit soulier.**_**  
><strong>_**Mais avant de partir**_**  
><strong>_**Il faudra bien te couvrir**_**  
><strong>_**Dehors tu vas avoir si froid**_**  
><strong>_**C'est un peu à cause de moi.**_

On voyait dans les yeux de certains élèves des étoiles briller. Le professeur Flitwick se trémoussait en donnant ses instructions. Ils enchainèrent une chanson plus rythmée et plus gaie encore :

_**You better watch out  
>You better not cry<br>Better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He's making a list<br>And checking it twice;  
>Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He sees you when you're sleeping<br>He knows when you're awake  
>He knows if you've been bad or good<br>So be good for goodness sake!  
>O! You better watch out!<br>You better not cry  
>Better not pout<br>I'm telling you why  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town**_

Les choristes frappèrent tous des mains sur la dernière note de la mélodie, et des centaines de pétards surprises tombèrent dans les assiettes des élèves et des professeurs. Le spectacle fut clos par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ils avaient fait de l'effet aujourd'hui.

oOo

Ce matin du 25 décembre Néa et ses amies furent réveillées par de petites clochettes. Néa observa sa chambre. Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée et à coté se trouvait un sapin de Noël très élégant. Et sur les tables de nuit de chacune, était empilés une série de cadeaux. Les filles ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et Néa fut intriguée par une petite enveloppe elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir :

_Chère Antinéa,_

_Votre père m'a fait part de votre requête et je voulais vous annoncer que je suis d'accord pour que vous retourniez à l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons à la fin de cette année. _

_Personne d'autre, à part vous, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, n'est au courant. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en faire l'annonce._

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et Félicitation pour votre excellente performance d'hier soir._

_Le Professeur Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

Néa sentit toute sa tension s'en aller d'un coup. Elle était aux anges. Enfin, elle rentrerait chez elle à la fin de l'année. Son château féerique, la chaleur ambiante, ses meilleures amies.

-_Dis-nous Néa,_ demanda Pansy. _Serait-ce Cyprien qui arrive à te faire sourire ainsi ?_

_-Oui,_ s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. _Il est adorable…_

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Peut-être que si les filles savaient cela, elles la laisseraient tomber. Néa se dit qu'il valait mieux garder cela secret encore un peu de temps. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le bal. L'occasion de se faire remarquer et bien voir. La journée aspirait à être parfaite. Néa laissa un instant ses amies, et se dirigea vers les appartements de son père.

-_Encore vous ?_ s'exclama le potioniste avec mépris.

_-Exact, vieux tableau miteux, laissez-moi entrer ! _

Le potioniste étonné du ton employé par la jeune fille s'exécuta. Néa rentra dans le salon, où Severus lisait le journal.

-_Bonjour père !_ S'exclama-t-elle en tendant un paquet. _Joyeux Noël !_

Severus leva les yeux, suspicieux, et pris le paquet.

-_Antinéa, Joyeux Noël également_.

-_Alors ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Alors quoi ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Et mon cadeau de noël ?_ dit-elle en sentant son cœur fondre.

-_Penses-tu avoir eu un comportement assez convenable pour recevoir un cadeau de noël ?_

-_Je vous accorde que mon comportement de début d'année n'était pas convenable du tout mais j'ai fait des efforts !_ dit-elle.

-_Je suis d'accord avec toi…Ton cadeau est au manoir,_ dit Severus.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-elle avidement.

-_Ne sois pas impatiente…Tu n'en sauras pas plus_, répliqua Severus. _Et merci pour cette charmante intention,_ dit-il avec une moue presque dégoutée

Il tenait un chaudron peint à la main d'une affreuse couleur verte du bout des doigts.

-_De rien…C'est moi qui l'ai fait puisque je n'ai plus d'argent de poche !_ dit Néa avec un sourire en coin avant de s'en aller en courant.

Severus soupira et repris sa lecture, il devait absolument penser à lui redonner de l'argent de poche !

Néa se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir où elle fut assaillie par des bras qui l'enlacèrent.

-_Arrêtez ! Les filles !_ S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

-_On adore tes cadeaux !_ s'exclama Tracey.

Néa rougit. Elle avait offert des bracelets en argent avec des breloques, dont l'une était gravée « Best Friend Forever », à Tracey, Daphnée et Pansy. Victoire et Candice portait le même pendentif que Néa. Un cœur où on pouvait lire trois lettres au milieu, « V N C ». Les jeunes filles étaient ravies. Pour ses amies, elle pouvait bien dépenser l'argent qu'elle avait eu à sa tante, argent dont son père ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Durant l'après-midi, une horde d'elfe de maisons débarquèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de bains. Il était déjà l'heure de s'apprêter.

-_Bon j'y vais la première,_ dit Néa.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Les elfes l'aidèrent à enfiler sa robe et la coiffèrent, puis la maquillèrent. Néa se regarda dans la glace elle se trouvait magnifique. La robe faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoise et épousait parfaitement son corps mince. Elle posa doucement son diadème sur sa tête et enfila ensuite ses gants. Laly, l'elfe de Néa, saupoudra sa maîtresse de paillettes argentée et bleutée. Néa portait également ses bijoux perlés, ceux qu'elle avait reçus lors de son premier bal. Elle sorti doucement de la salle de bain et ses amies étouffèrent un cri.

-_Par Morgane_ ! s'exclama Pansy

-_Waaah_, dit Tracey.

-_On dirait une fée,_ dit Daphné

-_Néa, tu es splendide,_ dirent Candice et victoire.

-_Merci, mais vous le serez aussi après être passé sous les petites mains expertes des elfes de ma tante._

Les jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Candice ressortait dans une très jolie robe bustier rouge pâle, suivit de victoire qui portait une robe courte bleu marine. Tracey sortit portant une longue robe violette et Daphnée portant une jolie robe beige. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Pansy de sortir pour montrer une robe rose pâle avec des dentelles partout. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune et Néa vit la préfète qui n'en revenait pas. Cyprien attendait Néa en dehors de la salle commune, il était anxieux et venait de croiser le professeur Rogue qui l'avait dévisagé avec un regard glacial. Il entendit un rire fluté puis Néa sortit de la salle commune. Cyprien n'en revenait pas la jeune fille était déjà très belle mais là elle paraissait beaucoup plus âgée. Il s'inclina galamment devant elle et lui fit un baisemain.

-_Tu es ravissante_, la complimenta-t-il.

-_Je te remercie, toi tu es très élégant_.

Cyprien portait une robe de soirée noire avec une chemise et un nœud papillon noir. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille étaient coiffés très élégamment. Ils se rendirent en direction du hall, suivant les autres couples. Mais au moment de gagner l'escalier, Néa retint Cyprien.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Rien, j'aime juste soigner mes entrées et je ne veux pas apparaitre suivant Drago,_ dit-elle pompeusement.

Cyprien leva les yeux au ciel, Néa pouvait parfois être trop imbue d'elle-même. Il lui tendit le bras et Néa posa doucement sa main dessus. Ils entamèrent la montée des marches. La porte était déjà ouverte et Néa entendait l'agitation qui régnait dans le hall. Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte et la plupart des regards se posa sur la jeune fille. Soudain un flash éclaira le couple, Rita Skeeter venait vers eux ravie.

-_C'est parfait ! Nous avons trouvé notre plus beau couple de la soirée, _s'exclama-t-elle. _Ma chère, vous êtes magnifique, vous irez loin! Et vous mon cher quelle élégance !_

Néa était aux anges, elle n'en espérait pas tant. Severus observait sa fille de loin, elle était sublime et dégageait une grâce et une allure élégante qui lui semblait naturelle. Il regardait la scène avec crainte, l'orgueil de la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Néa resta seule un moment puisque Cyprien se faisait interviewer par Rita. Harry s'approcha.

_-Néa…Tu es splendide…C'est dommage que…_

Néa s'en agaça et le regarda froidement avant d'ajouter.

-_Ne dis pas de telles choses, je suis heureuse avec Cyprien,_ avant d'ajouter mesquinement, _Ne crois-tu pas que je ne t'ai pas vu reluquer Chang ? Et puis il fallait penser à tout cela avant de me plaquer, peu importe les raisons._

Elle le devança et alla rejoindre Cyprien, laissant un Harry mi- mécontent mi- atterré. Elle prit un plaisir intense à poser devant le photographe de la gazette. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grande salle au bras de Cyprien. Elle croisa son père.

-_Père !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Ne me trouvez-vous pas ravissante ?_

Severus se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il l'a laissa parler.

-_Savez-vous que ma robe vient de Paris ? Et ma tiare a été faite par un gobelin_, dit-elle pompeusement. _L'ensemble vaut certainement très cher._

Severus exaspéré par l'attitude de Néa, lui répondit :

-_Si la bêtise coûtait quelque chose, tu serais probablement très riche._

Néa vexée ne se laissa pas désemparer. Elle haussa les épaules et repartit en répondant :

-_Pas besoin, je suis même plus que ça_.

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit et Néa entra en compagnie de Cyprien. Les murs de la grande salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté, étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacée par une centaine de tables rondes plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles ont pouvaient prendre place à douze. Néa rejoignit ses amies déjà assises. Cyprien la devança et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place.

_-Merci,_ dit-elle souriante.

La table était joliment décorée, Néa observa le menu. Il proposait énormément de mets différents.

-_Je n'en reviens pas, Néa, tu vas être dans la gazette du Sorcier_, dit Tracey.

-_C'est le début de la gloire_, plaisanta Daphnée.

Néa, elle, ne prit pas ça pour une plaisanterie. Il est vrai qu'elle se savait très jolie, peut-être pourrait-elle devenir célèbre. Elle se souvint des paroles de Rita Skeeter _« vous irez loin »…_

-_La gloire commence à l'école_, dit Pansy. _C'est déjà fait._

_-N'exagérons rien, les filles, il faut y aller doucement_, répondit Néa.

-_Ma chérie, laissons de côté, pour le moment, tes plans pour devenir reine de l'école, du moins pour ce soir,_ dit Cyprien.

_-Tu as tout à fait raison,_ dit Néa.

Les champions firent leurs entrées dans la salle sous les applaudissements. Néa s'amusa de la réaction de Pansy, quand elle resta sans voix devant une Hermione rayonnante. Ils furent suivis de l'entrée des juges et des professeurs. Néa remarque que son père avait pris place aux côtés d'Elise. Simple coïncidence se dit-elle. Soudainement, le professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à son menu pour commander des côtes de porc. Et il fut rapidement imité par les élèves. Elle se concentra sur la conversation que Candice et victoire avait en français.

-_A Noël à Beauxbâtons, nous avions des sculptures de glaces et nos nymphes qui chantent en chœur_, dit Candice.

-_Sans compter la nourriture, beaucoup raffinée qu'ici_, renchérit Victoire.

-_Je vous l'accorde,_ dit Néa. _J'ai l'impression qu'ici l'on mange, trop, c'est de la nourriture comment dire…rustique ?_

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Néa les suivit.

-_En effet c'est le mot adéquat,_ dit Victoire.

-_On avait pourtant dit que le bal n'était accessible qu'à partir de la quatrième année,_ dit Drago, _Dis-moi Néa, n'es-tu pas trop jeune ?_

-_Ton nez s'est réparé bien vite, cher cousin, il serait dommage qu'il soit recassé encore une fois…_ Dit-elle en faisant semblant de rien.

Drago devint pâle et entama bien vite une discussion avec Blaise et Théodore. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de diner. Le professeur Dumbledore repoussa les tables sur les côtés d'un geste de la main et une estrade apparut. Sur celle-ci on apercevait des instruments et soudain les Bizzar'Sisters se précipitèrent sur Scène. Elles entamèrent une valse lente. Les champions commencèrent et furent rejoint par les directeurs. Un deuxième morceau commença, Cyprien s'inclina auprès de Néa (il fut imité par quelques garçons de Serpentard) et Néa lui répondit par une révérence. Il l'entraina sur la piste et ils commencèrent à valser. Le couple dansait gracieusement, il faut dire que les dispositions que Néa avait pour la danse aidaient. Les autres demoiselles de Beauxbâtons valsaient avec la même élégance, fluide et aérienne. Néa aimait quand Cyprien la portait et la faisait doucement voleter. Après quelques valses, les Bizzar'Sisters entamèrent leur fameux tube _« Do the hippogriff ! »_, morceau que Néa et ses amies connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Elles ressemblaient à des groupies devant la scène.

**« Salut Poudlard ! »**

**Êtes-vous prêt pour le tube de l'année ?**

**J'ai dit…Êtes-vous prêt ?**

Des acclamations et des hurlements sortirent de toute la salle.

**Move your body like a hairy ****troll****  
>Learning to rock and roll<br>Spin around like a crazy ****elf****  
>A' Dancin' by himself<br>I boogie down like a ****unicorn****  
>No stoppin' till the break of dawn<br>Put your hands up in the air  
>Like an ogre who just don't care<strong>

Severus les regardait de loin avec une moue méprisante, quand il pensait que sa fille avait fait le mur pour voir…çà.

-_Eh bien, quelle tête,_ dit une voix claire.

-_Ah Elise,_ dit Severus, _regarde donc ces gens._

-_Ce sont les nouvelles idoles des jeunes, Antinéa les adore._

_-C'est bien ça qui me désole le plus_, soupira-t-il.

_-Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu vieux jeu, Sev. ?_

La réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement, et elle se retrouva seule puisque Severus s'était éclipsé.

**Can you dance like a ****hippogriff****?  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Swooping down, to the ground  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Whirl around and around and around and around  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<strong>

Move around like a scary

**ghost****  
>Spooking himself the most<br>Shake your booty like a ****boggart**** in pain  
>Again and again and again<br>Get it on like an angry spectre  
>Who's definitely out to get ya'<br>Stamp your feet like a ****leprechaun****  
>Gettin' it on, gettin' it on<br>**

Néa dansait avec Cyprien comme jamais, elle aimait beaucoup le rock et Cyprien savait le danser également.

-_Je les adore !_ cria Néa pour se faire entendre.

_-Moi c'est la chanson que j'aime,_ répondit Cyprien en criant également.

**Can you dance like a hippogriff?  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Swooping down, to the ground  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<br>Whirl around and around and around and around  
>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<strong>

**Ooh, come on**  
><strong>Mmm, you gotta move it<strong>  
><strong>Like a groovy creature,<strong>  
><strong>Creature of the night<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, that's right<strong>  
><strong>Ah, a creature of the night<strong>  
><strong>Well, do ya' feel alright?<strong>  
><strong>Do ya' feel alright?<strong>

**Can you dance like a hippogriff?**  
><strong>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Flyin' off from a cliff<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Swooping down, to the ground<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Whirl around and around and around and around<strong>  
><strong>Come on, ah, come on, yeah!<strong>

**Can dance you like a hippogriff?  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!<strong>

Cyprien embrassa Néa, et il l'emmena boire un verre. Ils atterrirent non loin d'Harry et de Ron. Néa voyant que Harry la regardait, un air étrange sur le visage, s'approcha de Cyprien et l'embrassa.

-_Je t'aime,_ lui dit-elle.

-_Moi aussi, je t'aime_, répondit-il.

Quand Néa observa de nouveau Harry, il avait tourné la tête et observait Cho Chang qui dansait avec Cédric. Néa leur fit un signe et ils se rapprochèrent.

_-Bonsoir Antinéa, tu es ravissante,_ dit Cédric souriant.

-_Je te remercie_, répondit Néa. _J'aime beaucoup ta robe Cho_, complimenta Néa.

-_Ma chère Néa que dirais-tu d'une danse avec moi ?_ demanda Cédric_. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas Cyprien ?_

_-Je t'en prie, je danserais donc avec Cho_, répondit Cyprien.

Les deux couples retournèrent sur la piste de danse.

-_Tu danses très bien_, dit Cédric.

-_Tu es bon danseur également, merci_, dit Néa. _Je voulais encore te remercier pour la dernière fois._

-_Oh ce n'est rien,_ dit Cédric.

-_Puis-je te compter dans mes amis ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Avec plaisir_, répondit Cédric alors que la danse touchait déjà à la fin.

Néa le salua d'une révérence et lui s'inclina légèrement. Elle avait passé un agréable moment mais son Cyprien lui manquait.

-_J'ai repéré de très beau parterres de roses, veux-tu aller y faire un tour ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oh oui,_ dit-elle enjouée.

Le jardin de rose était magnifique. Partout de petites fées multicolores voletaient, au-dessus des roses. Il y avait de majestueuse statues et des bancs en marbre. Néa s'assit suivit de Cyprien qui lui prit les mains et l'embrassa doucement. Néa savourait pleinement ce moment quand une voix l'a fit sursauter.

-_Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoires, Igor_.

-_Severus, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien._

La voix du directeur de Durmstrang paraissait anxieuse, et étouffée, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Néa fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il avec son père ?

-_Depuis plusieurs mois on la voit de plus en plus nettement,_ poursuivit-il. _Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer._

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires, pensa Néa. Que voyait-on plus nettement, et pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Elle se tendit un peu plus.

-_Alors prends la fuite_, répliqua-t-il sèchement la voix de Rogue. _Va-t'en, je trouverai une explication pour justifier ton absence. Moi, en tout cas, je reste à Poudlard_.

Néa n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que son père propose de couvrir Karkaroff, cet horrible personnage n'inspirait pas confiance. Néa ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, mais elle l'entendait très bien.

-_Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle, Faucett_, grogna-t-il. _Et également dix de moins pour _Serdaigle, Stebbins.

-_Viens, partons_, chuchota Cyprien.

Néa hocha la tête et suivit Cyprien, jusqu'à la salle de bal. C'était le moment des solos, et Néa s'agrippa à Cyprien.

-_J'aimerais, ne jamais te quitter_, dit-elle doucement.

-_Moi aussi, sois patiente un jour ça viendra._

_-Je repars demain matin au manoir, on ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines,_ dit-elle tristement.

-_Je le sais, je retourne chez moi aussi_, répondit-il. _Peut-être pourrais-tu venir ?_

_-Je demanderais,_ dit-elle souriante.

Minuit sonna et le professeur Dumbledore vint clore la soirée. Néa soupira, elle aurait aimé que cette soirée dure toute une vie. Cyprien s'engagea vers les cachots avec elle quand une vois vint les interrompre.

-_Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire Chambers,_ dit une voix froide.

Néa se retourna avec agacement et toisa son père.

-_Monsieur, je raccompagnais Antinéa, jusqu'à sa salle commune, comme tout bon gentleman,_ répondit Cyprien.

-_Bien, mais faites attention je vous ai à l'œil_, répliqua-t-il.

Néa rigola doucement et suivit Cyprien alors que son père tournait les talons. Cyprien donna un baiser tendre à Antinéa, devant le portrait de Salazar qui fit mine de se cacher les yeux avec la main. Néa se souviendrais de ce bal toute sa vie, elle aimait tellement Cyprien. La pensée joyeuse s'estompa quand elle regarda l'enveloppe contenant le mot du directeur. Comment et quand allait-elle lui dire qu'elle retournerait à Beauxbâtons à la fin du tournoi ? Elle soupira doucement et le laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelles sont vos impressions? Une petite prédiction sur le futur? ^_^<strong>_

Je remercie bien évidemment toutes les personnes qui me lisent,

**Merci aussi ( et surtout) à :**

**GwenSnape**: Non, pas d'amélioration dans son caractère mais les relations avec Severus vont stagner un bon moment =) bisous bisous

**Klaylinn:** Serais-tu devin? o_O, merci et bisous =D

**Ignie**: J'adore quand Ron s'en prends plein la gueule ! =D bisous

**HeleneMalzevin :** Bon , il n'en est pas non plus au stade à faire des pancakes le matin... ;D Pour les réactions avec ses amies, ça sera pour la cinquième année mais tu serais bien surprise par leurs réactions ^^ bisous

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon je vous laisse,<strong>_

_**on se retrouve Lundi prochain =D**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Je vous adore !**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	33. Ch33: La bonne action d'Antinéa

_**Chapitre 34 **__**–**__** la bonne action de N**__**é**__**a**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! bon j'avais juste envie de poster dimanche... Je suppose que personne n'y verra d'inconvénient.<em>**

**_J'ai un scoop! Mon prof d'anglais, britannique pure souche, à la même voix que Alan Rickman... XD_**

**_Voilà, enfin c'est les vacances...Noël peut parfois réserver des surprises..._**

* * *

><p>Néa quitta, une fois n'est pas coutume, difficilement le château. Elle ne reverrait pas Cyprien avant deux longues semaines. Les premiers jours au manoir se passèrent normalement. Elle reçut enfin son cadeau de noël :<p>

Elle était assise dans le salon quand Severus entra.

-_Eh bien, que fais-tu au salon_ ? demanda-t-il.

-_Oh père, donnez-moi mon cadeau de noël, s'il-vous plait, _demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

-_Je ne peux pas te le donner_, répondit simplement Severus.

-_Mais pourquoi ?_ S'emporta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous m'aviez promis un cadeau !_

_-Si tu n'étais pas aussi impulsive, Antinéa,_ dit-il agacé. _Tu aurais entendu que je ne pouvais pas te le donner mais que le cadeau en question t'attend devant l'entrée._

_-Oh c'est vrai ?_ S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. _Merci père !_

Elle sortit en trombe du salon et courra vers l'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit, brusquement, la porte elle vit son cadeau. Elle poussa un cri de joie et s'avança doucement prés de celui-ci. Son père venait de lui offrir un cheval, une magnifique jument noire et digne. Elle s'avança et caressa la jument qui se laissa faire et lui donna un léger coup de tête en signe d'amitié.

-_Je vais te nommer…Opale,_ dit Néa décidée.

Severus sortit à son tour, et regarda Néa qui semblait aux anges.

-_Ton cadeau te plait-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oh Morgane, oui, je l'aime déjà_, dit-elle. _Merci père._

Néa eut quelques difficultés pour remonter à cheval au début mais après quelques tentatives, elle arrivait à monter correctement.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la semaine, son père lui annonça qu'il devrait s'absenter pour deux jours. Néa était ravie, elle allait pouvoir être libre pendant deux jours. Partagée entre l'envie de faire la fête de l'année et rester tranquillement chez elle, elle choisit la deuxième solution. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir seule à cheval en dehors du manoir, mais elle voulait voir où se situait le manoir. Elle en profiterait. Peu de temps après le départ de son père, elle reçut un hibou portant une lettre verte criarde. Néa, intriguée, l'ouvrit :<p>

_Ma chère Antinéa,_

_Tu le sais, je crois que tu as du potentiel et tu pourrais vraiment faire de grandes choses dans la société. Il faut commencer quelque part, donc je te propose un petit poste d'assistante. Il te suffirait de m'aider à dénicher des scoops à Poudlard, et tu pourrais écrire tes articles. N'oublie pas, les moindres choses sont le début de la gloire, tu as une chance d'être connue par tout le monde sorcier._

_N'oublie pas que tu es très belle, et que tu as le pouvoir,_

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Néa n'en revenait pas, elle avait une chance de devenir célèbre. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Elle renvoya son accord à Rita Skeeter. Ce ne devait pas être difficile de dénicher des ragots, elle demanderait aux filles. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à cheval. Elle traversa la très longue allée du manoir, tout était très beau sous la neige. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, complétement gelé. Elle se rendit près de l'écurie ou se trouvait son cheval. Elle l'attela en lui parlant.

-_On va se rendre en ville,_ dit doucement Néa. _J'ai hâte de la voir, tu sais ?_

Elle ajusta son chapeau et sa cape puis monta le cheval. Elle passa le portail et se rendit doucement vers Taunton. Il s'agissait d'une ville médiévale, très jolie. Il faisait un peu sombre même si nous étions au milieu de l'après-midi. Néa traversa les champs enneigés. Alors qu'elle trottinait, un mouvement au loin attira son attention. Elle s'approcha rapidement. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia, une petite fille était là, assise dans les champs sur une couverture. Elle semblait si jeune et si mal vêtue que Néa s'en apitoya et s'arrêta doucement.

-_Bonjour,_ dit Néa doucement. _Que fais-tu là ?_

La petite fille leva les yeux, des yeux tristes. Elle semblait misérable et était entourée d'un châle pas très propre.

-_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ Continua Néa en s'abaissant à la hauteur de la fillette.

-_Me…Melody Miller,_ répondit-elle en bégayant.

-_Très bien, moi je suis Néa…Où es ta maman_ ? demanda Néa.

-_Je sais plus_, répondit-elle en reniflant.

Néa enleva sa cape et la noua sur les épaules de la fillette pour la réchauffer. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là, tout de même.

-_Il fait très froid, je vais te ramener chez moi_, dit Néa en la soulevant.

Elle aida la petite à monter sur son cheval, heureusement que son père ne rentrerais pas avant demain soir. Elle monta à son tour et elles retournèrent au galop vers le manoir. Néa espérait que la petite fille ne serait pas apeurée en voyant le manoir. Melody se blottissait contre Néa. Elles passèrent le portail et Néa descendit d'Opale pour la remettre dans son box. Elle aida Melody à descendre et attrapa une carotte.

-_Melody ? Veux-tu bien donner cette carotte au cheval ?_ demanda-t-elle.

La fillette hocha la tête et rentra dans le box. Néa en profita pour appeler discrètement Laly.

-_Ecoute-moi bien, dans le box, il y a une petite fille moldue_, chuchota-t-elle. _Donc, toi et les autres elfes devaient faire bien attention de ne pas vous montrer._

_-Oui jeune Maîtresse,_ dit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

_-Melody ?_ demanda Néa.

La fillette réapparut et donna la main à Néa.

-_Viens_, dit Néa en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Elles remontèrent l'allée vers le manoir et entrèrent dans le hall. La fillette se serra encore plus sur Néa.

-_N'aie pas peur_, lui dit Néa. _C'est ma maison._

_-C'est grand ta maison, _dit la fillette. _Comme un château_.

Néa lui sourit et l'entraina vers les escaliers. Les couloirs étaient exceptionnellement très lumineux aujourd'hui. Néa lui ouvrit la porte de son salon et débarrassa la fillette de la cape de du chapeau. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et de petits yeux verts. L'état de la fillette était assez préoccupant. Ses chaussures étaient trouées et sa robe, enfin ce qu'il restait de sa robe, était presqu'en haillon. La petite fille, elle-même, n'était pas propre. Néa l'emmena dans sa salle de bain et lui fit couler un bain. Elle la lava et lui lava les cheveux, car elle ne semblait pas capable de le faire elle-même. Néa l'enveloppa dans un peignoir épais et elles retournèrent dans le salon où Néa lui peigna doucement les cheveux.

-_Je vais nous faire apporter à manger_, dit Néa gentiment. _Et je vais demander à ce que l'on apporte des vêtements propres. Je reviens, d'accord ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit-elle en regardant la pièce.

Néa sortit dans le couloir et rappela Laly.

-_Rapporte toutes mes anciennes robes et rétrécit les à sa taille, donne aussi mes anciennes chemises de nuits. N'oublie pas les bas, chaussettes, chaussures et bottes. Tu mets tout dans ma chambre. Mais avant apporte nous à manger et tu le mets dans mon bureau, d'accord ?_

_-Oui jeune maîtresse,_ répondit l'elfe. _La jeune maîtresse veut-elle que Laly aille chercher un ensemble de nuit pour la petite moldue, tout de suite ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit Néa. _Ce serait bien._

Laly revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chemise de nuit, un peignoir et des pantoufles violettes. Néa rentra dans son salon et habilla la fillette dont les cheveux étaient presque secs.

-_Dis-moi…Que faisais-tu dans les champs ?_ demanda Néa.

-_J'ai marché mais j'étais fatiguée_, répondit-elle.

-_Et tes vêtements, pourquoi étaient-ils si sale et dépareillé ? Tu marchais depuis longtemps ?_

_-Je ne sais plus,_ dit-elle. _Mes parents sont pauvres, l'argent qu'ils gagnent c'est pour manger. _

_-Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ?_

_-Non,_ répondit-elle.

-_Je vois_, dit Néa. _Demain, je t'aiderais à retrouver ta maison. Je vais chercher le repas_.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau où Laly avait apporté le repas et le rapporta dans le salon. La fillette qui était affamée dévora son repas. Néa la regardait avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim. Néa se rendit dans sa salle de jeu et y prit une ancienne de ses poupées. Elle revint près de la fillette et lui offrit.

-_C'est une poupée ?_ demanda la fillette.

_-En effet,_ répondit Néa. _Elle est pour toi._

Melody prit la poupée dans ses bras et la couva de bisous. Néa la regardait avec attendrissement.

-_Viens, il est l'heure d'aller dormir_, dit Néa.

La fillette lui attrapa la main et Néa la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle la borda et dès que la petite fille fut endormie elle se hâta vers la salle de bain. En sortant elle rappela Laly.

-_Demain, je vais la raccompagner chez elle_, dit-elle. _Tu mettras tout ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure dans une valise. Il faudra aussi laisser de côté une robe à longues manches avec des bas et une paire de botte ainsi qu'une cape et un chapeau._

_-Oui jeune maîtresse,_ dit l'elfe. _Mais la jeune maîtresse ne devrait pas se mêler de cela._

_-Ecoute Laly,_ répliqua Néa. _Cette petite fille a neuf ans et je l'ai trouvé dans un champ. Je dois l'aider. Enfin ce n'est rien que quelques vieux vêtements et peut-être un peu d'argent._

_-Jeune maîtresse, mauvaise idée l'argent_, dit l'elfe. _Le maître ne serait pas d'accord._

_-Je t'interdis d'en parler à mon père,_ dit Néa_. Et pour l'argent, tu te rendras demain matin à Gringotts pour y retirer cinq mille livres, je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant._

_-Oui jeune maîtresse,_ répondit Laly. _La jeune maîtresse est très bonne._

_-Non, ça n'à rien avoir avec la bonté._ _Elle mérite juste d'être aidée, à neuf ans on ne devrait pas se soucier d'avoir assez d'argent pour une robe ou pour manger mais on doit jouer, avoir des copines._

L'elfe eu un sourire en souhaitant une bonne nuit. Néa alla se coucher près de la fillette et la serra dans ses bras.

Néa se leva plutôt le lendemain matin et alla directement se préparer. Elle décida de laisser dormir la petite fille. Laly apporta les vêtements, la valise et l'enveloppe avec les livres. Néa décida de se plonger dans un roman sorcier. Plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Néa observa Melody qui se frottait les yeux.

-_Bonjour Melody_, dit Néa. _As-tu bien dormi ?_

_-Bonjour_, dit-elle. _Oui._

-_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui oui._

_-Bien, je vais t'aider à t'habiller puis on ira déjeuner, d'accord ?_

_-Oui._

Néa se rendit avec elle dans la salle de bain et lui lava le visage. Puis elle l'habilla complétement et lui noua les cheveux en deux tresses avec des rubans de la même couleur que la robe. Puis elles descendirent dans la salle à manger où la table était dressée.

_-Manges tout ce que tu veux_, dit Néa.

-_Merci, tu vis toute seule ici ?_ demanda Melody.

-_Non,_ répondit Néa. _Mon père travaille et ma mère ne peut pas s'occuper de moi._

_-Si je suis partie de ma maison, c'est parce que je coûte cher à mes parents. Ils dépensent beaucoup d'argent rien que pour moi, c'est de ma faute si ils sont pauvres._

_-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses…Je suis certaine que tes parents t'aiment de tout leur cœur et qu'ils doivent être inquiets. Je te ramènerais tout à l'heure chez toi._

_-D'accord…ma maman me manque, _dit-elle en mangeant du porridge.

Néa fit préparer Opale avec les affaires de Melody. Elle aida Melody à mettre sa cape et son chapeau et fit de même puis elles se rendirent devant le manoir où le cheval les attendait.

-_Tu m'indiques la route ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui, il faut traverser la ville. Et j'habite un petit village après la ville._

_-Ok, on y va…Allez !_

Le temps était encore frais. Un léger vent fouettait doucement le visage de Néa qui s'efforçait de garder l'allure. Elles traversèrent la petite forêt se trouvant devant le manoir puis traversèrent les champs. Néa contourna la ville en passant par un petit sentier et très vite elles arrivèrent près d'un petit village où les maisons étaient toutes minuscules. Néa entra dans le village. Les maisons paraissaient misérables et il régnait un climat malsain. Melody indiqua la direction de sa maison. Et arrivé devant elle, Néa dut réprimer une moue de tristesse. Néa descendit de cheval et aida Melody à faire pareil. Elle attrapa la valise et alla frapper à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame qui semblait vieillie par l'inquiétude.

-_Bonjour madame_, dit Néa. _Pardonnez mon dérangement mais voilà,_ dit-elle en montrant la petite fille.

-_Oh Melody ! Mon bébé…comme j'étais inquiète_, sanglota-t-elle.

-_Je suis désolée madame_, dit Néa. _Mais je l'ai trouvé dans les champs près de chez moi et elle semblait apeurée donc j'ai préféré qu'elle reste à la maison._

_-Merci mademoiselle, _dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. _Entrez donc._

Néa s'exécuta et rentra dans la maison. Les meubles étaient plus que modestes mais Néa n'en laissa rien paraître. Mme Miller passa près de Néa souriante en la regardant.

-_Oh asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, _dit-elle.

_-Merci madame,_ répondit Néa en s'asseyant.

-_Où habitez-vous ?_ demanda Mme Miller

-_En dehors de la ville de Taunton avec mon père,_ répondit Néa.

_-Quel est votre nom ?_ demanda Mme Miller.

_-Antinéa Rogue,_ _madame._

-_Vous habitez le château au nord de la ville ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui,_ répondit-elle mal-à-l'aise. _Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un château vous savez. Ecoutez ne m'en voulez pas mais dans cette valise, il y a des vêtements pour Melody._

_-Je vous remercie mais…_

_-Excusez-moi d'insister mais j'ai vu la robe de Melody hier et ses chaussures trouées. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie de chez vous car elle vous coutait trop chère. Donc accepter ceci et cela, _dit-elle en tendant l'enveloppe.

Mme Miller prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit mais elle la referma de suite.

-_Non, je ne peux pas…il y a bien trop_.

-_Ecoutez-moi, hier je me suis attachée à votre fille et je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse. Je sais que vous ne gagnez pas beaucoup d'argent. Je n'ai que treize ans madame et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien fait de réellement utile. Je ne veux aucune reconnaissance, je veux juste avoir l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Je sais aussi la chance que j'ai et je voudrais la faire partager puisque je le peux._

Mme Miller se leva brusquement et serra Néa dans ses bras.

_-Merci, du fond de mon cœur,_ dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-_Ne me remerciez pas_, dit Néa.

_-Et votre père…_

_-N'a pas besoin de le savoir_, dit Néa, _et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. _

_-Pourtant il devrait savoir quelle bonne enfant vous êtes_, insista la dame.

-_Je vous en prie n'en parlez pas_, demanda Néa. _Excusez-moi mais je dois retourner à la maison. Au revoir Melody._

_-Au revoir et merci Antinéa,_ répondit la petite fille.

-_C'est normal et tu peux m'appeler Néa_, répondit Néa. _Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. Au revoir madame._

-_Au revoir mademoiselle et merci pour tout_, dit Mme Miller.

Elle la raccompagna vers la porte et Néa s'empressa de remonter sur Opale et de quitter le village. Elle galopa pour rentrer et c'était une unique sensation. Sentir le vent sur le visage et parfois aussi les flocons s'échappant des arbres. Elle descendit de cheval et ouvrit doucement le portail en tenant Opale par les rennes puis le raccompagna à son box. Quand il fut installé correctement, elle remonta l'allée d'un pas vif. En entrant dans le hall, Squizz était là.

-_Le maître attend la jeune maîtresse Antinéa dans la salle à manger_, dit-il. _Squizz se doit d'informer la jeune maîtresse qu'elle a un quart d'heure de retard._

Pourquoi était-il rentré plutôt ?

-_Oh non,_ soupira Néa en retirant sa cape et son chapeau pour les donner à Squizz. _Merci Squizz_.

Elle se dirigea vite vers la salle et soupira avant d'entrer.

-_Bonsoir père !_ dit-elle.

Severus leva les yeux et la dévisagea.

-_Je suis désolé pour mon retard_, dit-elle. _J'ai fait galoper Opale et elle avait mal au sabot donc je l'ai aidé._

_-Assieds-toi,_ dit-il simplement.

Néa s'exécuta et entama son potage.

-_Dis-moi, Antinéa_, dit Severus. _Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as enlevé cinq mille livres sterling de ton coffre ? Alors que tu n'avais même pas le droit de sortir du manoir…_

-_J'ai fait des achats en ville,_ répondit-elle en continuant à manger l'air de rien.

Severus plissa les yeux.

-_Puis-je savoir ce que tu as acheté avec autant d'argent ?_

_-Des vêtements, du maquillage_, répondit-elle. _Je ne vais pas acheter des vêtements bons marchés tout de même…_

-_Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé près de six mille cinq cent gallions d'or pour des vêtements,_ s'indigna Severus.

-_Pas besoin de vous le dire, vous venez de le faire_, ricana-t-elle.

-_Antinéa !_ Siffla Severus… _Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre de l'argent dans ton coffre, tu en seras donc privée, encore. Et plus de sortie à cheval cette semaine, pour t'apprendre à me parler respectueusement. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dépensé autant d'argent pour des vêtements alors que certaines personnes n'ont même pas de quoi manger._

-_Ce n'est pas ma faute, si ?_ dit-elle en se relevant. _Si les gens sont pauvres, tant pis pour eux !_

Elle prit la direction de la porte.

-_Où vas-tu ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

-_Dans ma chambre, puisque je ne peux plus me balader à cheval_, dit-elle.

-_Tu n'as pas fini de manger,_ dit-il sèchement.

-_Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit avec vos histoires,_ dit-elle avec un geste désinvolte.

Elle sortit sans un regard pour son père. Severus n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-elle être à ce point égoïste ?

* * *

><p>Néa ne passa pas les vacances qu'elle avait espérée. Elle n'avait plus pu monter Opale et n'avait même pas reçu l'autorisation de son père pour aller voir Cyprien. Il ne restait que deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard et elle trépignait d'impatience de le revoir. De plus, elle allait commencer son job d'assistante pour Rita Skeeter. Néa était dans sa chambre, elle finissait son devoir de métamorphose, quand Laly apparut.<p>

-_Jeune maîtresse ! Le maître vous demande au salon, vous devez porter une tenue élégante a-t-il dit_.

_-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?_ demanda Néa suspicieuse.

-_Laly ne peut pas dire mais jeune maitresse va être contente_, couina l'elfe.

Néa soupira et alla se changer. Elle mit une robe, couleur chocolat et laissa ses cheveux pendre. Ceux-ci lui arrivaient maintenant, au creux des reins. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se rendit vers le salon. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte en chêne sombre, elle entra doucement. Elle aperçut son père dans l'unique fauteuil une place, discutant avec un homme et une femme très élégants. La dame était filiforme, ses cheveux châtains clairs monté en un chignon. Elle avait des traits fins et agréables, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un que Néa connaissait. Et puis elle l'aperçut, Cyprien se tenait à côté de, ce que pensa Néa, ses parents. Elle s'avança calmement et toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent. Cyprien se releva directement et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain, puis la prit par le bras et l'emmena devant ses parents.

-_Père, mère, je vous présente Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue_, dit-il.

Néa fit une gracieuse révérence.

-_Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr Chambers, et de faire la vôtre également, Mme Chambers._

_-Nous le sommes également,_ répondit Mme Chambers avec un sourire.

-_Je suis heureux de constater que mon fils à un goût exquis en matière de demoiselles_, dit Mr Chambers.

Néa rougit et remercia les parents de Cyprien avant de prendre place à côté de celui-ci.

-_Alors, Miss, que comptez-vous faire comme études supérieures_ ? S'enquit Mr Chambers.

-_J'aimerais entrer à la faculté de Magie de Paris, en médicomagie_, répondit-elle.

Néa avait cette idée depuis un bon bout de temps déjà mais ne l'avait pas encore exprimé publiquement.

-_Eh bien, en voilà une bonne voie future, vous devez être fier de votre fille Severus, non ?_

_-En effet, quand elle ne passe pas son temps à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, je peux être fier de son parcours scolaire_, répondit Severus en toute sincérité.

-_Elle possède déjà une très bonne éducation, et un parcours scolaire excellent_, dit Mme Chambers. _Ce n'est pas négligeable, certaines jeunes filles n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre._

_-Je vous l'accorde,_ dit Severus.

Néa qui voulait être seule avec Cyprien, en profita pour demander :

-_Père ?_ _Puis-je montrer mon dernier morceau à Cyprien ?_

Severus ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec le gamin, s'apprêtait à dire non quand Mr Chambers répondit à sa place.

-_Oui, allez donc faire un tour, nous devons discuter entre adultes !_

Néa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa jusqu'à la salle de bal avec Cyprien. Severus resta donc seul face au couple Chambers.

-_Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins,_ expliqua Mr Chambers. _Nos deux enfants se sont bien trouvés, ils viennent tous deux d'une famille noble et de sang pur, ont une éducation et des résultats scolaires excellents. Nous aimerions envisager la possibilité d'un futur pour eux._

_-Les fiancés, avant l'âge ? _demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Non, bien sûr que non, plutôt une promesse qui les liera encore plus, bien évidemment, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir cela maintenant._

_-Je dois bien avouer,_ dit Severus. _Que votre garçon serait un parti plus que convenable pour ma fille, elle serait en sécurité avec lui. Par contre, je ne veux pas que vous leur en parliez avant leur majorité._

_-Nous en sommes conscients, _dit Mme Chambers. _Votre fille est réellement délicieuse et je suis certaine que la majorité la rendra encore plus magnifique._

_-Eh bien, Mon cher,_ dit Mme Chambers. _Serrons-nous la main._

Severus s'exécuta. Il savait que bientôt le monde entrerait en guerre, la douleur de son bras gauche lui suffisait comme preuve. Au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, l'avenir d'Antinéa serait assuré. Et même Bellatrix n'y pourrait rien…

Néa et Cyprien étaient encore dans la salle de bal en train de valser au son du piano enchanté. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leur avenir venait d'être scellé…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vos petites impressions?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Cette semaine pas d'OS Bonus, je travaille encore dessus mais il sera beaucoup plus long que les autres, nous aurons ( la rentrée des classes à Beauxbâton, la rencontre avec ses amies françaises, et bien évidemment les premières bétises pour votre plus grand plaisir !)

* * *

><p><strong>Clap...clap...clap<strong>

Merci aux anonymes lisant cette histoire, je le répète laissez des review de temps en temps, ça me fait plaisir et je peux répondre à vos questions ( ps: le bouton **REVIEW** ne mords pas ;D)

Je remercie encore et toujours **Vivi !**

Bienvenue à **Peroxiidee,** j'espére que tu seras présent(e) en review cette semaine =D bisous

Merci à vos review, vous les ami(es) qui me soutenaient depuis ( ou presque) le début de ma fiction. J'adore toujours avoir de vos nouvelles !

**Hélène:** non, au contraire ( enfin pour moi) ^^, bisous et merci pour ta review et ton soutien

**Athina:** C'est clair, mais pas pour longtemps XD, bisous et merci pour la review

**Klaylinn:** Merci pour ta review, bisous bisous, et merci pour ton soutien

**GwenSnape**: Je suis désolée mais non, elle veut vraiment retourner à Beauxbâtons. Enfin, il reste encore quelques mois à Poudlard... Bisous bisous et merci pour ta review et ton soutien.

**Ignie:** Ce n'est pas çà qui va détériorer sa relations avec Cyprien, bisous bisous, Merci pour ta review et ton soutien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On se retrouve lundi prochain !<em>**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_Je vous aimes tous et toutes =D_**

**_Votre dévouée,_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	34. Ch34: Le cours du temps

**Chapitre 35 – Le cours du temps**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonne lecture !<em>**

* * *

><p>Le retour à Poudlard fut l'un des moments que Néa préféra. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas le droit de rejoindre l'école en train, elle retrouva vite ses amies et ses sœurs. Elle fut émerveillée lors d'une ballade dans le parc, encore enneigé. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté tant le parc semblait figé. Le lac, habituellement agité était complétement gelé. Ce Dimanche-là, Néa, Candice, Victoire et Cyprien allèrent faire du patin à glace sur le lac.<p>

Les cours reprirent également. Néa avait reçu les résultats de ses examens et elle était plus que satisfaite puisqu'elle avait obtenu optimal dans toutes les matières. Ce matin-là, Néa était assise dans la salle commune avec ses amies en train de lire le journal quand elle tomba sur un article concernant Hagrid. Elle ne put retenir un cri, tant elle était horrifiée.

_-Par Morgane !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ S'inquiétèrent Daphnée et Candice

Hagrid était un demi-géant. Elle était vraiment apeurée, les géants étaient des créatures terribles et sanguinaires qui mangeaient les enfants. Sans un mot, elle passa le journal, qui fit rapidement le tour de la salle commune. Les amies de Néa n'étaient pas beaucoup plus rassurées qu'elle, et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les enclos où avait lieu le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques de l'année. La neige était encore épaisse, et en passant devant les serres, elles aperçurent que les fenêtres étaient pleines de buées. Quand elles arrivèrent, ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elles aperçurent qu'une dame se tenait près d'un enclos.

_-Avec un peu de chance, il a été renvoyé définitivement_, chuchota Pansy.

-_Au moins on aura plus de cours avec des monstres,_ renchérit Néa.

Le professeur se retourna vers elles.

-_Bonjour professeur,_ dirent-elles en chœur.

-_Mesdemoiselles_, salua-t-elle avant de s'écrier._ Dépêchez-vous, ça fait cinq minutes que la cloche a sonné._

Néa regarda Ron, Hermione et Harry arriver, suivit par les autres Gryffondors.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Ron sans le moindre tact (selon Néa). _Où est Hagrid_ _?_

-_Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche_, répondit-elle sèchement. _C'est moi qui vous ferai provisoirement cours._

_-Où est Hagrid ?_ demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

Néa commençait vraiment à être agacée, elle voulait commencer le cours pour voir ce que le professeur Gobe-Planche avait ramené.

-_Il est indisposé,_ répliqua le professeur.

Drago arriva suivit des garçons de Serpentard en rigolant. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris et Néa se douta que Lucius avait déjà annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son fils. Le professeur reprit :

-_Par ici, s'il-vous plait_.

Tout le monde se mit en marche. Harry, lui, ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il continua d'interroger le professeur.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hagrid ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Ne vous occupez pas de ça_, répondit le professeur qui commençait à en avoir assez.

-_Si justement je m'en occupe_, dit Harry. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Tu ne voudrais pas la laisser commencer son cours et poser tes questions plus tard ?_ lui dit Néa qui en avait vraiment marre.

Harry allait répliquer quand les filles poussèrent des exclamations. Néa était sous le charme, à la lisière de la forêt se trouvait une licorne. Elle était vraiment très belle, elle était d'un blanc si éclatant que la neige semblait grise. L'air inquiet, elle frappait le sol de ses sabots d'or.

-_Les garçons, vous restez en arrière !_ Aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche. _Les licornes préfèrent la délicatesse des filles. Mettez-vous au premier rang, mesdemoiselles et faites attention en l'approchant._

Néa et les autres filles firent attention en l'approchant et elles purent la caresser. Pendant ce temps, le professeur expliquait comment elle vivait, se nourrissait. Jamais un cours de soins aux créatures ne fut aussi intéressant et amusant. Néa n'entendit jamais la conversation qu'Harry et les garçons tenait plus loin.

A la fin du cours, Néa et ses amies suivait un groupe de Gryffondors.

-_Waouh, j'espère qu'elle va rester comme prof, celle-là_, disait Parvati Patil.

_-Et Hagrid ?_ lança agressivement Harry.

_-Et bien quoi ? Il peut toujours être garde-chasse._

Néa décida d'intervenir.

-_Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Parvati, pour une fois nous n'avons pas risqué notre vie. Tu devrais arrêter de tout prendre pour toi Harry…_

- _De quoi te mêles-tu?_ dit-il encore sous le coup de la colère.

Néa se figea et le regarda avec mépris. Ses amies l'observaient d'un air avide.

-_Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! Sache que face à moi, tu n'es rien._

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et poursuivit son chemin avec ses amies. Celles-ci étaient ravies, enfin Néa commençait à être comme elles…

* * *

><p>Au milieu du mois de Janvier, avait lieu une sortie à Prés-au-Lard et Néa avait rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter Aux Trois Balais. Elle avait réussi à dénicher deux-trois ragots qui plairaient assurément à la journaliste. Elle l'a croisa avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Rita Skeeter portait une robe jaune banane.<p>

_-Ah ma chère Antinéa_ ! S'exclama-t-elle. _Bozo, va nous chercher à boire. Suis-moi ma chérie._

Elles se frayèrent un chemin, tout en parlant.

-_Nous venons de croiser Ludo Verpey et il n'avait pas l'air content de nous rencontrer…Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Il était avec une bande de gobelins…A Bozo, merci. Vous croyez qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête…Imaginez : « Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques, Ludo Verpey » Il suffit de dénicher une histoire…_

Néa rigola mais une voix vint troubler le bruit régnant dans le pub.

-_Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ?_

Néa se retourna et observa Harry avec un regard froid.

-_Harry !_ S'exclama Rita. _C'est merveilleux, pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à nous ?_

-_Certainement pas !_ s'écria-t-il. _Pourquoi avez-vous faits ça à Hagrid ?_

Rita haussa les sourcils.

-_Les gens ont le droit de savoir la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon…_

_-Mais on s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant_ ! Continua-t-il. _Il n'y a strictement rien à lui reprocher._

Néa observait la scène avec amusement. Elle pensait qu'Harry en faisait trop pour cette histoire idiote. Le sourire de Rita Skeeter disparut un instant avant de reprendre sa place originelle. Elle ouvrit rapidement son sac et en sortit une plume à papote.

_-Et si tu nous parlais un peu de Hagrid, comme tu le connais ?_ demanda-t-elle _De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ?_

_-Vous êtes horrible_, dit Hermione les dents serrée._ Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui, même sur Ludo Verpey ! Et toi Néa, comment peux-tu rester avec cette horrible bonne femme ?_

_-Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir_, répliqua froidement Rita Skeeter avec un regard féroce._ Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête…Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien_, dit-elle en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione.

-_Venez on s'en va !_ dit Hermione.

Elle sortit accompagnée de Ron et Harry sous les yeux des clients du pub. Néa regardait la plume à papote écrire à toute vitesse. Hermione allait avoir des ennuis, pensa-t-elle. Il ne faut pas critiquer ni attaquer Rita Skeeter.

-_Cette petite peste va le payer,_ dit Rita Skeeter. _Antinéa, si tu entends quoi que ce soit sur elle, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, n'est-ce pas ?_

Néa se dit intérieurement qu'elle ne vendrait jamais Hermione.

-_Oui bien sûr,_ dit-elle souriante. _Au fait, nous sommes plusieurs élèves à être heureuse que le professeur Gobe-Planche soit là. Elle nous a donner un cours intéressant sur les licornes, vous pourriez écrire un article sur elle._

_-Je vais y penser, merci beaucoup, tu n'as rien entendu d'autres ?_

_-Euh non…_

_-Ah bon, ce n'est pas grave ma chérie on se reverra bientôt !_

Néa repartit en la saluant, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amies, chez Mme Pieddodu, le salon de thé préférée des demoiselles. Elles étaient assises en attendant Néa, autour d'une table ronde dans des fauteuils roses très confortables. Néa raconta l'altercation dont elle venait d'être témoin. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien, Néa s'amusa beaucoup avec ses amies.

* * *

><p>Le mois de janvier se termina vite et nous étions déjà à l'approche de la deuxième tâche. Néa cherchait toujours de nouveau indices pour trouver un scoop. Elle s'essayait désormais à des travaux pratiques. Cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'elle se documentait sur l'animagie et elle était sûre d'avoir compris le principe. Avec les livres pris dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy, pendant son séjour, elle connaissait la théorie. Elle s'entrainait donc tous les jours devant son miroir. Elle n'y arriva pas pendant les premières semaines, tout ce qu'elle ressentait était des picotements. Un matin, par contre, elle réussit à entamer une transformation de ses oreilles. Elle restait la plus discrète possible, à coup sûr, son père l'aurait étranglée s'il savait ce à quoi elle s'entrainait. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de son oncle Sirius, chose qui l'inquiétait un peu.<p>

Hagrid avait repris son poste et continuait les leçons sur les licornes. L'article de Rita Skeeter, mentionnant les qualités d'enseignements du professeur Gobe-Planche, l'avait probablement fait réfléchir sur sa façon d'enseigner. Néa apprécia beaucoup le cours avec les bébés licornes, qui était vraiment mignon. Elle alla même demander à son père pour qu'il lui en achète une mais celui-ci refusa en prétextant que les licornes n'étaient pas des animaux domestiques.

Néa tomba malade une semaine avant la deuxième tâche et Mme Pomfresh lui interdit toute sortie. Pour en rajouter, son père était venu la voir avant le début de l'épreuve et lui lança un sort l'empêchant de se relever. Elle apprit quelques heures plus tard que Harry avait été premier ex aequo avec Cédric. Elle fut déçue que Fleur n'ai pas remportée la victoire.

Néa se trouvait dans les cachots avec les Serpentards, tous étaient ravis. Néa ce matin-là au déjeuner avait reçu son sorcière-hebdo. Elle regarda le sommaire, et vit que l'on parlait d'elle. Rita avait écrit un article sur Néa, en la décrivant plus que gentiment, s'en était presque une éloge. La photo choisie était celle avec Cyprien, lors du bal. Elle trouva un article parlant d'Hermione et d'Harry.

* * *

><p><em>LA BLESSURE SECRÉTE DE HARRY POTTER<em>

_LE MAL-AIMÉ_

_C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres- mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence. Privé d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harry Potter pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son amie de cœur Hermione Granger, issue d'une famille moldue et elle aussi élève au collège Poudlard. Il était loin de se douter […] « elle est vraiment laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson[…] En attendant les admiratrices d'Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur…_

* * *

><p>L'article était signé de Rita Skeeter, mais ce qui gêna Néa fut l'inscription du dessous : <em>« écrit avec l'aide ma merveilleuse assistante, Antinéa ».<em> Néa n'avait rien avoir dans cette histoire, elle n'avait pas parlé d'Harry ou d'Hermione à Rita Skeeter.

Drago et les garçons était encore en train de lire l'article quand le trio concerné arriva. Néa se tenait en retrait avec Daphnée et Tracey.

_-Les voilà,_ gloussa bruyamment Pansy. _Tiens Granger, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, là-dedans !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta le magazine et à ce moment le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte. Néa alla s'installer à sa place habituelle.

_-Sortez vos manuels, page 158, Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer la potion d'aiguise-méninges,_ dit-il froidement avant de retourner inscrire les consignes au tableau.

Néa travaillait consciencieusement quand elle fut interrompue par la voix de son père.

-_Je ne doute pas que votre vie personnelle soit absolument passionnante, Miss Granger_, dit-il glacialement. _Mais je vous demanderais de ne pas choisir mon cours pour en faire bénéficier vos voisins. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor._

Néa remarqua les sourires ravis de ses camarades, bien évidemment c'était le but recherché.

-_Ah tiens_…continua Severus, _vous lisez des magazines en cachette, maintenant ? en prenant l'exemplaire de sorcière-Hebdo. Dix autres points de moins pour vous…Oh, mais bien sûr._

Néa regarda les yeux de son père étinceler:

-_Je comprends…Potter doit mettre à jour son dossier de presse…_

Néa rigola et les Serpentards également, leurs rires résonnaient dans le cachot. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue. Il prit une inspiration et commença à lire l'article à haute voix :

-_La blessure secrète d'Harry Potter le mal-aimé… Eh bien, eh bien, Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? « C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres…_

Rogue marquait une pause à chaque fins de phrases.

-_Les admiratrices d'Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir, il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur. Voilà qui est très émouvant, dit Rogue en refermant le magazine dans l'hilarité générale. Je crois que je ferais bien de vous séparer, tous les trois, pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur vos potions plutôt que sur la complexité de votre vie sentimentale. Weasley, vous restez ici, Granger, allez là-bas prés de miss Parkinson et vous, Potter, à la table annexée à mon bureau. Dépêchez-vous !_

Néa roula des yeux et continua sa potion. Elle regarda son père, il disait quelque chose à Harry. Mais le mouvement de ses lèvres était presque impassible. Harry, lui, semblait en colère. Ils furent interrompus par des petits coups frappés à la porte.

_-Entrez,_ dit Rogue avec son habituel ton glacial.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte et observa le professeur Karkaroff s'approcher du bureau de Rogue. Néa se rapprocha du bord et tendit l'oreille.

-_Il faut que nous parlions_, dit Karkaroff.

Néa fronçait les sourcils, décidément son père passait beaucoup de temps avec ce Karkaroff.

-_Nous parlerons après mon cours_, répondit Severus mais il fut interrompu.

-_Je veux que nous parlions tout de suite, Severus, sinon tu vas encore te défiler. Tu essayes toujours de m'éviter._

Néa pensa que son père avait raison, elle non plus ne discuterait pas volontiers avec lui. Malgré-tout, ces conversations avec Karkaroff étaient suspectes.

_-Après le cours,_ répliqua Severus froidement.

Le professeur resta près du tableau jusqu'à la fin du cours, qui arriva bien vite. Néa allait sortir quand son père l'interrompit.

_-Antinéa, dans mon bureau, je t'y rejoins,_ dit-il glacialement.

Néa soupira, jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe. Harry était encore là, on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'écouter la conversation. Elle s'en alla attendre près du bureau, chose qui commençait à être effrayante. Il arriva dix minutes plus, et il avait l'air énervé.

_-Entre,_ dit-il froidement.

Néa se posta debout devant le bureau. Severus, lui, s'assit face à elle et sortit l'exemplaire confisqué de sorcière-hebdo.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette histoire d'assistante ?_

_-Rita Skeeter a jugé que j'avais du potentiel pour devenir célèbre, donc elle m'a demandé de l'assister. Mais je n'ai rien avoir dans cet article, je vous le promets._

_-Peu importe l'article, tu ne réfléchis donc pas ?_ dit Severus._ Si elle venait à découvrir qui est ta mère, assistante ou pas, elle s'empressera de le crier haut et fort. Je vais lui envoyer un courrier pour lui annoncer que tout se termine ici, et tu es de nouveau privée de sortie à Prés-au-Lard. Est-ce clair ?_

De toute façon, elle n'arrêterait pas et elle trouverait bien le moyen de sortir.

-_Oui père,_ soupira-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Néa méditait doucement sur un rocher bordant le lac. Le printemps était bien installé et le soleil lui réchauffait la peau. Son petit chat était sur ses genoux et elle le caressait en lui confiant ses secrets.<p>

_-Que dois-je faire, Asphodèle ?_ dit-elle. _Je ne peux pas dire aux filles et à Cyprien que dans un mois et demi je ne serais plus là…_

Néa avait pris sa décision, elle repartirait à Beauxbâtons en même temps que le convoi de Beauxbâtons. Le directeur avait informé Madame Maxime de la nouvelle et elle semblait ravie. Néa avait reçu un coli avec un uniforme complet agrémenter d'un petit mot de la directrice pour lui exprimer combien elle était heureuse de la revoir parmi ses élèves.

-_Mais il faut que je leur dise,_ continua-t-elle. _S'ils viennent à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, ils m'en voudront. Mais si je leur dis maintenant, j'ai peur qu'ils me laissent tomber,_ dit-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à tomber.

Le Chat se redressa en miaulant et il posa une patte sur la joue de Néa, comme s'il voulait la consoler.

Néa lui fit un câlin, et le chat ronronna. Elle ne vit pas que son cousin se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, et qu'il s'enfuyait doucement un sourire mauvais sur le visage…

* * *

><p>Le mois de juin approchait rapidement. Néa n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Rita Skeeter. Par contre, une fois au déjeuner, elle vit Hermione recevoir du pus en pleine figure. Probablement une lettre d'une fan d'Harry et parfois, elle recevait des beuglantes lui hurlant des insultes. Hagrid avait recommençé a rapporté des monstres, ceux-ci étaient des niffleurs. Lors du premiers cours l'un d'eux s'était jeté sur la montre de Pansy, Néa en rigolait toujours maintenant. Elle remarqua également les grandes haies qui commençaient à se construire sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle interrogea plusieurs fois son père mais il ne voulut rien lui révéler. Elle avait également commencé à réviser pour ses examens et elle s'en tirait bien dans l'ensemble. Elle n'avait plus parlé à Harry ou à Hermione depuis près de deux mois. Quand elle les croisait, elle les ignorait et ceux-ci la regardait avec un regard noir. Ils rendaient la jeune fille, responsable de l'article. Néa s'en fichait totalement, ils pouvaient bien l'accuser, de toute façon ils sauraient à un moment ou un autre que ce n'était pas la vérité. Rita Skeeter ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire, puisqu'un autre article sur Harry parut. Elle le décrivait comme perturbé et dangereux. Un matin, Néa remarqua que ses amies ne l'avait pas attendue sauf Candice et Victoire. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour les trouver en pleine discussion avec les garçons. Quand elles virent Néa, leurs expressions changèrent.<p>

_-Vous ne m'avez pas attendue ?_ demanda Néa froidement.

Pansy se leva accompagnée des autres filles.

-_Non, par contre toi tu allais attendre combien de temps avant de nous annoncer que tu partais pour Beauxbâtons à la fin du mois ?_ dit Pansy.

-_Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !_ s'exclama Néa. _Comment l'avez-vous su ? Vous avez osé fouiller mes affaires ?_

Les filles se tournèrent vers Drago. Néa sentit son adrénaline remonté. Elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Il se releva rageusement.

-_Je me suis dit qu'elles ne devaient pas être les seules à l'apprendre_, dit-il.

-_J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait ça !_ Enragea Néa.

-_Je me demande si à l'heure qu'il est on peut déjà parler d'ex ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son nez se craqua et qu'une coupure apparut sur sa joue. Il commença à reculer vers Crabbe et Goyle. Néa se tourna vers les filles qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

_-Ne me regardez pas comme ça !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Ne nous parles pas comme cela Néa_, dit Pansy.

_-Moi je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole, tu n'es rien à côté de moi. Vous voulez la vérité ? Oui je retourne à l'académie de Magie, au moins je serai avec des filles comme moi !_

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle commune. Elle trouva Cyprien, l'air maussade, dans le hall. Elle s'approcha de lui.

_-Cyprien ?_

_-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

_-Quoi ?_ dit-elle.

_-Depuis quand sais-tu que tu vas retourner à Beauxbâtons ?_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-De…Depuis Noël…_

_-Donc cela fait cinq mois que tu me mens ?_

_-Non, je…oui…mais j'avais peur !_

_-Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Ais-je dis quelque chose quand tu m'as parlé de ta mère ? C'est absurde Néa !_

_-Je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris comme cela. Cyprien…_

_-Moi aussi je suis désolée, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause…_

_-Tu veux me quitter ?_ S'exclama-t-elle à deux doigt de fondre en larmes.

_-Néa, s'il te plait._

La jeune fille couru se réfugier dans sa cachette secrète. Là, elle pouvait méditer seule. Qu'allait-elle faire ?...

* * *

><p>Nous étions le 24 juin, et la troisième tâche avait lieu aujourd'hui. Néa n'avait plus parlé ni à ses amies, ni à Cyprien qui l'évitait. Elle restait toujours avec Candice et Victoire. Les deux jeunes filles avaient eu une réaction à l'opposé de celles des filles. Elles étaient ravies. Néa, qui soutenait fleur, portait son uniforme de Beauxbâtons. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient, encore une fois, de manière étrange. Néa se rendit dans la tente des champions peu avant le début de l'épreuve, pour saluer Fleur. Elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec Cédric Diggory.<p>

_-Alors, les rumeurs sont fondées ?_ dit-il,_ je n'aurais plus la chance de te croiser l'année prochaine ?_

_-Oui, c'est exact_, répondit-elle. _Je te soutien aussi Cédric, regarde._

Elle montra une fleur jeune à son poignet et lui souriant.

_-J'espère que tout ira bien,_ dit-elle._ Je vais te faire un bisou de la gloire._

Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle aimait bien Cédric, c'était comme un grand frère.

_-Merci, petite Néa,_ dit-il en souriant.

Elle retourna dans la tribune de Beauxbâtons, après avoir embrassée Fleur. L'agitation était intense. Les filles se mirent debout afin de danser en chantant des Slogans en français :

_**« Fleur pour Beauxbâtons,**_

_**Oui elle est canon,**_

_**Fleur c'est la meilleure,**_

_**Elle sera vainqueur**_

_**Durmstrang et Poudlard,**_

_**Sortez vos mouchoirs ! »**_

Ludo Verpey s'avança sur le terrain :

-_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des candidats. A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Cédric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter pour Poudlard._

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri.

-_A la troisième place : Mr Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang_.

Nouveaux applaudissements

_-Et à la quatrième place, Miss Fleur Delacour._

Néa et les filles explosèrent de joie et les applaudissements fusèrent.

-_Attention…_reprit Verpey. _À mon signal, Harry et Cédric ! Trois…Deux…Un_

Il souffla un coup de sifflet et les deux garçons entrèrent dans le labyrinthe sous les acclamations. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Krum.

_-Et finalement, Miss Delacour ! Trois…Deux…Un !_

Et fleur s'engouffra à son tour dans le labyrinthe qui se referma. L'atmosphère était géniale. Des Elfes passaient de temps en temps avec des paniers remplis de nourritures, l'orchestre de l'école répétait l'hymne de Poudlard sans cesse. Une heure et demie plus tard, des étincelles rouges se firent dans le ciel assombri. Les professeurs revinrent avec une Fleur qui semblait mal-en-point.

_-La candidate de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons est éliminée, il reste encore trois candidats en course,_ s'exclama Ludo Verpey.

Néa redescendit les gradins et alla retrouver fleur pour lui tenir compagnie. Une demi-heure, plus tard on entendit :

-_Le candidat de l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang vient d'être éliminé de la course. La victoire revient donc à Poudlard, mais qui de Potter ou Diggory gagnera._

Fleur et Néa regagnèrent la tribune, pour assister à la fin du tournoi. Le temps passait et toujours pas de nouvelles des garçons. Les professeur et directeurs, commençaient à se regarder avec anxiété. Un crac se fit entendre et soudain, Harry et Cédric s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Et les acclamations se firent de plus belles, ainsi que la musique qui reprit sa valse effrénée. Néa regarda la scène, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Harry pleurait et il était sur Cédric qui ne bougeait pas. Néa hurla de terreur, et fut rapidement imitée par d'autres jeunes filles découvrant la situation. Le hurlement d'Amos Diggory se fit entendre. Néa ne put retenir ses larmes : Cédric était mort. En urgence, on pria les élèves de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs sans exception. Néa s'éxcuta suivit de ses amies françaises. Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, on annonça que les délégations repartiraient dans la matinée. Néa remonta dans son désormais, ancien dortoir et enfila son uniforme bleu pâle. Elle se fit une queue de cheval comme les autres filles et y déposa son chapeau délicatement. Elle redescendit vers le hall où elle croisa son père.<p>

_-Ah...es-tu prête? N'as-tu rien oublié? _demanda Severus froidement

_-Oui et non je n'ai rien oublié, on se revoit en août ?_ dit-elle.

Néa ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait mal au cœur de quitter son père. Mais également, et surtout, de quitter Cyprien. Elle embrassa vivement son père et rejoignit le rang. Mme Maxime se plaça devant les filles et entama la marche. En marchant jusqu'au carrosse, Néa ne regardait que devant elle. Tracey, Daphnée et Pansy étaient assez triste que leur amie parte sur une dispute, elles ne s'étaient presque plus parler depuis la confrontation.

Néa monta dans le carrosse suivit des autres demoiselles, sans un regard pour les autres. Severus observait le carrosse d'un air sombre, désormais il ne verrait plus sa fille que deux mois par an. La porte du carrosse se referma, dans un bruit sourd. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer doucement, il serra ses poings et observa le carrosse d'un regard noir. Cyprien, était livide, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Bien sûr il avait été blessé qu'elle lui cache la vérité mais son histoire ne pouvait se terminer comme cela. Il s'avança et regarda le carrosse qui entamait sa route. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux…

* * *

><p>TADAM ! clap...clap...clap... Encore un chapitre et le tome 4 sera finit !<p>

Je suis consciente faire un sacré bond dans le temps mais je n'étais pas trop inspirée pour cette fin d'année.

J'espère que ce chapitre plaira mieux que l'autre...puisque je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de review...

Nous allons faire un jeu... Celui où celle qui découvre ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, gagne le droit de lire le chapitre 36 en exclusivité !

Les merci ! :

**Ignie:** Moi j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, franchement le "Fais comme moi, porte toujours la même robe noire", mais fait éclater de rire!, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, bisous bisous

**GwenSnape:** Si elle ne lui a pas dit , c'est simplement une histoire d'image. Néa ne veux pas montrer qu'elle est capable de faire des choses bien et adorable. Severus n'aurait probablement pas dit qu'elle était égoïste..., Je te remercie grandement aussi pour tes reviews et ta bonne humeur ^^, bisous bisous.

Les lecteurs sont plus nombreux chaques jours, et ça me fait super plaisir!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je vous adore !<em>**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_à lundi ( ou dimanche) prochain ( et non pas demain XD)_**

**_Justine ^_**^


	35. Ch35: l'enterrement de Cédric

**Chapitre 36 - L'enterrement de Cédric**

* * *

><p>Bonsoir ! désolé pour le retard =D<p>

HJ'étais complètement ailleurs...Merci à Klayllinn de m'avoir rappelé que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais publier...

Bonne lecture !

Ps: J'adore les scénes théâtrales et dramatiques XD

* * *

><p><em>La porte du carrosse se referma, dans un bruit sourd. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer doucement, il serra ses poings et observa le carrosse d'un regard noir. Cyprien, était livide, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Bien sûr il avait été blessé qu'elle lui cache la vérité mais son histoire ne pouvait se terminer comme cela. Il s'avança et regarda le carrosse qui entamait sa route. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux…<em>

Soudain, le carrosse stoppa net, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Néa qui souriait doucement. Elle sortit du carrosse en adressant des signes à ses compagnes. Néa se tourna vers le parc, toute l'école était présente. Elle croisa le regard de Cyprien qui se releva les yeux remplis d'espoir. Néa couru se jeter dans ses bras, et l'embrassa comme jamais. Le vent souffla tellement fort que le chapeau de Néa s'envola, comme le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

-_Ne me quitte jamais,_ souffla Cyprien.

-_Jamais … Je te le promets,_ répondit-elle.

Severus râlait intérieurement du peu de tenue de cette scène, mais il était ravi et soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

Néa était heureuse, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne la regardant avec un regard rempli de haine et murmurant doucement « tu tomberas de haut… ».

Les élèves et professeurs regagnèrent peu à peu le château qui semblait d'un calme triste. Désormais, il fallait penser à un événement dramatique. Malheureusement, bientôt aurait lieu les funérailles de Cédric Diggory…

oOo

Severus se rendit à l'infirmerie accompagné du directeur. Harry n'avait pas pu assister au départ, précipités, des délégations. Il se rappela la veille : Le labyrinthe, Cédric, le faux-Maugrey. Ce fut péniblement, qu'il rapporta sa version des faits au Ministre de la magie, qui bien évidemment ne le crut pas. Puis, Rogue montra sa marque des ténèbres au ministre qui s'en alla en colère. Harry n'en revenait pas, Rogue était bien un mangemort. Celui-ci réagit très mal au fait que Sirius soit venu auprès d'Harry et le directeur les pria d'enterrer leur vieille querelle. Severus n'en revenait pas, il venait de bousiller sa couverture et en plus il devait serrer la main au cabot. C'est avec répugnance qu'il s'exécuta.

_-Severus,_ dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui. _Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous vous y êtes prêt_…

Severus sentit son visage perdre de ses couleurs, pourtant cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'y préparait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait peur.

_-J'y suis prêt, n'oubliez pas ce que nous avons convenu au cas où…_dit-il

_-Je n'oublie pas, Severus, bonne chance_, répondit Dumbledore.

Severus sortit difficilement de l'infirmerie. Sans un mot, il regagna ses appartements et ressortit une cape qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis de nombreuses années. Il s'éclipsa doucement dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber, il savait qu'il se rendait vers un avenir incertain. Il pensait à sa petite fille, bien évidemment il ne montrerait jamais à quel point il aimait cet enfant. Mais dans sa tête, personne ne pourrait le voir. Il passa le portail et s'avança vers le bord de la colline ou il toucha sa marque d'un geste subtil. Il atterrit brusquement dans un silence de mort. Sa respiration semblait calme, mais il tremblait, intérieurement de peur. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux tout de suite. Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort. La tension était à son comble :

_-Voilà un événement intéressant,_ siffla le Lord. _Un traître qui ose se présenter devant moi ?_

Severus sait ce qu'il doit faire, il se construit des barrières mentales et se met à genoux, puis lève les yeux.

_-Maître…_

_-Maître ?_ S'étonna froidement le Lord. _Mon cher Severus, ne te souviens-tu pas que tu as lâchement retourné ton allégeance pour soutenir Dumbledore…_

_-Ce n'était qu'une couverture Maître,_ dit Severus. _Je ne serais jamais revenu si je vous avais trahi…_

-_La question est de savoir si je te veux toujours à mon service… Au fait, j'ai appris vaguement, que tu avais récupéré ta fille._

_-En effet, maître, les moldus étant décédés, j'ai obtenu sa garde._

_-J'aimerais la rencontrer, une jeune sorcière de sang pur ne doit allégeance qu'à moi._

Severus cacha sa détresse comme il le put, pas sa fille. Non, Antinéa ne connaitrait pas d'enrôlement précoce.

_-Maître,_ supplia Severus, _c'est une enfant pleurnicharde et désobéissante, elle ne vous sera…_

_-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire_ ! Siffla le Lord._ Penses-tu réellement que je veux d'une fillette à mon service ?_

La tension redescendit d'un trait. Merlin, heureusement qu'il ne connaissait pas les aptitudes de Néa pour la magie sans baguette et le duel.

_-Pardonnez-moi, maître._

_-Je t'accorde mon pardon, mais tu vas devoir regagner ma confiance, Severus. Finalement le fait que tu sois à Poudlard et très avantageux. Premièrement pour les potions, mais surtout, tu vas pouvoir espionner Dumbledore,_ dit le Lord calmé soudainement.

-_Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, maître_, répondit doucement Severus sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

-_Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir sans un petit souvenir… Endoloris !_

Severus s'écroula par terre, en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Le lord s'amusa ainsi pendant deux heures avant de le laisser repartir. Severus Transplana comme il le put et regagna difficilement le château. Arrivé à ses appartements, il se dépêcha de prendre ses potions habituelles afin d'éviter un contrecoup…

oOo

Néa, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Cyprien, se rendit aux appartements de son père. Ils étaient vides. Elle chercha longuement dans le château mais il semblait s'être évaporé. Durant ses recherches, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall.

-_Bonsoir, Professeur_, dit-elle. _Auriez-vous vu mon père ? Je le cherche depuis des heures mais il demeure introuvable…_

_-C'est évident, puisqu'il n'est pas au château,_ répondit la vieille dame.

_-Où est-il ?_ demanda Néa suspicieusement

-_Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas, Miss, maintenant regagnez votre dortoir, _ordonna le professeur.

_-Certainement pas, _s'emporta Néa_. Je veux savoir où est mon père, et vous allez me le dire !_

_-Changez de ton, Miss et obéissez si vous ne voulez pas une retenue._

_-Je n'en ai rien à …_

On lui avait lancé un sort de silence. Elle fronça les sourcils rageusement.

-_Vous avez gagné, suivez-moi, vous allez copier des lignes, en silence, dans mon bureau._

Néa était furieuse, et elle se sentait frustrée de ne pouvoir parler. Elle copia des lignes durant deux heures avant que le professeur ne lui ôte le sort de silence et la raccompagne jusqu'à son dortoir. Néa pensa quand même à son père, que faisait-il ?

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, le directeur fit une annonce :

-_Mes chers enfants, je vous annonce que nous nous rendrons dans deux jours aux funérailles de Mr Diggory. Vos directeurs de maisons vous expliqueront les consignes plus tard. Je vous souhaite malgré tout un bon appétit._

Aussitôt des murmures s'élevèrent de partout, Néa était complètement déstabilisée. Cédric était mort, c'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, et si humble…elle se trouvait ridicule. Il suffisait d'un moment, seule, pour qu'elle y pense et ne fonde en larmes. Elle se disait qu'elle finirait comme Cho Chang. Au fond d'elle-même, elle fut soulagée qu'Harry n'ait rien eu. Harry était rapidement sorti de l'infirmerie. Beaucoup chuchotaient sur son passage et personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. En même temps, il valait mieux pour lui vu toutes les absurdités que Néa entendait, à son sujet.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde s'apprêtait à se rendre à l'enterrement ayant lieu dans le Devon, au petit village de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule. Ils avaient reçu pour consignes, de porter des robes noires pour les filles, et des pantalons et chemise noirs pour les garçons. La cape au nom du collège et le chapeau pointu noir s'ajoutaient à la tenue. Il n'y avait plus aucuns signes permettant de distinguer les élèves. Les élèves de sixième et septième année, se rendirent au village en transplanant, avec les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Ils avaient dû pour cela partir plutôt, puisqu'ils devaient sortir du château avant de transplaner. Pour le reste, le ministère avait installé un réseau exclusif de cheminée, que tous les autres élèves empruntaient par trois, à la suite.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde au cimetière, les élèves se rendirent aux places leurs étant réservées. Il régnait un silence horrible dans ce cimetière. Néa n'osait pas regarder devant elle, de peur d'observer le cercueil, elle n'était pas la seule. Beaucoup de jeunes filles pleuraient, et même le professeur Chourave avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Néa avait obtenu la permission que la chorale chante pendant la cérémonie. Elle en avait besoin, au moins elle pensait que son ami partirait en paix, et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte sans qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Cyprien était à côté d'elle et lui tenait fermement la main. Les professeurs étaient tous habillés de noirs, sauf le professeur qui portait une robe blanche. Il ressemblait à un mage. Le prêtre sorcier commença la cérémonie, puis les parents et certains amis proches de Cédric parlèrent.

Ce fut au tour du Professeur Dumbledore de parler. Il s'avança et se mit devant l'assemblée et entama son discours d'une voix plutôt sombre :

-_Un grand ami me disait souvent « On dirait, tant l'enfance a le reflet du temple, Que la lumière, chose étrange, nous contemple ; Toute la profondeur du ciel est dans cet œil. Dans cette pureté sans trouble et sans orgueil Se révèle on ne sait quelle auguste présence ; Et la vertu ne craint qu'un juge : l'innocence *». Cédric Diggory était innocent, mais il était bien plus que cela. C'était un jeune homme de grande qualité. Cédric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle,_ poursuivit Dumbledore. _Il était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Aujourd'hui, le collège Poudlard est attristé par ce drame. A la famille de Mr Cédric Diggory, nous vous prions d'accepter nos plus sincères condoléances._

Néa fut frappée d'horreur, il lui avait dit la même chose quand ses parents adoptifs étaient décédés. Cela lui raviva de très mauvais souvenir et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

-_Aussi, à la demande de Miss Antinéa, la chorale va rendre un dernier hommage à cet ami qu'était Cédric, vous êtes bien évidemment tous invité à chanter si vous le désirez. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ?_

Néa se releva avec les autres membres de la chorale, la tête baissée. Severus observait sa fille, il n'était pas bon pour elle de venir dans un cimetière et on voyait clairement qu'elle avait pleuré. Toutes les personnes se relevèrent, élèves ou professeurs, proches ou pas. Les enfants étaient installés très simplement, sans mise en scène quelconque. Néa s'installa derrière le piano le chœur se trouvait derrière celui-ci. Le silence se fit soudainement, Néa entama la mélodie. Les voix de la chorale étaient magiquement amplifiées. On voyait que tout le monde y mettait tout son cœur. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient et Néa faisait son possible, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de pleurer :

"**Nearer my God to Thee, nearer to Thee;**

**E'en though it be a cross, that raiseth me,**

**Still all my song shall be,**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee.**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee! ****Nearer to Thee!**

La maison Poufsouffle, continua le chant avec la chorale. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les trois autres maisons. C'était très beau. Vint ensuite la plupart des professeurs. On entendait la voix très grave de Hagrid, celle couinante du professeur Flitwick qui chantait en dirigeant la chorale. Le professeur Chourave, chantait mais elle s'arrêtait souvent pour essuyer ses larmes avec son mouchoir. Le professeur Rogue ne chantait pas, mais il était debout comme les autres et observait le cercueil d'un air sombre. _( A quoi pense-t-il ?)_

**Though, like the wanderer, the sun gone down,**

**Darkness be over me, my rest a stone,**

**Yet in my dream I'd be**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee.**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee! ****Nearer to Thee!**

Cette fois, ce fut autour des invités restant de rejoindre la chorale géante. Tous et toutes, d'une voix, chantaient pour Cédric Diggory. Ce fut certainement l'un des plus beaux hommages jamais porté. Lors de la simple mélodie jouée au piano, beaucoup regardait vers le ciel, d'autres observaient le cercueil.

**There let the way appear steps unto heaven;**

**All that Thou sendest me in mercy given;**

**Angels to beckon me;**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee.**

**Nearer, my God, to Thee! ****Nearer to Thee!**

Certains élèves flutistes, se placèrent à côté du piano et entamèrent une autre mélodie. La chorale reprit, Amazing Grace. Un chant symbolique et très beau. Tout le monde écoutait la jeune soliste chanter en y mettant tout son cœur. On percevait son émotion, bien que jamais sa voix ne trembla.

Le silence se fit doucement, et le prêtre mit fin à la cérémonie. Lors de la mise en terre, la chorale chanta un air solennel. Elle n'était plus composée que de filles et de jeunes garçons. L'air faisait résonnait les voix angélique, et Néa en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut le moment le plus pénible de la cérémonie, une chose était sûre : aujourd'hui la tristesse était au rendez-vous…

Ce qui toucha le plus Néa, fut la réaction des parents de Cédric. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, et Mme Diggory l'enlaça comme une maman enlace son enfant :

-_Merci, Miss, de tout cœur. Cédric aurait apprécié ce geste, vous êtes une jeune fille que je n'oublierais jamais, pour sa gentillesse et son bon cœur._

-_Je vous en prie, c'est Cédric que nous n'oublierons pas_, répondit-elle dans un murmure

Néa allait éclater en sanglot, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle retourna et vit son père qui la regardait étrangement, elle n'hésita même pas et se réfugia dans ses bras. Légèrement surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître et la serra également pour la réconforter. Il demanda d'un signe de tête à Albus, la permission de transplaner directement près de l'école. Celui l'autorisa, Severus avait déjà présenté ses condoléances aux parents, et donc il transplana avec sa fille dans la seconde suivante. Néa se sentit atterrir et regarda son père :

-_On va à l'appartement_, dit-il simplement la voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, ils traversèrent l'immense parc avant de remonter vers le Cromlech et vers le pont de bois.

-_Tout va bien, Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient le pont de bois.

-_Eh bien, j'ai connu des jours plus joyeux_, répondit-elle tristement.

-_Veux-tu que j'appelle Elise, lorsque nous serons rentrés ?_ demanda Severus.

_-Je… J'aimerais…,_ bégaya-t-elle en rougissant

-_Tu aimerais…_ continua Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-_Euh…non… j'aimerais vous parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas…_ hésita-t-elle.

Severus était surpris, il était conscient que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées mais de là à ce qu'elle veuille se confier.

-_Bien sûr, que ça ne me dérange pas_, répondit-il doucement, _tu ne dois pas avoir peur ou être gênée de venir me parler_. _« Tant que ce n'est pas en public, » se dit-il à lui-même. Après tout père ou pas père, il avait une réputation à tenir. _

Ils entrèrent dans le château, il y avait peu d'élèves puisque les plus jeunes n'étaient pas encore là. Les sixièmes et septièmes années se dirigeaient sans un mot vers leurs salles communes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la toile du potioniste :

-_Ah professeur Rogue ! Et cette cérémonie, était-ce bien ?_ demanda le potioniste avidement.

-_c'était un enterrement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de bien là-dedans_, répliqua Severus froidement. _« Franchement, les tableaux de ce château sont à l'image du directeur, tous aussi fous les uns que les autres »,_ soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

-_melltith !,_ dit-il au tableau qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Severus s'effaça pour laisser passer Néa devant lui.

-_Que signifie votre mot de passe, père_ ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-_La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je te l'ai déjà dit_, répondit-il, _cela signifie malédiction, c'est du gallois._

_-Quel mot de passe ! c'est très… vous, _dit Néa sans le vouloir

-_Parce que, pour toi je suis une malédiction ?_ demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-_Non…non… pas du tout,_ s'expliqua-t-elle, _je voulais dire que les élèves vous voient comme une terreur des cachots, Neville manque de fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'on cite votre nom, donc le terme malédiction va parfaitement avec ce que les élèves pensent de vous._

_-Hum…je vois_, répondit-il ravi intérieurement, il aurait tout donné pour voir Londubat craindre ne serait-ce que son nom. _Alors comment te sens-tu ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Je suis si triste, il ne méritait pas ça, les autres non plus. Je Le déteste de tout mon cœur. _

_-Tu le déteste ?_ demanda Severus qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-_Voldemort !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Severus sursauta brusquement et l'épisode de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

-_Ne prononce pas son nom_ ! Siffla-t-il.

-_Je n'en ai pas peur ! Je le hais pour tout le mal qu'il a fait !_

_-Antinéa, le seigneur des ténèbres est puissant_, dit Severus. _Ne prononce plus son nom, je te l'interdis. Et garde pour toi tes états d'esprits !_

-_Le seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ S'indigna Néa, _Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres pour décider du droit à la vie ou pas ? De quel droit il torture des enfants ? Dumbledore aussi est puissant mais jamais il ne torturerait un enfant ! A ce propos, je ne vous ai jamais entendu dire Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Oncle Lucius l'appelle le « Seigneur des ténèbres »_ _aussi_, dit-elle suspicieusement.

-_Antinéa, s'il te plait_, essaya de dire Severus.

-_Non ! Promettez-moi, que vous ne le soutenez pas,_ dit-elle les yeux remplis de mépris.

-_Je te le promets_, dit Severus. _Il est un puissant sorcier, il ne faut pas prendre cela à la légère, voilà tout. Et contrairement au directeur, il ne prend pas le temps d'aller voir s'il a le droit de faire tel ou telle chose. Il le fait c'est tout._

Néa soupira de soulagement, pendant un instant elle avait cru que… Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était impossible.

-_Je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre, puis-je ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, je viendrais te chercher pour le repas du soir_, répondit Severus mal-à-l'aise.

Quel idiot, il faisait. Pourquoi avait-il été lui promettre une telle chose ? Elle finirait par savoir la vérité, et ce serait pire. Elle lui en voudra pour çà et pour ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt.

Néa se dirigea vers sa chambre mais se ravisa au dernier moment, elle sortit des appartements et se dirigea vers le parc. Arrivée près de l'eau elle resta debout un moment. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, l'écoulement des eaux l'apaisait fortement. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle laissa voguer ses pensées vers l'inconnue.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arriva, elle entendit une voix magnifique qu'elle connaissait hurler _« Antinéa ! »._ Et son corps fut projeté dans les eaux noires du Lac. Néa suffoqua en sentant son sang qui se glaçait petit à petit. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put mais elle perdit doucement conscience et fut emportée vers les profondeurs du lac noir…

* * *

><p>*Victor Hugo<p>

Je vais essayer de poster les chansons sur mon blog ^^

* * *

><p>Tadam !<p>

Voilà la quatrième année de terminée !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs ( de plus en plus nombreux =D) et à mes laisseurs de REVIEWS.

Et merci à Vivi pour ses corrections

**Vivi** : Mouahahaha ouii je sais =D

**GwenSnape:** Rassurée? bisous et merci pour la review

**Héléne** : Merci pour ta review =D bisous

**Klaylinn**: Désolée pour le nouvel univers mais SURPRISE! bisous et merci pour la review

**Ignie :** Bonne idée mais c'est...raté, bisous et merci pour la review

**Lanixea :** Merci pour la review, je retiens =D bisous

* * *

><p>On se retrouve dimanche prochain !<p>

Bisous bisous

justine ^^

Clap...clap...clap...clap...clap !


	36. Ch36: Bouleversements

_**C****hapitre 37- Bouleversements**_** !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour ou bonsoir !<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>Severus lisait son habituel quotidien de potion. Il lisait un article sur un certain Walter Baumgartner qui avait trouvé les propriétés de l'eucalypsia Némésis. Severus grogna, lui ça faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il utilisait cette plante. Il n'entendait pas Antinéa, probablement devait-elle dormir. Severus ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle avait voulu se confier à lui… Il se dit qu'il la laisserait dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. Il fut soudainement dérangé par le crépitement du feu et il vit la tête de Dumbledore apparaître dans la cheminée.<p>

_-Severus, il faut que vous veniez vite dans mon bureau_, dit doucement le professeur un air anxieux sur le visage.

_-Qu'y-a-t-il encore de si pressant ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_C'est à propos d'Antinéa, Severus_, insista le directeur.

_-Ma fille se trouve dans sa chambre, actuellement_, dit Severus glacialement.

_-Severus, venez, s'il-vous-plait, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre_.

Severus se releva d'un bond, ce vieux fou citronné commençait à l'inquiéter. Il monta les marches menant à l'étage, quatre à quatre, et arriva dans la chambre d'Antinéa, vide. Il revint au salon et se rendit par cheminette dans le bureau du directeur. Le directeur paraissait à la fois anxieux et mal-à-l'aise. Son regard fit le tour du bureau mais il ne vit pas sa fille, que ce passait-il encore ?

-_Alors ?_ dit Severus. _Que se passe-t-il encore avec ma fille qui n'est visiblement pas présente._

_-Severus, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire_, dit le directeur.

_-N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, Dumbledore, j'ai une journée chargée_, dit-il froidement.

-_Antinéa est actuellement à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste._

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_ dit-il en sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-_Severus, vous devez vous rendre à Ste-Mangouste, je m'occupe de tout ici, Elise est déjà là avec Minerva, elle était de garde quand on a amenée…_

Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et arriva en trombe à Ste-Mangouste.

-Oh Severus ! s'exclama une voix peinée.

Elise se dirigeait vers lui, l'air plus que triste.

-_Où est…_

_-Ils sont en train d'essayer de la sauver, elle a visiblement passée quelques minutes sous l'eau, l'eau du lac était glacée._

_-Mais comment_ ? demanda Severus totalement abasourdi, _elle n'a quand même pas…_

_-Non, bien sûr que non,_ dit Elise. _Un élève lui a jeté un sort qui l'a propulsé dans le lac, Cyprien l'a vu et a sauté dans l'eau pour la sauver._

_-Qui ?_ demanda-t-il avec un visage crispé par la colère.

_-Je ne sais pas, Sev,_ dit-elle. _Ah Ivanius !_

Le médicomage s'avançait doucement vers eux, trop doucement pour Severus.

_-Mr Rogue ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui, c'est moi,_ répondit Severus glacialement

-_Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais nous avons été obligés de plonger votre fille dans un coma magique,_ expliqua le médicomage.

_-Jusqu'à quand ?_ S'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Eh bien…c'est-à-dire que nous n'en savons rien,_ répondit-il

_-Vous n'en savez rien ?_ dit Severus encore plus glacialement. _Votre métier n'est-il pas de savoir ?_

_-Elle peut se réveiller demain, comme dans un mois ou même une dizaine d'année. Nous ne le savons pas, ça dépend d'elle, on ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de chose. Nous lui avons jeté un sortilège qui va garder ses muscles dans leur état actuel pour éviter de mauvaises surprises à son réveil._

_-Pourrait-elle ne jamais se réveiller ?_ demanda Severus.

Elise laissa échapper un sanglot et le médicomage répondit.

_-Malheureusement, je crains que oui._

_-Pouvons-nous la voir ?_ demanda de nouveau Severus

_-Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous prie._

Severus et Elise suivirent le médicomage dans les longs couloirs blancs de l'étage réservé aux blessures graves. Severus détestait déjà les hôpitaux mais là il les haïssait totalement. Ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Arrivé au service pédiatrie de l'hôpital, ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre. Severus fut choqué de ce qu'il vit, il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. Antinéa, sa petite fille, était allongée, le teint livide et les lèvres sans couleurs. Elle semblait dormir, et ne respirait presque pas. Severus pria Elise et le médicomage de le laisser seul avec elle. Quand ils furent partis, une larme s'écoula sur la joue de Severus. Il attrapa la main inanimée de la jeune fille et lui murmurant doucement.

_-Je t'ai dit que tu avais besoin de moi, mais j'ai autant besoin de toi, s'il-te-plait, réveille-toi vite…_murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Cyprien rentrait au château accompagné de ses amis. L'enterrement de Cédric avait beaucoup affecté les joueurs de l'équipe. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même équipe, les joueurs étaient très proches en dehors des matchs. Il pensait à Néa, elle avait été profondément affectée par la mort de Cédric. Il irait la voir en rentrant au château, il était heureux que tout ce soit arrangé entre eux. Il remontait le parc quand soudain Michael Corner s'exclama.<p>

_-Et mais ce n'est pas ta copine près du lac ?_

Cyprien regarda en direction du lac et vit Néa debout, les cheveux perdus dans le vent. Il s'avança doucement pour la rejoindre. Il aperçut une ombre s'avancer du coté contraire, la baguette pointée sur la jeune fille.

-_ANTINÉA !_ cria-t-il afin de la prévenir.

Mais il était trop tard, le sortilège atteignait Néa de plein fouet et elle fut projetée dans le lac. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un maléfice à la personne ayant lancé le maléfice à Néa. Puis, il enleva sa robe de sorcier et plongea à son tour dans le lac. La journée froide du jour, avait profondément rafraîchit le lac. Il sentit son sang se glacer mais il nagea en direction de Néa. Il arriva près de l'endroit où elle était tombée mais ne la vit plus. Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla la rechercher vers le fond du lac. Grâce au sortilège d'apnée et de vision sous-marine, il la repéra très vite. Son pied était enroulé dans des algues et elle était inanimée. Il l'attrapa et se dépêcha de remonter vers la surface. Le courant ne lui facilita pas la tâche, mais il garda son rythme soutenu et arriva rapidement sur le sol. Les garçons avaient déjà été cherché les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui arrivaient en courant presque. Cyprien tenait Néa, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il la posa par terre et lui tapota doucement la joue.

-_Néa ! Néa réveille-toi !_

_-Mr Chambers ! Que s'est-il passé_ ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall horrifiée.

-_C'est elle qui a lancé un maléfice à Antinéa, ce qui l'a fait tomber dans le lac_, haleta-t-il. _S'il-vous plaît ! Sauvez-la,_ dit-il en sanglotant de moitié

-_Minerva_, dit calmement le directeur. _Emmenez, Miss Rogue à Ste-Mangouste, je doute que Mme Pomfresh ait le matériel nécessaire ici. Vous pouvez transplaner, je viens d'enlever les barrières._

Le professeur McGonagall attrapa la jeune fille avec douceur et transplana immédiatement. Le directeur se retourna vers la personne immobilisée à ses pieds.

-_Je crois que vous allez quitter ce château immédiatement, et vous n'aurez plus de seconde chance dans les autres écoles, Miss Bletchley._

La jeune fille ne disait plus rien, les yeux remplis de rage.

_-Mr Rusard_, continua Dumbledore. _Restez auprès de Miss Bletchley, je vais prévenir ces parents de ce pas et les autorités. Mr Chambers allez à l'infirmerie._

_-Non, je vais me changer et je pars pour Ste-Mangouste_, dit-il avec conviction.

_-Il ne vaut mieux pas aujourd'hui_, essaya le directeur.

_-J'irais de toute façon, rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de voir ma Néa._

_-Bien Mr Chambers,_ concéda Dumbledore

-_Il faut prévenir le professeur Rogue, Monsieur_, dit Cyprien en devenant livide.

_-Je le sais,_ dit le vieux directeur. _Je le contacterai depuis mon bureau_.

Personne n'aurait voulu être là, quand on annoncerait la nouvelle au professeur Rogue.

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall, arriva en trombe au service d'urgence pédiatrique de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Une infirmière, voyant l'état de Néa, s'empressa de libérer une chambre.<p>

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_ Questionna le médicomage.

_-Elle est tombée dans le lac, mais je n'en sais pas plus,_ répondit anxieusement le professeur McGonagall.

-_Vous ne savez pas non plus combien de temps, elle est restée dans l'eau ?_

_-Non,_ dit-elle.

_-Très bien, on va s'occuper d'elle, Calixta, emmenez-là en salle d'opération_.

L'infirmière emmena, d'un pas rapide, la jeune fille vers le couloir, suivit des médicomages restant et laissant Minerva toute seule.

Minerva attendait dans le couloir quand Elise passa par là.

_-Professeur McGonagall ? Que faîtes-vous là ? _

Le professeur McGonagall, encore sous le choc.

-_Oh Elise ! C'est affreux…Miss Rogue !_

_-Que se passe-t-il avec Antinéa ?_ demanda Elise avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait… _Severus est au courant ?_ demanda-t-elle livide.

_-Le directeur va certainement lui dire dans un instant._

_-Oh Merlin,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe._

Elle s'en alla en courant pour s'enquérir des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Cyprien se dépêcha de se changer. Les autres garçons faisaient leurs valises. Le directeur avait annoncé que les examens de fin d'année étaient annulés et que les retours chez eux auraient lieu après les funérailles. Cyprien devait se rendre à Salem, normalement, mais il n'irait pas tant que Néa n'aille mieux. Cyprien traversa le château pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Chaque endroit lui faisait repenser à Néa. Il la revoyait faire la conversation avec l'une des portes du quatrième étage, ou encore se disputer avec les tableaux, et même les endroits où elle s'amusait à enfreindre les règles. Il l'a connaissait bien, au fond, elle était pleine de qualités à la fois mais également de défauts. Il se dépêcha, encore plus et arriva rapidement dans le bureau directorial. Il rejoignit Ste-Mangouste en quatrième vitesse. En arrivant à l'accueil, il s'adressa à une secrétaire.<p>

_-Bonjour, la chambre d'Antinéa Rogue, s'il vous plaît._

_-Un instant_, répondit-elle avec une voix pincée. _Service pédiatrie, troisième étage, chambre 354._

_-Merci_, dit-il en partant vers les escaliers.

Il traversa les longs couloirs blancs et arriva devant la chambre 354. Personne n'était là, il en profita pour rentrer. Son cœur lâcha quand il vit sa Néa allongée sur ce lit blanc. Le visage dénué d'expressions, livide, ses lèvres aussi blanches que sa peau. Allongée sur sa longue chevelure noire, dont les boucles commençaient à se lisser seules. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir. Il s'approcha doucement et lui effleura la joue, avant lui faire un bisou. Elle ne bougeait plus, il regarda le dossier médical qui traînait au bout du lit. Les mots coma magique ressortirent, et il ne put plus retenir ses larmes.

_-Néa, s'il te plaît,_ dit-il en enfouissant son visage près de la jeune fille_. On a promis qu'on ne se quitterait plus, et tu vas tenir ta promesse, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je jure que je t'épouserai un jour Antinéa Rogue._

La jeune fille restait inanimée, toujours aussi blanche. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui chanta, la berceuse qu'elle aimait tant. Il se rappelait que la jeune fille adorait qu'il lui chante des chansons. Il se laissa aller et continua de chanter. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Cyprien se retourna et observa la professeur Rogue et Elise qui l'observait. Elise vit les yeux rougit du garçon et elle s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_-Tout ira bien, elle se réveillera._

_-Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé seule, j'aurais dû rester avec elle ou me dépêcher plus que çà…_

_-Arrêtez donc vos lamentations Chambers_, gronda Severus. _Vous n'y pouvez rien et vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver la sienne. _

_-Tu sais, elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'accuse de la sorte, elle voudrait au contraire que tu t'amuses. Personne ne sait quand elle se réveillera._

_-Merci_, souffla-t-il. _Oh Merlin, il faut prévenir ses amies françaises. Je vais m'en occuper, Monsieur._

Il se pencha vers Néa :

_-Je t'attendrai, toute ma vie s'il le faut, mais sache que je t'aime Néa Rogue_.

Puis il se releva et effleura de nouveau sa joue.

-_Au revoir professeur, au revoir Elise._

La vision de la jeune fille était tellement dure à ses yeux, qu'il sortît sans se retourner

* * *

><p>Un paysage merveilleux se dessina. De jolies collines verdoyantes étaient agrémentées d'arbres ombragés. Au loin, se dessinait de majestueuses montagnes remplies de neiges. Il y avait également un énorme lac de couleur bleutée, où l'on pouvait voir toutes sortes de poisson colorés. Il faisait très calme, on entendait au loin, le souffle du vent, plus près l'écoulement du lac troublé par les cris de quelques oiseaux.<p>

_-Mais où suis-je encore tombée ?_ se demanda Néa en plissant les yeux_. J'étais pourtant près du lac, il y a cinq minutes et maintenant je me retrouve dans cet endroit étrange_.

Néa ne savait pas où elle était, comment elle était arrivée là, et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Une ombre s'avança vers elle, elle paniqua et recula mais se cogna le dos contre un arbre. L'ombre devenait de plus en plus distincte et Néa reconnu sa grand-mère.

_-Grand-mère ?_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Bonjour ma petite Néa, _répondit Eileen Prince.

-_Où sommes-nous ? Suis-je en train de rêver ?_

_-Tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à ses questions, ma chérie._

_-ça nous arrange bien de savoir cela,_ s'agaça Néa.

Elle essaya de se pincer partout mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Elle essaya de se souvenir.

_-J'étais près du lac, j'avais besoin d'air frais car j'étais trop triste de la mort de Cédric. Je me souviens avoir entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom…C'était Cyprien ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il appelée ?_

_-Tu vas retrouver la mémoire, viens faisons un tour à deux._

Néa attrapa la main de sa grand-mère quand une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre au loin, derrière les montagnes.

-_Mais c'est la voix de Cyprien ! Je me souviens, on m'a poussée dans le lac ! Mais qui a osé me faire cela ? _dit-elle les yeux sombres. _Oh Merlin ! Si je suis tombée dans le lac…Je suis morte…C'est ça _? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Pas vraiment…_

_-Comment çà pas vraiment ! Je ne veux pas être morte, moi !_ S'emporta-t-elle. _Je dois trouver une solution…_

Elle essaya divers moyens infructueux pour se réveiller. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Sa grand-mère était auprès d'elle. Néa se coucha doucement dans un champ de fleurs rose, au côté de sa grand-mère qui lui tint la main.

_-Je dois repartir…Cyprien et père doivent être inquiet, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient triste. J'ai encore plein de chose à accomplir, je dois m'excuser auprès des filles, régler mes comptes avec Drago, prouver à Harry et à Hermione que je n'ai rien avoir dans l'article. Sinon, il n'y aura presque personne à mon enterrement et je n'ai même pas pu faire un testament…Qui va s'occuper de mon chat ? et de Pénélope ? Et d'Opale ? Non, je dois vraiment revenir à moi… Il faut que je sois là pour mon père._

Néa se sentit monter dans les airs.

-_Ah mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Grand-mère !_

_-Tu viens de faire ton choix ma chérie, je serais toujours au fond de ton cœur_, cria Eileen.

Soudain Néa entendit quelqu'un qui lui chantait une chanson, il s'agissait d'une voix masculine, Cyprien.

_« J'reste avec mes souvenirs, ses morceaux de passé, comme un miroir en éclat de verres…Mais à quoi ça sert ?__C'que j'voulais te dire, Reste sur des pages blanches, Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait, C'était juste hier, Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps...de te dire tout c'que je t'aime, Et tout c'que tu me manques, On devrait toujours dire_ _avant, L'importance que les gens prennent, Tant qu'il est encore temps, Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps »_

La voix était de plus en plus nette, Néa respira un bon coup et ouvrit doucement les yeux…

* * *

><p>Peu de personnes furent au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Antinéa, mais beaucoup d'élèves le surent. Sa chambre d'hôpital était remplie de peluches diverses, de cartes. Pansy, Daphnée et Tracey étaient venues plusieurs fois pendant les vacances. Elles s'asseyaient près du lit de Néa, et lui parlait de tout et de rien.<p>

_-Tu sais, on ne t'en voulait pas vraiment_, dit Daphné.

_-On voulait que tu restes avec nous, car on t'aime comme une sœur, _sanglota Tracey.

-_Si tu ne reviens pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir parlé aussi méchamment._

_-Tu peux te réveiller Néa, s'il-te-plaît_, dit Daphné tristement. _Tu nous manques beaucoup, on devait faire plein de choses cet été._

_-C'est bientôt la rentrée et tu ne seras pas avec nous dans le train_, poursuivit Tracey.

_-Et avec qui on va s'amuser ? Enfreindre les règles ? Ennuyer les premières années ?_

Cyprien, lui venait au chevet tous les jours. Il lui parlait, lui chantait des berceuses, et lui lisait des romans sorciers, parlant d'aventures comme Néa les aimait. Il était profondément touché par le malheur dans lequel était prolongée sa petite amie. Son père lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Il avait bien réagi, il comptait de toute façon finir sa vie auprès de Néa. Malheureusement, les vacances touchaient à leur fin et il ne pourrait plus la voir tous les jours…

Même si Severus, se rendait au chevet de sa fille tous les jours durant les premières semaines, ses visites se firent du plus en plus rare. Il travaillait dans son laboratoire pour apporter des potions à Lord Voldemort et « espionner » pour lui. Il faisait la même chose avec Dumbledore, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait faire toujours attention de ne pas se faire repérer. L'école avait porté plainte au ministère contre Miss Bletchley, ils avaient gagnés. Elle ne pourrait plus se réinscrire dans une autre école de sorcellerie, ni même approcher de Poudlard, de Prés-au-Lard et des élèves. Quelques jours avant le commencement de l'année scolaire, Severus était dans le bureau du directeur. Il lui fit part des derniers renseignements obtenus et la conversation dériva sur Antinéa.

-_Toujours pas d'amélioration ?_ demanda le directeur.

_- Non, pas le moindre pas vers le réveil_, répondit sombrement Severus

_- Voulez-vous que je demande son transfert ici, Severus ? Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour vous._

_- En effet, j'aimerai mieux qu'elle soit en sécurité ici._

_- Il faut que je vous annonce que le ministère a nommé Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire, comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal_.

_-Cette femme ?_ S'exclama-t-il en colère. _Vous croyez que le ministère veut s'enquérir des événements se passant au château ?_

_- C'est en effet fort possible_, répondit Dumbledore. _Il va falloir faire extrêmement attention à nos paroles, cette année._

Severus soupira bruyamment, il n'avait pas eu de bonnes vacances, ça devenait une habitude, et désormais le ministère venait se mêler des affaires de Poudlard… Une mauvaise année, pensa Severus.

* * *

><p>Antinéa fut transportée à l'infirmerie du château où le directeur avait fait aménager une annexe pour elle. Severus était de plus en plus amer et infect envers les élèves. Sa rancune avait commencée lors du banquet, quand il vit arriver tous ces élèves qui étaient ravis et heureux, alors que sa fille était allongée sur un lit depuis deux mois déjà. Le tout augmenta encore plus quand cette Ombrage osa interrompre le discours du directeur devant toute la salle.<p>

Si vous aviez croisé quelques élèves, à la fin de la première semaine de cours, ils vous auraient certainement dit que la méchanceté du professeur Rogue avait décuplé depuis juin. En plus d'être cynique et sarcastique, il enlevait de points pour n'importe quelle raison. Neville avait perdu des points en éternuant, Harry pour avoir ouvert la bouche. Severus ne supportait plus les Gryffondors, ni aucun élève qui montrait un semblant de joie de vivre.

Le professeur Ombrage ne mit que très peu de temps pour intégrer des décrets aussi stupides qu'absurde. Elle se nomma même grande inquisitrice, Severus la détesta encore plus quand elle vint l'évaluer durant son cours de potions avec les cinquièmes années. Elle remonta, cependant, dans l'estime de Severus quand elle priva Potter et les jumeaux Weasley de quidditch à vie. A coups sur, Serpentard gagnerait la coupe. L'état d'Antinéa stagnait, Severus lui rendait visite quelques minutes par jours. Cela faisait déjà cinq mois que cela durait et il ne servait à rien de rester près d'elle trop longtemps, il était persuadé qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Bien évidemment, Ombrage se fit une joie de venir l'interroger sur le pourquoi de l'état d'Antinéa.

-_Votre fille, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ignorais que vous en aviez une_, dit-elle de son horrible voix nasillarde.

_-C'est pourtant le cas,_ répondit froidement Severus.

-_La pauvre enfant, sait-elle pour sa mère ? _demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui, mais elle ne désire pas en parler._

-_Je comprends tout à fait,_ répondit-elle_. Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_-Vous semblez pourtant avoir déjà lu son dossier, vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé,_ répliqua-t-il doucereusement.

_-J'ai remarqué ses excellents résultats scolaires, malgré son jeune âge et son manque visible de discipline…_

_-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'élève mal ma fille ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix à en faire frémir plus d'un.

Le professeur Ombrage se recula, en marmonnant.

_-Non…pas du tout, je ne me permettrais pas. Je vais vous laisser._

Elle s'en alla tellement vite que Severus se demanda s'il lui avait fait peur…

Cyprien se rendait tous les jours au chevet de Néa, il lui racontait sa journée et lui parlait doucement. Décembre arrivait en amenant son froid de saison. Cyprien était gelé, il venait d'avoir entraînement de quidditch, et le vent glacé était pénible. Il se réchauffa les mains en remontant les escaliers. Le château qui n'était pas très chaud en été, était réellement glacial en hiver. Il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie où il croisa Elise.

_-Bonjour Cyprien_, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-_Bonjour Elise, puis-je voir Néa ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui je viens de lui donner ses potions et je lui ai fait sa toilette,_ répondit-elle.

_-Très bien,_ dit Cyprien en entrant dans l'annexe.

_-Bonjour ma Néa…Cela fait cinq mois déjà, tu me manque tellement… J'ai écrit çà pour toi :_

_« Je reste avec mes souvenirs, ses morceaux de passé, comme un miroir en éclat de verres…Mais à quoi ça sert ? Ce que j'voulais te dire, Reste sur des pages blanches, Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait, C'était juste hier, Tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps...de te dire tout ce que je t'aime, Et tout ce que tu me manques, On devrait toujours dire avant, L'importance que les gens prennent, Tant qu'il est encore temps, Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps »_

Le torse de la jeune fille fit un soudain mouvement et Néa ouvrit doucement les yeux...

_-Je t'aime aussi…_souffla-t-elle dans un murmure…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà =D, que pensez-vous de cette entrée du tome 5 ? ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>INFO :<strong>

Le **chapitre 6** de **la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille** est disponible =D ( aller sur mon profil et Enjoy!), il raconte la **première rentrée des classes de Néa à Beauxbâton**.

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'être aussi nombreux à me lire !<p>

Bienvenu à tout les nouveaux et à **grumpf-le-ptit-l'ours **(Merci à Klaylinn XD)

un méga merci, un bisou et une dédicace spéciale à mes habituées des reviews ( **Klaylinn, GwenSnape, Ignie, Héléne, Annily**)

**MGAddict:** Ton voeu est exaucé =D, bisous et merci pour ta review

**violainex63: **Ta review me fait très plaisir ^^, je te remercie bisous.

**GwenSnape:** Je crois que arrivé à un moment je ne saurais plus quoi lui faire...XD, merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**MrsLuna22: **Merci pour ta review! bisous

**ScabiorxHermione:** Merci pour ta review, la rencontre entre Néa et sa mère se fera plus tard mais pas trop tard non plus, même chose avec Voldemort^^. Merci pour ton encouragement et ta review, bisous

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous adores !<strong>_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Justine ^^**_

* * *

><p>PS: N'oubliez pas les OS Bonus que j'ai écrit spécialement pour vous dans " La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille".<p> 


	37. Ch37: Retour à la réalité

_**Chapitre 38 – Retour à la réalité**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonsoir ou bonjour ;D<strong>_

_**Bonne lecture, Je suis en avance et je le sais mais j'avais envie de poster maintenant à 21h19 et 20 secondes**_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

><p><em>Le torse de la jeune fille fit un soudain mouvement et Néa ouvrit doucement les yeux...<em>

_-Je t'aime aussi…souffla-t-elle dans un murmure…_

Les idées d'Antinéa se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où se trouvait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se lever du pied gauche ? Elle respira doucement et ferma les yeux de fatigue elle avait un mal de tête incroyable.

_-Antinéa !_ s'exclama Cyprien. _Non ! Reste avec moi…ELISE ! MME POMFRESH !_ cria-t-il ce qui eut l'effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à Néa.

_-Mais enfin !_ dit-elle en toussotant. _Arrête donc de me hurler dans les oreilles._

_-Antinéa ?_ s'exclama Elise en arrivant. _Oh ma petite chérie !_

Elle fondit en trombe sur la pauvre Néa qui se fit couvrir de bisous et d'un câlin. Néa fronça les sourcils et essaya de défaire de l'emprise l'empêchant de respirer.

_-Voyons ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire, où je suis, ce qu'il s'est passé, et si dois m'attendre à avoir des ennuis._

Pour Néa, cela devenait une habitude de se réveiller à l'infirmerie après avoir commis une bêtise. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit. Elle était pourtant sure de devoir se soutenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'agitation lui rendait la tâche impossible.

_-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_ demanda Elise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _Je dois t'examiner, je vais t'aider à te relever…Merlin ! Cyprien, va donc chercher Severus !_

Cyprien se releva aussi vite que s'il venait de se piquer et courut en grandes enjambées vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elise, très douce dans ses gestes, posa une main sur le front de Néa et l'autre sur son cœur. Néa ressentit une sensation étrange, comme des chatouilles, comme si quelque chose se propageait en elle. Néa resta, une fois n'est pas coutume, silencieuse tant elle était ébahie de ce qui lui arrivait.

-_Néa sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demanda Elise en continuant l'auscultation. _Essaye de te souvenir…_

Néa fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit à voix haute.

_-Cédric…Le lac…,_ elle releva brusquement la tête les yeux flamboyant. _Qui a osé me poussé dans le lac ?_

Elise soupira, elle n'avait pas changée, et heureusement elle se souvenait des événements, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle était guérie, enfin, mais il lui faudrait du repos.

-_J'attends une réponse,_ dit Néa de mauvaise grâce.

Elle était en colère, si elle trouvait la personne qui l'avait poussée dans le lac, cette personne ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

_-Personne ne t'a poussé, une certaine Miss Bletchley t'a lancé un sortilège dans le dos ce qui t'a fait tomber dans le lac._

Néa n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle pu se faire mettre au tapis par cette idiote. Sentant sa force remonter d'une traite. Elle allait la tuer ! Elle se releva et sortit de son lit. Avant qu'Elise ne put l'en empêcher, elle se rua vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

_-Néa !_ s'écria Elise

Néa ne l'écoutât pas et se dépêcha encore plus. Ce ne fut qu'en passant la porte qu'elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et ses jambes un peu douloureuses. Elle fit un pas de travers et vacilla. Avant de toucher le sol, une paire de bras musclés vinrent la rattraper.

_-Je vais me venger,_ murmura-t-elle la main sur le front.

-_Inconsciente !_ Siffla une voix froide mêlée de soulagement et de bonheur.

Néa se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son père, elle y était bien, elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait surtout pas être vue dans cette position.

_-Lâchez-moi, père, je n'ai pas besoin d'être portée ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se tenant le front. _Je ne suis plus un bébé !_

_-Peut-être, mais tes réactions sont presque semblables, _ricana-t-il en continuant son chemin tout en la tenant avec l'envie de ne jamais avoir à la lâcher.

Il la posa dans son lit et l'observa. Elle était encore plus maigre qu'avant et son teint était encore livide, par contre ses joues étaient colorée d'une légère teinte rose. Néa fronça les yeux et croisa les bras. Severus ricana et lui caressa le nez d'un mouvement de doigt, il était tellement soulagé qu'elle se soit réveillée. Néa retroussa le nez et le fusilla du regard.

-_J'exige qu'on me dise, quel jour sommes-nous ? _

_-Sache, ma chère que, premièrement, tu n'as rien a exigé, _répondit doucereusement Severus_. Mais nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps. Deuxièmement, nous sommes le 5 décembre_

Néa éclata de rire. Son père voulait lui faire croire que ça faisait presque six mois qu'elle était inconsciente ?

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! _s'exclama froidement Severus.

Le rire de Néa disparut, petit à petit, puis se transforma en effarement. Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Six mois ? Mais alors…

_-J'ai manqué les vacances ?_ S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

Severus se leva brusquement, en soupirant intérieurement, elle ne changerai plus. Il s'en alla sans un mot. Néa le regarda partir et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_-Père ?_ dit-elle incrédule.

Elle se tourna vers Elise qui regardait la scène en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-Qu'ai-je encore fais de mal ?_ demanda Néa froidement.

_-Antinéa,_ dit Elise. _Tu as été plongée dans un coma magique pendant six mois, personne ne savait si tu te réveillerais un jour. Ton père était tellement inquiet, et triste, il venait te voir tous les jours. Toi, tu te réveilles et tout ce que tu regrettes, c'est d'avoir raté deux mois de vacances. Ma chérie, je t'aime tellement mais tu es parfois si égoïste_, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elise se releva et partit, à contrecœur, à son tour. Néa ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pu rien faire durant six mois, c'était donc d'elle dont on devait s'occuper. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, elle posa ses pieds par terre tout en étant assise. Quelqu'un l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules, Néa se retourna et vit Cyprien qui tenait une fleur de lys.

_-Je viens d'aller la cueillir, ma Néa_, dit-il en l'embrassant_. Ses mois sont passés si lentement, j'ai cru te perdre._

_-Je te remercie, et je t'aime Cyprien_, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Cyprien la porta et s'assis dans le fauteuil à sa place, la tenant dans ses bras. Néa avait ses bras autour de son cou et se délectait de ce moment. Une sorte de toux se fit entendre…hum…hum…, Néa se détourna et vit une petite femme rondelette portant une robe rose. Elle ressemblait à une grenouille.

_-Je dois vous rappeler, Mr Chambers, que les rapports entre garçons et filles doivent rester amicaux, sans plus._

Néa déjà de mauvaise humeur, la fixa d'un regard noir.

-_Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-Je suis le professeur Ombrage, Miss Rogue_, dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde. _On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous._

_-Enchantée,_ dit-elle sarcastiquement. _Je suis ravie qu'on vous ait parlé de moi, par contre il me semble que votre popularité n'est rien comparée à la mienne puisque personne ne m'a parlé de vous._

Ombrage manqua de s'étouffer à force de toussoter mais une voix froide se mêla de la conversation.

_-Excuse-toi, tout de suite, Antinéa,_ dit Severus qui venait de revenir.

_-Non,_ répondit-elle aussi vite.

Son père la fixa d'un regard flamboyant. Néa ne comprenait pas, elle venait de se réveiller et c'est à elle qu'on chercher des noises. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'excuser devant une parfaite inconnue. Severus se rapprocha et lui tint le poignet en le serrant.

_-Je t'ai dit de t'excuser tout de suite !_ Dit-il glacialement en détachant chaque mot.

Néa frissonna du ton si froid de son père. Ravalant sa fierté, elle baissa les yeux.

-_Veuillez accepter mes excuses, professeur Ombrage. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme cela._

_-Très bien, je suis ravie de voir que vous savez vous faire obéir, professeur Rogue_, répondit Ombrage satisfaite.

Néa fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête. Elle n'était pas un chien non plus. Elle allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard noir de son père.

_-Vous n'aurez plus aucun problème avec ma fille_, répondit doucereusement Severus. _Je dois vous annoncer qu'elle repart ce soir au manoir, son médicomage n'a pas jugé bon pour elle de recommencer l'école tout de suite. Elle reviendra donc après les vacances de Noël._

_-Bien,_ dit Ombrage. _Eh bien, Miss, nous nous reverrons bientôt, profitez bien de votre convalescence._

Néa regarda insolemment vers le parc, en refusant de répondre.

_-Antinéa !_ Siffla Severus.

Elle se retourna, regarda son père en haussant les sourcils. Puis, se tourna vers le professeur Ombrage.

-_Au revoir, professeur_, dit-elle moqueusement. _Au fait, je suppose que vous occupez le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ?_

_-C'est exact,_ répondit Ombrage.

-_Comme c'est dommage_, soupira Néa faussement. _Dans un an vous ne serez plus là._

_-Veuillez excuser l'exécrable comportement de ma fille, elle vient de se réveiller et n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, je réglerai cela pendant les vacances._

Le professeur parut satisfait et s'en alla en disant :

_-Je n'en doute pas, mon cher_…

Quand elle fut partie, Severus se tourna vers Néa les yeux flamboyants.

_-Chambers ! Vous prenez congé de ma fille, maintenant !_ Siffla-t-il sans le regarder.

Néa qui fixait son père avec insolence prit le temps d'embrasser Cyprien. Il partit aussi vite que s'il avait eu une bande de détraqueurs à ses trousses.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend_ ? demanda froidement Severus.

_-Je ne comprends pas,_ répliqua Néa.

-_Cette femme vient du ministère de la magie, elle est au courant pour ta charmante mère,_ murmura-t-il glacialement.

Néa perdit la plupart de ses couleurs restantes. Severus soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

_-Tu vas rentrer au manoir cette après-midi, tu t'y reposeras, et je rentrerai le soir. J'ai demandé au professeur Dawn de voir la matière que tu as ratée ces derniers temps, et tu passeras tes examens en janvier. Elise te surveillera durant la journée et j'exige que tu lui obéisses, est-ce clair ?_

_-Oui,_ soupira-t-elle.

_-Comment ?_ Siffla Severus. _Ton sommeil t'aurait-il fait perdre la mémoire ?_

_-Père, j'obéirais à Elise, père._

_-Bien, je reviendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, retournes au lit._

_-Je ne suis pas fatiguée,_ répondit-elle.

-_Antinéa, tu obéis sans discuter,_ dit Severus.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança et la porta de force dans son lit, auquel il lança un maléfice l'empêchant de se relever.

-_Oh non, s'il vous plait, pas encore !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Je tiens juste à te dire…Ton comportement d'aujourd'hui m'a déçu_, répliqua Severus froidement en s'en allant.

Néa se sentit très mal sur le coup, pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à ce point ?

Severus revint en début d'après-midi, Antinéa dormait. « _Pas fatiguée, hein ?_ » pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa la joue avec ses doigts. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-_Père ?_ demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée de sommeil.

-_Oui, c'est moi ne t'en fais pas,_ dit-il.

Néa se releva péniblement puis se rappela les paroles de son père, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda brusquement Severus ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille pleurait.

_-Oh, père, pardonnez mon comportement, je m'en veux terriblement_, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Severus s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas voulu lui causer plus de mal qu'elle en avait déjà subi.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis heureux et soulagé que tu sois revenue à toi…_

Elle continua de pleurer, même elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

_-Enfin, je t'ai dit ne pas t'en vouloir_, dit Severus froidement. _Pourquoi pleures-tu encore ?_

_-Je ne sais pas,_ dit-elle en sanglotant. _J'ai juste envie de pleurer._

Severus se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas, mais visiblement pas. Ce devait être le contrecoup. Il la serra dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. A la suite, Elise vint l'aider à s'habiller, mais Néa était de nouveau en colère.

_-J'en ai assez,_ dit-elle en lançant sa paire de chaussette à deux doigts de la tête d'Elise.

-_De quoi en as-tu assez ?_ Soupira Elise.

_-Je n'arrive même pas à m'habiller seule !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Mais enfin, Néa, ne t'énerve pas. C'est tout à fait normal, tu dois reprendre des forces._

Néa poussa une sorte de grognement aigue et Elise entreprit de lui mettre ses chaussettes puis elle lui passa sa robe et l'aida à mettre ses ballerines. Severus revint et Néa remarqua qu'il avait eu une réaction étrange envers Elise, comme s'il était gêné. Néa se mit debout et Severus lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à marcher en faisant abstraction des soupirs bruyants de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent près des appartements de Severus. Où ils croisèrent, logiquement, le potioniste.

_-Ah, elle est réveillée ?_ demanda-t-il avec une moue dégoutée.

Néa n'étant d'humeur aujourd'hui :

-_Tais-toi, où je te jure que je te brûle_, répliqua-t-elle. _Espèce de sale tableau de…_

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car un sortilège de silence venait de lui bloquer la voix.

_-Je ne tolère pas plus qu'avant la grossièreté_, dit froidement Severus. _Surtout pour une jeune fille._

Néa le fusilla du regard. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Severus lui rendit la parole. Néa s'assit sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

_-On va se rendre au manoir en cheminette, pour éviter que tu te blesse, je vais devoir te porter, _dit-il en entrant dans le salon

_-Comment ?_ S'indigna-t-elle._ Non !_

_-Crois-tu vraiment être en état de te débattre,_ répliqua froidement Severus.

Néa se mit debout brusquement mais retomba aussi vite. Severus s'approcha et agrippa Néa.

_-Arrête donc de faire l'enfant !_ S'exclama-t-il agacé.

Il la porta et entra dans la cheminée. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol du manoir. Ce qu'il n'avait prévu, c'est le cœur fragile de sa fille. Néa eut un vague haut-le-cœur et ne sut pas se retenir. Severus la posa doucement sur un fauteuil en métamorphosant une bassine, et lui tint le front. Quand ce fut passé, elle tomba de fatigue, épuisée par sa journée. Severus la porta dans son lit et plaça une alarme magique.

_-Désolée. Père_, dit-elle en s'endormant.

_-Endors-toi_, murmura Severus si doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit et le ne le sut jamais…, _je serais toujours là_

oOo

Les deux semaines précédant les vacances de Noël furent éprouvantes pour l'entourage de Néa. La jeune fille avait un comportement exécrable. Au bout de la première semaine, elle était de nouveau sur pied. Elise restait auprès d'elle chaque jour pour la soigner ce qui agaçait fortement la jeune fille, n'aimant pas être surveillée. Néa avait dû garder le lit pendant quatre jours, ceci au moyen d'un sortilège lancé par Severus : Néa était dans son salon en train de lire quand Severus entra avec Elise.

_-Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton lit ?_ demanda-t-il avec son habituelle voix grave et froide.

_-Je suis en pleine forme_, râla-t-elle. _Je suis restée toute la matinée au lit, j'en ai assez !_

_-Antinéa, tu es encore trop faible,_ dit Elise. _Pendant ses mois d'inconscience, tu as perdu des défenses immunitaires, tu risques d'attraper n'importe quelle maladie en restant hors de ton lit._

Néa soupira bruyamment et continua à lire sans se soucier des deux adultes.

_-Te dérange-t-on ?_ demanda Severus qui commençait à perdre patience.

Elle leva le nez de son bouquin et haussa légèrement les sourcils en leur répondant.

-_Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre ?_

Severus du faire son possible afin de rester calme et de se retenir de l'étrangler. Il s'avança vers elle et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle était allongé dans son lit. Elle essaya de relever, sans résultat son dos avait l'air d'être collé au lit.

_-Enlevez ce sort !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

-_Je l'enlèverais quand tu seras calmée, et que tu obéiras,_ répliqua-t-il glacialement. _Et ose me répondre ou ajouter quelque chose, je te colle un sort de silence jusqu'à ce soir_.

Néa se tut et fronça les sourcils en regardant ailleurs.

_-Je reviens ce soir, Elise va rester auprès de toi._

_-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'…_ S'exclama-t-elle avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par le _Silencio_ lancé par son père.

_-Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant, la prochaine fois, obéis !_

Severus repartit en coup de vent et Elise vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juxtaposant le lit de la demoiselle, désormais furieuse.

Quand elle fut remise, elle commença les cours avec le professeur Dawn. Le vieux professeur toujours aussi sévère et ne laisser rien passer. Severus était satisfait de l'impact du professeur sur la personnalité de la jeune fille. Severus l'avait entendu une fois :

_-Miss Antinéa, on recommencera tant que vous ne montrerez pas de bonne volonté_.

Néa refusa, cela vingt fois au moins qu'elle essayait de faire sa métamorphose sans succès, chose l'agaçant au plus haut point.

_-Je n'y arrive pas_ ! S'exclama-t-elle. _J'en ai assez !_

-_Recommencez,_ ordonna le professeur.

Néa fit semblant de sangloter.

_-Oh non…Je n'en peux plus ! S'il-vous-plaît, je suis si fatiguée._

_-Vous pleurnicherez une autre fois, et vous dormirez tôt aujourd'hui_, répliqua le professeur.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de jouer sur une autre facette de la personnalité de la jeune fille : La fierté.

_-Très bien, partez, _dit-il. _Je sais bien que vous n'y arriverai pas_.

Néa leva la tête, suspicieuse.

-_Vous n'êtes pas assez douée, je devrais dire à votre père de vous faire redescendre d'une classe, comme çà, vous seriez avec des élèves de votre âge._

Néa se releva furieuse.

_-Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ? Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que le reste de mon année, votre métamorphose à la noix je vous la fait en claquant des doigts,_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda la plante se tenant devant elle, et celle-ci se transforma en chien noir. Avec un sourire mesquin, elle se tourna vers son professeur.

-_Trop jeune disiez-vous ?_ Se pavana-t-elle.

Severus en avait entendu assez, il entra en frappant.

_-Professeur Dawn,_ salua-t-il.

_-Ah professeur Rogue,_ répondit-il.

_-Antinéa, tu vas te rendre dans ta chambre et écrire deux rouleau de parchemin d'excuse envers le professeur Dawn, en mentionnant en quoi tu lui as manqué de respect, et pourquoi tu dois t'excuser,_ dit-froidement. _Tout de suite ! _S'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Néa ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre, mais en passant la porte, un bras lui tint le poignet.

_-Tu n'aurais rien oublié, avant de partir ?_ Siffla Severus.

_-Au revoir, professeur,_ dit-elle faussement.

Une nuit, Severus ne vint pas la voir et Néa le prit très mal. La vérité est qu'il avait dû rester toute la nuit auprès du Lord noir :

_-Eh bien, Severus, j'ai appris pour ta fille_, Dit le Lord de sa voix sifflante. _En voilà, une…joyeuse…nouvelle. Aurais-je bientôt le plaisir de la rencontrer ?_

_-Maître, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est une enfant qui ne sait que geindre et se plaindre,_ dit Severus doucement. _Elle n'est pas assez forte…_

-_Silence ! Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres_, s'énerva le Lord. _Elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité_, dit-il avec un geste désinvolte. _Je veux juste m'assurer de son allégeance…_ _Bien évidemment, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous trahisse, nous attendrons donc la fin de l'année. Tu auras le temps de la préparer comme il se doit à rencontrer Lord Voldemort…_

_-Bien, maître,_ dit Severus.

oOo

Severus entra, le lendemain, dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil, et Elise n'était pas loin. Elle regarda Severus comme si elle était désolée

_-Bonjour Antinéa,_ dit-il_. Elise_

-…

Néa qui lisait dans son fauteuil, tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

_-Bien, je vois…Pourquoi en veux-tu au monde entier cette fois-ci ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-…

_-Réponds_, ordonna sèchement Severus.

_-Où étiez-vous hier soir ?_ demanda-t-elle tout aussi froidement.

_-Je ne pense pas avoir à te rendre de comptes,_ dit-il glacialement. _Je suis heureux, néanmoins que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, _dit-il sarcastiquement.

_-Je ne m'inquiète nullement de vous,_ dit-elle durement_. J'avais une requête et vous n'étiez pas là, voilà tout._

Sa conscience lui soufflait « menteuse ! Menteuse ! »

-_Antinéa !_ s'exclama sèchement Elise qui était effarée des propos tenus par la jeune fille.

Severus se releva, étant fort pour distinguer ses émotions, Néa se savait pas s'il était en colère. Ses colères lui faisaient une peur bleue, il s'agissait de colères froides à faire pâlir un mort.

-_Tu es insupportable !_ , siffla-t-il. _Plus personne ne te supporte, que ce soit Elise, le professeur Dawn ou moi-même. Tu n'es pas reconnaissante. Mr Chambers t'a sorti du lac, il t'a sauvé la vie et tu ne l'as même pas encore remercié. Elise est restée une semaine avec toi, alors qu'elle aurait pu aller travailler. Moi, je rentre chaque soir du château afin que tu sois moins seule le soir. Tu es égoïste et capricieuse, et tu possèdes un égocentrisme que je n'ai jamais vu !_

_-Je n'ai besoin de personne, je me suffis à moi-même_, répliqua-t-elle. _Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide, restez donc au château si vous le souhaitez._

_-C'est ce que je vais faire, j'ai énormément de choses à faire_, dit simplement Severus. _Nous nous reverrons samedi._

Il sortit sans attendre de la chambre. Néa se tourna vers Elise qui la regardait avec un air mécontent.

_-Quoi ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Antinéa_, répondit fermement Elise.

Néa se renfrogna et continua sa lecture, vexée et se sentant mal dans sa peau.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilà !<strong> Le prochain chapitre s'intitule **" Je le deteste"**: mais que va-t-il se passer, qui deteste qui?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes :<strong>_

***** Le **chapitre** **8** de** "La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille"** est désormais **disponible** ! Je vous le conseille vivement, il vous apportera plus d'information sur Elise et aussi sur Severus. Vous comprendrez plus de chose.

*** Important :** Je vous annonce que je mettrais cette fiction en hiatus à partir du 11 décembre jusqu'au 11 février , je n'aurai plus le temps d'écrire car je vais rentré en période de blocus. Mais à cet effet, je posterai deux chapitre ce dimanche-là. Et je préfère vous prévenir que d'arrêter d'un chapitre à l'autre, je m'en excuse mais mes études passe en priorité pour le moment :) Et je promet une suite

* * *

><p>Vous êtes de plus en plus nomnbreux à me lire et je vous en remercie beaucoup !<p>

Merci à Vivi pour sa correction, son soutien et ses commentaires =D

**Helene, GwenSnape et Ignie :** Merci pour vos reviews, je vous embrasse bien fort xoxo =D

**violainex63:** Merci pour ta review, en effet ils étaient proches mais Néa était agée de trois ans ;D, je ne peux pas te promettre d'amélioration pour le moment...Bisous bisous

**grumpf-le-ptit-l'ours :** Merci pour la review, contente de te voir au rendez-vous =D bisous à toi

** Pyreneprincesse et Violaine07 :** Bienvenue ! =D et merci de m'avoir rajoutée en alerte ;D Bisous bisous

* * *

><p><em><strong>à la semaine prochaine<strong>_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Justine ^^ **_


	38. Ch38: Je le deteste

**Chapitre 39 - Je le deteste**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà la souite ^w^ <strong>_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Severus ne revint pas de la semaine. Tous les jours, pourtant, Néa espérait l'apercevoir pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il revint le premier dimanche avant les vacances. Severus était quelqu'un de très rancunier, il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Cependant, durant la semaine, il avait chargé Squizz de l'informer toutes les deux heures de l'état de santé de Néa et de ce qu'elle faisait. Il entra dans les appartements de sa fille. En une semaine, elle avait changée. Son teint avait repris des couleurs et elle semblait en meilleure santé. Elle était en train de se regarder dans une glace, pour parfaire son maquillage. Elle portait une robe élégante et vaporeuse de couleur lilas. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, au milieu de ceux-ci, un ruban lilas y était noué. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et tourna la tête, pour voir son père. Elle s'avança doucement et lui fit une révérence.<p>

-_Pardonnez-moi père, je regrette mon comportement_, dit-elle sincèrement. _Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais tes excuses sont acceptées. Assieds-toi, je dois m'entretenir avec toi._

Néa s'exécuta.

-_Je dois partir en mission pour l'école cette semaine et je ne veux pas que tu restes au manoir seule,_ dit Severus froidement. _Je vais t'emmener en sécurité, donc prépare tes valises._

_-Où vais-je aller, père ?_ demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-_Tu verras_, répliqua-t-il. _Je t'ai fait une liste avec du travail et j'ai tout envoyé là-bas, tout doit être fait à mon retour, sans exceptions, et sans fautes. _

_-Oui père_, répondit-elle.

Néa se releva et alla préparer ses malles avec Laly l'elfe emporta tout. Néa rejoignit son père dans le hall. Elle portait une longue cape noire, des gants en peau de dragon ainsi que des bottes assortie. Elle portait un chapeau noir et une écharpe à l'effigie de sa maison. Ils sortirent, le temps était glacial. Severus tendit le bras à sa fille qui l'attrapa, aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc de ville. Néa allait parler quand son père lui couvrit la bouche.

_-Tais-toi, et lis ceci dans ta tête_, dit-il en lui tendant un papier.

Néa l'observa un instant comme s'il était un demeuré mais s'exécuta. « Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se trouve au 12 Square Grimaud ».

_-Mais que…_

-_Silence…regarde_, dit Severus en montrant du doigt les maisons qui semblaient s'écarter d'un coup. Severus prit Néa par le bras et l'entraina vers le numéro 12 où il entra. Néa regarda la maison avec dédain. Tout était sombre et miteux. On percevait au bout du long couloir noir, des discussions. Severus continua son chemin et arriva dans une petite pièce, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et se racla la gorge. Néa essayait de rester derrière lui.

_-Tiens la meute n'est pas là ?_ demanda Severus sarcastiquement.

_-Non, ils sont à Ste-Mangouste_, répondit une voix grave. _Où est-elle ?_

Severus se retourna et fit signe à Néa d'approcher. Néa passa devant son père et entra dans la cuisine. Des gens étaient attablés. Elle reconnut le professeur Lupin ainsi que cette femme qui travaillait au ministère, Tonks. Son regard se tourna vers un homme qu'elle semblait connaître.

_-Et bien, tu as vraiment grandie, on ne salue plus son Oncle_ ? dit Sirius.

Severus lui lançât un regard noir, Néa s'avança vers son oncle.

-_Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, oncle Sirius_, dit-elle en faisant une brève révérence.

_-Voyons, qu'elle politesse, enfin ne me vouvoie pas_, dit Sirius.

-_Je tiens à t'informer, que je veux récupérer ma fille avec le même taux d'éducation qu'elle avait en arrivant_, dit froidement Severus. _D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Antinéa, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée_.

Néa se sentit devenir livide. Et Sirius regarda ailleurs.

-_Je vois mieux pourquoi je t'ai croisé dans le couloir ce soir-là, tu étais donc au courant ?_ dit Severus glacialement…_Nous réglerons cela plus tard_.

Sirius pour changer de sujet s'exclama :

-_Tiens Néa, tu connais Tonks_ ? demanda Sirius.

_-Oh, oui_, dit Tonks. _Nous nous sommes rencontrée au ministère_.

Néa releva le nez avec dédain et roula des yeux.

_-Voyons Tonks, t'aurais au moins pu l'aider à en sortir, c'est ta cousine après tout_.

Un froid envahit la pièce et Néa recula, se cognant contre son père.

_-Black,_ siffla-t-il.

_-Ma cousine ?_ demanda Tonks, _c'est impossible à moins que…Par Merlin…Tu es la fille de…de…_

_-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire,_ dit Néa froidement_. Je ne désire pas parler d'elle, et je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent. Si jamais vous osez en parler autour de vous..._

_-Antinéa,_ grogna Severus.

Néa se tut et observa le reste des personnes qui, à part Tonks, ne semblaient pas être étonnée.

_-Je vais devoir partir,_ dit Severus.

_-Elle est en sécurité, ici,_ dit Sirius.

_-Comment ? Non !_ s'exclama Néa froidement. _Je ne veux pas rester ici._

_-Allons, Néa, tu ne seras pas seule_, dit Sirius. _Harry, et les Weasley vont arriver bientôt._

_-Oh non, père ne me laisser pas avec eux, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas rester ici_, dit-elle en colère.

_-Arrête tes enfantillages, Antinéa_, dit Severus froidement tout en restant calme. _Tu vas rester ici, et tu obéiras à tous les adultes présents. Si jamais, quelqu'un à se plaindre de ton comportement, tu en subiras les conséquences. Suis-je assez clair ?_

Néa détourna le regard, toujours en colère.

-_Ne m'oblige pas à répéter,_ siffla-t-il.

_-Oui père j'ai compris,_ dit-elle entre ses dents.

Néa regardait le sol, et ne releva pas la tête quand il sortit. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Sirius revint peu de temps après.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire_ ? demanda-t-il.

_-J'aimerais me retirer dans ma chambre, si cela ne vous dérange pas, oncle Sirius._

_-Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, viens je vais te la montrer, Kreattur !_

Un elfe horrible se matérialisa soudainement. Il leva son affreuse tête vers Antinéa et une illumination passa sur son visage. Il se jeta au pied d'Antinéa qui eut une moue de dégout.

_-Oh, la jeune maitresse, Kreattur est content de vous connaître, si la jeune maitresse désire quoi que ce soit, il faut appeler Kreattur._

_-La chambre est-elle prête ?_ demanda froidement Sirius.

_-Oui,_ répondit l'elfe en repartant.

_-Tu viens, Antinéa_ ? demanda Sirius.

Néa hocha la tête et suivit Sirius à travers les couloirs et escaliers noirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

-_Voilà, tu es au même palier que Ginny, Fred et George. Juste au-dessus il y les autres chambres et celle de Ron et d'Harry. Moi je suis tout en haut dans ma chambre. Tu peux voyager où bon te semble. Les autres vont arriver bientôt, tu peux descendre si tu le désire._

_-Je ne préfère pas, mais l'invitation est aimable, merci_, répondit-elle.

_-Comme tu veux, je te laisse t'installer_, dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte

Néa entra dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle en avait une pour elle. Elle était sombre, décorée de violet partout.

_-Il s'agissait de la chambre de ta mère quand elle venait ici_, dit Sirius. _J'ai fait le vide, ne t'en fais pas._

Néa eu une moue qui fit rire Sirius, sa moue se transforma en inquiétude.

-_les autres…Ils_…commença-t-elle.

_-Non, ils ne sont pas au courant_, dit Sirius avant elle. _Mais, si je peux me permettre, tu lui ressemble déjà beaucoup, même si tu tiens de ton père. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'on s'en aperçoive. _

_-Je ne comprends pas où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce l'ordre du phénix ? Pourquoi les autres sont à Ste-Mangouste ?_

_-Tu es, ici, dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks_, répondit-il avec dégout_, bien sûr ce n'est pas la seule. Cette maison m'appartient, c'était celle de mes parents. L'ordre du phénix a été constitué lors de la première guerre, c'est un ordre qui se bat contre Voldemort. Mais c'est extrêmement secret, Néa, jamais tu ne dois en parler. La vie de beaucoup de personne dépend de ce secret. Mr Weasley s'est fait agressé lors d'une mission pour l'ordre. Et Harry a rêvé de l'attaque, ce qui nous inquiète._

-_Vous pensez que c'est Voldemort qui lui a montré cette vision ?_ demanda Néa plus qu'intéressée.

_-On ne le sait pas encore_, répondit Sirius. _Je vais te laisser te reposer et t'installer._

_-Merci, oncle Sirius._

Quand il eut refermé la porte, Néa enleva sa cape et son chapeau ainsi que ses gants, qu'elle posa sur la commode. La chambre était très propre contrairement au reste de la maison. Son lit, à baldaquin, était composé de draps en soie violette. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea ses vêtements, ses livres et ses malles. Elle entendit une porte claquer en bas, puis des bruits de pas un peu partout. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

_-Entrez,_ lança Néa froidement.

Une femme rondelette et rousse apparut sur le seuil.

_-Bonjour, ma chérie, tout se passe bien ? As-tu besoin d'aide pour t'installer_.

Néa toujours aussi froide répondit, après avoir fait une révérence :

_-Bonjour madame Weasley, je vous remercie mais je viens de terminer_.

_-Très bien…As-tu faim ?_

_-Non, je vous remercie,_ répondit-elle poliment.

_-N'hésite pas à descendre si tu as besoin de la moindre chose,_ insista Mme Weasley.

_-Merci beaucoup, mais ça ira pour l'instant._

Néa se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi son père l'avait-il abandonnée ici, elle aurait pu retourner à Poudlard. Des bruits la tirèrent de ses pensées, quelqu'un semblait s'amuser à descendre avec une malle. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Il s'agissait de la voix d'Harry et l'autre voix, elle ne la connaissait pas.

_-Il prépare quelque chose qui me concerne alors ?_ disait Harry

_-Ai-je dit cela ?_ répondit l'autre voix. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que prêter l'oreille aux tourments d'un adolescent…Je vous souhaite le bonjour._

_-Très bien, allez-vous-en !_ s'écria Harry_. Et inutile de remercier Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune raison pour ça !_

Néa en profita pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui la fixa froidement.

_-Que fais-tu ici ?_ demanda Harry sans la moindre diplomatie.

_-Sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon c'est le dernier endroit que j'aurais choisi,_ répliqua Néa.

_-Et tu es là pourquoi ? Pour rapporter nos moindres faits et geste à ta copine Rita Skeeter._

_-Père a dû s'absenter, il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi,_ répondit Néa calmement. _Et je n'ai rien avoir dans cet article, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a cité, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit de choses sur toi où sur Hermione. _

_-Tu mens, _dit Harry. _Comme tous les Serpentards._

_-Tu as tort_, dit Néa froidement. _Te souviens-tu à chaque fois que tu t'es confié à moi ? Si je l'avais voulu, tout serais déjà paru dans le journal. _

Harry repartit sans un mot par l'escalier. Néa soupira et redescendit en bas. Sirius lisait le journal dans le salon avec le professeur Lupin. Elle frappa avant d'entrer et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le professeur Lupin leva les yeux et lui sourit, Sirius se retourna et lui fit un signe.

_-Tu peux rentrer sans attendre, Néa, viens t'asseoir auprès de nous._

Néa s'exécuta et entra dans le salon. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil seule.

_-Merci, oncle Sirius._

_-Tu n'es pas mal-à-l'aise dans cette tenue ?_ S'enquit Sirius la robe à la taille serrée de sa nièce.

_-Non, je n'ai rien d'autre que des robes,_ répondit-elle.

_-Alors, Miss_, dit Lupin. _On m'a fait part de vos excellents résultats scolaires._

_-Je n'ai pas encore eu de résultats cette année,_ dit-elle amèrement. _Mais j'ai travaillé avec le professeur Dawn pour me remettre à niveau. J'ai retrouvé toutes mes capacités._

_-C'est très bien_, répondit-il. _Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos devoirs de vacances, vous pouvez me demander._

_-Je vous remercie mais j'ai déjà terminé mes devoirs de vacances, par contre je veux de l'aide pour ceux que père m'a donné._

_-Rogue t'as donné du travail en plus ?_ demanda Sirius.

_-Oui, pour toute la semaine_, soupira Néa.

_-C'est typique de lui, çà_, s'exclama Sirius. _Sinon que penses-tu de la déco ?_

_-Tante Narcissa a exactement les mêmes gouts_, dit-elle moqueuse.

_-Ah, mais j'y pense, tu n'as pas encore rencontrée ta tante Androméda ?_

_-Non, je ne la connais pas,_ répondit Néa.

_-Viens, je vais montrer quelque chose_, dit Sirius en se relevant.

Néa le suivit vers une pièce plus loin dans le couloir. La pièce en question était sombre, lugubre. Il n'y avait que quelques sofas de couleur vert sombre. Une tapisserie s'étendait tout autour, Sirius l'entraina vers un coin de la pièce.

-_Te voilà,_ dit-il.

Néa se pencha et vit : sur la tapisserie, son visage apparaissait et en dessous, le nom « Antinéa Rogue » était inscrit. De son doigt, elle remonta la branche et s'arrêta sur le visage de sa mère, Bellatrix.

-_C'est l'arbre généalogique de notre famille,_ dit Sirius pour troubler le silence.

Néa ne savais pas quoi dire, elle se sentait étrange. Elle vit également son cousin et sa tante Narcissa. Mais, là où il y aurait dû avoir Androméda et Sirius, il y avait des trous noirs.

-_Oh ! Qu'est-ce que cela, oncle Sirius,_ s'enquit-elle.

-_Ma charmante, mère, rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir une mère détestable et folle, _rigola Sirius.

-_Et si elle s'échappait de prison, elle voudrait me retrouver,_ murmura Néa d'une voix blanche._ Je ne veux pas rester avec elle !_

-_Allons, ne te met des idées pareilles dans la tête. Et puis, ça me fend le cœur de le dire mais, ton père ne la laissera pas faire._

-_Je ne me sens pas bien, oncle Sirius._

Elle recula doucement de la tapisserie.

_-Allez viens, ne restons pas ici,_ dit Sirius en l'entrainant par le bras_. Evite de dire à ton père que je te l'ai montré._

-_Oui_, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-_Le dîner va être servi,_ dit-il.

Néa hocha la tête et entra dans la cuisine, qui devint silencieuse tout à coup. Elle ne perdit pas face, personne ne vit le trouble que lui causé se silence. Dans la cuisine, il y avait la plupart des Weasley, ainsi que le professeur Lupin, Tonks et Mme Weasley.

-_Viens t'asseoir, ma chérie_, dit-elle.

Néa s'exécuta et se retrouva entre le professeur Lupin et Fred Weasley ( ou George, elle ne savait pas trop).

-_Alors Néa au bois dormant, tu as bien dormi ?_ demanda Fred sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-_Fred !_ s'indigna Mme Weasley.

-_Eh bien, pas assez à mon gout,_ répondit Néa en souriant. _Si j'avais pu, je me serais réveillée à la fin de l'année, tout juste pour le début des vacances._

Sa remarque fit rire la plupart des personnes, sauf peut-être Ron qui n'avait jamais apprécié Néa. La tension était redescendue et Néa commençait à être à l'aise. La nourriture de madame Weasley était vraiment très bonne, bien que très lourde.

_-Sinon, comment trouvez-vous le professeur de défense de cette année ? Moi je l'ai rencontrée, et elle ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. _

Tous se regardèrent bizarrement.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Néa

-_Elle nous a renvoyé de l'équipe de quidditch et Harry aussi_, répondirent les jumeaux_, à vie_

Néa n'en revenait pas.

_-Mais elle n'a pas le droit_, dit Néa. _Il n'y a que le directeur qui peut décider de cela, non ?_

_-Elle s'est nommée grande inquisitrice, elle interroge tout le monde, même les professeurs,_ dit Fred avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. _Elle a fait des décrets, totalement idiots. Interdiction de se tenir à plus de groupe de trois, de se tenir trop près des filles et vice-versa. Elle a presque plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore_.

-_Et ses cours, ils sont comment ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-On ne pratique pas de magie, pas de sort de défense_, dit George.

-_Mais il faut s'en débarrasser !_ dit Néa. _Il y a peut-être moyen de …_

_-Je ne crois pas que ton père trouverait cela amusant,_ essaya de dire Mme Weasley.

_-Je ne serais pas assez bête pour le lui dire_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux.

Sirius rigola, et commit une belle erreur.

-_Ahah, l'esprit des Blacks perdure !_

Néa manqua de s'étouffer et Sirius se rendit compte de sa bourde.

_-L'esprit des Black ?_ demandèrent les jumeaux. _Ce n'est pas la fille de Rogue ?_

_-Si, Rogue est bien son père_, dit Ginny_. Sinon, elle ne s'appellerait pas Rogue._

_-Mais alors…Qui est ta mère ?_ demanda George

_-Par Merlin !_ s'exclama Mme Weasley toute blanche.

Néa recula, les larmes aux yeux.

_-Non…,_ souffla Néa

_-Maman !_ dit Ron. _Dis-nous qui est sa mère._

_-Non, allez tous vous coucher,_ ordonna-t-elle. _Et je vous préviens, je vous interdis de parler de çà à Antinéa, suis-je bien claire ?_

_-Oui m'an,_ répondirent-ils tous les quatre en sortant de la cuisine.

Néa se dirigea à son tour vers la porte mais se retourna et regarda tous les adultes glacialement.

_-Je tiens à préciser quelque chose_, dit-elle d'un air polaire. _Ce n'est pas ma mère, je ne la connais pas et je ne cherche pas à la connaître. Je ne désire donc pas en entendre parler. Bonne soirée._

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine et monta doucement l'escalier. Cependant, elle s'arrêta en entendant les discussions des adultes

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine.

-_C'est bien la fille de Severus_, dit Lupin.

_-Mouais_, dit Sirius.

_-Arrête de râler Patmol,_ dit Remus. _Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès._

_-C'est donc vrai ? Elle est vraiment la fille de cette abominable femme ?_ demanda Mme Weasley.

-_Qui l'eut cru, hein ?_ dit Tonks. _C'est étrange, c'est vraiment pas le genre de femme que je vois avoir un enfant._

_-Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait voulu_, répliqua Sirius.

Néa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle remonta en pleurant et se cogna à quelqu'un.

-_Aie !_ s'exclama une voix féminine_. Oh, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Néa se releva et observa la cadette des Weasley. Néa soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un geste bref.

-Pour rien, répliqua Néa. _Désolée de t'être rentrée dedans._

_-Ce n'est rien,_ dit Ginny.

Néa s'en voulait d'être aussi froide, elle essaya d'être aimable.

-Veux-tu voir ma chambre ? On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de parler, ce serait une bonne façon de faire connaissance.

Ginny attendit une seconde avant de répondre. Antinéa, n'avait pas la réputation d'être quelqu'un d'aimable, sauf avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait. A Poudlard, elle avait la réputation d'être prétentieuse, imbue d'elle-même, et très distante envers les personnes n'étant pas de son rang. A vue d'œil, elle avait l'air hautaine et dédaigneuse. Antinéa lui sourit et Ginny accepta sa demande.

_-Waouh, ta chambre est bien mieux que les nôtres_, s'exclama Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de tout et de rien.

_-Pourquoi tu ne portes que des robes comme celle-ci ?_ demanda Ginny.

Néa s'observa, il était vrai que peu de jeunes filles de son âge portaient des robes de ce genre.

_-Père ne veut pas que je porte des jeans ou des sweats, enfin des vêtements normaux._

_-Je pourrais t'en prêter un des miens_, dit Ginny.

-_Pourquoi pas ?_ dit Néa souriante. _J'en avais avant, mais père les a tous jeté. _

_-Vraiment, pourquoi ?_ S'enquit la cadette Weasley.

_-Il n'est pas convenable pour une fille de s'habiller avec des jeans_, répondit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-_C'est pas cool pour toi_, répondit Ginny.

_-On s'y fait très vite, et toi tu ne portes jamais de robes ?_ S'enquit Néa.

_-Rarement, mais en même temps, je suis la seule fille, à part maman._

_-Tu as beaucoup de chance, ta mère à l'air d'en être une bonne_, dit Néa. _Et toi au moins tu étais voulue._

Ginny se sentit mal pour la jeune fille.

_-Non, je suis sûre que tu étais aussi voulue que moi_, essaya-t-elle de dire.

_-Viens,_ dit Néa, _je vais te montrer ma mère._

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et croisa Harry et les garçons en train de jouer avec une oreille pendue à un fil. Ils la regardèrent de travers, surtout Ron. Cela raviva tous ses sentiments d'un coup.

-_Venez tous,_ s'exclama-t-elle en colère contre elle-même. _Puisque vous teniez tant à voir qui est ma mère, je vais vous le montrer._

Les garçons se regardèrent et décidèrent de suivre Néa, jusqu'à la salle de la tapisserie. Néa était en colère soudainement, même elle ne savait pourquoi. Les sentiments s'entremêlaient et sa tête bouillonnait. Une partie d'elle-même, lui intimait de revenir sur sa décision. Elle illumina la pièce avec un informulé, et s'exclama froidement :

_-Voilà, l'arbre généalogique de la famille Blacks. Vous voyez, Sirius à trois cousines. Androméda, la mère de Tonks. Narcissa, celle de Drago. Et enfin Bellatrix, la mienne. Pour l'histoire tragique, non je n'étais pas désirée. Non je ne la connais pas, et non je ne veux pas la connaître,_ dit-elle sèchement d'une traite.

Elle se rendit compte que les garçons Weasley étaient devenus livide, les adultes alertés par le bruit n'osaient rien dire. Harry regardait Néa, pétrifié. Il connaissait cette horrible dame, il l'avait vu dans la pensine, mais il ne dit rien. Ron lui semblait dégouté.

_-Donc tu es la fille de deux mangemorts !_ dit-il avec mépris.

Néa sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sous le nez de Ron qui devint livide.

_-Retire…çà…Tout de suite ! Mon père n'est pas un mangemort !_

_-Ah non, tu vérifieras son bras gauche, _dit-il en ricanant

Personne ne put empêcher Ron de s'envoler dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Sirius fit un geste de baguette pour tenter de calmer la jeune fille, qui était dans une rage folle. Elle se retourna en regardant Sirius durement.

-_Veux-tu m'attaquer ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je te préviens, je suis une très bonne dueliste._

_-Bien sûr que non, Enfin Néa, abaisse ta baguette._

_-Il a dit que mon père était un mangemort !_

_-C'est vrai !_ s'exclama Ron.

Ron commença à étouffer, Néa était tellement en colère. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire et les autres s'étaient reculés. Néa essaya de sa calmer « N'agis pas comme elle, Néa, tu n'es pas comme elle ». Ron reprit son souffle, et Néa baissa sa baguette.

-_Laissez-nous !_ demanda calmement Sirius.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Néa s'effondra en pleurs. Sirius prit la jeune fille dans ces bras, bon sang !, il n'avait plus prit de filles dans ses bras depuis Poudlard. Néa ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer.

_-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ta prit de déballer tout cela d'un coup_, demanda Sirius. _Et de t'énerver ainsi !_

_-Je ne…Je ne sais pas_, dit-elle en sanglotant. _Père n'est pas un mangemort, il m'a promis !_

_-Pourquoi es-tu si mal depuis que tu es là, ton père te manquerait-il ?_ demanda-t-il

Néa sentit une décharge au niveau du cœur.

-_Non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Après tout, il peut m'abandonner, j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre trente fois. Il faut que je me calme seule, s'il-te-plaît oncle Sirius._

Sirius fit mine d'accepter et sortit de la pièce. Néa resta un moment seule, à regarder la tapisserie d'un œil sombre. Elle se décida de retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. On vint frapper plusieurs fois à sa porte mais elle n'ouvrit pas. Elle était en boule sur son lit en train de penser, les yeux fermés. Des coups secs se firent entendre et elle ne répondit même pas. La porte s'ouvrit sèchement, et une voix froide s'éleva :

-_Encore en train de pleurer ? Décidément c'est la chose que tu fais le mieux_, constata Severus.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune fille, il continua.

-_On m'a fait part de ton petit spectacle, serais-tu devenue folle_ ? demanda-t-il. _Réponds !_

-_Il l'a mérité !_ S'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

-_Sur un autre ton_ ! s'exclama Severus. _Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pût le tuer ! Tu veux finir comme ta mère ?_

Néa sentit un bloc de glace lui traverser l'œsophage.

_-Je n'étais pas désirée, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit-elle amèrement.

Severus garda son calme en recevant la nouvelle comme un jet d'eau glacée. Il réfléchit un instant.

_-Non, tu ne l'étais pas_, répondit-il.

Il regarda le visage de Néa se décomposer, elle semblait lutter contre ses larmes.

_-Antinéa, je te dis la vérité, en effet nous n'avions pas prévus d'avoir un enfant_, dit-il plus doucement. _Mais dès que tu es arrivée, je t'ai aimé tout de suite_.

_-Visiblement ce n'est plus le cas,_ s'énerva-t-elle. _Je me réveille, après un long sommeil, et après deux semaines vous me laisser ici avec des livres !_

_-Enfin, arrête donc de faire des enfantillages, n'es-tu pas assez grande pour arrêter les caprices ? Je n'ai pas le temps, cette semaine de m'occuper de toi. Tu peux pleurer, râler, t'énerver, ça ne changera rien. Et tu veilleras à être aimable, je sais que tu as fait une entrée assez froide, un manque de politesse dont je m'occuperais plus tard. Mais tu as intérêt à te tenir comme une jeune fille aimable, distinguée et travailleuse. Suis-je …assez…clair ?_

Néa se releva en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup, et le regarda froidement.

_-Oui, père,_ répondit-elle.

_-Bien,_ dit Severus satisfait. _N'oublie pas ton travail, surtout_.

Il ressortit de la place laissant une Néa, aussi frustrée qu'en colère. Non, il n'était pas un mangemort, ce n'était pas possible…

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde semblait avoir retrouvée la joie, excepté Néa. Elle était descendue silencieusement manger très tôt et était remontée aussi vite. Elle faisait tous ses devoirs les uns après les autres, au moins elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Sirius chantait des cantiques et les autres se trouvaient au salon. Néa redescendit vers 17h30, les pièces étaient décorées pour noël. Personne n'était au salon, et elle s'approcha du sapin. En un murmure, celui-ci se mit à étinceler de mille feux.

_-Joli coup de baguette_, dit une voix enjouée. _Je suis content de voir que tu te décides à pointer le bout de ton nez._

Néa se retourna et vit Sirius adossé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-_Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici_, avoua-t-elle.

_-Ah…je sais que la maison n'a rien d'accueillant_…

-_Non, cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, ou la maison, c'est à cause d'Harry et de Ron. L'un me déteste profondément, et l'autre croit que je suis une Serpentard à qui on ne peut pas faire conscience._

_-Et pourquoi, cela ?_demanda Sirius

_-Rita Skeeter a écrit un article sur Harry et Hermione, et elle m'a cité en bas de l'article alors que je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans, je n'aurais jamais vendu Harry et encore moins Hermione, puisque c'est elle la première personne avec qui je me suis bien entendue._

_-Moi, je te crois,_ dit Sirius.

_-Et moi aussi,_ dit Harry qui avait entendu la conversation. _Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir crue._

Néa hocha la tête et sourit à son oncle.

_-Ah encore un revenant, dis-moi, on ne te voit pas beaucoup non plus_.

Harry haussa les épaules et remonta à l'étage aussi vite. La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Sirius se releva et alla ouvrir. Néa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-Ah bonjour, Hermione!_ S'exclama Sirius.

_-Bonjour Sirius_, répondit-elle. _Comment allez-vous?_

_-Je vais bien, viens au salon._

Néa alla se rasseoir, et regarda l'entrée. Sirius apparut suivit d'Hermione qui se figea froidement en voyant la jeune fille.

_-Bonjour_, dit Hermione.

_-Bonjour,_ répondit Néa.

-_Bon je vais vous laisser,_ dit Sirius.

Néa et Hermione s'expliquèrent pendant trente longues minutes. Néa lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, puis lui avoua qui était sa mère. Elle lui avoua aussi n'être pour rien dans l'article, et Hermione lui répondit qu'elle le savait car c'était bien le genre de choses que faisait Rita Skeeter. Hermione et elles se serrèrent dans les bras, Hermione n'en voulait plus à la jeune fille.

_-Tu m'excuse, je dois voir Harry_, dit Hermione fermement.

Néa remonta dans sa chambre. Elle allait faire quelques exercices d'Animagie. Elle se regarda fixement dans le miroir et médita. Elle sentit un picotement au niveau de ses oreilles qui se transformèrent en oreilles blanches. Néa ne savait toujours pas quel animal elle serait mais elle voulait absolument y arriver.

-_Antinéa !_ s'exclama Sirius derrière la porte.

Néa essaya de faire disparaître les oreilles, mais le stress et la panique qui la gagnait l'en empêchèrent. Sirius ouvrit la porte, et la referma de suite les yeux écarquillés.

_-Bon sang…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !...C'est de…L'animagie_ ? demanda-t-il complétement éberlué.

_-Je…non…oui…mais_, bégaya Néa.

Elle le savait, il allait tout raconter à son père et elle était fichue. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

_-Mais c'est génial_ ! dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. _Depuis combien de temps, t'entraines-tu ?_

_-euh depuis deux ans, j'ai trouvé le livre dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Mais s'il te plaît, oncle Sirius, n'en parle pas à père. Il serait fou de rage._

_-Bien sûr que je ne vais pas lui dire, je suis vachement fier de toi !_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Mais oui, et si tu veux, je te donnerai des trucs._

_-Ah…oui_, dit-elle n'en revenant toujours pas. _Tu veux bien m'aider à les enlever ?_

Sirius rigola et lança un sortilège à Néa, qui retrouva ses oreilles normales.

_-Sais-tu en quel animal ce sera_ ? demanda Sirius.

_-Non_, répondit-elle. _Aucune idée._

_-Hum…Si tu savais faire un patronus je pourrai te le dire._

Néa rigola à son tour et lança un patronus. Sirius était incrédule.

-_Mais comment peux-tu faire cela ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-J'ai appris seule à Beauxbâtons, un petit détour avec mes amies dans la bibliothèque de Madame Maxime. Çà avait l'air drôle dans le livre donc on s'est entrainée, mais on a eu du mal. Mes amies Candice et Victoire savent le faire également._

Sirius rigola l'air complice et regarda le patronus, en forme de renard, s'évaporer.

_-Donc ce serait un renard, et un blanc vu la couleur de tes oreilles._

_-J'adore cet animal !_ dit Néa ravie.

-_Je vais t'aider à travailler, en route !_ dit Sirius décidé.

Il verrouilla la porte et ils s'entrainèrent pendant quelques heures, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Néa se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger. Madame Weasley était là et elle cuisinait des biscuits qui sentaient délicieusement bon.

_-Bonjour Madame Weasley._

-_Bonjour Antinéa, Joyeux Noël!_ Répondit-elle gaiement

-_C'est aujourd'hui Noël ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Mais oui ! À ce propos, voici un petit quelque chose…Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…_

Néa la regarda sans en revenir et ouvrit le paquet, il contenait une écharpe rose tricotée à la main, elle n'était pas exceptionnelle mais Néa était touchée.

_-Je vous remercie de tout cœur, madame Weasley et Joyeux Noël à vous._

_-Merci ma petite, allez viens déjeuner._

Néa s'assit et Madame Weasley sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher le courrier.

_-Laly !_ s'exclama Néa.

_-La jeune maitresse désire quelque chose ?_ demanda l'elfe.

Néa lui ordonna d'aller au chemin de traverse et d'aller acheter des cadeaux pour les habitants de la maison, si on lui en offrait elle se devait de faire pareil. L'elfe était à peine que madame Weasley réapparut sur le point de pleurer.

_-Oh, Madame, que se passe-t-il ?_ S'enquit Néa.

-_Je suis une mère ignoble… ! Mon propre fils !_

_-Mais enfin ne dites pas cela !_ dit doucement Néa.

_-Que se passe-t-il, Maman ?_ demanda les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver dans la cuisine.

Néa se retourna vers eux et haussa les épaules.

-_Percy !_ Sanglota madame Weasley en tenant un pull dans ces mains.

-_Il t'a renvoyé son pull _? s'indigna George.

-_Le misérable !_ s'exclama Fred.

_-Sans un mot !_ dit Madame Weasley en sanglotant de plus belle. _Il n'est pas venu voir papa !_

-_Laisse-le, maman, ce n'est qu'un tas de crottes de rats !_ dit Fred.

Madame Weasley sanglota encore plus et le professeur Lupin arriva à son tour, il essaya de la consoler.

_-Allons, Molly, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe…_

_-Je suis une mère indigne !_

_-Non !_ s'exclama froidement Néa. _Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire cela, très franchement je ne vois pas de quoi ce Percy se plaint ! Moi ma mère biologique est en prison pour meurtre et torture, et ma mère d'adoption, décédée, ne s'occupait pas plus que ça de moi. Vous êtes la meilleure mère que j'ai vue jusqu'à présent, avec ma tante._

_-Oh tu es tellement gentille !_ dit Madame Weasley en étouffant.

Néa regarda sur la table et vit deux paquet se matérialiser. Elle remercia mentalement Laly.

_-Au fait professeur Lupin, Joyeux Noël et à vous aussi madame Weasley._

Elle leur tendit leur paquet et ils la regardèrent perplexe.

_-Tenez ceci c'est pour vous,_ insista Néa.

Le professeur ouvrit son paquet et il fut surpris de découvrir une cape flambant neuve et une paire de gant en peau de Suédois à museau court. Madame Weasley, découvrit un tablier de cuisine magique et un nouveau grimoire de recette.

_-Merci beaucoup, Antinéa, c'est très aimable de votre part_, dit Remus.

_-Merci à vous de m'avoir donné un coup de pouce pour mes travaux_, répondit Néa.

_-Merci ma chérie !_ dit madame Weasley en sanglotant

_-Je vous en prie._

Néa se leva de table et remonta dans sa chambre, elle croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_-Joyeux Noël, Néa et merci pour les boucles d'oreilles._

_-Joyeux Noël, Hermione,_ dit Néa en embrassant son amie.

_-Joyeux Noël, et merci pour le bouquin, _dit Harry.

Néa avait offert un livre sur les balais à Harry, par contre étant en colère contre Ron, elle ne lui offrit rien et celui-ci l'ignora

_-Qu'allez-vous faire ?_ S'enquit Néa.

-_En quoi ça te…_ dit Ron

-_Je vais offrir ceci,_ dit Hermione en montrant son paquet, _à Kreattur._

_-Tu vas offrir un cadeau à un elfe ?_ demanda Néa perplexe.

_-Bien sûr ! il mérite comme tout le monde d'avoir un cadeau._

_-Si tu le dit ! _dit Néa en riant et en repartant.

Elle croisa Ginny prés de sa chambre un paquet à la main.

_-Joyeux Noël, Ginny_ ! dit Néa.

_-Merci pour la robe, elle est vraiment très belle_, dit Ginny. _Et voilà pour toi, joyeux Noël !_

Néa ouvrit son paquet et y découvrit un jeans avec une fleur rose brodée d'un A sur l'une des poches. Néa ravie, fit une bise à Ginny

-_Il est superbe !_

_-Bon excuse-moi mais je dois y aller on va aller voir papa, veux-tu venir ?_

Néa rougit et lui répondit doucement.

-_Non, merci c'est un moment à passer en famille. Je vais rester avec Sirius_.

Néa continua sa route et entra dans sa chambre. Quelques petits paquets s'étendaient sur son lit. Elle les ouvrit à vitesse grand V. Sirius lui avait offert un livre sur l'animagie, transformé en manuel de métamorphose qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à la demande de Néa. Harry lui offrit sa réplique miniature du Magyar à pointe, qui vint se loger sur l'épaule de Néa en lui donnant de léger coup de tête en signe d'amitié, le dit Dragon ne mit que peu de temps à s'habituer à son nouveau nom « Filou ». Hermione lui offrit un cadre avec une photo d'elles deux lors du bal, Néa avait toujours voulu voir cette photo et maintenant elle en avait une copie. Elle reçut, de nouvelles robes et des bijoux d'argent de la part des Malefoy, où elle s'empressa d'écrire une lettre de remerciement et de vœux. Ses amies lui avait offert divers cadeau, des parfums, vernis à ongles, un livre français s'intitulant « les princes charmant ne sont pas tous des grenouilles ! ». Et pour finir, Cyprien qui lui envoya une bague fine en argent agrémentée d'un saphir de taille correcte.

_Ma chère Néa,_

_Je t'aime au plus profond de mon cœur, et je ne veux jamais te quitter._

_Accepte cette bague en tant que promesse pour notre avenir._

_Je te souhaite le meilleur Noël possible,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Cyprien._

Néa sentit son cœur vaciller, une bague ? Promesse ? Cela ressemblait vaguement à des fiançailles. Elle se posa la question, à savoir si elle voulait finir sa vie avec Cyprien. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi intentionné, gentleman et éduqué. En plus, elle l'aimait au plus profond de son être. Elle lui renvoya sa réponse, positive, et se sentit comme sur un nuage. D'un geste symbolique, elle enfila la bague. Elle redescendit vite de ce nuage en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de cadeau de la part de son père.

Néa était au salon quand les autres revinrent de l'hôpital le visage morne. Néa les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Ron s'avança rageusement.

_-On a rencontré les parents de Neville ! Tu verrais dans quel état ils sont à cause de ta mère !_

Néa sentit sa tension s'enflammer.

_-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton_, siffla-t-elle aussi froidement que son père. _Et tu n'as aucun droit de parler de cette femme, ce n'est pas ma mère ! Je ne la connais pas. Tu saisis ou bien tu es complétement abruti ! Et en plus de çà je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !_

Elle partit du salon, plus qu'en colère et alla se venger sur les cousins se trouvant dans la pièce de la tapisserie. Un pop se fit entendre et Néa regarda Kreattur.

_-Les traîtres à leurs sangs ont tourmentée la jeune maitresse ?_ demanda-t-il de son horrible voix grinçante. _Kreattur peut ramener d'autres cousins._

_-Oui c'est ça ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'au moment où elle fut calmée.

Le reste des vacances se passa de la même manière que le début. Néa avait terminé tous ses travaux, et portait désormais son jeans avec un sweat à Hermione. La jeune fille paraissait tout de suite différente. Néa avait les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval et lisait au salon quand elle vit son père passer en vitesse devant celui-ci. Elle se leva et le suivit discrètement, elle s'arrêta près de la porte de la cuisine. Elle entendit une conversation entre Harry, Sirius et Severus.

_-J'étais censé vous voir seul Potter_, dit Severus froidement. _Mais Black…_

_-Je suis son parrain,_ rappela Sirius en parlant très fort.

_-Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore_, répliqua son père dont la voix paraissait assourdie, _mais reste donc Black…Je sais que tu aimes participer._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ répliqua Sirius dans un brouhaha.

Néa en déduisit qu'il s'était levé puisqu'elle avait entendu une chaise tombée.

_-Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir…disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile,_ répondit Severus en appuyant sur le dernier mot_. Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir suivre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre._

Néa fronça les sourcils, « Pour quoi faire ? »

_-Des cours de quoi ?_ demanda Harry, interloqué.

-_D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais utile._

_-Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'occlu…chose ?_ demanda Harry.

_-Parce que le directeur le souhaite_, répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. _Vous aurez des cours privé une fois par semaines, mais vous devez en parler en aucun cas à personne, et surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ?_

_-oui,_ assura Harry. _Mais qui me donnera ces cours ?_

_-Moi,_ répondit simplement Severus.

_-Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ?_ demanda Sirius agressivement. _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?_

_-Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de déléguer les tâches les moins plaisantes_, répondit-il d'une voix veloutée. _Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplier de me le confier ce travail…Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures dans mon bureau et si quelqu'un vous pose la question, vous suivez un cours de rattrapage en potion. Quiconque vous aura vu à un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous ayez besoin._

Néa se recula doucement, s'il la trouvait là, elle était finie.

_-Attends un peu_, fit soudainement Sirius.

_-Je suis pressé black. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisir illimité._

_-Dans ce cas j'irais droit au but, Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Harry, tu auras affaires à moi._

_-Comme c'est touchant_, ricana Severus_. Mais tu as surement remarqué que Potter ressemble fort à son père, non ?_

_-En effet,_ répondit Sirius.

_-Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre,_ reprit Severus d'une voix onctueuse.

Des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, et Néa se rapprocha de la porte.

_-Sirius !_ cria Harry.

Son père et Sirius se tenait face à face.

_-Je t'ai prévenu, Servilus. Peu importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est._

Néa étouffa un cri d'effroi, de quoi Sirius parlait-il ?

_-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?_murmura Severus. _A moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant des mois dans la maison de sa mère ?_

_-Dis-moi donc, comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non_ ?

Néa ne comprenait plus le fil de la conversation.

-_En parlant de chien_, reprit Severus. _Sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien…çà t'a donné une excuse en acier pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta cachette, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Sirius leva brusquement sa baguette.

_-Non_ ! hurla Harry_, Sirius arrête !_

_-Tu me traite de lâche ?_ Rugit Sirius.

-_C'est ça, en effet_, répondit Severus.

Heureusement à ce moment-là, les Weasley firent irruptions dans la pièce et le professeur Rogue en profita pour s'en aller en rappelant le rendez-vous à Harry. Seulement, dans sa précipitation il se heurta à Néa qui était juste derrière la porte. Elle allait s'éclipser quand une poigne ferme l'attrapa par le col de son sweat. Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle mit pour atterrir dans sa chambre mais ce fut rapide. Son père claqua la porte sèchement et disposa des sortilèges de silence. Néa qui avait atterrit par terre se releva et regarda froidement son père qui paraissait furieux. Il se redressa en croisant les bras et la toisa d'un regard noir.

-_Que faisais-tu au juste ?_ demanda-t-il glacialement.

_-Je me promenais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu crier,_ répondit-elle.

Severus la fixa, disait-elle la vérité ? Son expression était impassible.

_-Approche,_ ordonna-t-il froidement.

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Néa en se reculant.

-_Tu obéis, point final, et si je dois faire un pas pour venir te chercher_…

Néa s'avança doucement.

_-Regarde-moi dans les yeux…Antinéa, regarde-moi dans les yeux !_

Néa releva le visage, surprise, et fut obnubilée par les prunelles noires et froides de son père. C'est avec horreur qu'elle se revit dans le salon, puis près de la porte de la cuisine. Soudain, le lien se coupa et elle reprit ses esprits. Severus s'avança dangereusement et lui attrapa le menton avec les doigts.

_-Je t'interdis formellement d'écouter aux portes ! Je te laisse ici, quinze jours et regardes-toi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue !_

_-C'est un jeans, ça ne se voit pas ? _répliqua Néa qui commençait à s'énerver.

_-Ne me pousse pas à bout, Antinéa_, Siffla Severus.

_-Sinon quoi ?_ dit-elle hautainement.

La main de Severus partit si vite que Néa n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. C'est en se tenant la joue qu'elle le regarda moqueusement.

-_Calmée ?_ demanda froidement Severus.

Néa lança un informulé si vite qu'il ne le vit pas venir. La manche du bras gauche de Severus se déchira et Néa observa avec effarement son bras. Sur le bras gauche de son père, s'étendait une tête de mort noire, un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Elle recula et sortit sa baguette magique. Severus qui avait pâlit lui dit.

_-Ça suffit, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_-Oh si, c'est ce que je crois, vous n'êtes qu'un sale mangemort ! Mais comment le professeur Dumbledore peut-il vous avoir engagé !_ Cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers son père, le poignet tremblant.

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et atterrit dans celles de son père. Elle se sentait démunie.

-_Tu l'as récupérera quand je le déciderai_, dit Severus dangereusement. _Je vais t'apprendre, à avoir osé pointer ta baguette sur moi._

-_Vous êtes un monstre !_ S'exclama Néa. _Et puis gardez-là, je sais faire de la magie sans baguette ne l'oubliez pas !_

_-Tais-toi_, cria sèchement Severus. _Et ne parle pas de chose dont tu n'as même pas idée. _

_-Mais quelle bravoure, torturer des enfants ! Tuer des gens_ !

Elle reçut une gifle encore plus forte que la précédente.

_-Je t'interdis formellement de reparler de cela ou de me parler sur ce ton. Maintenant, reprit d'un calme à faire peur, va t'habiller convenablement, nous rentrons à Poudlard !_

_-Certainement pas ! Je ne rentre nulle part avec vous !_ s'écria-t-elle.

_-Antinéa, tu rentreras de toute façon avec moi,_ dit-il glacialement. _Alors autant te dépêcher, si tu ne veux pas que je t'habille moi-même. Je t'attends dans cinq minutes en bas !_

Il donna un coup de baguette et la chambre se rangea, puis les malles de Néa disparurent laissant une robe noire, et un ensemble sur le lit. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Néa pleurait en s'habillant, il lui avait promis ! Et il avait mentit… Elle sentit une haine envers Severus monter en elle, elle ne lui ferait plus confiance. Il lui avait mentit, il l'avait laissé seule ici quinze jours, à oublier Noël…

_-Je le déteste_, murmura-t-elle…

* * *

><p>Verdict? ^^<p>

Un chapitre haut-en-couleur, je vous l'avoue...La rentrée va être une partie de plaisir ^^

* * *

><p>Merci et Merci et merci à toutes ^^<p>

**Klailynn :** Merci pour ta review et tkt pas ;D

**Hélène** : Merci pour la review, çà va être encore pire dans quelques chapitres...^^ Bisous

**Peroxidee :** Merci beaucoup, bisous

**GwenSnape:** tu ne rêves pas et je te rassure, çà ne s'amélior avec la fin de ce chapitre...Bisous

**Ignie:** Tu m'as encore fait bien rire, merci pour ta review

* * *

><p>Je poste dans un instant, un autre bonus sur "La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille", donc à tout de suite ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous adores toutes,<strong>_

_**bisous bisous**_

_**xoxo**_

_**J.^^**_


	39. Ch39: Un retour en beauté !

**Chapitre 40 ****–**** Un Retour en beaut****é !**

* * *

><p><em>-Je le deteste...<em>

C'est avec un air sombre que Néa, redescendit les escaliers. Elle regrettait déjà son jeans. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir. Tout le monde put voir son visage tordu de colère et de tristesse, mais personne ne sut pourquoi. Elle rejoignit son père sur le perron, il lui attrapa le bras et il transplana devant l'école. Le portail s'ouvrit doucement et Néa le suivit en traversant le parc, il paraissait encore en colère. Il entra brusquement dans le hall, et Néa manqua de se prendre le retour de la porte. C'est en râlant qu'elle entra à son tour et tomba face à face avec le professeur Ombrage.

_-Ah professeur Rogue !_ dit-elle. _Vous êtes enfin là…Ah mais votre…charmante fille se trouve avec vous, Bonjour Miss Rogue._

Néa se contenta de la regarder froidement, charmante…S'était-elle déjà vu ?

_-Antinéa !_ Siffla Severus.

_-Bonjour Professeur Ombrage_, s'exclama-t-elle avec le plus de moquerie qu'elle pouvait mettre dans l'intonation de sa voix. _Quel déplaisir de vous revoir !_

L'air outré et incrédule de la femme, suffirent à Néa pour être satisfaite.

Severus par contre, déjà en colère, ne rigola pas.

_-Dans mon bureau ! De suite_, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Néa se ne fit pas prier et redescendit en vitesse dans les cachots. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, par magie, et son père arriva le visage crispé de fureur. Néa entra et s'assit dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle vit.

-_Debout !_ Siffla Severus. _Personne ne t'a autorisé à t'asseoir à ce que je sache._

Néa se releva et le fixa insolemment.

-_Je vais te remettre dans le droit chemin, tu vas voir !_ Continua-t-il sur sa lancée. _Plus d'argent de poche, et plus de sorties ! Tu passeras tes weekends, ici, et tes heures de temps libres aussi._

_-Comment !_ s'indigna Néa.

_-Silence! Je vais t'apprendre à désobéir, à espionner et à me provoquer, tu vas passer les pires heures de ta vie_, dit Severus doucereusement. _Et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu te sois un peu calmée, et assagie. Surtout, que je n'entende pas la moindre critique au sujet de ton comportement ou de tes notes, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_-Non, père,_ dit-elle.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ demanda froidement Severus

_-Vous croyez que je vais vous écoutez, comme cela ! En claquant des doigts peut-être, ou même en vous remerciant,_ ironisa-t-elle. _Je ne vous obéirez pas, car je n'ai plus confiance en vous ! Vous m'aviez promis !_

-_Petite sotte ! Tu ne connais pas l'histoire, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !_

_-Pourquoi ne me la dites-vous pas ?_ Cria-t-elle.

_-Car ça ne te regarde pas !_ Cria-t-il froidement en s'approchant d'elle. _Et, ne me parle plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Aussi, je t'attends dès demain, et je te promets que si tu ne viens pas, je viendrai te chercher moi-même ! Et je t'interdis…formellement de parler de ce que tu as entendu dans cette cuisine !_

Sa voix, sa colère paraissaient tellement dangereuse que Néa hocha la tête en baissant les yeux et sortit en courant. Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant, pourquoi avait-elle découvert cela aujourd'hui…

C'est une Néa plus qu'en colère qui arriva dans la salle commune. Elle fit une entrée tellement brusque que tous les élèves présents se retournèrent.

_-Eh bien quoi ? Vous voulez une photo peut-être ?_ Siffla-t-elle rageusement.

Le ton employé fut aussi dangereux que celui de son père, et tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Néa croisa les bras et se yeux firent le tour de la salle commune. Elle aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait. Pansy, Daphné et Tracey était assise dans leur alcôve habituelle. Néa s'avança jusqu'à elles, et s'arrêta devant leur table basse.

_-Bonjour Néa,_ dit Tracey quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

-…

_-On est désolée, pour tout, on n'aurait pas dû réagir de la sorte_, s'exclama Daphné.

Les jeunes filles étaient rongés par la culpabilité d'avoir accusé leur amie, et qu'elle se soit blessée soudainement peu de temps après.

_-On est venue te voir souvent, tu sais ?_ dit Pansy.

_-Bien évidemment, je vous pardonne et je vous présente mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû ne pas vous en parler. Puis-je voir, où je vais dormir ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui !_ Dit Pansy, _on a encore un beau dortoir cette année, et nous t'avons gardé un lit !_

_-Allons-y, je vous suis,_ dit Néa.

Les filles se levèrent et montèrent vers le cinquième étage. Néa avait l'impression que les dortoirs étaient magiques. Ils changeaient de tailles en fonction des années. Néa arriva sur un pallier circulaire, avec trois portes. Les filles ouvrirent la porte du fond. La pièce était immense. La chambre était divisé en quatre partie, chaque fille avait un coin, de la pièce rectangulaire et aux hauts plafonds. Une imposante cheminée de marbre trônait au bout opposé de la pièce. Il y avait encore une porte menant à la salle de bain et une autre aux penderies. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une longue table ovale accompagnée de quatre chaises en chêne.

-_Euh. On t'a gardé un lit près de la cheminée, comme l'année dernière…mais si çà te dérange..._

_-C'est parfait,_ les filles. _Alors racontez-moi, quoi de neuf depuis la rentrée ?_

_-Je suis préfète ! _S'exclama Pansy.

_-Sérieux !_ dit Néa. _C'est trop chouette ! Félicitation._

-_Je suis sûre que ça aurait été toi, si…_

_-Je n'aurais pas aimé être préfète ! Je n'aurais plus pu faire ce que je désirais !_

Elles rigolèrent d'un rire perçant. Ensuite, elles se racontèrent toutes sortes de ragots aussi amusants les uns que les autres, assises autour de la table.

-_Elle a vraiment fait çà avec Crabbe…et Goyle ?_ s'exclama Néa dégoutée. _J'ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant !_

_-Moi je ne l'imagine même pas, _dit Tracey.

-_Par Merlin,_ dit Daphné_. Je ne croyais pas çà possible de la part de Millicent_.

_- C'est affreux…Franchement oser partager son déjeuner avec ses deux goinfres plein de bactéries, _dit Néa avec une moue.

_-On m'a dit qu'ils se lavaient une fois par semaine_, affirma Pansy. _Ah au fait, nous avons trouvé une chanson pour encourager Weasley._

-_S'il-te-plait, précise car des Weasley, il y en autant que les nains de blanche-Neige,_ dit Néa

_-De qui ?_ demanda Tracey.

_-Je vous expliquerai, bon alors !_s'impatienta Néa.

_-Tu sais que Potter et les jumeaux Weasley ont été renvoyés de l'équipe de quidditch ?_

Néa hocha la tête

_-Et bien, Weasley, lui, est le nouveau gardien…on a trouvé une magnifique chanson pour l'encourager lors de ses matchs…_

Les filles s'y mirent à trois et chantèrent l'hymne avec joie :

_**Weasley est un grand maladroit  
>Il rate son coup à chaque fois<br>Voilà pourquoi  
>Les Serpentard chantent avec joie<strong>_

_**Weasley est notre roi**_

_**Il est né dans un trou à rats**_

_**Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit**_

_**Voilà pourquoi, grâce à lui, c'est sur on gagnera**_

_**Weasley est notre roi**_

Néa éclata d'un rire clair, son rire paraissait désormais moins enfantin que l'année dernière. La voix de la jeune fille commencé à changer doucement, sa voix d'enfant était remplacée par une voix plus posée, mais toujours douce et claire.

_-Et toi, Néa, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Tracey

-_Je vais mieux, j'ai passé d'horrible semaines depuis mon réveil, __**tout mon entourage a été insupportable avec moi**__, tous excepté Cyprien…Et regardez !_ dit-elle en montrant la bague trônant sur son doigt fin.

Les filles eurent un soupir d'admiration, devant la fine bague d'argent.

_-Elle est…_commença daphné

_-Magnifique_, continua Pansy.

_-Tu es fiancée ?_ demanda Tracey ravie et les yeux ébahie.

-_Pas vraiment, mais presque, c'est surtout une promesse,_ répondit Néa.

Néa se mit debout, elle surplombait ainsi les autres filles.

_-Il faut mettre au point certaines choses, après ma longue absence, je crains que l'on est réussi a entaché ma réputation, je me dois donc de la récupérer_, dit-elle. _Aussi, j'ai besoin de votre aide, si vous êtes d'accord._

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

_-Bien, bien évidemment ma première cible, sera cette Ombrage suivit de prés par mon père._

_-Euh…Ton père ?_ demanda Pansy, _t'es sure de toi ?_

_-Oh oui_, dit-elle sombrement. _Par contre, on n'ennuie pas Potter, Granger, et Weasley fille._

Les filles la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

_-Tu ne veux tout de même pas que l'on devienne…amis ?_ demanda Pansy avec dégout.

_-Bien évidemment, continuez à vous moquer d'eux si ça vous chante, mais je vous préviens pas d'attaques directes._

_-Tu serais redevenue amie avec eux ?_ demanda Tracey en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mais non ! J'ai besoin d'eux, voilà tout_, dit Néa.

Elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'elle avait passé de bonnes vacances avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry.

_-Au fait, j'ai découvert qui était ma mère, mais vous allez être choquées_, dit Néa en sentant ses mains trembler.

-_Vraiment ?_ S'enquit Daphné.

-_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Pansy.

_-Eh bien, le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange, Black, vous dit-il quelque chose ?_

Le cœur de Néa bondissait dans sa poitrine. A coups sur, ses amies réagirai mal à cette annonce. Daphné sembla choqué un moment, mais se reprit vite. Pansy et Tracey ne réagirent pas du tout comme Néa l'avait prévu.

_-Euh..quand même,_ s'exclama Tracey un peu choquée. _Oui c'est vrai que tu lui ressemble_.

_-Ta mère est géniale ! Waouh !_ dit Pansy.

_-Elle a tué des enfants,_ fit remarquer Néa sceptiquement.

_-Bah, c'était de moldus, non_ ? dit Pansy l'air de rien.

Néa ne laissa pas paraître l'indignation qu'elle ressentait à cette annonce.

_-Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne doit le savoir ! Ah je dois vous dire, je n'ai plus de temps libre et je vais devoir rester le soir avec mon père_.

-_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Pansy.

_-Ca me regarde_, dit Néa_. Il croit pouvoir me calmer en faisant cela, nous allons lui démontrer le contraire. _

_-On a cours demain matin avec lui,_ fit remarquer Daphné.

_-Parfait, demain je rate ma potion_, dit Néa avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. _Il va être obligé de me mettre un D._

Elle éclata de rire, à coups sur son père serait en rage de devoir mettre un D, à sa propre fille, en potion en plus. Les autres filles l'imitèrent, un peu inquiètes pour leur amie, elle jouait avec le feu…

Le lendemain matin, Néa alla déjeuner tranquillement avec ses amies avant d'aller en potions. Au moment de sortir, elle vit Cyprien près des escaliers.

_-Cyprien !_ S'exclama-t-elle en courant dans des bras.

Il referma ceux-ci et lui sourit.

-_Ma Néa, tu m'as manqué,_ dit-il. _Eh…oh, tu portes la bague ?_

-_Mais bien sûr, que crois-tu donc ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, comme Néa adorait qu'il le fasse.

_-Je t'aime_, chuchota-il.

-_Moi aussi,_ répondit-elle.

_-Dis-moi, on se voit se soir ?_ demanda Cyprien.

-_Non, et on ne pourra pas se voir durant mon temps libre puisque je suis en retenue avec mon père…_

_-Qu'as-tu fait ?_ demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_-Je t'expliquerais tout cela, plus tard, dit-elle. Je m'arrangerais pour venir te voir après le couvre-feu_, chuchota-t-elle.

_-Ne te fait pas prendre, alors,_ dit-il.

-_Comme si, je commence à connaître ce château par cœur,_ dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-_Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure_ ? dit-elle

-_Oui, on mange ensemble,_ dit Cyprien.

_-Ok, bisous._

Ils s'embrassèrent et Néa reprit son chemin. Même si elle commençait avec un double-cours de potion, elle était heureuse de reprendre les cours. En arrivant près des cachots, elle attendit avec les filles quand son père ouvrit brusquement la salle de classe.

-_Entrez, et en silence !_

Néa passa devant lui sans même un regard et alla se mettre au fond de la classe, sur l'une des tables rondes, avec ses trois amies.

_-Ouvrez vos manuels, page 238, vous avez deux heures,_ dit Rogue doucereusement.

Néa commença sa potion parfaitement, si on ne compte pas les répliques cinglantes envers les Gryffondor le cours se passait bien. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours, alors Néa mit son talent à exécution. Elle rajouta trois œil de grenouille bleue des montagnes, à la place d'un seul. Puis elle tourna dans le mauvais sens, çà y était presque, la potion était à ébullition. Elle fit un signe de tête à Pansy qui s'exclama :

_-Professeur Rogue ! Nous avons un problème._

Severus arriva rapidement, le visage froid et lança un evanesco sur la potion de sa fille.

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué ?_

_-J'ai dû faire une erreur, je ne comprends pas_, dit-elle faussement.

_-Ne mens pas_, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

-_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis trompée,_ répliqua-t-elle. _Les explications ne sont pas très claires,_ dit-elle à voix haute.

_-Bien, ça fera un zéro pour ce cours-ci, Miss,_ répliqua Rogue froidement.

On voyait qu'il était en colère et frustré, Néa quant à elle jubilait. Elle se retourna sur ces amies et leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le faire, elle remonterait sa moyenne la prochaine fois, et puis cette année seule les BUSE comptaient. Severus ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour rater cette potion, elle était pourtant douée en potion. À la fin du cours, alors qu'il allait sortir il surprit une conversation.

_-Pourquoi as-tu fait çà Néa ?_ demanda Hermione.

_-Pardon ? Fait quoi ?_ répondit-elle.

_-J'ai bien vu que tu as rajouté trop d'ingrédients et tourné dans le mauvais sens, tu savais que ta potion exploserait._

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais si c'était le cas, je serais réellement douée pour les potions,_ dit-elle. _Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois manger avec mon petit ami._

Severus était férocement en colère, alors elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et sérieusement.

Néa avait fini sa journée à 15h, malheureusement pour elle, elle devait se rendre chez son père. Elle se présenta, en retard, devant son bureau. Severus lui ouvrit la porte, impassible.

_-Entre,_ dit-il simplement.

Néa s'exécuta et se rendit devant le bureau. Severus prit son temps, pour contourner et s'asseoir derrière le bureau.

_-Puis-je connaître le motif de ton retard ?_ demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_-Je viens de terminer les cours au 7__e__ étage_, répondit Néa.

Elle se demandait pourquoi, il n'avait pas encore crié ou ne s'était pas énervé. Pourtant, elle avait trainé le plus possible.

_-Et il t'a fallu, une demi-heure pour redescendre_ ? demanda-t-il froidement. _Tu ne serais pas en train en train de te moquer de moi ?_

_-Je ne me permettrais pas_, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-_On verra si tu auras encore envie de rire après_, dit Severus. _Puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de réaliser une potion, aussi simple que celle de ce matin. Nous allons revoir tout le programme depuis le début._

Severus savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de refaire et revoir des potions de bas niveau, quand on est capable de faire bien plus.

Néa fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_-Suis-moi,_ dit Severus.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de classe des cinquièmes années, et s'arrêta devant la porte.

-_Voilà, tu as exactement quinze solutions à réaliser. Tu n'iras pas te coucher tant que tu n'auras pas finis. Et je préviens aussi, qu'à chaque potion ratée tu recevras un coup de canne sur les doigts._

_-Vous êtes malade ? C'est de la torture ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !_ S'indigna Néa en commençant à avoir peur.

_-On verra bien si je suis…malade…Assure-toi de ne pas rater tes potions_, dit Severus en la poussant à l'intérieur de la classe avant de verrouiller la porte.

Il était évident qu'il ne lui ferait rien, puisqu'elle allait réussir les potions. Il était impossible qu'elle les rate. Néa n'en revenait pas, elle était prise au piège. Elle alla s'asseoir et entama la réalisation des potions. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour les réaliser, les potions proposées n'étaient pas si difficile. Leur préparation était seulement fatigante, à la fin elle était épuisée. Sur la paillasse se trouvait quinze flacons remplis de diverses couleurs et consistances. Elle s'endormit sur la paillasse et fut réveillée par une série de livre posés brusquement sur le banc. Elle regarda mauvaisement son père qui, lui, la regardait froidement.

_-J'ai fini, père,_ dit-elle froidement.

_-Bien,_ dit Severus en attrapant quelques flacons et en les mélangeant. _Maintenant, tu vas reconnaître chacune des potions._

-_Mais je suis fatiguée, je n'en peux plus,_ dit-elle en battant des cils.

-_Ton cinéma ne marche pas avec moi, dépêche-toi, celle-ci_, dit-il en montrant un flacon noir.

Néa s'approcha et renifla doucement la potion.

-_Potion de ratatinage_, répondit-elle.

Elle mit un peu de temps, mais arriva à reconnaître l'entièreté des potions.

_-Maintenant explique-moi comment tu as fait pour te tromper, ce matin_, dit simplement Severus.

-_Alors, c'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça que vous m'avez fait faire cela ?_ S'indigna Néa mauvaisement.

_-J'attends toujours ton explication, _dit-il simplement.

-_J'ai rajouté deux yeux de trop, car je savais que çà agiterait la potion puis j'ai tourné dans le mauvais sens pour la faire exploser,_ répondit-elle en colère.

Severus s'avança doucement et la gifla. Néa se tint la joue en retenant ses larmes.

_-Disparait, et vite_, Siffla-t-il en la fixant d'un regard noir.

Néa ne se fit pas prier et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, elle se reprit avant d'entrer et fit comme-ci de rien n'était avec ses amies. Elle se débarbouilla et enfila une longue robe d'hiver souple.

_-Mais où vas-tu_ ? demandèrent les filles.

-_Voir Cyprien, si on me demande, je prends un bain, est-ce bien clair,_ demanda Néa.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Néa s'éclipsa doucement et sortit à gauche de la salle commune. Derrière, l'une des statue de serpents, on arrivait à se faufiler et un passage secret montait jusqu'au sixième étage. Cyprien devait faire sa ronde dans le coin. Elle parcourut le couloir, en longeant les murs. Soudain, quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Néa en lui couvrant la bouche.

-_Ce n'est que moi_, chuchota-t-il. _Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose._

Ils descendirent doucement les escaliers, et arrivèrent devant une peinture de sirène. Cyprien chuchota le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans une salle de bain, majestueuse.

-_Bienvenu dans la salle de bain des préfets_, dit-il en souriant. _Tu veux te baigner, avec moi ?_

Néa rougit sous la proposition mais hocha la tête. Cyprien transforma sa robe en maillot une pièce d'un coup de baguette. Elle entra dans l'eau chaude et rejoignit Cyprien. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et l'embrassa.

_-Dis-moi Cyprien, as-tu déjà fait…hum,_ dit-elle rougissante_. Tu sais…çà…_

_-Non pas encore,_ répondit-il simplement intrigué.

-_Pas encore ?_ demanda-t-elle rougissant de plus belle, _tu comptes donc le faire bientôt ?_

_-Antinéa, tu seras probablement la première personne avec qui je le ferai mais ce ne sera pas avant que tu aies au moins dix-sept ans._

Le visage de Néa s'assombrit.

-_J'ai vraiment hâte, tu sais, mais tu as encore quatorze ans et moi j'en ai seize._

_-Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais,_ dit-elle doucement. _Je ne te quitterais jamais._

_-Moi non, plus, et je t'aime encore plus,_ dit-il avant de rigoler.

Il commença à la chatouiller et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. La petite soirée se termina vers deux heures du matin, et Néa regagna sa chambre sans se faire voir. Il en résulta que le lendemain matin, Néa ne se réveilla pas. Les filles avaient déjà été déjeunées.

_-Antinéa !_

_-Réveille-toi, _dit Daphné, _on va être en retard_

_-Non, je veux dormir !_ grogna-t-elle.

-_Bonjour professeur Rogue,_ dit soudainement Pansy avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Néa dans ses couvertures rigola.

-_Raté, vous me l'avez faite l'année passée, les filles_.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que ses couvertures furent enlevées et elle reçut l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau glacée sur l'entièreté de son corps. Elle sursauta vivement et sauta de son lit et brandit le poing vers…son père ? Elle restât béate d'horreur et s'observa, son pyjama blanc était mouillé, elle attrapa son peignoir en vitesse et l'enfila en rougissant.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?_ demanda-t-elle férocement.

-_Sur un autre ton_, grinça-t-il. _Tu as exactement, dix minutes pour prendre ta douche et être en tenue, si ce n'est pas le cas, je reviens te chercher et tu iras en cours dans l'état où tu te trouveras,_ continua-t-il froidement.

Néa fonça dans sa salle de bain, en tremblant (de froid) et se dépêcha à prendre sa douche et à s'habiller. Elle arriva dans la salle commune, alors que Severus aller monter. Il l'a pris en aparté.

_-Si tu recommence ce cirque encore une fois je…_

-_Vous quoi ?_ Persifla doucement Néa. _Vous allez me torturer ? Comme avec les moldus et les enfants ?_

Elle le dépassa et s'en alla, en laissant un Severus abasourdi. La matinée fut assez tranquille, Néa aimait beaucoup les cours d'enchantement. Le professeur Flitwick lui annonça qu'il ne l'avait pas remplacée et qu'elle pouvait reprendre sa place. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait rester avec son père et voilà ce que le professeur Flitwick répondit :

-_Je vais lui en parler, et s'il n'accepte pas, j'irais voir plus haut_, dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Son père accepta et il du même lui rendre sa baguette, puisque Néa en avait besoin pour les autres cours.

Néa et ses amies ne se montrèrent pas au repas de midi, celles-ci étaient simplement dans leur dortoir.

_-Néa ne fait pas ça !_ s'exclama Daphné.

_-Mais ce ne sera que pour une journée,_ dit Néa avec malice_. J'arrangerais tout ce soir._

_-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée_, assura Tracey.

Néa se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Ses cheveux commencèrent à se couper en un carré très beau et lisse. Elle était méconnaissable.

-_ça te va super bien !_ s'exclama Pansy.

-_Y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne m'irait pas ?_ dit Néa. _Je les ferais repousser ce soir…Il va avoir le choc de sa vie._

Elle alla donc en cours, les professeurs quelques peu étonnés ne dirent rien. Le soir-même, elle alla vers sa retenue quand elle entendit des pleurs. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta un instant et observa un petit garçon, de première année. Néa le trouvait trop mignon, elle s'approcha de lui. De petites larmes coulaient sur son petit visage aux joues enfantines et aux yeux gris pâles.

_- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Il l'a regarda avec un air effaré, Néa remarqua qu'il fixait son uniforme.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis gentille moi, _assura Néa._ Alors ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait du mal ?_

Il hocha doucement la tête, et Néa se sentit en colère, comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une bouille aussi mignonne ?

-_Dis-moi qui est-ce_, dit Néa.

_-Le...Le prof…professeur Ombrage_, dit-il dans un sanglot en tenant sa main.

Néa la lui attrapa et la regarda de plus près, sur le dos de la main était inscrit dans le sang « Je dois obéir ».

_-Mais quelle Sa…,_ elle se calma avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

Elle posa sa main sur la main du garçonnet, et murmura un enchantement et la coupure se referma doucement.

_-ça va mieux ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il rougit et hocha la tête.

-_Merci, toi, tu es vraiment très gentille_, dit-il.

_-Surtout n'en parle pas, mais si tu as besoin d'aide viens me voir, d'accord ?_

Il hocha la tête et partit vers son dortoir en courant. Néa regarda sa montre et soupira, elle avait quarante minutes de retard. Elle courut vers le bureau de son père et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Severus passablement en colère. Il allait l'incendier quand il remarqua un petit détail.

-_Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

_-Je les ai coupés_, répondit-elle en hochant les épaules.

_-Ne te moque pas de moi ! _

Il agita sa baguette et Néa sentit ses cheveux repousser. En deux minutes, elle avait retrouvé ses longs cheveux bouclés. Elle croisa les bras et regarda son père avec colère.

_-Je fais ce que je veux de ma tête !_

-_Essaie encore de les couper, en plus de les faire repousser à chaque fois, tu auras l'une des plus belles corrections de ta vie._

Néa se recula sans un mot, toujours en fixant son père d'un regard noir.

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ce soir, tu iras donc en retenue chez le professeur McGonagall_

_-Oh non, pas elle,_ râla Néa.

-_Et tu as intérêt à avoir un comportement correct ! Dépêche-toi !_

Néa sortit en claquant la porte de se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle entra, et s'excusa quand même de son retard. Le bureau était à l'extrême opposé de celui de son père. Celui-ci était chaleureux, habillé de motif écossais.

_-Bien, je crois qu'un petit devoir sur la métamorphose humaine devrait suffire,_ dit le professeur.

-_Très bien,_ répondit Néa en s'installant à une table. _Au fait professeur, imaginons qu'une personne essaye de faire de l'animagie, et qu'elle transforme une partie de son corps par inadvertance. Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir ?_

-_Eh bien, un Finite assez puissant devrait suffire, pourquoi ?_ demanda le professeur suspicieux.

-_Oh c'était juste comme çà,_ dit Néa.

-_J'espère que vous n'essayez pas de faire de l'animagie, Miss, premièrement ce serait illégal et deuxièmement, pensez à la réaction de votre père._

_-Je suis ravie de savoir que vous pensez que je puisse devenir Animagus, mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorité actuelles,_ répondit hautainement Néa.

Elle avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là. Elle se maudit elle-même de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. Quelqu'un frappa, et Néa se retourna. Le professeur Ombrage se tenait à l'entrée du bureau.

-_Minerva,_ salua-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde_. Et Miss Rogue, que faites-vous là ?_

Néa roula des yeux et répondit avant le professeur McGonagall.

_-Vous voyez bien que nous prenons le thé_, dit-elle avec un sourire insolent sur le visage.

-_Vous prenez un peu trop de liberté, si j'étais vous je me calmerai,_ dit le professeur Ombrage.

Le professeur McGonagall ne disait mot, mais elle observait la scène avec une intense jubilation intérieure.

-_Sinon quoi ?_ dit Néa. _Vous allez me torturer, comme vous l'avez fait avec vos élèves en retenue ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de torture ?_ S'enquit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils

_-Mais rien…ri…_

-_Il se trouve, qu'aujourd'hui j'ai soigné un petit garçon de première année car il avait une blessure, où plutôt une incision dans la main où il était noté « je dois obéir »._

_-Dolores !_ S'indigna le professeur McGonagall. _Vous n'avez pas fait çà ?_

_-Petite peste ! Comment osez-vous ? J'en parlerai à votre père !_

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Néa se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui reprit son sérieux.

-_Je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir, Miss, mais évitez quand même de provoquer Dolores Ombrage_, lui recommanda le professeur.

Néa regagna vite son dortoir. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle vit sur son lit une surprise. Son chat était en train de dormir, elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis si longtemps. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui caressa la tête.

-_Bonsoir ma petite Asphodèle, _chuchota-t-elle.

Le chat se mit debout en baillant et en s'étirant puis leva la tête vers Néa. Il s'approcha doucement, et vint donner un coup de tête affectif à sa maitresse. Néa se coucha, et elle vint s'endormir auprès de l'épaule de Néa.

Le lendemain matin, Néa se leva un peu en retard. Les portes de la grande Salle étaient déjà fermées. Tant pis se dit-elle, elle se composa un visage impassible et entra. Une drôle d'agitation régnait dans la salle, partout les élèves parlaient à voix basses, autour de journaux. Elle regarda les professeurs au fond de la salle, Ombrage paraissait mécontente et le directeur discutait à voix basse avec Minerva. Néa croisa le regard, inquiet, de son père. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers sa table, mais une voix vint l'interrompre :

-_Et, regardez ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la mangemort dans la Gazette ? _fit la voix de Seamus Finnigan.

Néa regarda le premier journal qui passait et y aperçut la photo de sa mère

**« Evasion massive à Azkaban ! »**

Tous les visages, certains choqué, d'autres remplis d'effrois, se tournèrent vers Néa qui partit de la salle en courant…

* * *

><p>Merci à toutes pour vis reviews, et pour ceux qui me lisent sans en laisser ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>snitch :<em> Merci pour ta review =), je veux juste te montrer pourquoi, il n'a aucunne raison de la detester :**

_ Etes-vous Sirius Black ?_

_Il se retourna en sursautant et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il la vit. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa folle de cousine que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Et cette voix méprisante et hautaine._

_- Oui c'est bien moi, et toi qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il suspicieux._

_Néa regarda de plus près cet homme, il était très beau et paraissait gentil. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air d'un meurtrier._

_- Je vais vous le dire mais avant, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, Ostium bombarda !_

_La porte "explosa" mais discrètement, on entendit à peine le cliquetis. Néa s'approcha de l'homme et tendit sa petite main fine :_

_- Je m'appelle Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, la fille de votre cousine si je ne me trompe pas, dit-elle tristement._

_Il lui serra la main. Alors son horrible cousine Bellatrix avait eu un enfant. Pauvre petite, Sirius voyait déjà le genre. Une Bellatrix miniature… Elle a bien dit Rogue ?_

_- Rogue comme Severus Rogue ? demanda Sirius dédaigneusement._

_- Dans le mille, dit-elle sombrement, je voulais savoir… J'ai appris il n'y a pas si longtemps qui était ma mère, j'aimerais savoir toute notre famille n'a pas mal tourné, hein ?_

_Finalement Sirius s'était probablement trompé. Merlin! Découvrir que Bellatrix Lestrange est votre mère, en y réfléchissant à lui aussi, ça lui aurait fait un choc, additionné à Rogue comme père...et cette petite voulait juste savoir si quelqu'un de leur famille n'avait pas mal tourné._

**Voilà pour ta première réponse, ( je sais que la fiction est longue donc un oubli de chapitre est possible) ma fiction porte sur Antinéa, je ne peux donc pas toujours divaguer sur d'autres personnages secondaires. Deuxiémement, Néa n'est en aucun cas ennemie avec les jumeaux, elle les apprécie beaucoup. Pour la monotonie du couple Antinéa/Cyprien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour mettre du piment ! ( n'oublions pas que Cyprien n'apprécie pas les moldus...). **

**Finalement, je ne crois pas que Néa soit "Mary-Sue". Je n'insiste pas sur sa beauté et ses qualités ( bien au contraire, perso je trouve qu'elle a plus de défaut que de qualités. Mais elle, le personnage, oui, elle se croit mieux que les autres, plus jolie, et plus intellingente. (Mais je crois que tu parle de l'animagie... J'ai pourtant expliqué qu'elle s'entrainait en douce depuis deux ans et si James Potter et Sirius Black y sont arrivés, pourquoi pas elle en sachant qu'elle a niveau d'étude supérieur, à cause de la différence d'école).**

Voilà ;D, j'espère que ma réponse comble tes attentes,

Dans l'attente d'une autre review, bisous

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hln M :<em>** Merci pour cette review, elle m'a faite bien plaisir :D, en effet, son caractère change en fonction des personnes qu'elle côtoie. Disons qu'il ne la punira pas sévèrement... Et il est le premier à savoir qu'il lui a mentit. Violé l'intimité (oui mais...), je veux juste montrer que parfois Severus ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Bisous bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Klaylinn : <strong>Merci pour la review...x) bisous

* * *

><p><strong>HélèneMalzevin : <strong>Tu as raison pour l'instant...^_^bisous bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Ignie: <strong>Merci pour la review ;) bisous bisous

* * *

><p><strong>GwenSnape:<strong> Merci pour la review :) bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Athina<strong>: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas bien? bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Grumpfy:<strong> çà t'ennuie si je te surnomme ainsi? ^_^, j'en avais assez qu'elle soit fachée avec eux. Bisous ;)

* * *

><p>Voilà ;D, je veux jsute mettre au point certaines choses.<p>

Donc oui Néa s'entend bien avec les gryffondors. Elle n'a pas vécu avec cette histoire de maison, toute sa vie, elle. Pour elle, c'est simplement des classes différentes. Il est donc normal ( je crois), qu'elle n'ai pas de préjugés.

Je veux aussi vous rappelez que **dans mon histoire,** Beauxbâtons à un niveau de magie plus élevé que Poudlard. Autrement dit, tout ce que Néa fait, elle n'est pas la seule à savoir le faire, les autres filles de l'académie le font également.

On m'a aussi reproché que "mon" Severus soit différent de celui des livres. Le fait qu'il ait une fille change automatiquement le personnage, j'essaye de ne pas trop le modifier, mais parfois c'est inévitable. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes réactions, quand vous avez des enfants et quand vous n'en avez pas.

Si vous avez besoin de plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bisous bisous<strong>_

_**Justine^^**_


	40. Ch40: Par Morgane !

**Chapitre 41 – Par Morgane !**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Publication spéciale ! nous sommes le premier décembre et c'est mon anniversaire...<strong>

**Donc je publie le chapitre suivant en avance,**

**je publie encore dimanche, ne vous inqiuétez pas ^^**

**Comme cadeau d'anniversaire...Je veux des reviews !**

* * *

><p>Néa courait, le visage ruisselant de larmes qu'elles soient de tristesse, de terreur ou de rage. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes du premier étage pour pouvoir se ressaisir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, les sentiments prenaient le dessus et elle commençait à suffoquer. La porte s'ouvrit, elle perçut Cyprien malgré son regard voilé par les larmes.<p>

_-Antinéa_, murmura-t-il. _Restez près de la porte_, dit-il à des personnes que Néa ne voyait pas.

Il resserra sa prise et Néa s'accrocha à son cou. Elle mit une vingtaine de minutes avant de se reprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que désormais toute l'école serait au courant pour sa mère. Elle perçut alors la voix perçante de Pansy.

-_Je m'en fiche, il y a des toilettes ailleurs !_ _Du vent où je t'enlève des points._

Néa releva la tête et essuya ses yeux doucement.

_-Je dois avoir drôle d'air_, dit-elle piteusement.

-_Tu es parfaite,_ dit Cyprien en l'embrassant. _Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour elle, ici tu es en sécurité._

Néa devint blanche.

_-Je sais, mais la nouvelle m'a juste choquée_, répondit-elle. _Mais ça va aller._

-_Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton pé…_

_-Certainement pas, lui, je ne veux plus en entendre parler,_ répliqua Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Les filles ?_

Pansy, Tracey et Daphné qui étaient à la porte arrivèrent. Elles ne firent pas attention aux yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Néa se releva et se remaquilla d'un coup de baguette.

_-Les filles, aujourd'hui on se venge de Finnigan, il va apprendre à me parler comme cela devant tout le monde._

_-Tu as tout à fait raison, que proposes-tu ?_ demanda Tracey.

_-Poison ?_ dit Pansy

-_Oh non, une bonne humiliation dans les règles,_ dit Néa sadiquement.

_-Donc ?_ dit Daphné…

_-Il faut attendre le bon moment,_ dit Néa. _J'ai oublié mon sac au dortoir vous venez ? De toute façon on a cours avec Ombrage_.

_-Euh…Oui,_ hésitèrent les filles.

-_Néa, tu devrais faire plus attention avec cette femme_, recommanda Cyprien.

-_Ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit Néa en lui faisant un bisou rapide.

Elle regagna son dortoir, et attrapa son sac en bandoulière en cuir noir. Elle l'avait customisé avec les filles. Elles avaient toutes le même sac avec des décorations de couleurs différentes. Néa fouilla dans son armoire.

-_Mais que fais-tu ?_ S'enquit Daphné, nous allons être en retard.

-_Enlevez vos chaussures,_ ordonna Néa en sortant une paire d'escarpins noirs de son armoire.

Les filles s'exécutèrent et Néa brandit sa baguette sur leurs chaussures qui devinrent identique à celle de Néa.

_-Et voilà, nous avons désormais les plus belles chaussures de Poudlard_, dit Néa fière d'elle.

-_Wah, elles sont superbes,_ dit Tracey en enfilant les siennes.

_-J'adore,_ dit Pansy.

- _Moi, aussi,_ fit Daphné.

Elles se rendirent tranquillement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Néa fut la première à entrer en classe. Sans s'excuser, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et ses amies firent de même.

-_Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez, Miss Rogue ? Vous avez vingt minutes de retard,_ s'exclama le professeur Ombrage de sa voix nasillarde et pleine d'indignation.

_-Je ne joue pas, professeur, je suis juste passé prendre mon sac dans mon dortoir. Y-a-t-il un décret l'interdisant ?_ demanda hautainement Néa.

Le professeur serra les poing et fronça ses petits sourcils.

_-Vous aurez toute les quatre une retenue et votre père sera au couran_t.

Néa ricana, elle n'en avait que faire de celui-là.

_-Mais faites, faites, voyons,_ dit-elle nonchalamment.

Quelques élèves rigolaient dans la classe, Néa se retourna vers Finnigan avec un regard noir et il déglutit. Le cours, aussi ennuyeux fut-il, reprit. Néa avait repassé ses examens et avait tout réussi, chose la rassurant car elle se savait maintenant à un niveau de magie bien plus élevé que celle de cette classe. Le cours se termina assez vite, puisque Néa ne faisait que parler du nouveau tube des Bizzar'Sisters. La cloche sonna et les filles s'apprêtaient à se relever quand on les interpella.

_-Mesdemoiselles ? Je vous veux ce soir dans mon bureau, 18 heures,_ fit le professeur.

-…

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Oui, professeur Ombrage,_ firent-elles de mauvaise foi.

_-Et je vous prierais de changer de chaussure, ce genre de chose est proscrite._

_-Vraiment_ ? Dit Néa. _Moi, je n'ai pas vu de décret interdisant les escarpins, et vous les filles ?_

-_Non,_ répondirent-elles souriantes.

-_On y va,_ dit simplement Néa.

Le professeur Ombrage était furieuse, cette sale gamine gâtée jusqu'aux os n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela. Elle allait payer çà ce soir. Néa redescendit vers les cachots pour le cours de potions, le hasard fit bien les choses puisque son père n'était pas encore là, elle allait pouvoir régler ses comptes. Elle s'avança, suivie de près par les autres filles, vers Seamus Finnigan qui se trouvait non loin d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_-Alors Finnigan, on a essayé de jouer au plus malin, ce matin ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

Seamus se retourna et un sourire mauvais lui envahi le visage.

-_Tout le monde a le droit de savoir qu'une fille de mangemort en fuite se trouve à Poudlard…_

Néa essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère froide qui montait en elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, si doucement qu'il ne fit pas attention à elle, et le gifla si fort que le bruit résonna dans le couloir.

_-Sache, qu'ici tu n'es rien, et tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, nous pourrions bien te le faire regretter_, répliqua Néa glacialement.

Les filles sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent vers le dénommé Seamus, qui devint livide.

_-Eh bien, tu as peur ? Ce serai facile çà, tu oses m'insulter mais à la vue de trois baguette tu te fais petit, quel courage pour un Gryffondor,_ dit Néa moqueusement en se rapprochant plus de lui._ Vois-tu, moi je n'ai pas besoin de baguette puisque je maitrise la magie corporelle, où magie sans baguette pour ton petit cerveau. Un exemple ?_

Néa le fixa intensément et Seamus s'envola, la tête à l'envers, sous le rire des Serpentards. Sa robe de sorcier lui descendait sur le visage et Néa régla vite le problème en la découpant.

-_Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?_ Dit Néa en faisant semblant de réfléchir. _T'étrangler en claquant des doigts ?_ Continua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'approcher ses doigts l'un de l'autre.

_-Non…Je t'en supplie pas ça !_ supplia Seamus. _Je suis désolé !_

Néa rigola, suivie de ses amies.

_-Bien,_ dit Néa. _Moi j'ai fini._

Elle se recula et observa froidement les têtes effaré des Gryffondors, elle observa Neville qui semblait pensif. Elle s'avançât vers lui et il l'a regarda l'air méfiant.

-Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec toi, un instant ? demanda Néa.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, mais néanmoins intrigué. Néa l'emmena dans un coin éloigné du couloir, loin de l'agitation. Pendant ce temps, les amies de Néa s'amusaient un peu avec Finnigan toujours coincé dans les airs.

_-Ecoute, Neville, je voulais juste te dire que cette évasion ne touche pas que toi. Je ne la connais pas, mais je sais ce qu'elle a fait…à tes parents, et je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis désolée._

_-Je…Me…Merci,_ dit Neville.

-_Merci à toi de ne pas m'accuser_, répondit sincèrement Néa._ Retournons-y avant que ça dégénère._

Il hocha la tête et Néa retourna vers l'agitation. Certains Gryffondors essayaient d'empêcher les filles de « torturer » Finnigan et les garçons de Serpentard repoussaient ceux de Gryffondor. Seamus était toujours la tête en bas, rempli de traces diverses, les vêtements déchiré. Hermione se dirigea vers Néa.

-_Antinéa, s'il-te-plait, arrête cela._

_-Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien, voyons,_ dit Néa l'innocence incarnée.

-_Fais le redescendre, Néa_, demanda Hermione.

_-Très bien_, dit Néa en fixant le garçon du regard.

Seamus s'écrasa sur le sol sous les rires des Serpentards. Hermione fixa Néa avec un regard réprobateur et celle-ci t-roula des yeux.

-_Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ fit une voix brusque et froide.

Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver, les bras croisés. Il s'arrêta devant Finnigan et baissa son regard froid vers lui.

-_Puis-je savoir, à quel jeu vous vous amusez, Finnigan ?_

Celui-ci se tourna vers Néa et les filles qui s'étaient plaquées sagement contre le mur. Néa lui envoya un regard froid, les lèvres pincées. Il détourna le regard.

_-Je…rien, professeur,_ répondit-il.

_-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette tenue ?_ demanda Rogue.

Encore un regard vers Néa que Severus capta, celle-ci lui sourit moqueusement.

_-Je ne sais pas, monsieur._

_-15 points de moins pour Gryffondor_, dit Rogue.

-_C'est elle,_ dit Weasley en montrant Néa du doigt.

-_Vraiment…Est-ce vrai_ ? demanda Severus froidement.

_-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi m'abaisserais-je à ce genre de chose. De toute façon, tout le monde ici est témoin que Finnigan est arrivé comme cela, répondit-elle hautainement._

Severus fit le tour du couloir, et regarda certains élèves qui hochaient la tête.

-_Allez-vous changer Finnigan, mais ne revenez pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un singe de plus dans cette classe. Maintenant, Entrez tous !_

Néa et ses amies passèrent devant Weasley avec un sourire moqueur. Pansy lui chuchota même « le prochain c'est toi ». Elles allèrent s'installer à leur place du fond en chuchotant. Severus passa prés de sa fille en la regardant glacialement. Néa roula des yeux.

_-Je crois que là, il a compris,_ dit-elle.

_-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Weasley_, dit Pansy.

Néa fit un geste désinvolte.

_-Lui, on s'en occupera après_, dit-elle.

-Ouvrez vos livres p 368 et au travail ! dit sèchement Rogue depuis son bureau.

Néa s'affairait à sa potion. Elle ajouta un foie de grenouille en trop. Sa potion devint soudainement verte.

_-Mais que fais-tu_ ? S'affola Pansy.

_-Eh bien, c'est simple…Cette potion a la même structure de base que la pimentine, donc en ajoutant un foie de grenouille, j'augmente la stabilité…Et il me manque…moui, un fil de limace dorée pour la régénération, je vous présente une pimentine améliorée_, dit-elle satisfaite d'elle.

Les filles la regardaient étrangement, et Néa se retourna. Son père était juste derrière elle.

_-Une retenue, pour n'avoir pas suivi les consignes,_ dit-il froidement. _Mais j'accorde, 20 points à Serpentard_.

Néa se retourna en rigolant.

_-Ce ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui_, dit-elle pompeusement.

-_Tu crois pouvoir choisir tes retenues ? Formule à la carte, peut-être_ ? Murmura dangereusement Severus.

_-Non, quoi que,_ répondit-elle. _Nous avons une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage._

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa et il se pencha sur Néa.

_-Nous en reparlerons,_ dit-il en repartant brusquement.

Cette enfant allait l'achever. Son comportement commençait vraiment à l'agacer et il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle.

Le soir arriva très vite et les filles se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage.

_-Mesdemoiselles,_ salua le professeur Ombrage.

_-Bonsoir professeur_, répondirent-elles, Néa avec une grimace.

_-Bien, mesdemoiselles Davis, Greengrass et Parkinson, vous me rendrez simplement un parchemin sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir_.

Les filles regardèrent Néa du coin de l'œil, et celle-ci leur fit un sourire rassurant. Elles laissèrent Néa seule.

_-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais punir vos amies ?_ demanda le professeur de sa voix nasillarde.

_-Non, elles n'ont fait que me suivre, je suis l'unique responsable_, dit Néa froidement.

-_Bien, asseyez-vous et prenez l'une des plumes se trouvant sur le bureau,_ dit le professeur.

Néa méfiante s'assit doucement et prit la plume, les doigts tremblants en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

_-Non, je…vous ne pouvez pas,_ dit Néa.

_-Bien sûr que je peux,_ répondit le professeur.

-_Je le dirai_, dit Néa.

_-Vraiment ? Et à qui ?_ dit sèchement le professeur. _Vous êtes insupportable et capricieuse. Tout le monde, et surtout votre père, croira que vous cherchez un nouveau moyen d'attirer l'attention._

Néa baissa les yeux, elle savait que le professeur avait raison.

_-Bien, vous comprenez enfin_, continua le professeur avec un sourire mauvais. _Il n'y aurait aucun problème si vous étiez respectueuse. Vous serez en retenue tout le mois avec moi…_

-_Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?_ s'indigna Néa.

_-Je disais donc que vous serez en retenue tout le mois à moins que vous ne commenciez à me respecter et à être…serviable._

_-Je ne comprends pas,_ dit Néa.

_-Je sais que Mr Potter monte un groupe de résistance et je désire que vous en fassiez partie, afin que je puisse le coincer,_ dit le professeur.

Néa resta silencieuse un moment, elle pouvait peut-être jouer un double jeu.

-_Bien…j'accepte_, dit-elle froidement.

-_Parfait,_ répondit le professeur Ombrage. _Mais pour ce soir, la retenue reste telle quelle, histoire que le message rentre. Vous allez copiez « Je serai respectueuse »._

Néa fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait perdu. C'est donc frustrée et avec son estime blessée qu'elle entama la rédaction des lignes. Les mots s'inscrivaient douloureusement dans la chair de sa paume droite. À chaque début de ligne, la douleur était la même. Plusieurs fois, elle refoula ses larmes de douleurs. À la fin de la retenue, elle salua le professeur et quitta rapidement le bureau. En redescendant les cachots, elle croisa son père.

-_Ah te voilà, dans mon bureau, il faut qu'on parle_, dit-il sèchement.

_-On parlera demain, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui,_ répliqua Néa en continuant son chemin.

Severus la rattrapa d'un mouvement et lui attrapa le bras.

_-Je n'ai pas proposé de me suivre, tu obéis, point,_ Siffla-t-il froidement.

Il la tira jusqu'à son bureau et verrouilla la porte. Elle alla devant le bureau et lui alla s'asseoir devant elle.

-_Assieds-toi,_ dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Néa s'exécuta mais ne le regarda pas, elle se contenta de regarder son portrait qui semblait être d'humeur maussade.

-_Regardes-moi quand je te parle_, ordonna-t-il._ J'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr Finnigan ce matin._

_-Que ce serait-il passé avec lui ? Je ne lui parle jamais,_ répondit Néa dédaigneusement.

-_Vraiment, alors comment se fait-il que quelques heures après t'avoir fait remarquer la ressemblance avec ta mère, il se retrouve dans un état lamentable ? Ce ne serait pas un travail de tes amies ?_

_-Non,_ soupira Néa.

_-Tu me prends pour un cracmol ?_ Dit-il sèchement.

_-Je n'oserai pas,_ répondit-elle moqueusement.

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu en arriverais à ce genre de chose, ta mère faisait subir la même chose aux élèves qui ne lui plaisait pas, elle se croyait mieux que le commun des mortels, vois où elle en est arrivé._

_-Moi, je ne crois pas être mieux que le commun des mortels, je le suis,_ répliqua Néa vexée._ Et il l'a cherché._

_-Ton comportement me désole, visiblement tu possèdes plus de traits en commun avec ta mère que je le croyais._

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Néa et elle devint livide.

-_Vous n'avez pas à dire cela, vous ne comprenez donc pas, que je vous déteste ? Je vous déteste pour m'avoir laissé seule à Noël, m'avoir mentit et avoir trahi toute la confiance que j'avais en vous. Et je crois que ce n'est même pas de la haine, c'est du dégout, ce que vous avez fait est méprisable._

Severus sentit son sang se glacer, mais de rage, sa main partit seule. Le claquement retentit dans le bureau silencieux.

_-Tu vas te calmer, et surveiller tes manières_, dit glacialement Severus._ J'exige un comportement exemplaire et un silence complet sur tout ce que tu sais. Sinon, je te retire de Poudlard et tu ne reverras plus tes précieuses amies, ni Chambers._

Néa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_-C'est horrible de faire ça, vous voulez savoir ? Je regrette au plus profond de moi d'avoir accepté la proposition du directeur. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais venu ici et je ne vous aurez jamais connu !_ cria-t-elle. _Aussitôt, que j'aurais fini mes études ici, je partirai à la Faculté de Magie de Paris, comme çà je serais loin de vous, et je m'installerais en France ! Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, et en attendant je ne veux plus vous adresser la parole !_

Néa se releva en pleurant et sortit en claquant la porte. Laissant derrière elle, un Severus abasourdi et presque anéanti par ses paroles.

Après cette soirée, Néa n'adressa plus la parole à son père. Que ce soit pendant les heures de cours, et ce même quand elle était interrogé. Elle le croisait dans les couloirs et détournait la tête aussitôt. La rumeur selon, laquelle, elle était la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange faisait le tour de l'école en cycle. Certains élèves, la regardaient avec appréhension, d'autre avec mépris. Néa ne le montrait pas mais tout ce cirque la blessait profondément. Quand elle passait dans un couloir, les gens chuchotaient. Elle passait tout son temps libre dans le bureau de Severus, mais jamais elle ne lui adressait la parole.

Elle essayait aussi de se rapprocher d'Harry mais ses efforts furent vains.

_-Voyons, Harry, je sais que vous avez créé un groupe de défense,_ insista-t-elle.

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, répliqua Harry.

_-Je veux en faire partie,_ dit Néa.

_-Tu es la meilleur duelliste de l'école, tu n'as pas besoin d'en être. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ennuyer ton père_, répondit Harry.

Néa regarda derrière elle et aperçut le professeur Ombrage partir à l'opposé. Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin.

_-Ecoutes-moi bien_, murmura-t-elle. _Ombrage est au courant pour ton groupe et elle veut vous coincer, le truc c'est qu'elle n'y arrive pas. C'est elle qui m'en a parlé, elle me fait chanter, elle veut que je vous rejoigne pour que je puisse vous trahir._

_-Qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi ?_ demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Mais enfin ! Quand comprendras-tu que je suis de votre côté,_ souffla-t-elle.

_-Je te crois, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus_, dit Harry

_-Même si je n'ai rien à apprendre, je peux apprendre beaucoup aux autres_, dit Néa.

-_Ma réponse est non, Néa,_ dit Harry.

_-Sincèrement, tu crains,_ dit Néa en repartant.

Néa soupira en repartant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trahir ses amis mais elle savait qu'elle allait en baver avec le professeur Ombrage, sauf si elle arrivait à la tromper.

-_Alors, Miss Rogue, auriez-vous plus d'informations ?_ demanda le professeur.

_-Non, Potter ne me fait pas confiance, il nie tout_, répondit Néa en gardant un visage impassible.

-_Vous ne faites pas assez d'effort, Miss_, dit Ombrage.

-_Je vous assure que si_, dit Néa. _Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, personne n'a confiance en moi._

_-Et bien réessayez,_ répondit Ombrage avec un geste désinvolte._ Maintenant sortez._

Néa se releva et salua le professeur en sortant. Elle descendit les escaliers quand elle vit son père à la porte de son bureau en train d'embrasser…Elise. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Alors c'était çà, ils s'étaient disputés donc son père voulait la remplacer par Elise ? Elle était sûre qu'il ne lui accorderait plus d'attention. Elle s'avança rapidement.

-_Je n'en reviens pas_ ! S'exclama-t-elle._ Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ?_

Elise se détacha vivement de Severus.

_-Antinéa,_ dit-elle doucement. _Ce n'est…_

_-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle,_ Siffla Néa doucement.

-_Antinéa, surveille ton langage_, dit froidement Severus. _Tu n'as pas à te mêler de çà._

-_Que je ne me mêle pas de ça ? J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir si je vais avoir une belle-mère bientôt. Je te le dit tout de suite, je ne veux pas d'elle_

-_Ne parle pas de moi de la sorte, Antinéa,_ dit sèchement Elise.

_-Toi, ne m'adresse pas la parole,_ dit Néa méchamment. _Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Et si vous vous marriez. Pas la peine de m'inviter, je me ferais un plaisir de ne pas venir !_

-Antinéa…attend, dit Elise en vain.

Mais il était trop tard, Néa avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs sombres.

_-Que va-t-on faire, Sev_ ? demanda-t-elle.

-_Laisse-la se calmer seule_, répondit-il.

_-Je m'inquiète pour elle, ce n'est pas normal un tel comportement, même pour une adolescente._

_-Adolescente ou pas, elle va apprendre à se tenir_, répliqua Severus.

Néa rentra brutalement dans son dortoir.

_-Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Pansy

_-Tu t'es disputé avec Cyprien ?_ demanda Daphnée.

-_Non,_ répondit sèchement Néa.

_-Alors c'est avec ton père,_ dit Tracey.

_-Je ne désire pas en parler, d'ailleurs je vais aller voir Cyprien. Avez-vous vu Filou ?_

Les filles firent non de la tête. Néa fouilla la chambre sans trouver son petit dragon.

-_C'est étrange, il dormait sur mon oreiller tout à l'heure,_ fit remarquer Néa._ Personne n'est entré ?_

-_Simplement Drago, qui est venu m'emprunter un livre,_ dit Pansy.

Néa sentit la colère monter en elle. Cette vermine tenait son dragon, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-_Vraiment ? Drago…Un livre_ ? dit-elle avant de partir en trombe du dortoir.

Elle dévala l'escalier montant dans le dortoir des garçons et entra brusquement dans la chambre de son cousin. Celui-ci la dévisagea avec un sourire mesquin. Il tenait le petit Filou par les ailes. Celui-ci criait en crachant de petites flammes.

_-Rends-le moi_ ! Cria Néa.

_-Cà n'appartient pas à Potter, ce truc ?_ dit-il dédaigneusement.

_-Je l'ai reçu,_ dit Néa froidement.

_-Mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que sa nièce échange des cadeaux avec des traitres_, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. _Et ta…mère aussi, je pense. Tante Bella à un avis très prononcé envers ces gens, tu verras._

_-Rends-moi Filou_, dit Néa.

_-Tu es pitoyable « rends-moi Filou »,_ l'imita-t-il moqueusement. _Grandis un peu._

_-Je vais te tuer,_ dit Néa avec sérieux.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Drago commença à suffoquer. Néa ne se contrôlait plus, elle se laissait emporter par sa magie. Soudain, elle reçut un coup violent sur le bas du dos et tomba à genoux. Severus qui venait faire un tour des dortoirs, fut alertés par des cris venant du dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il trouva, Drago allongé par terre les mains sur la gorge et sa fille devant lui le fixant rageusement. Il brandit sa baguette et lança un maléfice cuisant dans le dos de Néa pour qu'elle arrête. Il alla près de Drago et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Néa avait regagné son dortoir, elle savait qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Elle devait partir, son comportement des derniers jours ayant rendu son père fou de rage, la punition serait sévère. Elle attrapa son sac et y mit certain de ses effets personnels ainsi que des robes de rechange. Elle attrapa doucement Filou, qu'elle avait récupéré et le posa dans son sac. Ses amies la regardaient avec anxiété.

_-Mais que fais-tu ?_ demanda Daphnée

_-Je vais me faire tuer, je pars_, répondit Néa.

_-Mais où_ ? demanda Tracey.

-_Je n'en sais encore rien !_ s'agaça Néa._ Si Cyprien me demande, dîtes-lui que je l'aime et que je lui enverrais des news bientôt._

Elle mit ses bottes et se couvrit, puis se dirigea vers les appartements de son père.

Severus était à l'infirmerie quand le directeur entra.

_-Que s'est-il passé avec monsieur Malefoy ?_

_-Il s'est, encore, disputé avec Antinéa,_ répondit Severus.

_-Ah…Je vois qu'elle a encore gagné,_ remarqua le directeur.

-_Je ne rigole pas, Albus,_ dit Severus agacé._ Il lui faut une punition exemplaire, peut-être qu'un renvoi d'une semaine pourrait lui faire du bien._

_-Oh, faites comme bon vous semble,_ répondit le directeur.

Severus bien décider à ramener Néa de force au manoir, se rendit dans son dortoir. Les amies de sa fille étaient assises en train de lire quand il entra.

_-Mesdemoiselles, je veux savoir où est ma fille,_ ordonna-t-il.

_-On ne sait pas, professeur,_ répondit Daphné.

_-Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner une retenue, Miss Greengrass._

_-Elle ne nous a pas dit où elle partait,_ dit Pansy.

_-Elle a pris son sac et est partie_, dit Tracey,_ nous ne mentons pas, professeur._

Severus serra les dents avant de se rendre dans ses appartements où le parfum de Néa flottait dans l'air. Elle était donc partie en cheminette. Il s'assit fou de rage dans son fauteuil.

En entrant dans les appartements, Néa fonça vers la cheminée et murmura « Androméda Tonks ». Elle se sentit tournoyer et atterrit finalement sur une moquette bleu pâle. Elle posa son sac et observa la pièce : Elle se trouvait dans un salon très chaleureux mais très petit aussi. Il y avait deux canapés assortis autour de la cheminée et une table ronde au milieu. Aux murs se trouvait des cadres photos. En les regardant, elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit. Une dame ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, son mari paraissait bienveillant, il y avait aussi une fillette aux cheveux roses.

-_Chérie ? J'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon,_ dit une voix masculine.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra dans le salon et haussa les sourcils.

_-Androméda, tu devrais venir,_ dit-il.

Néa regarda une porte s'ouvrir sur une dame qui ressemblait à sa mère, la bienveillance en plus. Androméda stoppa net en voyant la jeune fille qui ressemblait fortement à sa sœur eu même âge. Elle porta une main à sa bouche.

_-Par Morgane !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ! =D<em>**

**_Je vous remercie toujours autant pour votre soutien, vos reviews et les ajouts en alertes et dans les favoris...^^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gros méga bisous !<em>**

**_à dimanche ^^_**

**_Je vous adore !_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	41. ch41: Tante Androméda

**CHAPITRE 42 – Tante Andromeda**

-_Par Morgane !_ s'exclama Androméda.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux, noirs bouclés aussi longs. Ses lourdes paupières et ses traits fins, ses lèvres si fines qu'elles paraissent dédaigneuse. Son air hautain et sûr d'elle. La jeune fille lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, enfin elle ressemblait surtout à...

-_Tu…tu es la fille…de…de_, dit Androméda en passant sa main sur son front.

_-De votre sœur,_ répondit Néa. _Et de Severus Rogue. Je m'appelle Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, enchantée de faire votre connaissance,_ continua-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

-_Morgane !_ Répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche, _si je m'attendais à ça. Mais…Mais que fais-tu ici ? Enfin, tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?_

Néa rougit doucement et regarda ailleurs.

_-Je vais aller chercher du thé et des gâteaux_, dit l'homme.

Il referma la porte doucement. Androméda se tourna vers Néa.

-_Alors Antinéa, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école_ ? demanda Androméda.

_-Je suis partie_, répondit Néa. _Si j'étais restée là-bas, père m'aurait assassinée._

_-Partie? Père ?_ dit Androméda avec une moue réprobatrice. _Est-il très sévère avec toi ?_

_-Oui, trop parfois,_ dit Néa. _Mais ne le prévenez pas ma tante, s'il-vous-plaît._

_-Ma tante ? C'est comme cela que tu appelles Narcissa ?_ demanda Androméda. _Car je suppose que tu l'as déjà rencontrée._

Néa hocha la tête.

_-Tu peux juste m'appeler Tante Androméda, mais si tu préfères ma tante_, dit Androméda.

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude,_ dit Néa. _Mais je peux essayer._

_-Très bien, revenons-en à nos moutons,_ dit Androméda_. Qu'as-tu fait pour que ton…père veuille t'assassiner._

-_J'ai étranglé Drago, avec ma magie_, répondit Néa. _Mais il m'avait pris mon dragon. _

_-Quel âge as-tu ?_ demanda sa tante.

_-J'ai quatorze ans_, répondit Néa.

_-Et à quatorze ans, on n'est pas assez grande pour récupérer ses affaires sans faire de caprices où d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un ?_ demanda Androméda sévèrement.

_-Qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ta tante_, répliqua Androméda. _Que vas-tu faire, un caprice ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite ou qu'on la réprimande. Et maintenant, elle s'est évadée de prison pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. Veux-tu vraiment finir comme cela ?_

Néa avait blêmit, elle ne s'attendait pas à pareil discours.

_-Non, bien sûr que non,_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Je ne serais jamais comme elle. _

_-Regrettes-tu d'avoir blessée Drago ?_ demanda Androméda.

_-Non,_ répondit sincèrement Néa. _Il m'a dit qu'il dirait à son père que j'étais amie avec des traitres, et si Lucius sait ça, il me blessera encore plus que la dernière fois._

Néa raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle aimait beaucoup sa tante, elle était bien plus chaleureuse que Narcissa et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Aussi, Néa se fit réprimander plusieurs fois, quand elle raconta son escapade à Salem par exemple.

_-Il faut quand même que je prévienne ton père, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais bon,_ soupira Androméda.

Elle n'avait pas une confiance totale en Severus, son allégeance était un sujet délicat. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer du bon côté. Mais la fillette, elle, était sincère et Androméda se fit le serment qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Néa devint toute blanche quand elle annonça qu'elle devait appeler son père. Androméda s'avança vers la cheminée et dit « Severus Rogue ». Néa était livide.

-_Bonsoir, Severus, c'est Androméda_, dit-elle.

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter,_ répondit une voix froide sans le moindre tact. _Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?_

_-Je t'informe juste que ta fille est chez moi_, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-_Très bien j'arrive et je la ramène au manoir_, répondit-il. _Elle est en renvoi une semaine._

_-Pas la peine,_ dit Androméda. _Elle va rester ici._

Néa soupira de soulagement.

_-Certainement pas_, dit-il. _Ce ne sont pas des vacances._

_-Je suis encore sa tante,_ dit-elle froidement. _Et crois-moi, elle ne s'amusera pas, n'oublie pas où j'ai été élevée._

-_Bien, je t'enverrais ses travaux_, répondit Severus. _Et dit-lui que nous aurons une sérieuse discussion à la rentrée._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, _dit Androméda.

La conversation prit fin et elle se retourna vers sa nièce.

_-Je te préviens, tu peux rester ici mais je ne veux pas de caprices pendant ton séjour, nous sommes d'accord ?_ dit-elle fermement.

-_Oui, ma tante_, soupira Néa de soulagement.

_-Bien, je vais te montrer ta chambre_, dit-elle.

Néa suivit Androméda dans un couloir aux murs blancs avec quelques décors de Provence. Néa entra dans une pièce de couleur lavande, assez petite (selon Néa). Il y avait un lit d'une personne, un bureau, une bibliothèque remplie, quelques peluches sur le lit et une garde-robe.

-_Nous y sommes,_ dit Androméda.

_-Où est ma salle de bain ?_ demanda Néa.

Androméda se demanda si sa nièce ne se moquait pas d'elle, visiblement non.

_-Au fond du couloir à gauche_, répondit-elle aussitôt.

_-Ah, très bien_, dit Néa. _Ma tante ?_ demanda-t-elle_. Comment était-ce avec ma mère quand vous étiez enfants ?_

Androméda soupira et s'installa sur le lit, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de son passé mais la fillette avait le droit d'en savoir plus sur sa famille.

_-Et bien, tes grands-parents maternels étaient très sévères et prônaient la pureté du sang, ta mère, ta tante et moi-même avons baigné dans cet état d'esprit toute notre vie. Nous ne rencontrions, étant petites, que des enfants de sangs purs. Ta mère était adorable étant petite, toujours malicieuse, câline, jouette mais aussi capricieuse. Elle devint vite la favorite de notre mère et changea du tout au tout. A Poudlard, je fus envoyé à Serdaigle et je découvris une toute autre vie, plus libre avec des amis issus de milieux différents. Tout était pour le mieux, mais Bella entra à son tour à Poudlard et fut envoyé à Serpentard. Elle possédait un égo que je n'avais jamais vu, elle en avait toujours après les élèves de famille moldues. Tu-Sais-Qui, recrutait déjà des fidèles. Personne ne le connaissait encore bien, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il préparait. J'entendais souvent parler de lui quand je rentrais pour les vacances. En grandissant, à Poudlard, je me suis rendue compte que tous les sorciers étaient égaux, en étant différents. J'ai rencontré mon mari à Poudlard, il était à Poufsouffle et issue d'une famille de moldue. Il n'était pas comme les autres à me voir uniquement comme l'une des filles Blacks. En le rencontrant, je sus que je ne serais jamais comme ma famille. Je n'aurais pas pu le détester, lui qui était si gentil. Bella commença à vouer un culte à ce Lord, venu de nulle part, qui promettait une extermination des sorciers issus de familles moldues. J'avais dix-sept ans quand au détour d'un couloir, elle me surprit entrain d'embrasser, de la vermine pour elle. Elle s'est empressée de le raconter à notre mère qui m'a aussitôt renié et mise à la porte. _

Néa commença à sangloter.

_-Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie, voyons,_ dit Androméda doucement.

_-Si elle me trouve…Elle voudra que je devienne comme elle, mais je ne pourrais pas,_ dit Néa en secouant la tête.

Androméda l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

_-Chut, ça suffit, Bella ne te fera aucun mal, ton père ne le permettrais pas,_ dit Androméda en espérant ne pas se tromper.

Quand elle fut un peu calmée, Néa chuchota doucement :

_-Pourquoi, ma tante, ne puis-je pas avoir une vie normale avec des parents aimants et des frères et sœur ? _

Androméda l'embrassa sur le front.

_-Je ne sais pas, la vie est injuste parfois mais tu dois te rattacher aux personnes qui t'aiment et que tu apprécies, elle paraîtra bien moins monotone. Viens, je vais t'apprendre à faire un gâteau par magie, tu veux ?_

Néa sourit, elle adorait le gâteau au chocolat.

_-Oui, super !_

La semaine passa trop vite pour Néa. Androméda semblait avoir eu un impact incroyable sur la jeune fille. Néa semblait plus calme et apaisée. Il faut dire qu'Androméda savait être ferme, et sans savoir pourquoi Néa lui obéissait sans faire d'histoire. Néa adorait sa tante, elle était toujours douce et gentille et Néa aurait aimé avoir une maman comme cela. Androméda avait eu la chance de connaitre une Néa, aimable, gentille, calme et modeste. Néa avait dû travailler pour l'école, mais elle avait concilié cela avec les après-midi passés en compagnie de sa tante. Le dimanche après-midi, Androméda entra dans la chambre de Néa.

_-Néa, nous devons y aller_, dit-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas fait son sac. D'un coup de baguette, elle le fit.

_-Nous allons être en retard, si tu te dépêche tu pourras passer quelques semaines ici au mois de juillet et à Pâques._

_-Très bien, excuse-moi tante Androméda…je ne veux pas y retourner, surtout je ne veux plus le voir lui et cette…_

_-Pas de grossièreté, c'est terriblement vulgaire dans la bouche d'une adorable et distinguée jeune fille comme toi,_ dit fermement Androméda. _Et tu dois à Elise, autant de respect qu'à ton père._

Néa marmonna et suivit sa tante dans le salon pour partir en cheminette. Néa s'approcha d'Androméda et elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_-Tu vas me manquer_, dit Néa sincèrement.

_-Toi aussi, ma chérie, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée_, répondit Androméda en l'embrassant sur le front.

Néa se dirigea vers la cheminée et dit distinctement « Poudlard, bureau de Albus Dumbledore ». Après cinq minutes de tournants incessants, elle atterrit élégamment dans le majestueux bureau.

_-Miss Rogue ! Bonjour_, dit le directeur guilleret. _Comment vous-portez-vous ? _

_-Bien monsieur, je vous remercie_, répondit-elle avec une référence.

_-Severus est-il au courant que vous rentrez aujourd'hui ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit Néa. _Puis-je rejoindre mon dortoir ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr mais évitez les confrontations avec Mr Malefoy. _

Néa roula des yeux et s'en alla doucement. Elle descendit les escaliers menant au hall quand elle tomba nez à nez avec son père. Severus se figea et la regarda froidement.

_-Il faut qu'on parle,_ dit-il glacialement.

_-Si c'est pour m'annoncer qu'Elise est enceinte…félicitation mais je m'en fiche complétement,_ répliqua Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus s'avança dangereusement vers elle et lui attrapa le menton. Néa le regarda, le regard troublé.

_-Je suis désolée, père,_ dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas sincère mais Néa fit son possible pour le rendre crédible. Severus relâcha sa prise.

_-Bien, je vois qu'Androméda a fait des merveilles_, dit-il doucereusement. _Suis-moi._

Il se tourna en faisant voleter sa cape et se dirigea vers les cachots. Néa le suivit en faisant abstraction des sentiments la rongeant. Que ce soit de la colère, de la jalousie, de la trahison soudainement revenus.

-_Assieds-toi,_ dit Severus froidement.

Néa s'exécuta en regardant son père, le visage impassible.

_-J'espère que cette semaine de repos t'a fait du bien, et que tu as repris des forces_, commença-t-il. _Car, tu as désormais intérêt d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. Je ne veux plus de bagarre, d'insolence ni de règlements de comptes. Je peux t'assurer que la semaine d'exclusion n'est qu'un avant-gout de ce qu'il t'attend au moindre écart de conduite. _

Néa le fixa froidement, ne voulant pas montrer la peur montant en elle.

-_J'attends une réponse claire,_ souligna Severus.

Néa soupira doucement.

_-Oui père, je vous obéirais. _

_-Bien, je te fais donc confiance et annule ma punition, excepté en ce qu'il concerne Prés-au-lard. Mais je te préviens, qu'au moindre écart de conduite même ta tante ne pourra rien y faire._

_-J'ai compris, père, _répondit Néa. _Puis-je rejoindre ma chambre, j'ai besoin de sommeil ?_

_-Je t'en prie_, répondit Severus.

Néa se releva froidement et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Severus était satisfait, il ne vit néanmoins pas le sourire mauvais flottant sur le visage de Néa quand elle regagna son dortoir. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle serait obéissante comme çà, après tout il avait trahi sa confiance et lui avait mentit, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'en faire autant ?

-_Oh Néa tu es rentrée !_ s'exclama Tracey en sautant de son lit.

_-Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? _demanda malicieusement Daphné.

_-Parfaites_, dit Néa en serrant ses deux amies.

Elle se tourna vers un coin éloigné de là où elle se trouvait.

_-Je vois que tu sembles ravie de me voir de retour, Pansy_, dit Néa froidement.

Pansy leva le nez de son bouquin et regarda Néa froidement avant de se lever.

_-Non, ton retour ne m'enchante pas_, répliqua-t-elle.

_-Comment oses-tu_ ? Dit Néa sèchement.

_-Tu as blessé Drago,_ dit-elle.

-_Et alors…Est-il mort ?_ demanda Néa sarcastiquement. _Je commence à en avoir assez, tu es hypocrite, Pansy_, continua-t-elle froidement. _Tu n'es restée avec moi que par intérêt. Il va falloir choisir, soit moi…soit Drago._

Sur un excès de colère montante, Pansy s'exclama sèchement.

_-Je choisis Drago sans hésiter, lui au moins saura m'apprécier à ma juste valeu_r.

Néa ricana et ses deux amies rigolèrent avec elle.

_-Pauvre fille, il se fiche de toi et tu ne vois rien_, dit Néa en s'approchant de la porte puis l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. _Alors, dégage, je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre._

Pansy sortit en fulminant et Néa ferma la porte en se tournant vers ses amies.

-_D'autres désistement ?_

_-Non, je reste avec toi,_ dit Tracey.

_-Moi aussi_, dit Daphné_. Pansy ne méritait plus de faire partie de notre groupe…nous allions t'en parler justement._

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Néa intrigué.

-_C'est simple, pendant ton absence,_ répondit Tracey. _Pansy s'est mise en tête de prendre ta place._

_-hum,_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Et, elle a essayé de draguer Cyprien_, rajouta Daphné.

La colère de Néa explosa et ses joues devinrent écarlates.

_-Laly !_ S'exclama-t-elle sèchement.

L'elfe arriva à genoux devant sa maitresse en se tortillant les mains.

_-Que peux faire Laly pour aider la maitresse ?_ Couina-t-elle

_-C'est simple_, dit Néa, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. _Tu vas balancer tous les vêtements de Pansy…dans le lac._

Daphné et Tracey sourient à leur tour.

_-Mais…mais…non…la jeune maitresse ne devrait…Le maître._

Les filles rigolait de voir Néa peiner à se faire obéir, ce qui attisa la colère de la jeune fille.

_-Tu es mon elfe, alors obéis !_ S'exclama-t-elle froidement.

L'elfe s'exécuta et les filles regardèrent les vêtements de leur ancienne amie disparaître. Néa attrapa en vitesse un maillot et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Daphné et Tracey.

_-Laly, emmène le reste de ses affaires dans le dortoir d'en face._

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, qui semblait agitée. En effet, à cette heure-là, il y avait énormément de monde, ce qui fit rire Néa intérieurement. Elle se fixa un visage froid, et hautain. Pansy était assise auprès de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, Millicent dans le coin près de la cheminée. Néa vit à l'autre bout de la salle, Astoria Greengrass et ses amies qui la regardaient avidement. Néa se planta devant Pansy en la regardant de haut en bas.

_-Au fait, je t'ai apporté cela_, dit Néa en tirant le maillot de bain et en le jetant sur le visage de Pansy. _Tu en auras besoin pour aller récupérer tes vêtements…au fond du lac,_ dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire suivit de ses amies et d'autres filles soutenant Néa.

-_Tu n'es qu'une garce !_ s'exclama Pansy en se relevant.

_-Et toi, tu n'es qu'une salope,_ Répliqua Néa. _Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Cyprien, tu le regretterais…tu as déjà vu ce dont j'étais capable non ?_

Néa tourna le dos et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Les cours reprirent normalement, le lendemain matin de l'altercation tout le monde remarqua avec stupéfaction que le groupe de quatre s'était transformé en trio. A la récréation, Néa était assise avec Cyprien.

_-Est-il vrai que tu aurais jeté toute les affaires de Parkinson dans le lac ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui, astucieux non ?_ dit Néa fièrement.

_-Pas vraiment,_ dit Cyprien sérieusement ce qui enleva le sourire à Néa.

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-Ne me parle pas, comme tu parles à tes amies,_ _Néa,_ dit-il. _Si ton père est au courant, que crois-tu qu'il fera ? Tu joues avec ses nerfs, il ne va plus tenir patience bien longtemps. Tu devrais te calmer._

_-Je sais ce que je fais, Cyprien_, dit Néa_. Je t'ai expliqué qu'il a trahi ma confiance._

_-Il me semble pourtant que tu aimais cette chère Elise_, dit-il.

_-C'était avant qu'elle ne s'approprie mon père,_ dit Néa furieuse.

Cyprien arrêta là la discussion, il connaissait Néa et il ne valait mieux pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Pansy et Millicent passèrent devant eux, et Pansy commença à ricaner. Néa fit un mouvement pour se relever d'un bond mais elle fut retenue par Cyprien qui lui tint le bras, la forçant à demeurer assise. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Néa retourna dans son dortoir avec ses deux amies. Les BUSES approchaient et il fallait vraiment étudier. Durant les séances de travail, Laly se tenait à disposition pour apporter thé, café, biscuit. Harry avait donné une interview dans le chicaneur, et Néa avait été ravie de voir le professeur Ombrage rougir de fureur. Néa aida même certains élèves pour transformer les couvertures. Désormais, le professeur Ombrage assistait au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il s'occupait maintenant de noueux, d'horrible monstres dégoutant. Néa fêta avec Cyprien, la Saint-Valentin. Pour cela, le jeune homme avait, avec l'aide de Laly, réaménagé la salle de bain des préfets. Elle était décorée de rouge et de blanc avec des cœurs qui explosaient en confettis rouges. Néa passa l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à son père, mais essayait de ne pas s'emporter quand il était à proximité. Un jour, Elise eut la malchance de tomber nez à nez avec Néa au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage. Néa la regarda froidement et essaya de passer mais Elise la retint par le poignet. Néa se défit de son emprise d'un mouvement.

_-Ne me touche pas,_ dit-elle.

_-Néa, nous devons parler,_ dit Elise calmement.

-_Néa c'est pour les intimes, ce que tu n'es pas_, répliqua-t-elle. _Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envie de parler avec toi._

_-J'aime beaucoup ton père,_ essaya-t-elle de dire.

_-C'est qu'on dit toujours_, dit Néa en essayant de passer mais Elise la retint encore en ne lâchant plus son poignet.

_-Lâche-moi,_ ordonna Néa.

_-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, enfin !_ Dit Elise en haussant le ton. _Tu vas d'abord m'écouter._

_-Je n'ai pas à écouter les paroles d'une pu…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que la main fine et fraiche d'Elise vint s'abattre sur sa joue douloureusement. Néa se défit de l'emprise de la jeune femme et s'en alla en courant, vexée et en colère.

_-Néa, attends !_ s'exclama Elise en vain.

Néa en voulut à Elise, mais ne parvint pas à détester son geste. Le pire est qu'elle savait pourquoi, elle avait ouvertement manqué de respect à Elise qui voulait juste parler. Le mal était fait et elle ne jugea pas bon d'aller s'excuser. Le professeur Rogue ne sembla pas mis au courant des évènements ce qui fit culpabiliser Néa encore plus. La guerre froide était ouverte entre les filles et Pansy. Il ne passait une journée sans que les insultes et les coups-bas ne volent. Un jour en voulant sortir de la salle commune, elle surprit une conversation dans le couloir :

_-Dépêche, elle va coincer Potter…Oui…la salle sur demande, viens._

_-Mais qui a craché le morceau,_ disait la voix féminine.

_-Edgecombe, et elle n'est pas belle à voir._

Néa sentit son cœur battre, Hermione et Ginny devait être avec Harry. Elle courut vers un passage secret la menant en haut du château avent de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait cette salle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas rapides, et se cacha derrière une tapisserie couvrant un creux. Elle lança un maléfice lui permettant de voir à travers le voile. Les élèves sortaient de la salle sur demande en courant apeurés, et Néa vit qu'au bout du couloir Ombrage, Rusard et des Serpentards arrivaient en courant.

_-Attrapez-les tous !_ cria Ombrage

Néa vit Harry se précipiter vers l'opposé mais son cousin ayant pris un raccourci, lui lança un sortilège qui le fit tomber à terre. Il était trop tard, Néa ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

_-Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter_, dit en riant. _Hé professeur…PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai un !_

Sale traitre, pensa Néa. Il le payera cher.

_-C'est lui_, dit-elle avec jubilation. _Excellent Drago, Excellent ! Oh c'est vraiment très bien. Cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'en occupe maintenant…Debout Potter !_

Néa entendit le professeur donner des consignes : alors Pansy avait rejoint Drago et ses babouins ? Quand le couloir fut dégagé, elle sortit en trombe vers les toilettes des filles. Elle vit Pansy y entrer. Néa courut et lança un sort de silence sur la salle. Elle entra doucement.

_-Ah haha, je vous tiens et je vais gagner des points._

Néa s'approcha et vit au bout, les sœurs Patil et Luna Lovegood au bout de la baguette de Pansy. Néa mit un doigt sur sa bouche en voyant les filles, et murmura : « Confundo ». Elle s'approcha en souriant de Pansy.

_-Tu va retourner dans ton lit, et tu diras que tu avais juste envie de dormir. Tu vas tout oublier, même le fait de nous avoir vus. Va-t'en !_

Pansy, comme un pantin, s'en alla les yeux dans le vide. Néa se retourna.

-_Evitez d'en parler, j'aurais des ennuis mais dépêchez-vous à regagner vos dortoirs._

Les filles partirent et Néa sortit à son tour des toilettes. En regagnant les cachots, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago dans le hall.

_-Tu as été te balader dans les étages ?_ demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-_Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il te faire ?_ répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Sur un autre ton chère cousine, Je ne voudrais pas te donner une retenue à faire avec ton père en lui expliquant que je t'ai trouvé avec Chambers dans les toilettes en train de faire...

-Tu crois qu'il va te croire ? Espèce de crétin, répliqua Néa.

-Eh bien, entre toi, qui fait tout le temps n'importe quoi et moi, oui je crois que le choix sera vite fait.

-On verra, dit Néa hautaine. Maintenant laisse-moi passer où je t'étrangle comme la dernière fois.

Drago recula, méfiant, et regarda sa cousine avec un sourire mesquin.

-Mon père, m'a demandé de te surveiller, dit-il. De veiller à ce que tu n'en fasse pas à ta tête, et aux personnes que tu fréquentes. Voir même à te faire obéir à nos principes…

Néa ricana.

-Il croit en Merlin ? Certainement s'il pense que je vais t'obéir à toi, et ne t'avise pas de me suivre.

-Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu aurais le choix, murmura Drago.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Néa tourna la tête. Drago en profita pour murmurer « Servilis ». Néa se sentit bizarre, elle essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Elle essaya de parler mais n'y arriva pas non plus. Son corps totalement hors de contrôle se tourna vers Drago.

-Chouette n'est-ce pas ? Père m'a appris ce petit sort durant les vacances. Comme tu dois t'en rendre compte, tu ne peux parler sans mon consentement, ni même bouger…Tu es mon pantin, dit-il mauvaisement. Malheureusement, le sort ne dure qu'une demi-heure puisque je ne le pratique pas mais il y a moyen de le faire durer bien plus longtemps.

Sale petite vermine, pensa Néa. Tu me le paieras.

-Peut-être, dit Drago, mais pendant cette demi-heure, tu vas être obligée de m'obéir. Regarde un peu, si je dis…à genoux.

Néa lutta de toutes ses forces mais se trouva à genoux devant Drago. Elle fulminait à l'intérieur d'elle-même et se sentait humiliée. Il l'a força à le regarder dans les yeux afin de montrer qu'il était le chef. Elle espérait de tout cœur que personne ne passerai dans le hall à cette heure. Drago rigola mais se raidit en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Néa se releva aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas bouger la tête mais elle entendit une voix.

-Que faites-vous là ? s'exclama le professeur Ombrage.

Le visage de Néa se souleva et elle vit descendre le ministre accompagné du professeur Ombrage, d'un rouquin, et de deux hommes.

-Bonsoir, monsieur le ministre, dit Drago élégamment. Professeur, je ramenais ma cousine dans notre salle commune.

Néa, toujours sous contrôle, s'avança et fit une révérence en disant :

-Bonsoir Professeur, bonsoir Monsieur le ministre.

Le professeur Ombrage la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Bonsoir, Miss, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, dit le ministre.

-En effet, je vous remercie.

Néa était dégoutée, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Allez-vous coucher maintenant, dit le professeur Ombrage. Bonne soirée.

-bonne soirée Professeur Ombrage, dit Néa

Elle était en rage, à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comment avait-il osé l'humilier devant cette abominable femme. Il regarda Néa d'un air satisfait alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon. Il se retourna vers elle :

-Baisse les yeux quand tu marches à mes côtés, dit-il l'air amusé.

Néa s'exécuta à contrecœur, le maudissant. Soudain, elle sentit comme un sentiment de liberté, elle releva la tête. Le sort ne faisait plus effet et son cousin idiot ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il se tenait devant elle en entrant dans la salle commune, un air supérieur sur le visage. Il espérait la rendre ridicule devant la salle commune complète et il allait avoir la surprise de sa vie.

-Eh regardez tou…

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qui s'étalait par terre. Néa lui avait jeté un maléfice du croche-pied. Elle s'avança et il se releva, un air un peu apeuré sur le visage.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, dit-elle.

En vitesse, elle leva son poing et l'abattit sur le visage de Drago. Elle retint un cri, elle s'était faite mal en le frappant. Lui avait vacillé sous la force et était tombé sur les fesses. Il se releva avec un visage crispé et brandit sa baguette le duel commença. Drago ne savait pas que Néa était bonne duelliste. Elle esquiva tous ses coups, qui tombaient n'importe où cassant au passage des vases ou des décorations. Les élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Néa envoya plusieurs maléfices cuisants à Drago qui n'arriva pas à les esquiver. L'un toucha son front, et du sang commença à couler. Un garçon de première année entra alors que Drago lançait son sort. Néa vit que le sort aller le toucher :

-Pousse toi ! cria-t-elle en le poussant vers la gauche.

Le maléfice la toucha de plein fouet et la fit valser. Elle retomba sur le dos et brandit alors sa baguette qui s'envola derrière elle.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ! Cria une voix froide. Malefoy suivez-moi !

Néa ricana et quelqu'un empoigna le col de sa robe la faisant se remettre debout. Elle vit son père, le visage crispé par la fureur. Il avait dû être avertit par le bruit et au vu de sa réaction, il devait probablement être occupé à ce moment-là. Néa vit avec horreur, qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers son bureau mais vers ses appartements. Il poussa Néa contre le fauteuil et indiqua l'autre à Drago d'un geste. Severus se tourna d'un geste sec et fit face aux deux jeunes gens.

-Alors j'attends une explication, dit-il froidement.

Néa se releva d'un bond.

-Il m'a lancé un sortilège de magie noire, père, j'ai juste voulu me protéger, dit-elle.

-Magie noire ? demanda Severus, Qu'as-tu à dire Drago ?

-C'est faux, elle m'a attaqué sans raison comme d'habitude. Car elle avait peur que je la dénonce.

Néa se retourna avec dégout en regardant son cousin. Elle s'avança vers lui mais Severus fut plus rapide il l'attrapa et l'assit de force dans le fauteuil en lui liant le poignet à celui-ci. Néa le fixa glacialement.

-Que tu la dénonce ? demanda Severus.

-Enfin…que j'évite de dire ce qu'elle faisait avec Chambers dans les toilettes l'autre soir.

Severus se tourna vers sa fille en la dévisageant dangereusement.

-Il ment, père, s'exclama-t-elle. Je vous en prie, ne le croyez pas ! Il m'a lancé un sortilège de magie noire !

Severus s'avança vers elle, sa baguette à la main et Néa devint livide.

-Tu n'a aucune trace de magie noire sur toi, dit-il froidement. Tu peux y aller Drago, j'enverrai une lettre à Lucius. Antinéa, excuse-toi auprès de Drago pour lui avoir causé du tort.

-Certainement pas, répliqua Néa.

-Obéis…tout de suite ! cria sèchement Severus. Sinon, je te corrige devant lui.

Néa perdit de ses couleurs et balbutia en serrant les dents :

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé du tort, Drago.

Malefoy s'en amusa et la nargua.

-Bien, tu peux nous laisser Drago, dit Severus

Drago s'en alla et se tourna derrière Severus en adressant un sourire à Néa. Celle-ci fit un mouvement pour se relever mais fut retenue à cause don poignet droit. Drago partit en vitesse et regagna la salle commune. Il croisa Pansy, qui avait l'air à l'ouest. Elle passa à côté de lui en disant « je dois aller dormir ».

Severus s'assit en face de sa fille et la fixa longtemps. Néa, elle, s'obstina à ne pas le regarder. Elle tourna néanmoins les yeux quand, elle sentit son regard brulant sur elle.

-Ton comportement me déçois beaucoup, dit-il froidement. Tu n'en pas assez de toujours t'en prendre à Drago ?

-Vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours le défendre, de lui donner raison ? Dit Néa. Vous ne me croyez jamais !

-Je te le répète, tu n'as aucune trace de magie noire sur toi, donc donne-moi une raison pour l'avoir attaqué.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils. Et de toute façon, tout le monde peut bien me faire du mal, vous ne direz jamais rien. Vous devriez demander à Elise de quel droit elle m'a giflé…

-Je le sais, elle me l'a dit, répliqua Severus. Et tu l'as mérité, au vu de ce que tu allais lui dire. Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect, est-ce clair ?

Néa s'obstina à garder le silence.

-Bien, je fais des efforts pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de t'étrangler tellement je suis furieux, donc monte dans ta chambre. Et tu y resteras à partir de maintenant, comme je t'aurais à l'œil pendant la nuit et les soirées.

-Comment ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'agaça Néa.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander ton avis, dit-il froidement.

Il se releva et en un mouvement Néa se retrouvait dans sa chambre. La porte claqua sèchement et Néa entendis le cliquetis de la serrure. Elle était en colère, non en réalité elle était furieuse. Elle bombarda la porte de maléfice en criant, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Severus mécontent. Il s'avança et la gifla froidement. Néa sursauta et se calma d'un coup.

-Ca y est ? Tu es calmée ? dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il l'empoigna par le bras et la coucha de force dans son lit, en utilisant un maléfice pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se lever.

- Relâchez-moi ! Siffla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Severus se retourna et lui lança un Silencio. Cette nuit-là, Néa cria et pleura mais personne ne l'entendit. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews, et vos messages d'anniversaire ! j'espère en avoir d'autres reviews !<p>

**Saina :** Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de te revoir !

**Klaylinn:** Merci Merci pour la review, bisous bisous

**Hélène :** Merci pour la review, bisous. (jai lu ton chapitre suivant et il est génial, je review bientôt) ;D Bisous

**MrsLuna22** : Merci, je vais y penser =D Bisous

**Ignie :** hahahaha, merci pour la review, gros bisous

**Grumfy :** haha, merci, je te comprend...Bella te fera encore plus peur dans quelques chapitres...Bisous

**Nathalie Addict:** Merci pour ta review du chapitre 41 ;D Bisous

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien je vous rappelle que la semaine prochaine sera la dernière fois de l'année où je publierai avant fin Janvier. Je publierai exclusivement 2 chapitres. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bisous,<em>**

**_Je vous adore ,_**

**_Passez une bonne semaine !_**

**_Justine_**


	42. Ch42 : Une nouvelle ère

**Chapitre 43 – Une nouvelle ère**

* * *

><p>Au matin, elle fut réveillée par l'écartement soudain des rideaux. Elle ouvrit un œil et plongea sous son oreiller.<p>

-Debout ! s'exclama une voix froide.

-Mais qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

-6h00, répondit Severus.

-Mais je ne me lève jamais avant 7h00, laissez-moi dormir, dit Néa en refermant les yeux.

Severus, d'un coup de baguette, écarta les couvertures et expulsa Néa de son lit. Elle tomba sur le sol froid.

-Lorsque je dis debout, tu obéis et tu te lèves. Tu as dix minutes pour t'habiller, ne sois pas en retard car crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas que je vienne te chercher.

-Je vous déteste ! s'exclama Néa méchamment.

-Tu te répète, répliqua simplement Severus.

Elle allait comprendre, à partir de maintenant le sens du mot obéir. S'il l'avait sous la main, il pourrait contrôler ses faits et gestes et l'empêcher ainsi d'avoir des ennuis. Quand Néa descendit, son père était assis à la salle à manger en train de lire le journal. Néa se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en boudant.

-Les choses vont changer, ici, dit Severus. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à tout ce que tu diras au professeur Ombrage.

-Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua Néa.

-Car, elle a été nommée directrice de l'école, cette nuit, dit sombrement Severus.

-Quoi ? Elle ? Directrice ? s'indigna Néa. Et le professeur Dumbledore l'a laissée faire ?

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, d'après ce que je sais. Potter a créé un groupe se nommant, dit-il en retenant un rictus, l'armée de Dumbledore. Le ministre l'a mal prit, il a cru que Dumbledore montait vraiment une armé contre le ministère.

-Quel crétin, soupira Néa avec dégoût. Harry a eu raison de ne pas se laisser faire.

-Harry ? reprit Severus avec mépris.

-C'est son prénom, non ? dit Néa. Je vais chercher mes affaires d'écoles.

-Tout est ici, dit Severus avec un rictus.

-Je vais avoir le droit de sortir d'ici pour aller en cours au moins ?

-Oui, à huit heures moins le quart, dit-il d'un ton sec. Maintenant tais-toi et mange.

Néa observa la table, sur laquelle se trouvait une assiette bien remplie.

-Je ne mange jamais autant le matin, juste du fromage frais et des fruits, dit-elle.

Le contenu de l'assiette se transforma en fromage frais et Néa entama son déjeuner.

-Cette situation durera-t-elle longtemps ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tant que je le jugerai nécessaire, répondit-il sans détacher son regard de son journal.

Néa soupira bruyamment.

-Pourquoi vous défendez toujours Drago ? Moi je suis votre fille et je n'ai pas tant d'égard.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi le serais-je, je n'ai besoin de personne, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pour répondre à ta question, il me semble qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un conflit entre vous, il est le seul blessé...

-C'est de ma faute s'il ne sait pas se battre ?

Néa commençait à être énervée.

-Si tu te comportais plus sagement, j'aurais plus facilement tendance à te croire, lui fit savoir Severus.

-Ne me parlez pas comme cela, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! J'ai quinze ans ! s'exclama Néa.

-Tu va avoir quinze ans, et tes réactions ne sont pas du tout propres à ton âge.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis, dit Néa en croisant les bras.

De petits coups furent frappés, et Severus alla ouvrir la porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Néa quand elle vit Elise apparaître. Elle entra suivit de Severus, Néa se raidit aussitôt.

-Bonjour Néa, dit-elle en souriant l'air gênée.

Néa s'entêta à regarder ailleurs.

-Antinéa, dit Severus sèchement.

-Néa c'est pour les intimes comme je te l'ai déjà dit, lança Néa à Elise. Alors maintenant, elle vient dans vos appartements ?

-Antinéa, change de ton, l'avertit Severus.

Néa soupira bruyamment en prenant son sac.

-Je vais en cours…là au moins je ne te croiserais pas, dit-elle à Elise en s'en allant vers la porte.

Severus allait l'attraper pour l'obliger à s'excuser quand une fine main vint se poser sur son bras.

-S'il te plaît, dit Elise le visage troublé.

-Elle doit comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas te manquer de respect, dit Severus.

-Elle le sait au fond d'elle-même, je le sais, mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle est tout simplement jalouse ?

-Elle m'a affirmé le contraire quand je lui ai demandé, répondit-il.

-Il est évident qu'elle n'allait pas te le dire, tu connais l'orgueil et la fierté d'Antinéa. Elle a simplement peur, que tu ne t'attache à moi et que tu ne t'occupe plus d'elle.

-Mais c'est absurde, dit froidement Severus.

-Pas pour une fillette de quatorze ans, qui a perdu ses parents, dont la mère vient de s'évader de prison, et dont le père, qui lui a mentit, entretient une relation avec sa psychomage, résuma Elise.

-Finement résumé, maugréa Severus.

-C'est la vérité, simplement, répondit Elise en lui faisant un câlin doucement. Il faut lui laisser le temps. Et tu ne devrais pas l'éloigner comme cela, elle va encore se sentir à part.

-A part ? demanda Severus.

-Elle se sent à part des autres car les autres n'ont pas de parents professeur ici, expliqua Elise doucement. Quand elle a une mauvaise note, tu le sais directement parce que les autres te le disent. Les autres élèves ne disent jamais leurs point de milieu de sessions à leur parents, il dise juste si ça va ou pas. Les autres élèves ne se voient pas retirer le droit de dormir dans leurs dortoirs.

-Mais au moins, ici je peux contrôler ce qu'elle fabrique, dit-il.

-Et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouvera le moyen de sécher les cours pour faire ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire quand elle est ici

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

-Sev, j'ai parlé avec elle pendant deux ans, je commence à la connaître, répondit Elise.

-Bien, à la fin de la semaine, alors, elle pourra regagner son dortoir, dit-il en soupirant.

-Et concernant Drago ? demanda Elise.

-Et bien quoi ? dit Severus.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, hier soir, elle l'a accusé de lui avoir jeté un sort.

-Elle n'avait aucune trace de magie noire sur elle, répondit Severus.

-Peut-être que le sort n'est pas détectable, dit Elise. Tu pourrais peut-être t'en assurer toi-même.

-Je n'ai aucun plaisir à entrer dans sa tête, soupira Severus.

-Mais si elle dit la vérité, elle sera soulagée que tu l'as croie, et peut-être que ça ira mieux, sous-entendit Elise.

-Très bien, je verrais cela ce soir. dit-il avant de sourir légèrement. Contente ?

-Non, dit Elise en souriant, je suis comblée.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur ses lèvres fines.

Néa rejoignit directement ses amies en cours de sortilège.

-Morgane, Néa ! Nous étions mortes d'inquiétude, s'exclama doucement Daphné en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien, je vais juste devoir resté dormir quelque temps dans les appartements de mon père.

-Tu sais la nouvelle ? Ombrage a été nommée directrice de l'école, il est placardé partout.

-Oui, mon père me l'a dit, dit Néa. On va devoir se méfier d'elle.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? dit Tracey avec un sourire avide.

Néa secoua la tête en haussant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, Edgecombe aurait des boutons partout sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, si ? demanda Néa le plus naturellement possible.

Les filles rigolèrent.

-Oui mais, les nouveaux boutons forment le mot « Cafard », dit Tracey l'air moqueuse.

-Tu sais c'est à cause de quoi ? Où ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Daphné.

-Non, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit Néa.

-Drago et Pansy, ont rejoint la brigade inquisitoriale, dit Daphné dédaigneusement.

-Qu'est-ce encore que cela ?

-Aucune idée, ce que je sais c'est qu'ils peuvent enlever des points. Et Oh ! Mais qu'as-tu à la main.

Néa observa sa main droite qui était devenue un peu bleue.

-Disons que Drago doit s'en souvenir, je soignerai cela après, dit-elle.

Elles arrivèrent non loin de la classe et Néa regarda Drago et compagnie prés d'Harry et d'Hermione.

-…Ah et j'oubliais, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, Granger, ça vaut bien dix points de moins.

Néa se sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était horrible de dire ce genre de choses, devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle vit Ron sortir sa baguette mais Hermione l'en empêcha :

-Non ! murmura-t-elle.

-Sage initiative Granger, dit Drago. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence…Sois sage petit pote Potter…et toi aussi mon bon roi ouistiti.

Il allait partir quand Néa le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire ce genre chose ? murmura-t-elle dangereusement.

-C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de défendre ces gens, répliqua-t-il. Mon père sera ravi de l'appendre et ta mère aussi.

-Eh bien, dis-le, je m'en fiche !

-Sur un autre ton, sinon…

-Sinon quoi, dit Néa en rigolant. Tu vas m'enlever des points ?

-Non, ne te souviens-tu pas de la soirée où tu t'es mise à genoux devant moi ? dit-il l'air mauvais.

Il y avait encore quelque personne dans le couloir qui se regardèrent. Néa dégaîna sa baguette et la pointa sous le nez de Drago qui devint livide.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama une petite voix fluette. Antinéa !

Néa se retourna et vit le petit professeur Flitwick arriver en courant.

-Monsieur, dit Néa en rangeant sa baguette. Malefoy a enlevé dix points à Hermione sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas de sang pur.

-Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de chose dans ma classe, Mr Malefoy ! Je donne dix points à Gryffondor et j'en enlève dix à Serpentard. Maintenant tout le monde en classe.

Drago passa devant Néa en lui disant « si tu savais ce qu'il t'attend… » Mais Néa n'y prêta pas attention. A la fin du cours, le professeur Flitwick appela Néa.

-J'ai une bien malheureuse nouvelle, Antinéa, dit-il.

-Laquelle, monsieur ? demanda Néa craignant qu'il ne soit renvoyé.

-La directrice a décidé de supprimer toute activité musicale, annonça-t-il gravement.

-Mais…Mais enfin, c'est injuste ! Pourquoi, s'exclama Néa en colère.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit dans la grande salle où les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là. Elle sauta élégamment sur une table et lança un sonorus sur sa gorge.

-Votre attention ! dit-elle froidement. Vous devez savoir qu'un changement de commande est arrivé cette nuit !

Les élèves se rapprochèrent de la table.

-Cette horrible bonne femme désire supprimer toute activitée musicale dans cette école, et je dis non !

Les élèves appréciant beaucoup la chorale de l'école approuvèrent en criant des « oui ! » ou des « bien dit ! ».

-Allons tous dans notre salle de musique et jouons ! Chantons ! Dansons !

Néa fut suivit par les trois quarts de l'école. Ceux qui jouaient d'un instrument et la chorale restèrent dans la salle mais ouvrirent les grandes portes et les fenêtres. Les autres restaient dehors prêts à faire la fête du siècle. Néa s'installa derrière le piano et lui lança un sonorus elle fut imitée par les autres. Elle entama les premières notes et fut suivie par les instrumentistes. Tout le monde connaissait cette chanson si populaire dans les écoles. Néa chanta les premières notes avec sa voix posée et fut suivit des autres chanteurs, tout en jouant du piano :

_**-Qui a eu cette idée folle un jour d'inventer l'école ?**_

_**Qui a eu cette idée folle**_

_**Un jour d'inventer l'école**_

_**C'est les quatre fondateurs !**_

_**Les quatre fondateurs !**_

_**De nous laisser dans la vie**_

_**Que les dimanches, les samedis**_

_**C'est les quatre fondateurs !**_

_**Les quatre fondateurs !**_

Les basses, les guitares, trompettes sonnaient…Un rock comme on en avait jamais vu à Poudlard. La chanson résonnait dans les couloirs, d'une puissance accrue. Tous les élèves dansaient dans les couloirs, une fête géante pour la musique. Néa prenait plaisir à chanter les couplets en solo, elle abandonna le piano à une autre jeune fille. Et monta sur une table pour danser et fut rejoint par de nombreux élèves. Les professeurs intrigués arrivèrent vite mais ne firent rien, l'anarchie régnait. Severus alerté par les cris et la musique remonta et soupira en voyant Néa entrain de danser et de chanter, il aurait dû s'en douter.

_**Godric pour Gryffondor**_

_**Salazar pour Serpentard**_

_**Poufsouffle grâce à Helga**_

_**Serdaigle grâce à Rowena !**_

_**Qui a eu cette idée folle**_

_**Un jour d'inventer l'école**_

_**C'est les quatre fondateurs !**_

_**Les quatre fondateurs !**_

_**Les cours de potions,**_

_**De métamorphose, **_

_**Sort et maléfice**_

_**Et la botanique**_

_**Que de que de travail**_

_**Ah ah ah les quatre fondateur !**_

Le professeur Ombrage arriva en criant des menaces mais Néa et les chanteurs chantèrent plus fort encore. Tous les élèves s'y mirent ensemble et tous bloquaient le passage. Le professeur Flitwick dansait le twist dans un coin, très fier de ses élèves. Minerva se rapprocha de Severus et d'Elise.

-Severus, votre fille à parfois de bonnes idées, dit-elle en se dandinant ravie que le professeur Ombrage n'arrive pas à se faire obéir.

Severus soupira de plus belle et vit Elise qui souriait.

Les élèves hurlaient les paroles, applaudissaient. La voix de la directrice n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre :

-ça suffit ! Retournez en classe.

Au loin colin Crivey prenait des photos. Néa dansait un rock avec Cyprien, ses amies les suivirent et bientôt des couples se formèrent. Néa adorait la danse surtout celle qui bouge. Certains élèves faisaient du rock acrobatique.

-Que tout le monde aille déjeuner, hurla la directrice.

Severus attendit la fin de la chanson et traversa le flot d'élève d'un pas brusque et rapide. Ceux-ci s'écartaient sur son passage. Néa était en train de saluer des camarades d'écoles quand la main brusque de son père se posa sur épaule. Elle tourna vers lui un regard froid.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris encore ? demanda-t-il agacé.

Néa se défit de son emprise.

-Elle a supprimé les activitées musicales ! s'indigna Néa.

-Vous ! s'exclama le professeur Ombrage en proie à une rage folle.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et elle essayait de réajuster son tailleur tant bien que mal.

-Comment avez-vous pu !

-Pourquoi avez-vous supprimé les activitées musicales ? demanda furieusement Néa coincée entre son père et le professeur.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, et qu'elles ne servent à rien, répondit froidement le professeur.

-Vous ne servez à rien non plus, mais personne ne songe à vous délogez, répliqua Néa.

-Antinéa ! Siffla Severus.

-Mais c'est la vérité, nous n'apprenons rien avec elle, s'indigna la jeune fille. Son livre, il a été écrit par je ne sais quel crétin qui s'évertue à expliquer que l'on vit dans un monde où les bonbons poussent sur les arbres et où il y a des arc-en-ciel partout et qu'il n'y a donc pas besoin d'apprendre à se défendre.

-Vous serez en retenue, 1 mois ! Severus j'attends que vous soyez ferme avec elle, dit-elle en repartant rouge de colère.

Severus pivota doucement sur la jeune fille.

-File déjeuner, nous reparlerons de ça ce soir ! murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Néa se fit pas prier et rejoignit ses amies souriantes.

-C'était vraiment génial, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée, dit Daphné.

-C'est clair, tu sais j'ai vu Flitwick danser un twist avec Chourave, dit Tracey en rigolant.

-Et ce n'est pas fini, répondit Antinéa avec un sourire mauvais. Colin !

Le petit blond sursauta et se tourna apeuré, en voyant Antinéa fondre sur lui.

-Peux-tu me donner tes photos ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fouilla dans son sac, et sortit les photos. Il avait un polaroïd sorcier.

-Merci, je crois que tu vas être publié, mon cher, dit-elle ravie.

Elle fonça vers la grande salle suivit de ses amies, intriguées.

Elle sortit un parchemin et ses plumes.

-Alors :

_Chère Rita Skeeter,_

_Voilà un scoop qui devrait vous plaire. La nouvelle directrice du collège Poudlard a du mal à se faire obéir. De plus les étudiants en réaction à son désir de supprimer les activités musicales, ont décidés de protester cette après-midi en chantant et dansant. Les clichés suivants, peuvent vous le prouvez._

_Bonne amusement,_

_Bien à vous_

_Antinéa Rogue._

Néa roula les photos dans le parchemin et le ferma magiquement. Elle appela Gaïa, qui n'était jamais bien loin de sa maitresse.

-Porte cela à la Gazette du sorcier chez Rita Skeeter.

La chouette s'envola et Néa se retourna vers ses amies en éclatant de rire.

La salle se mit soudainement à trembler et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Néa quand elle vit deux énorme Dragons en étincelles entrer sauvagement dans la grande salle. Tout le monde cria et applaudit. Les feux d'artifices étaient partout, des pétards surprises explosaient dans tous les sens, des cierges magiques lançaient des jurons. Tout était coloré. Néa sortit dans le couloir, et entendit la directrice.

-Il ne faut pas les stupéfixier, Rusard.

Ravie de cette nouvelle, elle s'empressa d'aller dans la grande salle.

-Eh vous tous, la directrice accorde 50 points à chaque élève qui l'aide à se débarrasser des feux d'artifices, il suffit de leur lancer des stupéfix, cria-t-elle le regard plein de malice.

Aussitôt les élèves parcoururent les couloirs pour stupéfixier les feux d'artifices qui se multipliaient à chaque fois. Néa était morte de rire.

Les cours reprirent quand même presque normalement. Pendant les cours de l'après-midi, les professeurs appelait la directrice quand un feu d'artifice venait se loger.

-Miss Brown, disait le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sardonique. Voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Mme la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se loger dans notre classe.

La jeune fille sourit et s'en alla rapidement. Néa pointa sa baguette et le professeur l'appela.

-Que faites-vous Miss Rogue ?

-Un petit cadeau, répondit Néa en ricanant.

Elle pointa sa baguette et lança un puissant Stupéfix, le feu d'artifice se multiplia par dix. La plupart des élèves rigolaient et le professeur McGonagall ne la réprimanda pas, Néa crut même voir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage. Le professeur Ombrage fut tellement occupé cette après-midi-là qu'elle ne convoqua pas Néa pour sa retenue. Elle retourna donc vers les appartements de son père où elle résidait désormais. Elle frappa au portrait et Severus vint lui ouvrir.

-Ne serait-il, pas plus simple que j'ai le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

-Non, assieds-toi, nous devons parler, dit-il sérieusement.

Néa alla au salon sans s'asseoir.

-J'aimerais que nous discutions de notre conversation de ce matin.

-Vraiment ? Quel retournement de situation ! s'exclama Néa sarcastique.

-Baisse d'un ton, ordonna Severus sèchement.

Néa se tut sur le coup.

-J'aimerais que tu me laisse entrer dans ton esprit afin de voir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Néa pesa le pour et le contre, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

-Très bien, dit-elle fièrement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus encra ses prunelles dans le regard azur de sa fille. Néa vit aussitôt défiler la soirée d'hier. Elle vit Drago lui jeter le sort et l'obliger à se plier à ses moindres désirs.

Severus sortit délicatement de sa tête, le teint un peu livide. Néa, elle arborait un visage satisfait.

-Eh bien, tu avais donc raison, dit simplement Severus. Et Elise aussi.

-Qu'a-t-elle avoir l'a dedans ? dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te donner une autre chance, tu devrais penser à la remercier et à être un peu plus agréable avec elle. Ton comportement la blesse beaucoup.

-J'y penserai, dit Néa froidement en remontant vers sa chambre.

La journée du lendemain se passa normalement. Néa se rendit dès le soir, pour sa retenue avec Ombrage. Elle lui fit copier _« je dois me plier aux règles instaurées par la directrice »_ qui lui brûla la peau. A la fin de la séance, elle demanda la main de Néa et lança un maléfice.

-Je connais vos talents, Miss Rogue, dit-elle sadiquement. Je sais que vous vous soignerai en sortant d'ici, mais le sort empêchera toute guérison pour le moment.

Néa la fixa d'un regard noir et sortit dignement sans un mot. En rejoignant les appartements de son père, elle découvrit un Severus fou furieux.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Siffla méchamment.

-J'étais en retenue, répondit-elle intriguée par la réaction de son père.

-Bien file dans ta chambre ! dit-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-Qu'ai-je encore fait de mal ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, dit-il sèchement.

Néa le regarda incrédule, il était en colère et elle n'avait rien fait.

-Père ? Je me demandais…Pourrais-je aller chez ma tante Androméda pendant les vacances, je pourrais étudier au calme.

-Oui, maintenant tu montes.

Néa monta les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait même pas protesté. Il ne voulait vraiment plus d'elle. Tous ces sentiments se bousculant en elle, était horrible à supporter. La jalousie poussait la colère qui empiétait sur la tristesse écrasant au passage son bonheur.

Le lendemain matin, Néa fit son sac et descendit sans un mot. Son père était déjà là : il releva la tête. Il était désolé de sa réaction de la nuit d'avant : Potter l'avait énervé en fouillant dans sa pensine. Il devait s'être empressé de le raconter à tous les autres cornichons.

-Bonjour Antinéa, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Père, salua-t-elle froidement. Nous nous verrons dans deux semaines.

Néa sortit sans un mot et rejoignit Cyprien dans le hall. Il retournait également chez lui, et Néa allait faire le trajet avec lui.

-Tu viendras me voir chez ma tante ? demanda Néa.

-Bien sûr, comment ferais-je deux semaines sans te voir ? dit-il en souriant. Mais tu devras venir chez moi aussi.

-Oh oui ! dit Néa joyeusement.

Le trajet se passa bien, un peu long mais Néa trouva qu'il passa vite au côté de son amoureux. Cyprien descendit d'abord et tendit une main à Néa pour l'aider à descendre.

-Eh bien, on doit déjà se dire au revoir, dit Cyprien.

-On se reverra vite, dit Néa en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, plus que tout.

Néa alla saluer en vitesse ses parents et se tourna vers le bout de la gare où sa tante se trouvait. Elle vit avec horreur que celle-ci regardait son autre tante. Néa s'avança rapidement. Elle observa ses deux tantes, se regardant froidement. Narcissa se retourna sur Néa avec surprise.

-Mais que fais-tu là, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle passe ses vacances chez moi, dit Androméda sèchement. Allons-y.

-Ma nièce n'a pas à loger chez toi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au manoir ? dit Narcissa en s'adressant à Néa.

-Ma tante, vous connaissez mes différents avec Drago, je ne saurais le supporter deux semaines, s'excusa Néa.

Elle ne voulait pas choisir entre ses deux tantes qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-Viens maintenant, Antinéa, nous y allons, dit Androméda.

Elle attrapa Néa par le bras et transplana avec elle. Néa atterrit dans le salon agréable de sa tante.

-comment vas-tu ? demanda Androméda

-Bien merci, s'exclama Néa. Je suis contente d'être chez toi. Ted n'est pas là ?

-Ah non, il travaille encore, répondit sa tante. Allez, vas déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre et rejoins-moi au salon.

-Très bien, soupira Néa.

Néa s'installa très vite et si tôt après, elle était assise auprès de sa tante.

-Tout vas mieux au château ?

-Mouais, répondit Néa.

-Ce n'est pas très positif comme réponse, çà.

-Je n'en peux plus, tante Androméda, répondit Néa. Père ne me croit jamais, et pour l'instant il m'oblige à rester avec lui dans ses appartements, je n'ai plus de temps libre ! Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi sévère ?

Androméda soupira, la fameuse question qu'elle-même s'était posée il y a de cela plusieurs années.

-Je ne saurais te répondre, dit-elle doucement. Il croit qu'en t'imposant des limites et un code de conduite strict, tu seras obéissante, pas trop curieuse, pour t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis. Il veut juste ta sécurité.

-Eh bien, tout ce qu'il a réussis à faire jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que j'ai hâte d'avoir vingt ans, pour pouvoir partir.

-Ne dis pas çà, Antinéa.

-Mais tout est si confus, je ne sais plus si je l'aime autant que je le déteste.

-Enfin, je sais qu'il est sévère mais de là à le détester, la réprimanda Androméda.

Severus était strict, Androméda le savait mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour que sa propre fille en vienne à le détester.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je ne peux pas le dire, s'exclama Néa les yeux noyés de larmes.

-Explique-toi, dit-doucement Androméda en la serrant dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu…cette marque…sur son bras gauche, pleura Néa. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne serait pas comme Oncle Lucius…

-Calme-toi, Antinéa, dit Androméda doucement. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois.

-Il à la marque des ténèbres sur le bras mais ce n'est pas un mangemort ? S'exclama Néa en colère.

-Premièrement, dit sèchement Androméda en se relevant, tu vas te calmer et dès que ce sera le cas, nous en reparlerons. Deuxièmement, ton père faisait partie des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, pendant la première guerre, mais il s'est rangé ensuite du côté de Dumbledore. La marque est perpétuelle, elle ne s'enlève pas.

Androméda allait à l'encontre de ses propres croyances, elle-même ne croyait pas vraiment au changement de camp de Severus. Mais Antinéa était trop mal pour qu'elle lui dise le contraire.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas démenti alors ? demanda Néa calmée soudainement.

-Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie, essaye de lui en parler.

-Je l'ai jugé trop vite, se dit Néa à elle-même. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais, j'ai vraiment mal agis, tante Androméda, je regrette, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais, il a quand même été un mangemort, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il servait surtout d'indicateur et de préparateur de potion, je ne pense pas qu'il ait torturé, expliqua Androméda.

Néa s'en voulu encore plus, le remord faisait vraiment mal.

-Allez, viens, tu m'aides à faire à manger ? demanda Androméda.

Néa hocha la tête.

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'elfe, tante Androméda ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-elle. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner.

-Hum…c'est vrai que c'est chouette, dit Néa. Moi j'ai un elfe, elle s'appelle Laly.

Androméda soupira.

-Cela te plaît ?

-Bah…elle ne me sert pas à grand-chose, à part peut-être ranger mes affaires et porter mes valises. Le reste du temps je crois qu'elle reste au manoir avec les autres, répondit Néa en haussant les épaules.

Elles cuisinèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que Ted ne rentre. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Néa adorait vraiment être chez sa tante, l'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Le lendemain pendant le déjeuner, Néa était assise en face de sa tante et de son oncle quand le courrier arriva. Androméda attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et fronça les sourcils, elle le passa à Ted qui dû se retenir de rire. Néa leva la tête de son bol et regarda sa tante. Celle-ci mécontente, lui passa le journal. Néa rigola quand elle vit la première page du journal.

« La directrice de Poudlard semble ne pas savoir arrêter une fête géante dans le château »

Une photo montrait Néa debout en train de chanter, devant les élèves instrumentistes et les élèves dansant comme des fous. Elle ne lut pas l'article.

-Je suis plutôt belle sur cette photo, dit-elle à sa tante et à son oncle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Antinéa, dit Androméda fermement. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle voulait supprimer les activités musicales ! s'exclama Néa.

-Et en quoi cela te concernait ? demanda Androméda.

-Je faisais partie de la chorale, j'étais soliste !

-Tu n'as pas fait cela à cause des activités musicales, tu ne voulais pas qu'elle supprime quelque chose qui te mette en avant. N'est-ce pas ? Tu protestes mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Et quand un adulte fait une action, tu t'y adapte même si cela ne te convient pas. Va donc dans ta chambre travailler et réfléchir à cela.

Néa ne bougea pas se contentant de fixer sa tante froidement.

-Antinéa, je ne céderai pas, donc tu obéis, maintenant, dit Androméda fermement.

Néa voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, se dirigea vers sa chambre en marmonnant. Elle travaillait encore quand sa tante entra dans sa chambre. Néa se crispa et fit semblant de rien en continuant à écrire. Androméda soupira doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

-Peut-on discuter calmement ? demanda-t-elle.

-…

-Antinéa, j'aimerais que tu me répondes lorsque je te parle, même si tu es en colère, dit Androméda.

-Oui, nous pouvons, répondit-elle froidement.

-Bien, je veux que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien. Tu dois apprendre à obéir, même si cela ne te plait pas.

-Mais, j'ai toujours put faire ce que je voulais que ce soit avec mes parents ou à l'académie, pourquoi cela devrait changer ? demanda Néa.

-Car te céder tout tes caprices ne t'aideras pas à avancer dans la vie, dit Androméda. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi as-tu fais autant d'histoire à l'école ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle supprime notre chorale, dit Néa. J'étais soliste, j'avais l'impression d'être utile et puis je chantais seule sur scène. Je veux être remarquée…J'en ai besoin.

-Comment çà tu en as besoin ? demanda Androméda.

-Mes parents ne se sont jamais souciés de moi, dit Néa. Donc quand j'arrive dans une école que je ne connais pas et que l'on me nomme soliste, qu'on me fasse des compliments sur ma voix, mes tenues, ça fait du bien, et j'en veux toujours plus.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te faire remarquer d'une certaine personne en particulier ? dit Androméda.

-Si, j'aimerais que père s'intéresse un peu plus à moi, dit-elle. Chose qu'il ne fait plus depuis un bout de temps.

Soudain, Androméda compris de quoi la jeune fille parlait.

-Oh je vois, tu as peur qu'il ne s'attache tellement à Elise qu'il t'oublie ? demanda Androméda.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Néa trop vite en rougissant.

-Mais enfin, ma chérie, tu es sa fille, il t'aimera toujours plus que quiconque.

Néa se sentait mal-à-l'aise, elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer ce genre de choses. Néa, submergée par ses sentiments pleura doucement dans les bras de sa tante.

Durant la semaine, Cyprien vint lui rendre visite. Il se présenta à Androméda.

-Bonjour, madame, je suis Cyprien Chambers, dit-il galamment.

Néa souriait comme une idiote derrière sa tante, tellement elle était heureuse de le voir.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, répondit Androméda. Eh bien, amusez-vous bien !

Néa se lança dans les bras de Cyprien et l'embrassa langoureusement. Androméda toussota et Néa, rougissante, se retira vivement en emmenant Cyprien avec elle. Androméda retourna au jardin et Néa montra sa chambre à Cyprien.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à te voir vivre dans une si petite chambre, constata Cyprien en riant.

-Comme quoi tout arrive, répondit Néa doucement. J'aime beaucoup vivre ici.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, alors, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment se passe tes révisions ?

-Pour le moment ça-va, et toi ? Pour finir ?

-Je crois que je vais postuler à la faculté de Magie de Paris, dit-il. La politique m'intéresse assez.

-Un futur ministre de la magie britannique se trouve-t-il devant mes yeux ? Rigola Néa en se couchant près de lui.

Cyprien rigola et s'allongea à son tour, en l'embrassant. Néa l'embrassa et ils s'enlacèrent un bout de temps. Néa enleva son gilet et allait enlever le reste quand Cyprien posa sa main sur celles, occupées, de Néa.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Néa.

-Pas ici, dit-il en embrassant Néa.

Néa soupira et se releva vexée.

-Enfin ! murmura Cyprien. On est chez ta tante !

-Et alors ? répliqua Néa.

-Néa…dit Cyprien. Ça ne se fait pas comme ça !

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu réagis comme cela, dit Néa en boudant.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en ai envie, peut-être même plus que toi, mais s'il-te-plaît pas ici. Allez viens me faire un câlin, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Néa lui fit un sourire en coin et se jeta sur lui. Cyprien rigola en la chatouillant et Néa éclata de rire.

-Je déteste les chatouilles ! s'exclama Néa entre deux rires.

Néa se pencha et l'embrassa, voilà ce que vit Androméda en entrant dans la chambre de sa nièce. Cette dernière à califourchon sur son petit ami en train de l'embrasser. Elle toussota et Néa se retourna en faisant un bond.

-Le thé est servi, dit Androméda avant de repartir vers la véranda.

Néa sortit du lit et réajusta ses vêtements. Cyprien fit la même chose, les joues rosies par la légère gêne ressentie.

-Voilà pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire çà ici, dit-il.

-Oui, ca va tu avais raison, souffla Néa. Elle va me passer le sermon du siècle.

-On dirait que ça te dérange ? demanda Cyprien perplexe. D'habitude tu t'en fiche de te faire sermonner.

-Ah, mais mon père ce n'est pas la même chose, dit Néa en soupirant. Tante Androméda me fait confiance, et elle va croire que j'ai trahi sa confiance. Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée qu'elle soit déçue de moi.

Cyprien l'attrapa par la main.

-Allez viens, dit-il.

Néa hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la véranda. Sa tante était assise et regardait le jardin.

-Asseyez-vous, les enfants, dit-elle.

Néa et Cyprien prirent place en face d'Androméda.

-Alors, les études se passent comment Cyprien ? demanda-t-elle.

Néa regarda sa tante étrangement, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

-Très bien, madame, répondit-il. Je passe mes ASPIC, l'année prochaine dans l'espoir d'intégrer la Faculté de Magie de Paris, en politique.

-Très bien, dit Androméda. C'est une bonne chose.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, il va déjà être l'heure de vous quitter, dit Cyprien en regardant sa montre.

-Déjà ? S'exclama Néa.

-Antinéa, je ne crois pas que ta réaction soit appropriée, dit Androméda. Tu devrais plutôt raccompagner ton ami.

Néa hocha la tête a contre cœur. Cyprien se leva et lui retira sa chaise pour l'aider à se lever.

-Merci, dit-elle doucement.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il.

Néa accompagna Cyprien jusqu'à la cheminée où il repartit chez lui, après avoir embrassé Néa. Néa retourna dans la véranda où sa tante commençait à ranger.

-Tante Androméda, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu croyais.

Androméda se releva, le visage dénué d'expression.

-Et que devrais-je croire ? dit-elle. Que j'ai trouvé ma nièce de quatorze ans couchée sur son petit ami, dans son lit, avec la langue à moitié dans sa gorge ?

-J'ai presque Quinze ans ! dit Néa. Et nous nous sommes juste fait un câlin, rien de plus.

-J'hésite vraiment à t'autoriser à aller chez lui, la semaine prochaine, dit Androméda.

-Oh non, s'il-te-plait, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait ! dit Néa. Il n'aurait pas voulu de toute façon, il veut attendre ma majorité.

-Ce n'est pas la question, Antinéa, dit Androméda. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-Je te promets que oui, dit Néa.

-Bien, je te fais confiance, alors, dit Androméda. Veux-tu bien m'aider à ranger ?

Néa se figea et regarda la table froidement. Elle fit la moue et attrapa une tasse par le bout des doigts.

-Tu n'as jamais débarrassé, n'est-ce pas ? constata Androméda.

Néa hocha négativement la tête.

-J'ai toujours eu des domestiques, répondit-elle naturellement.

-Bien, va te reposer un peu, dit sa tante.

-Merci, souffla Néa soulagée.

Elle n'aurait pas aimé montrer qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire la vaisselle ou nettoyer.

Le reste des vacances se passa très bien. Néa en apprenait beaucoup avec sa tante et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle passa le mercredi de la deuxième semaine chez Cyprien. Néa fit la connaissance, plus en profondeur, des parents de Cyprien. Sa mère Aloysia, était d'une extrême sympathie. Cyprien avait les traits de sa mère, sauf qu'elle avait des cheveux plus clairs encore. Néa passa la journée à se promener dans les jardins du manoir Chambers, situé au pays de Galles, avec Cyprien. Ils prirent le thé près du lac, s'en suivit ensuite une longue partie de cache-cache dans les haies. Néa s'amusa comme une folle ce jour-là, et Cyprien était ravi. Ces semaines de vacances se terminèrent bien trop vite au goût de Néa.

Elle prit le train à Kings Cross, comme d'habitude. Elle croisa son cousin dans le train mais ne lui adressa pas la parole, et fit le voyage en compagnie de Daphnée et Tracey.

-Non mais franchement, dit Daphné. Elle m'insuporte !

-Mais, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme çà, n'est-ce-pas Néa, dit Tracey.

-On verra, mais ce ne sera pas nous qui attaquerons en premier, répondit Néa. Peut-on parler d'autre chose que de cette fille ?

-Oui bien sûr, dit Daphné. J'ai acheté un nouveau rouge à lèvre de chez Miss Sorcière.

-Oh vraiment ? demanda Tracey. Moi, j'ai découvert une nouvelle marque, c'est « Abracadabra », une collection mystérieuse pour une sorcière glamour et élégante.

-Ton gilet est un abracadabra ? demanda Néa.

-En effet pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien, il est très beau, répondit-elle.

-Tu as fait la une des journaux, il y a une semaine, Néa ? Daphné en souriant. Tu étais superbe.

-Ouais, trop, on aurait dit une rock star, rigola Tracey.

-Mouais, je vais encore avoir des ennuis, dit-elle sombrement.

-Et ? demanda Tracey.

-Rien, je m'en fiche après tout, soupira Néa en regardant par la fenêtre.

Arrivée au château, Néa se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Elle soupira avant d'entrer et frappa.

-Entrez ! s'exclama une voix froide.

Néa entra doucement et s'avança vers son père qui leva les yeux.

-Bonjour père, dit-elle.

-Antinéa, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir, dit simplement Severus.

-Je voulais juste m'entretenir avec vous, dit-elle.

-Assieds-toi, dit Severus intrigué.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dit, dit-elle dans un souffle.


	43. Ch43: Mea Culpa

**Chapitre 44 – Mea Culpa**

* * *

><p><em>Salut à toutes,<em>

_Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette année,_

_Amusez-vous bien_

_Bises ;D_

* * *

><p><em>-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dit, dit-elle dans un souffle.<em>

Severus ne s'attendait pas çà.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je regrette de vous avoir dit toutes ces choses méchantes, dit Néa sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous juger trop vite. Tante Androméda m'a raconté l'histoire : je sais que vous étiez un mangemort avant, mais que vous n'avez pas participé aux séances de tortures. Et je sais que vous ne l'êtes plus aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que cette marque était perpétuelle.

-Je te remercie, répondit Severus encore secoué.

-Je n'ai pas fini, dit Néa. Je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné de m'avoir menti et d'avoir trahi ma confiance. J'ai besoin de temps.

-Bien à mon tour, dit Severus. J'ai lu les journaux…Est-ce toi qui a envoyé les photos à Rita Skeeter ?

-Euh…oui, sur le coup de la colère, répondit-elle. Mais tante Androméda m'a déjà fait la morale. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien, j'irais présenter des excuses à Ombrage.

-Non, tu ne feras rien du tout, dit Severus froidement. Elle ne sait pas qui a envoyé les photos, et je refuse que ta réputation qui est aussi la mienne et qui n'est pas déjà bonne, soit encore plus entachée.

-Bien, dit-elle. Puis-je y aller ?

-Oui et Antinéa ?

-Oui père ? dit-elle.

-Drago sera en retenue pour ce qu'il ta fait et je crois que Lucius s'en est occupé.

-Merci, dit simplement Néa.

En sortant, elle croisa Elise qui revenait des appartements de son père. La jalousie revint en force. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas connaître le mot de passe mais il le donnait à Elise. Elle fixa froidement cette dernière.

-Bonjour, Antinéa, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Elise.

-Très bien, jusqu'à ce que je te croise, répliqua Néa. Et toi, tu as passé la semaine chez mon père ?

-Euh…quelques jours, répondit Elise.

-C'est répugnant, dit Néa.

Elise se reprit et avant que Néa ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

-Maintenant, ça suffit Antinéa, gronda-t-elle aussi froidement que Severus. Je t'interdis encore de me parler comme cela, tu me dois autant de respect qu'aux autres adultes !

Néa n'en revenait pas, elle regarda Elise étonnée et continua son chemin.

-Antinéa, dit Elise froidement. J'aimerais une réponse quand je t'adresse la parole.

-Oui, Elise, répondit-elle encore étonnée.

Néa pensa « décidément tout le monde devient dingue ici ».

Les cours reprirent avec difficulté. Néa avait toujours des retenues chez le professeur Ombrage, et ses plaies ne guérissaient pas. Les examens se rapprochaient avec une vitesse telle que Néa commençait à ne plus être si détendue que cela. Elle eut un entretien avec les professeur Ombrage et son père durant la première semaine de rentrée. Les cinquièmes années avaient reçus des prospectus de différentes sortes. Il y en avait de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, du ministère, de la banque, puis les brochures des différentes facultés de magie. Les facultés de Magie laissaient place à un diplôme plus élevé et donc à des carrières mieux placées que d'autres. Les cours défilaient devant Néa : Médicomagie (différent de guérisseur), psychomagie, maîtrise en sortilège, botanique, potions, métamorphose mais aussi la politique et le business sorcier. Elle lut avec attention la brochure de la faculté de magie de Paris.

« La Faculté de Magie Supérieure de Paris, vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous accueillons depuis près de cinq siècles, des étudiants du monde entier ayant obtenu des notes maximales. Nos département sont très bien équipés et notre campus universitaire sorcier est à la pointe de la modernité … ». Des photos accompagnaient la brochure, les bâtiments paraissaient splendides et accueillants, Néa en tomba amoureuse. Le blason de l'école était une baguette devant les lettre F et M sur un décor du drapeau français, avec l'inscription « La faculté de l'excellence »

Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de son père, où la directrice se trouvait déjà assise en face de celui-ci. Néa frappa doucement et entra :

-Bonjour, dit-elle un peu incertaine.

-Assieds-toi, dit Severus en lui montrant le fauteuil en face de son bureau, à côté du professeur Ombrage.

Néa s'exécuta sans l'ombre d'un regard pour la directrice, elle fixa son père.

-Bien, dit Severus. Cet entretien a pour objet de parler de tes idées de carrières plus tard, et des choix que tu devras faire l'année prochaine.

Néa hocha la tête.

-As-tu déjà une idée ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, je souhaite intégrer la faculté de magie supérieure en médicomagie, répondit-elle.

Le professeur Ombrage émit une sorte de toussotement, et sursauta quand elle vit les regards des Rogue se tourner vers elle, c'était à ne plus douter qu'ils soient parents.

-Auriez-vous une remarque à formuler, madame la directrice ? demanda Severus froidement.

-Eh bien, je suis étonnée que Miss Rogue ne se lancent pas dans une carrière de Rock Star, dit-elle avec mépris.

Néa sourit intérieurement, elle avait toujours de la rancœur pour le petit spectacle de la dernière fois.

-Eh bien, je serai médicomage le jour et j'aurai une famille, dit Néa en souriant. Et la nuit je serai une Rock star, comme vous dites, avec beaucoup d'amants.

La directrice manqua de s'étrangler et afficha un air outré.

-Antinéa, l'avertit Severus.

Néa se tut et se tourna vers son père qui avait une brochure dans les mains.

-Il te faudra des notes excellentes, car ils n'acceptent que les meilleurs, dit-il. Tu vas devoir suivre les ASPIC en potions, et je n'accepte que ceux qui ont eu O à leurs examens. Egalement, en botanique et en sortilège,et la métamorphose bien sûr.

-Très bien, dit Néa.

-Je crois que tu peux y aller, dit Severus.

La semaine se poursuivit. Un jour, Néa qui était en arithmancie entendit du bruit et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le boucan. Pleins d'élèves étaient rassemblés en rond dans le hall et Néa se tendit pour mieux voir. Fred et George étaient au milieu de ce cercle.

-Bien ! s'écria la voix nasillarde d'Ombrage. Alors vous trouvez cela amusant de transformer les couloirs de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très amusant, oui, dit Fred en levant un regard dénué de peur.

Rusard arriva en haletant.

-J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il. Je l'ai et les fouets sont prêt…Oh s'il-vous plait, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite.

Néa le regarda béate d'horreur, comme la plupart des élèves.

-Très bien, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive au délinquants de votre genre dans mon école.

-Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien avoir du tout, répliqua Fred en se tournant vers son jumeau. Georges, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

-Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, reprit Fred. N'est-ce-pas ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Georges.

Ils levérent leurs baguettes ensemble et crièrent d'une même voix « accio balais ! »

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre quelque part dans les étages et les balais de jumeaux arrivèrent en trainant, a longue chaîne qui les retenait prisonnier. Les garçons les enfilèrent et s'écrièrent :

-Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, dit Fred.

-Oui, et ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles.

Tout le monde se taisait, et Fred s'exclama :

-Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un marécage portable comme celui du troisième étage, rendez-vous au : 93 chemin de traverse, chez Weasley Farces pour sorcier facétieux, nos nouveaux locaux !

Néa les regarda en souriant.

-Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, Cria Georges.

-ARRETEZ-LES, hurla ombrage de sa voix suraiguë.

Et alors que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançait sur eux, ils décollèrent ensemble. Néa cria et applaudit avec les autres élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de Peeves, qui observait la scène avec délectation.

-Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves !

Le dit Peeves se mit au garde à vous en regardant les jumeaux s'éclipser vers le parc en lançant des feux d'artifices partout, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Les rumeurs se multiplièrent après cet exploit, tout le collège parlait de la fuite des Weasley, devenus célèbres. Le marécage ne fut pas enlevé, pour la simple raison que le professeur Ombrage était incapable de le faire disparaitre et que personne ne voulait l'aider. Les produits Weasley décuplèrent dans le château, des bombes à bouses aux boîtes à flemme. La directrice ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. Tous les élèves se battaient pour reprendre la relève des frères Weasley, on n'avait jamais vu tel bazar à Poudlard. Peeves, prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Néa prenait part aux agissements avec plaisir. Elle avait croisé plusieurs fois Hermione qui lui avait reproché son manque de sagesse avec de tels agissements, la mettant en garde mais Néa ne l'écoutât pas. Le mois de retenue péniblement passé fut une torture pour Néa qui ne put jamais soigner sa main, devenue presque bleue sur le dessus. Elle essaya de la soigner mais la blessure était assez profonde. La douleur devint tellement horrible, qu'elle se décida d'aller voir l'infirmière. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que son père venait d'apporter de nouvelles potions, il se tourna ayant entendu la porte.

-Antinéa ? Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu malade ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Néa eu le mauvais réflexe de mettre sa main dans son dos en rougissant.

-Je…euh…veux discuter en privé avec Madame Pomfresh, dit-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus froidement en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Rien…rien du tout, j'ai juste besoin de parler à Madame Pomfresh, balbutia-t-elle en reculant.

-ça suffit maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit froidement Severus.

Néa rougit de plus belle et tendit son fin poignet en tremblant vers son père. Severus observa un instant la main de sa fille. Les mots « _« je dois me plier aux règles instaurées par la directrice »,_ étaient gravés dans sa peau. Les traces étaient profondes, et il semblait y avoir de l'infection. Les contours de la blessure étaient bleus. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha et s'indigna.

-Par Merlin tout puissant ! C'est honteux.

Néa regarda son père, le visage crispé. Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Severus traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et arriva près du bureau de la directrice. Il entra sans frapper, Ombrage était en train de boire du thé.

-Mais enfin, professeur Rogue, Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

Severus s'avança froidement et la fixa glacialement.

-Je ne vous permets pas de faire du mal à ma fille, dit-il doucereusement.

-Elle l'a mérité, s'écria le professeur Ombrage. Cette sale gamine mal élevée, et prétentieuse.

-Méfiez-vous de ce que vous dites, Dolorès, dit Severus. Vous auriez peut-être oublié qu'elle est la nièce de Lucius Malefoy…Et pensez donc à sa mère, si elle l'apprenait.

Le professeur Ombrage devint livide.

-Mais ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il vous attend de ma part si vous osez toucher à ma fille, dit-il glacialement.

-Des menaces ? s'exclama la directrice.

-Non…un avertissement, dit Severus en s'en allant claquant la porte.

Il remonta à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh s'acharnait à guérir la main de Néa.

-Voilà, ça devrait aller dans une semaine, revenez me voir demain, conseilla la vieille infirmière.

-Oui, répondit Néa en hochant la tête.

L'infirmière se rendit dans son bureau laissant Severus et Antinéa, seuls.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, dit Severus.

-Vous ne m'auriez pas cru, dit Néa avec rancune en se levant.

Severus ne dit rien et se tourna avec un volètement de cape puis sortit de la pièce. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance et c'était de sa faute à lui, il le savait. Néa remarqua par la suite que le professeur Ombrage ne lui disait plus rien, et elle ne demanda si son père n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle fut réveillée un matin, par Tracey et Daphné qui lui sautèrent dessus, encore en pyjama.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écrièrent-elles.

Néa ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

-Merci, dit-elle en baillant.

Les filles s'embrassèrent et Néa ouvrit ses premiers cadeaux. Tracey lui avait offert un bracelet d'argent magnifique et Daphné la dernière collection de serre-tête en soie de chez Miss Sorcière.

-Je vous aime les filles, merci.

Pour ce jour si spécial, Néa se pomponna plus que d'habitude. Elle réajusta son uniforme, lissa ses cheveux et y mit un serre-tête rose pâle que Daphné venait de lui offrir. Les filles descendirent et la jeune Astoria Greengrass vint lui parler. Elle ressemblait fortement à sa sœur mais avait les cheveux plus courts et marron.

-Joyeux anniversaire Néa, dit-elle timidement.

Néa rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, Astoria.

Néa fut étonnée quand le courrier arriva, elle reçut une lettre de Sirius lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible, une de sa tante Androméda et de Ted accompagnée d'un très joli bracelet en or. Madame Weasley lui envoya une jolie carte avec des sucreries. Elle reçut des cartes du professeur Lupin, de certains autres élèves, et même de Rita Skeeter. Néa ouvrit aussi une carte privée qui lui projeta des pétards surprises sur elle : la carte des jumeaux Weasley. Elle reçut des parfums français de la part de Candice et Victoire qui espérait revoir très vite leur amie et l'habituelle carte de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Elle reçut un jolie carte ensoleillée de ses amies américaines Sophia et Perle. Elle tomba sur une enveloppe à l'écriture calligraphiée, magnifique, elle l'ouvrit.

_Ma tendre chérie,_

_Voilà quinze ans que tu as montré le bout de ton petit nez. Je te souhaite le plus heureux des anniversaires. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je n'aurais pas pu t'oublier. Maintenant que je suis libre, nous pourrons je l'espère nous rencontrer. Je t'aime profondément mon amour, je pense beaucoup à toi._

_Tendrement,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

_B.L_

-Néa, çà-va ? dit la voix de Tracey.

Néa hocha la tête en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? Elle s'était juré de détester cette femme mais elle paraissait tellement sincère dans cette lettre.

-Tout va bien, les rassura Néa.

Elle continua à ouvrir ses paquets et vit que les Malefoy lui avaient offert un nouveau sac avec un portefeuille remplie gallions, et une carte. Elle reçut des cartes d'Harry et d'Hermione, avec un livre de la part d'Hermione et une breloque en forme de chat de la part d'Harry. Néa regarda son poignet, elle n'avait jamais enlevé le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Son père passa discrètement en lui murmurant « joyeux anniversaire ». Néa trouva son cadeau le soir, posé sur son lit. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon en forme de cœur, en or, gravée de son prénom. Soudain un hibou arriva difficilement et déposa un énorme bouquet de roses. Néa le regarda et attrapa la carte.

« A ma chère Antinéa, que j'aime au plus profond de mon être.

Cyprien. »

Néa eut un sourire béat et regarda Cyprien qui entrait dans la salle. Elle alla l'embrasser tendrement.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, souffla-t-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse.

La journée fut superbe pour Néa. Elle ne parla à personne de la lettre de sa mère, celle-ci la tourmenta plusieurs semaines. Le dernier Weekend de mai, eut lieu la finale de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Néa y alla pour soutenir Cyprien. Malheureusement Serdaigle perdit le match et la coupe revint à Serpentard.

Ce fut au tour des examens, ceux-ci se déroulaient dans la grande salle. Les examens théoriques se déroulaient le matin, et la pratique l'après-midi. Le premier jour Néa s'en sortit plutôt bien en métamorphose. L'examen de sortilège de l'après-midi fut réussi également. Elle eut plus de mal pour la théorie du lendemain, mais la pratique de métamorphose se déroula bien. Il y eut aussi l'examen de défense que Néa réussit haut la main. Elle stressa beaucoup pour l'examen de potions qu'il soit théorique ou pratique. Si elle venait à le rater, son père serait furieux. Il se passa un événement horrible, durant l'examen d'astronomie, dont Néa se souviendra toute sa vie. Il faisait très calme dans la tour nord, quand il y eut de l'agitation dans le parc. On entendit les portes du château s'ouvrir avec fracas. Néa se pencha pour mieux voir, une troupe de personnes marchait en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Les autres élèves commencèrent à remuer.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, restez concentrés, s'il-vous-plait…Il ne reste que vingt minutes.

L'examen reprit quand soudain un BANG se fit entendre. Les élèves se redressèrent. Les silhouettes étaient en train d'essayer de stupéfixier Hagrid.

-Non ! s'écria Hermione.

-Mademoiselle ! dit le professeur Tofty.

Des cris retentirent, Néa était horrifiée, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Les autres filles avaient toutes l'air apeurées. Le chien d'Hagrid reçut un stupéfix de plein fouet ce qui mit ce dernier dans un état de rage méconnu des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall intervint à son tour en les traitants de tous les noms. Soudainement, sous les visages horrifiés des jeunes gens, elle reçut des stupéfix qui la projetèrent par terre.

-Mille milliards de gargouilles, s'exclama le professeur Tofty. Sans la moindre sommation ! Une conduite scandaleuse !

Néa étouffa un cri et des larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Hagrid ramassa son chien, et s'en alla en courant. Malgré les cris du professeur Ombrage qui demeurait seule, ses acolytes étant au tapis. Elle lui envoya un sortilège mais elle le rata. Les élèves choqués reprirent leurs places et l'examen se termina sans un mot. Néa rentra avec ses amies dans leur salle commune où elle entendit Drago.

-Nous voilà enfin débarrasser de cet hybride et de la vieille gargouille par la même occasion.

Néa lui lança un sortilège cuisant qui dû lui faire mal puisque qu'il ne put répliquer. Néa s'avança près de lui.

-Crétin, il ne faut pas rire du malheur des gens, dit-elle froidement. Un jour tu comprendras et tu le paieras cher.

Elle alla sans un mot dans son dortoir. L'examen d'histoire de la magie eut lieu le lendemain ainsi que l'examen d'arithmancie. Néa soupira en sortant de la grande salle, enfin les examens étaient finis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle regarda Daphné revenir du parc.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Néa.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendue Pansy parler de capture et çà concernait Potter et compagnie.

Néa se redressa. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ombrage d'un pas rapide mais croisa son père dans les escaliers qui les descendaient d'un pas pressé.

-Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je crois qu'Harry et Hermione ont des ennuis, dit Néa.

-Tu ne vas aller nulle part, retourne te coucher et ne te mêle pas de ça, ordonna Severus froidement.

-Mais je dois les aider, insista Néa.

-Tu ne dois aider personne, nous ne sommes pas dans un livre et tu n'es pas une super héroïne ou que-sais-je d'autre ! Dit Severus sévèrement.

Severus l'attrapa par le bras et redescendit dans ses appartements. Néa essayait de se débattre mais la poigne de Severus était trop ferme. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la cheminée et Néa vit la tête de Sirius dans le feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

-Potter vient de dire que tu semblais retenu quelque part, dit Severus froidement. Mais il devait délirer, encore.

-Méfie-toi, Servi…

-Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, le coupa Severus d'un ton sec.

Il sortit sans un mot et enferma Néa dans ses appartements. Il revint une heure plus tard, le visage un peu tendu. Il reprit contact avec le 12 square Grimaud.

-Ils ne sont plus là, dit-il simplement.

-Très bien, on contacte Dumbledore.

Néa se releva.

-Père, puis-je retourner dans mon dortoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus trop occupé lui répondit vaguement.

-Oui.

Néa se dirigea vers le hall en courant. Elle retourna près du bureau d'Ombrage où elle vit Neville, Ron, Ginny et Luna s'échapper en courant. Elle les suivit de loin, et ils retrouvèrent Harry et Hermione près du portail. Néa s'avança vers eux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Néa retourne au château, dit Harry. Nous devons partir.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, insista Harry. Tu ne peux pas venir.

Néa contrariée tourna les talons et partit sans un mot. Soudain, elle aperçut derrière le portail, son chat. Elle regarda les autres se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

-Asphodèle ! Revient ici ! cria-t-elle.

Mais le chat ne lui obéit pas et partit à l'opposé du château, vers la route menant à Prés-au-Lard. Néa lui courut après, et passa le portail. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du château quand elle vit son chat prendre une apparence humaine. Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience et tomba dans les pommes.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda « Où suis-je ? ».

* * *

><p>Allez à vos reviews ! une idée de la suite?<p>

Merci à Vivi pour ses corrections :D

Merci pour les rajouts en alerte et en histoires favorites.

**Hélène :** Merci pour tes reviews ;D Gros bisous

**Ignie:** Merci pour tes reviews, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Gros bisous

**Athina :** Merci et merci pour la review, bisous bisous

**Klaylinn:** Je te remercie beaucoup, gros bisous

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews, et votre soutien. vous allez me manquer mais on se retrouvera vite ;D<em>**

**_Je vous souhaites en avance un trés Joyeux Noël et une très bonne année. Mais également bonne chance pour vos examens ( que ce soit en janvier ou en décembre)._**

**_On se retrouve le dimanche 5 février 2012 au matin !_**

Juste pour vous faire rêver mes prochains chapitre s'intituleront "**Parfois un paradis...**_(chap 45)_**...peut cacher un enfer**._( chap 46)_

**_Je vous souhaites encore de joyeuses fêtes,_**

**_Gros bisous_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	44. Ch44 : Parfois un paradis

**Chapitre 45 – Parfois un paradis…**

* * *

><p>Severus attendait dans le bureau du directeur. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui qu'on demandait de rester en arrière ?Il allait encore se faire passer pour un lâche. Le directeur revint la mine accablé et expliqua à Severus tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'apparition du Lord au ministère. La mort de Black, la prophétie brisée. Il pensa à juste titre que Bellatrix et Lucius devait être en train de passer un mauvais moment. Il aida madame Pomfresh pour soigner les blessés, qui étant dans un état de choc ne se souviendraient de rien. Il retourna dans ses appartements où il trouva Elise.<p>

-_Alors ?_ demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

-_Je ne veux pas discuter de cela aujourd'hui,_ dit Severus.

-_Bien,_ dit sèchement Elise en se retournant.

Elle se souvenait très bien de leur rencontre à l'école, elle l'aimait toujours, et elle l'aime encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle avait été anéantie, il y a deux ans lors de leur dispute au sujet d'Antinéa. Finalement tout s'était arrangé et ils s'étaient excusés mutuellement. Elle commença alors à avoir une amitié proche avec Severus. De fil en aiguille, ils se rapprochèrent. Severus l'invita un jour à boire un verre dans ses appartements, à la fin de la soirée et en disant au revoir, Elise lui dit :

-_Tu sais je t'ai toujours aimé,_ dit-elle en rougissant.

Il parut déconcerté, cherchant quel état d'esprit adopté où de quelle manière prendre les choses. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, que c'est un baiser d'Elise qui le ramena à la réalité. Il avait l'impression de trahir Lily, sa Lily. Mais il ne repoussa pas Elise. Lily se dit-il, aurait compris.

* * *

><p>Néa se réveilla difficilement, elle ne bougea pas. Elle se trouvait sur une surface moelleuse et douce : un lit. Les draps avaient une odeur de violette bien connue de Néa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses doutes. Elle se trouvait au manoir Malefoy. Elle se releva doucement, s'étira et se regarda : on lui avait passé une chemise de nuit en soie blanche, ce qu'il la fit frissonner. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Néa sentit son sang se glacer. Elle fut soulagée en voyant la tête de sa tante. Celle-ci referme la porte doucement avec précipitation. Elle s'avança rapidement vers Néa et la serra dans ses bras.<p>

_-Oh, j'ai eu si peur_, murmura-t-elle. _Je n'étais pas d'accord..._

-_Mais que se passe-t-il tante Cissa_ ? demanda Néa. _Où est père ?_

_-Néa,_ répondit-elle avec un air coupable. _Il ne sait pas que tu es là._

-_Quoi ?_ s'exclama Néa. _Mais alors, que fais-je ici ?_

_-Tout à l'heure,_ répondit-elle. _Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais ta mère veut te voir._

Néa devint livide. Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter que sa mère devait vivre chez les Malefoy. Son cœur accéléra d'une manière frénétique et elle recula vers son lit.

_-Non,_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-_Je t'en prie Néa, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà,_ dit Narcissa un peu troublée. _Et s'il te plait montre lui le plus grand respect, et garde tes opinions pour toi. Elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit, et Merlin sait de quoi elle est capable…Mais elle ne te fera aucun mal._

Néa secoua la tête.

_-Non, je ne veux ni la voir ni lui parler._

Narcissa se releva froidement et fronça les sourcils : elle se devait d'être ferme pour le bien de Néa.

-_Ne fais pas l'enfant et va t'habiller, tout de suite, _dit-elle sèchement. _Ta mère t'a acheté de nouvelles robes._

Néa se tourna, les bras croisé, vers les fenêtres pour lui tourner le dos.

_-Je t'attends au salon avec ta mère_, dit Narcissa froidement.

Néa se retourna et s'exclama avec Fougue :

_-Je vais partir !_

-_Vraiment ?_ dit Narcissa. _Seul ceux qui sont marqués peuvent ouvrir le portail._

_-Et les elfes de maisons ? _demanda Néa

-_Ils peuvent transplaner en dehors du manoir, mais ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas t'aider à partir d'ici._

Elle sortit sèchement de la chambre en soupirant intérieurement et en espérant qu'Antinéa se conduirait bien.

Néa sentit des larmes couler sur le bout de son nez. Elle se dirigea, faute de choix, vers la garde-robe où elle constata qu'il n'y avait que des robes de style médiéval. Elle fit la moue et en enfila une rose, puis relâcha ses cheveux qui descendirent jusqu'au creux de ses reins. En sortant de sa chambre, elle longea les longs couloirs sombres du manoir. Les tableaux des ancêtres Malefoy étaient encore pire que ceux du manoir Rogue. Elle descendit lentement le large escalier de pierre en frissonnant tant il faisait froid. Elle remarqua un groupe d'homme dans de longues capes noires, discutant près de grandes portes de chênes. Ils arrêtèrent leurs conversations au moment où Néa passa près d'eux.

_-Alors la voilà ?_ dit l'un d'eux.

_-Ouais, sans aucun doute, c'est la fille de Bella,_ dit un autre.

Néa ne leur accorda pas un regard et passa doucement les autres portes de bois menant au salon. Elle y entra le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Elle la vit : sa mère était assise à côté de sa tante. Néa la regarda bouche bée tant elle l'a trouvait belle. Sa mère était l'élégance incarnée, et il trônait un semblant de sourire sincère sur son visage. Elle se releva et sourit à Néa. Néa put voir les nombreux traits de ressemblances qu'elles avaient. La seule différence était au niveau des cheveux : bien qu'ils soient les mêmes, ceux de Bella étaient plus clairs que ceux de Néa. Elle s'avança doucement en fixant Néa, qui sans savoir pourquoi fit une révérence.

* * *

><p><em>-Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir parce que je ne veux pas parler toute la nuit !<em> dit Severus froidement.

Il sorti de la chambre en allant mettre un pyjama. Il alla se recoucher auprès d'Elise dans son lit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir ici quelques fois par semaines. Ils se couchèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

Le lendemain matin, tout était redevenu normal. Elise était à l'hôpital et Severus alla dans la grande salle. En entrant, il chercha Antinéa des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils et alla interroger ses amies qui lui répondirent toute la même chose, elles ne l'avaient pas vue de toute la soirée. Il commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque sa marque le brûla. Il lança un regarda au directeur qui hocha la tête. Severus traversa le parc en courant et en renforçant ses barrières mentales, puis transplana. Il s'avança devant le Lord et s'agenouilla.

-_Mon cher Severus, je suis content de te voir,_ dit le Lord froidement.

_-Maître ?_

-_Il se trouve que ta fille se trouve ici même, au cas où tu te poserais la question. Bella aimerait passer un peu de temps avec sa fille…_

Il était coincé, cette espèce de folle tenait sa fille.

_-Cela te dérange-t-il ?_ demanda le lord.

-_Non, maître,_ souffla-t-il.

_-Laisse-lui une semaine et puis tu t'arrangeras avec elle_, dit-il. _Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations, n'oublie pas notre réunion de cette après-midi_

Severus se releva, et transplana le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p><em>-Ma chère fille<em>, s'exclama Bella. _Comme tu es belle et grande !_

Elle avança encore plus et serra Néa dans ses bras. Surprise et ne sachant pas comment réagir, Néa entoura la taille de sa mère et sentit son parfum. Elle ne comprenait pas : sa mère était une meurtrière et pourtant elle paraissait si gentille, si douce.

_-Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper,_ dit-elle en embrassant Néa sur le front. _Mais avant, ne bouge pas._

Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de Narcissa.

-_Viens vers nous,_ ordonna-t-elle.

Néa, intriguée, s'approcha de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du fauteuil où étaient assises les deux dames. Bellatrix sourit a pleine dents, visiblement ravie.

_-Tu es parfaite, ma chérie !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Néa toujours intriguée ne dit rien se contenta de la regarder l'air confus.

_-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?_ demanda Bella soudainement. _On m'a pourtant dit que tu ne gardais que très rarement tes opinions pour toi._

-_Non…mère,_ dit Néa dans un murmure.

_-Eh bien, ce n'était si compliquée, si ?_ dit Bella.

-_Non, mère,_ répondit Néa.

Bellatrix soupira tragiquement.

-_Tu es trop restée avec ton père_, maugréa-t-elle. _Heureusement que tu vas rester en ma compagnie durant ses vacances._

Néa se tourna froidement vers sa tante qui lui rendit un regard froid.

_-J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec Cyprien et mes amies françaises,_ dit Néa.

-_Ah oui, ton petit ami, c'est çà ?_ dit Bella. _Il pourra venir et tes amies aussi mais toi, par contre, tu ne quittes pas ce manoir._

Néa soupira et s'en alla vers le hall.

-_Puis-je savoir où tu vas ?_ demanda Bellatrix.

-_Dans ma chambre,_ répliqua Néa froidement.

_-Très bien_, soupira tristement Bellatrix_. J'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ton enfance, voir des photos avec moi…_

Néa sentit son cœur se serrer : elle tourna la tête et se rapprocha de sa mère.

_-Veuillez m'excusez, mère_, dit Néa. _Je suis parfois trop impulsive, père me le dit souvent._

_-Mais non, mon amour_, dit Bella. _Tu es parfaite comme tu es_.

Elle attrapa la main de Néa et lui sourit.

_-Viens je vais te montrer_, dit-elle ravie.

Néa passa la journée en compagnie de sa mère. Néa se rendit compte qu'elle était quand même très cultivée et très intelligente. Néa sentit une pointe d'amour naître pour elle. Ce soir-là, Néa s'endormit bien vite et durant la nuit, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent.

Le lendemain matin, quand Néa se leva, elle trouva une boite près d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit beaucoup de petites boites avec des bijoux divers en métaux précieux. Son cœur se serra, elle posa sa main sur son cou et en sortit le médaillon offert par son père. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Néa passa sa première semaine au manoir Malefoy en compagnie presque totale de sa mère. Bella lui laissait tout faire en lui faisant des compliments.

* * *

><p>Néa n'entendit jamais la conversation qu'elle eut avec Rodolphus le premier soir :<p>

_-Alors comment est-elle ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Elle est si jolie, et très intelligente…mais tellement naïve_, dit Bella. _A la fin des vacances, elle sera prête à être marquée._

_-Parfait, tu n'as pas peur que son père débarque ?_

_-Peur de lui ?_ dit Bella avec dégoût. _De toute façon j'ai le soutien complet du maître._

* * *

><p>Néa se leva le premier juillet en pensant à tous ses amis quittant l'école pour rentrer chez eux. Elle commençait à aimer sa mère mais elle la trouvait étrange parfois. Elle n'était pas sûre que son amour soit réciproque. Sa tante lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait demandé a son père pour que Néa vienne pendant les vacances mais qu'il avait refusé. Elle ne dit cependant pas que Drago avait envoyé un hibou pour annoncer que Néa trainait dans le parc de l'école, et que Bella avait envoyé deux mangemorts pour la ramener à la maison. Néa jouait du piano dans sa chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago qui entra l'air moqueur.<p>

_-Alors,_ dit-il interrompant Néa par la même occasion. _Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais bientôt plus en faire à ta manière. C'est moche, hein ? Te voilà coincée ici pendant deux mois._

_-Dégage de ma chambre où je te jette un sort,_ le menaça Néa.

_-Ici, tu n'as personne pour te protéger,_ dit Drago.

Néa se releva et éjecta Drago de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'exclama la voix de Bellatrix qui devait avoir entendu le bruit.

_-Ma tante !_ s'exclama Drago_. Je venais la saluer et elle m'a lancé un sort._

_-C'est faux mère ! Il est encore venu m'ennuyer comme toujours_, dit Néa.

Néa fut surprise : Bellatrix se retourna vers Drago.

-_Si tu n'avais pas ennuyé Antinéa, elle ne t'aurait pas lancé de sort_, dit-elle. _Maintenant, laisse-nous, veux-tu ?_

Drago eut un air indigné et partit bien vite dans ses appartements.

_-Vous me croyez vraiment ?_ demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Bella se retourna et rigola doucement.

_-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, pourquoi ne te croirais-je pas ?_

Néa haussa les épaules.

-_Père ne me croit jamais, lui, il ne me fait pas confiance_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Pfff_, fit Bella avec un geste désinvolte. _Il devrait te croire toi, tu es sa fille aussi après tout._

_-Je suis d'accord,_ dit Néa ravie qu'on la croit enfin.

_-Non ! Severus ! Elle est avec…._S'exclama la voix de Narcissa interrompue par l'ouverture brusque de la porte.

Néa regarda son père, le visage furieux.

-_Antinéa, habille-toi, je te ramène à la maison_, dit-il en regardant Bellatrix froidement.

Bellatrix se releva en vitesse et se posta devant Néa.

_-Et si elle ne veut pas rentrer ?_ dit-elle.

_-Je ne la laisserais pas entre les mains d'une folle_, répliqua Severus.

Néa regardait ses parents en alternant. Bella sortit sa baguette et Severus fit de même.

_-Ma chérie ? Avec qui veux-tu rester_, demanda Bella. _Avec ta maman qui t'aime ou avec ton père, qui ne te considère encore comme une petite fille ?_

Néa ne voulait pas choisir, mais sa mère était tout le temps de son côté. Néa ne put s'empêcher de penser à son père qui ne l'avait jamais cru, sauf quand Elise lui avait dit le contraire. A cette pensée, ses pensées s'enflammèrent et elle répondit sans réfléchir :

_-Je reste avec mère, père,_ dit-elle froidement.

Severus se raidit, et rangea sa baguette doucement.

-_Bien, nous nous reverrons donc en septembre_, dit-il. Passe de bonnes vacances.

Néa sentit son cœur se briser, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de peine. Severus sortit en claquant la porte, sans un autre mot. Bellatrix vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

_-Je l'ai blessé,_ dit Néa les larmes aux yeux.

_-Mais non, dit Bellatrix. Il s'en remettra….Dis-moi, ta tante m'a dit que tu faisais partie de la chorale, elle se retint de faire une moue. Tu me chanterais quelque chose ?_

_-Il y un morceau que j'apprécie beaucoup,_ dit Néa les yeux brillants. _Je vais l'accompagner en même temps._

Néa se leva et se plaça au piano. Néa entama la première mesure en chantant dans le même temps. A la fin de la chanson Bellatrix s'empressa d'applaudir et Narcissa, qui avait entendue aussi, également.

-_Tu as bien progressée, Néa,_ dit-elle.

Bella se tourna vers Narcissa.

_-Son prénom, c'est Antinéa, Cissy_, dit-elle sèchement.

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir et repartit dans le couloir. Antinéa se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Néa,_ dit-elle.

_-Ton prénom est ton prénom, il est ridicule de te nommer autrement_, dit Bella froidement.

_-Je m'en fiche,_ s'exclama Néa.

_-Parles-moi avec respect Antinéa,_ dit sèchement Bellatrix. _Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te punir._

Néa devint blanche instantanément, et sa tension descendit au plus bas.

_-Excusez-moi, mère,_ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas_, répondit Bella. _Je vais te laisser, tu pourras travailler ton piano._

Néa hocha la tête et se remit au piano. Elle avait vraiment eu peur, Pourquoi ? Même son père ne lui faisait pas si peur…

Le mois de juillet passa tranquillement. Néa aurait aimé recevoir des nouvelles de son père mais elle ne l'avait plus croisé. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait dehors, puisque sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle lise la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa mère la couvrait de tendresse et de cadeaux et Néa eut l'impression de se sentir aimée comme jamais. Drago ne l'ennuyait plus, puisqu'il savait que Bella soutiendrait sa fille. Néa remarqua que Bellatrix la regardait souvent dans les yeux, un peu comme son père. Et un jour, en soirée, Néa traversait le couloir quand elle entendit :

_-C'est ma fille ! Et tu as osé lever la main sur elle ?_ Sifflait Bella.

_-Elle était insupportable, insolente et effrontée,_ répliqua Lucius. _Elle l'a mérité._

_-Qu'est-ce qui me retient de ne pas te torturer ?_ dit-elle follement. _Mon bébé ! Tu as blessé mon bébé._

Néa sourit et continua sa route, peut-être que sa mère l'aimait vraiment.

Un matin, toute la famille était attablée quand le hibou arriva avec des lettres de Poudlard. Lucius donna une enveloppe à Bellatrix et ouvrit l'autre. Il se leva sèchement et attrapa Drago par le bras pour l'emmener vers son bureau. Néa déglutit en voyant sa mère lire le papier en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Félicitation, ma chérie_, dit-elle en souriant. _Tu as juste un A en histoire de la magie, mais on s'en moque, et le reste oscille entre le E et le O._

_-Combien ais-je eu en potion, mère ?_ demanda Néa avec peur.

_-Tu as eu optimal comme dans la plupart des cours généraux,_ dit-elle.

Néa fut soulagée mais soupira, la nouvelle aurait dû lui faire plaisir.

_-N'es-tu pas heureuse d'avoir brillamment réussi tes BUSE ?_ demanda Bella.

_-Je n'ai, premièrement, aucun mérite, mère,_ répondit-elle. _La matière n'est pas compliquée et j'avais déjà vu certaines chose en France. Et deuxièmement, j'aurais aimé recevoir un mot de père. _

_-Ne t'occupe pas de lui,_ dit Bella. _Comme je regrette qu'il t'ai placé chez des moldus avec l'autre fou des moldus, _dit-elle avec dégout. _Enfin, heureusement que tu as suivi une partie de ta scolarité à Beauxbâtons._

_-Si vous saviez, mère comme je me plaisais là-bas_, soupira Néa. _Mais ici, j'ai Cyprien._

_-Il faudrait bien que je le rencontre, ce jeune homme_, dit Bellatrix.

Néa hocha la tête, elle espérait tant qu'il vienne. Elle recevait souvent du courrier de Cyprien et dès ses amies. Daphné et Tracey étaient venus passés une journée en compagnie de Néa. Lucius se fit arrêté cette semaine-là. Néa essaya de consoler sa tante qui n'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Cela redoublait d'intensité quand Bellatrix lui disait qu'il était en prison pour le maître et que cela devait le rendre fier.

Un autre jour alors, que Néa allait au salon, la voix de sa mère retentit.

_-Antinéa !_ cria-t-elle.

Néa fit demi-tour et alla dans les appartements de sa mère.

_-Oui, mère ? _

_-J'ai une grande nouvelle !_ dit Bellatrix ravie. _Aujourd'hui tu vas rencontrer le maître._

Néa se figea et la fixa froidement.

_-Qui ?_ demanda-telle froidement.

_-Le maître, ma chérie_, répéta Bella avec joie avant de prendre un air conspirateur_, on ne prononce pas son nom._

Néa éclata de rire. Cet énergumène se faisait donc appelé maître, ben voyons.

_-Je refuse !_ dit Néa en croisant les bras. _Je ne veux pas rencontrer un meurtrier._

Bellatrix se releva rageusement et gifla Néa.

-_Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect_, dit-elle. _Tu vas le rencontrer, et tu te mettras à genoux devant sa grandeur._

Néa secoua la tête. Elle voulait rire, au moins ?

_-Tu ne dois pas le nommer maître puisque tu n'es pas, encore, marquée mais monseigneur,_ continua Bella. _Et arrête donc de secouer la tête, tu vas obéir point final._

_-Je n'appellerais jamais personne Monseigneur, ni même maître_, s'indigna Néa. _Et je ne veux pas être marquée, vous êtes folle ?_

Bellatrix s'avança et attrapa Néa par les cheveux afin de lui tenir la tête.

_-Tu seras punie plus tard, mais n'ose pas me faire l'affront de lui manquer de respect !_ Siffla-t-elle froidement.

Elle attrapa Néa par les poignets et la tira jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Néa observa sa tante qui la regardait l'air inquiet. Elle lâcha Néa et ouvrit la porte. Néa frissonna quand elle entendit une voix sifflante :

_-Entre…Antinéa Rogue…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je suis méchante, hein? Une petite review, pour dire bonjour, pronostic sur le prochain chapitre, peut-importe en fait? :D<em>**

**_On se retrouve Vendredi prochain,_**

**_Gros bisous_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Justine ^^_**


	45. Ch45 : cache un enfer

_**Chapitre 46 - ...cache un enfer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes !<strong>_

_**Et voilà la suite, je vous préviens il y a des passages assez crû ^^**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

><p><em>-Entre…Antinéa Rogue…<em>

La pièce était si sombre, si froide. Voldemort était assis au fond de la salle. Sur les côtés, il y avait de longues tables remplies d'hommes en noir. Néa frissonna et fit un pas, alors que Bellatrix refermait les portes puis rejoignait d'autres personnes à table.

-_Et bien_, dit-il. _Approche…_

Néa soupira et fit abstraction de la peur qui montait en elle. Elle essaya de ne penser à rien et s'avança dignement malgré les tremblements la gagnant petit à petit. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée de tous. Elle arriva devant Voldemort mais ne s'agenouilla pas, elle fit une brève révérence. Le Lord eut un mince sourire mauvais et croisa ses mains.

-_Cela fait longtemps que j'aspire à te rencontrer_, dit-il calmement. _Es-tu heureuse de me rencontrer ? Et ne mens pas._

-_Non, monsieur,_ dit-elle froidement.

Elle entendit quelques soupirs indignés.

-_Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ?_ demanda le lord avec un sourire de plus en plus effrayant.

Néa releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

-_Vous avez tué Cédric_, murmura-t-elle. _Vous avez fait tant de mal._

_-Ah…oui, le pauvre garçon_, dit-il sans une once de compassion. _Une erreur qu'il se soit trouvé là…Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu t'en prendre, c'est Quedver qui a tué ton ami. Je pourrais te laisser le torturer un peu, si tu le désire…_

Néa ne répondit rien se contentant de le regarder sans expression.

-_Vois-tu Antinéa Rogue, on m'a fait part de tes exploits_, dit le lord. _Il paraîtrait que tu aimes par-dessus tout défier l'autorité._

-_Je déteste l'autorité qui m'empêche de réaliser ce que je veux_, répliqua-t-elle.

-_Je te comprends, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça_, dit le lord. _Que dirais-tu de me soutenir dans ma cause ?_

-_Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas intéressée,_ dit Néa en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-Bien, c'est dommage…on m'a fait part de tes qualités en duel et en magie corporelle,_ dit-il.

-_Ses qualités ne servent qu'à moi, je ne partage pas,_ dit Néa.

-_Notre entretien est fini…Mais je dois te donner un avertissement Antinéa Rogue, on ne manque pas de respect à Lord Voldemort…_

Néa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'effondra à terre sous les souffrances. Elle hurlait à en perdre la voix. Elle avait l'impression que ses veines allaient éclater, que ses membres allaient se détacher. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que le maléfice s'était arrêté.

-_Severus avait raison, une gamine qui ne sait que geindre_, dit-il avant de rire.

Néa se sentit blessée, Severus ? Son père n'avait aucune raison de parler au Lord à moins qu'il lui ait encore mentit. Elle était vexée, cela voulait-t-il dire que son père se moquait d'elle ? Quelqu'un lui agrippa le col de sa robe, étouffant Néa à moitié et elle atterrit dans le salon. Néa pleurait encore quand sa mère la gifla, hors d'elle.

-_Espèce de petite peste !_ dit-elle_. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteuse ! Comment as-tu pu ? Sais-tu ce qu'il va m'arriver par ta faute ?_

Néa se redressa, en colère.

_-Vous l'aurez mérité !_ Siffla-t-elle. _Pour avoir assassinés tous ces enfants et ces personnes ! Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas honteuse, moi, d'être votre fille._

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette.

-_Ce que tu as vécu tout à l'heure n'a duré que trente seconde, moi je peux le faire durer plus longtemps_.

Néa s'emporta et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre et se jeta dans son lit, pleurant pour évacuer sa peine. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas été avec son père, comment avait-elle pu être si naïve ? Croire que cette folle, et meurtrière, serait capable d'amour et de compassion. Elle entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir.

-_Je t'interdis d'aller la voir Narcissa_, cria la voix de sa mère.

-_Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Bella, et je te rappelle que tu es chez moi_, dit Narcissa sèchement. _Nous t'avons prévenu hier que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, nous t'avons dit qu'elle ne partageait pas encore nos convictions mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête._

Néa se fourra dans ses couvertures, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Sa tante vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

_-Antinéa…ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée_, dit-elle doucement. _Tu n'as pas trop mal ?_

Néa se releva, les yeux rougis et hocha la tête. Son corps était douloureux au possible. Narcissa se releva et alla dans la salle de bain de Néa, puis revint en tenant une bouteille bleutée. Elle enleva le bouchon et porta le goulot aux lèvres de Néa qui s'efforça de la boire malgré l'odeur affreuse qu'elle diffusait. Une légère chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps et Néa se blottit contre sa tante.

-_Je veux rentrer à la maison_, dit-elle doucement.

_-Ce n'est pas possible,_ dit Narcissa. _Ta mère ne voudra pas…Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas la contrarier._

_-Je ne veux pas être comme elle,_ dit Néa_. Ces histoires ne m'intéressent pas. _

_-Néa, écoute-moi,_ dit Narcissa. _Tu vas devoir faire un effort et faire semblant. Contrairement à ton oncle et à ta mère, j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à t'inculquer des idées dont tu ne veux pas. Bella est en colère, donc elle va vouloir t'inculquer ses valeurs elle-même. Je t'en prie, écoute-là et ne lui réponds pas._

Néa hocha difficilement la tête. Elle savait désormais que si elle voulait rester indemne, elle devrait se soumettre au quatre volontés de sa mère.

Les jours passèrent difficilement. Les vacances de Néa, prenaient vraiment le chemin de l'enfer. Désormais, sa mère lui donnait des cours toute la matinée. Des cours sur les moldus et sur le bien-fondé de la pureté du sang. Néa n'en pouvait plus, il était insupportable d'entendre sa mère parler des moldus comme s'ils étaient des animaux. Les après-midi, en revanche étaient consacrés à une étude poussée de la magie noire. Cette magie était comme une drogue. Néa ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque pour entamer des lectures plus noires les unes que les autres. Elle adorait cela mais elle se sentait horrible d'aimer cette branche sombre de la magie. Bellatrix semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie, voyant que sa fille se débrouillait assez bien en magie noire. Néa était en train de lire au salon, sous l'œil inquiet de Narcissa, quand elle entendit des cris venant du hall. Elle se releva d'un coup et alla voir à la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Au milieu d'un groupe de mangemort se tenait…des enfants, moldus certainement. Les mangemorts les emmenèrent vers la cave, Néa affolée se retourna vers sa tante.

_-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Tante Cissa, ce sont des enfants._

_-Ne bouge pas, et ne te mêle pas de ça,_ dit Narcissa péniblement.

Néa regagna sa chambre en entendant de petits cris de supplications venant de la cave. Le cœur serré, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre essayant de retenir ses larmes. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-_Mon amour !_ Roucoula la voix joyeuse de sa mère. _J'ai une surprise pour nous amuser à la cave !_

Néa sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle respira profondément.

-_Je suis malade !_ dit Néa à travers la porte.

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers son lit.

-_Antinéa…ne fait pas l'enfant,_ dit Bellatrix. _Si tu n'ouvres pas, je viens te chercher moi-même._

Néa ne répondit pas et la porte explosa dans un fracas énorme, pour laisser place à une Bellatrix mécontente. Elle se dirigea vers Néa et l'attrapa par le bras.

-_Allez viens,_ dit-elle à moitié folle. _On va s'amuser_.

Néa déglutit et se laissa entraîner par sa mère vers la cave. Néa entra dans les sous-sols sombres et peu accueillants du manoir Malefoy. Il y avait une chaleur étouffante et Néa entendait les halètements de peur des enfants. Néa recula mais sa mère lui tint le bras fermement.

-_Je ne veux pas voir çà, mère, s'il-vous–plait,_ supplia Néa.

-_Ça suffit, Antinéa,_ répliqua Bella sèchement.

Néa arriva, avec sa mère, au centre des sous-sols. Rodolphus était là, ainsi qu'un autre homme que Néa ne connaissait pas.

-_Bella…Que fait-elle là ?_ Soupira Rodolphus.

_-Elle a le droit de participer, sinon elle n'apprendra jamais,_ répliqua cette dernière.

L'autre homme s'en alla vers le fond de la cave et Néa entendit le cliquetis d'une lourde porte et distingue de petites silhouettes apparaitre devant l'homme. Bellatrix lança un lumos, et la lumière éclaira les enfants. Néa se sentait mal, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle cligna des yeux, espérant avoir mal vu…La petite Melody, se trouvait avec les autres enfants. Néa couvrit doucement sa bouche avec sa main, les larmes lui montants aux yeux. Elle se reprit et dit froidement, en conservant son calme :

-_Mère, puis-je m'occuper de l'un d'eux en privé ?_

Bellatrix se retourna comme si Néa venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

_-Mais ouiii,_ dit-elle. _Choisis !_

Néa s'avança, le cœur battant, et fit semblant de réfléchir. Puis elle s'avança et attrapa Melody par le poignet. La petite blonde pleurait tellement, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Néa lui avait attrapé la main.

-_Où puis-je aller ?_ demanda Néa à sa mère.

-_Au premier, il y a une pièce annexe au salon_, dit Bellatrix.

Néa pressa le pas en entraînant l'enfant et remonta les escaliers, en entendant les doloris, et autres sorts cuisant s'élever dans les airs. Elle accéléra le pas, le cœur battant, elle monta jusque dans sa chambre.

_-Melody !_ dit-elle en serrant la petite dans ses bras_. C'est moi, Néa._

_-J'ai peur_, dit la petite en pleurant.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider. Laly ! Laly !_ Cria Néa.

L'elfe de Néa apparut apeuré.

_-S'il-te-plaît, tansplanne avec elle, Laly, il faut la faire sortir d'ici_, supplia Néa. _Ramène-la chez elle et lance-lui un sortilège d'oubli._

L'adrénaline et la peur montait en elle.

-_ANTINEA !_ Hurla la voix de Bellatrix.

Néa l'entendit non loin de la porte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle supplia son elfe :

_-S'il-te-plait, Laly._

L'elfe regarda sa maîtresse et prit le bras de l'enfant puis disparut. Bellatrix entra en trombe dans la chambre et Néa se redressa.

-_Qu'as-tu fait ?_ demanda furieusement sa mère.

_-Je…rien..,_ balbutia Néa.

_-Où se trouve la petite moldue ?_ dit-elle sèchement. _OU ?_

_-Je ne vous le dirai pas !_ s'exclama Néa.

_-Tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit Bellatrix glacialement en s'avançant rageusement.

Néa recula le plus possible, puis se redressa et sortit sa baguette. Bellatrix se figea et éclata de rire, un rire dément.

_-Tu veux te battre en duel avec moi ?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Néa tenait sa baguette, concentrée. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Bellatrix lui lança un informulé que Néa esquiva de peu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'esquiva pas le deuxième sort et se retrouva au sol. Sa baguette s'envola avant d'atterrir dans les mains de sa mère.

_-Bien essayé_, dit Bellatrix. _Mais tu vas regretter ton geste, çà plus la libération de la fillette. Tu sais, nous n'avions pas l'attention de tuer ces gamins…mais à cause de toi, ils vont mourir._

Néa la regarda avec horreur. Bellatrix sourit sadiquement et l'attrapa sans ménagement, pour l'emmener à la cave. Néa se débattait tant elle le pouvait mais Bellatrix avait plus de force qu'on ne l'aurait cru. En descendant les escaliers menant à la cave, elle ne prit pas soin de vérifier si Néa allait bien. Elle la projeta contre une colonnade de la cave, et l'attacha magiquement. Néa remarqua que Rodolphus et l'autre homme étaient partis. Néa passa le pire moment de sa vie. Bellatrix torturait les enfants, sous les yeux de sa fille, et les tuait à la fin. Néa n'arrêtait plus de pleurer tant elle était choquée. Au fur et à mesure des meurtres, Bellatrix lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle en était responsable. Elle finit réellement par le croire. Elle suffoquait tant elle pleurait, elle s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots. Elle voulait crier, hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Sa mère enleva le sort et se tourna vers Néa qui la regarda avec pitié.

_-Tu vas maintenant apprendre à ne plus me manquer de respect._

_-S'il-vous-plaît_, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Bellatrix lui lancait le sortilège de la douleur (le doloris). Néa hurla de douleur, suppliant sa mère, Merlin que tout s'arrête. Elle hurlait à s'en casser la voix, tant la douleur était présente. Bellatrix arrêta le sort et Néa inspira un long bol d'air.

_-Les sangs-purs sont supérieur,_ dit Bellatrix. _Répète !_

Néa se buta dans un silence et Bellatrix recommença. La nuit se passa ainsi, un interminable lavage de cerveau pour Néa. Qui a la fin, de fatigue et de douleur dit tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

-_Répète encore une fois_ ! ordonna Bella.

-_Je suis de sang pur,_ récita faiblement Néa couchée à moitié sur le dos. _Les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe sont de la vermine, il faut les exterminer. Je dois obéir au maître et m'agenouiller devant lui._

Bellatrix arrêta là le supplice, elle attrapa Néa sans ménagement et l'emmena près de la grande porte en chêne foncée.

-_Ne me déçois pas cette fois,_ siffla Bellatrix.

Elle poussa sa fille à l'intérieur de la pièce. Néa essaya de marcher jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'en pouvait plus, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Tout son corps était douloureux. Elle tomba à genoux devant Lord Voldemort.

-_Eh bien,_ constata le lord. _Que me vaut cette visite ?_

Néa à bout répondit avec une part de sanglot dans la voix.

-_Monseigneur, veuillez pardonnez mon insolence de l'autre jour._

Le lord sourit sadiquement à Bellatrix.

_-Bien, je suis…heureux que tu aies enfin retrouvé la raison_, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. _Pour te récompenser je t'offre ce que tu désires…Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais ?_

Néa éclata en sanglot, oui elle voulait quelque chose. Elle murmura sa réponse.

_-Je n'entend pas._ Dit froidement le lord.

_-Je veux…papa...je veux mon papa, je vous en prie,_ dit-elle à bout de force avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

* * *

><p><em>-Entrez !<em> Siffla Severus en train de ruminer.

_-Vous devenez aigri, mon cher Severus_, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

La seule qu'il obtint fut un grognement.

_-Vous devriez envoyer une lettre au manoir Malefoy, juste pour…_

_-Non ! Elle veut rester chez sa mère ? Et bien qu'elle y reste_ ! s'exclama froidement Severus.

Severus avait essayé de la revoir. À chaque fois qu'il se rendait au manoir Malefoy, mais elle n'était jamais là.

-_Vous connaissez Antinéa, non ? Peut-être a-t-elle encore répondu trop vite, dit_ Dumbledore. _Bellatrix pourrait lui faire du mal._

Severus posa sa main rapidement sur son bras, et pâlit doucement.

_-C'est lui_, dit-il simplement.

_-Allez-y, courage,_ dit Dumbledore.

_-Courage…courage_, marmonna Severus. _Qui va le voir trois fois par semaine sans savoir s'il reviendra vivant ?_

Il traversa le parc en courant presque, et passé le portail, il posa sa main sur sa marque. Il transplana directement devant le lord, et s'agenouilla en fixant le sol.

-_Maître ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Severus,_ siffla le lord_, tu as été réclamé_.

Il montra une forme gisante au sol, qui ne bougeait presque plus. Severus tourna la tête, et vit Antinéa par terre. Il ne bougea pas, même si l'envie lui était plus forte que tout.

_-Je n'ai besoin d'une gamine dans mes rangs, ramène donc la chez toi, et apprends lui la politesse_, Dit le Lord. _Au fait sache, si tu veux régler tes comptes…c'est sa mère qui l'a punie, je ni suis pour rien,_ continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

_-Je vous remercie, Maître, de lui avoir accordé votre clémence, _dit Severus en se dégoûtant lui-même.

_-Elle ne se renouvellera pas, la prochaine fois, je la tuerai._

_-Bien maître_, dit Severus.

_-Ce sera tout_, dit le lord en sortant et se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

Severus se releva en vitesse et se précipita sur Néa. Il la porta délicatement et transplana avec elle au manoir. Il monta dans ses propres appartements et l'allongea dans son lit. Là, il était plus près de son laboratoire. La jeune fille faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient complétement dépareillés, et son visage, habituellement si fin, lisse, semblait raidit, apeuré. Ses yeux étaient rougis à l'extrême et gonflés, ils étaient bordés de cernes bleus. Elle respirait difficilement. Severus lui enleva sa robe et lui passa une chemise de nuit bien plus confortable. Il dégagea son visage et alla chercher ses potions. Il lança un sortilège de diagnostique et vit qu'elle avait été soumise plusieurs fois au sortilège doloris. Il lui fit boire plusieurs potions que lui-même buvait quand il revenait parfois de ses confrontations avec le Lord. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait dû en administrer à Néa. Pourquoi au nom du diable, l'avait-il laissé là-bas ? Néa commença à bouger doucement en gémissant.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle se rappela tous les évènements de la veille, elle ne savait plus où elle était. Un frisson la traversa, elle se sentait observée. Elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et vit son père à son chevet. Elle fit abstraction de ses douleurs et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant.<p>

_-Papa ! Ô papa ! Ne me laisse pas, s'il-te-plaît !_ supplia-t-elle.

_-Calme-toi, Antinéa_, dit Severus en la serrant dans ses bras. _C'est fini, regarde, nous sommes à la maison._

Néa ne voulut pas regarder, elle enfouit sa tête sur le torse de son père en l'agrippant encore plus.

_-Non, ne partez pas ! Je ne veux pas !_ cria Néa.

Severus pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il tendit le bras et attrapa une potion calmante et la fit boire de force. Son cœur ralentît doucement et Néa commença à pleurer doucement.

_-J'ai peur…j'ai si peur, _dit-elle en serrant Severus de plus en plus.

Celui-ci resserra son emprise et resta auprès d'elle durant des heures. Néa s'était recouchée, elle se sentait à l'abri dans le lit. Severus se releva doucement.

_-Viens allons déjeuner,_ dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Néa le regarda avec effroi, elle recommença à paniquer. Elle secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux.

_-Veux-tu que je reste ici, avec toi ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa rougit en hochant la tête avec soulagement. Severus hocha la tête, il demanda à Squizz à manger pour lui et pour Néa. Mais, elle n'avala rien et refusa de parler. Severus se plaça à ses côté dans le lit et attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour redescendre au salon. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil la tête dans les mains. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bellatrix, il lui ferait subir la même chose en pire. Le feu crépita doucement, et le professeur Dumbledore débarqua.

-_Alors Severus ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Il m'a demandé de reprendre Antinéa…_souffla-t-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore vit bien à son air qu'il avait dû la récupérer dans un état malheureux.

_-Est-elle très blessée ?_ demanda le directeur.

_-Elle a reçu plusieurs doloris mais refuse de parler_, répondit Severus_. Elle était paniquée quand elle s'est réveillée, et depuis elle n'a pas quitté ma chambre. Elle n'a même pas voulu manger._

_-Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?_ S'enquit le directeur.

_-Je ne sais pas_, dit Severus frustré. _Elle arrive à me bloquer._

_- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Poppy ? _

_-Non, merci, je l'ai soigné et je doute qu'elle accepte de voir du monde_, répondit Severus.

_-Je retourne à Poudlard, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide,_ dit le directeur en repartant.

Severus resta seul un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Quel genre de père aurait pu laisser sa fille unique entre les mains d'une folle. Un hurlement déchirant troubla le calme du manoir. Il se releva d'un bond et monta à l'étage pour trouver Néa se débattant dans ses couvertures en hurlant. Il s'approcha et tenta de la réveiller.

_-Antinéa ! Réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Néa_ ! cria-t-il froidement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, encore apeurée. Son père se tenait près d'elle.

_-Calme-toi,_ dit-il doucement. _Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal._

Severus croisa douloureusement, le regard apeuré et vide de sa fille. Ses yeux azur si pétillants semblaient être éteint. Néa se sentait mal. Elle venait de rêver : elle se tenait à côté de sa mère et tuait des enfants et des moldus. Elle referma les yeux, sentant la présence rassurante de son père.

Severus alla se laver et enfila un pyjama avant de se coucher auprès de sa fille. Une chose était désormais sûre, Bellatrix allait payer un jour, d'avoir fait autant de mal à sa petite fille qui ne serait probablement plus la même.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! une petite review ? o_o"<em>

_Je ne le dirai jamais assez: MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW ET VOTRE SOUTIEN !_

_**grumfy:** Je t'en prie, tu viens de lire la réponse à ton voeux ^^ gros bisous à toi_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !<strong>_

_**Mega super gros bisous à toutes**_

_**Je vous adore,**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	46. Ch46 : Un silence pesant

**Chapitre 47 – un silence pesant**

* * *

><p><em> Hello! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre,<em>

_Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à lire cette fic^^_

_J'ai créé un site web pour mes deux fictions, il y a déjà 2-3 trucs dessus ( j'ai supprimé le blog)_

_http :/ justinefanfics.e-monsite. com_

_Allez on se voit plus bas comme d'hab._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Le retour de Néa au manoir ne se fit pas sans problème. Elle était choquée et frustrée : elle aurait aimé parler pour tout expliquer, se décharger, rassurer son père, mais elle en était incapable. Durant la première semaine, elle dormit avec Severus. Celui-ci la soupçonna de ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui et n'avait plus le temps de penser que quelques mois plutôt elle lui vouait une haine sans égale. Severus s'inquiéta rapidement : Néa refusait de parler, de sortir, de voir du monde. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elle ne se réveille en hurlant de panique. Elle restait inlassablement assise dans le lit à regarder par la fenêtre, sans un mot, sans une expression. Elle refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et Severus s'obligeait à la nourrir par potions de nutritions.<p>

-_Antinéa, regardes-moi s'il-te-plait_, demanda-t-il un jour.

Elle tourna son regard éteint et vide d'émotion vers lui. Il essaya de lire en elle mais elle avait réussi à se forger des barrières mentales difficiles à faire tomber, même pour lui. Bellatrix devait probablement lui avoir appris à le faire.

Au bout de la première semaine, il décida qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne dans sa propre chambre. Il entra donc calmement dans la chambre. Elle était assise dans le lit, le regard vide en train d'observer les paysages d'été du parc du manoir. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle en regardant par la fenêtre également :

_-Il va falloir que tu retournes dans tes appartements_, dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, paniquée. Elle avait encore peur. Bien sûr, elle se sentait idiote : mais pour elle sortir de cette chambre, c'était s'éloigner de la sécurité de son père.

_-Nous y allons, maintenant_, dit Severus fermement.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en reculant vers le fond du lit. Severus soupira intérieurement : il était responsable de çà. Sa propre fille ne se sentait même plus en sécurité dans sa propre chambre.

-_Antinéa, ma patience a des limites,_ dit Severus.

Voyant qu'elle semblait figée, il se leva et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Néa s'accrocha à son père. Severus la posa dans son salon mais au moment de partir, elle s'agrippa à lui en regardant autour d'elle en panique. Severus s'abaissa à sa hauteur en lui disant doucement :

_-Tu es en sécurité partout au manoir, Antinéa. Elle ne viendra pas, et ne te fera plus de mal._

A contrecœur, Severus sortit en verrouillant la porte, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille malheureuse et apeurée. Mais Severus était catégorique : il fallait qu'elle se réhabitue à vivre dans sa chambre. Il se retourna avec un pincement au cœur quand il entendit la poignée de la porte grincer.

Néa passa donc deux semaines dans sa chambre. Severus commençait à être fatigué et agacé : elle ne parlait toujours pas. Elise était venue la voir, mais Néa avait très mal réagit. Elle l'avait fixé froidement toute l'entrevue. Néa passait ses journées à lire et même à regarder les jardins du manoir en ayant envie d'y faire un tour. Plusieurs fois, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais recula bien vite, la peur reprenant le dessus. Severus, lui, mangeait seul depuis trois semaines. Il montait voir Antinéa toutes les heures afin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. La jeune fille le regardait fixement mais jamais, son visage n'esquissa un sourire (bien qu'elle fût contente de le voir). Severus tenta le tout pour le tout et convia Cyprien. Quand Néa le vit, elle le serra dans ses bras et sanglota pendant une heure. Malheureusement, elle ne dit rien non plus à Cyprien qui sortit de la chambre sans un mot, et triste.

Un jour, Néa se décida à sortir. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise mais elle avança droit devant elle. Severus qui montait à ce moment, se cacha quand il l'a vit. Une chaleur envahi son cœur. Néa continua son chemin et arriva devant la salle de bal. Elle l'ouvrit et alla ouvrir les rideaux laissant entrer une lumière étincelante. Elle se tourna vers son piano et déglutit. Severus observait la scène, dissimulé par un sortilège de désillusion. Elle enleva délicatement la protection et l'ouvrit. Elle appuya sur une touche et frissonna. Elle s'assit derrière lui en s'imaginant quelque mois plutôt. L'après-midi passée avec son père, elle s'était amusée. Elle sourit doucement ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Severus. Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier et entama une douce mélodie. Au fur et à mesure, son aise revint et elle se sentit de nouveau en sécurité. Severus la regardait avec plaisir, dans son regard venait de s'allumer une étincelle. Ce qu'elle jouait était magnifique et même lui apprécia. Elle changea de chanson, et joua sans le vouloir une chanson qu'elle appréciait beaucoup étant petite. Elle se revit, à l'académie chantant avec Candice et Victoire près des arbres fleuris où elle attrapait souvent de petites fées et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de chanter réellement en français.

_**Au matin de ta vie sur la planète,**_

_**Ebloui par le dieu Soleil,**_

_**A l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles**_

_**De la Terre qui t'attend et t'appelle.**_

_**Tu auras tant de choses à voir**_

_**Pour franchir la frontière du savoir,**_

_**Recueillir l'héritage**_

_**Qui vient du fond des âges,**_

_**Dans l'harmonie d'une chaîne d'amour !**_

Elle se sentait bien, dans son élément. Elle oublia tous ses soucis et toutes ses peurs, et chanta sans retenue avec son cœur.

_**C'est l'histoire de la vie,**_

_**Le cycle éternel**_

_**Qu'un enfant béni**_

_**Rend immortel.**_

_**La ronde infinie**_

_**De ce cycle éternel,**_

_**C'est l'histoire,**_

_**L'Histoire de la Vie !**_

Severus était ému et n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait trois semaines, qu'elle n'avait plus émit un son. Sa voix était si douce et si cristalline. Son cœur se serrait à chaque phrase. Il la regarda plus qu'il ne l'avait fait ses derniers temps. Même si étant plus jeune, elle paraissait plus petite que les autres. Désormais, elle avait grandi. Elle était grande et fine, les traits de son visage avaient perdus toutes traces d'enfance et d'innocence.

_**C'est l'histoire de la vie,**_

_**Le cycle éternel**_

_**Qu'un enfant béni**_

_**Rend immortel.**_

_**La ronde infinie**_

_**De ce cycle éternel,**_

_**C'est l'histoire,**_

_**L'Histoire de la Vie !**_

Néa sentit les larmes couler tellement elle était émue. Elle respira à fond et une envie lui prit : Elle voulait montrer à son père qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole. Severus s'éclipsa dans le couloir avant de faire semblant de rien :

-_Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-il de sa voix augmentée par magie. _Où es-tu ?_

La porte s'ouvrit et Néa s'avança souriante.

_-Je suis près de la salle de Bal, père_, dit-elle posément.

Il se retourna et la vit, rayonnante. Elle s'avança rapidement et serra son père dans ses bras. Severus fut déconcerté un instant mais referma ses bras autour d'elle.

_-Je suis tellement désolée, papa,_ dit-elle sincèrement.

Severus tiqua au « papa » mais il ne relèva pas. Après tout, elle pouvait peut-être bien l'appeler comme cela en privé.

_-Allons, viens au salon,_ dit-il en l'entraînant doucement.

Néa suivit son père. Elle soupira intérieurement : elle allait devoir tout expliquer même si elle n'en avait pas envie.

_-Cela vous dérange-t-il que je vous appelle papa _? S'enquit Antinéa. _Seulement lorsque nous sommes en privé ?_

_-Non, ne t'en fais pas_. Répondit Severus. _Si tu es prête, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé chez ta mère?_

_-Je…euh,_ dit Néa en soupirant en sentant son cœur battre comme jamais. _Tout était si bien au début. Elle était gentille, elle me défendait, tout se passait parfaitement bien quand elle décida que je devais rencontrer, Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que j'ai refusé de l'appeler « Mon Seigneur », ou de m'agenouiller devant lui, _dit-elle avec dégoût.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

_-Ensuite, elle m'a emmenée de force le voir_, continua Néa en sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse. _Mais je ne me suis pas agenouillée et je lui ai tenu tête. Il ne l'a pas supporté et m'a envoyé un doloris. Mère n'a pas supporté mon « affront » et s'est mise en tête de parfaire mon éducation. J'ai eu droit tous les matins à des cours sur la pureté du sang, et l'après-midi,_ dit-elle avec difficulté. _Je...j'ai, _essaya-t-elle de dire honteuse.

-_Tu ?_ L'aida Severus.

-_J'ai pratiqué de la magie noire_, soupira-t-elle.

Severus se raidit.

-_Puis, une fois, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait un cadeau,_ dit Néa encore plus difficilement. _Ce…c'était des enfants, Père ! Elle a voulu que je les torture avec elle. Tous les enfants, elle les a torturés et tués devant moi. C'est de ma faute si ces enfants sont morts. Et quand elle les eut tous tués, elle m'a punie toute la nuit. Je n'en pouvais plus et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Elle m'a ramenée près de Lui, et je me suis agenouillée, _dit-elle en pleurant. _Je me dégoûte, papa._

Severus ne sachant que faire la serra dans ses bras.

_-Tu n'es coupable de rien, ma chérie,_ dit-il. _Tu n'aurais pas pû l'en empêcher, elle les aurait tués._

Elle se calma petit à petit. Severus lui sourit doucement et changea de sujet pour la distraire :

_-Je ne t'ai pas encore félicité pour tes BUSES, bravo_, dit-il.

_-Je…Merci, papa,_ dit-elle.

Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

_-Comment vont Harry et Hermione ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le visage de Severus s'assombrit un peu, comment devait-il lui dire ?

_-Ils vont bien_, dit-il. _Il faut que je t'annonce une nouvelle qui va t'attrister. Black est décédé. _

Néa toussota en commença à pleurer.

_-Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas mon oncle Sirius. Je vous en prie…_

_-Je suis désolé pour toi,_ dit Severus.

_-Désolé ?_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous le détestiez._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'aime pas quelqu'un, que son décès vous réjouit pour autant_, répliqua Severus.

_-Je suis désolée_, dit Néa. _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

Severus allait répondre quand, le feu commença à crépiter. Severus n'attendait pourtant pas de visite.

_-Monte dans ta chambre,_ dit rapidement Severus. _Et vite ! Ne descend que lorsque je viendrai te chercher._

Néa oublia de demander pourquoi et monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre.

Severus prit un livre en vitesse, et observa Narcissa sortir de la cheminée suivit de…Bellatrix. Il se releva d'un bond, la baguette pointée vers elle.

_-Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te tuer ?_ Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

-_Excuse-nous de te déranger,_ dit Narcissa en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur. _Mais je devais absolument te voir, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider…_

Severus se tourna vers Narcissa.

_-Assieds-toi,_ lui dit-il. _Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard Bella._

_-Severus, je ne devrais pas être ici. On m'a bien expliqué que je ne devais rien révélé à personne, mais…_

_-Dans ce cas tu devrais tenir ta langue_ ! Gronda Bellatrix. _Surtout en pareille compagnie._

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ Siffla Severus. _Que dois-je comprendre par-là ?_

_-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Rogue !_ dit-elle avec mépris.

Narcissa eut un sanglot avant de se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

_-Eh bien, Narcissa_, dit Severus. _Ecoutons ce que Bellatrix veut nous dire, cela nous évitera ses interruptions. Vas-y, Bella, continue. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?_ dit-il railleur.

_-Oh ! pour beaucoup de chose_, dit-elle en se relevant les sourcils froncés.

Severus eut une absence d'un millième de seconde, en pensant que Néa avait les mêmes réactions.

_-..Où étais-tu lors de la chute du maître ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté de le retrouver ? Pourquoi avoir empêché le maître d'acquérir la pierre philosophale ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu auprès de lui directement, il y a deux ans ? Où étais-tu, il y a un mois, quand on a essayé de récupérer la prophétie ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas chargé de l'éducation d'Antinéa ? Et pourquoi Potter est-il toujours vivant alors que tu l'as eu cinq ans à ta merci ?_

Severus sourît mauvaisement. Bellatrix haletait, furieuse.

_-Et que crois-tu ? Que le seigneur ne m'a pas déjà posé toutes ces questions ? Serais-je devant toi si je n'avais pas étais capable de lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes ?_

Bellatrix hésita.

_-Je sais qu'il te croit, mais…_

_-Tu pense qu'il se trompe ? Que j'aurais réussi à le berner ? À duper le plus grand sorcier, le meilleur legilimens ?_

Bellatrix ne sut quoi répondre, et se tût, elle parut déconcertée.

_-Pour te répondre : j'étais là où il m'avait ordonné d'aller, à Poudlard car il voulait que j'espionne Dumbledore. Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de prendre le poste ?_

Bella hocha la tête imperceptiblement et ouvrit la bouche mais Severus la coupa :

_-Je ne suis pas le seul à ne l'avoir pas cherché, je le croyais fini. Je ne suis pas fier mais on n'efface pas le passé._

_-Il m'aurait eu moi !_ dit-elle avec passion. _Moi qui ai passé tant d'année à Azkaban pour lui !_

_-Oui, en effet, c'est admirable_, répliqua Severus avec ennui. _Bien sûr, tu ne lui a pas été très utile, en prison mais le geste était beau, sans nul doute._

_-Le geste ?_ S'écria-t-elle dans un ton perçant.

Elle paraissait encore plus folle, qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans sa fureur.

_-Pendant que je subissais les détraqueurs, toi, tu étais confortablement installé à Poudlard, où tu jouais le caniche de Dumbledore. Après avoir abandonné ma fille chez de vulgaires moldus !_

_-C'est ma fille également,_ dit Severus qui s'énerva. _Et puis ta fille…Comment oses-tu ! Tu as failli la tuer il y a trois semaines._

Néa qui était redescendu discrètement prit peur en entendant sa mère. Elle remonta en pleurant dans la chambre de son père et ne bougea plus.

_-Je me contrôlais parfaitement_, Siffla Bellatrix. _Et ce ne serait jamais arrivé si elle avait obéit ou si tu l'avais élevée au lieu de la refiler à des moldus._

_-Je l'ai récupérée choquée_, S'exclama Severus d'une voix polaire. _Elle n'a pas dit un mot en trois semaines, et a refusé de quitter mes appartements ! Tu appelles cela du contrôle. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je me maîtrise ?_ Gronda-t-il. _Et puis, elle aurait vécu avec toi, si tu ne t'étais pas faite attrapée comme une débutante._

Ils continuèrent leur joute verbale sur le retour de Severus auprès du Lord.

_-Et à quoi ont servis tes informations ? Quelles sont-elles ?_ demanda Bellatrix froidement.

_-Elles ont été livrées au Seigneur des Ténèbres_, répondit Severus. _Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne désire pas les partager avec toi…_

_-Il partage tout avec moi ! Il me considère comme la plus fidèle, sa plus loyale…_

_-Même après le fiasco du ministère ?_ répliqua Severus.

_-Ce n'était pas ma faute,_ dit-elle en s'empourprant. _Dans le passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié ses plus…si Lucius n'avait pas._

Narcissa qui s'était jusqu'à présent tut se releva, la baguette à la main.

_-Comment oses-tu…comment oses-tu mettre mon mari en cause_ ? Dit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

_-Il n'y pas lieu de distribuer des blâmes,_ dit Severus. _Ce qui est fait, est fait._

_-Mais pas par toi !_ S'exclama Bellatrix furieuse_. Encore une fois, tu n'étais pas là pendant que nous affrontions le danger._

_-Six adolescents, Est-ce un danger pour toi ?_ demanda Severus l'air moqueur.

_-Ils ont été rejoint par l'Ordre du phénix, là encore tu ne peux pas révéler le lieu de leur quartier général ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

_-Je ne suis pas le gardien du secret, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Dois-je encore t'expliquer comment fonctionne le sort ?_

-_Tu évite de répondre à ma dernière question_, dit-elle._ Pourquoi avoir laissé Potter en vie ?_

_-Car cela n'aurait été utile à personne ! _dit Severus. _Maintenant, si tu veux plus de réponses demande au Seigneur des ténèbres de te l'expliquer lui-même_.

Bella se tut en se rasseyant froidement, et en croisant les bras. Là, encore, Severus ne put que remarquer la ressemblance avec sa fille.

-_Tu étais venu me demander quelque chose Narcissa_ _?_ demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Elle releva la tête, avec une d'expression de désespoir.

-_Oui, Severus. Je…je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider, je n'ai personne à qui m'adresser. Lucius est en prison, et…_

Elle ferma les yeux et deux larmes apparurent sous ses paupières.

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a interdit d'en parler_, poursuivit Narcissa les yeux fermés. _Il veut que personne ne sache rien du plan. C'est…C'est très secret. Mais…_

_-S'il te l'a interdit, tu dois te taire,_ dit aussitôt Severus. _La parole du Seigneur des Ténèbres à force de loi._

Narcissa sursauta. Bellatrix paraissait satisfaite.

_-Et voilà !_ lança-t-elle à sa sœur d'un ton triomphant. _Même Rogue le dit. Si tu as reçu l'ordre de ne pas parler, tais-toi !_

Severus se releva.

_-Il se trouve que je connais ce plan_, déclara-t-il à voix basse. _Je suis l'un des rares à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait révélé. Mais je n'avais pas été dans le secret, Narcissa, tu te serais rendue coupable de haute trahison envers lui._

_-J'ai bien pensé que tu devais être au courant_, reprit-elle. _Il a tellement confiance en toi…_

_-Tu connais le plan ?_ s'écria Bellatrix indignée. _Tu le connais ?_

_-Bien sûr_, répondit Severus. _Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, Narcissa ? Si tu t'imagine que je pourrais faire changer d'avis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu te trompes_.

_-Severus,_ murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. _Mon fils…mon fils unique…_

_-Drago devrait être fier_, dit Bellatrix d'un ton indifférent. _Le maître lui accorde un grand honneur. Et je dois reconnaître que Drago, lui, n'a pas cherché à se dérober à son devoir. Il semble heureux et enthousiasmé par cette perspective_…

Narcissa pleura véritablement, implorant Severus du regard.

_-Parce qu'il n'a que seize ans et ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend ! Severus, imagine-toi à ma place. Pourquoi mon fils ? C'est trop dangereux ! je sais que c'est une vengeance pour punir l'erreur de Lucius, je le sais !_

Severus se détourna en soupirant.

_-C'est bien pour cela qu'il l'a choisi, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Insista-t-elle. _Pour punir Lucius ?_

_-Si Drago réussit,_ dit-il sans la regarder. _Il sera plus honoré que tout autre._

_-Mais il ne réussira pas ! _Sanglota Narcissa.

Severus se rendit compte que Néa n'avait pas des traits de caractères semblables qu'avec sa mère, elle tenait beaucoup de sa tante.

_-Comment le pourrait-il alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même…_

Bellatrix étouffa une exclamation Narcissa semblait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

_-Je voulais simplement dire…que personne n'a encore…Severus…s'il-te-plaît…tu es, tu as toujours été le professeur préféré de Drago…tu es un vieil ami de Lucius…Je t'en supplie…tu es aussi le conseiller du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui en qui il a le plus confiance…Voudrais-tu lui parler ? Le convaincre ?_

_-Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne se laissera pas convaincre et je ne suis pas assez bête pour essayer,_ répondit Severus d'un ton catégorique_. Je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre Lucius. Il s'est fait prendre, et sans parvenir à récupérer la prophétie. Oui, Narcissa, c'est vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, très en colère même._

_-Alors, je ne me trompe pas ! Il veut que Drago soit tué_, s'exclama-t-elle en perdant le peu de retenue qui lui restait.

Elle se rapprocha de Severus en le regardant de son regard remplis de larmes. Severus en fut déconcerté, les yeux bleus de Narcissa lui faisaient penser à ceux d'Antinéa.

_-Tu pourrais t'en charger toi-même ? Toi tu réussiras, et il te récompensera plus que n'importe qui._

_-C'est ce qui finira par arriver, je crois que c'est ce que veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-Il est très en colère, Narcissa, il ne pardonne pas facilement_, dit Severus.

Elle s'effondra à ses pieds, recroquevillée sur le sol, sanglotant et gémissant.

_-Mon fils…Mon unique fils…_

_-Tu devrais être fière_ ! dit Bellatrix sur un ton implacable. _Je serais si heureuse si Antinéa prenait exemple sur lui !_

Severus se tourna froidement vers elle, puis se dirigea vers Narcissa pour l'aider à se relever.

_-Il me serait peut-être possible…d'aider Drago_.

Narcissa se redressa, le visage blafard, et les yeux écarquillés.

-_Serais-tu prêts à le jurer sur le serment Inviolable ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Le serment Inviolable ?_ répéta Severus.

Il soupira de peur intérieurement, il y était.

_-Ahahaha_, éclata de rire Bellatrix_. Il va essayer de l'aider j'en suis sûre mais au moment d'agir, il se défilera comme d'habitude…_

_-Bien, faisons-le_, dit-il. Bellatrix, _l'incantation je te prie._

Bellatrix effectua l'incantation à moitié incrédule. Severus sut que l'avenir venait d'être fixé.

-_Satisfaites ?_ demanda-t-il aux deux sœurs.

-_Oui, je ne te remercierais jamais assez Severus_, dit Narcissa.

-_Où est Antinéa ?_ demanda Bellatrix froidement.

_-Elle se trouve dans sa chambre_, répondit Severus. _Endroit où tu ne pénétreras pas, car je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle._

_-C'est ma fille !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Tu es abominable_, Siffla Severus_. Quel genre de mère, torture sa fille de quinze ans une nuit entière ?_

_-Oh une punition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne_, dit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules.

Severus pointa sa baguette sur Bellatrix qui recula doucement.

-_Tu ne la verras pas, Bella. Je te l'interdis, _ordonna-t-il. _Vous pouvez partir._

Les deux sœurs partirent en cheminée, et Severus soupira. Il monta à l'étage mais ne trouva pas Néa dans sa chambre. Il se rendit dans ses appartements et la découvrit, tremblante, dans son lit.

_-Antinéa, sors de là,_ dit-il le plus doucement possible. _Elle est partie._

Néa se releva encore tremblante. Severus la serra contre son cœur et elle se calma doucement.

_-Viens, allons manger_, dit-il. _La semaine prochaine nous nous rendrons au chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures_.

_-Désolée d'avoir réagi de la sorte, papa,_ dit-elle en rougissant. _Mais que voulait-elle ?_

_-Une histoire futile rien de plus, ne t'en fais pas._

Néa hocha la tête, persuadée que sa mère n'était pas venue pour rien. Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement. Bien qu'un jour, Severus trouva Néa en train de lire un livre sur la magie noire. Elle semblait en être éprise, ses yeux était écarquillés et ne lâchait plus le livre.

_-Antinéa, je peux savoir ce que tu fais_ ? demanda-t-il froidement

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la présence de son père. Severus s'avança et lui arracha le livre des mains. Elle commença à suffoquer.

_-Non, père rendez-le moi, s'il-vous-plait_, le supplia-t-elle.

_-Certainement pas, regardes toi, tu es complétement dépendante_, dit-il froidement.

Elle commença à pleurer en criant des injures pour qu'il lui rende son livre. Il l'attrapa et l'enferma de force dans ses appartements afin qu'elle se calme par elle-même. Il se rendit dans sa bibliothèque et cacha tous ses livres dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus les trouver. Quand il alla la voir, elle était encore sur les nerfs. Elle le regarda avec froideur.

-_Pourquoi vous me faites çà ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Car, tu te fais plus de mal en lisant ou en pratiquant la magie noire_, répondit Severus_. J'ai brulé tous les livres. Je sais que ça va être dur au début, mais c'est un mal pour un bien._

Néa se renfrogna et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

La semaine suivante, elle s'habilla avec une boule dans l'estomac. Elle se décida pour une courte robe noire aux motifs roses et des bas résilles. Elle relâcha ses cheveux dans son dos et posa un serre-tête en soie rose sur son crâne. Elle enfila sa paire de bottes noires en peau de dragon chinois. Et posa une cape sur ses épaules. Elle attrapa son chapeau et sa bourse et rejoignit son père en vitesse.

_-Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda Severus.

_-Je vais bien, père merci_, répondit-elle.

Severus hocha la tête et sortit du manoir. Ils traversèrent la longue allée du domaine, et passé les barrières anti-transplanage, Néa posa son bras sur celui de Severus et ils disparurent. Ils atterrirent au chaudron baveur. Néa n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais elle n'en fit pas la réflexion.

-_Bien, allons-y,_ dit Severus. _Nous devons être de retour ici dans une heure, il y a une personne qui voulait te voir._

Ils firent le tour des boutiques, pour acheter toutes les fournitures scolaires dont Néa avait besoin. Chez Fleury et Boot, Severus lui dit :

_-Pour le livre de potion, il me reste mon ancien manuel à l'école, tu peux l'avoir_, dit-il.

Néa se retourna en voyant les autres livres flambants neufs.

-_Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'un livre d'occasion quand tout le monde en aura un neuf._

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. Néa remarqua à quel point le chemin de Traverse avait changé. Tout semblait si lugubre, si froid, si gris. Tout sauf une boutique énorme, « Weasley Farce et attrape pour Sorcier facétieux ». Néa regarda la boutique le regard brillant et se tourna vers son père qui lui, la regardait avec dégout.

-_Oh père ! Puis-je aller y faire un tour ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Certainement pas_, dit Severus froidement.

Les joues de Néa prirent une teinte rosée et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit discrètement, ses yeux se remplirent de malice et elle couru vers la boutique en éclatant de rire.

_-Antinéa !_ Gronda Severus en essayant de la rattraper.

Mais il était trop tard, Néa entra dans la fabuleuse boutique des frères Weasley. La boutique était lumineuse comme jamais. Partout s'élevaient des caisses remplies d'articles multicolores.

-_Tiens, tiens, qui l'eut crût ?_ dit une voix.

-_La fille de notre adoré professeur de potion vient de pénétrer dans ce lieu de débauche !_ dit une autre.

Néa sourit au jumeau et monta à l'étage.

-_J'ai réussi à le semer dans la rue, j'aime beaucoup votre boutique._

_-Ravis que…_

_-Cela te plaise !_

Ils montrèrent à Néa toutes sortes de produits et Néa en acheta pour pas moins de 280 galions. Elle ne put se retenir devant un magnifique et trop mignon boursoufflet.

-_Tu viens de rentrer dans notre clientèle VIP,_ dit George.

-_Beaucoup de Poufsouffle vont souffrir cette année,_ dit-elle en rigolant.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire aussi. Néa les salua et rejoignit son père qui semblait furieux. Il la fixa froidement.

_-Je te confisque tout cela dès que nous rentrons au manoir_, dit-il avant de tourner les talons. _Suis-moi._

Néa soupira et le suivit.

-_Mais enfin, regardez donc ceci, dit-elle en tirant une petite boule de poil violette de son sac. N'est-il pas mignon ?_ demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Severus avisa la chose violette avec une grimace et continua son chemin. Néa le ratrappa en courant :

_-Je l'ai appelé Sevy_, dit-elle en rigolant.

Severus se retourna les yeux lancant des éclairs.

_-Tu l'as appelé comment ?_ Siffla-t-il.

_-Mais non, je rigole, voyons,_ dit Néa en riant. _C'est une fille…enfin je crois…mais elle s'appelle Reinette._

Ils entrèrent au chaudron baveur où Néa aperçut sa tante Androméda. Elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

-_Tante Androméda ! Tu m'as tellement manquée_, dit Néa les larmes aux yeux.

_-Ma petite chérie, je suis si contente que tu ne sois pas blessée_, dit-elle._ J'ai eu si peur_.

Severus resta loin, et ne s'approcha pas. Il croisa cependant le regard noir, froid et lourd de sens d'Androméda.

_-Comment te sens-tu_ ? demanda Androméda en l'embrassant sur le front.

Néa sourit doucement :

-_Je vais mieux, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec tout çà mais maintenant çà-va._

_-Très bien_, dit Androméda. _Alors, as-tu eu tes résultats de BUSE ?_

Le sourire de Néa s'élargit.

-_J'ai obtenu un O en potions, en défense, en métamorphose, en étude des runes, en sortilège et en botanique. Un E en astronomie, en Arithmancie, et en histoire de la magie._

-_Félicitation ma chérie, je savais que tu y arriverais,_ dit Androméda. _Tiens._

Elle sortit un paquet de son sac. Dedans, il y avait une petite boîte et une carte rose.

_« Ma petite Néa, enfin ma grande Néa,_

_Je regrette tellement que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrée plutôt. On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais sache à quel point je t'aime et te soutiens. Je sais que tu feras toujours le bon choix. Et je suis fière de t'avoir pour nièce. Tu es désormais une jeune femme magnifique et intelligente et je suis sûre que tu iras loin dans ta vie. Encore félicitation pour ta réussite scolaire._

_Je t'aime tellement,_

_Ta tante Androméda »_

Néa avait les larmes aux yeux en ouvrant la boite contenant de petites boucles d'oreilles avec des saphirs.

-_Merci tante Androméda_, dit-elle en embrassant sa tante et puis en la serrant.

-_Bon je vais devoir y aller, il n'est plus prudent de se promener sur le chemin de traverse…On peut toujours y faire des rencontres, malveillantes._

Néa devint livide en pensant à sa mère. Elle serra la main de sa tante en y pensant. Androméda se releva et embrassa Néa en lui disant.

_-Prends soin de toi ma chérie, et obéis à ton père, il sait ce qui est bon pour toi_, murmura-t-elle.

-_Fais attention à toi en rentrant,_ dit Néa.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, _dit Androméda. _Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir de bonne disposition pour le duel._

Néa regarda sa tante amusée, et retourna prés de son père tandis qu'Androméda transplannait.

-_Père ?_ demanda Néa en clignant des yeux. _Vous m'en voulez vraiment pour cette histoire de farces ?_

Severus se retourna froidement en haussant un sourcil.

-_Tant que tu ne me montre plus jamais cette chose possédant une couleur suspecte,_ dit-il. _Pouvons-nous y aller ?_

Néa hocha la tête et s'accrocha au bras de son père. Ils atterrirent devant le majestueux portail noir de fer forgé du manoir.

_-Papa ? Puis-je monter Opale un petit peu ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui mais une heure pas plus_, dit Severus en prenant la direction du manoir.

Néa se rendit aux écuries où elle se changea d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'avança doucement de sa belle jument noire. Le cheval lui donna un coup de tête en signe d'affection.

_-Toute douce,_ murmura Néa.

Elle sella le cheval et le brossa avant de la monter. Elle alla à cheval, faire le tour du parc. Elle trottinait mais une longue allée lui permis de s'essayer au galop. Soudain une petite haie se dressa devant elle et le cheval fit un saut. Néa se tenait fermement à Opale en criant, elle venait de jumper pour la première fois. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, mais qu'elle ne tarda pas à savoir. C'est que le cheval avait atterrit dans le jardin à ingrédient de Severus.

_-Antinéa !_ S'écria ce dernier en accourant visiblement mécontent.

Néa devint livide et partit en galopant dans l'autre sens.

_-Reviens ici !_ s'exclama la voix froide de Severus magiquement amplifiée.

Elle stoppa, étant assez loin, et posa un sonorus sur sa gorge.

_-Vous allez me tuer ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Reviens ici et arrête ces enfantillages !_ s'exclama Severus.

Néa revint et descendit de cheval avec un demi-sourire. Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire mais elle pensait à juste titre que son père le prendrait mal.

_-Regarde ce que tu as fait,_ dit Severus les sourcils froncés.

Néa observa le petit jardin, il y avait des herbes et des fleurs écrasées de partout.

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, si ?_ dit-elle. _Vous vouliez que je me prenne la haie peut-être ?_

_-Sur un autre ton, Antinéa,_ gronda Severus. _Le cheval, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais », ramène opale aux écuries_, ordonna-t-il calmement. _Et tout de suite._

Elle tourna les talons, en rage, et remonta sur Opale en marmonnant. Severus se retourna sur son jardin et en un coup de baguette celui-ci reprit forme.

Néa prit son temps pour brosser son cheval et le soigner, puis elle rejoignit son père pour le dîner. Elle entra en soupirant.

_-Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche et de changer de tenue_, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à table.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Si on exclut la destruction de mon jardin_, dit-il. _Ta balade t'a-t-elle plu ?_

_-Tout à fait,_ répondit-elle rêveuse. _Je suis ravie, et puis votre jardin…je vous ai vu, il était réparé en un coup de baguette._

_-Je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle, concernant Poudlard_, dit-il.

Néa leva les yeux de son assiette.

-_Vous avez démissionné ?_ demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

_-Je reprends le poste de défense contre les forces du mal_, dit-il sans faire attention au propos de Néa. _Le professeur Slughorn me remplacera, je l'ai eu comme professeur._

_-Et il est encore vivant ?_ demanda Néa en écarquillant les yeux.

Severus lui jeta un regard sévère et Néa se tut.

-_Il essayera probablement de te recruter dans son club,_ continua Severus.

Néa qui n'écoutait pas hocha la tête.

-_Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_ demanda Severus brusquement.

Néa sursauta et leva les yeux en souriant.

_-Non…Je pensais à Cyprien_, soupira-t-elle.

Severus retint une grimace.

-_Comment te sens-tu depuis que tu es revenue ?_ demanda-t-il.

Il était un peu mal-à-l'aise. Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué tout ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Malefoy, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Néa fit semblant de rien et répondit sur un ton qu'elle voulait nonchalant :

-_Tout va bien_, répondit-elle. _Au fait, pourriez-vous jeter un œil à mes travaux de vacances ?_

_-Ne change pas de sujet_, dit Severus. _Je ne t'entends plus la nuit, tu ne fais donc plus de cauchemar ?_

_-Non, plus aucun,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Tous les soirs, elle posait un sortilège de silence sur sa chambre. Les cauchemars étaient toujours bien présents et ils étaient de pire en pire. Elle se réveillait toute les nuits, incapable de se rendormir. Personne n'aurait pu le voir car les produits de beauté sorcier étaient d'une efficacité sans égale.

_-Bien,_ dit Severus l'air de rien. _Au fait, il me semble que tu ne t'inquiète pas beaucoup sur ton chat._

Néa regarda autour d'elle l'air paniqué, elle n'y pensait plus.

_-Morgane ! Où est Asphodèle ?_

_-Ton chat est resté à Poudlard, les elfes s'en occupent_, répondit Severus.

_-Mais enfin_ ! S'offusqua Néa. _Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris au manoir…Ma pauvre petite Asphodèle…_

_-J'avais d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de ton chat, et ne prends pas cet air indigné,_ s'agaça Severus. _Il y a encore dix minutes, tu ne te souciais pas d'elle._

Néa regarda son assiette en fronçant les sourcils et recommença à manger, visiblement contrariée. Severus secoua la tête en voyant sa fille en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table et continua de manger.

_-Je dois me rendre à Poudlard demain, je reviendrai au soir_, annonça Severus.

Néa leva les yeux, visiblement apeurée.

_-Je vais rester ici, seule ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Antinéa, je croyais que tout allait mieux,_ dit Severus en haussant les sourcils. _Aurais-tu peur de rester seule au manoir ?_

_-Non non, je me demandais juste…peut-être que je pourrais aller passer la journée en Floride avec mes amies Perle et Sophia. J'en profiterai pour faire du shopping._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée_, dit Severus. _Je pourrais t'y emmener._

_-J'ai quinze ans, je vous rappelle, je suis assez grande pour faire du shopping avec mes amies seule,_ s'agaça Néa

_-Ce n'est pas le problème,_ répondit froidement Severus.

_-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?_ s'exclama Néa_. Vous êtes ruiné ? Trop pauvre pour me donner mille gallions pour faire les magasins ?_

_-Mille gallions ? Tu te moque de moi ?_ s'exclama Severus à son tour.

-_Vous croyez que mes robes et mes bijoux valent des noises ?_ dit-elle hautainement. _Et puis vous avez largement les moyens de me les donner._

_-L'argent n'est pas le problème,_ dit Severus. _Mais j'estime que dépenser mille gallions pour des choses futiles ce n'est pas raisonnable. A ce propos, j'ai bloqué totalement l'accès de ton compte et du mien. _

_-Comment ? _s'indigna Néa.

_-Oui, j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début_, dit Severus. _Tu n'auras pour seul argent, celui que je te donnerai tous les mois, soit septante gallions_.

Néa se leva de table et s'appuya dessus en regardant son père.

-_Ouais, c'est surtout un nouveau moyen de contrôler ma vie !_

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises…._

_-Mais c'est la vérité, tante Cissa donne à Drago tout ce qu'il veut_, dit Néa.

_-Et alors ?_ répondit Severus. _Tu veux retourner là-bas ?_

Néa perdit toute couleur et sortit de la salle à manger pour regagner sa chambre. Elle n'était dans sa chambre que depuis dix minutes quand on frappa.

-_Antinéa, ouvre cette porte ou je l'ouvre moi-même,_ dit Severus.

_-Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille,_ répondit-elle.

_-Tu n'es pas assez grande pour arrêter ce genre d'enfantillages ?_

Néa s'obstina et resta assise dans son fauteuil les bras croisés. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et c'est un Severus en colère qui apparut.

-_Cette fois c'est sûr : tu n'iras pas en Floride, et tu resteras ici. Elise devait venir, tu resteras avec elle._

-_Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'imposer sa présence, je ne veux pas d'elle chez moi_, dit Néa. _Elle m'insupporte._

_-Tu n'as rien à dire, tu obéis et tu te tais_, gronda Severus froidement. _Et tu as intérêt à être polie et courtoise. Il va falloir te faire à l'idée de la voir souvent._

_-Certainement pas,_murmura Néa butée.

_-Et bien tu seras souvent déçue alors_, dit Severus en repartant. _Tu ne quittes pas cette chambre avant ce soir._

Néa se redressa.

_-Je ne comptais pas descendre, n'espérez pas me voir ce soir_, dit-elle.

Severus sortit sans un mot, ce n'est pas lui qui céderait en premier. Néa rumina seule une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle descendit finalement, le soir venu. Severus était déjà à table, il sourit l'air moqueur quand elle entra. Néa rougit en fusillant son père du regard. Le repas se passa dans le silence complet, il fallut attendre le dessert pour que les festivités vocales reprennent.

-_Combien allez-vous me donner ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Septante gallions par mois, comme avant,_ dit Severus.

-_Mais je suis plus grande, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir plus ?_

_-Parce que c'est déjà bien assez comme cela_, dit-il. _Crois-tu que les autres ont autant d'argent par mois ?_

-_Oui, si pas plus_, répliqua-t-elle. _De toute façon, je m'en fiche des autres._

_-Tu es une égoïste, voilà ce que tu es !_ s'exclama Severus froidement.

Néa se releva le rouge au joue.

_-Je vous interdis de dire que je suis égoïste !_

Elle s'en alla brusquement. Comment pouvait-il dire tout ce qu'elle avait subi pour avoir sauvé Melody ?

Severus soupira et continua son repas quand il entendit un soupir. Il tourna la tête et observa Syra qui le regardait en secouant la tête.

_-Que se passe-t-il Syra ?_ demanda Severus.

_-Le maître, ne devrait pas dire que Miss Antinéa est égoïste,_ répondit l'elfe en se tordant les mains. _Laly se vante toujours de sa maîtresse qui est généreuse et bonne. _

_-Qu'entends-tu par-là ?_ demanda Severus.

_-C'est un secret, maître, mais Syra va vous le dire_, murmura l'elfe. _Pendant les vacances de noël quand le maître était parti. Miss Antinéa, en faisant du cheval, a trouvé une petite fille moldue perdue. Elle l'a ramené ici, et l'a soigné. Le lendemain, elle a ramené la petite fille chez elle et a donné de l'argent à ses parents pour elle. Et il y a quelques semaines, Miss Antinéa a appelé Laly en urgence et l'a supplié de sauver la petite fille. Et Syra ne croit pas que Miss Antinéa est égoïste_.

-_C'est vrai Syra, tu as raison_, avoua Severus.

Il ne se doutait même pas que cela soit possible. Voilà d'où sortait cette disparition soudaine d'argent, pour du shopping avait-elle dit. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Néa se préparait à aller dormir quand son père entra dans son salon.

_-Mais que faites-vous là_ ? demanda-t-elle intriguée en refermant son peignoir d'un coup sec. _Vous ne venez jamais le soir généralement._

_-Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit_, dit-il simplement.

_-Merci à vous aussi_, répondit-elle.

Néa se coucha en pensant que dans deux jours, elle devrait supporter Elise une journée entière.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors une petite review?<strong>

_On passe aux merci, "Oh yes!"_

_Merci à **Vivi** qui me corrige mes chapitres **3**_

_**3** merci à mes lectrices anonymes ou pas **3**_

**Ignie:** Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je te fais un gros bisous virtuel ! et merci pour ta review

**Saina:** Merci pour ta review, bisous

**HlnMal:** merci pour ta review ^^ bisous

**Grumfy:** J'aime beaucoup ta capacité à aimer mes chapitres les plus sadiques ( hahaha), merci pour ta review, et oui j'ai décidé de posté le vendredi maintenant :) Gros bisous

**Alyma:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, c'est trés gentil ^^

**Julie :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous embrasse fort fort fort !<strong>_

_**Merci pour tout,**_

_**Justine ^^**_


	47. Ch47 : Jalousie

**Chapitre 48 – Jalousie**

* * *

><p><em> Hello ! Mes amis,<em>

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Désolée de pas avoir pu poster hier mais le site avait visiblement un soucis pour accéder aux pages Sign in/Sign up :)_

_Gros bisous._

* * *

><p>Néa se tenait devant sa glace, s'observant de toutes les coutures. Elle portait une robe rose courte avec un boléro en soie blanche et des escarpins de la même couleur que la robe. Elle avait eu du mal à se maquiller tellement elle était nerveuse, ou plutôt en colère. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle devrait supporter Elise durant la journée. De toute façon, elle avait prévu de l'éviter au maximum. Elle brossa ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique et sec. Puis posa un serre-tête en soie par-dessus. Son horloge sonna, il était déjà l'heure de descendre. Elle rejoignit son père au salon et s'assît sans un mot. Elle le regarda sombrement. Severus lui rendit son regard, mais avec une touche d'avertissement en plus. Il espérait retrouver Elise en un morceau ce soir. Il avait prévenu Néa qu'elle avait intérêt de se tenir à carreaux sinon, il lui supprimerait son argent de poche. Et Néa, n'ayant plus accès à ses comptes, s'était contentée d'hocher la tête. La cloche de l'entrée retentit et on entendit Squizz accueillir Elise.<p>

_-Bonjour Madame Elisabeth_, dit-il. _Squizz peut-il débarrasser Madame Elisabeth de ses affaires._

_-Bonjour Squizz, oui je te remercie_, répondit-elle.

_-Suivez-moi, je vous prie, le Maître et Miss Antinéa vous attendent._

Néa se raidit et croisa les bras et les jambes. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement sur une Elise souriante. Severus se leva et lui sourit.

_-Elise, bonjour_, dit-il.

-_Bonjour Sev_, dit-elle enjouée. _Bonjour Antinéa._

Néa se releva d'un geste sec et fit une brève révérence à Elise.

-_Bonjour_, dit-elle en faisant la moue et en la regardant froidement.

-_Est-ce que tu vas mieux_ ? s'enquit Elise.

-_Je peux retourner dans ma chambre_ ? demanda Néa à son père.

-_Non, par contre moi je dois partir, à ce soir_, dit-il_. On se verra au dîner. _

Il s'en alla en cheminette, laissant seule dans le salon Néa et Elise. Elise s'assît face à Néa qui la regardait comme si elle allait lui lancer un avada kedavra.

-_C'est une belle journée ensoleillée, n'est-ce pas_ ? dit Elise pour briser le silence.

Néa ricana et la regarda de haut.

-_Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?_

Néa se releva les bras croisés.

_-Tout, sauf faire quelque chose en ta compagnie_, dit-elle froidement.

_-Antinéa, je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton_, dit Elise la voix aussi claquante que celle de Severus.

-_Et tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres_, répliqua Néa_. Et sache-le directement, je ne t'obéirai pas. _

_-Tu n'obéis jamais à personne,_ dit Elise. _Même à ton père tu n'obéis pas._

_-Ne parle pas de lui_, dit Néa en grinçant des dents.

-_Pourquoi ?_ demanda Elise. _Cela te gène-t-il que ton père soit heureux avec moi ?_

Néa rougit violement, de rage.

-_Mon père était très heureux avant que tu n'arrives dans le paysage_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Il n'a pas besoin de toi !_

Elle sortit en trombe du salon et monta dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Un instant, plus tard, elle entendit de petits coups à sa porte.

-_Antinéa, je suis désolée_, dit Elise. _Ouvre-moi la porte._

_-Non ! Va-t'en_, cria Néa.

-_Antinéa, tu ouvres cette porte tout de suite_, cria Elise froidement. _Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas ton père qui a besoin de moi, c'est moi qui ai besoin de lui._

Néa leva la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-Je l'ai toujours aimé_, continua Elise dans un souffle. _Et je continuerai à l'aimer, peu importe ce que tu dis._

Néa fronça les sourcils de contrariété, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau toute la journée.

Quand Severus rentra, il trouva sans surprise, Elise seule au salon en train de lire. Il entra doucement dans la pièce.

-_Oh bonsoir Sev_, dit-elle en se relevant. _Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ?_

Elle s'approcha et déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

-_Humpf,_ dit-il. _Où est Antinéa ?_

Elise regarda ailleurs.

_-Elle t'a laissé seule toute la journée ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Nous avons juste eu une petite altercation_, répondit-elle.

_-J'aurai une discussion avec elle ce soir, allons dîner_, dit-il froidement. _Squizz !_

L'elfe se matérialisa à genoux devant Severus.

-_Va chercher Antinéa, dis-lui de descendre dîner et dis-lui que ce n'est pas une proposition mais un ordre. Tu peux dire à Syra de servir le repas, merci._

_-Je vous en prie, maître._

Severus tendit la main à Elise, et l'emmena vers la salle à manger où il l'invita à prendre place en face de lui.

* * *

><p>Néa était encore en train de se questionner quand Squizz apparu.<p>

-_Miss Antinéa est priée de descendre, le maître vous ordonne de venir manger_, dit le petit elfe en tremblant.

Néa se releva et se coiffa d'un geste avant de descendre. Elle soupira tragiquement et entra dans la salle à manger l'air hautain. Elle s'avança vers sa place, mais elle vit avec horreur que celle-ci était occupée par Elise. Son visage se décomposa et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-_Alors ça y est ?_ S'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût. _Elle me prend même ma place à table ?_

_-Antinéa_, l'avertit Severus.

-_Non mais je rêve !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Il s'agit de ma place, je l'ai toujours occupée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je suis décidée à la changer_.

La pauvre Elise ne savait plus quoi faire ni ou se mettre.

-_Ça suffit, maintenant assieds-toi là,_ gronda Severus en désignant une chaise sur le côté droit de la table.

-_Je préfère ne pas manger, alors_, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras. _Et tant que vous y êtes invitez donc la à dormir, je peux toujours dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis puisqu'elle tient à s'approprier mes affaires._

_-Très bien tu montes dans ta chambre,_ dit Severus froidement en se relevant. _Nous aurons une discussion sérieuse ce soir…_

_-Severus, s'il-te-plait_, dit Elise.

Néa se retourna sur elle et s'exclama :

-_Mais bon sang, tu ne peux pas arrêter cinq minute ton cirque ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne ma défense, je suis assez grande pour le faire seule ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne le seras jamais, alors n'essaie pas de prendre une place qui ne t'appartiendra pas._

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Severus se releva d'un geste.

_-Severus, laisse-la se calmer. _

_-Elise, s'il-te-plait…J'éduque ma fille comme je le veux_, dit-il froidement.

Elise se releva et sortit de table pour se rendre dans les toilettes de l'étage. Quand elle y fut, elle laissa couler son chagrin. Néa était en train de fulminer dans sa chambre quand elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle ressortit en trombe de sa chambre et passa devant les toilettes où elle entendit un sanglot. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et écouta plus précisément elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Elise. Elle sentit le remord l'atteindre : elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Elise et même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle était bien jalouse. Jalouse qu'une autre femme ait put prendre une place dans le cœur de son père. Désormais, il lui montrerait moins d'attention et c'était cela qui gênait Néa. Au fond d'elle, elle avait juste peur de ne plus compter pour quelqu'un. Elle frappa à la porte :

_-Elise ?_ dit-elle sans émotion dans la voix.

-_S'il-te-plait Antinéa…_

_-Je suis désolée,_ souffla Néa.

Elise ouvrit brusquement la porte les sourcils froncés.

-_C'est un peu facile çà,_ dit-elle avec rancune. _Tu as été odieuse et méchante avec moi, qui t'ai toujours soutenue. Je croyais que tu serais heureuse, mais non. J'essaye de te défendre mais toi, au lieu de me remercier, tu répliques encore plus de méchancetés. Te rends-tu compte que depuis que tu sais pour ton père et moi, je suis constamment mal-à-l'aise ? Que je n'ai même pas envie de venir lui rendre visite ici ?_

Néa se sentait de plus en plus mal, une larme s'échappa et Elise s'en aperçut.

_-Mais ce n'est rien, ma chérie_, dit-elle plus doucement. _Je sais que tu n'es pas bien, avec tout ce que tu as vécu mais tout ira mieux._

Elise croyait bien faire en rassurant la jeune fille mais jamais, elle ne se serait douté qu'elle venait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

_-Vraiment?_ dit Néa froidement. _Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi, où de ce que j'ai vécu chez ma tante. Je commence à en avoir assez… Tu essayes toujours de te faire bien voir par moi, de gagner des points mais comprends bien que tant que tu seras avec mon père, rien ne changera. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une femme qui essaye de me séparer de mon père._

_-Mais enfin, Néa, je n'ai jamais voulu…_

_-Pourtant ce soir, il t'a attribué ma place_, la coupa Néa. _Plusieurs fois cette année, il ne m'a pas reçu parce qu'il était avec toi. Je n'étais même pas arrivé chez ma tante que tu étais déjà dans ses appartements. _

_-Ce ne sont que des malentendus, il t'aime plus que tout_, dit Elise.

_-Arrête sil-te-plait_, dit Néa agacée. _A partir de maintenant, je serai aimable mais évite de me ressortir tout ton discours qui ne m'intéresse pas_.

Néa tourna les talons et se redirigea vers sa chambre. Elise fit de même vers la salle à manger mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et retourna sur ces pas. Ce qu'elle entendit la laissa perplexe.

-_Silencio_, murmura la voix basse de Néa.

Elise entendit le claquement de la porte, intriguée. « Mais enfin, pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de poser un sortilège de silence sur sa chambre ? ». Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à Severus où en discuter d'abord avec la jeune fille. Si elle en parlait d'abord à Severus, Néa le prendrait mal à coups sur… elle en reparlerait donc une autre fois avec la jeune fille.

Elise redescendit calmement et entra dans la salle à manger d'où Severus n'avait pas bougé. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

_-Je suis navré,_ dit-il simplement_. M'en veux-tu ?_

Elise se buta dans un silence, en regardant ces mains.

-_Enfin,_ s'agaça Severus. _Pourrais-tu me répondre ?_

_-Bien évidemment que je t'en veux, Severus_, répondit-elle.

-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi_, répliqua Severus_. Je t'ai juste dit de…_

_-Ne pas m'occuper de l'éducation de ta fille !_ s'exclama Elise.

_-Je n'ai pas dit çà comme çà,_ marmonna Severus.

_-Bien sûr,_ dit Elise en se relevant. _Je crois que je vais y aller, appelle moi quand ta mauvaise foi aura disparu. Tu peux dire d'Antinéa qu'elle a un mauvais caractère, mais ne t'en fait pas, elle le tient bien de quelqu'un !_

Elise se releva et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse par la cheminée, laissant un Severus perplexe.

-_Squizz, range tout ça, je te prie,_ dit-il en se relevant.

Néa rentra doucement dans sa chambre, ayant lancé son sort de silence habituel. Elle prit un bain aux huiles relaxantes. Elle ne pensa plus à la soirée. Un rouleau de parchemin apparut sur la tablette juxtaposée à sa baignoire.

-_Merci Laly,_ dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit délicatement le parchemin.

_« Ma chère Néa,_

_J'espère que tu portes bien et que tes vacances sont aussi sublimes que les miennes. Tu le sais, comme chaque année, nous partons en hiver au chalet de mes grands-parents à la montagne. J'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de ta présence, mes parents sont ravis à cette idée. Candice et Soline seront là aussi._

_Maman demande si elle peut envoyer une invitation pour toi à ton père ?_

_J'attends avec impatience ta réponse,_

_Je t'embrasse avec toute mon amitié,_

_Victoire DG. »_

Néa sourit dans son bain. Elle adorait le ski alpin depuis toujours. Repenser aux pistes larges, enneigées et si douces la fit quelque peu frissonner. Elle ressortit de son bain chaud. Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte de sa salle de bain.

-_Antinéa ! sors de là, maintenant_, s'exclama la voix de son père.

-_Enfin, je ne peux pas sortir_, répliqua Néa indignée.

_-Ne discute pas, tu sors de suite !_

Néa ouvrit la porte brusquement et sorti de la pièce nue, trempée, les bras couvrant sa poitrine et inondant le tapis de son salon. Elle vit le regard froid de son père qui se détourna aussi vite.

_-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-que…_

-_Vous venez de me dire de sortir_, marmonna Néa. _Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Va donc t'habiller, on parlera après,_ dit-il le dos tourné.

-_Non, mais je rêve !_ s'indigna-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle se prépara plus vite que d'habitude et ressortit dans une robe de nuit en soie noire. Elle trouva son père assis, le visage crispé, dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle prit place en face de lui et le regarda le visage impassible. Severus se releva brusquement.

-_J'espère que tu es contente de ton comportement de ce soir ?_dit-il.

-_Cela dépend…Elise est-elle partie ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Je ne te croyais pas capable d'autant de méchanceté,_ dit Severus. _Désormais, tu vas apprendre à taire tes opinions, à respecter les adultes…Tu te crois grande car tu as quinze ans ? Pourtant tu réagis comme une enfant de huit ans. N'oublie pas que j'ai tous les droits sur toi...et n'oublie pas que je pourrais très bien te donner cours ici ou t'envoyer dans cet internat sorcier situé à Nuuk._

Néa devint pâle sur le coup. L'internat sorcier de Nuuk avait pour réputation d'être plutôt un camp de rééducation qu'une école. Un lieu, du point de vue des demoiselles françaises, hostile, rempli de brutes. Le lieu n'avait également pas le monopole de la destination paradisiaque, puisqu'il se situait au beau milieu de l'un des déserts de glaces du Groenland. Néa en frissonna.

_-Je…non, s'il-vous plaît…Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle avec appréhension. _Pas cet endroit. _

_-Cela pourrait te faire du bien, pourtant, _dit Severus en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_-Mais enfin, vous m'avez bien vu ? Je ne survivrai pas en milieu hostile_, dit Néa avec une main sur son cœur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Néa s'empressa de rajouter :

_-Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme cela à Elise, mon comportement a été inacceptable. Je présenterai mes excuses à Elise demain, père._

_-C'est étrange…mais je n'arrive pas à te croire… Je crois qu'un mois d'argent de poche en moins te sera…bénéfique._

Néa baissa la tête en serrant les dents.

-_Bien père_, répondit-elle doucement.

_-Tu es également privée de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre_, acheva Severus. _Et pas de visites, je te souhaite une bonne nuit._

Néa dû se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rage, mais répondit :

_-Bien père_.

Severus sortit en soupirant intérieurement. Néa après une journée aussi éprouvante, décida qu'elle avait un grand besoin de bol d'air. Elle décida de s'éclipser en douce. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait une cheminée bien grande dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa donc en dehors de sa chambre et s'activa pour gagner la salle à manger, afin d'emprunter de la poudre de cheminette. De retour dans sa chambre, elle posa un maléfice de silence et s'habilla en hâte. Elle enfila une cape légère noire, et rentra dans la cheminée en murmurant :

« Wizards Road ! »

Elle sortit de la cheminée d'arrivée et sentit, le vent chaud floridien se poser sur sa peau. Elle adorait Wizards Road, la nuit. Tout était si coloré et majestueux. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif et élégant vers le Blood's, un bar chic et huppé qu'elle connaissait bien et où elle était certaine de trouver deux personnes qu'elle adorait. Elle rentra, salua le portier et s'annonça au placeur. Celui contre quelques galions, lui montra ce qu'elle voulait voir. Elle s'avança vers l'une des tables isolées, du carré, en souriant. Elle regarda les deux jeunes filles assises ensemble. Une paire d'yeux vert pomme se leva sur Néa, et la propriétaire de cette paire d'yeux fit un bond de joie.

-_AAAHH ! Néa !_ S'exclama Perle ravie. _Par Morgane, ma chérie, çà fait au moins un siècle qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Sophia !_

Bien qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler, Sophia et ses cheveux toujours aussi orange arriva en vitesse.

_-Ma chère Néa, comme tu nous as manqués_, dit-elle d'une voix mature et posée.

-_Oh les filles, à moi aussi, vous le savez_, dit Néa en souriant.

-_Alors,_ reprit Perle sérieusement en entrainant Néa à leur table_. Il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu nous dises si les rumeurs, comme quoi tu serais fiancée à Mr Chambers, s'avèreraient fondées._

Néa rougit et les filles laissèrent éclater leur joie.

-_Par le diable !_ s'exclama Sophia. _Vince ! Du champagne ! _

La soirée que passa Néa, resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, son réveil aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma de suite. Une douleur lancinante au crâne et au niveau des yeux, la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se sentait légère et complétement mal. Quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle et Néa ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un imposant lit aux couvertures de soie dorées. Le seul bémol est qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Perle et Sophia était endormie mais il y avait également quatre garçons, que Néa ne connaissait pas, allongés négligemment. Elle se releva en titubant, et tomba à genoux devant la cheminée. Elle balbutia comme elle le put l'adresse :

-_Aide-moi, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise,_ dit-elle en pleurant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Alors verdict?<strong>_

_**Merci à Vivi pour ses corrections et ses conseils ^_^**_

_**GwenSnape? Tu es toujours là ? o_o"**_

* * *

><p><span>Passons aux réponses de Review:<span>

**Ignie :** Je t'en prie, et merci pour la review, gros bisous :D

**Hln Mal:** Merci à toi, gros bisous :)

**Klaylinn :** Merci pour ta review, bisous bisous ;D

**Saina :** Je te remercie pour tes review, c'est gentil, bisous :D

**Grumpfy :** Non, pas pour le moment mais bientôt, promis ! çà va se faire progressivement^^bisous bisous ( sans son caractère Néa ne serait plus Néa)

**Louxies:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je vais te répondre et n'hésite pas à me répondre si tu as besoin d'encore des informations. Ne prends pas mal ma réponse (généralement quand je réponds aux questions, aprés plus de nouvelles). donc :

Pour ta première question :_Comment ce fait-il qu'Antinéa puisse utiliser sa baguette magique en dehors de Poudlard ?_

**_Je l'avais précisé dans un des chapitres. le manoir Rogue, tout comme le manoir Malefoy sont protégés par des sortilèges qui les rendent intracables, et indétectables. Autrement dit, le ministère n'a aucun moyen de savoir que Néa pratique de la magie chez elle ( un peu comme à Poudlard). Et elle n'utilise sa magie, non pas pour ses devoirs d'école, mais bien soit parce qu'elle le veut pou parce que son professeur privé lui demande._**

**_Pour l'autre, Antinéa est bien de sang-pur car selon JK Rowling, il faut que les deux parents soient sorciers. Bellatrix est de sang pur, et Severus est de sang-mêlé donc Antinéa est bien de sang pur. Antinéa est la toute dernière ( puisqu'elle est la plus jeune) descendante de la famille Black et de la famille Prince. _**

**_Et Harry est de sang-mélé car sa mère est née moldue, mais ses enfants seront de sangs pur ^^_**

**_J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre, merci pour ta review, bisous :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Je vous promets un chapitre haut-en-couleur la semaine prochaine,<em>

_Je vous envoie des bisous par miliers,_

_Gros bisous_

_xoxo_

_justine_


	48. Ch48 : Surprise !

**Chapitre 49 – Surprise !**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Aujourd'hui je réponds aux reviews en haut ;)<strong>

**Hln:** merci pour ta review ( je te promet que je lis la suite de ta fic ce weekend), merci pour ton soutien, bisous bisous

**Grumfy :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci pour ta review et ton soutien, gros bisous

**Klaylinn:** Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, mais qui t'a dit que Néa avait appellée Severus? x) xoxo

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Si Androméda Tonks avait su ce qui lui arriverait aujourd'hui, elle ne se serait pas levée. Tout se déroulait comme à l'habitude. Avec Ted, ils s'étaient levés et avaient mangés leurs petits déjeuners respectifs. Après le départ de Ted pour le travail, Androméda entreprit de faire le ménage d'un coup de baguette. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire le déjeuner, que la cheminée s'alluma en diffusant un étrange message.<p>

-_Aide-moi, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise,_ dit une voix en pleurant.

-_Antinéa ?_ demanda Androméda en se rapprochant. _Ne bouge pas, je suis là._

Elle traversa la cheminée et entra dans une pièce où se déroulait une scène un peu chaotique. Elle évita de regarder les bouteilles vides gisantes par terre, ni les mégots qui n'était pas de cigarettes. Elle posa sa main sur la bouche et regarda sa nièce gisante à ses pieds dans un état lamentable. Elle s'abaissa et souleva le menton de Néa pour observer ses yeux rougis. Se retenant d'incendier sa nièce sur place, elle l'attrapa et la porta dans la cheminée pour retourner chez elle. Néa avait beau être grande, elle n'en demeurait pas moins légère. Elle posa Néa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon :

-_Antinéa !_ dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. _Regarde moi._

Sa nièce ouvrit un œil avec douleur.

_-Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? combien ai-je de doigts ?_ demanda Androméda froidement.

_-Je…je…je,_ bégaya-t-elle.

_-Je te garantis que tu vas en prendre pour ton grade_, dit Androméda en se relevant et en portant Néa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle posa Néa dans la baignoire et d'un coup de baguette, alluma l'eau froide. Néa sursauta en criant et Androméda l'obligea à rester dedans, malgré les supplications incessantes de Néa. Lorsque que cette tâche ingrate, pour Androméda, fut faite elle coucha sa nièce et prépara le sermon que celle-ci allait recevoir. Une tâche restait cependant : il fallait prévenir Severus qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à découvrir l'absence de sa fille.

Severus, aussi buté qu'il pouvait l'être, décida d'ignorer les caprices de sa fille. Si elle ne désirait pas se montrer, qu'elle le fasse. Il ne l'avait pas vu au petit déjeuner, et en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait, encore, d'un des innombrables caprices dont Antinéa était capable. Il travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau quand une voix sortit de la cheminée.

-_Severus ? Es-tu là ?_ demanda la voix facilement reconnaissable d'Androméda.

Il s'avança froidement vers la cheminée et dit d'une voix froide :

_-Oui, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Eh bien, Antinéa était quelque peu…déprimée la nuit dernière, et elle est venue dormir à la maison,_ dit-elle d'une traite.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ dit Severus prêt à exploser. _Elle ne sait donc pas, qu'elle est privée de sortie, et qu'elle doit en plus me demander l'autorisation de quitter le manoir ?_

-_Si, si elle le sait, et s'en excuse,_ dit Androméda froidement. _Tu la gronderas ce soir, je vais passer la journée auprès d'elle._

-_Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu,_ répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Il retourna à ses corrections, et continua son travail avec rage.

Néa avait un mal de crâne horrible, elle désirait mourir, le plus vite possible. Elle remua lentement en gémissant, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle posa doucement sa main sur ses yeux.

-_Il était temps,_ claqua une voix froide et forte.

Néa gémit en couvrant ses oreilles. Elle entrouvrit un œil et vit une tante Androméda, les joues rouges de colères et de mépris. Elle se releva difficilement et s'assit en indien dans son lit, la tête penchée.

-_Mais…que…pourquoi_ ? dit-elle confuse.

Androméda secoua la tête.

-_Debout, tu as exactement 10 min pour t'habiller, je t'attends dans le salon, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher,_ récita sa tante avec froideur.

Néa devint pâle, n'ayant jamais vu sa tante dans un état pareil. Elle ne se souvenait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Elle repensa vaguement…La discussion avec son père, Elise, elle se vit sortir en douce du manoir et se rendre en Floride. Elle se rappela finalement la rencontre avec Perle et Sophia, puis un noir, et son réveil chez sa tante. C'est assez confuse qu'elle se débarbouilla et enfila une robe d'été préparé par sa tante. Elle traversa le couloir avec une boule au creux de l'estomac. En entrant au salon, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main froide qui vint s'abattre sur sa joue droite.

-_Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?_ s'exclama Androméda incapable de retenir sa fureur.

_-Comment ?_ répliqua Néa en se tenant la joue. Tu viens de me gifler, je te signale.

-_Ne te moque pas de moi, Antinéa,_ reprit-elle froidement. _Pourquoi ai-je du venir t'aider ce matin, dans une chambre remplie de bouteilles d'alcool vides, de joints et de garçons ?_

_-Je…Quoi des garçons ?_ s'exclama Néa en s'asseyant_. Je ne me souviens pas._

_-Bois ceci,_ dit Androméda.

-_Qu'est-ce ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Une potion de contraception, quoi d'autres ? Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te donner une potion pour ton mal de crâne._

_-Contraception ?_ reprit Néa en perdant des couleurs. _Mais je n'ai pas…c'est impossible, je n'ai jamais…_

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça à Cyprien, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait…se dit-elle

_-Par pitié, ne me dis surtout pas que tu as perdu ta virginité avec quatre garçons sous l'influence de substances illicites._

_-Non, certainement pas,_ s'offusqua Néa en posant ses mains sur son bas-ventre. _Enfin…je ne crois pas…_

Androméda s'assit, en soupirant à son tour.

-_Tu me déçois beaucoup,_ dit-elle. _Je suis partagée entre la pitié et la fureur._

_-Mais, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé !_ s'exclama Néa en se relevant.

_-Oh mais on va le savoir_, dit Androméda en pointant sa baguette sur Néa_, révelio !_

Néa sentit ses membres s'engourdir. Androméda constata avec soulagement que sa nièce n'avait pas eu de rapport, par contre lorsqu'elle remarqua tout ce qu'elle avait bu et fumé, elle ne fut plus si sereine.

_-Tu n'as pas eu de rapport hier soir_, annonça-t-elle froidement_. Par contre, tu vas devoir t'expliquer sur cette histoire d'alcools et de joints._

_-Je ne me souviens de rien,_ affirma-t-elle.

_-Très bien, j'appelle ton père,_ dit Androméda froidement.

Néa devint livide.

-_Non ! S'il-te-plait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire s'il l'apprend_, dit-elle à deux doigt de pleurer. _Il va me…et m'envoyer dans cet internat sorcier de Nuuk. Je t'en prie Tante Androméda._

-_Je vais te répondre sincèrement_, répondit Androméda sèchement. _Tu mériterais la plus belle correction de ta vie, et même d'y aller dans cet internat. Crois-moi, je me retiens de ne pas t'y amener moi-même, car je trouve qu'un peu de rigueur ne te ferait pas de mal._

_-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? _s'exclama Néa. _J'avais confiance en toi, et tu veux m'abandonner ?_

_-Arrête cela_, dit Androméda. _Ça marche avec les autres mais je te connais mieux que tu le crois. Dès que tu n'es pas en accord avec quelque chose, tu dis cela. Tu finiras par comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que l'on t'interdit de faire certaines choses, ou que l'on te gronde qu'on ne t'aime pas. _

_-C'est absurde,_ constata Néa_. Si tu m'aimes, tu veux que je sois heureuse, donc tu m'offre ce que je veux, çà c'est logique._

_-Mais plus tard, tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu veux et sera malheureuse_, répondit Androméda. _C'est peut-être difficile à entendre mais si nous t'imposons des limites et que tu les respectes, tu auras des chances de ne pas finir comme ta mère._

Néa hoqueta à cette énonciation.

-_Ne…ne parles pas d'elle,_ bégaya-t-elle.

-_Ton père m'a dit que tu étais chez elle depuis le début des vacances_, dit Androméda en fronçant les sourcils. _Que t'a-t-elle fait ?_

Le visage rosé de Néa un instant plus tôt devint pâle. Elle raconta avec difficulté tout ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Malefoy. Soudain, en racontant, Néa se rappela les paroles du Lord noir. « Severus m'avait bien dit… ». Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'était pas idiote…ce n'était qu'une couverture, son père était bien un mangemort, et donc il était au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait subi pour qu'on lui inculque des valeurs auquel lui-même croit. Elle sentit un sentiment de rage, et de trahison bien vite remplacé par la peur. Que pouvait-il faire à Néa s'il l'avait laissé être torturée par sa propre mère ?

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ S'enquit sa tante.

_-Rien, rien du tout, j'ai fini_, dit Néa en se reprenant et souriant, oubliant ce pourquoi elle était là.

_-Bien,_ reprit Androméda. _Enlève-moi ce sourire, nous n'en avons pas fini._

Elle déglutit.

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Androméda. _Tu espérais vraiment ne pas recevoir de punition ?_

_-J'ai juste un peu trop bu,_ remarqua Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

Androméda se releva et s'exclama :

_-Juste un peu trop bu ? Te moques-tu de moi ?_

_-Mais non…_

_-Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre,_ dit-elle froidement. _Tu vas avoir toute la journée pour comprendre que ce que tu as fait est mal et dangereux._

Néa roula des yeux en regardant ses ongles.

_-Tu vas t'occuper de mon potager,_ annonça Androméda.

-_Pardon ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Tu as très bien entendu_, répondit Androméda_. Et tu vas t'exécuter, maintenant, sinon je préviens ton père._

Néa se releva et sa tante la suivit. Arrivée au jardin, Androméda lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait à faire. Néa s'exécuta sous le regard de sa tante. Pendant une heure, elle se trouva exposé au soleil et une migraine s'empara d'elle.

_-Tante Androméda,_ dit Néa en geignant. _J'ai mal à la tête._

_-Je me demande bien à cause de quoi_, dit Androméda.

-_Bon ça-va, j'ai compris,_ dit Néa. _Je sais que j'ai mal à cause de l'alcool que j'ai bu hier soir. _

_-Sur un autre ton, je te prie_, dit Androméda.

-_Ecoute, je regrette,_ dit Néa en se relevant. _Mais…Oh non…_

Elle se dirigea vers un arbuste et tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter hier ressortit. Androméda soupira et s'avança vers elle pour poser la main sur son front. Quand ce fut fini, elle aida Néa à se relever et la ramena dans sa chambre.

-_Je crois que ça t'as servi de leçon, non ?_ dit-elle.

-_Oui, tante Androméda, je regrette tellement mon attitude d'hier soir_, répondit Néa sincèrement_. Je ne le ferais plus jamais._

-_Tu as intérêt car si cela venait à se reproduire, tu te retrouverais au Groenland en un coup de baguette, et je serai sans pitié avec toi._

-_Je te le promets, j'ai compris,_ dit Néa.

_-Bois ceci,_ dit Androméda, _je crois que tu as assez souffert aujourd'hui_.

Néa bu la fiole tendue par sa tante, et commença à se sentir mieux directement. Elle somnola et s'endormit. Androméda la coucha correctement et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de sortir. Elle soupira en s'asseyant enfin dans son fauteuil, même sa propre fille ne lui avait pas joué autant de tour. Lorsque Néa se réveilla, elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle rejoignit sa tante au salon. En passant dans le couloir, elle remarqua quelques photos encadrées d'elle prises pendant les vacances dernières. Elle sourit en se voyant dans la cuisine avec sa tante, jouant aux cartes sorcières avec son oncle, et dans le jardin avec les deux. Elle entra au salon et s'approcha de sa tante qui la regardait sans humeur apparente.

-_Tante Androméda, je suis réellement désolée,_ dit-elle spontanément en baissant les yeux. _Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait._

Androméda sourit doucement.

-_Tu es toute pardonnée, ma chérie,_ répondit-elle.

_-Alors, tu m'aimes encore_ ? demanda Néa.

Androméda soupira et se leva pour se rendre auprès de sa nièce.

_-Enfin, comment peux-tu dire çà, Antinéa_ ? dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. _Je t'aimerai toujours, toute ma vie._

-_Mais tu étais en colère toute à l'heure,_ dit Néa un peu soulagée.

-_Ce qui est tout à fait normal,_ répondit Androméda. _Tu t'es mise en danger, j'ai eu si peur quand tu es apparu dans cette cheminée pour m'appeler à l'aide. Ce n'est pas parce que je te gronde ou que je ne suis pas contente de toi que je ne t'aime pas. Bien au contraire._

Néa serra sa tante et Andromeda raffermit sa prise comprenant le besoin de réconfort de sa nièce.

Au moment de partir, Androméda rappela à Néa ce qu'elle avait dit à son père. Néa la remercia et rentra au manoir par cheminette.

Elle atterrit dans le salon, où son père visiblement l'attendait. Elle souffla discrètement.

-_Bonjour père, pardonnez-moi d'être sortie sans vous avoir demandé la permission,_ dit-elle. _Je ne me sentais pas bien, et j'ai été chez tante Androméda pour lui en parler._

Severus se releva et Néa regarda la table où une lettre avait été ouverte, elle déglutit en reculant doucement.

-_Me prends-tu pour un cracmol ?_ Gronda Severus. _Si tu étais chez ta tante, comment expliques-tu que tes amies floridiennes et un double de toi figurent dans le Witch Times ?_

Néa pâlit et balbutia.

_-Je ne…ce n'est pas…enfin…_

_-Silence!_ s'exclama Severus. _Tes amies t'ont envoyé une beuglante où elles expliquaient avec beaucoup de détail votre « folle nuit »._

_-Ce n'est pas ce…_

_-Tais-toi lorsque je parle,_ gronda-t-il froidement. _Cette fois tu vas être punie et correctement, tu sais ce que l'on fait aux filles en ton genre ?_

Severus attrapa sa fille par le bras et l'emmena dans les étages. Il monta jusqu'au second et ouvrit une porte où il poussa sa fille.

_-On les enferme_, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il referma la porte d'un coup sec et Néa entendit le sortilège de verrouillage. Elle regarda la pièce, éclairée par une petite fenêtre très haute. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce contenant, un lit (d'une personne), une table de nuit, et un bureau avec ses livres d'écoles et des parchemins. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle resterait là pour un bout de temps. Elle alla près de la porte :

_-Père ! Père ! S'il-vous plait, je regrette_, s'écria-t-elle. _Je suis tellement désolée, laissez-moi sortir ! _

Severus soupira et passa une de ses mains sur son visage. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris à quel point il était dangereux de quitter le manoir seule. Et son comportement… Si il devait la laisser enfermée jusqu'à la rentrée, il le ferait, pour son bien. Il retourna à ses occupations, en ignorant tant bien que mal les implorations venant de la petite chambre.

Néa, au départ, triste et apeurée commençait à s'énerver. Elle détestait l'ennui. Elle s'amusa avec sa baguette quelques temps, faisant un peu de magie noire, tant qu'à faire quelque chose. Puis, quand cela l'ennuya, elle se rassit sur son lit avant de se relever pour faire les cents pas en fulminant.

-_Vieux sorcier de pacotille…Va me le payer un de ces jours,_ marmonna-t-elle.

Le soir venu, Baker vint lui apporter son repas et disparut avant que Néa n'est pu lui dire quelque chose. Contrariée autant que butée, elle ne toucha pas à son assiette. Malheureusement pour elle, son père ne vint pas. Elle s'endormit en repensant à cette journée, si bien qu'elle en oublia une chose cruciale. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : elle se réveilla presque, en hurlant à plein poumon. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un instant plus tard sur un Severus essoufflé.

-_Antinéa ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Antinéa !_ cria-t-il.

Néa sursauta et reprit ses esprits, elle regarda son père avec étonnement.

_-Père ? Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Je croyais qu'ils étaient finis,_ dit Severus. _Tes cauchemars_.

Néa se recula doucement en rougissant.

-_Ils ne l'étaient pas, n'est-ce-pas ?_ demanda froidement Severus. _Tu posais juste un sort de silence le soir ?_

_-Oui père, _répondit-elle. _Mais je ne voulais juste pas réveiller tout le monde._

_-Tu es inconsciente,_ siffla Severus en se relevant. _Tu aurais dû me le dire !_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez à ce point,_ répliqua Néa

-_Ma fille est insolente, désobéissante, orgueilleuse, et est une menteuse, je crois que c'est un motif suffisant. Tu vas retourner voir un psychomage._

_-Certainement pas,_ répliqua Néa. _Ce sont tous des charlatans !_

_-Je ne me préoccupe pas de ton avis_, répondit Severus. _Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire_.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-_Non, s'il vous plait, père, ne me laissez pas là,_ dit-elle.

-_Crois-moi tu vas y rester un bout de temps, et tu le mérite_, claqua Severus en partant.

Néa se retourna sur son oreiller les larmes aux yeux : elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité.

Les jours passèrent, sans que Néa ne voie son père. Pour passer le temps, elle lisait ses bouquins de cours.

_-Au moins,_ s'était-elle dite. _Je ne devrais plus les lire cette année_.

Elle travaillait sa voix, tous les jours, afin d'être prête pour la chorale. Elle repensait fortement aux propos de Voldemort et ne savait plus du tout si elle devait accorder sa confiance à son père.

Elle se décida, finalement, à écrire, au bout de quelques jours, une lettre d'excuse son père qu'elle laissa sur le bureau, bien décidée à sortir de là. Elle remarqua que le lendemain matin, la lettre n'était plus là.

Un jour, dans l'après-midi, son père vint la voir. Néa qui était assise par terre, perdue dans ses pensées, se releva brusquement en époussetant sa robe.

-_Père, bonjour,_ le salua-t-elle avec méfiance.

-_Antinéa_, répondit-il. _Je souhaite te parler_.

Elle sourit moqueusement.

_-Je vous proposerais bien une chaise, mais le mobilier est quelque peu réduit ici_, dit-elle.

Severus l'ignora et s'assit sur le lit.

_-J'ai lu ta missive_, dit-il. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère ? Que tu ne dis pas çà juste pour sortir ?_

_-Je peux vous le prouver par mon comportement_, répondit Néa s'étant préparée avec soin à ce type de discours. _J'ai terminé mes devoirs de vacances au complet, vous pourriez me les corriger._

_-Ne change pas de sujet_, dit-il froidement. _Je me suis posé la question plusieurs fois sans rien comprendre, pourquoi as-tu fais cela la semaine dernière ? Pour m'ennuyer ? Me montrer que tu n'obéis à personne ?_

_-Pas du tout !_ s'exclama Néa_. J'ai juste rejoint deux copines, et on s'est un peu amusée…enfin ce n'était pas bien, pas convenable et dangereux et je regrette._

_-Une chose est sure, tu n'iras plus en Floride sans accompagnateur_, dit-il. _Je suis disposé à te faire confiance_, dit-il froidement. _Mais je te garantis, et prends cela bien au sérieux, qu'au moindre écart de conduite de ce genre, je te retire de Poudlard._

_-Oui père_, répondit Néa.

-_Au sujet d'Elise,_ commença-t-il.

-_Ne me demandez pas de l'accepter_, le coupa Néa.

-_Ne m'interromps pas_, gronda Severus. _Je ne te demande pas de « l'accepter » mais d'être au moins aimable, et de lui présenter des excuses_.

Néa allait répondre que jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à faire des excuses à cette femme, mais il fallait impérativement qu'elle sorte.

-_Très bien_, répondit-elle. _Mais je vous préviens que si vous me faites le coup du mariage ou de la naissance surprise, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes._

-_Allons déjeuner_, conclut Severus.

Néa passa devant. En traversant le long couloir, elle vit qu'un des ancêtres Rogue la regarder de travers. Elle passa à côté et essaya discrètement, ce qui fut un échec, de lui passer la langue. Elle éclata de rire devant la réaction du tableau et Severus soupira. Dans la salle à manger, Néa prit place, avec une moue, à sa nouvelle place. Ils étaient en train de manger lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Elise.

-_Bonjour ! Ah, Antinéa tu es enfin là,_ dit-elle en regardant Severus.

Néa se releva d'un geste sec, fit une brève révérence à Elise.

-_Bonjour, Elise,_ dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son père, en le suppliant du regard. Il lui répondit par un regard noir. Elle se tourna donc vers Elise, qui n'avait pas échappé à la joute visuelle.

-_Elise…Je te prie…d'accepter…mes excuses_, dit Néa comme si les mots lui écorchaient la langue._ Pour mon comportement inadmissible de l'autre fois._

-_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, surtout devant elle_, s'exclama une voix que Néa connaissait trop bien.

Elle se tourna pour voir avec horreur sa mère appuyée élégamment sur la cheminée. Severus se releva baguette pointée.

-_Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici_ ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Je viens voir ma fille,_ répondit-elle.

_-Je t'ai interdit de mettre un pied au manoir_, continua Severus.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire dément.

-_Et depuis quand je me soucie de ce que tu m'ordonnes ?_ répondit-elle en chantonnant.

Elle se tourna vers Néa qui avait nettement pâlit, qui tremblait légèrement, et qui avait reculé.

_-Eh bien, on ne vient plus saluer sa mère, ma chérie ?_ demanda Bellatrix.

Néa déglutit, et s'avança doucement. Elle fit une longue révérence.

_-Bonjour mère, comment vous portez-vous ?_ dit-elle.

Bellatrix lui attrapa le menton délicatement, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Néa ne pouvant résister la laissa faire. Bellatrix embrassa sa fille blanche comme une morte sur le front avant de se tourner vers Severus, le sourire moqueur.

_-Eh bien, eh bien, tu pouvais parler de moi mais tu n'es pas mieux,_ dit-elle. _Avec moi au moins, elle retient la leçon, n'est-ce pas mon amour ? Qu'est-ce que maman t'as appris pendant les vacances ?_

Néa supplia son père du regard mais il était occupé à fusiller Bellatrix du sien.

-_Mère…_supplia-t-elle

_-Antinéa !_ Insista sa mère.

Néa baissa les yeux.

-_J'ai le sang pur, je ne dois pas m'abaisser à trainer avec la vermine,_ récita-t-elle.

-_C'est parfait ma chérie_, dit Bella fière d'elle. _Alors Sev, tu vois ? Ne fais pas cette tête-là,_ dit-elle_. Je pars de suite, je dois juste dire un mot à ma fille._

_-Certainement pas, je t'interdis de lui adresser le moindre mot,_ gronda-t-il. _Antinéa vient là._

Néa fit un pas pour aller vers son père mais Bellatrix l'attrapa au vol. Elle l'a retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

-_N'oublie pas, ce qui pourrait arriver si j'entends que tu ne fréquentes pas des gens recommandable, suis-je clair ?_

-_Oui mère,_ répondit Néa à deux doigts de la panique.

_-Et tu viens pour la Toussaint et pour noël au manoir,_ dit Bellatrix.

Néa fronça les sourcils et se recula.

_-Certainement pas, je pars avec des amies à noël,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Bellatrix se redressa et la gifla si fort que Néa tomba assise.

-_Ne me parles pas sur ce ton,_ dit-elle froidement en sortant sa baguette.

Néa ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Severus d'un pas vif vint se placer devant elle. Elise courut jusqu'à Néa et la serra dans ses bras.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien,_ murmurait-elle

_-Je t'interdis de pointer ta baguette sur ma fille_, tonna la voix de Severus. _Maintenant, tu sors, et ne remet pas un pied ici._

Bellatrix sourit et dit tout haut à Néa :

-_N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, mon bébé._

Néa ferma les yeux plus forts en pleurant. Bellatrix se tourna vers Elise.

_-Toujours aussi cruche, comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne changent pas_, dit-elle avec mépris.

-_Toujours aussi folle,_ répondit Elise.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire dément.

_-Et au fait, ma fille ne te doit certainement pas obéissance et respect_, dit-elle avant de repartir en cheminée. _On se verra bientôt Rogue_.

Severus s'abaissa près de Néa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-_Antinéa_, dit-il doucement. _Elle est partie._

Elle secoua la tête.

-_Regardes-moi_, dit Severus. _Fais-moi confiance._

Néa se releva les larmes aux yeux en se détachant d'un geste d'Elise.

-_Vous faire confiance ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Vous me prenez pour une abrutie ? J'ai tout compris, maintenant ! Je sais à propos de vous, je croyais m'être trompée mais non…_

_-Antinéa,_ dit Elise. _Que veux-tu dire ?_

Severus la regardait sourcils froncés.

-_Antinéa,_ l'avertit-il.

-_C'est un mangemort !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec dégout_. Je l'ai cru au début mais je me suis dit que non, ce n'était pas possible finalement. J'avais de nouveau confiance en vous ! Mais c'est fini, plus jamais je n'aurais confiance en vous. Vous me dégoutez, vous et mère. Je vous promets que vous ne m'obligerez pas à y adhérer, je me battrai_.

Severus savait qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, ses paroles, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

-_Tu feras ce qu'on te dira,_ gronda-t-il. _Tu n'auras pas le choix, va dans ta chambre, maintenant !_

Elle partit en pleurant vers sa chambre en claquant la porte. Severus se tourna vers Elise qui le regardaitfroidement.

-_Dis-moi qu'elle ment, Sev,_ demanda-t-elle. _S'il-te-plait._

_-Elise…_

_-Mais comment peux-tu ? Je…Ce n'est pas possible_, dit-elle en se tenant la tête.

-_C'est compliqué,_ Elise, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elise y vit une lueur particulière.

-_Je vois…_dit-elle, _je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien, je te fais pleinement confiance et je doute que tu tromperais ma confiance. Peu importe, je te soutiens_.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa.

_-Merci,_ souffla-t-il.

Des bruits de verres cassés et un grand fracas vint de l'étage. Elise haussa les sourcils.

_-Je vais m'en occuper après_, dit Severus. _Dans ces cas-là, il vaut qu'elle ne soit pas énervée et moi non plus._

-_Tout finira par aller bien, un jour, on sera tous en paix_, dit Elise en serrant Severus.

Néa se trouvait dans un état de rage, qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

-_Pourquoi ! C'est toujours sur moi ! Famille de tordus, je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont,_ s'exclamait-elle en donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de points. _Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de mal !_

Tout y passa, les livres de son bureau tout comme la petite horloge qui avait eu le malheur de sonner ou encore les bouquins d'écoles qui avaient terminés dans la cheminée. Severus intervint quand elle entreprit de faire exploser les vitres_._

_-Tu es folle ? _s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant sa baguette_._

_- Sortez de ma chambre ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Certainement pas,_ dit Severus.

-_Alors quoi, vous voulez qu'on aille voir l'autre espèce de dingue pour me faire marquer ?_ dit-elle avec acharnement et cynisme.

_-Tu fais des histoires pour rien_, dit Severus calmement. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu pique une crise, ou que tu démonte tout que les choses vont changer._

_-Et si je prévenais le ministère ?_ dit-elle avec fougue.

-_Cela ne servirait à rien_, conclut Severus.

_-Et le professeur Dumbledore ?_ dit-elle.

_-Il ne te croira pas,_ dit Severus.

_-Vous êtes un monstre et un lâche !_ cria Néa. _Vous avez choisi la facilité ! C'est lâche de ne pas se battre, au moins mère avait raison sur un point._

Severus qui s'était pourtant promis de garder son calme, la gifla ce qui eut l'effet de la calmer.

-_En attendant, je suis ton père et tu me dois obéissance jusqu'à tes vingt ans, tu n'as pas le choix_, dit-il froidement, _Alors si j'étais toi, je me ferais vite fait à l'idée et je me tairais._

_-Je… _commençai Néa.

-_Fais attention à ce que tu dis,_ dit Severus.

Néa serra les poings et les dents.

- _Suis désolé, je suis désolé, père_, dit-elle en se faisant violence.

-_Bien, bien, maintenant range-moi tout çà_, dit-il en montrant les dégâts de la chambre.

-_Oui, père,_ dit-elle les poings toujours serrés.

Il restait une semaine avant la rentrée, Néa se détourna et ramassa un livre pour le remettre dans la bibliothèque. Severus sortit de la chambre, et retourna dans son bureau afin de penser à tout le mal qu'il causait.

Néa se coucha dans son lit en ne pensant à rien, c'est dans des moments pareils qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir des potions calmantes sous la main.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et ne vit donc pas son père partir en urgence par cheminée. Severus entra en trombe dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était affaissé sur le côté dans son fauteuil et semblait plus que mal en point. Severus remarqua sa main noircie où se trouvait une bague qui respirait la magie noire. Il se précipita pour enlever la bague. Il alla chercher, ses antidotes spéciaux et en donna à Dumbledore en jetant des sortilèges de régénération, en vain, sur la main meurtrie du directeur. Les yeux du directeur finirent par s'ouvrir.

-_Pourquoi,_ dit Severus, _pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague ? Elle est frappée d'un maléfice, vous vous en êtes surement rendu compte ? Mais pourquoi y avez-vous-quand même touché ?_

_-J'ai été stupide. J'étais tellement tenté…_

_-Tenté par quoi ?_ demanda Severus en se redressant en colère.

Le directeur ne répondit pas.

_-C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à revenir ici ! Cette bague porte en elle un maléfice d'une extraordinaire puissance, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est d'en limiter les effets. Pour l'instant, j'ai enfermé le sortilège dans une seule main_.

Le vieux professeur leva sa main, et la regarda l'air de rien, vaguement intéréssé.

-_Vous avez très bien fait, Severus. Combien de temps me reste-t-il à votre avis ?_ demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

_-Je ne saurais le dire, un an peut-être, c'est un maléfice qui se renforce avec le temps_.

Le directeur sourit doucement.

_-J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, Severus._

_-Si seulement vous m'aviez appelé un peu plutôt, j'aurais pu faire plus qu'un gain de temps !_ répliqua Severus avec colère.

Le directeur se redressa doucement dans son fauteuil.

-_En fait, cela va rendre les choses plus simples._

Severus le regarda perplexe.

_-Je veux parler du plan, dont on a parlé la dernière fois, celui qui va amener le malheureux Malefoy à me tuer._

Severus ne sachant que faire, ou dire, prit place dans le fauteuil d'en face.

_-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il réussisse, il s'agit juste d'un châtiment destiné aux récents échecs de Lucius,_ déclara Severus. _Une torture lente pour que ses parents le voient échouer et le payer._

_-En résumé, il est condamné autant que moi ? J'aurais tendance à croire que si Drago venait à échouer, ce serait vous-même qui en seriez chargé._

_-Je pense que c'est le plan du Seigneur des ténèbres._

_-Lord Voldemort prévoit donc de ne plus avoir besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?_

_-Non, il estime que l'école tombera sous sa coupe_, répondit froidement Severus.

-_Et si, cela venait à arriver_, demanda Dumbledore. _Me donnez-vous votre parole, que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?_

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur.

-_Bien,_ dit Dumbledore. _Votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare Drago. Un adolescent apeuré est un danger pour les autres comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter, il vous aime bien…_

_-Bien moins depuis que Lucius s'est fait arrêter, il m'en rend responsable et pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius. _

_-Essayez quand même, vous savez vous y prendre avec les adolescents_, répondit Dumbledore, _Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuels victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire, si on veut le sauver de la colère de Lord Voldemort._

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils et demanda d'un ton railleur :

-_Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?_

_-Bien sur que non, c'est vous qui devrez me tuer._

Le silence se fit.

-_Vous voulez que je le fasse de suite ?_ interrogea Severus la vois chargée d'ironie. _Ou voulez-vous un peu de temps pour écrire une épitaphe ?_

_-Nous avons le temps,_ répondit Dumbledore. _Vu les événements de ce soir, on peut être sûr que cela arrivera dans un an._

_-Si mourir ne vous gènes pas_, lança Severus d'un ton rude. _Pourquoi ne pas ne pas laisser Drago se charger de vous tuer ?_

_-L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abimée_, assura Dumbledore. _Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi._

_-Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ?_

_-Vous seul, Severus, pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme. Je vous demande cette grande faveur, Severus, car je dois avouer que je préférerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et douloureuse. Vous imaginez si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix ?_

Severus le fixa un instant, et hocha la tête.

_-Merci, Severus_, dit Dumbledore soulagé. _Comment se porte Antinéa ?_

_-Elle est au courant_, dit Severus froidement. _Elle me déteste, jure sans cesse que dès qu'elle le pourra elle partira loin, et qu'elle ne se battra pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-Essayez de la raisonner, Severus, vous savez très bien ce qu'il se passera si elle continue à entretenir de bonnes relations avec Miss Weasley et Miss Granger. J'ai eu une idée, cet été. Je vais nommer Miss Rogue, préfète de Serpentard._

-_Je vous demande pardon ? Et où allez-vous chercher des idées aussi absurdes ?_ répliqua Severus.

_-Je crois, qu'ainsi, elle devra taire ses opinions, et cela pourrait l'assagir un peu._

_-Elle n'y verra qu'un moyen pour pouvoir se balader la nuit, et faire ce qu'elle veut._

_-Il vaut peut-être mieux la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut, que de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aux diverses manières d'émancipations. Vous avez une fille, d'une remarquable bonté et très vive, elle n'est pas idiote mais elle est trop impulsive. Voyez où son impulsivité la conduit, lors de son séjour chez les Malefoy_.

Severus pâlit.

_-Je le sais, et si elle n'avait pas été autant impulsive, elle serait revenue à Poudlard, marquée. _

_-Je sais ce que vous pensez Severus, elle préférerait mourir que de se faire imposer la marque des ténèbres, et vous préféreriez qu'elle ait la marque en restant vivante, ce qui je le conçois est normal. En rentrant chez vous, ne lui dites pas que vous étiez ici, moins elle en saura, et mieux ce sera pour elle. Et annoncez lui qu'elle sera préfète, connaissant Miss Rogue, je suis certains qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir un peu plus de pouvoir sur les autres._

_-Elle respire l'orgueil, la vanité, et la prétention, mais allez-y donnez-lui donc encore plus de pouvoir, elle finira incontrôlable, et ce sera de votre faute, Albus !_

Severus se releva d'un geste sec, et retourna chez lui en cheminette. Le manoir était silencieux, il allait rentrer dans son lit lorsque qu'Antinéa hurla dans son sommeil. La nuit serait longue…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà la suite :) j'espère que ce chapitre plaira mieux que l'autre :'(<strong>_

_**Merci Vivi, pour ses corrections.**_

_Visiblement, plus aucune nouvelle de GwenSnape :'(_

_Je souhaite un agréablé weekend et une agréable semaine,_

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Justine _

_Ps: De nombreuses reviews pourraient peut-être m'inciter à écrire un nouvel OS sur Beauxbâtons..._


	49. Ch49 : C'est la rentrée !

**Chapitre 50 – C'est la rentrée !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey hey ! bonne soirée, et désolée pour le retard<em>**

**_Bisous !_**

* * *

><p><em>-Réveille-toi, Antinéa !<em> Gronda Severus penché au-dessus de Néa qui se débattait. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

-_Non ! Mère, S'il-vous-plait, ne la tuez pas, ne les tuez pas !_ criait-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. _Je suis désolée !_

Severus la gifla doucement pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Néa se réveilla d'un coup, et regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils et en se tenant la joue.

_-Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?_ demanda Severus de but en blanc

_-Pardon ?_ demanda Néa en baillant et en essuyant ses larmes.

-_Tu rêvais de ce qu'il s'est passé chez ta mère, et tu as dit que tu étais désolée, pourquoi ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit-elle vivement.

_-Ne mens pas_, ordonna Severus froidement.

_-C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a tué ces pauvres enfants, si je lui avais obéis rien ne serait arrivé, vous êtes content ?_ répliqua Néa.

_-Tu n'as pas à te rendre responsable de çà_, dit Severus froidement. _Sache que ta mère les aurait tués, quoi qu'il arrive, et elle les aurait torturés avant. Bois çà._

Néa le regarda avec suspicion.

-_Ce n'est qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve_, s'agaça Severus.

Néa avala la potion d'une traite, en faisant la moue.

-_C'est infect !_

-_Au fait, une missive de l'école est arrivée dans la soirée mais tu dormais déjà. Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de te nommer préfète._

Néa se releva en haussant les sourcils.

-_Sérieux ?_ demanda avant de sourire mesquinement. _Ahah, il y en a qui vont souffrir cette année. Parkinson va être dégoutée, Ahah._

Severus soupira et se releva en prenant la direction de la porte.

_-Rendors-toi._

Néa s'exécuta : le lendemain était prévu le retour à Poudlard.

Au petit matin, elle trouva son insigne sur sa table de nuit.

_-Laly ?_

L'elfe de Néa, apparut.

_-Oui, maîtresse ?_ demanda l'elfe.

-_Je prends mon petit déjeuner ici, aujourd'hui_, dit Néa.

L'elfe revint en portant un plateau sur la table de nuit. Néa entama son petit-déjeuner mais fut vite interrompu par son père qui entra dans sa chambre, avec une expression froide sur le visage.

-_Je peux savoir à quoi ceci rime ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Je n'avais pas envie de me lever,_ répondit Néa.

-_Pas envie ? Tu te moques de moi ? Depuis quand je t'autorise à prendre ton petit-déjeuner dans ton lit ?_ La gronda Severus.

_-Depuis que vous avez trahi ma confiance et que j'essaye de vous voir le moins possible,_ répliqua Néa.

_-Si tu retournais chez ta mère, tu ne me verrais plus aussi souvent_, répondit-il froidement. _Sois prête à 10h30, pas de retard._

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte, laissant Néa abasourdie.

Elle se prépara le sourire aux lèvres : préfète…elle était préfète. Elle enfila une robe que son père jugerait forcément trop courte, avec ses bas et une paire de Louboutin noire. Elle posa l'une de ses capes noire à l'effigie de Serpentard sur ses épaules et plaça son insigne brillant dessus. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et se maquilla. D'un coup de baguette, ses malles furent faites et elle enfila une paire de gants en dentelles noires puis un chapeau assorti. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit que son père était déjà là.

-_Je peux savoir d'où tu sors une robe pareille ?_ demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-De ma garde-robe_, répliqua Néa avec un sourire moqueur.

Severus soupira et lui attrapa le bras pour transplaner. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, il l'amena jusqu'à Narcissa qui se trouvait accompagnée de Drago. Néa remarqua que son cousin paraissait étrange, il semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et moins…vivant.

_-Narcissa_, dit Severus. _Drago._

-_Bonjour Severus, bonjour ma chérie_, répondit Narcissa.

-_Bonjour ma tante,_ dit Néa.

_-Narcissa je peux te confier Antinéa ? Je dois me rendre à l'école_, demanda Severus.

_-Oui bien sûr,_ répondit-elle.

Severus se tourna vers sa fille.

_-Tiens-toi correctement, n'oublie pas que tu es préfète, maintenant_, dit-il en se retournant.

-_Attendez !_ s'exclama Néa. _Et mon argent de poche pour le train ?_

Severus se retourna.

-_J'ai dû le laisser dans ma garde-robe,_ répondit-il avant de transplaner.

Néa soupira et se retourna vers tante, contrariée. Narcissa sortit une petite bourse de sa poche.

-_Tiens ma chérie, mais chut,_ dit-elle en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

-_Oh merci, ma tante, vous êtes merveilleuse_, s'exclama Néa. _Dites-moi, pourquoi Drago semble-t-il autant mélancolique ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant son cousin discuter monotonement avec Blaise et Théodore.

-_Il a été très affecté par l'arrestation de Lucius, voilà tout_, répondit Narcissa avec un sourire crispé.

_-Oh, d'accord._

-_Regardes, Néa, il y a quelqu'un pour toi_, fit remarquer Narcissa.

Néa se retourna et vit Cyprien, elle courut vers lui et l'embrassa.

_-Tu es ravissante,_ dit-il.

_-Je sais_, dit-elle. _Mais merci quand même. Au fait, regarde donc ceci_.

Cyprien baissa les yeux et releva la tête en souriant.

-_Préfète ? Voilà qui va simplifier les choses cette année._

_-Je le crois aussi, _répondit Néa. _Ah tiens, il y a Hermione et Ginny, tu m'attends ? Je vais les saluer._

Elle s'en alla mais fut retenue par Cyprien qui lui avait attrapé le poignet.

-_Non, tu ne peux pas traîner avec eux,_ dit-il sérieusement.

_-C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis_, dit-elle sèchement.

_-Je ne te laisserai pas faire_, dit Cyprien. _Pas après ce que j'ai vu pendant les vacances, tu es inconsciente, Néa._

_-Je te dis que je vais aller les saluer,_ répondit Néa. _Je me contre-fiche de ce que tu me dis._

_-N'oublie pas que nous sommes fiancés,_ dit Cyprien. _Un mariage sorcier n'a pas les mêmes obligations qu'un mariage moldu._

_-Parce que tu espères que je vais t'obéir ?_ répliqua Néa.

-_Tu le dois, sinon ce sera fini_, conclut Cyprien.

Néa détourna les yeux en râlant, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait perdre Cyprien. Cyprien l'emmena dans le wagon des préfets dans le train. La tension était assez était à son comble quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Daphné et Tracey, arborant toute deux un bronzage magnifique.

_-Néa !_ S'exclamèrent-elles.

_-Oh les filles,_ dit Néa en se relevant et en les serrant dans ses bras. _Alors vos vacances ?_

_-Oh bah, ce n'était pas terrible_, dit Daphné.

-_Non,_ continua Tracey.

-_Allez, arrêtez de mentir,_ dit Néa avec un sourire.

-_C'était génial !_ s'exclama Tracey. _Un gars, je sais plus son nom, m'a appris à faire du surf et je suis trop forte maintenant._

_-Elle ment_, dit Daphné en se moquant. _Elle faisait exprès de tomber, pour qu'il vienne la rechercher._

Néa éclata de rire, elle n'avait plus autant rit depuis le début des vacances.

_-Goyle est mort pendant les vacances_, dit Tracey. _Il a vu Millicent en maillot !_

Nouvelle crise de rire.

_-A ce qu'il parait_, dit Daphné en riant. _Les parents d'Edgecombe, la fille aux boutons, l'ont envoyée dans un centre exprès pour les faire disparaître mais il reste encore des marques, elle doit être affreuse_.

-_Bien fait pour elle,_ répliqua Néa. _Au fait, j'ai été nommée préfète._

-_Mais c'est génial !_ s'exclama Tracey.

_-Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?_ demanda Daphné.

_-Je n'en sais rien_, dit-elle. _Mon père me l'a dit comme çà et de toute façon je ne lui parle plus pour le moment._

_-Encore ?_ dit Daphné. _Tu t'es encore disputée avec lui ? _

_-Disputée, non_, répondit Néa. _Il a trahi ma confiance, et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle._

_-Ce genre de situation ne rassure personne_, répondit Tracey. _J'ai toujours peur pour Père._

_-Mère s'inquiète autant que moi,_ dit Daphné.

_-Parce que ça ne vous dégoûtes pas, qu'ils se mettent à genoux devant…_

Cyprien posa sa main sur la bouche de Néa.

_-Tu es folle ?_ dit-il. _Ne dis pas çà, ici._

_-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix, Néa_, dit Daphné.

-_Moi je refuse de m'embarquer là-dedans_, dit Néa.

-_Mais on ne nous demandera pas à nous_, dit Tracey. _Ta mère est une exception, il ne voudra pas de filles, encore moins de filles de notre âge._

Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le compartiment, un petit garçon que Néa reconnut aisément.

-_Je cherche Antinéa Rogue_, dit-il essoufflé.

Tracey se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Que veux-tu ?_ dit-elle froidement.

_-Laisse-le, Tracey, c'est un ami_, dit Néa en se relevant près du jeune garçon_. Te souviens-tu de moi ?_

Il rougit et hocha la tête en tendant le mot.

_-D'accord, plus personne ne t'ennuie ?_ demanda Néa gentiment.

Il secoua la tête.

-_Merci,_ dit Néa en souriant.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_-Quel toupet ces enfants_, dit Tracey.

_-Nous étions comme eux, et puis il est trop mignon ce petit_, dit Néa en ouvrant la missive.

_Miss Rogue,_

_Je serais ravi si vous pouviez vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn._

_-Je dois me rendre chez le professeur Slughorn_, dit-elle. _Je serai de retour dans une heure tout au plus._

Cyprien se leva et murmura à l'oreille de Néa.

-_Evite Potter et les Weasley, s'il te plait._

Néa le fusilla du regard et continua son chemin vers le compartiment C. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un vieux professeur, l'air guilleret :

-_Ah Miss Rogue, Antinéa, c'est ça ? La fille de Severus ! Entrez donc, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà la plupart des invités._

Néa vit que Blaise était là, il lui adressa un sourire, ainsi que deux garçons de Serpentard de septième année qu'elle avait déjà aperçut et McLaggen. Elle entra et prit place à côté de Blaise. Lorsque Néa prit place les trois garçons de Serpentard se levèrent et se rassirent en même temps qu'elle. Elle sourit et haussa les sourcils.

_-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'elle popularité ma chère_, dit Slughorn. _Votre père m'a fait part de vos talents pour les potions, j'ai toujours affirmé que cela était génétique._

_-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai du talent, professeur, vous me voyez même étonnée que mon père parle de moi dans des termes aussi élogieux,_ dit Néa.

_-Professeur, Antinéa est très modeste_, intervint Blaise. _L'an dernier, elle nous a fait une pimentine améliorée sur une base de potion de ratatinage_.

_-Vraiment ?_ dit Slughorn. _Vous devrez me montrer cela un jour, ma chère._

_-Bien sûr,_ dit Néa avec un sourire dont on voyait la fausseté à des kilomètres.

Pendant qu'il interrogeait Marcus Belby. Néa se pencha vers Blaise.

-_Bonnes vacances ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Meilleurs que les tiennes à ce qu'il paraît_, répondit-il en fixant Néa avec ses yeux amandes.

-_Qui parle de çà ?_demanda Néa froidement.

_-Personnes, bien que la plupart d'entre nous soient au courant,_ répondit-il. _J'ai entendu ma mère le raconter à la mère de Théo._

-_Nom du diable !_ s'exclama Néa silencieusement.

-_Ta mère raconte que depuis çà, tu es calmée et que tu es rentrée dans le rang,_ dit-il.

-_Vraiment ? Elle va voir alors si je suis rentrée dans le rang._

_-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Néa,_ dit Blaise. _Tu devrais te calmer, il ne faut pas prendre ce qu'il se passe à la légère. C'est juste un conseil d'amis, laisse ta mère dire ce qu'elle veut mais ne la provoque pas. Ton comportement n'est pas convenable_.

Néa soupira.

-_Très bien,_ souffla-t-elle.

-_Harry ! Mon garçon !_ s'exclama Slughorn.

Néa se retourna pour voir que Ginny était arrivée, ainsi que Neville et Harry. La cadette fit un signe de la main, que Néa ignora avec beaucoup de mal. Blaise comprenant la situation, lui attrapa la main sous la table. Il regretta vite son geste puisque la poigne d'Antinéa était si forte qu'il crut un instant qu'elle lui avait brisé la main.

_-Quel plaisir de vous voir, quel plaisir ! Et vous, vous devez être Mr Londubat !_

Néa regarda Neville qui semblait apeuré. Lui et Harry prirent place près de la porte où il restait deux places libre. Harry dit bonjour à Néa d'un signe de tête avec un sourire, et elle se pencha sur Blaise pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

_-Je n'aime pas cette situation._

Blaise comprit le manège de Néa et fit semblant de rigoler silencieusement avant de fixer froidement Harry.

_-Vous connaissez tout le monde ?_ demanda Slughorn_. Blaise Zabini qui est en même année que vous et Antinéa._

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Antinéa qui se contenta d'avoir l'air froide.

-_Cormac Laggen, vous l'avez déjà rencontré, non ?_ demanda Slughorn.

Harry et Neville hochèrent la tête.

_-…Marcus Belby… et enfin cette charmante jeune fille qui m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait._

-_Il m'est agréable de vous voir réunis_, assura Slughorn. _C'est une occasion pour moi de vous connaître. Tenez, prenez une serviette, j'ai apporté mon propre déjeuner. Le chariot est un peu trop riche en baguette réglisse pour moi…Un peu de faisan, Belby ?_

Il hocha la tête et s'empara des morceaux de faisan sous les yeux dégoûté de Néa. Slughorn recommença à lui poser des questions, jusqu'à ce que Belby s'étouffe. Lors d'un moment d'inattention du professeur, Néa se pencha vers lui :

_-Mange proprement cela t'évitera d'autres étouffements_.

_-Il doit être très occupé_, revint Slughorn. _Je doute qu'il ait pu inventer la potion tue-loup en ne travaillant pas._

-_Je suppose_…, dit-il. _Heu…mon père et lui, ne s'entendent pas très bien, voyez-vous, je ne sais donc pas grand-chose sur…_

Le professeur le regardait avec un sourire froid, il se tourna vers Antinéa.

-_Miss Antinéa, le professeur Flitwick m'a fait part de votre magnifique voix, j'espère vous entendre chanter cette année ?_

_-Bien sûr, professeur,_ répondit-elle.

-_Ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous compter bien suivre mes cours?_

_-Oui, professeur, je compte entamer des études de médicomagie_, répondit Néa.

-_Parfait ! Je vous aurais bien imaginée en maîtrise de potion,_ dit-il d'un air contrit. _Lorsque que l'on est la fille du professeur de potion le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne. Votre père possédait un immense talent, je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille._

Néa se força à sourire. Elle remarqua qu'il évitait de parler de sa mère, « tant mieux » se dit-elle.

-_Et vous Cormac ?_ demanda Slughorn. _J'ai appris que vous voyiez souvent votre oncle Tiberius, car figurez-vous que j'ai une photo de vous deux chassant dans le Norfolk, je crois ?_

-_Ah oui_, répondit-il. _Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés ce jour-là. Nous étions avec Bertie Higgs et Rufus Scrimgeour- bien avant qu'il devienne ministre_.

-_Ah, vous connaissez aussi Rufus et Bertie ?_ demanda Slughorn en faisant passer un plateau de tartes

_-A présent, dites-moi Blaise, comment se porte votre mère ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa se pencha et murmura en vitesse.

-_Bientôt un huitième mari ?_

-_Elle se porte très bien, professeur_, _merci,_ dit-il légèrement amusé_. Je lui remettrai le bonjour de votre part._

-_Oui, oui, voyez-vous,_ dit Slughorn en se tournant vers les autres. _La mère de notre ami Blaise, est tout à fait inoubliable._

Néa se retint de rire.

_-Neville, comment vont parents ces temps-ci ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa sentit sa tension descendre d'un ton.

_-Euh…correctement_, répondit-il.

-_Bien, bien ! Et maintenant, Harry Potter ! Par où commencer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine gratté la surface lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été. Désormais on vous appelle l'élu !_

Néa regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils, et les autres garçons le fixaient également.

_-Bien sûr_, continua Slughorn. _Harry,…des rumeurs ont circulé depuis des années…Je me souviens…après…quand…Lily…et James…Mais vous avez survécu, le bruit a couru alors que vous étiez doté de pouvoir extraordinaire_.

Néa se retint de rire, par contre Blaise ne put s'empêcher de toussoter avec scepticisme.

_-Oui, Zabini, parce que toi, tu as tellement de talent…pour faire le malin…_ S'exclama Ginny.

-_Oh, oh !_ Gloussa Slughorn_. Soyez prudent, Blaise ! J'ai vu cette jeune personne exécuter un magnifique sortilège de chauve-furie._

Le sujet reprit avec Harry, et Néa écouta attentivement les événements du ministère. Elle n'avait pas accès à la Gazette pendant ses « vacances ». Elle vit directement que Neville et Ginny mentait, lorsque Slughorn voulu en savoir plus. L'après-midi, continua péniblement, pour Néa qui s'ennuyait à en mourir, où le professeur Slughorn raconta des anecdotes sur les sorciers célèbres qu'il connaissait.

-_Oh bonté divine ! Il est déjà tard, nous n'allons plus tarder à arriver à Poudlard, Blaise, Harry, Antinéa, venez me dire bonjour de temps en temps. Allez-y_ !

Néa allait partir quand Blaise lui parla :

-_Viens un instant dans notre compartiment_, dit-il.

-_Tu sais parfaitement que Drago et Pansy, m'insupporte_, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils dépassèrent Harry et Ginny sans un regard, sauf Blaise qui fusilla d'un regard sombre Harry.

-_Fais un effort_, dit Blaise, _juste un moment._

_-Bon allez,_ dit Néa en le suivant.

En se rendant dans le compartiment, Néa sentit comme une présence derrière eux.

-_Hey les gars, regardez qui j'ai trouvé,_ dit Blaise en laissant passer Néa.

Le compartiment était l'un des plus grands, Néa regarda avec dégoût Drago allongé sur les genoux de Pansy, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Crabbe, lisait une Bd et Théodore était en pleine lecture d'un livre de maléfices. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un siège de libre et se trouva juste en face de Drago qui l'ignora. Blaise essaya de refermer la porte sans succès. Il ressaya et tomba sur les genoux de Goyle.

-_Nan, mais P*****n, tu peux pas faire gaffe, Zabini !_ s'exclama Goyle de sa voix bourrue.

_-T'avais qu'a pas te trouver là gros lard_, s'exclama Blaise.

Goyle se releva d'un coup et referma la porte dans un grand fracas. Blaise se rassit à côté de Néa en lançant des regards furieux à Goyle.

-_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Slughorn ?_demanda Drago

_-Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille. Mais il n'en a pas trouvé beaucoup._

_-Il y avait aussi des filles,_ répliqua Néa.

Drago se releva l'air supérieur.

_-Qui était les autres invités ?_ demanda-t-il. _Tu étais là, toi ?_ demanda-t-il à Néa.

Néa se releva.

-_Fais attention à ta manière de me parler, et oui moi j'étais là_, dit-elle. _Il a beaucoup de respect pour mon père._

-_Pfff,_ fit Drago. _Qui d'autre ?_

-_McLaggen de Gryffondor,_ dit Blaise.

-_Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile au ministère,_ commenta Drago.

_-…un autre de Serdaigle, Belby…_

_-Ah non ! Pas lui, c'est un abruti,_ s'exclama Pansy.

-_C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron,_ dit Néa avec un sourire moqueur.

-…_et aussi Londubat, Potter, et la fille Weasley,_ acheva Blaise.

Cette fois Drago se releva d'un coup sec.

-_Il a invité Londubat ?_

_-J'imagine puisqu'il était là,_ dit Blaise indifférent.

_-En quoi Londubat peut-il intéresser Slughorn ?_

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-_Potter, le précieux petit Potter, çà évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Elu_, dit Drago avec un rictus méprisant. _T'as dû être contente tes copains étaient là, _dit-il en s'adressant à Néa.

-_Je t'ai prévenu une fois, ne me parle pas sur ce ton-là_, dit Néa avec mépris. _Faut-il que je rappelle que mon sang est plus pur que le tient ? Et que tu n'as donc aucune raison de te sentir supérieur à moi. Et ce ne sont pas mes amis_, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

_-Tu étais bien plus docile devant ta mère cet été_, lança Drago. _Non mère ! S'il-vous-plait,_ dit Drago en l'imitant.

Néa fronça les sourcils mais se tut.

-_Et la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale celle-là ?_

_-Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien_, assura Pansy. _Même toi Blaise, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire._

_-Je ne toucherai jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie,_ affirma Blaise.

-_Le mauvais goût de Slughorn me fait pitié. Peut-être qu'il devient un peu gâteux. Dommage, mon père, qui était un de ses élèves préférés m'a toujours dit que c'était un bon professeur. Il ne doit pas probablement pas savoir que je suis dans le train sinon…_

_-A ta place, je ne compterais pas sur une invitation_, dit Blaise. _Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Théo. Ils étaient amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été arrêté, il ne semblait pas très content et Théo n'a pas reçu d'invitation._

Néa se tourna vers Théo.

_-Alors ton père aussi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux mangemorts_, finit Blaise.

Drago paraissait en colère.

_-Alors pourquoi, Antinéa était là ?_ dit Drago. _Ma tante Bella, n'a jamais caché son appartenance._

_-Son père est l'un de ses collègues._

-_Personne ne se soucie de ce qui l'intéresse ou pas_, dit Drago en se forçant à rire_. Qui est-il, quand on y réfléchit ? Un imbécile de prof, rien de plus._

-_Imbécile de prof _? dit Néa froidement. _Tu es juste jaloux, rongé d'envie, et de mauvaise foi, tu m'agaces, Blaise, Théo,_ salua Néa, _Crabbe, tiens au moins ton livre à l'endroit_, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla retrouver ses amies dans un claquement de porte. En arrivant, elle ne trouva pas Cyprien.

-_Alors ? Cette après-midi,_ demandèrent les filles.

_-Plus qu'ennuyant,_ soupira Néa. _Où es Cyprien ?_

_-Il est allé rejoindre des amis_, répondirent-elles.

-_Ah ok_, dit Néa en se rasseyant.

Elles se changèrent comme à leur habitude avec des tenues en adéquation parfaite. Cyprien revint au bout d'une heure alors que le train allait arriver en gare.

-_Désolé d'être parti,_ dit-il sincèrement. _M'en veux-tu encore ?_

Néa lui sourit en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-_Non,_ souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Le trajet en diligence fut plus court que les autres années, puisqu'elles s'arrêtaient au portail. Là, Rusard fouillait les malles et les sacs. Quand Néa et ses amies passèrent à côté de lui, elle lui fit savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-_Alors, Rusard c'est cool de fouiller dans les petites culottes des filles ?_

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur route.

Néa s'avança dans la grande salle suivi de ses deux amies. Elle vit au loin le directeur et lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Elle ne vit pas son père. Elles s'installèrent au bout de la grande table avec les autres sixièmes années. Pansy était encore collée à Drago.

-_Tu es courant que tu ne pourras pas dormir avec ?_ dit Néa.

Pansy ragea et se détourna pour entendre Drago raconter une histoire. Néa écouta vaguement ce qu'il racontait au sujet de quelqu'un qu'il aurait attaqué, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Elle vit soudainement son père apparaître derrière la petite porte et s'installer rapidement, un rictus sur le visage. C'est alors, qu'Harry entra dans la salle couvert de sang. Néa Fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Drago qui semblait ravi. Le professeur Dumbledore se releva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

_-Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir !_ dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire et les bras écarté.

Néa fit un arrêt sur sa main, et des chuchotements s'élevèrent partout dans la salle.

-_Regardez sa main,_ dit Néa alors que le directeur reprenait son discours.

_-Que c'est moche,_ souffla Daphné. _Je n'aimerais pas avoir une main comme çà._

_-Il aurait pu mettre un gant, parce que là c'est vraiment dé-goût-ant_, dit Tracey.

_-J'ai acheté une nouvelle paire de gants en dentelles_, dit Néa. _Regardez._

_-Oh, ils sont beaux, _dit Daphné.

-_Ils viennent d'où ?_ demanda Tracey.

_-Il y longtemps que je ne fais plus mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, Teresa,_ répondit Néa. _Luxury Wizards Road, bien sûr_.

-_Moi j'ai ramené un petit quelque chose pour égayer nos soirées_, dit Tracey en mimant le fait de fumer. _D'ailleurs, çà vient de Sophia, elle m'en a donné pour toi._

_-Haha,_ rit Néa, _on va s'éclater_.

Les filles se reconcentrèrent sur le discours du directeur.

_-…Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn_.

Les élèves applaudirent en observant le vieux professeur se lever.

_-Il est un de mes vieux collègues et va reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions._

Le mot potion se répercuta dans toute la salle en écho. Néa observa tout cela avec un profond ennui et de l'amusement : ils allaient avoir la surprise de leur vie. Visiblement Harry n'avait pas entendu Slughorn parler de son cours tout à l'heure, se dit Néa, puisqu'il semblait ne pas en revenir.

-_Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui,_ poursuivit Dumbledore en haussant la voix. _Se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces._

_-Non ! _S'exclama Harry un peu trop fort, ce qui fit rire Néa.

La table de Serpentard applaudit bien fort, Néa regardait avec amusement la tête des plus jeunes et des Gryffondors qui ne semblaient pas en revenir. Le professeur Rogue fit taire les Serpentard d'un signe de la main.

-_Les filles, on se fait la malle discrètement_ ? demanda Néa.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, elles sortirent leurs baguettes et se lancèrent un sortilège de désillusion. Elles profitèrent du brouhaha pour se lever et se rendre vers la porte.

-_Un instant, mesdemoiselles_, dit le directeur en s'éclaircissement la voix.

Les élèves se demandèrent à qui le directeur parlait. Celui-ci agita sa baguette et fit disparaître le sort de désillusion de Néa et de ses copines alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Néa rougit légèrement et sourit de la situation. Elle jubila quand elle croisa le regard furieux de son père.

-_Cela ne durera pas longtemps, et j'en profiterai pour faire une autre annonce. Miss Rogue a été nommée préfète de Serpentard cet été, et en tant que préfète vous devez conduire les premières années à leurs dortoirs, Antinéa._

Néa soupira et retourna s'asseoir avec Daphné et Tracey.

_-Autre chose à présent : comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort_ (Néa sursauta ainsi que la moitié de la grande salle) _et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus._

Néa fusilla d'un regard noir son père qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Néa regarda Drago et les autres qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper du discours de Dumbledore.

_-Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les préoccupations que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques ont été renforcées au cours de l'été, nous disposons de moyens nouveaux, plus puissant, pour assurer notre protection à tous. Je vous demande donc de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposée, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent_ – Il s'arrêta un instant sur le trio puis sur Néa- _en particulier l'interdiction de se trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisée. Si vous veniez à remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, veuillez prévenir un professeur Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celles des autres._

Il balaya la salle de son regard bleu avant de sourire.

-_Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être suffisamment reposés pour votre première journée de cours demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !_

Néa se releva.

-_Je vous rejoins plus tard,_ soupira Néa en se dirigeant vers le début de la table sous l'œil moqueur de son père.

Elle se posta devant les premières années qui semblaient minuscules.

-_Eh bien, mettez-vous en rangs, et suivez-moi,_ dit-elle froidement. _Si l'un de vous se perd, tant pis pour lui, _dit-elle et se rattrapa en voyant le professeur McGonagall passer à côté d'elle l'air outré. _C'est une blague professeur_, dit-elle en souriant faussement.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie de la salle et descendit dans les cachots, où elle s'arrêta dans le hall.

_-Que les choses soient claires,_ dit-elle. _Vous représentez la maison de Salazar Serpentard, tâchez de vous en montrer digne. A Serpentard, en plus d'être la préfète, généralement les gens m'obéissent. Je vous préviens, qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui vienne me déranger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, est-ce clair ?_ demanda Néa hautainement.

Les élèves hochèrent tous la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

-_Ne faites pas ces têtes-là,_ s'agaça Néa. _Bon je vais vous montrer, l'entrée de la salle commune, gardée par un mot de passe, qu'il ne faut révéler à personne._

Elle continua son chemin, suivie à la trace par les petits élèves qui s'émerveillaient d'un rien. Arrivé devant le tableau de Salazar, elle dit posément :

-_Nathair !_

_-Ravi de vous revoir jeune Antinéa, vous êtes ravissante, _dit le tableau.

_-Merci, Salazar_, dit Néa en faisant entrer les premières années.

Dans la salle commune, elle fit un geste à Drago.

-_Les garçons, Drago, qui est censé être préfet, va vous montrer vos dortoirs_, annonça Néa, _je passerai plus tard. Les filles vous me suivez._

Néa monta jusqu'au premier palier. Il y avait deux dortoirs de quatre lits.

-_Alors, _reprit Néa plus doucement._ Quatre filles ici, et quatre autres là._

Les fillettes se divisèrent et entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Néa entra dans le dortoir, et vit que les petites se déshabillaient pour enfiler leur chemises de nuits, toutes sauf une. Une petite rousse, pleurait, et son amie était à côté d'elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Néa s'approcha, et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le lit.

-_Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

_-Arietta,_ dit la petite en reniflant.

-_Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Ma maman, elle me manque un peu_, dit-elle en pleurant.

_-Ne t'en fais pas, les vacances seront vite là_, dit Néa. _Et puis, tu vas te plaire ici, le château paraît froid, mais il regorge de trésors et de surprises._

Néa la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer.

_-Ça va mieux ?_ demanda Néa.

Arietta hocha la tête.

-_Bien, toi !_ dit-elle en montrant une fillette aux cheveux aux reflets rose. _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Eloïsia_, répondit-elle enjouée.

_-Bien, va chercher les autres filles_, dit Néa.

Quand toute les petites furent installée sur les lits.

-_Regardez-vous bien, toutes_, dit Néa. _Vous allez passer sept années ensemble, et j'espère que vous resterai toujours amies les unes avec les autres. Ne prenez surtout pas exemple sur les plus grandes d'entre nous,_ dit Néa en rigolant. _Çà vous dirais une chanson, avant d'aller dormir ?_

Les fillettes hochèrent toute la tête, visiblement ravies.

_-« Je veux courir vers lui, pour conjurer le sort_, entama Néa. _En suivant sa voix qui murmure dans la nuit. J'entends son chant d'amour infini…Plus loin que dans mes rêves, je t'emporte avec moi, vers l'éternité je t'emmène le temps ne compte pas. Plus loin que dans mes rêves, toi ma plus belle étoile, tu éblouis d'espoir mon idéal. Nos matins s'éveillent au soleil, d'un futur plein de merveilles. Nos cœurs danseront dans le ciel, immortels… plus loin que dans mes rêves, mes rêves les plus fous, notre histoire d'amour éternelle, durera plus que nous. Plus loin que dans mes rêves, mes rêves d'idéal. Tu guideras mon cœur comme une étoile… J'attends que tu m'enlève, plus loin que dans nos rêves, pour partager ce doux rêve d'amour. »_

Les fillettes applaudirent.

-_Merci mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, vous pourrez rejoindre la chorale si vous voulez,_ dit Néa. _Mais avant çà, tout le monde au lit, allez_, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa dans les deux dortoirs en souhaitant bonne nuit aux petites. Puis remonta dans son dortoir, mais elle fut attirée par un bruit venant du dortoir des filles de quatrièmes. Et elle trouva Astoria en pleine dispute avec Julia Perkins.

_-Méfie-toi sale traîtresse,_ dit Astoria. _Fais attention à qui tu parles_.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Néa d'une voix froide. _Je vous rappelle que vous êtes censées dormir._

Astoria recula d'un coup.

-_Désolée, Néa,_ dit-elle. _Mais…_

_-Sincèrement, Astoria, je me fiche de vos histoires puériles_, dit Néa. _Réglez çà seules, mais arrêtez de faire du bruit. Tout le monde dans son dortoir et vite !_

Néa roula des yeux en remontant vers son dortoir. Elle trouva finalement sa chambre, où Daphné et Tracey étaient en train de fumer affalée dans les fauteuils. Elle se rapprocha et prit la cigarette de Tracey pour tirer dessus. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Néa rendit sa cigarette à Tracey qui s'affolait, pendant que Daphné ouvrait une fenêtre. Néa alla dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Elle referma la porte aussi vite et ferma la bouche, en souriant.

-_J'ai vu qu'il faisait assez calme ici,_ dit-il suspicieux. _Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu t'en sortirais._

Néa hocha la tête.

_-Je pourrais obtenir une réponse claire, lorsque je te parle_.

Néa baissa la tête.

-_Oui père._

_-Pour ton manège de toute à l'heure, tu viendras demain avec tes copines_, dit-il, _en retenue_.

Néa fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Severus tourna les talons, et redescendit.

Néa rentra en soupirant.

-_Il est parti_, dit-elle, _je crois que je vais en avoir besoin d'une entière. On est en retenue demain après les cours, quel crétin,_ soupira Néa en attrapant une cigarette faite par Tracey.

Elle tira dessus.

_-Diable ! tu as mis la dose_, dit Néa en souriant et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. _Elles sont trop chou, les petites nouvelles._

Tracey ricana et Daphné sourit, sous les effets de l'herbe se situant dans la cigarette.

-_Tu deviens maternelle, Néa ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Il faut savoir motiver ses troupes_, répondit Néa. _Sérieux, vous auriez dû voir comme Parkinson caresser la tête de Drago tout à l'heure, on aurait dit la maîtresse et le chien-chien, pitoyable._

_-C'est clair_, dirent les deux autres filles en riant.

_- Bon je vais aller…prendre ma douche, demain on a cours, les filles_, dit Néa en rigolant.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal dans leur salle de bain. Elle reprit ses esprits, légèrement, après cela et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les filles eurent du mal à se lever.

_-Bon sang_, dit Tracey, _c'était bien mais le matin c'est dur !_

_-Oh ma tête,_ gémit Daphné.

_-Allez les filles_, dit Néa qui sortait de la salle de bain fraiche comme un gardon. _Une douche froide, et un glamour,_ dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Et c'est ni vu ni connu, j'irais prendre des potions chez mon père tout à l'heure _

Néa eut une surprise en ouvrant la porte du couloir.

-_Oh ! Ma petite Asphodèle, tu es_ là, dit-elle en attrapant son chat et en le câlinant.

-_Maôu,_ ronronna la petite bête.

-_Mais oui tu m'as manqué,_ dit Néa en posant le chat sur son lit. _Bon je vais voir les dortoirs._

Néa descendit vers les dortoirs inférieurs où elle croisa Astoria Greengras.

-_Bonjour Néa ! _dit-elle. _Je suis désolée pour hier._

_-C'est bon, mais la prochaine fois réglez çà seule_, répondit Néa. _Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Elle a trahi ma confiance, elle a voulu sortir avec un garçon que j'aime bien,_ répondit Astoria.

-_Dans ce cas-là,_ dit Néa. _Sois discrète…_

Astoria sourit et retourna vers son dortoir. Néa rigola et descendit réveiller les premières années. Severus montait voir si les élèves seraient prêts pour leur première journée, dans les dortoirs des filles, il capta une conversation :

-_Néa, tu nous chanteras encore une chanson ? _demanda l'une des petites nouvelles

-_Oh oui !_ dit une autre. _Tu chantes tellement bien._

_-On verra mais en attendant venez ici, si vous n'arrivez pas à nouer vos cravates, je vais vous montrer,_ dit Néa en mettant la propre cravate. _Vous la posez comme çà, puis vous faites passer ce bout-là ici, puis vous tirez. Et voilà !_

Les filles tirèrent en même temps et Néa passa prés d'elles pour arranger les cravates.

-_Et voilà ! Vous pouvez y aller,_ dit Néa en souriant.

Les fillettes sortirent en rigolant et en parlant joyeusement mais quand elles croisèrent Severus elles firent mine basse.

-_Bonjour Professeur,_ disaient-elles en passant.

-_Mesdemoiselles_, répondit Severus.

Néa referma la porte du dortoir des premières années à ce moment.

_-Vous m'espionnez ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-Oui, vois-tu je n'ai que çà à faire le matin_, répondit Severus_. Tu aurais quelque chose à cacher ?_

Néa essaya de ne pas rougir.

_-Parce que je peux fouiller ta chambre_, dit Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

-_Non, je n'ai rien à cacher_, répondit hautainement Néa. _Maintenant, je dois y aller, pas que votre compagnie m'importune…enfin si, ça aussi ça joue_.

Elle esquiva un semblant de départ mais Severus l'attrapa.

_-Aujourd'hui, il y un cours de défense contre les forces du mal_, dit Severus. _Tâche de bien te comporter._

_-Question de ne pas vous faire honte ? _demanda Néa sur un ton léger. _Pourquoi ce ne serait pas réciproque, ne croyez pas que je vais oublier facilement tout çà_.

Severus la regarda froidement et Néa continua son chemin vers son propre dortoir. En arrivant, elle vit que les filles étaient presque prêtes. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, et observa passer Pansy.

-_Comment va ton toutou, Parkinson ?_ dit Néa sur un ton railleur.

Pansy se retourna furieuse.

-_Quand tu te montreras digne de ton sang, je te le dirais_, répondit Pansy.

Néa éclata de rire.

-_Ne parle pas de mon sang, il va se sentir offusqué_, dit Néa_. Et question dignité de sang, ne m'en parle pas, au moins mon sang est pur depuis toujours dans ma famille. Nous ne sommes pas une famille de croisés de basse espèce._

-_Retire ça de suite, Rogue,_ dit Pansy en colère.

-_Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Parkinson_, dit Néa avec légèreté en sortant sa baguette et en jouant avec mine de rien_. Un duel sorcier, pour régler nos comptes ? Je vais te montrer que ton sang est inférieur au mien._

Pansy recula et se cogna au professeur Rogue qui avait entendu la plupart de la conversation.

-_Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

Néa rangea sa baguette en vitesse.

-_On discute_, dit Néa. _Je ne m'abaisserais pas à « jouer » avec elle._

_-Moi non plus,_ répondit Pansy avec mépris.

_-Si je dois encore intervenir_, dit Severus_. Je vous confisque vos baguettes et vous serez toute les deux en retenue. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper des histoires futiles d'adolescentes !_

Néa vit que Daphné et Tracey étaient prêtes.

-_Venez les filles_, dit-elle.

Néa passa avec prétention devant son père. Dans la salle commune, Severus distribua les emplois du temps. Il dû prendre plus de temps pour ceux des sixièmes années. Il devait vérifier si les élèves avaient choisis les bonnes options. Il s'arrêta devant Néa et ses amies.

-_Bien, Miss Davis,_ commença-t-il. _Défense, sortilège, runes, métamorphose, potions, arithmancie, botanique. Miss Greengrass, pareil. Et Miss Rogue aussi, quel coïncidence, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Les filles sourirent et Severus s'en alla. Elles se rassirent dans leurs fauteuils de l'alcôve, lieu où elles se réunissaient habituellement.

-_ Que ça va être une bonne année !_dit Néa._ Pas d'histoire de la magie, pas d'astronomie, pas de soin aux créatures magiques !_

_-Que du bonheur, _dit Tracey. _Plein de temps libre pour se la couler douce._

_-Génial,_ dit Néa. _On va pouvoir multiplier nos sorties à Prés-au-Lard, de toute façon, nous on ne craint rien_, dit-elle à voix basse. _N'est-ce-pas ?_

Néa se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à profiter de la situation, tant qu'à y être.

_-Ouais totalement,_ dit Daphné_. On a du temps libre, maintenant ?_

_-Oui, _dit Néa.

_-On ira faire un tour près du lac, après le déjeuner_, dit-elle avec sous-entendu.

_-Pas le matin, Daph_, dit Néa. _De toute façon je dois voir Cyprien. _

_-Bon très bien,_ dit Daphné.

Elles se levèrent et allèrent dans la grande salle. Néa aperçut Cyprien à la table des Serdaigles, elle passa derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

_-Bonjour !_ dit-elle.

Cyprien attrapa Néa et la fit tomber sur ces genoux.

_-En pleine grande salle, tu es sûr_ _? _demanda Néa.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Néa sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque et se retourna pour voir son père la fixer d'un regard froid et lourd de sens. Elle se détacha vivement de Cyprien.

_-On à répétition ce matin ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Aucune idée._

-_Miss Rogue ! Antinéa,_ s'écria une petite voix couinante et aigue.

Néa regarda le petit professeur s'avancer d'un pas vif.

_-Bonjour, professeur Flitwick, _dit Néa.

_-Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Antinéa,_ dit-il essoufflé. _Je suis débordé, et les auditions sont aujourd'hui à 10h, vous pourriez vous en occupez avec Mr Chambers ?_

_-Oh mais, professeur,_ dit Néa en râlant. _Bon très bien, mais je garde ma place de soliste, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_Bien sûr, Antinéa,_ dit-il. _Je ne vous remplacerais pour rien au monde._

_-Très bien, je serai à neuf heures trente dans la salle de musique_, dit Néa.

Elle embrassa Cyprien et retourna à sa place, saluant au passage le professeur McGonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

_-Bonjour, professeur !_

_-Miss Rogue,_ salua le professeur intriguée.

Le professeur McGonagall retourne s'asseoir et demanda discrètement à Severus.

-_Auriez-vous donné une potion euphorisante à votre fille ? Elle me semble étrangement plus joyeuse qu'habituellement._

_-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir_, dit-il froidement en regardant devant lui.

Néa après le déjeuner se dépêcha de gagner la salle de musique, Cyprien arriva un instant plus tard. Néa installa la scène et les tables et chaises d'un coup de baguette.

-_Tu dois me faire passer l'audition_, dit Néa avec malice. _Prends place._

_-Mais enfin, pourquoi devrais-tu passer l'audition ?_ demanda Cyprien en s'asseyant.

Néa donna un coup de baguette, et monta sur l'estrade en se changeant d'un coup de baguette. Son uniforme fut remplacé par une robe bleu courte. La mélodie commença et Néa commença à chanter en français:

_«Mon cœur est à la fête  
>Lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras<br>Ca me suffit, je suis heureuse comme ça  
>Un p'tit signe de la tête<br>Des p'tits clins d'œil par ci par là  
>Ça prouve que tu penses à moi<em>

_Les belles romances, n'ont de sens que lorsqu'on est amoureux  
>J'ai envie de le lire dans tes yeux !<em>

_Moi j'ai besoin d'amour_  
><em>Des bisous, des câlins<em>  
><em>J'en veux tous les jours<em>  
><em>J'suis comme ça<em>  
><em>Quand j'ai besoin d'amour<em>  
><em>Tout les moments "love"<em>  
><em>Moi je suis vraiment pour<em>  
><em>J'suis comme ça<em>  
><em>Au fond de moi<em>

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à élaborer la chorégraphie de cette chanson qu'elle écoutait avec ses amies françaises.

_Tu vois, c'est pas la peine  
>De m'chanter un air d'opéra<br>Un p'tit "texto" qui dis je t'aime  
>Et ça me va<br>Si je te fais des scènes  
>J'espère que tu comprendras<br>Que je pense toujours à toi_

_Les belles romances, n'ont de sens que lorsque l'on est amoureux_  
><em>J'ai envie de le lire dans tes yeux<em>

_Mais de temps en temps_  
><em>Bien sûr on a des querelles<em>  
><em>Mauvais temps avant le soleil<em>  
><em>Mais ne jamais<em>  
><em>Oublier juste un instant de dire : je t'aime<em>  
><em>A ceux qu'on aime, vraiment »<em>

Néa plongé dans sa chanson, ne remarqua pas que la plupart des élèves venant auditionner étaient là, l'estrade se trouvant devant la porte. Quand elle s'arrêta, des applaudissements retentirent derrière elle et elle se retourna gênée, en souriant. Elle se changea d'un coup de baguette.

-_Entrez ! Entrez ! Et bienvenue,_ dit-elle.

Les élèves prirent place et Néa vit qu'il y avait quelques petites Serpentard, dont Arietta et Eloïsia.

_-Tout d'abord_, dit Néa depuis l'estrade, _bienvenue à notre audition annuelle. Vous allez recevoir un parchemin, dessus vous notez, votre nom, votre année, etc_, dit-elle avec un coup de baguette pour distribuer les parchemins. _L'épreuve consiste à chanter, premièrement, des gammes et ensuite une chanson au hasard. Bonne chance !_

L'audition se passa bien, et la chorale serait bien fournie cette année. Les deux petites de Serpentard furent admises sans soucis. Cyprien glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Néa.

-_Je t'aime._.

-_Plus que tout_, répondit Néa en souriant. _Salle de bain des préfets ce soir ?_

_-Aucun problème,_ dit-il en s'éloignant.

Néa rejoignit Daphné et Tracey au bord du lac, un sourire rêveur au bout des lèvres.

_-Tout va bien, Néa ?_ demanda Tracey. _Tu n'étais pas censée, nous attendre ?_

_-Je n'ai rien pris,_ dit Néa. _Je suis plus qu'amoureuse_.

Les filles se regardèrent avec étonnement.

-_Je crois que j'ai envie de lui,_ dit Néa.

_-Bah pourquoi tu ne_…essaya de dire Tracey.

-_Et on fait ça où ? Dans son lit où dans le mien ? Qui va écouter vous ou bien ses amis ?_ dit Néa sceptique. _De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas monter chez nous. _

Tracey sortit des cigarettes de sa poche et commença à fumer.

_-Hey là-bas !_ s'écria Rusard. _Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?_

Les filles se relevèrent et coururent jusqu'au château en riant pour échapper au gardien. Elles arrivèrent essoufflées au château mais toujours en riant.

_-Sale cracmol, toujours dans nos pieds_, souffla Tracey.

_-Un de ces jours, il va se prendre un sort_, dit Néa. _Ça lui apprendra._

_-On a runes maintenant et juste après on a défense_, soupira Daphné.

_-Que crois-tu que dirait mon père dirait si on séchait ?_ dit Néa.

Ces deux amies la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

-_Nan, mais je rigole,_ dit Néa, _je ne suis pas suicidaire. Allons-y_.

Tracey et Daphné soupirèrent et suivirent Néa dans l'escalier

* * *

><p><em>Et voilou ! on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le cours de défense de Severus ;)<em>

_Je vous rmercie du fond de mon petit coeur pour vos gentilles reviews *w*_

_A aussi, sorry pour le "Lorie" mais j'étais en kiff momentané de cette chanson ;)_

Merci Vivi !

Merci aux ajouts en favoris et alertes !

**Ignie: **Ne t'en fais pas, merci pour ta review :) biisous

**Hln M:** Bella restera Bella, tu la detestera encore plsu aprés ;) Bisous et merci ( ps: je te promet que je ne t'oublie pas)

**Ayah :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**YUNeLenna:** Je sui heureuse d'vaoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire. Je te remercie pour cette gentille review. Bisous :D

**Marie :**Tout d'abord, laisse moi te souhaiter la bienvenue sur ma fic. je te remercie pour ces deux reviews ( deux pour un chapitre, je suis comblée).

Pour répondre à ta première question. Si tu as tes deux parents moldus, tu es nés-moldu. Donc:

Sang pur + sang pur = sang pur

Sang pur + sang mêlé = sang pur

Sang mêlé + sang mêlé= sang pur

Sang pur + nés-moldu= sang mêlé

sang-mêlé + nés-moldu : sang mêlé

Cela reste mon avis et opinion, sur base de ce que j'ai put lire à ce sujet^^

Deuxièmement, J'espère que tu sera d'accord avec moi si je te dis que mon histoire n'aurait pas été pareille avec un Sev vivant à l'impasse du Tisseur. Pour l'avancement de mon histoire, j'en avais besoin de ce manoir. donc j'ai modifié l'histoire à ma sauce:

Après la mort de son père, Severus hérita du manoir Prince, rebaptisé manoir Rogue. La famille Prince étant une vieille famille de sorcier au sang-pur, il aurait été étonnant qu'elle ne possède pas de maison de famille. On peut donc penser que Severus toucha son héritage à la mort de son père ( qui était un moldu et donc pas trés accepté par les Princes).

Encore une fois, cela reste ma vision.

Finalement, Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton compliment. Mais je suis loin d'avoir si bien traité le sujet que çà ( tu m'as faite rougir). Si tu as une idée, n'abandonne pas. Peu importe qu'elle ai déjà été exploitée. ;)

Je te souhaite une bonne semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>A mes amis français, je ne comprend pas tout votre systéme de zones mais BONNES VACANCES !<strong>

**Et pour les autres, pas en vacances (un peu comme moi), je vous fait des bisous virtuels et je vous souhaite un bon weekend et une super semaine !**

**je vous adore,**

**Justine !**


	50. Ch50 : Les cours ça va ça vient

**Chapitre 51 – Les cours ça va ça vient**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hello mes amis,<em>**

**_Voilà le prochain chapitre ! ( en temps et en heures pour une fois)_**

**_Bisous_**

* * *

><p>Le premier cours de runes fut assez énonciateur sur le pourquoi d'un nombre aussi grand de temps libre. Les filles en ressortirent les bras chargés de devoirs.<p>

Néa se dirigeait vers la nouvelle classe de son père quand elle croisa Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle passa devant eux sans les regarder accompagnée de Tracey et de Daphné.

_-On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous ignore ? _lança Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Néa soupira : elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir cette discussion. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ses amis ? Pourtant, elle le devait, c'est ce que tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse. Elle se retourna avec un sourire malveillant.

-_Je n'ai pas à vous côtoyer,_ répondit-elle.

-_Et de quel droit tu te sens supérieur à nous ?_ Cracha Ron.

Ce fut Daphné et Tracey qui répondirent à la place de Néa.

-_De quel droit, tu adresses la parole à Néa ?_ dit Daphné.

-_Nous ne parlons pas aux traîtres à leurs sangs,_ dit Tracey hautainement_. Et encore moins aux sangs-de-bourbes, _conclut-elle en regardant Hermione.

Néa les fixa froidement et s'en alla suivit de ses amies. Dans le couloir de la classe de défense, les élèves étaient séparés. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles se tenaient à gauche et les Serpentards et les Serdaigles à droite. Les filles se placèrent au milieu du rang, juste derrière Drago et compagnie. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

_-Allez-y,_ dit la voix froide de son père.

Les Serpentards entrèrent en premier dans la salle. Néa fit une grimace en voyant la décoration. La pièce était très sombre, avec des cadres et des peintures représentant des personnes en train de souffrir.

-_Oh, charmant,_ dit-elle avec dégoût.

-_Heureusement que ce n'est pas comme ça chez toi_, dit Tracey tout bas.

Les filles rigolèrent.

-_Silence !_ Gronda la voix de Severus.

Les filles allèrent se placer au milieu de la classe. Néa entre Tracey et Daphné. Néa observa son père se placer derrière son bureau.

-_Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres,_ fit-il remarquer. _J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention._

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

_-Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours. Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilection. Etant donné la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous ai réussis à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Je serai encore plus surpris si vous arriviez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'Aspic qui sera bien plus avancé._

Il fit le tour de son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la classe.

-_Il sait être encourageant quand il veut,_ rigola Néa doucement. _Promis_.

Les filles pouffèrent.

-_Les forces du mal sont nombreuses_, poursuivit-il à voix plus basse, _diverses, changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, il en repousse une autre, plus cruelle encore, plus rusée. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible. Vos défenses_, continua-t-il plus fort,_ doivent être plus flexibles, inventives que les forces qu'il faut vaincre. Ces images que vous voyez_, dit-il en montrant les images sur les murs_, donnent une assez bonne image de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit le sortilège doloris_.

Néa devint aussi pâle qu'une morte, et hoqueta. Severus s'en aperçut et continua vite.

-_Du baiser d'un détraqueur, ou l'agression d'un inferi._

_-Est-ce qu'on a vu des inferi récemment ?_ demanda Parvati Patil d'une voix tremblante.

-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des inferi par le passé_, répondit-il. _Vous seriez donc bien inspiré de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. A présent_…

Il fit le tour de la salle pour revenir à son bureau.

_-…j'imagine, à une exception près, que vous êtes de parfaits novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel en est l'avantage ?_

Néa vit la main d'Hermione se tendre.

_-Comme par hasard_, dit Tracey.

_-Elle a mangé le livre avant de venir,_ ricana Daphné.

Néa regarda son père faire le tour de la salle des yeux.

-_Très bien…Miss Granger ?_

_-Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser,_ dit Hermione. _Ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui._

_-Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans le livre des sort et enchantement niveau 6,_ dit Rogue dédaigneux, _mais correcte sur le fond. Oui, ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantations bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement_.

Severus se plaça devant son bureau et pointa Antinéa du doigt.

_-Venez ici, Miss,_ ordonna-t-il.

Néa se releva intriguée et alla prés de son père les bras croisés.

-_Hum…Miss Parkinson, je suis certains que vous vous ferez un plaisir de faire une démonstration avec Miss Rogue, ici présente_.

Néa ricana et Pansy se releva d'un pas et sortit sa baguette.

_-Miss Parkinson vous allez lancer un sortilège offensif à Miss Rogue qui devra esquiver grâce à un protego informulé. Rien de plus, suis-je clair ?_

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Elles se placèrent face à face sous les yeux de toute la classe. Néa sortit sa baguette élégamment et tourna sur elle-même pour se placer en position. Pansy agita sa baguette et lança un maléfice à Néa qui l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Alors que Néa se redressait, Pansy en lança un autre et Néa l'esquiva de peu.

-_Tu vas voir,_ siffla Néa. _Diffindo !_

Le sortilège frappa Pansy de plein fouet, elle se redressa et renchérit.

-_Ça suffit !_ S'exclama Severus froidement. _Arrêtez cela de suite !_

Il sortit sa baguette et attira les deux baguettes vers lui.

-_Retenue toutes les deux, et vous récupérez vos baguettes ce soir._

Néa encore essoufflée fit trébucher Pansy grâce à sa magie corporelle.

-_Moi je n'en ai pas besoin,_ dit-elle.

-_A vos places, toutes les deux et de suite,_ gronda Severus froidement.

Néa se rassit rageusement à sa place.

_-15 points chacune pour l'exécution de ces deux informulés. Voilà ce que vous devrez_, dit-il aux autres, _savoir-faire à la fin de ce cours. Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipe de deux, pour faire la même chose. Sauf vous deux_, dit-il en s'adressant à Néa et à Pansy, _allez-vous asseoir là-bas, et pas un mot._

Néa se releva les bras croisés.

-_Moi je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui ne sait pas se battre loyalement_, s'énerva-t-elle.

Severus se retourna le regard aussi noir que le néant et Néa alla s'asseoir en râlant. Pansy renifla quand elle s'assit.

_-Tu me le paieras un jour_, dit Néa doucement. _Je te le jure._

_-On verra bien,_ dit Pansy.

_-Tais-toi_, soupira Néa en passant ses mains sur ses tempes.

_-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre,_ dit Pansy.

_-Je fais ce que je veux, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille._

Néa croisa ses jambes et ses bras, et regarda son père faire le tour de la classe. La moitié trichaient avec les informulés, et il n'y a qu'Hermione qui réussit au bout d'un quart d'heure. Néa regarda son père, qui ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle, s'arrêter près d'Harry et de Ron.

-_Lamentable Weasley_, commenta-t-il. _Tenez, je vais vous montrer_.

Néa le regarda sortir sa baguette si vite qu'Harry ne put faire que lancer un protego vocal. Celui-ci fut si puissant que le professeur fut projeté contre une table. Néa pouffa et toute la classe se tourna vers Severus qui se releva mécontent.

-_Vous souvenez-vous que j'avais parlé de sortilèges informulés, Potter ?_

_-Oui,_ répondit Harry avec raideur.

_-Oui, monsieur,_ dit Severus.

-_Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler monsieur, professeur_.

Le silence se fit dans la classe et Néa s'étouffa de rire.

-_Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau_, dit Rogue. _Je ne tolère d'impertinence de personne, Potter…pas même venant de l'Elu. Au travail !_ Gronda-t-il aux autres.

Le cours se poursuivit et quand la cloche sonna Néa fut obligés de rester avec Pansy.

_-Je crois qu'une récréation en moins vous sera bénéfique_, dit Severus en s'asseyant à son bureau.

_-Pardon ? Il n'en est pas question_, s'indigna Néa.

-_Assise,_ gronda Severus_. J'en ai assez de vos histoires puériles de gamines de dix ans ! _

_-Mais enfin c'est elle !_ s'exclama Néa. _Elle m'a attaqué dans le dos._

_-C'est faux !_ s'exclama Pansy à son tour.

_-Taisez-vous, sinon je vous rends muette jusqu'à la fin de la journée, _menaça Severus d'une voix basse et froide.

Néa se rassit d'un coup en croisant les bras et en foudroyant son père du regard. La demi-heure passa lentement pour Néa qui trouvait cela interminable. Dix minutes avant la fin, Néa se releva.

_-Il y a quand même des personnes qui n'ont pas du temps libre à volonté_, dit-elle. _Moi j'ai arithmancie, au septième étage._

_-Très bien,_ dit Severus. _Tu viendras chercher ta baguette ce soir et vous serez toute les deux en retenue samedi._

Néa se tourna et sortit en claquant la porte. En montant les escaliers, sa colère se dissipa quelque peu et en arrivant au septième étage, elle était parfaitement calmée. Elle rejoignit ses deux amies pour le cours d'arithmancie.

-_Alors, ça-va ?_ demanda Tracey.

_-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je commence à m'habituer aux injustices de mon père, _répondit Néa.

Daphné posa sa main sur l'épaule de Néa d'un air compatissant. Le professeur Vector arriva en retard comme d'habitude.

_-Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Entrez donc, je suis heureuse de vous revoir si nombreux ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Les filles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et le professeur referma la porte.

-_Ouh, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Incendio !_ lança-t-elle dans la cheminée. _Alors_, dit-elle en fouillant l'air perplexe dans ses bouquins et ses feuilles, _on va commencer doucement aujourd'hui…enfin si je retrouve mes parchemins…Ah les voilà !_

D'un coup de baguette, elle distribua les copies d'exercices.

-_On va s'occuper avec çà aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir vos livres de Numérologie. Vous allez essayer de me faire le tableau de nombre des chiffres sept et neuf._

Néa se mit au travail avec Daphné et Tracey. L'arithmancie, aussi chouette qu'elle pouvait être, était une matière assez compliquée.

-_C'était assez chouette comme cours aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit Néa alors que les filles descendaient vers la grande salle.

-_Oui, quand même_, affirma Daphné.

-_On a potions après le déjeuner,_ fit remarquer Tracey.

-_Oh non, c'est avec Slug,_ soupira Néa. _Enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'avec mon père._

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles dans la grande salle.

-_Au fait, écoutez çà les filles, c'est trop tendance_, dit Néa en sortant son baladeur magique.

-_Oh, ouais, ça bouge bien et les paroles sont cool_, dit Daphné enjouée. _Qui chante ?_

_-Un groupe de filles, des américaines, leurs uniformes sont trop géniaux_, dit Néa. _On devrait faire la même chose, je vous montrerai une photo que j'ai ramenée du manoir. C'est Witchezz !_

_-Ah mais oui,_ dit Tracey. _J'ai lu un article dessus dans sorcière hebdo, elles sont trop trop belles._

_-« …We're the best, so screw the rest… __Defenders of Anarchy ! »,_ Chantèrent-elles avant d'éclater de rire en se tapant les paumes de chacune.

A la fin du repas, Néa se releva.

_-Les filles, on va aux toilettes ? Je vais attacher mes cheveux pour le cours de potion._

_-Yes_, dit Daphné.

_-Pareil,_ poursuivit Tracey.

Elles se rendirent dans les toilettes du hall et se placèrent chacune devant un miroir différent. Néa commença à attacher ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

_-Je pars faire du ski alpin cet hiver, avec Candice et Victoire_, dit Néa. _On va dans le chalet de Candice, elle y a presqu'un spa. Je vais pouvoir évacuer toute ma tension et…_

Un bruit retentit dans l'une des cabines. Daphné et Tracey se retournèrent et ouvrirent les portes une par une. La dernière porte s'ouvrit sur Marietta Edgecombe qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, puisqu'elle semblait s'être appuyée sur la porte. Néa s'avança d'un pas en sortant sa baguette.

-_Alors Edgecombe, on écoute les conversations des autres ? Ce n'est pas dans un centre pour essayer de faire disparaître tes boutons que tes parents auraient dû t'envoyer mais dans un camp pour apprendre les bonnes manières_.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Néa se rapprocha encore plus.

_-Je…euh_… essayait de dire Marietta.

_-Ou encore à un cours d'éloquence ?_ poursuivit Néa. _En tout cas, moi, je trouve que cette cure n'a rien changé ? Vous trouvez, vous les filles ?_

_-Non_, dit Daphné.

_-Pas le moins du monde,_ dit Tracey en ricanant. _Toujours aussi affreuse._

Marietta ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était à deux doigt de pleurer.

-_Je suis tout à fait d'accord,_ dit Néa. _Il me semble qu'ils ont oubliés de t'enlever pas mal de bouton, il t'en reste un juste là_, dit Néa en pointant son front du doigt. _C'est dégoûtant_.

Néa fit demi-tour et sortit sans un regard des toilettes en réajustant sa robe d'école. Les filles se dépêchèrent de passer prendre leurs affaires de potions. Dans le couloir des cachots, Néa observa trois groupes distincts. Le premier composé de quatre Serdaigle, le deuxième de Drago et Blaise, et le troisième d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'Ernie Macmillan.

-_Bonjour Ernie,_ dit Néa en passant.

-_Salut Néa, on se voit demain à la répétition ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Oui bien évidemment_, dit Néa avant de regagner le rang de Serpentard.

Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte.

-_Entrez ! Entrez !_ dit-il d'un ton jovial. _Blaise ! Antinéa, comme je suis heureux de vous voir,_ dit-il quand Néa et Blaise passèrent devant lui.

Néa alla s'installer à une table, avec ses amies, Blaise, et Drago. Sur chaque table s'élevait des chaudrons contenant des potions. Néa regarda dans le chaudron sur leur table.

-_Bon, bon,_ dit Slughorn en se mettant devant son bureau. _Sortez vos balances, vos kits à ingrédients, et vos manuels._

_-Monsieur ?_ demanda Harry en levant la main. _Je n'ai ni livre, ni balance, ni rien, et Ron non plus…Nous n'avions pas prévu de pouvoir suivre vos cours cette année_.

Tracey chuchota à Néa discrètement.

-_A mon avis Weasley n'a juste pas eu le temps de vendre quelque chose à lui pour s'acheter son matériel._

Néa ricana pendant que Slughorn prenait du matériel dans son armoire pour Harry et Ron.

-_Alors, maintenant, voyons_, reprit Slughorn. _J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capable de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez surement déjà entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites-vous-même_.

Il se rapprocha de la table des Serpentard.

_-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?_

Néa se pencha et leva la main avant même Hermione.

_-Oui, Antinéa, je vous écoute,_ dit Slughorn heureux.

_-Il s'agit de Veritaserum,_ dit Néa en fixant la potion des yeux. _Incolore et sans odeur, c'est le plus puissant sérum de vérité. Personne ne peut y échapper._

_-Bien, en avez-vous déjà préparé Miss ? _demanda Slughorn.

_-Oui, monsieur, avec mon père mais jamais seule,_ répondit Néa.

-_Bien sûr bien sûr, je me doutais bien que vous trouveriez de suite la réponse_, répondit Slughorn. _10 points pour Serpentard. A présent,_ dit-il en fixant la table des Serdaigles, _quelqu'un peut-il me donner le nom de celle-là ? Oui Miss._

_-C'est du polynectar_, répondit Hermione.

_-Bien, bien, _dit Slughorn._ Et…celle-ci ?_

_-C'est l'amortentia,_ répondit Hermione.

-_Excellent, j'imagine que vous devez en connaître les effets ?_

_-C'est un puissant philtre d'amour_, répondit Hermione.

_-Bien, vous l'avez identifié grâce à sa couleur nacrée ?_

_-Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables_, ajouta Hermione avec enthousiasme. _On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum de…parchemin neuf et d'herbe fraichement coupée_…

Néa observa avec amusement ses joues devenir rose.

-_Puis-je savoir votre nom, chère amie ?_ demanda Slughorn.

-_Hermione Granger, monsieur_, répondit-elle.

-_Granger, comme Hector Granger, le fondateur de la société des potioniste ?_

_-Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur, je suis d'origine moldue._

Néa entendit Drago chuchoter quelque chose à Blaise et ricanèrent tous deux.

_-Oho ! « l'une de mes plus proches amie a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre école » Je crois deviner que c'est de cette amie-là dont vous me parliez, Harry ?_

_-Oui monsieur,_ répondit Harry.

-_Bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger_, annonça Slughorn. _Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Elle produit juste une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse des potions…Eh oui…Bon, maintenant mettons-nous au travail._

_-Monsieur,_ dit Ernie en se levant. _Vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que contient le chaudron sur votre bureau._

_-Oho…Ah oui,_ dit Slughorn. _Celle-ci est tout simplement une étrange petite potion que l'on appelle Felix Felicis. Il s'agit là de chance liquide, elle provoque une chance extraordinaire. Extraordinaire mais également très dangereuse, il ne faut pas en abuser. Un flacon sera offert à la personne qui réussira le mieux le philtre de mort vivante de la page 10. Bonne chance !_

Néa se mit au travail directement, en ouvrant son livre, elle découvrit quelques petites erreurs. Ayant suivi des cours particuliers en compagnie de son père quelques étés. Elle découpa ses racines de Valériane d'un geste sur et net.

-_Oho, je reconnais un geste précis digne de votre père, Miss_, s'exclama Slughorn. _Je l'avais bien dit que cela était génétique._

Néa ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Elle ajouta les racines et tourna une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis laissa mijoter avant de s'attaquer à la fève soporifique. Il était noté dans le manuel de la couper, or il était impossible de couper ces fèves. Elle se rappela les indications de son père et écrasa la fève ce qui lui permit de mieux en extraire le jus. Sa potion prit une teinte lilas. Elle continua d'appliquer certains conseils qui lui restaient de son père en plus de ceux du manuel. Daphné et Tracey regardaient leur amie s'acharner à la préparation du philtre comme si elle ne vivait que pour ça. Néa tourna pour la touche finale et sa potion prit une teinte très pâle.

_-Et voilà,_ dit Slughorn après un instant, _le temps…est imparti. Arrêtez tout._

Il fit le tour des tables.

_-Par Merlin, nous avons un ex-aequo_, s'exclama-t-il. _Antinéa, vous tenez assurément du talent de votre père ! Et Harry, le talent de Lily…mais quelle coïncidence…_

Néa fronça les sourcils, pourquoi parlait-il de coïncidence ?

_-Mais comment vous départager ? _dit Slughorn perplexe et presque déçu.

-_Vous pouvez l'offrir à Harry, monsieur_, dit Néa. _Si besoin est, je demanderais à mon père de m'en fabriquer._

_-C'est très honorable de votre part, Antinéa,_ dit Slughorn en donnant la potion à Harry. _Je vous accorde donc 30 points._

Néa se retourna vers ses amies avec un sourire.

-_Comment tu as fait Néa_, demanda Tracey, _tu as modifié la plupart des instructions._

_-Je sais, _dit Néa. _Mais mon père m'a appris que quand on sait faire mieux que ce qui est écrit il faut le faire. En plus ici, c'était évident. Avec les fèves, tout le monde sait qu'elles sont impossibles à couper puisqu'elles sont sans arrêt en train de bouger._

_-Oui, tu as raison_, dit Daphné.

-_Bon, on doit retourner travailler,_ dit Néa_. Je ne savais pas qu'on aurait de devoirs._

_-Mouais, fini notre temps libre,_ dit Tracey.

Elles prirent à droite en sortant de la salle de potion pour regagner la salle commune. Elles montèrent directement dans leur chambre et s'installèrent sur la table ronde qui leur servait de bureau. La chambre était aussi grande que celle de l'année dernière et encore plus haute. Désormais, elles étaient au niveau du dessus du lac ce qui était idéal pour les grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvraient maintenant sur le dessus du lac.

_-On commence par quoi, Arithmancie ?_ demanda Daphné.

-_Oui, comme ça, ce sera fait_, dit Néa.

Elles entamèrent le tableau des nombres 8, 4 et 6 avant de commencer à rédiger l'essai de potion. La pendule sonna dix-neuf heure trente.

-_Pff,_ soupira Néa. _Si ça continue comme ça, on va y passer toutes nos après-midis._

_-Et si on payait quelqu'un pour faire nos devoirs ?_ dit Tracey. _Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas serviable ?_

_-Si, mais ça ne le ferait pas,_ dit Néa. _Si on ne les faits pas, on ne progressera pas._

_-Tu parles comme Granger,_ dit Tracey l'air moqueur.

-_Peut-être,_ dit Néa. _Mais je tiens à partir le plus loin possible d'ici, ce qui signifie intégrer la Fac de Magie de Paris, et donc il me faut des notes excellentes. Mais rien ne vous empêche de faire faire vos devoirs par un Poufsouffle. _

_-Hum, j'y réfléchirai,_ dit Tracey.

-_Les filles, on va manger ? Après on a retenue chez le professeur Rogue,_ intervint Daphné.

-_Moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la grande salle_, dit Néa en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

_-Moi non plus, mais j'ai faim_, dit Tracey.

-_Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda Daphné.

-_Oh mais c'est très simple,_ dit Néa. _Laly ?_

L'elfe de Néa apparut devant elle.

_-Bonjour jeune maîtresse, qu'est-ce que Laly peut faire pour vous aider ?_

_-Eh bien, tu pourrais nous monter nos repas ici ?_ dit Néa.

-_Oui, jeune maîtresse_, dit l'elfe. _Laly arrive dans un instant._

_-Très bien,_ dit Néa. _Vous voyez les filles, notre problème est résolu._

_-Antinéa Rogue, tu es parfaite_, dit Tracey en rangeant ses parchemins.

Daphné enleva sa cravate et attrapa un des magazines de Néa.

_-Oh, ce sont elles, les Witchezz ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Néa releva la tête.

-_Oui, elles sont cool, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit-elle.

- _Oh, regarde-la, j'adore sa façon de mettre son uniforme et ses bas,_ dit Daphné

_-On essayera çà demain,_ conclut Néa.

Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans sa boite à bijoux.

-_Hum,_ dit Néa_. Vous n'auriez pas vu mes boucles d'oreilles en saphir ?_

_-Non,_ répondit Daphné pendant que Tracey secouait la tête.

-_Pfff,_ soupira Néa. _Ah merci Laly._

L'elfe venait de terminer de tout mettre en place. Après le repas, elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus. Néa s'avança et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur son père.

-_Vous pouvez aller vous installer dans le cachot n°6, j'arrive dans un instant,_ dit-il simplement.

Les filles firent demi-tour et traversèrent une partie des cachots pour arriver dans le cachot n°6. Néa n'était jamais venu ici, il s'agissait d'un petit cachot avec des bancs uniques et un tableau.

-_Je me demande bien à quoi peut servir cette salle,_ dit Tracey. _On case quoi, quinze personnes ici ?_

-_Peut-être s'agit-il d'une salle de théorie,_ dit Daphné en observant les affiches.

-_En tout cas_, dit Néa en sortant un mouchoir de sa robe. _Vu la couche de poussière, elle n'a pas servi depuis longtemps._

Les filles s'installèrent sur les tables du milieu puis essuyèrent leurs chaises. Severus entra à ce moment et ferma la porte brusquement. Il déposa un livre sur chaque table.

-_Vous allez me faire un compte-rendu chacune d'un chapitre de ce manuel_, dit-il froidement. _Miss Davis le chapitre 1, Miss Rogue le chapitre 4 et Miss Greengrass le chapitre 2._

Néa soupira et ouvrit le bouquin, comme ses amies. Néa ricana intérieurement, « un bouquin de potion comme par hasard ». Severus était assis à son bureau en train de corriger les devoirs des deuxièmes années. Pendant deux heures, Néa écrit un essai sur les propriétés de la potion Tue-Loup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies qui semblaient avoir terminé.

-_Tu as fini ?_ Chuchota-t-elle tout bas à Tracey.

_-Oui_

_-Qui vous a donné la permission de parler ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

_-Nous avons fini,_ dit Néa tout aussi froidement.

Severus prit les parchemins à l'aide d'un sort.

-_Vous pouvez partir Miss Davis et Miss Greengrass_, dit-il.

Les filles se levèrent en ayant une moue compatissante pour Néa qui croisa les bras. Severus attendit qu'elles fussent sorties pour se lever à son tour et venir devant le banc de sa fille.

_-J'ai appris que tu avais fait des merveilles en potions tout à l'heure,_ dit-il simplement. _Le professeur Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton sujet, et au sujet de Potter ce qui me semble douteux puisqu'il n'a jamais montré de réelle aptitude en potions. Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que sa potion était aussi parfaite que la tienne, tu n'as pas suivi les instructions du manuel n'est-ce-pas ?_

-_Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ne les aurais-je pas suivies ? dit_ Néa innocemment.

-_Tu fais vraiment une piètre menteuse_, constata Severus.

-_Bon, j'ai modifié quelques critères mais c'est normal_, se défendit Néa. _Ils disaient de couper la fièvre soporifique, c'est impossible, donc je l'ai écrasée ce qui m'a permis d'avoir plus de jus._

_-Je te félicite,_ dit Severus. _Mais ce que je ne comprends pas comment Potter a pu faire la même chose ? À moins qu'on ne l'y ait aidé._

_-Vous insinuez quoi là ?_ demanda Néa. _Vous pensez que je l'ai aidé ? Un Gryffondor ? Potter de surcroit ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?_

Severus eu une absence un moment, n'étant pas sûr que ce soit sa fille qui parle.

_-Non, à l'évidence_, dit-il. _J'aimerai que tu essayes de te contrôler avec Miss Parkinson._

_-Elle m'a délibérément attaquée dans le dos_, répliqua Néa.

_-Je le sais,_ dit Severus. _Voilà pourquoi, j'annule ta retenue._

_-Où est le piège ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous essayez de m'acheter ? Pour que je fasse la fille idiote qui oublierait ce que vous êtes ?_

_-Bien sûr que non, cela n'a rien à voir,_ dit Severus en haussant le ton. _Tu t'imagines des choses dans ta tête complétement farfelue._

_-Moi, je suis farfelue ?_ s'exclama Néa. _Non mais je rêve ! Vous vous fichez de moi ? _

Elle se releva d'un coup.

-_Vous m'avez laissé chez cette folle pendant presque 1 mois, vous saviez de quoi elle était capable, mais vous n'êtes jamais venu_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Pendant ce temps-là, vous disiez au Seigneur des ténèbres que je n'étais qu'une gamine qui ne savait que geindre !_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers son père.

-_Encore une chose_, dit-elle. _Cet hiver je pars avec mes amies françaises au ski_.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et rejoignit sa salle commune où Daphné et Tracey l'attendait. Néa fit le tour de la salle commune des yeux, il était dix heures trente et il y avait encore du monde.

-_Je ne veux voir personne en dessous de la cinquième année ici, montez dans vos dortoir !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle alla dans leur alcôve et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

_-Tout va bien, Néa ? _demanda Daphné.

_-Il m'énerve tellement_ ! dit Antinéa.

_-Ça ira Néa,_ dit Tracey. _Au fait, on va voir le match de quidditch au mois d'octobre ?_

_-Allez-y si vous voulez_, soupira Néa. _Je déteste çà, je sortirai à prés-au-lard pendant ce temps-là._

_-Euh, moi aussi je choisi prés-au-lard_, dit Daphné.

-_Alors ce sera prés-au-lard_, dit Tracey enjouée.

-_hum, çà vous dirais que l'on monte là-haut pour s'amuser un peu ?_ demanda Néa en souriant doucement.

Les filles hochèrent la tête avec joie et elles se dirigèrent toutes trois vers leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, elle trouva sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Néa comprit vite qu'elle n'aurait pas de temps libre cette année contrairement à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur l'horaire. Néa eut cours de métamorphose et de sortilège le lendemain, elle rapporta quelques points à sa maison. Elle eut aussi la première répétition de la chorale. A la fin de celle-ci, Néa s'approcha de Cyprien qui semblait l'avoir évité aujourd'hui.

-_Hey,_ dit-elle. _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'as évité aujourd'hui._

Il se retourna avec un sourire, ce sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

-_Tu n'aurais pas l'impression de m'avoir oublié hier ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oh, Morgane !_ dit Néa pleine d'effroi. _Notre rendez-vous, je suis terriblement désolé, j'ai eu une retenue avec mon père qui m'a encore prit la tête. Pardonne-moi._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu un entraînement de Quidditch et je n'aurai pas pu venir non plus._

Néa se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, Néa se retourna vers le professeur Flitwick.

-_Professeur ?_ dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il eut un petit rire.

_-Je suis simplement content que votre voix n'est pas changée pendant les vacances, Antinéa_, dit-il. _Notre chorale va encore faire fureur cette année._

_-Je vous remercie professeur Flitwick._

_-Oho, je vous en prie,_ dit-il. _Bonne soirée à vous et à monsieur Chambers !_

_-Bonne soirée, professeur, _dirent-ils tous les deux.

Ils attendirent que le professeur soit partit pour recommencer à s'embrasser.

-_Tu fais ta tournée nocturne, avec moi ?_ demanda Cyprien.

_-Une balade au clair de lune, toi et moi ? Qui pourrait dire non ?_ répondit Néa en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Ils faisaient le tour de l'étage doucement, quand ils entendirent du bruit. Néa regarda Cyprien qui hocha la tête en sortant sa baguette. Néa lança un lumos et vit au loin un garçon et une fille, de deuxième année semblait-il.

-_Et vous là-bas !_ cria-t-elle ce qui eut pour effet de faire décamper les deux enfants.

Néa ne se laissa pas faire et courut après eux, elle ne mit pas longtemps à les rattraper. Elle les attrapa par le bras.

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

Elle regarda leurs uniformes, Gryffondor.

_-Euh, on devait…_

_-Chut,_ le coupa-t-elle. _Il n'y a pas de réponse valable à cette question. On va chez le professeur McGonagall, Cyprien ? Par ici !_

Cyprien arriva et attrapa le garçon par la main. Néa marchait devant en tenant la fillette par la main.

-_Vous êtes inconscient_, disait-elle. _C'est dangereux, et vous vous promenez dans les couloirs !_

Elle frappa à la porte du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte, en robe de chambre, les cheveux attachés en un chignon.

-_Miss Rogue ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Que faites-vous ? Mais… Mr Paul, Miss Abercrombie?_

_-Professeur, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais nous avons trouvé ces deux-là en train de se balader au deuxième étage._

_-Bien, je vais les raccompagner,_ dit le professeur_. Je vous remercie Miss Rogue, et Mr Chambers, 15 points chacun._

_-Bonne soirée, professeur,_ dit Néa.

-_Bonne soirée, professeur_, poursuivit Cyprien.

Ils repartirent vers les étages supérieurs.

_-Qui aurait cru que tu changerais à ce point ?_ dit Cyprien en rigolant.

_-Changer ?_ demanda Néa perplexe.

_-Eh bien, il y a encore quelques temps, tu te baladais la nuit sans autorisation, _répondit-il. _Et maintenant, tu grondes les élèves qui font la même chose._

_-Eh bien,_ dit Néa. _Cette année je suis préfète, il faut montrer un certain exemple. En plus, il me semble que ça ne te dérangeais pas plus que ça quand je venais te rejoindre le soir._

Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Severus qui venait d'entendre une grande partie de la conversation.

-_Tu n'es pas censée être de garde cette nuit, je crois,_ constata Severus froidement.

_-Vous ne dormez donc jamais ?_ s'exclama Néa.

Severus lui attrapa le menton.

-_Je n'autorise personne à me manquer de respect, surtout pas ma propre fille,_ gronda-t-il.

Néa le fixa froidement.

_-Veux-tu que je t'apprenne la politesse_ ? Siffla-t-il.

-_Veuillez m'excuser, père,_ dit-elle comme si les mots lui écorchaient la langue.

_-Chambers, raccompagnez ma fille jusqu'à sa salle commune, car elle n'a aucunement l'autorisation de se trouver en dehors de son dortoir._

_-Oui, professeur_, dit Cyprien.

Severus continua sa route sans un mot, et Cyprien présenta sa main à Néa. Elle passa devant lui en râlant.

-_Tu es folle ?_ demanda Cyprien. _Il faut que tu arrêtes de le provoquer toujours comme çà._

_-Laisse-moi tranquille,_ répliqua Néa. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour retourner dans ma chambre._

_-Arrête d'en vouloir au monde entier à cause d'histoires futiles_, s'agaça Cyprien.

Néa se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

-_Histoires futiles ?_ Siffla-t-elle_. Non mais je rêve ! Tout va assez mal pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'ennuie en te mêlant de choses qui ne regarde que moi !_

Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot, rageusement. En rentrant dans sa chambre, les filles étaient encore éveillées. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de choses et d'autres pour se changer les idées.

Le lendemain, Néa s'étant calmée, elle demanda à Cyprien de l'accompagner auprès du lac. Elle lui présenta des excuses sincères et il lui pardonna aussi vite. Le reste de la semaine passa lentement. Néa croulait sous le travail, des devoirs par ci, la chorale par-là, les obligations de préfète de l'autre côté. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à son père. Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, il l'interrogea en cours mais elle s'obstina dans un silence de tombe. Une certaine routine s'installa. A mi-octobre, une sortie à Prés-au-lard était prévue, mais Néa ne put y aller car le professeur Flitwick voulait répéter pour le spectacle d'Halloween. Quand elle retrouva, ses amies à la fin de la journée, elle apprit qu'une rumeur courait sur Katie Bell.

-_On dit qu'elle aurait été possédée_, dit Tracey. _Avant de s'écrouler par terre._

_-Et on l'a entendu crier jusqu'à la cabane hurlante,_ dit Daphné.

_-Elle a peut-être été ensorcelée_, dit Néa en rentrant dans leur chambre.

Elle trouva un parchemin roulé sur sa table de nuit.

_« Chère Antinéa,_

_Je serai ravie de vous accueillir dans mes appartements ce soir, pour une petite réunion du club de Slug._

_A ce soir,_

_Horace E. Slughorn »._

_-Les filles je ne mange pas avec vous ce soir, je suis invitée chez Slughorn_, dit-elle.

-_Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser Laly ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Oui bien sûr,_ répondit Néa en enfilant une robe de soirée noire.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, pour se maquiller et en profita pour lisser ses cheveux. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, les filles eurent du mal à la reconnaître. Ses cheveux avaient bouclés, il y a déjà trois ans. Ils n'étaient pas trop volumineux mais très longs. Lissés, ceux-ci masquaient ses fesses. Elle avait une raie sur le côté avec une mèche décorée d'une broche pour cheveux en argent.

-_Par Morgane, Néa, tes cheveux,_ souffla Tracey. _Ils sont magnifiques._

_-Merci,_ dit Néa en souriant.

La soirée fut très réussie, Néa rencontra Gwenog Jones qu'elle trouva assez sympathique. Elle resta surtout en compagnie de Blaise, ne trainant jamais avec les autres, et ne pouvant plus parler à Hermione. Le professeur Slughorn multiplia ces soirées plusieurs fois par semaines. Il s'agissait toujours de très belles fêtes.

Néa revenait de son cours de métamorphose, que les Serpentards avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles, quand elle croisa la petite Rose qui courait vers les escaliers en pleurant. Néa la rattrapa.

-_Rose !_ S'exclama Néa. _Rose, enfin que se passe-t-il ?_

La petite fille fondit en larme dans les bras de Néa.

-_Mais enfin, qui t'as mis dans cet état,_ dit Néa doucement. _Allons calme-toi._

_-C'est ce rouquin de Gryffondor,_ dit-elle de sa toute petite voix pleine de sanglot. _Je devais apporter des œufs de crapaud au professeur Slughorn, mais ce rouquin m'a crié dessus méchamment et j'ai lâché mon bocal._

Elle recommença à pleurer en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

-_C'est Weasley ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha la tête.

_-Ce n'est pas grave,_ dit Néa. _Je vais m'en occuper et je parlerai au professeur Slughorn, allez, va t'amuser._

La petite fille repartit en courant et Néa remonta les marche quatre à quatre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se posta devant le portrait.

-_Allez chercher Ron Weasley,_ intima-t-elle au portrait de la grande dame qui prit un air outré.

-_La politesse ne s'améliore pas avec l'âge,_ dit-elle avant de faire le tour de son portrait pour disparaître.

Ron sortit de la salle commune accompagné d'Harry, et Néa sortit sa baguette en la lui pointant sous le menton.

-_Je te garantis que si tu t'avise de faire pleurer une autre fillette de ma maison, Weasley, je te le ferai payer très cher,_ Siffla-t-elle.

Il se dégagea, sa carrure faisant tomber Néa. Elle se releva d'un bond, et fit tomber Ron d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à lui relancer un sort quand on lui attrapa le poignet.

-_Retourne dans ton dortoir,_ ordonna Severus. _Maintenant_.

Néa se dégagea d'un coup et fit demi-tour.

-_Méfie-toi, Weasley,_ dit-elle.

Severus attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour se retourner vers Weasley qui semblait être en colère.

_-30 points de moins pour Gryffondor_, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais_. Dans votre salle commune, tout de suite !_

Le premier match de quidditch de la saison avait lieu le troisième samedi du mois d'octobre. Les trois filles montaient les escaliers pour se rendre vers la sorcière _borgne :_

_-Un instant mesdemoiselles,_ dit soudainement une voix.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mais à qui peut bien appartenir cette voix? :)<em>**

**_Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, vos reviews, vos ajouts en alertes/histoires favorites._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ignie:<em>** Bien vu ! merci pour ta review, gros bisous

**Grumpfy:** Je te remercie, et ouii j'ai voulu montrer le côté obscur de Cyprien (hahaha). Il veut juste éviter que Néa aie encore des ennuis parce qu'elle traîne avec Harry et Cie. Gros bisous !

**Hlm Malzevin:** Merci pour ta review, bisous

**YUNeLenna:** La fac... (tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te comprends). Merci pour ta review! Gros bisous

* * *

><p><strong><em>On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 52 "Slug's Party"<em>**

**_Gros bisous_**

**_J._**


	51. Ch51 : Slug's party

**Chapitre 52 – Slug's party**

* * *

><p><em>(Le 8-03-12 à 20:15) <em>

_** Bonsoir (ou bonjour),**_

_**Je n'aurai pas le temps de publier demain, donc je le fais maintenant !**_

_**Bisous**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Un instant, mesdemoiselles<em>, dit soudainement une voix.

Néa se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe violette avec des étoiles.

-_Comment se fait-il que trois demoiselles aussi vives que vous ne soient pas en train d'encourager l'équipe de Serpentard mais en train de se balader dans les couloirs ?_

Les filles rougirent.

-_Mesdemoiselles Davis et Greengrass, vous pourriez rejoindre la salle commune de votre maison ou encore le terrain de quidditch, j'aimerais discuter un instant avec miss Rogue._

_-Oui, professeur_, répondirent-elles en s'en allant.

Néa fronça les sourcils légèrement. Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourît doucement et lui demanda de le suivre. Néa marcha à côté du directeur un instant avant d'arriver à son bureau.

-_Asseyez-vous, Antinéa,_ dit-il doucement.

-_Merci,_ répondit Néa en s'asseyant devant le directeur.

-_Avant toute chose, Antinéa, sachez que j'ai veillé cet été à bloquer tous les passages menant à l'extérieur du château._

_-Mais je ne comptais pas sortir_, se défendit Néa.

-_Non, bien sûr_, dit le directeur en souriant doucement. _Alors comment vous sentez-vous ces temps-ci ?_

_-Je vais bien, professeur_, dit Néa froidement.

-_Oh, votre père m'a informé de votre mésaventure de cet été_, dit Dumbledore.

Néa se raidit en perdant un peu de couleur.

_-Je vois,_ dit-elle. _Je me suis remise parfaitement, je vais bien._

_-Vous savez, Antinéa,_ continua Dumbledore. _J'ai connu, un garçon, il y a quelques années. Lui aussi aimait la puissance, et assurait toujours qu'il allait bien._

_-De qui me parlez-vous ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Un garçon se prénommant Tom Jedusor_, répondit-il. _Quand je l'ai rencontré, il ne savait pas qu'il était sorcier. Il savait qu'il était exceptionnel, d'après lui, il aimait que les gens lui obéisse, que rien ne lui échappe._

_-En quoi ça me concerne ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Eh bien, il me semble que vous n'aimez pas qu'on écoute vos conversations,_ dit-il. _Ou encore que l'on vous contredise._

_-Oui et alors ? _demanda Néa.

_-Eh bien, Antinéa, je vous trouve différente depuis la rentrée_, dit-il. _Vous êtes une jeune fille très gentille, pleine de bonté, vous aidez souvent les gens mais vous refusez qu'on le voit. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous pensez : vous vous demandez comment vous pouvez rester vous-même avec une famille comme la vôtre n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Vous penseriez quoi, si vous aviez cette folle furieuse comme mère ? _S'énerva Néa_. Je la déteste tellement, je vous déteste aussi, je déteste tout le monde ces temps-ci._

_-Pourquoi me détestez-vous, Antinéa ?_ demanda toujours aussi calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

_-J'étais si bien, il y a trois ans. J'avais une vie idéale, si on exclut mes parents adoptifs souvent absents. C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher. Ensuite ça a été le début d'une série de malchance. Le décès de mes parents, mon arrivée chez mon père, le passage d'une vie sans contrainte à une vie remplie d'interdis, la rencontre avec mon oncle qui était en prison, que j'aimais et qui est mort, la découverte de ma mère qui est une meurtrière en cavale et qui a passé presqu'un mois à me bassiner avec des histoires qui ne me concerne pas, elle m'a torturée. Toutes ces choses ne seraient pas arrivées si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher._

_-Vous m'en voyez réellement navré, Antinéa_, dit-il. _Mais au fond de vous, vous savez qui vous êtes, une jeune fille joyeuse, pleine de bonté et très intelligente. Personne n'a le droit de vous contraindre à choisir une voie que vous ne voulez pas prendre. Néanmoins, vous êtes une bonne comédienne et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous contenir en présence des Malefoy, de votre mère, ou d'autres amis de celle-ci._

_-Je sais de qui vous parliez tout à l'heure, c'est bien Lui, n'est-ce-pas ?_ demanda Néa. _Je ne comprends pas de quel droit il se croit supérieur aux autres. Moi je suis puissante, mais je n'utiliserai jamais ma magie pour faire du mal aux autres._

_-C'est là qu'est la différence_, répondit le vieux directeur. _Vous avez votre caractère, très amusant parfois je dois bien l'avouer, mais vous êtes incapable de faire du mal. Vous pourriez essayer de lancer un doloris, vous n'y arriveriez pas._

_-Alors, la famille n'est pas importante en ce qui concerne nos choix ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Non, regardez votre tante Androméda_, dit Dumbledore. _Elle est pourtant la sœur ainée de Bellatrix._

_-Tante Androméda n'est pas du tout comme mère, bien au contraire,_ dit Néa. _Si je devais attribuer le mot mère à quelqu'un ce serait à ma tante Androméda, je sais qu'elle m'aime._

_-Votre père vous aime plus que vous ne le pensez, Antinéa_, affirma Dumbledore.

_-Non, je ne crois pas,_ dit Néa.

-_Vous verrez bien,_ dit-il. _Je tenais aussi à vous féliciter pour votre rôle de préfète, vous le prenez très à cœur, je suis heureux de vous voir vous occuper si bien des plus jeunes._

_-C'est normal, monsieur_, dit Néa. _J'aime beaucoup m'impliquer, ça me fait me sentir…_

_-Indispensable ?_ demanda Dumbledore.

Néa hocha la tête en souriant sincèrement.

-_Eh bien, je suis content de le savoir_, dit-il. _Et je crois que vous êtes en bonne position pour devenir préfète-en-chef l'année prochaine._

_-C'est vrai ?_ demanda Néa en haussant les sourcils.

_-Oui, mais j'aimerai avoir la certitude qu'en tant que préfète-en-chef vous vous occuperez des plus jeunes élèves et que vous œuvrerez pour leur bien._

_-Oui, ça me semble normal professeur_, dit Néa. _Je vous le promets._

_-Bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir retenu, _dit-il.

_-Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous parler_, dit Néa en se levant. _Et je vous présente mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je ne vous déteste pas._

_-On dit parfois des choses que l'on ne pense pas sous le coup de la colère_, répondit-il enjoué_. Mais je vous en prie, à bientôt._

Néa fit une révérence avant de prendre la porte. Elle réfléchit en repensant à sa conversation. Ne voulant pas redescendre dans les cachots tout de suite, elle se rendit dans la salle de musique. Elle s'installa au piano et entama la berceuse bien connue de « Ah ! Vous dirais-je maman »*. Très vite, elle joua les variations. Néa se laissait emporter par sa musique et les douze variations étaient à couper le souffle. Les élèves passant dans le couloir s'arrêtait pour écouter plus profondément les notes s'échapper de ce piano. Ses mains glissaient sur le clavier en ivoire, caressant les touches noires, attaquant les touches blanches. Le professeur Rogue qui passait au loin vit le rassemblement d'élèves devant la salle de musique.

-_Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ dit-il froidement. _Qui se trouve dans cette salle ?_

_-Euh…on…on ne sait pas professeur mais on ne veut pas interrompre_, bégaya une élève de Serdaigle.

_-Dans vos dortoirs !_ Gronda Severus.

Il resta un instant en écoutant la mélodie, et entra discrètement dans la salle. Il aperçut sa fille de dos, qui semblait tellement éprise de sa musique qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Severus. Ce qu'elle jouait était sublime et joyeux comme à son habitude. Il ressortit discrètement pour la laisser s'évader tranquillement dans un autre monde. Néa enchaîna plusieurs autres morceaux quand la cloche sonna, elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure du diner. Elle redescendit vers le grand hall, et entra dans la grande salle où elle vit ses deux amies.

_-Ah Néa !_ dit Tracey. _Que s'est-il passé ? Ça a duré longtemps._

_-Oui, je suis passée par la salle de musique pour faire du piano,_ répondit-elle. _Mais il voulait juste me parler, comme çà._

_-Nous avons perdu au quidditch_, dit Daphné.

_-Drago n'a pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or à temps ?_ demanda Néa en se servant de potage.

-_Non, justement,_ dit Daphné en chuchotant. _Il paraîtrait qu'il est malade, il a déclaré forfait, personne ne l'a vu aujourd'hui._

_-Mais c'est bizarre, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes_, dit Néa tout bas. _Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu ce matin. A mon avis, il cache des choses._

_-Pourquoi ne serait-il pas vraiment malade ? _dit Tracey.

-_Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas,_ dit Néa. _Je découvrirai ce qu'il mijote._

_-Ok_, dit Tracey. _Au fait tu as encore ce vernis rouge sang ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr dans mon coffret à maquillage_, répondit Néa. _Je croyais que tu préférais le nacre._

_-Oui, mais le rouge est plus tendance que le nacre pour le moment_, dit Tracey.

-_Ce n'est plus le rose pâle ?_ demanda Daphné.

-_Non,_ répondit Néa. _C'était le mois dernier, mais le rouge n'est pas plus tendance, Trace. Personnellement, je trouve que le bleu est tendance, le bleu turquoise, comme mes yeux._

_-Tu as un vernis de cette couleur ?_ demanda Daphné. _J'en veux !_

_-On a qu'à se faire une soirée détente avec masques, manu-pédicure, je connais des elfes spécialisés._

-_Génial !_ dit Tracey enjouée.

-_Parfait,_ dit Daphné.

Néa regarda aux tables voisines, elle vit Hermione qui semblait un peu peinée. A la table des Serdaigle, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de Cyprien. Celui-ci se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-_Hello, toi,_ dit-il en l'embrassant.

-_Hey, quoi de neuf ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Certains élèves parlent de quelqu'un qui a joué un morceau de piano virtuose, cette après-midi, mais personne ne sait qui est-ce._

_-Oh, un pianiste virtuose à Poudlard ? Je dois le rencontrer_, dit-elle.

_-Tu devras me jouer ton morceau un de ces jours,_ chuchota Cyprien.

-_Un jour, peut-être,_ répondit Néa. _Je n'aime pas que l'on m'écoute jouer du piano, il s'agit de quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu me montreras quand tu seras prête_, dit-il. _Veux-tu aller faire un tour dans le parc avec moi ?_

_-Oui, _dit Néa. _Les filles je vous rejoins dans une heure, commencez sans moi._

Néa se leva et attrapa le bras de Cyprien. Ils sortirent à deux dans la cour d'entrée avant d'atterrir dans le parc, près du lac. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac sur un rocher.

-_Tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine,_ dit Néa doucement en se blottissant contre Cyprien.

-_On se verra à Noël,_ répondit-il. _Et puis tu me rejoindras l'année d'après. _

_-Si j'ai d'assez bonnes notes,_ dit Néa. _Ce que j'ai pour le moment._

Ils rigolèrent.

-_Tu sais, le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé cet après-midi_, dit Néa. _Il m'a dit que l'année prochaine, je serai préfète-en-chef._

_-Vraiment ? C'est chouette Néa, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?_ dit Cyprien. _Il te fait confiance._

_-Je sais,_ dit Néa. _Et tu sais quoi ? ça me stresse un peu, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur._

_-Il te reste huit mois pour te préparer, et te connaissant je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème._

_-Merci, _dit Néa_, pour tout, d'être ce que tu es et d'être là à chaque fois que je fais des caprices._

_-Mais moi, mademoiselle Rogue, je t'aime comme tu es_, dit-il. _J'aime ma petite Néa capricieuse, orgueilleuse, vive et belle comme jamais._

Le soleil était parfaitement couché, le vent froid soufflait doucement.

_-Je t'aime aussi,_ dit Néa_. Viens on rentre, je commence à avoir froid_.

Cyprien enleva sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de Néa en la tenant par les épaules. Ils se dirent au revoir dans le hall. Néa regagna les cachots et croisa son cousin.

-_Tu n'es plus malade ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Non,_ répondit-il. _Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? J'en suis flatté._

_-Tu caches des choses_, dit Néa en se rapprochant. _Et je découvrirai ce que tu caches._

Il repartit en ricanant, et Néa continua son chemin dans les cachots.

_-Antinéa !_ s'exclama une voix guillerette.

Néa se retourna et vit le professeur Slughorn sortir de sa classe.

-_Bonsoir, professeur Slughorn_, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

_-Antinéa, je voulais vous rappelez de ne pas oublier ma soirée de Noël,_ dit-il. _Vous pouvez venir accompagnée de qui vous voulez._

-_Bien, je viendrai avec mon petit ami_, dit-elle.

-_Parfait ! Bonne soirée, ma chère._

-_Bonne soirée, professeur,_ dit Néa en faisant volteface.

Elle regagna la salle commune. Elle y découvrit encore des élèves, elle soupira :

-_Je croyais avoir été claire, personne en dessous de la cinquième année ici à cette heure, montez-vous coucher_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre ou elle trouva Daphné et Tracey allongée en train de se faire masser par des elfes.

-_Hello les filles_, dit Néa en enlevant son chemisier pour s'allonger dans son lit.

_-Hum…_soupira Daphné.

_-Hey Néa,_ dit Tracey.

Un elfe s'approcha de Néa et commença le massage. Néa failli s'assoupir tant le massage lui faisait du bien. Ensuite, les filles se firent les ongles ensembles sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Néa, ainsi que ses amies, étaient en peignoir avec un masque sur le visage. Tracey s'occupait d'appliquer le vernis bleu de Néa pendant que Daphné appliquer le sien de couleur rose. On frappa à la porte, Daphné se releva et alla ouvrir.

_-Oh professeur_, s'exclama-t-elle.

_-J'aimerai parler à ma fille, Miss Greengrass,_ dit Severus.

Néa se releva en soupirant et se rendit à la porte. Severus la regarda avec une moue dédaigneuse jaugeant du regard la chose visqueuse qu'Antinéa avait sur le visage.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Néa.

-_J'ai reçu un hibou de Mr Chambers, et visiblement tu iras passer la première semaine des vacances de Noël chez eux_, annonça-t-il.

_-Oh génial_ ! s'exclama Néa joyeusement. _Euh, excusez-moi, père, mais je dois aller enlever ce masque. Bonne nuit !_

Elle referma la porte et alla enlever son masque dans la salle de bain, où Daphné se brossait les dents.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Daphné en rangeant sa brosse à dent.

_-Je passe les vacances de Noël chez Cyprien avant d'aller au ski_, répondit Néa en rinçant son visage.

-_La chance,_ répondit-elle.

-_Je sais,_ dit Néa joyeuse.

Néa observa ses ongles en souriant puis alla chercher une chemise de nuit en soie noire dans sa garde-robe.

_-Bonne nuit les filles_ ! lança-t-elle en ajustant son masque de sommeil.

_-Bonne nuit,_ répondirent Tracey et Daphné.

La fête de Slughorn arriva très vite. Pendant le cours de métamorphose précédant la fête, le professeur McGonagall désira qu'ils modifient la couleur de leurs sourcils, puisqu'ils venaient d'aborder la métamorphose humaine. Néa était assise entre Daphné et Tracey devant des miroirs.

-_Je trouve ça ridicule, de teindre nos sourcils par magie_, soupira Néa. _Je sais faire bien plus._

_-Moi, je n'y arrive pas encore,_ soupira Tracey.

-_Concentres-toi_, dit Néa.

Néa continuait à s'entrainer en douce pour l'animagie, elle y était presque mais manquait de temps ces temps-ci pour continuer aussi souvent.

Un rire retentit derrière les filles, qui se retournèrent pour voir Ron Weasley portant une horrible moustache. Les filles rigolèrent à leur tour.

-_Incapable,_ soupira Néa.

Ron, lui, fit une imitation d'Hermione répondant aux questions posées par les professeurs. Néa eu juste le temps de voir à quel point cette dernière semblait touchée, que le professeur McGonagall se posta derrière elle.

-_Eh bien, Miss Rogue que diriez-vous de me montrer votre avancement_, dit-elle avec son air pincé.

Néa se regarda dans la glace fixement et pensa de toutes ses forces à la couleur des sourcils. Ses sourcils devinrent rose pâle.

-_Très bien, Miss, 15 points pour Serpentard_, dit-elle en se retournant. _Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous rester concentré ?_

La cloche sonna à cet instant. Néa redonna à ses sourcils leur couleur normale et sortit de classe avec Daphné et Tracey.

Les filles allèrent dans le parc pour la récréation et Cyprien les rejoignit. Il embrassa Néa et s'assit prés d'elles. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand Pansy passa derrière eux.

-_Bonjour Cyprien !_ lança-t-elle d'un air aguicheur.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Néa qui se releva d'un coup sec.

-_Je t'avais interdis de lui adresser la parole, et tu le drague sous mon nez ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers Pansy, mais fut retenue par Cyprien qui lui attrapa le bras. Néa se retourna.

-_Lâche-moi, maintenant_, dit-elle.

-_Certainement pas,_ répondit-il durement.

-_Cyprien tu…_ essaya-t-elle de dire.

Cyprien la tira en arrière pour lui chuchoter froidement.

_-Et que vas-tu faire ? Te battre ?_ _Imagine la réaction de ton père s'il apprend que tu as encore désobéie._

_-Je m'en fiche_, répliqua-t-elle_. Elle dépasse les bornes._

_-Tu ferais mieux de dégager Parkinson_, dit Cyprien à Pansy.

Celle-ci s'en alla rageusement. Et Cyprien se tourna vers Néa pour l'embrasser.

_-Ah, qu'est-ce que ça m'agace !_ râla-telle.

-_Qu'est-ce qui t'agace_ ? demanda Cyprien.

-_Quand tu fais ça !_ dit-elle. _Et puis tu m'embrasse, et je ne peux rien faire pour te détester !_

Cyprien et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-_Néa ! Néa !_ s'exclama Astoria Greengrass en arrivant en courant.

-_Oh non ! Pas elle_, soupira Daphné.

-_Bonjour Astoria_, dit Néa. _Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ?_

_-Tu ne devineras jamais, dit-elle en reprenant à peine son souffle. Mél m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu d'un groupe de deuxième année, qui avait entendu Peeves dire à tout le monde, que Potter a invité Loufoca Lovegood à la fête de Slughorn !_

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et eurent du mal à s'en remettre.

-_Tu es sérieuse ?_ demanda Néa en riant.

-_Oui, oui, _dit-elle.

_-Et bien, s'ils sont heureux tant mieux,_ dit Néa l'air moqueur.

_-Et vous avez vu Brown qui court après Weasley_ ? dit Tracey. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?_

-_C'est vrai,_ dit Astoria. _Il est moche, bête et pauvre. Au moins Potter a le mérite d'être riche et célèbre._

_-Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller, Cyp. On doit se préparer pour la fête_, dit Néa.

-_On se rejoint à huit heures dans le hall ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui,_ dit Néa en se relevant. _On se voit tout à l'heure._

_-Les filles vous m'aidez à me préparer ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Je m'occupe des cheveux !_ dit Tracey

-_Et moi, du maquillage !_ dit Daphné

-_Je peux venir voir ?_ demanda Astoria avide.

-_Si tu veux,_ dit Néa en marchant vers le château.

_-Tu vas mettre quelle robe, Néa ? _demanda Daphné.

-_J'ai demandé à ma tante de m'en commander une_, dit Néa_. J'espère qu'elle sera jolie._

_-Vu ce que ta tante t'as déjà donné, elle le sera,_ dit Tracey. _Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas connue pour son manque de goût bien au contraire._

_-A chaque fois qu'on va chez les Malefoy la réception est somptueuse_, dit Astoria. _Mais le père de Drago fait peur, vous savez qu'il est en prison ?_

Daphné se retourna.

-_Bien sûr qu'on le sait, c'est l'oncle de Néa, idiote,_ s'agaça-t-elle.

-_Ne me traite pas d'idiote, sinon je le dirai à mère,_ dit Astoria. _Et elle me croit toujours plus que toi._

_-Astoria, si tu ne te tais pas, ce n'est pas la peine de monter avec nous_, dit Néa froidement.

_-Et pourquoi, ce ne serait pas elle qui n'a pas le droit de monter ?_ dit-elle.

-_Parce que c'est sa chambre_, répliqua Néa encore plus froidement.

Elles traversèrent le hall des cachots pour arriver devant le portrait de Salazar.

-_Seilide,_ dit Tracey.

_-Bonne soirée mesdemoiselles_, répondit Salazar.

Dans la salle commune se trouvait encore des élèves un peu partout. Certains attablés aux longues tables de chênes plongés dans leurs devoirs, d'autres dispersés dans les alcôves en train de discuter avec retenue, d'autres encore plongés dans des bouquins ou se réchauffant près de la cheminée. Néa monta l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au sixième étage. Astoria paraissait émerveillée.

_-Enlève cet air simplet de ton visage, Ase,_ dit Daphné.

_-Toi t'as un air de citrouille défraichie,_ répliqua Astoria.

Néa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de baguette.

_-Bon voyons voir ma robe, _dit Néa en découvrant un paquet sur son lit.

_-Aie ! Mais j'interdis de me pincer !_ S'exclama Daphné.

Néa se retourna d'un coup sec et vit Astoria se moquer ouvertement de sa sœur.

_-ok, Astoria tu sors,_ ordonna-t-elle. _Tu m'ennuie aujourd'hui_.

La plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass eu une moue et sortit rageusement.

-_Bon, maintenant montres-nous ta robe !_ dit Tracey en se rapprochant d'un pas vif avec Daphné.

Néa ouvrit la housse et en sortit une robe courte blanche remplie de paillettes et de perles.

-_Oh c'est joli,_ dit Daphné._ En parfaite adéquation avec la période de Noël._

_-Elle est en satin_, dit Néa ravie.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler la robe.

-_Regarde, Néa_, dit Daphné,_ je crois que tes perles seraient parfaites au-dessus. Et j'ai trouvé cette broche à cheveux en argent dans ton coffret, celle avec des saphirs._

_-Oui ce sera parfait_, dit Néa._ Trace ? Tu peux m'aider à la fermer ?_

_-Oui, j'arrive,_ dit Tracey. _Et voilà_.

Néa tourna sur elle-même en se regardant dans le miroir.

_-Je la trouve encore plus belle sur moi,_ dit Néa en souriant.

Elle enfila ses perles, et ses gants puis s'assit devant le miroir ovale. Tracey sortit sa baguette et remonta sa manche symboliquement. Elle l'agita et les cheveux de Néa se montèrent en un chignon lâché. La broche lévita avant de se poser sur le milieu du chignon pour faire tenir les cheveux. Quelques mèches tombèrent sur ses épaules dénudées. Daphné s'occupa du maquillage de Néa, toujours un maquillage léger, sans fond de teint.

-_Et voilà,_ dirent-elles en même temps.

-_Oh merci les filles, vous êtes fabuleuse !_ dit Néa en les prenant dans ses bras.

_-Ce n'est rien, tu es magnifique_, dit Tracey.

_-Je dirais même fabuleuse,_ renchérit Daphné

-_Bon je vais y aller alors_, dit Néa._ Je vous raconterai tous les détails, tout à l'heure_.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers quand elle croisa Pansy et Millicent qui remontait vers leur chambre. Néa passa devant elles sans le moindre regard. Mais quand Pansy ricana d'un air moqueur, elle se retourna en hâte.

_-Tu as un problème, Parkinson ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Mis à part le fait que tu ressembles à un flocon de neige, non rien,_ dit-elle en rigolant avec Millicent.

_-Moi au moins je peux m'acheter des robes sans les craquer_, répliqua Néa. _Et je ne jouis pas à chaque fois que Drago me touche._

Elle redescendit en vitesse, elle était en retard. Elle s'avança rapidement dans le couloir qui remontait vers le hall. Cyprien se trouvait déjà là, en costume queue de pie noir, avec une boutonnière blanche. Il s'avança vers Néa et s'inclina galamment en tendant le bras, que Néa attrapa en faisant une révérence.

-_Bonsoir,_ dit-elle. _Tu es très beau et très élégant._

_-Tu es merveilleusement belle_, dit-il.

Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau et les appartements du professeur Slughorn. Le bruit émanant de la fête lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau agrandi pour l'occasion. Les murs et les plafonds étaient recouverts de draps vert émeraude, cramoisies et dorées, on se serait cru dans une tente gigantesque. Il y avait une énorme lampe dans laquelle volaient des fées. Dans un coin de la salle, des sorciers chantaient des chansons accompagnées de mandoline. Dans un autre, s'était rassemblé des vieux sorciers discutant autour d'un amas de fumée provoquée par leurs pipes. Des elfes s'occupaient du service en portant des plateaux d'argent.

-_Antinéa Rogue !_ S'exclama le professeur Slughorn. _Oho, je ne savais pas que vous et Mr Chambers…_

_-Bonsoir, professeur,_ dit Cyprien.

_-Mon cher ami_, dit Slughorn. _Vous devrez me donner des nouvelles de votre père, toujours juriste au ministère de la magie française ?_

_-Oui, monsieur,_ répondit Cyprien.

_-Bien, bien,_ dit Slughorn._ Antinéa, votre père doit se trouver quelque part par-là, j'ai rencontré sa compagne, très bon choix._

_-Merci, professeur,_ dit Néa.

Il s'éloigna et Néa et Cyprien s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Néa.

-_bonsoir, Antinéa,_ dit Blaise en s'inclinant légèrement.

-_Ah Blaise, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Trés bien,_ répondit-il calmement. _Et toi?_

-_Bien, je te remercie,_ dit Néa. _Cyprien, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que ton père travaillait en France ?_

_-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ma chérie,_ répondit-il._ Tu dois comprendre pourquoi mes parents aiment particulièrement les prénoms français._

_-J'en parlerai avec lui, pendant les vacances,_ dit Néa.

_-Tu sais, Antinéa, à ce qu'il parait il y a un vampire à cette soirée_, dit Blaise.

-_C'est vrai, oh je veux le rencontrer !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Pendant que Néa cherchait des yeux le vampire, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de parler de Quidditch.

_-…Mais nous sommes encore à 50 points de l'avoir,_ disait Blaise._ C'est comme l'équipe de Gryffondor, je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir choisi Weasley._

_-Potter a dû prendre un cognard sur la tête_, dit Cyprien. _S'il avait choisi McLaggen, lui au moins est battit pour être gardien._

_-Mais,_ se mêla Néa._ Weasley est le meilleur ami de Potter._

_-Ah McLaggen,_ dit Cyprien en tendant sa main.

Néa se retourna et le dévisagea avec dédain.

-_Chambers,_ dit-il en serrant la main de Cyprien puis celle de Blaise. _Zabini, Antinéa,_ dit-il en s'inclinant.

-_Cormac_, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

_-Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione Granger_ ? demanda-t-il.

_-Pourquoi l'aurait-on vu ?_ demanda Blaise froidement.

-_Ah…euh, on ne sait jamais,_ dit-il en regardant ailleurs._ Bon je vais la chercher._

_-Je ne l'aime pas,_ dit Néa quand il fut parti.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent sur elle en haussant un sourcil.

-_Quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Les gens que tu aimes se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, par contre ceux que tu n'aimes pas_, dit Cyprien.

-_Il faudrait une centaine de mains_, finit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Roh, mais arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, j'aime beaucoup de monde_, râla Néa. _Oh ! Nom d'un chaudron ! C'est lui !_

-_Qui ?_ demandèrent Blaise et Cyprien en se retournant.

_-Myron Wagtail !_ dit Néa toute enjouée,_ le chanteur des Bizzar' Sisters_.

Cyprien la regarda s'en allait vers lui et entamer une conversation. Lui, continua de parler de Quidditch avec Blaise. Néa revint un instant plus tard.

-_Regardez !_ dit-elle en brandissant une photo d'elle et du chanteur._ Il m'a trouvé charmante, et a demandé au photographe de la Gazette de nous prendre en photo. Il a même gardé une copie._

_-Il a fait quoi ?_ demanda Cyprien en fronçant les sourcils.

-_C'est fabuleux !_ S'exclama-t-elle._ Et il me l'a signé !_

Néa embrassa Cyprien. Elle aperçut au loin, un homme au teint émacié avec des poches sous les yeux.

-_Oh regarde là-bas !_ Chuchota-t-elle. _Non, pas maintenant ! attends un peu, je crois que c'est lui le vampire._

Cyprien se retourna discrètement.

-_Tu es sûre ? parce que demander à quelqu'un si c'est un vampire alors qu'il n'en est pas un_, dit-il.

_-Mais oui_, soupira Néa, _attends-moi là._

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé.

_-Excusez-moi, seriez-vous MrWorpel ?_ demanda-t-elle à un petit homme à lunette.

Celui-ci se retourna.

_-Oui, tout à fait,_ dit-il souriant.

_-Oh, j'ai lu votre dernier livre « frêre de sang : ma vie chez les vampires » et j'ai adoré,_ dit-elle.

-_Oh, j'en suis ravi,_ répondit-il. _Je vous présente, Sanguini, mon ami._

_-Bonsoir !_ dit Néa.

Le vampire lui répondit en hochant la tête.

-_Bonsoir, mademoiselle._

_-Connaissez-vous Lady Carmilla Sanguina ?_ demanda Néa curieusement.

-_En effet, il s'agit d'une grande amie à moi, ainsi que Blodwyn Bludd._

_-Oh, j'aime beaucoup sa voix_, répondit-elle. _Bien sûr, je préfère l'entendre chez moi plutôt qu'en vrai._

_-Ahahah,_ rigola Worpel. _Vous avez tout à fait raison, ma chère_.

Cyprien la regardait d'un air distrait quand une sensation de froid le parcouru. Il se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue, qui ne semblait pas heureux du tout d'être là, et une femme, qui elle semblait aux anges.

-_Bonsoir professeur,_ dit-il.

-_Chambers, vous pourriez veillez sur ma fille_, dit-il froidement en tenant sa baguette dans sa poche et en fixant le vampire.

Cyprien se retourna et vit Néa discutant avec le petit homme, alors que le vampire fixait sa nuque avec envie. Il se rendit vite auprès d'elle.

-_Excusez-nous mais le père de mon amie doit lui parler en urgence,_ dit-il en attrapant Néa par le bras.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers Severus et Elise, Néa le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Ce vampire allait te mordre,_ répliqua Cyprien.

Néa vit son père.

-_Oh bonsoir père, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Sanguini, il m'a d'ailleurs laissé son adresse en Roumanie, et il a dit que je pourrais lui rendre visite pendant les vacances._

_-Je ne doute pas que ta conversation était passionnante, mais tu peux jeter cette adresse dans une cheminée_, dit Severus, _parce qu'il pleuvra des cloportes quand je te laisserai passer tes vacances chez un vampire._

-_Mais il m'a dit qu'il me présenterait Lady Carmilla Sanguina !_ dit Néa déçue.

Elise intervint.

_-Antinéa, ma chérie, as-tu vu ce chanteur que tu aimes ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui, j'ai même fait une photo avec lui_, dit Néa froidement. _Père ? Avez-vous déjà corrigé nos devoirs de défense ?_

_-En effet, mais tu n'auras pas tes points_, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Je me fiche de…pardon,_ dit-elle en se reprenant. _Je veux juste savoir si j'ai battu parkinson, dites-le moi, s'il-vous-plait !_

_-Bien évidemment que tu l'as battue,_ dit Severus comme si cela était une évidence._ Mais que je ne te vois pas te pavaner avant que vous ayez reçu les points, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr_, répondit Néa avec un sourire tout à fait innocent. _Vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas mon genre._

Une femme, titubant à moitié, sentant le xérès bon marché s'approcha de Severus.

_-Severus !_

Severus eu une moue de dédain.

-_Sybille,_ dit-il froidement. _Antinéa, voici le professeur de divination, ma fille Antinéa, Sybille._

Le professeur leva les yeux, obstrué par ses cheveux épais et ses lunettes rondes et épaisses comme des fonds de bouteilles.

_-Je ne vous ai jamais vu à mon cours_, dit-elle en hoquetant.

_-Il faudrait pour cela que je considère la divination comme une matière intéressante et utile, ce que je ne pense pas_, répondit Néa.

-_Severus l'avez-vous entendu ?_ demanda le professeur outrée.

-_Pardon, non je n'écoutais pas,_ dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Néa rigola avec Cyprien, mais Elise eu une moue réprobatrice.

_-Severus !_ S'exclama le professeur Slughorn qui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'amener vers Potter.

Néa en profita pour s'échapper.

-_Elise, nous devons rejoindre notre ami Blaise,_ dit-elle pas le moins du monde désolée.

Elle rejoignit Blaise en hâte avec Cyprien. Soudain, elle aperçut Hermione se diriger vers les toilettes des filles du couloir.

_-Je vais me repoudrer le nez_, dit-elle._ Excusez-moi._

_-Bien, on t'attend ici, ne sois pas trop longue_, dit cyprien.

-_Promis !_ dit Néa.

Elle hâta le pas et entra dans les toilettes des filles, elle verrouilla la porte. Hermione état en train de se recoiffer. Néa s'approcha et toussota.

-_Antinéa ?_ dit Hermione froidement._ Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Je dois te parler, Hermione,_ dit Néa.

_-Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas aux sangs-de-bourbes_, répliqua Hermione amère.

_-Je n'ai jamais employé ce terme,_ dit Néa. _Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler._

_-Vraiment ?_ dit Hermione._ Et que fais-tu alors maintenant ?_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de moi_, dit Néa. _Et je ne veux pas te perdre comme amie._

_-Tu as laissé tes amies nous traiter délibérément, tu nous ignore, nous ne sommes plus amies_, dit Hermione froidement.

_-Je n'ai pas eu le choix_, dit Néa. _Cet été, j'ai passé trois semaine chez ma mère, elle a tué des enfants devant moi en me disant que c'était ma faute, elle m'a obligé à dire des phrases obscènes, elle m'a soumise plusieurs fois au doloris. Si elle apprend juste que je suis en train de te parler, elle me tuera, et ce n'est pas au sens figuratif du terme._

_-Elle t'a torturé ?_ demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche. _Mais, c'est ta mère…_

_-Elle est complétement dingue_, dit Néa sombrement._ Mais je ne parle pas de ça, j'ai besoin que tu me pardonnes._

_-Tu n'as jamais pensé un traitre mot de ce que tu nous as dit ?_ demanda Hermione.

_-Bien sûr que non,_ dit Néa. _Mais si je me confie à toi, c'est parce que je sais que tu sauras garder ta bouche fermée. Mais personne, je dis bien, personne ne doit être au courant._

_-Même Harry ?_ demanda Hermione.

-_surtout pas lui_, dit Néa. _Ça me désole, mais tu dois être la seule personne au courant. Je t'en prie._

_-Je ne dirai rien,_ dit Hermione. _Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser._

Néa s'avança et serra Hermione comme si elle était sa sœur.

_-Merci pour tout_, dit Néa._ Il ne faut surtout pas que tu croies un traitre mot de ce que je pourrais dire accompagnée des autres, mais ne dis rien._

_-Ne t'en fais pas,_ dit Hermione.

-_Bon j'y retourne, chouette fête, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit Néa enjouée. _Par contre, McLaggen est un mauvais choix._

Néa lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla rapidement. Elle rejoignit Cyprien et Blaise.

_-Je suis de retour !_ dit-elle._ Rien de neuf pendant mon absence ?_

_-Si, Drago a essayé de s'incruster à la fête_, dit Blaise. _Mais Rusard l'a pris sur le fait, et ton père est partit le raccompagner._

_-Bien fait pour lui,_ ricana Néa. _Pour une fois c'est à lui qu'il va s'en prendre._

Néa attrapa de l'hydromel et en bu une coupe complète puis en reprit une autre ne se doutant pas que l'hydromel soit si fort.

_-Antinéa_, dit Cyprien troublé.

-_Désolée,_ dit-elle en souriant.

_-Oh voilà ton père, donne-moi ton verre,_ dit Cyprien en lui prenant le verre des mains.

-_Père !_ dit Néa soudainement joyeuse.

_-Antinéa, tu passeras demain soir dans mes appartements avant de partir pour les vacances,_ dit-il froidement.

-_Oui, ok, très bien,_ dit-elle en souriant dans le vague.

_-Chambers, je compte bien évidemment sur vous, pour lui rappeler et pour la ramener jusqu'à sa salle commune,_ continua-t-il.

_-Oui, professeur,_ répondit Cyprien.

_-Je ne suis plus un bébé,_ râla Néa.

-_Non, bien sûr,_ dit Severus en s'en allant. _Bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit, père !_ dit Néa en souriant.

Néa resta encore quelque temps à la soirée, mais Cyprien la pria de partir quand la plupart des invités commencèrent à partir.

_-Allez viens, on rentre,_ dit Cyprien.

-_Mais on s'amuse si bien,_ dit Néa qui devait être un peu pompette.

-_On s'amusera encore plus en retournant,_ assura Cyprien en riant.

-_Bon je te suis,_ dit-elle en soupirant.

En chemin des cachots, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Slughorn qui semblait encore plus guilleret que d'habitude. En arrivant devant le portrait, Néa embrassa Cyprien avec fougue. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, Cyprien repartit vers les escaliers. Néa se retourna vers le portrait de Salazar qui la regardait en souriant.

_-J'en veux bien un comme çà,_ s'exclama-t-il.

-_Seilide,_ dit Néa en rigolant.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre où Daphné et Tracey avaient veillées. Elle passa une bonne demi-heure à parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée, omettant la discussion avec Hermione. Néa alla ensuite, se doucher et mettre sa chemise de nuit puis avala une potion contre le mal de tête. Elle se coucha paisiblement.

_« L'image de la cave du manoir Malefoy se composa devant ses yeux, sa mère lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa. Elle leva sa baguette mais n'arriva pas à lancer le sortilège de mort sur cette pauvre femme sans défense se trouvant à ses pieds. Sa mère la poussa et la tortura pendant ce qui parut interminable comme temps. Sa mère tua la femme et se tourna vers Néa qui était par terre lui proférant des supplications. Elle leva sa baguette… »_

Les cris puis hurlements de Néa avaient réveillé ses deux amies qui étaient au-dessus d'elle l'air effarée.

_-Antinéa ! Antinéa !_ cria Daphné._ Elle ne se réveille pas !_

_-Que doit-on faire ?_ demanda Tracey,_ on ne peut pas aller chercher le professeur Rogue, elle nous en voudrait._

_-On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état,_ dit Daphné. _Regarde son visage, il est tordu de douleur._

_-Bon ben je vais le chercher,_ dit Tracey en sortant de la chambre en courant sans prendre le temps de mettre un peignoir.

Néa se débattait dans ses draps, comme si elle convulsait.

_-Néa ! Réveille-toi !_ dit Daphné.

Le professeur Rogue arriva en hâte suivit de Tracey.

_-Reculez-vous Greengrass, elle pourrait vous faire mal en se débattant_, dit Severus en s'approchant du lit de sa fille. _Antinéa ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !_

Néa était encore en train de se débattre en pleurant, suppliant.

Severus lui lança un sort de silence et la porta jusqu'à ses appartements. Elise était là.

_-Merlin, Sev,_ dit-elle avec une main sur sa bouche.

_-Il va falloir m'aider, cette fois la crise est bien pire que d'habitude_, dit Severus en montant Néa dans sa chambre.

Elise le suivit et alluma la chambre d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'était jamais venue dans la chambre de Néa des appartements qui ne différait presque pas de celle du manoir.

_-Antinéa ! Bon sang réveille-toi_ ! Gronda-t-il avant de se reculer en se tenant le front.

Elise s'approcha de la jeune fille et commença à chanter :

"_Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things i almost remember  
>And a song someone sings<br>Once upon a December"_

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent laissant la jeune fille pleurer toute les larmes. Elise se retira doucement et poussa Severus qui semblait paralysé, voir déconcerté. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

_-Antinéa ?_ dit-il.

Elle fondit en sanglot dans ses bras recherchant une source de sécurité, oubliant tout ce qu'elle reprochait à son père.

_-Tu m'as fait tellement peur,_ soupira-t-il.

Elle se rendormit quelques temps plus tard, après avoir ingurgité une potion de sommeil. Severus resta auprès d'elle toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, jour de départ pour Néa, elle se réveilla avec difficulté. Il n'y avait plus cours aujourd'hui, les élèves devant faire leurs valises pour le départ au soir.

_-Père ?_ dit-elle en baillant alors que Severus la regardait encore éveillé.

_-Tu as juste fait un cauchemar cette nuit, il était assez violent, j'ai préféré t'avoir ici,_ dit-il.

Néa hocha la tête.

_-Merci, père,_ dit-elle.

_-Descendons prendre le petit-déjeuner_, dit Severus en se levant et en quittant la pièce suivit par Néa qui s'était levée aussi vite.

Néa trouva sur la table son fromage frais accompagné de fruits comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit en face de Severus.

_-J'ai réveillé Daphné et Tracey ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, elles étaient inquiètes pour toi,_ dit-il. _Miss Davis est venu jusque ici en chemise de nuit._

-_Elles sont cool,_ dit Néa en souriant.

_-Au fait, tu ne seras pas là à Noël, donc je te l'offre maintenant_, dit Severus en lui tendant un paquet.

-_Oh, merci, père,_ dit Néa ravie.

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet et tomba sur un long écrin renfermant un bracelet d'argent sertie d'émeraude, avec une pierre transparente, plus grosse que les autres et qui semblait contenir quelque chose.

-_Elle contient des larmes de phénix,_ dit Severus._ J'espère que tu en prendras soin._

_-Oui bien sûr,_ dit Néa qui était sans voix. _Merci vraiment._

_-Je t'en prie_, dit Severus.

_-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée la dernière fois, après la retenu_e, dit Néa. _Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait. Mais… Est-ce-que vous faites la même chose que mère lors de…vos réunions ?_

Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

_-Je m'occupe surtout de faire des potions,_ répondit-il.

Néa n'était pas sûre qu'elle pouvait le croire, il lui avait déjà mentit. Mais elle pouvait bien essayer une dernière fois.

-_D'accord,_ dit-elle en hochant la tête. _Et pour elle… ?_

_-Je l'ai informée que tu ne te rendrais pas chez elle pour les vacances de noël, mais je ne lui ai pas dit où,_ dit Severus en essayant de sonder le visage de sa fille.

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de Néa et sur celui de Severus aussi. Il n'aimait pas se sentir détester par sa propre fille. Il était parfois maladroit avec elle, il le savait mais elle avait le don de se fourrer dans les ennuis et le don de l'agacer souvent. Néanmoins, il s'agissait de sa seule fille, et il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

_-Merci, père,_ dit-elle.

Le reste de la journée, Néa le passa à faire ses valises. Le soir arriva très vite, et il fut déjà l'heure de partir. Elle passa saluer son père avant de rejoindre Cyprien dans le hall. Le trajet en train serait long, mais elle allait passer la semaine chez Cyprien.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Bon les "12 variations, d'Ah vous-dirais-je maman", de Mozart (piano), sont réellement fabuleuses. Allez les écouter sur Youtube qd vs avez 5 minutes !

Merci pour vos ajouts en alertes/ histoires favorites

Merci à Vivi pour les corrections.

Merci **Klaylinn** pour tes review et ton soutien ! J'apprécie beaucoup. Pour répondre à une de tes questions : il l'a promit à dumby de ne pas dire la vérité à Néa. Et il a peur qu'elle n'ai pas d'assez bonnes barrières mentales pour garder cela secret. Il sait probablement qu'elle sera amenée à rencontrer Voldy, même s'il ne l'espère pas ! :). Et, c'est vrai qu'il tombe toujours au bon moment mais il patrouille souvent dans les couloirs. Gros bisous à toi !

**setsuko :** Eh bien, çà à le mérite d'être clair :) bisous et merci !

* * *

><p>On se retrouve Jeudi prochain pour les vacances de Néa !<p>

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller écouter Mozart ! * Je le saurais si vous ne le faites pas ! *

Méga bisous à vous tous !

J.


	52. Ch52 : Les vacances de noël

**Chapitre 53 – Les vacances de Noël**

* * *

><p>Jeudi 15 mars 2012, à 15:17<p>

Salut à tous !

Je poste au milieu de l'aprés midi parce que chez moi il fait bon et il fait chaud !

(Bon je dis pas que je vais aller bronzer mais...)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Le trajet en train passa comme un éclair. Néa s'amusait dans son compartiment avec ses deux amies, Cyprien et des amis à lui. A la sortie du train, Néa aperçut Mme Chambers qui attendait sur le quai, couverte d'un épais manteau de fourrure. Cyprien aida Néa à descendre sa valise de voyage - le reste des bagages ayant été envoyées chez Cyprien - et ils se dirigèrent vers sa mère.<p>

Néa s'avança vers Mme Chambers et lui fit une révérence.

-_Bonjour madame,_ dit-elle.

-_Antinéa, appelez-moi Anne,_ dit-elle en souriant.

_-Merci de m'inviter chez vous, Anne,_ dit Antinéa.

_-Je vous en prie,_ répondit-elle en embrassant Cyprien sur le front. _Bonjour mon chéri._

_-Mère, comment allez-vous ?_ demanda Cyprien.

-_Très bien mais il fait un peu froid_, dit-elle._ Je vais transplaner avec Antinéa, pars devant._

Cyprien avait passé son permis de transplanage l'été dernier. Néa posa sa main sur le bras d'Anne Chambers qui transplana aussitôt.

Néa adorait le manoir Chambers. Rien que sa situation était magnifique, sur les merveilleuse côtes du Pays de Galles. Il avait à peu près la même taille que le manoir Rogue. Les pierres de couleurs grises le rendaient authentique. Il ressemblait à ces vieux château, où vivent les vampires dans les films moldus et c'était cela qui lui donnait tout son charme. Il n'y avait pas de lac, mais Cyprien lui explique que l'été, le verger était sublime. Ce devait être une maison de famille, puisque le manoir possédait son propre cimetière était couvert de neige, et dans le parc, voletaient des fées de toutes les couleurs autour des sapins extérieurs décorés. Anne Chambers accompagna Néa jusqu'à sa chambre, se trouvant à une porte de celle de Cyprien, qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

-_Hello, ma Néa chérie,_ dit-il en rentrant. _N'as-tu pas trop froid ?_

Néa se retourna, elle avait dû revêtir une longue robe d'hiver bleue turquoise.

-_Non, les elfes ont allumé un feu_, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. _Mais je ne serais pas contre un câlin_.

Cyprien la rejoignit en un mouvement. Néa était lovée dans les bras de son ami quand un elfe se matérialisa devant eux, faisant sursauter Néa qui se redressa une main sur son cœur.

-_Pardonnez, Kurk, d'avoir surpris le maître et son amie, mais la maîtresse vous demande au salon_, dit l'elfe avec une voix grave.

-_Nous arrivons, merci Kurk,_ dit Cyprien en se redressant puis tendant sa main à Néa.

-_Merci,_ dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Néa descendit donc, accompagnée de Cyprien, au salon. Le père de Cyprien venait de rentrer de France, lieu de son travail. Néa rigola beaucoup cette soirée-là avec Mr Chambers. Elle eut l'occasion de parler français avec lui. L'homme était toujours en train de plaisanter. Néa éclatait de rire à chacune de ses blagues. Il était plaisant, tout comme son fils, et gentleman.

Néa passa un Noël excellent en compagnie de la famille Chambers. Elle alla faire les boutiques du petit village près du manoir, accompagné d'Anne. Les produits gallois étaient sublimes. Néa rigola à la vue du nombre de produits représentant des moutons, et des dragons rouges (emblème du Pays de Galles). Dans l'après-midi,Néa ,alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin, reçu une boule de neige sur le nez. Elle se retourna et aperçut Cyprien, munit de sa baguette qui ensorcelait les boules.

_-Tricheur !_ S'exclama-t-elle en riant._ Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma magie_.

Elle ramassa une boule de neige et manqua de peu son ami.

-_Très bien,_ dit Cyprien en rangeant sa baguette.

Il s'abaissa et ramassa une boule de neige. Celle-là, Néa réussit à l'éviter mais glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses. Alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Cyprien, craignant de l'avoir blessé, s'approcha d'elle en courant.

-_Antinéa ?_ dit-il en s'abaissant.

Néa ouvrit les yeux et rigola avant de le renverser dans la neige à son tour. Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous deux allongés dans la neige.

La soirée fut tout aussi mémorable. Le père de Cyprien, n'arrêtait plus avec les blagues. Après quelques verres d'hydromel, il raconta une blague sur la dinde de noël qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Mme Chambers qui ne semblait guère amusée du manque de sérieux de son époux. La nourriture fut un délice et Néa apprécia plus particulièrement les petits biscuits en pain d'épices. Le soir, elle appela son père par cheminée.

-_Bonsoir père,_ dit-elle.

_-Antinéa, bonsoir,_ répondit la voix grave et froide de son père.

_-Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux noël_, dit-elle._ Le passez-vous en compagnie d'Elise ?_

_-Joyeux noël à toi aussi,_ répondit-il._ Et oui en effet, Elise se trouve ici._

_-Oh bien_, dit Néa tristement.

-_Tu peux bien évidemment revenir quand bon te semble, ici_, dit Severus.

-_Je vous remercie, Père,_ dit Néa le cœur serré. _Remettez le bonjour et mes bons sentiments à Elise, ainsi qu'un joyeux noël. Bonne soirée Père._

_-Bonne soirée, Antinéa_, dit-il.

Néa se retira dans sa chambre et pensa longuement, durant une grosse partie de la nuit, à Elise. Elle avait conscience d'avoir peut-être exagéré dans ses réactions vis-à-vis d'Elise. Elle savait qu'elle avait réagi par jalousie. Mais dans un sens, elle était contente et soulagée que son père ne passe pas Noël seul. Elle se rendit compte qu'il pouvait vraiment compter sur Elise, et qu'il devait l'aimer beaucoup. Bien sûr, le fait de les savoir ensemble dérangeait Néa mais elle devait absolument se faire à l'idée qu'Elise faisait désormais partie de sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Elise était-elle resté en sachant que son père était un mangemort, peut-être soutenait-elle cette cause ? Un peu comme sa tante Narcissa ? Ses pensées tergiversèrent sur le prochain été. Sa mère voudrait l'avoir, mais elle n'accepterait certainement pas de loger chez cette horrible bonne femme. Et puis son père l'en empêcherait, il ne la laisserait pas là. Elle s'endormit, finalement, les pensées embrumées.

Au milieu de la semaine, les parents de Cyprien, durent s'absenter pour deux jours. Néa et Cyprien, faisaient leur devoir ensemble lors de l'après-midi du premier jour. Néa abandonna ses parchemins et s'allongea sur le grand lit de Cyprien.

-_Viens me faire un câlin, j'ai froid,_ lança-t-elle depuis son lit.

Cyprien vint s'allonger près d'elle en souriant doucement, puis la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Tout se passa rapidement, Néa lui rendit un baiser encore plus fougueux que les autres. Les mains de Cyprien passèrent sous sa robe, et Néa lui enleva son chemisier… Ce fut la plus belle après-midi de Néa. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, nue sous les draps de soie, elle vit que Cyprien l'observait avec tendresse.

_-Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

_-Je…C'était…waouh_, essaya-t-elle de dire._ C'était fabuleux._

_-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Non, euh…enfin si, au début mais après c'était génial_, dit-elle en rougissant. _Oh ! On aurait dû attendre d'être mariés,_ dit-elle avec moquerie._ Que vont dire les gens ?_

_-Ils ne le sauront jamais, puisque je serai celui qui t'épousera._

-_Oh, j'en suis flattée,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_-Viens, on va prendre un bain ? Avec de la mousse à la fraise ?_ dit-il.

-_Oui !_ s'exclama Néa._ J'adore ça !_

_-Comme ça les elfes vont changer les draps,_ dit-il en entraînant Néa vers la salle de bain.

La semaine passa très vite pour Néa. Elle n'avait pas le temps d' s'ennuyer au manoir Chambers. Cyprien trouvait toujours le moyen de l'occuper. Une fois, ils étaient allés se promener à cheval, le long des côtes du Pays de Galles. Une autre fois, ils s'étaient entrainés pour la chorale, dans la salle de musique des Chambers :

_-Je dois le dire plus haut tu penses ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Non, c'était bien comme ça_, dit-il, _on recommence ?_

_- I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_, chanta Néa. _I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

_-She started out as such an ugly duckling,_ continua Cyprien. _And somehow suddenly became a swan._

Néa s'avança doucement vers lui et lui fit une révérence:

_-So happy to be here_

Cyprien s'inclina:  
><em>-'Til now I never knew<em>  
><em>-It is you I've been dreaming of…<em>chantèrent-ils ensemble.

Cyprien arrêta la musique d'un coup de baguette.

_-Je crois qu'on l'a_, dit-il en souriant.

-_J'aime beaucoup cette musique,_ dit Néa. _Bon ok, j'étais fan du film étant petite mais bon, ça en ferra rire plus d'un._

_-Je crois que c'est ce que recherche Flitwick_, dit Cyprien en s'asseyant. _Vu les temps qui s'annoncent, il espère peut-être changer les idées._

_-Quand partiras-tu en France ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Au mois de juillet, il faut que je m'installe et je vais suivre des cours d'été là-bas_, répondit-il.

_-Oh,_ dit-elle tristement.

-_Mais tu me rejoindras l'année d'après,_ dit-il. _Et puis il nous reste encore cinq longs mois._

_-Moui mais ça reste très court, je trouve._

_-Rappelle-moi qui part skier après-demain ?_ dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Néa lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_-Arrête de me contre-argumenter,_ dit-elle.

-_Ça n'existe pas contre-argumenter,_ dit-il en souriant.

Cyprien, se rapprocha et la chatouilla. Néa chatouilleuse au plus haut point éclata d'un rire clair.

Le _lendemain,_ une surprise attendait Néa au salon. Elle se trouvait avec Cyprien dans sa chambre quand Kurk, l'elfe de maison, apparut.

_-Excusez, Kurk mais le Maître et miss Antinéa sont appelés au salon,_ dit-il avant de disparaître.

-_C'est étrange_, dit Cyprien en fronçant les sourcils. _Nous n'attendions pas de visite._

Néa se releva et se recoiffa. Elle portait une simple longue robe verte. Elle se dirigea vers le salon accompagné de Cyprien en lui tenant le bras. Cyprien entra le premier.

_-Mère ?_ dit-il. _Nous avez-vous appelé ?_

Néa entra à son tour et vit avec surprise son père assis en face des Chambers.

_-Oui, mes chéris,_ dit Anne en se levant. _Antinéa, votre père désire s'entretenir avec vous._

_-Aie !_ souffla Cyprien en regardant son bras.

Les ongles de Néa s'étaient brusquement enfoncés dans celui-ci.

_-Très bien,_ dit Cyprien en se retourna sur Néa pour lui déposer un baiser sur le joue. _Ne t'en fais pas._

Anne et Cyprien sortirent de la pièce et Néa s'avança près de son père. Néa s'avança et fit une révérence.

-_Bonsoir Père,_ dit-elle.

-_Bonsoir,_ dit-il. _Puis-je savoir ce que tu as fait de mal ?_

Néa le regarda confuse.

_-Mais…rien, je n'ai rien fait de mal_, dit-elle.

-_Alors pourquoi es-tu si crispée ?_ demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-_Je…ne sais pas pourquoi,_ répondit-elle.

_-Assieds-toi,_ dit-il en désignant un fauteuil en face de lui.

Néa s'y installa en croisant les jambes.

_-Je voulais simplement voir comment tu te portais et te donner ceci_, dit-il en tendant un portefeuille en cuir noir.

Néa l'ouvrit et y découvrit de l'argent moldu, beaucoup d'argent moldu.

_-Pour le ski ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Severus hocha la tête.

-_Merci, père,_ dit-elle. _Je vais bien, et j'ai terminé mes devoirs de vacances._

_-Très bien,_ dit-il en se levant. _Je dois y aller, j'ai encore des corrections._

_-D'accord,_ répondit Néa en se levant à son tour.

Elle était presque de la même taille que son père, chose qui le surprit. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et Severus prit congé. Le lendemain, Néa se rendait en France.

Les elfes s'occupèrent des bagages de Néa. Elle se rendit au salon, portant une cape en fourrure et un chapeau. Elle salua les parents de Cyprien.

-_Merci de m'avoir accueilli, Anne_, dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

-_Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir au manoir, Antinéa,_ répondit madame Chambers.

Néa se retourna vers Cyprien et le serra dans ses bras.

-_Comme tu vas me manquer,_ souffla-t-elle._ Je t'aime._

-_On se verra dans une semaine,_ dit-il._ Je t'aime._

Néa se dirigea vers la cheminée et dit l'adresse du chalet des Desriac. Elle se sentit tournoyer pendant une quinzaine de minutes et atterrit finalement dans un salon qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Un intérieur très cosy et montagnard, avec du parquet et des tapis en fourrure. Aux murs, il y avait des cadres avec les multiples photos des Desriac dont plusieurs avec Néa.

-_Néa !_ S'exclama la voix de Candice. _Oh Morgane !_

Néa se retourna et observa son amie qui avait changée autant qu'elle-même. Candice avait toujours de longs cheveux blonds, mais ils étaient brochés parfaitement. Elle avait grandie, tout comme Néa. Les jeunes filles avaient désormais une taille presqu'adulte. Elle portait un jean et un haut en fourrure. Candice s'avança vers Néa et la serra dans ces bras. Néa et elle se firent la bise.

_-Tu m'as tellement manquée,_ dit Candice. _Comme tu as changée, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant !_

_-Je te retourne le compliment,_ dit Néa. _Maintenant on a la taille pour entrer en boîte de nuit, tu te souviens quand on était petite ?_

_-Oui,_ dit Candice souriante. _On espérait pouvoir rentrer chaque année, mais à chaque fois le sorteur nous disait qu'on était trop petites._

_-Alors, où sont les autres ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Mes parents sont partis skier, et Victoire et Soline arrivent tout à l'heure,_ répondit Candice. _On peut aller faire les boutiques, si tu veux._

_-Mais totalement,_ dit Néa enjouée. _Je veux être à la mode sur nos belles pistes de ski françaises. Oh ! Comme c'est bon de parler français !_

_-Je veux bien te croire,_ dit Candice. _Je dois moi-même me rhabiller pour le ski._

_-Il faut que j'en achète une paire, mais on pourra toujours aller là où vous laissez vos skis en conciergerie._

-_Oui, Jérôme te conseillera,_ répondit Candice en se rhabillant pour sortir.

Néa qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, alla se changer. Elle troqua sa robe contre un

Jeans et un sweat ainsi qu'un manteau trench beige, et une paire de botte de la même couleur.

-_Splendide_, dit Candice en ouvrant la porte.

_-Merci,_ répondit Néa en souriant.

Elles marchèrent un long moment avant d'atteindre le village. En chemin, elles se racontèrent des souvenirs d'enfances et d'autres anecdotes. Candice qui avait un appareil photo, s'amusa à les prendre en photos. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le magasin de Jérôme. Elles entrèrent et furent accueillies par une vieille dame.

_-Aah ! Mlle Desriac, vous êtes de retour !_ dit-elle en souriant._ Et vous devez certainement être cette petite jeune fille qui venait toujours avec cette demoiselle…Antinéa, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-_Oui madame_, répondit Néa ravie qu'elle se souvienne d'elle.

_-Eh bien, vous avez bien grandie,_ dit-elle. _Alors on vient se rhabiller ?_

_-En effet, madame,_ dit Candice._ Et Néa va s'acheter un matériel complet._

_-Ok, on va d'abord s'occuper des vêtements, d'accord ?_

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Néa et Candice s'amusèrent à essayer des tenues différentes. Néa finit par choisir un pantalon bleu, avec une veste de couleur marron aux motifs bleus et vert ainsi qu'un pantalon rose fuchsia, assortie à une veste de la même couleur. Candice acheta la même tenue qua son amie. Elles s'habillèrent puis essayèrent des bonnets aux couleurs vives, puis elles firent des photos.

-_On est des bombes !_ dit Candice en les prenant en photo.

-_C'est trop clair !_ dit Néa en s'observant dans le miroir.

Elles enlevèrent les vêtements de ski et les donnèrent à la gérante du magasin qui les fit emballer.

-_Bon,_ dit-elle en revenant. _Dites-moi, Antinéa, votre niveau de ski ?_

_-Hum,_ dit Néa, _j'ai le même niveau que Candice, on a fait un an de compétition, donc, la fléchette je crois._

Néa avait suivi des cours de ski particulier en compagnie de Candice et de Victoire pendant des années.

-_Bien ! Alors voici ces chaussures, ou celles-là, ou encore celles-là,_ dit la vendeuse en proposant plusieurs modèle de chaussure.

Néa opta pour une paire de chaussure de couleur noire. Elle choisit des skis avec des motifs de toutes les couleurs, et une paire de bâtons noirs. Elle finit par prendre une paire de gants noirs. L'un des techniciens fit tous les réglages pendant que Néa passait à la caisse.

-_Je peux vous payer maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oh, non_, dit la gérante. _Je vous fais une note, et vous me payez à la fin de votre séjour comme avec Mlle Desriac._

_-Très bien,_ dit Néa en attrapant ses paquets tout comme Candice.

-_Au revoir !_ dirent-elles ensembles en poussant la porte de sortie.

-_On a vraiment fait un super choix,_ dit Néa.

-_On va avoir trop le style, du veux dire,_ dit Candice. _Au fait tu ne devineras jamais quoi ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, mais tu vas me le dire,_ dit Néa en marchant pas à pas dans la neige.

-_Eh bien, tu sais probablement, que notre chère Fleur Delacour a obtenu sa maîtrise l'été dernier,_ dit Candice._ Et à ce qu'il parait elle serait fiancée avec un…euh..Wesley…_

_-Quoi Weasley ?_ demanda Néa en haussant les sourcils.

-_Oui c'est ça_ ! dit Candice._ Un des frères du gars bégayant qui lui avait demandé pour le bal, tu te souviens ?_

_-Mais oui,_ dit Néa. _Oh Morgane, je n'en reviens pas._

_-Penses-tu, nous étions les premières choquées,_ répondit Candice.

Néa observait le village avec attention, elle se souvenait de ses vacances ici. Chaque hiver, elle y venait avec Candice et Victoire. Elle en gardait des souvenirs extraordinaires et magiques. Elles entamèrent la montée qui menait au chalet des Desriac, un chalet assez reculé du village et isolé des voisins. Et heureusement : Néa se souvenait des bonhommes de neiges qui, ensorcelés par les parents de Candice, poursuivaient les fillettes dans le jardin. Quand elles franchirent enfin le seuil, Néa remarque que les paires de skis étaient parfaitement alignés en train d'être fartés seuls, par magie.

-_Tiens mes parents sont revenus_, dit Candice en ouvrant la porte. _Maman ? Papa ?_

Néa entra dans le petit hall, et suivit Candice jusqu'à la cuisine. Néa revit pour la première fois les parents de Candice. Eve Desriac, était à l'image de sa fille, aussi blonde et jolie que Candice. Elle portait un tablier de cuisine et agitait sa baguette çà et là pour faire remuer telle ou telle marmite. Quant au père de Candice, Pierre Desriac, il lisait le fameux « Wizards business magazine ».

-_Oh ma petite Néa !_ dit Eve en se dirigeant vers Néa et en la serrant et l'embrassant. _Comme tu es grande, ma chérie tu es sublime._

_-Bonjour Eve,_ répondit Néa._ Merci, vous n'avez pas bien changée non plus._

Pierre se releva et vint saluer Néa, qui fit une révérence.

-_Bonjour Pierre_, dit-elle.

-_Antinéa, ma chérie,_ dit-il. _Tu deviens une magnifique jeune femme._

_-Asseyez-vous les filles_, dit Eve. _Voulez-vous un chocolat chaud ?_

Néa et Candice hochèrent la tête. Pierre et Eve posèrent de multiples questions à Néa.

-_Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais effondrée_, dit Eve. _J'avais tellement de peine pour toi._

Néa sourit doucement.

-_Et donc ton réel nom de famille est Rogue, c'est bien cela ?_ demanda Pierre. _Quelle histoire tout de même._

_-Oui en effet, mon père,_ dit Néa, _est professeur de potions à Poudlard._

_-Oh, c'est très bien,_ dit Eve. _Tout va bien alors ? Il ne te fait pas de tort ?_

Néa haussa les sourcils surprise.

-_Non, pas le moins du monde,_ dit-elle.

-_Je suis rassurée_, dit-elle en donnant un coup de baguette vers le plan de travail,_ où un couteau commença à hacher les légumes._

_-Vous devriez-vous installer,_ dit Pierre.

-_Oui,_ dit Eve, _nous vous préviendrons lorsque Victoire et Soline arriveront._

_-Très bien,_ dit Candice en se levant suivit de Néa.

Néa suivit Candice à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait toujours occupée chez eux. Sur les étagères trônaient des photos d'elle et de ses amies sur les pistes, au spa. Elle regarda les photos, un moment, nostalgique.

_-Néa ?_ demanda Candice. _Ça va ?_

_-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit Néa._ Je suis juste un peu nostalgique, le vide que j'avais, commence à se remplir doucement, c'est étrange._

_-Je comprends,_ dit Candice en s'asseyant sur le lit de Néa à côté d'elle. _Avec Victoire nous avons été très peinées lorsque tu es partie._

_-Moi aussi, j'ai mal au cœur pendant longtemps_, dit Néa en serrant son amie. _Tu m'as tellement manqué, Dice._

_-Hello !_ Cria une Victoire ravissante et enchantée en sautant sur le lit.

Néa rigola, et Victoire lui sauta au cou.

-_Ah ma chère Néa, comme tu m'as manqué,_ dit-elle en chatouillant Néa.

-_Arrêtes Vic_, dit Néa en riant. _Toi aussi tu m'as manquée._

-_Tu pourrais me saluer également_, fit remarquer Candice en croisant les bras.

Victoire lâcha Néa et se jeta sur son autre amie.

-_Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas longtemps, hein ma petite Candice adorée ?_ dit-elle.

-_Où est Soline ?_ demanda Néa en regardant derrière Victoire.

_-Elle est tombée malade_, dit Victoire. _Mais elle aurait été ravie de venir, pour te voir._

_-Oui, moi aussi,_ dit Néa. _Mais je lui rendrai visite un de ces jours._

_-Les filles !_ dit Victoire. _Je viens d'avoir une super méga géniale idée du tonnerre, ce soir on fait une soirée pyjama._

Néa se releva en croisant les bras.

_-Mais alors_, dit-elle en faisant les cents pas. _Demain on sera fatiguée, et donc nous ne pourrons pas aller skier et nous devrons automatiquement nous rendre au spa, je suis totalement ok_, dit-elle en souriant.

-_Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait nos soirées pyjama,_ dit Candice.

Les filles passèrent un long moment à parler simplement de choses et d'autres. Néa était couchée au milieu de ces deux amies.

_-Je l'ai fait pour la première fois, la semaine dernière,_ dit Néa d'une traite en souriant.

Candice et Victoire se redressèrent d'un coup.

_-Tu as fait quoi ?_ S'exclama Candice étonnée.

-_Par Morgane, notre Néa devient grande Candice_, dit Victoire en rigolant. _C'était bien ?_

_-Vic !_ s'indigna Candice.

-_Voyons Dice, ne fais pas l'effarouchée, on n'est pas à l'école,_ répondit Victoire en lui tirant la langue.

Néa se releva à son tour, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

_-C'était excellent,_ dit-elle.

_-Et on peut aisément supposer que l'heureux élu est ce charmant jeune homme que nous avions rencontré ?_ dit Candice en souriant.

_-Tout à fait,_ dit Néa.

_-Désolée, Néa mais vous vous êtes…protégés_ ? demanda Victoire.

_-Enfin, Vic, pour qui me prends-tu ? bien sûr que nous l'étions_, soupira Néa.

Elles continuèrent à parler une bonne partie de la nuit, et le lendemain elles se réveillèrent toute dans le même lit. Elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent comme prévu au spa. Néa se fit masser comme jamais par un magnifique Pablo.

La fin de la semaine arriva trop vite pour Néa. Elle s'était amusée comme jamais à dévaler les pistes accompagnées toujours de ses deux amies. Elles avaient fait du patin à glace sur un immense lac gelé. Elles firent quelques sorties en boîte de nuit moldue.

Cette semaine de relâchement, de fraicheur et de retrouvaille lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Le jour de son départ, elle pleura avec les filles, malheureuses comme des pierres.

_-Je vous promets qu'on se reverra pendant les prochaines vacances,_ dit Néa en les embrassant et en les serrant.

Elle repartit par cheminée, le cœur serré, les malles remplies de photos souvenirs. Elle arriva au Manoir Rogue, un instant plus tard. Elle vit avec plaisir que son père était au salon, il l'avait attendue et était avec Elise.

-_Bonjour père,_ dit-elle, _bonjour Elise._

Néa s'approcha de son père et lui fit la bise, puis elle fit de même avec Elise. Cette dernière, surprise, s'empressa de lui demander.

-_Et tes vacances, ma chérie_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus la regardait comme si il venait de voir un chaudron avec un pied. Néa n'avait jamais montré d'égard correct envers Elise. Quelque chose clochait.

Néa sourit, l'air un peu nostalgique.

_-Je suis si triste qu'elles soient finies_, répondit-elle. _Je me suis tellement amusée._

_-Revoir les demoiselles françaises, t-a-t-il plu ?_ demanda Severus en s'asseyant.

-_Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, père,_ répondit Néa. _On a fait les magasins, on a été au spa…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'un spa ?_ demanda Elise.

Néa se retourna l'air interrogatif.

-_Hum…et bien_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour trouver les mots justes. _C'est un endroit, où on reçoit des soins, pour avoir la peau douce, se relaxer, avoir des massages._

Severus roula des yeux mais Elise s'exclama.

-_Oh, ça à vraiment l'air chouette !_

_-Je vous montrerai un jour,_ dit Néa.

-_Et à part cela ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Oh,_ dit Néa en souriant. _J'ai fait beaucoup de ski, j'adore dévaler les pentes, faire des courses avec les filles._

Elle se leva et fouilla un instant dans ses malles, pour sortir un petit livre.

_-J'ai fait un album photo avec Candice et Victoire avant de partir_, dit Néa en l'ouvrant. _Regardez, là c'est le col du givre, un endroit superbe._

Severus regarda la photo avec Elise. Néa semblait heureuse, et épanouie sur cette photo. Elle était avec les deux autres jeunes filles devant une étendue de montagne sublime.

_-Et là, c'est à la patinoire du village,_ dit Néa en montrant une autre photo. _Et regardez ! c'est moi_.

La photo montrait Néa, en combinaison de ski, sautant une bosse. Severus haussa les sourcils.

-_Là_, continua Néa._ C'est Candice qui est rentrée dans un moniteur de ski. Elle le trouvait très beau._

Elise rigola et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Tu m'as l'air de t'être bien amusée,_ dit Elise.

-_Oui_, dit Néa. _Mais la prochaine fois, on ira à trois._

Severus et Elise se regardèrent pas très certains d'avoir entendu la même chose. Néa voyant le trouble et l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, continua de suite :

-_Je sais à quoi vous pensez,_ dit-elle. _Je me suis rendue compte que mon comportement à ton égard, Elise, n'avait pas été convenable. J'ai été odieuse et méchante, parce que je crois que j'avais peur que tu me voles, père. Je suis réellement désolée de t'avoir mis mal-à-l'aise, et d'avoir été si méchante. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

Elise, en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_-Mais bien sûr, ma chérie_, dit-elle. _Tu es toute pardonnée._

Elise serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Néa s'étant raidie au début, se laissa faire en entoura Elise de ses bras. Severus en était d'autant plus content. Il se releva et tapota doucement l'épaule de sa grande fille.

_-Je suis ravi de ce retournement de situation_, dit-il.

Néa lui sourit.

_-Père, puis-je regagner Poudlard avec vous ?_ demanda Néa. _Je n'ai pas très envie de prendre le train._

_-Oui,_ répondit-il._ Nous partirons demain matin._

_-Très bien, je vais aller préparer mes affaires alors_, dit Néa. _On se verra ce soir_.

Néa monta doucement dans sa chambre, et défit ses affaires. Elle aligna ses photos de ses vacances sur sa table et resta un instant à ne rien faire d'autre que les observer. Ce soir-là, elle prit place sur le côté de la table et eu, pour une fois, une discussion sans dispute. Elle s'endormit sereine, en pensant à ses vacances magiques qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

><p>Tadam !<p>

Merci toujours **Vivi** pour ces conseils et sa correction !

Merci pour les ajouts en alertes/histoires favs ;)

**Grumfy**, merci pour ta review, et tu vois il n'y a pas que le chapitre précédent qui était une exception ! Gros bisous à toi et merci pour ton soutient !

**Hélène,** pareil pour toi, merci pour tes review, et ton soutient !

:D

A jeudi prochain les amis !

Bisous

J.


	53. Ch53 : J'y suis !

**Chapitre 54 – J'y suis !**

* * *

><p><em>Hey hey !<em>

_J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien ;)_

_Gros bisous_

* * *

><p>Néa attendait prés la grande salle, impatiente. Elle était arrivée avec son père au château, le matin même. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir, et se pinça mentalement, se sentant idiote. Enfin, se dit-elle, elle avait montré qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvais fond et qu'elle savait se montrer adulte quand il le fallait. Le professeur Flitwick arriva près d'elle.<p>

-_Antinéa,_ dit-il essoufflé. _Vous devez rejoindre les autres, le spectacle va bientôt commencer._

_-J'attends Cyprien, professeur_, répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

-_Il vous rejoindra dans la salle, mais allez aider les plus jeunes à s'habiller, s'il-vous-plait_, insista-t-il. _C'est la panique !_

-_Bon, très bien,_ dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle se rendit dans la petite salle annexée à la grande salle, qui faisait office de loge. Les autres membres de la chorale s'affairaient, presque paniqués. Néa soupira.

-_Stop !_ dit-elle. _Arrêtez donc de paniquer de la sorte. Les filles jouant « Odette » à côté de moi, les « Derreck » de l'autre côté. Le chœur au fond, aidez-vous les uns-les autres, et le roi et la reine aussi._

Elle regarda les trois filles, l'une de première, une autre de troisième, et la dernière de quatrième. Néa quant à elle, jouait la dernière, et plus âgée des « Odette ». Elles étaient déjà habillées. La première portait une toute mignonne robe rose, la deuxième une tunique, la troisième une robe violette. Néa agita sa baguette et les cheveux des filles se firent seuls. Elle alla se changer : elle portait une longue robe bleue. Elle regarda les autres, tout le monde semblait habillés. Les « Derreck » étaient prêts, les deux septièmes années qui jouaient le roi et la reine étaient prêts aussi. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Cyprien inquiet.

_-Oh par Merlin, Néa !_ dit-il en embrassant son amie. _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne rentrais pas en train ?_

Néa rougit doucement.

_-Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié_, dit-elle. _Pardonne-moi._

_-Oui, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé un malheur_, dit-il. _Oh mince, je dois aller me changer._

Il fila en vitesse revêtir son costume. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves avaient pris place et le professeur Dumbledore entama son discours.

-_Pour commencer je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année_, dit-il. _Comme à leur habitude, notre chorale nous a préparé un magnifique spectacle_.

Le professeur se tenait devant un rideau tenu magiquement. Les professeurs étaient assis sur les côtés de la grande salle. Et le professeur Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que le décor soit magique. Les autres professeurs espéraient qu'aucun incident semblable à la dernière pièce de théâtre monté à Poudlard n'aurait lieu. Lorsque le professeur Dippet était encore directeur, le professeur Helby (désormais professeur à l'Académie d'Art Dramatique des sorciers) a voulu représenter la fontaine de la bonne fortune, conte de Beedle. Ce fut l'un des plus grand fiasco du théâtre…

La musique retentit et les deux septièmes entrèrent de chaque côté en poussant le petit Derreck et la petite Odette. Le jeune garçon s'avança et fit un baisemain à la fillette en grimaçant, il commença à chanter :

- _**I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer,**_ chanta-t-il en se tournant vers la grande salle. _**I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.**_

- _**He looks conceited,**_ chanta la fillette en croissant les bras.

_**- What a total bummer**_, répliqua le garçon.

-_**If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox,**_ dirent-ils en choeur en se regardant de travers.

-_**So happy you could come**_, dit-il en s'inclinant

_**-So happy to be here**_, dit-elle en faisant une révérence

_**-How I'd like to run**_, dirent-ils en choeur

_**-This is not my idea,**_ dit-elle

_**-This isn't my idea,**_ dit-il

_**-Of fun,**_ dirent-ils en chœur

Néa rigolait de bon cœur en les voyant ainsi, les deux enfants s'éclipsèrent pendant que les deux septièmes années, jouant le roi William et la reine Uberta, entrait en scène :

_**-**__**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_, chanta-t-elle la voix veillie par magie.

_**-We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks,**_ répondit-il

_**-My dear King William, that's my point precisely,**_ dit-elle

-_**It's such good parenting,**_ dit-il

-_**And politics,**_ finit-elle. _**So happy we agree, **_

_**-I think we've got a deal,**_ dit-il

_**-Derek's quite a catch,**_ dit-elle

_**-This is my idea,**_ répondit-il

-_**This is my idea,**_ dit-elle plus haut.

_**-Of a match,**_ dirent-ils ensemble.

La reine s'éclipsa et la fillette de troisième année apparut devant le roi:

_**-Good heavens, child, don't dawdle**_, chanta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. _**We can't keep Derek waiting**_

-_**I haven't packed or washed my hair**_, répondit-elle en se tenant le ventre. _**And father I get seasick**_

La reine, et un garçon de troisième année apparurent de l'autre côté :

_**-She soon will be arriving,**_ dit-elle. _**Is that respect you're showing?**_

Le jeune garcon s'exclama:

-_**To make me kiss her hand again. And I swear I'm gonna be sick!**_

Le plan changea sur le roi et la reine assit à une table:

-_**One day Prince Derek will be her intended,**_ dit-il

-_**Splendid!**_ S'exclama-t-elle en riant et en frappant des mains.

Ils partirent et deux garçons de troisième coururent sur scène suivit de la jeune fille.

_**-We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her,**_ dit le "prince"

_**-Hey fellas, wait up!**_ Cria-t-elle

_**-When picking teams,**_ dit-il

_**-Or friends,**_ dit-l'ami

_**-I'd never choose her,**_ s'exclama le prince.

_**-You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read,**_ répondit l'ami

_**-This really isn't fair,**_ dit la fillette en boudant

_**-We really couldn't care,**_ répondit les deux garcons en choeur

_**-Boys, it's all or none**_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _**This is not my idea.**_

_**-This isn't my idea,**_ dit-il

_**-Of fun,**_ dirent-ils en chœur.

Le chœur apparu petit à petit sur scène en chantant :

-_**Long before they met**_

_**Derek and Odette**_

_**Were destined to be wedded**_

_**However anyone could see**_

_**The only point on which they didn't disagree**_

_**Was that the very thought of summertime**_

_**Was dreaded**_

Devant le chœur, deux élèves de quatrième année sont assis devant une table, en jouant aux cartes, avec la jeune fille jouant la princesse:

_**-She tries to talk me into playing dress-up,**_ dit le garcon. _**She's always flirting with the castle guards, **_

_**- I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up,**_ dit-l'ami

-_**I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards,**_ répondit le prince_**. Four sevens and a ten**_

_**-I think I've won again,**_ dit-elle pompeusement.

_**-Every time she's won**_, s'exclama le prince en jetant ses cartes.

_**-This is my idea,**_ dit-elle

_**-This isn't my idea,**_ dit-il

_**-Of fun,**_ dirent-ils en chœur

Le chœur, recommence à chanter pendant que les enfants quittaient la scène:

_**-We need a royal wedding**_

_**I'd love to be invited**_

_**At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes**_

_**Someday these two will marry**_

_**Two lands will be united**_

_**And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes**_

Le roi et la reine chantèrent en traversant la scène:

_**-What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?**_ Dit-il.

-_**Urge her!,**_ dit-elle.

La fille de Septième, attrapa Cyprien par le bras et l'entraîna, le roi fit de même avec Néa de l'autre côté de la scène. Sans se regarder, ils commencèrent à chanter ensemble. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme la voix de Néa avait mûrit.

_**-For as long as I remember**_

_**We've been told we'd someday wed**_

_**Every June until September**_

_**-All their pushing and annoying hints, **_dit-il.

_**-I've got bruises with their fingerprints, **_dit-elle

_**-I can do much better I am sure, **_dit-il

_**-He's so immature, **_soupira-t-elle

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre en se dévisageant:

_**-I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_, chanta Néa en posant sa main sur son coeur. _**I see inside him and my doubts are gone**_

_**-She started out as such an ugly duckling**_, dit Cyprien. _**And somehow suddenly became a swan**_

_**-So happy to be here,**_ dit Néa en faisant une gracieuse révérence.

-_**'Til now I never knew,**_ dit Cyprien en s'inclinant.

_**-It is you I've been dreaming of…**_chantèrent-ils ensemble

-_**This is my idea**_

_**-This is my idea**_

Tous les différents personnages arrivèrent sur scène et chantèrent tous ensemble le final de la chanson:

-_**What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion**_

_**This is my idea [This is my idea]**_

_**Such a good idea [Such a good idea]**_

_**What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion**_

_**This is exactly my idea**_

_**Of love**_

_**This is my idea**_

_**This is my idea**_

_**This is my idea**_

_**Of love**_

La chanson se termina par Cyprien, embrassant Néa sous les applaudissements de la salle. Le spectacle continua. La chorale s'éclipsa, laissant Néa seule sur scène. Le décor arrière, changea en un paysage près d'un lac :

- _**If I could break this spell**_

_**I'd run to him today**_

_**and somehow I know he's on his way to me**_

_**Derek, you and I were meant to be**_

_**Far longer than forever**_

_**I'll hold you in my heart**_

_**It's almost like you're here with me**_

_**Although we're far apart**_

Cyprien fit son entrée sur scène en chantant également, d'une voix de ténor magnifique:

_**-Far longer than forever**_

_**As constant as a star**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**and I am where you are**_

_**-Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise,**_ chanta Néa. _**We've an unshakeable bond**_

_**-Destined to last for a lifetime**_, répondit-il. _**and beyond**_

_**-Far longer than forever,**_ chanta-t-il

_**-Far longer than forever,**_ répéta Néa

**-**_**I swear that I'll be true**_**,** continua-t-il

_**-I swear that I'll be true**_**,** répéta Néa

_**-I've made**_, dit-il avant d'être rejoint par Néa, _**an everlasting vow. To find a way to you**_

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux, en se tenant les mains:

-_**Far longer than forever**_

_**Like no love ever known**_

_**and with your love**_

_**I'll never be alone**_

_**-Far longer than forever, **_chanta Néa

_**-Much stronger than forever, **_dit Cyprien.

_**-And with your love ,**_ finit Néa. _**I'll never be alone**_

Toute la grande salle applaudit pendant le salut. Néa était assez contente de sa performance. Elle regagna sa place avec les autres, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore faisait disparaître la scène et les décors d'un coup de baguette, et la table des professeurs reprit sa place. Ces derniers regagnèrent leurs places et le directeur se leva.

-_Merci à notre chorale d'avoir enchantés nos cœurs_, dit-il. _Comme je le dit toujours, la magie est puissante, certes, mais la musique adoucit les mœurs. Avant de d'entamer notre banquet, je souhaite vous annoncer mes choix, quant à la place de préfet-en chef de l'année prochaine, comme je le fais habituellement à cette période de l'année_.

Tout le monde dans la salle se taisait, certains ambitieux pensaient être élus, d'autres n'écoutaient que d'une oreille.

-_Au mois de Septembre prochain, votre préfet-en-chef sera Monsieur Thomas Haywett et votre préfète-en-chef, Miss Antinéa Rogue_.

La table de Serpentard lui fit une véritable ovation, et les autres tables applaudirent également. Daphné et Tracey laissèrent éclater leur joie en embrassant Néa sur les joues.

-_Sur ce, bon appétit_ ! dit le directeur.

Les plats en or richement garnis apparurent sur les tables. Severus se pencha discrètement vers le directeur.

-_Auriez-vous perdu la tête ?_ demanda-t-il froidement. _Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé avant ?_

-_Severus, j'ai mes raisons d'avoir choisi Antinéa pour ce poste, et je ne vous en dirai pas plus, _répondit le directeur.

_-Je commence à être agacé de tous vos secrets, Albus_, murmura-t-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

Néa, regarda curieuse, son père qui semblait ne pas être ravi pour elle. Elle sortit avec les autres de la grande salle. Elle traversait les cachots en expliquant ses vacances à Daphné et à Tracey quand elles croisèrent Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode et Goyle. Néa s'arrêta en les dévisageant.

-_Eh bien quoi ?_ dit-elle avec mépris. _Un problème peut-être ?_

_-Jolie performance, _dit Pansy, _dans l'art de se rendre ridicule._

_-Toi tu as l'art d'être jalouse, _dit Daphné. _Espèce de garce, avoue-le, que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Néa, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Si j'avais eu plus de temps, cet idiot me serait tombé dans les bras,_ répliqua Pansy vexée.

-_Comme Drago ? Ah non c'est vrai, lui il a juste besoin d'un divertissement deux fois par semaine._

Pansy, de rage, se jeta sur Néa en essayant de la frapper. Elle réussit à atteindre le nez de Néa, qui hurla de douleur, puis lui tira les cheveux de manière assez violente. Severus arriva en vitesse, ayant entendant les cris depuis son bureau. Il vit les deux jeunes filles au sol, et du sang éparpillé un peu partout. Il les sépara d'un coup de baguette.

-_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore !_ Gronda-t-il.

Daphné et Tracey accoururent près de leur amie.

-_Professeur, regardez, elle a frappé Néa sans aucune raison_, dit Daphné.

-_Et c'est elle qui a provoqué la bagarre_, renchérit Tracey.

_-Dans vos dortoir, tous !_ Continua-t-il froidement. _Miss Parkinson, vous passerez me voir demain matin. Antinéa tu viens avec moi._

Néa se releva en se tenant le nez. Severus attendit que les autres soient partis pour sortir un mouchoir en soie verte et l'appliquer sur le nez ensanglanté de sa fille en la tenant par les épaules.

-_Hum,_ fit Néa de douleur.

Arrivé dans les appartements, Severus lui donna une potion antidouleur.

-_Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais te contrôler ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Elle a été trop loin cette fois-ci_, marmonna Néa. _Et je ne l'ai pas touché._

En réalité, elle avait laissé Parkinson la frapper, chose qu'elle regrettait en ce moment. Elle lui ferait payer bien plus tard, mais son père avait au moins eu un exemple de Néa qui n'entame pas la bagarre.

-_Je crois que la potion fait effet_, dit Severus en sortant sa baguette. _Je te préviens cela risque d'être douloureux._

Néa déglutit en perdant le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

-_Episkey,_ dit son père.

-_Aïe !_ S'exclama-t-elle en sentant son nez se redresser d'un coup sec.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand Severus lui tendit un autre mouchoir.

-_Par Merlin, comment est mon nez, père ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète

Severus la regarda un instant.

-_Comme un nez,_ répondit-il moqueusement.

_-Ne vous moquez pas de moi_, répliqua Néa. _Un nez, c'est très important, c'est la première chose que l'on voit sur un visage._

_-Oh, vraiment,_ dit Severus l'air blasé. _Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble qu'une petite bosse commence à se voir._

Il regarda avec amusement, le visage de sa fille se décomposer. Elle toucha son nez et sortit de la pièce en courant.

-_Antinéa !_ dit-il trop tard.

Il soupira et roula des yeux. Néa, quant à elle, couru jusqu'au toilettes des cachots. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'observant dans le miroir et en apercevant que son nez était toujours aussi beau. Elle fit demi-tour et se prit le pied sur l'un des pavés du sol. Elle atterrit à plat ventre et se blessa les coudes par la même occasion.

-_Ah ! Satanés pavés,_ s'exclama-t-elle avec rage et en pulvérisant ce dernier d'un coup de baguette.

Elle se releva et épousât sa robe, avant de se recoiffer. Elle remonta vers le hall, ayant envie de prendre l'air dans le parc du château. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand :

-_Hep là-bas ! Elève en dehors de son dortoir_ ! s'exclama l'horrible voix de Rusard.

Le vieux concierge s'avançait vers Néa. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de lui saisir le poignet.

_-Ne me touchez pas, espèce de cracmol à la noix_, dit-elle avec mépris_. Je suis préfète, et je fais ma ronde._

_-Oh…_dit Rusard.

Néa se retourna et regagna sa salle commune. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre où elle fut assaillie de questions par Tracey et Daphné.

-_Mais tu étais passée où ?_ demanda Daphné.

_-Nous étions inquiètes_, dit Tracey.

_-Je me promenais, ne vous faites donc pas_, dit Néa.

Le lendemain, elle se leva plus tôt, Daphné et Tracey dormaient encore, il n'était que six heures. Elle s'habilla discrètement et fila d'un pas vif vers la salle commune. Elle allait sortir quand une voix la surprit.

_-Pourrais-je savoir où tu vas ?_

Néa se raidit et se retourna, vers son père qui était là.

_-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je donc pas aller me promener_, demanda Néa avec arrogance.

-_C'est très simple, il est formellement interdit d'être en dehors de son dortoir entre 22 et 7h du matin._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi_, dit Néa butée.

-_Il est dangereux de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit_, répondit Severus un peu agacé.

-_C'est idiot, la nuit est comme la journée_, dit Néa. _Si les forces du mal s'introduisaient ici pendant la nuit, elles pourraient le faire pendant la journée. Et vous que faites-vous ici ?_

_Severus haussa un sourcil._

_-Je suis venu poster une annonce_, dit-il. _De toute façon, elle ne te concerne pas._

_-Comment ?_ demanda Néa vexée.

-_Le ministère propose des leçons de transplanage aux sixièmes années_, répondit Severus.

_-Et bien, je suis en sixième année, non ?_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui, mais tu vas seulement avoir seize ans et il faut avoir dix-sept ans avant le 31 aout_, dit-il.

-_Mais ce n'est pas juste !_ s'exclama Néa. _J'ai bien plus de capacités magiques que les autres, et si je suis capable de suivre les cours de sixième année avec la moyenne que j'ai, c'est bien la preuve que…_

_-C'est la loi, _la coupa Severus. _Tu n'es pas au-dessus des lois, force magique ou pas, tu as quinze ans et pas dix-sept._

_-Vous pourriez intervenir en ma faveur, demander au directeur_, dit Néa.

-_Même si cela était possible, je ne le ferai pas,_ dit-il. _Tu n'as aucun besoin de savoir transplaner. De plus, il faut une certaine maturité d'esprit. Même si tu le voulais, tu n'arriverais pas à transplaner._

Néa se rapprocha de son père, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne pourrait plus lire en elle.

_-Ne me sous-estimez pas_, dit-elle en souriant mauvaisement. _Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. J'ai changé, vous ne me faites plus peur comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je vous obéis parce que je le dois jusqu'à ma vingtième année, mais vous ne pourrez pas me contrôler indéfiniment. Sur ce, bonne journée père._

Elle se retourna et regagna les cachots, s'assurant de ne pas être suivit. Elle monta jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets. Elle y pénétra.

_-Je me fiche de savoir transplaner ou pas_, dit-elle tout haut. _Je saurai bientôt faire plus que ça._

Elle se posta devant un miroir. Elle médita plusieurs minutes et sentit sa force magique se concentrer en elle. Elle pensa très fort à cette image de renard dans sa tête, et s'imagina être ce renard. Elle sentit des picotements tout le long de son corps, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle ne put cacher sa surprise. A sa place, dans le miroir se trouvait un petit renard blanc aux yeux bleu pur. Elle baissa la tête et observa ses pattes. Elle venait de réussir sa première métamorphose, et cela grâce à l'aide de Sirius.

« N'oublie pas, Antinéa, cela doit venir du fond de ton cœur, tu dois penser comme ton animagus, t'imaginer à sa place, après avoir concentré ta force magique… »

Elle se reconcentra un instant et reprit sa forme humaine, elle vit sa silhouette se recomposer avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Qu'est-ce que je disais_, dit-elle en se regardant. _Père vous êtes un idiot, vous ne vous doutez même pas que votre fille est capable de ça_.

Elle rigola un instant avant de prendre un bain de mousse gigantesque. Sentant la fraise, elle regagna sa chambre. Daphné et Tracey venaient juste de se lever.

-_Oh, Néa, tu étais déjà levée ?_

_-Oui, j'ai été prendre un bon bain moussant_, répondit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

-_La chance !_ dit Tracey. _On descend manger ?_

_-Oui, allons-y._

Néa s'avança première, et descendit dans la salle commune suivit de ses deux amies. Parkinson se leva et l'apostropha.

-_Eh, Rogue_, dit-elle avec moquerie. _Papa a bien réparé le nez de sa petite fille chérie ?_

Néa se contenta de sourire, alors que Daphné et Tracey firent un pas en avant.

-_Retire ça de suite, Parkinson,_ dit Daphné.

-_Cela suffit,_ dit Néa posément. _En effet, mon père m'a très bien soignée, je te remercie de ton inquiétude. Nous y allons les filles._

_-Eh, je n'ai pas fini de te…_essaya de dire Pansy avant d'être coupée par la voix froide de Néa.

_-Moi si._

Néa sortit de la salle commune. Dans le couloir, Daphné lui demanda :

-_Mais pourquoi, ne lui as-tu pas réglé son compte ?_

_-J'ai décidé cette nuit, de ne plus me préoccuper de ces histoires d'enfants_, répondit-elle calmement.

-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Néa ?_ demanda Tracey. _Tu sembles différente_.

_-Je le suis_, dit Néa. _J'ai grandie, je me suis rendue compte de la futilité de cette querelle avec Parkinson, il y désormais des choses plus importantes. _

_-Comme quoi ?_ demanda Daphné.

_-Pour le moment, cela ne regarde que moi_, répondit Néa. _Au fait, vous avez lu la dernière interview des Croque-mitaines ?_

_-Oui !_ dit Daphné, _j'adore leur chanteur, il est si…séduisant. C'est mon futur mari._

_-Il ne sait même pas que tu existes,_ lui fit remarquer Tracey.

Néa éclata de rire, suivit par ces deux amies. Elles s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite, Néa ne s'ennuyait pas du tout, entreles devoirs d'écoles, les répétitions de la chorale et ses devoirs de préfètes. Elle passa le premier samedi de la semaine de rentrée, contrariée. Ce jour-là, avait lieu les premières leçons de transplanage, et elle ne pouvait pas y prendre part. Elle se rendit auprès de Cyprien, non loin du hall où ils eurent une discussion mouvementée.

_-Je te dis que je n'ai pas le choix, Néa_, dit Cyprien.

_-Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu me laisse tomber_, répliqua-t-elle en colère.

-_Je n'ai plus le temps pour la chorale avec les ASPIC, je n'y peux rien, _dit-il.

_-Oh si ! Il ne fallait pas t'engager sans être sûr de pouvoir assumer_, dit-elle. _Et je vais les chanter avec qui mes duos ?_

_-Tu comprendras, l'année prochaine_, dit-il agacé. _Tu es égoïste_.

_-Moi ? _S'exclama-t-elle vivement. _Je suis égoïste ?_

_-Oui, je dois me concentrer sur mes études pour pouvoir aller en France l'année prochaine,_ dit-il. _Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être contente pour moi._

_-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me laisse tomber_, répliqua Néa. _Mais vas-y, part donc de la chorale !_

Elle partit d'un pas rageur vers le parc, et y resta un bout de temps en jetant de pierres dans l'eau afin de calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

><p>Tadam !<p>

**Notes :**

La pièce de la chorale si vous n'avez rien compris, allez voir "This is my idea" sur youtube ( tiré de Swan Princess).

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Vivi<strong>, gros gros bisous!

**Ignie :** merci,non mais ne manquerais plus que çà :) Gros bisous

**Hélène:** tout à fait d'accord avec toi, gros bisous

**Grumfy:** vilaine maman, comme tu le dis, ne va pas tarder à réapparaitre ^^ gros bisous et merci !

* * *

><p><em>Allez à jeudi prochain les amigos, profitez du soleil !<em>

_Biisous_

_J._


	54. Ch54 : Une histoire de renard !

**Chapitre 55 – Une histoire de renard !**

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi, 28 mars 2012 à 20h30<em>

Eh oui je publie mercredi, parce que je n'aurais pas le temps demain :D

De toute façon, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre ;)

Bisous

* * *

><p>Le mois de mars, pointa le bout de son nez, ramenant avec lui, le vent et la pluie. Néa s'était réconciliée avec Cyprien rapidement, et la salle de bain des préfets y était largement pour quelque chose. La journée à Prés-au-Lard, fut annulée, et Néa regretta que les passages secrets du château aient été détruits. Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup son père, plusieurs fois où elle était allée le voir, elle était tombé sur Elise qui lui répétait sans cesse la même chose « Je suis désolée, Néa, il n'est pas là ». Néa se doutait bien de l'endroit où il était mais ne préférait pas y penser. Son cousin semblait avoir repris des couleurs, tout en étant différent.<p>

Un match de quidditch eut lieu entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Néa ne rigola jamais autant lors d'un match, Luna Lovegood était commentatrice. Néa rigola du début jusqu'à la fin, sauf peut-être quand McLaggen envoya un cognard sur Harry qui se le prit en plein sur le crâne.

Un jour où Néa se promenait dans les couloirs, elle entendit un sanglot, dans les toilettes des garçons. Sans aucune gêne, elle y entra et ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta. Drago était là, replié sur lui-même, pleurant comme jamais.

-_Drago ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci se releva et s'exclama avec un soupçon de rage.

-_Que fais-tu là ? Sors d'ici !_

-_Mais enfin pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de Pansy ?_ demanda Néa confuse.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle en lui attrapant les poignets et en la plaquant contre un mur.

-_Non, et sache qu'il y a d'autres choses dans la vie que tes histoires d'enfants ! _S'exclama-t-il froidement. _Et ne dis jamais à personne ce que tu viens de voir !_

Il repartit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Néa contrariée et perplexe. Néa commença à remarquer de plus en plus de choses sur Drago. Il ne se montrait plus aussi souvent et restait souvent enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'assistait plus aux cours de défense contre les forces de mal. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que son père ne semblait rien lui dire. Lors d'un cours de défense, Néa qui était assise au premier rang sur le côté gauche, remarqua qu'encore une fois Drago manquait à l'appel

-_Silence !_ Gronda la voix glacée de son père. _Sortez vos affaires et vite !_

Néa l'observa un moment, avant de détourner les yeux quand il la regarda.

-_Encore en retard, Potter_, lança son père d'un ton froid. _Dix points de moins pour Gryffondors. Avant de commencer, je vais ramasser vos devoirs sur les détraqueurs._

Tout le monde sortit ses devoirs, tous sauf Néa qui devint blême. Elle avait complétement oublié ce devoir. Il agita sa baguette et les parchemins lévitèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Néa soupira, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-_Et j'espère_, continua-t-il, _pour vous qu'ils seront meilleurs que les détritus auxquels j'ai eu droit la dernière fois sur les moyens de résister au sortilège de l'impérium. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir vos livres à la page…Qu'y-a-t-il, Mr Finnigan ?_

_-Monsieur,_ répondit-il, _je me demandais comment on peut distinguer un inferius d'un fantôme ? Parce qu'ils ont parlé d'un inferius dans la Gazette…_

_-Non, ils n'ont parlés de rien du tout_, répliqua Severus d'une voix lasse.

-_Mais monsieur j'ai entendu…_

_-Si vous aviez réellement lu l'article en question, Mr Finnigan, vous auriez su que le soi-disant inferius, n'était en fait qu'un petit chapardeur malodorant du nom de Mondingus Fletcher._

Néa soupira.

-_Pfff,_ dit-elle à Tracey. _On s'en fiche complétement de ces histoires d'Inferi._

-_Mais Potter semble avoir beaucoup de choses à dire le sujet,_ poursuit le professeur en pointant Harry du doigt. _Demandons donc à Potter de nous expliquer la différence entre un Inferius et un fantôme._

Néa, ainsi que le reste de la classe, se tourna vers Harry.

_-Euh…eh bien, les fantômes sont transparents_, répondit-il.

Néa sourit automatiquement.

-_Oh, excellent,_ l'interrompit Severus avec une moue méprisante. _Tout le monde pourra aisément constater que les six années, ou presque, pendant lesquelles on vous a enseigné la magie n'auront pas été une perte de temps, Potter. Les fantômes sont transparents._

Pansy Parkinson et d'autres élèves rigolèrent bruyamment.

-_Oui,_ dit Harry en tentant de garder son calme. _Les fantômes sont transparents, alors que les Inferi sont des cadavres, ils ont une consistance solide_.

-_Un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu nous dire autant_, répondit le professeur Rogue d'un ton moqueur. _L'Inferius est un cadavre réanimé par un sorcier, il s'agit d'une simple marionnette. Un fantôme, je pense que vous devez le savoir maintenant, est une empreinte qu'un défunt a laissé sur la terre…et bien entendu, comme Potter nous l'a si judicieusement dit_, _il est transparent._

_-Ce que Harry a dit est bien plus utile,_ dit Weasley en se levant. _Si on se retrouve face à l'un d'eux dans une allée sombre, il vaut mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il a une consistance solide, plutôt que de lui demander « Pardon, monsieur, ne seriez-vous pas par hasard l'empreinte d'un défunt ? »_

Le reste de la classe éclata d'un rire, bientôt étouffé par le regard perçant de Severus.

_-Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor_, annonça Rogue pas le moins du monde déconcerté. _Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus raffiné de la part de Ronald Weasley, le garçon à la consistance si solide qu'il est incapable de transplaner de deux centimètres_.

Néa le regarda se rasseoir dépité.

_-A présent, ouvrez vos livres à la page 213_, dit son père légèrement goguenard, _et lisez les deux premiers paragraphes sur le sortilège Doloris…_

Néa n'ouvrit même pas son livre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de ce sort, elle devenait mal-à-l'aise, apeurée. Elle revoyait le visage dément de sa mère, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

-_Miss Rogue, vous ne savez pas lire ?_ dit son père voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien.

Néa se releva les sourcils froncés.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce sortilège, du moins sur ces effets,_ dit-elle froidement. _Par contre, je ne serai pas contre le fait de l'apprendre_.

Severus se leva à son tour et la fixa froidement.

_-Dans cette école, nous n'essayons pas former des futurs pensionnaires D'Azkaban_, répondit-il froidement. _Mais vous viendrez m'expliquer vos idées ce soir en retenue, maintenant soit vous lisez, soit vous sortez_.

Néa agita sa baguette pour mettre en place ses affaires et sortit sans un regard pour personne. Elle s'installa non loin de là, dans un couloir, sur un banc de marbre et attendit que le cours se termine. La cloche retentit finalement dans tout le château. Néa se leva pour attendre Daphné et Tracey quand elle surprit une conversation qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

_-Laisse tomber Harry,_ disait Hermione.

- _Cet espèce de sale mangemort,_ dit-il. _En plus de ne pas savoir donner cours, il prend plaisir à humilier les autres. _

Néa pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-_Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire sur mon père ?_ dit-elle froidement.

-_Ah mais bien sûr,_ dit Harry. _Tu le soutiens, toi et ta famille de dingues et de fanatiques, tous ensemble, hein ?_

_-Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, quand tu emploies le mot famille, parce que je te signale que Sirius n'av…_

Harry sortit sa baguette à son tour.

-_Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom_, dit-il en rage.

-_Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?_ dit Néa. _Il s'agissait de mon oncle, nous avions le même sang !_

-_Ton oncle ?_ cria Harry. _Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne mériterais pas de pouvoir encore l'appeler comme ça !_

_-De quoi parles-tu ? _demanda Néa. _Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour ne plus appeler mon oncle, « oncle » ?_

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

_-Harry, elle ne sait pas_, dit-elle d'une petite voix. _Elle n'est pas au courant_.

-_Au courant de quoi ?_ demanda Néa froidement.

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant et s'apprêtait à parler quand Hermione le coupa.

_-Non, Harry…_

_-Tu ne savais pas que c'est ta merveilleuse mère qui l'a tué ?_ Cracha Harry.

Néa cru que son cœur aller éclater, elle suffoqua.

-_Qu..quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle à deux doigts de pleurer.

-_Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir de la peine_, dit Harry. _Après, tout, tu es comme elle aussi mauvaise et noire de l'intérieur. Finalement, tu as parfaitement ta place là-bas. _

_-Mais c'était mon oncle,_ dit Néa dont la voix se brisa. _Je l'aimais…_

Elle tomba à genoux et pleura, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

-_Néa ?_ demanda daphné en accourant vers elle. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-J'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il-te-plait,_ dit Néa en se relevant et en courant vers les escaliers.

Contre toute attente, elle se réfugia dans la salle de musique. Elle n'irait pas à la retenue de son père, ce soir. Elle lança un sortilège d'impassibilité et de silence, avant de s'installer au piano. Elle joua toute la soirée.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Severus parcouraient les couloirs pour trouver Antinéa. Il remarqua Rusard se promenait avec un filet à papillon moldu.<p>

-_Rusard_, dit-il. _Que faites-vous donc ?_

_-Ah, professeur Rogue_, dit-il. _Je cherche un renard_.

-_Un renard ?_ dit Rogue perplexe. _Et qu'est-ce qu'un renard viendrait faire ici ?_

_-Je l'ai vu il y a deux semaines, professeur_, dit Rusard. _C'était un renard blanc_.

Severus eut un rictus méprisant et s'en alla en lâchant un :

-_Bonne chasse, alors._

* * *

><p>Néa avait arrêté de jouer et était assise devant le grand piano, pensive : Elle avait une famille monstrueuse, sa mère avait tué son propre cousin. Néa n'aimait pas Drago plus que çà, mais jamais elle ne pourrait le tuer. Elle sortit dans le couloir du hall d'entrée, et se transforma. Elle s'entrainait de temps en temps à être sous forme animale, alors qu'elle gambadait vers sa salle commune, un sortilège d'immobilisation la toucha de plein fouet. Elle se sentit porter puis poser sur un bureau. Son cœur faillit défaillir, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci métamorphosa une cage et y déposa le renard blanc sur son bureau avant de le réanimer. Néa essaya de sortir de cette cage.<p>

_-Ne t'énerve pas,_ dit le professeur. _Je vais appeler Rusard, et il te lâchera dans la nature_.

Le professeur en question s'abaissa à sa hauteur et croisa le regard de l'animal. Il fut frappé en apercevant une couleur qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes. Il se crispa et fronça les sourcils.

-_J'espère sincèrement pour toi, que tu n'es pas ce je crois_, dit-il froidement en attrapant le renard par la peau du cou.

Le renard en question essaya de le mordre. Severus le secoua un peu et pointa sa baguette sur lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, Néa reprit sa forme humaine. Son père la vrilla d'un regard affreusement noir. Il l'a gifla sans s'en rendre compte et Néa s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Severus verrouilla la porte et posa un sortilège d'impassibilité. Il retourna derrière son bureau et la regarda, se retenant probablement de ne pas la tuer.

-_Père, ce n'est pas…_

-_Tais-toi,_ dit la voix claquante de son père. _Est-ce tu rends compte que tu enfreins la loi ? Tu pourrais être envoyée à Azkaban ! Tu m'exaspère !_

_-Sirius l'a bien fait, lui,_ répondit Néa doucement.

-_Black est mort ! On se fiche de ce qu'il était_, dit Severus froidement.

-_Oui, il est mort !_ s'écria Néa. _Mais il était mon oncle ! Je l'aimais ! Et vous ne m'avez jamais dit que ma propre mère l'avait assassiné !_

Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil tout en la regardant froidement.

-_Comment le sais-tu ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

-_Potter,_ dit Néa sans oser regarder son père.

-_Je suis navré de ne pas te l'avoir dit_, dit Severus. _Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu fasses des choses illégales ! Et au château en plus !_

_-Je vous avez pourtant prévenu_, dit Néa. _Prévenu que vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer. Je ne vous mentirai pas, j'ai trouvé un livre au manoir Malefoy lors de mon retour de vacance, il y a trois ans, et je m'entraine depuis ce temps. J'ai mis trois ans pour y arriver, et je sais le faire, j'arrive à me contrôler. J'ai réussie à devenir Animagus sous votre nez._

-_Eh bien, tu vas passer beaucoup de temps dans mon bureau,_ dit Severus. _Ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverai à te faire obéir. Va donc t'asseoir sur cette chaise._

Il lui montra une chaise, seule et visiblement dénuée de confort, au fond du bureau dans un coin. Néa le regarda comme s'il était un demeuré.

-_Tu vas comprendre le sens du mot ennui_, dit-il avec un rictus. _Va t'asseoir, et interdiction de parler, ou de faire quoi que ce soit._

Néa soupira bruyamment en allant s'asseoir les bras croisés. La punition fut plus dure qu'elle ne s'en serait doutée. Les minutes ressemblaient à des heures. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la sermonne. Quand son père la laissa enfin partir, elle sortit sans un mot et énervée.

Le mois de mars laissa sa place au mois d'avril qui amena un peu de soleil. Néa était épuisée. Elle passait ses soirées à copier des lignes dans le bureau de son père, les devoirs avaient redoublé d'intensité, même la chorale était devenue une charge. Elle croisa Harry dans les cachots, un jour, et la dispute reprit pour se terminer avec des coups en traitre :

-_Tu n'es que quelqu'un d'arrogant et de prétentieux !_ s'exclama Néa.

-_Et toi, tu n'es qu'une petite fille riche et pourrie gâtée avec un ego de la taille du château,_ répondit-il avant de partir en trombe.

Le dernier samedi du mois, avait lieu le passage des permis de transplanage. Néa dû se rendre au cours de potion, et remarqua que Drago, Ernie et Harry était là aussi.

-_Tiens Néa_, dit Ernie l'air joyeux. _Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, non plus ?_

Drago se retourna en la fixant froidement.

-_Elle n'a même pas encore seize ans,_ répondit-il en ignorant le regard foudroyant de sa cousine.

Avant que Néa n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Slughorn les fit entrer et leur proposa de réaliser une potion de leur choix. Comme à son habitude, pendant les cours de potions, Harry recueilli tous les compliments de Slug.

Le soir-même dans le bureau de son père, Néa assise sur le côté de son bureau en train de copier des lignes leva les yeux vers lui.

-_Père, s'il-vous-plait,_ dit-elle. _Je suis dés…_

-_Ne t'ai-je pas intimé de te taire quand tu es ici ?_ dit-il froidement avant de se remettre à ses corrections.

Néa baissa la tête en sanglotant doucement, elle commençait à en avoir assez de copier toujours et toujours la même chose. Severus soupira intérieurement et l'observa, elle semblait opposer moins de résistance qu'avant. A la fin de la retenue, il la pria de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

-_J'aimerais que tu me regarde lorsque je te parle_, dit-il simplement.

Néa releva la tête, le visage impassible.

_-J'espère que tu as compris, qu'il est dans ton intérêt de m'obéir, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Oui, père_, dit-elle doucement.

_-Bien, je vais te l'ordonner alors,_ dit Severus. _Je t'interdis formellement de te retransformer ici, et personne d'autre que moi ne doit être au courant_.

Severus pensa vaguement à ce qu'il se passerait si le Lord noir venait à l'apprendre. Il ne douterait plus de la capacité magique de Néa, et il voudrait la marquer.

-_Parce que si le Seigneur des ténèbres l'apprend, Antinéa_, dit Severus. _Il te voudra à ses côté, et tu seras marquée. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, non je ne désire pas que tu portes cette marque. Nous en avons fini avec ces retenues, tu peux t'en aller._

_-Merci père,_ répondit-elle sans émotion dans la voix. _Bonne nuit._

Elle se releva et quitta le bureau.

Au cours du mois de mai, le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor faisait partie de toutes les discussions au château. Néa n'avait jamais vue une telle pagaille, elle devait intervenir au moins une dizaine de fois par jour car des élèves des différentes maisons concourraient probablement pour celui qui ferait le plus de coups bas à l'autre. Néa se disait tous les jours, qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de détester ce jeu idiot. Elle encourageait quand même Cyprien qui était poursuiveur et qu'elle ne voyait presque plus puisqu'il était pris par ses entraînements. Quelques jours précédant le match, Néa apprit que son cousin venait d'être transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Peeves lui avait dit que, pour reprendre ses mots « le petit pote poty avait envoyé le petit snoby Drago à l'infirmerie en essayant de le tuer ». Elle entra à l'infirmerie et vit que son cousin dormait, elle s'approcha de lui et resta auprès de lui en lui serrant la main.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, Drago, peut-importe ce que tu as fait_, dit-elle doucement. _Je suis là, mon cousin._

Drago toussa quelque peu, et ouvrit un œil.

-_Merci,_ souffla-t-il un air de martyre sur le visage.

-_Que fais-tu là, Rogue,_ s'exclama une voix perçante.

Néa se retourna sur Pansy Parkinson qui s'avançait en colère vers eux.

-_Dégage de là,_ dit-elle.

Néa se releva mauvaisement et regarda Drago.

-_Je reviendrais plus tard,_ dit-elle en se retournant.

-_Non, attends,_ dit-il en toussant_. Je veux que tu restes, fiche le camp Pansy._

Néa se rassit et attrapa sa main de nouveau.

-_Est-ce vrai, Drago, que c'est Harry qui t'a attaqué ?_ demanda Néa.

Drago hocha la tête.

-_Je ne peux pas le croire,_ dit Néa. _Comment peut-il connaître la magie noire ? Te souviens-tu de l'incantation ?_

_-Hum…sectumsempra, je crois, _dit Drago.

Néa se releva.

_-Je suis navrée mais je dois y aller, je reviendrais_, dit-elle. _Bonne nuit._

_-Merci d'être restée,_ dit Drago sincèrement.

Néa redescendit vers les cachots. Au moment de descendre l'escalier, elle croisa une souris. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura « sectumsempra ». Elle fut surprise et se recula, la souris venait de s'effondrer en perdant tout son sang. Elle redescendit en vitesse, et se rendit chez son père. Elle le trouva assis, contrarié à son bureau.

-_Puis-je entrer ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui,_ répondit-il.

_-Père, je reviens de l'infirmerie,_ dit-elle. _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry ai pu faire ça. D'ailleurs, vous le connaissez ce sort ?_

Severus la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait très bien que Potter devait posséder son vieux manuel de potion.

_-En effet, c'est moi qui l'ai créé_, répondit-il. _Je l'ai probablement écris dans mon manuel de potion de l'époque._

-_Oh, mais au début d'année_, dit Néa. _Harry et Weasley n'avaient pas leurs affaires, donc le professeur Slughorn les a autorisés à en prendre un dans l'armoire. Mais si c'est votre livre, tout s'explique, voilà pourquoi il est si bon en cours de potions, voilà pourquoi il fait les mêmes gestes que vous m'avez appris. C'est de la triche !_

_-En effet,_ dit Severus. _Je te demanderai de ne pas en parler, à personne._

_-Très bien,_ répondit Néa. _Je vais vous laisser, alors. Est-il puni, Harry ?_

Severus hocha la tête avec un rictus.

_-Il va passer les prochains mois en retenue le samedi matin_, dit-il.

-_Mais attendez, samedi c'est le match,_ dit Néa.

-_C'est dommage, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit Severus. _Gryffondor n'a plus de capitaine._

Néa garda pour elle ce qu'elle pensait, et hocha la tête en sortant.

Dans la salle commune, Pansy avait bien entendu raconté à tout le monde des insanités et des mensonges sur l'attaque. Néa soupira et monta directement dans sa chambre, où elle trouva Tracey et Daphné en train de fumer. Elle s'assit auprès de ses amies et fit la même chose.

Les jours suivant, les attaques se multipliaient dans la Gazette. Disparition, meurtres, tortures. Néa en avait le cœur malade à lire tout cela. Néa encouragea Cyprien, lors du match. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer aussi bien. Malheureusement, pour eux, Serdaigle perdit le match. Il faut dire, que Ginny avait merveilleusement bien remplacé Harry. Elle se débrouillait très bien au poste d'attrapeur. Néa, même si elle ne pouvait pas le montrer, était heureuse pour elle. Le jour de son anniversaire, elle le fêta avec ses amies puis avec son père dans la soirée. Severus lui offrit une petite fiole argentée.

_-Oh ?_ fit Néa surprise. _Qu'est-ce que cela, père ?_

_-Eh bien, ce sont mes souvenirs de toi de ta naissance à quatre ans_, répondit-il.

-_Ce sont des souvenirs ?_ demanda Néa émue. _Je vais enfin savoir…_

Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

_-Oh merci, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir._

_-Tu es libre d'utiliser ma pensine quand bon te semble_, dit simplement Severus.

Néa se blottit dans ses bras en soufflant un « merci papa ».

Le mois de juin, ramena un peu de chaleur et de stress. Néa avait de plus en plus de travail, pour les cours. Les examens approchaient. Un jour alors qu'elle se promenait aux alentours du bureau du directeur, elle décida d'aller le saluer. Elle demanda à la gargouille, de lui ouvrir et celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle traversa le petit couloir et frappa à la porte du bureau.

-_Entrez Antinéa !_ s'exclama la voix à la fois douce et joyeuse du directeur.

_-Bonjour professeur, je ne vous ennuie pas ?_ demanda Néa en faisant une révérence.

-_Pas du tout, Antinéa,_ répondit-il. _Comment vous-portez-vous ?_

_-Je vais bien, monsieur,_ répondit-elle.

-_Alors, ces examens_ ? demanda le directeur. _Comment seront-ils d'après vous ?_

Néa se releva en souriant.

-_Facile, pour moi, comme d'habitude,_ dit-elle avant de rire accompagné du directeur.

-_Oh, j'en suis certain,_ dit-il. _Ah ! Mon prochain rendez-vous est là_.

Néa hocha la tête.

-_Je vais vous laisser, monsieur,_ dit-elle. _À bientôt !_

_-Merci Antinéa,_ répondit-il. _Passez une agréable soirée._

-_Vous aussi,_ dit-elle en repartant.

Néa descendit les escaliers, et croisa près de la statue, Harry accompagné du professeur Trelawney. Elle passa devant eux sans leur accorder d''importance et se rendit à la répétition de la chorale.

Personne au château ne savait que pendant ce temps, le directeur et Harry quittaient le château, qu'au cinquième étage, Drago sortant de l'infirmerie se rendait dans la salle sur demande. Personne ne se doutait du drame qui ne tarderait pas à avoir lieu. Le directeur quitta le château, en entendant la voix de Néa résonner dans les couloirs proche de son bureau.

"_**Carry my soul into the night.**_

_**May the stars guide my way.**_

_**I glory in the sight,**_

_**As darkness takes the day.**_

_**Ferte in noctem animam meam**_

_**Illustre stellae viam meam.**_

_**Aspectu illo glorior**_

_**Dum capit nox diem.**_

_**Cantate vitae canticum**_

_**Sine dolore actae**_

_**Dicite eis quos amabam**_

_**Me numquam obliturum**_

_**Sing a song, a song of life**_

_**Made without regret**_

_**Tell the ones, the ones I loved**_

_**I never will forget**_

_**Never will forget"**_

* * *

><p>Bon mes amis, j'ai l'impression que votre enthousiasme est en baisse ces derniers temps... ;) <strong>Alors, on va pimenter le jeu :<strong> Si ce chapitre me rapporte un bon nombre de review, je vous offre un joli Bonus sur les péripétie de la vie à Beauxbâtons. :D

Sinon, je remercie toujours ma chère **Vivi**! **Ma chère Klaylinn **! Les gentils ajouteurs en histoire favs et en alertes, et mes trois reviewers de choc :

**Grumfy :** Je deteste autant que toi l'heure d'été ^_^ Gros méga bisous à toi.

**Ignie :** Un grand classique Û_Û, mais non va ! Gros super bisous !

**Hln :**Merci pour ta review, tu as entièrement raison. Gros hyper bisous :D

**A la semaine prochaine, avec peut-être un beau bonus en prime...**

**Bisous bisous**

**J.**


	55. Ch55 : Tout s'écroule

**Chapitre 56 – Tout s'écroule**

* * *

><p>Et voilà la souite !<p>

En belgique on est déjà en vacances, enfin pas moi, je dois étudier... -',

mais vous mes amis français? Elles commencent quand vos vacances?

Bonne lecture,

bisous

* * *

><p>-<em>Vous étiez parfaits !<em> S'extasia le professeur Flitwick à la fin du chant. _Continuez comme cela et nous n'aurons jamais eu une aussi bonne chorale._

Néa sourit satisfaite. Elle sortit accompagnée d'Ernie et d'Amy, une jeune fille de quatrième année à Serdaigle.

-_Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?_ demanda Ernie.

-_Je dois finir un devoir de botanique_, dit Amy tristement.

-_J'ai fini tous mes devoirs en avance, je vais aller saluer mon père_, répondit Néa en souriant.

-_J'ai pas encore fini le devoir de potion_, râla Ernie. _Allez, salut les filles !_

_-Bonne soirée,_ leur dit-elle. _On se verra demain._

_-A demain,_ répondit l'autre jeune fille.

Néa redescendit vers les cachots, et se rendit dans le bureau de son père. Elle frappa et entra en refermant la porte derrière elle. Son père était plongé dans une pile de devoirs.

-_Bonsoir père_, dit-elle en souriant.

_-Bonsoir Antinéa,_ répondit-il. _As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?_

_-Oh, non,_ répondit-elle. _Vous auriez le temps de faire une partie d'échec avec moi ?_

Severus leva les yeux en souriant moqueusement.

_-Tu n'as pas peur de perdre ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Pas le moins du monde_, dit Néa en souriant.

Elle s'installa devant son père, et Severus fit venir son échiquier personnel. Les pièces se placèrent seules. Une heure, peut-être deux, passèrent et le jeu se termina quand Néa s'exclama :

-_Reine en D5 ! Echec et mat !_

Severus regarda l'échiquier, incrédule.

_-J'ai gagné !_ s'exclama Néa en riant.

_-Non, tu as triché,_ dit Severus.

_-Bien sûr que non_, dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous êtes mauvais joueur, voilà tout._

_-Allez file donc dans ta salle commune,_ dit-il.

Néa se releva doucement en souriant, et alla embrasser son père.

_-Bonne nuit, mon cher père_, dit-elle ravie.

Elle regagna sa salle commune. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer, elle chercha Drago des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

_-Blaise !_ dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami. _Sais-tu où se trouve Drago ?_

Il secoua la tête.

_-Il est sorti, il y a une heure mais n'est pas encore rentré_, dit-il.

-_Oh…_

Néa allait répondre quand des hurlements parvinrent jusqu'à dans la salle. Très vite les autres élèves paniquèrent. Néa se releva brusquement en essayant de garder son calme.

-_Que tout le monde regagne son dortoir ! C'est un ordre_, cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt tous les élèves, années confondues, se dirigèrent en vitesse vers les escaliers montant. Néa demanda à des élèves de septième année de rester devant les escaliers et d'empêcher quiconque de passer. Puis elle se dirigea baguette à la main vers le hall. En passant elle trouva le bureau de son père entrouvert. Hermione et Ginny étaient accroupies devant le professeur Flitwick allongé par terre.

-_Mais enfin,_ dit-elle l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. _Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

-_Oh Néa !_ s'exclama Hermione. _Des mangemorts sont entrés dans l'école._

Néa devint livide.

-_Quoi ? Mais qui comme_… dit-elle en bégayant.

-_Elle n'est pas là_, dit Hermione précipitamment. _Peux-tu rester avec le professeur Flitwick ?_

Néa hocha la tête, et Ginny et Hermione sortirent en courant de la salle. Elle plaça le professeur dans le fauteuil grâce à un sortilège de lévitation. Elle sortit du bureau en courant vers le hall. Elle dû monter jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Elle vit en vitesse le professeur McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny, la fille d'Androméda, le professeur Lupin qui se battaient contre des mangemorts. Une mangemort visa le professeur McGonagall dans le dos, et Néa l'envoya valser dans les airs

-_Antinéa ! Partez_, ordonna le professeur McGonagall. _Pour une fois dans votre vie, obéissez !_

Néa ne l'écoutât pas. Elle continua à se battre. Son agilité et sa souplesse l'aidait fortement à éviter les sortilèges offensifs. Elle remercia mentalement toutes ses années de duels en compagnie de Mr Henri. Un garçon roux se trouvait par terre, non loin d'elle, et personne ne semblait vouloir lui venir en aide. Néa se tourna vers le garçon et lui lança un rapide répulso pour l'éloigner du combat. Ensuite, elle l'emmena (grâce à un sortilège de lévitation) à l'infirmerie.

-_Madame Pomfresh !_ cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte brusquement. _Vite, venez ici !_

L'infirmière sortit en trombe de son bureau et se rua vers le garçon.

_-Par Merlin, William Weasley !_ dit-elle.

-_Il y a un combat là-bas_, dit Néa. _Avec des mangemorts, je vais y retourner pour aider_.

L'infirmière verrouilla la porte de l'infirmerie avant que Néa n'attrape la poignée.

- _Certainement pas, vous restez ici_, dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

-_Mais enfin !_ s'exclama Néa. _Je suis préfète ! J'ai seize ans ! Je suis en âge de me battre._

_-J'ai dit non_, répliqua l'infirmière en posant des mains sur ses hanches.

Néa soupira, voyant qu'il était parfaitement inutile de discuter, et s'assit dans un lit en boudant. Elle entreprit les cent pas. Il était frustrant et agaçant de devoir attendre assit, sans savoir qui ressortirait vainqueur du combat.

_-Miss Rogue arrêtez de vous agiter_, dit l'infirmière agacée. _Sinon, je vous attache_.

Néa passa près d'une fenêtre.

-_Madame regardez ! La marque des ténèbres_, s'exclama-t-elle en proie à un sentiment de panique. _Elle flotte là-haut ! Quelqu'un est mort, par Morgane._

_-Ne vous affolez pas comme ça, Antinéa_, dit-elle en soignant le garçon, _sinon je vous force à avaler une potion calmante._

Néa essaya de garder son calme, où était son père ? Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas mort.

_-Est-il fort blessé ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme encore inconscient.

-_Ça ressemble fortement à une attaque de Loup-Garou,_ annonça-t-elle_. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour son visage. Voulez-vous bien allez chercher un onguent n°4 dans mon bureau ?_

Néa hocha la tête, elle courut dans le bureau et attrapa la pommade. Quand, elle revint dans l'infirmerie, elle y vit qu'il y avait plus de monde. Elle reconnut Neville allongé dans un lit, il semblait dormir. Néa s'approcha doucement, cherchant son père des yeux. Il n'était pas là.

-_Tenez,_ dit-elle en tendant l'onguent à l'infirmière.

_-Merci, Antinéa_, répondit l'infirmière.

Néa regarda Hermione, qui semblait aller bien.

-_Que fait-elle là ?_ dit Ron avec mépris.

Avant que Néa ne puisse répondre, le professeur McGonagall le coupa.

-_Miss Rogue, a traversé le couloir pour amener votre frère ici, Mr Weasley, à votre place je lui serais reconnaissant._

Ron détourna la tête.

_-Pouvez-vous aller m'en chercher plus, Antinéa ?_ demanda madame Pomfresh.

Néa retourna dans le bureau, et alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre :

_-…Dumbledore est mort_, Ron, dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

_-Non !_ s'exclama le professeur Lupin effondré.

Néa ne pouvait pas les voir. Son cœur venait de se fendre en deux, comment cela se pouvait-il? Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui. Elle tendit l'oreille sans se montrer:

-_Mais comment ?_ demanda Nymphadora.

_-Rogue l'a tué,_ dit Harry…

Néa n'en entendit pas plus elle s'effondra sur le sol glacé de l'infirmerie dans un grand bruit de verre cassé. Ce fut le noir total. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. Néa ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa tante Androméda arborant un sourire léger et rassurant.

-_Tout va bien, ma chérie_, dit-elle. _Si tu te sens un peu flotter c'est normal, nous t'avons fait boire plusieurs potions calmantes._

Néa hocha la tête en reprenant ses esprits petit à petit.

_-Où est père ?_ Arriva-t-elle à demander.

Androméda baissa la tête sur le côté.

_-Tante Androméda_, la supplia Néa. _Dis-moi que c'est faux, que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas mort, et que père va venir d'une minute à une autre._

_-Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée pour toi_, dit Androméda en attrapant sa main.

Néa essaya de pleurer de toute ses forces, mais la seule chose qu'elle obtenu, fut un immense sentiment de frustration.

Le professeur McGonagall, entra dans l'infirmerie qui avait été désertée. Elle regarda la jeune fille d'un regard un peu froid. Néa le croisa et se releva tant bien que mal.

_-Restez couchée, Antinéa,_ dit-elle doucement. _Je venais vous informez que vous seriez sous la garde de votre tante. _

-_Quand auront lieu les funérailles du professeur Dumbledore ?_ demanda Néa tristement.

_-Oh. Eh bien,_ dit le professeur embêté.

Androméda se tourna vers Néa, et lui prit la main.

_-Tu ne devrais pas assister à cela, ma chérie_, dit-elle.

-_C'est juste que personne ne désire me voir là-bas, mais vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me le dire,_ dit Néa. _Qui voudrait voir, la fille de deux grands meurtriers ?_

Une larme perla au coin de son œil et elle détourna la tête.

-_Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ?_ dit-elle la voix étouffée par un sanglot. _Je ne suis pas comme eux, vous m'entendez ? _dit-elle en s'énervant, repoussant les effets de la potion. _Je n'ai jamais souhaité vivre avec eux ! Je les hais, ils me dégoutent !_

_-Antinéa, je comprends…_

_-Non,_ la coupa Néa. _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ce que je ressens, comment je me sens ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi._

Néa se recoucha sur le côté, sans regarder les deux femmes. Androméda soupira et raccompagna le professeur.

-_Êtes-vous sûr que tout ira bien ?_ demanda le professeur McGonagall. _J'aime beaucoup, Antinéa, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve à la merci de votre sœur et de Severus._

_-Croyez-moi, je me battrais pour que cela n'arrive pas,_ répondit Andromeda.

-_Miss Antinéa, est la bienvenue à l'enterrement_, dit le professeur McGonagall. _Le directeur avait également beaucoup d'affection pour elle._

Androméda hocha la tête et serra la main du professeur. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa nièce qui semblait dormir.

Le lendemain, Néa se leva le teint livide. Androméda lui avait apporté ce qu'elle avait demandé comme vêtement. Une simple robe noire. Androméda était en train de brosser les longs cheveux noirs de Néa pendant que celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées.

_-Tu es prête ?_ demanda-t-elle à Néa.

Néa hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle serra la main de sa tante et se colla à elle.

-_On ne le verra pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète à sa tante.

_-Non, ne t'en fais pas._

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au parc, Néa eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant le monde. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle recula brusquement.

_-Je…je ne peux pas, tante Androméda_, dit-elle en pleurant. _Les gens vont me regarder, c'est au-dessus de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas._

_-Néa…_

Androméda n'eut pas le temps de rattraper la jeune fille qui partait en courant vers le hall d'entrée du château.

Néa rentra dans les appartements de son père, fouilla partout, et détruisant tout à l'aide de sa baguette.

_-Comment avez-vous put me faire ça ?_ hurla-t-elle en faisant exploser la moindre chose. _Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi me faire tant de mal ?_

Elle sentait son cœur prêt à exploser, elle était en colère, triste. Elle se sentait trahie profondément. Cette fois, la blessure l'avait touché au cœur. Des coups secs furent frappés.

_-Antinéa, ouvre-moi,_ dit Androméda fermement.

_-Pars !_ hurla Néa dans un excès de rage. _Je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux plus te voir non plus ! Tu as le même sang qu'eux ! Je n'en peux plus, ma tête va exploser._

Néa tomba à genoux, le poids de sa peine étant tellement pesant. Elle se recroquevilla au milieu de l'ancien salon de Severus, complétement ravagé. Elle sanglota en criant, ne pouvant plus se contenir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Androméda s'avança et la serra contre elle.

_-Tu as le droit de pleurer, ma Néa_, dit-elle. _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Je te le promets._

_-Non !_ Pleura Néa, _toute les personnes qui m'ont promis ça ont trahis leurs promesses_.

Néa se releva et monta dans sa chambre, puis revint avec un flacon argenté. Elle regarda le flacon avec dégoût.

_-Qu'est-ce que cela ?_ demanda Androméda.

Néa respira pour se calmer, et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

-_Les souvenirs de ma petite enfance_, dit-elle froidement. _Je ne veux pas les voir, ni les connaître. _

-_Réfléchis un…_ essaya de dire Androméda trop tard puisque Néa jetait le flacon sans vergogne dans le feu.

Une petite explosion retentit, et un rire clair s'en échappa. Un rire qui transperça le cœur de Néa. Elle tomba dans les bras de sa tante.

_-Je vais devenir folle, ma tante_, dit-elle avec peine. _Je vais finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je vous le jure, je ne supporte plus tout ça._

_-Ne dis pas ça_, dit Androméda doucement. _Viens nous rentrons à la maison_.

Néa suivit sa tante jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall et entrèrent dans la cheminée.

Voyant que sa nièce était au bord de la crise de nerf, Androméda l'allongea et lui fit avaler des potions calmantes. Néa s'endormit.

Néa ne montra pas de signe de bonne santé pendant la première semaine. Elle restait souvent auprès d'Androméda. Un soir où ils recevaient Nymphadora et le professeur Lupin, Néa râla toute une partie de la soirée.

-_Comment vous sentez-vous Antinéa ?_ demanda le professeur Lupin.

Néa leva les yeux de son assiette, le visage morne.

-_Tante Androméda me drogue aux potions calmantes, donc je vais bien_, dit-elle simplement.

-_Antinéa, tu pourrais faire un effort et être aimable_, la réprimanda doucement Androméda.

-_Tu crois qu'elle sait être aimable ?_ dit Tonks en rigolant.

Néa la fusilla du regard.

-_Nymphadora, ne t'y met pas s'il-te-plait_, soupira Androméda.

-_Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, maman,_ répondit-elle.

Néa se releva sèchement, et sortit de table pour regagner sa chambre. Androméda eut un air triste et Ted posa sa main sur la sienne.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, elle finira par aller mieux_, dit-il doucement.

-_Elle ne tourne pas rond,_ dit Tonks. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour elle, je te rappelle qu'elle est la fille de ta sœur qui t'a renié et a tenté de m'assassiner l'été dernier._

Androméda lui lança un regard noir.

-_Ne dis pas de telles choses_, dit-elle. _Il s'agit de ma nièce, je vois juste Antinéa quand je la regarde. Je ne vois pas sa mère. Et Néa sait être adorable, je l'aime comme si elle…si elle était…_

_-Comme si elle était quoi ?_ dit Tonks surprise. _Ta fille peut-être ?_

_-Oui je l'aime comme je t'aime,_ dit Androméda.

-_Dora,_ dit Remus. _Antinéa n'a pas un mauvais fond, bien au contraire. Mais je dois bien avouer ne pas l'avoir reconnu ce soir. Elle est généralement plus vive d'esprit, plus vivante._

_-Elle est comme ça depuis le départ de son père_, dit Ted. P_endant les premiers jours ici, Je devais la tenir pendant qu'Androméda lui donnait des potions de nutrition. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait devenir folle. Ici, elle recommence à être de nouveau calme._

_-Elle a besoin de temps,_ dit Androméda.

_-Nous devons y aller,_ dit Remus en se levant. _Merci pour tout Androméda, Ted_.

Androméda raccompagna ses invités sur le pas de sa porte. Elle embrassa sa fille.

_-Au revoir, mon amour_, dit-elle. _Prends soin de toi._

_-Oui, maman_, soupira Tonks.

Androméda alla dans la chambre de Néa, mais elle ne la trouva pas dans son lit. Elle fit toute les pièces de la maison, quand elle trouva sa jeune nièce endormie dans son lit. Ce soir-là, Ted dormit dans la chambre d'amis et Androméda près de Néa. Au milieu de la nuit, un cauchemar réveilla Néa, réveillant également Androméda au passage.

-_Chut, ma chérie, je suis là,_ lui dit murmura Androméda.

_-Je suis si triste, je ne comprends plus rien_, pleura Néa dans les bras de sa tante.

Androméda lui caressa les cheveux en lui chantant une vieille berceuse :

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_

_Il est temps de fermer les yeux_

_Et de garder ces questions pour un autre jour_

_Je pense que je sais ce que tu as voulu me demander_

_Je pense que tu sais ce que j'ai essayé de te dire_

_Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais_

_Et tu dois toujours savoir_

_Où que tu ailles_

_Peu importe où tu es_

_Je ne serai jamais loin_

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_

_Maintenant il est temps de dormir_

_Il y a encore tant de choses que je veux te dire_

_Rappelle-toi toutes les chansons que tu as chantées pour moi_

_Quand nous sommes allés nager dans une baie d'émeraude_

_Et comme un bateau sur l'océan_

_Je te berce pour t'endormir_

_L'eau est calme et profonde_

_Dans mon cœur _

_Tu seras toujours une partie de moi*_

Elle commença à se rétablir petit à petit. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, aidant sa tante à faire le déjeuner façon moldu, quand Ted arriva avec des boites cadeaux.

_-Bonjour !_ S'exclama-t-il.

-_Bonjour Ted ! _dit Néa en venant l'aider.

Néa posa les boîtes sur la table.

-_Que contiennent ces paquets ? _demanda Néa curieusement.

Androméda alla se placer à côté de son mari.

_-Ouvre-les,_ dit-elle, _et tu le sauras_.

Néa ouvrit le premier paquet et y découvrit une boîte étrange. Elle semblait contenir des petits morceaux de papier. Elle regarda sa tante et son oncle, étrangement.

-_Qu'est-ce-que cela ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_C'est ce qu'on appelle un puzzle_, répondit Ted. _Il faut assembler toute les pièces pour faire une image._

_-C'est étrange…Les Pritchard ne m'ont jamais offert de puzzle, _dit Néa._ Et ils étaient moldus._

Néa ouvrit les autres paquets et y découvrit des vêtements de moldus, très beau et très modernes. Il y avait plusieurs jeans, des pantalons, des tuniques, des T-shirt. Elle prit deux-trois choses et revint auprès des adultes habillée de ses nouveaux vétements.

_-Tu es méconnaissable, ma chérie_, dit Androméda.

Néa serra sa tante dans ses bras, puis son oncle.

-_Merci,_ dit-elle en souriant.

-_Tu as oublié une petite boîte, là_, montra Androméda

Néa ouvrit la toute petite boîte et y découvrit un joli pendentif, de forme ronde, gravé de petites fleurs.

-_Ouvre-le_, dit Ted.

Néa s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur deux petites photos, sur lequel une photo d'Androméda et de Ted, lui faisait signe, et l'autre qui était une photo de Néa riant avec sa tante.

-_Merci_, _Tante Androméda_, dit Néa en lui faisant un câlin.

Elle alla embrasser Ted, et s'accrocha son nouveau collier. Elle sentit que son ancien était là, celui que son père lui avait offert, celui en forme de cœur. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de l'enlever.

Androméda lui sourit, ravie de voir sa nièce se rétablir.

-_Antinéa, ma chérie, veux-tu bien aller chercher ma baguette ? Elle se trouve dans le premier tiroir de ma table de nuit._

Néa la regarda intriguée :

-_Oui…mais tu ne la garde pas avec toi ?_

Androméda rigola doucement.

-_Non, je ne m'en sers pas tout le temps_, dit-elle. _On devient vite fainéant a force d'utiliser des sorts tout le temps._

_-Oui, tu as raison,_ dit Néa en sortant de la pièce.

Elle adorait la chambre de sa tante. Dans les couleurs lilas, des couleurs douces et accueillantes. Elle se sentait si bien dans cette grande chambre imprégnée du délicieux parfum aux orchidées de sa tante.

Le lendemain, Néa se trouvait au salon en train de faire ce fameux puzzle. Quand elle entendit une explosion venant du hall.

_-Antinéa, cours ! Pars d'ici !_ cria sa tante avant d'hurler.

_-Sale traîtresse_, s'exclama une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle sortit sa baguette, et entra dans le hall pour y découvrir quatre mangemorts, et sa tante par terre. Elle s'approcha d'elle et un mangemort souleva Androméda pour la tenir, sa baguette sur le cou.

_-Ah ben la voilà_, dit un mangemort en brandissant sa baguette. _Pas besoin de la chercher._

Néa se tourna vers les mangemorts, la baguette pointée.

-_Que voulez-vous ? _demanda-t-elle froidement.

Elle croisa le regard horrifié et effaré de sa tante. Elle essayait de se débattre mais le mangemort la tenait fermement.

-_Pars_, souffla Androméda les larmes aux yeux.

_-Tais-toi ! _Cria l'autre mangemort.

_-Nous devons te ramener avec nous_, dit un autre en ricanant. _Et si tu refuses, on la tue, et tu viendras quand même avec nous._

Néa sentait son cœur battre comme jamais. Soudain le mangemort, leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de douleur sur sa tante qui hurla de douleur. Néa commença à pleureur.

_-Non ! Arrêtez ! Je…Je vais vous suivre_, dit-elle. _Mais laissez-là tranquille, je vous en supplie. Ne… lui faite pas de mal_

-_Non !_ cria Androméda, _Antinéa tu ne…_

Le mangemort la gifla sans vergogne. Androméda tomba sur le sol.Néa s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

_-Je t'aime tante Androméda_, dit-elle rapidement. _Je t'aime tellement._

_-Ma chérie,_ souffla Androméda. _Je suis désolée_.

Néa l'embrassa et se releva.

_-Ta baguette_, siffla l'un des mangemort pendant qu'un autre se rapprochait de Néa.

Avec un regard rempli de dégoût, elle lui donna sa baguette.

_-Nott, attache-lui les mains_, ordonna un gros mangemort. _Il a dit qu'elle se servait de ses mains pour faire de la magie sans baguette._

_-Qui, « Il » ?_ demanda Néa apeurée.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

-_Ton papa_, dit l'un d'eux.

Néa essaya de se débattre pour s'enfuir mais il était trop tard. Elle se retrouva vite les mains liées dans le dos. L'un des mangemort essaya de l'attraper.

_-Ne me touchez pas_, dit-elle.

_-Tu te calme, sinon…_

_-Sinon quoi ?_ cria Néa. _Mes parents seraient-ils content de savoir que vous avez soumis leur fille unique au doloris_ _?_

Ils se regardèrent entre eux et l'un d'eux attrapa Néa et la porta jusqu'à dehors. Elle entendit alors :

-_On reviendra plus tard, pour toi et ton sang-de-bourbe de mari_.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un hurlement déchirant, mais n'en entendit pas plus. Le mangemort venait de transplaner. Néa fut posée par terre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à l'obscurité. Elle vit devant elle un énorme portail noir, et derrière celui-ci elle reconnut le manoir Malefoy. Le mangemort à côté d'elle leva le bras gauche et ils traversèrent le portail sans aucunes difficultés.

-_Avance plus vite_, siffla un mangemort à Néa.

-_Fermez-là_, dit Néa en avançant plus vite.

Le parc paraissait si sombre. Au fur et à mesure, qu'ils avançaient le peur de Néa ne faisait que croître. Les mangemorts ouvrirent la porte, et l'un d'eux attrapa Néa par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall de pierre du manoir.

-_On doit l'amener à qui ?_ demanda un mangemort.

-_Au maître, en premier_, dit un autre.

Ils traversèrent le hall, en tenant Néa dont la peur grandissait à chaque pas. La grande porte s'ouvrit, sur une pièce sombre, illuminée par de simples chandelles. Les meubles avaient été poussés au fond de la pièce, et une longue table s'étendait avec plusieurs chaises vides. Néa ne vit pas son père, ni les Malefoy, par contre Bellatrix était assise à la droite du lord noir. Les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent, laissant Néa seule debout les mains attachées.

-_Maître,_ dit le premier mangemort. _Voici la fille._

_-Sortez,_ ordonna froidement le lord sans même regarder Néa.

Néa regarda les mangemorts partir.

_-Eh ! Ma baguette !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Le lord se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux brulant, rouge écarlate.

_-À genoux,_ ordonna le lord.

Néa s'agenouilla devant son fauteuil, et baissa la tête.

-_Je suis désolée, monseigneur._

-_Nott !_ s'exclama le lord d'une voix à glacer le sang du plus courageux des hommes. _Donne sa baguette à Bellatrix._

Néa entendit des bruits de pas faire l'aller, puis le retour avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

_-Bella, lève-toi et observe ta charmante fille,_ dit le lord d'un rire froid.

Bellatrix s'exécuta, et Néa sentit une présence sur son côté droit.

_-J'espère que la prochaine fois, tu lui auras appris qu'on ne s'habille pas comme des moldus quand on a le sang pur._

Le lord parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si elle n'était rien.

-_Oh oui maître_, dit sa mère. _Tout cela est de la faute de mon immonde sœur_.

Néa sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sa pauvre tante, que lui était-il arrivé ?

-_Emmène-là, la réunion va bientôt commencer_, dit-il.

Néa sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras, et Bella l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Néa, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis les dernières vacances. Bellatrix lâcha sa fille dans la chambre.

-_Je me trompe peut-être_, dit Bellatrix en s'approchant doucement et froidement de sa fille. _Mais, il me semble que l'on t'est aperçu en train de te battre à l'école contre quelques-uns de mes collègues._

Néa devint livide et des tremblements commencèrent à parcourir son dos.

-_Ma fille n'est pas une traîtresse_, dit Bellatrix. _Et si elle l'est, elle ne le sera plus longtemps_.

Néa leva les yeux, des yeux remplis de rage et de mépris.

-_Baisse les yeux,_ ordonna Bellatrix soudain plus froide.

Néa la regarda encore plus froidement. Bella la gifla froidement, et Néa tomba sur les fesses au pied de son lit

-_Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard_, dit-elle en souriant sadiquement. _En attendant, reste là._

Elle sortit sa baguette, et un long lien magique s'enroula autour des liens de Néa jusqu'au pied du lit. Elle sortit et verrouilla la porte. Néa ramena se genoux contre elle, en pleurant.

Une, peut-être deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Néa leva les yeux, rougis, vers une haute silhouette. Son père se tenait devant elle et la fixait froidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam...La suite au prochain épisode! Une tite review? <strong>

**Notes :** *chanson de la chorale "Libera", Lullabye = trés jolie chanson à écouter... En parlant d'écouter qui a été écouter les douze variation d'Ah-vous dirais-je maman? de mozart? :D

Bon comme promis,** le prochain chapitre de "la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille" est disponible** ( accès par mon profil) :D régalez-vous. ( même si les review n'étaient pas si nombreuses que çà, mais une promesse est une promesse).

Dans sa review, Annily m'a fait remarquer des petites choses intéressante, et il est donc bien de rappeler que ma fiction est écrit au point de vue de Néa, et que donc son caractère lui permet de s'affirmer comme étant la plus belle, la plus forte. Par exemple, aussi, dans le chapitre précédent quand elle dit "Les examens, facile pour moi comme d'habitude", ce n'est pas moi qui insiste sur sa "puissance", mais c'est elle qui y croit. C'est dans son caractère de se croire mieux que les autres. De plus, on a jamais dit qu'Hermione était mary-sue, alors qu'elle est aussi décrite comme une sorcière très douée ( Néa n'a d'ailleurs pas obtenu que des "O" a ses BUSEs). Pour sa beauté, si je devais la décrire, elle est jolie, mais elle reste juste une copie de bellatrix, avec des traits plus doux et amicaux, je ne dirais pas qu'elle est moche parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et non, elle n'est pas ravissante, les garçons ne tombent pas tous à ses pieds, on est pas dans Twilight! :D... N'oubliez donc jamais çà en lisant. Alors oui, dans le chapitre 3 ou 4, elle lance un patronus a 12 ans... Mais elle avait déjà pratiqué le sort, et elle était faible juste après ( d'ailleurs c'est expliqué dans le bonus), oui elle fait de la magie sans baguette, mais çà faisait parti de ses cours à Beauxbâtons, Et oui elle a une bonne connaissance de la magie mais je vous rappelle qu'elle apprend la magie depuis ses 6 ans :)

Ceci n'est en rien une critique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais comme çà, c'est une sorte de petit rappel. Merci Annily pour ta review, qui m'a fait plaisir, au plaisir dans un autre chapitre :D et je ne suis pas le moins du monde offusquée :)

Enfin, pour celles qui suivent la fiction de "La vie est une grande surprise", de Klaylinn le tome 2 est déjà sur le site :D

**Je remercie toujour Vivi, mes reviewvers, mes ajouteurs en alertes / hst favs.**

Bienvenue à **Hatsuline :** Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre :) bisous

**Ignie:** tu l'as ! merci pour ta review et gros bisous

**Hln Mal:** bah t'as raison d'avoir la trouille pour la suite :D bisous et merci

**Klaylinn:** Merci pour ton petit mot, bisous ;)

* * *

><p><strong> Le mot de la fin :<strong>

_**Je vous souhaites un bon Wk**_

_**weekend et de bonnes vacances de pâques ! (ou pas)**_

_**Bisous à toute !**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Justine ^_^**_


	56. Ch56 : Déchéance

**Chapitre 57 – Déchéance**

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, je répond aux reviews en premier :p<p>

Je suis trop débordée pour le moment, avec mes examens à la fac qui approche :( et j'écris quand je le peux, donc je vais un peu changer ma méthode de poste. J'évite de faire une longue pause , et je vais publier toutes les deux semaines comme çà, cela passera mieux je crois.

Je suis triste ! Ils ne vous ont pas plu mes ptits OS ? ( Merci à** Ignie** et **Klaylinn** pour leurs reviews)

A ce propos, si vous en voulez d'autres OS, faites moi part de vos suggestion ( si un évènement n'a pas été assez expliqué, etc...), bon je vous promets pas qu'il sera écrit la semaine suivante mais je le ferai sérieusement. (Entre nous, je pensais écrire quelques OS sur sa vie chez les Pritchards).

Merci à Vivi :p et merci aux alertes et aux ajouts !

**MrsLuna22 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir une lectrice à l'autre bout de la Méditerranée, Bisous à toi

**Grumpfy:** Tu te doute bien que je ne répondrai pas à cette question... ^_^ Et non je ne t'en veux pas ( une review aux OS, et tout ira bien, mouhahaha). sinon, oui elle est intelligente quand elle le veut bien, quand elle est à l'aise. Là, elle est terrorisée et elle se demande ce qu'il va lui arriver. Elle trop apeurée ( et après une rencontre avec Voldy, çà pourrait se comprendre). Pour Elise ( tiens, Beethoven est parmis nous), tu en sauras plus dans l'un des chapitres suivants. Gros bisous !

**Klaylinn :** Je sais ù_ù, bisous bisous :)

**Hln Mal. :** Euh, eh bien espère... haha :) Merci pour ton avis, bisous

PS : j'ai changé de pseudo, parce que...parce que j'avais envie :p

Bisous bisous

On se voit donc le **26 avril !** ( et je suis réellement désolée pour ce bouleversement de programmation)

* * *

><p><em>Une, peut-être deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Néa leva les yeux, rougis, vers une haute silhouette. Son père se tenait devant elle et la fixait froidement.<em>

Néa fronça les sourcils, et regarda son père devant elle. Elle ne pouvait savoir comment il réagirait. Elle le regarda avec tout le dégoût possible. Celui-ci leva sa baguette et Néa baissa la tête en fermant les yeux de peur. Elle sentit les liens magiques s'évaporer.

-_Qui t'a attachée comme ça ?_ demanda-t-il simplement de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Néa qui était restée assise au sol tourna la tête vers la droite pour ne pas le voir.

-_Réponds,_ ordonna-t-il.

-_Mère._

_-Je vois,_ dit-il.

Cette fois Néa se releva d'un coup sec, en croisant les bras. Toute la haine, la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qu'elle devait appeler père explosa.

-_Oh, vous voyez ?_ dit-elle avec mépris. _Vous ne voyez rien du tout ! Comment avez-vous put me faire une telle chose ? Vous l'avez tué, et vous vous êtes enfui en m'abandonnant ! Espèce de lâche !_

Severus fit un pas et la gifla.

-_Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton_, gronda-t-il.

Néa se dégagea.

_-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre autorité_, dit Néa dont la voix prenait autant d'ampleur qu'elle ne montait dans les aigus. _Ma haine envers vous ne cesse de croître. Toutes ses années où le professeur Dumbledore vous a fait confiance, il était si gentil, si humble. Et vous l'avez tué, tout çà pour cette espèce de…_

Severus s'avança rapidement et lui couvrit la bouche. Il la foudroya du regard.

_-Idiote_, siffla-t-il. _Je t'interdis de parler du seigneur des ténèbres de telle façon._

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Néa.

_-Vous me dégoûtez_, dit-elle en se dégageant.

Elle reçut une autre gifle. Elle tomba à genoux en se tenant la joue, pleurant à chaude larmes.

_-Je t'interdis formellement de bouger de cette chambre avant mon retour_, dit-il froidement. _Et j'espère, pour toi, que tu seras calmée. Les fenêtres sont condamnées, tout comme ta cheminée. Tu n'as pas le droit de recevoir ou d'envoyer du courrier. Les elfes ne t'aideront pas à sortir._

_-Mes affaires_, dit Néa la voix troublée par le sanglot. _Où sont-elles ? Et mes animaux ?_

_-Tes affaires ont été rangées, ton chat se promène, ta chouette est dans la volière. Et j'ai renvoyé Laly._

Néa cligna des yeux.

_-Laly ? Mais pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Tu n'en a plus besoin_, dit-il. _Il y a des elfes ici_.

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers la porte et avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher la poignée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir de nouvelles.

_-Comment va tante Androméda ?_ demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

_-Je n'en sais rien_, dit-il froidement. _Elle a lâchement trahi son sang, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle._

Il ouvrit la porte, et Néa l'interpella.

_-Père ?_ dit-elle la voix froide et méprisante.

Severus se retourna, et Néa lui lança son pendentif qui atterrit sur son torse. Severus regarda le collier en question, il s'agissait du cœur, en or, gravé. Son cœur se serra.

_-Je ne veux rien venant de vous_, cracha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre les bras croisés.

Severus mit le pendentif dans sa poche et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il trouva Bellatrix et Narcissa près de la porte. Il avait eu raison de modérer ses paroles.

-_Eh bien, on écoute aux portes maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il froidement. _Pas très bien élevé tout ça. _

_-Tout va bien, Severus ?_ demanda Narcissa.

_-Bien sûr_, répondit-il. _Au fait Bellatrix, ose encore l'attacher et tu le paieras. Elle n'est pas une des sang-de-bourbe que tu tortures._

_-Je vais aller la voir,_ dit Narcissa d'un ton doux.

-_Oh non,_ dit Severus. _Personne ne va la voir, elle n'est pas en état de recevoir de la visite_.

Néa s'allongea dans son lit, en serrant un coussin contre elle. Elle avait tout perdu. Son père et sa mère étaient des meurtriers, elle n'avait plus d'elfe. Mais ce qui la frustrait, et l'angoissait le plus, était le fait de ne pas savoir si sa tante allait bien. Son père…elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, tout allait si bien depuis les vacances. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix, qui la regardait avec un sourire étrange.

-_Allons, tu n'es plus un bébé_, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la garde-robe en refermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

_-Viens là,_ dit-elle sans regarder Néa, en fouillant dans la garde-robe.

Néa ne bougea pas, elle ne regardait même pas sa mère. Soudain, une petite décharge la traversa. Elle se releva en gémissant et vit sa mère abaisser sa baguette.

_-Tu obéis, quand je t'ordonne quelque chose_, dit-elle.

Néa se déplaça vers sa mère, sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

-_Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? _demanda Bellatrix séchement. _Déshabille-toi, on va brûler ses vêtements de moldus._

Néa recula, le visage tordu de douleur. Ces vêtements restaient la seule chose qu'elle possédait encore venant de sa tante adorée.

_-Non pas ça, s'il-vous-plait mère,_ balbutia-t-elle.

Bellatrix donna un coup de baguette, et Néa se retrouva au milieu de sa chambre en sous-vêtement. Les vêtements en question atterrirent auprès de Bellatrix qui les fit disparaître. Bellatrix s'approcha de Néa et lui tendit une longue robe noire.

-_Mets çà, tout de suite_, lui dit-elle.

Néa prit la robe et l'enfila, les mains tremblantes. Bellatrix lui donna ensuite une paire de gants en dentelles noires. Néa, sans un mot, les enfila. Bellatrix agita sa baguette et les cheveux défaits de Néa, se nouèrent en un chignon lâché.

_-Eh bien, tu as l'air un peu plus de ton rang, maintenant_, dit-elle satisfaite. _Suis-moi._

Bellatrix poussa doucement sa fille en dehors de la chambre. Néa suivit sa mère dans les longs couloirs noirs du manoir Malefoy. Elle entra dans le salon d'hiver ou se trouvait Narcissa et Lucius, et également Drago. Narcissa se releva et serra sa nièce dans ses bras.

_-J'ai eu très peur pour toi_, dit-elle.

Néa se détacha d'un geste.

_-Avoir peur de quoi ?_ dit-elle méchamment. _Androméda m'aime bien plus que vous, et je l'aime plus que vous. _

Bellatrix lui attrapa la nuque.

-_Ne prononce plus jamais le nom de cette immonde traîtresse ici_, siffla-t-elle. _Et présente des excuses à Narcissa, tout de suite._

_-Non,_ dit Néa en colère.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le cou de Néa.

_-Oh comme c'est facile,_ dit Néa en ricanant. _De pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un qui n'en a pas._

Elle utilisa sa magie sans baguette pour repousser Bellatrix, qui, surprise tomba assise sur le fauteuil derrière elle, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle courut de plus en plus vite, en entendant sa mère hurler son nom, elle entra dans une pièce. Et y découvrit des cadavres gisant. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bellatrix, Lucius et Narcissa. Bellatrix s'avança et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

_-On a de la peine pour ces animaux ?_ dit-elle d'une petite voix. _Eh bien, tiens-leur donc compagnie._

Elle sortit de la pièce, en laissant Néa seule. Néa se rua sur la porte, en donnant des coups dessus.

-_Mère ! Non, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas là_, la supplia-t-elle. _Je… Je suis désolée._

Mais elle n'entendit plus un bruit dans le couloir. Elle se replia sur elle-même en pleurant. Elle resta dans cette pièce plus de deux heures. A un moment, un corps sembla bouger. Elle hurla de terreur et appela encore.

-_Aidez-moi, pitié !_ criait-elle. _Sortez-moi de là !_

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Néa distingua son père. Severus s'avança et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui donna une potion calmante. Il ne servait à rien de lui parler maintenant, elle semblait en état de choc. Il allait partir quand un murmure lui déchira le cœur.

-_Pourquoi me faites-vous tant de mal ?_ murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Severus descendit en trombe au salon, furieux.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de l'enfermer dans une pièce remplie de cadavres ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Cette petite peste l'a cherché_, répondit Bellatrix.

_-Et ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, en te disant de la laisser seule aujourd'hui ?_ Gronda Severus. _Narcissa,_ dit-il en se tournant vers elle. _À partir de maintenant, je veux qu'elle dorme. Tu lui donne des philtres calmants toute les deux heures. Elle ne s'en rendra pas compte, mais il faut lui laisser le temps._

_-Très bien, _répondit Narcissa.

Néa ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle passa dans un état de végétation totale. Elle entendait vaguement sa tante, mais pas plus. Elle se réveilla un matin, la peur au ventre. Elle prit une douche et enfila une robe noire. Elle noua ses cheveux correctement, et mit son pendentif autour de son cou. Elle réfléchit un instant, elle avait intérêt à se plier aux exigences de sa mère et de son père. La première chose qu'elle devrait faire serait de s'excuser. Elle remarqua alors une sorte de bracelet d'argent autour de son poignet gauche. Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures mais ne trouva pas le moyen de l'enlever. Elle s'énerva.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose !_ dit-elle en colère.

Le bracelet commença à répandre une douleur brulante dans tout son bras gauche. Au plus Néa essayait de l'enlever au plus celui-ci faisait mal.

_-Calme-toi,_ dit une voix froide qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son père. _Sinon, il continuera à te faire mal._

Néa souffla et tenta de se calmer. Petit à petit la douleur s'effaça. Néa se tourna vers son père.

-_Qu'est-ce ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Aie !_

Le bracelet venait de lui envoyer une douleur.

-_Lorsque l'on n'a pas encore vu ses parents de la journée, on dit bonjour_, dit Severus.

Néa le regarda froidement et le bracelet continua à lui faire mal.

_-Bonjour, père,_ dit-elle en soufflant de douleur.

-_Ce bracelet t'infligera une douleur, quand tu désobéiras, quand tu manqueras de respect et de politesse. Il nous permet de savoir l'endroit même où tu te trouves._

Néa s'offusqua.

-_Quoi ? Mais enfin, je ne suis pas…Aie !_

_-Excuse-toi, pour avoir haussé la voix,_ dit Severus. _Sinon, il continuera et la douleur sera plus forte._

Néa se buta dans un silence profond, et le bracelet la brula jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise enfin.

_-Veuillez me pardonner d'avoir haussé la voix, père_, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_-Bien,_ dit Severus. _Tu peux faire ce que tu désires de tes journées. La salle de musique et la bibliothèque te sont ouvertes, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'aller ailleurs. Tu peux très bien passer du temps avec Narcissa._

Néa mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait mal juste après.

-_Oui, père,_ dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Néa sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de musique des Malefoy. Elle ouvrit le piano à queue et resta assise devant lui, sans toucher la moindre touche.

_-Eh bien ?_ dit une voix trainante. _Tu ne joues pas ?_

Néa regarda son cousin, qui ne semblait pas mieux qu'elle.

-_Non, je n'en ai pas le cœur,_ souffla-t-elle.

-_Tu ne dramatises pas un peu trop ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Je ne veux pas rester ici_, dit-elle. _J'ai l'impression d'être en prison._

_-Mais si tu obéissais à tes parents_, dit Drago_, il ne t'arriverait rien._

Néa lui colla le bracelet sous le nez.

_-Vois-tu ?_ dit-elle. _J'ai vaguement l'impression d'être un chien. _

_-Au moins avec ça, tu arrêteras de parler sans réfléchir et tu ne recevras plus aucune punition,_ dit Drago_. Si tu veux mon avis, ton père a fait ça pour te protéger._

Néa ricana froidement.

_-Ce n'est qu'un lâche_, dit Néa.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi_, dit Drago. _Il a agi pour le maître_.

Néa le regarda de son regard bleu intriguant. Elle se retourna tristement.

_-Tu ne me comprendras jamais_, Drago, dit-elle. _Voudrais-tu me laisser seule ?_

Drago se leva et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-_Androméda va bien,_ dit-il doucement. _J'ai entendu ma mère le dire_.

Néa hocha la tête, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur les touches blanches du majestueux piano. Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier et joua la célèbre marche funèbre de Chopin. Au plus elle jouait, au plus elle se laissait guider par ses sentiments. Elle appuya sur la dernière note en pleurant. Elle descendit au salon où se trouvait sa tante.

-_Antinéa, ma chérie, tout va bien ?_ demanda Narcissa en souriant doucement.

_-Oui, ma tante,_ répondit Néa. _Je…Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses._

_-Ce n'est rien_, répondit Narcissa. _Tu étais un peu tourmentée._

Pendant deux semaines, Néa ne revit pas son père et sa mère. Ces journées étaient pesantes et toutes pareilles. Elle se levait au matin, le visage morne, puis elle faisait du piano tout l'avant-midi. Ensuite, elle mangeait seule dans sa chambre, et s'en allait lire à la bibliothèque. Elle lisait des livres, plus noirs les uns que les autres. Elle descendait prendre le thé avec Narcissa à 16 heures, silencieusement. Elle parlait très peu, son bracelet en était la cause. La moindre chose de travers qu'elle disait la faisait souffrir. Elle avait donc décidé de parler le moins possible. Elle lisait le journal, tous les matins. Personne n'accusait son père d'avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore, non, on accusait Harry. Néa avait mal au cœur pour ses amis, et elle ne savait même pas si Cyprien allait bien. Tous les matins, elle se regardait dans le miroir sans se voir, de toute façon elle portait toujours les mêmes longues robes foncées, et ses cheveux étaient toujours montés en un chignon. Souvent, elle voyait des groupes de nés-moldus, et de moldus traverser le hall. Néa était consciente qu'ils allaient être torturés et tués, mais elle gardait çà pour elle. Un jour, elle descendait calmement, incapable de faire autrement, vers le salon quand un homme bizarre s'approcha d'elle.

-_Alors ma jolie, on est perdue ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Eloignez-vous,_ Siffla Néa froidement.

Il se rapprocha encore plus et la plaqua contre le mur. Il enserra les fins poignets de la jeune fille, qui manque de force dans les bras, n'arriva pas à se dégager.

-_Eh bien, eh bien_, dit-il.

_-Ôte tes pattes de ma fille Greyback_, Gronda la voix de son père.

Ce dernier rugit et s'en allant d'un pas vif. Néa souffla doucement avant de s'avancer vers son père. Le bracelet commença à bruler.

-_Bonsoir père_, dit-elle froidement en faisant une révérence.

Severus hocha la tête et lui attrapa doucement le menton. Antinéa semblait bien mal en point, les dessous de ses yeux étaient bleuâtres et elle semblait avoir encore maigri.

_-Tu me sembles malade_, dit Severus froidement. _Suis-moi, nous allons au salon._

_-Oui, père,_ répondit-elle automatiquement.

Elle le suivit d'un pas lent et mou jusqu'au salon, où elle attendit avant de s'asseoir qu'il lui donne l'autorisation. Narcissa et Bellatrix était également au salon.

_-Bonjour, ma tante,_ dit Néa en faisant une révérence. _Bonjour mère._

Bellatrix l'observa en plissant les yeux.

-_Es-tu malade ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Non, pas le moins du monde, _répondit Néa doucement.

_-Narcissa_, dit Severus. _Est-ce qu'elle mange correctement ?_

Néa était agacée, qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

_-Je ne le sais pas vraiment,_ dit Narcissa embarrassée. _Elle ne mange jamais avec nous._

_-Elle mange seule dans sa chambre, depuis deux semaines ? _demanda Severus froidement.

Bellatrix se leva et cria d'un ton sec.

_-Arhos !_

Un elfe se matérialisa à ses pieds. Un immonde petit elfe avec une paire de lunette. Néa détestait cet elfe, celui de sa mère.

_-Oui maîtresse ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Sais-tu qui a apporté les repas d'Antinéa cette semaine, _dit sèchement Bellatrix.

_-Oui, Arhos a donné à manger à Miss Antinéa cette semaine_, dit-il. _Mais, maîtresse, Miss Antinéa n'a rien mangé du tout._

Néa leva les yeux et sentit les trois regards se tourner vers elle. Elle se releva.

-_Cet elfe exagère, j'ai avalé deux-trois choses,_ se défendit-elle.

-_Stupide elfe_, dit Bellatrix avec mépris. _Tu ne pouvais pas nous avertir?_

Severus s'en alla un instant. Bellatrix se tourna vers Narcissa.

_-Tu aurais pu surveiller ce qu'elle mange_, dit-elle. _Regarde-la, on la croirait à deux doigts de mourir._

Néa les écoutait parler quand son père revint avec deux potions. Aussitôt, elle se releva et recula.

-_Non, je n'aime pas ces potions,_ dit-elle.

Severus la regarda froidement.

_-Viens ici,_ dit-il de sa voix la plus froide.

Néa secoua la tête, et le bracelet commença à bruler. Bellatrix se déplaça en soupirant.

-_Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre_, dit-elle à Severus.

Elle attrapa Néa par la nuque et lui fit boire de force les deux potions de nutrition. Néa eut un haut-le-cœur et se rassit sans un mot.

_-Narcissa, tu veilleras à ce qu'elle mange normalement à partir de maintenant_, dit Severus en regardant l'air désespéré de sa fille. _Toute son assiette._

Antinéa posa sa tête sur le côté du fauteuil, en regardant le feu bruler dans la cheminée. Narcissa et Bellatrix sortirent su salon et Severus s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regarda un instant avant d'entamer la conversation, elle semblait si mélancolique qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas de l'exagération.

_-Te sens-tu un peu mieux ?_ demanda Severus.

Néa se tourna vers lui, et le regarda, le regard larmoyant, en secouant la tête.

_-Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux semaines ?_ Continua Severus.

_-J'ai lu et j'ai joué du piano, père,_ répondit-elle la voix enrouée de chagrin.

_-Tu as le droit de sortir dans le parc du manoir,_ dit Severus.

_-Je n'en ai pas envie, dit_-elle.

-_Antinéa tu…_essaya de dire Severus.

Néa se releva sèchement et le bracelet maudit commença à la bruler.

_-Arrêtez_, dit-elle. _Ne faites pas semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi. Ne m'avez-vous déjà pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Il faut encore que vous en rajoutiez, en faisant semblant de vous inquiéter pour moi ? Pour que je sois encore déçue ? C'est fini, je me rends et vous avez gagné, je n'ai plus la force,_ dit-elle en lui montrant le bracelet. _Je vous obéis, je me tais. C'est bien comme ça que doit être une fille, non ?_

-_Sur un autre ton,_ dit Severus froidement mais néanmoins touché par les propos de sa fille.

Néa se rassit dans le fauteuil sans le regarder.

_-Je tiens beaucoup à toi,_ dit-il.

-_C'est faux,_ dit Néa en pleurant. _Vous mentez._

Severus se releva, le cœur lourd.

_-Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux_, dit-il froidement.

Néa ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte claquer.

Les jours suivant passèrent de la même façon. Longs. Très longs. Trop longs. Néa écoutait vaguement ce qu'on lui racontait. Elle se contentait de rester froide avec n'importe qui. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Un jour sa mère l'emmena dans la salle de réunion des mangemorts. Néa salua le lord en s'agenouillant comme à l'habitude désormais.

-_Miss Rogue, quel plaisir de te voir en pleine santé_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur et froid.

Néa ne réagit même pas quand les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille avait l'air de tout sauf en bonne santé.

-_Merci, Monseigneur,_ répondit-elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

_-Prends donc place à côté de ta mère_, dit-il froidement.

Néa se releva et observa la longue table. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur en voyant un corps suspendu au-dessus de celle-ci.

-_Eh bien, Miss Rogue_, insista le lord noir_. Y aurait-il un problème ?_

_-Maître je…_intervint Bellatrix.

-_Tais-toi,_ Siffla-t-il sèchement. _Alors, Antinéa ?_

Néa se retourna vers lui en baissant les yeux.

-_Non, monseigneur, aucun,_ dit-elle doucement. _Pardonnez mon manque de vivacité._

Le lord ne se détourna même pas et fit un geste désinvolte. Néa alla s'asseoir auprès de sa mère sans lever les yeux. Le silence régnant ici était pesant. Parfois, elle se risquait à de brefs coups d'œil au corps suspendu au-dessus de la table. Elle reconnut la femme, en question, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois discuter avec le professeur Vector. Les yeux de Néa s'embuèrent et elle baissa la tête, les mains serrées sous la table. Une main froide et fine vint se poser sur ses poignets pour l'empêcher de trembler. Néa reconnut sans difficultés les mains de sa tante. Néa se trouvait entre sa mère et sa tante, à une distance assez proche du lord noir. Des bruits de pas retentirent.

_-Ah, Yaxley et Rogue,_ dit soudainement le lord._ Vous avez failli être très en retard._

Néa leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son père. Severus s'était quelque peu raidi en voyant Antinéa assise auprès de Bellatrix. Son regard seul, lui permit de voir qu'elle n'était pas là de son plein gré.

-_Severus, ici,_ dit Voldemort en montrant un siège juste à sa droite._ Yaxley…à côté de Dolohov._

Néa observa son père s'asseoir dignement, le dos raide et ne quittant pas le lord des yeux.

_-Alors ?_ demanda celui-ci.

-_Maître _-Néa tiqua à l'entente de ce mot dans le bouche de son père_- l'ordre du phénix a l'intention d'emmener Harry Potter hors de la cachette où il est actuellement en sureté samedi à la tombée du jour. _

Le cœur de Néa manqua un battement. Comment pouvait-il révéler ce genre d'informations ? Des murmures retentirent sur toute la longueur de la table. Néa regarda son père avec une moue de mépris.

_-Samedi…à la tombée du jour,_ répéta Voldemort.

S'en suivit un long moment d'observation entre les deux hommes, et finalement le seigneur des ténèbres sourit.

_-Bien, très bien. Et cette information vient…_

_-De la source dont nous avons parlé,_ répondit Severus calmement.

_-Maître_, dit une voix plus loin._ Dawlish, l'Auror, a laissé entendre qu'il ne serait transféré que le 30, la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire._

Néa baissa la tête, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle n'écouta plus le reste de la conversation. Tous ces gens étaient en train de comploter, pour tuer l'un de ses amis. Et elle devait les écouter. Elle les entendait malgré tout, parlant de cachettes, de soumission de hauts représentants au ministère. Le lord se leva en faisant le tour de la table doucement.

-…_ Il me faudrait la baguette de l'un d'entre vous pour tuer Potter._

Néa soupira, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenue la sienne.

-_Pas de volontaires ?_ demanda Voldemort. _Voyons…Lucius, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'une baguette magique._

Néa ne voyait pas la scène, ayant trop peur que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle fixait ses mains, sentant un long regard se poser sur son crâne.

_-Maître ?_ dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_-Ta baguette, Lucius. J'exige que tu me donnes ta baguette._

_-Je…_

Néa releva la tête et le regarda donner sa baguette au lord noir.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-De l'orne, maître_, murmura-t-il

_-Et à l'intérieur ?_

_-Du dragon…du ventricule de dragon._

_-Très bien._

Néa regarda le lord comparer les deux baguettes, puis observa son père qui ne la quittait pas d'un regard. Elle se contenta de le regarder froidement avant de jeter un œil sur le corps.

_-Te donner ma baguette, Lucius ? Ma baguette ?_ s'exclama soudainement le lord.

Certains mangemort ricanèrent.

_-Je t'ai accordé la liberté, Lucius. N'est-ce-pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai cru remarquer que toi et ta famille ne paraissez pas très heureux ces temps-ci… Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te déplaît en ma présence chez toi ?_

_-Non, rien…rien du tout, Maître !_

_-Quel mensonge, Lucius…,_ dit le lord.

Néa entendit un long sifflement, dont elle comprit tout le sens

-_Naguini, rejoins-moi,_ dit le lord en fourchelangue.

_-Il ment mon maître,_ siffla l'énorme serpent qui zigzaguait sous la table.

Néa frissonna lorsque celui-ci alla s'enrouler autour des épaules du lord. Celui-ci caressa la créature d'un air absent.

_-Pourquoi les Malefoy sont-ils si malheureux de leur sort ? D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas les seuls. Lève-toi, Miss Rogue._

Le cœur de Néa s'emballa et elle se leva de sa chaise sans regarder personne.

-_Voyez tous, la fille de notre chère Bellatrix et de Severus_, dit-il. _Elle ne semble pas heureuse d'être ici. L'es-tu ?_

Néa était paralysée, elle ne bougeait plus. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

_-Réponds !_ Siffla le lord.

-_Non, monseigneur,_ dit-elle en tremblant.

-_Alors, peut-être que c'est ma présence qui te contrarie ?_ dit-il toujours aussi froidement.

_-Non, pas du tout monseigneur,_ répondit Néa. _Vous faites erreur._

Un brouhaha indigné s'éleva de la table. Néa sentit que sa mère se retenait pour ne pas la tuer. Néa leva les yeux en dévisageant tous les mangemort glacialement.

_-Je suis heureuse de votre présence ici,_ répondit Néa. _Je déteste juste me trouver en présence de ces gens._

_-Et qu'ont-ils fait de mal ?_ demanda le lord de plus en plus intéressé.

_-Ils ne me laissent pas vivre librement,_ dit Néa pas très convaincue.

_-Elle ment, mon maître,_ siffla le serpent. _Je le sens._

-_Non,_ s'exclama Néa agacée._ Je ne mens pas !_

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et le lord se leva brusquement. Néa comprit alors qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur, si pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Son père, lui avait bien dit de ne jamais en parler.

_-Que viens-tu de dire ? As-tu compris ce que Naguini racontait ?_ Demanda le lord de sa voix sifflante et la plus glaciale.

Néa devint encore plus pâle, et hocha la tête. Les tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts.

_-Severus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que ta fille était fourchelangue ?_ demanda le lord.

_-Je n'en savais rien, maître,_ répondit Severus calmement.

Le lord fixa Antinéa de ses yeux écarlates.

_-Est-elle douée, Severus ?_ demanda-t-il sans le regarder. _Réponds._

-_Oui, maître,_ dit-il. _Mais elle devient vite faible, elle ne peut garder sa force magique. Le moindre sortilège de plus du niveau élémentaire l'épuise._

_-Approche-toi, Antinéa_, ordonna Voldemort.

Néa manqua de tomber dans les pommes. Elle s'avança en tremblant jusqu'au lord. Elle resta debout devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Alors, se méprisant elle-même, elle s'agenouilla.

_-Tu es puissante, fourchelangue, de sang-pur et à Serpentard_, énuméra le lord._ Je devrais te marquer…_

Néa se recula aussi vite, comme si la foudre venait de la toucher.

_-Non !_ cria-t-elle paniquée.

Le lord donna un coup de baguette, et Néa ne contrôlant plus son corps vint se remettre à genoux.

_-Tu seras marquée lorsque tu seras majeure, je ne veux pas de fillette dans mes rangs_, dit le lord d'une voix glaciale. _En attendant reste donc là où tu es, c'est là qu'est ta place._

Néa resta donc agenouillée, ne pouvant faire autrement, sur le côté du fauteuil du lord.

-_Bellatrix, ta fille commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer,_ dit-il. _Revenons-en aux Malefoy. Mon retour, mon ascension au pouvoir ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils prétendaient depuis longtemps ?_

_-Bien sûr maître_, répondit Lucius d'une voix mal assurée._ Nous le désirions…nous le désirons._

_-Maître !_ Souffla la voix de Bellatrix serrée par l'émotion._ C'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre maison de famille. Pour nous il ne pourrait y avoir plus grand plaisir._

Néa frissonna de dégoût. Elle ne pouvait pas relever la tête..

-_Pas de plus grand plaisir,_ répéta Voldemort._ Venant de ta part cela signifie beaucoup, Bellatrix._

_-Mon maître sait que je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité,_ dit-elle la voix en extase.

_-Pas de plus grand plaisir…même comparé à l'heureux événement qui_, ai-je appris,_ s'est produit cette semaine dans la famille._

Néa tendit l'oreille. Il devait parler du mariage de Nymphadora et du professeur Lupin.

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, maître_, dit-elle.

-_Je parle de ta nièce, Bellatrix. Et de la vôtre aussi, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle vient de se marier avec Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Vous devez être très fiers._

Néa entendit une explosion de rire. Les autres mangemorts semblaient ravis de voir les Malefoy ainsi humiliés.

-_Silence,_ Siffla Naguini mécontent pour lui-même.

L'énorme serpent ne se trouvait pas loin de Néa.

_-Ce n'est pas notre nièce,_ s'exclama Bellatrix._ Narcissa et moi n'avons plus accordé un seul regard à notre sœur après qu'elle ait épousé ce sang-de-bourbe. Cette sale gamine n'a rien avoir avec nous, pas plus que la bête qu'elle a épousée._

_-Qu'en dis-tu Drago ?_ Demanda le lord dont la résonna parmi les railleries._ Accepterais-tu de garder leurs louveteaux ?_

Les éclats de rire redoublèrent.

_-ça suffit ! Ça suffit !_

Le silence se fit d'un coup.

-_De nombreux arbres généalogiques, parmi ceux de nos plus anciennes familles, sont atteints de maladie avec le temps. Il faudrait élaguer le vôtre pour le maintenir en bonne forme, ne croyez-vous pas ? Couper les branches qui menacent la santé des autres._

_-Oui, maître,_ murmura Bella._ À la première occasion !_

Néa retint un sanglot.

-_Cette occasion_, reprit Voldemort. _Vous sera donnée dans votre famille et partout dans le monde…nous arracherons le chancre qui nous infecte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le sang authentique… Severus, Bellatrix sachez que si cette fillette insolente est encore en vie, c'est parce que j'ai bon espoir de la voir dans mes rangs un jour. Lève la tête,_ ordonna le lord à Néa.

Néa le regarda, le visage crispé par la peur. Le lord agita sa baguette magique et le corps, suspendu dans les airs, s'anima.

-_Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ?_ demanda Voldemort.

Néa regarda la femme se débattre en implorant son père.

_-Severus ! Aidez-moi !_

_-Oui, je la reconnais,_ répondit Severus

_-Et toi, Drago ?_ interrogea Voldemort

Néa ne vit pas, de là où elle se trouvait, la réponse de son cousin.

_-Bien, et toi Antinéa ?_ demanda le lord en tournant son regard couleur sang vers elle.

_-Oui, monseigneur,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix._ Elle est professeur._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase.

_-Très bien,_ dit Voldemort. _Nous recevons ce soir, Charity Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, enseignait à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Savez-vous ce qu'elle enseignait ?_

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur Antinéa.

_-L'étude des moldus, monseigneur_, répondit Antinéa d'une voix blanche.

-_Bien, bien,_ dit le lord. _Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas choisi sa classe ?_

Néa le savait, il s'agissait d'un piège. Elle fut obligée de répondre ce qu'on voulait qu'elle réponde.

_-J'aurais tâché mon sang, en étudiant cette branche inutile, monseigneur,_ répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux._ Les moldus ne méritent pas d'être étudiés._

_-Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu,_ dit le lord alors que des murmures s'élevaient encore une fois de la table.

_-Oui,_ dit une voix de femme grinçante. _Elle expliquait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les moldus en leur expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas différents de nous._

Le corps pivota encore une fois sur Severus.

_-Severus…s'il te plaît…S'il te plaît._

Néa en avait mal au cœur.

-_Silence !_ La coupa Voldemort en agitant sa baguette d'un coup sec pour la faire taire. _Non contente de polluer et de corrompre l'esprit des jeunes sorciers, le professeur Burbage a publié la semaine dernière un article dans la Gazette du sorcier une défense passionnée des sang-de-bourbe. Les sorciers_, affirme-t-elle,_ doivent accepter ces voleurs de magie. La diminution des sang-pur est une tendance souhaitable…Elle voudrait nous marier tous à des moldus…ou, sans doute, à des loups-garous_.

La voix du lord était méprisante, froide et colérique. Le lord sortit sa baguette, et Néa écarquilla les yeux.

_-Avada kedavra !_

Le corps inerte tomba sur la table avec fracas et beaucoup de mangemorts reculèrent d'un mouvement. Néa, toujours à genoux, auprès du lord ne pouvait bouger. Elle était de toute façon paralysée de terreur.

_-Le dîner est servi, Nagini,_ dit le lord d'une voix douce.

Néa vit le serpent glisser sur la table, et se cacha les yeux, en poussant un gémissement très audible. Le sort la retenant à genoux s'enleva, mais Néa ne bougea pas.

_-Sors d'ici,_ ordonna le lord.

Néa se releva le plus vite possible, et sortit en courant presque. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant. Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Bellatrix quelque peu mécontente.

_-Tu es fière de ton manège ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers Néa et l'empoigna fermement par les cheveux pour l'obliger à descendre.

_-Mère, s'il-vous-plaît,_ criait Néa.

_-Tu vas voir,_ répondit sa mère._ Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteuse!_

Elle entra au salon où se tenait sa tante et son oncle. Bellatrix l'entraîna jusqu'à une petite table, et la força à s'asseoir.

_-Bella_, dit Narcissa.

_-Tais-toi, cette espèce de peste va comprendre qu'on ne rigole pas_, répliqua Bella.

Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume violette. Néa la regarda étrangement.

-_Tu vas copier jusqu'au repas de ce soir,_ dit Bellatrix. _« Je suis de sang pur et je dois me dévouer au maître »._

Néa s'affola, il était trois heures et on mangeait à dix-neuf heures trente au manoir.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette.

_-Tu choisis, soit çà, soit tu viens avec moi dans les cachots_, Siffla sa mère avec un air de démence._ Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans les cachots, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Néa hocha la tête, les yeux ruisselants de larmes en pensant à l'été dernier. Elle commença à écrire, elle savait très bien de quel genre de plume il s'agissait. Elle écrivit la première fois, l'encre était violette, et Néa sentit toutes les lettres se graver dans son avant-bras droit. Elle sera le poing et continua à écrire. Elle remarqua, que les lettres se gravaient en encre noire sur sa peau. Elle écrivit pendant quelques heures mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Au plus elle écrivait, au plus elle gémissait, pleurait. Bellatrix revint boire le thé avec Narcissa, et vint contrôler le travail de sa fille.

_-L'encre est noire, comme çà tu ne l'oublieras pas d'aussitôt,_ dit-elle avec sadisme.

Néa pleura de plus belle, en écrivant.

_-Narcissa,_ dit soudainement une voix froide._ Aurais-tu vu… ?_

Néa se retourna et vit son père le visage contracté. Elle le supplia du regard et il vint vers elle. Severus lui attrapa le bras et se retourna vers Bellatrix.

_-Es-tu folle ?_ demanda-t-il froidement._ Il y a d'autres façons de la punir._

_-Je te rappelle que tu m'as « interdit » de lui lancer un doloris_, répliqua Bella sans le regarder tout en buvant son thé.

Severus la regarda froidement et fit un mouvement de recul. Néa se leva .

_-Père, ne me laissez pas, s'il-vous-plaît_, dit-elle terrorisée. _Je vous en prie !_

_-Qui t'a autorisée à te lever_, dit Bellatrix en se relevant. _Continue d'écrire !_

_-Père !_ supplia Néa en pleurant.

Bellatrix s'avança vers Néa et la gifla avant de la faire asseoir. Elle lui lança un sortilège de ligotage, qui attacha son pied à la chaise.

-_Père,_ continua Néa.

Severus devait partir en mission, il ne pouvait pas rester. Il fit demi-tour, et sortit de la pièce. Bellatrix se retourna vers Néa avec un sourire victorieux.

_-Tu as joué à la plus maligne ?_ dit-elle.

Elle attrapa le bras, mutilé de Néa, et posa sa baguette magique juste à côté de la blessure. Néa hurla de douleur, elle avait l'impression que son bras se découpait, qu'il était écorché vif.

-_Bella!_ s'exclama Narcissa derrière elle. _Arrête, voyons!_

_-Pardonnez-moi, mère,_ cria Néa en pleurant. _Je suis désolée, je regrette !_

Bellatrix la lâcha.

-_Continue à écrire,_ dit-elle froidement.

-_Oui, mère,_ répondit Néa en se remettant à écrire malgré la douleur.

A la fin de l'après-midi, quand Néa passa à table avec le reste de sa famille, tout le monde la regarda. Elle ne portait pas de manche longue à ses robes on voyait donc très nettement l'écriture calligraphiée de Néa gravée à l'encre noire dans sa peau. Elle ne regardait personne, n'écoutait personne.

Ce soir-là quand elle se coucha, elle sut ce qu'elle était devenue : Juste un corps. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. On aurait pu lui annoncer, qu'elle devait se faire marquer le lendemain, elle n'aurait pas plus réagit. Même la pensée de Cyprien, de ses amies, de sa tante, ne l'aidait plus. Néa était en train de s'enfoncer dans la déchéance la plus totale. Elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Si on lui avait demandé de se décrire, elle aurait simplement répondu : je suis un corps, dénué d'âme.

* * *

><p><strong> Allez une petite review... =) <strong>

**Je vous adore !**


	57. Ch57 : Directeur?

**Chapitre 58 – Directeur ?**

* * *

><p><em>Les réponses en premier ! :<em>

Tout d'abord Bienvenue à **MariexJackson** et **momo0302**. Merci pour vos reviews parce qu'elles étaient trop cool et gentilles 3, **momo** tu reverras bientôt Cyprien, promis !

**Marie :** Oui! je me souviens de toi, bien sûr ^_^. Elle est fourchelangue, c'est expliqué dans les tout premiers chapitres je cite Dumbledore "_-La magie aussi à ses mystères, répondit le directeur. Il semble que le fourchelangue soit un don. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a une âme obscure. Il faudra surveiller cela Severus. " _De plus, elle ne le parle que peu mais elle le comprend. JK Rowling, a dit elle même qu'il s'agissait d'un don... :) bisous !

**Grumfy :** pose un matelat ( ou un trampo) en dessous de ta fenêtre alors ;) Les idées suicidaires, c'est pour plus tard...

**Hln M :** Merci pour cette gentille review :D

**Ignie:** Non, ne le tue pas avant la fin de ma fic, s'il te plait ! x) bisous à toi 3

**Annily :** merci, mais n'allez pas croire que je sois sadique, je n'aime pas particulièrement la faire souffrir mdr :D

_Bon, je sais, encore une fois je poste plutôt, mais bon sachez que ce sera toujours le mercredi ou le jeudi !_

_Je vous remercie profondément de toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts, votre soutien !_

_vous êtes les meilleures, je vous envoie des fraises Tagada depuis chez moi !_

_Gros bisous et bonne semaine (Weekend eventuellement) !_

_Ju^^_

* * *

><p>Severus entra dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Il avait un peu de temps avant la prochaine réunion et avait décidé d'aller voir Antinéa. Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient toute deux assises, alors que Néa leur servait le thé. Elle était de grande taille, comme sa mère, et portait toujours autour du cou ce pendentif en or qu'elle refusait qu'on touche. Quand Severus la voyait, c'était toujours de la même manière. Gantée de noir, une longue robe contrastant avec sa peau blanche, ses fins bras découverts, montraient le fameux bracelet d'argent et les marques de la punition de Bellatrix, et ses cheveux, jamais plus lâchés. Il s'approcha doucement.<p>

-_Bonjour,_ dit-il froidement.

Néa leva les yeux, un regard triste et vide, et posa la théière avant de venir faire une révérence à son père.

-_Bonjour père_, dit-elle doucement.

Elle retourna prendre place auprès de sa mère. Et Severus prit place à côté de Narcissa.

-_Bonjour Severus,_ dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

_-Oui bonjour_, dit Bellatrix avec une moue. _Tiens-toi plus droite, enfin !_ dit-elle agacée à Néa.

La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-_Bellatrix_, dit Severus froidement. _Tu devrais y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencer._

Cette dernière se leva, et se retourna avant de passer la porte :

-_Antinéa, n'oublie pas que tu dois me raconter le livre « noble par nature » ce soir_, dit-elle.

-_Oui, mère,_ répondit sa fille.

La porte claqua, et Néa soupira doucement de soulagement.

_-Antinéa ?_ demanda son père. _J'aimerais que tu me regarde lorsque je te parle_.

Néa leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard onyx.

-_Oui, père,_ dit-elle.

_-Narcissa m'a dit que tu ne mangeais toujours pas assez_, dit-il.

Elle lui répondit sur un ton simple, morne, et dénué d'intonation presque blasé.

_-Peut-être le fait de savoir combien de personnes meurent dans notre cave chaque jour me coupe l'appétit,_ dit-elle. _Peut-être aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour mes amis._

_-Tu les reverras à Poudlard,_ dit Narcissa en souriant.

Severus hocha la tête, persuadé qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses amis de Serpentards.

-_Si on veut_, répondit Néa. _Ma tante, puis-je sortir de table pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_-Oui bien sûr, ma chérie._

Elle se releva.

_-Au revoir, père_, dit-elle. _A plus tard, ma tante._

_-Au revoir Antinéa,_ dit Severus.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas trainant et regagna le hall. Dans l'imposante bibliothèque des Malefoy, elle tomba sur un livre « guérir les blessures par magie noire ».

« Le sorcier doit faire don de son sang, pour invoquer le démon, puis faire un don d'un objet pur et précieux. Il faut ensuite, réciter l'incantation … ». Néa frissonna au mot « don de sang », parfois elle tombait sur des livres étranges dans cette bibliothèque. Elle avait lu un livre sur la torture par magie - et à son avis, ce devait être le favori de sa chère mère - racontant des séances de tortures de pire en pire au fil des chapitres. Plongée dans ce bouquin (guérir les blessures par magie noire), elle ne lut pas le livre que sa mère lui avait demandé de lire. Ce qui déclencha le sentiment de peur incontrôlable que Néa eut au moment de s'asseoir à table.

-_Alors ce livre, Antinéa ?_ demanda Bellatrix.

Néa leva les yeux de son assiette en rougissant.

-_Je…je ne l'ai pas lu, mère,_ répondit-elle.

_-Oh, et qu'avais-tu de si important à faire ?_ demanda Bella d'un ton impérieux.

_-J'en ai lu un autre, mère,_ dit Néa en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_-Lequel ?_ demanda Bella.

_-Celui sur la torture par magie_, répondit Néa en espérant que cela marche.

Bellatrix commença à sourire.

_-Vraiment ? C'est mon livre favori_, dit-elle. _Tu as lu le chapitre 16 ?_

Néa hocha la tête livide, ce chapitre particulièrement affreux racontait la torture d'une personne âgée par sortilèges cuisants.

-_Tu l'as aimé ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Non, pas vraiment, mère_, répondit Néa.

_-Il va falloir t'endurcir un peu_, dit Bellatrix plus pour elle-même.

-_A quoi penses-tu encore ?_ demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Elle pourrait venir voir les moldus avec nous_, dit sa sœur.

-_Non, c'est impossible,_ dit Narcissa. _Elle n'a que seize ans Bella, et puis demain j'avais prévu de lui apprendre à coudre par magie._

_-Oh, bon ce sera pour une autre fois,_ dit-elle. _Ce soir on a une mission avec le Maître._

Néa leva les yeux.

_-Père aussi ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Bien sûr_, répondit Bellatrix. _Ce soir on est le 30 juillet, on va s'occuper de Potter_.

Néa lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur la table, répandant toute l'eau qu'il contenait. Néa balbutia ce qui ressemblait à des excuses. Bellatrix se releva furieuse.

_-Sors !_

Néa sortit à toute jambe, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir ses amis. Ils allaient se faire tuer et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait plus d'elfes, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de lettres. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et aux alentours de minuit, elle descendit vers le grand escalier de pierre. La journée avait été chaude, et l'escalier de pierre était glacé. Néa s'assit sur l'une des marches. Là, elle voyait tout le hall, mais on ne la voyait pas nettement l'escalier se coupant en deux. Elle faillit s'endormir, quand la double porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, comme si elle venait d'exploser.

_-Maître !_

_-Maître !_

Les voix fusaient de partout. Néa vit le Lord dont la colère semblait noire, traverser le hall d'un pas vif.

_-SILENCE !_ cria-t-il froidement la voix remplie de démence.

Néa leva la tête pour le voir rentrer dans sa salle de réunions. Elle observa les mangemorts faire disparaître leurs masques, qui avaient toujours fait une peur bleue.

_-Ils ont touchés Rodolphus !_ s'exclama une voix masculine.

Néa vit sa mère se précipiter sur son mari pour le soigner. Néa ricana silencieusement, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit en train de souffrir. Peut-être même qu'il mourrait ?

_-Comment a-t-on fait pour le louper ?_ disait l'un des mangemorts.

-_Fol-œil est mort,_ dit l'un des autres.

_-Rogue a touché un rouquin_, dit un autre mangemort.

Néa regarda son père qui avait toujours un air froid sur le visage. Néa ne le comprenait pas. Elle croyait le connaître. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle se remémora tous ses anniversaires, ses Noëls, les parties d'échecs, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse tuer ou blesser quelqu'un délibérément. Son regard croisa celui de Severus qui s'avança dans l'escalier l'air furieux. Sa cape volait légèrement derrière lui. Il passa à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

-_Que fais-tu là ?_ demanda-t-il froidement en entrainant Néa vers sa chambre.

-_Désolée, je suis désolée, père_, dit Néa en essayant de se dégager.

-_Il est minuit passé,_ dit Severus en refermant la porte derrière lui. _Une jeune fille de seize ans dort à cette heure-ci._

_-Qui avez-vous blessé, père ?_ demanda Néa dont l'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard.

Severus en avait mal au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Néa ces dernières semaines.

_-Cela ne te regarde pas_, dit Severus en agitant sa baguette.

Les vêtements de Néa se changèrent en une chemise de nuit noire.

_-Va te coucher_, dit Severus. _Et n'ose pas mettre un orteil en dehors de ton lit_.

Néa se coucha dans son lit, et Severus éteignit la lumière. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et posa un sortilège de silence. La nuit ne serait pas silencieuse aujourd'hui. Néa s'endormit l'esprit et la conscience tranquille, elle savait ses amis vivants et ce fut tout ce qui l'importait.

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa vint la voir en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas descendre aujourd'hui. D'après elle, la mission ne s'était pas du tout déroulée correctement et tout le monde en avait pâtit. Néa passa donc sa journée à lire tranquillement et joyeusement dans sa chambre, les romans étaient un fabuleux moyen de sortir de la réalité. Ces idiots avaient loupés leur coup, sa mère avait probablement souffert un peu, c'était une bonne journée.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent lentement. Bellatrix bien décidée à « éduquer sa fille », en faisait voir à Néa de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait commencé à vouloir lui apprendre à transplaner dans le parc du manoir. Cela ne risquait rien, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner hors du manoir. Quand bien même, elle ne le ferait pas. Bellatrix en était persuadée. Elle voyait le changement en train de s'opérer sur Néa et cela la ravissait à plein souhait.

Néa en était à son troisième essai, quand elle arriva à bouger de quelques mètres.

_-Tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux ?_ demanda Bellatrix froidement.

Néa, lui répondit essoufflée.

_-Je n'en peux plus mère, je suis épuisée._

_-Après quatre essais ? Tu te moques de moi ?_ demanda froidement Bella. _Recommence, et tu as plutôt intérêt à faire mieux._

Néa se concentra et visualisa le fond du parc de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentit aspirée et arriva à destination avec satisfaction, et soulagement. Bellatrix lui cria :

_-Bien, maintenant tu reviens !_

Néa soupira.

_-Mais mère ! Je n'en peux plus !_ s'exclama Néa.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Néa.

-_Obéis,_ dit-elle glacialement.

Néa affaiblie depuis quelque temps, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se concentra mais ne transplana pas. Elle s'évanouit. Sa mère retourna au manoir et ordonna aux elfes de la transporter dans sa chambre et de lui donner une potion revigorante.

Quelques jours plus tard, Néa se trouvait au salon quand la gazette du sorcier arriva. Elle l'ouvrit et le premier des titre lui sauta au visage :

« Severus Rogue, confirmé comme directeur de Poudlard »

Néa cligna des yeux, en blêmissant. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en toussant.

_-Directeur ?_

Elle avait pensé que le professeur McGonagall serait choisie, en vue de son ancienneté et de son expérience. Mais pas son père. Elle devina avec aisance que le ministre de la magie devait avoir changé d'allégeance. Mais où allait le monde ? Elle lut l'article au complet « …suite à la démission de l'ancien professeur d'étude des moldus… » Néa soupira, en repensant à cette pauvre femme. Elle lut le nom des Carrow, qui lui semblaient-ils étaient des mangemorts.

_-Père, comment pouvez-vous introduire des mangemorts à Poudlard ?_ murmura-t-elle tristement. _Ah, j'oubliais, vous en êtes un également._

Elle se souvint de son avant dernière discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle courut en dehors de sa chambre et courut jusqu'au salon où elle entra en trombe, les cheveux décoiffés. Sa mère se releva d'un coup sec.

_-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement. _Et tu t'es vue ?_

_-Bonjour mère, bonjour père, bonjour ma tante,_ dit Néa. _Pardonnez ma tenue mère mais je devais absolument m'entretenir avec père._

Néa s'approcha de son père qui l'observait avec méfiance. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une lueur de vie dans son regard.

-_Père,_ dit-elle essoufflée. _J'ai lu le journal, est-ce bien vrai ?_

Severus hocha la tête tout en regardant Néa.

_-Que veux-tu me demander ?_ dit-il froidement.

_-Eh bien, le…euh…le professeur Dumbledore_, dit-elle sans prêter attention aux reniflements méprisant de sa mère. _Il m'avait nommée préfète-en-chef._

_-Et alors ?_ dit Severus.

_-Et bien, je me demandais si cela était toujours d'actualité ?_ dit Néa.

_-En effet,_ répondit Severus.

_**-**__D'accord, père,_ dit Néa.

_-A ce sujet_, reprit Severus. _Je pars à Poudlard avec un peu d'avance la semaine prochaine. Et comme il n'est pas question que tu prennes le train, tu m'accompagneras_.

Le visage de Néa s'illumina comme si elle venait de recevoir un magasin de bijoux.

-_Mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas prendre le train, père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Elle se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle pose cette question ? Elle allait quitter cet endroit pour Poudlard.

-_Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, _dit Severus agacé._ Maintenant, je crois que tu as d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui que de traîner dans les parages, non ?_

Néa hocha la tête et sortit en vitesse du salon. Puisqu'elle était préfète-en-chef, elle pourrait faire en sorte de protéger les autres. Cette année, même si c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle ferait tout son possible pour protéger les autres enfants. En plus son séjour, dans cet abominable manoir aller prendre fin. Néa passa le reste de la semaine, calmement. Une chaleur était venue se loger dans son cœur. Elle savait qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre hystérie de sa mère son départ serait menacé.

Au milieu de la semaine, elle accompagna sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elles arrivèrent au chaudron Baveur. Le pub se fit silencieux quand Bellatrix apparut.

-_Ah Mme Lestrange, quel plaisir de vous avoir ici, _dit Tom le barman. _Quel honneur._

Néa suivit sa mère. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas parler, à personne et de toujours rester auprès de Bellatrix. Bellatrix se contenta de regarder le barman avec dégoût et continua son chemin. Néa eut l'impression de traverser un champ de bataille. En passant devant la boutique des Weasley, elle s'aperçut que cette dernière était fermée. Faire les magasins, accompagnée de Bellatrix s'avéra encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Sa mère, terrorisait véritablement les vendeurs. Néa se demanda à quoi cela servait-il qu'elle soit venue puisqu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Une fois, elle croisa le regard de Mme Guipure qui murmura « pauvre enfant ». Néa se redressa froidement : elle n'avait en aucun cas besoin de la pitié des gens. Néa continua de suivre Bellatrix, distraitement. Un pavé de travers sur l'allée la fit trébucher et Néa tomba à place ventre au milieu de la rue.

_-Aie,_ gémit-elle.

Bellatrix revint sur ses pas, un air furieux sur le visage.

-_Nous réglerons ça, au manoir,_ siffla-t-elle en remettant Néa debout sans la moindre douceur.

-_Pardonnez-moi, mère,_ dit Néa livide en époussetant sa robe.

Son regard fut attiré par une personne portant une cape. Néa plissa les yeux et son cœur fit un bond. Sa tante se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, au coin d'une ruelle.

Androméda, faisant ses courses discrètement, avait entendu les gens parler de sa sœur qui se trouvait actuellement sur le Chemin de Travers avec sa fille. Elle allait s'engager dans l'avenue principale quand elle aperçut le profil de sa petite sœur suivit d'une silhouette plus fine et légèrement plus petite. La jeune fille la suivait d'un pas vif, le dos droit et la tête légèrement baissée. Elle se prit le pied dans un pavé et tomba sur le sol dur de l'allée. Sa sœur, n'ayant jamais eu de délicatesse, la releva sèchement et continua sa route. Alors que sa nièce époussetait sa robe, Androméda croisa son regard et en fut attristée. Antinéa semblait malade, et tellement triste. Elle la vit hésiter, et Androméda lui fit un geste vif pour lui dire de continuer son chemin mais Néa la regarda les larmes aux yeux.

_-Qu'attends-tu ?_ Siffla Bellatrix en revenant vers Néa.

Néa baissa la tête :

-_Je suis désolée mère_, dit-elle. _Je crois m'être blessée au genou_.

Bellatrix soupira en sortant sa baguette. Néa sentit une chaleur au niveau de son genou.

-_Maintenant suis-moi, sans traîner_, dit-elle. _J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps ici_.

-_Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir_, répondit Néa malgré elle.

Son bracelet la brûla encore plus que les autres fois. Et elle devint livide en déglutissant quand Bellatrix se tourna vers elle, un air assassin sur le visage. Cette dernière empoigna Néa par le col de sa robe et transplana directement devant le manoir Malefoy. Elle ne lâcha pas Néa pendant la traversée de l'allée. En entrant, elle emmena Néa dans sa propre chambre. Bellatrix la poussa en travers de la chambre et Néa atterrit sur le tapis.

-_Mère,_ dit Néa apeurée. _Je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'en suis désolée_.

Bellatrix ricana en enlevant sa cape.

-_Il est tellement facile de s'excuser pour éviter de recevoir une punition_, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Néa recula un peu plus.

-_Non, je vous promets, mère_, dit Néa. _Je regrette profondément ce que je vous ai dit._

_-Ne me fais pas l'affront de mentir_, siffla Bellatrix en s'asseyant.

Elle regarda Néa un moment, sachant à quel point elle devait paniquer de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait recevoir comme punition. Néa toujours assise, fixait sa mère en proie à ne panique totale. Elle n'avait jamais mis un pied dans cette chambre. Cette chambre aux murs violets sombres

-_Pfff,_ soupira Bellatrix en sortant sa baguette. _Au diable, ton père. Il est bien trop laxiste avec toi, et voilà le résultat. _

Néa n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Bellatrix lui lança un doloris qu'elle fit durer deux minutes entières. Antinéa se tordait au sol, hurlant comme jamais.

-_Oh tais toi !_ s'exclama Bellatrix en la faisant taire d'un coup de baguette.

Néa avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Quand Bellatrix arrêtait le sort, Néa essayait de s'excuser :

-_Mère, je vous en sup…_

Et le sort recommença. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et Néa, comme un pantin, se trouva à genoux devant sa mère qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Néa leva la tête et reçu une gifle.

_-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lever la tête,_ dit Bellatrix.

Elle s'abaissa et attrapa le bras droit de Néa. Elle pointa sa baguette, et Néa sentit sa peau se déchirer. Néa hurlait silencieusement. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_-Ceci t'aidera à te rappeler d'où tu viens_, dit Bellatrix_. Je vais te laisser méditer dans cette position, une heure ou deux, et j'espère que tu auras compris._

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Néa essaya de se redresser mais elle ne pouvait ni se relever, ni lever la tête. Elle regarda son avant-bras, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant humiliée comme jamais. Au-dessus de l'inscription, gravée de sa propre écriture, se trouvait celle de sa mère « Toujours pur »Elle pleura longtemps, avant que quelqu'un ne s'abaisse à sa hauteur. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il pointa sa baguette sur Néa, et elle fut libérée de tous les maléfices lancés par sa mère.

_-Qu'as-tu encore fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?_ Soupira Severus alors que Néa ne bougeait pas.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le sien. Severus vit alors toute la scène précédente se dérouler devant lui. Néa épuisée, s'écroula sur le côté. Severus la porta et l'allongea dans sa chambre. En la déshabillant, il remarqua les marques de Bellatrix avec un poids sur le cœur. Il lui posa un onguent sur ses blessures, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Severus mit les choses au clair avec Bellatrix, et le lendemain Néa repartait pour Poudlard. Néa s'habilla sans le moindre sourire, elle portait une longue robe noire aux manches longues-ordre de son père- et une longue cape noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâché, et se regarda dans la glace. Elle descendit calmement les marches de l'escalier de pierre du manoir Malefoy. Au fond d'elle, elle était ravie de partir de cet endroit mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard ?

_-Tu es en avance pour une fois,_ s'éleva une voix dans le hall.

_-Oui, père,_ répondit Néa en arrivant près de lui.

_-Bien, tu as dit au revoir à ta mère, ta tante et ton oncle ?_ demanda Severus.

-_Oui, père, ce matin même_, répondit Néa.

_-Bien, nous pouvons donc y aller_, dit Severus. _J'espère qu'être à Poudlard, t'aidera à recouvrer un peu la santé._

Néa le regarda étrangement.

-_Ais-je l'air si malade que ça, père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Oui,_ répondit Severus. _De toute façon, c'est moi que l'on va accuser de négligence_, marmonna-t-il à lui-même. _Allons-y._

Néa le suivit jusqu'au portail de fer noir, qui s'ouvrit quand son père leva le bras gauche. Il lui attrapa le bras fermement et transplana devant le grand portail de l'école. Néa eut un moment de stupeur : la journée ensoleillée qui était annoncée aujourd'hui ne semblait pas exister au château. Tout était si sombre. La chaleur du château semblait s'être éteinte en même temps que son ancien directeur. Néa jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui semblait s'être raidit. Elle croisa son regard froid et baissa aussi vite les yeux. Elle vit Rusard accourir de son pas claudiquant.

_-Ah, monsieur le directeur_, dit-il en soufflant. _Quel plaisir de vous revoir_.

Néa eut une moue de dégout.

-_Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir ?_ demanda Severus agacé par les manières du concierge.

Rusard s'exécuta et les laissa passer en s'inclinant exagérément.

-_Pitoyable, _murmura Néa froidement.

-_Silence,_ dit Severus en avançant.

Néa, en suivant son père eut l'impression qu'elle se rendait à l'échafaud. Tout paraissait si sombre. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, puis le concierge ouvrit la porte de la grande salle. Néa leva les yeux, pour voir les professeurs, en train de manger, s'interrompre dans le silence le plus total. Ils étaient tous là, le siège du directeur était laissé vide. Le professeur McGonagall se leva, le visage et le regard froid, tout comme les autres professeurs. Avant que quiconque n'est pu dire quelque chose.

-_Réunion professorale, demain à neuf heures_, dit froidement Severus avant de regarder Néa. _Mange et ne te couche pas tard_.

-_Oui, père_, répondit-elle en le regardant s'en aller d'un pas vif.

Néa se retourna vers les professeurs qui l'observaient tous l'air à la fois inquiet et étrange. Elle inspira longuement et se dirigea vers eux, et fit une révérence.

_-Bonjour, professeur_, dit-elle.

-_Miss Rogue_, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall. _Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Je me porte bien, merci professeur,_ répondit Néa tristement.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard dur du professeur McGonagall.

_-Je…je suis..,_ dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, _désolée._

_-Suivez-moi, Antinéa_, dit le professeur McGonagall plus doucement.

Néa hocha la tête et suivit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte.

_-Asseyez-vous, Antinéa,_ dit-elle en contournant son bureau.

_-Merci, professeur_, dit Néa en s'asseyant face au professeur.

_-Tout va bien, Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Vous me semblez tellement différente._

_-Oui, je vais bien, professeur,_ répondit Néa toujours sur le même ton.

-_Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous_, dit le professeur sévèrement.

_-Vous vous doutez très bien, avec qui j'ai passé mon été_, répondit Néa.

_-Je ne m'en doute pas, je le vois_, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur avait eu un moment de surprise en voyant la jeune fille, tout à l'heure. Elle se souvenait comment elle était lors de son arrivée au château. Vive, joyeuse, un visage aux rondeurs enfantines. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ce soir. Le teint livide, amaigrie, les cernes et poches sous les yeux bleus qui semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat. Elle ne souriait pas, se contentait de regarder le sol, sans un mot.

-_Vous le voyez ?_ demanda Néa ne comprenant pas.

-_Antinéa, vous semblez malade_, dit doucement le professeur. _Vous êtes pâle, maigre, et vous avez le regard de quelqu'un qui va mourir dans l'heure._

Néa se releva.

_-C'est faux !_ S'exclama-t-elle avant de gémir.

Elle attrapa son poignet gauche, qui venait de lui faire mal.

-_Pardonnez-moi d'avoir haussé la voix professeur_, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Le professeur la regardait, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-_Que se passe-t-il, Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Néa rougit et souleva sa manche gauche en baissant la tête. Le professeur la regarda avec effarement.

_-Je comprends mieux_, dit-elle sèchement. _Comment peut-il vous avoir fait ça à vous ?_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-_La façon dont j'élève ma fille ne regarde que moi, Minerva_, dit Severus en entrant dans le bureau.

-_Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot éducation, Severus_, répondit-elle. _Les vôtres ressortent plus de la torture que de l'éducation._

Severus se retourna vers sa fille froidement.

-_Va dans ta salle commune_, ordonna-t-il.

Néa se leva, et fit une révérence au professeur McGonagall.

_-Bonne soirée, professeur_, dit-elle avant de partir en vitesse.

* * *

><p><em>-Miss Antinéa est une élève comme les autres<em>, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. _Mon devoir est de la protéger._

-_Les choses vont changer ici_, dit Severus. _Et vous n'aurez rien à dire, quiconque s'opposera à moi en subira les conséquences. Suis-je assez clair ?_

-_Mais oui, Monsieur le directeur_, dit le professeur froidement.

_-Bien,_ dit Severus. _Quant à Antinéa, ne vous avisez pas de vous mêler de son éducation._

_-Vous pouvez parler d'éducation,_ dit le professeur McGonagall. _Regardez donc dans quel état, elle revient après deux mois chez vous._

_-Cela ne vous regarde pas_, dit Severus.

_-Si, bien au contraire_, répondit le professeur McGonagall. _Si la vie d'une de mes élève est en danger, je me dois de la protéger, peut-importe pour qui vous vous prenez, Severus, vous ne m'impressionnez pas._

_-Avant d'être votre élève, Minerva, elle est ma fille_, dit Severus. _Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai tous les droits sur elle._

_-Vous êtes un monstre,_ dit le professeur avec mépris.

Severus ne sembla pas le moins du monde touché par cette remarque.

_-Eh bien, le monstre est désormais directeur de cette école_, répondit-il.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Antinéa était assise en tremblant auprès de la cheminée de sa salle commune quand son père entra. Néa se releva et lui fit une révérence.<p>

_-Père je suis…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la main de son père venait se poser sur sa joue.

_-Je t'interdis formellement d'aller te plaindre_, dit-il froidement. _Et je te préviens, c'est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement._

_-Oui, père,_ répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_-Demain, tu viendras à la réunion en tant que préfète-en-chef_, continua-t-il. _Maintenant, monte te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil et tu avaleras ça avant de dormir,_ dit-il en lui tendant une potion de nutrition.

Néa n'osa pas répondre et monta dans son dortoir aussi vite en murmurant un rapide « oui, père, bonne nuit, père ».

Néa avala sa potion avant de s'endormir en pensant à son père. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il la grondait sans arrêt mais le fait qu'elle soit malade semblait l'ennuyer, décidément il était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Elle se pinça mentalement d'avoir été raconter ce genres de choses au professeur McGonagall. Si elle n'était pas aussi bavarde, jamais son père ne se serait mis en colère.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Une pitite review ? :D Éventuellement je fais un sondage : "Qui veut la peau de Bellatrix?"<p>

Big bisous !


	58. Ch58 : Une sombre rentrée

**Chapitre 59 – Sombre rentrée des classes**

* * *

><p>Bonsoir les amis !<p>

Vous aviez des questions? Ce chapitre est là pour y répondre ^_^

Mais tout d'abord, passons aux habituels ( traditionels, devrais-je dire) remerciements :

**Klaylinn:** la flemme est une maladie grave... Sinon, merci pour ton soutien, tes reviews, et pou tout ! :D Gros bisous Ps: j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus que l'autre ;)

**Grumfy:** Merci pour ta review :D l'occlumentie? pas besoin, puisque dans un chapitre ( je sais plus lequel). Il essaye de lire ses pensées, mais n'y arrive pas. C'est juste après qu'elle ait passé un moment chez Bella, donc on peut en déduire que peut-être... :) bisous bisous

**Hln Mal:** Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, je ne t'oublie pas et je te promets de lire et reviewver à la fin de mes examens :) bisous bisous

**Marie:** Tu n'as pas a t'excuser x) je suis dispo pour répondre aux questions et ça me fait plaisir ! Mais qui de nous deux est la plus sadique? hein? ù_ù bisous bisous et merci pour ta review !

**La louve :**Oh je suis touchée :') merci pour cette gentille review 3 Et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir :D Gros bisous

Merci aux amis ajouteurs ;) je vous embrasse :D

Et now : ACTION! (prononcé à l'américaine)

* * *

><p>La nuit sombre. Telle était le refuge de Severus depuis des années déjà. Mais cet été, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Parcourant les couloirs vides, sombres, et froids du château. Il fit un détour vers son ancien bureau. Il trouva ses appartements ravagés, les meubles détruits. L'odeur de renfermé y était fortement présente, mais une odeur en particulier se dégageait : le parfum d'Antinéa. Il ne mit que peu de temps avant de découvrir qu'elle était l'auteur de ce désastre. Mais dans le fond, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait probablement dû être dans une rage folle quand elle avait appris le crime qu'il avait commis. Il s'approcha de la cheminée pour y reprendre le peu de photos qu'il y avait laissé. Il lui restait une photographie, encadrée, de Néa lors de son quatrième anniversaire. Une autre était bien plus récente. Il aperçut quelques tâches argentées sur le rebord du bas de la cheminée. Des souvenirs. Plus précisément : les souvenirs de Néa, ceux qu'il lui avait offerts lors de son seizième anniversaire. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, resté debout. Il resta la tête posée dans les mains…<p>

* * *

><p>Néa se leva le lendemain dans son nouveau dortoir qui ne contenait que trois lits cette année. Elle se leva pour la première fois sereinement. Sans la peur de croiser le lord, de croiser sa mère ou tout autre mangemort. Elle enfila une robe et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva un petit déjeuner, et un jeu d'échec sorcier. Elle se surprit à sourire un instant. Elle déjeuna tranquillement avant d'entamer une partie contre le jeu. Le temps passa si vite, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà 8h45. Elle se rendit vers le nouveau bureau de son père. Elle frappa à la porte.<p>

-_Entrez !_ dit une voix froide.

Néa entra et fut un peu chamboulée de trouver son père assit à la place du professeur Dumbledore. Néa jeta un coup d'œil aux portraits, mais celui du professeur Dumbledore dormait.

-_Bonjour Antinéa,_ dit Severus en abaissant son journal.

-_Bonjour père,_ dit Néa en approchant. _Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour hier soir._

_-C'est oublié,_ dit Severus.

-_Père ? Je me demandais_, dit Néa ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. _Quand m'enlèverez-vous ce bracelet_ ?

Severus la regarda froidement.

_-Quand je jugerais ton comportement convenable_, dit-il.

Néa baissa tristement la tête.

_-Si ton comportement est convenable jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je te l'enlèverais pour le début des cours._

_-Merci, père,_ dit-elle en le regardant.

_-Bon, allons-y_, dit Severus en se levant.

Néa le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réunion, ou elle prit place à sa droite. Les professeurs entrèrent petit à petit. Le professeur Flitwick prit place à côté de Néa, et le professeur McGonagall en face d'elle. Néa aperçut ensuite un homme et une femme se placer au fond de la table. Elle vit aussi madame Pomfresh, et deux autres dames, ainsi que Rusard.

Son père se leva, le visage froid et impassible.

-_Bien, nous pouvons commencer_, dit Severus. _Il est de mon devoir, de vous informer que cette école va changer. Des détraqueurs vont être postés tout autour du domaine, et du château. Des aurors envoyés par le ministère patrouilleront autour de l'enceinte. Monsieur Rusard ?_

Le concierge se releva.

_-Oui monsieur le directeur._

_-Je ne veux plus aucunes fioritures dans ce château_, ordonna Severus. _Enlevez-moi tous les tableaux, et entreposez-les dans le dernier cachot. J'ai, il y a quelque instant, fait stopper le mouvement des escaliers. Voici une liste de tous les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur, assurez-vous qu'ils soient tous bien hors d'état de fonctio_n.

Le concierge, semblant ravi, hocha la tête en souriant mauvaisement.

_-Oui, monsieur le directeur_, dit-il avant de sortir d'un pas vif.

Severus se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière.

-_Madame Pomfresh, le ministère nous a envoyé ces deux jeunes femmes pour vous aider_, dit-il. _Assurez-vous qu'elles soient habituées à votre infirmerie pour la semaine prochaine_.

Les infirmières quittèrent la salle.

-_Suite à la démission du professeur Burbage, les cours d'étude des moldus seront assurés par Alecto Carrow. Cette branche de la magie sera dorénavant obligatoire dès la première année. _

Néa releva la tête, elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre l'étude des moldus comme matière.

-_Ensuite,_ continua Severus sans prêter attention aux murmures chez les professeurs. _Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal sera remplacé par l'art de la magie noire, branche bien plus utile, et qui sera enseigné par Amycus Carrow._

Les professeurs se contentèrent de regarder les deux nouveaux avec mépris.

-_Tout club quel qu'il soit est formellement interdit_, dit Severus. _Il n'y aura désormais plus aucuns clubs d'activités extra-scolaires. Il en va de même pour le quidditch._

_-Mais père…_essaya Néa

_-T'ais-je autorisé à parler ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

_-Non, père, pardonnez-moi_, murmura-t-elle docilement.

Severus ne releva pas et poursuivit.

_-Les Carrow, ici présent, se chargeront de la discipline_, dit Severus. _Si un élève quel qu'il soit vous pose un problème, vous êtes prié de l'envoyer chez les Carrow. J'ai longuement discuté avec le ministre, et il est du même avis que moi. Les châtiments corporels, mis en place par l'ancien directeur Black, seront de nouveau d'application. Vous vous devez d'informer les Carrow si le moindre écart de conduite est produit par n'importe quel élève. Tous, excepté Antinéa. Si elle ose se montrer insolente, arrogante et désobéissante, n'hésitez pas à l'envoyer chez moi. Je me réserve le droit de la punir de la façon dont je jugerai nécessaire. J'insiste bien sur le fait que personne ne peut punir ma fille, à part moi._

Néa gémit doucement, et devint livide.

-_Les Carrow ont carte blanche en matière de punitions_, dit Severus. _J'exige que tous les élèves soient debout à 7h, et je ne veux personne en dehors des dortoirs après le repas du soir. Enfin, il va sans dire que seuls les élèves possédant un statut du sang seront autorisés à suivre les cours._

Néa releva la tête brusquement, tout comme les autres professeurs qui semblaient tout aussi outrés. Néa était horrifiée par ces propos. Avant de l'entendre dire par lui-même, elle n'osait y croire.

_-Des questions ?_ demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

Il fut bien évident que personne n'osa poser la moindre question

-_Eh bien alors, la réunion est terminée_, annonça Severus froidement. _Antinéa, reste ici._

Néa ne bougea pas de son siège, pendant que les professeurs sortaient en discutant à voix basses. Quand la dernière personne eut franchi le seuil de la porte, Severus se tourna vers sa fille.

_-C'est la dernière fois que tu oses m'interrompre_, dit-il. _Cette année tu veilleras, à conserver une moyenne exemplaire. Et n'essaie pas de défier mon autorité._

_-Oui, père,_ répondit Néa.

_-Bien, tâche de t'occuper correctement_, lui recommanda-t-il.

-_Oui, père,_ répondit Néa en se levant.

Néa sortit de la salle et descendit dans le parc pour marcher un peu. Elle marcha un long moment avant d'arriver devant un large monument blanc. Elle le contourna pour voir gravée en lettre d'or « Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore… ». Néa eut les larmes aux yeux et s'assit à genoux devant le monument. Elle métamorphosa un bouquet de lys blanc au-dessus de la pierre en un tour de main.

-_Professeur Dumbledore,_ dit-elle. _Je suis tellement désolée. Vous ne méritiez pas de mourir comme çà, personne ne devrait mourir comme çà…personne ne devrait mourir tout court ! Plus personne ne devrait souffrir !_

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle sanglota au beau milieu du parc devant la sépulture de l'ancien directeur. Elle se rendit ensuite près de la cabane d'Hagrid, où plutôt l'ancienne cabane. Il ne restait que des décombres brulés. Elle remonta l'allée vers le château où elle croisa le professeur Chourave.

-_Bonjour, Miss_, dit-elle en passant.

-_Bonjour, professeur,_ répondit Néa d'un ton morne. _Que transportez-vous ?_

_-De jeunes plans de mandragores,_ répondit-elle. _Pour les deuxièmes années._

_-Oh, bien,_ dit Néa.

-_Vous voulez venir m'aider à les rempoter ?_ demanda le professeur Chourave.

Néa la regarda en souriant, elle préférait ça que de rester seule.

-_Oui, avec plaisir, professeur_, répondit-elle.

Elle suivit le professeur jusqu'aux serres.

-_Quelle chaleur,_ s'exclama Néa.

_-Oh, oui,_ dit le professeur. _Je peux aérer si vous voulez Miss._

_-Oh non,_ dit Néa en enfilant un tablier. _C'est tellement bien se sentir la chaleur sur sa peau._

Surtout après avoir vécu un été aussi froid qu'un hiver, pensa Néa. Elle passa l'avant-midi en compagnie du professeur Chourave, qui lui montra bien d'autres plantes.

-_C'est votre dernière année, ici_, dit le professeur. _Et l'année prochaine, d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall vous comptez passer l'examen d'admission pour la faculté de Magie de Paris ?_

_-Oui_, dit Néa souriante.

-_Oh, je suis certaine que vous le passerez haut-la-main_, dit le professeur en arrachant une racine avec force_. Même si vous n'êtes pas toujours attentive, vous avez beaucoup de potentiel._

_-Merci, professeur,_ dit Néa en attrapant un pot.

En tendant le bras, sa manche glissa laissant apparaître le bracelet d'argent.

_-Oh quel joli bracelet_, dit le professeur Chourave.

Néa eut un rire jaune.

-_Oui, très beau,_ dit-elle en se refrognant. Un cadeau de père.

_-Oh,_ dit le professeur. _Vous êtes chanceuse._

Néa se retourna sur le professeur et demanda simplement.

_-Professeur, êtes-vous gentille avec moi juste parce que mon père est le directeur ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Au vu de l'air du professeur, Néa sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

_-Voyons, Antinéa_, dit-elle. _Qui vous a mis de telles idées dans la tête ?_

_-Personne,_ dit Néa. _Je suis désolée, professeur_.

Néa continua son travail et rentra dans son dortoir, avant le dîner. Dans le couloir, elle croisa les Carrow.

_-C'est donc elle la fille de Bellatrix_, dit la femme avec dégoût.

_-Bah, ça se voit_, dit l'autre. _Elle ressemble plus à Bellatrix qu'à Rogue, encore heureux_.

Néa se détourna en les avisant avec prestance.

-_Auriez-vous la politesse de ne pas parler de moi_, dit-elle en sentant son bras devenir douloureux.

La femme s'avança d'un pas, l'ai mécontent.

-_Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à comment que tu nous parles, petite peste_, dit-elle.

Néa ricana ouvertement.

_-Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a décidé d'engager deux singes comme professeurs que je vais les respecter_, dit-elle. _Et pour information, « comment que », ça ne se dit pas._

Son bras lui faisait mal, sa conscience lui hurlait de se taire mais le caractère originel de Néa reprenant le dessus, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

_-Répète un peu_, dit Amycus en sortant sa baguette.

_-Pourquoi, vous êtes sourd ?_ dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. _Je sais maintenant pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a envoyés ici…Il doit vraiment croire en vos capacités, c'est certain._

_-Tu l'auras voulu, sale…_Dit Alecto en pointant sa baguette qui lui sauta des mains.

Néa se retourna pour voir son père, l'air à la fois mécontent et inquiet.

_-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair au sujet des punitions de ma fille, non ?_ Gronda-t-il.

Il s'approcha et passa devant Néa.

_-Partez,_ ordonna-t-il.

Les Carrow partirent sans le moindre mot, et Severus se tourna vers sa fille. Néa recula brusquement et tomba assise.

_-Je vous en prie père, ne me frappez pas_, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _S'il-vous-plaît_.

Severus sentit son cœur fondre intérieurement. Il l'attrapa et l'aida à se relever.

_-Tu me rédigeras un rouleau de parchemin sur le respect envers tes professeurs_, dit-il simplement. _Retourne dans ta salle commune, maintenant._

Néa, semblant ne pas y croire, se releva et le regarda.

_-Tu as mal entendu ?_ demanda Severus agacé.

_-Non, père,_ répondit-elle. _Je vous remercie._

Elle s'en alla en courant. Severus regagna son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. « Regarde-toi, dans le fond elle n'a pas tort, tu n'es qu'un lâche Severus. Ta propre fille a peur de toi, quelle ironie, n'est-ce-pas ? ».

Il entra dans le bureau, et s'approcha de la cheminée et y lança de la poudre de cheminette.

-_Bonjour,_ dit-il. _Tu es là ?_

-_Ah Sev !_ répondit une douce voix féminine. _Comment vas-tu ? Et Antinéa ?_

_-Tout se passe bien, Elise,_ dit-il. _Et Antinéa se rétablit doucement._

_-Oh c'est bien, je m'ennuie de toi,_ demanda Elise. _Pourrais-je bientôt revenir ?_

_-Je ne crois pas, les choses ne vont pas aussi vite que je le pensais_, répondit-il. _Tu as lu la presse ?_

_-Oui, ils accusent le pauvre garçon de…_

_-Je sais_, dit Severus agacé. _Je n'y peux rien._

_-Tu es donc directeur de Poudlard ?_ demanda Elise.

_-Oui_, dit Severus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

_-Alors, tu lui as enlevé ce bracelet ?_ demanda Elise.

_-Non, pas encore_, répondit-il.

-_Enfin, Severus,_ dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. _Tu sais très bien qu'elle en souffre, non ?_

Severus fixa froidement la cheminée.

_-Bien évidemment, mais ce bracelet est l'unique chose qui lui a permis de rester en vie, cet été_, dit-il. _Avec ce bracelet, elle a appris à taire ses opinions et à ne pas se rebeller comme elle en avait l'habitude. Si elle avait tenu tête à Bellatrix, elle l'aurait tué à force de doloris. Je souffre de cette situation autant qu'elle, Elise. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il m'était difficile de la voir aussi mal ? Quand je la regardais, je voyais un corps sans âme. _

_-Et tu étais obligé de montrer aussi dur ?_ dit Elise.

_-Oui, je n'avais pas le choix_, répondit-il. _Et le résultat est là : elle ne s'oppose plus à aucun de mes choix, ne réagit plus impulsivement. Elle obéit. Elle est tout ce que je voulais qu'elle soit, mais je n'en suis pas heureux. En réalité, je ne la reconnais pas. Il n'est pas dans sa nature d'être calme, froide, docile et triste._

_-Je le sais, Sev_, dit Elise. _Et un jour, elle redeviendra comme avant._

_-S'il n'est pas trop tard_, répondit Severus. _Si seulement, je l'avais renvoyé à Beauxbâtons, elle aurait passé son été avec ses amies. Elle n'aurait probablement pas su où prendre part dans cette guerre._

_-Ce qu'il s'est passé est fini, on ne peut pas faire marche arrière_, répondit Elise. _Tout ira bien un jour, j'en suis certaine. Nous serons tous heureux._

Severus soupira.

_-Aujourd'hui, je l'ai entendue répondre aux Carrow_, dit-il_. Quand je suis arrivée auprès d'elle, elle a reculé en me demandant de ne pas la frapper. Te rends-tu compte ?_

_-Oh…_ dit Elise. _Elle a vraiment peur de toi, alors._

_-Elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse_, continua-t-il. _Cette période va la marquer à vie._

_-Ne dis pas çà, _dit Elise. _Antinéa est intelligente. Je crois qu'elle t'en voudra au début, mais petit à petit, tout se calmera. Tu verras._

_-J'aimerais te croire,_ souffla Severus avant de se reprendre. _Excuse-moi, Elise, mais je dois te laisser._

_-Fais attention à toi, Sev,_ répondit Elise. _Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime également_, répondit-il.

Néa se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle soupira en passant la porte de sa chambre. Son père avait réagi étrangement. Bon elle aussi : que lui avait-il prit de se reculer comme cela. Elle avait dû passer pour une idiote. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir sortir, et aller où elle le désirait. Mais elle devait attendre qu'il la débarrasse de ce maudit bracelet, après tout il avait promis de le faire avant la rentrée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle devait tenir encore une semaine, et elle serait libérée. Seulement, avait-elle encore la force de se battre ?

Le reste de la semaine passa plus vite que les semaines où Néa se trouvait au manoir. Elle recommençait à manger normalement, et reprenait des couleurs. Elle avait retrouvé son chat avec plaisir. Néa était restée allongée dans son lit en caressant sa petite boule de poil préférée. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver Filou, le petit magyar qu'Harry lui avait offert. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais Hermione, ou Harry. Elle continuait à recevoir la gazette du sorcier, et avait lu avec peine l'extrait de la biographie de Dumbledore par Rita Skeeter. Elle ne vit pas son père beaucoup. Il venait la voir le soir pour s'enquérir de sa journée et de l'avancée de ses travaux. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelle d'Elise, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Son père, quand elle lui demandait, lui répondait toujours la même chose. _« Elle est partie, sans me donner de nouvelles »._ Néa espérait surtout qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Elle arpentait les couloirs désormais triste, sombre, et gris du château. Même dans le parc, les fleurs avaient du mal à fleurir. Quand elle regardait le ciel, elle y voyait les ombres noires des détraqueurs. Chose qui lui donnait un sentiment de mélancolie Elle avait également écrit à Cyprien. Le jeune homme s'était installé à Paris, et le début de ses cours se passait bien. Il avait été inquiet pour Néa. Il lui annonça qu'il avait envoyé des lettres tous les jours au manoir Rogue. Néa ressentit, encore une fois, un sentiment de rage (vite stoppé par le bracelet) envers son père. Mais, elle se calma : il aurait été idiot de se faire remarquer à quelques jours de la liberté.

La veille de la rentrée, Néa se rendit dans les nouveaux appartements de son père, qu'elle n'avait alors encore jamais vu. L'appartement sur deux étage était situé derrière et au-dessus du bureau directorial. Néa frappa doucement à la porte.

_-Entre, Antinéa_, dit Severus depuis le salon.

Néa entra en regardant partout. Cet appartement était bien plus joli, et plus lumineux que l'ancien. Enfin, lumineux…Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de soleil ces temps-ci au château.

-_Bonsoir père_, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_-Bonsoir_, répondit-il simplement. _Assieds-toi_

Néa s'exécuta sans un mot. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur palpitait, et elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle.

_-Je vais t'enlever le bracelet_, dit Severus. _Mais je te préviens, qu'au moindre écart de conduite, à la moindre insolence de ta part, je te le remets aussi vite. Je t'interdis formellement de parler de tout ce que tu as pu voir cet été, de faire part de tes opinions qui ne regardent personne d'autre que toi. _

_-Oui père_, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-_Bien, donne-moi ton poignet_, dit-il.

Néa tendit le bras. Ses bras, découvert par la robe montrèrent à Severus l'horrible traitement infligé par sa mère. Il tapota le bracelet de sa baguette et ce dernier s'ouvrit en tombant sur la table basse. Néa sentit un sentiment de libération incroyable, elle avait l'impression de respirer de l'air frais. Elle se rendit compte que son père tenait toujours son bras. Severus agita sa baguette et un bandage vint s'enrouler sur les marques des avant-bras. Néa l'observa un instant, les sourcils haussés.

_-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? _demanda-t-elle.

Severus la regarda étrangement.

_-Te soigner ? Peut-être parce que je suis ton père_, répondit-il.

-_Mais_, dit Néa. _Si vous avez laissé mère faire, c'est que je le méritais. Donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez les cacher._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si compliquée ?_dit Severus.

Néa regarda ses mains en rougissant.

_-Aller_, dit-il un peu plus doucement. _Retourne profiter du calme de ta salle commune avant demain. Et je crois que ceci t'appartient_.

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette de Néa enroulée dans un morceau de soie rouge et lui tendit. Néa prit sa baguette, et elle se sentit revivre, une chaleur se propagea jusqu'à son cœur

-_Oui, merci, père,_ dit-elle en se relevant.

« Je ne le comprends décidément pas », pensa-t-elle en refermant la porte. Elle redescendit dans sa salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un sofa et jeta un œil à ses bras enfin libre. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Le rire ne se termina plus, il augmentait avec les minutes. Petit à petit, il se transforma en pleurs. Néa sanglota pendant une demi-heure. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle pendant deux mois, avait fait son possible pour rester calme mais tout lui pesait. Tout venait d'exploser, ses sentiments. Elle pleurait sans même savoir pour quoi, pour qui. Elle prit le temps de se calmer et remonta doucement dans son dortoir, où épuisée, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, elle resta au lit jusqu'à dix heures n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Son père ne vint même pas la voir. Cela devait lui être égal. Néa prit une douche froide avant d'enfiler son uniforme pour la première fois de l'année. Elle releva ses cheveux et arrangea son col. Après son maquillage, elle noua sa cravate en soupirant. Cette année serait différente. Cyprien n'était plus là, Dumbledore non plus, Elise non plus. Candice et Victoire lui manquaient. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment son père avait pu assassiner le directeur. Comment pouvait-il être mort, lui, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, d'après ce qu'elle en savait son père avait toujours eut de bons sentiments envers l'ex-directeur. Mais son père, il l'avait tué sans le moindre remord, le moindre scrupule. Il ne semblait même pas touché, ni même ébranlé. Il était resté de marbre, froid comme à son habitude. Mais ce qu'elle retiendrait de son été, c'est le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait abandonné chez son horrible mère. Elle l'avait torturée, malmenée. Son père ne l'avait pas sauvé cette fois-là. Il n'avait strictement rien fait et ça : Néa ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il pouvait essayer d'être plus humain, rien ne changerait. Néa n'oublierait jamais l'été de ses seize ans.

Elle passa la journée dans le parc, pour calmer ses nerfs. Les questions fusaient dans sa tête. Comment se passera cette rentrée ? Comment se comporteront les élèves ? Comment se passera cette dernière année ?

Elle remonta vers le hall, et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Les autres élèves allaient arriver. Elle était censée accueillir les premières années pour la répartition. La grande porte s'ouvrit sur les Carrow, et derrière eux en rangs, les élèves des quatre maisons. Ils firent entrer les élèves dans la grande salle. Néa voyait les élèves de son année. Elle aperçut avec soulagement Ginny qui parlait à voix basse avec Neville. Elle ne vit pas Weasley. Elle savait qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas revenir à Poudlard, à cause de son sang, ni même Harry. Soudain, elle reconnut deux visages très familiers.

_-Tracey ! Daph !_ s'exclama Néa en allant prés d'elles.

_-Néa !_ S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble en sortant du rang.

Les filles s'embrassèrent.

_-Je dois accueillir les premières années, on se voit après_, dit Néa en voyant Alecto venir prés d'elles.

-_Dans la grande salle !_ ordonna-t-elle.

Néa se retourna en la regardant avec un air hautain.

-_Je suis préfète-en-chef, je dois m'occuper des premières années_, dit Néa sèchement.

La mangemort se rendit dans la grande salle, et Néa vit arriver son frère Amycus avec les premières années. Les enfants semblaient tous un peu effrayés. Néa s'approcha d'eux pendant qu'Amycus se rendait dans la grande salle.

_-Bonjour à tous_, dit-elle avec un sourire. _Je suis Antinéa et je suis préfète-en-chef. Vous allez, dans un instant, être repartis, dans l'une de nos quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom, Serpentard, comme moi_, dit-elle en montrant son uniforme, _Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

Elle regarda les premières années qui ne semblaient pas rassurés.

-_Allez ne vous en faites pas !_ dit-elle. _Ce n'est pas si terrible que çà. Et au moindre problème cette année, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Suivez-moi._

Elle ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, silencieuse. Néa regarda son père assis à la place du professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall était debout près du choixpeau et du célèbre tabouret. On entendait le bruit des pas, et rien d'autres. Personne n'osait parler, murmurer. Le silence était pesant. Néa laissa les premières années devant l'estrade et rejoignit ses amies au bout de la table de Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall entama la répartition alors que Néa se penchait sur ses amies.

-_Comment allez-vous ?_ murmura-t-elle.

-_Je vais bien,_ dit Daphné. _Je suis rentrée d'Espagne hier._

_-Pareil,_ dit Tracey. _Sauf que moi j'étais à Salem. Et toi, Néa ?_

Néa eut un sourire forcé.

-_On en parlera toute à l'heure,_ chuchota-t-elle. _Pourquoi fait-il si calme ?_

_-Ton père a exigé le silence dès notre entrée,_ murmura Daphné.

_-Et personne n'ose lui désobéir,_ poursuivit Tracey.

Néa leva les yeux vers son père. Il était fidèle à lui-même : froid, impassible et ayant un regard sévère. Il balayait la salle de ce regard si craint dans le château. Les autres élèves essayaient de l'éviter en regardant ailleurs.

Néa se tourna vers le reste de la table. Elle vit Blaise qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête, Parkinson qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de Drago, Millicent Bullstrode discutait avec Goyle, et Crabbe avait un air d'abruti comme d'habitude pensa Néa. Contre toute attente, son père se leva dès que le professeur Mcgonagall eut regagné sa place.

_-Bienvenue à toutes et tous_, dit-il.

Sa voix était glaciale et mielleuse à la fois, elle faisait peur.

-_Quelques changements ont été faits cet été au château, vous vous en rendrez compte bientôt_, continua-t-il. _Tout d'abord, je vous présente vos deux nouveaux professeurs. Alecto et Amycus Carrow._

Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement, tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Des mangemorts, des échappés d'Azkaban.

_-Le professeur Alecto Carrow, vous enseignera l'étude des moldus, matière qui est dorénavant obligatoire pour tous_.

Un brouhaha léger d'indignation s'éleva aux quatre coins de la salle.

-_Silence !_gronda Severus. _Le professeur Amycus Carrow, vous enseignera l'Art de la magie noire, anciennement appelée défense contre les forces du mal. Les professeurs Carrow, sont chargés de toute la discipline du château._

Les élèves semblaient pétrifiés d'horreur, de peur, d'angoisse.

_-Il n'y aura plus aucune activité extra-scolaire_, poursuivit Severus. _L'interdiction de posséder son propre balai, s'étend désormais à tout le monde. Il n'y aura plus de quidditch. Le temps libre, vous permettra d'apprendre mieux. Tout le monde devra être debout à 7h, et il sera formellement interdit de se trouver en dehors de sa salle commune après le repas du soir. Seuls les préfets, et les professeurs ont ce droit. Tous les passages secrets menant à l'extérieur ont été détruits, et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de faire l'école buissonnière. Premièrement, des détraqueurs se trouvent tout autour du château, et ensuite vous seriez très sévèrement punis en rentrant._

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la grande salle.

_-Vous trouverez vos emplois du temps dans vos chambres_, dit Severus.

Il claqua des doigts, et les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Petite à petit, les discussions reprirent. Et au bout d'un moment, on se serait cru revenu à l'ancien Poudlard. Chose qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Alecto se leva.

_-Silence !_ Gronda-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup. Néa regarda les professeurs se regarder entre en eux. Le reste du repas se finit dans un silence presque total. Néa vit son père partir par la porte de derrière, après son repas. Elle soupira de soulagement. Désormais, elle était libre. Il serait tellement occupé qu'il ne soucierait plus d'elle. Les élèves se levèrent aussi pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Néa s'assura que tout le monde aille bien. Elle regarda soudain, les premières années de Serpentards qui semblaient perdus. Elle chercha la préfète du regard, et Tracey lui glissa.

_-Elle vient de sortir._

Néa soupira d'agacement.

_-Elle m'énerve déjà_, dit-elle. _Je m'en occupe, je vous retrouve dans notre chambre_.

Les filles s'en allèrent et Néa s'approcha du groupe de premières années.

_-Je vais vous montrer la salle commune, suivez-moi_, dit Néa.

En sortant de la grande salle commune suivit des plus jeunes Serpentards, elle aperçut une fillette seule qui ne semblait pas savoir où elle était.

_-Viens par ici_, lui cria Néa gentiment. _Tu es en première année ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

-_Dans quelle maison es-tu ?_ demanda Néa en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

_-Poufsouffle,_ murmura-t-elle.

Néa se redressa et réfléchit une minute. Elle vit alors Blaise et Théodore passer devant elle.

_-Théo ! Blaise_ ! S'exclama-t-elle un ton ravi.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, méfiant. Néa se tourna vers les premières années de Serpentard.

-_Voilà Blaise et Théodore, ils sont en dernière année_, dit Néa. _Et ils vont gentiment vous montrer où se trouve la salle commune._

_-Quoi ?_ S'exclamèrent-ils. _Certainement pas._

Néa se retourna vers eux, un air assassin sur le visage, elle se rapprocha d'un pas raide. Elle pointa du doigt le torse de Blaise en murmurant dangereusement.

_-J'ai passé un horrible été, je ne suis pas patiente, pas d'humeur, et par-dessus le marché je dois faire le boulot que ces idiots de préfets n'ont pas fait alors je vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver d'avantage._

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, sans un mot, et Néa sourit l'air satisfait.

-_Bien, alors essayez de ne pas leur faire peur_, dit-elle. _Viens je vais te ramener à ta salle commune_, dit-elle à la fillette.

Elle remonta le grand escalier en parlant à la petite fille.

-_La salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouve non loin des cuisines_, dit Néa alors qu'elles entraient dans le couloir du premier étage.

_-Tu vois cette coupe de fruit ?_ dit Néa. _Si tu chatouille la poire, tu peux rentrer dans la cuisine du château._

-_Oh c'est chouette,_ dit la fillette.

-_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Anna,_ répondit-elle.

-_Eh bien Anna, nous y sommes_, dit Néa en montrant un tableau représentant une nature morte. _Alors le mot de passe, c'est « feuille de lys »._

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une porte.

_-Je vais te laisser_, dit Néa. _J'aurai une discussion avec les préfets demain_

Néa attendit que la fillette entre pour repartir vers les cachots. En rentrant dans la salle commune, Néa fut assaillie de toute part.

-_Bonjour Néa !_ dit la jeune Héloïsia.

_-Bonsoir Antinéa_, dit une autre.

Une autre jeune fille s'approcha vivement de Néa.

_-Bonjour Néa !_ s'exclama Astoria Greengrass.

_-Bonsoir, Astoria, comment vas-tu ? Et ces vacances ?_ demanda Néa.

La jeune fille sourit en répondant.

_-L'Espagne est un pays fabuleux, et ces plages sont exquises !_

_-Bien,_ répondit Néa.

Elle repéra Pansy Parkinson, couchée à moitié sur Drago. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif.

_-Relève-toi, ta position est des plus vulgaires_, dit-elle froidement. _Les premières années n'ont pas à voir ça._

Avant que Pansy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago répliqua :

-_Laisse-nous, Néa._

_-Hors de question,_ dit Néa. _Si voulez faire ça, allez ailleurs. Et vous n'avez pas à discuter, je suis préfète-en-chef._

Pansy se releva, et fila dans sa chambre, l'air rageur. Drago, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle, fit de même. Néa aperçut, Daphné et Tracey, dans la plus grande des alcôves. Elles étaient en compagnie de Blaise et de Théodore qui se disputait une partie d'échec. Néa vint s'installer auprès d'eux.

_-Avons-nous le droit de jouer aux échecs, Ô madame la préfète-en chef ?_ demanda Théodore le sourire aux lèvres.

Il rigola avec Blaise, et Néa les suivit avant de donner une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

-_Arrêtez de vous moquer_, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. _Je peux te donner un conseil, Théodore, pour les échecs ?_

_-Non, tout le monde sait que tu ne sais pas jouer aux échecs,_ répondit-il.

Néa prit un faux air vexé.

-_C'est faux, je gagne toujours contre mon père_, dit-elle.

Blaise leva les yeux.

-_As-tu déjà envisagé l'hypothèse qu'il faisait peut-être exprès de perdre ?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas son genre,_ dit Néa. _Bon jouez donc au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire. Les filles, on monte ?_

Daphné et Tracey hochèrent la tête en se relevant. Blaise et Théodore se levèrent également.

-_Bonne nuit les filles_, dit Blaise.

_-Et pas de cochonneries à trois,_ dit Théodore avec un sourire.

Tracey s'avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de coude.

_-Pervers_, dit-elle avant de suivre Néa et Daphné dans les escaliers.

Arrivée au palier, elles soupirèrent. Néa se tourna vers elles avec un sourire triste.

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire çà un jour_, dit-elle. _Mais, c'est notre dernière année. L'année prochaine on partira d'ici, c'est étrange._

_-C'est triste,_ dit Daphné.

_-Le pire c'est qu'en plus d'être notre dernière année_, continua Néa en entrant dans la chambre. _C'est que ça va être la pire de toute. Mon père est directeur, il se conduit comme un tyran, et a supprimé toutes nos activités._

Tracey soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit pour prendre un sachet dans sa valise.

_-C'est pas grave_, dit-elle. _On s'amusera toutes seules, et Néa tu pourras chanter ici. Regardez donc, en provenance de Salem._

Elle leur montra un drôle de petit sachet rempli d'herbes. Néa rigola suivit de Daphné.

_-Et tes vacances Néa _? demanda Daphné.

Néa se raidit d'un seul coup, un sentiment de fraîcheur lui parcouru la peau.

-_On ne t'a pas vue depuis les funérailles de Dumbledore,_ dit Tracey.

-_Je ne pouvais pas assister à ça_, répondit Néa avec un air sombre. _Le professeur McGonagall a appelé ma tante Androméda, et je suis restée une semaine chez elle. Puis des mangemorts sont venus me chercher, ma mère voulait que je passe les vacances avec elle._

_-Tu as passé deux mois chez Bellatrix Lestrange ? _demanda Daphné avec effarement.

Néa hocha la tête.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je la déteste, je la hais_, dit Néa. _Je voudrais qu'elle souffre, qu'elle agonise douloureusement._

_-Néa, c'est ta mère…_essaya de dire Tracey doucement.

Néa se releva et s'approcha de ses amies. Elle remonta sa chemise le long de son bras, et montra son avant-bras, couvert par un bandage. Elle tira dessus et l'enleva. Les deux amies regardèrent les marques encrées dans le bras de leur amie.

-_Par Merlin,_ dit Daphné en posant une main sur sa bouche.

_-Oh ma Néa_, dit Tracey en l'enlaçant. _C'est horrible, je suis si désolée pour toi._

_-On ne la laissera plus te faire de mal,_ dit Daphné.

_-Merci les filles, vous êtes de bonnes amies,_ murmura Néa

Daphné soupira en se couchant :

_-Quelle sombre rentrée…_

Severus s'assit face à son bureau. Ça y est, il venait de battre le directeur Black dans la catégorie « Qui est le directeur le moins aimé de Poudlard ». Il déposa quelques souvenirs dans la pensine, avant d'en revoir certains.

_Severus venait de transplaner d'urgence chez Elise, dans son petit appartement de Londres. Il frappa à la porte en vitesse et la jeune femme lui ouvrit rapidement._

_-Mais enfin, Sev ! dit-elle. Il est vingt-deux heures._

_-Tu dois partir, d'ici, très vite, dit-il dans un souffle. _

_-Comment ça ? demanda Elise confuse._

_-Dumbledore est mort, Elise, répondit-il vivement. C'est moi qui l'ai tué._

_La jeune femme recula d'horreur._

_-Ecoutes-moi, tu dois me faire confiance, dit Severus calmement. Il allait mourir, il a été touché par une malédiction, il me l'a demandé. Tout fait partie d'un plan, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu sais que je suis sincère._

_La jeune femme s'assit en soufflant._

_-Mais où dois-je aller ?demanda-t-elle._

_Severus sortit un carnet et lui tendit._

_-J'ai acheté cette maison dans les Alpes françaises, il y a quelques temps, au cas où, dit-il. Je te promets que j'essayerais de venir te voir mais je serais probablement surveillé. Elle est bien protégée et j'en suis le gardien du secret._

_Elise se leva et fit sa valise d'un coup de baguette. Elle ouvrit le carnet et lut l'adresse. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui murmura :_

_-Je t'aime, Sev. Fais attention à toi, et prend bien soin de Néa._

_Elle transplana sans plus attendre, et Severus regagna le manoir Rogue._

_-D'après l'un des aurors, disait un mangemort. Elle est chez votre sœur, madame Lestrange._

_Bellatrix hurla de rage._

_-Comment ont-ils put confier ma fille de sang pur à cette immonde traîtresse !_

_-Calme-toi, Bellatrix, siffla Severus énervé._

_Le Lord se leva._

_-Je ne veux pas que cette jeune fille reste avec de probables membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il froidement. Nott, Greyback, Prew et Goyle, vous irez la chercher._

_-Maître, dit Nott, leur maison n'est-elle pas protégée ?_

_-Pas encore, répondit le lord en souriant. Tous ces idiots doivent se remettre de la mort de l'amoureux des moldus avant de penser à se battre._

_Severus se sentait misérable : il était en train de comploter pour l'enlèvement de sa fille unique._

_-Vous lui prendrez sa baguette, continua le lord. Et lui attacherai les mains, car elle fait bien de la magie corporelle, n'est-ce-pas Severus ?_

_-Oui maître, répondit-il contrit._

_Severus était assis en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Severus, dit le lord de sa voix sifflante. Le ministère vient de tomber sous ma coupe, donc Poudlard va le suivre dans peu de temps. Il semblerait que tu sois le mieux placé pour être à la tête de cette école. Poudlard à, à cause de Dumbledore, perdu de ces vrais valeurs et j'entends les restaurer._

_-Bien maître, répondit-il. J'en serai honoré._

_-C'est un excellent moyen de surveiller l'éducation des sorciers, dès leur plus jeune âge, répondit le Lord en souriant mauvaisement. Il faudra penser à supprimer ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal, dit le Lord en rigolant froidement. Et nous modifieront quelque peu l'étude des moldus. Les sangs-de-bourbes ne seront plus les bienvenus._

_-Les choses seront bien mieux comme cela, maître, dit Severus. Les sangs-de-bourbes ne sont que des plaies._

_-Il faudra surveiller étroitement les deux Weasley, reprit le lord. Il semble que le garçon soit un grand ami de Potter, et comme nous ne le verrons pas à Poudlard cette année, il serait bien de surveiller le garçon._

_-Bien évidemment, maître, répondit Severus. L'an dernier, Dumbledore a nommé Antinéa préfète-en-chef, cela pourrait être utile qu'elle le soit, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_-C'est parfait, dit le Lord, un rictus s'étendant sur le visage. _

_-Il manquera deux professeurs, maître, annonça Severus._

_-Les Carrows, dit le lord. Amycus se débrouille bien en magie noire, et Alecto à une haine assez élevée pour les moldus. Laisse-leur la discipline, comme cela tu ne devras pas t'ennuyer de ça. En plus j'aurais probablement d'autres services à te demander au cours de l'année._

_-Bien, maître, répondit Severus._

_Un autre souvenir vint s'incruster devant les yeux de Severus._

_-J'ai trois ans comme ça, mon papa, disait une toute petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs._

_Un visage enfantin aux joues pleines, les yeux vifs et un sourire éclatant. Telle était la petite Néa de trois ans qui montrait trois de ses doigts._

_-Vraiment, tu es grande alors, disait Severus. Tu n'es plus mon petit bébé._

_L'enfant fronça les sourcils._

_-Non, mais je suis ta petite sorcière d'amour alors, dit-elle de sa toute petite voix aigüe en riant._

_Severus lui sourit._

_-C'est d'accord, alors ma petite sorcière d'amour, dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux._

_Elle attrapa son cou et lui fit un bisou. Ensuite elle se détacha et dit :_

_-Je t'aime beaucoup comme ça, dit-elle en écartant les bras un maximum._

Severus sortit de la pensine, le cœur battant. Il resta assis perdu dans ses pensées. « Merlin ! Qu'était-il devenu de cette époque ? »

* * *

><p>Un tite review? Et sinon point de vue évolution du caractère d'Antinéa ? :)<p>

On se retrouve** le 23 mai 2012** :D en attendant bombardez moi de review ( vous ne savez à quel point ça égaie ma journée !)

Gros bisous


	59. Ch59 : un cadeau

**Chapitre 60 – Un cadeau.**

* * *

><p>Bonjour ensoleillé aujourd'hui!<p>

Je poste en ce jour particulièrement joyeux, parce que j'ai un examen...

Alors : Merci du fond du coeur pour vos review ! Je vous aimes :3

**La louve:** Merci pour ta review, mais non...Néa une peste? comme-ci... Gros bisous à toi !

**Kiwi:** Merci pour tes reviews, je suis ravie que cela te plaise :D

**Claire Rogue :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! gros bisous

**Ignie:** Je suis contente ! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, Biisous :D

**Hln M:** Merci pour ta revie et ton soutien, oui tout doucement. Gros bisous à toi !

Sinon, non il y a pas de bug j'ai juste enlevé un chapitre (le 6 qui étaot si petit que je l'ai fusionné avec le 5), et des notes. donc c'est normal :D Laissez une review, non enregistrée ou faite comme hln Malvezin et commentait ailleurs ;D

Voilà deux petits jeux :

1- A la fin de ce chapitre, qui est la fameuse personne ? celui qui trouve peux proposer une idée d'OS que j'écrirai (Ps: les apparences sont parfois trompeuses)

2- Si je passe le cap des 300 review, je ne m'arrêterai pas là où je l'avais prévu ( çàd après la bataille de Poudlard)

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture !

Bisous

* * *

><p>DING…DING…DING…DING….DING…DING<p>

Néa sursauta dans son sommeil et tomba de son lit emmêlée dans sa couverture. Visiblement ses deux amies semblaient être aussi surprises qu'elle.

-_Mais enfin !_ s'exclama Daphné. _Pourquoi cette cloche sonne-t-elle ?_

_-Quelle heure est-il ? On est où ?_ demanda Tracey encore engourdie par le sommeil.

Néa se releva en se débarrassant de sa couverture d'un geste furieux.

_-Il est sept heures, cette espèce de dingue veut réveiller tout le château !_s'exclama-t-elle.

La cloche continua sa symphonie encore cinq minutes, le temps que tout le monde soit bien levé. Néa enfila un peignoir.

_-Je vais aller voir les plus jeunes_, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _ils ne doivent pas comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive._

Elle descendit dans les étages plus bas, où les élèves sortaient de leur dortoir se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-_Retournez dans vos dortoirs pour vous préparer !_ S'exclamait Néa. _C'est juste la cloche qui sonne le réveil._

Elle regagna enfin sa chambre, après avoir dû rassurer quelques premières années, renvoyer des élèves dans leur dortoir, et remettre un peu d'ordre.

Juste après le petit déjeuner, Néa envoya des lettres aux préfets pour une réunion le soir même, puis elle monta vers le bureau de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au déjeuner. Arrivée près de la statue, celle-ci se permit de lui demander :

-_Le mot de passe ?_

Néa fronça les sourcils.

_-Si je le savais je vous le dirais_, dit-elle agacée. _Prévenez mon père que je dois le voir._

Un instant plus tard, l'escalier se matérialisa devant Néa qui entra dans le bureau en oubliant de frapper.

_-Eh bien, tu bats tous les records_, dit la voix froide de son père. _Généralement tu attends au moins la fin de la journée avant de te retrouver dans mon bureau. _

_-Bonjour père,_ répondit Néa en faisant une révérence. _Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ,mais je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose._

Severus haussa un sourcil.

_-Tu ne me déranges pas, assieds-toi_, répondit-il. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-J'ai convoqué les préfets à une réunion ce soir,_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Parce que ce ne sont que des fainéants ! Hier j'ai dû ramener une première année de Poufsouffle parce qu'on était partie sans elle, et la préfète de Serpentard a laissé les premières années dans la grande salle. Mais ça ne se passeras pas comme ça, je vais mettre les choses au claires._

_-Eh qu'attends-tu de moi ?_ demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oh, rien_, dit Néa. _Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais faire une réunion._

_-Oui, mais la prochaine fois_, dit Severus. _Demande-le avant d'envoyer l'invitation._

Néa rougit et se leva satisfaite.

_-Très bien, sur ce, bonne journée !_

Elle se retourna mais la voix froide de son père.

-_Attends une minute._

Néa se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

-_Tiens-toi correctement aujourd'hui_, dit Severus très sérieusement.

Néa hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Elle se demandait pourquoi il lui avait dit ça ? Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours d'étude des moldus. Elle rejoignit ses amies dans la classe d'étude des moldus. Aux murs étaient encadrées des photos de moldus affreux, déformés, vilains.

_-Asseyez-vous et vite !_ s'exclama une voix presque caquetante.

Néa regarda ses amies, et elles s'assirent au milieu de la classe. L'étude des moldus était un cours commun avec les trois autres maisons. Les autres élèves parlaient à voix basses, d'autres n'osaient rien dire.

-_Eh bien nous pouvons commencer le cours_, dit Alecto. _Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un moldu ?_

La totalité de la classe leva la main.

-_Toi_, dit Alecto en montrant un garçon blond. _Ton nom ?_

_-MacMillan, professeur,_ répondit Ernie. _Un moldu c'est un être dénué de magie._

_-Faux,_ répondit Alecto. _5 point en moins pour Poufsouffle_.

Un murmure d'indignation traversa les Poufsouffle, et Néa fronça les sourcils. Tous les bras se baissèrent d'un coup, sauf celui de Drago qui souriait mauvaisement.

-_Oui, Mr Malefoy ?_ dit Alecto.

-_Les moldus ne sont que des animaux inutiles,_ répondit-il.

Un murmure d'effroi parcouru la classe entière. Néa vit Tracey ricaner et Daphné poser une main sur sa bouche. Le professeur frappa des mains le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Bravo ! Trente points pour Serpentard !_ dit-elle.

-_Non, c'est faux !_ s'exclama une voix.

Néa se retourna pour mieux voir, Neville Londubat qui était debout l'air en colère.

-_Quel est ton nom ?_ demanda Alecto froidement.

-_Londubat, Neville Londubat_, répondit-il franchement.

_-Eh bien Londubat, ton insolence coûtera, dix points à Gryffondor et tu viendras en retenue ce soir. _

Neville la défia du regard et resta debout. Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur l'échange quand Alecto sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers lui. Néa se releva brusquement.

-_Vous n'avez pas le droit de pointer votre baguette sur un élève_, dit-elle.

Alecto la vrilla du regard.

-_Assieds-toi et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde_, siffla-t-elle froidement.

Néa croisa les bras.

-_Mais justement çà me regarde, je suis préfète-en-chef, et vous ne ferez de mal à personne tant que je serai là,_ dit Néa.

Alecto tourna sa baguette vers Néa, et Néa entendit ses amies lui murmurer :

-_Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît…_

_-Néa arrête…_

_-Allez-y_, l'encouragea Néa avec un sourire_. Mais n'oubliez pas que mon père vous a formellement interdit de me punir._

Alecto souleva sa manche pour faire voir sa marque. Un murmure effrayé retentit. Néa déglutit.

-_Alors on fait moins les malins ? Que se passe-t-il d'après-vous si je pose mon doigt là-dessus ?_

Néa sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler, et fit mine de se rasseoir.

-_Il ne me semble rien avoir entendu, Miss Rogue,_ dit Alecto.

Néa leva les yeux vers elle :

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser, professeur_, dit-elle les dents serrées.

_-C'est bien mieux, assis Londubat,_ ordonna-t-elle. _Reprenons le cours et prenez note. Les moldus ne servent à rien à part à embêter le monde sorcier. A cause d'eux, nous devons vivre cachés car lorsqu'ils savent ce que nous sommes, ils nous persécutent. Ils ne sont bons qu'à être mis en cage. Ils se persécutent même entre eux !_

Néa pensa à juste titre que Voldemort faisait également la même chose. Après tout il se battait contre les sorciers venant de famille moldues. Néa refusait de croire cette théorie idiote, et sans aucun sens, du vol de magie. Le cours fut encore plus ennuyant qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie. Néa n'était pas à l'aise en sortant du cours.

_-Néa ?ça-va ? tu es toute blanche,_ dit Daphné.

Néa hocha la tête, sans conviction. Elle pensait à une chose : son père. Il allait savoir pour ce matin, et elle allait encore se faire punir. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours fidèle à elle-même.

-_Vous êtes désormais en dernière année_, dit-elle. _Le travail va être intense, et j'insiste bien sur le fait que vous devez travailler tous les jours ! Je n'admettrais aucun échec à la fin de l'année lors de l'ASPIC._

Néa dont les tremblements ne semblaient pas finir essaya de se calmer. Une main fine et fraiche se posa doucement sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de trembler. Néa remercie d'un signe de tête son amie Daphné, dont la délicatesse et la gentillesse faisait le caractère. Néa savait qu'au fond d'elle, Daphné ne partageait en rien les croyances de sa famille. Elle comprenait parfaitement Néa.

-_Miss Rogue, j'ai bien peur que les vacances ne soient finies, donc si vous vouliez bien arrêter de rêvasser et vous intéresser à la métamorphose_…

Néa leva les yeux vers le professeur McGonagall.

-_Excusez-moi, professeur_, dit-elle, _cela ne se reproduira pas._

_-Très bien,_ répondit le professeur. _Comme je le disais il y a un instant, la métamorphose humaine est extrêmement dangereuse quand on a peu d'entraînement…_

Le déjeuner venu, Néa se rendit dans la grande salle. Heureusement pour elle, son père n'était pas présent. Elle comprit alors, qu'elle ne le verrait que très rarement aux repas dans la grande salle à partir de maintenant.

_-Ça-va mieux ?_ demanda Daphné.

_-Non_, répondit Néa qui avait toujours le cœur malade.

-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Tracey.

Néa les regarda droit dans les yeux, sans le moindre sourire.

-_Mon père…il..il va me tuer pour le cours de ce matin_, dit-elle d'une voix blanche_. Je n'aurais pas dû…J'aurais dû me taire, mais l'idiote que je suis ne peux jamais faire autrement !_

_-Néa, tu n'es pas idiote_, dit Daphné.

-_C'est vrai mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris la défense de Londubat_, dit Tracey.

_-Parce que contrairement à toi, Trace, j'ai vu trop de monde mourir, être torturés cet été_, dit Néa. _J'en ai assez de voir des gens souffrir ou mourir !_

Personne n'avait entendu l'échange, mais tous furent surpris : Néa se releva d'un geste sec et sortit en claquant la porte de la grande salle, silencieuse tout à coup. Daphné se leva, foudroyant son autre amie du regard.

_-Je m'en occupe_, murmura-t-elle les sourcils froncés. _Toi, tu en as assez fait_.

Daphné sortit vivement de la salle, elle se dirigea vers le lac, près des rochers. Elle savait parfaitement que Néa allait là-bas pour réfléchir, où se calmer quand elle était énervée. Néa, était assise sur un rocher, fixant le lac noir des yeux. Le vent soufflait un air froid, digne d'un mois de septembre. Daphné posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_-Néa…_

Cette dernière se retourna, quelques larmes aux yeux.

_-Qu'y-a-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-Je te comprends_, souffla Daphné en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

Néa ricana. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

-_Je sais très bien que tu ne suis pas l'idéologie de ta famille, que tu es amie avec Hermione Granger, que tu ne fais pas de différence entre les sangs-purs et les sangs-de-bourbes,_ poursuivit Daphné très sérieuse.

_-Non, c'est faux !_ répondit Néa la voix étouffée par un sanglot.

-_Bien sûr que c'est vrai,_ soupira Daphné. _Tu n'es pas honnête avec moi ? Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je veux que tu restes en vie, que tu restes mon amie. Et ce n'est pas en protégeant Londubat que tu vas y arriver. Imagine que ta mère soit au courant ? Tu crois qu'elle te couvera d'amour en rentrant pour les vacances de Noël quand elle le saura ?_

_-Elle me tuera,_ dit Néa en tremblant. _Elle me fera agoniser doucement, et atrocement. Par Merlin qu'ai-je fais ?_

_-Du calme,_ la rassura Daphné. _Il n'est pas trop tard, va voir les Carrow et invente je ne sais pas quoi pour qu'ils évitent d'en parler._

Les tremblements de Néa ne firent qu'amplifier.

_-Tu soutiens qui dans cette guerre ?_ demanda soudainement Néa.

Son amie soupira.

_-Je ne soutiens personne. Tout le monde est pour la pureté du sang dans ma famille, c'est ce que l'on me dit depuis ma naissance. Mais moi je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon problème, pas mon combat. J'ai terriblement peur, du mal qui pourrait s'abattre sur ma famille. Donc je me comporte comme eux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Je ne pose pas cette question._

_-Pourtant elle est simple, _dit Néa en se reprenant. _Accepterais-tu de tuer ou de voir mourir quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas né « du bon côté » ?_

Daphné secoua la tête silencieusement. Néa commença à pleurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Daphné serra son amie, triste pour elle. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus.

-_Allez, viens !_ dit Daphné enjouée. _On va s'amuser, un peu ! Il fait trop sombre dans ce château_.

Néa la regarda confuse, en se frottant les yeux.

_-Peeves ! Peeves !_ Commença-t-elle à crier. _Peeves !_

Néa regardait son amie comme si elle était folle. Tout le monde savait bien, qu'il était une personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas croiser, et cette personne c'était Peeves. Un caquètement retentit dans l'air et le malicieux esprit frappeur apparut en enlevant son chapeau pointu rouge.

-_Qui a dérangé le beau Peeves ?_ dit-il.

_-Nous avons besoin de rire un peu,_ dit Daphné. _Antinéa est triste._

L'esprit frappeur eut un sourire éclatant. Il se frotta les mains d'un air diabolique.

-_Suivez-moi,_ dit-il en secouant la tête vivement. _Peeves à une idée, hahahaha…_

L'esprit frappeur fila en direction du château. Néa et Daphné se mirent à courir derrière lui. Soudain Daphné trébucha dans l'herbe, en éclatant de rire suivit de Néa.

_-Vite, on va le perdre_, dit-elle en soufflant.

Elles reprirent leur course, et ralentirent seulement une fois la grande porte passée. Elles traversèrent le hall d'un pas vif, en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elles arrivèrent au premier étage, et l'esprit frappeur leur fit signe de se cacher. Elles se placèrent derrière une armure épaisse. Néa souriait, en regardant le couloir désert. Le professeur Trelawney, qui parlait à sa boule de cristal, apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Alors qu'elle passait devant un tableau, l'esprit frappeur se composa un air affreux et la surprit en sortant brusquement du tableau.

-_AAAHHH !_ s'écria le professeur en faisant tomber sa boule de cristal.

Néa pouffa. Peeves n'en avait pas fini. Il prit les lunettes du professeur et les posa sur son propre nez. Néa éclata de rire avec Daphnée.

-_Mais enfin…Mais enfin_, bégayait le professeur Trelawney.

-_Oh !_ dit-il en faisant d'être en transe. _Une étoile ! Puis il prit un air sérieux. Je vois…un…FANTÔME !_

Il disparut un instant, avant de réapparaitre sur le côté du professeur qui bégayait ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il tapota doucement son épaule droite, avant de se placer à sa gauche et de pousser un cri. Le professeur eut si peur qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Néa n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Daphné attrapa son bras, et les filles s'enfuirent vers les toilettes des filles. Elles se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, en riant. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver un état normal, Néa en avait les larmes aux yeux.

_-Oh Morgane, comme c'est bon de rire !_ s'exclama Néa ayant retrouvé le sourire. _Merci, Daph._

_-Je te préfère souriante, _dit-elle.

_-On doit se promettre de ne dire à personne le motif de notre discussion de tout à l'heure_, dit Néa plus sérieusement.

_-Je te le promets,_ dit Daphné en tendant sa main.

_-Moi aussi,_ répondit Néa en tapant dedans.

_-Que vas-tu faire ?_ demanda Daphné en s'appuyant contre l'un des lavabos.

_-QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?_ s'exclama une voix perçante.

Néa et Daphné sursautèrent en poussant un cri. Néa se retourna vivement, la baguette à la main. Le fantôme d'une fille avec des lunettes rondes étaient là, les lèvres tremblantes de fureur et les bras croisés. Néa abaissa sa baguette.

_-Oh, non, c'est mimi geignarde_, chuchota Daphné.

-_Bonjour, euh…Mimi_, dit Néa. _Je m'appelle Néa._

Le fantôme se calma un peu et plissa les yeux.

-_Néa, quel drôle de nom_, dit le fantôme.

Néa rougit.

-_Tout aussi drôle que Mimi,_ répondit-elle.

Le fantôme éclata en sanglots. Néa se retourna sur Daphnée.

-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

Son amie soupira.

- _Rien du tout_, chuchota-t-elle. _Viens, partons avant qu'elle n'arrête de pleurer_.

Elles sortirent des toilettes discrètement, dans le couloir, Néa ne put s'empêcher de questionner Daphné.

-_Qui est-ce ce fantôme ? _

_-C'est Mimi geignarde, le pire fantôme de l'école_, dit Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. _C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, elle est morte ici, dans ces toilettes. La rumeur dit qu'elle était née-moldue, et qu'un monstre l'a tuée._

Mes filles descendaient vers les cachots.

-_Oui je me souviens, maintenant_, dit Néa. _C'est la première histoire qu'Harry m'a raconté lors de mon arrivée. A l'origine, Salazar Serpentard a créé une chambre mystique où il enferma un Basilique, le roi des serpents. Ce serpent, devait tuer les nés-moldus, pour que Poudlard reste pur. _

_-Alors, elle existe vraiment cette chambre ?_ demanda Daphné. _Je me souviens de cette période, et on n'en a jamais su beaucoup plus._

-_Il faut être Fourchelangue, pour y accéder_, dit Néa en s'arrêtant. _Ce que je suis à moitié._

_-Euh à moitié ? _demanda Daphné en haussant les sourcils.

-_Oui, je comprends la plupart des choses,_ dit Néa. _Mais je ne le parle pas couramment._

_-Ah, ok,_ dit Daphné.

-_Tu veux qu'on y aille cette nuit ? _demanda Néa avide.

Daphné recula en perdant son sourire.

_-Tu es folle ? _demanda-t-elle. _Tu veux qu'on descende, pendant la nuit, dans une chambre ou vit un serpent géant ?_

_-Il est peut-être mort,_ insista Néa.

_-Non, je refuse_, dit Daphné en secouant la tête. _Et tu n'iras pas non plus._

_-Pfff,_ soupira Néa.

-_Miss Rogue !_ s'exclama une voix froide.

Néa se retourna et vit Alecto Carrow descendre les marches du grand escalier. L'adrénaline et la peur montèrent d'un coup.

-_Miss Greengrass, retournez dans votre dortoir, je dois m'entretenir avec Miss Rogue_.

Néa regarda son amie partir le cœur serré. Elle, suivit le professeur, en se rassurant mentalement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer, ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Alecto ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et laissa Néa passer.

_-Assieds-toi, Antinéa,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Néa la regarda étrangement et s'exécuta.

_-Je peux te tutoyer ?_ demanda le professeur.

Néa, trop apeurée pour parler, hocha la tête. Que se passait-il ? Cette femme était infecte avec Néa depuis qu'elle la connaissait, et là soudainement elle l'appelait par son prénom.

-_Bien, tu étais plus bavarde ce matin_, dit Alecto en jouant avec sa baguette. _J'aimerai que tu m'expliques, pourquoi avoir défendu Londubat ?…Peut-être soutiens-tu les sangs-de-bourbes et les moldus ?_

-_Non, professeur, pas du tout_, dit Néa. _Je suis désolée, mon comportement n'était pas convenable._

_-Cela me rassure,_ dit Alecto en soupirant faussement. _Je ne me voyais pas annoncer à cette chère Bella, que sa fille soutient la cause ennemie. Cela ne lui aurait pas plu, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Non, professeur,_ dit Néa. _Mais je ne soutiens qu'une seule cause, celle du sang-pur._

_-Je m'en doute bien_, dit le professeur. _Alors, pourquoi avoir défendu Londubat ?_

_-Parce que…parce qu_e, répondit Néa en recommençant à pleurer. _Vous alliez lui faire du mal._

_-Et alors ?_ dit Alecto froidement.

-_Je ne veux pas que les gens souffrent_, dit Néa. _Je sais ce que l'on ressent, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un ait à subir la même chose._

_-Je vois,_ dit Alecto. _Alors, on va faire un marché. Tu assisteras à la retenue de ce soir, et en échange, je ne dirai rien à ton père._

Néa leva les yeux, confuse.

-_Allons, il n'y a aucun piège_, insista Alecto.

-_J'ai une réunion avec les préfets à 18h30, _dit Néa. _Je viendrai juste après._

_-Très bien_, sourit Alecto. _Donc à ce soir._

_-Oui, _répondit Néa en se relevant. A ce soir professeur.

Néa sortit du bureau, et attendit d'être assez loin pour se laisser tomber sur un banc en soupirant, le cœur battant.

Alecto sourit mauvaisement.

-_Tu ne diras pas à Rogue, qu'elle a défendu Londubat ?_ demanda son frère en sortant de la pièce d'à côté.

_-Non,_ répondit-elle. _Et toi non plus._

_-Mais tu la crois ?_ dit Amycus perplexe.

_-Oui, elle était sincère_, dit-elle avec un geste désinvolte. _C'est une petite idiote, elle est faible. _

_-Que va-t-on faire ce soir ?_ demanda Amycus.

-_Londubat va payer cher de m'avoir tenu tête,_ dit-elle. _Un bon doloris le calmera, nous avons carte blanche, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Il éclata de rire.

-_Et tu crois que la gamine n'interviendra pas ?_

_-Elle n'osera pas,_ dit Alecto_. Elle a bien trop peur de Rogue et de Bellatrix pour ça. Et ce sera une punition autant pour elle que Londubat. On ne peut pas la punir, mais elle va tout de même payer de s'être manifestée. Elle ne supporte pas de voir les gens se tordre de douleur, elle va être servie. Tout ce qu'elle pourra faire, c'est pleurer._

_-C'est finement bien imaginé,_ dit son frère d'un ton admiratif. _J'ai mis en retenue d'autres gamins, ils sont vraiment mal élevés._

_-Tu as eu raison, ces gosses ne feront pas la loi bien longtemps_, dit Alecto en éclatant d'un rire presque dément.

Néa entra dans sa chambre et fut assaillie.

_-Que se-passe-t-il ?_ s'exclama Daphné inquiète. _Tout va bien ?_

_-Oui, _répondit Néa en souriant. _Elle a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien à mon père_.

Tracey s'approcha, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

-_Je suis désolée, pour toute à l'heure,_ dit-elle.

Néa s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-_Bon, il nous reste une heure avant le cours de potion_, dit Néa.

Tracey se dirigea vers sa valise.

-_Non,_ soupira Néa. _J'essaye d'arrêter._

Tracey rigola en sortant sa radio. Daphné roula des yeux.

-_Hum…_réfléchit Daphnée. _Sorcière FM ?_

La radio s'agita seule.

-_C'est parti pour Sorcière FM !_ Chanta l'objet.

Néa s'allongea sur son lit, pour lire un magazine appartenant à Daphné. Une musique retentit dans la chambre, et Tracey entama la chanson à tue-tête, pendant que Daphné se faisait une tresse.

_-Ecoutez çà, _dit Néa en se relevant assise en indien. _« Les Croque-mitaines ont annulé leur tournée mondiale…Après, Celestina Moldubec et Les Bizzar's Sisters, ils ont annoncés ne pas être prêts pour cette tournée, qu'ils préparaient déjà depuis un an. Le phénomène semble toucher la culture musicale sorcière au complet… »_

_-Oh non_, dit Tracey._ J'avais prévu d'y aller._

_-Il y en aura d'autre,_ dit Daphné.

_-C'est tout de même étrange_, fit remarquer Néa_. Oh ! Augmente le son, j'adore ce titre._

Elle se leva pour danser, et fut imitée par ses amies. Le tube passant à la radio, était « Do the hippogriff »

-…_Move your body like a hairy troll,_ chantait Néa. _Learning to rock and roll._

_-Groove around like a scary ghost_, dit Tracey en faisant semblant de chanter dans un micro. _Spooking himself the most…_

La cloche les interrompit, et les filles se dépêchèrent pour rassembler leurs kits de potions, et leurs livres.

_-Vite, on va être en retard,_ dit Daphné.

Elles accélérèrent le pas, vers le dernier des cachots. Le plus grand, et le mieux équipé des laboratoires scolaires de Grande-Bretagne. Le professeur était déjà là. Néa regarda autour d'elle, le peu de monde qu'il y avait : Il y avait Daphné, Tracey, Blaise, Drago et elle chez les Serpentard. Il restait trois garçons de Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Blister et Keven Cornwall, qui adressèrent à Néa un signe de tête. Ernie était là, pour représenter les Poufsouffle. Celui-ci s'avança vers Néa qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

-_Bonjour Ernie,_ dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

_-Salut, Néa, tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oui, je te remercie_, dit-elle. _Et toi comment vas-tu ?_

_-Je vais bien,_ dit-il, _mais je suis inquiet, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Justin._

_-Oh,_ dit Néa tristement. _Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Susan ?_

_-Elle a été abattue par la mort de son oncle et sa tante, l'année dernière_, dit Ernie gravement. _La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'est le jour de son départ._

_-J'espère qu'elle va bien,_ soupira Néa. _Tu veux qu'on se mettent ensemble, en potion ?_

_-Oui, ce serait bien,_ dit Ernie.

Elle se retourna sur Daphné et Tracey :

_-Les filles, mettez-vous ensemble_, dit-elle_. Je vais m'installer auprès d'Ernie_.

Le vieux professeur Slughorn, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte, et adressa un sourire à Néa, puis aux autres. Tous s'installèrent.

-_Bonjour, bonjour, mes amis_, dit-il. _Hum, je vois que notre effectif s'est quelque peu dégradé…enfin, aujourd'hui…_

Néa soupira. Elle espérait toujours qu'Hermione et Harry soit en bonne santé.

-…_vous allez me préparer une potion de votre choix,_ dit le professeur. _Mais votre potion doit être d'un niveau supérieur._

Les élèves ne bougèrent pas de suite, tous occupés à fouiller leur livre de potion. Néa se releva, ayant une bonne idée. Elle n'avait eu aucunes libertés pendant les vacances, et ce cours était l'occasion de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

_-Professeur ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du professeur.

_-Miss Rogue, que se passe-t-il ?_

-_Je me demandais,_ demanda Néa. _Si on modifie les souvenirs d'une personne, peut-on faire revenir ses derniers avec une potion de mémoire._

Le professeur sembla réfléchir.

_-Ce serait en effet possible, mais il faudrait renforcer la potion_, dit Slughorn. _Vous devriez en parler à votre père._

-_Non,_ dit Néa en secouant la tête. _Je vais le faire toute seule, n'en parlez pas, je vous prie._

_-Bien, bien, j'ai hâte de voir cela._

Néa sourit et entra dans la réserve à ingrédient. Elle attrapa ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans son kit, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle fit bouillir son eau d'un coup de baguette.

_-Alors_, dit Ernie qui préparait un philtre régénérant. _Des rumeurs courent sur toi, tu sais._

_-Vraiment ? _dit Néa en ne s'en étonnant même pas.

-_Oui, des gens disent que tu as passé toutes tes vacances chez Bellatrix Lestrange, et que tu aurais torturé des moldus avec elle._

Néa lâcha sa touillette. Elle regarda Ernie avec peine.

-_Crois-moi, Ernie, celle qui a pris le plus de doloris cet été, c'est moi_, dit-elle. _Et je ne pourrais pas torturer quelqu'un._

_-Ne t'en fait pas, je te crois_, répondit le garçon. _Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas entendu ton père parler de choses, et d'autres trucs sur Potter ?_

_-Ernie, je n'ai pas vu mon père souvent ces vacances_, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement. _Et il ne parle jamais de rien devant moi._

La discussion s'arrêta là. Néa se reconcentra sur sa potion. Elle ajouta deux poils de licorne et tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle dû compter 6 secondes, avant de tourner une fois dans l'autre sens et de rajouter une goutte de poison de salamandre de feu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de renforcer la potion, tout en préparant le reste de ses ingrédients, elle chercha au fond de son crâne. Soudain, elle se rappela. Dans l'une des revues de la société des potioniste de son père, un chercheur avait rajouté des larmes de phénix dans sa solution.

-_Je vois que vous avancez bien, Miss Rogue,_ constata le professeur.

-_Oui, professeur,_ répondit-elle en coupant une racine d'Asphodèle. _Je vais rajouter deux larmes de phénix pour la renforcer._

_-Hum, et comment allez-vous réduire l'acidité que produise les larmes ?_ demanda le professeur.

_-Acidité…acidité…De la menthe !_ S'exclama-t-elle ravie. _La menthe limite l'acidité et les effets somnifères du poison de salamandre._

-_Très bien, très bien Miss Rogue,_ dit le professeur ravi.

Néa jubila en ajoutant les larmes, puis la menthe réduite en liquide verdâtre. Elle regrettait d'avoir détruits ses souvenirs, et il était impératif qu'elle sache si elle avait été aimée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude son père à son égard. A la fois inquiet, et toujours furieux. Son esprit était confus, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour elle, le dilemme était simple : Résister ou mourir. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait sa mère à Noël, et que si elle ne se tenait pas correctement, cette dernière lui ferait payer.

_-Et Top ! C'est fini,_ dit le professeur Slughorn. _Alors, j'accorde 10 points à chacun d'entre vous. Nous allons faire du bon travail cette année, mes enfants. Bravo à tous._

Tous se levèrent pour rendre leurs potions. Néa hésita à la donner.

-_Professeur, puis-je la garder ?_ demanda-telle.

-_Vous ne comptez pas la boire, j'espère ?_ demanda le professeur. _On ne sait pas si elle est réussie, et si ce n'était pas le cas, vous seriez empoisonnée._

_-Non, non, mais je veux garder une fiole_, dit Néa. _Voilà le reste._

_-Je vais étudier ça ce soir,_ dit-il.

Néa sortit et mit son insigne auprès de son blason, puis remonta vers l'étage supérieur. La salle en question était une salle de classe que Néa aménagea d'un coup de baguette. Les tables formaient désormais un U géant.

_-Dobby ?_ s'exclama Néa.

Le petit elfe apparut en s'inclinant.

-_Bonjour, Miss Rogue_, dit-il. _Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider Miss Rogue_.

Néa s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

_-Tu peux m'appeler Antinéa, si tu veux_, dit-elle. _Voudrais-tu nous apporter des rafraichissements, et des sandwichs, ici ? Parce nous avons une réunion avec les préfets._

_-Oui, Dobby fait çà avec plaisir, Miss_, dit-il. _Mais Dobby ne peut pas appeler, Miss Rogue, autrement que Miss Rogue. L'elfe de Miss Rogue, avait bien dit que sa maitresse était bonne._

Néa sentit son cœur se serrer.

-_Laly ? Elle est ici ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui, elle travaille ici,_ répondit l'elfe. _Mais elle n'a pas le droit de venir vous voir, ou de quitter la cuisine._

-_Très bien merci, Dobby,_ dit Néa.

Il disparut, et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Je te remercie,_ dit-elle.

-_Je vous en prie Miss Rogue,_ répondit l'elfe.

Néa sortit un parchemin et une plume, et recopia la liste des préfets de cinquième année.

Serpenard : Harper Dawnson ,Malcom Baddock

Poufsouffle : Emma Dobbs, Owen Cauldwell

Gryffondor : Romilda Vane, Jimmy Peakes

Serdaigle : Orla Quirke, Stewart Ackerley

Puis, elle entama la rédaction de son rapport de potion. Les nouveaux préfets arrivèrent peu de temps après.

_-Bonjour_

_-bonjour,_

_-Oh, salut ça-va ?_

_-Quoi de neuf ?_

Néa se releva.

-_Tout le monde est là ?_ demanda-t-elle en comptant mentalement les préfets_. Bien nous pouvons commencer._

Les autres se placèrent à table. Néa agita sa baguette et des verres d'eau apparurent devant chacun d'entre eux.

_-Je suis Antinéa Rogue_, dit-elle. _La préfète-en-chef. Je devais avoir un homologue masculin, mais il semble qu'il n'est pas pu revenir à l'école cette année._

Néa se souvint de sa discussion avec son père. Le préfet-en-chef, choisit par Dumbledore était un sang-de-bourbe, et ne pouvait revenir à Poudlard cette année. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle occuperait parfaitement les deux rôles.

_-Je vous ai convoqué ce soir_, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Car il semble que l'on ait oublié de vous prévenir sur le travail de préfet. Je vous préviens, je suis préfète-en-chef et je n'ai pas envie de faire votre boulot, j'en ai déjà assez. Vous devez guider les élèves, les empêcher de faire des bêtises, les soutenir, mettre de l'ordre. Alors j'exige une explication, pourquoi hier une élève de Poufsouffle était perdue dans le hall ? Pourquoi j'ai dû ramener les premières années de Serpentard à la salle commune ?

Les cinquièmes années, légèrement intimidés n'osaient répondre. La jeune fille ne faisait pas peur en soit, mais son père oui. Personne au château ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de la fille de peur d'avoir le directeur sur le dos. Emma Dobbs, leva la main.

-_Oui ?_ répondit Néa.

-_J'étais toute seule,_ dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. _Owen était déjà partit avec ses copains, et il avait la liste._

Néa se retourna sur le garçon, qui était écarlate.

_-Bon, ok, j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là_, dit-il. _Je ne le ferai plus._

_-Très bien,_ dit Néa. _Une autre chose, surveillez votre langage. Les plus jeunes répètent souvent les actions des plus grands, et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient punis parce qu'un idiot ne sait pas fermer sa bouche, _dit-elle en prenant bien soin de le regarder. _Maintenant, chez les Serpentards ?_

_-C'est-à-dire que…_commença Harper.

-_On les a oubliés,_ finit Malcom.

Antinéa les vrilla d'un regard noir.

-_Oubliés ? Oubliés ? Vous rigolez j'espère_, dit-elle froidement. _Comment peut-on oublier que l'on détient un des postes les plus importants de cette école ? Vos insignes ne sont pas assez voyants ? D'ailleurs où sont vos insignes ?_

Elle les regarda tous et toutes, seuls deux ou trois préfets portaient leurs insignes.

-_Dès à présents, j'exige que vous portiez toujours votre insigne_, dit Néa froidement. _Vous surveillez votre langage, et votre attitude. Surveillez les premières années, pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, qu'ils respectent les règles. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, je vous fais remplacer. C'est clair ?_

Personnes ne disaient le moindre mot, mais ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-_Bien, la réunion est terminée,_ dit Néa en se levant. _Vous pouvez manger ici, Harper et Malcom vous rangerez la salle après. Je dois partir._

Néa sortit de la salle, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle aimait avoir du pouvoir. Ce qu'elle aimait moins, c'est que ces idiots aient peur d'elle à cause de son père. Et ça, elle en était certaine. Ernie lui avait dit tout à l'heure, que tout le monde craignait de mettre en colère la préfète-en-chef, par peur de la réaction du directeur. Elle monta au cinquième étage et frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Le professeur Carrow, se tenait au fond de la salle de cours. Plusieurs élèves étaient assis aux différents pupitres. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, tous semblaient à la fois effrayés, perdus. Ils ne faisaient rien, à part regarder Alecto qui elle les regardait comme un hippogriffe chassant sa proie.

_-Antinéa, vous êtes là plutôt que prévu, c'est bien_, dit le professeur. _Venez, venez-vous asseoir ici._

Elle lui désigna une place devant Neville qui la regarda étrangement.

_-Bien, nous allons donc commencer,_ dit Alecto en sortant sa baguette.

Néa eut l'impression d'être dans un piège à loup en train de se refermer doucement.

_-Vous allez comprendre, mes enfants, que vous ne ferez pas la loi_, dit Alecto. _Londubat s'est permis de m'interrompre. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à ne pas répondre aux adultes ?_

Néa eut de la peine, c'était de la faute de sa mère si Neville ne pouvait vivre avec ses parents.

-_Non,_ répondit Neville avec dignité et force qui surprit Néa. _Ils n'ont pas pu à cause de sales mangemorts comme vous._

_-Sale gamin, tu vas payer ton affront, _cracha Alecto.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'empoigna pour l'amener devant tout le monde présent.

_-Endoloris,_ cracha Alecto sans le moindre scrupule.

Neville s'écroula et eut des spasmes. Néa le regarda, le teint livide. A ce moment précis, elle l'admirait. Il faisait ce qu'elle était incapable de faire. Il se retenait de hurler. Alecto fit cesser le sort un instant, avant de le relancer plus fort. Il ne put plus se retenir, il sanglota en étant secoué de spasmes. Il hurlait de douleur. Néa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-_S'il-vous plait, arrêtez,_ dit Néa en se levant. _Il a assez souffert_.

-_Oh non_, dit Alecto. _Maintenant, tu te rassieds bien sagement._

_-Je vous en prie,_ dit Néa étouffée par un sanglot.

_-Je peux aussi prévenir le directeur_, la menaça Alecto.

Néa dû se rasseoir sans un mot. La punition de Neville dura quelques minutes de plus, avec quelques pauses brèves. Néa vit les autres élèves, certains de premières années, qui étaient tétanisés. Alecto regarda Neville, par terre, avec mépris, puis releva les têtes vers les autres.

-_A qui le tour ?_ dit-elle.

Néa hoqueta en sortant un mouchoir. Alecto les regarda tous. Au hasard, elle attrapa une fillette de Poufsouffle et la soumit sans scrupules au doloris. Néa n'en pouvait plus, elle était figée dans son horreur. Elle se retrouvait quelques années en arrière, lorsque sa mère tortura devant elle les enfants. Alecto arrêta d'un coup, en se retournant sur les autres. Elle avait un air fou.

_-Ce sera mon dernier avertissement, la prochaine tout le monde y passera. Sortez !_

Néa se précipita hors de la salle de classe, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle manqua, de tomber dans les escaliers. Elle traversa la salle commune, sous les regards des Serpentards. Elle monta dans sa chambre, et fonça dans sa salle de bain. Arrivée aux toilettes, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Daphné et Tracey, étaient derrière la porte.

-_Néa ? Néa ? Tout va bien ? _

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

Néa sortit des toilettes en larmes. Daphné s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, en lui essuyant les yeux. Elle mit de nombreuses minutes pour se calmer. Daphné lui appliqua un gant de toilette sur le visage.

-_Dans …dans…ma trousse…potion,_ dit Néa en bégayant.

Daphné fouilla frénétiquement dans la trousse de toilette de son amie et y trouva un petit flacon.

_-Celle-là ?_ demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le flacon.

Néa hocha la tête, elle l'attrapa les mains tremblantes et la bue en entière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que son philtre fasse effet.

_-Ça-va mieux ?_ demanda Daphné.

-_oui,_ dit Néa doucement.

-_Tu veux en parler_ ? demanda Daphné.

Néa secoua la tête.

_-Pas ce soir,_ dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sur une Tracey un peu ennuyée.

-_Ne stresse pas, mais y'a ton père dehors_, dit-elle.

Néa devint livide en se relevant. Carrow avait dû la dénoncer, elle allait payer son intervention. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir, et observa son père qui fronça les sourcils.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il gravement. _Tu es malade ?_

_-Non, père, _dit-elle sans le regarder.

-_Bien, suis-moi dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de te parler_.

Néa hocha la tête et le suivit péniblement. Elle traversait les couloirs tristement, l'air inquiet. Son père agita sa baguette devant la statue, qui déploya un grand escalier menant à son bureau. Néa sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle avait des frissons qui montait de long de son dos, ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement, et ce malgré le philtre qu'elle venait d'ingérer. Son cœur fit un bond quand son père ouvrit la porte. Le moment sembla se passer au ralenti, assis près du bureau. Une personne se leva, Néa éclata en pleurs et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines !<p>

N'oubliez pas une petite review :D et mes petits jeux...

Gros bisous


	60. Ch60 : Paris, ville de l'amour

**Chapitre 60 – Paris, ville de l'amour**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour bonjour amis du jour ! :D<strong>

**La louve : **Merci pour ta review, oui j'aime le coupage de chapitre ;) Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu ! bisous

**MrsLuna22: **Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir d'en avoir de toi si souvent maintenant ! bisous

**Hln Malvezin : **ahaha oui Alecto est une... Enfin, merci pour ta review ^^ bisous

**Grumfy : **En effet, tu veux faire souffrir cette pauvre Néa encore plus? ^^ bisous et merci à toi !

**Ignie: **c'est normal puisque j'ai supprimé des notes donc si tu veux laisser une reviews, ne te connecte pas ! ;) bisous à toi

**Klaylinn: **Je t'ai déjà tout dit mais merci encore ! bisous

**Merci aussi aux ajouteurs dans les histoires favs ou en alertes, et bien évidemment aux lecteurs :D**

**Pour le petit jeu :**

Vous allez lire la bonne réponse, en fait tout le monde m'a dit la même chose à peu prés, mais si vous aviez cette personne dans vos choix, j'attends vos idées d'OS, qui seront postés dans "La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille".

Allez en attentes de vos nouvelles ! bonne lecture !

Ps: Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais bonne chance pour vos examens, si vous passez le BAC, et si vous bossez bon courage !

* * *

><p><em>Une personne se leva, Néa éclata en pleurs et courut se jeter dans ses bras.<em>

Elle le sera dans ses bras, avec le plus de force qu'elle possédait. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son torse, et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la serrer plus

-_C'est fini,_ dit la voix claire et douce.

_-Je t'aime, je t'aime_, dit Néa en serrant plus encore.

Elle sanglotait dans ses bras, ne voulant plus arrêter.

_-Néa, ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plait_, dit-il. _Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

_-Modérez vos paroles, Chambers_, répondit la voix froide de son père.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille disparurent doucement, elle releva la tête en essuyant ses yeux.

_-Cyprien_, murmura Néa en se reprenant. _Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Je vous laisse,_ dit Severus d'un ton froid en sortant du bureau.

Cyprien guida Néa jusqu'à un fauteuil. Néa le regarda en profondeur, et il lui adressa un large sourire.

-_Je suis venu voir ton père, parce que je voulais te voir,_ dit-il en français. _Et il a été te chercher, mais je ne pensais pas te voir arriver dans un pareil état. Comprend-t-il le français ?_

Néa secoua la tête en souriant doucement à son fiancé.

-_Tu m'as tellement manqué_, dit-elle à deux doigts d'éclater encore une fois en sanglot_. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'en peux plus._

_-Raconte-moi, cette femme t'a fait du mal pendant les vacances ?_ demanda-t-il gravement.

Néa devint livide en hochant la tête.

_-C'était horrible, j'étais en enfer,_ dit-elle péniblement. _Ils ont réussi à m'enlever ma joie de vivre. J'ai vu des gens mourir, être torturés devant mes yeux. Je…je…_

_-Ne t'en fais pas,_ dit-il en la réconfortant. _Au mois de mai, tu auras dix-sept ans, tu seras libre. Ils n'auront plus aucun pouvoir, ni droit sur toi._

_-Non_, dit Néa tristement. _Il a fixé ma majorité à vingt ans, je vais devoir les supporter encore trois ans. Et je n'y arriverais pas, tu n'as jamais vécu avec eux tous. Ce sont des malades, des fous, des monstres._

_-Tu te trompe, Néa_, dit Cyprien. _Tes parents adoptifs, ils étaient monégasques ?_

Néa fronça les sourcils.

_-Non, pas du tout_, répondit Néa. _Maman est née à Paris, et papa sur la côte d'Azur. Ils ont déménagé à Monaco pour les affaires de papa_.

Il était encore pénible pour elle de parler de ses parents adoptifs.

-_Alors voilà_, continua Cyprien. _Mon père s'est renseigné, tu es encore sur les listes du consulat français. Ta nationalité n'est pas anglaise, ma chérie, tu es française. Et à la fin de l'année, lorsque tu auras mis un orteil sur le territoire français pour tes études, ils n'auront plus de droits sur toi. Parce qu'en France les parents n'ont plus le droit de fixer la majorité. Tu seras libre à la fin de l'année._

Au fil des paroles de Cyprien, une flamme grimpait en Néa. Elle buvait ses paroles. Dès qu'il évoqua « sa liberté », elle se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant.

-_Comment explique- tu ce problème de nationalité ?_

_-Mon père pense que le professeur Dumbledore a dû faire les démarches pour que ton adoption paraisse crédible, et il a été obligé de t'inscrire au consulat. Mais depuis le temps, les affaires de nationalité entre sorciers et moldus ont fusionnées. Et visiblement, il semble que le professeur Dumbledore ait oublié ce détail il y a quelques années. Autrement dit, pour la loi, tu es française, donc ne te concerne que les lois françaises._

Un soleil semblait être passé sur son visage, Néa souriait.

_-Mais, maintenant_, dit Néa, _je dois finir ma scolarité ici pour pouvoir aller en fac l'année prochaine._

_-Oui, et tu dois tenir bon,_ dit Cyprien et lui attrapant le visage_. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de tenir. J'ai demandé à mon père de voir avec le tient, si tu ne pourrais pas passer quelques jours chez nous à Noël._

Néa baissa la tête.

_-C'est inutile, ils ne voudront pas_, dit Néa. _Surtout elle… Et comment vont tes parents ?_

_-Oh, très bien_, dit Cyprien. _Mais ils n'habitent plus en Angleterre, ils ont vendus le manoir cet été et ont achetés une grande maison de campagnes en province de Paris. Avec toutes ces choses qui se sont passés cet été, ils ne voulaient pas à devoir prendre part. Tu sais ma mère, à part ses réceptions, rien ne l'intéresse vraiment. Et mon père, adore son boulot au Ministère de la Magie française._

_-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi,_ dit Néa.

-_Dans dix petits mois, on sera heureux ensemble_, dit Cyprien. _Alors dis-moi, maintenant. Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en pleurs toute à l'heure ?_

_-Parce que je croyais que j'allais encore me faire punir,_ répondit-elle. _Ce matin en étude des moldus, Londubat à mal répondu à Alecto Carrow, la mangemort. Elle a pointé sa baguette vers lui et je suis intervenue parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai souffert de cet abominable sort. Et elle m'a…proposé un marché. Soit elle disait tout à mon père et à Bellatrix, soit je venais à la retenue de ce soir et elle ne disait rien. J'ai choisi la deuxième option, mais pendant cette heure, elle a soumis Londubat au doloris, et puis une petite fille de Poufsouffle. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je voulais les aider mais je ne pouvais pas._

-_Calme-toi_, dit Cyprien en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu n'es pas responsable_.

La porte arrière du bureau, s'ouvrit sur Severus.

_-Mr Chambers, je suis navré mais ma fille a cours demain_, dit-il.

Néa se releva inquiète, et en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Cyprien se relevait.

_-Mais père, s'il-vous-plait, un instant encore_, demanda-t-elle.

Severus la fixa froidement du regard.

_-Il est tard_, dit-il_. Mr Chambers n'aura qu'à revenir le mois prochain._

_-C'est vrai ?_ demanda Néa.

Severus hocha la tête d'un geste raide, et Néa se tourna vers Cyprien n'osant pas l'embrasser devant son père.

_-Je t'aime tellement_, dit-elle.

_-Moi également_, répondit-il. _Prends soin de toi, ne commet pas d'imprudence, s'il-te-plait._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu partes_, dit Néa en anglais.

_-Il le faut_, dit Cyprien. _Je reviendrai bientôt._

_-Non_, insista Néa_. Reste…_

Cette fois Severus décida d'intervenir.

_-Antinéa, cesse de te conduire en enfant gâtée_, dit Severus. _Retourne dans ton dortoir, tout de suite._

Néa se retourna avec fougue en foudroyant son père du regard.

_-Dois-je répéter ?_ dit Severus froidement.

Néa eut un sourire forcé et méprisant.

_-Non, père_, dit-elle. _Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit_.

Elle se retourna sur Cyprien, et lui fit une révérence avant de l'enlacer doucement. Ce dernier lui souffla doucement :

_-Je t'aime pour toujours_.

Néa sourit doucement.

_-Te voir m'a redonné la force de me battre_, dit-elle.

Cyprien essaya de la retenir, de lui dire ne pas faire d'histoires inutiles, mais la jeune fille partait déjà d'un pas vif. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, et Cyprien se retourna vers son ancien professeur.

-_Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir ma petite amie dans cet état_, dit-il un peu plus froidement. _Je vous demanderai de ne pas la malmener plus qu'elle ne l'a été cet été. _

_-Je peux vous demander de quel droit, vous vous mêlez de çà Chambers ?_ demanda Severus aussi froidement. _Votre petite amie, comme vous le dites si bien, est ma fille. J'ai tous les droits sur elle._

_-Je ne remets pas en cause vos droits, professeur_, dit Cyprien froidement. _Mais si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil. Ne lui faites pas de mal, Antinéa est rancunière et ne pardonne que très difficilement ce qu'elle juge être une trahison. Et Merlin sait qu'un rien est une trahison pour elle. Je vous promets que nous serons heureux, que nous aurons une belle famille. Mais vous n'en ferez pas partie, elle ne le voudra pas après tout cela. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, professeur,_ finit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-_Bonne soirée, Mr Chambers_, répondit Severus.

Néa s'endormit avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle rêva de son ami pendant la nuit. Les lendemains de cette soirée, c'est une Néa nouvelle qui fit son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, riait à la moindre chose aussi futile soit elle. Elle ne se souciait plus de personne. Après tout, elle ne souffrirait plus du malheur des autres si elle n'y prêtait pas attention. C'était sa nouvelle philosophie de vie. Philosophie que les professeurs et les élèves trouvèrent déplacée en cette période. Elle n'intervenait que lorsque c'était nécessaire mais ne contredisait plus personne. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté en art de la magie noire, elle connaissait déjà une panoplie de sort qu'elle, et tous les autres, devaient utiliser sur divers animaux. Elle ne voyait presque jamais son père, et quand elle le voyait, elle se contentait d'une révérence froide avant de passer son chemin. Alors qu'elle se promenait un jour dans le parc, elle remarqua le changement de couleur des feuilles. Cette variation de couleur allant de l'orange au jaune lui plaisait particulièrement. En rentrant de l'une de ses ballades quotidienne, elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. L'ambiance y était morose, comme d'habitude. Néa remarqua l'agitation régnant à sa table. Elle s'approcha les sourcils haussés.

_-Que se passe-t-il de si réjouissant ?_

_-Néa ! C'est fabuleux,_ dit Tracey.

-_C'est cette année ! Le grand bal,_ dit Daphné.

_-Un bal ?_ demanda Néa en s'asseyant.

_-Oui, regarde tu as reçu une enveloppe aussi_, dit Daphné en lui tendant une enveloppe argentée.

Néa fronça les sourcils et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe.

_Mademoiselle Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue,_

_Nous vous convions avec plaisir au 350__e__ Bal de la Magie. Notre institution se réunit tous les cinq ans, pour permettre à nos jeunes sorciers de se rencontrer entre eux. _

_Nous vous prions de nous répondre rapidement, avec si c'est le cas le nom de votre cavalier,_

_Nous vous prions d'accepter, Mademoiselle, nos sentiments les meilleurs._

_Le comité._

_-Quelle tristesse,_ commenta Néa.

Comment peut-on penser à organiser un bal alors qu'il y a la guerre dehors ? Alors que des gens meurent chaque jour ?

-_Comment ça ?_ demanda Tracey. _Quelle joie tu veux dire, ce bal réunit toutes les familles du monde entier !_

_-C'est un bal splendide, Néa_, dit Daphné. _Le cotillon de ta tante d'il y a quelques années n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est l'événement le plus attendu dans notre monde. Nous dansons, et on nous regarde. Cela commence dès l'âge de dix ans, et c'est ce que l'on appelle la présentation._

_-Autrement dit, les familles regardent qui leurs héritiers épouseront plus tard_, dit Tracey.

-_Ou plutôt,_ intervint Blaise. _Avec qui ils doivent se montrer courtois par obligation._

_-Et pour nous ?_ demanda Néa curieusement.

_-Nous avons un cavalier_, expliqua Daphné. _On danse toutes sortes de danses. Et après cela, c'est la fête._

_-Enfin, avant la fête, il faut rencontrer les amis ennuyeux de nos parents_, dit Tracey. _« Je vous présente ma fille unique, Teresa »,_ imita-t-elle. _Je vais devoir discuter avec ces gens, les Hobbst, des gens odieux, si tu veux mon avis._

_-Le bal, quel doux souvenir,_ dit Blaise avec un sourire aux lèvres. _Il se passe toujours des choses amusantes, cela te plaira à coup sûr Néa. Il s'agit du rassemblement le plus hypocrite de l'année, tu verras, ils sont tous amis, et quand l'un a le dos tourné, les rumeurs volent._

_-C'est le soir où tu peux réellement te permettre tout ce que tu veux_, dit Tracey avec un sourire.

-_Eh bien,_ dit Néa en souriant de force. _On verra._

Les cours reprirent, tout allait bien quand un soir Néa qui faisait sa ronde aperçut son père qui se rendait vers son bureau. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis une semaine.

-_Père !_ dit-elle froidement en s'avançant d'un pas vif.

Elle fit une révérence.

-_Bonsoir Antinéa_, dit Severus. _Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne dois pas faire ta ronde ici._

_-Oh vous savez,_ dit-elle. _Je fais toujours le tour complet du château. Savez-vous que j'ai reçu une invitation pour un bal ?_

_-Oui, as-tu déjà répondu ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Non, je ne savais pas si…_

_-Tu dois répondre positivement_, dit-il en reniflant presque de mépris. _C'est là le souhait de ta tante, et de ta mère._

_-Bien alors…_

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de verre cassé assez fort venant de son bureau. Son père regarda vers son bureau, il attrapa Néa par le poignet et remonte l'escalier en vitesse, la baguette à la main.

-_Mais enfin, lâchez-moi,_ s'indigna Néa.

_-Silence_, gronda Severus.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Néa vit avec horreur Neville, Luna Lovegood et, Ginny tenant une épée. Neville se tenait près de la vitre cassée. Tous les trois affichaient un air inquiet.

-_Tiens, tiens_, dit Severus d'une voix polaire. _Qu'avons-nous là ?_

Il verrouilla la porte du bureau, et se tourna vers Néa en la foudroyant du regard.

-_Tu étais avec eux ? Tu essayais de me retenir en bas ?_ dit-il la voix remplie d'une colère froide.

Néa balbutia avec horreur.

-_Non, non père pas du tout,_ dit-elle.

-_Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard_, dit-il en la trainant vers la porte menant à ses appartements. _Monte au salon et ne bouge pas_.

Néa avait les larmes aux yeux quand il la poussa vers les escaliers montant à ses appartements. Elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, et monta les escaliers. Elle attendit à la fois contrariée, et apeurée, pour une fois, elle n'était responsable de rien. Le temps était interminable, elle décida de de descendre les escaliers et de se rendre près de la porte.

-_Professeur Carrow, vous allez emmener Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley chez Hagrid, ils seront en retenue toute la semaine avec lui, dans la forêt._

_-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ?_ demanda la voix d'Alecto.

-_Puisque je le dis,_ répliqua son père. _Cet homme est fou, avec de la chance il les perdra dans cette forêt. _

_-Professeur, _dit la voix de Neville. _Votre fille n'a rien avoir avec tout ça, nous ne savions pas qu'elle se trouvait en bas._

Néa soupira et remercia Neville mentalement.

-_Comment puis-je savoir si vous ne mentez pas, Londubat ?_

-_Parce c'est la pire des pestes_, dit Ginny froidement. _Et nous ne serions pas assez bête pour nous associer à elle, c'est bien connu : les Serpentards sont des lâches._

_-Surveillez vos paroles, Miss Weasley_, dit le professeur la voix froide. _Maintenant, sortez_.

Néa entendit la porte claquer, elle remonta en vitesse les escaliers, mais arrivée au milieu de ceux-ci : la porte s'ouvrit.

-_Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?_ dit Severus froidement. _Descends, et viens t'asseoir_.

Néa redescendit doucement et s'approcha du bureau de son père en se redressant froidement. Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur.

_-Je n'ai rien avoir la dedans, je suis contrariée que vous ayez put penser le contraire_, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-_Je te présente mes excuses, pour t'avoir accusé à tort,_ dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Eh bien, je ne les accepte pas_, dit Néa en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Severus se releva sèchement.

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ demanda-t-il sèchement.

-_C'est une honte, monsieur le directeur !_ s'exclama une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Néa releva les yeux vers un portrait à l'air grincheux.

-_Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Phinéas Black, insolente !_ s'exclama le portrait. _Et dire que vous êtes mon héritière ! A mon époque, on fouettait les petites impertinentes dans votre genre._

_-Cela suffit,_ dit Severus. _Antinéa, présente tes excuses au directeur Black, de suite._

_-C'est un portrait,_ dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Mais c'est qu'elle répond en plus_, répliqua le professeur en brandissant le poing. _Je regrette l'époque où ces demoiselles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire._

_-Qu'avez-vous dit ? _s'indigna Néa.

Le portrait était tellement en colère qu'il semblait être prêt à sauter en dehors. Alors que le ton montait entre le tableau et Néa, Severus frappa du poing sur la table.

-_Allez-vous cesser !_ s'écria-t-il.

Néa surprise du ton employé par son père, s'assit d'un coup dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.

-_Pardon, père_, dit-elle.

-_Phinéas, allez donc là où vous savez_, dit Severus froidement.

-_Bien Severus, mais il faudra mettre jeune fille au pas_, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Severus se tourna vers Néa.

-_C'est vraiment mon ancêtre ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui, comme quoi le mauvais caractère est génétique,_ marmonna Severus.

-_Bon, ben, je vais y aller,_ dit Néa en se levant.

-_Pas si vite_, lui dit Severus suspicieusement. _Tu as l'air étrange depuis quelques semaines._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire,_ dit Néa calmement. _Je me tiens correctement, je ne dis pas ce que je pense. Je suis considérée comme la pire des pestes, quelqu'un de sans cœur. Les préfets ont peur de moi, parce que je suis votre fille. Et si je suis étrange, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombée dans une famille où on vous oblige à lire 20 chapitres sur la torture magique. Comment voulez-vous que je sois normale en vivant avec une famille comme la mienne ?_

_-Bien, ça soulage ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

-_Oui,_ soupira Néa.

-_Parfait, tu seras parfaitement calme demain soir, en retenue ici, pour avoir eu l'audace de me répondre,_ dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. _Maintenant, dehors, j'ai du travail_.

Néa le regarda méchamment avant de partir la tête haute.

Ces temps-ci, Néa prenait beaucoup de temps pour observer les autres. Elle voyait les autres élèves aussi moroses qu'elle-même. La seule maison, ne semblant pas touchée par cette sombre humeur était la sienne. Les après-midi de weekends, les élèves allumaient la radio dans la salle commune. Certains riaient, d'autres jouaient aux échecs. Néa préférait rester dans sa chambre avec ses amies, ou se promener autour du parc. Un matin les élèves eurent la surprise de découvrir un pan de mur de la grande salle portant l'inscription « L'A.D est de retour ! ». Son regard se posa sur Ginny, Neville, et d'autres Gryffondors qui faisaient, mal, semblant d'être étonnés. Néa ricana discrètement, son père allait devoir faire face cette fois-ci. Il semblait apprécier se terrer dans son bureau, personne ne le voyait jamais. Le soir même il fit une apparition. Il était sur le pas de la grande porte que le silence complet se fit. Néa vit même quelques premières années changer de couleur.

-_J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur comme quoi, quelques faiseurs de troubles se seraient cru malins cette nuit en détériorant les murs, _dit-il froidement. _Je vous préviens que les personnes qui seront surprises dans les couloirs la nuit, et ce peu importe le motif, seront sévèrement punis._

Il dit le dernier mot en prenant bien son temps. Il fixa les tables une à la fois, avant de partir brusquement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Néa mangeait tranquillement dans la grande salle. Les élèves chuchotaient tranquillement lorsque le courrier arriva. Néa reçu comme tous les jours une lettre de Cyprien, une autre venait de sa mère comme chaque semaine (à laquelle elle se forçait à répondre). Des murmures s'élevèrent à toutes les tables. Néa releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Partout les élèves se passaient le journal en murmurant avec vivacité. Elle attrapa son propre exemplaire, et eut une exclamation de stupeur :

« Harry Potter aperçut au Ministère de la Magie ! »

Néa lu l'article en question, il ne racontait que des bêtises mais il affirmait avec conviction qu'Harry, Ron, et Hermione était en vie. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Ce fut une mauvaise surprise qui l'amena dans le bureau de son père. Elle entra doucement.

-_Père ? M'avez-vous demandée ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Entre, et assieds-toi,_ dit son père de derrière son bureau.

Néa s'avança sous le regard scrutateur de son père. Elle s'assit en face de lui, en se tenant les mains. Elle ne se sentait jamais rassurée, ou à l'aise quand elle se trouvait dans son bureau.

-_Sais-tu pourquoi, je t'ai fait venir ?_ demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

_-Non, père,_ répondit-elle.

_-Vraiment ?_ dit-il d'une voix mielleuse à en faire peur. _Je viens de recevoir tes notes de ces deux derniers mois. Tu n'as réussi à avoir qu'un Optimal en potion. Pour les autres cours, tu as baissé de niveau. Tu te fiche de moi ?_

_-Je ne comprends pas,_ dit Néa.

-_Eh bien, tu vas te dépêcher à comprendre_, répondit-il. _Ne me fait pas regretter le choix de t'avoir laissé en septième année, alors que tu ne devrais pas y être_.

Néa baissa la tête.

_-Je travaillerai plus_, dit-elle.

-_Tu as intérêt sinon, tu passeras la deuxième partie de l'année tous les soirs ici,_ dit Severus.

-_Je ferais un effort,_ insista Néa.

_-Très bien tu peux t'en aller_, répondit Severus.

-_Bonne soirée,_ dit Néa avant de partir en vitesse.

La Toussaint arrivait doucement, quand Néa se rendit un vendredi après-midi dans le bureau de son père. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Cyprien. Elle avait manigancé un plan avec lui, pour qu'il la fasse sortir du château. Cyprien avait demandé à son père, s'il pouvait emmener Néa au cimetière pour qu'elle puisse se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de la faire avant. Etrangement, il avait accepté sans rechigner. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'une main, tenant un sac dans l'autre.

-_Bonsoir_, dit-elle joyeuse.

-_Antinéa_, dit son père avec un signe de tête.

Néa se tourna vers Cyprien qui l'attendait en souriant. Elle courut dans ses bras.

-_Bonsoir_, dit-elle en souriant.

-_Bonsoir ma chérie_, répondit Cyprien. _On va aller en cheminette jusqu'à chez moi, et on se rendra au cimetière demain matin._

Severus s'approcha froidement.

-_Je vous conseille, Chambers, de la ramener ici à l'heure, en vie, et entière_, dit-il froidement.

Néa du se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui répondre qu'après cet été rien ne pouvait être pire.

-_Vous savez très bien, que je donnerai ma vie pour elle, professeur_, répondit Cyprien sur le même ton.

Severus se tourna vers Antinéa.

-_Personne ne sait que tu vas quitter le château ce weekend_, dit-il. _Et personne ne doit le savoir, c'est très important. Me comprends-tu ?_

_-Oui, père, j'ai dit à Daphné et à Tracey que je dormais chez vous ce weekend_, répondit Néa.

-_Bien, vous pouvez y aller_, dit Severus_. Et je vous préviens, si elle ne rentre pas dimanche avant 18h. Je viens la chercher moi-même, et vous ne pourrez plus vous voir ici._

Néa et Cyprien hochèrent la tête. Cyprien attrapa le bras de sa fiancée délicatement et l'emmena vers la cheminée.

« Faculté de Magie de Paris » s'exclama Cyprien.

Ils disparurent d'un coup et Severus se pencha sur la cheminée en murmura l'adresse de son autre maison.

-_Bonsoir, Elise ?_

_-Oh Sev ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Néa ?_

Severus fit venir à lui un fauteuil et il s'assit au coin de la cheminée.

-_Je vais bien, mais je ne serais pas là ce weekend, dit-il. _

_-Ta fille, le sait-elle ?_demanda Elise.

-_Non, elle vient de partir avec Chambers_, répondit-il. _Je sais que ce n'est qu'un prétexte, mais Chambers m'a demandé s'il pouvait emmener Antinéa en France, pour qu'elle puisse se recueillir sur la tombe des moldus._

_-Ne parle pas comme çà,_ dit Elise sur un air de reproche. _Pourquoi un prétexte ?_

_-Parce qu'il me semble évident, que Chambers veut lui changer les idées_, dit Severus.

-_Oh, je vois, tu crois qu'ils vont…_

_-Je ne crois rien de çà, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire ce genre de choses_, s'énerva Severus_. Je pensais à ces choses qu'elle aime, les « magasins », ou ce genre de futilités._

_-Ah, oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils vont faire,_ dit Elise. _Mais cela reste étonnant que tu l'aies laissé partir, n'as-tu pas peur qu'elle ne revienne pas ?_

-_Elle n'osera pas,_ dit Severus. _Je préfère qu'elle soit avec Chambers plutôt que la laisser au château seule, avec les Carrow dans les parages_, dit Severus.

-_Je croyais, pour reprendre tes mots, qu'elle était calmée_, dit Elise.

-_Je n'ai pas confiance en elle,_ dit Severus. _Elle est incapable de se contrôler, et de tenir sa langue._

_-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ?_ demanda Elise.

_-Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque_, dit Severus.

-_Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as éloignée ?_ demanda Elise froidement. _Tu avais peur que je parle ?_

_-Non, j'ai eu peur pour ta sécurité, _dit-il. _Tu es autant en danger qu'Antinéa._

_-En danger, comment ça ? Pourquoi serait-elle en danger ?_ demanda Elise.

-_Oh peut-être parce qu'elle porte mon nom, et qu'il y plus d'un sorcier qui veut ma peau_, dit Severus.

-_Mais enfin, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ?_ demanda Elise.

-_Chambers m'a assuré qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle,_ dit Severus avec un reniflement. _Et, les français ne connaissent pas encore tout cela. Elle ne risque rien en France._

_-Oh quel charmant jeune homme,_ dit Elise. _Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui, il la protègera. _

_-Peut-être,_ dit Severus. _Sais-tu que quand ils se voient ici, ils parlent français ?_

Il entendit Elise rire.

-_Ils sont malins_, dit-elle. _Tu ne le comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Néa le sait ?_

_-Bien sûr, elle sait très bien que je suis agacé de l'entendre parler français alors que je ne le comprends pas. Ce n'est pas drôle._

_-Ah, la seule chose qui t'ennuie, est que tu ne peux pas surveiller ce qu'ils se racontent_, dit Elise.

-_Et c'est tout à fait normal,_ dit Severus froidement.

Il entendit Elise soupirer.

-_Il faut que j'y aille,_ dit Severus_. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime Severus_, répondit-elle.

Néa et Cyprien arrivèrent dans un hall en marbre blanc.

-_Bienvenue à la Faculté de Magie Supérieure de Paris_, dit Cyprien. _Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée, suis-moi on va dans mon studio._

Néa suivit Cyprien à travers le hall. L'endroit était gigantesque, ils passèrent dans un grand parc avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment moderne. Elle était émerveillée, tout était si beau. Elle se retourna et aperçut au loin la tour Eiffel.

-_Oh, Cyprien on pourra aller faire les magasins ? Et la tour Eiffel, je n'y suis montée qu'une fois._

_-Oui, demain quand on reviendra du cimetière_, dit-il.

-_Quoi, tu étais sérieux ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Rentrons,_ dit Cyprien.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva près d'un ascenseur vitré. Il guida Néa jusqu'à son appartement. Ce dernier était spacieux, Néa posa ses affaires sur le lit de Cyprien. Il y avait un balcon qui faisait face aux beaux quartiers de la ville. L'intérieur était en brique. Sur son bureau, Néa remarqua des tas de livres empilés.

-_Je vais aller me changer,_ dit Néa. _C'est magnifique chez toi, où est ta salle de bain ?_

_-Par-là,_ dit-il en montrant une porte en chêne.

Néa prit une jupe violette avec un top noir et un gilet violet. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, Cyprien n'était pas seul. Il y avait trois autres garçons assis à côté de Cyprien.

-_Oh c'est elle la fameuse Antinéa ?_ dit l'un des garçons en souriant.

Cyprien lui adressa un regard d'excuse, et un autre s'avança vers elle. Il était brun aux yeux noirs, et portait un pantalon noir, avec un blazer et une chemise défaite.

-_Hello, Miss Antinéa, I am Jules_, dit-il avec une affreuse prononciation.

Néa sourit en lui serrant la main.

-_Eh bien, Jules_, répondit-elle en français. _Heureusement que je parle mieux le français que tu ne parles anglais._

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-_Cyprien ?_ dit Jules.

-_Désolé mec, je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle était française ?_ répondit Cyprien en souriant.

-_Non, t'as dû oublier_, répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Les deux autres arrivèrent vers Néa. L'un avait des cheveux courts noirs et une paire de lunette, l'autre avait les cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux gris.

-_Je suis Jean_, dit le premier. _Je suis en médicomagie._

_-Enchantée, _dit Néa.

-_Moi c'est Gontran_, dit l'autre_. Je suis en droit sorcier._

_-Et voici, ma fiancée, Antinéa Rogue, qui nous rejoindra l'année prochaine en médicomagie,_ dit Cyprien.

-_Au fait, on habite dans les trois apparts à côté_, dit Jules.

_-Ouais et je crois qu'on va les laisser_, dit Gontran. _Ils ont probablement beaucoup de choses à se dire._

_-Ou à faire,_ renchérit Jean.

-_Oh la prochaine fois tais-toi_, dit Jules en le prenant par les épaules. _Faut l'excuser_.

Néa se retourna sur Cyprien quand ils furent partis.

-_Ce sont de bons amis_, dit-il.

-_Je vois ça,_ dit Néa. _On s'amusera bien l'année prochaine. Maintenant dis-moi, tu n'étais pas réellement sérieux pour le cimetière._

_-Si, on approche de la Toussaint, et je crois que ce serait bien que tu dises au revoir à tes parents adoptifs au moins une fois. Même si tu dis que tu ne les aimais pas, ce que je ne crois pas, tu as vécu douze ans avec eux._

_-Je ne me sens pas prête,_ dit Néa.

-_Si tu attends le moment d'être prête, nous n'irons jamais_, dit Cyprien.

Néa s'allongea sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre.

-_Comment est la vie ici ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Libre, stimulante_, répondit Cyprien. _Les gens sont charmants._

_-Quelle chance,_ murmura Néa.

-_Regarde un peu cette boite_, dit Cyprien en se servant à boire.

Néa observa la petite table du salon, où se trouvait une longue boite. Comme celles des :

_-une robe ?_ demanda Néa en ouvrant la boite. _Oh comme elle est jolie !_

Elle sortit la robe. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe noire de créateur.

-_Enfile-là_, dit Cyprien. _On sort ce soir._

Néa s'en alla et revint un instant plus tard, les cheveux coiffés et maquillée. Pendant ce temps, Cyprien avait enfilé un costume noir. Il tendit le bras à Néa après lui avoir tendu un manteau.

-_Ferme les yeux,_ chuchota-t-il.

Néa s'exécuta et se sentit tournoyer. Elle sentit de l'air frais se poser sur son visage, et entendit un bruit d'eau. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière dégagée par l'édifice. Elle se trouvait au pied de la Tour Eiffel.

-_Par Merlin ! Mais que fait-on ici ?_ demanda Néa des lumières dans les yeux.

-_Viens, nous allons être en retard_.

Il emmena Néa vers le pilier sud.

-_Nous avons une réservation_, dit Cyprien au portier qui s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Néa savourait chaque instant de la montée. Cyprien, passa devant elle et la laissa passer ensuite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Ils s'approchèrent du maître d'hôtel.

-_Bonjour, nous avons une réservation, Mr Chambers,_ dit Cyprien.

-_Bien entendu,_ répondit-il_. Je vous en prie suivez-moi._

_-Bienvenue au Jules Vernes, Néa chérie_, dit Cyprien en souriant.

Néa était aux anges, tout était si beau. Elle qui voulait monter à la Tour Eiffel, elle ne s'attendait pas à y dîner.

_- Puis-je-vous débarrasser ?_

Néa hocha la tête en lui donnant son manteau, et son sac à main.

-_Je vous remercie._

Le maitre d'hôtel avança la chaise de Néa quand elle prit place à table. Cyprien fit de même juste après elle. A la fin, du repas Cyprien regarda la main de Néa.

_-Voudrais-tu me rendre cette bague ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa enleva sa main de la table, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-_Mais pourquoi ? C'est notre bague_, dit-elle.

_-Je le sais, mais s'il-te-plait,_ insista Cyprien en tendant la main.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle enleva la bague et lui tendit. Cyprien la posa dans sa poche, et se releva. Quelques têtes dans le restaurant se retournèrent. Cyprien s'avança et, comme le veut la tradition, il posa un genou à terre devant Néa.

_-Je veux partager le reste de ma vie à tes côtés_, dit-il un peu ému. _Et je voulais le faire dans les formes, alors Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Néa hoqueta de Stupeur, avant de répondre :

-_…_

* * *

><p>A dans deux semaines !<p> 


	61. Ch61 : Perséphone

**Chapitre 61 - Perséphone**

* * *

><p>Helloo les copains ! :D<p>

Pfiou ! aprés cette longue période d'examens...Me voilà de retour !

_A partir de maintenant je publie le **vendredi**, **toutes les deux semaines** vers **16h30** !_

_Merci à Vivi, merci aux lecteurs ! merci aux ajouteurs ;)_

_**Laeti:** Un grand merci pour cette gentille review :D Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Gros bisous_

_**MrsLuna22:** Nous sommes deux ! Je te remercie pour cette super review ! Gros bisous_

_**Melatonine:** Merci, la voilà ! bisous_

_**Klaylinn:** Merci et euh...On s'est tout dit via MP ;) Gros bisous à toi !_

_**Grumfy :** Merci, je te rassure : Cyprien a des défauts comme tout le monde ! Il a, par exemple, un peu trop tendance à se faire mener par le bout du nez par Néa. ;D Gros bisous_

_**Ignie :** Tu as gagné quand même, j'attends ta proposition ;)... La réponse arrive, merci et gros bisous à toi !_

_**Hln M:** Merci pour ta gentille review ! Gros bisous_

Le premier qui me review, peut aussi m'envoyer une proposition d'OS ;)

On se retrouve donc le vendredi 6 juillet !

Bisous à vous !

* * *

><p><em>-Alors, Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue veux-tu m'épouser ?<em>

_Néa hoqueta de Stupeur, avant de répondre :_

Néa sentait sa tête bouillir. Le doute s'installa…Elle aimait Cyprien, mais assez pour passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ?

-_Oui !_ dit-elle émue.

Les autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant commencèrent à applaudir. Néa en fut surprise et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle croyait que son cœur allait bondir hors de son corps. Cyprien se releva et embrassa Néa doucement avant de s'exclamer :

_-Champagne pour tout le monde !_

Les applaudissements se firent plus nombreux. Le maître d'hôtel s'avança et prit une photo d'eux deux avec Paris en arrière-plan. Néa chuchota à Cyprien :

_-Ce que j'aime ces traditions moldues, je t'aime tellement_.

Cyprien sortit un écrin de sa poche et le tendit ouvert à Néa. La bague était bien plus belle que l'ancienne. L'anneau était en or blanc avec des reliefs se reliant au sommet avec une topaze rose. Cyprien l'invita à se rasseoir, et ils prirent le dessert.

_-Tout cela te plaît-il ?_demanda Cyprien.

-_C'est au-delà de mes espérance_, souffla Néa en regardant sa bague.

La fin de soirée fut des plus festives, et elle se termina au sommet de la grande tour. Le vent soufflait un air froid, et Néa se tenait près de son fiancé en observant les lumières s'éparpillant partout au loin.

Le lendemain matin, Néa se retourna dans les draps pour faire face à Cyprien qui dormait encore. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement.

-_Salut,_ dit-il à mi- mot.

-_Salut,_ dit Néa en souriant.

-_Alors,_ dit-il en se relevant et en s'étirant. _Comment as-tu trouvé notre soirée ?_

_-La soirée, et la nuit furent les meilleurs de ma vie, _dit Néa en souriant.

-_On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?_

_-Oui ! Un petit déjeuner français !_ s'exclama Néa en se relevant.

_-Bien va t'habiller, je t'emmène dans un endroit qui va te plaire_, dit Cyprien.

Il emmena Néa dans un petit café du quartier St-Germains, se trouvant à deux pas de la faculté de magie. Il aimait voir Néa contente, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Ensuite, il transplana avec elle jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière de Monaco. Le bonheur de Néa redescendit au niveau zéro. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

_-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, _dit Néa.

_-Je suis là, viens_, dit Cyprien en l'entrainant vers la maisonnette du gardien.

_-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?_ demanda ce dernier.

_-Bonjour, nous aimerions nous rendre sur la sépulture des Pritchard_, dit Cyprien.

_-Je vais voir ça, attendez un instant…Ah oui, c'est juste là_, dit-il en montrant un endroit sur un petit plan.

Néa soupira tristement quand Cyprien la guida à travers les tombes.

-_C'est tellement triste de voir toutes ces tombes_, dit Néa en regardant curieusement chaque monument funéraire pour voir l'inscription.

-_C'est la vie_, dit Cyprien_. Tout le monde doit mourir._

_-Je sais bien, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soit triste_, dit Néa.

-_Ah on arrive,_ dit Cyprien. _Tiens regarde un peu, il y a quelqu'un._

Néa releva la tête brusquement. Une grande silhouette fine, portant une cape noire observait une tombe. La silhouette en question se retourna vers Néa. Néa hoqueta en voyant le visage et elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bras de Cyprien. Elle eut peur un moment, croyant voir sa mère. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa tante, elle courut vers elle en pleurant.

_-Oh ma petite Néa_, c_hérie_, dit Androméda en l'embrassant. _Comment vas-tu ma chérie?_

_-Mieux, tante Androméda, _dit Néa les larmes aux yeux. _Je suis si heureuse de te voir, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_-Alors ne dit rien, tu as autre chose à faire ici_, dit Androméda en regardant la tombe.

Néa se retourna, et cru que son cœur venait d'éclater en miette quand elle vit l'inscription ornant la tombe :

« Charles Pritchard – Pauline Pritchard

1955-1993 - 1958-1993 »

_-Maman, papa_, murmura-t-elle en tombant à genoux devant la tombe.

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ils n'étaient pas souvent présents, mais elle les aimait. Elle repensa à ses années où elle faisait les magasins avec sa mère, ses années où elle voyageait d'hôtel en palace autour du monde pour le travail de son père. Androméda s'agenouilla à côté de Néa et lui entoura les épaules. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et métamorphosa une très belle couronne de fleur, ainsi qu'une plaque gravée avec des colombes, et un petit mot : « A mes parents regrettés, votre fille Antinéa ». Néa fondit en larme en remerciant sa tante. Androméda se pencha sur la sépulture en tenant la main de sa nièce.

_-Je vous remercie d'avoir si bien pris soin de notre petite Néa_, dit Androméda. _Votre amour, et votre éducation lui ont permis de devenir une magnifique jeune femme épanouie._

Néa sourit doucement, et regarda sa tante qui hocha la tête.

-_Euh…maman, papa, je…j'espère que là où vous êtes, vous êtes heureux_, dit Néa en bégayant. _Vous aurez toujours une place dans mon cœur, je vous aime aussi…_

Il y eut un moment de silence où seuls les sanglots de Néa, penchée sur la tombe de ses parents, se firent entendre.

_-Allons-y maintenant_, dit Androméda en se relevant.

_-Tante Androméda ? Veux-tu bien métamorphoser un bouquet de lys rose, s'il-te-plait ? C'était les fleurs favorites de maman._

Androméda lui sourit et agita sa baguette alors un bouquet de lys rose entouré d'un ruban de satin blanc se posa sur la tombe.

Cyprien lui prit la main, et ils sortirent du cimetière. Ils marchèrent un instant sous le soleil monégasque et arrivèrent près du port. Ils se placèrent en terrasse d'un petit café.

-_Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça avant_, dit Néa. _Mais que faisais-tu là, tante Androméda ?_

_-Eh bien, ce charmant jeune homme_, dit Androméda_, m'a proposé de vous rejoindre là, il s'est dit que personne ne viendrai nous ennuyer à Monaco. _

-_Ce charmant jeune homme, comme tu le dis est depuis hier soir, officiellement mon fiancé_, dit Néa en montrant sa bague.

-_Oh, ma chérie,_ dit Androméda. _Félicitation._

_-Il est bien entendu_, dit Cyprien, _que nous attendrons la fin de nos études pour une cérémonie officielle._

_-J'en suis rassurée,_ dit Androméda.

-_Mais dis-moi, où est oncle Ted ?_ demanda Néa.

Un froid soudain s'abattit sur la table, Androméda soupira tristement.

-_Il…a dû s'enfuir_, dit-elle tristement. _Tu sais, il est né-moldu et il a refusé d'aller se faire enregistrer._

_-Se faire enregistrer ?_ demanda Néa. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_-Antinéa, que sais-tu exactement à la situation de dehors ?_

_-Eh bien, ils mènent une politique contre les nés-moldus qui auraient volés la magie de sorciers, et qu'il faut un statut du sang pour venir à Poudlard. Je n'ai accès au journal que depuis la rentrée. J'ai eu beau être dans l'antre de l'enfer pendant deux mois, je n'ai pas été mise dans la confession._

_-C'est plus grave que cela, Néa,_ dit Cyprien. _C'est une vraie chasse aux nés-moldus._

_-Le statut du sang est plus grave qu'un morceau de papier_, dit Androméda. _Les sorciers qui vont se faire enregistrer comme nés-moldus, ne ressortent pas du ministère._

_-Comment ? _demanda Néa en devenant blanche. _Mais que se passe-t-il alors ?_

_-Ils sont envoyés en prison, ou…_dit Cyprien en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

Néa porta sa main sur sa bouche, pétrifiée d'horreur.

-_Et tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelles de Ted ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Non, pas une_, répondit Androméda.

-_Je suis désolée, ma tante,_ dit Néa. _Si je pouvais, je ferais…_

_-Ma chérie, tu ne peux rien_, dit Androméda doucement. _Ted est fort, il s'en sortira_.

-_J'espère_, soupira Néa.

Androméda essuya le coin de ses yeux, et sourit doucement

-_Au fait, Nymphadora est enceinte, la naissance est prévue pour avril._

Néa sourit l'air ravi.

-_Trop chouette !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _ je vais avoir une petite cousine !_

_-Je suis contente que cela te plaise_, dit Androméda.

_-Tu as déjà participé à un bal de la Magie ? demanda Néa._

_-Bien sûr !_ dit Androméda. _C'est un événement très chouette, il s'agissait d'ailleurs du seul évènement que j'appréciais. Je me souviens d'une fois où Sirius a fait exprès de marcher sur le pan de la robe de Bellatrix. Tu aurais dû voir la scène, ces deux-là se battaient, Narcissa leur demandait d'arrêter, alors que je riais aux éclats. Il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes à ce bal…_

Néa observa sa tante avoir un court instant, un air mélancolique sur le visage. Probablement, le souvenir de ce bon vieux temps. Elle avait de la peine pour elle.

_-Je suis désolée…_

_-Il ne faut pas, ma chérie, _dit Androméda. _Les souvenirs sont toujours là pour rappeler les événements heureux de la vie._

_-Est-ce-que tu déteste tante Narcissa et Bellatrix tant que ça ? _demanda Néa.

_-Depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?_ demanda Androméda.

-_Depuis qu'elle m'a fait souffrir_, répondit Néa dans un frisson.

-_Oh_, dit Androméda. _Pour te répondre, étant petites nous étions les meilleures amies du monde toute les trois, et avec Sirius et Regulus. Ne le prends pas mal, ma chérie, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à Bellatrix. Etant petite, elle était vive, adorable toujours à rire. Notre éducation a toujours été dure, tu dois le savoir autant que moi, et ce qui nous faisait souffrir, nous rapprochait. Tout a changé au fil du temps, j'ai quitté la maison pour être avec Ted. Sirius est parti à seize ans. Narcissa s'est marié à Lucius Malefoy. Et Bellatrix est restée seule avec nos parents. Bien sûr, elle a toujours eut les même principes que notre famille, mais toute personne peut changer. Cela mélangé au sentiment de frustration, de colère, de solitude, elle a fini complétement folle. C'est tellement triste. Je ne déteste pas mes sœurs, je pourrais avoir pitié de Bellatrix si elle n'avait pas essayé de tuer ma fille, si elle n'avait pas tué Sirius, si elle ne t'avait pas fait tant de mal. Narcissa c'est autre chose, je ne pourrais pas détester ma plus jeune sœur, elle a toujours été fragile. Sais-tu qu'elle n'a pas choisi son mari ? Un soir que nous recevions ma tante, avec Sirius, mère lui a annoncé froidement « Narcissa, tu vas te marier à Lucius Malefoy »._

_-Mais elle ne semble pas…_dit Néa.

-_Elle n'a pas eu le choix_, dit Androméda. _Tu as eu de la chance, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de ne pas avoir vécu avec les Malefoy, ce qui aurait pu largement arriver._

_-Comment ça ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Néa, dans les vieilles familles_, intervint Cyprien. _Les filles sont éduquées pour être de bonnes épouses, de bonnes mères. Elles ne sont pas censées travailler après leur scolarité._

_-Mais c'est totalement désuet,_ dit Néa.

-_Oui, mais nous avons été élevées comme cela_, dit Androméda_. Tu dois savoir, que ta tante Narcissa n'a jamais travaillé, non ? Chez nous, les filles étaient mariées à des garçons fortunés, elles devaient leur donner un héritier et s'en occuper. J'ai toujours été contre._

Néa se tourna vers Cyprien, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_-Néa, rien de tout cela n'arrivera chez nous, _dit Cyprien. _Mes parents sont plutôt modernes. Et je suis contre ce genre de traditions._

Néa soupira de soulagement.

-_Suis-je obligée de repartir ?_ demanda-t-elle en observant la mer toute bleue. _Je veux dire là-bas, puisque je suis française, je pourrais très bien rester ici._

_-Il n'en est pas question, _dit Androméda. _Pense un peu à la réaction de ton père._

_-Mais je suis si heureuse en ce moment,_ dit Néa. _Je ne veux pas te quitter Cyprien, ni toi ma tante. _

_-Je le sais Antinéa, mais nous devons tous nous montrer fort_, dit Androméda en posant ses mains sur celles de Néa.

-_Mais j'ai peur_, dit Néa. _J'ai peur de retourner chez elle, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire faire. J'ai toujours peur, de dire quelque chose de travers, d'avoir une mauvaise note,…_

_-Ma chérie, penses toujours que quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes là pour toi_, dit Androméda.

_-Tu sais qu'Elise a disparu ?_ dit Néa. _Père m'a dit qu'elle était partie comme ça, mais je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose._

_-Je suis sure qu'elle va bien_, dit Androméda. _Cesse de t'en faire autant._

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant à midi, et Androméda dû repartir. Avant de partir, elle parla à sa nièce d'un air grave.

-_Tu sais bien que personne ne doit savoir que nous nous sommes vues, d'accord ?_ demanda-t-elle avant de poursuivre suite au hochement de tête de Néa. _Alors, je te demande d'être prudente. Fais ce qu'on te dit, sans te plaindre, sans te faire remarquer. Promets-moi de ne pas commettre d'imprudence._

_-Oui, promis_, dit Néa en serrant sa tante. _Je t'aime, tante Androméda._

_-Moi aussi, ma petite chérie,_ répondit Androméda avant de transplaner.

Cyprien emmena Néa sur les Champs Elysées pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ils enchaînaient magasins, sur magasins. Néa trouvait les vendeuses charmantes, et toujours bien aimable. Ils achetèrent des macarons, que Néa trouva tellement délicieux qu'elle acheta plusieurs boites.

-_Je ne croyais pas que je puisse trouver un endroit plus beau que Luxury Wizards Road, mais c'est définitif, c'est ici, les meilleurs endroits pour les magasins._

La soirée fut également agréable : les amis de Cyprien passèrent la soirée avec eux. Néa trouva Jules, Gontran et Jean charmants et drôles. Le weekend passa tellement vite, que Néa ne le vit pas passer. Elle décida d'un commun accord avec Cyprien de rentrer un peu plus tôt.

Severus lisait le journal dans son bureau, quand ils arrivèrent. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir sa fille débarquer avec des dizaines de sachets. Cyprien l'accompagnait et portait encore des paquets.

-_Bonjour, père_, dit-elle joyeusement.

-_Antinéa, Chambers_, répondit Severus en se levant. _Comment ton weekend s'est-il passé ?_

_-Bien, je suis contente de m'être rendue au cimetière_, répondit Néa. _C'est étrange, j'ai été triste mais ça m'a soulagée. Puis on a fait les magasins, j'ai acheté plein, plein, de choses. Et nous avons officialisé nos fiançailles, en haut de la Tour Eiffel. C'était magique !_

_-Eh bien,_ dit Severus_. C'est…très bien._

_-Je ferais bien d'y aller,_ dit Cyprien. _Au revoir ma chérie_, dit-il en l'embrassant.

_-A bientôt, je t'aime,_ dit Néa en répondant doucement à son baiser.

Severus toussota et Cyprien repartit par cheminette. Néa se retourna vers son père et un froid s'abattit.

-_Tu ferais mieux d'y aller_, dit Severus.

-_Oui_, dit Néa. _Mais, mes paquets…_

_-Je dirais aux elfes de les poser dans ton armoire_, dit Severus.

-_D'accord, bonne soirée_, dit Néa en faisant une petite révérence.

-_Bonne soirée_, répondit-il.

Néa traversa le château en repensant à son weekend. Imaginez un peu, oublier tous les problèmes, tous les soucis, toutes les peurs pendant deux jours. Néa se sentait soulagée, sereine et bien dans ses ballerines. Elle passa près des cuisines, et décida de s'y arrêter un instant. Elle chatouilla la poire et entra dans l'immense cuisine. Le repas du soir allait être servi et tous les petits elfes s'affairaient à la tâche.

_-Bonjour Miss,_ dit un elfe. _Miss a-t-elle besoin d'une boisson ? Ou d'un en-cas ?_

_-Non, je vous remercie,_ dit Néa en s'abaissant à la hauteur de l'elfe. _Pourriez-vous me trouver Laly, elle travaille ici, je crois._

_-Oui, bien sûr, Miss, _dit l'elfe.

Il guida Néa jusqu'au bout de la cuisine, Néa observa son elfe : elle coupait des légumes.

-_Laly ?_ demanda Néa.

L'elfe se retourna un air apeuré sur le visage. Et Néa s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-_Oh, Laly, comme tu m'as manqué_, dit Néa.

-_Que fais la maîtresse ici ? La jeune maîtresse ne devrait pas être ici, si le maître l'apprend, la jeune maîtresse sera punie, et Laly ne veut pas…_

_-De quoi parles-tu, le maître ?_ demanda Néa. _Mon père ne t'a pas renvoyé_ ?

L'elfe parut déconcerté.

-_Non, maîtresse_, répondit l'elfe_. Le maître a ordonné à Laly d'aider aux cuisines de Poudlard, il a interdit à Laly de venir voir la maîtresse._

_-Je le savais,_ dit Néa avec un air de triomphe. _Il n'a pas le droit de te renvoyer, parce que tu es mon elfe. Il t'a dit pourquoi ?_

_-Le maître a dit que la mère de la maîtresse n'apprécierait pas de voir la maîtresse être gentille avec Laly_, dit l'elfe.

-_Je vois,_ dit Néa en souriant.

-_Laly n'aime pas beaucoup le sourire de la jeune maîtresse,_ dit l'elfe.

-_Oh, ne t'en fais pas_, dit Néa. _Je te donne la permission de venir me voir quand je t'appelle et même quand tu veux. Mais mon père ne doit pas savoir que nous nous sommes vues, ok ?_

Néa tendit sa main près de l'elfe qui frappa dans la main de sa jeune maîtresse. Néa repartit vers sa salle commune. Quand elle entra dans sa salle commune, ses amies lui sautèrent presque dessus.

-_Néa !_ dit Tracey.

_-Enfin, tu pointe le bout de ton nez,_ dit Daphné en souriant.

-_Les filles,_ dit Néa en les embrassant, _comment allez-vous ?_

_-Oh, super,_ dit Daphné. _Et qu'as-tu fait ce weekend ?_

-_Rien de spécial, je suis restée dans les appartements de mon père_, dit Néa._ J'ai travaillé, fais des potions._

_-Oh,_ dit Tracey.

Néa rigola devant leur air déçu et leur fit signe de monter.

Les deux derniers mois d'avant les vacances de noël, Néa fut débordée. Elle avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Elle devait jongler entre ses révisions, ses devoirs, ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef, les problèmes des uns, et celui des autres. Elle commençait à être fatiguée, et parfois elle n'avait même pas le cœur à s'amuser le soir. Elle avait revu Cyprien deux fois seulement, mais ça lui avait suffi pour se sentir réconforter. Daphné et Tracey étaient survoltées à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, plus précisément du Bal de la Magie. Les cours commençaient à lui peser. Elle avait constamment la tête ailleurs, et avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Les remarques des professeurs fusaient de partout.

-_Miss Rogue, voulez-vous bien vous intéresser à la métamorphose un instant_ ? disait le professeur McGonagall.

-_Faites un effort, Miss Rogue_, disait le professeur Chourave. _Vous êtes totalement déconnectée._

_-Antinéa, où aviez-vous la tête ?_ demandait le professeur Babbling en lui rendant son devoir.

Il n'y avait qu'en potion, qu'elle raflait les compliments du professeur Slughorn. Elle évitait le plus possible son père : il suffisait qu'elle le croise au loin, pour qu'elle se cache derrière un pan de mur où une tapisserie. Une fois, alors qu'elle était assise à l'une des tables en chêne de la salle commune, placées juste devant les larges bibliothèques, Drago vint la voir.

_-Antinéa ?_ dit-il.

-_Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle,_ répondit-elle froidement sans relever les yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait.

-_Tu peux arrêter d'être exaspérante une fois dans ta vie ?_ dit Drago.

_-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me parler, _fit-elle remarquer.

_-Je devais te parler,_ dit Drago. _À la fin de la semaine, tu dois reprendre le train avec moi et mère viendra nous chercher._

_-Merci pour l'info, je me doutais bien qu'on ne rentrerait pas chez toi à pied, dit Néa._

_-Tu es vraiment la pire des…des filles que_, s'énerva Drago. _Tu m'ennuie_ !

Néa ricana en l'entendant partir. Elle n'eut que deux semaines d'examens, et termina du vendredi avec l'examen de sortilège. Elle eut tout l'après-midi pour faire sa valise et soupira au moment de la fermer. Elle retournait aux enfers.

_-Ça-va, Néa ?_ demanda Daphné.

-_Je m'apprête à retourner chez Perséphone, mais oui tout va bien,_ dit Néa.

-_Perséphone ?_ demanda Tracey_. A ce point-là ?_

Néa ricana, en attachant ses cheveux. Elle passa ensuite l'une de ses nouvelles robes. Cette dernière était de couleur rose pale. Elle enfila une cape longue de couleur noire, avec un col en fourrure, et enfila un cache oreille assorti à la fourrure.

-_C'est bon les filles ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui je suis prête,_ dit Tracey en enfilant un cache-oreille blanc.

-_Moi aussi,_ dit Daphné en posant son bonnet.

Les filles descendirent dans la salle commune, et sortirent vers le hall.

-_Mettez-vous en rang ! En rang !_ Criait Alecto et Amycus.

Les rangs étant par trois, Néa resta auprès de ses deux amies. Les rangs s'étendaient par années, en commençant par la maison de Serpentard. Les filles étaient les dernières, et elles devaient écouter les conversations des premières années de Poufsouffle. Néa se retourna pour voir les trois autres maisons derrière elle, les rangs bougeaient de partout.

-_Silence ! Et avancez_ ! s'écria Alecto.

-_Regardons-nous_, dit Néa à ses amies. _De vrais bons petits soldats._

Les filles rigolèrent. Les Carrow ouvrirent la grande porte et tout le monde se mit en marche vers le parc du château. Tout le monde traversa le parc jusqu'au portail, où il fallut attendre que les élèves montent dans les diligences. Pour le plus grand malheur de Néa, les filles furent obligées de monter dans la même diligence que Drago et Pansy. Heureusement, le trajet fut court. Dans le train, Néa s'installa, dans l'un des compartiments ouvert du train, avec les autres élèves de son année. Le trajet fut d'une longueur que Néa jugea interminable. Le train ralentit d'un coup.

-_Mais on n'est pas encore arrivé_, dit Néa. _Que se passe-t-il encore ?_

Elle se releva en sortant sa baguette. Trois personnes portant des capes, et des masques entrèrent dans leur Wagon, qui était le premier. Daphné empoigna Néa par derrière pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

-_Du calme les gamins, on ne fait que passer_, dit l'un d'entre eux.

-_Que faites-vous ?_ demanda Néa en se dégageant.

-_Ca ne te regarde pas, fillette,_ dit un autre. _Maintenant, tu t'assieds comme une fille bien sage._

Néa ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_-Je suis préfète-en-chef_, dit Néa.

-_Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon problème,_ répondit le mangemort.

Drago se releva, en les regardant froidement.

-_Faites ce que vous devez faire vite, elle ne vous ennuiera pas_, dit-il froidement. _Antinéa, assieds-toi, maintenant._

Antinéa se tourna vers lui, surprise du ton employé par son cousin, et s'exécuta à contrecœur. Dès que les trois mangemorts furent sortis, elle se tourna vers lui.

-_Ne me parle plus jamais comme_ ça, dit-elle.

-_Tais-toi_, dit-il froidement. _Pansy, laisse donc ta place à ma cousine, nous avons besoin de parler._

Néa haussa les sourcils en se levant, elle s'assit à côté de Drago, côté fenêtre. La porte à l'opposée s'ouvrit brusquement, et Néa vit les trois mangemort s'avancer en tenant une fille de Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood. Elle fit un geste pour se relever mais Drago l'en empêcha.

_-Si tu fais un geste, _chuchota Drago_. J'en parle à tes parents_.

Elle le foudroya du regard alors que la porte se refermait. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme, sauf pour quelques personnes qui parlaient de l'évènement qui venait de se produire. En descendant du train, Néa dit au revoir à ses amies en vitesse avant de se diriger vers sa tante qui les attendait enveloppée dans une épaisse cape de fourrures.

-_Bonjour, mes chéris,_ dit-elle. _Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?_

_-Bonjour mère, agréable_, répondit Drago.

-_Bonjour ma tante_, dit Néa plus doucement_, oui si on veut._

_-Drago, tu nous attendras devant le portail,_ dit-elle. _Allons-y._

Narcissa attrapa le bras de Néa, et elles transplanèrent. Néa atterrit sur le sol dur, dans un nuage de poussière. Elle lâcha le bras de sa tante. Elle se trouvait juste devant le grand portail noir du manoir Malefoy. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, toujours cette fréquence frénétique. Drago leva son bras gauche et ils traversèrent ensemble. Néa se retourna vers Drago, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était marqué.

-_Tu viens ma chérie ?_ dit Narcissa.

_-J'arrive, ma tante,_ dit Néa en se mettant en route.

Au plus, elle se rapprochait de l'entrée de l'imposant manoir, au plus son cœur battait, au plus elle se sentait anxieuse. En entrant dans le hall, un elfe apparut pour prendre leurs affaires de voyage.

-_Je vais monter saluer père_, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Néa regarda sa tante.

-_Où se trouve, mère ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya de contenir.

-_Elle doit certainement être dans sa chambre, tu peux y aller, elle sera heureuse de te voir,_ dit Narcissa. _On se verra au diner._

Néa hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Elle monta les marches de pierres menant au premier étage. Son esprit lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, de ne pas entrer dans cette chambre. Elle arriva dans le long couloir où se trouvait les chambres de Bellatrix, de Narcissa, et la sienne. Drago avait la chance de dormir dans l'autre aile du manoir. Le vieux parquet recouvert de tapis grinçait sous les pas de Néa. Elle arriva devant l'imposante porte noire de la chambre de sa mère. Elle inspira plusieurs fois, avant de frapper à la porte d'une main tremblante et peu sûre d'elle. Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Sa mère semblait ne pas être d'humeur à être dérangée, mais elle sourit en voyant sa fille.

-_Ah, bonjour, mon poussin_, dit-elle gentiment. _Entre._

Néa eut un frisson en entrant, elle avait envie de vomir. Bellatrix referma la porte et se dirigea vers Néa.

-_Tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. _Tu es toute pâle._

_-Bien, oui,_ bégaya Néa_. Je…Bonjour mère_.

Bellatrix l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle montra ensuite un fauteuil violet où Néa prit place. Bellatrix s'assit en face d'elle.

-_Alors comment vas-tu ?_ demanda Bellatrix.

_-Bien, mère,_ répondit Néa.

_-Et l'école ? Tes examens ?_ demanda Bellatrix en croisant les jambes.

-_Je crois que ça a été, mère,_ répondit Néa.

-_Bien…Tu as reçu ton invitation pour le bal ?_

_-Oui, j'ai répondu positivement, mère_, répondit Néa.

-_Tu as besoin d'un cavalier_, dit Bellatrix.

-_Je vais y aller avec Cyprien, mère_, intervint Néa.

_-Ne m'interromps pas_, dit Bellatrix sèchement. _Ton petit-ami ?_

-_Oui, enfin, il est mon fiancé maintenant_, dit Néa en montrant sa bague.

Sa mère se releva si sèchement, que Néa sursauta.

-_Et de quel droit, ce garçon se permet-il de te demander ta main sans prévenir ta propre mère ?_

_-C'est un choix qui me concerne, moi toute seule_, dit Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Ne va pas t'imaginer ce genre de choses_, dit Bellatrix. _Tu feras ce qu'on te dira, sans sourciller, tu n'as pas le choix._

_-Bien sûr que j'ai le choix_, dit Néa en croisant les bras. _Personne ne décidera de mon avenir à part moi._

Sa mère éclata de rire.

_-Nous verrons bien_, dit-elle. _J'ai fait un choix de robes pour le bal, tu les essayeras cette semaine, et je t'apprendrai quelques choses que tu dois savoir._

_-Je déciderai moi-même de ma robe,_ dit Néa. _Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai le droit de choisir mes vêtements. Si vous ne me laissez pas choisir ma robe, je ne vais pas à ce bal._

_-Tu fais des caprices pour un rien_, dit Bellatrix. _Et tu iras a ce bal, même si tu n'en a pas envie, c'est bien à ça que sert l'Imperium._

Néa la regarda avec frayeur.

-_Maintenant, je crois que tu dois défaire tes valises avant le diner, non ?_ dit Bellatrix.

-_Oui, mère,_ dit Néa en se relevant.

Elle allait faire un pas quand Bellatrix lui attrapa le poignet. Elle remonta la manche de la robe de Néa pour voir les cicatrices de son avant-bras.

-_Il serait dommage que ces cicatrices se rouvrent, non_ ? dit Bellatrix avec une petite moue. _Allez va t'occuper, on se verra ce soir, mon poussin. _

Néa lui adressa un sourire forcé, et sortit en se tenant l'avant-bras. Elle entra dans sa chambre en soupirant et s'empressa de fermer la porte à clé. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et entama une lettre pour Cyprien.

_« Je suis arrivée chez Perséphone,_

_Accueil froid comme d'habitude. Je vais bien._

_J'espère te voir bientôt, bisous_

_Je t'aime,_

_Néa »_

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, qui a sa grande surprise n'était pas verrouillée. Elle trouvait idiot que l'on ait verrouillé ses fenêtres l'été dernier, elle n'allait pas sauter par-dessus, et son balai se trouvait au manoir Rogue. Elle appela Gaïa à qui elle donna le parchemin. Il faisait déjà glacial dehors, elle referma vite la fenêtre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle se sentait vexée que son père ne lui ait même pas écrit pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. Quand l'horloge sonna dix-sept heures trente, elle descendit vers le salon.

-_Ah enfin, ma nièce se décide-t-elle à venir me saluer ?_ s'exclama une voix froide.

Néa se retourna vers son oncle, en lui adressant un sourire contrit. Il était assis au coin du feu en train de lire son journal.

-_Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle,_ dit-elle. _Mère m'a demandé expressément de ranger mes affaires._

_-Bien, tu es toute pardonnée_, dit-il. _Comment cela se passe-t-il à l'école ?_

_-Bien, je vous remercie,_ répondit-elle. _Et…hum…vos affaires ?_

_-Rien qui ne te regarde,_ dit Lucius. _Si tu cherches ta tante, elle doit être à la salle à manger._

_-Bien_, dit Néa en se levant sèchement.

Elle rejoignit sa tante qui indiquait aux elfes la disposition de la table.

-_Antinéa ! Tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui, ma tante_, répondit-elle. _Le voyage m'a fatiguée._

_-Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table_, répondit Narcissa. _Tu peux t'asseoir._

_-Ma tante ?_ demanda Néa. _J'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider._

Narcissa se rapprocha de Néa et s'assit à ses côtés.

-_Tu as un problème ?_demanda-t-elle les sourcils haussés.

-_Eh bien…c'est mère…je me demandais si tu pouvais lui parler_, dit Néa. _Elle ne semble pas vouloir que je me rende au bal avec Cyprien. Or étant mon fiancé, je ne me vois pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vois pas quel problème il pose, il est de sang pur, de bonne famille, a d'excellentes manières._

_-Oui, je connais bien les Chambers_, dit Narcissa. _J'en toucherais deux mots à ta mère._

_-Merci,_ soupira Néa.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius et Drago qui s'installèrent. Bellatrix arriva juste quelques secondes après. Narcissa s'assit en bout de table Bellatrix était à sa droite. Néa se trouvait en face de Drago, et Lucius se trouvait au bout de la table. Tout le monde commença à parler de choses et d'autres, des choses qui ennuyaient Néa. La porte s'ouvrit doucement elle leva la tête et vit son père s'avancer vers la table.

-_Ah Severus !_ dit Lucius d'une voix forte et hautaine. _Nous pensions que tu ne viendrais plus._

-_Une réunion professorale_, répondit-il froidement. _Au sujet des examens._

Il prit place à côté de Lucius. Néa avait pâlit à l'évocation des examens.

-_Mère ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je me sens quelque peu barbouillée, me permettez-vous de sortir de table ?_

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

-_Oui, si tu veux,_ dit-elle.

Néa se releva aussi vite, et courut presque vers la porte. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais s'aperçut que cette dernière était fermée.

-_Tu vas te rasseoir, tout de suite,_ dit son père froidement.

-_Enfin, si elle est malade_, dit Bellatrix agacée.

-_Elle n'est pas malade,_ dit Severus. _Elle ne veut simplement pas être là quand je devrais lui annoncer à quel point elle a raté ses examens_.

Néa devint toute blanche quand elle vit sa mère froncer les sourcils.

-_Reviens t'asseoir_, dit Bellatrix froidement. _Nous réglerons ça après le dîner_.

Néa revint s'asseoir d'un pas tremblant. Elle ne toucha presque pas à son repas. Le moment qu'elle redoutait arriva.

_-On va au salon_, dit Bellatrix.

Néa suivit ses parents jusqu'au salon où elle prit place dans un fauteuil, seule. Elle n'aimait pas le regard froid de son père. Sa mère semblait ne pas s'en faire plus que çà.

-_Alors quelles notes a-t-elle obtenue, qu'on en finisse vite_, dit Bellatrix.

-_Optimal en potion et en art de la magie noire_, commença Severus.

Néa, elle, était agacée par tout ce cirque.

-_Oh c'est ce que vous appelez un échec ?_ dit Néa.

-_Tais-toi. Effort exceptionnel en sortilège, et en botanique_, continua Severus. _Acceptable, en métamorphose, en arithmancie et en étude des runes. Et un désolant en étude des moldus._

Bellatrix se releva.

_-Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle est inscrite en « étude des moldus » ?_ demanda-t-elle furieusement.

-_Le cours est donné par Alecto, Bella,_ dit Severus. _Et il s'agit d'une matière obligatoire._

-_Oh mais alors…Comment as-tu fait pour avoir un D ?_ S'exclama-t-elle en foudroyant Néa du regard.

_-Parce que j'ai refusé d'écrire des horreurs sur ces pauvres gens, _dit Néa en le regrettant aussitôt.

Son père posa une main sur son front en s'asseyant, et Bellatrix lui lança un regard assassin.

-_Pauvres gens ?_ Siffla Bellatrix. _Tu te moque de nous ? _

_-Pas du tout_, répondit Néa froidement en se relevant. _Ces gens sont persécutés, torturés, tués chaque jour que Merlin fait. Et le pire c'est qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre._

-_C'est à cause de ses gens que l'on ne peut pas sortir habiller avec nos propre vêtements, à cause d'eux que l'on doit vivre caché parce que sinon ils nous volent, nous les honnêtes sorciers, notre magie. C'est une espèce qu'il faut éliminer, et tous les sangs-de-bourbe avec. La cause des sang-purs doit triompher, et elle triomphera._

-_C'est vous qu'il faut éliminer_, cria Néa. _Vous êtes folle !_

-_Surveille tes paroles_, dit Severus en se levant à son tour.

Narcissa, Lucius et Drago rentrèrent à ce moment.

-_Certainement pas, je ferais ce qu'il me plait_, dit Néa. _J'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on me dise quoi faire, quoi dire, comment m'habiller, elle se tourna vers sa mère. Vous êtes cruelle, et méchante. Vous avez tué votre propre cousin et vous n'éprouvez même pas de remord !_

Néa se recula un peu, les yeux embués de larmes.

-_Et vous_, dit-elle en se tournant vers son père. _Vous l'avez laissé me faire du mal, alors que vous m'aviez promis que plus jamais personne ne me ferait du mal. Vous ne pourrez pas contrôler mes sentiments et mes pensées. Mes parents étaient moldus, mais eux au moins je les aimais._

Bellatrix s'avança brusquement en empoigna sa fille par le col de sa robe, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol. Néa hoqueta de peur, plaquée contre le mur de pierre.

-_Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ?_ demanda-t-elle avec une douceur froide dans la voix. _C'est tout de même incroyable, il y deux secondes tu avais beaucoup de choses à dire._

Bellatrix se tourna vers les Malefoy, et vers Severus. Ce dernier priait pour qu'Antinéa se taise, pour qu'elle s'excuse. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop tard. Narcissa avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Drago, l'air de rien, ne voulait pas voir sa cousine souffrir. Quand a Lucius, il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et semblait être particulièrement amusé de la situation.

-_Vous voyez ma fille a toujours beaucoup de choses à exprimer, il faut toujours qu'elle soit à part des autres, mais une fois qu'elle se sent menacée, elle se tait. Faible, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-_Je ne suis pas faible !_ dit Néa en la repoussant par magie.

Bellatrix, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba en arrière. Elle se releva baguette à la main, et vit avec amusement que sa fille avait fait pareil. Néa pointa sa baguette vers elle. Severus se releva, tout comme Narcissa.

_-Baisse ta baguette, Antinéa,_ ordonna Severus.

_-Ma chérie, s'il-te-plait, il n'est pas trop tard alors abaisse ta baguette._ Demanda Narcissa.

-_Non !_ s'exclama Néa les poignets tremblants.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

_-Laissez_, dit-elle en jouant avec sa baguette. _Voyez-vous çà, ma propre fille qui ose pointer sa baguette sur moi. Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'une insignifiante petite sorcière capricieuse de seize ans me fait peur._

Sa mère faisait peur. Elle semblait à la fois amusée et en colère.

_-Bella,_ dit Narcissa.

-_Tais-toi, Narcissa,_ répondit-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Néa. _Je croyais qu'après tout çà tu aurais compris, mais tu me donnes plus de fil à retordre que je ne le pensais. Mais tu sembles être d'humeur à te battre en duel, on va le faire. Et tu vas perdre. Mais crois-moi, dès que ce sera fini, tu vas regretter de t'être montrer aussi insolente, impertinente et compatissante envers les mauvaises personnes dirons-nous._

Sans prévenir personne, elle lança un sortilège offensif à sa fille qui l'évita de justesse. Néa répliqua et sa mère évita son sort en riant. Severus leva sa baguette, tout comme Lucius et Narcissa.

-_N'intervenez pas, surtout pas_, siffla Bellatrix en évitant un autre sortilège.

Néa ne se laissa pas faire, elle donna tout dans son duel.

-_Ahahaha,_ rit Bellatrix. _Mais c'est qu'elle se débrouille bien. Où apprends-t-on le duel ?_

Néa dit tout en restant concentrée :

-_Dans la meilleure Académie de Magie du monde_, Siffla Néa. _Beauxbâtons._

_-Mais voilà d'où tu tiens ton insupportable caractère, _dit Bellatrix.

Dans un excès de rage, Néa jeta un maléfice cuisant qui atteint par malheur la joue de Bellatrix. La minute d'après, Néa sut que sa mère n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, puisqu'elle répliqua d'un sort d'une telle intensité que Néa tomba par terre. Elle tomba sur son poignet et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le rebord de la cheminée en pierre. Elle se releva à moitié mais sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

-_Je t'avais pourtant prévenue_, dit Bellatrix en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Néa toussa et regarda sa mère depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa mère pointa dangereusement sa baguette sur elle. Néa put lire le regard de démence et de colère qu'elle avait. Elle allait souffrir, pauvre idiote incapable de se taire. Son père arriva derrière sa mère et lui attrapa le poignet.

-_Ca suffit Bellatrix_, dit-il froidement. _Je t'interdis de la blesser_.

Bellatrix se dégagea d'un geste.

-_Ne me touche pas, Rogue_, dit-elle. _Je ne la blesserai pas, mais elle va payer cher son comportement honteux. Lucius, tu vas enfermer ma brillante progéniture dans les cahots. Elle aime tant le sort qu'on réserve aux moldus, qu'elle va subir la même chose._

Elle empoigna Néa par le col de sa robe, et la regarda dans les yeux.

-_Et dès que tu seras calmée, que tu me feras des excuses, tu travailleras sous ma totale supervision pour nous avoir fait l'affront d'avoir baissé de moyenne._

Sans la moindre douceur elle poussa Néa vers Lucius qui lui attrapa le poignet.

-_Mon oncle_, dit Néa, _s'il-vous plait. Père ne le laissez pas._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Bellatrix_, dit Severus.

-_Que sais-tu de ce qui est nécessaire ?_ répondit-elle. _Regarde dans quel état en est son éducation, alors qu'elle vit sous ta tutelle depuis quatre ans. Tu ne sais pas comment on éduque une fille en qui le sang de la famille Black coule. Quand j'en aurais finit avec son éducation, elle rentrera dans le rang, comme la fille qu'elle devrait être. Me comprends-tu Rogue ? Elle ne sera pas comme ce crétin de Sirius, ou cette ignoble Androméda._

_-C'est vous qui êtes ignoble_, s'écria Néa en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son oncle.

-_Lucius, va l'enfermer avant que je ne la tue,_ dit Bellatrix.

Severus fit un pas dans la direction de Néa mais Bellatrix se plaça devant lui.

-_Le maître ne serait pas disposé à ce qu'il en soit autrement_, dit Bellatrix.

Severus lui lança un regard noir :

- _Je t'interdis de lui lancer un doloris_, dit-il froidement. _Et crois-moi, si j'apprends que tu l'as fait, je t'en lancerai un moi-même._

Il sortit brusquement du salon, Néa était en larmes. Bellatrix se tourna vers Néa.

-_Finalement, je vais m'en charger_, dit-elle en attrapant le bras de sa fille brusquement.

_-Bella,_ demanda Narcissa. _Ne la blesse pas._

_-Pitié_, soupira Bellatrix en ouvrant la porte descendant au sous-sol.

Néa se débattait, elle pleurait. Le cachot était froid, sombre et il y avait une affreuse odeur de renfermé.

_-Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, ne me laissez pas ici_, suppliait-elle.

Bellatrix ouvrit l'une des larges portes en fer forgé et y poussa Néa violemment. Néa trébucha et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol froid.

-_Crois-moi, mon poussin_, dit Bellatrix. _C'est pour ton bien, et pour celui de ton sang. Dans quelques jours, tu te seras rendu compte de quel côté de la barrière il faut être._

-_Ne me laissez pas ici, s'il-vous-plait_, insista Néa.

Elle perdit sa mère de vue et entendit des pas lointain, puis le claquement d'une porte. Néa se recroquevilla sur le sol en pleurant.

Elle était persuadée que Perséphone avait plus de tendresse que cette femme.


	62. Ch62 : Point culminant

**Chapitre 62 – Point culminant**

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir à tous !<em>

_Alors, j'espère que vos brevets, Bac, examens se sont bien passés !_

_Merci à **Vivi**, et merci à tous les lecteurs et les ajouteurs !_

_**Ignie :** Merci pour ta review ! Ok pour les OS, je vais y réfléchir...Dis bonjour à Speedy de ma part ^_^ Gros bisous !_

_**Grumfy :** Peut-être qu'il était bien trop en colère pour attendre...Aprés tout, Néa doit bien tenir cela de quelqu'un, non? Bisous à toi et Merci !_

_**Laeti3:** Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Gros bisous à toi !_

_**Nad40:** Merci pour cette gentille review, je suis super contente ! Gros bisous !_

_Merci aussi à Kalylinn ;-)_

_Bon, vu le nouveau bouton des review...Plus aucune excuse pour ne pas en laisser, hein? :)_

_Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tant de gens suivent cette histoire, merci pour tout à tous !_

_Prochain chapitre le vendredi 20 juillet !_

_à bientôt !_

* * *

><p>Narcissa se trouvait en haut des marches menant au sous-sol. Ceux-ci, habituellement calmes, ne l'étaient pas. Elle entendit sa nièce hurler, lancer des incantations contre la probable porte de sa cellule. Elle posa une main sur son front. Sa pauvre petite Néa, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi sauvage ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se taire ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer… Narcissa en avait mal au cœur. Elle voulait descendre pour rassurer la jeune fille, pour au moins lui donner de quoi se couvrir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Lucius le lui avait formellement interdit, tout comme sa sœur.<p>

-_Il faut qu'elle apprenne, Narcissa_, dit Lucius en remarquant le trouble de son épouse.

Bellatrix se retourna aussitôt.

-_Et elle apprendra,_ dit Bellatrix. _Ne m'ennuie pas avec ton air indigné, Cissy, tout est de ta faute !_

_-Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ?_ demanda froidement Narcissa.

-_Quand ces stupides aurors m'ont eu, tu t'es empressée d'aller la confier à Rogue_, siffla Bellatrix.

-_Tu crois vraiment qu'en vivant ici çà aurait été mieux ?_ dit Narcissa sur le même ton._ Nous étions occupés à t'éviter le baiser du détraqueur, et nous n'aurions pas pu la garder._

_-Elle n'aurait pas vécu avec des moldus, elle n'aurait pas eu d'affection pour ces gens_, dit Bellatrix.

Pendant que tout le monde criait sur tout le monde. Drago s'éclipsa doucement. Il descendit en vitesse au sous-sol. Il chercha sa cousine dans les différentes cellules, et quand il l'a trouva ce fut dans un état qui le troubla. Elle avait les yeux rougis, ses cheveux étaient défaits

-_Oh Drago, aide-moi_, dit-elle les yeux remplit de larmes. _J'ai froid, je ne veux pas dormir ici, s'il-te-plaît._

_-Tu n'es qu'une idiote !_ s'exclama Drago._ Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais écouter ce qu'on te dit ? Quand on te dit de la boucler, tu te tais. Mais non, que de futilités pour Antinéa Rogue qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde et qui se permet d'exposer ses opinions. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'une fille devait savoir garder pour elle ses opinions._

Il était en colère, contre elle. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête à chaque fois.

-_Drago,_ murmura Néa d'une voix blanche.

_-Tais-toi_, dit-il froidement. _Tu as mérité ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est bien fait. On t'avait prévenu !_

Sa jeune cousine se laissa tomber assise en pleurant dans ses mains. Il lui jeta à travers la grille, une cape de fourrure.

_-Si tu savais à quel point tu fais pitié,_ dit-il avant de partir.

Néa pleura en s'emmitouflant dans la cape chaude. Elle était déjà là depuis quelques heures selon elle quand on l'appela :

-_Antinéa ? Antinéa Rogue_ ? demanda une fine voix.

Néa semblait connaître cette voix, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. La voix était douce, fluette et claire. Elle venait de de la cellule d'à côté.

-_Oui ?_ répondit Néa dans un sanglot._ Qui est-ce ?_

_-Luna, Luna Lovegood_, répondit la petite voix.

Néa essuya ses yeux et demanda la voix enrouée :

_-Luna ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Il semble que les publications du magazine de mon père n'ait pas plu à tout le monde,_ répondit-elle avec une voix qui pour une fois révélait une grande sagesse.

-_Je suis tellement désolée_, dit Néa. _Je voulais t'aider dans le train._

_-Ca n'aurait servi à rien,_ répondit-elle. _Et puis tu as quand même fini par atterrir ici aussi. Bellatrix Lestrange est ta mère, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle enfermée ?_

_-J'ai eu de mauvaises notes, je me suis emportée et je me suis battue en duel avec elle,_ répondit Néa d'une voix morne.

-_Tu es courageuse,_ dit Luna.

-_Non, moi je dirais inconsciente,_ dit Néa tristement._ Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ? Tu es en bonne santé ?_

_-Oui, je vais très bien,_ dit Luna. _Pas comme Mr Ollivander…_

_-Qui est Mr Ollivander ?_ demanda Néa curieusement.

-_Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais, c'est le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques d'Angleterre_, répondit Luna.

_-Vous me flattez, ma chère_, répondit une voix basse et malade. _Bonsoir, Miss Rogue je suppose._

_-Bonsoir, monsieur,_ répondit Néa sans les voir._ Souffrez-vous beaucoup ?_

_-Non, cela va pour l'instant_, répondit-il.

Néa soupira en s'asseyant par terre, elle était sure qu'il y avait des rats et des souris dans ce cachot. Il faisait si froid que même la cape en fourrure ne la réchauffait pas. Il devait y avoir plusieurs personnes, car on entendait des toussotements lointains. Néa frissonna en se repliant le plus possible sur elle-même. Elle ne méritait pas d'être punie comme cela. Peut-être avait-elle exagéré en tenant tête à sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle soupira : il devait être l'heure du dîner. L'elfe de maison de sa mère apparut dans la cellule tenant un plateau repas.

-_La maîtresse ordonne à Miss, sa fille, de manger,_ dit-il d'une affreuse voix grinçante que Néa détestait.

_-Eh bien, tu diras à ta maîtresse que je n'ai pas faim, je ne veux rien d'elle_, répondit Néa froidement.

_-Arhos doit insister, Miss Antinéa n'a pas le choix._

Néa le regarda. Cette petite saleté jubilait de la voir dans cet état.

-_Je t'ai dit de partir. Va-t'en espèce de détestable petite vermine_, s'exclama Néa

L'elfe disparut avec un craquement et ne revint pas. Elle eut une idée pour passer la nuit. Elle se transforma étant réduite à la taille d'un petit renard, elle put aisément dormir dans la cape au chaud. Elle se réveilla le lendemain toute courbaturée. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle se retransforma. Elle se souvenait de ce que son père lui avait dit au sujet de l'animagie. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, observant le mur d'en face. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle, et se retourna. Sa mère l'observait de derrière la porte, un regard froid et hautain.

-_Alors ? Passer la nuit ici t'a-t-il fait retrouver la raison ?_

Néa se contenta de la regarder avec un regard glacial, sans mot dire. Bellatrix agita sa baguette et un plateau contenant un bol de porridge et un jus d'orange se posa devant Néa qui l'observa avec un œil mauvais.

-_Je n'en veux pas_, dit-elle froidement.

-_Crois-moi, tu vas manger,_ dit Bellatrix._ Te laisser mourir de faim serait bien trop simple. Tu mangeras, même si je dois te le donner moi-même._

Néa s'obstina à la regarder, la bouche fermée. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et s'avança vers sa fille. Néa recula brusquement vers le fond de la pièce en essayant de la repousser par magie.

-_Tu crois m'impressionner en usant de stupide magie corporelle ?_ Dit Bellatrix en brisant le bouclier invisible de Néa. _Ne m'oblige pas à te faire manger de force, Antinéa_.

Bellatrix l'empoigna et l'immobilisa avant de prendre une cuillère de porridge. Elle pressa les joues de sa fille pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Néa essayait de se débattre. La nourriture était à peine dans sa bouche qu'elle recracha tout sur Bellatrix qui hurla de rage et la gifla.

_-Tu veux jouer à ça ?_ Siffla Bellatrix en faisant disparaître le plateau d'un coup de baguette. _Eh bien, on verra combien de temps tu tiendras sans rien avaler._

Elle partit sans un regard pour elle, et Néa se laissa tomber contre le mur en pleurant. Dire qu'elle n'était pas bien était un bel euphémisme. Elle avait froid, était affamée, elle n'avait pas pu changer de robe et se sentait sale et faible, chose qu'elle abhorrait. Elle tenu un jour et demi. Quand sa mère revint la voir le lendemain après-midi, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

-_Mère, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis tellement désolée_, dit Néa en sanglotant. _Je regrette d'avoir eu de la compassion pour ces gens, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir osé pointer ma baguette sur vous, je n'aurais pas dû…_

_-Eh bien,_ dit Bellatrix hautainement._ Tu as tenu un jour et demi, quel courage ! Tu as de la chance, je suis dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui. Lève-toi._

Néa, affaiblie, essaya de se relever tant bien que mal espérant sortir de là, le plus vite possible. Bellatrix l'aida à marcher, ce que Néa trouva suspect, et l'emmena dans une autre pièce où une dame d'une trentaine d'année était attachée.

-_Tu vas prouver ta bonne foi_, dit Bellatrix avec un ton joyeux et doux à en faire peur._ Lance-lui un doloris._

_-Pardon ?_ demanda Néa en bégayant.

_-Tu as parfaitement entendu_, répondit Bellatrix._ Allons, mon bébé, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile._

Elle tendit sa baguette à Néa qui l'attrapa et la tendit, le poignet tremblant, vers la dame. Bellatrix s'approcha derrière elle et lui tint le poignet.

_-C'est très simple_, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce._ Tu pointe ta baguette, et tu dis la formule. Tu dois lui faire du mal, il faut le vouloir._

_-Mère, s'il-vous-plaît,_ demanda Néa au bord de la crise de panique.

_-Ne…Ne me faites pas de mal_, supplia la jeune dame. _Nous avons de l'argent !_

_-Silence !_ dit Bellatrix avec dégout. _Nous n'avons que faire de ton or_.

Elle se reconcentra sur Antinéa.

_-Allez Antinéa_, dit-elle avec une impatience parfaitement perceptible dans la voix._ Finissons-en._

_-Mère, je ne peux pas,_ supplia Néa en pleurant.

-_Alors, je vais t'aider,_ dit Bellatrix._ Impero !_

Néa se sentit étrange, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin dont on tirait les ficelles. Son poignet se tourna sans trembler vers la dame, un sentiment de haine l'envahit. Elle essayait de lutter contre le « fait-le » omniprésent dans son esprit. Ses lèvres bougèrent malgré-elle :

_-Endoloris !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

La dame à ses pieds se tordit de douleur, comme si elle convulsait alors que sa mère derrière elle éclatait de rire.

_-Encore !_ S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

-_Endoloris !_ cria Néa.

La femme hurla de plus belle en se tapant la tête contre le sol glacé du cachot.

_-Bravo ma chérie,_ dit Bellatrix ravie._ Maintenant regarde bien._

Néa regarda la dame en hoquetant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit la baguette de sa mère pointée vers la femme.

-Avada Kedavra, souffla Bellatrix près de son oreille.

Néa fut obligée de regarder le dernier souffle de vie s'échapper de cette dame. Bellatrix annula son sortilège et regarda sa fille.

_-Alors ? Comment était-ce ?_ demanda-t-elle

-_Puissant, mère,_ répondit Néa en sanglotant.

Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de plaisir légère qui avait pointé en elle lors du maléfice. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. L'envie était là, elle voulait recommencer à user de ce sort qui procure un sentiment indescriptible lors de son utilisation. Elle se sentait comme dans un état second.

_-Je sais,_ soupira Bellatrix. _Remontons, je vais te soigner._

Néa soupira de soulagement. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte et passa devant elle. Néa la suivit à travers le couloir, puis entama la montée de marches. Elle arriva dans le hall, sa tête commença à tourner et sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba évanouie sur le sol glacé du hall d'entrée.

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit noir, elle entendait vaguement des voix qui semblaient être assourdies. Elle se sentait flotter, légère, à l'aise. Elle devait être allongée sur une surface moelleuse, les draps, très doux, sentaient la violette. Ses cheveux devaient avoir été dégagés de son visage, et une main fraiche était posée sur son front. Elle essaya de bouger.

-_Néa, ma chérie,_ dit une voix qui résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-_Tante Androméda ?_ dit-elle faiblement.

-_Mais enfin que raconte-t-elle ?_ s'exclama une autre voix.

-_Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas lucide,_ répondit la première voix.

Néa commença à sangloter dans son lit.

_-Je veux tante Androméda,_ dit-elle en sanglotant. _J'ai mal…Souffrir…tuer…elle…morte_

-_Mais elle est en plein délire,_ dit une voix.

-_Enlève ta main, Narcissa_, dit une voix plus froide.

Néa sentit une main disparaître alors qu'une autre se posa délicatement.

-_Elle est brulante de température_, dit la voix sèchement. _Tu as vu où même tes idées stupides ?_

_-Elle n'avait qu'à obéir,_ répondit une autre voix boudeuse.

-_Dame…pas torturé…s'il-vous plait…je ne veux pas !_ dit Néa dans un flot de paroles incompréhensible.

-_Mais enfin qu'a-t-elle à parler de torture ?_ demanda une voix plus douce._ Que lui as-tu fait Bella ?_

-_Rien du tout, je l'ai juste aidée à comprendre à quel point envoyer un doloris est valorisant,_ dit Bellatrix. _J'avoue l'avoir quelque peu obligé à le faire, mais elle a trouvé ça très bien._

_-Mais elle n'a que seize ans !_ s'exclama la voix douce.

-_Tu es complétement folle_, dit la voix plus froide._ Je t'interdis formellement de lui faire le moindre mal que ce soit moralement ou physiquement_

_-Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, Rogue,_ siffla la voix.

-_Il le faudra, sinon je la ramène à Poudlard,_ dit la voix froide. _Et elle ne reviendra pas chez toi, Bellatrix. Maintenant laissez-moi._

Néa qui semblait être dans un monde alternatif entendit la porte se fermer, elle écouta la voix qui restait et, même si elle ne s'en rappellerait pas à son réveil, elle en fut apaisée.

_-Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que tu dois endurer, si j'avais su…_

Elle sentit qu'on passait un onguent sur son front.

-_Un jour tout ira mieux_, dit la voix._ Je te le promets._

Néa aimait cette voix, elle était douce et à la fois sombre, elle était apaisante. La voix, tout comme la main, s'évanouit petit à petit laissant Néa sombrer dans le monde du rêve.

Au petit matin, lors de son réveil, Antinéa passa ses mains sur son visage en baillant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva assise dans son lit. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Elle regarda à sa droite et vit son père endormi dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il était si sévère avec elle, si froid depuis quelques temps. Il était là quand sa mère l'avait punie, et il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Pourtant, il semblait l'avoir veillée, avoir prit soin d'elle. Sa tête était encore douloureuse et elle se sentait barbouillée. Elle toussa et Severus remua. Néa le regarda. Il passa une main sur son visage en ouvrant les yeux.

-_Ah, tu es réveillée,_ constata-t-il.

Il se releva et s'approcha de Néa doucement. Il posa sa main sur son front en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Recouche-toi, tu as encore de la fièvre,_ dit-il.

Néa s'exécuta.

-_Que se passe-t-il, père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Tu as probablement pris un coup de froid,_ dit-il. _Mais ce n'est rien de grave, tu dois te reposer et prendre de la pimentine._

_-Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-_Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?_ demanda Severus en fouillant dans le coffret à potion posé sur la table de nuit.

-_Pour mes notes,_ répondit Néa en rougissant.

-_Tu travailleras plus et tu augmenteras ta moyenne pour les prochains examens,_ répondit Severus. _Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir un désolant dans ton carnet._

_-Je vous le promets, père,_ répondit Néa en fermant les yeux.

-_Bois ceci,_ dit Severus en lui tendant une fiole rouge.

Néa avala la pimentine d'un coup en se pinçant le nez.

-_J'ai l'impression d'avoir une petite fille en face de moi,_ dit Severus l'air légèrement moqueur.

Néa le regarda froidement.

-_Plus maintenant, ça c'était le bon vieux temps comme on dit_, dit-elle froidement avant de se recoucher en lui tournant le dos.

Severus lui tapota doucement l'épaule avant de partir sans un mot. Tout le monde croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple coup de froid, malheureusement, l'état de Néa ne s'améliora pas. Au fil des jours, elle fut de moins en moins en forme. Severus s'arrachait les cheveux à savoir ce qu'il se tramait. En plus de la maladie, s'était ajouté des cauchemars à répétition la nuit. Chaque nuit, elle se voyait faire souffrir cette pauvre femme, et d'autres personnes encore. Au bout de quatre jours, ils appelèrent un médicomage qui après le diagnostic leur annonça gravement :

_-La seule chose qu'elle a c'est un manque flagrant de volonté de vivre. Voilà qui ne l'aide pas à se rétablir, elle ne veut pas guérir._

_-Il faut la forcer,_ s'exclama Bellatrix avec dédain. _Faites n'importe quoi mais faites-le._

_-On ne peut rien faire, madame,_ répéta le médicomage. _A vous de voir, ce qui peut motiver une si jeune personne de ne pas vouloir vivre._

_-Ce sont des accusations ?_ Siffla-t-elle.

_-Ça suffit, Bella,_ dit Narcissa.

_-Je ne peux rien pour vous_, dit le médicomage._ Si elle ne se reprend pas, ce ne sera plus la peine d'essayer._

Severus s'assit en soupirant dans un fauteuil, et Narcissa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il ne partit pas en mission ces jours-là, préférant rester auprès d'elle. Elle parlait peu et semblait ignorer totalement les personnes l'entourant. Lors d'une discussion avec son père, ce dernier lui demanda :

-_Que dirais-tu, de revenir au château ?_

Néa toussa doucement. Elle hocha la tête en faisant semblant de se rendormir. Le lendemain matin, elle quittait le manoir Malefoy. Sa mère semblait boudeuse, et Narcissa inquiète, mais Néa dans son écharpe souriait. Son père la tenait par les épaules. Il transplana avec elle, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie du château où il dû subir le regard noir, froid et assassin de l'infirmière. Il quitta Néa, la sachant en sécurité, pour se rendre dans son bureau. Néa était allongée dans son lit, quand le professeur McGonagall antre doucement et vint vers elle. Néa ouvrit les yeux, et put voir le regard inquiet du professeur.

_-Bonjour, Antinéa,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

_-Bonjour, professeur,_ répondit Néa en toussant.

-_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, votre moral n'est pas des meilleurs,_ dit Minerva en toisant la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire. _Tout comme votre santé._

_-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, professeur,_ dit Néa en se relevant doucement._ Je ne vais pas dire que je suis prête à faire le tour du monde en balai, mais mon moral va très bien._

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre,_ dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. _Madame Pomfresh semble croire que vous ne désirez pas guérir._

-_Bien sûr qu'elle le croit,_ dit Néa en rigolant doucement. _Ce que je voulais. C'était le seul moyen de partir de chez ma mère, et il fallait que je sois crédible._

_-Eh bien, vous ne manquez pas de ressources_, dit le professeur en se levant. _Au moins si la médicomagie ne vous plait pas, vous pourrez toujours vous retrancher vers l'art dramatique._

_-Vous n'en parlerez pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Bien sûr que non,_ répondit-elle en repartant.

Néa se recoucha le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des discussions bruyantes dans le couloir. Elle se releva en baillant.

_-Je vous interdis de passer cette porte, Chambers !_

_-Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, je me battrai s'il le faut !_

_-Je ne me battrais pas avec vous, enfin !_

Néa se leva et traversa l'infirmerie. L'air était glacial dans ce château, et Néa était pied nus et vêtue de sa courte chemise de nuit. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit Cyprien et son père presque tête contre tête, visages en colère. Elle se recula quand tous deux se retournèrent brusquement vers elle.

-_Néa, ma chérie,_ s'exclama Cyprien.

_-Retournes dans ton lit !_ ordonna son père.

-_Que lui avez-vous fait ?_ s'exclama Cyprien en se rapprochant d'elle.

-_Ne vous mêlez pas de ça,_ répondit Severus froidement.

-_Mais père…Cyprien_, dit-elle en se tenant le front.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda brusquement Cyprien, inquiet, en la tenant par les épaules.

-_Ramenez-là dans son lit, ne sentez-vous donc pas le froid qu'il fait ici ?_ s'exclama Severus.

Cyprien attrapa les jambes de Néa, pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il la coucha et ajusta la couverture.

_-Père, peut-il rester un instant, s'il-vous-plaît ?_ demanda Néa avec un air malade irrésistible.

-_Très bien, mais vingt minutes pas plus,_ dit Severus froidement en sortant brusquement de l'infirmerie.

Cyprien soupira en embrassant Néa sur le front.

_-J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi,_ dit-il. _Quand il m'a annoncé que tu n'irais pas au bal parce que tu étais malade, mon cœur…j'ai eu si peur._

Néa fronça les sourcils en se relevant.

-_Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je vais très bien,_ murmura-t-elle. _Je te promets, tout cela n'était qu'un leurre destiné à me faire sortir du manoir._

Cyprien soupira en la serrant dans ses bras.

-_Ne fais plus ce genre de choses, s'il-te-plaît,_ demanda-t-il.

-_Pourtant je le mérite, je suis une horrible personne,_ dit Néa tristement.

-_Comment ?_ demanda Cyprien._ Tu n'es pas…_

_-Une pauvre dame moldue, j'ai lancé un doloris à cette femme,_ dit Néa en pleurant. _Et après, elle l'a tuée devant moi._

_-Oh Néa…_

Elle regarda Cyprien avec tristesse.

-_Tu devrais partir, ne plus me revoir,_ dit-elle en pleurant presque. _Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est mauvais._

_-Retire ça tout de suite,_ la réprimanda doucement Cyprien._ Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Personne ne choisit sa famille. Mais pense un peu à Androméda, à Sirius. Voulais-tu lancer ce doloris ? Voulais faire du mal à cette dame ?_

_-Non, elle m'a obligée à le faire…l'impérium_, murmura Néa en essuyant ses larmes.

Pour toute réponse, Cyprien l'embrassa doucement sur le front. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement.

-_Monsieur Chambers_, dit la voix froide et mielleuse de son père.

_-Père, pas maintenant, s'il-vous plaît_, demanda Néa.

-_Il faut que tu te reposes_, dit-il simplement.

Cyprien se releva.

_-Il a raison, Néa, je reviendrai_, dit-il. _Je t'aime et prends soin de toi._

Néa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Cyprien lui sourit et s'en alla.

-_Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin,_ dit-il au directeur.

Néa vit son père lever les yeux au ciel, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle. Il prit place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Sans mot dire, il posa sa main sur son front en hochant la tête.

-_Tu n'as plus de fièvre, te sens-tu mieux ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Non pas vraiment,_ répondit-elle.

_-Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plaît_, dit-il. _Et ne me prends pas pour un idiot non plus._

Néa le regarda la bouche ouverte et les sourcils haussés.

-_Comment avez-vous su ?_

Elle crut apercevoir la pointe d'un sourire au coin des lèvres de son père.

-_Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que tu faisais une piètre menteuse ?_ dit-il.

-_Si,_ répondit-elle en rougissant._ Souvent même, père._

Il y un moment de silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire, alors Néa décida de le briser.

_-Puis-je vous poser une question franche ?_

_-Je t'écoute,_ répondit Severus.

-_M'aimez-vous vraiment ?_ demanda-t-elle sans le moindre sourire.

-_Antinéa,_ soupira Severus._ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas parce que je montre parfois trop dur avec toi que je ne t'aime pas._

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Néa.

-_Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé chez elle ? Elle m'a fait du mal,_ dit-elle en pleurant.

_-J'en suis navré_, dit Severus._ Ne penses pas que j'ai choisi de te laisser chez elle, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vois-tu, ta mère reçoit plus de privilèges venant du seigneur des ténèbres que n'importe qui d'autre._

Néa recommença à pleurer de plus belle en descendant du lit et en serrant son père dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, elle oublia ce que faisait son père, elle oublia qu'il était un mangemort, à ce moment précis il était juste son père, et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se blottit en pleurant contre son torse.

-_J'ai si peur, père_, murmura-t-elle.

-_Tu n'iras pas chez elle à Pâques, et à la fin de l'année tu partiras en France_, dit Severus avec une pointe de tristesse sur le cœur. _Elle ne te fera plus de mal._

Néa releva la tête toute étonnée, les yeux rougis.

-_Merci, père, merci_, dit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

Severus attendit qu'elle se calme en frottant doucement son dos, et la porta dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait partir, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. Elle avait besoin de tendresse. Severus resta assis à ses côté. Néa ferma les yeux en inspirant doucement.

_-Merci,_ murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Severus se dirigea vers l'office de l'infirmière. Il frappa quelques coups secs avant d'entrer.

_-Ah, Mr le directeur_, dit cette dernière froidement.

_-Madame Pomfresh, si Antinéa se réveille avant ce soir, donnez-lui une potion de sommeil,_ dit-il tout aussi froidement.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard glacé.

_-Bien,_ répondit-elle._ Mais sachez que je n'approuve pas vos décisions._

Severus fronça les sourcils.

_-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?_ demanda-t-il glacialement.

_-Qu'il est facile de lui donner des potions pour qu'elle dorme après lui avoir chamboulé l'esprit,_ répondit l'infirmière. _Si vous n'étiez pas aussi imbu de vous-même, Severus, vous auriez vu le changement de cette jeune fille. Si elle est souvent d'humeur maussade, si ces notes ont baissées ne pensez-vous pas que ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute ? Elle est surchargée de travail, et en plus de tout ça, elle doit penser à ne pas faire telle ou telle chose qui serait susceptible de vous déplaire._

_-Ecoutez-moi bien, madame Pomfresh,_ dit-il menaçant. _J'élève ma fille de la façon que j'estime être la meilleure. Je suis le seul à décider, et personne, je dis bien personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Maintenant, je suis pressé donc contentez-vous de faire que je vous ai dit._

Il partit sans un mot. Il repassa devant le lit de Néa, endormie, et sortit de l'infirmerie avant de remonter dans son bureau. Il se rendit au manoir Malefoy, où il avait une entrevue privée avec le Lord. Il arriva dans le salon des Malefoy. Lucius, qui avait encore dépérit, lisait le journal. Narcissa semblait broder un mouchoir, tout en étant complétement perdue dans ses pensées. Ni Bellatrix, ni Drago n'étaient présents.

_-Bonsoir_, dit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Narcissa se releva inquiète.

_-Oh, Severus ! Comment se porte Néa ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Elle se rétablit petit à petit, mais ne sera pas présente au bal_, répondit Severus.

-_Quel dommage, je lui avais trouvée une magnifique robe,_ soupira Narcissa.

-_Son rétablissement est plus important qu'un bal, Narcissa,_ dit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-_Bien sûr, comment peux-tu penser que…_ dit-elle indignée.

_-Excusez-moi, j'ai une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la grande salle de réunion.

Il entra et resta un instant sur le pas de la porte.

-_Entre, Severus_, siffla une voix froide.

Severus se dirigea vers la longue table, et prit place à la gauche du lord.

-_Maître,_ le salua-t-il.

-_J'ai appris le déplacement précipité de ta fille_, dit le Lord en fixant Severus._ Elle serait tombée malade après la punition de Bellatrix, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-En effet, Maître, elle a dépassé les limites,_ répondit-il. _La punition lui a servi de leçon, mais elle ne désire pas revenir ici, ni même revoir sa mère pour le moment._

_-Notre chère Bella m'a pourtant demandé sa garde pour les vacances de Pâques_, dit le lord.

_-Si je peux me permettre, Maître, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,_ dit Severus. _Cela la braquerais plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et il n'y aura dès lors plus aucune façon de la faire adhérer à nos idées._

_-Tu n'as pas tort_, répondit le Lord en réfléchissant.

-_De plus, l'année prochaine elle fera ses études en France,_ dit Severus. _Elle est fiancée à Cyprien Chambers, le fils d'Edward Chambers._

-_Edward Chambers ?_ dit le Lord vaguement intéressé. _Celui qui travaille au ministère de la magie français, hum…_

_-Tout à fait,_ dit Severus. _La prise de pouvoir en France serait d'une facilité incroyable._

-_Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, Severus,_ dit le lord avec un sourire effrayant._ Ta fille nous sera encore plus indispensable, je te laisse faire ce que tu penses être le mieux. Je parlerais à Bellatrix._

_-Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Maître, vous ne serez pas déçu_, dit Severus en se relevant.

Le Lord hocha la tête et fit signe à Severus qu'il pouvait disposer. Severus se dirigea vers la porte une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux. L'avenir de Néa était sauf. Bellatrix devrait la laisser aller en France, et là-bas, elle y serait en sécurité. Même s'il arrivait quelque chose à Severus, Néa, une fois sur le sol français, ne répondrait plus de la juridiction britannique. Encore une fois le directeur avait tout prévu : en inscrivant Néa sur les listes du consulat moldu sa nationalité ne pourrait être changée. Sa fille si fière de son « pays natal », ne s'imaginait même pas qu'elle était encore française. Il soupira en entrant dans son bureau, où il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Les jours suivants Néa, ne pouvant quitter l'infirmerie, recevait régulièrement la visite de Cyprien et bien évidemment de son père. Il lui avait apporté des plumes, des parchemins et ses livres d'école pour qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs. Tous les soirs, il les vérifiait avec elle et lui donnait un coup de main si elle ne comprenait pas. Le jour de noël, elle monta dans le bureau de son père. Ils fêtèrent noël simplement. Néa reçut toutes sortes de cadeaux de sa famille, de ses amis. Des bouquins sur la magie noire, cadeaux de sa mère, des galions d'or à son père, des robes à Narcissa, un chaudron en or gravé de ses initiales par Cyprien. Elle offrit à son père, l'interprétation d'une valse de Chopin (n°2 op69).

Pendant ces vacances, Néa se rapprocha de son père. Si elle enlevait la mention « Mangemort » de son Curriculum Vitae, tout était parfait. Il restait fidèle à lui-même : un peu froid, agacé quand elle se trompait, en colère quand elle s'énervait mais il était aimable. Néa l'ayant toujours connu comme ça, ne s'en faisait pas tant. Parfois il jouait avec elle aux échecs et Néa adorait ces moments, surtout quand elle gagnait.

Même si leurs rapports s'améliorèrent pendant ces deux semaines, Néa n'oubliait pas qui il servait. Elle n'oubliait pas le mal qu'il lui avait fait, le mal qu'il faisait, et ça c'était une chose qui allait rester encrée en elle.


	63. Ch63: Le courage est une vertu

**Chapitre 63 – Le courage est une vertu**

* * *

><p>Coucou ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien !<p>

J'ai déjà répondu aux abonnés -)

**La louve :** Merci ! gros bisous à toi !

**Grumfy:** Mercii pour ta review ! Gros bisous...et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)

On se retrouve le 3 août !

Justine.

* * *

><p>-<em>Antinéa !<em> s'exclama Severus depuis son bureau. _Dépêche-toi !_

Néa soupira en fermant les boutons de son pull.

-_J'arrive enfin ! Une minute !_ S'exclama-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace.

-_Ne me fais pas venir te chercher_, la menaça-t-il.

Néa descendit vers le bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Il était appuyé sur son bureau les bras croisés. Elle referma la porte et regarda son père qui eut un fin sourire moqueur.

-_Tu es prête ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air inquisiteur.

_-Oui, allons-y,_ dit Néa.

-_Tu en es sure ?_ demanda Severus en regardant les pieds de sa fille.

Néa fronça les sourcils en regardant des pieds et découvrit qu'elle avait, dans la précipitation, oublié d'enlever ses pantoufles. Elle regarda son père en rougissant légèrement.

-_Je peux ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement en montrant les appartements du doigt.

Severus soupira en croisant les bras.

-_Dépêche_-_toi _! Gronda-t-il.

Néa remonta en courant et prit la première paire de ballerine qu'elle trouva. Elle descendit avec son père vers la grande salle. Ce dernier se devait d'être présent pour la rentrée après les vacances de noël. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall : Severus se dirigea vers le couloir menant à la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs, alors que Néa entrait par la grande porte. Certains élèves étaient déjà là. Elle vit Daphné et Tracey déjà attablée à leur place habituelle. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent pour venir saluer rapidement Néa.

-_Oh Néa, bonnes fêtes ! Comment te sens-tu_ ? S'enquit Daphné.

-_Tu nous as manqué, vas-tu mieux ?_ demanda Tracey.

Néa sourit doucement.

_-Eh les filles, du calme_, dit-elle. _Je vais mieux, venez on va s'asseoir_.

Elle désigna son père, venant d'arriver, d'un signe de tête. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement. Pendant ce temps les autres élèves rentraient au fur et à mesure en rang.

-_Alors ce fameux bal, comment était-il ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Oh, c'était juste un bal_, dit Daphné avant de s'arrêter devant le regard sceptique de son amie. _Bon d'accord, il était très bien, très beau comme d'habitude mais il ne s'y ait rien passé, promis._

-_Oui c'est vrai, on n'a même pas vu Cyprien_, dit Tracey.

-_C'est normal, il n'allait pas se rendre à un bal sans moi,_ répondit Néa. _Il est resté à mes côté toute la soirée, et il a pris soin de moi._

_-La vérité,_ intervint une voix trainante. _C'est que ma cousine est tombée malade suite à une punition de sa chère mère._

Néa blanchit instantanément en se retournant, le regard de flamme, vers Drago. Son cousin venait d'arriver, accompagné de Pansy parkinson, qui souriait moqueusement, et de Crabbe et Goyle. Néa tourna la tête en vitesse vers la grande table, où elle croisa le regard de son père. Elle serra les poings et essaya d'éviter son cousin.

-_Va t'asseoir Drago_, dit-elle froidement.

Ce dernier ricana. Il en voulait terriblement à sa cousine d'être partie. Dès qu'elle fut partie, toutes les attentions se recentrèrent sur lui et il ne passa pas de bonnes vacances. Son père était sans arrêt sur son dos, lui intimant quoi faire, comment se comporter, le surveillant tout le temps. Même sa tante s'y mettait. Au moins quand Antinéa était là, elle faisait tellement de bêtises qu'il passait presque inaperçu.

-_Et vous savez pourquoi elle a été punie ?_ Continua Drago. _Elle a eu un désolant en étude des moldus._

_-Comment peut-on avoir un désolant dans une branche si simple ?_ Renchérit Pansy.

Néa ferma les yeux en inspirant. Tracey se leva furieusement.

-_Dégagez, et toi Parkinson_, dit-elle froidement et bassement. _A ta place je ne dormirai pas sur mes deux oreilles ce soir._

Ils partirent enfin, Daphné posa une main sur celle de Néa.

-_Ne t'en fais pas_, chuchota-t-elle.

_-Ce sont des crétins, et on va leur faire payer_, dit Tracey_. Mais avec un peu plus de classe, et de subtilité._

Néa soupira en croisant les bras, elle espérait que le banquet prenne vite fin qu'elle puisse remonter dans sa chambre.

-_Les filles, on ira faire un tour dehors après le dîner_, dit Néa. _J'ai besoin d'air_.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence tel qu'on se serait cru à une veillée funèbre. Son père n'avait pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté de manger un peu de son assiette avant de s'en aller. Néa et ses amies, sortirent aux alentours du lac. Elles s'assirent sur les rochers, et Tracey sortit un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle proposa à Daphnée et Néa. Néa s'en empara.

_-Oh merci,_ dit-elle en l'allumant avec sa baguette. _J'en ai besoin_.

-_Quel con ton cousin_, dit Tracey.

-_Il n'est pas con,_ dit Néa en soufflant. _C'est un abruti jaloux et de mauvaise foi._

_-Je ne comprends pas_, dit Daphné.

_-C'est simple, Daph_, dit Néa l'air blasé. _Quand je suis là, j'ai la famille au complet sur le dos. Parce que je suis la seule_ _à dire ce que je pense. Et dans ce cas, il peut faire ce qu'il veut parce que si on s'intéresse à moi, lui on le laisse tranquille._

_-J'en reviens pas, _dit Tracey. _Et après les gens osent dire que toi tu es égoïste._

_-Je sais, je sa_is, dit Néa en secouant la tête. _Les gens ont trop tendance a me juger. Parce que je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Severus Rogue. L'une est une des plus meurtrières de ce pays, l'autre est le directeur de Poudlard ! Merveilleuse école de magie,_ dit-elle ironique. _Il a fallu qu'il tue pour avoir le poste, mais bon…Ensuite je dois me conduire de circonstance parce je suis la dernière descendante de la noble et pure famille des Black, _continua-t-elle en s'énervant. _Je ne peux rien dire, rien faire, on choisit quelles robes je dois porter, à qui je peux parler. Je ne peux pas avoir une mauvaise note sous prétexte que je suis la fille du directeur. J'en ai assez !_ s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une petite pierre.

-_Néa…_dit Daphné.

_-Non, ça-va_, dit Néa en s'asseyant sur un rocher. _Il fallait juste que ça sorte. _

_-Vous savez ce qui serait super, _dit Tracey. _On devrait partir dans les îles cet été, pour fêter la fin de nos études !_

Néa sourit et Daphné éclata de rire joyeusement.

_-Tahiti_, dit Daphné.

_-Oh non_, répondit Néa. _Hawaï !_

Tracey frappa dans ses mains.

_-Oh oui ! Hawaï ! _dit-elle. _Le soleil, la plage, les hawaiiens et nous !_

_-Qui va-là ? _s'écria une voix froide.

Les filles se retournèrent et virent un halo de lumière se diriger vers elles. Néa sortit sa baguette et se releva.

-_Cachez-vous !_ Chuchota-t-elle. _Pendant que je les occupe, rentrez, je vous rejoins au dortoir._

_-Qui est là ?_ s'exclama la voix.

Néa s'avança vers la lumière. Le halo fut braqué sur elle.

_-Miss Rogue_, dit Amycus, que Néa reconnut malgré la lumière. _Que faites-vous là ?_

_-Pouvez-vous baisser votre baguette ?_ demanda Néa.

Il s'exécuta et se rapprocha de Néa.

-_Que faites-vous là ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis préfète-en-chef_, répondit-elle. _Je faisais une ronde, comme c'est le premier jour._

-_Bien, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au château_, dit-il.

Néa le suivit en rangeant sa baguette. Arrivée au château, elle se dépêcha de regagner sa salle commune. Elle ne fit pas attention plus que ça aux personnes présentes, et monta vers sa chambre. Dans le dernier escalier allant à son palier, elle croisa Pansy Parkinson qui ricana en passant à côté d'elle. Néa redescendit une marche et empoigna l'autre fille en la plaquant contre le mur.

-_Ne te permets plus jamais de te moquer de moi_, siffla Néa. _Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, mais tu devrais faire attention. Tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable quand on m'ennuie, non ? J'ai peut-être eu un D en étude des moldus, mais j'ai eu un Optimal en magie noire. Méfie-toi que je n'utilise pas mes talents sur toi._

Pansy hocha la tête en ayant perdu des couleurs. Néa sourit froidement et la poussa doucement vers le bas de l'escalier où la jeune fille parti à toutes jambes. Néa remonta dans sa chambre et fut rassurée de voir les filles déjà là. Elles se couchèrent tard, le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Les semaines passèrent doucement, et lentement pour Néa. La fin de Poudlard était proche, mais le mois de juin tardait à arriver. Elle passait presque tout son temps dans ses bouquins pour rattraper son retard. Elle fut convoquée chez son père, qui la félicita pour avoir remonté sa moyenne. Secrètement, elle recevait des lettres de sa tante Androméda. Cyprien vint la voir deux fois au mois de février. On était mi-mars, il commençait à faire moins froid. Cependant Néa conservait sa cape chaude pour patrouiller. Elle n'aimait pas patrouiller la nuit, parce qu'à cause de ça, elle dormait moins longtemps. Elle entra doucement dans le hall, quand elle entendit des bruits de chuchotements, de précipitations.

-_Chut…_

_-Faites-moins de bruits_

_-il y a quelqu'un là-bas…_

Néa s'avança rapidement et vit Londubat, Ginny, et d'autres élèves.

_-Mais que faites-v…_elle s'interrompit en regardant le mur.

Il y était noté en rouge « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue ! ».

-_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde_, dit Ginny.

-_Vous êtes fous ?_ demanda Néa. _Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?_

_-Va-t'en et, tu n'as pas intérêt à cafter_, dit-elle.

_-Fais attention à ta façon de me parler_, dit Néa froidement.

Des bruits de pas alarmèrent Néa, qui ne sachant quoi faire s'approcha de Neville en le regardant dans les yeux.

-_Retournez dans vos dortoirs,_ dit-elle paniquée_. Partez !_

_-Qui va-là !_ Gronda la voix d'Alecto.

-_Partez,_ insista Néa en tremblant.

Elle regarda avec peine, les autres s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour elle. Elle vit Alecto arriver avec un sourire ravi.

_-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?_ dit-elle en regardant le mur. _Oh vraiment ?_

_-Ce…ce n'est pas moi, _se défendit Néa. _Je viens de le voir comme vous…_

_-Ne mens pas petite,_ dit-elle en attrapant Néa par le bras. _On va aller voir le directeur pour savoir ce qu'il en pense._

Néa sentit son cœur bondir. S'en était fini d'elle, il allait la tuer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive au moment où tout allait mieux ? Néa essayait de traîner le plus possible, mais Alecto l'entrainait rapidement vers le bureau de son père.

-_S'il-vous plaît, non,_ disait Néa.

_-Cette fois fille de Rogue ou pas, tu n'y échapperas pas_, répondit Alecto. _Avance !_

Alecto dit le mot de passe tout en entrainant Néa vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau de son père. Elle ouvrit la porte :

-_Monsieur le directeur, nous devons parler d'une chose urgente_, dit Alecto.

Néa regarda en frissonnant son père, qui était assis le nez dans les livres, lever la tête vers elles. Il se leva en faisant signe d'approcher.

-_Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille, Alecto ?_ demanda-t-il sans regarder Néa.

-_J'ai trouvé Miss Rogue, devant un méfait accompli_, dit Alecto. _Elle était seule sur les lieux, la baguette à la main._

_-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?_ dit-il froidement.

-_Elle a écrit sur le mur dans le grand hall, un message « l'armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue », quelque chose dans le genre._

_-Merci Alecto, laisse-nous seuls,_ ordonna Severus.

Alecto voulait s'occuper elle-même de la punition de la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé voir cette petite peste se tortiller sous sa baguette. Mais la voix basse, froide et dangereuse de Rogue l'en avait dissuadée.

Severus attendit qu'elle soit partie pour se rasseoir en fermant les yeux, et en serrant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Néa, à deux doigts de la crise de panique, n'osait même pas lever les yeux, qui étaient déjà remplis de larmes.

-_Je croyais qu'on en avait fini_, dit simplement Severus. _Je croyais que cette période était finie, mais visiblement je me trompais._

Il se leva et Néa essaya de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le fauteuil.

-_Tu n'en a donc jamais assez ! Il faut toujours que tu trouves le moyen de te faire remarquer, de désobéir ! De te conduire comme une fillette de douze ans ! Mais enfin pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Néa inspira, elle essuya ses yeux en vitesse et commença à sourire, malgré elle.

_-Pour vous ennuyer_, répondit-elle.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ Siffla-t-il.

-_Pour vous ennuyer_, dit-elle. _Parce que je crois en mes idées, parce que l'armée de Dumbledore triomphera_.

Elle prononçait ses paroles la peur au ventre. Il allait la massacrer. Severus passa devant son bureau, il attrapa Néa par le col et l'obligea à monter dans ses appartements. Il la poussa dans un fauteuil. Severus se posa dans un fauteuil en respirant, pour essayer de se calmer.

-_Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que tout ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Tu es idiote ? Cette fois tu vas comprendre, je te le promets_, dit-il froidement. _A partir de maintenant tu vis ici, tu n'as plus le droit de te rendre dans ta salle commune. Tu passes ton temps libre ici, même pour une heure. Et même si tu n'as pas de travail, je t'en donnerai. Mr Chambers ne viendra plus tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement._

_-Oh non, pas ça,_ demanda Néa. _Pas Cyprien, je vous en prie, père !_

_-Il fallait y penser avant_, dit Severus. _Maintenant dans ta chambre, je vais envoyer un elfe prendre tes affaires dans ta chambre._

Néa monta dans sa chambre en pleurant. Lorsque l'elfe lui apporta ses affaires, elle attrapa son album photo et l'ouvrit. Les photos défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses parents adoptifs et elle visitant les plus beaux pays du monde, sur les plages, devant des paysages époustouflants. D'autres photos d'elle et de Cyprien. Certaines encore avec Candice et Victoire. Elle soupira et versa quelques larmes. Elle descendit au salon son père n'était plus là. Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir en vain. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour appeler Gaïa. La chouette hulula de bonheur quand Néa lui confia une lettre pour Cyprien, et une autre pour sa tante Androméda. Elle referma sa fenêtre au moment où un elfe déposait d'autres affaires. Elle fouilla dedans et tomba sur sa fiole de potion de mémoire. Elle espéra un court instant que cette dernière soit ratée et qu'elle finisse empoisonnée. Elle l'avala d'une traite. Son corps tomba comme celui d'une marionnette. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle était enfermée dans son corps, où les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux :

_« Je t'aime mon papa », « Dancing bears… », « Drago, il est vilain », « chaudron ! », « ma petite sorcière d'amour », « Maman ! Tante Cissy ! », « Drago joue avec moi », « tu veux un biscuit ? », « j'ai coupé les cheveux de maman », « regarde ma robe de princesse », « c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai trois ans ! », « je t'aime ma petite chérie », « oh comme tu es jolie ! ». « Drago soit gentil avec ta cousine », « Antinéa ! », « Au secours ! Drago il me fait peur », « tu sais pénélope, mon papa c'est le meilleur du monde de tous les papas ». « J'espère que tu seras heureuse, que tu auras une vie agréable, je t'aimerai toute ma vie… »._

Néa ouvrit les yeux replis de larmes. Elle avait mal au crâne, et se sentait étrange. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, et essaya de tout se remémorer.

Severus ferma la porte de ses appartements à clés. Sa marque venait de le brûler, et il savait pourquoi il était convoqué. Alecto avait probablement vendu la mèche. Il traversa la cheminée et déboula au manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix était au salon, dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Elle le regardait avec un sourire narquois, et victorieux. Elle le regarda avec un regard arrogant avant de replonger dans son livre. Dans le hall, il croisa Narcissa qui descendait au moment même les escaliers.

-_Oh Severus…_dit-elle sur un ton désolé.

Severus continua son chemin et passa la grande porte de chêne. Il s'avança droit devant le lord noir qui semblait remonté. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

-_Maître,_ dit-il.

-_Severus…Severus…_dit la voix sifflante du lord_. Sais-tu ce que je viens d'apprendre ?_

Il ne répondit pas.

-_Je viens d'apprendre qu'encore une fois, tu n'as pas su tenir ta fille_, dit-il. En _plus d'être incontrôlable, insolente, capricieuse, elle est une traîtresse ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde, Maître,_ dit-il en essayant de garder son calme. _Elle a fait ce geste, uniquement pour me désobéir, pour se faire remarquer._

Le lord se releva sèchement.

-_Ne crois-tu pas que je le sais, Severus ?_ dit-il. _Je mettais juste en avant, ton incapacité à élever une fille. Tu aurais peut-être oublié, à quelle place elle se trouve ? _

_-Non, maître,_ dit Severus en se raidissant.

-_Bien, alors, tu vas renvoyer cette gamine de Poudlard_, dit le Lord. _Deux semaines suffiront, elle viendra ici. Bellatrix me signifiait à l'instant qu'elle était prête à la remettre dans le droit chemin. Et cette fois-ci, nous y arriverons,_ dit-il.

-_Mais Maître, elle ne peut se permettre de râter deux semaines de cours_, dit Severus en commençant à paniquer.

-_Elle étudiera ici,_ dit le Lord agacé. _J'espère que tu n'oses pas me contredire, Severus ?_

_-Non, Maître,_ répondit-il.

-_Très bien, très bien, nous attendons Antinéa demain matin,_ finit le Lord. _Tu peux partir._

Severus se releva en inspirant doucement et lentement. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle. Narcissa était toujours là. Severus s'approcha d'elle.

-_S'il-te-plaît, prends soin d'elle, fais en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas_, demanda-t-il.

-_Oui, ne t'en fais pas._

Severus soupira et traversa le salon, sans un regard pour personne. Il entra dans la cheminée et rentra dans son bureau. Il essaya de se calmer, avant d'aller voir sa fille. Quel monstre pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça, après lui avoir promis que sa folle mère ne la toucherai plus ? Quand il entra, elle était assise au salon.

_-Oh père, pardonnez-moi, s'il-vous-plait,_ dit-elle doucement. _Je regrette_.

Severus était en colère, contre lui-même.

-_Demain, tu te rendras au manoir Malefoy pour deux semaines_, dit-il de but-en-blanc. _Tes exploits sont arrivés jusqu'à là-bas, et tu n'as pas le choix._

_-Non…non_, dit-elle en reculant.

Son teint venait de perdre toutes ses couleurs.

-_Non…pas possible_, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. _Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ? Je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ça…pas elle…père…_

_-C'est irrévocable,_ dit Severus le cœur déchiré. _Va dans ta chambre._

Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute, en courant et en pleurant, avant de s'effondrer à son tour dans le fauteuil.

Le lendemain, il laissait sa fille dans le salon Malefoy. Il ne pourrait plus venir, ni intervenir. Bellatrix avait gagné, elle le regardait avec un air de triomphe. Antinéa refusa de dire au revoir à son père, elle ne le regarda pas, et ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle avait peur, et elle avait le cœur malade.

A la fin de ces deux semaines, Severus se présenta au manoir pour ramener sa fille à l'école. La vision qu'il eut d'elle lorsqu'elle arriva fut encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle semblait encore plus frêle, encore plus fragile et n'osait pas lever la tête. Le regard de Severus fut attiré par un tic de la jeune fille. Elle tenait son bras gauche…


	64. Ch64: De retour en Enfer

**Chapitre 64 – De retour en enfer !**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Merci à Lily-cassidy pour son ajout cet après-midi, et à tout les autres!**

**Merci à vivi!**

**A mes reviewvers habituels, merci pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez. Vos reviews sont tellement gentille! Je n'oublie pas non plus, ceux qui n'ont pas le temps d'en poster, et je mes remercie de me lire. Alors pour vous tous, qui que vous soyez: Merci ! Gros bisous**

**Prochaine publication : le vendredi 17 août **

**Bon Weekend !**

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre se passe pendant le séjour de Néa chez les Malefoy.<em>

* * *

><p>« Tu iras au manoir Malefoy pour deux semaines…C'est irrévocable »<p>

Néa se retournait dans ses draps en criant. Elle repensait à tout : sa mère et sa cruauté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand manoir de pierres froides.

-_Antinéa ! Antinéa,_ intervint une voix. _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveille-toi. Allons._

Quelqu'un était en train de lui dégager les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux en suffoquant et vit son père assis auprès d'elle. Elle se releva vivement et se recula contre la tête de lit.

_-Laissez-moi,_ dit-elle froidement. _Partez !_

Elle le regarda se relever avec peine. Il ferma la porte et Néa se rallongea, sans pourtant réussir à se rendormir. Elle recommença à pleurer en serrant sa poupée dans ses bras, une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis un certain temps. Au petit matin, son père frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et il la trouva assise sur son lit les yeux, rougis, dans le vague. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

-_Tu es…On y va,_ dit-il.

Néa le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait des frissons tout en ayant envie de vomir, son cœur faisait des bonds. Elle dû rassembler toutes ses forces et tout son courage pour ne pas faire de malaise. Elle monta dans la cheminée avec son père, et ils aboutirent dans le salon du manoir. Néa leva les yeux. Sa tante et sa mère étaient assises en train de boire un thé. Sa mère semblait avoir un air normal, c'est-à-dire que pour une fois son air n'était ni froid, ni assassin, ni dément.

-_Ah vous êtes là_, dit-elle en se levant. _Bonjour mon poussin._

Néa s'avança en lui fit une révérence.

_-Bonjour mère_, dit-elle doucement.

Bellatrix sourit et tapota doucement l'épaule de sa fille.

-_Va t'asseoir à côté de ta tante_, dit-elle avant de se retourner sur Severus. _Eh bien, tu peux partir, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi._

Severus la regarda froidement. Pendant ce temps, Néa embrassait sa tante qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_-Je vais dire au revoir à ma fille avant,_ répliqua-t-il froidement.

Néa se leva et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce en croisant les bras. Elle observa les paons par la fenêtre. De dos, elle entendit sa mère ricaner :

-_Je pense que c'est assez clair, non ?_ dit Bellatrix.

Severus tourna les talons sans mot dire. Il entra dans la cheminée et disparut sous les flammes ardentes. Une larme coula le long du nez de Néa.

_-Approche, Antinéa_, dit soudainement la voix de sa mère.

Néa soupira et se retourna. Elle fit quelques pas et prit place à côté de sa tante, en face de Bellatrix qui la fixait, jambes et bras croisés.

-_Je dois bien avouer, que ton comportement à l'école m'a déplut, beaucoup déplut_, dit-elle. _Alors, j'exige une réponse claire et sans mensonges : Pourquoi as-tu écrit ce message sur les murs ?_

Néa prit une grande inspiration.

-_Parce depuis quelques temps père ne me prêtait plus l'attention auquel j'estime avoir droit,_ répondit-elle.

« Egocentrique » était le mot employé par tout son entourage pour la décrire. Tout le monde croirait à cette histoire.

-_Je me doutais bien, qu'il s'agissait encore d'un caprice te connaissant,_ répondit Bellatrix. _Je suppose que ton père t'a déjà sermonné à ce propos ?_

_-Oui, mère,_ dit Néa en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille, et non pas une jeune fille de seize ans.

-_Bien, alors nous n'en reparlerons plus,_ dit Bellatrix. _Je dois même avouer que voir ton père ainsi déstabilisé me fais plaisir._

Néa la regarda les yeux ronds.

_-Bella !_ s'indigna Narcissa.

-_Allons Cissy, un peu d'honnêteté ne fais pas de mal_, dit-elle. _Je dois m'entretenir avec ma fille en privé, je vais aller lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre._

Néa sursauta aux mots « nouvelle chambre ». Narcissa embrassa sa nièce sur la joue avant de partir.

-_Bien, montons_, dit Bellatrix. _Voyons ne fais pas cette tête, ta chambre est la même, elle a juste changée de place. _

Antinéa se releva et suivit sa mère à travers les couloirs froids, sombres, et peu accueillants. De lourdes tentures recouvraient les larges fenêtres, des tapis verts sombres étaient étendus sur le parquet grinçant. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et invita Néa à y entrer. Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers une porte présente sur le côté droit de la grande chambre.

-_En attendant que je puisse te faire confiance, _dit-elle. _L'autre porte de ta chambre sera fermée, et tu passeras par celle-ci pour sortir._

Néa hocha la tête silencieusement. Encore un moyen de contrôler sa vie.

-_Sur ce, assieds-toi_, dit Bellatrix. _Il y a des règles que tu vas devoir respecter à la lettre. _

Néa prit place auprès de sa mère.

-_Je dois toujours savoir où tu te trouves_, dit Bellatrix. _Tu me demandes pour sortir dans le parc, ou pour aller n'importe où ailleurs. Sous ma supervision, tu travailleras pour l'école trois heures le matin, et quatre l'après-midi. Le reste du temps, si besoin est, je t'enseignerais moi-même certaines choses. Tu vas te coucher à 21h30 et tu te lèves à 6h30, sans exceptions. _

Néa pinça les lèvres en serrant les poings.

-_Auriez-vous une tenue rayée pour moi peut-être ?_ dit Néa sur un ton ironique.

Bellatrix perdit son sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Méfie-toi, ma chérie, les cachots ne sont pas si loin,_ dit-elle d'une douceur à faire peur.

-_Veuillez pardonner mon humour douteux, mère_, s'excusa Néa aussitôt.

-_Une jeune fille n'a pas à faire d'humour du tout_, la réprimanda Bellatrix. _Maintenant, va enlever cet uniforme, je t'aiderai pour la robe._

Néa haussa les sourcils.

-_M'aider, mère ? Mais en quoi ? Je sais enfiler une robe toute seule,_ dit Néa.

Bellatrix eut un sourire.

-_Je sais très bien que tu sais t'habiller toute seule_, dit-elle. _Mais tu verras, tu auras besoin de moi pour la robe._

Néa entra donc dans sa chambre suivit de Bellatrix. Elle pinça les lèvres en rougissant, ne voulant pas se déshabiller devant sa mère.

-_Allons, ne fais pas tant de manières_, dit Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers la garde-robe. _Si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai lavée quand tu étais petite._

Néa soupira et s'exécuta les mains tremblantes. Elle enleva son gilet puis s'attaqua à sa chemise et à sa jupe. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pudiquement. Sa mère sortit une robe étrange aux yeux de Néa. Elle l'aida à l'enfiler, et Néa s'aperçut que cette dernière était trop grande sur le haut de son Corp.

-_C'est une robe avec un corset ma chérie_, dit Bellatrix. _Ça aide fortement pour le maintien. Prends appuie sur la colonnade du lit, je vais serrer le corsage. _

_-Est-ce douloureux ?_ demanda Néa un peu inquiète.

-_Mais non_, soupira Bellatrix. _Tu sais bien que je ne te veux aucun mal…_

Néa n'était pas du même avis qu'elle, et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle attrapa l'un des piliers du baldaquin. Sans la prévenir Bellatrix tira sur les languettes pour serrer le corset de la robe. Néa sentit son corps complétement figé et comprimé.

-_Mère, ça serre trop,_ dit Néa en respirant fortement.

-_Mais non, tu es très bien comme cela_, dit Bellatrix. _Et puis, personne n'est jamais mort d'avoir porté une robe à corset. _

Bellatrix se dirigea vers la penderie et en sortit un jupon crinoline et le passa sous la robe de Néa. Elle emmena sa fille devant la glace.

-_Tu vois, une descendante directe de notre famille doit être vêtue comme cela_, dit Bellatrix. _Maintenant suis-moi dans ma chambre._

Néa dû faire attention pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il était difficile de marcher droit en sentant son corps du haut figé. Elle suivit sa mère jusqu'à une petite table, avec une chaise près du salon de sa mère.

-_Prends place_, dit Bellatrix. _Il y a un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Copie ce que je vais te dicter. Sois soigneuse._

Néa s'exécuta. Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Bellatrix commença à lui dicter :

« Je suis Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, descendante de la famille black, noble famille au sang toujours pur. Je dois faire attention à mes relations, et éviter à tout prix les sangs-de-bourbes et les traîtres. Je ne dois pas salir mon sang en m'abaissant pour leur adresser la parole. Ces gens sont de la vermine qu'il faut irradier au plus vite, je m'engage à œuvrer pour la cause du maître. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et je dois me contenter d'obéir à mes parents. Tout ce qui irait à l'encontre de cela, me causerait une punition. Je ferai donc tout pour ne pas désobéir, pour ne pas contredire et ne pas gêner mes parents. »

Néa écrivait tout, le cœur malade.

-_Tu vas recopier cela jusqu'à ce que tu le connaisses par cœur,_ dit Bellatrix. _Et ne l'oublie pas si vite. Je peux très bien te demander de me le réciter à n'importe quel moment de la journée sans erreur. Sinon, tu sais bien ce qu'il peut arriver. _

Néa hocha la tête, livide, et commença à recopier pendant que Bellatrix s'installait dans le fauteuil derrière pour lire. Cela dura trois heures entières, le temps que Bellatrix finisse de lire. Néa ne sentait plus son poignet quand sa mère se leva pour contrôler ce qu'elle faisait.

-_Bien,_ dit Bellatrix en prenant les feuilles. _Dis-moi ce que tu as écrit._

Néa devint blanche mais récita tant bien que mal. Bellatrix fronçait les sourcils.

-_La prochaine se sera sans hésitation, sinon tu seras punie,_ dit-elle. _Descendons manger_.

_-Je n'ai pas faim,_ dit Néa. Puis-je me rendre dans la salle de musique ?

Bellatrix se retourna en ricanant.

_-Tu as raison, tu as vraiment un humour douteux_, dit-elle. _Suis-moi._

Néa la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle fut obligée de manger. Le corset lui comprimait l'estomac et donc l'action de manger lui était pénible. Elle passa son après-midi à étudier dans le bureau de Bellatrix, qui semblait aussi occupée qu'elle. Elle soupira le soir en enlevant sa robe et en se couchant. Dans son lit, elle était tranquille. Les premiers jours, elle arriva à se contenir et à obéir à sa mère sans faire d'histoire. Tous les matins, sa mère entrait sans douceur dans sa chambre et l'aidait avec sa robe. Ensuite, elle travaillait encore et toujours. Quand Bellatrix n'était pas là, Néa travaillait devant sa tante, ou encore son oncle. Elle essayait d'éviter Rodolphus qui entrait dans la catégorie « indésirable » de Néa. Ce crétin avait essayé de lui parler gentiment, et Néa s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Petit à petit, elle se mit à en vouloir au monde entier et un caractère aigri commença à pointer. Un jour de la semaine, elle entama une discussion avec sa mère :

-_Pourrais-je écrire à Cyprien ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi pas,_ dit Bellatrix. _Mais je suis étonnée que tu t'accroche tant à ce jeune homme._

_-Pourquoi donc ? _demanda Néa en haussant les sourcils.

-_Eh bien, il est seul toute l'année_, dit Bellatrix. _Et la faculté de Magie est un établissement mixte, non ?_

_-Oui, c'est mixte_, dit Néa froidement en haussant les épaules_. Et que pensez-vous ? Qu'il sort avec d'autres filles ?_

_-Je ne dis rien_, dit Bellatrix. _Mais les garçons, sont ce qu'ils sont. Et à mon avis, enfin cela n'engage que moi, ce jeune homme doit bien trouver de quoi s'occuper le soir._

_-C'est infâme de dire cela_, dit Néa. _Cyprien est mon fiancé, je suis la seule qui compte à ses yeux._

-_Tu dis ça_, dit Bellatrix. _Mais je sais que tu y as déjà pensé. Réfléchis bien, pendant que tu es coincée en internat, lui il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut après ses cours. Et à mon avis, il ne passe sa vie chez lui, plongé dans ses bouquins._

Néa fronça les sourcils et continua son travail de manière assez distraite. Les paroles de sa mère venaient de lui troubler l'esprit. Au milieu de la semaine, Néa était au salon avec Narcissa. Bellatrix avait une mission et avait chargée Narcissa d'occuper sa fille.

-_Ma tante ne pourriez-vous pas desserrer cette chose un petit peu, je peine à respirer_, demanda Néa en désignant sa robe.

Narcissa se leva aussitôt.

-_Mais bien sûr ma chérie_, dit-elle. _Mais oui, elle l'a bien trop serré_.

Néa inspira profondément quand le corset se desserra.

_-Merci ma tante_, dit Néa.

_-Que veux-tu faire ?_ demanda Narcissa. _Veux-tu que je t'apprenne encore à coudre ?_

Néa pinça les lèvres d'un air boudeur.

-_Je peux aller voler dans le parc ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Non_, répondit Narcissa. _Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ma chérie._

_-Pourquoi ?_ S'énerva Néa. _Vous avez peur que je parte ? _

_-Non enfin, ma chérie,_ dit Narcissa.

-_J'en ai marre_, soupira Néa. _Je ne voulais déjà pas venir, mais si je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux…_

-_Que vas-tu faire_ ? demanda une voix froide.

Néa sursauta et se retourna vers sa mère qui était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Néa commença à reculer alors que Bellatrix fermait la porte derrière elle.

-_Soit, ce n'est pas si important que ça,_ dit Bellatrix. _Tu as de la chance je viens de recevoir une bonne nouvelle._

Néa soupira et se déplaça vers la fenêtre, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à quiconque.

-_Quelle nouvelle Bella ?_ demanda Narcissa.

_-Eh bien, tu sais ce sang-de-bourbe de Tonks a été supprimé, _dit-elle en riant.

Néa se tourna si brusquement qu'elle manqua de se tordre le pied. Elle crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Son oncle…Il ne pouvait pas… Elle s'avança brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur serré vers sa mère.

-_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de ses joues.

-_Moi ? Mais rien, Rodolphus s'en est chargé_, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. _Mais que vois-je…Tu pleures ? Pour cette immonde vermine ?_

Néa hoqueta en posant sa main sur la bouche.

-_Je vous déteste, du plus profond de mon être_, siffla Néa. _Vous êtes une abominable personne, je…vous…_ bégaya-t-elle avant de sangloter. _Pas lui, pas Ted…Tante Androméda…_

Néa tomba à genoux en pleurant de douleur.

-_Ne bouge pas Narcissa_, ordonna Bellatrix froidement. _Petite idiote, cette traîtresse n'est pas, et elle ne sera jamais ta tante._

Néa leva les yeux en se redressant. Ses yeux bleus azur semblaient flamboyer.

_-Si elle l'est,_ dit-elle en ricanant. _Que vous le vouliez ou non, son sang est aussi pur que le vôtre et que le mien. Elle est autant une Black que vous. La différence c'est qu'elle se bat du bon côté. _

_-Silence,_ intima Bellatrix.

-_Je me tairais si je veux,_ répondit Néa en proie à une rage folle.

Bellatrix se releva d'un coup sec et lança un doloris à Néa qui ne s'y attendant pas, s'écroula sur le sol avec des spasmes. Néa hurlait dans le salon, et Bellatrix faisait durer le sort.

-_Bella ! Arrête Bella !_ s'écria Narcissa paniquée. _Tu vas la tuer._

Elle attrapa la baguette et l'obligea à la dévier.

_-Recule Cissa_, dit Bellatrix d'un calme étrange. _Je maîtrise parfaitement ce sort._

Néa respirait difficilement, elle n'eut qu'une seconde de répit puisque le sort revint à la charge. Quand il s'arrêta, Néa sentit du sang couler de son nez. Sa mère se plaça au-dessus d'elle, le regard malveillant. Elle attrapa Néa par le bras pour la remettre debout. Néa se tenait un peu courbée par les douleurs l'assaillant encore, mais elle leva les yeux vers sa mère pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle. Elle reçut une gifle qui la fit tomber par terre.

_-Va dans ta chambre,_ ordonna Bellatrix froidement_. Tout de suite !_

Néa se roula sur le côté pour se relever péniblement, et essaya de marcher. Les doloris avaient duré si longtemps, qu'elle retomba aussi vite. Narcissa fit un pas pour aller l'aider mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

-_Laisse-la se débrouiller toute seule,_ dit-elle.

-_Mère,_ supplia Néa. _J'ai mal !_

_-C'est ton problème, pas le mien_, dit Bellatrix. _Sors d'ici._

Néa se releva encore et marcha doucement vers les escaliers. Elle eut du mal à monter, mais arriva finalement dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber dans son lit un instant. Elle se le va et alla à la salle de bain, pour nettoyer le sang qu'elle avait perdu et prit discrètement une potion contre la douleur, qu'elle avait faite quelques jours auparavant. Elle trouva un petit paquet rempli de cachets de couleurs que Tracey avait dû glisser dans ses affaires avant que l'elfe ne les prennent.

« Néa, ceci est un drôle de produit moldu. Tu vas voir prends en un et tu te sentiras mieux, bisous».

Néa ouvrit le paquet en se tenant la tête et avala plusieurs pastilles en même temps. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se raidir et se sentit étrange, avant de se relaxer complétement. Elle se sentait bien, à l'aise, limite euphorique. Narcissa s'approcha doucement. Sa nièce était assise dans son fauteuil à sourire niaisement.

-_Antinéa ? Tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Néa complétement ailleurs ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête. Narcissa fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Antinéa !_

Elle trouva le petit paquet contenant les cachets de couleurs.

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? demanda Narcissa en lisant le petit mot. _Tu en a avalé ? Néa !_

_-Je me sens si bien, tante Cissa,_ répondit Néa le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Mais ce n'est pas possible_, dit Narcissa. _Bella ! Bella !_

Bellatrix entra dans la chambre en trombe avec un air mauvais.

-_Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi cries-tu de la sorte ?_ dit-elle froidement.

-_Bonjour mère !_ s'exclama Néa ravie.

Bellatrix s'approcha l'air inquisiteur en plissant les yeux.

-_Elle se moque de moi ? _Dit-elle froidement.

-_Non,_ répondit Narcissa en se levant. _Mais elle a prit de ces choses_, dit-elle en donnant le sachet.

Bellatrix lui prit le sachet des mains.

-_Et qu'est-ce ?_ demanda Bellatrix l'air blasé. _Des bonbons_ ?

_-Je ne sais pas,_ dit Narcissa. _Mais je crois que c'est ce qui la mise dans cet état._

_-Tu crois, tu crois, ça nous avance,_ dit Bellatrix en passant la main devant les yeux de sa fille. _Mais quelle idiote ! _

_-Je vais appeler Severus_, dit Narcissa en se levant.

-_Certainement pas_, répliqua Bellatrix.

-_Ne me donne pas d'ordres_, dit Narcissa. _Je ne veux pas lui faire courir le moindre danger_.

Narcissa courut dans la chambre d'à côté et appela Severus qui arriva aussi vite. Il courut, presque, vers sa fille en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

-_Antinéa, qui t'a envoyé ça ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Oh papa ! juste un hibou_, répondit-elle en rigolant. _Il était rose je pense_.

Severus ouvrit le sachet et toucha aux cachets. Il lança un sortilège de reconnaissance.

-_C'est de la drogue_, dit Severus. _Des sortes de bonbons moldus qui procurent des sensations de bien-être. C'est dangereux, puisque ça peut causer des problèmes de dépendance, et des problèmes d'ordre physique. Si c'est la première fois qu'elle en prend, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je reviens._

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une fiole. Il força Néa à l'avaler.

_-Narcissa, accompagne-là_, dit-il. _Elle ne va pas tarder à tout rendre_.

Narcissa attrapa Néa sous les bras et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle revint la jeune fille avait perdu son sourire, et avait le dessous des yeux violets. Narcissa lui enleva sa robe et la coucha dans son lit.

-_Bon, je dois retourner en mission moi_, dit Bellatrix en partant sans un regard pour Néa.

Severus sortit, accompagné de Narcissa.

_-Toutes_, soupira-t-il froidement et en colère. _Elle va toutes me les faire ! _

_-Calme-toi, Severus, _dit Narcissa. _Je vais la surveiller. _

_-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle se soit mise dans cet état ?_ demanda Severus en s'arrêtant.

-_Je…eh bien_…, dit Narcissa.

_-Eh bien quoi ?_ S'agaça Severus.

Narcissa baissa les yeux.

-_Bella a annoncé la mort du mari d'Androméda tout à l'heure_, dit-elle. _Et il semble qu'Antinéa ait beaucoup d'affection pour eux, alors elle a fait comprendre son avis à Bella, qui ne l'a pas supporté._

Severus soupira en sortant deux flacons.

_-Tu lui donneras celui-là quand elle s'éveillera, ça l'empêchera d'être mal, _dit-il. _Et garde celle-ci au cas où Bellatrix…_

Narcissa s'empressa de prendre la potion.

_-Merci, Severus,_ dit Narcissa.

-_Ne lui dis pas que je suis venu_, dit Severus en repartant.

Narcissa rentra dans la chambre de sa nièce qui semblait agitée. Elle enferma la potion dans la table de nuit, et fit disparaître les cachets. Elle s'assit au bord du lit en tenant la main de la jeune fille.

-_Tante Cissa,_ demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée. _Je peux avoir de l'eau, s'il-te-plait._

_-Bien sûr, Nikki !_ dit-Narcissa.

L'elfe apparut à genoux, et tremblant.

_-Maîtresse ?_

_-Va chercher de l'eau_, ordonna Narcissa.

L'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau portant une carafe et un verre. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, et s'empressa de disparaître.

_-Vous n'avez pas dit merci_, fit remarquer Néa.

Narcissa lui versa un verre d'eau.

-_Que dis-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Néa avala un peu d'eau et toussa avant de reprendre.

-_A Nikki, elle vous a apporté de l'eau, et vous ne l'avez pas remercié_, dit Néa froidement.

-_Enfin, ma chérie, c'e n'est qu'un elfe de maison_, dit Narcissa. _Ils sont là pour ça._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être gentil avec eux, _répliqua Néa. _Je suis fatiguée, lais sez-moi dormir. _

Narcissa se leva en soupirant et sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner sa mère semblait ravie pour on ne sait quelle raison. Néa s'en étonna : elle ne lui avait rien dit pour hier, pas même un sermon. A dire vrai, elle ne lui avait plus accordé un regard. Elle était venue le matin même, pour resserrer le corset et était partie aussi vite. Sa tante était aussi étrange, elle avait l'air tendue, voir stressée ? Néa ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait l'air de se tramer quelque chose. Elle n'était pas rassurée, elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver. Elle ne savait pas, à ce moment, à quel point elle avait raison.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Néa se rendit au salon pour lire tranquillement quand une porte s'ouvrit :

_-Antinéa, mon poussin,_ dit sa mère en roucoulant presque.

Néa leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda avec un air indifférent.

-_Nous avons une réunion…avec le Maître_, dit Bellatrix dont les yeux scintillaient.

Néa devint blanche instantanément, elle balbutia :

-_Mais…euh…pourquoi ?_

_-Tu verras bien_, dit Bellatrix.

-_Non,_ dit Néa en posant son livre et en reculant. _Si vous ne dites pas à quoi je dois m'attendre, je ne vous suis nulle-part._

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, elle s'avança rapidement et attrapa sa fille par le bras. Néa se débattit et se dégagea brusquement.

-_Ne me touchez plus_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Bellatrix ricana en croisant les bras. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur les frères Lestrange qui s'avancèrent vers Néa. C'était la première fois que Néa voyait le frère de Rodolphus. Il était grand et mince, avec une tête allongée. Il avait une cicatrice s'étendant entre son œil et l'arrête droite de son nez.

-_Besoin d'aide Bella ?_ demanda Rodolphus les mains dans les poches de sa redingote noire.

Néa essaya de sortir par la première porte en courant, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Rastaban.

_-Pas si vite ma toute belle,_ dit-il.

Néa le foudroya des yeux.

_-Lâche-moi,_ siffla Néa.

Rastaban resserra sa prise violemment.

_-Dis-moi Bella, elle ne manque pas un peu d'éducation ta fille ?_ dit-il en regardant Néa. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

-_Ça suffit, Rastaban,_ dit Rodolphus en venant près de lui. _Nous allons être en retard_.

Néa essaya encore une fois de se débattre, mais cette fois sous l'emprise des deux hommes qui la tenait par les bras, elle ne put rien faire.

-_Non,_ s'exclama Néa apeurée. _Je ne veux pas !_

Bellatrix fit quelques pas vers elle et s'abaissa juste devant son visage.

-_Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis_, dit-elle doucement. _Allons-y !_

Les deux hommes la trainèrent de force à travers le salon, puis à travers le hall. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'habituelle pièce du Lord, Néa se tut instantanément. Le froid se propagea soudain dans tous ses membres.

_-Maître !_ s'exclama Bellatrix joyeusement. _Pardonnez notre léger contretemps._

_-Rodolphus, Rastaban, lâchez-là_, ordonna le lord sans se détourner de la majestueuse cheminée de l'ancien salon.

Néa se retrouva au beau milieu de la salle, seule. Sa mère venait de s'asseoir à la longue table de chêne. Elle semblait se délecter de la situation. Néa sentait son cœur battre, encore plus lorsque la voix du lord s'éleva à nouveau.

-_Il semble que vous demeuriez incontrôlable, Miss Rogue_, dit-il.

_-Je ne me laisserai pas contrôler, avec tout le respect que je vous dois monseigneur,_ dit Néa.

-_Silence,_ claqua la voix du lord. _As-tu reçu l'autorisation de parler ?_

Néa tressailli en baissant la tête.

-_Tu te conduis comme une petite sauvage, indigne de ton sang_, continua le lord. _Si je n'avais pas autant d'estime pour tes parents, tu serais en train de périr dans nos cachots depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai décidé, par ma grande bonté, d'accorder une grande faveur à ta mère._

Néa, sentant le piège se refermer, se recula doucement.

-_Tenez-là,_ ordonna le lord en s'approchant.

Son cœur frappa frénétiquement sur sa poitrine, elle se recula mais fut attrapée par les Lestrange. Ces derniers l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller.

_-Bellatrix ?_ dit le Lord.

Néa vit sa mère s'approcher. Soudain elle se mit à découvrit son bras gauche Néa commença à pleurer.

_-Non…_supplia-t-elle_. Par pitié !_

Personne ne fit état de ses supplications. Alors que Rodolphus tenait le bras, maintenant découvert, de la jeune fille en l'air, le Lord appuya sa baguette sur ce même bras. Une coupure brulante envahit son bras gauche. Néa s'entendit hurler de douleur avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard:<p>

* * *

><p>-<em>Antinéa ? Antinéa ?<em> demanda une voix.

Néa se réveilla en ayant envie de vomir, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant, sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Sa tante était assise auprès d'elle, comme à chaque fois que Néa allait mal. Ses yeux voguèrent sur son bras, découvert par la chemise de nuit. Au début, elle crut avoir rêvé. Son teint devint encore plus livide quand elle vit l'affreuse tête de mort sur son bras gauche. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-_Oh ma chérie_, dit Narcissa en s'approchant.

Néa se recula dans le fond de lit.

-Ne me touchez pas, siffla-t-elle. Ne m'approchez pas, laissez-moi !

Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait abusée d'elle. Son bras gauche en était témoin. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça contre son gré ? Et son père, ce lâche était resté bien loin mais dans le fond, Néa savait qu'il devait jubiler. Quel rêve pour des mangemorts de voir leur enfant recevoir la marque.

_-Antinéa…_

_-Alors vous saviez !_ s'exclama Néa la vue brouillée par les nombreuses larmes. _Et vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres ! Sortez !_

Narcissa se leva brusquement et sortit en courant presque.

Quelques jours passèrent, Néa refusait de sortir de sa chambre, d'adresser la moindre parole à quiconque. Elle était froide, acerbe, et méprisante avec n'importe qui. Une fois, elle s'enferma dans la salle de musique. Elle savait que le Lord et les mangemorts avaient une réunion à ce moment précis. Et elle ne se laisserait pas faire, plus maintenant. Elle décupla le son du piano et de sa voix, au moyen d'un sonorus. Elle s'installa et entama un air connu, même chez les sorciers. Après un léger intermède musical, elle chanta:

_God Save our Gracious Queen, Long live our noble queen_

_God Save the Queen_

_Send her victorious, happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us, God Save the Queen!_

Elle savait qu'ils seraient tous offusqués, enfin tous, si on exclut la moitié d'incultes présents. Son affront était ingénieux. Chanter un hymne en l'honneur de la reine moldue, alors que Lord Voldemort se bat contre les moldus.

_O lord our god arise_

_Scatter her enemies and make them fall_

_Confound their politics frustrate their knavish tricks_

_On thee our hopes we fix_

_God save us all_

-_Antinéa!_ S'exclama une voix derrière la porte, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de sa tante. _Tais-toi! S'il-te-plait!_

_Thy choicest gifts in store on her be pleased to poor_

_Long may she reign_

_May she defends our laws_

_And ever give us cause_

_To sing with heart and voice_

_GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Néa se retourna froidement, mais avec un sourire tout de même, en s'exclamant :

-_N'ai-je pas demandé de ne pas être dérangée quand je joue…_Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le Lord aux abords de la porte.

Il s'avança doucement, et un froid se répandit dans la salle. Il la regarda fixement, et Néa sentit la marque bruler. La douleur se propageait le long de son bras, comme s'il était transpercé par des centaines de poignards.

_-Aie ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie…_

_-Je n'apprécie que moyennement que l'on se moque de moi_, dit-il de sa voix sifflante.

La douleur se fit plus violente encore et Néa posa sa main sur son bras.

_-Je suis désolée !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Désolée !_

_-Ça ne suffit pas, _dit-il froidement. _Il me faut la garantie que tu obéiras._

Un éclair de douleur passa en travers de son bras.

-_Je vous en supplie,_ dit Néa en tombant à genoux.

La douleur était maintenant insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les larmes aux yeux, elle finit par s'exclamer la voix pleine de sanglots :

-_Je vous en supplie, maître !_


	65. Ch65: Etincelles

_**Chapitre 65 – Etincelles**_

* * *

><p>Coucou!<p>

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Merci aux lecteurs, je ne le répéterai jamais assez!

Merci à** Vivi** pour sa correction, et à **Hln** pour sa review ! bisous

**Ignie:** Merci, effectivement, ça demande une réflexion ù_ù

**Lily-Cassidy** : Merci pour ta review! C'est normal. J'ai failli pleurer ( de joie) en lisant ta review :D Je sais que imaginer Severus faire çà avec bellatrix, c'est étrange mais bon...Je suis super trop heureuse que tu aies lu les OS. C'est vrai que Cyprien est étrange. On le sent un peu hypocrite, mais dans un sens, c'est l'un des seuls qui arrive à cadrer Néa, c'est l'un des seuls qu'elle écoute. Aprés, ça risque d'énerver Néa un de ces jours...Qui sait ^_^? J'espère que quoi qu'il arrive avec ces deux-là, cela ne gachera pas tz lecture. Je te remercie encore énormément, j'espère que tu me donnera d'autres nouvelles ! Gros bisous

Bon les amies, prochaine publication le 31 août !

* * *

><p>Le chapitre commence à la fin des deux semaines, quand Severus vient rechercher Néa<p>

* * *

><p>Severus arriva au salon du manoir Malefoy. Ils étaient tous présents. Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient assises dans un sofa, et étaient en pleine discussion. Lucius lisait le journal dans un fauteuil. Et sa fille…elle était assise face à l'échiquier sur pied en bois et le regardait d'un air distrait, triste. Il l'avait vu renaître après Noël, vive et à peu près heureuse. Et là, l'entre-temps semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Elle leva la tête et le dévisagea l'air froid avant de reporter son attention vers l'échiquier.<p>

-_Bonjour,_ dit-il froidement.

Narcissa se leva directement en venant l'embrasser avec un petit sourire.

-_Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Lucius se leva pour lui serrer la main.

_-Severus_, dit-il.

_-Lucius,_ répondit Severus.

Bellatrix se contenta de le regarder, comme à son habitude avec mépris et dégoût. Quant à Néa, elle se leva en croisant les bras.

_-Allons-y_, dit-elle sèchement.

Severus se raidit en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Dis au revoir et nous y allons,_ dit-il froidement.

Antinéa s'approcha de sa mère et fit une révérence. Cette dernière lui attrapa le bras gauche et l'amena vers elle. Elle ne fit pas attention aux gémissements de la jeune fille et lui murmura :

_-Sois sage, et à bientôt._

Néa frissonna et se redressa en tenant son bras gauche contre elle. Elle hocha la tête machinalement et fit une révérence, en signe d'au revoir, à Narcissa et Lucius. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle entra dans la cheminée et disparut. Elle atterrit dans le bureau de son père, à Poudlard, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Néa souffla et se dirigea vers les appartements.

-_Où comptes-tu aller ?_ demanda Severus.

Néa se stoppa dans son élan et se retourna, le visage inexpressif, sans le moindre mot. Severus contourna son bureau et fit signe à Néa de prendre place en face de lui. Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher son agacement en s'asseyant.

-_Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda son père.

Elle frissonna, en frottant son bras.

-_Cela vous importe maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle amèrement.

-_Cela m'a toujours importé, tu le sais,_ répondit-il.

Elle ricana ouvertement en croisant les bras.

_-Eh bien, je ne vous répondrai pas_, dit-elle froidement.

Severus fronça les sourcils en la voyant frotter encore son bras.

-_Qu'as-tu au bras ?_ demanda-t-il soudainement.

Néa sursauta en rapprochant ses bras, et manqua de tomber du fauteuil. Son teint avait changé de couleur, et elle semblait suffoquer.

_-Ri…rien…pou…pourquoi ?_ Arriva-t-elle à demander.

Severus fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il, le visage impassible.

Elle devint encore plus blanche et bégaya :

-_Je..j..euh…Rien du tout_, dit-elle.

Sans la prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras gauche doucement. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais elle manquait tellement de force qu'elle ne put y arriver.

-_Non…s'il-vous-plaît,_ dit-elle en pleurant soudainement.

Severus releva sa manche d'un coup et lâcha aussi vite son bras. Il était devenu aussi blanc qu'elle, choqué même. Il la laissa s'enfuir en courant vers sa chambre et resta debout le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Qu'avait-on fait à sa petite fille ? Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire une telle chose ? Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas ça.

Antinéa courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta violemment dans son lit en pleurant. Elle se sentait si mal, si honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir cette chose sur le bras. Que penseraient les autres s'ils la voyaient avec ça ? Et Hermione ? Et Harry, sa tante, Cyprien…tous croiraient à coups sûrs qu'elle aurait voulu cette marque. Personne ne la croirait, on la qualifierait désormais de mangemort. Un sanglot l'emporta de nouveau. Elle n'avait rien demandé, pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il de telle façon sur elle ? Elle devint encore plus blanche en pensant que si le Lord mourrait, on l'arrêterait à la même enseigne que les autres. Elle finirait sa triste vie à Azkaban, sans avoir rien fait.

-_Antinéa,_ dit une voix dans un soupir.

Elle se releva en sursautant, en suffoquant, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-_Sortez d'ici ! Et ne m'adressez plus la parole ! Vous devez être heureux, non ? Plutôt fier, c'est ça ? Ma vie est fichue à cause de vous ! Sortez !_ hurla-t-elle.

Elle regarda son père tourner les talons sans un mot l'air désolé, mais elle était bien trop en colère pour voir son expression.

Le lendemain matin, elle quitta les appartements de son père sans avoir manger. Elle prit soin de ne pas le croiser et descendit jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose et s'installa au fond. Elle sortit son manuel et ses plumes en les dévisageant l'air grincheux. Quelqu'un entra dans la classe :

-_Miss Rogue, quelle surprise de vous voir en avance_, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Néa leva la tête sans le moindre sourire.

-_Ne succombez pas à une attaque surtout,_ dit-elle froidement.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, en se rapprochant doucement.

-_Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre ton,_ la réprimanda-t-elle.

-_Pardonnez-moi_, répondit Néa un peu crispée.

Le professeur eut un air moins pincé qu'à l'ordinaire.

-_J'ai cru comprendre que vous auriez passé ces deux dernières semaines chez votre mère ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Néa se raidit en hochant la tête.

_-En effet_, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

_-J'espère que cela s'est mieux passé que la dernière fois,_ dit Minerva.

Néa eut un sourire forcé.

_-Oui, bien évidemment,_ dit-elle.

_-J'en suis contente_, dit le professeur._ Vous savez, Antinéa, que la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte._

_-Merci, professeur_, répondit Néa.

Elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin leur conversation puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur les autres septième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Néa aperçut Daphné et Tracey qui s'empressèrent de venir vers elle. Elles se firent la bise et se disant bonjour.

_-Nous ne savions pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui_, dit Tracey. _En même temps, personne ne savait rien ici._

_-Comment ça ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils.

Tracey se pencha avec un air de complot sur le visage.

-_Eh bien, du jour au lendemain tu as disparue,_ raconta-t-elle._ Et les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Alors on a essayé de cuisiner le professeur Vector, et le professeur Babling, qui nous a dit que ton père t'avait renvoyée chez toi._

_-Puis_, continua Daphné. _Drago nous a dit que tu étais chez lui avec ta mère._

_-Ah oui, il avait raison, pour une fois,_ dit Néa en haussant les épaules.

-_Pourquoi tu as dû partir ?_ demanda Tracey.

Néa rougit en souriant l'air forcé.

-_Je me suis disputée avec mon père,_ dit-elle en essayant de paraître normal. _Et il m'a envoyée deux semaines chez ma mère._

_-Pff…_soupira Tracey en fronçant les sourcils. _Il est quand même incroyable._

_-Tu vas revenir dans notre chambre, Néa ?_ demanda Daphné.

Néa eut un air triste.

_-Non, je ne crois pas pour l'instant,_ répondit-elle.

_-Ma pauvre Néa,_ soupira Daphné.

Tracey eut un sourire sur le visage en se retournant sur le banc de derrière où se trouvait Néa et Daphné.

_-Au fait, Kirley Duke est à nouveau célibataire_, chuchota-t-elle. _Tu as lu le dernier sorcière Hebdo ?_

Kirley Duke était le beau guitariste des Bizzar Sisters, groupe favori des jeunes demoiselles.

-_Non, il a rompu avec Hermany Filton ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Oui, en pleine tournée,_ dit Daphné.

-_Mais…_

_-Mesdemoiselles, je me doute bien que les histoires de cœur de Kirley Duke soient…assez intéressantes,_ intervint le professeur McGonagall depuis son bureau,_ mais elles ne vous aideront pas à réussir votre ASPIC de métamorphose. Je suis persuadée, Miss Davis, accompagnée de Miss Rogue et Miss Greengrass, que vous me rendrez un compte-rendu des métamorphoses humaines parfait._

Les trois jeunes filles perdirent leurs sourires et se reconcentrèrent sur le tableau.

_-Je disais donc…_reprit le professeur comme si de rien n'était.

Après les deux heures intensives de métamorphose, les filles montèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour s'y reposer pendant la récréation.

_-Quelle vielle bique, cette McGo !_ dit Tracey mécontente.

-_Nous coller un devoir pareil maintenant !_ Renchérit Néa. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à faire ces temps-ci !_

_-A trois, ça ira vite,_ dit Daphné pour calmer le jeu.

Alecto Carrow arriva devant elles si vite, qu'elles firent un bond de peur.

_-Qu'êtes-vous encore en train de comploter ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Tiens, Miss Rogue est de retour parmi nous !_

Néa se releva sèchement en croisant les bras.

-_Nous ne faisons rien à part profiter de notre récréation,_ dit-elle froidement. _Devrais-je dire à mon père et ma mère que vous persistez à me suivre partout ?_

La mangemort sembla déconcertée un instant. Si la gamine se plaignait à Bellatrix, cette dernière avertirait le Maître aussitôt et tout lui retomberait dessus.

-_Je ne savais pas…Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'autres élève_s, dit-elle en repartant.

Néa soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers ses amies qui la regardaient en souriant.

-_Tu es trop forte,_ dit Tracey.

-_Ton sens de la répartie est intact_, fit remarquer Daphné.

Néa se rendit auprès d'elles, et leur sourit.

-_Heureusement que vous êtes là,_ dit-elle. _Je suis heureuse de vous avoir comme amies._

Daphné s'avança et la serra fort, alors que Tracey lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-_Nous aussi on est ravies d'être amie avec toi,_ dit-elle.

Elles descendirent vers le troisième étage où avait lieu le cours du professeur Flitwick. Les filles attendaient près de la statue du cochon ailé, quand Neville Londubat arriva près d'elle. Aussitôt, Tracey s'avança et croisa les bras.

-_Qu'es-tu en train de faire Londubat ?_ dit-elle froidement.

Neville fronça les sourcils, et dit, en ignorant Tracey:

-_Je dois te parler Antinéa._

Néa haussa les sourcils et à la grande surprise de ses amies, elle le suivit jusqu'à un recoin éloigné des autres élèves.

-_Eh bien, je t'écoute Neville_, dit-elle simplement.

-_Je…enfin…nous tous, euh, on…enfin merci pour nous avoir couvert,_ dit-il. _C'était vraiment bien._

_-Ne me remercie pas_, répondit Néa. _Si Alecto vous avait surpris, alors que vous êtes pour la plupart, je crois, à Gryffondor, vous ne vous en seriez pas sortis vivant. Alors que je bénéficie d'une immunité avec les Carrow,_ dit-elle hautainement.

_-Eh bien, Antinéa, tu as déjà oublié Chambers ? Et pour Londubat ?_ dit la voix traînante et horriblement familière de son cousin. _Tu enchaines les ploucs, ma parole !_

Néa se retourna furieusement, et alors qu'il tournait les talons, elle le fit basculer avec un sortilège du croche-pied. Drago s'étala par terre sous les rires des autres élèves. Il se releva l'air rageur et la baguette à la main. Il empoigna Néa qui se laissa faire en ricanant.

-_Tu vas me le payer,_ siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son front.

Cette dernière lui sauta des mains, sous le regard étonné de son propriétaire. Antinéa avait vu juste en voyant son père au loin. Celui-ci arriva d'un pas rapide et avec un regard sévère. Il attrapa le poignet de Drago, qui tétanisé, avait oublié de lâcher Néa.

-_Puis-je savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_ demanda Severus à Drago.

Drago désigna d'un coup de menton dédaigneux.

-_Elle m'agace, elle semblait comploter avec Londubat_, dit-il froidement en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de Severus.

Néa haussa les sourcils en posant une main sur son cœur. Adresser la parole à son père était une chose dont elle avait autant envie que de dormir avec des scrouts à pétards. Elle dû néanmoins prendre sur elle et prit un air parfaitement innocent.

-_Je ne complotais en rien, père_, dit-elle doucement. _Ce cher Neville, qui est de sang-pur je vous le rappelle, me donnait un conseil en botanique. Voyez-vous, je comptais planter un rosier au manoir, un rosier magique bien à moi, et Neville m'expliquait à l'instant tout ce dont ce rosier pourrait avoir besoin. Et alors, Drago est arrivé soudainement et m'a menacé_.

Elle se rapprocha de son père et lui murmura froidement.

-_J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines, et je ne vous aurais pas fait l'affront d'une telle désobéissance en ce premier jour, père_.

Severus se tourna vers Drago :

-_Dans mon bureau, tout de suite_, dit-il en reprenant sa route.

Néa se tourna vers Neville et lui fit un signe de tête avant de retrouver ses amies.

-_Malefoy ne tourne pas ronds ces derniers temps_, constata Tracey.

-_Parce qu'il a tourné rond un jour ?_ demanda ironiquement Néa.

-_Ma chère Néa, tu es de plus en plus à l'aise dans le mensonge_, dit Daphné avec un clin d'œil auquel Néa répondit.

Le petit professeur Flitwick arriva en courant presque. Il s'arrêta devant Néa avec un petit sourire.

_-Antinéa ! Vous êtes de retour, quel plaisir…quel plaisir !_

Néa lui fit une révérence :

-_Je suis ravie de vous revoir, professeur_, répondit-elle doucement.

Le cours de sortilège fut une partie de plaisir et de détente pour Néa et ses amies. Le professeur Flitwick était toujours très conciliant avec Néa, et il ne la réprimandait donc que rarement. A la fin des cours de l'après-midi, après le cours d'arithmancie, Néa dû malheureusement quitter ses amies. Elle était obligée de rentrer au bureau, directement. En rentrant son père était là, il lui demanda de monter faire ses devoirs, sans faire la moindre allusion aux faits du début d'après-midi. Vers dix-huit heures trente, Severus entra dans la chambre de Néa qui peignait un simple paysage prés de sa fenêtre.

-_Antinéa, il y a quelqu'un en bas pour toi,_ annonça-t-il.

Il l'a vit poser son pinceau doucement et se lever. Elle passa devant lui sans un mot. Il se contenta de la suivre. Néa entra dans le bureau et découvrit, sans surprise, Cyprien assis sur un fauteuil vert devant le bureau de son père.

_-Néa chérie_, dit-il en venant l'embrasser.

Néa eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa avec moins de passion que d'habitude, ce que le jeune homme remarqua aussi vite :

-_Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?_ demanda-t-il tout étonné.

Néa ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle se sentait si éloigné de son ami. Elle était en colère contre lui. En colère qu'il ne soit pas venu l'aider, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu. En colère à cause des propos de sa mère qui lui trottait en tête.

-_Rien du tout voyons,_ répondit-elle un peu froidement.

-_Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trouble,_ insista Cyprien.

_-Roh, tu m'ennuie,_ dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. _Qu'as-tu donc Néa ? Que se passe-t-il Néa ? Pourquoi devrait-il toujours y avoir des choses qui ne vont pas avec moi ?_

Cyprien posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Ne t'énerve pas, je ne voulais pas te froisser,_ dit-il sans savoir de quoi on l'accusait.

Néa en recula d'un mouvement en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Parce que cela t'importe, de vouloir me froisser ou pas ?_ dit-elle. _Tu t'en inquiète autant quand tu sors avec d'autres filles ?_

_-Je te demande pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ?_ demanda Cyprien les yeux écarquillés.

-_Ne fais donc pas l'innocent_, siffla Néa._ Je suis ici toute l'année, et à mon avis tu ne rentres pas chez toi bien sagement tous les soirs, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Severus se leva à son tour.

-_Que racontes-tu là ?_ demanda-t-il. _Serais-tu malade ?_

_-Néa,_ reprit Cyprien. _Comment pourrais-je voir d'autres filles ? Je n'aime que toi…_

_-Assez de balivernes !_ s'exclama Néa. _Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_-C'est toi qui raconte des sottises !_ dit Cyprien en haussant le ton. _Comment peux-tu croire que…_

Néa d'un geste rageur enleva sa bague et la lui lança sur le torse.

-_Tout est fini, je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais !_ S'exclama-t-elle avant de se retourner.

_-Si tu pars de ce bureau Antinéa Rogue, ce n'est plus la peine de m'adresser la parole,_ dit Cyprien froidement.

Elle passa la porte sans se retourner, en la claquant, laissant un Cyprien perplexe, triste et désabusé. Il ramassa la bague doucement, le cœur brisé, et la regarda lentement.

-_Vous savez Chambers, ma fille est quelque peu troublée ces derniers temps,_ intervint Severus. _Elle regrettera vite son attitude, ne vous tracassez donc pas._

Il croisa le regard triste et clair du jeune homme.

-_Je l'espère, professeur,_ dit-il.

Severus le regarda partir sans un mot et l'air désespéré. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils et remonta vers ses appartements. Il fit le tour du salon des yeux, sans la voir. Il remonta vers sa chambre et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui était verrouillée.

-_Antinéa,_ gronda-t-il._ Ouvre cette porte_.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

-_Certainement pas ! Partez !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Severus ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et se trouva face à sa fille, furieuse.

_-Sortez de ma chambre_, ordonna-t-elle glacialement et doucement.

Severus croisa les bras en la regardant froidement.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ demanda-t-il encore plus froidement.

-_Je ne veux pas vous voir dans ma chambre_, reprit-elle.

-_Tu es dans mes appartements,_ fit remarquer Severus. _Et n'es-tu pas trop âgée pour me faire un semblant de crise d'adolescence ?_

-_Vous n'en avez pas assez de me pourrir la vie ?_ Siffla-t-elle en colère et piquée au vif._ J'ai osé vous dire un jour que je vous haissais…vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point la haine que j'ai pour vous en est à cet instant._

Severus roula des yeux.

-_Tu vas donc me sortir ce même refrain à chaque fois que tu es contrariée ?_ répondit-il._ Pourquoi avoir traité Chambers de la sorte ?_

Un air triste passa sur son visage, et une larme coula le long de ses joues.

_-Parce qu'il est comme les autres_, répondit Néa. _Comme vous, comme Tante Narcissa et tante Androméda, comme Elise ! Vous m'avez tous abandonnée ! Aucun d'entre vous n'est intervenu pour m'aider ! C'est à cause de vous tous que je porte cette horreur sur le bras !_

_-Antinéa…_

Severus regarda sa fille. Elle se tenait droite, les cheveux s'élevant derrière elle. Son regard semblait si sombre.

-_Sortez…espèce de lâche_, dit-elle méchamment.

Severus fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette.

-_Je peux être conciliant, mais je t'interdis de me parler comme cela, Antinéa,_ gronda-t-il froidement. _Seize ans, ou pas, tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une punition._

Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

-_Mais allez-y, faites-vous plaisir,_ dit-elle en désignant la baguette d'un coup de menton.

Severus resta sur ses gardes quand même et lui répondit prudemment.

-_Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais usé de magie pour te punir,_ dit-il.

Elle perdit sa contenance un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle se tourna furieusement les bras croisés vers la fenêtre.

-_Je ne veux pas te voir avant demain matin, tu mangeras dans ta chambre,_ dit Severus en sortant.

Néa alla s'asseoir à son bureau, en râlant. Elle ouvrit son livre d'enchantement et commença à le lire. Comme prévu, elle mangea seule dans sa chambre et se coucha tôt. Au petit matin, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme. Après avoir noué sa cravate, elle fit son sac en vitesse et descendit doucement vers le salon. Elle passa doucement la tête par la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se dépêcha de traverser le salon et soupira en descendant les escaliers menant au bureau. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

_-Si tu te lèves aussi tôt pour m'éviter_, s'éleva une voix. _Eh bien, c'est raté._

Néa soupira et entra dans le bureau, le regard froid. Son père était occupé à lire un livre tout en reliure de cuir.

_-Père_, salua-t-elle en faisant une brève et froide révérence.

-_Ou vas-tu donc de si bonne heure ?_ demanda Severus en posant son livre.

-_Dans le parc,_ répondit Néa sèchement.

Elle sortit du bureau sans un mot, et descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Elle remarqua à quel point le château paraissait vide et lugubre sans les tableaux qui ornaient habituellement les escaliers. Elle croisa le professeur Mcgonagall qui descendait probablement déjeuner.

-_Bonjour, professeur McGonagall_, dit-elle.

_-Miss Rogue,_ salua le professeur.

Néa fit le tour du parc en se vidant l'esprit et respirant le bon air de la rosée de ce matin d'avril. L'air était encore frais, même si l'on se rapprochait doucement de l'été. La pensée de l'été, la fit déprimer : qu'adviendrait-t-il d'elle cet été ? Elle devrait probablement rester chez les Malefoy, avec sa mère...Au point où elle en était, cela ne l'effrayait plus le moins du monde. Après avoir vu des enfants, des gens être torturés, mourir. Après les nombreuses punitions de Bellatrix, après les doloris. Et après cette affreuse marque, de qui ? Ou de quoi devrait-elle encore avoir peur ? Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux. Elle se sentait aussi folle que sa mère. Folle de réussir à vivre après tout cela. Si tout cela pouvait se finir…Elle attrapa des galets, près du lac noir et les jeta un à un avec rage. Quand toute colère fut envolée, elle s'assit, les bras autour des genoux en soufflant. Elle ne se doutait pas, que du haut de la tour de son bureau, son père veillait sur elle. Elle observait le lac d'un air morne quand un tentacule sortit de l'eau et vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle sursauta de peur et fronça les sourcils.

-_Oh,_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Relâche-moi, tout de suite !_

A sa grande surprise, le tentacule se recula doucement dans l'eau. Néa se releva et se recula.

-_Ça va_, maugréa Néa en fixant le lac. _Désolée si je t'ai jeté un galet._

Le calmar leva l'une de ses longues tentacules hors de l'eau et la rentra aussitôt et brusquement, éclaboussant Néa au passage. Probablement, pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. La cloche sonna, et elle se dirigea vers le sixième étage où elle avait étude des moldus. En entrant dans le hall, elle croisa Daphné et Tracey.

-_Les filles !_ S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas vif.

-_Bonjour, Néa,_ dit Daphné en faisant la bise.

-_Comment ça-va ?_ demanda Tracey.

Néa fit un signe de tête vers les toilettes. Les filles s'y dirigèrent et renvoyèrent les autres élèves présents.

_-Je crois que je ne suis plus avec Cyprien_, dit Néa tristement.

Les filles s'approchèrent, l'air horrifié.

-_Oh non, ma pauvre Néa,_ dit Daphné en la serrant.

_-Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Aucune idée,_ répondit Néa._ Je m'en veux, c'est moi qui lui ai crié dessus._

_-Pourquoi qu'a-t-il fait ?_ demanda Tracey.

_-Rien,_ dit Néa alors qu'un sanglot pointait. _Justement. Il est parfait, c'est moi qui cloche comme d'habitude…_

_-Qu'as-tu dis ?_ demanda Daphnée.

-_Je l'ai accusé de… enfin,_ répondit Néa gênée désormais au vu de l'absurdité de ses propos, _de me tromper._

-_Te tromper ?_ demanda Tracey en secouant la tête.

_-Oh Néa,_ soupira Daphné. _Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un t'aimer autant que lui._

_-Je le sais,_ répondit Néa en croisant les bras. _Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

_-Il te pardonnera_, assura Daphné.

_-Les disputes ça arrive,_ renchérit Tracey.

_-Moui_, dit Néa doucement en se regardant dans le miroir. _Bon, allons-y, nous sommes déjà en retard._

Daphné se dirigea vers la porte.

-_Elle est verrouillée,_ dit-elle en se retournant.

Néa leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Daphné moi non plus je ne veux pas y aller mais nous n'avons pas le choix,_ dit Néa._ Allez, ouvre._

_-Je te jure qu'elle est fermée,_ insista Daphnée d'une petite voix où pointait la panique.

Néa s'avança et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elle sortit sa baguette :

_-Alohomora !_

Un clic se fit entendre, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-_Quelqu'un doit l'avoir fermée avec un sort_, dit Néa.

-_Mais qui ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Bah, je n'en sais rien,_ répondit Néa._ Parce que si je le savais, celui qui a fermé cette porte ne serait plus vivant. Bon reculez-vous._

-_Que vas-tu faire ?_ demanda Daphné les yeux écarquillés.

_-Je vais la faire exploser,_ dit Néa.

Tracey qui était appuyée sur un lavabo stoppa Néa d'un geste brusque.

_-T'es folle ?_

Néa se retourna les sourcils haussés.

-_Probablement, si c'est de famille,_ dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie avant de reprendre son air sérieux. _Comment voudrais-tu sortir alors ? Par la plomberie ?_

_-On va être punie,_ insista Daphné.

-_Tout autant que si on ne va pas au cours d'Alecto,_ renchérit Néa.

Les filles se turent en reculant. Néa pointa sa baguette sur la porte et lança l'incantation :

-_Maxima Bombarda !_

Le sort frappa de plein fouet la porte qui ne bougea pas. Néa s'avança furieusement et donna un coup de pied dedans. Elle regretta bien vite son geste.

-_Aie !_ Siffla-t-elle._ Par le diable ! Quelqu'un lui a lancé un protego !_

_-Au moins, une chose est sure,_ dit Tracey. _C'est fait exprès._

Néa frappa contre la porte.

-_Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_ s'écria-t-elle. _Ouvrez-nous !_

Elle soupira en se tournant vers ses amies.

_-Que va-t-on faire ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Daphné et Tracey se mirent en recherche d'une sortie probable, en vain. Néa, pendant ce temps-là, tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage.

-_Qui peut bien avoir fait ça ? Vous vous êtes disputées avec quelqu'un ?_

Ses deux amies secouèrent la tête.

-_Et de ton côté ?_ demanda Tracey.

-_Que tu insinues que je puisse me disputer avec quelqu'un ne me dérange pas, mais je suis rentrée hier._

Daphné, qui s'était assise, se releva soudainement.

-_Malefoy !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Je suis certaine que c'est lui._

-_Mais il n'était pas là_, constata Néa en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, alors que Tracey approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

Daphné se rassit le visage défait.

_-Il faut trouver quelque chose de plus puissant que notre magie,_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Celui que j'ai lancé tout à l'heure est le plus puissant, pour détruire, que je connaisse,_ dit Néa.

_-Je n'en connais pas d'autres non plus,_ dit Tracey.

-_Vous n'auriez pas une fée dans votre poche ?_ demanda Daphné.

Néa sourit soudainement.

_-Je sais ! Laly !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut devant elles.

_-Si le Maître savait que Laly est venue_, grelota l'elfe. _Et pourquoi la jeune maitresse est-elle là ?_

_-Il ne le saura pas,_ répondit Néa. _Et quelqu'un a ensorcelé la porte, on ne peut sortir. Pourrais-tu l'ouvrir ?_

L'elfe allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu par la cloche sonnant la récréation.

_-Oh non,_ soupira Daphné.

Laly s'approcha des jeunes filles et les attrapa par la main. Ensuite, elle transplana dans le couloir.

-_Merci Laly_, dit Néa en souriant.

-_Oui, merci !_ dirent Tracey et Daphné.

L'elfe disparut et les filles se tournèrent vers Néa.

-_Mais que va-t-on faire ?_ demanda Daphné.

_-Faire des provisions de nourriture, se cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'année_, dit Néa. _Parce que si Monsieur le directeur nous retrouves, on va se faire écorcher vives._

Les filles rigolèrent du ton employé par leur amie.

_-On devrait monter dans son bureau pour le lui dire avant Alecto,_ dit Néa.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et montèrent jusqu'au bureau. La statue les laissa passer directement, ayant l'habitude de voir monter Néa.

-_Les filles dites-moi,_ dit Néa avant d'entrer dans le bureau même. _Vous êtes autant rassurée que moi ?_

_-hum hum_, fit Daphné toute blanche.

Néa soupira et frappa à la porte. Un « entrez » retentit. Néa ouvrit la porte : son père attendait debout devant son bureau.

_-Vous êtes bien les trois dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir avant ce soir,_ dit Severus.

-_Père, nous sommes venues pour,_ essaya de dire Néa.

_-Silence,_ ordonna-t-il. _Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai reçu un message du professeur Carrow où elle s'étonnait de ne pas vous avoir vue à son cours._

_-Justement, père…_

_-Que ne comprends-tu pas dans le mot silence ?_ La coupa Severus. _Quand cesseras-tu d'être désobéissante ?_

Néa fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras. Severus se tourna alors vers Daphné et Tracey

-_Et vous Miss Greengrass, je vous croyais bien plus raisonnable que cela, dit-il._

_-Mais professeur…_dit Daphné en rougissant.

-_Vous serez toutes les trois en retenue,_ trancha Severus. _Et j'enverrais une lettre à vos parents._

_-Alors là, non !_ s'exclama Néa froidement.

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ répliqua Severus.

-_Nous n'avons pas sécher le cours,_ se défendit Néa. _Nous sommes allées aux toilettes, celles du grand hall et quelqu'un a verrouillé la porte._

_-Bien sûr_, dit Severus. _Et tu ne connais pas de sortilèges adéquats ?_

_-Nous avons tout essayé, professeur,_ dit Tracey. _Néa a même voulu faire exploser la porte._

_-Vraiment ?_ dit Severus sur un ton ironique. _Cette porte doit être robuste pour résister au sortilège d'une sorcière de septième année, quand on sait que la sorcière en question a appris à contrôler assez tôt._

_-Père, je vous promets qu'il s'agit de la vérité !_ dit Néa._ Laly !_

Elle vit son père se raidir et froncer les sourcils. L'elfe ne savait plus où se mettre, elle tremblait.

-_Maître,_ dit-elle en pleurant.

-_Je pensais avoir été clair_, dit Severus en colère.

Néa se plaça à côté d'elle en croisant les bras.

-_Je l'ai trouvée toute seule,_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Grâce à Dobby, c'est lui qui m'a dit que Laly travaillait aux cuisines,_ poursuivit-elle avant de regarder son père avec un sourire. _Et à ce propos, Laly, tu es mon elfe et je t'interdis de retourner travailler aux cuisines. Tu resteras avec moi._

-_Antinéa_ ! l'avertit Severus.

-_Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez être aussi méchant_, répondit Néa.

Daphné s'avança doucement afin que son amie se taise.

-_Professeur, c'est Laly qui nous a aidées à sortir,_ dit-elle.

Severus regarda l'elfe qui se tordait les mains.

-_Est-il vrai que ces jeunes filles étaient coincées dans les toilettes et la porte était verrouillée ? Et je t'interdis de mentir._

-_Oui, Maître,_ répondit l'elfe. _Le Maître doit savoir que les demoiselles étaient bien désolées d'avoir manqué le cours._

Severus leva les yeux vers les filles.

-_Retournez en cours,_ dit-il l'air mauvais.

Les demoiselles ne se firent pas prier, et sortirent en vitesse. L'elfe disparut aussi vite que sa maitresse. Severus s'assit, l'air furieux, et rédigea une note pour Alecto Carrow. Pendant ce temps, Néa et les filles marchaient en souriant vers le cours de magie noire. Elles entrèrent en classe et s'installèrent sur les bancs disposés en arc de cercle, laissant un grand espace au milieu de la classe – pour les démonstrations. Blaise et Théodore étaient déjà là.

_-Mesdemoiselles_, salua Théodore.

_-Les filles_, dit Blaise.

Les filles leurs firent la bise en disant un bref bonjour.

-_On ne vous a pas vues ce matin,_ dit Blaise les sourcils haussés.

-_Et ce n'était pas de notre faute_, dit Tracey.

Les garçons ricanèrent.

-_Bien sûr,_ dit Théodore. _Vous étiez surtout encore en train de comploter contre on ne sait qui_.

Tracey lui donna un coup de coude.

_-Nous disons la vérité !_ S'exclama-t-elle doucement.

Néa faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, alors que Tracey sortait la sienne, et Daphné son livre.

_-Tout de même_, dit Tracey. _Il est borné ton père, Néa._

-_A qui le dis-tu_, répondit Néa. _Je vis avec lui, je te rappelle_.

-_Heureusement que ton elfe était là,_ dit Daphné. _Pourquoi Laly n'était-elle plus à ton service ?_

Néa leva les yeux au ciel :

_-Encore une de ses lubies,_ marmonna-t-elle.

Drago entra accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il s'arrêta devant sa cousine, l'air narquois.

-_Alors, madame la préfète-en-chef séche les cours ?_ dit-il moqueusement. _Je connais quelqu'un qui doit, en ce moment être en colère._

Néa se releva soudainement faisant sursauter Drago.

-_C'est toi, n'est-ce-pas ?_ dit-elle en plissant les yeux. _Tu as ensorcelé cette porte pour que nous manquions le cours._

Il se contenta de rire.

-_Bonjour à tous_, lança Amycus en entrant.

Néa contourna sa table et empêcha Drago d'aller s'asseoir en l'attrapant.

-_Professeur, et si nous faisions des travaux pratiques aujourd'hui ?_ dit-elle.

Amycus se tourna vers elle en souriant mesquinement, probablement ravi de voir le fils Malefoy et la fille de Rogue se battre. Néa sortit sa baguette si vite que Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste.

_-Lotus Noctis,_ siffla Néa.

Aussitôt, une fleur noire jaillit de la baguette de Néa, et de petites épines empoisonnées piquèrent Drago qui s'effondra de douleur en pleurant, sous les soupirs d'effrois de certains élèves. Amycus se dirigea vers Drago et lui donna un antidote, puis il leva la tête vers Néa.

-_Alors là, bravo Miss Rogue ! Trente points pour Serpentard et un optimal,_ dit-il avant de se pencher sur Drago. _Retournez-vous asseoir, Malefoy._

Néa alla se rasseoir sans un sourire. Tracey posa sa main sur son épaule.

_-Bien joué, Néa, trente points !_ dit-elle. _Et tu lui as donné une bonne leçon._

_-Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune jouissance à gagner des points comme ça,_ répondit Néa. _Néanmoins, Drago va bien retenir la leçon, je suis d'accord._

_- Miss Rogue, pourriez-vous nous dire où vous avez trouvé ce sortilège ?_ demanda Amycus.

Néa leva les yeux vers lui, et lui répondit sans émotion :

_-Non._

Amycus toussa en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

-_Bien, alors nous allons continuer si vous ne désirez pas nous confier vos secrets_, dit Amycus en serrant les dents.

Le cours continua et se termina rapidement. Néa n'avait plus cours et remonta vers le bureau de son père de toute façon elle devait vraiment s'y mettre si elle voulait réussir ses ASPIC. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, son père était en train d'écrire les sourcils froncés.

-_Viens ici,_ dit-il sans lever les yeux du papier.

Néa s'approcha doucement en soupirant silencieusement, l'air blasé. Elle prit place devant lui dans l'un de ses fauteuils verts confortables.

-_Que se passe-t-il, père ? Vous semblez contrarié,_ dit Néa.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle.

_-Tu utilises un maléfice de magie noire inconnu contre ton cousin, et je devrais être euphorique ?_ dit-il froidement.

_-En cours d'Art de la magie noire, il me semble peu probable de ne pas utiliser la magie noire, père,_ répondit Néa. _Et j'ai trouvé le sortilège dans un livre appartenant à Mère._

Il sembla perplexe un moment puis reprit un air impassible.

-_Je te présente mes excuses pour ce matin_, dit-il. _Aurais-tu une idée de qui aurait pu faire cela ?_

_-Oui le cousin en question s'en est vanté devant moi_, répondit Néa.

_-Très bien,_ répondit Severus en prenant un parchemin. _Je vais écrire à Lucius tout de suite._

Néa hocha la tête en attendant. Il commença à écrire avant de lever la tête.

_-Qu'attends-tu ? Tu n'as pas de devoir ?_

-_Si, bien sûr,_ répondit-elle en se levant. _A ce soir._

Elle se dépêcha pour remonter et appela Laly pour qu'elle lui apporte une collation. Elle entama la fameuse dissertation du cours de métamorphose. Elle enverrait sa copie à ses amies pour qu'elles puissent recopier. Elle termina tout juste avant d'aller manger en compagnie de son père. Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet, probablement dans le but de se pas s'énerver mutuellement.

Le lendemain, le cours de potions se termina une demi-heure plus tôt. Néa se dépêcha de remonter dans le but de se détendre un peu. Elle quitta ses amies rapidement après leur avoir remis sa copie du devoir de métamorphose.

-_Tu n'était pas obligée de le faire toute seule Néa_, dit Daphné.

-_Ça ne m'a pris qu'un instant_, répondit-elle en souriant.

La vérité est qu'elle voulait qu'elle soit parfaite, et au moins si elle le faisait seule il y avait, évidemment, peu de risque qu'elle soit ratée. Elle franchi les escalier de bonne humeur et ouvrit la porte du bureau de son père. Elle fut surprise, voir même choquée de découvrir la personne avec qui il était en train de parler.

Elle s'exclama :

-_Oh…. !_


	66. Ch66: Tout s'expliqueou pas

**Chapitre 66 – Tout s'explique, ou pas...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Salut ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !

Je suis d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui ( grâce à Lily-Cassidy, remerciez-la),

Et puis a ma grande surprise, les reviews ont fusées dans tout les sens ,et pour la plupart vous avez trouvé qui se trouvait dans le bureau...

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews !

Je répondrais aux reviews en privé cette fois-ci :) ( dans une semaine au plus tard, parce que je suis en examen)

Allez, bises !

* * *

><p>Ce fut le claquement sonore de la porte se refermant qui sortit Néa de ses pensées. Elle était restée un moment ébahie, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.<p>

-_Elise ? C'est bien toi ?_ demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Les deux adultes étaient figés. Severus sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, bien conscient que son plan était fichu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elise quant à elle, avait sursauté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Dès qu'elle aperçut Néa, elle s'empressa de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-_Ma Néa,_ souffla-t-elle doucement.

Néa fut envahie par le parfum de lavande d'Elise. Et, naturellement, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Néa ne voulait pas la lâcher : même si elle était en colère contre elle l'autre soir, le fait de la voir réellement lui faisait tout oublier. Elle se sentait heureuse, soulagée pour une raison inconnue. Du moins, pour l'instant.

_-Néa…_

_-Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus_, dit Néa en sanglot. _Je croyais que tu étais morte !_

_-Allons, viens t'asseoir, ma chérie,_ dit-elle. _Sev, tu devrais verrouiller ton bureau…_

Elise conduisit Néa jusqu'aux appartements du haut et la fit asseoir à côté d'elle. Severus les rejoignit peu de temps après. Néa se releva aussi vite, l'air furieux. Elle le foudroya du regard en croisant les bras.

-_Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Pourquoi avoir dit qu'elle était partie ? Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous…_

_-Tais-toi un instant, _claqua Severus froidement.

La jeune fille se rassit aussitôt les mains tremblantes. Elise fronça les sourcils en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle regarda son compagnon d'un air mécontent.

-_Je t'ai mentit pour te protéger,_ avoua-t-il en s'asseyant et en ignorant le ricanement de sa fille._ Comment t'expliquer ?_

-_Comment m'expliquer quoi ?_ demanda froidement Néa en croisant les bras.

-_Elise était autant en danger autant que toi à cause de vos liens avec moi_, expliqua-t-il. _Et j'ai préféré qu'elle parte s'installer ailleurs pendant quelques temps. Et je ne te l'ai pas dit, pour que tu ne t'en mêles pas._

_-Alors vous avez préféré me faire croire à sa disparition ?_ demanda Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _C'est encore pire !_

-_Néa calme-toi ma chérie,_ demanda Elise doucement. _Ton père pensait bien faire…_

Néa se détacha d'Elise vivement et se releva. Elle ricana ouvertement.

_-Lui ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Il pensait bien faire ? Sérieusement ?_

_-Antinéa,_ dit Elise doucement,…

Néa la coupa aussi vite, furieuse :

_-Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer une lettre ? Même un petit message ? _

Elise eut une moue triste.

_-J'avais promis à ton père, ma chérie,_ se défendit Elise.

-_Et depuis quand tu obéis au doigt et à l'œil de mon père ?_ dit Néa. _Il me semble que tu as bien vite oublié tes grands discours sur la place des femmes._

_-Antinéa,_ gronda Severus.

Néa l'ignora complétement.

-_Je ne comprends pas toujours ce que tu fais avec lui,_ dit-elle en devenant odieuse. _C'est un mangemort ! Il torture des gens parce qu'ils sont nés-moldus ! Il m'a abandonné chez ma mère en sachant de quoi elle était capable ! Il les a laissés me marquer pendant qu'il se terrait dans l'ombre_, cracha-t-elle en se tournant vers Severus.

Severus s'était juste rassit et la regardait le regard dénué d'expression, l'air impassible. Après tout, elle avait raison. Elise se leva à son tour.

-_Severus ?_ demanda-t-elle incertaine. _Quelle est cette histoire de marque ? Ne me dis pas que…_

Néa intervint avant que son père n'ait pu répondre.

_-Que quoi ?_ dit-elle en riant froidement. _Allons, n'ayons pas peur des mots._

Elle releva sa manche et laissa apparaître la marque.

-_Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, tu le sais !_ s'exclama Severus froidement.

_-Vous mentez !_ s'écria Néa.

Elise s'approcha de Severus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-_Comment est-ce arrivé ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Elle n'a pas su se tenir et se contenir comme d'habitude_, dit Severus en soufflant. _Et les Carrow ont avertis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mère n'attendait que ça, le moindre faux-pas d'Antinéa. Elle a réussi à l'avoir avec elle pendant deux semaines. Ce n'est que quand je suis venu la chercher, que j'ai découvert la marque. Je n'ai rien demandé, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire,_ dit-il en se tournant vers Néa.

-_Ça ne change rien,_ dit Néa butée.

Elise se rapprocha de nouveau de Severus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-_Il faut lui dire, tout lui raconter_, dit-elle. _Nous n'avons plus le choix._

_-Me raconter quoi ?_ dit Néa froidement.

-_Te raconter pourquoi tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances,_ dit Severus.

_-Bien sûr,_ dit Néa sarcastiquement en se rasseyant. _Allez-y, mais faites vite qu'on en finisse._

Severus et Elise prirent place en face d'elle.

-_Je ne suis pas véritablement un mangemort_, commença Severus.

-_Non, vous avez un jumeau diabolique_, le coupa Néa froidement_. Si c'est pour me raconter ce genre d'absurdité, ne gaspillez pas votre salive._

_-Néa, je t'en prie, écoute ton père,_ insista Elise.

_-Tu dois te souvenir des événements de la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa hocha la tête sèchement.

-_Tu étais dans le coma, à la suite de l'attaque de Miss Bletchley, quand le professeur Dumbledore me demanda de me rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-C'est ça_, commenta Néa en secouant la tête.

-_Il m'a demandé d'y retourner afin d'espionner pour lui_, continua Severus. _Ce que j'ai fait. Vice et versa, je faisais croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'espionnais l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore pour lui. Alors que le professeur Dumbledore me disait toujours quoi dire pour satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant l'été précédent ta rentrée en sixième année, le professeur Dumbledore toucha un objet portant une malédiction. Sa main était déjà atteinte, et j'ai fait en sorte de ralentir la propagation de la malédiction…pour une année. Dans le même temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Drago d'anéantir Dumbledore. Quand ce dernier l'a su, et sachant qu'il allait mourir…Il m'a demandé de le tuer à la place de Drago pour préserver son âme. _

Néa se releva en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

-_Vous essayez vraiment de me faire croire que Dumbledore vous a prié de l'achever ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Si vous êtes du bon côté, ce que je ne crois pas, pourquoi avoir donné des informations sur Harry cette année ? Je vous ai entendu ! _

_-C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait_, dit Severus froidement.

-_Vous allez bientôt me dire que c'est le portrait du directeur lui-même qui vous dicte votre conduite ?_ dit-elle en ricanant froidement.

_-Antinéa, écoute-le jusqu'au bout_, insista Elise.

-_Tout à fait_, dit Severus. _Je n'entrerais pas plus dans les détails de ce côté-là mais ceci explique beaucoup d'autres choses. Tu ne me crois pas, je le comprends, mais partons du principe que tu me crois. Je connais tes idées, tes opinions, ta façon d'être…J'ai été obligé de te faire croire que j'étais un mangemort et que je me comportais comme tel. Je devais te faire adhérer à ces idées contre ton gré pour te sauver. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu que je ne faisais rien pour sa cause, il n'aurait jamais cru à mon allégeance. J'ai fait le serment au directeur que je protégerais Poudlard et ses élèves._

_-En nommant les Carrow responsable de la discipline,_ commenta Néa sarcastiquement.

-_Là encore, ce n'était pas mon choix mais celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres_, dit Severus. _Crois-moi quand Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley se sont introduits dans mon bureau si je voulais, je pouvais les envoyer en retenue chez les Carrow…Et je les ai envoyés chez Hagrid en le sachant parfaitement intégré dans l'Ordre du Phénix._

Néa se tut un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

-_Donc en gros si je comprends bien,_ dit Néa en posant ses mains sur ses genoux l'air concentré. _Vous êtes un espion, pas vraiment du côté du mal. Vous aidez le professeur Dumbledore depuis je ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi, et vous n'êtes qu'à moitié responsable de sa mort parce qu'il vous l'a demandé. Vous vous êtes servi de moi, comme d'un alibi, comme une façon de prouver cette fausse allégeance._

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Néa ne fronce les sourcils.

_-C'est abominable, même venant de vous !_ S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. _Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Par le diable ! A votre place j'aurais honte ! C'est donc vraiment à cause de vous et de vos histoires folles que j'ai autant souffert ? Et toi,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Elise. _Tu le savais, et tu l'as laissé faire… Sans aucun doute vous faites la paire. Tous les deux vous me mentez depuis tout ce temps ! _

Elise s'approcha doucement.

-_Ton père n'a toujours voulu que ton bien, ma chérie…_

Néa plissa les yeux en croisant les bras.

_-N'essayez pas de me convaincre_, répliqua-t-elle. _Je ne peux plus…Vous entendez ! Je ne peux pas en entendre d'avantage, je ne sais plus qui croire, quoi croire ! Ma vie est un mensonge !_

Severus, contre toute attente, leva et agita sa baguette. Néa recula en voyant un halo de lumière sortir de cette dernière. Une biche argentée se tenait devant elle. Néa, elle, avait un air interdit sur le visage.

_-Comment…comment pouvez-vous_, bégaya-t-elle. _C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas faire de patronus alors que…_

_-Alors que je suis censé être un mangemort_, continua Severus froidement. _Ce qui peut signifier que je n'en suis pas un._

Néa le regarda dans les yeux cherchant le leurre.

-_Tu pourrais lui montrer en direct, Sev,_ dit Elise.

-_Ca ne servira à rien_, répondit Severus en se tournant vers elle.

-_Pourquoi donc ?_ demanda-t-elle l'air étonné.

-_Parce que les souvenirs, ça se modifie_, répondit Néa.

-_Antinéa, que tu nous croies ou pas_, demanda Severus. _Il ne faut jamais parler de cela, tu m'entends ? Cette conversation doit rester entre nous trois. _

_-Mais si vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ?_ Intervint Néa. _Pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas ? Pourquoi n'aidez-vous pas Harry ? _

_-Il faut attendre le moment opportun,_ répondit simplement Severus. _Et ne commence pas, je t'ai dit que je ne te parlerai plus de ça._

Néa croisa les bras.

-_Je veux retourner dans mon dortoir_, dit-elle avec un regard froid. _Je me tiendrais bien et je ne parlerais de rien, mais je veux retrouver ma chambre._

Severus fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent.

-_Très bien, mais…_

_-Au moindre écart de conduite je reviens ici_, dit Néa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-_Au fait, la prochaine fois, gardez vos contes pour le soir_, dit-elle avant de partir.

En descendant les escaliers, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ils la prenaient vraiment pour une idiote et naïve de surcroît. Son père qui n'est pas vraiment un mangemort, le professeur Dumbledore qui lui demande de le tuer, cette histoire d'espionnage…C'est comme si on lui annonçait que sa mère venait de faire un don à un hôpital pour enfants moldus. Après tout, le patronus n'était peut-être qu'un leurre. En descendant dans les cachots, Néa tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Slughorn.

_-Miss Antinéa ! Que faites-vous ici ?_

_-Bonsoir professeur_, répondit Néa. _Je descends du bureau de père, il m'a autorisé à retourner dans le dortoir._

_-Très bien_, répondit le professeur avec joie. _Le mot de passe est « Arachide »._

Néa hocha la tête avec un fin sourire.

-_Je vous remercie, bonne soirée professeur._

Elle continua son chemin à travers les couloirs sinueux des cachots sombres et aboutit devant le tableau de Salazar.

_-Antinéa ! Ma bonne amie ! Comment allez-vous, j'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle que je vous ai vue !_

_-Et bien je suis là maintenant,_ répondit Néa. _Arachide._

Le mur d'à côté laissa apparaître une porte que passa Néa. Le silence se fit lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en regardant l'entièreté de l'endroit. Elle roula des yeux et traversa la salle sans se soucier des autres. Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'en haut et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sèchement sur Tracey qui fronçait les sourcils.

-_Nous ne voulons pas être…Néa !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Daphné accourut aussi vite en serrant son amie.

_-Tu reviens !_ Souffla-t-elle. _C'est tellement chouette._

_-Vous m'avez manqué,_ répondit Néa en les embrassant.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y étendit en soupirant de bonheur. Puis, elle se leva et toucha la cheminée avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se pencha pour respirer l'air frais du soir. Elle regarda le coucher du soleil derrière le lac noir, heureuse d'être dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de septième année avaient cours de magie noire. Néa était assise à la même place qu'à l'habitude. Amycus entra accompagné d'élèves de première année. Il y avait des petits pouffsouffles, Gryffondors et Serdaigles mais pas un seul Serpentard.

_-Asseyez-vous là,_ dit Amycus en désignant des chaises devant la classe.

Il se mit devant tout le monde sur l'estrade, la baguette sortie.

-_Bonjour, au programme d'aujourd'hui le sortilège doloris. En ce moment, les premières années sont en train d'étudier les effets de ce sortilège et certains d'entre eux n'ont pas jugés bon d'être attentif. Donc, vous les septièmes années allaient vous entrainer à lancer ce maléfice sur eux. _

Le silence tomba dans la classe. Néa regarda ses amies qui avaient le regard incertain.

_-Allons debout_, ordonna le professeur_. Qui vais-je interroger en premier… ? Londubat !_

Neville se leva doucement et Amycus poussa un garçon de Poufsouffle apeuré.

-_Professeur, je m'excuse, je m'excuse_ ! Balbutia-t-il de sa petite voix.

Néa sentit son cœur se tordre.

-_Silence_, intima Amycus.

_-Je ne le ferai pas_, dit Neville froidement. _Je préfère le subir à sa place._

_-Très bien,_ dit Amycus avec un sourire sournois. _Voyons_, dit-il en faisant le tour de sa classe. _Mr Goyle, je vous en prie._

Goyle se leva en ricanant de sa voix bourrue, et Néa le regarda avec dégout se diriger vers Neville. Il lança le sortilège qui fonctionna puisque Neville tomba à genoux luttant contre la douleur. Il ne criait pas et essayait de se tordre le moins possible. Néa admira son courage. Neville se releva aidé de Seamus et de Dean.

-_Ça suffit_, dit Amycus. _Optimal pour vous, Goyle, votre père serait fier. Quant à Londubat, ce sera un zéro. Au suivant, Miss Rogue_.

Néa se leva en haussant les sourcils.

_-Je refuse_, dit-elle simplement.

Et avant qu'Amycus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle enchaina :

_-Et n'allez pas croire que je vais me laisser faire_, dit-elle avec fougue. _Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, et vous savez autant que moi que je surpasse de loin les autres en magie noire. N'oubliez pas qui me l'a enseigné…_

Amycus ricana :

-_Vous prenez exemple sur Londubat_ ? dit-il. _Bien alors vous subirez le même sort._

Néa ricana ouvertement. Elle ne craignait plus sa mère et ses doloris foudroyant, elle n'allait pas avoir peur d'une bande d'élève et d'un mangemort abruti…

_-Bien_, dit-elle avec un rictus familier. _Un petit duel de magie noire…Un volontaire ?_

Amycus fit le tour de la classe, des yeux. Les élèves semblaient ailleurs : certains fouillaient dans leurs sacs, plumiers, d'autres regardaient ailleurs.

_-Mr Malefoy, à votre tour_, dit Amycus.

Néa regarda son cousin, l'air interdit. Il semblait s'être raidit. Il se leva et s'avança vers sa cousine.

_-Professeur, je ne désire pas avoir de problème avec le directeur_, dit-il.

Néa le remercia du regard.

-_Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec le directeur puisqu'il s'agit de travaux pratique_, insista Amycus.

Drago secoua sèchement la tête.

_-Ma réponse est non_, dit-il. _Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous._

Il savait pertinemment que les Carrow n'avaient aucun droit de punition sur Antinéa, il avait entendu son père le dire à sa mère. Néa sourit mesquinement au professeur qui fronça les sourcils, l'air furieux :

_-Dehors, Miss Rogue_, dit-il. _Et je crois que vous n'aurez plus besoin de revenir. J'enverrai une note au directeur._

Néa fit son sac et sortit hautainement de la classe, avec un mal de cœur pensant aux pauvres premières années. Elle soupira en descendant vers le lac. Arrivée dans le hall, elle croisa Alecto qui semblait de bien méchante humeur.

-_Miss Rogue, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours de magie noire ?_ demanda-t-elle un peu trop brusquement pour Néa qui haussa les sourcils.

-_Non, votre frère vient, à l'instant, de reconnaître mon talent en magie noire,_ dit-elle hautainement. _Ce qui explique que je n'aie plus besoin de cours._

_-Je vais m'en assurer moi-même,_ dit Alecto. _Et croyez-moi, il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de mentir._

Néa haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

_-Epargnez votre salive_, dit-elle en passant la grande porte.

Néa descendit près du lac et ouvrit un livre. Les premières chaleurs printanières se faisaient sentir. Néa leva la tête un instant, le soleil sur le visage. Il faisait beau pour une fois. Quelque chose vint se poser sur son épaule : sa chouette, Gaïa. Néa la caressa doucement et remarqua une blessure à la patte.

_-Oh, tu es blessée_, dit Néa doucement.

Elle attrapa sa chouette et la porta en se rendant chez Hagrid.

_-Monsieur !_ s'écria-t-elle en frappant de sa main libre.

_-Il n'est plus là_, dit une voix sombre.

Néa se retourna et vit son père les bras croisés. Néa haussa les sourcils.

_-Il organisait des fêtes en l'honneur de Potter, et les Carrow en ont eu vent,_ expliqua Severus. _Quand ils sont venus l'arrêter, il a prit la fuite. Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ?_

_-Gaïa est blessée_, répondit-elle.

Severus s'approcha vers Néa qui se recula méfiante.

-_Puis-je ?_ demanda-t-il.

Néa hocha la tête et fit deux pas vers son père en tenant sa chouette. Severus ausculta doucement la chouette qui émit un piaillement.

-_Ça ressemble à une attaque d'hippogriffe,_ dit-il. _Regarde, on voit une coupure nette ici. Je sais que des hippogriffes non-dressés vivent dans la forêt. _

_-Peut-on la guérir ?_ demanda Néa inquiète.

Severus hocha la tête.

-_Je vais lui préparer un onguent_, dit-il. _Et je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'elle reste au manoir pour se reposer, nous sommes d'accord ?_

Néa lui laissa la chouette en hochant la tête. Elle regarda son père partir brusquement et resta l'air interdit. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation normale avec son père depuis longtemps. Une conversation qui ne se termina pas en joute verbale. Peut-être était-ce un signe que cela commençait à aller mieux ? A ce stade, seul l'avenir le sait…


	67. Ch67: La guerre est déclarée

**Chapitre 67 – La guerre est déclarée.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me font trop plaisir !

Bisous

Ps: prochaine publication dans deux semaines !

* * *

><p><em>-Non, tu ne prendras pas le train, tu iras en cheminée.<em>

_-Toutes mes amies prennent le train ! _

_-J'ai dit non._

_-Et qui va surveiller les élèves ? C'est moi la préfète-en-chef !_

_-Les préfets sont là pour ça._

_-Des préfets, il y en a des centaines ! Mais des préfets-en-chef, qui je vous rappelle sont censés être deux, il n'y en a qu'un cette année, et c'est MOI !_

_-Antinéa…_

_-De plus, c'est stupide…Comme si je risquais quelque chose ? _

_-Antinéa…_

_-C'est vrai la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, personne n'osera me faire du mal. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà été avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse et personne n'ose l'approcher, la regarder, lui parler…alors m'enlever !_

_-ANTINEA !_

Néa se releva en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil du bureau de son père, juste après leur conversation sur les vacances. Le souvenir et la réalité semblaient s'être mélangés. Elle leva les yeux vers son père qui la regardait les bras croisés.

-_Je te laisse seule dix minutes, et tu t'endors ? _dit-il les sourcils haussés.

-_Hum, j'ai étudié tard hier_, dit-elle en touchant ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

Elle n'avait en rien étudié mais avait très mal dormi. Le mois s'était écoulé trop vite à l'avis de Néa et à la veille des vacances de Pâques, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur sa mère. Il était convenu qu'elle passe une semaine chez sa mère, et la deuxième avec son père.

-_J'ai prévenu ta tante qui t'attends normalement dans un instant_, dit Severus. _Ta mère ne reviendra que dans deux jours. Le manoir est presque vide, tu seras seule avec Narcissa et Drago quelques jours. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas présent de la semaine. _

-_Humft,_ fit Néa en boudant.

_-Laly apportera tes affaires et elle pourra rester avec toi, si tu veux, _dit Severus.

-_Bien, à dans une semaine alors,_ dit Néa en se levant.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la cheminée et atterrit au manoir Malefoy. Elle sortit doucement de la cheminée et remarqua que sa tante n'était pas présente.

-_Ma tante ?_ dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Un craquement sonore retentit et l'un des elfes du manoir s'empressa de venir voir Néa.

-_Bonjour Miss Antinéa, laissez Nikki prendre vos affaires_, dit-elle. _La maitresse ne va plus tarder, asseyez-vous, je vous apporte une collation. _

Néa donna sa cape et son sac à l'elfe, et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, seule face à l'imposante cheminée. Elle observa son portrait à droite de la cheminée qui la regardait de haut. Comme elle détestait ce portrait. Le calme régnant ici lui donnait des frissons, encore plus que ceux causés par l'air glacial du manoir. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment Drago avait pu grandir ici. L'elfe revint rapidement avec un plateau sur lequel était posé du jus de citrouille et des scones.

-_Merci,_ dit-elle en prenant un scone entre ses doigts.

Quand l'elfe fut parti, elle le redéposa dans l'assiette. Elle soupira : elle s'ennuyait déjà. La porte s'ouvrit :

-_Antinéa ! Tu es là ma chérie_.

Narcissa entra dans le salon et vint embrasser sa nièce.

_-Je ne vous attendez plus, ma tante_, dit Néa froidement.

-_Voyons_, dit Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Ne soyez pas autant offusquée_, dit Néa en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. _Je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici, alors j'espère que vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais arriver avec un sourire et des compliments._

-_Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton_, dit Narcissa glacialement. _Monte dans ta chambre._

Néa fut décontenancée du ton employée par sa tante, et se leva sans un mot pour monter vers sa chambre. Elle râlait encore en entrant dans cette dernière, toujours située à côté de la chambre de sa mère. Elle ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et se pencha un peu pour observer le paysage. Le manoir était réellement perdu au milieu des champs du Wiltshire. Derrière la forêt touffue entourant le manoir, des kilomètres de champs s'étendaient. Les couleurs variaient du marron à l'or pâle. Ce beau paysage était masqué par la couleur sombre et grisâtre du ciel. Ajouté à la structure lugubre du manoir en pierres noires, le ciel lui donnait vraiment un aspect froid, sombre et morbide. Elle s'allongea en soupirant dans son lit. Après un instant de perdition dans le monde intime de ses pensées, elle se releva. Elle fouilla dans sa penderie et y prit une robe à crinoline simple de couleur bleu marine. Elle sortit dans le couloir et passa dans la bibliothèque. Le seul avantage, ou intérêt, qu'elle retirait de cette semaine était qu'elle allait pouvoir lire des livres bien mieux que ceux de l'école. Elle attrapa un bouquin sur les noirceurs de la magie et se posa dans un fauteuil moelleux. Deux heures plus tard, elle fut interrompue par sa tante.

-_Tu étais censée être dans ta chambre_, dit-elle encore en colère.

Néa ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

-_Je m'ennuyais_, répondit-elle distraitement.

-_Là n'est pas la question, Antinéa_, dit Narcissa froidement. _Je t'ai punie dans ta chambre._

Néa ricana tout en lisant.

_-Premièrement, je n'ai plus douze ans. Deuxièmement, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père, alors n'espère pas que je vais t'obéir. Troisièmement, je t'aurais peut-être obéi si tu n'avais pas brisé ma confiance. Et quatrièmement, j'aimerais terminer ma lecture._

_-Je vais chercher Drago à la gare, nous dinerons juste après,_ répondit Narcissa. _Ne sois pas en retard._

Néa ne lui répondit même pas. Elle reposa le livre et en prit un autre, intitulé « Invocations, dons, et malédictions ». Elle le commença et le déposa ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle passa par la salle de bain se rafraichir avant de descendre. Elle entra dans la salle à manger avec dix minutes de retard. La longue table de chêne foncé s'étendait face à une cheminée. Narcissa était assise au bout de la table, et Drago sur le côté gauche. Narcissa se leva, l'air profondément agacé.

-_Je croyais avoir été claire sur l'heure,_ dit-elle.

-_Et moi sur le fait que je n'étais pas contente d'être ici_, dit Néa en prenant place en face de Drago.

Narcissa reprit sa place avec mécontentement. Drago dévisagea Néa avec moquerie.

_-Tu es toujours aussi mal-élevée,_ dit-il. _S'en est pitoyable avec le temps._

_-C'est toi qui est pitoyable,_ répliqua Néa.

-_Ça suffit_, soupira Narcissa.

-_Moi au moins, je ne me fait pas enfermer dans les toilettes comme la dernière des idiotes,_ dit Drago en ricanant.

-_Et moi je n'ai pas peur de mon ombre_, dit Néa mesquinement.

_-Taisez-vous !_ s'exclama Narcissa froidement.

Néa soupira bruyamment.

_-Décidément, ça-va être des vacances géniales_, marmonna-t-elle.

Le repas se termina dans un calme digne d'un enterrement. Néa monta dans sa chambre sans un mot, et alluma son audiophone avec un disque des Bizzar Sister. Le titre qui passa était l'un de ses préférés : Magic Works. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Elle se rappela le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son premier bal avec Cyprien. Elle se revit tous deux élégants, et heureux. Elle pleura jusqu'au bout de la chanson.

-_Je ne laisserai pas cette magie mourir…_

Bellatrix revint deux jours plus tard, et le manoir sembla reprendre vie peu à peu. Enfin, « vie » qui pour Néa signifiait surtout qu'il y avait de l'activité. Aucune trace du lord, certes, mais les va-et-vient des mangemorts avaient repris. Néa se contentait de saluer sa famille le matin, sans plus. Elle se contentait d'être la plus infâme avec quiconque, dans l'espoir qu'on la renverrait chez elle. Un soir, après une énième dispute, sa tante avait dit à sa mère :

-_Elle te ressemble de plus en plus, et à tel point que ça en fait peur._

Bellatrix s'était contenté de répondre en regardant Néa :

-_Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas autant de cran et de courage_.

Néa s'était levée de table les bras croisés :

-_On ne pas tout avoir, heureusement, j'ai l'intelligence, la ruse et la beauté, alors le courage, je m'en fiche un peu. On ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Néa se revoyait un quart d'heure plus tard en train de recopier des lignes dans la chambre de sa mère. Des lignes qui lui rappelaient à quel point sa triste vie était ratée, et qu'elle serait coincée dans cette prison dorée toute sa vie.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, plongée dans un roman sorcier, quand elle pensa à une chose. Elle posa son livre et se leva précipitamment vers son bureau. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume.

-_Cher Cyprien,_ dit-elle en écrivant. _Non,_ se corrigea-t-elle en barrant puis déchirant le parchemin.

Elle en reprit un nouveau :

-_Mon amour…Non plus !_ S'énerva-t-elle en prenant un autre rouleau. _Cyprien, ce message doit te surprendre, j'en conviens. J'ai eu un comportement affreux, abominable et démesuré envers toi. Si tu savais à quel point je le regrette, et à quel point je te regrette. Ta présence me manque, chaque minute, chaque heure, et chaque jour. Je t'aime et je suis…_

Néa leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Des cris semblaient s'élever depuis le bas.

-_Bon sang de vampire !_ marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit brusquement sa porte et descendit les marches en vitesse et entra brusquement dans le salon :

-_N'y-a-t-il jamais moyen d'être en paix dans cette maison ?_ S'exclama-t-elle froidement avant de se raidir.

Sa mère tenait une épée - qui ressemblait vaguement à celle de Gryffondor- dans une main, et menaçant Greyback - qui était agenouillé- dans l'autre. Lucius se tenait auprès de Narcissa et Drago tournait le dos à tout le monde. Elle se tourna soudainement vers un petit groupe recroquevillé entre des sorciers étendus par terre, dont elle reconnut Scabior- qu'elle avait vu une fois ou deux ici. Elle se glaça d'horreur en voyant Hermione et Ron, ils étaient dans un état épouvantable. Et le garçon du milieu, tout défiguré, qui, sans aucun doute possible devait être Harry.

-_Ah tu tombes au bon moment, toi, approche_, ordonna Bellatrix.

-_Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont ces gens ?_ dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

-_Allons, tu ne reconnais pas tes camarades d'école ? Weasley et Granger ? Et là, regarde bien…C'est bien lui, hein ? C'est bien Potter ?_

-_Je n'en sais rien,_ dit Néa de son ton le plus hautain, _vous avez vu son visage ?_ s'exclama-t-elle froidement.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment allait-elle aider ses amis ? Bellatrix se reconcentra sur Greyback :

_-Où as-tu pris cette épée ?_ dit-elle en prenant sa baguette.

_-Comment osez-vous ?_ Gronda-t-il. _Relâchez-moi !_

_-Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ?_ répéta-t-elle dangereusement. _Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! _

Néa se rapprocha doucement et discrètement des autres. Elle regarda Hermione, et croisa son regard. Néa put y lire la peur et l'angoisse.

_-Elle était dans leur tente_, répliqua Greyback de sa voix râpeuse. _Je vous ai dit de me relâcher ! _

Sa mère donna un coup de baguette et le loup-Garou se relava d'un bond et alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil.

-_Drago, fiche-moi cette vermine dehors. Et si tu n'as pas le courage de les achever, laisse-les-moi dans le jardin._

_-Ne parle pas à Drago sur ce…. _Intervint Narcissa furieuse mais elle fut interrompu par sa sœur.

-_Tais-toi ! tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point la situation est grave, Cissy ! Nous avons un problème très sérieux !_

Néa la regarda haleter en observant l'épée. Sa mère semblait paniquée, et…avait l'air d'avoir peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Néa écarquilla les yeux quand sa mère se tourna vers Hermione, Harry et Ron.

-_Si c'est Potter_, marmonna Bellatrix pour elle-même_. Il ne faut lui faire aucun mal. Le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite s'en occuper lui-même…Mais s'il découvre…Il faut…Il faut que je sache._

Néa la regarda fixement, elle avait l'air encore plus atteinte qu'à l'ordinaire.

_-Mère ?_

_-Tais-toi !_ dit-elle sèchement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. _Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans les cachots pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir._

_-Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner dans…_

_-Faites ce que je dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons !_ hurla Bellatrix.

Son ton fit reculer Néa brusquement, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état de démence. Narcissa hésita, et se tourna vers Greyback :

-_Emmenez-les dans les cachots, Greyback._

_-Attends,_ coupa Bellatrix soudainement. _Tous sauf…sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe._

Néa sursauta alors que le dénommé Greyback émettait un drôle de grognement. Weasley s'exclama soudainement :

-_Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !_

Bellatrix éclata de rire :

-_Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi dont je m'occuperais juste après. Sur ma liste, les traitres viennent juste après les Sang-de-Bourbe. Emmène-les Greyback, et enferme-les bien…mais ne leur fait rien d'autre._

Néa regarda avec horreur Greyback pousser Harry et Ron vers les sous-sols. Bellatrix attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la traina de force au milieu du salon. Elle sanglotait doucement.

-_Alors chérie, où avez-vous eu cette épée ?_ demanda Bellatrix doucement en tournant autour d'Hermione comme un fauve.

-_Je…nous…enfin…On l'a trouvée_, balbutia Hermione.

Bellatrix la gifla froidement.

-_Menteuse !_ Siffla Bellatrix. _Réponds ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ?_

Avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu répondre, elle se retrouva étendue au sol. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et lui lança un maléfice cuisant. Hermione hurla de douleur.

-_Mère s'il-vous-plait, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne sait pas_, dit Néa les larmes aux yeux.

-_Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te taire ?_ Siffla Bellatrix. _Tu pleures ? Encore ? _

Elle laissa Hermione étendue au sol et s'approcha de Néa.

-_J'ai honte d'avoir pour descendance, une pleurnicharde sans convictions_, dit Bellatrix. _Ne t'attends pas à dormir tranquillement cette nuit, parce que quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi._

Hermione n'y aurait jamais cru, sans l'avoir vu. Quand Néa lui avait parlé de sa mère, Hermione pensait qu'elle extrapolait mais elle venait d'avoir la preuve que non. Si Bellatrix Lestrange se comportait d'une telle façon avec sa propre fille, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'elle éprouve de la compassion pour quiconque d'autre.

-_Pardon, mère, pardon_, dit Néa en sanglotant. _Mais…mais…Ne… ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il…s'il-vous-plait !_

Bellatrix la gifla encore plus violemment-Néa en aurait probablement un bleu-de rage :

-_Pas de mal ? PAS DE MAL ?_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Serais-tu amie avec cette petite vermine ? _

_-Non…non… _dit Néa béate d'horreur.

-_Et tu n'as même pas le courage_…soupira Bellatrix avec mépris avant de faire un geste désinvolte de la main.

_-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, où avez-vous trouvez cette épée ? Où ?_

Hermione hoqueta toujours collée au sol.

-_Nous l'avons trouvée…trouvée…S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT_ !

Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage.

-_Tu mens, immonde petite sang-de-bourbe, et je le sais ! Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité…dis-moi la vérité._

Elle rangea sa baguette et en sorti un poignard. Néa haleta toujours en sanglotant. Bellatrix s'approcha d'Hermione et s'accroupie auprès d'elle. Elle lui attrapa le bras et fit une entaille. Hermione poussa d'affreux hurlements, transperçant le cœur de Néa. Elle ne voyait que sa mère de dos, et son bras bougeant au rythme des cris d'Hermione.

-_Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez emporté ? Dis-moi la vérité ou je te jure que je te transperce avec ce poignard !_

Elle la gifla et lui entailla encore le bras.

-_Qu'avez-vous pris d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? REPONDS-MOI ! ENDOLORIS !_

Néa regarda son amie hurler encore plus fort, elle n'avait jamais entendu de tels hurlements. Hermionese tortillait au sol, étant agitée de spasmes. Bellatrix continua quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre.

-_Comment êtes-vous entré ? Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé là dessous vous a aidé ?_

Sa mère était encore plus folle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-_On l'a vu la première fois ce soir !_ Sanglota Hermione étendue. _Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte ! Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie…Juste une copie._

_-Une copie ?_ Hurla sa mère d'un ton perçant montant dans les aigus. _Comme c'est vraisemblable !_

Lucius intervint alors :

-_Il est facile de le savoir_, dit-il. _Drago va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si c'est une fausse. Et toi Narcissa occupe-toi un peu d'Antinéa, elle s'est déjà assez donnée en spectacle aujourd'hui._

Narcissa arriva près de Néa et l'emmena vers un fauteuil. Néa pleurait encore quand Drago revint, blanc comme un linge, avec le gobelin. Bellatrix montra l'épée au gobelin.

-_Alors ?_ dit-elle avec une certaine excitation perceptible dans la voix. _Est-ce l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ?_

Néa regarda le gobelin se pencher vers l'épée.

_-Je ne sais pas madame_, affirma le gobelin.

_-Tu mens_, souffla Bellatrix. _TU MENS ! Dis-moi qui a pénétré dans ma chambre forte ?_

-_Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sur du moindre, personne n'aurait pu y entré_, répondit le gobelin.

Un craquement retentit dans les sous-sols.

_-Qu'est-ce ?_ demanda Lucius tout haut. _Vous avez entendu ? Drago ! Non, appelle Quedver et envoie-le vérifier._

Drago sortit précipitamment du salon, et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Il est allé voir,_ dit-il simplement avant de regarder Hermione et de se retourner.

Le silence se fit soudainement et Néa tressaillit, elle n'aimait pas ça. Du bruit se fit entendre.

-_Que se passe-t-il Queudver ?_ S'écria Lucius.

_-Rien ! Tout va bien_, s'écria une voix depuis le sous-sol.

Néa regarda son amie avec inquiétude. Elle fit un bref geste de la main et lança un sortilège d'antidouleur à Hermione qui tourna la tête vers elle. Néa la regarda tristement. Bellatrix se tourna vers le gobelin.

-_Alors ? Cette épée est la vraie ?_

_-Non_, répondit finalement le gobelin. _C'est un faux._

_-Tu en es sur ? _demanda-t-elle le souffle court. _Vraiment sur ?_

_-Oui,_ affirma-t-il.

Les traits de sa mère se détendirent petit à petit, elle se releva.

-_Très bien…_

D'un geste de baguette elle lança un maléfice cuisant qui entailla la joue du gobelin. Ce dernier tomba au sol en poussant un cri. Bellatrix l'écarta d'un coup de pied distrait, l'air machiavélique.

_-Maintenant_, dit-elle la voix triomphante, _nous allons appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

Néa la regarda avec horreur soulever sa manche. Elle n'avait jamais vue la marque de sa mère. Bellatrix touche la marque en question du bout de l'index.

_-Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la sang-de-bourbe_, dit Bellatrix. Greyback prends-là si tu veux.

Néa s'exclama en même temps que Ron, déboulait dans le salon :

_-NON !_

Par on ne sait quel heureux hasard, Ron arriva à désarmer Bellatrix qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Néa se redressa la baguette à la main, prête à combattre. Pendant ce temps, Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et Greyback firent face à Harry et Ron. Harry envoya valser Lucius dans les airs, pour le plus grand plaisir de Néa. Les jets de lumières produits par les sorts, traversaient la pièce.

-_ARRETEZ OU ELLE MEURT !_

Néa se retourna face à sa mère qui soutenait Hermione, un poignard sous la gorge.

-_Lâchez-vos baguettes_, murmura-t-elle. _Lâchez-les ou nous pourrons tous voir à quel point son sang est immonde._

Néa regarda Harry et Ron, paniquée : ils semblaient figés

-_J'ai dit : lâchez-les !_ hurla-t-elle.

Bellatrix appuya sur la lame du poignard et une larme de sang perla sur la gorge d'Hermione. Néa fit un pas en avant, mais Harry s'écria :

_-D'accord ! D'accord._

Il laissa tomber sa baguette et fut suivit de Ron. Ils levèrent leurs mains à hauteur de leurs épaules.

-_Très bien,_ lança Bellatrix avec un air mauvais. _Drago, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche ! _

Néa éclata en sanglots. Ses amis allaient mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Bellatrix, Narcissa et Drago se retournèrent vers elle.

_-Qu'as-tu encore ? _Siffla Bellatrix.

Les sanglots de Néa redoublèrent. Drago se dépêcha de ramasser les baguettes.

-_Elle devrait sortir,_ dit Narcissa. _Remonte…_

-_Non, elle reste et elle va regarder jusqu'au bout_, dit Bellatrix. _Et dès que ça sera finit, elle va regretter son attitude. Maintenant Cissy, je crois que nous devrions ligoter ces petits héros, pendant que Greyback s'occupe de Miss Sang-de-bourbe._

Un grincement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal. Il y eut un craquement et juste après le lustre se détacha. Bellatrix qui se trouvait en dessous lâcha Hermione et se jeta sur le côté en lançant un repulso à Néa, qui fut éjectée au bout de la pièce. Néa se couvrit le visage, tout comme Drago, quand le lustre tomba sur Hermione en éjectant les morceaux de cristal. Néa ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron se diriger vers les décombres pour aider Hermione. Tout se passa très vite, Harry attrapa le reste des baguettes que tenait Drago et les pointa toute les trois vers Greyback.

-_Stupéfix !_

Le loup-Garou fut propulsé jusqu'au plafond et retomba au sol. Narcissa entraina Drago à l'abri. Bellatrix se releva d'un bond, ses cheveux voletant autour de sa tête, son poignard brandi. Néa se releva à son tour, pendant que sa tante hurlait :

-_Dobby !_

Néa profita du moment d'inattention de sa mère pour courir vers Hermione en longeant les murs. Ron tenait Hermione :

_-Hermione !_ Souffla Néa en s'approchant.

-_Néa ?_ dit-elle doucement avec douleur.

Néa sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_-Revigor._

Elle vit Hermione soupirer de bien-être, et son visage reprit des couleurs.

-_Toi, c'est toi qui as fait tomber le lustre !_ S'exclamait Narcissa.

-_Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter_, couina l'elfe.

_-Tue-le, Cissy !_

Néa tendit sa baguette à Hermione, les mains tremblantes :

-_Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi_, murmura-t-elle. _Maintenant, tu vas me lancer un stupéfix, bonne chance._

Elle regarda la jeune fille ébahie, et s'exclama, avec un clin d'œil vers Hermione :

_-Mère, je les tiens !_

Hermione leva la baguette appartenant à Néa :

-_Stupéfix !_ lança-t-elle sans la moindre envie, avant de s'évanouir.

Néa s'écroula sur le sol, dans un état second, incapable de bouger.

_-Espèce de…de sale petit singe !_ Brailla Bellatrix sans faire attention à sa fille. _Comment oses-tu désarmer une sorcière, comment oses-tu défier tes maîtres ?_

_-Dobby n'a pas de maître !_ répliqua l'elfe. _Dobby est un elfe libre, et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis._

Harry s'écria soudainement :

_-Ron attrape…Et FILE !_

Néa incapable de bouger la tête, entendit sa mère hurler de rage. Après un crac sonore, elle en déduisit que l'elfe les avait aidés à transplaner. Tout se passa très vite, quelqu'un l'attrapa et la sortit du salon alors qu'une explosion retentissait, suivit d'un hurlement de rage.

-Enervatum…

Néa respira un grand coup, et se releva assise. Drago, blanc comme un linge, était assis à côté d'elle. Ils étaient dans la salle à manger

_-On va mourir…Tous…on va mourir…_

Un hurlement retentit dans la pièce :

_-SILENCE !_ Hurla la voix froide et reconnaissable du lord.

Néa trembla en se reculant doucement :

_-Il faut partir d'ici,_ dit Néa. _Et très vite, on retourne à l'école_.

Elle fut interrompue par Narcissa qui entra précipitamment :

-_Drago, viens, nous avons une réunion_.

_-Et Antinéa ?_ demanda Drago l'air apeuré.

Si son cousin, n'était pas Drago Malefoy, elle aurait cru qu'il essayait de la protéger.

_-Elle n'est pas autorisée à venir,_ dit Narcissa.

-_Mais elle a la marque,_ dit Drago.

_-Il s'agissait d'une punition, Drago_, dit Narcissa crispée. _Elle n'est en aucun cas partisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas une vraie marque, c'est un maléfice, rien d'autre. Dépêche-toi ! Et ne dis rien, mon chéri._

Elle semblait avoir oublié la présence de Néa, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Narcissa, tellement paniquée, attrapa le bras de Drago et ils sortirent de la salle à manger.

Néa se leva doucement et sortit par l'autre porte en courant. Son cœur battait à toute allure, alors qu'elle montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle déboula dans la chambre de sa mère et attrapa brusquement de la poudre de cheminette, elle en mit partout tellement ses mains tremblaient. Elle la lança dans la cheminée et entra dedans :

_-Poudlard !_

Elle entra dans le bureau de son père, qui se leva brusquement en la voyant.

-_Antinéa ?_

Il s'approcha d'elle mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba évanouie en avant. Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Elle se réveilla plus tard, dans son lit, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Son père discutait avec quelqu'un.

-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement_, dit-il doucement. _Je viens de parler à Narcissa, il a fait un carnage. Les Avada volaient en tous sens, il était dans une rage folle. Elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'Antinéa ne rentre pas au manoir. Elle a laissé sous-entendre que Bellatrix était blessée. _

-_Ils avaient capturés Harry et Hermione, père_, dit Néa en sanglotant, encore sous le choc. _Elle voulait tuer Hermione, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Elle a dit qu'elle me le ferait payer. Et ma baguette, je n'ai plus ma baguette. Comment je vais faire ?_

_-Antinéa, calme-toi,_ dit Severus suivi d'Elise.

-_Et Tante Narcissa a dit…elle a dit que ma marque n'était pas vraie, que c'était un sort ! Si ça pouvait être vrai._

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de sa fille, pour la rassurer et attrapa son bras gauche. Doucement il remonta la manche de la robe. Néa tourna la tête pour ne pas apercevoir cette chose. Elle sentit les mains de son père frotter sa marque doucement, puis sentit quelque chose de plus dur, accompagné d'une chaleur bienfaisante.

-_Regarde ton bras,_ dit Severus.

Néa ramena son bras vers elle, mais ne le regarda pas tout de suite. Après une hésitation, elle regarda son bras gauche, vierge. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-_Oh, elle n'est plus là !_ S'exclama-t-elle de joie. _Père, vous me l'avez enlevée ! Oh merci ! _dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras en riant.

Elle éclata de rire, heureuse, ce qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, l'air sérieux.

-_Comment est-ce possible ? Pour cette marque…J'ai eu mal, très mal quand il a …Et après, il l'a fait me bruler…_

_-La magie peut être combinée,_ dit Severus. _Je n'ai pas de réponse, mais il a peut-être combiné deux sorts. L'un pour te faire mal, l'autre pour te faire cette trace. _

_-Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave !_ dit Néa d'un ton joyeux.

Elise s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

_-Si on exclut cette journée, ces quelques jours se sont-ils bien passés ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-L'ambiance aurait été parfaite, si tante Narcissa vivait dans un cimetière,_ répondit Néa. _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi froide, méchante, et insupportable, mais rien n'y a fait, ils n'ont pas voulu me renvoyer ici._

Son père se contenta de la regarder l'air de désapprouver, et Elise eut un sourire.

-_Maintenant, j'ai faim_, dit Néa. _J'ai été privée de déjeuner, donc depuis le matin…ça fait un bout de temps._

_-Qu'as-tu fait encore ?_ demanda froidement Severus.

_-Si je vous le dit, je vais être punie,_ dit Néa. _A ce propos, mère a-t-elle souffert d'après vous ?_

Severus fronça les sourcils.

_-Antinéa, qui que soit la personne, je t'interdis d'être heureuse parce que quelqu'un a souffert._

Néa fronça les sourcils à son tour.

_-Je m'en fiche, je suis bien contente qu'elle ait souffert. C'est bien fait pour elle, et j'espère qu'elle a eu mal ! Qu'elle a senti son cerveau bouillir, qu'elle a senti la douleur traverser tout son corps, comme si des milliers de poignards rentraient et sortaient de son corps. _

_-Antinéa, s'il-te-plait_, dit Elise un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-_Ah non, hein ! Pas d'Antinéa_, dit Néa en croisant les bras. _Cet horrible maléfice, je l'ai subi tellement de fois, qu'il est comme un vieil ami pour moi. Et cet ami, et bien, je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il soit désormais ami avec ma mère !_

Severus se tourna vers Elise qui le regarda avec un air plein de sous-entendus.

_-Ne me regarde pas comme ça_, dit Severus.

_-Sev, enfin, elle vient de comparer le doloris à un ami,_ dit Elise.

_-Je ne suis pas folle_, intervint Néa. _J'ai simplement faim, on y va ?_

_-Oui allons-y_, dit Severus en se levant.

Alors que l'elfe disposait les plats à table, Néa avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. L'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Elle se trouvait à table avec son père et sa belle-mère, elle était à peu près heureuse l'espace d'un instant, elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : une vie de famille heureuse. Mais bientôt tous les événements lui revinrent en tête, et elle vit sa petite vie de famille parfaite tomber en miette.

-_Elise va retourner vivre au manoir quelques temps, si tu veux tu peux terminer tes vacances avec elle. Je viendrais quand j'aurais le temps._

Néa hocha la tête :

-_Oui, la maison me manque_, dit Néa. _Mes animaux, ma chambre…_

_-Bien…Au fait tu as avancé dans tes travaux de vacances ?_

Néa devint écarlate et se gratta le crâne :

_-Euh…oui…si on veut…_

_-Bien, je vérifierai tout à la fin de la semaine_, dit Severus. _Et ne profite pas de mon absence pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Elise. Tu dois lui obéir autant qu'à moi._

_-Oui, ne vous en faites pas,_ répondit Néa en ayant un sourire forcé.

_-Tout ira bien, Sev_, dit Elise en souriant.

Néa la regarda en souriant. Elise était vraiment jolie, le visage fin, des petits yeux et une bouche fine. Son nez était droit et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient toujours attachés en queue de cheval.

Le lendemain, elle partait en cheminée avec Elise. Arrivée au manoir, elle soupira d'aisance : elle était chez elle. Elle monta faire le tour de sa chambre, pendant qu'Elise défaisait ses affaires dans la chambre de Severus. Néa découvrit avec grand plaisir sa poupée, Pénélope, assise sur un rocking-chair. Elle caressa doucement son chat qui dormait paisiblement dans un panier.

-_Oh la jeune maitresse est revenue !_ Couina une voix après un crac.

Néa se retourna en souriant.

-_Bonjour Syra ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, Syra est heureuse de voir Miss Antinéa._

_-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être ici,_ répondit Néa en se mettant à sa hauteur. _Merci d'avoir si bien pris soin de mes animaux._

_-Syra va faire préparer Opale pour Miss, _dit l'elfe en disparaissant.

-_Bonne idée,_ dit Néa en attachant ses cheveux.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et enfila un pantalon d'équitation et un blazer, offert par son père lors d'un noël. Il s'agissait d'un blazer noir portant le blason de Serpentard. Elle enfila ses bottes et descendit. Elle croisa Elise.

-_Que vas-tu faire, ma chérie ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Je vais monter Opale un petit peu_, dit Néa. _Puis-je faire un tour en dehors du domaine ?_

_-Hum…Je ne sais pas,_ dit Elise.

_-Père, n'est jamais contre_, dit Néa en croisant ses doigts dans le dos.

-_Mais, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, je ne sais pas,_ dit Elise embêtée. _Tu seras prudente ?_

_-Oui ! Promis, merci !_ dit Néa ravie.

Elle se rendit aux écuries et sella son cheval. Elle fit quelques tours dans le parc du manoir pour se réhabituer et passa le portail. Elle galopa à travers les champs et les forêts environnant le manoir, pendant une bonne heure. Elle revint plus tard au manoir, les joues rosies. Elise se baladait au jardin quand elle passa le portail.

-_L'air frais te fait du bien_, remarqua Elise.

-_Veux-tu monter Opale ?_ dit Néa.

_-Oh Merlin, non,_ répondit Elise en riant. _La seule fois où j'ai fait du cheval, je me suis retrouvée dans un étang._

Néa rigola en ramenant Opale. Son père arriva en fin d'après-midi, Néa jouait seule aux échecs tandis qu'Elise semblait coudre. Néa le salua et monta dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle alluma son audiophone et passa un disque d'un groupe formé d'anciens élèves de Serpentard, le tube était « Slytherin night ! ». Elle chantait et dansait au milieu de son salon.

-It's a Slytherin night! Tonight !*

Severus entra discrètement dans le petit hall, l'observa par le biais de la porte entrouverte. Il se retint de justesse de sourire. Antinéa dansait au milieu de son salon, en chantant à tue-tête et en faisant des bonds. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit aussi discrètement que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Néa descendit plus tard au soir, et prit place à table. Severus et Elise étaient déjà présents.

-_Bonsoir,_ dit-elle en ouvrant la porte en bois.

-_Bonsoir ma chérie,_ dit Elise avec un sourire.

-_Antinéa,_ salua Severus en retenant un sourire moqueur.

Néa remarqua tout de suite les airs moqueurs des deux adultes.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Rien, rien du tout ma chérie_, répondit Elise. _Viens t'asseoir._

Néa prit place à gauche de la table, comme à l'habitude. Elle découvrit une boite longue, posée devant son assiette. Elle regarda son père l'air inquisiteur.

-_J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais plus de baguette,_ dit Severus lentement. _Cet étui contient la baguette de ma mère._

Néa haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la boite. Au milieu de rubans de soie noire se tenait une baguette fine, de couleur noire, avec des petits motifs argentés.

-_Elle est de la même longueur à peu près que ton ancienne, en bois d'orme avec un cœur de dragon._

_-Bois d'orme ?_ dit Néa.

-_D'après ce que je sais sur le bois d'orme, elle te conviendra parfaitement_, dit-il.

_-Et que savez-vous ?_ demanda Néa.

_-J'ai posé un livre sur ta table de nuit, tu le liras et tu sauras._

Néa soupira en hochant la tête. Elle attrapa la baguette et sentit une impression de bien-être, comme un vent glacé et délicieux.

_-Oh…waouh_, souffla Néa avec un sourire.

_-Devons-nous en déduire qu'elle te convient ?_ dit Severus.

-_Oui, oui,_ répondit Néa.

_-Prends en soin, je te prie,_ dit Severus.

_-Je vous le promets,_ dit Néa.

Le diner se poursuivit.

-_Sinon, Néa, qu'as-tu vu lors de ta ballade ?_ demanda Elise.

Néa devint toute blanche et baissa les yeux.

_-Quelle ballade ?_ S'empressa de demander Severus.

-_Tout à l'heure, elle a été faire un tour à cheval_, répondit Elise.

_-Vraiment ? Est-elle sortie du domaine ?_ demanda Severus avec une voix lente et mielleuse.

_-Oui, comme à l'habitude._

Severus se tourna vers sa fille qui n'osait pas lever la tête.

_-Oh…Je suppose qu'elle t'a affirmé que j'étais d'accord ?_

_-Oui, mais enfin…_

Severus se leva :

_-Plus de cheval_, dit-il sèchement. _Et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à obéir. _

_-Bien, père,_ répondit Néa.

_-Tu es inconsciente ! Combien de fois t'ai-je interdit de sortir ? Ne comprends-tu pas que tu es en danger ?_

-_Non, parce que je sais me battre_, répondit Néa.

-_J'en ai assez entendu_, dit Severus en se rasseyant. _Monte dans ta chambre._

Néa le foudroya du regard et se releva sèchement. Elle sortit en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Le reste des vacances se passa simplement et calmement. Désormais, quand elle voulait monter à cheval, elle devait le faire en présence d'Elise ou de Severus. Elle s'entraina à utiliser correctement la baguette de sa grand-mère. Cette baguette lui allait à la perfection, Néa se sentait aussi bien qu'avec l'ancienne. Cyprien, vint rendre une visite à Néa. Ils étaient face à face, sans oser parler. Néa était encore honteuse de son comportement.

-_Je croyais que si je passais cette porte, tu ne viendrais plus jamais_, dit-elle refusant d'avouer toute culpabilité.

-_Moi, je t'aime,_ dit Cyprien. _Tu aurais pu m'envoyer une lettre._

_-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi,_ dit Néa.

-_N'inverse pas les rôles, Néa, c'est toi qui a commencé_, dit Cyprien en haussant la voix.

-_Oh vraiment ?_ s'exclama Néa. _Tu n'avais qu'à m'envoyer plus de lettres, sans cela je n'aurais pas eu de soupçons._

-_Tu es ridicule, en plus d'être entêtée !_

-_Et toi, tu n'es qu'un prétentieux et un égocentrique !_

-_Egocentrique, moi ? C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron !_ répliqua Cyprien. _Tu te comportes comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée._

_-Bravo !_ dit Néa en frappant dans ses mains. _Parfaite imitation de mon père !_

Elle éclata de rire, un rire sincère. Cyprien la regarda un instant, et se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, il éclata de rire à son tour. Néa lui sauta dans les bras, et il l'embrassa, longtemps, très longtemps.

-_Comme pourrais-je vivre sans toi _? dit Néa.

-_Et moi ?_ répondit Cyprien.

-_Je regrette,_ dit Néa avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cyprien l'emmena avec lui vers le fauteuil, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Néa était assise sur les genoux de Cyprien. Il sortit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte.

-_Tu le remets ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Oh oui ! avec plaisir_, répondit Néa en tendant son annuaire gauche où Cyprien passa la bague.

-_Je t'aime,_ dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

-_Moi encore plus,_ répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux en longueur.

-_Suis-moi_, dit-elle doucement.

-_On va-t-on ?_ demanda Cyprien.

_-Profiter de nos retrouvailles,_ dit Néa. _Ils ne sont pas là_.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en rigolant. Ces retrouvailles se passèrent encore mieux que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Quand Severus et Elise rentrèrent au manoir, ils trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Néa perdit sa concentration quand la porte s'ouvrit, et le jeu de carte lui explosa dessus. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Néa qui sortit de la pièce en maudissant son père.

Les vacances de Pâques se terminèrent tranquillement. Elise resta au manoir, alors que Severus et Néa rentraient à l'école. Quelques jours après la rentrée, en cours d'étude des moldus, Neville eut encore des problèmes. Néa était assise comme à l'habitude auprès de Daphné et Tracey. Elles regardaient avec délectation, Pansy s'ennuyer seule puisque Drago n'était pas revenu à l'école.

-_Bien, aujourd'hui_, reprit le professeur Carrow. _Nous allons parler des tares engendrées par le croisement entre moldus et sorciers. Comme vous devez le savoir, certains sorciers ont des origines moldus. Pire encore, certaines familles ne le savent même pas. Oui, Londubat ?_

Néa se retourna vers Neville qui avait levé la main.

-_Et vous professeur, combien de pourcentage de sang de moldu vous avez dans le sang avec votre frère ?_

Toute la classe éclata de rire.

-_Comment osez-vous ?_ Siffla Alecto.

-_Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?_ demanda Néa tout haut. _Il me semble pourtant ne pas avoir lu votre nom, dans l'ouvrage sur les familles de sangs-purs d'Angleterre. Je peux vous assurer que j'y suis, tout comme Londubat, où bien d'autres élèves de cette classe…mais vous…_

_-Silence ! _hurla le professeur en sortant sa baguette magique.

Elle l'agita d'un coup sec et entailla la joue gauche de Neville qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-_Chez le directeur, Miss Rogue,_ ordonna-t-elle.

Néa termina ses deux heures de cours à copier des lignes sous le regard furieux de Severus. Quelques jours plus tard, Terry Boot, de sa petite taille, arriva en courant dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui quand il annonça, d'une voix joyeuse.

-_C'est Potter ! Il a cambriolé Gringotts avec un Dragon ! Je viens de l'entendre à la radio !_

Néa haussa les sourcils de surprise. Les Carrow se relevèrent d'un bond et l'emmenèrent en dehors de la salle. On ne perçut que quelques cris, et on ne revit pas Terry de la journée. Néa avait remarqué que certains élèves disparaissaient. La gazette confirma la nouvelle et aussitôt des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires furent prises. Le mois de mai arriva enfin. Néa, ce jour-là descendit joyeusement. Elle croisa son père dans un couloir, il semblait préoccupé et pressé.

-_Bonjour, père,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Il se retourna et vint près d'elle, le pas brusque :

_-Antinéa,_ dit-il calmement. _Tu as ta baguette ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ?_ demanda Néa.

-_Pour rien, ne quitte pas ta baguette ces temps-ci_, demanda-t-il.

-_Père on est enfin le premier mai !_ dit Néa heureuse. _Dans dix-sept jours, j'aurais dix-sept ans ! Pourra-t-on organiser une fête à la maison pendant les vacances ?_

_-Oui si tu veux, je suis pressé, passe me dire bonsoir,_ dit-il avant de repartir.

La journée se passa tranquillement, bien qu'une tension semblait régner dans l'air. Néa monta le soir-même, dans le bureau de son père qui semblait soucieux et avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'année.

-_Bonsoir père,_ dit-elle en l'embrassant. _A demain !_

_-A demain_, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Elle redescendit vers sa salle commune et monta se coucher vers vingt-et-une heure trente en même temps que les filles. Elle dormait paisiblement, et profondément. Tout allait bien, tout était bien. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par quelqu'un la secouant doucement.

-_Miss Antinéa ! Miss Antinéa !_

-_Professeur Slughorn ?_ demanda Néa en baillant avec un œil ouvert.

_-Antinéa, vous devez m'aider à évacuer les élèves de notre maison, tout le monde dans la grande salle._

_-Que se passe-t-il professeur ?_

_-La guerre est déclarée…_

* * *

><p><strong>A vos claviers !<strong>

* **"Slytherin night"**, de WinterSpringPro - à ecouter absolument sur Youtube ( de même que We r Slytherin, de notlitterally)

**Bois d'orme selon Ollivanders** :

_La croyance infondée selon laquelle seuls les sorciers au sang pur peuvent produire de la magie avec une baguette d'orme a sans doute été répandue par quelqu'un qui possédait une telle baguette et tenait à prouver la noblesse de son propre sang, car j'ai moi-même connu des sorciers d'origine moldue qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec leur baguette d'orme. La vérité est que ces baguettes préfèrent les personnes qui ont une présence bien affirmée, une grande dextérité magique et une certaine dignité innée. De tous les bois de baguette, l'orme, d'après mon expérience, est celui qui entraîne le moins d'accidents, le moins d'erreurs stupides et qui produit les sortilèges et les enchantements les plus élégants. Ce sont des baguettes raffinées, capables d'exercer une magie très avancée si elles sont en de bonnes mains (ce qui, une fois encore, les rend très désirables aux yeux des adeptes de la philosophie du sang pur)_

**A dans deux semaines les amis !**


	68. Chapter 68  Je ne veux plus

**Chapitre 68 - Je ne veux plus voir de gens mourir !**

* * *

><p><em>Hello !<em>

_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre !_

_Entre le dernier chapitre (69) et l'épilogue (70), je publierai quelques OS bonus !_

_Je suis affreusement débordée ! donc merci aux ajouteurs, et à mes reviewers chéris ! 3_

_Gros bisous ! et à dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre, qui sera long... très long..._

_Justine!_

* * *

><p>Néa se redressa en frottant ses yeux.<p>

-_Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur,_ dit-elle.

Slughorn état blanc comme un linge, le front en sueur, les mains tremblantes. Il sortit un mouchoir, en soupirant, et s'épongea le front.

-_Le Sei…Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, évacuez les filles, je me charge du dortoir des garçons._

Néa sauta en dehors de son lit :

-_Daphné ! Tracey ! Debout_ ! cria-t-elle en réveillant en sursaut ses deux amies.

Elle fonça vers son armoire et enfila une robe d'école par-dessus sa chemise de nuit noire. Elle enfila une paire de ballerine et posa un sonorus sur sa gorge. Elle se posta dans les escaliers :

-_Tout le monde debout ! Tout le monde debout ! Réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je vous demande de descendre dans la salle commune, ne prenez que de quoi vous couvrir et vous chausser. DEPECHEZ-VOUS !_

Partout, elle entendit des bruits de pas brusque et rapide. Elle descendit vers le dortoir des premières années où la panique était présente.

_-J'ai peur !_

_-Où sont mes chaussures ?_

_-J'ai perdu ma cape !_

_-Je ne veux pas laisser mon chat_.

Elle croisa ensuite Pansy Parkinson sortir de sa chambre l'air mauvais.

-_Qu'est-ce-qui te prends encore de crier ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

Néa remonta vers elle l'air furieux :

_-Si, on n'était pas dans les ennuis, je te promets que je t'aurais envoyé valser dans le lac noir. Il faut évacuer, _continua-t-elle sur un ton plus calme.

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda Pansy en plissant les yeux.

_-Pour rien_, dit Néa l'air sarcastique. _Les elfes vont nettoyer les chambres, on leur laisse la place, idiote ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va arriver et va faire sauter le château, alors dépêche-toi !_

Néa descendit et compta les élèves au fur et à mesure : quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là. Ils remontèrent vers la grande salle, où ils prirent place à leur table. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle les rejoignirent. Néa regardait autour d'elle, le visage inquiet. Des centaines d'élèves en pyjama semblaient terrifiés. Elle n'avait pas vu son père. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le Lord voulait-il attaquer le château ? Soudain, la réponse lui sembla évidente : Harry. Il devait être au château. Les professeurs étaient agglutinés en groupe sur l'estrade. Le professeur McGonagall entra suivit de sa maison, elle monta sur l'estrade et le silence se fit :

-_Mes enfants, l'heure est grave. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'apprête à attaquer le château. Nous devons évacuer le château. L'évacuation se fera sous le contrôle de Mr Rusard et de madame Pomfresh. Vous, les préfets, quand je vous l'indiquerais, vous organiserez vos maisons et les conduire au point d'évacuation_.

Néa observa Ernie Macmillan se lever :

_-Et si on veut combattre ?_

Certains élèves applaudirent :

-_Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester_, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

-_Et nos affaires ?_ Demanda une fillette de Serdaigle. _Nos hiboux ? Nos valises ?_

_-Nous n'avons pas le temps,_ expliqua le professeur. _L'important est de vous faire sortir d'ici en toute sécurité._

_-Et le professeur Rogue, où est-il ?_ demanda Astoria tout haut.

Néa regarda le professeur, ayant peur de sa réponse.

-_Quelqu'un parlait de valises ? Eh bien pour employer une expression familière, il s'est fait la malle._

Un bloc de glace tomba dans l'estomac de Néa, alors que des rugissements, et applaudissements de bonheur éclataient aux autres tables. Une larme coula le long de son nez. Elle se sentait trahie, encore une fois. Tout était si confus, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. D'un côté, il lui annonçait qu'il était un espion, et de l'autre il l'abandonnait.

* * *

><p>Severus arriva, essoufflé au manoir. Il lui restait peu de temps.<p>

_-Elise !_ Rugit-il.

Sa compagne descendit en vitesse, l'air inquiet :

-_Sev ? Mais que…Tu n'es pas à l'école ?_

_-Ecoute-moi bien_, dit Severus calmement en haletant. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attaquer le château, Potter s'y est introduit. J'ai dû partir. Je veux que tu te rendes sur les lieux et que tu trouves Antinéa. Ramène-la ici, de gré ou de force. _

_-Bien, mais…_

_-S'il-te-plait, si les choses tournaient mal ce soir_, dit Severus. _Je veux que tu prennes soin d'Antinéa, promets-le moi._

_-Enfin, Sev,_ dit Elise confuse…

Il se déplaça vers elle et l'embrassa doucement avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p>-<em>Nous avons déjà installé des défenses autour du château, mais elles ne seront pas suffisantes longtemps, <em>continua le professeur McGonagall. _Je vais donc vous demander d'obéir à vos préfets…_

Sa voix fut coupée par des hurlements dans la salle. S'en suivit une autre voix, glaciale et aigüe venant de nulle-part.

_-Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre…_

Néa en avait le souffle coupé de peur. Partout les enfants se tenaient entre eux, certaines fillettes pleuraient. Daphné et Tracey tenaient les mains de Néa.

-_Vos effort sont dérisoires, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard, et je ne désire pas faire couler le sang des sorciers._

Un silence de tombe, s'abattit sur la salle. Personne n'osait respirer.

-_Livrez-moi Harry Potter_, reprit la voix du lord. _Et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-le et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._

Néa suivit le mouvement de tête des élèves vers Harry, mais fut attirée par la silhouette à côté d'elle qui venait de se lever.

-_Mais, il est là ! Potter est là, que quelqu'un l'attrape_.

Aussitôt un mouvement de foule se forma devant Harry. Des élèves aux baguettes levées dévisageaient les Serpentards. Néa regarda Pansy en soupirant.

-_Idiote_, souffla Néa en secouant la tête.

-_Merci, Miss Parkinson_, dit le professeur McGonagall. _Vous allez quitter la grande salle la première avec Mr Rusard, et il serait souhaitable que votre maison fasse de même_.

Néa fronça les sourcils et resta assise alors que tous les autres se levaient.

_-Néa, tu viens ?_ demanda Daphné doucement.

Néa observa son amie, un ange de douceur. Daphné et ses cheveux blonds, soyeux et d'une longueur exceptionnelle. Elle affichait un air inquiet.

-_Non, moi je reste_, dit Néa_. Je ne peux pas partir, et de toute façon je n'ai nul-part où aller._

_-Alors je reste avec toi,_ dit Daphné en se rasseyant.

-_Vous êtes folles ?_ demanda Tracey. _On ne va tout de même pas se battre contre Lui ? Que vont dire nos parents ?_

_-Trace, il serait temps que tu comprennes que ce qu'ils font n'est pas bien_, dit Daphné l'air grave. _Et je ne veux pas laisser Néa, seule. On sera plus fortes à trois._

_-Mais…_dit Tracey avec un air effrayé…

Néa lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave_, affirma Néa. _On ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur._

_-Très bien je reste,_ soupira Tracey alors que le professeur McGonagall s'exclamait :

-_Les Serdaigles, vous les suivez !_

Les tables se vidèrent petit à petit, sauf celles de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall du même descendre pour demander aux frères Crivey de partir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Antinéa, les sourcils haussés.

-_Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore là, mesdemoiselles ?_ demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

-_On reste pour se battre_, dit Néa s'attirant des regards des personnes présentes. _Nous voulons prouver que la maison Serpentard n'est pas lâche, du moins pas entièrement._

-_Miss Rogue, vous feriez mieux de suivre les autres_, dit le professeur McGonagall fermement. _De plus, vous n'êtes pas majeure._

Néa rougit de mécontentement. Elle regarda une fenêtre et agita la main. La fenêtre se brisa, sous les regards apeurés de certains élèves.

_-Je peux être utile, professeur_, dit-elle d'une voix froide. _C'est moi la meilleure en duel, et je sais faire de la magie sans baguette. Vous n'arriverez pas à m'écarter. _

_-Antinéa, soyez raisonnable,_ dit le professeur McGonagall. _Que se passera-t-il lorsque vous croiserez votre père ou votre mère ?_

-_Alors, je me battrai avec acharnement_, répondit Néa froidement_. En plus je vous rappelle que je suis préfète-en-chef, c'est mon devoir. Je préfère mourir en me battant que de mourir lâchement_.

Elle déglutit après avoir parlé. Il était évident qu'elle ne désirait pas mourir du tout.

-_Antinéa, vous n'êtes pas majeure_, insista le professeur.

-_Mais je suis préfète-en-chef, je n'abandonnerai pas !_ dit-elle en croisant les bras. _Il serait temps, que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas comme mes parents. _

Un homme noir avec un drôle de chapeau, selon Néa, s'avança sur l'estrade :

-_Nous n'avons plus qu'une demi-heure avant minuit, nous devons agir vite ! Les enseignants et les membres de l'ordre du phénix se sont mis d'accord sur un plan de bataille. Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall emmèneront des groupes de combattants au sommet des trois plus hautes tours. De là, ils verront les environs et seront dans une excellente position pour jeter des sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, Remus, Arthur et moi prendront la tête d'autres groupes dans le parc. Nous aurons besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la défense des entrées et des passages qui mènent à l'intérieur de l'école. _

_-Ça c'est dans nos cordes !_ lancèrent Fred et George Weasley.

L'homme noir hocha la tête.

_-Très bien les chefs, venez ici, nous allons répartir les troupes !_

Néa était assise auprès de Daphné et de Tracy.

_-Dadou ! _s'exclama une voix fluette.

Les filles se retournèrent sur la fine et petite silhouette d'Astoria qui s'avançait en courant vers elle.

_-As ?_ s'exclama Daphnée. _Que fais-tu là ? Tu dois partir !_

_-Et toi ? _demanda sa jeune sœur, l'air inquiet. _Et vous ?_

Elle regarda Néa et Tracey, avant de revenir à sa sœur.

-_Tu ne vas pas combattre quand même ?_ dit-elle l'air effarée.

-_As, rentre à la maison_, _s'il-te-plait,_ dit Daphnée.

-_Non !_ S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez !_

Néa se releva et la serra dans ses bras.

_-Je te promets, qu'on ne mourra pas_, dit-elle. _Nous sommes toutes brillantes, et je te promets qu'on ne mourra pas._

_-Mais…mais_

_-Astoria, s'il-te-plait, rejoins les autres, et pars de ce château_, dit Néa fermement. _On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur._

La plus jeune des Greengrass serra Néa, puis s'en alla dans les bras de sa sœur précipitamment. Elle sortit ensuite de la grande salle. Néa regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Harry :

-_Harry ! Harry !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Il se retourna les sourcils haussés.

-_Néa ? Que fais-tu encore ici ?_

_-Comme les autres, on va se battre_, dit-elle en montrant Daphné et Tracey.

_-Tu es folle ?_ demanda Harry. _Rentre chez toi, si tu croise…_

_-Ecoute-moi bien monsieur Harry Potter, _dit-elle en colère. _J'en ai assez que l'on me dise quoi faire, je suis assez intelligente pour le savoir. Je n'ai pas peur de me battre, parce que je sais me battre. _

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Mcgonagall :

-_Potter_, dit-elle d'un ton sec. _N'êtes-vous pas censé chercher quelque chose ? _

_-Ah oui,_ dit Harry d'un ton ailleurs.

_-Eh bien allez-y ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Néa regarda Harry partir en vitesse, et le professeur se retourna vers elle.

_-Miss Antinéa, prenez vos amies, vous venez avec moi_, dit le professeur.

-_Bien, madame !_ dit Néa presque joyeusement.

Elles montèrent avec d'autres élèves jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Néa fut sidérée devant la masse noire s'étendant devant les murailles du château.

_-Morgane !_ Souffla-t-elle.

_-Il va falloir nous préparer_, dit le professeur Mcgonagall d'un air grave. _Bougez constamment, ne tournez pas le dos, et évitez de toucher des sorciers de notre camp._

Néa se tourna vers Daphné et Tracey qui semblaient terrifiées.

-_Ca va aller les filles, tant qu'on reste ensemble,_ les rassura Néa. _Professeur ?_

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Néa.

_-Peut-on faire usage de magie noire ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Si vous en êtes capable, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient_, dit le professeur.

_-Bien, alors ça va être une partie de plaisir,_ répondit Néa en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

Si elle venait à croiser la route de Greyback, de Rastaban, de Rodolphus, elle leur ferait payer.

-_Antinéa !_ S'exclama une voix trop familière.

Néa se retourna en haussant les sourcils.

_-Elise ? _

La médicomage arriva en courant vers Néa.

_-Viens avec moi_, dit-elle simplement.

Néa haussa les sourcils.

-_Non, moi je vais me battre_, répondit Néa froidement.

_-Ne discute pas_, dit Elise. _Te battre ? C'est ridicule, tu as seize ans. _

_-Et alors ?_ dit Néa.

-_Tu rentres avec moi à la maison_, dit Elise froidement. _Tu n'as pas le choix._

_-J'ai toujours le choix,_ répondit Néa en s'énervant. _Et je n'ai pas à t'obéir, tu n'es pas ma mère._

_-Mais ton père…_

_-Ne me parle pas de lui,_ dit Néa avec mépris. _Il s'est enfui en me laissant ici, maintenant laisse-moi._

-_Je ne te laisserai pas,_ dit Elise. _Si tu restes, je reste avec toi._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide_, dit Néa froidement. _Si tu essayes de me protéger, tu ne seras pas attentive et tu seras vulnérable. _

_-J'insiste, Néa_, dit Elise fermement.

-_Ici, il y a le professeur McGonagall_, dit Néa. _Tu devrais plutôt aller aider madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, à mon avis d'ici quelques minutes elle va en avoir besoin._

Elise se tourna vers le professeur.

-_Je vous en prie professeur, faites en sorte qu'elle reste en vie,_ demanda Elise.

Néa roula des yeux alors que le professeur hochait la tête d'approbation. Elle repartit en sens inverse et Néa eut un ricanement moqueur.

-_Miss Rogue, si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle est en ce moment, _dit sévèrement le professeur McGonagall. _Vous seriez déjà dans mon bureau en retenue pour avoir autant manqué de respect à votre belle-mère_.

Néa serra les dents :

-_Ce n'est pas ma mère_, dit-elle.

Le professeur soupira en posant une main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle.

-_Pourtant, elle vient de se comporter comme une véritable maman_, dit-elle.

Néa eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait. Elle allait répondre, mais la cloche de la tour d'astronomie se mit à sonner. Il était minuit. Néa devint toute blanche et regarda ses amies, toutes aussi livides.

_-Là, j'ai vraiment très peur_, souffla Néa en tenant sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

-_Moi…moi aussi_, dit Tracey les lèvres tremblantes.

_-Quoi qu'il arrive_, dit Daphné. _Sachez que vous êtes mes meilleures amies, je vous aime_.

Elles se firent un câlin avant d'entendre des centaines, des milliers de détonations.

-_Ils détruisent le bouclier,_ s'écria le professeur McGonagall. _Préparez-vous ! Dès qu'il sera détruit, ils pourront transplaner ici. _

Les détonations se firent plus fortes, et Néa observa, béate d'horreur, les boules de feu traverser le bouclier pour venir s'écraser contre le château. L'une de ces boules enflammées, se dirigea droit sur Néa, qui abasourdie ne bougea pas.

-_Néa !_ s'écria Daphné en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elles descendirent de la tour en courant, celle-ci en train de s'effondrer. Les pensées de Néa étaient déchainées : Pourquoi suis-je restée ? Que fais-je là ? J'ai peur ! Où est Elise ? Ou est mon père !

Des cris retentirent. Les filles se placèrent en triangle, la baguette pointée, quand des éclairs rouges fusèrent de partout. Néa lança un protego et riposta aussi vite. Les mangemorts venaient de pénétrer l'enceinte du château. Néa les voyaient se battre, en transplanant lâchement à la dernière minute. Elle crut reconnaître Rastaban au loin, elle courut vers lui suivie de Daphné et Tracey qui essayaient d'échapper aux sortilèges. Néa pointa sa baguette vers Rastaban : il était en train de torturer Colin Crivey.

-_Stupéfix !_ s'exclama Néa.

-_Merci !_ hurla Crivey.

-_Que fais-tu là _? cria Néa en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu n'es pas majeur !_

Elle parlait en s'abaissant de temps à autres.

_-Je me bats pour la liberté ! Et contre Voldemort !_ hurla-t-il.

Il courut dans le sens inverse. Néa hurla son nom, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle vit ensuite l'éclair vert venant le frapper de plein fouet. Elle se sentit étouffée, et écarquilla les yeux.

-_Néa, viens vite !_ Appela Daphné.

Elle se retourna avec un dernier regard pour le jeune Gryffondor. Et rejoignit Daphné et Tracey aux prises avec des mangemorts.

-_Regardez-moi ça_, dit l'un des mangemorts. _Des traitresses à leur sang._

_-Eh ! Mais c'est la fille de Bellatrix,_ s'exclama un autre mangemort.

_-Faut la garder en vie, alors_, répondit l'autre.

Néa les regarda avec mépris, avant de les dévisager avec un sourire froid :

_-J'espère que vous êtes prêts à mourir douloureusement,_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Lotus Noctis !_

Un éclair noir sortit tout droit de la baguette de Néa et forma une fleur noire qui lança des épines. Les dites épines vinrent se planter sur les mangemorts. A partir de ce moment, un poison douloureux se répandit doucement dans leurs veines.

-_Bien joué Néa !_ s'exclama Tracey.

Les filles continuèrent à avancer quand elles entendirent :

-_ILS ONT INFILTRÉ LE REMPART NORD ! ALLEZ GRAUPY !_ Hurla la voix d'Hagrid.

Les filles se rendirent en vitesse dans une alcôve. Elles haletaient d'avoir couru. Des détonations retentirent au loin.

-_Courage les filles_, dit Néa en soufflant. _On va défendre notre château contre les mangemorts. On se battra, comme Crivey…contre…contre…V…_, Néa ferma les yeux. _Contre Voldemort !_

Les filles la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

_-Dites-le_, dit Néa doucement. _Dites son nom, il n'a rien de plus que les autres. C'est un sorcier doué, simplement._

_-V…Voldemort ! _dit Daphné en murmurant avant de reprendre plus fort. _Voldemort !_

Néa se tourna vers Tracey, livide.

_-Courage,_ dit Néa.

-_Vo…vol…Voldemort,_ souffla Tracey. _Mon père disait qu'une malédiction tomberait sur la personne qui prononcerait son nom._

-_La preuve qu'il n'est qu'un sorcier banal_, dit Néa.

-_Comment osez-vous !_ s'exclama une voix froide.

Néa se retourna et vit Macnair qui lui attrapa le bras en secouant Néa.

-_Petite traitresse_, dit-il en empoignant Néa par le col de sa cape. _Tu vas mourir cette fois._

Elle toussait d'étouffement.

-_Lâchez-là !_ s'exclama Daphné apeurée.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et un éclair rouge le toucha à la tête. Il laissa tomber Néa sur le sol avant de s'écrouler. Néa se retourna et aperçut Cyprien, la joue ensanglantée, qui courait vers elle. Il ne prêta pas d'attention à Néa au début, trop occupé à dévisager le mangemort. Il donna des coups de pieds à Macnair.

-_C'est ma fiancé ! Et personne ne la touche_, siffla-t-il avant de pointer sa baguette entre les yeux de Macnair.

Néa plongea sa tête entre ses genoux, Daphné et Tracey se retournèrent quand il s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège :

-_Oubliette !_

Néa releva la tête en sursaut, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Cyprien se rapprocha et la souleva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-_Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais le tuer_, dit-il.

_-Mais que fais-tu là ? Et ta joue ? Comment_….

Cyprien sourit doucement en regardant à droite et à gauche. Il poussa les filles dans l'alcôve à nouveau.

-_Mon ami Roger Davies m'a prévenu, et je te savais là_, dit-il. _Je n'ai pas hésité. Il ne faut pas rester ici. On bouge, allez !_

Il sortit en premier, et les filles le suivirent. Néa regardait autour d'elle et croyait être en plein cauchemar. Des géants, des araignées géantes, et des monstres grouillaient de partout. Elle voyait les gens se battre avec acharnement. Parfois un plafond s'écroulait, d'autre, les murs explosaient. Elle constata avec douleur, les cadavres gisant à même le sol. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Ils descendirent enfin des étages, et sortirent vers le parc. Néa se prit les jambes dans quelque chose et trébucha à plat ventre. En essayant de se remettre debout, elle vit qu'elle avait trébuché sur un cadavre, allongé les yeux ouvert de terreur. Elle hurla envoyant le professeur Lupin à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger mais hurlait comme jamais. Une paire de bras l'attrapa :

-_Néa, chut ! S'il-te-plait !_ demanda-t-il les yeux apeurés.

Néa ne voyait plus rien, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

-_J'ai peur ! Je ne veux plus voir des gens mourir !_ hurla-t-elle désespérée.

-_Calme-toi, ma Néa, ne pense à rien_, dit Cyprien avant de reprendre son chemin en tenant Néa par l'épaule.

Ils traversèrent le parc tant bien que mal et arrivèrent dans l'arrière-cour où les combats faisaient rage. Néa courait à présent derrière Cyprien et des filles, toujours à l'affut. Elle aperçut au loin dans la cour Drago tenant Astoria

_-Astoria !_ s'exclama Daphné en courant vers sa sœur.

Drago semblait fatigué, et blessé. Il avait du sang partout sur lui, et ses habits étaient déchirés. Néa s'assit auprès de lui alors qu'il déposait Astoria par terre. Ils étaient dans un endroit reculé de la cour, non loin des escaliers menant à l'abri à bateau.

-_Elle allait tomber dans le vide_, dit-il. _Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort. Je l'ai rattrapé avant._

_-Tu…tu m'as sauvé la vie,_ dit la jeune fille en toussant.

-_Je sais,_ dit Drago avant de se reprendre. _Mais la prochaine fois, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi. _

Néa attrapa un mouchoir et l'appliqua sur le nez de son cousin.

-_Aie ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ demanda Drago.

-_Parce que tu dois être soigné,_ dit Néa. _Et que cette fois en magie noire, tu ne m'a pas lancé le doloris, alors que tu en es parfaitement capable. Parce que pendant les vacances, tu m'as sorti du salon et m'a réanimé…Et puis, je déteste avoir une dette envers toi._

Ils se regardèrent l'air hautain un instant.

-_Merci Néa_, dit Drago.

_-Je t'en prie_, répondit doucement Néa.

Tous sursautèrent quand une explosion retentit juste à côté d'eux. Drago se pencha sur Astoria, Cyprien entraina Néa au sol, et les filles se baissèrent.

_-Il faut partir d'ici !_ dit Drago.

Néa se tourna vers Cyprien les yeux brillants :

-_Astoria est blessée, il faut l'amener chez moi_, dit-elle précipitamment. _Transplane avec elle, les elfes se chargeront d'elle. _

-_Néa…_

_-Je reste avec Drago et les filles_, affirma Néa. _S'il-te-plait._

Cyprien attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et disparut dans un plop. Une autre détonation retentit et le mur s'écroula. Néa s'écarta d'un côté et Drago, Daphné et Tracey de l'autre. Elle allait crier quand elle entendit trois voix distinctes :

_-Il est dans l'abri à bateau. Le serpent est avec lui et il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher Rogue._

-_Dans l'abri à bateau ?_ s'exclama la voix d'Hermione. _Il ne…Il n'est même pas en train de se battre ?_

_-Il pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire_, répondit la voix d'Harry. _Il pense que c'est moi qui vais me rendre._

_-Pourquoi ?_ demanda la voix de Ron.

_-Il sait que je cherche les Horcruxes…et il ne se sépare plus de Nagini…_

Pourquoi parlait-il d'Horcruxes ? Comment connaissait-il ça ? Néa se souvenait très bien avoir lu dans la bibliothèque de sa mère que ces fragments d'âmes enfermés dans des objets aidaient à la survie de l'âme naturelle. Soudain, elle comprit. Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes…Il était donc invincible, personne ne pourrait le tuer à moins d'avoir détruits les autres fragments d'âme. Sans qu'on n'ait eu besoin de lui expliquer, le raisonnement se fit dans sa tête. Il fallait tuer pour créer un Horcruxe. Harry. Ces parents. Tout était logique. Cette année, il n'avait pas fui comme on le disait dans les journaux. Il avait cherché les Horcruxes, et il semblait être parvenu à les détruire. Elle se releva pour suivre le trio déjà bien avancé mais elle se rendit compte que sa jambe était coincée sous un banc. Elle fit léviter le banc et le fit exploser avant de se relever :

-_aie !_

Sa jambe était douloureuse, elle pointa sa baguette sur cette dernière.

_-Revigor._

Une chaleur se propagea sur le point de douleur et apaisa cette dernière. Elle se transforma par précaution et descendit vers l'escalier. Il était long, sinueux, et humide. Les torches étaient éteintes. Elle continua sa descente et croisa Hermione, Harry et Ron remontant, le visage pâle. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent face au renard.

_-Oh regardez !_ dit Hermione en s'approchant. _Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, petit renard_.

Harry regarda à son tour :

-_Néa ?_ dit-il.

-_Que dis-tu ?_ demanda Hermione.

Harry se reprit, il avait été obnubilé par les yeux azur du renard.

_-C'est étrange, ce renard a les même yeux que Néa_, dit Harry. _Je n'ai jamais vu une couleur pareil sur quelqu'un d'autre. _

_-Tu te fais des idées,_ dit Ron.

_-Non_, dit Hermione. _Souvenez-vous, son patronus…était un renard !_

_-Néa !_ s'exclama Harry éberlué.

Néa fronça les sourcils et se métamorphosa les bras croisés.

-_Tu es Animagus ! Mais c'est interdit !_ s'exclama Ron.

-_Les aurors sont occupés pour l'instant, tu me dénonceras après_.

-_Néa_, dit Hermione un sanglot dans la gorge. _Il faut que…que…,_ dit-elle en montrant l'abri à bateau.

-_C'est ton père, Néa,_ dit Harry l'air triste.

Son cœur manqua d'exploser, elle dépassa ses amis et courut vers l'abri. Elle glissa en entrant et aperçut son père allongé dans une mare de sang. Elle s'avança précipitamment à quatre pattes, les yeux striés de larmes, le visage tordu par la douleur. Elle s'approcha et hurla comme jamais, sa voix couverte par celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

_« Vous avez combattu vaillamment et Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi de nombreuses pertes. Si vous continuez de résister, vous mourrez tous un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement ! Vous avez une heure, occupez-vous de vos mort avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si au bout de l'heure, tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera, et je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une Heure »._

-_PAPA !_ hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot sans fin.


	69. Ch69 - C'est la fin

**chapitre 69 – C'est la fin...**

* * *

><p><em><em>Bon...Nous y voilà enfin. J'attends ce moment depuis plus d'un an. Je suis heureuse de publier le chapitre qui clôturera cette Fiction. Je n'aurais pensé pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps. Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour tout le soutient apporté au fil des chapitres. Un Merci tout spécial, pour Klaylinn, Ignie, Hln Malzevin, Grumpfy, qui me suivent depuis les premiers chapitres! Et un énorme merci à tous les autres reviewers, qui se sont rajouté au fil des chapitre. Merci aux Followers, et aux ajouteurs. Vous m'avez apporté beaucoup, et j'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver sur une autre fiction...

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour la publication de l'épilogue. Elle sera suivit de la publication de nombreux OS.

Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>-PAPA ! hurla-t-elle.<em>

La poitrine de son père se souleva doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Il respirait faiblement et difficilement. Il toussa en inspirant.

-_Oh non,_ sanglotait-elle, _père vous ne pouvez pas…Vous n'avez pas le droit… que vais-je devenir sans vous ? Il ne me reste que vous !_ s'écria-t-elle. _Je…Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis désolée, je vous crois ! Je sais que êtes une bonne personne, je suis désolée…Papa…_

Severus très faible ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper quelques larmes :

-_Néa…Je t'aime tellement_, souffla-t-il. _Ma petite sorcière…Ne pleure…pas…_

Il referma les yeux et Néa, par excès de panique, le gifla pour l'empêcher de sombrer :

-_Non ! Je vais tout tenter papa, tu ne peux pas mourir_, dit-elle en reniflant

Elle fouilla sa mémoire. Comment le sauver ? Ses mains tremblaient et elle sanglotait, laissant écouler des larmes.

-_Néa… Je suis fier de toi, ma fille…Ne renonce jamais…_

Elle se rappela le livre de sa mère « guérison par magie noire »…Mais qu'elle était l'incantation ? Il fallait quelque chose de précieux…Elle se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main, ce qui laissa apparaître le bracelet offert par son père lors d'un de ses anniversaires. Les larmes de phénix ! pensa-t-elle.

-_Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je n'ai pas le choix…_

Elle sortit sa baguette et se coupa l'avant-bras au-dessus de la poitrine de son père qui suffoquait.

-_Ô forces du mal, je vous invoque par le don de mon sang pur depuis des siècles, _dit-elle sans trembler. _En vous offrant ces larmes pures et exceptionnelles, je vous supplie de me donner le pouvoir guérir cette blessure mortelle. Cure mala fortuna ! Cure mala fortuna._

Une lueur argentée entoura la jeune fille, et se déplaça jusque dans ses mains. Guérissant au passage la coupure volontaire qu'elle s'était faite. Néa posa alors ses mains sur le cou et sur le cœur de son père, et y transféra une grosse partie de son énergie vitale à son père. Severus inspira un souffle de vie, il n'était pas mort mais était encore très faible. Néa avait la tête qui lui tournait, elle dû réagir vite. Elle ne pouvait rester là, elle attrapa son père priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaisse que tout se passe bien. Pour la première fois, elle transplana seule. Elle agrippait le corps de son père et ils s'écrasèrent brusquement dans le jardin du manoir Rogue. Elle essaya de se lever mais n'avait pas la force de le faire. Elle se laissa retomber en fermant les yeux, se laissant entrainer vers les ténèbres.

-_Miss Astoria ! Miss Astoria !_ Couina une voix qui tira Néa se son état.

-_C'est Néa ! Par Merlin, vite Squizz, il y a le professeur Rogue avec elle_.

Astoria s'agenouilla auprès de Néa.

-_Néa ! Tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-elle l'air effrayé.

-_Oui,_ dit-elle piteusement. _Occupez-vous de père…_

Astoria l'aidait à se relever quand les elfes Baker et Squizz emportèrent le corps de son père dans sa chambre. Syra transplana et suivit Néa.

-_Bakker soigne le maître, il va aller bien, jeune maitresse_, disait-elle.

Elle ouvrit les portes doucement, pour laisser passer les jeunes filles. Astoria escorta Néa jusqu'au sofa où cette dernière se laissa tomber. Syra lui apporta un plateau sur lequel étaient posé des fioles.

-_La jeune maitresse doit boire tout,_ ordonna l'elfe.

Néa attrapa doucement les fioles, une à une, et les avala. Toutes, sauf une qu'elle reposa. L'elfe s'en aperçut et posa ses petites mains sur ses hanches.

-_La jeune maitresse doit boire la potion de Syra_, dit l'elfe.

Néa secoua la tête en se redressant. Les autres potions faisaient leur effet.

-_C'est une potion de sommeil, Syra_, dit Néa. _Je dois retourner à Poudlard._

_-Non, tu ne vas pas y retourner Néa !_ s'exclama Astoria les larmes aux yeux. _S'il-te-plait…_

Néa posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-_Ne t'en fais pas, si je n'y retourne pas…qui va surveiller ta sœur ?_ dit Néa.

Astoria offrit un sourire à Néa, qui se mit debout. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux, vérifia sa baguette et se retourna sur Astoria :

-_Dès que mon père, sera réveillé, il faudra que tu lui dises que je l'ai ramené, et qu'ensuite je suis repartie me battre, s'il-te-plait_.

La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement Néa sortit du manoir, et franchit doucement le portail. Elle inspira avant de transplaner, et d'arriver au milieu de la cour d'entrée-désertique et dévastée. Elle passa à côté de cadavres d'araignées géantes, de troll, et malheureusement de sorciers. Il régnait un silence de tombe, un froid glacial semblait stagner dans l'air, apportant mélancolie et frisson. Le ciel était noir, il faisait sombre. Néa étouffa un sanglot en entrant dans la grande salle : il y avait des morts partout. Elle resta sur le côté de la porte afin d'observer, histoire de se calmer. Elle vit au loin, Neville Londubat, et Olivier Dubois, porter des corps. Ils adressèrent un signe de tête à Néa, quand ils passèrent devant elle. Elle remarqua au loin l'attroupement des Weasley. Elle se rapprocha doucement. Molly Weasley sanglotait dans les bras de son mari. Hermione et Ron se tenait l'un a l'autre. Un autre rouquin plus grand avait le visage fermé. Fleur et Bill restait à l'écart. Fred et George étaient également assis auprès de deux corps. Le cœur de Néa vacilla, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand elle aperçut sa cousine, Nymphadora, et son mari, et ancien professeur de Néa, le professeur Lupin. Elle accéléra le pas, les larmes aux yeux, et s'agenouilla devant les corps inertes.

-_Par Merlin,_ dit-elle en pleurant. _Pourquoi ?_

Ses pensées tergiversèrent vers le petit Teddy. Ce pauvre petit garçon était orphelin. Elle attrapa la main inerte de sa cousine doucement.

-_Je m'occuperai de lui, il sera heureux, je te le promets_, dit-elle en pleurant. _Je suis désolée…Tellement désolée…_

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui attrapa les épaules.

_-Je suis là, Néa,_ dit la voix rassurante de Cyprien. _Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ? Allez, viens…_

Il l'entraina s'asseoir sur un banc plus loin. Hermione vint les rejoindre, et s'assit un instant à côté de son amie.

-_Est-ce que ça va, Néa ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Néa hocha la tête doucement. Probablement, Hermione devait-elle parler de son père, aussi, Néa jugea préférable de ne pas en parler.

-_Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien,_ dit Hermione doucement. _Tu nous as sauvé la vie là-bas, chez les Malefoy._

-_Je n'ai rien fait_, dit Néa en essuyant ses larmes. _C'est surtout grâce à Dobby. _

-_Oui,_ soupira Hermione. _Mais tu as pris ma défense, Néa. Devant ta mère, tu m'as défendu en sachant qu'elle te torturait par après. Et c'est une chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu es plus courageuse que tu ne le crois._

Néa a serra doucement dans ses bras.

-_Tu es réellement l'une de mes meilleures amies_, souffla Néa.

_-Toi aussi_, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-_Mais où est Harry ?_ demanda Néa en regardant aux alentours.

-_On ne sait pas,_ dit Hermione_, mais j'espère qu'il ne va commettre d'imprudences…_

Néa lui serra la main, avant de se reprendre. Elle aida du mieux qu'elle put, rassurant l'un, consolant l'autre. Cyprien lui aidait à porter le reste des corps, a les installer. Daphnée et Tracey, étaient assises dans un coin de la grande salle, choquée, et n'osaient pas bouger. Drago, blanc comme un linge, se tenait à l'écart, conscient que sa place n'était pas là. Conscient qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Néa allait se diriger vers lui quand un hurlement d'horreur retentit.

* * *

><p>Severus ouvrit les yeux, et revint peu à peu à lui. Il se raidit, ne sachant pas où il était. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, était le serpent. Cette saleté de Serpent qui l'avait mordu, qui avait diffusé un venin douloureux dans ses veines. Puis il se souvint de Potter…Pourquoi lui avait-il donné ses souvenirs ? Merlin…Il pria pour que personne ne les visionne.<p>

_-Le maître se réveille !_ s'exclama une petite voix couinante. _Baker a eu peur pour son maître, Baker est content que Miss Antinéa ait amené le maitre ici_.

Severus se redressa, en grimaçant de douleur.

-_Ou est Antinéa ?_ demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_-Miss votre fille, n'a pas obéi à Syra, elle est repartie à l'école Poudlard, pour combattre a-t-elle dit._

Severus jura tout haut. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'elle courait. Si sa mère la trouvait là, ou pire Voldemort… Il mit deux bonnes minutes avant de découvrir qu'il était torse nu, il se regarda. Aucune morsure n'apparaissait sur son corps. Comment avait-elle fait pour le sauver ?

-_Baker, apporte-moi une potion Wiggenweld et mes vêtements_.

Le petit elfe afficha un air inquiet.

-_Le maître va retourner se battre ?_

-_Il le faut, je dois trouver Antinéa_, dit-il en se levant.

Il avala la potion d'une traite et enfila ses habits. Il garda sa baguette à la main, et transplana près de la vieille cour. Des hurlements, des détonations retentissaient partout. Il entra précipitamment dans un couloir encore désert et se glissa vers la grande salle. La foule était près des escaliers. Des éclairs de toute les couleurs fendaient l'air, dans des bruits assourdissant. Il entra dans la grande salle par une porte sur le côté, la bataille faisait rage. Il trouva Elise en train de combattre, et se précipita vers elle.

-_Rockwood,_ lança-t-il avant de l'achever d'un coup de baguette.

-_Sev ! J'étais inquiète,_ dit Elise en l'embrassant rapidement. _Mais j'ai perdu Néa de vue…_

-_Je suis soulagé que tu aille bien_, dit-il en la serrant rapidement_. Il faut la trouver, reste avec moi._

A deux, ils se firent un chemin à travers les combats. Le cœur de Severus manqua de s'arrêter quand le Lord passa devant lui, sans le voir, trop occupé à se battre contre Kingsley, Slughorn et McGonagall. Il traversa le hall, et aperçut enfin sa fille. Rastaban Lestrange la tenait par les bras, fermement, et Antinéa se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Rodolphus se tenait devant elle baguette levée :

-_Endoloris !_ Lança-t-il.

Severus et Elise coururent vers eux, et, la baguette, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

-_Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

><p>Néa et la plupart des gens se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment dans la cour pavée. Daphnée et Tracey étaient à côté d'elle, Cyprien arriva après et lui tint la main. Néa regardait la scène avec appréhension, Hagrid tenait un cadavre dans ses bras, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était Harry. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, et Ginny non plus :<p>

_-Qui est-ce ? Neville ! Qui est-ce dans les bras d'Hagrid,_ murmurait-elle sans y croire.

-_Harry Potter … est mort !_ s'écria l'horrible voix grinçante et sifflante de Lord Voldemort.

Ginny essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son père en criant :

_-NON ! NOOOON !_ s'écria-t-elle en pleurant

-_Non !_

_-Harry !_

Des cris fusèrent de partout. Les hurlements de Ginny se mêlèrent à ceux d'Hermione, du professeur Mcgonagall et des élèves.

-_TAISEZ-VOUS !_ s'exclama Voldemort en agitant sa baguette.

Un éclair vint frapper la foule la réduisant au silence par la force. Certaines jeunes filles pleuraient en silence en se serrant contre leurs amies. Néa observa son oncle et sa tante du côté des mangemort, ainsi que sa mère mais eux ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée. Le Lord sembla vouloir donner une leçon, car il ordonna à Hagrid :

-_C'est fini. Pose-le à mes pieds, Hagrid, c'est là qu'est sa place._

Alors qu'Hagrid posait doucement Harry, Néa sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-_Vous voyez ?_ Continua Voldemort. _Harry Potter est mort !_

Ce qui déclencha une euphorie générale chez eux. Lui-même riait sadiquement, un rire à faire pleurer un clown, avec ses horribles dents de serpent. Il continua sa tirade :

-_Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui._

_-Il vous a battu !_ s'écria Ronald Weasley.

Le sortilège de silence fut brisé, et tous se remirent à hurler des injures. Néa se taisait. Ils avaient perdus, se battre était une erreur.

-_Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir par le parc du château. Il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa vie._

Néa secoua la tête doucement, ne semblant pas y croire. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas venant d'Harry.

_-L'heure est venue de vous prononcer ! Venez-vous joindre à nous…. Ou mourrez._

Le silence se fit encore plus mais il fut rompu par la voix de Lucius :

_-Drago !_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, et il déglutit en étant aussi pâle qu'un mort.

_-Drago,_ continua Lucius désespéré

Il regarda son père complétement apeuré, puis sa mère qui lui dit doucement :

-_Drago, viens._

Il ne put refuser d'obéir à sa mère, et se dirigea vers elle sous les regards sombres et haineux des élèves du château, désormais en ruine.

Voldemort l'intercepta au passage :

_-Ah… Bravo Drago,_ dit-il doucement en enlaçant Drago. _Bravo !_

Néa en fut dégoutée et en eu un frisson, c'était un spectacle horrible. Elle vit les visages soulagés de sa tante et de son oncle. Soudain, le regard de Néa croisa celui du Lord, et elle le vit sourire :

_-Tiens Miss Rogue, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là_, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. _Je croyais que tu serais l'une des premières à t'enfuir._

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Sa mère lui adressa un regard haineux, furieuse d'être ainsi humiliée. C'était donc le sort qui l'attendait ? Être tournée en ridicule ?

-_Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort t'accorde son pardon, tu es la bienvenue parmi nous._

Néa ne bougea pas d'un poil, et vit tous les regards braqué sur elle. Elle se tenait au second rang, et des élèves s'écartèrent, la laissant face à face au Lord.

-_Antinéa, ma chérie, viens,_ essaya sa tante.

Néa était incapable de parler, ses lèvres tremblaient :

-_Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, que tu n'as pas le choix_, dit Voldemort. _Ton père est mort, tu es sous la tutelle exclusive de ta mère. Petite idiote !_

-_Jamais !_ S'exclama-t-elle en y mettant le plus de mépris possible.

Le Lord eu un rire, horrible et sadique :

-_Il me semble, Bella, que ta fille ai encore besoin d'une leçon sur le respect_.

Il agita sa baguette et Néa se trouva entrainée vers lui, malgré elle.

-_Néa !_ s'écria Cyprien qui fut retenu.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Néa, qui se stoppa à environs cinquante mètre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-_Maître !_ s'exclama Bellatrix, _ne la tuez pas…j'arriverais à la remettre dans le droit chemin, je la torturerai avec ma propre baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prosterne à genoux devant vous._

Le lord se tourna vers Bellatrix :

-_Je n'ai nullement besoin de ton aide pour cela_, dit-il avant de reprendre à voix haute. _Miss Antinéa Rogue va vous montrer comment on se comporte en présence de Lord Voldemort_.

Néa pleura de plus belle quand il l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant lui, sous tous les regards. Sa conscience hurlait de peur.

_-Lâchez-là !_ cria Cyprien.

-_Qui es-tu toi ?_ demanda le lord.

Néa ne voyait rien à part le sol.

-_Oh, le fiancé_, dit Bellatrix. _C'est ça ? Mon futur gendre…Je vais t'apprendre la politesse._

Néa eut un gémissement, priant pour que Cyprien reste éloigné d'elle.

_-Allons Bellatrix, nous réglerons cela plus tard… Personne d'autres ?_ Demanda le Lord froidement.

C'est alors que Neville s'avança en boitant :

-_Hum, je dois avouer que j'espérais mieux,_ dit le lord en déclenchant une hilarité générale chez les mangemorts.

-_Et Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ?_ demanda le lord.

_-Neville Londubat,_ répondit-il froidement.

Les mangemort éclatèrent de rire. Néa ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa mère, qui croisa son regard et la regarda de haut, un regard plein de sous-entendus meurtrier.

-_Eh bien, Neville, je crois que nous te trouverons bien une place dans nos rangs. Tu sembles brave et courageux, et tu es de sang pur. Rejoins-nous, tu feras un précieux mangemort._

_-Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer !_ dit Neville avant de rugir. _L'armée de Dumbledore !_

Cela déclencha un tonnerre de cris, et de rugissements.

_-Très bien,_ dit le lord. _Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête que ça se passera_.

Néa releva la tête et croisa le regard flamboyant du lord qui lui offrit un rictus effrayant :

-_Tu ne seras pas privée de spectacle, rassure-toi,_ dit-il avant d'agiter sa baguette. _Des vitres éclatèrent et le choixpeau vint atterrir dans les mains su lord qui le déplia et le secoua négligemment_.

-_Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard_, annonça Voldemort. _Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce-pas, Neville Londubat ?_

Il enfonça le chapeau sur la tête de Neville. Néa avait les yeux écarquillés de peur. Une agitation se propagea dans la foule de combattant, mais fut réprimée par les mangemort brandissant leurs baguettes.

-_Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi_…

Néa le vit avec horreur, brandir sa baguette et mettre le feu au chapeau. Neville hurla, complétement en flamme. Soudainement Néa fut tirée de son entrave, alors que des bruits fusèrent de partout.

-_HAGGER !_ hurla un géant en arrivant dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les autres géants, ennemis, lui sautèrent dessus provoquant des tremblements. Neville fut libéré du sortilège et attrapa le chapeau. Des mains attrapèrent Néa et l'éloignèrent en vitesse alors que des flèches tombaient de partout. Néa vit Neville brandir une épée. Il se dirigea vers Nagini et lui trancha la tête. Elle vit la tête du lord se décomposer. Il régnait un chaos total.

_-Viens Néa !_ cria Cyprien en lui tenant la main.

Ils entrèrent dans le château. Suivit par les autres combattants. Néa eut le temps de voir les centaures, les hippogriffes se battre avec acharnement. Elle vit au loin, sa tante prendre Drago par la main et transplaner aussi vite suivit de Lucius. Les mangemort s'introduisirent dans le château et la bataille recommença. Néa s'avança dans la foule perdant de vue Cyprien et ces amies. Elle les cherchait encore quand la voix de Pansy Parkinson retentit :

-_Antinéa ! Attention !_

Néa se retourna aussi vite et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un éclair vert se diriger sur elle. Incapable de fermer les yeux, elle vit Pansy se jeter devant le sortilège et se le prendre de plein fouet. Elle hurla en se précipitant vers le corps sans vie.

-_Pansy ! Pansy ! Non !_ dit-elle en pleurant. _Je regrette, de tout mon cœur ! Tu n'es pas une idiote ! _

Le lord passa devant elle sans la voir, hurlant des indications, et se battant en même temps. Néa recula quand elle fut attrapée par les cheveux. Elle cria de douleur et aperçut le visage des frères Lestrange.

-_Alors ma toute belle_, souffla Rastaban. _Tu n'as personne pour te protéger, et tu n'y rechaperas pas cette fois-ci. _

Il la retourna pour qu'elle fasse face à Rodolphus qui leva sa baguette :

-_Endoloris !_

Néa hurla de terreur, de douleur. Elle voulait partir mais Rastaban la tenait fermement.

-_Avada Kedavra,_ s'exclamèrent deux voix différentes.

L'un des sortilèges toucha Rastaban, l'autre toucha Rodolphus qui vacillèrent. Néa regarda, le visage brouillé de larme, et les cheveux complétement défaits avec un bout de sa robe déchirée, son père suivit d'Elise. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son père.

_-Père,_ murmura-t-elle. _J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer…_

Severus la serra doucement.

-_Ne crains rien_, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. _En deux mots, comment as-tu fais ?_

_-Magie noire, père,_ dit-elle.

Severus soupira et l'embrassa sur le front.

-_Reste avec nous maintenant_, dit-il. _Elise, tu couvres Miss Davis et Miss Greengrass ?_

Elise hocha la tête et se positionna à côté des filles.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en lançant des contre sort, des maléfices par-ci, par-là. Même les elfes de maisons se battaient avec acharnement. Petit à petit, les mangemort tombaient. Les professeurs Mcgonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley combattaient le Lord sans en venir à bout. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers, petits ou grands, venaient en renfort. Les résistant avaient l'avantage. La baguette du professeur Flitwick fendait l'air rapidement contre Dolohov. George, Fred Weasley et leur ami aux dreadlocks envoyèrent Yaxley dans les airs. Néa se battait avec acharnement, pensant à monsieur Henri qui serait fier d'elle, en pensant aux enfants morts aujourd'hui.

-_Stupéfix !_lança-t-elle avant de faire une pirouette et de répliquer. _Protego ! Sectumsempra !_

Dun œil, elle vit sa mère en train de se battre contre Luna, Hermione et Ginny. Même à trois, les filles n'arrivaient pas à la battre. Elle croisa son regard, qui sembla apeuré un tiers de seconde. Et alors, qu'elle répliquait d'un sort contre les filles, elle lança un répulso à Néa, ce qui permit à Néa d'éviter un sortilège mortel. Elle resta à demi assise contre le mur, ébahie. Elle la vit lancer le sortilège de mort vers Ginny qui l'évita :

_-Pas ma fille, espèce de garce !_

Néa tourna les yeux vers madame Weasley qui arrivait en courant. Sa mère pivota en riant, ravie de sa nouvelle adversaire.

-_Ecartez-vous,_ ordonna Mme Weasley aux filles.

Elle engagea le combat dans de grands mouvements de baguette. Cette femme savait se battre très bien même. Néa savait reconnaitre quelqu'un se battant avec acharnement. Sa mère perdit son sourire, qui se transforma en rictus. Les étincelles des baguettes volaient de toute part, le sol de soulevait, craquelé de toute part. Néa regarda des élèves s'approcher de Mme Weasley.

_-Non !_ s'exclama Mme Weasley. _Reculez ! Reculez ! Elle est à moi_ !

Néa était collée au mur, comme des centaines d'autres personnes. Elle vit son père dans le hall d'entrée, avec Elise en train de se battre en duo. Au centre de la grande salle, Voldemort combattait toujours les professeurs. Non loin de là, sa mère continuait son duel avec Molly Weasley.

-_Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurais tuée ?_ Railla Bellatrix.

_-Tu…ne…toucheras… jamais…à nos…Enfants !_ hurla Mme Weasley.

D'un coup de baguette vif, elle envoya un sortilège qui toucha Bellatrix en pleine poitrine. Elle s'envola pour s'écraser contre un mur, inconsciente. Le Lord hurla, et les professeurs furent envoyés dans le décor. Il se tourna, l'air dément vers Mme Weasley et lança un sort.

-_Protego !_ s'exclama quelqu'un.

Néa poussa un cri de surprise, bien vite imitée. Des exclamations de joies, de stupéfaction fusèrent de partout. Ces cris s'évanouir, quand Harry et le lord se firent face. Ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, les baguettes pointées.

-_Que personne n'essaye de m'aider,_ lança Harry.

Néa se dit que de toute façon, peu de personne – dont elle faisait partie- n'aurait osé s'attaquer directement à Voldemort.

-_Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce moi._

-_Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter_, répliqua-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de fureur. _Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier aujourd'hui, Potter ?_

_-Personne,_ répondit Harry. _Il n'y a plus d'horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon…_

_-L'un de nous ? _Ricana le lord. _Tu penses que tu vas l'emporter ? Celui qui survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ?_

_-C'était un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me protéger ?_ rétorqua Harry.

Ils semblaient être enfermés tous deux dans une bulle.

- _Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque, ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ?_

_-Des hasards ! Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes dans les robes de sorciers et sorcières plus grands que toi, des hommes, des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place !_

_-Vous ne tuerez plus personne d'autre cette nuit,_ assura Harry. _Vous ne tuerez plus personne d'autre, jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de leur faire du mal…_

_-Mais tu n'es pas mort !_

_-J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait la même chose que ma mère. Ils sont protégés. Vous ne pouvez plus les torturer, leur faire du mal, vous ne pouvez plus les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-_Tu oses…_

-_Oui, j'ose_, affirma Harry. _Je sais des choses que vous ignorez, très importantes. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus avant que vous ne commettiez une erreur ?_

-_S'agit-il d'amour, encore une fois ?_ Railla Voldemort. _La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne l'a pas sauvé, il ne l'a pas empêché de tombé de la tour. L'amour, qui ne m'a pas non plus empêchée d'écraser ta moldu de mère comme un cafard, Potter…Mais cette fois, personne ne t'aime suffisamment pour courir à ton secours, et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors qu'est-ce-qui te protégera de la mort ?_

_-Une simple chose,_ dit Harry.

-_Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera_, reprit Voldemort. _Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ?_

_-Les deux, je pense,_ répliqua Harry.

Le lord se figea un instant avant de ricaner, de rire tel un fou.

-_Toi, tu penses connaitre d'avantage la magie que moi ?_ lança-t-il. _Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?_

_-Oh si, il en a rêvé_, répondit Harry. _Mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait._

_-Tu veux dire qu'il était faible !_ s'écria Voldemort. _Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !_

_-Non, il était plus intelligent que vous_, dit Harry. _Meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, comme homme._

_-C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !_

_-Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez, _affirma Harry.

Néa releva la tête soudainement tout comme les autres personnes, elle croisa le regard de son père qui se tenait en retrait. Son cœur se serra doucement.

-_Dumbledore est mort !_ dit Voldemort. _Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas._

_-Oui, il est mort,_ dit Harry. _Mais ce n'est pas votre fait. Il a choisit sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie bien des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre Serviteur._

Néa sentit son cœur fondre, elle se tourna vers son père, qu'Elise poussait de l'autre côté. Il ne devait pas être heureux, que l'on dévoile cette partie de sa vie publiquement.

-_Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ?_ interrogea Voldemort.

-_Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres_, reprit Harry. _Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore depuis le moment où vous avez commença à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu, le patronus de rogue, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Une biche, pensa Néa. Son patronus est une biche.

_-Le patronus de Rogue est une biche_, poursuivit Harry. _La même que celle de ma mère, celle qu'il a aimé toute sa vie depuis l'enfance. Vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte. Il vous a demandé d'épargner sa vie, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_-Il l'a désirait voilà tout,_ lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant. _Mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus digne de lui…_

_-Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit,_ dit Harry. _Mais il est devenu espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était mourant bien avant que Rogue ne l'achève._

_-Cela n'a aucune importance !_ s'exclama le Lord.

-_Aucune importance de savoir dans quel camp il était. Je les ai écrasé comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, le grand amour de Rogue. Mais tout cela est logique Potter dans un sens que tu ne peux comprendre. Dumbledore a essayé de m'empêcher de m'emparer de la baguette de Sureau. Il voulait que Rogue devienne le propriétaire de la baguette. Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, petit bonhomme. J'ai compris la vérité avant toi ! J'ai tué Rogue, il y a trois heures, le baton de la mort, la baguette de sureau m'appartient ! Le plan de Dumbledore a échoué._

_-Vous vous trompez, _dit Harry calmement. _Rogue n'est pas mort._

Des murmures froids parcoururent la salle.

_-Comment ?_ Siffla le lord.

-_La sorcière que vous avez qualifiée d'idiote tout à l'heure, a montré bien plus de courage que vous n'en aurez jamais, Antinéa lui a sauvé la vie._

Sans bouger sa baguette, le lord se tourna vers Antinéa qui se tassa sur place.

-_Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu fait misérable petite traitresse_ !

Néa le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes.

-_Ça ne change rien !_ s'écria le lord. _Je tuerais Rogue quand je t'aurais achevé, Potter._

_-Cela ne servira à rien,_ dit Harry. _Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore. La mort a été planifiée par eux deux. Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu. Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la baguette se sera éteint avec la mort de son dernier propriétaire._

_-J'ai pris la baguette dans la tombe, contre sa volonté ! Elle est à moi !_

_-Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Jedusor ? _demanda Harry. _La posséder ne suffit pas, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Or la baguette s'est reconnu un nouveau maitre avant la mort de Dumbledore. Ce nouveau maître qui a pris la baguette de Dumbledore contre son gré. Le véritable maître de la baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? _dit le lord d'une voix douce. _Même si tu as raison, cela ne change rien, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Quand je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy …_

_-Mais il est trop tard pour vous,_ répliqua Harry. _Je suis arrivé premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette. Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce-pas ?_ murmura Harry. _La baguette que vous tenez sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de désarmement ? si c'est le cas…Je suis le vrai maître de la baguette de sureau_.

Soudainement, une lueur rouge et or jaillit au-dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre. Néa regarda avec effroi Harry et Voldemort se lancer réciproquement un sortilège :

_-Avada Kedavra !_

_-Expeliarmus !_

Le jet de lumière rouge, triompha du vert et la baguette de sureau fit un vol jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'attrape d'un geste. Des hurlements retentirent quand il répliqua et que le corps de Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol. Les acclamations fusèrent, les applaudissements retentirent ! Tout le monde se dirigea vers Harry, tous essayèrent de le toucher. Le soleil illumina la grande salle. Néa se laissa choir par terre, épuisée, et abattue. Petits à petits le tonnerre de joie diminua. Elle vit au loin son père discuter avec Mcgonagall, des aurors emmener le corps de Voldemort. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur :

-_Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_Bien, je crois, père,_ dit-elle doucement.

-_Je dois aider quelques instants, dès qu'Elise sera libre, elle retournera à la maison avec toi. _

Il se tourna d'un mouvement de cape et laissa la place à Cyprien qui se posa à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent assis, collés l'un a l'autre, l'air distrait. Souhaitant oublier toute les horreurs vues et vécues ce soir.

- _On n'est pas mort_, dit-elle les larmes coulant le long de ces joues.

Néa savait que son père donnait un coup de main. Tous apprirent la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie, à titre provisoire, Kingsley Shackelbot. Les nouvelles arrivaient toujours aussi bonnes. Elise aidait madame Pomfresh alors que Severus aidait à transporter les corps. Néa regardait les regards admiratifs que les gens adressaient à l'ancien mangemort. Les parents arrivèrent petit à petit.

-_Oh mon petit Colin !_ Pleurait la maman de ce dernier.

Ils étaient non loin de Néa, qui se releva et alla près d'eux.

-_Vous devez savoir madame, que ces dernières paroles ont été « Je me bats pour la liberté ! »,_ dit Néa, une larme perla au coin de son œil. _Votre fils était plus que courageux._

_-Merci,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Néa s'en alla rejoindre ces amies, assises par tetrre comme des poupées de chiffonc. Certaines familles partirent petit à petit. Les Greengrass vinrent chercher leur fille, qui ne voulut pas lâcher ces amies.

_-Non !_ disait Daphnée. _Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas partir sans elles._

_-Daphnée chérie, elles vont aller bien, tout est finie,_ dit son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

-_Mr Greengrass,_ dit une voix froide bien familière à Néa. _Si elles ne veulent pas se lâcher, laissez-les._

Néa regarda son père avec un air terrifiée.

-_Vous voyez bien qu'elles ne sont pas dans leur état normal_, continua Severus. _Elles n'ont pas dormi, sont épuisées, elles ont combattues, et sont bien trop choquées pour le moment. Ma compagne est psychomage, elle va bientôt rentrer avec elles au manoir. Venez dans quelques jours._

Le scénario se répéta avec les parents de Tracey. Elise revint et transplana avec les filles, aidées des elfes du manoir. Cette nuit-là, les filles dormirent ensemble. Et quand Severus revint durant la nuit, il alla voir si elles se portaient bien avant de regagner sa chambre. Il se joignit à Elise dans le lit :

-_C'est étrange,_ dit-il. _Je ne peux pas le croire…que tout sois terminé._

-_Et pourtant, il faudra bien,_ dit Elise en se collant à lui. _Je suis inquiète pour Néa, tu sais._

-_Elle s'en sortira,_ dit Severus.

-_Pas toute seule,_ dit Elise. _Je suis trop proche d'elle pour l'aider correctement. Elle a vécu tellement de choses affreuses, pour une enfant…_

_-A quoi penses-tu ? _demanda Severus en soupirant.

-_J'ai un ami, qui était en fac avec moi,_ dit Elise. _Il dirige une…maison de repos pour les jeunes sorciers._

_-Elle n'est pas folle,_ _Elise,_ dit Severus d'un ton sec.

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sev,_ dit Elise. _Mais dans un centre fermé, elle sera mieux. Ils s'occuperont d'elle mieux que nous. Toi-même tu vas devoir te reposer, et…_

-_Répondre de mes actes, je sais,_ dit Severus. _J'aimerais qu'elle ne sache rien de cela, et on risque d'avoir les journalistes aux portes du manoir._

Une semaine plus tard, Néa était assise en face de Severus et d'Elise, ils buvaient le thé simplement.

-_Tu sais, ma chérie, avec ton père on en a largement discuté_, dit Elise. _Et nous pensons, qu'il serait bien pour toi, que tu te rendes dans un centre pour les jeunes sorciers qui ont subis des choses…_

Néa manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Elle posa brusquement sa tasse dans la soucoupe.

-_Je te demande pardon ?_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Vous voulez m'enfermer chez les fous ?_

_-Pas chez les fous Néa,_ dit Elise.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-_Vous ne pensez pas que je vais y aller, réellement…C'est une blague ?_

_-Non,_ répondit Severus froidement.

-_Ça vient de toi,_ dit Néa en s'énervant et en parlant à Elise. _Avec tes maudites idées de psychomage à la noix !_

_-Antinéa !_ Gronda Severus.

_-Je n'irais pas !_ s'indigna-t-elle. _Je ne suis pas folle !_

_-Tu iras, même si je dois t'y trainer pas le col de ta robe !_

Néa sortit en claquant la porte. Severus accompagna Néa le soir même au centre. Il eut mal au cœur de la laisser là, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Le psychomage lui assura qu'elle serait, au vu de son dossier, très étroitement surveillée. Néa resta dans ce centre jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Elle eut l'autorisation de sortir une fois pour se rendre aux funérailles officielle de tous les combattants morts pendant cette guerre. Néa allait pour la dernière fois de sa vie, chanter avec la chorale. Ils transplanèrent dans le parc du château où se trouvaient de nombreuses chaises. Tout le monde était habillé de blanc. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son unique fille :

_-Ça ira,_ dit-il.

_-Merci père,_ souffla-t-elle.

Nous étions le deux juillet, cela faisait deux mois que la tragédie avait eu lieu. Elle se rendit prés d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Ron.

-_Bonjour, Néa !_ dit Harry en souriant.

-_Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?_ demanda Néa.

_-Ça commence à aller_, dit Harry. _Et toi ?_

Néa se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione, qui lui souriait doucement.

-_Vous ne leur avait pas dit ?_ dit Néa étonnée

Néa échangeait des lettres avec Ginny et Hermione.

-_On ne savait pas si tu voulais que ça se sache_, dit Hermione.

Néa lui sourit doucement.

-_Mes parents m'ont fait suivre une thérapie dans un centre pour jeunes sorcier,_ dit Néa.

-_Oh dur…_dit Ron.

-_Bah, je m'amuse bien,_ dit Néa avec un geste désinvolte. _Je fais tourner en bourrique tous les médicomages._

Les garçons rigolèrent.

-_Mais j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle vous concernant tous les deux, c'est bien !_ dit Néa.

Dans leurs lettres, Hermione et Ginny avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles. Bien évidemment celles de Ginny, ne seraient effectives qu'à la fin de sa septième année.

-_Merci,_ répondirent en chœur.

-_Moi je crois que de mon côté, il va bientôt y avoir un mariage, _dit Néa en montrant Severus et Elise d'un bref geste de la main.

_-C'est vrai ?_ dit Hermione. _Je suis tellement contente pour le professeur Rogue._

_-Qui l'eut cru, hein ?_ fit Ron.

Néa éclata de rire suivit des autres.

-_Néa !_ s'exclama une voix.

Elle se retourna et vit Ernie Macmillan courir vers elle.

-_Bonjour Ernie !_ dit Néa en lui faisant la bise.

_-Salut ! Salut à tous !,_ dit-il. _Vite, on t'attend, on est en retard._

-_Ok,_ dit-elle avant de se retourner. _On se voit tout à l'heure, bisous !_

Elle courut à la suite d'Ernie, vers l'estrade. Le monde qu'il y avait été impressionnant. Le professeur McGonagall monta sur une petite estrade et fit un discours de présentation, avant de découvrit un monument, d'un coup de baguette. Il s'agissait d'une stèle immense, en marbre clair, où les noms de toutes les victimes étaient gravés en or. Ensuite, ce fut autour de la chorale. Néa entama les premières notes, avant d'être rejoint par les autres :

_Wherever I go_

_Far away and anywhere_

_Time after time you always shine_

_Through dark of night calling after me_

_And wherever I climb_

_Far away and anywhere_

_you raise me high beyond the sky_

_Through stormy night lifting me above_

_Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus_

_Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus_

_Venite Spiritu Venite Spiritus_

_Far away beyond the sky_

Leurs voix résonnaient jusqu'au tréfonds du château, elles vibraient, faisaient ressentir un sentiment de paix…

_Whenever I cry_

_Far away and anywhere_

_you hear me call when shadows fall_

_your light of hope showing me the way_

_And wherever I climb_

_Far away and anywhere_

_you raise me high beyond the sky_

_Through stormy night lifting me above_

_Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus_

_Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus_

_Venite Spiritu Venite Spiritus_

Tous les sorciers présents, rejoignirent la chorale pour le dernier refrain. C'était si beau… Néa pensa au professeur Lupin, à son oncle Ted, à Nymphadora et chanta comme jamais auparavant, les imaginant là-haut en train de les écouter…

_Far away beyond the sky…_

Néa retourna au « Young Wizards'house ». Cyprien venait la voir souvent et Severus et Elise venaient tous les jours. Narcissa avait voulu voir sa nièce qui refusa catégoriquement de la voir. Androméda lui rendit quelques visites avec le petit Teddy. Ce séjour lui fit un bien fou, et elle en sortit sereine et paisible.

Un jour Androméda, venant rendre visite au manoir Rogue trouva sa nièce à genoux dans la cour en train de récurer des chaudrons. Au vu de sa tête, et de ses sourcils froncés, elle ne le faisait pas de son plein gré.

_-Bonjour ma chérie,_ dit Androméda.

-_Ah, bonjour Tante Andro,_ dit-elle en se levant pour saluer sa tante.

_-Pourquoi es-tu punie ?_ demanda Androméda en haussant les sourcils.

-_Allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce sorcier sénile_, marmonna-t-elle.

-_Je t'entends, sais-tu ?_ dit Severus en sortant.

Néa souffla d'agacement.

_-Bonjour Severus,_ dit Androméda.

-_Androméda,_ salua Severus. _Mademoiselle est punie pour avoir osé invoquer de la magie noire, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait y laisser la vie._

_-Pour lui sauver la vie,_ dit Néa à sa tante. _Comme quoi, on ne gagne pas toujours à être gentille…_

Pendant ce temps, la reconstruction du château avait été commencée et serait probablement finie pour la rentrée scolaire. Il y eut de longs procès, auxquels Severus contribua pour identifier les mangemorts. Il fut lui-même acquitté grâce aux témoignages du professeur McGonagall et d'Harry Potter. Minerva McGonagall fut nommée à la direction du collège Poudlard, et insista pour que Severus conserve son poste de maître des potions (le professeur Slughorn ayant eu l'envie soudaine de partir en retraite). Une exception fut faite aux élèves de septièmes années qui n'avaient pu s'inscrire cette année à Poudlard. Ils pourraient entamer une nouvelle septième année en externat. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley entrèrent à l'école d'Aurors sans problèmes. Hermione Granger avait insisté pour passer ses examens comme les autres, elle avait étudié pendant deux mois. Elle fut nommée major de promotion avec Antinéa, puis alors qu'Antinéa se dirigeait vers la faculté de magie de Paris, elle entrait en stage au ministère. Bellatrix, qui avait réussi à survivre par on ne sait quel moyen, fut jugée et emmenée à Azkaban dans le quartier de haute sécurité, tout comme les autres mangemorts restés en vie, dont Lucius Malefoy. Néa mit beaucoup de temps avant de reprendre confiance en sa tante Narcissa, qu'elle associait sans arrêt à cette mauvaise période. Narcissa se réconcilia avec sa sœur ainée. Daphnée se dirigea vers les Etats-Unis avec Tracey, pour entrer à la faculté de magie supérieure de Salem. Néa s'installa à Paris avec Cyprien. Elle était prête, enfin à entrer dans le monde adulte…ou presque.

Il est vrai qu'à douze ans, cette petite française débarquant en Angleterre ne se doutait pas qu'elle vivrait autant de choses, qu'elle serait heureuse ou qu'elle souffrirait autant. Désormais, elle en avait dix-sept. Elle avait un père qu'elle adorait, sans qu'il ait changé de comportement. Une maman formidable, qu'Elise était. Ces parents, lui offrirent le plus beau des cadeaux: un petit frêre. Elle avait enfin sa vie de famille, elle était heureuse…Pour une fois, tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.


	70. Epilogue

Bonsoir les amis,

C'est avec un grand plaisir, et un pincement au coeur que je poste l'épilogue d'Antinéa Pritchard... J'ai passé un an et demi de pur bonheur en écrivant cette histoire, en recevant des review en dialoguant avec les lecteurs. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivis jusqu'à maintenant. Pour le moment, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour me sortir de l'univers d'Antinéa, et on se retrouvera peut-être l'année prochaine avec une autre fiction.

Sachez que vos reviews, vos commentaires me touche profondément. Vous avez fait ma joie pendant un an et demi. Je ne me serais jamais douté que cette histoire plairait autant.

Je vous laisse découvrir l'épilogue, les Os seront publiés dans le courant de la semaine :)

Sur ce, je vous dis Bon vent et Merci !

Gros bisous,

Justine...

* * *

><p>Au tout début de l'été 2006, un sorcier au teint pâle vêtu d'une robe noire, comme à l'accoutumée, était assis, l'air pensif, sur l'une des chaises inconfortable de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Severus détestait les hôpitaux, c'était un fait. Des malades se plaignant à longueur de journées, le passage vif des médicomages et des infirmières dans les couloirs blanc cassé. La secrétaire à l'entrée était aussi agréable qu'un scrout à pétard. Comble de l'agacement : il avait croisé Gilderoy Lockhart au détour d'un couloir, qui avait insisté pour lui signer une photo dédicacée. Severus se fit violence pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique sanglante. Il était assis, en se tenant le front, légèrement inquiet. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement.<p>

-_Oui madame… nous arrivons tout de suite ! _s'écria une médicomage apeurée.

La porte à peine fermée, un bruit de verre brisé retentit suivit de plusieurs cris incompréhensibles. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant son gendre sortir à la suite de la médicomage.

-_Retournez-y voyons !_ dit-il à la médicomage. _Elle va finir par me tuer ! Ah Professeur Rogue ! C'est une catastrophe !_

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon et ses manches remontées.

_-Chambers,_ dit Severus en se relevant. _Que se passe-t-il encore ?_

_-Elle est impossible…Elle a fait partir les quatre infirmières et la médicomage ose à peine s'approcher d'elle. Ou est Elise ?_

-_Elle est partie chercher Ulrich,_ répondit Severus. _Il voulait être là. Vous devriez y retourner, non ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-_Elle va me tuer,_ dit Cyprien sur un ton suppliant. _Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie._

-_Très bien,_ dit Severus en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de travail où se trouvait la jeune femme allongée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement défaits. Son front était remplit de gouttes de sueur, ses joues étaient rouges. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre, et l'autre était posée sur son front. Elle soufflait frénétiquement et semblait souffrir.

_-JE VOUS AI DIT DE… PÈRE ?_ s'écria-t-elle avant de lancer un regard noir à son mari.

_-Tu compte réveiller les morts ?_ dit Severus froidement ce qui qui eut le résultat de calmer un peu la jeune femme. _On m'a fait remarquer, pour ne pas changer, que tu étais insupportable._

_-Comment ?_ s'indigna-t-elle en soufflant. _Tu es allé te plaindre ?_ Siffla-t-elle en menaçant son mari du regard. _ALORS LÀ C'EST LE COMBLE ! C'EST MOI QUI SOUFFRE, PAR TA FAUTE ! SI JE SUIS GROSSE C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! ET TU OSES ALLER TE PLAINDRE À MON PÈRE_ !

-_Mais enfin, ma chérie…,_ essaya de dire Cyprien

_-MA CHÉRIE…MA CHÉRIE ?_ s'écria-t-elle. _TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ? JE SOUFFRE ET TOI TU M'APPELLE MA CHÉRIE ? NON MAIS JE RÊVE !_

_-Antinéa !_ s'écria Severus glacialement. _Tu vas arrêter ton cirque, maintenant !_

_-JE NE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDÉ VOTRE AVIS ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE AUSSI ! _S'écria-t-elle, _SI VOUS M'AVIEZ EMPÊCHÉ DE ME MARIER AVEC CE TRAITRE, IL NE M'AURAIT PAS MISE ENCEINTE ! PARTEZ TOUS !_ cria-t-elle avant de sangloter. _JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !_

Elle attrapa tout ce qu'il y avait à portée de main et commença à les lancer vers Severus et Cyprien qui sortirent en un mouvement vif, essoufflés dans le couloir.

_-Même sa mère, aussi folle qu'elle pouvait être n'a pas été ainsi_, dit Severus avec un regard noir. _Insupportable gamine, elle ne changera donc jamais._

Severus releva les yeux vers le garçon qui hochait la tête.

-_Arrêtez donc d'hocher la tête comme un crétin, Chambers !_ dit-il froidement. _Je vous rappelle que c'est votre femme !_

_-Mais…mais…_begaya-t-il.

_-Père !_ s'exclama une toute petite voix. _Ça y est le bébé est né ?_

Cyprien se retourna vivement pour voir le jeune Rogue. Il possédait la finesse de visage d'Elise. Ses cheveux descendants jusqu'au cou étaient d'un noir aussi pur que l'onyx, dont ses yeux étaient doté. Ulrich était âgé de six ans. Il était différent d'Antinéa. Toujours très calme, discret, un soupçon machiavélique, et d'une intelligence incroyable. Il adorait jouer aux échecs, surtout quand sa sœur jouait avec lui et qu'il triomphait d'elle. S'en suivait dès lors, une longue dispute dans laquelle Antinéa accusait son père d'avoir ensorcelé le jeu pour permettre à son jeune frère de gagner.

_-Ulrich attend moi !_ s'exclama une voix plus âgée. _Ah vous êtes là !_

_-Elise je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir_, dit Cyprien pendant que le garçon embrassait son père. _Vous devez y aller, elle est insupportable._

A ce moment précis, l'aide-médicomage sortit en pleurs de la salle.

- _J'apprendrai les échecs à mon cousin_, disait Ulrich sérieux tout à coup en croisant les mains l'air machiavélique. _Comme çà lui aussi, il pourra vaincre Antinéa la plus mauvaise perdante du monde sorcier._

_-Je vais me changer et je vais la voir,_ dit Elise, _ma pauvre petite chérie…_

Severus et Cyprien la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec Ulrich. Elise rentra dans la salle et ne ressortit pas. Quelques heures plus tard des cris perçant se firent entendre, et Elise ressorti de la salle assez fatiguée avec un grand sourire.

-_Félicitation Messieurs, vous voilà père et grand-père de deux jolies petites filles._

Cyprien manqua de tomber dans les pommes et Severus manqua de s'étrangler.

_-Deux ?_ S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

_-Et oui, _répondit Elise, _des jumelles. Néa dort et les médicomages s'occupent de laver et d'habiller les petites. Donc il faudra attendre un peu de temps_

_-Des filles, beurk,_ commenta Ulrich. _On peut les voir ?_

-_Pas encore mon chéri, mais ça ne serait tarder. J'y retourne, je viendrais vous chercher._

Ulrich se rassit aussitôt, quelque peu contrarié et regarda Cyprien qui semblait sangloter.

_-Cyprien, tu n'es pas heureux?_ demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'une façon très familiale.

Severus se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

-_Eh bien Chambers, pourquoi pleurez-vous donc ?_

_-Mais si, je suis heureux_, dit-il. _Seulement, professeur, vous vous rendez compte ? Deux !... deux filles…des jumelles_ !

_-Pour ça, je dois dire que vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié Chambers_, ricana-t-il. _Imaginez un peu que les deux petites aient le même caractère que ma fille_.

Cyprien replongea la tête dans ses mains.

-_Père ?_ demanda Ulrich.

_-Oui, Ulrich,_ répondit Severus.

_-Eh bien…c'est étrange car je n'ai pas vu la maman dragon déposer les bébés, elle est passée par où ?_ demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Severus maudissait Elise et ses idées tordues, il fallait bien être une psychomage de malheur pour avoir des idées pareilles. Quand Ulrich avait posé la question de « Comment faire les bébés », il y a quelque mois, Elise lui avait dit que c'était une gentille maman dragon qui apportait les bébés. Le petit s'était fait à l'idée et Severus croyait en être débarrassé, visiblement il s'était trompé.

_-Nous verrons cela plus tard_, dit Severus.

-_Mais pourquoi ?_ dit le petit en fronçant les sourcils et fusillant son père du regard.

_-Parce que ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu d'en parler, la discussion est close, _répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

_-Vous pouvez venir,_ dit Elise en sortant à moitié de la chambre.

Severus se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, suivit d'Ulrich. Il attendit un instant que le jeune papa rentre, puis s'avança à son tour. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Néa, elle tenait une toute petite chose gigotante. La jeune femme de 25 ans paraissait fatiguée et émue. Severus s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Elise se rapprocha avec l'autre petite.

-_Félicitation, ma chérie,_ dit-il en souriant. _Je suis fier de toi._

_-Père, Laissez-moi vous présenter Camille et Charlotte Chambers,_ répondit Néa souriante en lui tendant l'une des jumelles.

Severus, se retrouva vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Il prit le bébé et croisa une paire d'yeux azur le regardant profondément. Il sourit au bébé et lui fit un délicat bisou. Les petites filles étaient identiques, toute deux avaient déjà des petits cheveux foncés et les mêmes yeux que leur maman. On pouvait les différencier par leurs petits pyjamas roses, où leurs prénoms étaient brodés.

Severus n'a jamais pleuré beaucoup dans sa vie d'adulte, mais en voyant sa petite fille, qui était maintenant une maman, il versa une larme…

**11 ans plus tard,**

Severus été assis comme à son habitude depuis le temps à côté du professeur McGonagall qui prendrait sa retraite à la fin de l'année (à l'âge de 82 ans), lui laissant la place. Les rapports entre eux étaient devenus cordiaux et la directrice lui avait fait savoir qu'elle voulait que ce soit lui qui reprenne la direction du collège. En attendant, il restait toujours le maître des potions, affreux et intransigeant directeur de Serpentard.

-_ Severus,_ demanda Minerva. _Sauriez-vous où se trouve votre fille ?_

-_La question adéquate serait plutôt, où se trouvent mes enfants?_ dit-il froidement.

En sortant de sa maitrise de potion, Antinéa avait commencé à rédigé des articles pour la mensuelle revue des potioniste et en était devenue éditrice après la naissance des jumelles. Elle pouvait ainsi travailler chez elle en s'occupant de ses filles, pendant que Cyprien était à la tête du bureau national de droit sorcier du ministère de la magie française. Quelques années plus tard, le professeur McGonagall lui proposa une place à mi-temps à Poudlard. Néa enseignait les potions aux quatre premières années (chose qui plaisait particulièrement à Severus qui n'aimait pas enseigner aux plus jeunes), et continuait à diriger la revue à distance. Elle avait bien évidemment des façons d'enseigner bien elle, ce qui n'était pas toujours du gout de Severus. Il se rappela vaguement l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle entamerait une maitrise en potions. Elle était une jeune dame épanouie et ravissante. Un peu trop laxiste avec ses filles, selon Severus. Ses élèves l'adoraient, ils aimaient son côté « trouvons un sens joyeux au monde des potions ». Ces derniers perdaient vite leurs sourires en entrant en cinquième année chez Severus.

Son fils, Ulrich, du haut de ses dix-sept ans était un jeune garçon mince aux traits délicats. Ses cheveux coupé en un dégradé court étaient fins et aussi noirs que ceux de Severus. Il ressemblait à Néa par bien des façons : étant vif d'esprit et intelligent, il avait développé un comportement très sûr de lui, et parfois même arrogant. Cependant, il était souvent très calme et bien moins impulsif. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Néa apparut, le visage crispé et contrarié. Elle s'avança d'un pas raide jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Elle portait une longue robe violette sombre qui trainait au sol derrière elle. Son frère la suivait posément, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, les mains dans les poches. Il prit place auprès de ses amis l'air de rien. Antinéa, elle, prit place près de son père. Néa se contenta de fixer son assiette d'un regard malveillant, semblant oublier qu'elle était vue de tous. Severus se pencha de son côté.

-_Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es en retard et contrariée_, demanda-t-il froidement.

Néa releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard assassin.

-_Ton fils_, dit-elle les dents serrées.

-_Oh, il t'a encore battu aux échecs_, dit Severus en souriant moqueusement. _Tu ne t'es pas encore lassée ?_

-_J'ai dû perdre la main pendant ma maitrise_, dit Néa pour se rassurer elle-même. _Je te battais toujours._

_-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je faisais exprès de perdre ?_ dit Severus. _J'ai toujours su jouer parfaitement aux échecs._

Néa le regarda avec un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et le professeur Sinistra entra en tenant deux fillette par la main et un jeune garçon blond dans l'autre suivit de toutes les premières années.

Severus et Néa froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. La plupart des élèves furent surpris de voir une expression identique et dangereuse sur les visages des deux professeurs Rogue. Le professeur Sinistra tenait les jumelles. Elles étaient identiques en tout point. Elles avaient les cheveux attachés en une tresse noire et les yeux azur comme leur maman. Tout comme Néa, elles avaient des paupières lourdes et le sourire arrogant. Mais là où Néa avait un nez droit, elles avaient le nez aquilin de leur père et ses traits fins, et non légèrement creusés comme Néa. En arrivant près du tabouret où se trouvait le chapeau, elle les lâcha et commença la répartition.

-_Bones Clara,_ dit-elle.

Une petite fille s'avança doucement, Néa reconnu la fille de Susan qui avait accouchée peu de temps après Néa. Susan et son mari avaient pris le nom de Bones pour rendre hommage à sa famille décédée.

-_Poufsouffle !_ s'écria le choixpeau.

_-Boot Aaron._

Le fils de Terry Boot, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, pensa Néa.

-_Serdaigle !_

_-Chambers Camille._

Le cœur de Néa battait fortement. Sa petite fille s'avança l'air digne vers le choixpeau pas le moins du monde intimidée. Elle s'assit et le professeur Sinistra posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-_Serpentard !_

La fillette se leva sous les applaudissements de la salle et se rendit vers sa table en donnant une tape dans les mains de sa sœur.

_-Chambers Charlotte._

L'autre fillette s'avança comme sa sœur, les murmures dans la salle allaient bon train.

-_Serpentard ! _

Néa fut soulagée. Elle avait cru qu'elles seraient séparées, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir Cyprien. Néa aimait tellement ses deux petites filles. Les deux fillettes étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre en se chuchotant des choses.

_-Je suis maudit !_ murmura Severus.

Néa ricana. La répartition suivit son cours, à un moment on entendit.

_-Londubat Silvestra._

Une fillette toute blonde monta les marches mais rata la dernière. C'est donc rouge de honte qu'elle prit place sous le choixpeau. Néa entendit son père pouffer un « tel père, telle fille ». Neville était devenu professeur de botanique après le départ du professeur Chourave qui désirait visiter la forêt amazonienne. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup plus à Hannah qu'à Neville, sauf peut-être au niveau de la maladresse dont elle semblait avoir héritée.

_-Gryffondor !_

_-Macmillan Bastian_

Un garçon minuscule s'avança en tremblant.

-_Poufsouffle_

_-Malefoy Scorpius._

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les élèves regardaient Scorpius. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et après un rapide coup d'œil à Néa, il s'assit sur le tabouret.

_-Serpentard !_

Tout le monde applaudit, même Severus. Il y eut deux demoiselles seulement qui n'applaudirent pas, les jumelles se contentèrent de lancer un regard noir à Scorpius, leur cousin.

_-Nott Agatha._

La fille de Théo et de Tracey, se dit Néa. La jeune Agatha était la meilleure amie des jumelles. De taille menue, elle était brune aux yeux gris. Elle était si petite qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir trois ans de moins que les autres.

-_Serpentard_

_-Potter Albus_

Encore une fois le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Le jeune garçon s'avança, légèrement terrifié. Il jeta un œil à Néa qui avait l'immense joie d'être sa marraine. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire. Le choixpeau mit une minute entière avant de se décider et de crier :

_-Serpentard !_

Néa applaudit suivit de toute la salle. Elle vit le frère ainé d'Albus faire la moue et entendit son père soupirer une fois encore qu'il était maudit.

_-Un Potter ! Dans ma maison…, je suis maudit !_

_-Enfin père, n'oubliez pas quel est son deuxième prénom_, rappela Néa.

_-humpf._

La répartition continua. Les jumeaux Scamander furent séparé. L'un alla à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serdaigle. La jeune Rose Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor et la répartition se finit avec Séraphina Zabini envoyée à Serdaigle.

Le professeur Sinistra demanda discrètement aux deux professeurs Rogue d'aller attendre dans la petite salle à côté de la grande salle. Ils attendaient là depuis cinq minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumelles, Scorpius et le professeur Sinistra.

-_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

-_Les demoiselles Chambers se sont battues avec ce jeune homme,_ expliqua Aurora.

_-Toutes les deux ?_ demanda Néa aussi froidement que son père.

-_Non, une seule et c'est là qu'est le problème,_ dit Aurora un peu ennuyée. _Quand le préfet les a interpellés elles se sont mélangées et on ne sait pas qui s'est battue._

Néa regarda ses deux filles qui sourirent adorablement en battant des cils.

_-Camille…Charlotte, _demanda Néa en français en fronçant les sourcils. _Laquelle d'entre vous s'est battue ?_

_-C'est moi_, répondit la première.

-_Ou peut-être moi,_ répondit la deuxième.

-_C'est une question…,_ commença Charlotte

-_Assez difficile…,_ finit Camille

-_Les filles soyez gentilles_, demanda Néa.

-_Nous ne savons plus, un trou de mémoire inopiné_, répondirent-elles en chœur et en anglais.

_-Très bien,_ dit Severus d'un ton sec. _Tous les trois en retenue dans mon bureau cette semaine. _

Le professeur Sinistra jugea le moment opportun, et sortit doucement.

-_Mais c'est injuste,_ S'indigna Camille en français. _Ne le laissez pas faire, maman !_

_-Maman ! Dites quelque chose,_ dit Charlotte en se rapprochant de sa mère.

-_Ma tante,_ implora Scorpius. _C'est Lola qui m'a attaqué, je suis sûr !_

Les deux fillettes se retournèrent.

-_Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Lila ?_ dit Charlotte sèchement.

-_Lola_, soupira Antinéa.

-_Moi c'est Lila,_ répondit la fillette.

-_Non, tu es bien Lola,_ répondit Néa froidement. _Je sais très bien reconnaître mes filles._

-_Antinéa, ne peux-tu pas arrêter de les surnommer Lila et Lola ?_ S'énerva Severus.

-_Tout le monde m'appelle bien Néa,_ répondit-elle. _Mais trois semaines ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop…_

Elle se tut en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança. Les jumelles se retournèrent vers leur grand-père.

-_Grand-père,_ dirent-elles en même temps en clignant des yeux. _S'il-vous-plaît. _

_-Non,_ répliqua-t-il sèchement. _Et ici c'est professeur. Et vous serez punie aussi pendant les vacances de noël._

_-Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !_ s'indigna Camille

Charlotte se retourna vers sa mère.

-_Maman ! C'est injuste !_ s'indigna-t-elle.

-_On le diras à papa,_ dirent-elles en chœur.

-_Retournez dans la grande salle,_ ordonna Severus. _Et à ce sujet, félicitation pour votre répartition à Serpentard, _ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Lila et Lola croisèrent les bras en même temps, et sortirent sans un mot pour personnes. Néa s'approcha de Scorpius.

-_Félicitation à toi aussi, mon poussin_, dit-elle gentiment. _Tes parents vont être contents. Tu n'es pas blessé ?_

_-Non, ma tante,_ répondit-il en souriant. _Je surveillerai Lila et Lola._

Il sortit en vitesse pour rejoindre sa table. Néa se retourna vers son père.

-_Il va falloir arrêter de donner tous ces surnoms,_ dit-il agacé.

_-Oh, papa détendez-vous,_ dit Néa en tapotant l'épaule de son père. _Je surnomme mes élèves de la même façon. Ils m'aiment tous bien, vous devriez essayez, parce que là vous êtes un peu vieux jeu._

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de regagner sa place, suivit de son père qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

A la table des Serpentards, Lila et Lola discutait avec Agatha.

_-James, nous a parlé d'un passage vers prés-au-lard, on devrait y aller cette nuit,_ disait Lila.

-_Mais que va-t-on faire de Rusard ?_ demanda Agatha de sa toute petite voix.

_-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse du chat,_ chuchota Lola.

_-Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on y aille toutes seules,_ dit Lila.

Lola se retourna vers Albus qui les écoutaient avec attention.

_-Dis Al, tu veux venir avec nous ?_

Il sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

-_Je prendrais la cape d'invisibilité de mon frère,_ dit-il. _Je lui ai pris ce matin quand il ne regardait pas._

-_Lila, nous on s'occupera du chat après le diner,_ dit Lola.

-_Parfait Lola,_ répondit sa sœur en lui frappant dans les mains.

Personne à Poudlard ne se doutait que deux jumelles aussi diaboliques l'une que l'autre venaient d'arriver…


	71. Bonus 1

Coucou ! Eh oui, vous pensiez en avoir fini avec moi mais non ! Je suis de retour pour les fêtes de fin d'année avec des bonus dans mon panier ;-)

Merci pour les ajouts récents, et pour vos commentaires de fin de fic ! Je vous aime !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remise des diplômes<strong>_

Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, la reconstruction du château était presqu'achevée. Les élèves, avaient passés leurs examens fin juillet. Les ASPIC s'étaient déroulés au ministère de la magie, faute de place à Poudlard. Le mois d'août arriva doucement, Néa, qui était partie en vacance avec ses amies et Cyprien, revint juste à temps pour la remise des diplômes officiels. La cérémonie se déroulait dans le parc du château, devant le lac. Une estrade gigantesque était placée devant celui-ci. Et devant cette estrade, s'étendaient des centaines de sièges. Plus loin, des tentes magiques avaient été installées pour permettre aux élèves de se préparer. Chacune des quatre maisons possédait une toge à ses propres couleurs. Néa ajustait sa toge verte bouteille, et passa son écharpe argentée.

-Daph,ta robe est mal mise derrière, dit-t-elle. Et Tracey, ton chignon n'est pas droit.

-Alors au diable, le chignon manuel, répondit celle-ci en pointant sa baguette vers sa tête. Néa se regardait dans la glace en se passant du blush léger.

-Hum, et pour vous c'est quand la rentrée ?

-En Automne, répondirent-elles. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous à Salem.

-A Paris, il y a Cyprien, et j'ai été admise, répondit Néa en riant. Mon père ne le sait pas encore.

-Waouh, la médicomagie, souffla Tracey.

-Non, ce n'est plus çà, dit Néa avec un clin d'œil. Approchez, je vais vous le dire…

Les filles se redressèrent en rigolant.

-Par Morgane, oui, il va être surpris, dit Daphnée en souriant.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, couina la voix du professeur Flitwick. Il est l'heure, dépêchons, s'il-vous-plait !

Néa sortit accompagnée de ses amies, et elles allèrent se mettre en rang.

-Les Serpentards ici, Serdaigle juste là, Non, les Poufsouffle à droite…L'autre droite ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick sous les regards moqueur et les sourires des élèves. Les Gryffondors ne bougez plus, Où est Londubat ?!

Le discours du professeur McGonagall retentit :

-Mesdames, Messieurs, le Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-elle derrière son pupitre, habillée d'une robe noire avec l'écusson de Poudlard. Laissez-moi vous présenter la promotion 1997 du collège Poudlard!

Un air retentit dans l'air, une douce mélodie, chantée par la chorale toute neuve, et les maisons s'avancèrent. Les Serdaigles ouvraient la marche, suivit des Serpentard, ensuite venaient les Gryffondors, et les Poufsouffles fermaient la marche. Ils s'avançaient sous les applaudissements de la foule. Néa vit dans l'assemblée, Cyprien, Candice et Victoire assis auprès d'Elise. Sur l'estrade, se trouvaient les professeurs, debout, applaudissant. Néa fit un signe à ses tantes Androméda et Narcissa. Les élèves prirent place sur les chaises leurs étant destinées. Les professeurs reprirent leurs places initiales.

-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous voir ici présents, annonça le professeur McGonagall. J'aimerais que, tous, nous nous levions pour la gloire des personnes disparues lors de cette guerre, afin d'observer une minute de silence.

Tout le monde se leva, et observa solennellement la minute de silence. Le professeur McGonagall fit un geste de la main et tout le monde reprit place.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que les majors de promotion de cette année sont Miss Antinéa Rogue, qui entreprendra des études de médicomagie à la Faculté de Magie supérieure de Paris, pour la maison Serpentard. Miss Hermione Granger, qui entrera en stage au département de la coopération magique du Ministère de la Magie, pour la maison Gryffondor. Monsieur Terry Boot, qui partira étudier les créatures magiques en Australie, pour la maison Serdaigle. Et Miss Laure Zeller, qui entrera au service pédiatrie de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, pour la maison Poufsouffle.

Néa se releva, joyeuse et sourit a Hermione. Les majors de promotion se levèrent et allèrent chercher leurs diplômes, en saluant tous les professeurs. Néa pouffa en serrant la main de son père ce qui lui valut un léger regard d'avertissement. Severus avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait grandie si vite. Il la revit tout bébé, puis petite fille, et enfin adolescente en étant la plus jeune de sa classe, pour finalement devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait quand même était admise en médicomagie dans la Faculté de Magie supérieur la mieux réputée de France. Il en était plus que fier. Il écouta distraitement le discours ennuyeux de Granger qui avait fait toute une tirade pour ne pas changer. Néa s'avança et prit la parole.

-Bonjour à toutes et tous, dit-elle posément et enjouée, pas le moins du monde intimidée. Je suis plus que comblée et heureuse de recevoir mon diplôme en cette journée, qui nous sommes d'accord est superbe. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes compagnons d'école qui ont disparus. Je suis fière de savoir que désormais, tout le monde sera à sa place dans notre société, et que plus personne ne sera renié. Tout le monde, je crois, sait que je n'ai pas toujours été très facile à vivre. Je souhaite remercier du fond du cœur mes deux tantes adorées, qui m'ont apporté tout l'amour maternel dont j'avais besoin. Et mes amies, françaises et anglaises, pour leur soutien. Je dois vous annoncer que notre chère directrice s'est quelque peu trompée sur mon avenir, je ne vais pas poursuivre mes études en Médicomagie…

Severus fronça les sourcils. Néa observa avec amusement ses deux tantes froncer les sourcils en même temps. Elle offrit un sourire en coin.

-Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je suis bien admise à la Faculté de Magie de Paris…afin de faire une maitrise en Potion, dit-elle en souriant à pleine dent.

Severus manqua de tomber de son siège « Que venait-elle de dire ? », le professeur Chourave lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Ah, je vois déjà certains se dire, dit-elle en mimant. « Mais Qu'elle coïncidence, la fille du prof de potions, qui fait des études en potions ». Cela déclencha des rires dans l'assemblée.

-Eh bien, vous n'auriez pas tort. C'est bien ce qui a le plus motivé mon choix : mon père. Il est l'exemple parfait du courage et de la modestie, et j'aimerais tellement lui ressembler. Père, vous êtes plus qu'un modèle, je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur et j'espère un jour être à votre hauteur, conclut Néa, les joues un peu rougies, en se tournant vers le public. Eh bien, j'ai fini !

La foule applaudit bien fort et Néa satisfaite d'elle serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis elles se positionnèrent pour la photo de la Gazette du Sorcier, en tenant leur diplôme dans les mains avec les autres majors. Ils retournèrent à leurs places pour voir la déclaration des autres diplômés. La cérémonie se termina de façon traditionnelle :

-Je vais vous demander de vous lever afin de dire la devise de notre école, demanda le professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde se leva et dit d'une même voix « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ! » A la suite, les élèves entonnèrent l'hymne de Poudlard en chœur. A la fin de la cérémonie, Néa rejoignit ses deux tantes et son fiancé.

-Mes tantes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh ma chérie, dit Androméda, je suis si fière de toi.

-Merci tante Androméda.

-Félicitation, Néa chérie, dit Narcissa en l'embrassant.

-Merci, tante Cissa, dit Néa avant de se retourner vers Cyprien.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh comme tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Toi aussi, Félicitation Major, dit-il en souriant.

-Merci, répondit Néa en rougissant.

Severus ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné d'Elise.

-Il faut des photos ! s'exclama Androméda. Allez, chérie, mets-toi avec ton père. Néa regarda Elise s'éloigner, et Néa rejoignit son père qui posa une main sur son épaule.

-Elise, si tu restes aussi loin, tu ne seras pas sur la photo, dit Néa.

Les yeux d'Elise brillèrent un instant, elle rejoignit Néa et son père. Ensuite vint au tour de toute la famille : Néa entre son petit ami et Drago, derrière eux Severus et Elise, Androméda, et Narcissa. Ensuite on passa aux photos de classes, Néa prit la pose au milieu de toute sa maison, puis avec ses meilleures amies, et finalement une photo avec Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et même Ron. Les deux garçons, Harry et Ron, étaient venus voir leurs amis. Ce soir-là, c'est avec Daphné et Tracey, qu'elle dit au revoir au château. Une fois passée le portail, elles se retournèrent. Et une longue larme coula le long des joues de Néa.

-Et alors Néa ? demanda Tracey avec un sourire. Qui aurait cru que tu pleurerais un jour en quittant ce château.

Néa rigola en essuyant ses larmes.

-Si vous saviez…j'ai été si malheureuse ici et pourtant j'y ai passé certains des plus beaux moments de ma vie…

Elles tournèrent les talons et se rendirent à pied vers Prés-au-Lard, prêtes à quitter Poudlard pour entrer dans une nouvelle vie.


	72. Bonus 2

**VACANCES**

Les filles étaient allongées au soleil sur la plage de sable de fin de Lumahaï, située au nord de l'île.

-_Je voudrais ne jamais quitter cet endroit,_ soupira Daphné

-_Le soleil, la plage, le calme,_ dit Néa en ajustant son maillot.

-_C'est le paradis,_ souffla Candice.

-_Les gens sont si gentils,_ dit Tracey.

-_Juste parce que tu dépense ton argent chez eux,_ fit remarquer Victoire.

-_Chuut les filles,_ gronda Néa. _Reposons-nous._

Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que pour une fois les filles profiteraient de l'après-midi de leur côté et les garçons de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi les garçons se trouvaient non loin de là, observant les filles en train de bronzer.

-_Faites moins de bruit,_ chuchota Jules en souriant.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer doucement en rigolant. Ils s'approchèrent des filles sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivés derrières les filles, ils les attrapèrent brusquement et se dirigèrent vers la mer en courant. Les filles hurlaient encore quand elles finirent au beau milieu de la mer. A ce moment, débuta la plus grande bataille dans la mer jamais vue auparavant. Néa sauta sur Cyprien qui tomba dans l'eau.

-_Je vais te noyer Chambers,_ siffla-t-elle en riant.

-_Tu devras m'attraper d'abord Rogue_, répondit-il l'air complice.

Néa lui resauta dessus en l'embrassant.

_-Mais bientôt cher ami, mon nom de famille sera Chambers_, dit-elle.

-_Mesdames et messieurs accueillez comme il se doit, Madame Antinéa Galatée Violine Chambers. _

_-Ne te moque pas_, dit Néa en l'éclaboussant. _Ce sera Chambers sur les papiers, mais pour le reste cela restera Rogue. Surtout quand je signerai des articles en tant que rédactrice en chef de la revue des potioniste._

_-Rédac en chef, tu vas finir étouffée par ton ambition, ma chérie_, persifla Cyprien en riant.

-_Dixit, monsieur je fais un discours pour ma nomination en tant que représentant du bureau national de droit sorcier, tous les soirs devant le miroir_, répondit Néa en s'enfuyant.

-_Reviens ici !_ s'exclama Cyprien en lui courant après.

Antinéa nageait quand elle se cogna à Jules qui était dans l'eau avec Gontran. Les deux garçons, en même temps, l'attrapèrent par les bras.

_-On la tient Cyp_, s'exclama Jules.

-_Lâchez moi, bande de traitres,_ sifflait Néa. _Vous allez me le payer_.

Cyprien s'approcha les bras croisés, il regarda Néa et commença à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire en essayant de se débattre sans succès. S'en suivit une bataille entre les filles et les garçons, qui dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Plus tard au soir, ils étaient à deux, enlacés, sur la plage.

-_Tout est fini, hein ?_ demanda Néa

-_Oui, enfin, tout est fini,_ répondit Cyprien. _On va vivre en paix, pour toujours maintenant_.

**Un nouveau jour**

Androméda berçait doucement son petit-fils quand une larme coula le long de ses joues. Elle était assise dans le rockingchair de la chambre où la lumière entrait doucement par ce bel après-midi d'aout 98. Le bébé sourit alors que ses cheveux devenaient bleus.

_-Oh mon petit Teddy,_ soupira-t-elle.

Elle coucha le bébé en l'embrassant et alla au salon. L'absence de Ted, de sa fille lui était pesante. Elle pleurait de chagrin quand elle était seule. Sur la cheminée, trônait des photos de Nymphadora avec Ted. Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, lors de sa première année à Poudlard, lors de la remise des diplômes. Androméda leva les yeux vers l'imposant cadre qui la représentait avec Ted le jour de leur mariage. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Des coups furent soudainement frappés à la porte d'entrée. Androméda se leva prudemment en tenant sa baguette, elle n'attendait personne à part Antinéa plus tard dans la soirée. Et cette dernière venait toujours en cheminette. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise sa sœur sur le pas de la porte. Elle portait une robe verte et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés dans son dos.

_-Bonjour_, dit Narcissa mal-à-l'aise.

_-Narcissa_, répondit Androméda froidement. _Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

La plus jeune des sœurs Blacks s'éclaircit la voix.

_-Je…j'aimerai te parler_, dit-elle.

-_Ce n'est pas la peine_, répondit Androméda en essayant de fermer la porte.

Narcissa reprit sur un ton plus froid.

-_J'insiste_, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la porte.

-_Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?_demanda Androméda incertaine.

Elle vit une larme couler sur la joue de Narcissa.

_-Parce que…parce que je suis ta sœur_, dit-elle doucement.

Androméda fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec un certain mépris.

_-Comment oses-tu prétendre cela après autant d'année sans nouvelles ? Après tant d'années d'insultes à mon égard, à l'égard de ma famille ? _

_-Laisse-moi entrer, s'il-te-plait Méda_, insista Narcissa.

-_Où es ta baguette ?_ demanda Androméda.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

_-Comment ? Tu crois que…enfin_, balbutia-t-elle.

-_Donne-la-moi et je te laisse entrer_, ordonna Androméda impérieusement. _Je ne veux pas faire courir le moindre danger à Teddy._

Narcissa soupira et donna sa baguette à sa sœur qui la fit entrer. Narcissa observa l'intérieur.

_-C'est très joli chez toi,_ dit-elle.

Androméda ne répondit pas, elle ouvrit la porte menant au salon et lui fit signe d'entrer. Narcissa entra dans la pièce et vit un charmant petit salon, familiale, cosy. C'était si différent de la froideur ambiante régnant au manoir. Il y avait des portraits et des photos. Elle regarda les diverses photos de Néa avec peine. La jeune fille ne désirait plus venir la voir, ni même lui parler. Severus lui avait dit d'attendre, que la colère d'Antinéa redescende. Mais Narcissa avait l'impression d'attendre en vain.

-_Elles datent d'il y a deux ou trois ans_, fit remarquer Androméda voyant sa sœur en pleine contemplation.

_-Elle ne veut plus me voir_, soupira tristement Narcissa.

_-Et tu t'en étonne_, répondit Androméda. _Si tu savais comme elle a souffert. Et toi, tu voyais Bellatrix faire sans rien dire._

_-Je le sais_, murmura Narcissa prête à pleurer.

Androméda l'aperçut et essaya de se rattraper.

-_Mais elle finira par te pardonner_, dit-elle un peu plus doucement. _Elle le fait toujours._

_-Androméda, si tu savais à quel point je suis navrée, _dit Narcissa.

-_Il est trop tard pour être navrée Cissa,_ s'énerva Androméda.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait appelé sa plus jeune sœur par son diminutif affectif.

_-Vous m'avez tous renié, ce jour-là…Plus personne ne m'a parlé, ma propre famille…Tu n'es même pas revenu me voir, jamais_, poursuivit-elle le cœur empli de rancœur.

_-Je ne pouvais pas !_ Se défendit Narcissa. _Si j'avais pu…_

_-Mère et Père te l'ont peut-être interdit mais quand tu t'es mariée, tu étais libre de tes choix. Plus rien ne t'empêchait de venir_, l'accusa Androméda. _Ni de changer d'allégeance, parce que je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu n'étais pas comme eux !_

_-Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir,_ dit Narcissa. _Et il y avait toujours mère, Lucius et Bella…Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu…Tu es ma sœur…je voulais vraiment_…

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en pleurant.

_-Je suis désolée pour tout…ta fille…Merlin…Comme je m'en veux, comme je m'en veux…_

Le cœur d'Androméda se serra, elle s'approcha de sa jeune sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Narcissa aussi surprise que confuse entoura de ses bras fins les épaules de sa sœur pour la serrer à son tour.

_-Je suis désolée, Méda, désolée…pardonnes-moi pour tout_

_-Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite, mais j'essayerai_, chuchota Androméda en serrant sa sœur. _Si tu savais comme je suis triste et seule depuis…la…depuis…ma fille et Ted._

Androméda se mit à pleurer à son tour.

-_Je serais là maintenant, on peut essayer de former à nouveau une famille_, dit Narcissa. _S'il-te-plait_…

Androméda se releva en essuyant ses larmes, elle attrapa un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à sa sœur avant d'en prendre un pour elle.

_-Un thé citron ?_ demanda-t-elle en hoquetant doucement. _Avec trois sucre et demi, si je me souviens._

Elle vit passer un sourire radieux sur le visage de sa sœur qui hocha la tête. Elles entamèrent une discussion où les mots se délièrent petit à petit. Le temps passa vite, et le petit bébé se réveilla entre deux. Androméda le présenta à Narcissa qui regarda l'enfant avec tendresse. Elles étaient encore en train de discuter quand elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Antinéa.

_-Tante Andro !_ S'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en apparaissant dans la cheminée.

Sourire qui s'en alla aussi vite quand elle aperçut son autre tante. Par geste de réflex, Néa sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Narcissa qui eut un air triste.

-_Que faites-vous là ?_ demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-Antinéa,_ demanda Androméda.

Mais Néa ne l'écoutât pas, son amertume vis-à-vis de sa tante reprenant le dessus.

-_Comment osez-vous venir ici ?_ Siffla-t-elle. _Vous devriez être avec eux à Azkaban, je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu vous en tirer. Si j'avais eu l'autorisation de témoigner…_

_-Antinéa, ça suffit maintenant_, ordonna Androméda en se levant. _Baisse ta baguette, et présente tes excuses à ta tante._

Néa ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils.

_-Antinéa Rogue ne m'oblige pas à répéter_, gronda Androméda. _Dix-sept ans ou pas, tu n'es pas trop vieille pour être punie._

Néa tourna la tête vers sa tante Androméda.

-_Pourquoi ? Comment peux-tu cautionner…_

_-Je ne cautionne rien du tout_, répondit Androméda. _Mais il existe une chose qui s'appelle le pardon, tu devrais essayer ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Maintenant présente tes excuses à ta tante._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_ Insista Néa.

-_Parce qu'il s'agit de ma sœur, Antinéa,_ dit Androméda. _Et je n'accepterai de personne, sous mon toit, aussi peu de respect._

Néa haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers sa tante Narcissa.

-_Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, ma tante,_ dit-elle presque forcée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son autre tante.

-_Puis-je aller voir Teddy, maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Non_, répondit Androméda. _Tu reviendras demain…et ne proteste pas, la prochaine fois tu garderas pour toi tes états d'esprits_.

-_Bien,_ répondit Néa en marmonnant. _À demain, tante Andro, au revoir tante Narcissa_.

Elle croisa les bras et entra dans la cheminée avant de disparaître.

_-N'as-tu pas peur qu'elle t'en veuille ?_ demanda Narcissa inquiète.

_-Bien sûr que non_, répondit Androméda.

_-Ce n'est pas habituel, généralement, elle fait toute une histoire d'un rien_, dit Narcissa.

_-Peut-être avec toi, parce que, te connaissant, tu dois lui passer tous ces caprices_, dit Androméda. _Mais ici, elle comprend qu'elle est loin d'être le centre du monde et que ses mauvais actes ont des conséquences._

_-Tu seras une merveilleuse grand-mère pour Teddy_, affirma Narcissa.

-_Et tu seras une bonne grand-tante, un peu trop généreuse_, répondit Androméda en souriant.

**La vie estudiantine**

**Une surprise de taille !**

Mois de novembre, Faculté de Magie de Paris. Néa entra dans l'auditoire B140 accompagnée de Rose, une nouvelle amie. Elle avait un cours de potions anciennes, partie théorie. Elles se placèrent au dernier rang de l'auditoire en discutant des derniers ragots parisiens comme à leur habitude. Au fond de l'auditoire, elles pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient : parler, manger, boire, faire les devoirs en retard. Le professeur Dontigniac, entra l'air ravi. Air lui étant totalement étranger puisqu'il était plus souvent grognon qu'autre chose.

-_Bonjour à toutes et tous, prenez place les derniers je vous prie,_ s'exclama-t-il.

Il attendit un instant que le calme se fasse et reprit :

_-J'ai une surprise pour vous_, dit-il enjoué. _Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un invité de marque aujourd'hui. Il est considéré comme le meilleur potioniste de sa génération depuis la récente publication de son essai sur l'amortentia utilisée dans les potions de soins par la société des potioniste. Veuillez applaudir le Professeur Severus Rogue_.

Néa sursauta et manqua de tomber de son siège. Elle se releva doucement pour voir au loin son père serrer la main du professeur sous les applaudissements des étudiants.

-_Eh ! Néa,_ chuchota Rose. _Il a le même nom que toi._

_-Oui, j'ai remarqué_, répondit Néa en essayant de se cacher.

_-Merci pour cet accueil, professeur Dontigniac,_ résonna la voix froide et mielleuse et trop familière de son père.

-_Seigneur, pas moyen qu'il soit de ta famille, Néa. Il n'est pas très beau. Et cette voix…_

_-Hum…_

L'exposé était long et ennuyant. Néa n'en pouvait plus. Elle qui pensait être débarrassé de lui au mois pour cinq mois, il trouvait le moyen de se ramener en France. A la fin du cours, elle essaya de se faufiler discrètement de la salle.

-_Néa, tu es étrange,_ fit remarquer Rose.

-_Chut, ne prononce pas mon nom,_ chuchota Néa.

_-Ah Antinéa !_ dit soudainement la voix froide de Severus. _Professeur Dontigniac, saviez-vous que ma fille suivait vos cours ?_

Néa soupira tragiquement et se tourna vers son amie qui avait changé de couleur.

_-Je te présente mon père, Rose ?_

**Un léger problème…**

-_Vous croyez que leurs matelas sont confortables ?_

_-La ferme Jules,_ Siffla Cyprien en colère.

_-Il va me tuer, m'étriper_, dit Néa en faisant les cents pas. _Je l'entends de loin « Tu es insupportable, on ne peut pas te faire confiance… »_

_-Ne t'en fais pas Néa chérie,_ dit Jean. _On lui expliquera tout._

_-Ne m'appelle pas chérie,_ dit Néa en pointant son doigt vers le garçon. _Comment vas-tu lui expliquer que pour tenter une expérience moldue, on a volé une voiture et qu'on s'est fait arrêter pour se retrouver en prison !_

_-Tu nous as juste suivis_, dit Jules. _On dira que tu n'avais pas envie de venir, mais qu'on t'a kidnappé._

Néa regarda avec dégout l'endroit grisâtre où ils se trouvaient. Un « commissariat » du 5e arrondissement de Paris. Néa avait décidé de sortir avec Cyprien et ses amis. Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée dans un bar appelé « l'Antidote ». Mais en sortant du bar, les garçons légèrement saouls insistèrent pour rouler en voiture, « pour essayer ». Néa pas tout à fait elle-même les avaient suivis. Ils avaient bien rigolés, en essayant de faire démarrer la voiture. Jules avait réussi à la faire démarrer mais ils étaient à peine sortis de la rue que les gendarmes arrêtèrent le véhicule en demandant un certain « permis de conduire ». Ils avaient essayés d'expliquer aux dits gendarmes, qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il fallait une autorisation pour conduire. Bien évidemment, ni une ni deux ils se retrouvaient en prison. Il fallut prévenir leurs parents, le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucun téléphone au manoir Rogue. Heureusement, chez Cyprien il y en ait un. Il téléphona à ses parents qui contactèrent le père d'Antinéa. Néa eut un frisson rien qu'en pensant qu'il allait arriver.

-_Antinéa, tu aurais un appareil photo ?_ demanda Jules. _C'est vrai, on devrait tous se prendre en photo._

_-Jules !_ S'exclamèrent Néa et Cyprien en même temps.

-_Les moldus n'ont vraiment pas de gout, c'est vrai chez nous c'est bien plus classe_, dit Jean.

_-Parce que ça t'arrive souvent de te retrouver en prison ?_ dit Néa sur un ton blasé.

_-Disons plutôt que je suis curieux de nature_, dit Jean.

-_Néa aussi s'est déjà faite arrêtée_, dit Cyprien en souriant.

-_Non, ne leur raconte pas ça_, dit Néa en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de son ami.

Cyprien éclata de rire en se dégageant.

-_Quoi ? Miss je suis une fifille bien sage a déjà été arrêtée ?_ s'exclama Jules.

-_Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jules,_ siffla Néa.

_-Alors qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver en prison ?_ demanda Jean le regard rempli d'avidité.

-_Elle a fait le mur à l'école, pour aller à un concert et elle s'est faite prendre par des aurors,_ dit Cyprien d'une traite.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et Néa les suivit.

-_Vous auriez dû être là,_ rigola-t-elle. _Avec les filles, on refusait de leur donner nos noms, ni d'où on venait. Ils s'arrachaient les cheveux_.

Les garçons arrêtèrent de rire tout à coup.

_-Néa…_ intervint Cyprien.

-_Laisse-moi finir,_ dit-elle en râlant. _A la fin vous auriez dû voir la tête de…Pourquoi vous ne riez pas ?_

Néa eut un frisson dans le dos, et se retourna doucement. Severus était accompagné d'Elise. Elle eut un léger sourire en coin (nerveux).

-_Tiens, père, Elise, comment allez-vous ?_ dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_-Elle se moque de moi ?_ demanda Severus froidement à Elise. _Ouvrez !_ dit-il au gardien.

Néa déglutit quand le gardien (moustachu de surcroit) fit un pas vers la grille.

-_Non n'ouvrez pas !_ dit-elle au même gardien.

Les garçons derrière elle rigolèrent. Elle se retourna en les fusillant du regard. Pendant ce temps, Severus entra en compagnie d'Elise en disant au gardien de les laisser seuls. Severus s'avança vers Néa, le regard assassin.

-_Dis-moi ce qui me retient de ne pas te laisser là toute la nuit ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

-_Monsieur,_ dit Jules en s'avançant en souriant. _Néa ne voulait pas venir._

_-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_ demanda Severus froidement.

-_Oh, je suis Jules, un copain de Néa_, dit-il. _On s'amuse bien avec elle, surtout quand elle…_

Néa se frappa la tête doucement avec sa main.

_-Jules, par pitié, tais-toi_, souffla-t-elle. _Je suis désolée, père._

_-Tu es désolée ?_ S'énerva-t-il. _Tu as volé une voiture, nous avons dû venir dans cet endroit moldu au beau milieu de la nuit, et tu es désolée ?_

-_Sev, on devrait en discuter ailleurs_, suggéra Elise. _Viens Cyprien, on te ramène aussi. _

_Severus attrapa sa fille par le poignet, et Cyprien sortit à leur suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le gardien moldu._

_-N'as-tu rien à dire ?_ dit Severus froidement.

Néa se retint de justesse de dire « à la prochaine » et dit à la place :

-_Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour ce dérangement Monsieur l'agent_.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et les raccompagna pour leur rendre leurs affaires.

Ils sortirent très vite du commissariat et Severus transplana dans l'appartement de Cyprien et de sa fille. Ils furent rejoints par Elise, puis par Cyprien. Néa était en colère :

-_Comment avez-vous pu m'humilier de la sorte devant mes amis ?_

_-Je te demande pardon ?_ Siffla Severus. _On nous a réveillés en pleine nuit, pour venir te chercher dans une prison moldue ! Tu as volé une voiture ! _

_-Je ne l'ai pas volé toute seule la voiture,_ fit remarquer Néa.

-_Méfie-toi_, dit Severus. _Je peux très bien t'obliger à revenir à la maison, et te donner cours moi-même, j'ai les qualifications… Pense bien à cela, huit heures par jours dans mon labo sous ma supervision, puis à Poudlard comme assistante…_

Néa en perdit des couleurs.

-_Ca n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets_, dit-elle en battant des cils. J_'ai compris, c'est mal…très mal…_


	73. Bonus 3

**Préparatif**

-_Vous allez voir, c'est absolument grandiose,_ s'exclama Néa en parlant à ses amies.

Son mariage allait être fabuleux. La salle de réception se trouvait à Londres, dans l'un des palaces les plus chics de la ville. Néa adorait Londres, elle pensait même acheter un appartement dans le centre pour être plus près des magasins. Elle portait un tailleur rose pâle, assorti d'un chapeau. Candice et Victoire portaient respectivement un tailleur crème et bleu marine. Elles entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel an saluant le portier qui leur adressa un salut élégant.

_-Oh, comme c'est joli ici,_ dit Candice.

_-En effet,_ dit Victoire. _Chic et élégant, c'est parfait_

Néa les emmena vers le lieu de réception. Elle se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un sourire.

-_Prête ?_ dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. _Et voilà !_

La salle était splendide. Les murs étaient dans les tons crème et bleu pâle, avec des moulures. Le toit était une coupole aussi garnie. Partout s'étendaient des dizaines de tables, avec des nappes blanches. Les chaises avaient un style très Louis XV.

_-Morgane !_ s'exclama Candice.

-_C'est tellement beau !_

-_Là-bas, il y aura l'orchestre_, dit Néa en montrant du doigt une estrade garnie de drapés, et de tulle. _Et là…Mais enfin…_

Néa s'approcha du fleuriste les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier posait les montages floraux sur les tables.

-_Je peux savoir ce que c'est que çà ?_ demanda Néa en montrant les fleurs.

_-Des lys, mademoiselle,_ répondit le fleuriste.

-_J'avais demandé des lys blanc, ceux-ci sont crème_, dit Néa avec un air hautain.

-_Il n'y en avait pas d'autres,_ dit le fleuriste sur un ton d'excuse.

-_Eh bien, nous allons changer de fleuriste, _dit Néa.

-_Tout est très bien comme ça,_ dit une voix froide derrière Néa. _Continuez, c'est un bon travail_

Néa se retourna furieusement vers son père qui l'observait en croisant les bras.

-_Je veux des lys blanc, j'ai payé pour des lys blanc_, dit-elle.

-_Tu n'as rien payé du tout,_ dit Severus. _C'est moi qui paye, alors on ne change rien à ces fleurs._

_-Mais…_ dit Néa.

-_Ne commence pas, Antinéa,_ l'avertit Severus.

Néa fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses amies.

_-Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle de bal_, dit-elle avec un air outré.

Néa entra dans la salle de bal quand une petite chose passa en dessous de ses jambes, ce qui manqua de la faire tomber en arrière.

_-Ulrich !_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Espèce de petit monstre._

_-Petit monstre, petit monstre,_ se moqua le garçon âgé de quatre ans.

Il courut et se plaça devant elle en croisant les bras et en la regardant avec un sourire moqueur. Il portait un short noir, avec une chemise et un blazer de la même couleur. Son blazer portait même un écusson de Serpentard. Ses cheveux mi- longs étaient tout fins.

-_Tu vas me le payer, petit cancrelat,_ siffla Néa en s'approchant de lui.

_-Maman ! Père ! Maman ! Père !_ Commença à hurler le garçon.

Elise entra d'un côté et Severus de l'autre. Le petit garçon courut se jeter dans les bras de sa maman. En faisant semblant de pleurer.

-_Antinéa, me fait peur !_

Severus regarda Néa en fronçant les sourcils, un air un peu mécontent.

-_Ne peux-tu pas faire une minute sans l'ennuyer ?_

Néa se tourna vers son frère qui souriait à pleine dents dans les bras de sa mère.

-_Comment ? Mais c'est lui,_ dit Néa abasourdie. _Il m'ennuie toujours._

_-Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?_ demanda Severus.

Néa croisa les bras en le regardant froidement.

-_Il y a encore du travail, arrête de l'ennuyer_, dit Severus avant de repartir.

Elise le suivit, et passa à côté de Néa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

_-Essaie d'être gentille avec ton frère, ma chérie_.

Néa sortit sa baguette discrètement.

-_Bien sûr_, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle attendit qu'Elise ait quitté la pièce avant de la fixer sur son frère.

-_Tu n'as rien à dire ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-Tu es une affreuse sorcière,_ dit en tirant la langue avant de s'éclipser en courant.

-_Oh le sale petit gnome,_ dit-elle rageusement.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui la regardaient en souriant.

_-Sinon, que pensez-vous de la salle de bal ?_

_-Tout est parfait, Néa,_ dit Candice.

-_Oui, parfait, dis-moi cet hôtel sert-il à manger_ ? demanda Victoire.

-_Oui bien sûr,_ répondit Néa. _On peut aller manger si vous voulez._

_-Oui !_ dit Candice.

Les filles retraversèrent la salle. En passant Elise les interpella.

_-Si vous allez manger, vous pouvez emmener Ulrich ?_

Néa soupira.

-_Oh, mais maman…Bon très bien_, dit Néa avec un air tragique.

-_Ulrich ? Viens mon chéri,_ dit Elise.

Le petit garçon arriva avec un air parfaitement innocent.

-_Tu vas aller manger avec ta sœur ?_ demanda Elise.

-_Oh, oui, j'aime beaucoup ma sœur,_ dit-il en souriant. _Mais je veux de la mousse au chocolat !_

-_Oui, mais çà, ce sera après,_ dit Elise.

Néa lui attrapa la main et se dirigea vers le hall avec ses amies. Le garçon attendit qu'ils soient en dehors de la vue de ses parents pour mordre la main de sa sœur avant de partir en courant.

_-Reviens ici !_ s'exclama Néa en courant derrière lui.

**Le mariage**

**12 mai 2004, Londres**

_-Je suis beau ? _

Ulrich se tenait devant sa sœur dans son costume en queue de pie adapté à sa petite taille d'enfant. Il toucha son nœud papillon d'un air agacé.

-_Oui, beau comme un dieu_, répondit Néa assise devant sa coiffeuse en s'observant.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce aménagée pour Néa et ses demoiselles, et garçons d'honneur, de l'hôtel Savoy où avait lieu son mariage. Néa en était ravie. Ses parents, avec ceux de Cyprien avaient été d'une générosité exceptionnelle.

-_Tu ne m'as même pas regardé_, dit le petit garçon les mains sur les hanches.

-_Je t'ai vu des centaines de fois,_ soupira Néa en se retournant. _Maintenant va t'asseoir à côté de Teddy._

Le petit Teddy était habillé de la même façon qu'Ulrich. Il était assis sagement sur un sofa et fut ravi quand Néa lui adressa un sourire. Il avait grandi avec elle au même titre qu'Ulrich, puisque Néa passait autant de temps chez sa tante que chez ses parents. Il était tellement ravi que ses cheveux virèrent au jaune canari. Néa éclata de rire en le voyant rougir au même titre que ces cheveux.

-_Je crois que vous serez les plus beaux garçons aujourd'hui, _dit-elle.

-_Plus que ton amoureux ?_ S'enquit Teddy.

_-Bien sûr,_ dit Néa.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Candice, Victoire, Daphné, Tracey et Astoria. Hermione les accompagnait également donnant la main à la petite Victoire Weasley, la fille de Fleur. Cependant, Hermione, tout comme Ginny n'étaient pas demoiselles d'honneur puisqu'elles étaient déjà mariées. Les jeunes femmes portaient toutes la même robe blanche mi-longue et simple. Et la petite Victoire portait une robe à volants toute blanche, avec les gants assortis. Elle tenait tellement de sa mère, qu'elle ressemblait à un ange.

-_Nous sommes prêtes_, dit Candice. _Moonh qu'ils sont beaux !_ S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les deux petits garçons.

Les filles s'assirent non loin des enfants et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione emmena la petite victoire vers Néa.

_-Bonjour ma chérie_, dit Néa en l'embrassant. _Tu es belle comme un cœur._

_-Merci tante Néa, _dit-elle en souriant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sous le regard de Néa et d'Hermione. Ulrich se leva quand elle arriva, et Teddy fit la même chose en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu es très jolie Victoire_, la complimenta Ulrich en parfait charmeur.

-_Merci,_ dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. _Toi tu es…euh..,_ elle se tourna vers Néa les sourcils fronçés. _Comment on dit encore ?_

_-Elégant ?_ demanda Néa en souriant.

_-Oui ! Tu es très élégant Ulrich_, dit-elle. _Et toi aussi Teddy._

Teddy s'avança et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-_Merci Victoire, tu es très belle_, dit-il.

Victoire sourit l'air ravie.

-_Vous êtes mes deux amoureux !_ dit-elle en les attrapant par la main.

Néa éclata de rire, accompagnée des autres filles. Hermione qui était à côté de Néa lui souffla doucement.

-_Ils sont adorables,_ dit-elle. _Et tu vraiment très belle Néa, cette robe est parfaite._

_-Je le suis autant que toi lors de ton mariage_, dit Néa de bon cœur. _J'espère que le mien sera aussi réussi. Je n'ai jamais autant ri que quand George, Fred et Harry ont fait croire à Ronald que tu allais faire la jarretière._

Hermione rigola doucement.

-_A ce propos,_ dit-elle en sortant un objet de son sac. _Tiens._

Elle tendit à Néa un fin bracelet d'argent.

-_Je le portais le jour de mon mariage_, dit-elle. _Et je suis heureuse._

_-Oh merci,_ dit Néa en la prenant dans ses bras. _Comme ça j'ai un objet neuf, ma robe, un objet emprunté, le bracelet d'Hermione, un objet vieux, ma tiare, qui appartenait à tante Narcissa, qui est sertie de saphirs, et donc du bleu. C'est parfait. _

Les filles applaudirent doucement.

_-Je vais rejoindre les autres,_ murmura Hermione. _Bonne chance_.

Néa lui sourit. Quelqu'un entra doucement, au moment où Hermione sortait, et Néa reconnut l'assistante de son organisatrice de mariage, Arietta. « Arietta Wedding planner », organisait les plus beaux mariages sorciers d'Europe.

-_Mademoiselle Antinéa, nous allons commencer_, dit-elle. _Victoire, Teddy et Ulrich venez._

Les enfants s'approchèrent et l'assistante, Liz, donna un petit panier à victoire. Daphné et Candice aidèrent Néa à placer son voile en dentelles correctement devant son visage. Néa souffla doucement en attrapant son bouquet. Ils allèrent tous près de l'entrée menant dans le grand parc. La double porte s'ouvrit, et le canon de Pachelbel entama ses premières notes. La chorale de Poudlard était accompagnée d'un orchestre et d'un piano. Devant un lac splendide, surmonté d'un pont et d'un kiosque, se trouvait une arche ornée de fleurs blanches. Un tapis s'étendait jusqu'à l'arche. Devant cette arche se divisaient deux rangées distinctes de six sièges de largeur. Il y avait énormément de personnes présentes. Néa connaissait beaucoup de gens, son père également tout comme les parents de Cyprien. La petite victoire s'avança première, suivie des deux jeunes garçons. Lors de leur passage les gens se levaient. Puis ce fut le tour de Daphné, Tracey et Astoria d'avancer en triangle comme les enfants. Enfin ce fut le tour de Néa, suivie de Candice et de Victoire portant une partie de son voile. Néa regarda au loin et vit Cyprien dans son costume noir, avec son chapeau haut-de-forme et ses gants blanc. A ses côté, Néa remarqua Jules, Jean et Gontran habillé de la même façon mais sans fleur et avec une cravate. Dans les premiers rangs, se trouvait Severus qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille, et Elise. Du côté gauche se trouvait les proches de Néa et de l'autre, ceux de Cyprien. Il y avait aussi des employés du ministère, le ministre de la magie français était présent, tout comme le ministre Anglais. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient là. Néa passa à côté du baron sanglant et de Peeves. Ses amis étaient tous là, qu'ils soient, anciennement, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Elle arriva au bout. Elle entendait les gens souffler sur son passage. Elle franchit l'estrade doucement et fit une révérence à son futur époux. Cyprien s'avança vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Néa se plaça à la gauche de Cyprien. Ils se placèrent devant le prêtre sorcier qui fit signe à tous de s'asseoir.

-_Nous sommes réunis en ce jour solennel pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage.__Le Mariage a été institué pour la sanctification de l'union entre l'homme et la femme, pour la procréation des enfants qui seront élevés dans l'amour, et pour l'affection, l'assistance et le réconfort mutuel des conjoints, dans la prospérité comme dans le malheur. C'est le sacrement par lequel les deux personnes ici présentes désirent être unies. Donc, si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais._

Néa sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle s'imaginait très bien l'idiot qui oserait interrompre son mariage. Merlin en était témoin, robe de mariée ou pas, ce personnage n'en aurait pas réchappé. Le prêtre s'adressa à eux :

-_Levez-vous mes enfants,_ dit-il doucement.

Cyprien se tourna vers Néa et lui sourit en lui attrapant les mains:

-_Moi, Cyprien Charles Chambers déclare te prendre toi, Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue, pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et je t'en donne ma foi_.

Néa ne voyait pas ses deux tantes et Elise verser une larme. Ni même les témoins faire les yeux doux aux demoiselles d'honneur. Elle prit une faible inspiration et récita à son tour, d'une voix posée :

-_Moi, Antinéa Galatée violine Rogue déclare te prendre toi, Cyprien Charles Chambers pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et je t'en donne ma foi._

Cyprien posa sa main dans l'air au-dessus de celle de Néa, geste symbolique chez les sorciers. Alors que le prêtre terminait :

-_Puisque Cyprien Charles Chambers et Antinéa Galatée Violine Rogue ont consenti tout d'un commun accord à la vie conjugale et en ont témoigné devant cette assemblée, donnant et engageant ainsi leur foi l'un à l'autre. Je les déclare époux et épouse._

Un filet d'or apparut entre les mains des jeunes époux, comme un lien de sang. Ils furent entourés d'un halo de lumière et les alliances apparurent à leurs annuaires. Cyprien souleva doucement le voile de Néa, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée, et l'embrassa tendrement. En regardant l'assemblée, elle remarque Elise et Narcissa pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alors qu'Androméda s'épongeait les yeux avec un mouchoir. Mais la chose à laquelle, elle fit le plus attention c'est au regard de son père. Un regarda fier et brillant.

Comme le dit la coutume, ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Néa.


	74. Bonus 4

Voila le dernier qui est termine, il y en a d'autres, ne vous en faites pas :)

Celui-ci explique pourquoi je n'ai pas fait mourir Bellatrix, je crois en la bonté de chacun ;) bisous et à bientôt, laissez des reviews au passage

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait sur la mer, le bateau tanguait fortement. Au plus, elle se rapprochait de l'endroit maudit, au plus son cœur battait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, mais elle devait la voir, lui parler. Personne n'était au courant, ni son père, ni ses tantes, ni même son mari. Elle n'en avait pas parlé car elle savait qu'ils feraient tout pour l'en empêcher. Le petit bateau accosta, et elle ajusta sa cape et son chapeau et mit un pied à terre. L'endroit était le plus lugubre, le plus sombre de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il faisait un calme de mort, on entendait juste le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient. Elle se composa un air froid au fil de son avancement dans le bâtiment. Celui qui la guidait devait la prendre pour une folle, ou du moins une idiote mais elle s'en fichait. La porte qu'il ouvrit émit un grincement affreux, et elle put entrer.<p>

-_Bonjour, mère_, dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

Elle observa sa mère. Elle était pâle, cadavérique. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, devenant gris. Elle leva les yeux sur sa fille.

-_Antinéa ?_ demanda cette dernière.

-_Oui,_ dit Néa froidement. _Vous ne me reconnaissez même pas ?_

_-Si, tu es jolie_, dit-elle en faisant un mince sourire.

-_Gardez vos compliments pour vous,_ dit Néa froidement.

_-Ne me parle pas comme ça,_ répondit Bellatrix en jaugeant sévèrement sa fille du regard.

-_Je n'ai plus à vous obéir,_ dit Néa. _Je n'ai pas peur de vous._

_-Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter_, dit-elle en souriant. _Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue, puisque je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ?_

Néa devint un peu pâle.

-_Lors de cette fameuse bataille_, commença Néa. _Vous m'avez sauvée, vous m'avez repoussée et j'ai échappé au sortilège mortel. J'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer, et cela me tourne dans la tête depuis si longtemps._

Elle vit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais observée chez sa mère. A cet instant son visage semblait remplie de tristesse, de regret, Néa ne savait pas vraiment.

-_Je ne vis que pour servir le maître_, répondit-elle. _Mais je n'aurais pas pu te tuer. Si nous avions gagné, je t'aurais probablement fait payer ta trahison, mais je ne t'aurais pas tué. Tu as toujours été ma fille, même si tu me déteste._

Néa avait les larmes aux yeux.

-_J'ai deux petites filles, je suis mariée à Cyprien_, dit Néa froidement. _Tout le monde va bien, nous formons une famille unie. Père et Elise ont eu un garçon, Ulrich. Drago a eu un garçon, Scorpius. Tante Narcissa et tante Androméda se sont réconciliée. Nous essayons de donner le plus d'amour possible à Teddy, qui n'a plus de parents à cause de vous. J'espère que les fantômes de Nymphadora, de Sirius, du professeur Lupin, et de toutes les personnes que vous avez assassinées viennent vous hanter la nuit. Sachez que c'est moi qui suis intervenue pour ne pas que l'on vous soumette au baiser du détraqueur. Je leur ai dit que la mort était bien trop douce, trop facile. Vous allez finir votre vie ici, en pensant à toutes ces personnes mortes, et en pensant à nous, qui formons une belle famille, libre et heureuse, et çà c'est la pire des punitions. Pour ma part…je vous pardonne. Mais, sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyiez._

Néa sortit brusquement de la cellule sans un mot, et s'éloigna le plus possible pour pleurer.

_-Je n'espère pas, ma petite sorcière_, souffla Bellatrix les larmes aux yeux.

_« Tu es une chipie ! S'exclamait un petit garçon aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés._

_-C'est pas vrai ! répondit la petite demoiselle en haussant les sourcils. Si je veux, je te ferais punir._

_-Chipie ! Chipie ! la railla le garçon._

_-Arrête Sirius ! Sirius ! dit-elle en frappant du pied par terre._

_-Bella est une chipie , Bella est une chipie, chantonna-t-il l'air moqueur._

_La petite brune s'assit brusquement en pleurant dans sa longue robe bleue. Le jeune Black s'arrêta aussi vite, et s'approcha doucement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cousine._

_-Pardonnes-moi, Bella, dit-il avec une moue triste. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer._

_Elle releva la tête en souriant, l'air hautain._

_-Fais-moi un bisous, et je pardonne._

_Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, et avança sa bouche tordue vers sa cousine. Il toucha sa joue avant de se retirer vivement._

_-Beurk !_

_-Merci, Sirius, dit-elle en souriant doucement._

_-On va ennuyer Regulus ?_

_Les enfants coururent dans le couloir, qui devint noir petit à petit. Ils étaient jeunes enfants »_

_« -Et toi Méda, demandait une petite Bellatrix étendue sur le lit de sa sœur ainée. Si tu as une fille tu l'appelleras comment ?_

_Androméda, âgée d'une dizaine d'année se retourna en posant sa plume. Elle semblait pensive._

_-Nymphadora, répondit-elle. C'est jolie Nymphadora, comme une nymphe, en or…_

_-C'est un prénom bien étrange, répondit la plus jeune des deux sœurs. Mère ne voudra pas._

_-Je choisirai moi-même, Bella, répondit Androméda._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une toute petite blonde qui pleurait._

_-Ma petite Cissy, s'exclama Androméda en portant la petite. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_-J'ai perdu ma poupée ! hurla la petite en pleurant._

_Bellatrix soupira et tendit la main vers sa sœur._

_-Viens, je vais t'aider, dit-elle… »_

_« Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? s'exclama Bella e colère. Après…Après ce qu'il y a eu avec Sirius… C'est donc ce que tu veux ?_

_-Tais-toi, Bella par pitié, intima Androméda. Je l'aime, je me fiche du sang qu'il a._

_-Un sang-de-bourbe…Tu n'as pas honte ? Siffla Bellatrix en pleine adolescence._

_-Ne l'insulte pas, je ne le permettrais pas ! Et c'est un sorcier, qu'il vienne d'une famille moldue ne change rien._

_-Ne change rien ? Un bon à rien de Poufsouffle, sans manière, dit Bellatrix avec mépris. _

_Androméda fourra le reste de ses affaires dans sa valise, sans écouter sa sœur._

_-Tu ne peux pas partir ! dit Bellatrix dont la voix montait dans les aigus. Tu n'as pas le droit !_

_-Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua la plus âgée._

_-Ils vont te renier, dit Bellatrix froidement. Tu ne pourras plus revenir…_

_-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester dans cette maison ?_

_-Tu ne pourras plus parler à Cissy, à personne, tu n'existeras plus._

_-Exister ? siffla Androméda. Comme femme au foyer, soumise à son mari forcé ?_

_Bellatrix se tut._

_-J'ai d'autres ambitions, dit Androméda en mettant sa cape. _

_Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur._

_-On se reverra plus, dit-elle doucement. Essaie de ne pas finir mal, tu mérite bien mieux…_

_Elle sortit laissant sa sœur pleurant._

_-Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici, toute seule, dit-elle en se couchant sur le lit. Je vais devenir folle…Méda… ». _

_« -Tu veux faire ça ici ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air étonné._

_-Parfaitement, dit-elle en déboutonnant son chemisier. _

_-Tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse ?_

_-oh oui, mon petit Severus…Je le veux…_

_-Tu as prévu…_

_-Pas besoin, je prendrai une potion demain… »_

_« -Enceinte ? Hurla sa mère en lui attrapant les cheveux. Hors mariage ! J'ai si honte de t'avoir pour descendance !_

_-Mère, la supplia-t-elle à genoux. Pardonnez-moi !_

_-Silence !...On peut encore tuer cette chose…_

_Bellatrix se releva, affolée._

_-Non… ! Pas ça…_

_-Je te demande pardon, petite sotte ? Tu serais fière d'hérité d'un batard hors mariage ?_

_-Mère le bébé sera de sang pur, je vous le jure, dit-elle affolée._

_-Sors d'ici… _

_[…]_

_-Je vous en supplie mon maître, supplia-t-elle. Ne les laissez pas faire…Mon maître sait que lui ai toujours été fidèle…_

_-Certes, tu garderas cet enfant, dit-il. Lord Voldemort ne peut qu'encourager l'engendrement de sorcier de sang pur._

_-Merci, maître !merci… »_

_« -C'est une fille ! »_

_« T'aime maman, t'aime »_

_« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation…Condamnée à perpétuité à la prison Azkaban »_

_« Ma chère fille ! Comme tu es belle et grande ! »_

_« Mère je vous en supplie ! »_

_« Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes abominable »_

La bonté de Néa eut raison d'elle, puisqu'elle revint rendre visite à sa mère chaque année aux alentours de Noël.

-_C'est à mon tour de te supplier,_ dit Bellatrix quelques années plus tard.

Néa la regarda l'air étonnée.

-_Dis-moi une dernière fois, je t'aime…Je t'en supplie_, demanda-t-elle en larmes.

Néa inspira, sachant sa mère aux dernières heures de sa vie.

-_Je vous aime, mère_, dit-elle doucement dans un presque murmure.

Seule Néa sut qu'à la toute fin, elle vit sa mère pleurer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. Néa eut beau avoir détestée cette femme le plus possible, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en recevant le courrier d'Azkaban lui annonçant son décès.


	75. Bonus 5

**Bonus 5: **

**Partie 1 - Ulrich**

* * *

><p><strong>Rock-a-bye baby<strong>

Après une longue nouvelle année à la faculté de magie de Paris, Antinéa était enfin de retour chez elle. Elle passa le portail du manoir Rogue et aperçut son père sur le perron. Elle sourit et s'approcha vivement. Elle lui fit une brève révérence avant de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras.

-_Bonjour père, comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien...très bien... Et toi tu as fait bon voyage?_

Néa remarqua l'air étrange de Severus. Elle haussa les sourcils:

-_Oui, très...je suis contente d'être de retour ! La maison m'a manquée. _

Severus eut un sourire raide, conscient que la suite ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

-_Serait-ce la voix de ma grande fille que j'entends?_ Demanda une voix plus douce.

Néa se retourna l'air ravi vers Élise qui était apparu à côté de son père.

-_Maman, comment allez-vous ?_ Dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, Néa avait pris le réflexe d'appeler Élise « maman ». Enfin, surtout depuis le mariage de cette dernière avec son père. Cette nouvelle mère, qui ne lui faisait pas oublier la vraie, était parfaite. Néa était sans arrêt couverte d'attention et d'amour.

-_Je suis contente de t'avoir enfin à la maison_, répondit Élise. _Allons prendre un thé._

Néa passa la première suivie de ses parents.

-_La jeune grande maitresse est de retour !_ S'exclama Squizz. _Bienvenue chez vous Miss ! Squizz peut prendre votre cape?_

- _Oui, merci Squizz_, répondit Nea.

Elle suivit ses parents jusqu'au salon et prit place en face d'eux.

-_Et ces résultats ?demanda_ Severus.

-_Je ne les aurais que la semaine prochaine_, répondit Néa en buvant son thé. _Mais je suis sure d'avoir réussi haut-la-main… _

_-Tu vas surtout finir étouffée par ta modestie_, répondit Severus.

Néa le regarda en roulant des yeux. Elise se tourna vers Severus qui fronça les sourcils avec un geste négatif de la tête.

-_Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Néa en souriant.

Elle croyait qu'elle allait recevoir un cadeau, sous forme de surprise…Elle se trompait…

-_Eh bien, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer_, commença Elise en touchant son ventre.

Néa suivit des yeux, le geste de la main, et écarquilla les yeux. Son visage perdit toute lueur de joie, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son sourire n'exista plus.

-_Oh non…non…ce n'est pas…non…_dit-elle. _Vous n'avez pas fait ça… nom d'un chaudron!_

Elle se releva d'un geste et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Severus se tourna vers Elise.

-_Il faut lui annoncer avec de la pédagogie, Sev_, imita-t-il en prenant une voix de fausset. _Bravo…_

Elise fronça les sourcils.

-_Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais attendu que je sois en train d'accoucher pour le lui dire_, répondit-elle.

-_Pas du tout !_ répondit Severus. _Mais j'aurais au moins attendu le dessert de ce soir. _

Personne ne revit Néa avant le soir, au diner. Elle rentra brusquement dans la salle à manger, s'assit à sa place, et se releva en dévisageant les deux adultes.

-_Je ne suis pas baby-sitter, je ne change pas les couches, et je ne donne pas à manger…_

_-Nous ne te demandons rien_, répondit froidement Severus.

_-Bien_, dit-elle avant de sourire à pleine dent. _Félicitations !_

Elle fit le tour de la table et alla embrasser son père, puis Elise.

-_Je vais avoir une petite sœur_ ! dit-elle en parlant au ventre. _Enfin !_

Elle claqua des doigts et un panier couleur lavande apparut, il contenait une peluche de chouette, quelques jouets pour bébé.

-_Oh ma chérie, c'est tellement gentil,_ dit Elise une larme à l'œil.

-_Et si c'est un garçon ?_ demanda Severus l'air moqueur.

-_Quelle idée_, dit Néa en roulant des yeux. _J'aurais une petite sœur. _

_-Seulement, ma petite, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas Merlin, tu ne décides donc pas de ce genre de choses,_ répondit Severus.

Néa plissa les yeux en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fois s'en est trop !<strong>

-_Je t'aime,_ souffla Néa en embrassant Cyprien.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Néa, dans sa chambre au manoir. Néa se releva à genoux au-dessus de Cyprien qui était allongé. Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier quand son regard fut attiré vers la porte.

-_Ulrich !_ Cria-t-elle en sautant du lit. _Je vais le tuer !_

Le petit garçon sourit doucement et commença à courir. Néa se tourna vers Cyprien l'air mécontent.

-_Ne reste pas allongé, viens on va l'attraper_.

Ils commencèrent à courir derrière le petit garçon qui courait à toute jambe en riant. Néa fit un détour par le couloir menant à la chambre de ses parents alors que Cyprien passait de l'autre côté. Néa arriva face au garçon qui fit demi-tour et rentra dans Cyprien qui l'attrapa.

-_Lâche-moi, Cyprien ! Eh !_ cria-t-il de sa petite voix.

Néa le prit dans ses bras, alors qu'il se débattait et descendit au salon.

-_Lâche-moi, vilaine sorcière boutonneuse !_ dit-il en essayant de donner des coups de pieds à sa sœur.

Néa fronça les sourcils et regarda le petit garçon de six ans.

-_Tu vas voir ! Maman ! Père !_ S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Severus posa son livre en retenant un rictus, alors qu'Elise se relevait vivement.

-_Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Néa rougit en lâchant son frère.

-_Euh…nous étions…enfin, on allait…avec Cyprien_, dit-elle difficilement. _Et il était là, il m'espionnait. Je croyais avoir été claire, que je ne voulais pas de lui dans ma chambre._

_-Ulrich,_ dit Elise sévèrement. _Excuse-toi._

Le petit garçon de quatre ans se plaça l'air boudeur devant sa sœur, et se pencha doucement en avant.

-_Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, Néa…_

_-Bien, mais ne remets plus un pied dans ma chambre_, dit Néa les sourcils froncés. _Viens Cyprien, on remonte._

Ulrich resta face à ses parents. Son père arriva près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-_Ulrich_, dit Elise. _Je ne suis pas contente de toi. Va dans ta chambre._

_-Je m'en occupe, Elise_, dit Severus froidement en poussant le jeune garçon.

Severus attendit que la porte soit fermée pour sortir un galion d'or de sa poche. Il le donna au petit garçon qui lui sourit, l'air satisfait.

-_Bon travail,_ dit Severus avec un sourire machiavélique. _Tu es le digne fils de ton père._

_-Merci père_, dit le garçon ravi. _Mais vous n'avez pas encore vu ce que j'ai mis dans sa baignoire…_

Au même instant, un cri perçant retentit à l'étage. Severus sourit l'air moqueur, et donna un autre galion à son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>Dispute chez les Rogue<strong>

-_Père ! Père_, cria le jeune Ulrich en entrant dans la salle à manger. _Vous n'allez pas le croire…_

Severus, qui était en train de manger une biscotte, sursauta lors de la brusque ouverture de la porte. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque son fils de dix ans lui posa le dernier exemplaire de la revue des potioniste.

-_Comment… ?_ dit-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-_Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?_ demanda Ulrich.

Severus ne répondit pas, obnubilé par le titre de la revue :

« Changement au comité éditorial, voir page 4 »

En première page sous le titre, se trouvait une photo de sa fille. Il se tourna vers son fils.

-_Pas un mot avant qu'elle ne vienne_, dit-il un peu froidement.

Il se leva et monta s'enfermer dans son bureau, vexé qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu. Ulrich fronça les sourcils et s'en alla rejoindre sa mère au jardin.

-_Maman ?_ demanda-t-il.

Elise se releva en enlevant ses gants.

-_Que veux-tu mon chéri ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_Eh bien, vous devriez aller voir père_, expliqua le jeune garçon. _Il a l'air d'avoir mal pris le fait qu'Antinéa soit devenue rédactrice-en-chef de la revue des potionistes_.

Elise sourit en haussant les sourcils.

-_Vraiment ? Je suis contente pour elle, tu peux être fier de ta sœur_, dit-elle.

Ulrich soupira en croisant les bras, l'air blasé.

-_Si on veut…_

Elise lui frôla la joue doucement.

-_Je vais aller voir ton père, tu peux aller faire du cheval si tu veux_, dit-elle en regardant la fenêtre du manoir donnant sur le laboratoire de Severus.

-_Oui, mère_, répondit Ulrich froidement.

Il était un peu vexé d'être mis sur le côté sous prétexte que sa sœur faisait encore des sienne. Il sella son cheval et partit au galop.

Pendant ce temps, Elise frappait à la porte du laboratoire de son mari. Une sorte de grognement provint de derrière la porte. Elle entra.

-_Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es en colère ?_

Il leva la tête, l'air froid.

-_Je ne suis pas en colère._

_-Je remarque ça_, dit Elise en se rapprochant de lui.

-_Que veux-tu Elise ?_ demanda-t-il en soufflant.

Au même moment, dans le salon.

-_PAPA ! MAMAN ! VENEZ !_ hurla Néa.

Severus et Elise descendirent en vitesse pour trouver une jeune femme excitée, qui faisait des bonds partout. Elle leur sauta dessus pour les embrasser.

-_Vous ne devinerez jamais_, dit-elle en riant. _JAMAIS !_

_-Arrête de hurler comme une hystérique !_ dit Severus.

-_Mais enfin, je suis rédactrice-en-chef de la revue des potionnistes !_

_-Oh ! ma chérie, félicitations_, dit Elise en l'embrassant.

Severus attrapa la revue et la colla sous le nez de sa fille.

-_Tu aurais peut-être pu nous le dire avant que l'édition du mois ne sorte_.

-_Comment avez-vous eu ça ?_ demanda Néa en haussant un sourcil. _Je viens de le savoir, et la parution officielle aura lieu après-demain !_

Severus se rendit compte de son erreur.

-_C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention, je reçois toujours la revue en avant-première…Je me suis énervé pour rien…_

_-Comme si c'était la première fois_, fit remarquer Néa en croisant les bras. _Où est le lutin ?_

_-Oh il était un peu énervé, c'est à se demander de qui il tient_, dit Elise en regardant son mari_. Il est allé faire du cheval._

_-Je vais aller le chercher,_ dit Néa en prenant la direction de la cour extérieure.

Elle sella opale qui se faisait vieille et sortit du domaine au trot. A un kilomètre du manoir se trouvait une clairière où son frère avait construit une sorte de tanière comme chez les moldus.

-_Ulrich ?_

Elle remarqua son cheval en train de boire l'eau du ruisseau. Son frère sauta à terre depuis sa cabane.

-_Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-_Ne me parle pas sur ce ton_, dit-elle froidement.

-_Sérieux ? Tu viens jusqu'ici pour m'ennuyer et je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux ?_

_-Je te cherchais_, dit-elle simplement. _Je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle._

_-Pas la peine, on est déjà au courant,_ dit-il froidement. _Encore une fois, père était en colère à cause de toi…C'est toujours à cause de toi !_

_-Que racontes-tu encore ? _dit Néa plus doucement._ Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il avait oublié qu'il recevait cette revue en avant-première._

Son jeune frère releva la tête l'air fier.

-_Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant, dès que l'as su_, dit-il.

Néa ouvrit la bouche l'air exaspéré.

-_C'est ce que je suis venue faire, figure-toi que Cyprien n'est pas encore au courant_ !

-_Tss,_ fit Ulrich avec un geste de la main.

Néa prit un air malicieux.

-_Enfin…Mon lutin de frère ne va pas m'en vouloir pour une si simple histoire, si ?_ dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air méfiant et recula. Il eut alors un déséquilibre et s'étant rapproché par inadvertance du ruisseau, il tomba dedans. Néa éclata de rire. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, trempé, et s'exclama :

-_Ce n'est pas comique ! Arrête de rire_, dit-il avant de commencer à rigoler à son tour.

Néa se pencha pour l'aider et le garçon tira sur sn bras ce qui la fit tomber dans l'eau également. Néa se débattait dans l'eau vêtue de sa longue robe en hurlant.

-_Je vais te tuer !_

Le garçon sortit de l'eau en riant et remonta à cheval. Néa le suivit de peu. La course-poursuite à travers les champs autour du manoir dura une bonne heure sous le soleil estival.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2 – Lila et Lola<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le soir<strong>

_« Elle le cherche, il l'a guète, elle lui murmure pas à pas. Dans mon cœur, c'est la fête si tu m'aimes juste pour moi. Ton amour semble sincère, je garde en moi cet espoir. Près de toi, je serais fier si tu m'aimes juste pour moi. Je tiens la clef de ton bonheur, je voudrais être tout à toi. Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur, je ne regarde que toi. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. Je te vois comme une évidence, comme une moitié de moi. Tout à toi, tous les deux nous franchirons les montagnes, si tu m'aimes juste pour moi »._

Néa chantait la berceuse du soir avec Cyprien, pour endormir les deux petites jumelles. Elles ne dormaient qu'après l'avoir entendue. Les deux petites dormaient dans leurs berceaux à baldaquin, respirant doucement l'air paisible. Cyprien passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chez grand-père<strong>

Néa était au salon, quand sa petite Charlotte, alors âgée de quatre ans, entra en courant.

_-Maman ! On va chez grand-père ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_-On peut aller dire bonjour,_ dit Néa. _Où est ta sœur ?_

_-Je vais la chercher_, dit-elle repartant vers le hall d'entrée. _Lila !_

Néa la suivit jusqu'à la chambre des jumelles. Camille jouait avec sa licorne en peluche.

-_Moi je ne veux pas aller chez grand-père,_ dit-elle en boudant.

-_Vraiment ?_ demanda Néa en haussant les sourcils. _Et pourquoi donc ?_

_-Allez Lila, on ira ennuyer Ulrich_, chuchota Charlotte à sa sœur.

-_Je veux aller chez grand-père aussi !_ s'exclama l'autre fillette ravie. _On peut mettre les mêmes robes, maman ? S'il-vous plait ?_

Néa soupira.

-_Les filles, vous savez que votre grand-père s'agace quand il vous voit habillée de la même façon, _dit-elle.

Les deux petites filles clignèrent des yeux sans le moindre sourire. Néa en eut mal au cœur.

-_Bon ce n'est pas grave_, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

D'un sort les fillettes se retrouvèrent habillées des mêmes robes avec le même ruban dans les cheveux. Dans la famille, seuls Néa et Cyprien savaient faire la différence entre elles. Elle agita sa baguette à nouveaux, et des chapeaux, et des manteaux apparurent. Néa enfila elle-même une cape dans le hall, et elles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

-_C'est moi dans les bras de maman !_

_-Non, c'est moi !_

Les deux petites filles se faisaient face, les mains sur les hanches et l'air mécontent.

_-Moi j'aime plus maman que toi, Lila !_ Dit Charlotte en haussant la voix

-_Et moi, encore plus plus que toi, Lola !_ répondit Camille.

-_Maman, n'est-ce-pas que vous m'aimez plus que Lila ?_ demanda Charlotte.

-_Je vous aime toutes les deux pareils, et vous n'êtes plus des bébés, donc vous me donnez la main et on va transplaner,_ trancha Néa doucement.

-_Oh, chouette !_ S'exclamèrent les jumelles en attrapant les mains de leur maman.

Néa sera bien fort les mains des fillettes et apparut devant le portail en fer forgé du manoir Rogue.

-_On va voir les chevaux ?_ demanda Charlotte.

-_Oui,_ s'exclama Camille.

-_Pas tout de suite, Lola_, dit Néa. _Vous irez avec Ulrich, s'il veut bien, et tout d'abord, on va dire bonjour. _

Elise arriva d'un pas vif alors que Néa ouvrait le portail.

-_Grany !_ S'exclamèrent les jumelles en sautillants vers leur grand-mère.

-_Ah mes petites puces_, dit Elise en les prenant dans ses bras. _Comme vous êtes jolies !_

_-Il est où grand-père ? _demanda Charlotte.

_-Et Ulrich ?_ demanda Camille. _On peut aller voir les chevaux ? Maman, elle ne veut pas nous acheter des chevaux ! _

-_Doucement, doucement_, dit Elise en souriant doucement. _Votre grand-père est dans son laboratoire, et il me semble qu'Ulrich joue aux échecs dans la bibliothèque_.

Camille et Charlotte se mirent à courir en direction du manoir.

-_Les filles !_ s'écria Néa. _N'entrez pas brusquement dans le laboratoire_ !

Les fillettes étaient déjà bien trop loin. Néa sourit doucement en pensant qu'elles grandissaient si vite. Elle se tourna vers Elise, qui l'observait et s'avança pour l'enlacer.

_-Maman, je suis contente de vous voir,_ dit-elle doucement.

-_Moi, aussi ma chérie_, dit Elise.

Elles remontèrent l'allée en discutant de choses futiles quand une explosion se fit entendre. Néa perdit sa constance, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour et elle commença à courir vers le manoir, suivie d'Elise. Tous les scénarios passaient dans sa tête, ses filles… Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers de la cave, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrait brusquement alors qu'elle posait un pied par terre. Severus traversa la fumé d'un geste sec tenant les fillettes couvertes de suies par la main. Néa se précipita sur les petites en les enlaçant.

-_Oh Merlin, mes chéries…comme j'ai eu peur !_

Les petites éclatèrent de rire. Néa sourit, soulagée et se releva. Elle perdit son sourire en croisant le regard furieux de son père.

-_Oh, père allez-vous bien ? _

_-Je vais devoir remplacer mes paillasse, mes chaudrons, mes ingrédients…Je vais en avoir pour des milliers de galions…Comment crois-tu que je puisse aller ?_

Sa voix avait monté de volume à chaque mot. Les fillettes se trouvaient derrière Néa, qui hésitait à reculer.

_-Je vous rembourserai,_ dit Néa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-_Je n'ai que faire de ton argent_, dit Severus froidement. _Tes filles sont d'insupportables diablesses sans la moindre tenue !_

_-Elles ont quatre ans, Sev_, intervint Elise.

Les deux petites se placèrent devant leur maman en fronçant les sourcils.

-_C'est pas gentil de crier sur notre maman_, dit Charlotte d'un ton accusateur.

Sa sœur hocha la tête. Le visage de Severus se radoucit un peu.

_-Je n'ai crié sur votre maman_, dit-il. _Je tenais juste à lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne se montrait pas assez sévère avec vous deux._

-_C'est quoi sévère ? _demanda Camille à Néa.

-_C'est ce qui pousse grand-père a être grincheux, Lila_, répondit Néa en souriant.

Severus poussa un grognement et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-_Tu ferais bien de leur faire prendre un bain avant le thé_, dit-il d'un ton sec_. Et arrête de les appeler Lila et Lola !_

Néa se tourna vers les fillettes avec un air moins doux.

-_Qu'avais-je dis à propos du laboratoire ?_

_-Qu'il ne faut pas y entrer brusquement, maman,_ répondirent-elles en chœur.

_-Et qu'avez-vous fait ?_

-_On est entrées doucement, promis,_ affirma Camille.

-_Mais grand-père n'était pas là…_continua Charlotte. _Et on voulait faire comme lui_…

-_Mais quand on a mis un bocal rempli d'yeux_, dit Camille. _De la fumée est sortie du chaudron…_

Néa fronça les sourcils doucement.

-_Vous présenterez vos excuses à votre grand-père et lui ferait un dessin, nous sommes d'accord ?_

_-Oui, maman,_ répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elise regardait la scéne avec nostalgie. Les fillettes ressemblait tellement à leur mère, et sa petite Néa semblait une très bonne maman. Sa famille avait parcouru du chemin !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3 – Professeur Rogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Les premières années de cette année-là, attendaient dans les couloirs du troisième étage -aile gauche- du collège Poudlard. Dire qu'ils étaient anxieux était un euphémisme puisqu'ils tremblaient littéralement de peur. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue. Or selon les bruits de couloirs, ce célèbre professeur Rogue était impitoyable, méchant, doué en magie noire. On disait qu'il faisait taire une classe en un seul regard. Qu'il était plus que partial, qu'il ne quittait presque jamais ses cachots. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir apparaître une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, portant un simple bandeau, assortie à sa robe de sorcière, courte et violette.<p>

-_Bonjour à tous, entrez !_ Dit-elle joyeusement.

Le jeune Octave, petit garçon roux de Serdaigle s'installa à côté de sa nouvelle amie Emmy. Leur salle de cours semblait nouvelle. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce lumineuse aux murs beiges. Les plafonds étaient de grandes voutes gothiques qui semblaient d'une hauteur incroyable. Les paillasses étaient surplombées de chaudrons neufs, ayant été peu utilisés. Sur les murs, étaient accrochées des affiches de publicités pour potions, des photos de chaudrons en train de bouillir, et certains articles de presse encadrés. Le professeur se leva devant son bureau et croisa les bras en souriant.

-_Eh bien, vous êtes tous pâles...Quelque chose ne va pas?_ Demanda le professeur gentiment.

Son regarda fit le tour de la classe et elle eut un sourire ravi.

- _Je vois...je vais me présenter ce sera plus simple...Je suis le professeur Antinéa Rogue et je m'occupe des cours de potions jusqu'à la quatrième année. Pour les trois dernières années, vous m'aurez en cours d'alchimie, et vous aurez cours de potions avec l'autre professeur Rogue, celui dont on vous a probablement parlé._

Les jeunes enfants la regardèrent ébahis.

-_Bon, ne sortez pas vos livres, nous n'en aurons pas besoin aujourd'hui... On va faire connaissance et je vous montrerai toute les potions qu'on étudiera ensemble cette année._

_- Je suis Antinéa Rogue, et je serais votre professeur durant quatre ans. Je procède d'une façon un peu différente que les autres professeurs. Vous aurez chaque semaine un petit examen qui porte sur la matière vue durant cette même semaine. En étudiant de cette façon, vous aurez bien plus de facilité pour l'examen final. Régulièrement j'organiserai des séances de rattrapage, mais vous ne devez pas les attendre pour venir me voir. Si vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon bureau, sauf le weekend parce que je ne vis pas au château. Avez-vous des questions ?_

Une petite main au bout de la classe se leva. Néa hocha la tête.

-_Dans quelle maison étiez-vous professeur ?_

Néa rigola doucement.

-_Et qui vous dit que j'ai étudié à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai fait une partie de mes études à l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons…_

Des murmures passèrent dans la classe.

-_Et j'ai fait l'autre ici à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard_, dit-il doucement.

Il y eut un moment d'inspiration générale et de stupeur.

-_Reprenons avec une formule qui m'est chère, je vais vous enseigner l'art subtil et rigoureux des potions. Il est important que vous sachiez que je ne tolérerai pas de perturbateurs. Il faut en effet être toujours très concentré lors de la confection de potion. Je vais vous donner un exemple…_

Elle se tourna et donna un coup de baguette au tableau ou s'inscrivit des instructions.

-_Voilà les instructions de base d'une simple pimentine_, expliqua Néa. _Je suppose que ceux qui viennent de familles sorcières en ont déjà bu. Pour les autres, la pimentine est utilisée pour guérir les petites maladies de saisons, comme les rhumes. C'est donc une potion facile de réalisation et visiblement sans danger. Or à la cinquième ligne, on précise qu'il faut tourner 4 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. A votre avis si je suis inattentive et que je ne tourne que trois fois, que peut-il se passer ?_

Un jeune garçon leva la main.

-_Je t'écoute,_ dit Néa en souriant.

-_Bah, la potion va rater donc ça n'aura pas d'effet_, dit-il.

-_Non !_ dit Néa en souriant d'avantage. _Quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui ?_

_-Mère dit que si on ne fait pas bien les potions on peut attraper des furoncles sur le bout du nez_, dit une fillette aux cheveux blonds.

-_Ah presque,_ dit Néa. _Si vous ne tournez pas correctement votre mélange, il pourrait vous exploser au visage, vous seriez brulé, si pas pire_.

Les enfants la regardèrent avec peur.

-_Mais si vous écoutez les instructions et que vous êtes attentifs, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté si attentivement. Je suis d'avis que les potions sont utiles pour soigner, voir même pour empoisonner quelqu'un. Mais on ne parle jamais des potions qui peuvent vous divertir. Aujourd'hui on va tous créer une potion sans danger, je vais tout faire en même temps que vous. Il s'agit d'une potion que j'aime beaucoup, la potion coloratisia_.

Néa était fière de cette potion, son bébé, l'une des premières potions qu'elle avait inventé. Cette potion n'avait qu'un but purement lucratif pour s'amuser. La potion changeait sans arrêt de couleur et projetait parfois des paillettes en formes d'étoiles, de lune, de cœur.

-_Nous allons utiliser un chaudron en argent, de taille standard, comme celui-ci_, dit-elle en montrant le sien. _Vous avez cinq minutes pour en trouver un par personne. Top chrono !_

Elle fit disparaitre les chaudrons présents sur les tables, et les enfants se dirigèrent vers les armoires pour y récupérer un chaudron. Pendant ce temps agita sa baguette magique et les ingrédients vinrent se poser devant chaque place.

-_Bien_, dit-elle quand tout le monde fut à sa place. _Aguamenti_, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers les chaudrons qui se remplirent d'eau. _Ceci est de la poudre de serpent azur d'Amazonie, vous en ajoutez deux pincées…_

Les enfants imitèrent ses gestes.

Severus attendait Néa à la sortie de son premier cours. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir de difficulté puisqu'elle avait la classe Serdaigle-Poufsouffle. Il regarda avec un air suspect, les enfants sortir de là avec des flacons changeant de couleur, des airs heureux et ravis sur leurs bouilles enfantines.

-_Comme elle est chouette cette prof_, disait une petite fille.

-_Elle est surtout très jolie_, répondit un garçonnet.

-_Et très gentille_, dit un autre. _On va vraiment bien s'amuser en potion ! _

_-Et vous avez vu sa robe? _Dit un autre. _Elle est canon_...

Severus se posta devant eux, en les regardant froidement, les bras croisés. Les enfants perdirent leurs sourires.

-_Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire sur votre professeur?_

Le garçons manqua de tomber dans les pommes et devint livide.

_-Je...rien... Professeur...pardon_

Severus le regarda avec un air assassin.

-_Vous affirmez ne rien dire, et vous vous excusez...Vous aurez une heure de retenue, demain dans mon bureau...Filez._

Les enfants partirent en courant et Severus eut un air satisfait, il aimait terroriser les première années. Il entra dans la classe où sa fille semblait concentrée sur un parchemin qu'elle écrivait. Elle leva la tête et sourit en posant sa plume.

-_Oh, père!_ Dit-elle en se levant. _Comment allez-vous?_

Elle vint lui dire bonjour et il put observer la robe en question, qui semblait bien trop courte.

-_Les premières années semblent ravies pour leur premier cours de potion_, constata Severus froidement.

- _Et bien, tant mieux_, dit Néa_. Ils ont vraiment été attentif, pour des premières années, et ils sont si gentils...et adorable!_

_-Allons, je te connais parfaitement, tu leur as promis quelque chose_, dit Severus. _Pas de devoirs c'est ça?_

Néa soupira en souriant.

-_Effectivement, pas de devoir, mais un contrôle par semaine_, dit-elle. _Et ils n'ont même pas protesté._

_-Ta robe est trop courte pour donner cours,_ fit remarquer Severus.

-_Eh bien, la prochaine fois que j'irais faire du shopping, je penserai à acheter les mêmes que vous_, répondit-elle sournoisement. _Vous devriez me donner l'adresse à l'occasion, ou je demanderai à maman._

Severus émit une sorte de grognement, et sortit en faisant tournoyer sa cape.

Il dû admettre que sa fille formait très bien les enfants parce que les élèves qui arrivaient chez lui, n'étaient pas mauvais du tout. Au bout de quelques années, la directrice glissa à Severus:

-_Je ne sais pas si votre fille ensorcelle les élèves mais l'option alchimie ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée..._

Il ne dit rien, mais même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était fier de l'avoir pour fille. Même après tout ce temps, elle continuait à le surprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises<strong>

-_Bonjour à tous!_ Dit Néa joyeusement en entrant en classe.

-_Bonjour professeur Rogue_, répondirent les élèves en chœur.

Néa posa ses parchemins, roulés, sur son bureau et dit face à sa classe de troisièmes années.

-_J'ai corrigé vos premiers contrôles, et je suis très contente de vous!_ Dit Néa en sortant sa baguette magique.

Elle la remua et les parchemins vinrent se poser devant chaque élève, qui s'empressa de les ouvrir. Néa passa dans chaque banc.

_-C'est très bien, Daisy, mais tu aurais dû rajouter l'asphodèle et tu aurais eu O, mais c'est très bien, ma chérie._

_- Merci Professeur_, répondit la fillette ravie.

-_Ah, Jonas, un A c'est bien, mais tu dois absolument détailler plus tes réponses_.

-_Ma petite Amanda, c'est parfait, rien à redire..._

_-Merci, professeur..._

_-Enfin, mon poussin_, dit-elle doucement près d'un garçon qui semblait abattu d'avoir eu un E..._C'est vraiment bien, je suis persuadée que tu feras un O au prochain..._

Après son tour, elle revint sur son estrade et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, des paquets de pétards surprises apparurent devant chaque élèves.

-_Comme vous avez bien travaillé,_ dit Néa doucement. _Si vous faites mieux la prochaine fois, je donnerai 15 points par maisons. Maintenant on va aborder une potion plus délicate, la potion de ratatinage. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 234, on va tout faire ensemble. Donc on fait bouillir l'eau, allez à vos baguettes!_

Une chose était claire, pour les élèves de Poudlard. Le professeur Antinea Rogue, était de loin la meilleure, et la plus gentille des profs, tout en restant sévère quand il le fallait. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle pouvait avoir de l'autorité. Lui, qui avait manqué de s'étrangler quand un de ses élèves lui avait demandé :

-_Vous nous offrirez des bonbons, si on réussit tous, professeur?_

Il s'était retourné sèchement, le regard froid.

-_Je ne sais pas où vous croyez être, Mr Jones, mais ici vous êtes dans un collège pas dans une maternelle…d'où sortez-vous une idée si absurde?_

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Le jeune Jones se mordit la lèvre et répondit du bout des lèvres :

-_Du professeur Rogue..._

Severus plissa les yeux, et ordonna sèchement:

_-Mettez-vous au travail !_

À la fin du cours, il fonça droit vers le bureau de sa fille. Elle était agenouillée dans sa classe, en train de consoler une fillette de seconde année.

-_Ce n'est pas grave, et tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça, ma chérie_, dit Néa_. Doucement et l'air rassurant. Je vais m'en occuper, je les convoquerai demain, et s'ils continuent, ils auront affaire à ma baguette._

_-Merci, professeur, _sanglota la fillette en se relevant.

-_Allez, fais donc un sourire_, dit Néa. _Tout ira bien, c'est promis._

La fillette sortit et sursauta en passant devant le professeur Rogue, père. Severus entra dans la salle de potions de sa fille.

-_Je viens de terminer mon cours de potion avec les cinquièmes année_, dit-il.

Néa se releva en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Elle eut un petit sourire.

_-Ils n'ont pas un niveau assez élevé?_

_-Au contraire,_ répondit-il. _Ils sont aussi bien formés que s'ils avaient eu cours avec moi._

_-Alors, quel est le problème?_ Demanda Néa impétueusement.

-Tu leur offre des bonbons quand ils travaillent bien, et tu leur donne des surnoms, ce n'est pas ton travail.

-_Mon travail, père, consiste à leur offrir une bonne éducation pour qu'ils puissent réussir leurs Aspic. Alors, je les récompenses et en échange ils travaillent tous. Je suis intransigeante en correction, peut-être plus que vous, n'allez pas croire que leur donne les points gratuitement. Et puis, ne me donnez pas de leçons...Vous les terrorisez pour obtenir leur attention._

_-Je ne terrorise personne,_ répondit Severus. _Seulement, ce n'est pas en leur donnant des récompenses qu'ils apprendront..._

_-Apprendre quoi?_ demanda Nea.

-_Que dans la vie rien n'est gratuit, Que l'on n'est pas toujours récompensé quand on fait de bonnes choses..._

Néa sourit doucement:

_- Bien sûr qu'on l'est, pas toujours de la façon dont on voudrait mais c'est en faisant de bonne choses, que l'on est récompensé. Regardez donc le courage, que vous avez eu pendant la guerre, désormais nous sommes une grande famille heureuse_.

Severus resta sans voix un instant, puis posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de sa fille en souriant :

- _Tu es un merveilleux professeur, ma chérie... _

Néa lui fit un câlin en retour.

* * *

><p>Quelques années plus tard, Severus entra dans la grande salle pour le diner du soir. Il traversa la salle l'air froid distant et désagréable comme à l'habitude. Pour une raison inconnue sa fille n'était pas présente, et lorsqu'il fut assis à sa place il remarqua que les quatrièmes années de Serpentard-dont son fils faisait partie- et de Gryffondor étaient absent également. Il se tourna lentement vers le professeur McGonagall<p>

-_Minerva, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire où se trouvent les quatrièmes années de Serpentard ?_

Minerva se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

-_Avec les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor_, répondit-elle.

-_Et où sont-ils tous alors ?_ S'impatienta Severus.

-_Ils sont actuellement en retenue avec votre fille,_ répondit Minerva.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus.

-_Antinéa ? Elle a donné une retenue à des élèves ? Allons, vous savez bien qu'elle_…

Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait encore donné une retenue à des élèves. Commencer sur ce terrain en donnant une punition générale…

-_Vous souriez, Severus ?_ demanda Minerva l'air moqueur.

Il la fixa d'un regard noir.

-_Je vais aller voir ça moi-même_…

Il se leva doucement et sortit par la porte arrière. Il monta jusqu'à la salle de classe, la porte était entrouverte.

-_Je n'ai jamais vu ça !_ s'exclama Néa d'un ton froid que Severus n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. _Vous vous croyiez ou ? Sur un champ de bataille peut-être ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait… Se battre sous prétexte que vous êtes deux maisons ennemies…Vous avez osez faire un facteur qui est désormais puni selon la loi ! _

_-Et alors, on ne va pas se mettre à aimer des sang-de-bourbe, si ? Moi je suis fier d'être de sang-pur et d'être à Serpentard, _dit Anderson fils.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le jeune frère de Néa avait levé sa baguette avait empoigné l'autre garçon. Aucun geste brusque, il avait une poigne froide, sèche et sévère.

-_Ulrich, lâche-le tout de suite,_ demanda Néa.

Le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupât pas.

-_Tu vas lui demander pardon de suite, abruti_, dit-il à l'intention du garçon. _Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect, tu m'entends ? Tu préfères que je te fasse une démonstration de ce que je connais de la magie noire ?_ demanda Ulrich l'air diabolique.

-_Ça suffit !_ dit Néa.

-_Grouille-toi,_ fit Ulrich au garçon.

-_Professeur je suis désolé, désolé !_

Ulrich le lâcha en le poussant et retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Severus depuis la porte était tout près d'intervenir.

-_Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point ce que vous faites est grave ?_ demanda Néa. _Vous ne pensez jamais à tous les sorciers et sorcières qui ont perdus la vie pour cette ignoble cause ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, _dit le garçon en jetant un œil à Ulrich qui lui retourna un regard made in Rogue.

_-Vraiment ?_ dit Néa l'air doucereux. _Je reviens dans un instant, si j'entends un murmure, j'userai de magie noire !_

Néa sortit en trombe et tomba nez à nez avec son père.

-_Père ?_ dit-elle.

_-Tout se passe bien ?_ demanda Severus.

-Non_, mais je vais leur faire comprendre,_ dit Néa

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner et quand elle fut assez loin, il entra brusquement dans la classe. Ulrich soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça. Le silence se fit automatiquement.

-_Inutile que je me présente_, dit-il d'un ton bas, mielleux et froid. _L'année prochaine c'est avec moi que vous aurez cours et vous allez en baver. Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que ma fille, et si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous lui a manqué de respect, sa vie sera alors tellement misérable qu'il voudra plus que tout quitter ce château. Aussi, pour demain, je veux que vous envoyiez une lettre d'excuse à votre professeur. Suis-je…bien...clair ?_

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et Severus sortit en claquant la porte. Il regagna la grande salle et quand Minerva l'interrogea du regard, il se contenta de lui répondre.

_-Elle se débrouille bien._

-_Oh, je n'en doute pas mon cher Severus, vu le nombre d'heure qu'elle a passé en retenue avec vous en étant fillette, elle doit avoir compris comment cela se déroulait._

Elle eut comme à l'habitude, un grognement en guise de réponse.

Néa revint en classe, mais elle n'était pas seule. Tout le monde retint son souple devant les personnes présentes devant eux. Le plus reconnaissable d'entre eux était bien évidemment le célèbre Harry Potter. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns montés en chignon le suivait. Un autre homme habillé d'une redingote noire, les cheveux blonds, l'air dédaigneux, se promenant avec une canne, entra et salua Ulrich d'un signe de tête. Le professeur Londubat les accompagnait en fronçant les sourcils. Néa s'avança.

-_Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Mr Potter et le professeur Londubat_, dit Néa. _Je vous présente Mr Malefoy et Mme Weasley-Granger. Comme vous, nous avons été tous ensemble à votre place. _

_-Vous connaissez Harry Potter ?_ demanda un autre garçon de Gryffondor.

Harry s'avança et sourit à la classe.

-_Bien sûr, Antinéa est l'une de mes plus vieilles amies,_ dit-il. _J'ai cru comprendrez que vous aviez dit à votre professeur qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les tensions que produisent les statuts de sangs ?_

_-Qui a dit ça ?_ demanda le professeur Londubat les mains sur les hanches, en voyant tout le monde se tournait vers Anderson. _Ah je m'en serais douté, Anderson…_

_-Anderson ?_ reprit Drago sur un ton pompeux avant de se tourner vers Néa. _Comme Gauthier Anderson, celui que tu as…_

_-Oui, _dit Néa avec un sourire.

Harry reprit.

_-Je peux leur raconter, Néa ? _

_-Si tu veux_, dit-elle en s'appuyant sur son bureau les bras croisés.

-_Votre professeur était à Serpentard quand elle était élève. Oui, Serpentard et de sangs-pur. Elle est la fille du professeur Rogue et de Bellatrix Lestrange._ _Oh oui, elle avait tout de la parfaite petite serpentarde. Elle n'était pas modeste, pas toujours très gentille, elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde. Mais elle possédait la meilleure des qualités : la justesse. Malgré son caractère à la limite du supportable, elle est devenue notre amie à moi et à Hermione, qui est d'ascendance moldue. Nous avons vécu notre adolescence en pleine guerre contre Voldemort. Cette dame que vous avez devant vous, vous lui devez le respect_, dit-il en montrant Néa qui rougit. _Dire qu'elle ne comprend pas est une vaste blague…Elle a tenu tête à Bellatrix Lestrange en lui imposant ses propres choix, des choix de liberté qui étaient tabous à l'époque._

Hermione prit le relais.

-_Le professeur Rogue est restée mon amie, et mon alliée durant toute la guerre. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, mais elle n'a jamais rien fait à l'encontre de ses positions._

_-Lorsque le château était sous la coupe des mangemorts,_ continua Neville. _Nous les gryffondors, on sortait le soir pour dégrader les murs, pour marquer notre opposition. Mais un soir, on a failli se faire surprendre. Elles s'est dénoncée à notre place en nous disant de partir. Elle savait qu'en tant que Gryffondor nous paierions cher cet affront._

-_Bellatrix Lestrange est ma tante_, intervint Drago d'un ton naturellement fier. _Cette femme faisait peur à tout le monde, sauf à sa propre fille. Ma cousine ne s'est jamais résolue, jamais rendue. Pourtant j'ai été témoin de tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre et ce n'est pas des plus réjouissants. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que votre professeur était juste un peu plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes, et qu'elle s'est battue toute seule de son côté. Si on peut dire, elle était coincée chez les méchants mais elle a continué à se battre pour les gentils_, dit Drago en faisant des guillemets sur méchant et gentil.

Les enfants étaient sous le choc, tout comme Ulrich, on ne lui avait jamais raconté cette histoire.

-_C'est très gentil ce que vous dites_, dit Néa qui avait les joues rosies. _Mais je vous ai fait venir pour leur montrer. Les enfants, vous avez devant les yeux des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Harry est Gryffondor, de sang-mêlé, Drago Serpentard de sang-pur, Hermione est née-moldue. Entre Drago et Harry, ça a toujours été la guerre, pourquoi ? Maison ennemie oblige. Je peux vous dire qu'ils se sont haït à point inimaginable. Et pourtant, Drago malgré ses croyances de l'époque a aidé Harry et Hermione. Tout comme Harry lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'ils se détestaient. Je ne vais pas dire qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis aujourd'hui parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ils se tolèrent l'un l'autre. Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est que les Poufsouffle ne sont pas tous des empotés, que les Serdaigle ne sont pas tous des sages, que les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous courageux et que les Serpentard ne tournent pas tous mal. C'est à cause de ces préjugés sur les maisons, sur le sang qu'il y a eu des guerres. Et quand vous serez grands, il sera de votre devoir de tenir le même discours pour éviter que tout cela ne se reproduise un jour._

_-Je vous rappelle,_ intervint Hermione. _Que depuis le 16 septembre 1998, selon l'article 685 du code des sorciers. Il est interdit de proférer des insultes à caractère idéologique. De même que l'utilisation du terme sang-de-bourbe est punissable de prison._

_-Merci, Hermione,_ dit Néa. _Donc, vous viendrez tous les jours de la semaine en retenue ici même, j'ai encore beaucoup de chaudrons qui n'attendent que d'être récuré. Maintenant, sortez !_ dit-elle sèchement.

Les élèves ne se firent pas priés. Tous sauf Ulrich qui vint saluer Drago, son cousin.

-_Alors, elle est comment ta sœur en cours ?_ demanda-t-il.

Ulrich fit mine de réfléchir devant sa sœur.

-_Y-a-t-il une comparaison possible autre qu'avec le professeur Bins ?_ demanda-t-il en souriant.

-_Sors de ma classe_, ordonna Néa faussement sévèrement.

-_A vos ordres madame le professeur, préviens-moi quand tu voudras te faire laminer aux échecs._

Il sortit en courant et refermant la porte.

-_Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour te voir toi, Antinéa Rogue_, dit Harry. _Ou mademoiselle j'enfreins tous les règlements possible, tenir une classe d'une main de fer._

Drago s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de sa cousine.

-_C'est qu'elle a fait du chemin, la petite_.

Néa soupira en faisant un signe de négation.

-_Je vous remercie d'être venus, il fallait qu'ils comprennent en le voyant eux-mêmes_

_-Je t'en prie, même si je vais avoir du mal à me remettre d'avoir fait semblant d'être aimable avec Potter,_ dit Drago l'air éprouvé.

-_Allez Malefoy, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir de cœur_, dit Harry en l'imitant. _Qui est la princesse préférée de son parrain ? Hein ? C'est Lila._

-_Et toi alors Potter_, imita Malefoy à son tour. _Ginny chérie, je crois que Lily a un petit problème de couches..._

_-Eh oh !_ dit Néa. _Primo, Ne mêlez pas les enfants à tout cela, deuxio n'oubliez pas que vous venez manger à la maison vendredi prochain…_

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin la fin :) Il était temps me direz-vous…Désormais cette histoire est bouclée. Ce dernier bonus ne respecte pas le canon car dans mon histoire Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter ont le lien d'être les parrains des jumelles, et sont donc amenés à se croiser.<p>

Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et pour tout votre soutient, j'en suis encore touchée.

Je vous donnez rendez-vous prochainement sur une nouvelles fiction : Louise-Rose Rogue, où l'impératrice perdue. (Cf. mon profil)

Je vous embrasse !

Justine :)


End file.
